Love At Second Sight
by DCORINTHOS1
Summary: A different way for Sonny and Carly to meet and eventually fall in love! What if Sonny and Carly knew each other in high school and they hated each other? What would happen if they met later as adults and Sonny doesn't recognize Carly but she recognizes him? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Love At Second Sight

~CAST~

Caroline Leigh (Carly) Benson: Grew up in Bensonhurst with her adopted mother Virginia…in school she had a bad reputation of sleeping around but in actuality she didn't. What happened was she went out on a date with Brian, the captain of the football team…he took her to the make out point where all the kids went to, expecting her to put out. When Carly told him no he tried to anyway so she kicked him in the family jewels for his troubles, got out of the car and ran all the way home. Needless to say when she came to school the next day everyone was staring, pointing and calling her names because of the rumor going around how easy she was…she sees Brian standing by the lockers with his football buddies laughing and bragging telling them if they wanted a good time Carly was the one to go to. Even though Carly didn't have a good high school experience, she graduated and got a scholarship for college and got her degree in fashion design. She is now a self-made business woman who travels the world with many of her designs modeled my the top fashion models. She comes to Port Charles for two reasons…to start up a brand new fashion boutique and to find her birth mother after receiving information from the private investigator she hired that her birth mother was alive and living in Port Charles a small city in New York.

Michael Joseph (Sonny) Corinthos Jr.: Mob Boss of the Eastern Coast…lives in Port Charles. Sonny's childhood is the same, he grew up in Bensonhurst, Mike left when he was a little kid and his mother remarried Deke who beat her and locked Sonny in the closet then beat him one he was finished with his mother. He grew up in Bensonhurst on the wrong side of the tracks just like Carly. Once the rumor spread around about Carly being a slut, Sonny joined in on calling her names along with everyone else believing the lies of Brian…he figured since Carly wore tight clothes that the rumors were true…he was a jerk to her, which made Carly hate him. With his troubles at home Sonny began to rebel and he didn't finish high school…he wound up running errands for the local mob boss Joe Scully which is where his mob ties began…Sonny worked his way up the ladder and is now in control of the Eastern Coast and some territory in Puerto Rico.

Jason Morgan: Jason is Sonny's best friend and right hand man (Enforcer)…his history is the same as on the show except he doesn't know Carly.

Jasmine Vega: Jasmine is Carly's best friend and business partner…they met in college. Jasmine sets up and runs her and Carly's fashion boutique's…they are planning to open a new one showing off Carly's talent for fashion design in Port Charles. Jasmine is beautiful with long flowing jet black hair, she's feisty, independent and if you get on her bad side you will instantly be introduced to JazzyGirl's temper to boot!

The Spencer's (Bobbie and Luke): Their history is the same as on the show…Bobbie was a teenage hooker who gave up her precious baby girl knowing she wouldn't be able to take care of her since she was still a kid herself. Bobbie is a nurse at GH, part owner of Kelly's Diner and owner of The Brownstones. Luke is "Luke" LOL you get the picture…he owns Luke's a Blues Club in which Sonny is a silent partner. Sonny and Luke are friends, that's the way I like them I hated it when the show broke up their friendship.

***A brief description*** What happens when Carly comes to town and Sonny spots her but doesn't realize who she is. He wants her like no other, but Carly on the other hand does recognize him. All of her feelings from High School comes flooding back as she remembers Sonny "The Jerk" Corinthos…when she realizes he doesn't recognize her, Carlybabes decides to give him a dose of payback is a bitch! Can Sonny make Carly forget the past and take a second chance of starting over? Read and Find Out.

You basically know all of the other characters that are subject to pop up in here LOL so I'm gonna stop listing them right here…any other character that may come will be from my crazy head LOL

* **Chapter 1** *

 **Luke's**

 _The place was packed with customers, something that made it's owner see $$$ dollar signs $$$ as he walked from the back where his office was…he chuckles to himself as if no one else is in on the joke, then goes over behind the bar to pour himself a shot of tequila._

"Look at 'em…suckers" _Luke says quietly under his breath with a sneaky smile plastered all over his face…he downs the shot then lights up a cigar blowing out a puff of smoke as he does_ "The place is dive, but it's the best damn dive and the best damn blues you can ever find in this shoe box town." _he mumbles to himself_

 _As Luke stands at the bar smoking his cigar he gives a wink to a group of ladies sitting at a nearby table…they see Luke's wink and they wave back at him with smiles and laughter as one of them calls out to him saying_

"Hey there handsome"

 _Luke always flirted with the women customers so they would flirt back with him…_

"How you doin darlin?" _Luke says with a raise and wiggle of his eyebrows_

 _The girls laugh…_

"I see you never change huh Luke…here you are flirting once again and smoking a cigar. I hope it's not the illegal kind, we'd hate to see the police take you away in handcuffs."

"Darlin let me let you in on a little secret…I'm a rebel and we rebels like to defy the law" _he winks_ "Besides Mac and the Port Chuckles Boys in Blue can't swat a fly that lands on their dumb noses" _he chuckles which and the girls laugh at his reasoning,_ "The day Mr. Magoo and the Crew get close to slapping handcuffs on Luke Spencer is the day Hell freezes over and the Devil hands out free Popsicles! Don't worry your pretty little head about it…although I can see why you would I am devilishly handsome, the ladies love me." _he smirks_

"Luke you are too much" _another one of the girls says_ "What about your wife…I bet she'd bop you upside the head if she knew how much you flirt with your female customers."

"True" _Luke says with a little chuckle,_ "That's why we gotta keep it our little secret if you know what I…"

 _Luke abruptly stops what he's saying as the start of a new song from the jukebox starts…a song he KNOWS he would never have playing in his club what so ever!_

"What the Hell is that crap?"

 _Luke puts out his cigar in a huff as his eyes begin to scan the room for the only person that could be responsible for sneaking some teenybopper crap in his jukebox no doubt to just piss him off. The ladies Luke was talking to immediately started covering there mouth's as broke out laughing hysterically at Luke and the wild look in his eyes as he searched for…_

"CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUDE!"

 _The sound of Luke's bellow could be heard throughout the club…the customers were use to it by now, it was almost like a ritual with Luke and Claude._

 _Luke storms his way over to the juke box and the people on the dance floor continue to dance and laugh as they move out of the way letting Luke go by._

"Wherever the hell you are, you're FIRED!"

 _The customers continue to laugh at Luke…it just wouldn't be a night out at Luke's Blues Club if Luke wasn't firing Claude at least once a week, if not daily. Luke gives the side of the jukebox a swift kick stopping the song and then gives it another little pop to start up another classic blues tune making the pop song long forgotten. Once the new song is playing everyone goes back to normal, talking, laughing and dancing._

 _Once Luke was satisfied with the jukebox, he went back over to the bar to pour himself another stiff drink…_

"Just wait until I find that bumble head Claude…damn it this is a blues club and the only music that will be played on my jukebox is the blues!" _Luke downs the shot then pours another as he continues to mumble…_ "Not some hormonal teenage crap today's teenyboppers call themselves shaking their little teenage butts to and calling it music. Music my Fat Aunt Fanny!"

"I take it Claude changed the jukebox again huh?"

 _Luke was so worked up he didn't even notice that the once two empty barstools in front of him were now occupied with both of Port Charles's Public Enemy #1 and #2...Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. Luke glares at Sonny as he watches Sonny start laughing at him._

"Don't you ever get tired of firing the guy?" _Jason chimes in_

 _Luke shoots dirty looks between both Sonny and Jason…_

"Why? I gotta have some type of entertainment since you two won't let me kick that so called bartender out on his rump all the way to the unemployment office."

"Claude is more than the bartender Luke, he helps manage the place when you get the urge to take off without telling anyone." _Jason tells Luke honestly_

"Well Whoopdy-Doo! Big Deal…next thing you'll want me to do is give that fool a medal for his great sacrifices…"

"Not medal…how about a raise." _Sonny teases just saying that to get a rise out of Luke…both him and Jason hold in a laugh_

 _Hearing Sonny's last statement, Luke starts to cough choking on his drink._

"The Hell I will! What, did Juan Valdez's donkey kick you in the head or something? Cause that sure as hell AIN'T gonna happen!"

 _Sonny and Jason shake their heads laughing…Luke will never change that's for sure._

"So what brings you two out of Mob Central tonight? _Luke asks as he passes Jason a beer and pours Sonny his usual a glass of scotch, "_ Should I warn the women folk you two are out on the prowl? Morgan, you look like ya added a extra spike or two to the hair" _Luke chuckles_ "And Don Juan 'De Mobster here looks like he put a extra pound of gel in his. You just better make sure none of it dripped on my dance floor, cause if anyone slips and falls I'm telling them to sue YOU not me!"

 _The door opens and in they walk…you could tell they were new to the place because they just stood there for a minute looking around and taking the place in._

 _As they started to walk through the crowd, they each got their own share of admiring looks ogling their every move._

 _The brunette had an exotic beauty to her…long raven hair that curled at the ends, a slender yet curvy physique that fit nicely in a pair of leather pants, and a low cut deep purple blouse that opened at the end showing off her navel. The blond was just as beautiful…she wore a black leather skirt that ended just above her knees with a split on each side that showed off her mile long legs and a baby blue halter top that fit her perfectly in all the right places._

 _They find a empty table and sit down…a waiter comes over and they each order a beer._

"Well I'm not really in to the blues but this place sure seems popular" _the blond says as she continues to look around._

"Well chick what do you expect?" _the brunette smirks_ "This town is so small it's probably the only place the locals can go for any type of entertainment. Besides I thought you wanted to come here to check out this Luke guy since he's suppose to be family and all."

"Yeah I am…we've been in town for a week already and I haven't been able to decide whether or not I want to confront the so called family that gave me away when I was a baby. I've been watching Bobbie all week at that Kelly's place…she seems like a good person."

"Yeah she does"

"So then why would she give me away?"

"I don't know sweetie, that's a answer only she can give you."

 _The blond nods in agreement with a sigh, "Well, the Spencer's aren't the only reason for coming to this town…we have our new boutique to open."_

"Yeah, and maybe we can find some hot guys to occupy the time in between" _the brunette says with a raise of an eyebrow and a smile._

"I like the way you think"

 _They laugh and give each other a high 5 as the waiter comes back with their beers setting them down on the table_

 _Both Sonny and Jason had started ignoring Luke by now…even though he was going on and on like the Energizer Bunny with is wise crack remarks. Jason finally gets tired of listening, he takes a last swig of his beer…places it down on the bar and walks out in to the crowd not saying a word leaving Sonny sitting there with Luke rambling on and on._

"Just Great, leave me here with him!" _Sonny calls out to Jason_

 _Jason turns around shrugging his shoulders, "Hey if you can stand him then by all means stay at the bar."_

 _Jason turns back around going off in to the crowd…Luke gets defensive at both Sonny and Jason's attitudes._

"Hey, hey, hey I'm standing right here! I have feelings to you know…there is more to Luke Spencer than just a Grumpy Grouch who loves the blues…"

"Luke…" _Sonny says trying to interrupt_

"You know what, it's no skin off my tail…like I wanna spend my time talking to you two ungrateful Son's of…"

"LUKE!" _Sonny yells stopping Luke before he can go any further…_

"WHAT!"

 _Sonny shakes his head, then raises up his empty glass…_ "How about a refill?"

"What do I look like your personal bartender…speaking of bartenders where the hell is Claude! This is supposed to be his job not mine! The only thing that idiot knows how to do is change the music in my precious jukebox instead of doing the job I pay him to do! CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Luke…Luke" _Sonny taps his hand on the bar_ "Can't you see the man's not here" _Sonny smirks_ "It's Claude's night off, remember? The other bartender is right over there" _Sonny points to the other side of the bar where the other bartender was pouring refilling a drink._

"Night off? Why the hell should he have a night off, he already don't do nothing, now I gotta pay him for it!"

"I wouldn't say Claude doesn't do anything, he's gotta put up with your loud…"

 _Luke lets out a long whistle, which makes Sonny stop mid sentence and turn around in the direction Luke was staring…his mouth practically dropped to the floor once he saw them._

"Haven't seen them before…they must be new in town."

"Nawwwwwww really? What tipped ya off to that fact Sherlock…" _Luke says sarcastically_

 _Sonny sat entranced by both of the two beautiful new comers…he took his time in admiring them both but the one who really caught his eye was the blond. He didn't know why, but for some reason her beauty captivated him…it was a shock because he didn't usually go for blonds but his one was had completely bewitched him._

 _Shifting some on the barstool, Sonny could feel the effects of his attraction to this mystery woman…he picks up his scotch while never taking his eyes off of her and takes a sip. Luke notices that Sonny hasn't said a word since…he lights another cigar. Sonny places the drink back on the bar…his mind begins to wonder off in a daydream_

~ **FLASH** ~

 _Penthouse 4 is lit in romantic candle light…at the dining room table sat two empty plates from the dinner he made. They'd just finished a slow dance together…their arms wrapped around each other and their eyes feasting with desire._

 _Sonny slowly leans in capturing her lips in a drugging kiss which started out slow then soon picked up as their hands began to roam at different body parts, loosening up clothing and heated pants escaped through now the hungry kiss._

 _She lets out a giggle as she finds herself being swept off her feet and Sonny carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom where they would make love all night long…_

~ **END FLASH** ~

"Hey, HEY!" _Luke tries to get Sonny's attention who is still just staring off in space_

 _Sonny finally snaps out of his daydream as he hears the sound of Luke's annoying voice…_

"Earth to Corinthos…you stare any harder you're gonna burn a hole through her head" _Luke says with a laugh_

"Hey, Carly…don't look now but there is a HOT and I do mean HOT guy checking you out at the bar." _The brunette says as she leans in close to her friend_

 _Carly starts to turn her head to get a look at the guy, but her friend swats her on the hand,_

"I said don't look!" _the brunette whispers sharply_

"Jasmine…how am I suppose to see this hot guy if I don't" _Carly says arguing_

"Okay, okay if you wanna look then act like you are looking around for the bathroom or something."

 _Carly shakes her head with a little laugh then takes the suggestion of looking around to sneak a peek at the hot guy at the bar. Carly couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him…it couldn't be him, could it? She quickly turns back to Jasmine as her blood begins to boil with rage._

"I can't believe this."

"What…you look like you're about to put your fist through a wall. What?"

"The guy at the bar…I know him."

"You know the cutie that's checking you out? How?"

"High School" _Carly answers vaguely then begins to travel back to that time…_

 **Flashback**

 _Walking in a hurry in the empty hallway, Carly was running late for class. As she turned the corner to go down another hallway she accidentally bumps in to someone._

"Will you watch where you're going!" _Carly yells as she bends down to pick up her books_

"Me, you're the one who bumped in to me!"

 _Carly looks up as she hears the familiar voice of the jerk Sonny…ever since the Brian the football captain spread around the rumor she was easy everyone, including Sonny looked down on her like some kind of tramp. She stands up with her books and tries to go around him…_

"Get the hell out of my way you jerk!"

"Why…you got a hot date or something? You skipping class to go write your number on the wall in the boy's bathroom? Don't bother it's already there" _Sonny smirks_ " For a good time call 555- Y" _he laughs_

"I hate you!" _Carly hissed_

"Oh, yeah…well why the hell should I care what you think! You know what aren't you late for your date with the football and the basket ball team? So tell me where you meeting them tonight huh…Motel 6 or under the bleachers in the gym."

 _Sonny felt the sharp sting of her slap against his cheek…Carly smiles smugly as she walks around him, not giving him a backward glance as she left him standing in the middle of the hallway._

 **End Flashback**

"Carly…Carly" _Jasmine waves her hand in front of Carly's face trying to get her attention_ …

"Did you say something?" _Carly asks, finally snapping out of it_

"Where'd you just go? We were talking about where you knew the hot guy checking you out at the bar and then you just zoned out on me."

 _Carly makes another quick glance over at Sonny and sees that he is still checking her out…_

"Remember the jerk I told you about in high school?"

"Brian?"

"No that's the asshole who spread the rumor about me being easy when I wouldn't put out on our date. The JERK over at the bar is Sonny."

"Oh, the guy who always got in your face about being…"

 _Carly cuts her off before she could finish…_

"Yeah, that's the one" _Carly takes a long swig of her beer then sets it down on the table with a thump._ "He didn't even know me, but yet he was so quick to believe the lies of some dumbass football jock…and whenever our paths would cross he'd make sure to say something cruel."

"So what do you wanna do? You want us to go over there, you knee him Junior Sonny and I smash this bottle over his head." _Jasmine says as she picks up her now empty beer bottle_

"I bet he doesn't even recognize me."

"Well he'll know soon enough after we go over there and kick his ass…"

 _Jasmine says in full defense mode of her best friend…Carly grabs a hold of Jasmine's hand and gives her a look to sit back down._

"Stay calm…if he doesn't know who I am…maybe I can have some fun with him first…introduce him to a little thing called payback" _Carly says with a sneaky smile and a raise of an eyebrow_

 _Jasmine smiles in return "I think I hear a Carlybabes plaaaaan forming." she laughs_

"You better believe it JazzyGirl…and Sonny Corinthos won't know what hit him."

 _Jasmine leaning forward and whispers, "Okay so what's the plan"_

"Oh I don't know…" _Carly says pretending to think_ "I mean it's obvious by the way he's staring over here that he wants to get to know me better. So how about I make him crave me…then drop his heart on the floor like a hot potato and squash it into little tiny pieces."

"You sure you're up for that…getting close to the jackass when all you want to do is gouge his eyes out?"

"Don't worry I can handle it…" _Carly stands up and looks down at Jasmine,_ "Time for operation Payback's a Bitch…just watch me work."

 _Carly turns around giving her heir a little shake and made sure to give her hips a extra sexy sway as she made her way towards the bar where Sonny was, already setting her plan in motion._

 _Jasmine smirks, "Work it girl! Go Get him…" she laughs_

 _Sonny couldn't take his eyes off of her as she got closer and closer to the bar…his tongue slightly darted out wetting his lips as her movements seem to slow down as if she were walking in slow motion. She ran a hand through her long flowing blond hair…he body was like sin in motion as Sonny felt his heart begin to race a little faster with every step she took._

 _Carly tries not to pay attention to him as she walks over to the bar…she didn't want to give herself away making Sonny figure out who she was. She could see the affect she was having over him as his tongue slightly appeared to wet his dry lips and his eyes ogled her from head to toe. Carly smiles a little smile but in the inside she was gloating about the brilliance of her plan to pay Sonny back for the way he treated her back in High School…she begins to inwardly speak to herself_

"I take it you like what you see huh, Sonnyboy. Can't remember me…what's the matter you to dumb to remember the girl you made fun of. Well…by the time I'm through you'll wish you were never born."

 _Finally, Carly reaches the bar…she takes a empty barstool next to Sonny but makes sure not to look at him. Luke blows out a puff of smoke from his cigar and places it in between his fingers as he grins over at Sonny, then looks at Carly…_

"Can I get another beer…" _Carly ask keeping her eyes trained on Luke_

"Sure you can darlin" _Luke says, and then places her beer in front of her…_ "So little lady what brings you to good old Port Chuck?"

 _Carly raises an eyebrow, "How'd you know I was new in town?"_

 _Picking up her beer, Carly takes a sip_

"Are you kiddin, this town is smaller than a Cracker Jacks box" _Luke chuckles,_ "Beside, I never forget a pretty face."

"Well, you're right I am new in town." _Carly extends her hand as she says,_ "Caroline Lee…"

 _She introduces herself as…which wasn't a lie, Carly uses that name professionally by taking her real first name and shortens her middle name. She told Luke that name purposely so that Sonny wouldn't figure out who she was._

 _Luke takes her hand and gives it a shake, "Luke Spencer"_

 _Carly had to hold in the shock…this man was her uncle. Although Carly had been watching Bobbie all week, she hadn't seen Luke._

"So Sweet Caroline, you gonna give me a answer or do I have to call the Psychic Hotline to get the goods on ya?"

 _Carly laughs a little, "I'm here on business" she only tells him half the reason, not wanting him or anyone else to know that she is related to the Spencer's "My partner and I are opening up a fashion boutique." she says still not glancing Sonny's way_

 _Luke looks over to Sonny, who was just sitting drinking his drink trying to look casual but failing miserably as he stole little looks at the his mystery woman, Caroline Lee. Deciding to put Sonny out of his misery Luke says,_

"Caroline Lee, meet Sonny Corinthos…" _Luke sees Carly turning towards Sonny with a smile and quickly stops her just before she could extend her hand towards Sonny_ "Ah, ah, ah I wouldn't do that just yet…" _Luke tosses Sonny a napkin_ "Don Juan Corinthos here is always a little heavy on the gel, I wouldn't want to see your hands get all greasy."

 _Carly held in a laugh as Sonny quickly shoots Luke a glare, tosses the napkin at Luke's face, then turns facing Carly…_

 _"Don't pay him any attention, no one else does" Sonny dimples, then says in a smooth tone…"I'm Sonny Corinthos"_

 _Sonny extends his hand to Carly, she places her hand in his expecting to shake it but instead found Sonny raising her hand to his lips for a soft kiss._

"Charmed" _Sonny dimples from ear to ear_

 _There was a spark that passed between the two, a spark that was very shocking to Carly…she wasn't supposed to be feeling anything for this jerk! She quickly focuses herself to her ultimate goal as she shoves down the feeling she felt when he kissed her hand._

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Corinthos."

"Please call me Sonny." _Sonny's dimples deepen as he keeps his eyes trained on her._

"Okay…Sonny…then you can call me Caroline."

 _Jasmine watched as Carly approached the bar…she shakes her head with a smile just watching as she stayed sitting at the table. She just couldn't pry her eyes away from the soon to be show of Carly setting up Sonny the JERK. When Jasmine met Carly in college they were roommates, Carly getting her degree in fashion design and Jasmine in business. They bonded as they shared a room and became real close friends._

 _Jason was sitting at a table off in the far corner, just finishing up his beer…he takes a look over to the bar and sees that Sonny is now talking with a very hot blond. He had to do a double take, Sonny wasn't usually in to blonds but it sure looked like he was interested in this one. Jason could tell that he was definitely putting on the charm just by watching them from afar…_

 _Starting to get bored, Jason was about to pay his tab and let Sonny know he was heading out…just as he was about to stand up is when he spotted her. She was sitting by herself and looking off in to the crowd…he wondered if she was waiting for someone, maybe a date so he decided to watch her for a few more minutes._

 _She still sat alone, and Jason decided to go over and make his move. Jasmine wanted to hear what was going on with Carly and the Jerk so she decided to get up and try to find a spot near the bar where she could ease-drop. They both moved through the crowd, Jason to catch up with her and Jasmine so she could spy on what was going on with Carly._

 _Jasmine suddenly found herself bumping into someone, she tries to go around him but he steps to the side with her…she steps to the other side and he does as well preventing her from going around him…looking over his shoulder she sees the jerk take Carly's hand in his giving it a kiss which makes her raise an eyebrow._

 _Turning her attention back to the roadblock in front of her Jasmine starts to get frustrated, she places her hands on her hips, shifts her weight to the side and taps her foot impatiently…_

"Excuse you buddy, I'm trying to get by here!"

"Sorry about that…" _Jason simply says as his piercing baby blue eyes looked in to her mocha chocolate ones that were clearly pissed off at him._

 _Jasmine sees that he is staring at her, so she decides to check him out…the man was well built, he wore jeans and had a black t-shirt that showed off his upper body biceps nicely. His hair was blond and spiky a look you would usually find one of those blond pretty boy surfers which this man was definitely not…no he looked dangerously sexy, and for a moment Jasmine forgot about why she was going over to the bar._

"So…you gonna just stand there or are you gonna ask a girl to dance." _Jasmine says very directly_

 _Jason wasn't a smiling person, but for some reason he found the corner of his mouth cracking in to a little smile…_

"So you want to dance?"

"Hmm, I don't know…I don't even know your name. My momma always told me to never talk to strangers let alone dance with them." _Jasmine teases with a little smile_

"Well then I guess I should introduce myself, that way we won't be strangers…Jason Morgan."

"Jasmine Vega"

"Beautiful name…"

"Thanks, glad you approve…"

"So, how about that dance Miss Jasmine?"

 **Back at the bar**

"You know, since you're new in town what do you say I uh…show you around some time…you know…be your own, personal tour guide."

"You trying to ask me out on a date Mr. Corinthos?"

"Sonny" _Sonny says his name correcting her and then flashes his dimples_

 _Those are definitely some dimples he has there Carly thinks to herself…she never noticed them before back in high school. She thinks to herself that he must use them all the time to swoon women to get what he wanted…she smiles but on the inside tells herself that his dimples won't work on her and that she is on to his game._

 _Carly smiles, "Sonny…you asking me out?" she repeats this time using his first name._

"Definitely"

"Well I don't know…I have to think about it."

"Well how about we dance while you're thinking?" _Sonny stands up and extends his hand to Carly_

"You never give up, do you?" _Carly smirks_

 _Carly places her hand in his…Sonny pulls her up against him and begins walking them backward on to the dance floor._

"Never"

Jason had his hands wrapped around Jasmines hips, holding her close to him and Jasmine had her arms draped around his neck as they danced and made small conversation…

"So, how long have you been in town?"

"A week"

"You like it so far?"

"It's okay…my friend and I are opening a fashion boutique. Have you ever heard of Caroline Lee?"

"Can't say that I have, but then again I'm not in to that kind of thing."

"A manly man huh?"

 _Jasmine smirks and Jason found himself letting a little laugh escape…_

"You got a problem with that?"

 _Jasmine lowers her hands to his chest and then wraps them around to his back rubbing up and down…_

"Not in the least…"

 _As Jasmine dances with Jason, she looks over his shoulder and sees that Carly is now dancing with Sonny the jerk…she can just imagine what her girl has in mind. She shakes her head with a smile, and then looks back at Jason who held her closely in his arms as the smooth sound of the blues drifted throughout the room._

 _Jason noticed that Jasmine was looking over his shoulder,_

"Why do you keep looking over my shoulder?" _Jason asks with a small laugh_

 _He takes a quick look and he sees Sonny dancing with the blond he was talking to at the bar._

"She a friend of yours?" _Jason asks_

"Yeah, that's my partner I was telling you about…Caroline Lee."

"Well Miss Lee seems like she's having a nice time dancing with Sonny…"

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah, he's my business partner."

 _Jasmine nods…dang why did Jason have to be friends with the jerk she inwardly argues with herself._

 _No words were spoken between Sonny and Carly…the last thing on Sonny's mind was talking, he could barely concentrate with the way Carly felt as her body seductively rubbed up against his._

 _Carly's hands caressed up his back and to the curls at the nape of his neck…_

 _Her nose and lips lightly nuzzled up and down the crook of Sonny's neck and ear…_

 _Swaying her hips slowly from side to side, Carly began to slow grind her body against his lower half._

 _Feeling the effect she was having on him, Carly smiled a sneaky little smile…her plan was working perfectly._

 _Looking over at Jasmine who was still dancing with Jason, Carly gives her a look letting her know to be ready for her signal._

 _Jasmine nods a little letting Carly know she understood, but played the nod off as if she was rocking her head to the blues beat so Jason wouldn't start asking questions…_

 _Carly leans back and her and Sonny's eyes meet…she wets her lips slightly with her tongue, which prompted Sonny to place a hand to the side of her cheek._

 _As Sonny begins to lightly rub his thumb back and forth against the softness of cheek, he lowers his eyes down to her perfect little rosy tongue sliding across her lips._

 _With the way they were dancing and the sight of her wetting her lips, Sonny was so worked up…his body temperature rising…it was definitely getting hot in there. He just had to taste her lips, those perfect lips that were just begging to be kissed good and long._

 _Carly could tell that he was about to kiss her…in fact she was planning on it since it was all a part of her plan. Kiss me, come onnn you know you wanna so go ahead and do it Sonnyboy, Carly inwardly taunts._

 _With a hand placed to the center of Sonny's back, Carly travels the other down to his rear slightly passing her hand over it and then up again to join her other had at his back. That was it for Sonny, he had to kiss her…slowly and surly he starts to lean in to those delectable lips and just when they were a breath apart Carly suddenly pulls back, unwrapping her hands from around him and stepping back from their close embrace_

"Wha…what's wrong?" _Sonny ask a little stunned from her abruptly pulling away from their kiss_

"I, I gotta go…"

 _Carly simply states and starts to walk away…_

"You gotta go? Why? Where?"

 _Sonny tries to grab a hold of her hand but Carly quickly maneuvers away with out a word and begins quickly making her way through the crowd giving Jasmine a look, letting her know it was time to go._

"Wa, wait…Caroline wait a minute…"

 _Jasmine leans back from Jason…_

"Hey I see my friend leaving…"

 _Jason cuts her off, "You gotta go?"_

"Yeah, but maybe I'll see ya around."

 _Jasmine gives him a little wink then follows Carly out the door…_

 _Jason walks back over to the bar hoping Jasmine was right and that they would see each other soon._

 _Luke who was watching the whole scene couldn't help but burst out with a ROAR of laughter as he slapped his hand loudly on the bar top._

"Awww, you poor Mobster…Looks Like NO HORIZONTAL BOOM BOOM In Mob Central TONIGHT HUH DON JUAN 'DE MOBSTER!"

 _Luke lights up another cigar, blowing out a cloud of smoke_

"THIS IS BETTER THAN CABLE!" _Luke says through his laughter as a tear starts to fall down his cheek…he wipes it away then places the cigar back in his mouth._

 _Sonny stood on the dance floor looking like a deer caught in head lights trying to figure out what the hell that was…he was so wrapped up in his thought that he didn't even hear Luke._

 _Luke couldn't stop laughing his ass off especially with the look on Sonny's face_

"AHHHH MY SIDE HURTS!"

 _Sonny scratched the back of his neck feeling the tension start to build up…he was not only completely confused, but was left all hot and bothered. With his head hung low, Sonny starts to walk back over to the bar…he sits down next to Jason still not saying a word. As Sonny sat at the bar, his thoughts are broken when he hears a loud SLAP on the bar top which makes him jump a little and then finally hearing annoying laughing of Luke…_

"So what happened…she get scared…her hand almost drowned in the river of gel…" _Luke says as his laughter finally starts to calm down some,_ "You see…that's what happens when you join The Hair Gel Club for Mobsters!"

*** **End of Chapter 1** ***

I hope everyone enjoyed…let me know if I should continue or not

~Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS


	2. Chapter 2

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 2**

 _Carly and Jasmine stand in the middle of what could be their soon to be fashion boutique…Carly had a huge grin on her face as she walked around visualizing where everything could go and how the place could look with some decorating. Jasmine on the other hand had a forced half smile as she looked here and there and then at Carly…she was not feeling the place like Carly was._

"This is going to be great…I can just picture everything right now Jasmine…can't you?" _Carly says looking around and then stops when she sees the forced smile on Jasmine's face,_ "Jasmine" _she smirks_ "What's with the look? Come onnnn the place just needs cleaning up that's all…" _she places a hand around Jasmine's shoulder…Jasmine shakes her head_

"A little cleaning up…this place needs a miracle." _Jasmine replies_

"Will you stop…it's not that bad…besides it's a good location and look at all the space."

"Okay you know what" _Jasmine says with a laugh_ "Just give up on trying to get me to picture anything through this mess. You said the real-estate agent showed you around this place earlier? Where the hell was I at?"

"You know what, you are so picky" _Carly teases_ "Besides, remember we decided that I would pick out the place this time."

 _Carly drops her hand to her side as Jasmine starts to walk around some…she turns around with a frown and a raised eyebrow looking dead straight at Carly letting her get her message without words._

 _Carly sighs getting Jasmine's silent message,_ "Oh come onnn, use your imagination a little…"

"I think I'd be better off using a can of raid" _Jasmine scrunches up her face as she sees what she thinks is a cockroach._ "Look at that" _she points_ "Come on girl; tell me you are not serious about having this place be our new boutique."

 _Carly laughs,_ "The place has great potential…"

"Yeah, great potential for a bulldozer and a wrecking ball."

"Okay, okay if you don't like it we'll keep looking…"

"Good, now lets get out of here before whatever it was that scurried over in the corner decides to fly this way."

 _They laugh a little as Carly follows Jasmine out of the building._

"How about we go over and grab a bite at Kelly's, I'm starved and it's not too far away from here…"

"Bobbie working today?" _Jasmine asks having a suspicion that is why Carly really wants to go there_

"I don't know; I'm not sure."

"Have you given any thought to telling her who you are?"

"I'm not ready to just yet…I'm still a little scared."

"Well hun, you're never gonna get those answers you wanted if you don't…"

"I know, I know…I will, but just…not right now."

"Okay…you know I'm here for you whenever you need me right."

 _Carly nods a yes with a smile_

"So, what do you say to a burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake…like I said" _Jasmine laughs a little_ "I'm starved"

"Okay…and while we're eating we can dish about the next part of Operation Payback for Sonny the jerk."

 **The Warehouse (Sonny's Office)**

 _Last night when he left Luke's and went back to the penthouse Sonny laid awake in bed, not able to sleep. He kept going over every inch that was Caroline Lee, from her slender physique, to the way her hips swayed when she walked, her deep ebony eyes that entranced him, her pouty little mouth he wanted to kiss and almost did until she pulled away._

 _Sonny didn't know why this woman who he barely even knew plagued his every thought…he'd never felt like this with any other woman before; there was something different about her. When Sonny finally managed to fall asleep he wound up dreaming about her, much like the flash he got at Luke's when he saw her. Sonny sat at his desk shuffling around some shipment invoices he was suppose to be looking over but his mind was elsewhere…he couldn't get Caroline out of his head, which is why he once again slipped off in to a daydream…_

~ **FLASH** ~

"Hey you…"

 _Sonny looks up from the sound of the sultry voice, seeing that it was Caroline_

"Hey…" _Sonny says at a loss for words and surprised to see her standing there in front of him_

 _Carly walks over to his desk and sits on top of some papers he was reading…she crosses her legs showing off her mile long legs as the dress she wore rode up some revealing the side of her leg._

 _Sonny pushes his leather chair back some as he still sat…his eyes glued to her legs and then roamed on up her body taking in her curves until their eyes met._

"Did you miss me?"

 _Sonny's eyes were now fixated on her mouth, the way it moved as she spoke and slight glimpse of her tongue making him want to do something he knew he would never regret._

"How uh…" _Sonny says his voice a little strained then clears his throat,_ "How'd you find me?"

 _Carly smiles a little smile,_ "I went back to Luke's…"

"Luke told you where I'd be?"

"Yeah…" _Carly simply says_

"Why'd you want to see me…"

"Thought I'd make up for walking out on you like that last night at Luke's."

 _Sonny places the back of his hand to her leg lightly rubbing its smoothness…he stands up so he is between her legs and his hand still rubbing her leg._

"Rrrreally…"

"Yeah, really…"

"Well what'd you have in mind?"

 _Carly laughs a little saucy laugh, then places her hands to the lapels of his suit jacket pulling him down so that he is inches away from her lips and says in a breathy whisper…_

"This…"

 _She is now sucking and nipping his bottom lip, and soon after thrusts her tongue inside his mouth to mate with his…_

 _Sonny keeps his one hand on her leg but now traveling up its length and underneath her dress as the other hand wraps around her waist and pulls her up against him deepening their kiss as their lips devour each other and Sonny leans her back down on to the desk._

 _Carly wraps her legs around him, kicking off her shoes to the floor as she lowers her hands to his shirt ripping it open exposing his chest, impatient to feel his smooth skin…Sonny pulls back from her lips and quickly divests himself of his suit jacket and now ripped shirt. Carly nibbles at her bottom lip as he does, but her lips are quickly captured once more by his…her hands instantly wrap around his back and run up and down letting Sonny take her body into pure ecstasy._

~ **END FLASH** ~

"Sonny…Sonny."

 _Sonny snaps out of the daydream and looks up seeing Jason staring down at him. All of a sudden the office seem to warm up to Sonny, a definite effect from the flash of him and Carly together on his desk…he unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt and clears his throat some._

"You okay, man?" _Jason asks_

 _Still not answering Jason, Sonny stands up and goes over to the mini bar…he throws a couple pieces of ice in a glass and pours some water inside. He thought for a split second about having a stiff drink but that would only make him more hot._

"Sonny…"

 _Sonny turns to Jason now with a glass of water in hand he takes a long gulp._

"Yeah"

 _Jason prods some more…_ "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just fine" _Sonny quickly answers and then pours more water in to his glass_

 _Jason had a pretty good idea what was going on with Sonny, so he decides to venture out as he says…_ "Thinking about that woman you danced with last night? What was her name? Caroline?"

 _Sonny looked over to Jason as he heard him say her name…he then looks over to his desk and gets a quick preview of the daydream that had him all hot and bothered but this time the flash goes a little further…_

~ **FLASH** ~

 _Sonny quickly lowers the zipper to Carly's dress then lifts it up to quickly snatch it over her head and fling it off to the forgotten abyss of clothing._

 _Carly works on his belt and zipper as Sonny rips the sides of her thong then lowers his mouth to take in a delectable full breast to nip and suck at his leisure._

 **END FLASH**

 _Closing his eyes as the flash disappears, he opens them again with a couple of blinks then gulps down the last of his water and runs a hand through his hair._

"Screw this I need a real drink…"

 _Sonny pours himself a tequila…Jason watches Sonny and tries to hide a smirk…Jason knowing Sonny very well had a pretty good idea what was going on with him._

"You're really hung up on this one huh?"

 _Sonny brings the glass to his lips and drinks some of the liquor_ "Wha…what are you talking about Jason."

"The woman you were dancing with last night…Caroline something" _Jason says trying to recall her name_

"Lee…Caroline Lee" _Sonny says_ "How'd you know her name, I don't remember telling you last night?"

"Well while you were dancing with her I was dancing with her friend Jasmine. So was I right? Were you thinking about her?"

 _Sonny nods a little,_ "I don't understand it…" _he takes another sip of his drink,_ "I can't get her off my mind. I don't even know her. We met, talked for a few minutes, shared a dance…we even almost kissed…then she just walked out on me without any explanation. Why is this affecting me so much?"

 _Sonny starts to walk back over to his desk but stops, thinking better of it since that's where his latest flash happened. He lets out a frustrated sigh and gulps down the rest of his drink and slams the glass down on the mini bar…_

"I got, I gotta get out of here…" _Sonny says stumbling with his words_

"Where are you goin?"

"I don't know…for a walk."

"You want me to come with you?" _Jason asks_

 _Shaking his head no, Sonny replies_ "No, I just need to clear my head that's all."

"Okay…"

 _Jason watches Sonny leave out the door…he walks over to the desk and picks up the phone dialing a number_

"Hey Benny, its Jason…listen I need to you do something for me. Caroline Lee…yeah, I need you to find out her phone number and where she's staying at in town…get back to me as soon as possible. Thanks Benny…"

 _Jason hangs up the phone then heads out of Sonny's office…_

 **Kelly's**

 _Carly and Jasmine are sitting at a table in Kelly's as a waitress come over placing their food down causing them to stop talking for a moment both of them holding in a laugh…once the waitress leaves they couldn't hold it in any longer._

"Girl that's brutal…" _Jasmine says between laughter_ "Sonny will definitely rue the day he crossed Carlybabes"

"Damn right he will" _Carly says with a sneaky smile_ "That little dance with Mr. Jerk Corinthos last night was just the beginning." _she smirks and then says in a little baby voice, "_ The poor baby will be taking many long cold showers at night."

"I have no doubt about that…but there is just one thing wrong with this plan of yours." _Jasmine takes a bite of her cheeseburger_

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" _Carly takes a sip of her chocolate milkshake_

"Well you can't deny that the guy is a hottie…it could be a little bit too dangerous. What if you find yourself falling for him to?"

 _Carly scoffs as she waves her hand dismissing the idea_ "Okay tell me I didn't just hear what I thought I did. Are you actually doubting me here…no way in hell will I fall for that arrogant Jack-Ass…he will be the only one falling and when I'm through with him I'll toss him off in the wind without a second thought or a backward glance."

"Okay" _Jasmine says placing her hands up to her sides and leaning back in her chair_ "You don't have to get all defensive with me…I'm on your side. I'm just trying to look out for ya."

 _Carly was about to reply back but she looks to the side at a table with a newspaper left sitting there…her eyes widened as she reaches over and snatches the paper and begins to read_

 **PORT CHARLLES MOB BOSS MICHAEL SONNY CORINTHOS JR.**

 _Carly's voice begins to fade as she read the headline and looks up to Jasmine whose expression mirrored her own, one of shock._ "Sonny's in the mob…"

 _Jasmine snatches the paper from Carly and reads the headline,_ "Uh he is more than just IN the mob, it says here that he's a Mob Boss." _Jasmine begins to read the article some and then says_ "Looks like your Good Fella is one of those Mobster with a heart of gold" _she smirks_ "It says here that he just donated half a million bucks to open up a Community Center for underprivileged children to go to after school. It goes on to say how the Port Charles Police Department has yet to be able to bring charges against the alleged mobster and his right hand man Jason Morgan." _Jasmine stops reading when she sees Jason's name_

"Isn't Jason Morgan the guy you told me you dance with last night?" _Carly asks_

"Yeah…I thought there was something dangerous about him." _Jasmine bites down on her bottom lip some with a little smile_ "So he's a real Bad Boy huh…interesting." _Carly shakes her head at her friend…Jasmine then turns her attention back to Carly_ "So uh, you still plan on going through with your plan for Mr. Mafia?"

"I'll admit that this comes as a shock, but that still doesn't change the fact how he treated me back in high school and it doesn't change my mind on making him pay. So yeah, I plan on going through with my plan…now more than ever if that's even possible. Wouldn't it be something to actually pull one over on the Jerk when even the police can't get close to him?"

"You just be careful…"

"I will…you be careful with your Bad Boy Jason" _Carly says with a smirk_

 _A little jingle of bells ring as the door opens…_

"Luke for goodness sakes will you put that thing out already…"

 _Carly and Jasmine looked up as they saw Bobbie walking inside…Luke was following her with a cloud of smoke surrounding him._

"Look there's Bobbie and that old guy from the club last night" _Jasmine says as they watch Bobbie and Luke walk by_

"Yeah, get this…he's Luke Spencer…" _Carly tells her_

"That's your uncle"

"Yeah, and the guy is crazy let me tell you that." _Carly says with a laugh_

 _Bobbie walks back in to the kitchen, while Luke stops at the counter by the cash register…_

"Ahh, you're no fun Barbara Jean."

 _Luke places his cigar in a cup of water that was left on the counter top next the cash register then walks around and hit's the button to open up the register._

 _Bobbie hears the familiar sound and comes out from the kitchen and gives Luke's hand a good pop stopping him from taking any money out…_

"Oh no you don't, not this time Luke Spencer. You keep your hands off the cash register."

 _Luke shakes off the stinging of his hand then gives it a rub…_

"Hey, hey I was just checking it out to make sure it was working right, why you gotta be so suspicious?" _Luke says as if he did nothing wrong._

"Why?" _Bobbie says with a little laugh,_ "I'll tell you why, because I know my big brother and all of his tricks" _she smiles tilting her head to the side causing her fire red hair to sway to one side_ "And as much as I love you Luke, you are not taking one Dime out of the register."

"Okay, so why the hell am I here again?" _Luke sighs frustrated that he got caught_

 _Bobbie sighs shaking her head…she had already explained this to Luke numerous of times_

"Luke I already told you like a million times already…Tammy is out sick so she can't be here to run Kelly's today, so you need to watch over things while I'm at GH."

"You mean I gotta cook!"

"God NO…you stay out of my kitchen. I don't want to come back and find the place burned to the ground.

"Hey, I'm not that bad…" _Luke gripes with a sulk_ "I'll have you know that the Luke Spencer Hot and Spicy Chili will have your mouth watering for more! You see Ruby's Chili is good but she didn't know how to embrace the hot stuff…you see I throw about a dozen or more of those sizzling chili peppers in there and a couple other things I won't mention…" _he says with a sneaky smile_ "I can't very well give away my secret recipe now can I."

"Bite your tongue…Don't you dare make that Chili of Death for my customers Luke." _Bobbie says as she clamps her hand over Luke's mouth and tries to hold in a smile. She lowers her hand, and then points her finger in to Luke's chest_ "You just do like I said and stay out of the kitchen." _Bobbie pats his shoulder,_ "Okay I'm leaving now; I'll call and check up on things later."

"Whaaaat…you don't trust me."

"Bye Luke…"

 _Bobbie starts to walk around him…Luke calls out to her_

"Well is there at least any good blues on that there jukebox over there if I gotta be stuck here!?"

"Hey this is not your club Luke…" _Bobbie turns around now standing in the middle of the room, she smiles then says_ "And just like you don't like Claude changing your precious jukebox, you keep your paws off mine." _she says both serious and playful_

 _Carly and Jasmine watched the whole scene with Luke and Bobbie…Jasmine leans in to Carly and whispers_ "Now I know where your Carlybabes Fire comes from…you may not be a red head like Bobbie but you definitely got her fiery spirit."

"Hey that's different" _Luke calls out to Bobbie_ "There's nothing like the blues…its real music not like the crap today's horny little youngins try to pass for music."

"Luke, just" _Bobbie closes her eyes shaking her head…she opens again, Luke was driving her crazy…_ "Just make sure the place doesn't burn down while I'm gone will ya."

 _Luke keeps going on about the blues not even hearing what Bobbie just said._

"Real music comes from real artists like The Great B.B. King…you know he played at Luke's once before…"

"Bye Luke…"

 _Bobbie starts to leave again, not wanting to listen to Luke go on and on about the blues_

"Yeah, yeah but I'm not promising not to make my Spicy Chili…"

 _Bobbie quickly snaps back around as she was about to open the door and gives Luke a death glare letting him know she meant business…he was not to go into the kitchen_

"Okay, okay, okay." _Luke says his voice slightly high, not liking the look in Bobbie's eyes._ "I won't go in the kitchen…gezze"

 _As soon as Bobbie is out of the door and out of hearing range, Luke claps his hands together with a loud pop…_

"OKAY! Who's up for some of Luke's HOT and Spicy Chili?!" _Luke rubs his hands together…if you didn't know any better you'd swear to see two little devil horns stick out from the sides of his head._

 _The customers that were there couldn't help the smile that came to their mouths, but two customers in particular started to burst out laughing._

 _Luke looks over to the table of female laughter and sees the blond from last night that danced the sexy dance with Sonny then dropped him like a sack of led. He goes over to their table and pulls back a chair, inviting himself to come and sit with them not even bothering to ask if they'd mind or not._

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Sweet Caroline."

"Excuse you…" _Jasmine laughs_ "I don't remember either of us inviting you to sit down."

 _Luke leans over to Jasmine with a flirty smile,_ "Ah, another feisty one I see…" _he winks then looks over to Carly,_ "So is this the partner you mentioned last night?"

"Yep" _Carly says with a smile_ "Jasmine Vega, meet Luke Spencer" _she introduces Jasmine to Luke_

 _Luke thinks some and then remembers,_ "Yeah, I remember…you were the one dancing with Spike."

"Spike?" _Both Carly and Jasmine say in unison_

"Yeah you know, the quiet brooding one with the porcupine hair…"

 _Jasmine and Carly hold in a laugh_

"So how about it ladies…you want me to whip you two up a couple of bowls of my famous mouth watering chili?"

"Uh, weren't you just warned not to go in to the kitchen?" _Carly reminds him with between laughing_

"Yeah, so. Barbara Jean knows I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want…this is just a ritual we gotta go through every time she leaves me in charge. That's how we are…little sis reminds her big brother not to cook, I do it anyway when she's gone then I hide out for a couple of days so she can't find me. No Big Deal."

"Oh yeah…" _Jasmine laughs_ "Well how about I call GH and leave a message for Barbara Jean that her brother is threatening to cook his…what did she call it" _Jasmine smirks_ "Chili of Death for the customers behind her back."

"Oh come on Darlin, you wouldn't rat me out like that would ya?"

"Try me…" _Jasmine smiles tilting her head some looking Luke straight in the eyes_

"And what about you?" _Luke asks Carly_

"I'll help her dial" _Carly smirks_

"What's with you women today, first my baby sister and now you two…everybody's always gotta make with the threats." _Carly and Jasmine shake their heads with a smile as Luke continues on…_ "What is this pick on Luke Day?"

 _Carly and Jasmine couldn't help but laugh, this Luke guy was definitely nuts. Luke sees the news paper laying on the table that Jasmine and Carly were reading earlier…he picks it up_

"I see ya found out the poor smuck you were dirty dancing with is none other than Port Chuck's very own Don Corleone huh." _Luke chuckles as he looks towards Carly, who sat silently staring with a little smile_ "Come onnn if you're gonna date a Mobster and become a Diva Mob Moll you gotta be up to date on your Godfather Trilogy! They like to speak in code a lot."

 _Carly shakes her head,_ "You know you are very nosey don't ya?" _Luke smiles with a nod_ "Who says I'm dating the guy, it was just an innocent little dance."

 _Luke burst out in a roar of laughter,_ "Darlin let me tell ya, there was nothing innocent about that little dance with you and the Gel-Father. I'm surprised you two didn't spontaneously combust with all the rubbin you were doing. Just a little warning, I tried to tell ya last night but you two were too busy making googly eyes at each other."

"What kind of warning?" _Carly asks with a raise of an eyebrow_

"Don Juan 'De Mobster is a little heavy handed on the Gel so don't stand with him in the sun for too long, sometimes his brand of gel is defective so, ya never know."

"You know you are something else…" _Carly smirks_

"Yeah well Luke Spencer is one of a kind…you stay in town long enough you find out I'm a ladies' man." _Luke says looking between the two…_

"You trying to flirt with us old man?" _Jasmine says with a smirk_

"Ahh, a smart ass I see. I like that…you know I usually go for blonds but I like you…ya got spunk." _Luke winks at Jasmine,_ "Sorry Sweet Caroline" _Luke says to Carly then looks back to Jasmine who was looking at him like he was crazy,_

"What in the world are you talking about?" _Jasmine says with a laugh_

"You don't have to deny it…I know you're hot for my bod."

 _Both Jasmine and Carly clamped a hand over their mouths to keep from bursting out laughing_

"Hot for your what?" _Jasmine laughed as she wiped a tear away_

"Hey, it's okay I promise not to tell Spike…we can have our own secret little rendezvous." _Luke reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a old business card with his number on it, slides it over to Jasmine_ "Don't worry about the tab, it's on me"

 _Luke gives Jasmine a wink then stands up walking back over behind the counter and in to the kitchen._

"Okay that fool is crazy." _Jasmine laughs_

"So you gonna call him and set up a HOT date? Should I start calling you Aunt Jasmine?" _Carly smirks_

"Woman do you want to be wearing this milkshake?" _Jasmine says as she holds Carly's milkshake glass up like she was about to pour it over her head._

 _Carly shakes her head trying to hold in another laugh…_

 _Walking down by the docks not too far from Kelly's is Jason…he stops when he hears his cell ring._

"Yeah…" _Jason answers_

"Hey Jason, it's Benny…"

"Benny…you got that information for me?"

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake…she's staying at the Cosmopolitan in one of their penthouse suites…her number is"

 _Jason nods as he remembers the phone number Benny tells him_ "Thank Benny"

 _He hangs up and continues on his way to Kelly's for lunch…now that Jason has this Caroline Lee's number and knows where she's staying he can relay the information to Sonny so he can decide to contact her and stop moping around._

 **Kelly's**

"So, are you ready to get back looking for a place for our boutique?" _Carly asks_

 _The door opens and in walks Jason Morgan…Jasmine watches as he walks by their table. Carly smiles seeing that Jasmine was more interested in Spike as her Uncle Luke called him than going out real estate hunting._

"I take that as a no…"

"How about we go out looking for a place tomorrow?" _Jasmine says as she looks over to Jason at the counter_

"Sure, whatever…" _Carly smiles_

 _Jasmine sees the little sneaky smile from Carly,_ "Hey if you can have your fun with making sure The Gel-Father suffers your payback" _she laughs at Luke's crazy nickname_ "I can pass the time with his buddy Spike over there."

 _Carly smirks,_ "Have fun…"

"I will."

 _Carly leaves out the door as Jasmine goes over to the counter and takes a seat next to Jason at the counter._

"Hey you…"

 _Jason turns at the sound of her voice,_ "Hey, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon…glad I was wrong."

 _Just then Luke comes barreling out of the kitchen with an apron on that says KISS THE COOK!_

"Alright, alright what'll it be Morgan I ain't got all day I got burgers to flip and chili to make."

"You're cooking?" _Jason asks almost a little scared_

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Never mind, I'm not so much hungry anymore." _Jason says standing up_

"What kind of Mobster are you? Afraid of a little Home Cookin!?"

"Luke there are words to describe the way you cook and Home Cooking isn't one of them."

 _The fire alarm goes off and Luke quickly turns around to the kitchen…_

"AWW CRAP!"

"You better run fool" _Jasmine burst out laughing_ "Barbara Jean is gonna get ya!" _she teases_

 _Luke runs in to the kitchen grabbing the fire extinguisher along the way._

 _Jason taps Jasmine on the shoulder and she turns facing him…_

"You play pool?"

 _Jasmine smiles not saying a word as she extends her hand out to him…Jason takes it helping her stand. Not a word is exchanged as they leave together…_

 _When Carly left Jasmine at Kelly's she decided to go for a walk since it was a nice day outside. She found herself walking through the park, but stops short when she sees Sonny coming around the corner in the other direction heading straight towards her._

 _Carly couldn't stop the devilish little smile the crept at the corner of her mouth…Sonny hadn't seen her just yet so she decides to make it look like she hadn't seen him either._

 _Quickly she goes over to the swings. She sits down on a swing, her hands holding the silver chains as she lightly swung back and forth but not too much as her feet were still on the ground._

 _Sonny couldn't believe his luck when he saw her…she was actually there. He blinks a couple of times just to make sure it wasn't a dream…when she didn't disappear he knew she was real, and the dimples were soon deepening as he made his way over towards the swings._

 _Once Sonny gets closer to her, Carly looks up acknowledging his presence with a smile…_

"Out for a stroll through the park I see." _Carly makes light conversation_ "I didn't take you for the type."

"You're right, I don't usually but I'm glad I did today…cause I got a chance to run in to you."

"Oh really…you been thinking about me?"

 _Sonny raises an eyebrow, how could she possibly know his thoughts have been plagued with nothing but visions of her since she left him on the dance floor at Luke's last night._

"Well you did leave quite an impression…you know with the way you left and all."

"Oh, yeah…I did leave kind of sudden didn't I."

 _Sonny nods_

"We almost kissed didn't we?" _Carly asks_

"Yeah…then you left. Why?"

 _Carly evades the question as she says,_ "Give me a push" _she smiles brightly asking him to push her on the swings_

"What?" _Sonny asks with a little laugh_

"Give me a push" _Carly repeats_

 _Sonny dimples,_ "That's for kids…" _he says playfully as he walks around to stand behind her_

"So what" _Carly giggles_ "Come on, push me…"

"Alright, alright"

"Hurry, hurry"

"Hold on…" _Sonny dimples_ "Whooo" _he says as he pulls Carly back and gives her a good push pushes_

"Yeaaaahhh"

 _Sonny smirks_ , "Hee-hee!" _he walks around to stand in front of her._

"Look, ma no hands." _Carly says playfully as she places her hands in her lap swinging back and forth_

 _Sonny couldn't help the dimple smile that came out in full bloom as he watched her swing back and forth like a kid_

"You know you could get hurt doing that…"

"Oh come on Sonny…live on the wild side" _Carly laughs_ "I'm not even going that high"

"Well I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself…"

"Would you catch me if I fell?"

 _Just then Sonny got a quick flash of Carly almost falling out of the swing, but he quickly grabs on to her hand pulling her up to him. They stare at each other for a few seconds as their lips were mere inches apart…and soon afterwards they were touching and taking each other in the most breath taking kiss possible_

"Sonny?" _Carly calls out to him seeing that he had drifted off somewhere_

 _Sonny snaps out of it, hearing Caroline call his name,_ "Yeah…did you say something?"

 _Carly smiled…she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking about. Apparently there little dance at Luke's was very effective, she tells herself._

"Where'd you go just now?"

 _Sonny realizes that she caught him, but no way was he gonna tell her about his little flashes about her so he plays it off as he clears his throat_

"Oh, uh nothing important…just thinking about a little business matter I have to take care of later."

 _Carly wasn't buying his flimsy excuse, she could see right through him_ "Really…no chance you were thinking about continuing our almost kiss from last night?"

 _Sonny dimples and then turns the question around to her,_ "Were you?" _he says in a low seductive tone_

"No actually I wasn't…" _Carly says smugly,_ "more like I was thinking about washing my hair later."

 _Sonny nods, his ego a little bruised_ "So if I were to kiss your right now…" _he strolls over to stand behind her again…his hands grab on to the swing stopping her in place. Carly looks over her shoulder to him_ "you're telling me it wouldn't have any effect over you."

 _Sonny was determined to prove her wrong…if he kissed her right this second with the way he was feeling there would be no way she couldn't feel something._

 _Carly sees the look in Sonny's eyes…it was a mixture of desire and hunger all rolled in to one. She lightly nibbles down on her bottom lip enticing him even more to further her plans for him. Sonny slowly leans down to capture her lips and when he saw that she wasn't moving away he took it as a sign to forge ahead._

 _Placing a hand to her cheek, Sonny caresses the smooth creamy skin then lightly places his thumb to her bottom lip removing parting her lips so she couldn't nibble it any more. A breath apart, Sonny lightly runs his tongue over her bottom lip…his eyes close as he takes her in to a slow seductive kiss._

 _Carly kissed him back as she raised her hands to hold on to the swing chains as to not fall backward. Sonny took his time as he kissed her thoroughly, their tongues tangled together in a kiss that seemed to last forever._

 _Suddenly Carly started to get a little panicky…kissing him wasn't supposed to be getting to her like it was, so she pulls back breaking their connection, stands up, then bends down to pick her purse up from the ground._

"I'm getting to you aren't I?" _Sonny dimples_

 _Carly quickly covers,_ "Not really, I've had better kisses."

"Now I know you're lying" _Sonny smirks_

"Well I hate to bruise your huge ego but it's the truth." _Carly says looking him straight in the eyes_

 _Sonny sees the look and for a minute he wonders if she could be telling the truth…she looked serious enough._

 _Carly turns around to walk away, but Sonny grabs a hold to her hand…she turns around facing him._

"Where are you going?"

"Well, you see I have business in town…remember I told you last night I'm opening up a fashion boutique. I'm out scouting possible buildings for a possible place."

"So you're leaving again…just like that?"

 _Carly nods,_ "Yeah, pretty much." _she smiles_

"Will I see you again?"

"That remains to be seen…but as small as the town is I'd say it's a safe bet we will." _Carly smiles_ "See you around, Sonny…"

 _With that, she was gone and Sonny was left once again standing watching her walk away from him once again._

 **JAKE'S**

( _about the same time Sonny came over to Carly on the swings)_

"I can't believe you beat me again." _Jason says in disbelief_ "What are you some kind of pool shark or something?"

 _Jasmine laughs,_ "Believe it, you lost and I won for the third time I may add" _she smiles brightly_ "So pay up buddy boy? Hand over my money chump" _she laughs_

"How about we play another game…give me a chance to figure out how in the world you beat me." _he scratches his head._

"What, Jason Morgan has never been beaten by a girl before" _Jasmine laughs and then drinks down the last of her beer._

"Come on, give me a rematch."

"Okay…but this time we play for something else…"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know…lets say that if I win I get your leather jacket over there" _Jasmine points to his jacket hanging on the back of the chair he placed it at before they started to play_

"You want my jacket?"

"What's the matter, you afraid you're gonna lose again."

 _Jasmine places a hand on her hip and leans to the side holding her pool stick in her other hand._

"What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

 _Jason thinks about it for a second,_ "How about I get to take you for a ride on my bike."

"Your bike, what am I gonna ride on your handle bars?" _Jasmine laughs as she teases him_

"It's not that kind of bike…it's a Harley."

"I almost forgot you bad boys like to ride motorcycles"

"So what do you say?"

"Rack 'em up" _Jasmine says with extreme confidence that she would be wearing his leather jacket home tonight_ "And just to show you how nice I am, I'll let you break."

"You might regret that…" _Jason replies, determined not to lose this time around_

 _Jason takes his shot and the game begins again…_

"I win, you lose" _Jason says with a laugh_

"How…how did you"

"So how about that ride…"

"I can't believe you beat me…"

"Believe it, you got over confident and lost so now you gotta pay up." _Jason laughs_

"Okay, I'll go for a ride with you…but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to get to wear the jacket."

 _At that exact moment, both of their cells ring…they laugh at the fact they rang at the same time. They both answer their respective calls_

"Yeah" _Jason answers_

"I saw her again…"

"Who?"

"Who the hell do you think" _Sonny growls_ "Caroline Lee…I saw her in the park"

"Hello…" _Jasmine answers her phone_

"Guess who I bumped in too" _Carly says into the phone_

 _Jasmine hears laughing with the familiar voice,_ "Let me guess…the jerk."

"Girl it was so perfect…this time I let him kiss me before I left him and his ego high and dry." _Carly tells her_

 _Jasmine laughs,_ "You kissed him" _she whispers as to not alert Jason_ "How was it?" _she smiles_

"So this time you got to kiss her but she still walked away leaving you standing there."

"I know what the hell happened; you don't have to tell it back to me." _Sonny barks_

"Sonny…"

"What" _Sonny practically yells_

"Maybe you should leave this one alone…I mean if she keeps walking away maybe you should take it as a sign."

"You want me to give up? I don't think so! And what the hell kind of advice is that Jason."

"Okay, okay you know what" _Jason sighs_ "I got something then, that may help you."

"What's that?"

"Girl you gotta get back home" _Carly laughs_ "I'll tell you everything when you get here."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"She's staying at the Cosmopolitan in one of the penthouse suites and her number is 555-3456" _Jason quickly answers Sonny's next question_ "When you left the office, I called Benny and had him find it out for me."

"Thanks Jason"

"No problem" _Jason hears the click of the phone, Sonny hung up on him…he puts his cell back in his pocket._

 _Jasmine hangs up her cell and places it back in her purse_

"Okay, now how about that ride." _Jason says going back over towards Jasmine_

"Oh, about that…I'm gonna have to take a rain check on the ride…"

 _Jasmine sees the look of disappointment on Jason's face…she takes out a pen from her purse, then lifts his hand and writes her number down. She gives him a wink then leans in and gives him a scorching quick kiss that let him know that he would definitely see her again._

"Call me" _Jasmine says as she leans back from his lips_

 _As Jasmine walks away, she quickly picks up Jason's leather jacket throwing it over her arm…she gives him a little look over her shoulder and adds_

"That is if you want to see your precious jacket again."

 _Jason shook his head with a smile as she walked out of the bar…he takes a sip of his beer watching her leave._

*** **End Of Chapter 2** ***

 **By**

 **~Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love At Second Sight**

 **Chapter 3**

 _When Jasmine got the call from Carly, she couldn't help but hurry home to hear all the details about what happened with Sonny. She flings open the door quickly entering while calling out Carly's name as she shuts the door closed behind her…_

"Carly…girl hurry up and get your butt out here" _Jasmine laughs_

 _Carly comes bouncing down the stairs from changing her clothes in which she is now wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a red halter top._

"Well it took you long enough to get here." _Carly says as she comes down the last of the stairs_

"Uh oh, this story must be real good if you decided to go change and get all comfortable." _Jasmine says_

 _Carly nods a yes with a smile and then notices the jacket Jasmine is wearing "What's with the leather jacket?"_

"Oh this…" _Jasmine smiles as she looks down to the jacket and then back up at Carly_ "I swiped it from Jason after he beat me in a game of pool."

 _Carly's eyes open wide in shock, "Whaaaat, someone actually beat you" she laughs "So you decide to take his jacket for good measure huh."_

 _They walk over to the couch, Jasmine taking off Jason's jacket and placing it in her lap as they sit._

"Yeah well he'll get it back soon enough…our bet was if I beat him again that I would get his jacket and if he won he would get to take me for a ride on his Harley."

"A ride huh…" _Carly says with a raise of an eyebrow and a little sneaky smile_. "Sounds kinky" _she laughs_

"Shut up" _Jasmine laughs as she tosses a pillow in Carly's face._

"Looks like someone's having fun with her bad boy…" _Carly teases_

"Well a girl has to have some way to pass the time while we're here in town. And anyways, I thought we were supposed to be discussing what went down with you and the jerk not me"

 _A bright smile spread across Carly's face…this time it was Jasmine's turn to raise an eyebrow_

"So you kissed the jerk huh…how was it." _Jasmine says trying to quickly get the subject back on Carly and not her._

"Why are you harping on the kiss?" _Carly asks with a laugh as she throws the pillow back over hitting Jasmine as she did with her earlier._

"Come on you know you wanna spill it…otherwise why would you call me and tell me to hurry up and get back here."

"I called you so I could keep you updated, that's all…it had nothing to do with the kiss."

 _Jasmine rolls her eyes, "Yeah, whatever…" she smirks_

"Anyway, when I left Kelly's I went for a walk through the park and that's when I saw him…"

 _Carly dishes the whole story to Jasmine who sat listening with a smile plastered all over her face. Jasmine just shook her head as she noticed the small signs that Carly definitely was not seeing…if Carly wasn't careful she could find herself being the one to fall for Sonny if she wasn't already._

"What's that look for?" _Carly asks_

"Nothing…nothing." _Jasmine says trying to play it off and hide a smile_

"Don't give me that, I know what you're thinking."

"Oh so now you're a mind reader…maybe you should give Dionne Warwick and the Psychic Friends a call." _Jasmine laughs_ "Let them know they got some competition."

"You know you're crazy right…" _Carly smiles as she leans over and gives Jasmine's shoulder a little push._

"Oh I'm the crazy one…you claim to be psychic and I'm the one that's crazy."

"You know who you sound like now don't you? Your soul mate, Luke…" _Carly bursts out laughing_

"How the hell do you figure that?" _Jasmine looks at Carly like she's crazy_

"When I was talking to him the other night at his club, you know before I danced with Sonny…Luke also mentioned calling the psychic hotline. So you see I think it's fate that you two belong together." _Carly holds her hands up to catch the pillow Jasmine threw back to her again._

"You know I oughta kick your ass" _Jasmine smirks as she picks up the pillow again and starts hitting Carly._

 _Carly keeps her hands up to shield herself, "Hey, forget Porcupine head and go ahead on and accept your destiny Auntie Jasmine"_

"You know what, you're just trying to change the subject." _Jasmine drops the pillow after she playfully hits Carly with it one last time._

"Now why would I do that?" _Carly asks_

"Because I was just about to get somewhere earlier so you change the subject around on me so I wouldn't call you on it."

 _Carly tilts her head to the side a little as she stares at Jasmine, "Now who is the psychic one?" they laugh a little at each other… "Okay then why don't you tell me what you "THINK" I'm trying to avoid."_

"Nothing…I just want you to be careful. I know you say you want to pay the guy back for what how he treated you in high school…"

 _Carly interrupts "That's right."_

"And he deserves it, I'm not saying he doesn't…all I'm saying is, be careful."

"I know what I'm doing…is this all about the fact that Sonny's in the mob?"

"No…okay, listen" _Jasmine sighs and then forges on_ "I could hear it in your voice over the phone when you called me to come back here…I could see it in your eyes when you told me about what happened." _she tries to explain_

 _Carly cuts her off once more, "What are you talking about…hear what? See what?"_

"Tell me what you felt when Sonny kissed you."

 _Carly raises her hands up in the air as she stands up walking around the ottoman that sits in front of their couch…she begins to pace back and forth as she rants as Jasmine just sits and watches in silence._

"I don't believe this! We're back on that again huh? Don't make me sorry I told you about that…it, it was…" _Carly sighs as she runs a hand through her hair, she stops in place and looks over to Jasmine sitting on the couch_ "The kiss was just a method of strategy that's all" _she tries to reason_ "That's the only reason I let him kiss me when he did was to get him to start falling for me so I could further my plan on crushing his heart into little tiny bits."

 _Jasmine closes her eyes briefly with a nod, then motions for her to sit back down… "Carly, sit down." she sees that Carly is about to protest with another rant…Jasmine cuts her off holding up a hand, "Sit." she says in a firm tone keeping her eyes staring straight at Carly letting her know that she was serious._

 _Carly huffs as she stomps back over to the couch to sit down as requested, "Fine, I'm sitting…are you happy now?"_

 _Jasmine shakes her head a little, "Okay first of all, don't get an attitude I'm just trying to help." she says as she raises her hand up again…Carly silently nods apologetically and Jasmine lowers her hand back to down "I'm only pointing out what I see…you may not want to admit it but I think you are also starting to like him a little bit…" Carly starts to object but Jasmine won't let her as she continues on, "Let me finish…I saw it when you were dancing with the guy, I heard it over the phone in the tone of your voice, and I saw it again when you told me about the kiss."_

"Okay can I ask something? What in the world are you seeing? What are you getting at cause I sure as hell don't know what it is you're talking about."

"When you were dancing with him…"

"I only danced with him like that because…"

 _Jasmine cuts her off, "I know…I'm just saying that when I was watching you two I couldn't help but notice that you looked happy…and not just happy because your plan was working but you seemed relaxed, like you fit perfectly in to his arms. I haven't seen you look like that with any of the guys you've dated before."_

"Look don't read too much in to it, like I said its strategy."

 _Jasmine continues on with her point, "And then when you called and told me to come back here…I don't know there was an excitement in your voice."_

"Well, yeah because I wanted to let you know what happened and that everything was going according to plan." _Carly tires to defend herself_

"When you told me about the kiss, your eyes kinda lit up a little…and every time I bring up the kiss you try to change the subject."

"My eyes didn't light up, I just had a hair or something in my eye that's all…didn't you see me wipe my hand over my eye to get it out."

 _Jasmine just shakes her head, she knew there was nothing in Carly's eye and Carly sure didn't raise her hand to wipe anything away she knows that for a fact._

"Look, I just don't want to see you get hurt again by this guy." _Jasmine says in a sympathetic tone._

"I won't, I promise…stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles" _Carly laughs a little_ "Besides, Sonny Corinthos is the only one whose heart is at risk, not mine. There is no way I will ever fall for the jerk…especially with the things he would say to me."

 **Flashback**

 _The big rival football game was tonight…Carly didn't know why she went, she wasn't really in to football but she was bored so she though what the hell._

 _Carly had to admit, she was having a good time…she sat with a few friends she managed to have even with the bad reputation that she picked up thanks to Brian._

 _Excusing herself, Carly went to the concession stand to get herself a drink…she stood in the long line just to get the one drink and by the time she finally got to the register she was frustrated for having to wait so long and miss part of the game._

 _Paying for her coke, Carly walks her way back to the bleachers…she stops short when she sees Sonny leaning against the wall by the entrance way to the section she was sitting in. She was just going to ignore him, but as usual Sonny could never let a opportunity go by without saying something to her._

"What's this…Carly Benson is actually watching the game" _Sonny says with a sinister laugh_

"Go to Hell you Jerk, I don't have time for your crap!"

 _Carly tries to walk on by, but Sonny steps in front of her blocking her path_

"Move out of my way." _Carly says through gritted teeth_

 _Sonny takes a moment to admire her latest tight outfit…she was wearing jeans that fit her like second skin and a red shirt that fit perfectly. Sonny made sure to ogle her every curve just to piss her off…Carly glared at him, her eyes were about to pop out of the sockets, couldn't believe this jerk, he had the nerve to check her out._

"Stare much?" _Carly says_

"What's the matter, you don't like guys checking you out? That's a surprise…" _Sonny pauses for effect_ "I thought girls like you thrived on the attention."

"Just who the hell do you think you are you JERK…You don't even know me man…" _Carly says with an edge in her voice_

 _Sonny cuts her off "I know enough…what you see is what you get." Sonny ogles her again his eyes traveling up and down her body just to get a rise out of her. "So tell me who's the lucky guy tonight…is it Good 'Ol Brian again?" Sonny laughs a little "So, where you meeting him?" there is a loud cheer from the crowd, Sonny looks over to the entrance way of the bleachers then back to Carly "Sounds like your lover boy just scored another point…probably wasn't as easy to do as his big score with you will be in the locker room after the game huh?"_

 _Sonny starts to laugh in Carly's face, at this point her blood was boiling and all she wanted to do was shut his mouth up. Looking down at the drink she was still holding, Carly smiles devilishly and looks back up at him as he continues to laugh…she raises the cup up and DUMPS it on top of Sonny's head._

"Ooops" _Carly says innocently_ "It slipped…"

 _Carly shrugged her shoulders and then walks around him to go back to her seat, leaving Sonny standing there all wet._

 **End Flashback**

 _Jasmine sat quietly taking in the story Carly just told her…_

"So you see Jass, there is no way in hell I will ever fall for that jerk. Never!" _Carly says trying to get Jasmine to see that she her point._ "Sonny Corinthos is gonna to be taught a lesson he will never forget…and Carlybabes is just the one to teach him."

"I hope you're right…just be careful okay." _Jasmine says looking Carly in the eye letting her know she was sincere,_ "You know I got your back with whatever you decide to do…so if you want to continue with your plan then I'm with ya. And if you decide not to and you'd rather us both go over to his place, bust down his door and kick his ass I'm with that to." _Jasmine says with a laugh_

 _Carly smiles, "I'll keep that option in mind" she laughs then gets serious as she says "Thanks…you know, for listening and being so supportive of me."_

 _They hug or a few seconds then pull back as they hear a loud ringing. They both look over to the phone…Carly stands up, she walks over to the phone and answers…_

"Hello…"

 **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4**

 _After Carly left Sonny standing in the park and then his call to Jason, he went back home. Sonny tried numerous times to pick up the phone and call Caroline with the number Jason had given him, but he always wound up stopping himself before his fingers could dial._

 _Sonny paces the floor in his penthouse back and forth trying to figure out what to do next. He stops in place and looks down at the piece of paper with Caroline's number once again._

 _The number was practically burning a hole in his hand…he wanted to call her but what would he say? What would she say? Will she think of some excuse to hang up on me like she always walks away when we're face to face. These questions swam around and around in Sonny's head._

 _Looking at the number and then over to the phone again, Sonny walks over to his desk where the phone sat…picking up the phone, he stares down at the numbers and readies himself to dial._

 _Just when his finger if mere inches away from pressing the first button, the door opens causing Sonny to stop his almost call seeing Jason walk through the door. Sonny places the phone back on the hook._

"Hey" _Jason says as he walks inside and closes the door behind him. Sonny doesn't say anything as he gives Jason a look then quickly places the paper with the number back in to his pants pocket. Jason notes the mood Sonny is in…it isn't much different from when he talked to him on the phone earlier_ "I uh, went back the warehouse but you weren't there."

"Really, no kidding…what tipped you off." _Sonny says with a slight annoyed chuckle then walks over to the terrace window looking out at the view, something he always does when he's thinking or needs to relax._

"Did I interrupt something?"

 _Sonny turns to look back over to the phone, remember the call he almost made…he then looks at Jason and says in a somber tone, "Yeah actually you did, but this time I'm actually glad for the distraction." he clears his throat then turns back looking out the window. "I tried to call her, but I couldn't…I kept stopping myself."_

"Why?" _Jason simply asks_

"What would I say to her? That I want to see her, talk to her, get to know her, kiss her…and that I can't get her out of my mind, or out of my head." _Sonny practically yells_ "She'll think I'm crazy or some kind of stalker or something…we just met last night."

"Well what are you gonna do Sonny? Stand around here yelling at everybody looking out that window and keep thinking about her nonstop. Weren't you the one who told me that you weren't gonna give up."

 _Sonny turns back to Jason with a glare and then walks over to the mini bar to pour himself a drink not saying a word…he pours the liquor in a glass and takes a sip as he walks over to the couch. Jason goes over to the couch as well, sitting on the opposite end from Sonny._

"You know I've never seen you worked up like this over a woman before…what's so different about this one?"

"I wish I knew…" _Sonny takes a sip of his drink_ "It's just something about her that's…I dunno it's drawing me in." _Jason stays quiet just listening as Sonny continues on_ "I told you I kissed her right."

"Yeah…you also told me how she walked away afterwards. What's with that? I mean if you ask me I think there is something else going on…why does she keep suddenly walking away every time like that."

"You think if I knew I'd still be here listening to your 20 Questions?" _Sonny snaps_

 _Jason exhales a breath, "Sonny calm down, I'm just trying to help."_

"Sorry, I'm just…" _Sonny doesn't finish his sentence as he drinks down the last of his drink…he sits the glass on a coaster on a little nearby table on the side of the couch._ "Tell me Jason, what do you think I should do huh? You think I shouldn't pursue this whatever it is any further or move on and walk away like she seems to love to do with me…what?" _Sonny asks_

"Sonny it's not up to me this is your decision to make…if you like her then go for what you want like you always do. All I was saying before was that it just seems a little odd that she keeps walking away. But I'll tell you one thing though…if you do decide to call her maybe you might want to think about asking her out on a date" _Jason suggests_ "That way she can't make up an excuse to leave on the spur of the moment."

"A date huh…"

"Yeah, a date…call her" _Jason motions his head towards the phone_ "Ask her out…what do you have to lose it can't get any worse than you moping around here with a drink in your hand."

 _Sonny smirks, "You're right…I'm gonna call her right now."_

 _Sonny stands up from the couch and goes over to the phone to make the call before he loses his nerve again. He takes out the paper with her number from his pocket and quickly dials…the phone starts to ring and Sonny waits impatiently to hear her voice._

"Hello…"

 _And there it was, the voice Sonny longed to hear…his mouth curved in to a little smile._

 _Carly answered the phone but whoever it was wasn't saying anything although she could tell someone was there._

"Hello…" _Carly says again_ "Look if you're not gonna say anything I'm gonna hang up."

 _Sonny realizes that he hasn't yet said anything and if he doesn't say something she's gonna hang up the phone and he would have lost his chance to ask her out._

"No wait, don't hang up." _Sonny quickly says his voice a little panicky._

 _Carly looks over to Jasmine sitting on the couch…she silently mouth's, It's The Jerk. Jasmine smiles as she rushes over to Carly and flops down on the desk as she moves the phone over some for more space so she could listen. Carly smiles just shaking her head at Jasmine…she goes back to the phone call._

"Sonny, is that you…" _Carly says and then realizes something_ "Hey, how'd you get this number?" _she asks a little confused knowing that she didn't give him her number._

 _Sonny dimples in to the phone, "I have my ways" he says in a low flirty tone_

 _Jason sits on the couch listening…he had to roll his eyes and hold in a laugh at what Sonny said. Sonny shoots Jason a evil look for him to be quiet or he was gonna ruin everything for him…Jason tries to quickly straighten up his face then signals Sonny with a wave of his hand to go back to his conversation and stop worrying about him._

 _Carly laughs a little, "You have your ways huh…"_

 _Jasmine motions for Carly to lean closer to her so she could listen to both sides of the conversation…Carly shakes her head no but winds up doing it anyway as Jasmine wasn't taking no for a answer._

"Yeah, that's right…" _Sonny replies trying to keep the conversation going_

"So to what do I owe the reason of this call…you been thinking about me?"

"You know what…" _Sonny smirks_ "You ask that question a lot…" _he dimples_ "So I kinda think that maybe you've been thinking about me to." _Sonny says teasing her since she asked him a similar question in the park, if he was thinking about continuing their kiss from Luke's._

 _Jason smiles a little and gives Sonny a thumbs up from the couch with a nod, letting Sonny know that was a good answer._

 _Jasmine leans back from the phone with a raise of an eyebrow hearing what Sonny just said…her look telling Carly that she better think of something to say quick before Sonny realizes that it's true._

 _Carly quickly counters with, "Uhhh no…I only asked because uh you went through all the trouble of using your so called secret ways to find out my number."_

 _Jasmine winks as she quietly mouths, "Nice Save…" to Carly for thinking a good fast reply. Jasmine then motions for Carly to hurry up and end the call as she raised her hand up to her neck motioning it from side to side. Carly smiles sneakily in agreement._

"You know what as much fun as it's been talking to you I really have to go. I'm kinda busy."

 _Jasmine holds a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter._

"Wai…what…you have to go?" _Sonny says not believing she's actually doing it to him again_

 _Jason quietly mouths for Sonny to hurry up and ask her out but Sonny was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice what Jason was trying to tell him._

"We just, just started talking" _Sonny says fumbling with his words…_

 _Jason keeps trying to get Sonny's attention as he sharply whispers his name…_

"Sonny…Sonny…"

 _Sonny glares over to Jason and then waves his hand for him to shut up…Jason throws his hands up in to the air in defeat._

 _Jasmine is still holding in a laugh, as Carly smiles from ear to ear…_

"Yeah, I know but I'm very, very busy at the moment…"

"Caroline wait…"

"Bye Sonny…"

"Wait! Don't hang up" _Sonny quickly says._

"Bye…"

 _As soon as Carly hangs up the phone both she and Jasmine burst out laughing._

 _As Sonny hears the click of the phone, he takes the receiver from his ear staring at it intensely for a long moment and then slowly hangs the phone up._

"What the hell just happened?" _Sonny asks as she looks over to Jason._

 _Jason shrugs his shoulders not understanding it himself, "What was her excuse this time…"_

"She claimed she was busy…very, very busy at the moment." _Sonny says repeating her exact same words._

"Do you believe her?"

"Not a chance…I don't know what's going on but something sure is."

"I don't know Sonny…I mean you've never had this type of problem before with women." _Jason says and then sees that Sonny is about to say something so he holds up a hand to stop him._ "Maybe you just don't peek her interest so much and that's why keeps disappearing on you whether it's in person or on the phone" _he waves his hand towards the phone._

 _Sonny shakes his head no, "That's not it…I know she's interested in me. I felt it when we kissed today…she's definitely interested I'll tell ya that." he says very sure of himself "I just have to figure out what her game is." Sonny rubs a hand over his jaw "I could of swore I heard someone laughing a couple of times."_

 _Jason thinks to himself, getting an idea "Was it just her or did it sound like someone else was laughing to?"_

"I don't know, there may have been someone else there. Why do you ask?"

"The other person was probably her friend, Jasmine."

"Was that the girl Caroline came in Luke's with last night."

"Yeah, that's her. We danced…" _Jason smirks as he says,_ "I saw her again today…we went to Jake's and I uh hustled her at a game of pool." _he smiles to himself_ "She thought she actually won those games" _he laughs a little_ "Also she uh, wrote her number on my hand for me to call her." _Jason looks down to the palm of his hand seeing the number._

"Well that's just great Jason, go ahead and gloat…flaunt it in my face why don't ya!"

"Sonny I wasn't…" _Jason stops mid sentence, there was no talking to Sonny when he's all worked up like this…he exhales a breath,_

 _Sonny walks over to the mini bar, picks up a glass and places a couple pieces of ice inside…Jason senses his mood has shifted, Sonny actually seemed somewhat calm. Sonny fills his glass with water, then brings the glass to his mouth drinking some of the cool liquid. With Sonny's sudden calmness, Jason senses that Sonny is formulating a plan._

"I know that look…you got something in mind" _Jason says. Sonny silently looks over to Jason not saying a word which only confirmed Jason's suspicions_ "So, what are you gonna do?"

 **Carly and Jasmine's Penthouse**

"Now that was too much fun!" _Carly gloats with a bright smile plastered all over her face,_ " Couldn't you just hear the desperation in his voice."

 _Both Carly and Jasmine laugh as they walk back over to the couch and sit._

"Aww poor baby." _Jasmine says in a little pouty baby voice_ "The poor fool didn't know up from down"

 _They laugh and give each other a high-5. Their laughing was interrupted by another ringing…_

"You think that's him calling back?" _Carly asks with a laugh_

 _They look over to the phone, but quickly realize that wasn't the phone that was ringing. They look around the room and Jasmine finally realizes that the ringing is coming from her purse._

"That's my cell…" _Jasmine says as she gets up from the couch to answer it._

 _Carly listens to the one sided conversation…_

"Hello." _Jasmine smiles in to the phone when she hears his voice,_ "Took you long enough to call me back" _she teases_ "No I'm not busy…" _she says answering his question_ "So I take it you want your precious jacket back huh" _she laughs_ "Okay, sounds great. See ya then…"

 _Jasmine hangs up her cell and places it back in to her purse…_

"I gotta go change…"

 _Jasmine starts her way over to the stairs but Carly calls out…_ "I take it that was Jason."

 _Jasmine stops in place and turns towards Carly, "Yeah, he wants to collect on our bet."_

"Don't ride him to hard JazzyGirl…" _Carly teases with a laugh_

"Get your mind out of the gutter chick" _Jasmine laughs and then proceeds on up the stairs to change._

~ **About 15 Minutes Later** ~

 _Jasmine had just left a little while ago with Jason…Carly had given Jasmine a wolf whistle as she came down the stairs now dressed in a pair of low riding jeans a black tank top and of course wearing Jason's leather jacket._

 _Sitting on the couch, Carly now had her hair pulled back in a messy twist as she sat eating bowl of strawberry ice cream and flipping through the channels on the television. She stops flipping when she sees that the Godfather is on…she thought what the hell. She sits entranced watching the scene…_

 **-Whatya gonna do? Nice college boy huh? Don't wanna get mixed up in the family business?-**

 _Carly was just about to bring a spoon of ice cream to her mouth but stops when she hears a knock at the door…she quickly places the bowl down on the little ottoman in front of the couch and lowers the volume of the television some but not too much still being able to hear the scene play out…_

 **-Now you wanna gun down a police officer because he slapped you in the face a little bit, huh?-**

 _Carly answers the door, she stands in shock with her mouth gaping open when she sees that it's Sonny…_

 _Sonny flashes his dimples at her loving the look of surprise on her face…his dimples deepen when he realizes that his suspicions were right and she wasn't busy like she had told him she was. He then looks around her as he hears the voice on the television._

 **-Whatya think this is the army, where you shoot 'em a mile away? You gotta get up close like this.. bada BING! you blow their brains all over your nice Ivy League suit. C'mere... you're taking this very personal.-**

 _Sonny raises an eyebrow at her choice of television viewing, Carly shrugs her shoulders and then quickly goes over to the couch and grabs the remote turning off the TV. Sonny walks inside some and closes the door behind him._

 _As Carly bends down to get the remote Sonny takes that moment to take in the view she was giving him…he had to lick his lips as he took in her bare fee, long creamy legs that led up to her backside in a pair of short cut off jeans._

 _When Carly turned back around after turning off the TV, Sonny drank in the view from the front and it was just as appetizing…he had to clear his throat as he struggled to keep himself under control._

 _Carly turns around with a little embarrassed look at him catching her watching The Godfather. Carly quickly covers up her look as she walks over to stand a few feet away from him…Sonny catches the look before she could mask it away and decides to tease her some._

"Oh, no don't let me interrupt" _Sonny smirks showing off his dimples_ "I can see you're busy…very, very busy."

 _Carly smiles shaking her head, "Okay so you caught me…I wasn't busy like I said." she crosses her arms_

"Noooo, really."

"So let me guess…you ego was feeling a little bruised when I hung up so you decided to come over to see if I was telling the truth or not?"

"Well actually I kinda figured the truth out myself…"

 _Carly starts to panic a little on the inside…did he figure out who she really was "Oh really…and what would that truth be?"_

"That you weren't busy and that it was just an excuse for you to pull another one of your favorite _vanishing_ acts on me."

 _Carly starts to relax some, he didn't figure it out "Ya got me." she says giving her fingers a snap as if she were busted._

"You wanna tell me why you keep running away from me?"

"What's the matter you don't like the chase…the mystery?" _Carly smiles devilishly_ "Driving you crazy…huh?" _she bites down on her bottom lip some enticing him._

"You like to play games, don't you?" _Sonny says as he inches closer to her._

"Everyone likes games…their fun."

 _Carly sees that he is getting closer and closer to her, so she stands in place letting him know that she was not intimidated by him at all like he probably thinks she is._

 _They are now just a mere few inches away from each other…Sonny looks in to Carly's enchanting brown orbs as she looks in to his mesmerizing chocolate ones. Her heart began to race some at the look Sonny was giving her…she inwardly yells to herself "Get it together girl, you are suppose to be working him not the other way around."_

 _Sonny flashes his dimples as he inwardly says in triumph "Yeah, I'm definitely getting to her."_

"So, why are you here? Think you're gonna get another kiss out of me?" _Carly asks as she forms a plan…she'll let him think she will kiss him but then push him out of her door and slam it shut in his face._

 _Sonny eyes her lips that were just begging to be kissed. Kissed good and long to. A kiss that will make her begging for more and Sonny knew he could do it to…he wanted to turn the tables on her and let her see how it feels instead of him always being left all hot and bothered._

"Would that be so bad?" _Sonny asks in a low husky tone_ "You know what…I actually think you want me to kiss you, don't you Caroline…you're always the one who keeps bringing up kissing when we're together. You were the one who started the almost kiss at Luke's…you also were the one who brought it up at the park today…and now you're bringing it up again."

 _Sonny places a hand softly on her arm, Carly looks down to his hand smoothing up the length of her arm and then back in to his eyes. Was he right? Did she want to kiss him? Carly nibbles her bottom lip as she again inwardly yells to herself "Don't fall for his lines…you don't want to kiss him, he's the one who wants to kiss you…just stick to the plan and throw him out on his huge ego." After her little talk with herself, she flashes Sonny a little smile and readies herself for the kiss she knew was coming._

 _Sonny frames Carly's face with the palms of his hands…he tilts his head to the side some and gives his lips a little flick of his tongue. Both of their hearts were racing a mile a minute and each with their own plan of what would happen in the next moments…which one would be victorious._

 _Jasmine had her arms wrapped around Jason's waist as he gave her a tour of the City of Port Charles…the sun had since gone down and the City lights lit up the night. She giggled as she held her grip around him tighter as they sped through the city streets and the wind blew through her hair…she still wore his leather jacket._

 _Jason smiled to himself as he heard her laughter, he was happy she was having a good time as he rode them around the city pointing out the sights here and there. He felt her lay her head against the back of his right shoulder and her hold tighten around him…it felt so good to him, and he didn't want that feeling to end._

 _As they ride around Jason decides to take them to a quiet spot…Jasmine now had her eyes closed as her head still laid down on him as she just took in the feeling of the thrilling ride. Since her eyes were closed and her head was down, she didn't notice Jason was now taking a turn off on to a dirt road…she opened her eyes once she felt them come to a complete stop and the warm vibration of the motorcycle disappear as Jason turned off the engine._

 _Jason smiles over his shoulder at her, Jasmine unwraps her arms from around him and he stands up. Still sitting on the motorcycle, Jasmine eyes Jason as he extends his hand to help her get down._

"Where are we?" _Jasmine asks as she looks around seeing nothing but trees._

"Come with me, you'll see."

 _Jason leads Jasmine through a little pathway…the walk was a short one and Jasmine was grateful for that, she wasn't in to the woodsy things and was surprised that he was._

 _Once Jason and Jasmine get through the pathway, they step out on to a beautiful clearing with a little cliff a few feet away…you could see the bright full moon above them in the sky and the lights of the city below that looked very beautiful from where they stood._

 _Jason stood behind Jasmine with his hands now wrapped around her tiny waist and his head leaning in to hers…he gives her temple a little peck._

"I love coming to this place…it's quiet…it helps me think." _Jason pauses taking a breath as they take in the lights below_ "You can see the whole lights of the city from here."

"It's beautiful…"

"I thought you'd like it."

 _Jasmine looks over her shoulder at Jason…he stares at her with his piercing blue eyes as he turns her around to face him and places a hand to her cheek._

 _Their lips began to inch closer together for a kiss and just when they were a breath apart they stopped in place being interrupted by the shrilling ringing sound of Jasmine's cell._

 _They groan in disappointment as they let go of each other, Jasmine looks at him apologetically and Jason nods telling her to go ahead and answer it._

 _Jasmine answers her phone and before she could say anything she was met with the voice on the other end._

"Jasmine…"

"Carly is that you…what's wrong? Are you okay?" _Jasmine says noting that Carly's voice is a little different than usual._

 _Carly looks over to the door as she nibbles down on her bottom lip…Sonny wasn't there anymore and she was grateful for that with what just happened._

 _With a little crack in her voice, Carly says the one word that comes to mind…_ "Help"

**** **End Of Chapter 3** ****


	4. Chapter 4

Love At Second Sight

* **Chapter 4** *

 **The Cosmopolitan  
**  
 _It was a quiet, beautiful, clear night as the doorman stood outside the front door entrance to the lobby of the luxurious hotel_ _…_ _nights like this were great, he could look up at the stars in peace between the occasional opening the door for the residents coming and going.  
_  
 _He stands looking up to the sky, his hands behind his back and a light smile on his face thinking that this job was to easy_ _…_ _he turns his head to the right and as he does he gets a little sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach_ _…_ _it was Sonny Corinthos_ _'_ _limo, the known mobster. The doorman thought it was odd as he opened the door for Sonny as he was coming out, then got in the limo and just sat there_ _…_ _"_ _Why is his limo just sitting there?_ _"_ _he thinks to himself as he raises a snooty eyebrow, but there was no way that he would dare go over and ask.  
_  
 _His thoughts were broken as he heard the loud rumbling sound of a midnight black Harley pulling up. His look turned in to a little scowl as he thought to himself how tacky it was for someone to pull up to ritzy five star hotel like this on such a loud contraption_ _…_ _but one thing was for sure again, he wouldn_ _'_ _t dare voice his opinion especially since he recognized the man driving the thing was the Infamous Jason Morgan._ _"_ _What was there some kind of wise guy meeting going on here tonight?_ _"_ _he thinks to himself, but stays silent and waits for his cue to open the door._

 _As the motorcycle comes to a complete stop, Jason turns it off_ _…_ _Jasmine unwraps her arms from around his waist, he gets off and then helps her down as well. After Jasmine got the call from Carly, she told Jason that she didn_ _'_ _t like how Carly was sounding and he offered to take her back home. Carly didn_ _'_ _t tell Jasmine what was wrong, just that she needed_ _"_ _help_ _"_ _which prompted Jasmine to go back home and see what was going on.  
_  
"Sorry about having to cut our time together so short… it's just that Carly didn't sound..." _Jasmine starts out to say  
_  
 _Jason interrupts as he holds up a hand_ , "Don't worry about it, I understand…" _he smirks_ "it'll just mean you'll have to make it up to me later."

"Oh really?" _Jasmine says with a little saucy laugh_

"Yeah really...you see you still have my leather jacket." _Jason looks down at his jacket she still wore then back up in to her eyes._

 _Jason wraps his arms around Jasmine_ _'_ _s waist and she wraps hers around his as well...  
_  
"So you want the jacket back huh?" _Jasmine asks with a sneaky smile_ _…_ _as Jason nods a yes_ "I'll tell you what, I'll play you for it again."

"What's the use when you're just gonna lose again?"

"Hey I beat you three times before the last game where you mysteriously won…"

"Oh you mean when I hustled you…" _Jason smirks_ "You see I could have won those three games easily… just like that."

"Now who is being over confident and not to mention arrogant."

 _They laugh a little bit_ _…_ _just when they were leaning in for a goodnight kiss, Jason takes a quick look over Jasmine_ _'_ _s shoulder and sees Sonny_ _'_ _s limo. Jasmine sees that Jason was looking at something, so she looks over her shoulder to see what had his attention.  
_  
"That's Sonny's limo…" _Jason tells Jasmine_

"Sonny came to see Carly?" _Jasmine asks_

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Oh so you didn't know he was coming over after you came to pick me up?" _Jasmine asks suspiciously  
_  
Jason looks back at her, "No, I didn't…"

 _Which was true, Sonny never told Jason he was gonna come over to see Carly_ _…_ _when he talked to Sonny earlier he could tell Sonny had something in mind but he never told Jason what that something was  
_  
 _Jasmine nods an okay believing him_ , "I have no doubt that Sonny's little visit is what's got Carly all wired."

 _Jason exhales a breath,_ "Yeah and Sonny's probably just as wired since he's still here just sitting in the limo."

"Okay" _Jasmine sighs and then smiles a little smile_ "Why don't you go see what's up with your friend and I'll go check on mine."

"K"

"Call me later?" _Jasmine asks a she slides her hands up Jason_ _'_ _s back_

"You bet…" _Jason says as he holds her closely_ "I have a jacket to win back.""

 _They lean in for a short quick kiss and then depart each others hold_ _…_ _Jason watches as the doorman opens the door for Jasmine. Jasmine looks over her shoulder to Jason before going inside_ _…_ _she smiles at him and then turns back around and proceeds on inside to the elevator._

 _Jason shakes his head as he stands there looking at Sonny_ _'_ _s limo that had yet to leave_ _…_ __

 _Jasmine rode up the elevator in silence watching the numbers light up until they got to her floor_ _…_ _  
_  
 **~*~  
**  
 _Carly paced the room with a beer in one hand, her mind going every which way not believing what just happened. What the hell is the matter with me she inwardly says chastising herself_ _…_ _I can_ _'_ _t believe I let him get to me like that._

 _Stopping in place, Carly takes another sip of her beer_ _…_ _she walks over to the couch and flops down placing the beer bottle down on a nearby table. Exhaling a breath, Carly runs her hands through her hair, having long since taken her hair out of the ponytail she had wore earlier._

 _Looking over to the door, she wonders where Jasmine is at_ …"shouldn't she have been here by now?" _Carly mumbles to herself._

 **~*~  
**  
 _Sonny sits in the back of the limo, a hand raised up to his chin which he leans on as he silently thinks to himself_ _…_ _normally Johnny would be driving him back to the penthouse but Sonny told him not to leave just yet_ _…_ _for some reason he couldn_ _'_ _t, so he sits silently looking out the tented window with a look of complexity all over his face._

 _Not knowing what to think, this woman_ _…_ _Caroline Lee_ _…_ _she was a conundrum to him_ _…_ _his mind swims around and around just trying to figure her out._

 _She_ _'_ _d have him all hot and bothered one minute, not able to get her out of his head and then just as quickly make him angry and wondering what her game is  
_  
 **~*~  
**  
 _Jasmine steps off the elevator and quickly walks over to the door taking out her keys unlocking it_ _…_ __

 _Jason finally walks over to the limo, he opens the back door and gets inside only to see Sonny staring off out of the darkened window at nothing not even acknowledging his presence._

 _Jasmine sees Carly sitting on the couch deep in thought_ _…_ _she closes the door behind her, giving it a good little push just to get Carly_ _'_ _s attention.  
_  
"Carly"

 _Jasmine walks over to the couch and sits down_ _…_ _Carly looks up as Jasmine walks over._

 _Jason closes the door as he gets settled on the leather seat_ _…_ _Sonny still hadn_ _'_ _t said a word and Jason wondered if Sonny even realized that he had gotten in the back of the limo with him.  
_  
"Sonny"

 _Sonny turns from the window and looks over to Jason_ _…_ _  
_  
 _Both Jason and Jasmine say at the very same time_ … "What happened?"

 _Sonny and Carly each close their eyes with a sigh as they remember back to the turn of events of their encounter with each other_ _…_ _  
_  
 **FLASHBACK** **~  
**  
"So, why are you here? Think you're gonna get another kiss out of me?" _Carly asks as she forms a plan_ _…_ _she_ _'_ _ll let him think she will kiss him but then push him out of her door and slam it shut in his face._

"Would that be so bad?" _Sonny asks in a low husky tone_ "You know what…I actually think you want me to kiss you, don't you Caroline…you're always the one who keeps bringing up kissing when we're together. You were the one who started the almost kiss at Luke's…you also were the one who brought it up at the park today…and now you're bringing it up again."

 _Sonny frames Carly_ _'_ _s face with the palms of his hands_ _…_ _he tilts his head to the side some and gives his lips a little flick of his tongue. Both of their hearts were racing a mile a minute and each with their own plan of what would happen in the next moments_ _…_ __

 _Carly_ _'_ _s stomach begins to flutter nervously as if filled with dozens of butterflies, but yet she was still anxious all at the same time and that scared her.  
_  
 _She lightly nibbles at her bottom lip_ _…_ _she begins to have another inner battle with herself_ "Girl get it together, there is nothing to be nervous about…so what if he tries to kiss you again, you've had many kisses before it means nothing. Just remember the plan, remember the plan…" _Carly smiles a little as her confidence starts to build up again_ _…_ _she readies herself to send Sonny packing._

 _Sonny watches the different emotions go over her face_ _…_ _he could tell she was nervous but then all of a sudden she seemed very confident and then the sneaky little smile she gave him_ _…_ _he could tell she was forming some type of plan, but what was it?_ "This is one time I'm not gonna be the one left with egg on their face…" _he tells himself and then gives her a sneaky little dimple smile of his own_ _…_ __

 _Without a word being said they each start to lean in to each other_ _…_ _both thinking that everything is going to plan. Just when Carly was about to pull back, Sonny placed a hand firmly to her back and pulls her even firmer to him causing Carly to gasp in surprise at his sudden gesture_ _…_ _their lips now only a breath apart as their eyes stay trained on each other._

 _The look in Sonny_ _'_ _s eyes was intense_ _…_ _it entranced her_ _…_ _she stood still chest to chest with him_ _…_ _her eyes slowly began to close some and in that split second she forgot all sense of reason.  
_  
 _Sonny gives Carly a little smile as he saw her eyes closing_ _…_ _he leans over slightly to the side making his lips land softly on her cheek and gives it a little peck of a kiss. When he pulls back from her cheek, Carly_ _'_ _s eyes shoot open in shock only to see a smug dimpled grin plastered all over Sonny_ _'_ _s face.  
_  
"Wasn't quite the kiss you had in mind huh?" _Sonny smirks_ "Go ahead you can admit it." _he laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist keeping the closeness between them._

 _If looks could kill, Sonny would be a dead man_ _…_ _Carly glared at Sonny wanting nothing more than to strangle him. He did that on purpose, she yells inwardly to herself_ _…_

"You JERK!" _Carly yells and gives Sonny_ _'_ _s chest a good hard shove pushing him away from her._

 _Sonny stumbled back a little but caught his balance_ _…_ _he couldn_ _'_ _t help but laugh at the expression on her face. It was a good feeling having the shoe on the other foot for a change he dimples with that thought in mind._

"What, you were expecting something more uh…" _Sonny walks back over to Carly who was still glaring at him_ "breath taking" _he flashes his dimples_ "Maybe uh…something like this."

 _Sonny once again wraps his arms around Carly_ _'_ _s waist and pulls her to him in a split second and soon afterward crashes their lips together in a heated kiss._

 _Carly starts to struggle at first but soon finds herself kissing him back with just as much heat and passion as he began it with._

 _Their tongues dueled together in a succulent feast_ _…_ _Carly_ _'_ _s hands roamed up his back and through his hair as little moans escaped as the kiss continued with a mind of its own._

 _Sonny framed her face with the palms of his hands, his way of controlling and making the kiss last longer_ _…_ _as he kissed her breathless, Sonny travels one hand down to the midsection of Carly_ _'_ _s back keeping the other to her cheek. He presses his hand firmly to her back pushing her body completely to him, letting Carly feel his hard growing desire in his pants.  
_  
 _Carly gasps as she felt his hard member pressed against her thigh_ _…_ _Sonny takes that moment to suck her kiss bruised bottom lip. Carly tilts her head to the side as she feels his lips move to her neck_ _…_ _she nibbles her lip failing miserably to suppress a moan as she feels his touch at the special spot on her neck. Sonny dimples as he found her special spot to drive her wild_ _…_ _  
_  
"You like that huh?" _Sonny whispers in to her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear and on down her spine._

 _All of a sudden, Carly starts to come back to her senses_ _…_ _what the hell was she doing letting him kiss her like that? She abruptly pulls back from Sonny and pushes him away from her once again.  
_  
"Get OUT"

 _Sonny looks at her confused_ , "What the…what's wrong?"

"I said get out!"

"Caroline it was just a kiss, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I just wanted to prove to you that you like me and wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss you."

"Don't try and act all noble with me…I know who you really are! You're a JERK! All you want from me is sex!"

"WHAT?" _Sonny yells confused at her actions_ "What the hell are you talking about Caroline?"

"You don't even know me….you never did!"

"What!? What are you talking about I never knew you?"

"What did you think you were gonna do huh? Get me in to bed…have your way with me…roll over and then call me a slut afterwards?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" _Sonny shouts_ "What?" _he says again confused more than ever_ _…_ __

 _Carly then realizes that her anger is about to give her away so she quickly scrambles to think of something to say so he couldn_ _'_ _t figure out who she is_ _…_ _she was tempted to tell him off and tell_ _him who she was but she couldn_ _'_ _t, not yet anyway that is_ _…_ _  
_  
"You don't know me Sonny…okay so why would you kiss me like that…a complete stranger, huh? Unless you figured you could get something from me in return?"

"It's not like that and you know it Caroline." _Sonny says firmly then takes a deep breath_ "I like you…I like you a lot…I want to get to know you…I wanna know everything about you, but you keep pushing me away. Why?"

 _Carly shakes her head with a cynical laugh_ "You want to get to know me…know everything about me." _she crosses her arms and shifts her weight to her left hip_ , "What was that kiss then huh…the only thing that kiss said was that you wanna get laid"

"That's not true" _Sonny says his voice raising with a little crack to it_ , "You're wrong…you couldn't be further from the truth."

"I don't think so." _Carly gives Sonny one last glare and then stomps her way past him and flings open the door_ "I want you outta here. Now!"

 _Carly stands by the door holding it open as she tapped her foot impatiently_ _…_ _Sonny looked at her like she grew a extra hundred heads, his mind was spinning trying to figure out what the hell happened. Without saying a word, Sonny walks over to the door_ _…_ _he stops giving Carly one last look as he stood before her but she doesn_ _'_ _t say a word. Sonny shakes his head and then leaves_ _…_ _Carly slams the door shut behind him._

 _Sonny punches the elevator button as he waits impatiently for the doors to open_ _…_ _he looks back to the door as he waited still confused to what happened_ _…_ _when the elevator doors finally opened, he got on and punched the button for the lobby._

 _Carly runs her hands through her hair_ _…_ _she couldn_ _'_ _t believe what just happened_ _…_ _that she almost gave herself away about who she really was before she was ready_ _…_ _and most of all that she let him kiss her so passionately and she kissed him back_ _…_ _that she actually felt something in the kiss when she wasn_ _'_ _t suppose to feel anything for him but hate._

 _With her heart pounding in her chest, she quickly goes over to the phone and dials Jasmine_ _'_ _s cell_ _…_ _when she hears the phone finally pick up she quickly speaks  
_  
"Jasmine"

 _Carly hears Jasmine_ _'_ _s voice_ _…_ _she sighs a little sigh of relief, she needed someone to talk to. She looks at the door as she nibbles down on her bottom lip_ _…_ _Sonny wasn_ _'_ _t there anymore and she was grateful for that with what just happened. With a little crack in her voice, Carly says the one word that comes to mind  
_  
"Help"

 **END FLASHBACK** **~  
**  
 _Jason stares at Sonny as he finishes the story of what happened_ _…_ _he couldn_ _'_ _t believe it himself  
_  
"So there you go Jason, that's what happened…she kicked me out once again and here I am sitting here outside her hotel like an idiot."

 **~*~  
**  
 _As Carly finishes up the tale of what happened with Sonny Jasmine stares at her in complete shock_ _…_ __

"Don't give me that look…I know what you're thinking."

"Oh really, are we back on the physic thing again" _Jasmine says with a little laugh and a shake of her head_ "Okay what am I thinking?"

"You think I'm starting to fall for the jerk but I'm NOT!" _Carly says trying to convince Jasmine that it_ _'_ _s true_ _…_ _when Jasmine tilts her head to the side with a little smile Carly proceeds to tell her again_ "I'm NOT…I don't care what you think, but I'm not falling for that arrogant jackass…" _Jasmine does her best to hold in a laugh_ , "By the time I'm finished with Sonny Corinthos, he will be in the palm of my hands and at my mercy to stomp all over his pathetic little heart." _Jasmine still doesn_ _'_ _t say a word as she continues to hold in her smile_ "Stop with the look already…I'm not falling for the jerk and that's final!"

"Hey I didn't say a word." _Jasmine says with a little laughter in her voice_

"You didn't have to, it's in your eyes and written all over your face."

"Okay, if what you say is true…why didn't you just drop the bombshell on who you really are to him tonight then? It seems to me that it would have been a perfect way to top off throwing him the hell outta here. So why didn't you?" _Jasmine questions with a raise of an eyebrow_

 _Carly looks at Jasmine stunned at her question_ _…_ _her mouth slightly parts but nothing comes out_ _…_ _  
_  
 **~*~  
**  
 _Jason sits in silence listening to Sonny go on and on about the complex puzzle that is Caroline Lee_ _…_ _not thinking he can take anymore Jason holds up a hand and says_ _…_ _  
_  
"So where do you go from here?" _Jason asks_ "Are you gonna just sit down here outside of her hotel feeling sorry for yourself or re you gonna do something about it."

"What?" _Sonny scoffs_ "I'd think you would be telling me to run for the hills, that the girl is crazy and for me to go on and not think about her anymore."

 _Jason lets out a long sigh as he decides to go about this at a different angle to get Sonny to see his point_ "Okay you know what…tell me this" _Jason starts out to say, Sonny sits waiting for him to continue_ "Is sex the only thing you want from her?"

"No" _Sonny quickly replies_

"So you didn't kiss her just to get her in to bed?"

 _Sonny answers quickly and truthfully again,_ "No" _he sighs_ "I kissed her to try to get her to admit her feelings of what she really wants instead of her continuing to push me away…I kissed her so she could admit that she likes me and that she wanted to kiss me back. But instead she went all psycho on me.

 _Jason nods,_ "Okay so you are not just attracted to her but you want to get to know her…"

"Yeah…"

"You really want to get to know who she is for her and not for just a good time in the sack?"

 _Sonny yells_ , "Damn it Jason how many damn times do I have to say it…"

 _Jason interrupts_ "Okay, okay…" _he holds up his hands_

 _Sonny continues on to make his point_ , "I don't want her just for sex! I mean it's no secret that I'm attracted to her, hell I know she's attracted to me to…I want to get to know her. I want to know her favorite food so I can cook it for her…I wanna know her favorite color, her favorite song so I can hold her in my arms and dance with her…I wanna know what makes her laugh…I wanna know why she bites down on her bottom lip when she gets nervous. I want to know all of these things…and yes one day I wanna make her mine, but only when she's ready."

 _Jason nods_ , "Did you tell her any of these things?"

"I tried to Jason, but she wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise!"

"So you're gonna just give up…not say anything or do anything? You know what, I think you like feeling how you're feeling right now?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" _Sonny yells defensively_

"I'm just saying, this doesn't sound like the Sonny I know…the Sonny I know fights for what he wants. The Sonny I know would stop feeling sorry for himself, go back up to her suite and tell her everything you just told me!"

 _With a determined look in his eyes_ "You know what Jason…you're right."

"I know I am" _Jason says with a little smirk_ _…_ _Sonny starts to open the door on his side, Jason quickly calls out to him before he leaves_ "This time remember to ask her out, will ya?."

 _Sonny gives him a look like he already knows that then slams the door shut_ _…_ __

 _Jason shakes his head a little at Sonny as he slammed the door. He opens the door on his side getting out of the limo, then goes over to where he left his bike, sits on the seat, starts her up and leaves_ _…_ __

 _When Sonny got out of the limo, the doorman sees him coming and quickly opens the door seeing that Sonny was heading on his way inside. As Sonny walks past, the doorman holds a breath at his nervousness especially with the look he had in his eyes_ _…_ _he exhales the breath as goes past him not saying a word._

 _Sonny stalks his way over to the elevator and impatiently presses the button a couple of times_ _…_ _the damn thing was taking too damn long for his liking. As the elevator doors finally open Sonny steps inside and presses the button for the penthouse levels.  
_  
 **~*~  
**  
 _Jasmine sat amused listening to Carly ramble on and on trying to avoid her question_ _…_ _she kept going on about how Sonny was a jerk and that she hated him and he needed to be taught a lesson._

 _Jasmine raises up a hand to stop Carly_ _'_ _s babbling_ "Alright, alright, alright, alright…that's all well and good but you are avoiding my question chick." _she laughs_ "Why didn't you tell him who you really are?"

 _Carly sighs, she thought that she had successfully avoided the question but it looks like Jasmine hadn_ _'_ _t forgotten_ _…_ _she sighs as she is forced to answer_ _…_ _  
_  
"I don't…I don't know why I didn't tell him…" _Carly runs a hand through her hair_ "Damn it, you're right…it would have been perfect."

"Mmm Hmmm" _Jasmine says with a smirk shaking her head_ "That answer was just a little bit too easy chick" _she laughs a little_

"What…I'm agreeing with you. You were right. I'd think you'd happy considering you love to be right all the time?" _Carly says with a little laugh_ _…_ _Jasmine just smiles with a shake of her head as she stares at Carly_ _…_ "Whaaaat, can't you just accept the fact that I'm agreeing with you?"

"No, and you know why."

"No but I'm sure you're gonna tell me"

 _They laugh a little_ _…_ _  
_  
"Oh, how well you know me" _Jasmine smiles_ "Now listen up student, cause teacher has lots to skool ya on." _Jasmine smirks_ "I think the only reason you're agreeing with me now is so that you can end your association for Sonny before you realize that you just may be starting to like him."

"What? You're crazy…" _Carly says rolling her eyes_

"You know what…I'm not gonna say anymore, this is something you have to figure out for yourself. But I will tell you one thing though…if you are starting to like him, you need to go ahead on and tell him who you are…."

 _Carly tries to drown Jasmine out as she sings out loud_.. "La la la la la…"

 _Jasmine laughs as she continues_ , "So you two talk about the past and work everything out for the future." _she says very quickly thorough Carly_ _'_ _s loudness_

"La la la la la…"

"Will you hush with that, you sound like a wounded cat." _Jasmine says knowing it would get her attention_ _…_ _she laughs as Carly suddenly stops_

"Hey now…" _Carly says…they both laugh and Carly throws a pillow to Jasmine_ "I don't sound that bad"

 _They laugh but stop once they hear a pounding at the door…they turn looking at the door as the knocking continued. Jasmine stands up and goes over to the answer the door, Carly stays seated on the couch as she goes._

 _Opening the door, Jasmine sees that it's none other than Sonny…  
_  
"I need to speak to Caroline" _Sonny states_

 _A little smile crept at the corners of Jasmine's mouth_ "Carly, someone's here to see you"

 _Jasmine calls out as she opens the door up for Sonny to come inside…Carly shoots a sharp look over to Jasmine as she sees Sonny standing there._

 _Jasmine clears her throat some_ , "Well" _she claps her hands together_ "Looks like I'm the third wheel here so I'm gonna give you two crazy kids some privacy."

 _As Jasmine walks up the stairs to her room, Carly calls out to her_ "Traitor!"

"You still love me though" _Jasmine laughs as she continues on up the stairs_

 _Carly stands up from the couch facing Sonny off with her hands planted firmly on her hips…she starts to say something but Sonny cuts her off as he holds up a hand_

"Don't' say anything" _Sonny quickly says before she can get a word out_ "You had your chance to talk before, now it's my turn."

"Sonny why are you…" Carly starts out to say

 _Sonny interrupts her as a firm_ , "No" _Carly halt her words and Sonny continues_ "I'm talking now…" _he pauses_ "Ever since the moment I saw you at Luke's, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I don't know what it was, but in that first second of me laying eyes on you…I wanted you. I'll admit that, okay! I even had a flash of us in my penthouse dancing and then carrying you upstairs to my bed." _Carly's eyes flash in anger and she was about to say something but once again Sonny cuts her off with a wave of his hand_ "That was my first initial reaction…it's a perfectly normal reaction for anyone when they are out in a club. You see someone you like, you check them out, you talk to them, you get to know them, and you have conversation and laugh. That's what I wanted to do with you…and I would have, but you wouldn't let me. Instead you kept up with your games."

"So what…you're trying to tell me that you don't wanna get laid. Save it, cause you just admitted not a few seconds ago that you had a flash of carrying me upstairs to you bed!"

"You're not hearing a word I'm trying to say…" _Sonny shakes his head_

"Then why don't you say what you really mean huh…"

"I just did but you're not hearing me! Okay…listen" _Sonny takes a deep breath; he wasn't good with words when it came to expressing himself and his feelings._ "I like you…I want to get to know you if you'll let me. I didn't kiss you tonight just to get you in to bed with me."

"Do you always kiss women you don't know so passionately like that?"

"No.."

"No? So what's so special about me"

"I don't know, there's just…there's something different about you. I don't know what it is but it's got me so wound up that all I can do is think about you and wanting to know and spend time with you. I want to find out all the little things that make you smile…make you laugh. I want to cook for you and do a little dancing you know…I want buy you things and spoil you if you'll let me."

"Yeah…is that true or do you want to know all of those things just so you can trick me in to"

 _Sonny yells once again cutting her off_ "Will you stop with that! This isn't about sex…I want to get to know the woman."

"Oh yeah, well what if the woman doesn't want to get to know you?"

"I think you do…" _Sonny says as he steps forward towards her_

"So now you're telling me what I think!" _Carly says with a chuckle_

"No I'm telling you what I see in your eyes!"

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked" _Carly replies with a smile as she cocks her head to the side some and keeps her hands on her hips._

"You like me, admit it…" _he gets closer to her_

"No I don't…" _she turns her head to the side not looking at him_

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?!" _he says with a dimple smile stopping in place just a few inches in front of her  
_  
"Why you gotta be so damn pigheaded and arrogant?!"

"Not arrogant…just confident" _Sonny's dimples get deeper as he smiles at her_ "You'll learn that about me once you give yourself a chance to get to know me."

 _Carly walks around Sonny to put space between them…she once again goes over to the door opening it for him to leave  
_  
"You know what…I believe it's time for you to leave again."

"What, so soon…I just got here" _he smirks_

 _Sonny walks over to the door where she stands dimpling all the way…  
_  
"Yeah and you're already starting to over stay your welcome." _Carly bats her eyes with a smile as she holds a hand on to the door…_

"I'm not leaving until you agree to something first…"

"What's that?"

"Have dinner with me."

 _Carly laughs_ , "Keep dreaming…"

"Why not…you afraid that if you go out with me you'll have to admit you kinda like me…maybe just a little bit." _Sonny says holding up his index and thumb leaving a little space between._

"First of all I don't like you like that so your blatant flirting and those movie star dimples aren't gonna get me to admit anything!"

"Right, right…" _Sonny nods his dimples deepening as he smiles_

"And second of all I'm not afraid of a damn thing!"

 _Carly motions a hand for Sonny to leave…he slowly makes his way over to the entry way of the door but doesn't step outside completely.  
_  
"Good, then if you're not afraid to go out with me…let's say I pick you up tomorrow night around seven."

 _Carly gives his chest a good shove, pushing Sonny back in to the hallway then yells_ "Make it seven thirty!"

 _She SLAMS the door shut in his face…Sonny dimples at the door as he is left standing in the hallway. He walks over to the elevator as he begins to plan for their date tomorrow night._

 _Jasmine comes down the stairs when she hears the door slam shut…Carly looks up to her a very spooked look.  
_  
"Tell me I didn't just agree to go out on a date with him." _Carly asks as she points her thumb over her shoulder towards the door…_

"Well how would I know, I wasn't down here with you two?"

 _Carly gives Jasmine a knowing smile_ "Because you were eavesdropping on the stairs that's why."

 _Jasmine laughs a little at being caught_ , "Okay then yeah, you agreed to go out with him."

 _Nibbling down on her bottom lip, Carly starts to think…she needs a way to fix this before…  
_  
"Okay, okay Carly…think, think, think…"

 _Jasmine laughs as she says in a sing song voice_ , "You got it baaaad"

"No I don't, stop saying that!"

"I'm sorry hun" _Jasmine says between laughing_ "But you do…you might as well go ahead on and admit it."

"No! I won't, because I don't! I can't…"

"Yeah, yeah…you just keep telling yourself that." _Jasmine gives Carly a pat on the back…Carly glares at her_ "Listen maybe on this date you can find out more about him…see if he's changed, people do change Carly. You have every reason to hate the guy for the way he treated you back in High School…but that was then, this is now. Judge the man on the person he is now."

"He hasn't changed…he's still the same pigheaded, arrogant, self centered jerk as always…"

 _Jasmine smiles shaking her head at her friend who was definitely in denial_ … "Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

 _Carly sighs frustrated, then stomps over to the phone and quickly dials…_

 _Jasmine watches and wonders what she's doing now_ , "Who are you calling?"

 _Carly doesn't say a word as she listens to the ringing of the phone…she sucks her teeth when she hears the answering machine pick up. She decides to leaves a message…  
_  
"Hey it's me…" _she pauses_ "I need a huge favor…."

 _Jasmine shakes her head in shock as she listens to Carly leave the message…  
_  
**** **End Of Chapter 4** ****


	5. Chapter 5

Love At Second Sight  
**** **Chapter** 5****

 **Luke's**

 _Bobbie comes bursting through the door…  
_  
"LUKE!"

 _She yells out into the empty club…her temper was a blaze as the fiery red head angrily looked around for her brother  
_  
"GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

 _Bobbie was just about to walk back to Luke's office to see if he was in there but at that very moment Sonny comes walking out from the back. He was trying to keep himself busy until his date with Caroline tonight otherwise he'd go crazy just thinking about it…paperwork seemed like the best thing to occupy his time for the morning._

 _Hearing Bobbie's angry voice yelling for Luke, Sonny got up from the desk and went to see what was wrong. As soon as Sonny got to the front and he and Bobbie saw each other, he was about to speak but couldn't get a word out as Bobbie quickly asked him…  
_  
"You seen Luke?" _Bobbie starts walking over to Sonny_ "Is he back there?" _she points back towards the hallway to the office as she goes to walk around Sonny_ "Never mind, I'll check myself…"

 _Sonny quickly puts a hand out capturing Bobbie around the waist stopping her from going any further…she turns around in a snap with a look that made Sonny step back and remove his hand._

 _It was very apparent to Sonny that Bobbie was pissed about something Luke did…Bobbie's big brown eyes stared him down piercingly which made Sonny hold his hands up to the sides as if surrendering…  
_  
"Whooaa there…it`s me, Sonny…" _Sonny says with a dimpled smirk_ "If looks could kill I'd say Luke would be 6 feet under by now."

 _Bobbie puts a hand on her hip_ "You got that right…" _she points her thumb over her shoulder_ , "So is he back there?"

"Good Morning to you to _…" Sonny says teasingly and trying to get Bobbie to calm down a little…he gives his dimples another flash._

 _Bobbie smiles a little as she shakes her head_ "I'm sorry Sonny…good morning. I'm just…Uuugh that brother of mine just drives me crazy sometimes." _she runs a hand through her hair_ , "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Don't worry about it, and for what it's worth Luke has that effect on everybody."

 _Bobbie laughs a little_ "Ain't it the truth…" _she says as she finally starts to calm down somewhat._ "So I take it he's not here?"

 _Sonny shakes his head no_ "Sorry." _Bobbie sighs as she nods her head, Sonny continues_ … "I was just back there looking over some paperwork…I've been here most of the morning, I haven't seen him."

"I should of figured he wasn't here…this place is to obvious for him to hide out at."

 _Bobbie walks over to the bar and sits down on one of the barstools and places her purse down on the bar-top…Sonny walks behind the bar standing in front of her.  
_  
"So what's that Ogre brother of yours done now?"

"You know what…it's my fault, I have no one to blame but myself…I should never of left him in charge."

"What did he do?" _Sonny asks with a little laughter in his voice_

 _Bobbie sighs,_ "Tammy was out sick yesterday and I needed someone to watch over Kelly's." _Sonny nods getting the picture_ , "I foolishly asked Luke if he could cover for me while I went in for my shift at the hospital."

"Is Kelly's still standing?" _Sonny asks with a little laugh…Bobbie gives him another sharp look_ "Sorry" _he quickly apologizes but with a hint of a laugh in his voice._

 _Bobbie shakes her head_ "Just barely" _she smirks_ "That will teach me not to leave him in charge anymore…just wait until I find him."

 _Sonny dimples_ "He's probably hiding out somewhere laying low for a while until you forget about strangling him" _he chuckles_

"Yeah, probably so…but I got news for him when he does finally show up…" _Bobbie raises her purse and gives it a shake_ "Me and my purse will be waiting to kick his butt"

 _Sonny couldn't help but laugh…Bobbie laughs as well  
_  
"Can I get pictures of that?"

 _Bobbie smiles_ … "As long as I can get a copy." _she replies_ "So, you're doing the paperwork for Luke…I thought you didn't like doing the books."

"I don't…I'm just trying to kill some time…you know, keep busy."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no nothing's wrong…in fact everything couldn't be better." _Sonny answers with another dimple smile_

"Well someone sure seems to be in a good mood" _Bobbie says with a smile_ "So who's the lucky young woman?" _she ask as she leans in to the bar with a smile_

"Why does there have to be a woman?" _Sonny laughs off her question_

"Are you telling me there isn't one?" _Bobbie leans back with a smile and an arch of her eyebrow_.

"You know what…you Spencer's are nosey." _Sonny laughs showing off his dimples_

"Maybe so but we also have good instincts and mine are telling me there is some special woman that has that smile of yours from ear to ear." _Sonny tries to hide his smile but it was useless…Bobbie shakes her head at his unsuccessfully trying not to smile_ "Now am I right  
or am I right?"

 _Sonny smiles with a little shake of his head…he walks from around the bar and stands in front of Bobbie extending a hand to her as he says,_ "How about I give you a ride back to Kelly's."

 _Bobbie takes Sonny's hand letting him help her stand…as she stands she laughs at his way of changing the subject._

"In other words drop it." _Bobbie replies with a little smirk of a smile_ "You know what that only proves my point."

 _Sonny smirks as he walks Bobbie out of the club and to his awaiting limo_ "I swear you can tell that you and Luke are related."

"Yeah well when I finally get my hands on him I just may end up being an only child."

 _They laugh_

 **Kelly's  
**  
 _The bell chimes jingle as the door opens and Carly walks inside with her cell to her ear.  
_  
"Come on, come on…pick up…answer the phone…"

 _Carly takes a seat at the counter as she hears the answering machine pick up…pulling the phone away from her ear she gives it a frustrated look and then leaves a message once again.  
_  
"Hey, it's me again…where are you? Give me a call when you get this message. It's urgent…"

 _Carly looks around the place and sees that there isn't anyone inside_ … "That's strange…" _she says to herself_ "I wonder where everyone's at. Hello…" _she knocks her knuckles on the  
countertop _"Anyone here?"

 _Hearing some noises coming from the kitchen, Carly gets up and walks to the kitchen entrance…she peeks her head inside  
_  
"Hello…anyone here?"

 _As Carly walks further inside the kitchen she sees that the place is a total mess…once she is all the way inside she notices a petite young Asian girl doing her best to clean up. The girl had earphones on listening to music, no doubt the reason she didn't hear Carly coming inside._

 _Carly walks up behind her and lightly taps the girl on the shoulder…the girl jumps a little as she turns around taking off the earphones and reaching in to the front pocket of her apron to turn off her CD player._

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you."

 _The girl takes a deep breath from her initial shock_ , "Don't worry about it, no harm done. I didn't hear you cause, well…" _she holds up her earphones and then places them back inside her apron._ "And I wasn't expecting anyone to come in…Bobbie must of forgotten to lock the door when she left."

 _Carly nods, the door was unlocked so just came inside_ … "So what happened to this place?" _she asks taking another look around the kitchen…_

 _Before the girl can answer, Carly hears a gruff voice from behind her say…  
_  
"That would be me darlin."

 _Carly turns around at the sound of the voice and sees Luke standing at the kitchen entrance  
_  
"Hey Penny how's it goin _?" Luke waves over to Penny_

 _Penny shakes her head_ , "You know your sister is out looking for you huh?" _she smirks trying to hold in a smile…when Bobbie left she told Penny she would be back and that she had to go and kill her brother.  
_  
 _Luke nods_ "How mad is she?"

"Uhhh, I believe her exact words were "I'm gonna KILL him"…she said she`d be back though, that is if you dare to stick around and wait for her" _Penny laughs_

"Penny, Penny, Penny…you know I've always liked you" _Luke smiles walking over to Penny and puts an arm around her shoulder…_ "You are my favorite waitress out of all the others" _he smiles a slick smile_ "No one takes a order like you do doll." _he winks_

 _Penny gives Luke a look, then turns her head trying to hide a smile knowing what he was about to say…she along with everyone who knew Luke was use to him. All she could do was laugh at the crazy old coot._

"Let me guess…" _Penny takes a few steps forward giving her shoulder a shake letting his hand drop…she turns around facing him_ "You don't want me to mention to Bobbie that I saw you?"

"That a girl Penn!" _Luke says with a smile…he looks around and then asks_ "You here by yourself, where's Elizabeth?"

"Running late as usual" _Penny says in annoyance, she and Elizabeth got along okay but it wasn't like they were close friends_ "So you don`t have to worry she`s not here so she can snitch on you to Bobbie."

 _Carly stood watching the whole scene…she smiles as she could hardly believe that this crazy fool was her uncle…call her crazy but she liked him._

 _Deciding she wanted to get in on the fun as well, Carly places two fingers to her mouth and lets out a loud whistle which makes both Penny and Luke turn looking towards her._

"Hmmm, you know what…it seems to me that Penny isn't the only one who has seen you here." _Carly says with a devilish smile  
_  
 _Penny gives Luke a pat on the back…he turns to look at her_ , "She's got a point there"

 _Penny laughs and then goes back to cleaning as she puts her earphones back on…Luke turns back to Carly with a panicked look on his face. Luke could of swore he saw to devil horns growing on the sides of Carly's head as her smile got even smugger…a look that was definitely a Spencer trait.  
_  
"You know what Sweet Caroline…if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a Spencer."

 _Now it was Carly's turn to look panicked…could Luke have figured out who she was? She quickly comes up with a cover…  
_  
"Why, just because I won't let you use your sweet talk to manipulate me in to not ratting you out to your sister. In fact you know what…" _she smirks_ "Why don't I ask Penny over there if she knows Bobbie's cell number that way I can give her a call" _she raises an eyebrow_ "Whatdoyathink?" _Carly looks over Luke's shoulder to Penny_

 _Luke grabs a hold of Carly's arm and walks her out of the kitchen and back to the front…she laughs at him as they go. Luke takes Carly over to a table and pulls a chair out for her to sit…she does so as he goes to the opposite chair at the table turns it around backward and sits as well.  
_  
"You know what, I gotta tell you I'm deeply hurt…I thought we were buddies here Sweet Caroline."

"Buddies" _Carly laughs_ "I just met you the other day."

"Yeah well that doesn't mean we can't be amigos…"

"You're just trying to avoid a beat down from your sister." _Carly smirks_ "Which reminds me, why are you here? I mean if you don't want to get caught this oughta be the last place you should be."

"Not true darlin…you see this is the best place in the world to hide out…"

 _Carly shakes her head_ , "How do you figure that?"

"Barbara Jean would never expect me to be here of all places so she won't even think to check out the empty rooms we rent upstairs." _Luke says telling Carly his plan_ "I can hide out in plain sight…use the fire escape to come and go as I please and when I get hungry I can sneak down and grab some grub when she's not around. You see…my plan is full proof" _he smiles_ "That is if you won't spill the beans on me."

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out…well that is I won't have to because she's standing right behind you."

 _Luke's eyes open wide as he quickly stands up and turns around knocking down the chair…when he sees that nobody is behind him he looks back at Carly who is laughing her ass off.  
_  
"Made you look!" _Carly says in a sing song voice teasing Luke as she points her index finger to him…  
_  
"That wasn't funny"

"Oh I think it was…you should of seen your face" _Carly opens her eyes wide and gapes her mouth open imitating his look…_

 _Luke shakes his head_ , "I didn't look like that" _he bends down and picks up his chair to sit back down again._

"Oh but I think you did" _Carly laughs_ "You looked like a deer caught in headlights."

"So where's your friend…what's her name, Jasmine?" _Luke asks trying to get her mind on something else as he tries to go about a different way to get her not to tell Bobbie  
_  
"Yeah, that's her name…she's out scouting places for our boutique; we decided to split up to cover more ground. She's supposed to meet me here later." _Carly answers her laughing calming some_ "But you know what…you think I don't know what you're up to."

"What am I up to?" _Luke says innocently_

"You think by changing the subject that I may miraculously forget about ratting you out to Bobbie."

"You sure do have a suspicious mind don't ya Caroline…another Spencer trait" _Luke chuckles_ "You keep that up and I just may have to claim you as kin."

 _Carly holds in her shock of Luke words…if he only knew she says inwardly to herself._

 _Luke decides to get back to his plan even though she figured him out_ "So I take it you've been spending some quality time with Don Juan `De Mobster…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it's either that or you did like I suggested and caught up on your Godfather trilogy…so which is it?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Well let me see…in the last few minutes that we've been chatting it up you've said the word "rat" when referring to tattle telling on me to my fiery red headed baby sis. You know what, come to think of it… I believe The Godfather was on last night."

"So what if it was?"

"AH HA! I knew it" _Luke claps his hands together_ "You watched it didn't ya…and no doubt you were thinking about a certain Port Chuckles Gel Godfather while you were."

"You know you're crazy insane don't you."

 _Luke ignores her comment as he keeps at it_ , "So when are you two crazy kids going out again?"

 _Carly shakes her head_ "Gosh, you're so nosey…" _she smirks_ "So tell me this is nosiness another Spencer trait cause right now your nose is butting all up in my business."

 _Luke smirks_ , "Ooooh someone's a little snippy…what happened huh…you two start sucking face and a clunk of gel oozed down in your eye." _he laughs_ "Hey don`t blame me, I tried to warn ya!"

 _Luke was too busy laughing that he didn't hear the jingling of the bells as the door opened…a wide smile spread across Carly's face as Bobbie came inside. Sonny was standing beside Bobbie, but Carly was enjoying this too much to think about Sonny's dimples and big brown  
eyes gazing down at her._

 _Carly leans back in her chair with the smuggest of smiles_ , "You know what if I were you I wouldn't be laughing…more like hauling ass out the back door."

"Oh yeah…and why would I do that darlin?" _Luke says through his laughter_ "Oh wait let me guess…Barbara Jean's standing behind me again?" _Carly doesn't say a word, she just nods enthusiastic yes…Luke wasn't falling for it though_ "Save it Sweet Caroline, Luke Spencer doesn't fall for the same ruse twice." _Carly's smile got bigger as she stayed silent and let Luke continue to hang himself…_ "What's that they say…fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me! Darlin if there is one thing you should know is that Luke Spencer is nobody's fool…and another thing, I don`t get caught. Never have, and never will…not by the Port Chuckle`s Boys in Blue and certainly not by my baby sist…" _Luke stops his rambling as he hears a constant tapping…it was as if someone was tapping the tip of her shoe. He hangs his head in the palm of his hands as he says_ "She's right behind me isn't she?"

"Afraid so" _Carly laughs as she leans in and gives his cheek a little pat_

 _Luke takes a deep breath, stands up and turns around only to see a very pissed of Bobbie standing there with her arms folded…_

 _Carly stands up and moves off to the side so she can get a good view of the upcoming show.  
_  
"Hey there Barbara Jean…I uh, was just looking for ya." _Luke starts backing up as Bobbie slowly advanced towards him letting him ramble on._ "Don't you look exceptionally beautiful toda…"

 _Luke doesn't get to finish his sentence as he is met with Bobbie's flying purse beating him over the head…he tries to cover his head but Bobbie keeps at it hitting him over and over again as she yells at him between swings…  
_  
"Don't! You! Dare! Try! To! Butter! Me! Up!"

"Hey, hey, hey now Barbara Jean watch it with that thing will ya! That HURTS…"

"GOOD! IT'S SUPPOSE TO!"

 _Both Carly and Sonny are cracking up big time as they watch Bobbie beat Luke senseless…  
_  
"How Could You WRECK My Kitchen Like That!" _Bobbie yells as she continues hitting Luke with her purse_

"What the hell do you have in their huh? BRICKS?!" _Luke says as he still tries to shield himself…it was no use though cause Bobbie was on a mission and wasn't about to let up just yet.  
_  
"All you were suppose to do was watch over the place! How damn hard is that!"

"Where the hell is Bubba when you need him?!" _Luke yells as Bobbie's hits get harder…he then spies Sonny off to the side with Caroline_ "Hey, hey, hey Corinthos! Don't just stand there! Help me out here!"

 _Bobbie has Luke trapped against the counter as she keeps hitting him with her purse…_

 _Sonny shakes his head no,_ "Are you crazy or something…I'm not trying to get hit. You did the crime now you gotta suffer the consequences."

 _Carly cracks up she didn't think she ever laughed so hard_ "Get him Bobbie, get him!" _she laughs_

"Thanks for the support there Caroline!" _Luke tries to grab Bobbie's purse but she had a tight grip to it and her hand was swinging too fast for him to catch_ "Dang Woman, shouldn't your arm be getting tired by now…ease up will ya!"

"NO!"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH…"

 _The door opens and Jasmine walks inside since she was suppose to be meeting Carly here…she_ _stops in place and clamps a hand over her mouth laughing as she sees Luke getting his butt whipped by Bobbie._

 _Jasmine laughs her way over to Sonny and Carly…she places a hand on Carly's shoulder as not to fall over in her laughter._

"Girl why didn't you call me I could have gotten here sooner"

 _Bobbie still wasn't letting up with her purse_ "You Didn't Even ATTEPMT To Clean Up Either! You Just LEFT That Huge MESS In There Like I Wasn't Gonna Notice It! Didn't I Tell You Not To Cook! Do You Know There Is Chili On My Ceiling! CHILI Luke! How In The World Did You Get CHILI On My CEILING!

 _Not able to take it any longer, Luke makes a mad dash around Bobbie…he starts running towards the door but Bobbie is right on his tail hitting him on the back as he runs out of the door._

 _Standing in the doorframe, Bobbie calls out to Luke as he runs_ "Stay out of my kitchen or you'll get more of the same!"

"Luv you to baby sis…" _Luke yells over his shoulder as he runs around the corner and to safety away from Bobbie's lethal purse…knowing that the next time he sees his sister all will be okay with them._

 _Bobbie just shakes her head at her brother's declaration…no matter what Luke did she would always love him no matter what even at times like these when all she wanted to do was strangle him._

 _As Bobbie comes back inside she sees Sonny and two women customers laughing their asses off…she had to laugh a little herself after all it was pretty funny and she knew that she'd be laughing to if she were in their place._

"Sorry you guys had to see that…it`s just sometimes my brother drives me up the wall."

 _The door opens again…Elizabeth walks in. Sonny, Carly and Jasmine start to get their laughter under control some…_

"I'm so sorry Bobbie, I'm running extra late this morning."

 _Bobbie looks over to Liz_ , "Don't worry about it can you go in to the kitchen and help Penny out."

"Sure no problem."

 _As Elizabeth goes in to the kitchen Bobbie walks over to Sonny and the two women; she sees that Sonny is looking very attentively at the beautiful blond lady standing next to him and that the blond was also giving him little glances and then turns back around talking to her friend. Bobbie silently wonders to herself if this could be the woman she tried to get Sonny to open up about earlier._

"So Sonny aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

 _Carly was about to introduce herself and Jasmine she couldn't believe that she was actually about to talk to her birth mother…just as she was about to speak Sonny beat her to it  
_  
"Bobbie Spencer meet Caroline Lee"

 _Bobbie smiles a bright smile as she extends her hand to shake Carly's hand…Carly raises a shaky hand up. When their hands touch, they both feel a jolt…a spark of some kind. Carly wasn't surprised by it with her knowing that it was probably just the surprise of seeing and coming in contact with her mother. Bobbie on the other hand couldn't explain the feeling she felt…it was like she found a long lost treasure or something.  
_  
"Nice to meet you Caroline…" _Bobbie says still holding on to Carly's hand_

"Good to meet you to Ms. Spencer."

"Please call me Bobbie…"

"Okay…Bobbie"

 _Jasmine stared at Carly as she and Bobbie stood still holding each other's hand not shaking any more…she smiled happy for her best friend but also a little nervous thinking that if Carly doesn't  
watch it she would give herself away._

 _Sonny didn't know what was going on but he decided to forge on and finish the introductions_ "And uh this lovely lady over here is Caroline's business partner, Jasmine…" _Carly and Bobbie finally let go of each other's hand, Bobbie looks over to Jasmine as Sonny introduces her_ "I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name."

"Vega, Jasmine Vega…it's nice to meet you." _Jasmine smiles_

 _They shake hands…_

"Hello Jasmine…" _Bobbie smiles_ "Good to meet you as well."

"Caroline and Jasmine are new in town…" _Sonny says_

 _Sonny walks over to stand near Carly by her side…Carly gives Sonny a look then turns her head making her hair flip in to his face some. Sonny dimples at her little antics and his anticipation is now even greater for their date tonight._

 _Bobbie smiles as she caught the interaction between Sonny and Carly…her suspicions were now confirmed. She smirks a little just watching them…_

"So Caroline has Sonny here offered to show you around town yet?" _Bobbie smiles brightly_

 _Carly looks at Sonny and then back to Bobbie,_ "Why…" _she smirks_ , "Does Sonny make it a habit of offering to be the personal tour guide to every new woman in town?"

"Well our Sonny is quite a ladies man…and I think he would love to do the honors of showing you around Port Charles…that is if he hasn't already asked you."

"Bobbie…" _Sonny says in a light warning tone_

"Okay, okay I know when to make my exit" _Bobbie says with a little chuckle_ "Okay…I gotta get back in the kitchen. Again it was good to meet you both and I hope you're enjoying your stay." _she smiles at Carly and Jasmine they smile back…she places a hand on Sonny's shoulder_ "I think she's lovely."

 _Sonny shakes his head as he watches Bobbie disappear in to the kitchen…_

 _Jasmine and Carly give each other a look as they heard what Bobbie said…they stand side by side as they cross their arms._

 _When Sonny turns back around he is met with two sets of eyes staring at him_ "What?" _he asks_

"You been talking about me?" _Carly asks_

 _Sonny flashes his dimples_ "No, Bobbie is just very observant…she saw the looks you were giving me and" _he smirks_ "put two and two together"

"What are you talking about, I wasn't giving you any looks."

 _Sonny walks over to stand in front of Carly leaving only a few inches between them which prompts Jasmine to move off to the side and watch them.  
_  
"Sure you were…" _Sonny smiles and Carly rolls her eyes trying to act uninterested_ "So…you been counting the minutes until our date tonight?" _he chuckles_

"Have you?" _Carly raises a eyebrow keeping her arms folded_

 _Bobbie couldn't help but steal a look as she watches the scene between Sonny and Caroline between the little open wall space…she smiles with a nod that this was the woman Sonny wouldn't speak of earlier._

 _Sonny had a sneaky suspicion what Carly was doing. He had no doubt she wanted to start a argument and in the mist of it call off their date and he wasn't about to fall for it. He places a hand on Carly's arm lightly rubbing it and their eyes connect as if they were the only two in the room._

 _Sonny trails his hand up to Carly's cheek caressing it with the pad of his thumb…he gives his lips a little flick of his tongue, leans in close to her lips but stops before they can touch. His voice low as he speaks…  
_  
"Seven thirty…be ready."

 _Carly was left speechless as Sonny walked around her…she turns to see him walk out the door as her mouth slightly parts open. Sonny looks over his shoulder to see her watching him…he flashes her an dimpled grin then leaves._

"No wonder you're falling for the guy" _Jasmine smirks_

 _Carly snaps her head back around to Jasmine_ , "Will you stop with that…just stop it, okay."

 _Jasmine smirks…_

 _Bobbie walks out from the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee_ "She's right, you know…"

 _Jasmine and Carly look over to Bobbie then walk over to the counter taking a seat…  
_  
"You see, I'm not the only one who sees it." _Jasmine says_

 _Bobbie places the coffee pot down on the counter, pulls out two cups setting them down in front of Carly and Jasmine then fills the cups with the hot liquid._

 _Carly glares at Jasmine with a look telling her to hush up…she then looks over to Bobbie who was smiling at her_

"Why do you say that?"

"I was watching you two just now…and honey, believe me…it's written all over your face."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her…but she still insists that I need my eyes checked" _Jasmine says butting in_

 _Both Jasmine and Bobbie laugh as they look at each other  
_  
"That's just the denial talking." _Bobbie replies_

 _Jasmine laughs nodding her head…then both she and Bobbie look over to Carly while trying to hold in a laugh._

 _Carly places her elbows on the counter top leaving her untouched coffee cup between her arms…she leans her head down and runs her fingers through her hair as she sighs frustratingly_

 _Carly sits back up and looks in to her mother's eyes_ … "I'm not in denial" _she says trying to convince them_

"Oh yeah, you're a goner" _Bobbie starts off_ "Hey I know…the man can be arrogant and controlling sometimes…"

 _Carly's eyes go wide as she arches a eyebrow_ , "Just sometimes" _she smirks_

"Okay a lot of the time" _Bobbie smirks_ "But you know what it doesn't hurt that he's dangerously handsome and easy on the eyes" _she winks…_

 _Carly smiles shaking her head,_ "It's a good thing he's not here otherwise his already huge ego would get bigger."

 _Bobbie smiles lovingly at Carly_ "You know what…I don't even know you but for some reason I feel compelled to give you some advice. Denial can be a very lonely place…Follow your heart" _she gives Carly's hand a soft pat._

 _Carly stays silent…Jasmine watches her friend and wonders if she will follow her mother's advice._

 _Penny comes out from the back_ , "Everything is finally starting to look back normal again."

"Oh thanks goodness…I didn't think I could stand the mess any longer" _Bobbie laughs_ "And thank you Penny for all of your hard work in helping clean up."

"No problem Bobbie"

"Well it looks like we can finally open this place back up again…and just in time for the lunch rush"

 _Bobbie walks from around the counter and over to the door where she flips the closed sign to say open…a couple of customers come inside taking their seats and looking over the menus._

 _Carly sits for a little while longer just watching Bobbie walk around talking with customers…  
_  
"You know you can always tell her who you are…you know, that you're her daughter." _Jasmine tells Carly_

 _Carly stays silent as she keeps watching Bobbie…_

 _Jasmine decides to change the subject to something that would get Carly's attention  
_  
"You know what…how about we go shopping and see what the stores have to offer in this town. And while we`re shopping we can pick you out a little something that'll have your man's eyes popping out."

 _And that did it, Carly turns around giving Jasmine a look_ … "First of all he's not my man…and for that matter I fully plan on going through with my plan so your idea of going shopping is actually a good one." _she gives Jasmine's cheek a little pat_ "You see you are good for something."

 _Carly laughs as she hops up off her seat heading for the door as Jasmine runs after her  
_  
"Hey now!" _Jasmine laughs_ "You better run…"

 **~*~*~*~  
**  
 **Evening**

 _Sonny stands at the door dressed to kill in a black Armani suit with a deep red dress shirt…he takes a deep breath as he prepares himself to knock on the door._

 _Carly stands before the full length mirror in her bedroom checking out the dress she's wearing that she bought earlier today when she and Jasmine went shopping._

 _Jasmine comes inside Carly's room holding up a pair of shoes on the tip of two fingers_ "Forget something…" _Carly turns around to see Jasmine holding her shoes_ , "You can't very well go out barefoot on your date" _she smirks_

"Just hush and give me the shoes nut" _Carly walks over to Jasmine and takes the shoes out of her hand…she sits on the bed and puts on the shoes  
_  
"The man is gonna go crazy when he sees you in that dress…"

 _Carly laughs_ , "I'm pretty certain this dress will have the desired effect"

 _Jasmine sits down next to Carly on the bed_ , "Before you go I think we should talk…" _she says in a serious tone_

 _Carly looks at Jasmine hearing the seriousness in her voice_ , "Okay…"

 _Jasmine takes a deep breath_ , "Okay you see there are these birds right…" _she laughs_

 _Carly swats Jasmine on the shoulder_ , "I can't believe you. You know your behind is crazy right." _she laughs_

 _Jasmine makes a buzzing sound as she continues on with her story_ , "And then the bees come buzzing around…"

 _Carly laughs as she gets up from the bed_ , "I can't believe you're still talking…" _she walks out of the room with Jasmine following her_ "You are not telling me about the birds and bees you crazy nut."

"Why not?" _Jasmine laughs_ "The way you look in that dress your man Sonny is gonna want to make some honey." _she bursts out laughing_

"I'm not listening" _Carly laughs as she walks down the stairs_

 _There is a knock on the door, Carly starts to answer it but Jasmine hurries over to the door before she can…  
_  
"Don't you dare answer that" _Jasmine whispers_ "You go back upstairs and make a entrance."

 _Carly shakes her head as she goes back up the stairs…it was easier to just do what Jasmine asked for right now and she'd argue with her later for being so bossy._

 _When Jasmine sees that Carly is up the stairs she opens the door…Sonny's dimples are on full display as the door opens._

"Come in she should be down in a minute."

 _Sonny nods and walks inside keeping one hand behind his back_ "Thanks"

 _As Jasmine closes the door, Carly comes walking down the stairs…_

 _Sonny couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Caroline walking down the stairs…she was a vision of loveliness dressed in deep burgundy strapless dress that fit her every curve…the dress ended just below her knees and had a long split on each side which showed off her legs perfectly. Her hair was up in a messy twist and her makeup flawless.  
_  
"Wow…you look beautiful"

 _Carly stands before Sonny_ , "Thanks…you clean up pretty good yourself."

 _Sonny holds out his elbow for her to lace her hand in between his arm and she does_ … "Shall we go…"

 _Carly nods a yes_ , "So…where are we going?"

 _Sonny leads her to the door_ "Best place in town…"

"And that would be…"

"Just wait…you'll see."

 _They make light conversation in the limo…Carly couldn't believe that she was actually having a good time with Sonny of all people. She just reasoned to herself that they were having a good time because her plan was going perfectly and that was all to it._

 _When the limo stopped and they got out Carly looked up only to see that they were at The Harbor View Towers.  
_  
"This isn't a restaurant."

"I never said we were going to one…this is where I live."

 _Carly knew she was right about Sonny all along…her anger intensified as she glared at him  
_  
"So, what you decide to skip dinner all together and opted to just hurry up and get me in the sack?!"

 _Sonny looks at her like she grew a extra head_ , "No…" _he tries to explain but she keeps going on_

"Cause if that's what you think then you can just forget it"

"Caroline…" _Sonny places his hands on to her bare shoulders_ "It's not like that" _he says in a soothing tone as he softly rubbed her shoulders_ "I told you I was taking you to the best place in town and I am…"

"Sonny you're taking me back to your place…I hardly call that a five star restaurant."

"I'm a great cook" _Sonny interrupts her_ "Scratch that, I'm the best" _he dimples and Carly shakes her head at his arrogance,_ "I'll tell you what…you come upstairs and have dinner with me and if you don't agree that what I made isn't better than anything you can order in a restaurant then I'll take you wherever you want to go. So what do you say?"

 _Carly is hesitant at first as she thinks it over_ , "Okay"

**** **End Of Chapter 5** ****


	6. Chapter 6

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 6  
**  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…that smarts"

 _Luke grumbles as he slowly inches his way inside his crummy office…he held a icepack to his head as he heads straight for his desk. He bends very slooowly as he sits down in his chair because every muscle in his body aching…  
_  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

 _Leaning back in his, Luke lets out a long sigh of relief…he slowly lowers his aching arm that held the icepack and places the icepack down on the top of the desk._

 _His aching body slowly sits up in the chair and opens a side drawer of the desk to retrieve his spare bottle of tequila and a glass…immediately he poured himself a shot and drank the hot liquid down hoping to numb his poor sore body some from the beating he took earlier from his baby sis.  
_  
"That's better…"

 _Luke begins to fill the glass again…he raises the glass to his lips and starts to drink. Hearing the sound of the door opening he looks at the visitor coming inside and almost chokes on his drink._

"Hey…" _Bobbie casually says as she strolls inside Luke's office and closes the door behind her._

 _Luke places his glass back down on the desk…he makes a fist and hits his chest as he coughed attempting to clear his throat from the liquor going down the wrong pipe.  
_  
 _Bobbie shakes her head with a little crooked smile as she takes a seat in the chair in front of Luke's desk and crosses her legs.  
_  
"Don't worry I'm not here to wipe the floor with you again…although I could." _she smirks_

 _Bobbie holds up her purse and gives it a little shake as she laughed at Luke's expression…  
_  
"Now, now I thought we were cool Barbara Jean…lets just put the purse down nice and slooow."

 _Bobbie decided to take pity on her crazy brother and did as he asked but not before faking him out one last time as she quickly lifts her purse as if to pop him with it again. Luke shrinks back in his chair and covers his head…he looks back up again when he hears her laughing at him.  
_  
"I knew you were fakin…" _he tries to play it off…_

"No you didn't" _Bobbie laughs_

"I did so…"

 _Bobbie rolls her eyes_ , "What was with the fetal position you curled up in to then?" _she smirks_

"Hey I was not curled into a fetal position darlin…I was just stretching my legs!" _Luke thinks up a quick lie to try to defend himself._

"Suuuure you were" _Bobbie laughs_

 _Luke starts to relax a little seeing as though him and his baby sister were back at their playful sparing with each other again…  
_  
"So Holyfield…if you're not here to put another TKO on me then what do I owe the honor of this little visit?" _Luke asks as he refills his glass_

"What…a sister can't pay her big brother a visit with out there having to be a reason for it?" _Bobbie shrugs her shoulders  
_  
"Okay now I know something's up…" _Luke drinks some of the liquor_ "You wanna tell me what's going on…"

 _Bobbie tries to hide a smile_ , "You could always read me like a book…"

"That's because I'm older and wiser" _Luke chuckles_ "And don't you forget it." _he points to Bobbie as he gives his finger a little shake as if to scold.  
_  
"Well you got the older part down" _Bobbie smirks_ , "The jury is still out on the wiser though"

"Ha Ha Ha…" _he says mockingly_ "So…you gonna spill it or would you rather keep beating around the bush and play 20 questions?"

 _Bobbie lets out a long sigh_ , "Okay, well…I was at home sitting on the couch…Lucas came in the living room and said he was going out to the movies with some friends."

 _Luke interrupts_ , "This about my name sake…so what's going on? Are his teenage hormones starting to kick in and you need his good `Ol Uncle Luke to have "The Talk" with him."

"Oh God No…" _Bobbie tries to get a word in_

 _Luke keeps going as if she didn't say anything_ , "Cause if so I can rent a couple of videos…" _Bobbie shakes her head. Luke then realizes something_ "Hey what about Doc Ex Bro-in-Law I thought he'd be the one giving Lucas the tour of the Trojan aisle of the drugstore."

"Luke will you hush those flapping lips for a second and let me finish!"

"Well Geeze bite off my head why don't ya…"

 _Bobbie shakes her head_ , "This is not about introducing my son and a box of Trojans…"

"Okay, okay…" _Luke says innocently_

"What I was going to say was…when Lucas left" _she takes a deep breath_ "I don't know why but I felt compelled to look in the photo albums…Lucas is growing up so much, it seems like just yesterday he was five and now he's a teenager." _she smiles, Luke stays silent trying to figure out what was Bobbie was trying to get at_ "It was like I was going back in time as I looked through the photos…pictures of B.J." _she sniffs_ "And then…I closed the album and all of a sudden I'm remembering back to when I held my baby girl, you know before the nurse took her out of my arms for the last time…"

"Where's all this coming from darlin…why would you think about stuff that ancient history?"

"I gave my baby girl up for adoption Luke…that's something I will never forget."

"Darlin you did what you had to at the time…the life we lived back then was no way for a kid to be brought up in." _Luke tells her_

"I know, I know what you're saying it true but…I can't help but think about her every now and then." _Bobbie runs her hand through her hair_ "For a little while there, I was thinking about…I dunno…maybe trying to track her down…who knows maybe she's out there somewhere  
looking for me."

"Darlin I think that may be a little wishful thinking…"

"You don't know that Luke…she might be." _Bobbie says defensively as she stands up from her chair and starts to pace back and forth_

 _Luke stands from his chair and walks around his desk aching muscles and all over to Bobbie…he takes her hand in his_ "Hey, hey, hey I'm on your side here…" _he says soothingly_ "Always…you know that right?"

"Thanks Luke" _Bobbie hugs him…Luke sucks in a breath from her hug_ "And I know you're probably right…it is wishful thinking." _She pulls back from the hug_ "Just forget I said anything at all" _she says trying not to think about it anymore…she then gives his shoulder a little push which makes Luke's face tense up some since he was still sore_. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh I'm just great except for the fact that a little fire red corvette rolled over me earlier…" _Bobbie laughs_ "Knocked me out cold…BAM" _Luke claps loud his hands together, he laughs as he was able to put a smile back on his little sister's face._

"Well if a certain big brother would of stayed out of my kitchen like I told him to then he wouldn't be sore right now, now would he" _Bobbie laughs_

"Well I've never been one to follow the rules you know that" _Luke chuckles_ "Besides Spencer's don't stay down long, just give me a couple of days and I'll take that purse back on for a rematch."

 _Bobbie rolls her eyes and shakes her head_ , "I'd seriously doubt that" _she laughs_

"Oh come on, I was taken by surprise…"

"Yeah okay" _Bobbie smirks_ "Whatever you say…"

"I was…"

"Okay then, how about a rematch right now…I'm giving you fair warning right now so it won't be a surprise." _Bobbie says as she_ _tilts her head to the side with a sneaky smile and places a hand on her hip_ , "I'll just go get my purse right over there."

 _Bobbie starts to go over to the desk to get her purse but Luke quickly grabs her arm_ "Let's not get to hasty here Barbara Jean…"

 _Bobbie bursts out laughing_ "In other words you know I'll kick your butt again."

"Hey if I remember correctly I said give me a couple of DAYS not seconds."

"Either way you'll still be smelling like Bengay!" _Bobbie laughs…_

"Hey I resent that!" _Luke grumbles_

 _Bobbie smiles as she frames Luke's face with the palms of her hands_ …"Thank you…for making me laugh at a time when I needed it most…you may be crazy but you're a great big brother and I love you."

 _Luke kisses the top of Bobbie's forehead_ , "Didn't ya know that's what big brother's are for…" _he smiles and in that moment he made up his mind that he would secretly find the baby girl, his niece that was given up so long ago._ "Come on I'll buy ya a drink." _he puts a arm around her waist and they walk out of the office…_

 **PENTHOUSE 4**

 _Johnny holds the door open for Carly and Sonny…his eyes almost popped out as he saw the boss's date she was definitely a looker but that wasn't a surprise when it came to the women Sonny dated. Johnny had to quickly check himself before Sonny saw his reaction and he did…well at least he thought he did. Carly walked inside first and Sonny followed just behind her…when Johnny was about to close the door he caught Sonny's glare which made him swallow hard as he closed the door._

 _Sonny watches as the door closes, making sure Johnny got his message…he turns around and sees Carly walking around taking in the place._

"You like"

 _Carly turns towards Sonny with a light smile at the sound of his voice_ "Nice place you got here…kinda dark though, but nice."

 _Sonny flashes his dimples as he walks over to her_ … "Thanks…I think" _he smirks_

 _Looking over Sonny's shoulder, Carly sees a little hallway off to the side_ "So is that the kitchen…" _She asks and then walks around Sonny and starts on her way to find  
out…  
_  
"Yes it is, but Carly wait a minute…"

 _Sonny goes after Carly and just before she's able to go down the hallway his hand catches on to hers…Carly turns around confused_. He places a hand lightly on her back and leads her back over towards the dining room table…

"How about I pour you some wine and I'll go check on our dinner" _Sonny pulls out a chair for her to sit._

 _Carly doesn't sit, instead she crosses her arms and shifts her weight to the side on her hip as she arches an eyebrow._

"No…"

"Excuse me?" _Sonny asks_

"I said no…why can't I go back in to the kitchen." _Sonny was about to answer but Carly cuts him off_ "Oh I get it…you're going back there to heat up the takeout you ordered so you could pass it off on me like you cooked it yourself." _she teases…_

 _Sonny couldn't help but laugh a little_ , "You know what…"

"What?" _she smiles_

"Come with me…I`m about to do something I wouldn`t normally do…"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" _Carly asks with a laugh as Sonny takes her hand and leads her back in to the kitchen…  
_  
"I don't allow anyone to come in here…this is my own private sanctuary…cooking helps me relax."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that you can…" _Carly stops short when she smells the delicious aroma…  
_  
 _Sonny stops and looks at her as she enjoys the smell of his cooking. Carly sees his little smug look and a hint of his dimples showing  
_  
"Hey just because it smells good in here doesn't mean that it isn't take out…" _she laughs_

 _Sonny smirks then leads her over to the stove where the takes off the lid of the pot letting the aroma hit her nostrils even more. He picks up a wooden spoon he had placed nearby and gives the sauce a little stir with it. Carly watches him intently and Sonny lifts the spoon with some of the sauce and blows lightly to cool it some.  
_  
"Taste" _Sonny says as he places the spoon near her lips_

 _Carly gives Sonny a little skeptical look, but Sonny was insistent as he prods her further…  
_  
"Come on come on come on just one little taste…"

Carly shakes her head trying to hide a smile…she slightly opens her mouth and Sonny places the spoon to her mouth.

 _She couldn't believe it_ "Oh My God, Sonny this is delicious."

"What'dItellya" _he says very smugly and shows off his dimples as he smirks…_

 _Carly takes the spoon away from Sonny and places it back in to the pot so she could get another taste_ "No way did you make this…" _she brings the spoon back to her mouth_ "MMMMmmm" _she practically moans_

 _Sonny couldn't help but wet his suddenly dry lips_ "Believe it sweetheart…didn't I tell you I was a great cook."

 _Sonny sees that she is about to dip the spoon back inside the pot; he smiles as he stops her hand and then gently glides the spoon free from her fingers.  
_  
"Ah, ah…dinner will be served in a few minutes." _Carly makes a pout face which causes Sonny to laugh at how cute she looked_ "Anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you pout" _he chuckles_

 _Carly shakes her head as a little smile crept at the corners of her mouth…she playfully swats Sonny's shoulder.  
_  
"Hey, hey there's no need for violence" _Sonny says a pretending to be hurt_

"Aw poor baby…did little ol me hurt Big Bad Sonny Corinthos?" _Carly teases in a baby voice and gives his dimples a pinch_

 _They laugh…  
_  
 _Sonny places his hand to Carly's waist and turns her around as he starts to walk her out of the kitchen, and back to the dining room table…Carly sits down when he pulls out her chair for her once again.  
_  
"Now how about that wine…"

 **Luke's**

 _Luke made good on his promise and got Bobbie a drink, she loved Martini's with extra olives…he on the other hand had opted for a Scotch.  
_  
 _Claude comes back to the bar…he was out in the crowd talking to some customers. Seeing Bobbie he goes over to her…  
_  
"Hey Bobbie, haven't seen you around in a while…good to see you."

"Hey Claude, it's good to see you too."

"So tell me, did Grumpy over here…" _Claude motions his head towards Luke, and continues_ "do something to tick off the most beautiful red head in town?"

 _Bobbie laughs and Luke was seeing red…  
_  
"Hey, hey, hey I don't pay you to flirt with my sister! Get back to work before I fire your butt!"

 _Bobbie shakes her head_ , "Don't pay him any attention Claude…he`s not gonna fire you."

 _Luke laughs as his hand slaps the bar_ , "Oh Won't I"

"You won't mean it" _Bobbie laughs_

"Don't worry Bobbie, I stopped listening to anything Mr. Ogre here says long time ago."

 _Bobbie and Claude laugh…Luke couldn't believe they were laughing at him right in front of his face.  
_  
"Oh Yeah! You're FIRED! Did you hear that?!" _Luke bellows_

 _Claude rolls his eyes at Luke, then smiles at Bobbie_ "How about a refill on your Martini…" _  
_  
"Thank you" _Bobbie lifts her glass and gives it to Claude_

 _Claude refills Bobbie's drink and Luke just stands watching the two of them basically ignoring him.  
_  
"Extra olives right?"

 _Bobbie nods a yes with a huge smile as she looked over at Luke who was now beet red with frustration.  
_  
"Oh stop being such a Grumpy Grouch…" _Bobbie teases…Claude hands her refilled drink back,_ "Thanks"

"No problem…"

 _Claude goes down to the other side of the bar to a group female customers to flirt and get their drink order…  
_  
"Did you see that, he just ignored me!" _Luke grumbles_

"Yeah I saw it…good for him" _Bobbie laughs_ "Claude found a way to put up with you cause you know no one else is going to stick around and listen to your loud bellowing and constant firing and rehiring day after day like him. If you ask me the guy deserves a medal, no wait a raise." _she laughs as she raises a eyebrow  
_  
"You know you sound just like Corinthos and Morgan; they were in here spouting the same crap the other night!"

 _Bobbie just shakes her head at her brother…  
_  
"So what's he grumbling about tonight?"

 _Bobbie and Luke turn to see Jason standing there with his arm around_ _Jasmine's waist_ "Did Claude change the jukebox again"

"You just let him try it!" _Luke quickly responds_

 _Bobbie and Jason give each other a look as they both smirk…_

"So Jasmine, I see you've met Jason." Bobbie smiles

 _Jasmine is about to respond but Luke interrupts_ , "Oh yeah they've met…" _Luke laughs a little sly sneaky laugh_ "Actually they met here the other night…although they weren't as entertaining as her friend Caroline and Don Juan De Mobster"

"Don't mind Luke, he can be a little crazy sometimes…" _Bobbie says to Jasmine_

"Only Sometimes?" _Jason says_

 _Bobbie laughs_ , "He grows on you once you get to know him…"

"Oh GREAT, now I'm a fungus!"

 _Jasmine had to laugh at their interaction with each other_ , "Well I've seen firsthand how crazy Mr. Fungus can be…he came on to me the other day at Kelly's"

"Oooh I'm telling Laura" _Bobbie teases_

"Who's Laura?" _Jasmine asks_

 _Jason answers with a laugh_ , "His wife…"

 _Luke's eyes open wide_ , "Hey, hey, hey lets not get to hasty here…"

"In other words your wife will give you an even worse BEAT DOWN than you got earlier today huh?" _Jasmine laughs_ "What's the matter…scared?"

"First of all my wife knows I'm a handsome devil…" _Bobbie and Jasmine roll their eyes and Jason raises a hand placing his face to it and shakes his head trying not to laugh_ "And besides a little flirting is harmless… and 2" _he holds up two fingers_ "Nothing scares Luke Spencer."

"Riiiight, so you won't mind if I gave her a call huh?" _Bobbie says as she reaches in to her purse to take out her cell phone._

Luke grabs Bobbie's hand, "Don't you go bothering my wife…besides she's asleep."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, okay."

 _Bobbie, Jasmine and Jason laugh…  
_  
"So, you two here on a date?" _Luke asks trying to get the subject off of him_

"As a matter a fact…" _Jasmine starts to say_

"It's none of your business" _Bobbie interrupts as she points a finger into Luke's chest_ "You're just trying to change the subject" _Bobbie smirks_

"Am Not!" _Luke tries to defend himself_ "Can't I ask a simple question to make simple conversation without everyone getting all suspicious."

"No" _both Bobbie and Jason say at the same time_

 _Luke throws his hands up in the air_ , "Unbelievable" _he grumbles as he stomps his way back towards his office, which makes Bobbie, Jasmine and Jason burst out laughing at him.  
_  
"Well I see it never gets boring around here…" _Jasmine says_

"You got that right…especially when there's a Spencer around." _Bobbie smiles_ "Okay so I'm gonna let you two get back to your evening" _Bobbie raises a eyebrow as she doesn't say the word date_ "You two have fun…" _Bobbie gets up from her seat_ "Oh and tell Caroline I said hello."

 _Jasmine watches as Bobbie leaves and then turns to Jason…  
_  
"So, I'm surprised you didn't want to go back to that Jake's place…you know for another rematch to win your jacket back."

"Actually I kinda like the way it looks on you…" _Jason says as he admires how she looks wearing his jacket…she wore a pair of red jeans and a white halter top and his leather jacket over it._

 _Jasmine smiles,_ "So is that your way of saying you know you won't win again."

"Oh I'll win alright, I just know that you like the jacket so I'm giving you a while to hold on to it before I play you again…and of course win it back."

"We'll see about that…"

 **PENTHOUSE 4**

"Mmmm Sonny, you`re incredible…" _Carly practically moaned…_

 _As Carly ate the delicious meal Sonny prepared, spaghetti…her moans of appreciation were getting him a little hot under the collar. All through dinner they made light conversation, and Carly couldn't actually believe she was having a good time._

 _Sonny raised his glass of wine, he needed a drink and if she kept moaning out his name and saying things like that he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out…but he would. He kept inwardly telling himself he could control himself until she was ready…even though it was taking every ounce of willpower in him he could do it.  
_  
"Glad you like it…"

 _Carly finishes up the last of the meal then takes a sip of her wine_ "I still can't believe you actually made this."

 _Sonny laughs a little_ , "How many times do I have to say it before you believe it?"

"Okay then, tell me something…"

"What's that?"

"If you did in fact cook this delicious meal…which I am still not convinced yet that you did…" _Sonny shakes his head as he dimples at her, Carly continues on_ "How did you learn? Somehow I can't picture you in Culinary School" _she laughs_

 _Sonny smirks,_ "Well you got that right Caroline; no I didn't go to any fancy school to learn how to cook…school and me weren't exactly buddies when I was growing up."

 _Carly sat still when she heard him mention not liking school as a kid…it was a quick reminder of why she was really here with him. She almost forgot the only reason she was with him now was because of her plan to pay him back of how he treated her in high school.  
_  
"Oh yeah, and why is that…"

 _Carly asks, she wanted to see if he would reveal or say something…maybe he would remember who she was and then she could tell him off right this very second and leave him stunned.  
_  
 _Sonny clears his throat some_ , "Well that's a whole other story, but uh…I learned to cook from my mom." _Sonny says quietly as he remembers back to how beautiful his mother was_ "She was a excellent cook" _he smiles_ "The best…she was so beautiful, my mother." _he pauses for a moment picturing her face but then snaps out of it and says_ "I also learned a couple of tricks from her best friend Mrs. Cerullo, she's Italian…my mom was a Cuban immigrant."

 _Sonny caught himself before he revealed any more of his past…although he loved his mother he always felt sad when he would think about her and their life back then.  
_  
"Okay, you know what…" _Sonny claps his hands together as he stands up_ "I'm just gonna clear the table and I'll be right back. Why don't you take a seat on the couch."

 _Carly watched as Sonny disappeared in to the kitchen…she didn't know why but she found herself smiling. He actually seemed sincere when he was talking about his mother, but then she also realized how sad he was to. This was another side of Sonny she'd never seen before._

 _Standing up from the table, Carly looks over to the terrace doors…instead of going over to the couch she opens up the doors and steps out on to the terrace looking out into the night sky._

 _Carly stands out on the balcony, her hands placed on the little wall as she looked down on to the city lights and then up into the sky at the stars._

 _Sonny comes out from the kitchen_ "So, how about you telling me a little something about…" _Sonny stops short when he doesn't see her sitting on the couch_ "Caroline?" _he calls out her name as he looked around…he wonders to himself if she ducked out on him. His eyes search the room and then he sees the terrace doors are open…he smiles in relief that she was still there and then walks out on to the terrace._

 _Carly could tell the minute Sonny came out on to the terrace…she felt his presence which was a little scary to her. Sonny silently walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist from behind…he leans his cheek to the side of her head  
_  
"Beautiful night…beautiful woman"

 _Carly giggles a little shaking her head…_

 _Sonny looks at her laughing_ "What's so funny?"

"You are with your corny predictable lines."

"Oh so I'm corny and predictable huh." _he smirks_

"Yeah, I said it didn't I…"

 _Carly turns around to face Sonny…he places his hands on the wall trapping her so she couldn't go anywhere. His intense eyes bore in to hers with a look of complete desire…she could tell he wanted to kiss her.  
_  
"You're so determined not to have a good time tonight aren't you Caroline…" _Sonny states in a deep husky tone…Carly stays silent_ "Why is that? I thought we were getting along great during dinner…"

 _Carly didn't know what to say, she stood staring at him with her mouth slightly parted…inwardly she thinks to herself…Why is he getting to me so much? I should just tell him right now who I am and get it over with….But then she'd think further on to herself…Could Jasmine be right…am I starting to…no, no I can't…I just can't._

 _Sonny sees that she is having a inward battle with herself…he wondered what she wasn't telling him. He was about to ask her about it but decided against it since she would more than likely push him away and he didn't want that.  
_  
"I think I should go…" _Carly says and tries to move Sonny's hand so she could go around him…her attempts to leave were useless as Sonny would not budge out of the way and kept her trapped against the terrace wall.  
_  
"You know what…you think too much." _Sonny replies his voice low and then gives her a quick flash of his dimples_ "Just enjoy the moment…"

 _Sonny raises a hand to her cheek and lightly rubs his thumb on the softness of her skin.  
_  
 **LUKE'S  
**  
 _Jason sat at the bar nursing his beer as he waited for Jasmine to come back from the ladies room…she placed his jacket down on the stool next to him until she got back. Luke comes back over to the bar seeing Jason was still there, but sitting alone…_

"Well, well, well…sitting all by your lonesome huh. What happened to your date…did one of those lovely spikes poker her in the eye?" _Luke laughs_

"Funny Luke" _Jason says flatly as he takes another swig of his beer._

"Aw what's the matter Morgan, can't take a joke?"

"I thought you left…well at least for the night that is."

"You can't get rid of me that easily you should know that by now." _Luke pats Jason on the shoulder_ "But it looks like you and the rest of the poor smucks here in Port Chuckles will get your wish…I'm going out of town for a little while."

 _When Luke left and went back to his office, he thought back to his conversation with Bobbie earlier and became more impelled to find her baby…well at least try to anyway.  
_  
"So where'd Barbara Jean go…" _Luke wanted to tell her goodbye, since she would always get on to him about him always leaving without letting her know until after he's gone.  
_  
"She left a little while ago. So where you going?"

"None of your Beeswax…just make sure that idiot Claude doesn't change my jukebox while I'm gone." _Luke argues_ "Oh and don't let him book any of those little girly bands either will ya!"

 _Jasmine walks out in to the crowd…on her way over the bar she is stopped by a tap on her shoulder.  
_  
"Hey there beautiful, how about a dance."

 _Jasmine turns around seeing some guy standing there, he was practically drooling over her as he eyed her up and down. It was clear to Jasmine that this guy thought he was God's gift to women…the look on his face was one of complete smugness as if she would ever refuse his request…he also had buttons of his shirt undone showing off his chest some.  
_  
"I have a better idea…how about you go back and find your mirror of choice and continue plucking out the rest of your chest hair."

 _Jasmine turns around to walk away, but the guy catches on to her hand…she turns around  
_  
"Oh so you're one of those types huh, you like to play hard to get…fine with me baby I like a good chase." _he laughs_

 _Jasmine yanks her hand away from his grasp_ , "Listen you jackass, I'm not interested so take a hike!"

 _Luke sees the interaction going on with Jasmine and points it out to Jason_ , "Looks like someone's trying to move in on your territory there Morgan." _he laughs as he pulls out a cigar and lights it he takes a couple of puffs making smoke surround him_. "Looks like the competition means serious business…you better get on over there before you'll be sitting here at my bar looking like a sad sack just like your boss was the other night." _He laughs with the cigar clamped between his teeth._

 _Jason stands up from his seat and makes his way through the crowd to Jasmine…  
_  
"Listen Baby Cakes I have my eyes set on you and I always get what I want." _He smiles a sly smile and takes a hold of Jasmine's hand once more  
_  
"Are you DEF! I said back the hell off!"

"This guy bothering you?" _Jason asks_

 _The guy looks over to Jason and recognizes him immediately…his eyes bulge out as he was thoroughly intimidated_

 _Jasmine looks over her shoulder to Jason_ , "I'm handling it" _she tell him in a firm tone._

 _With a fake smile on her face, Jasmine turns back around to the jackass who still held her hand  
_  
"How about that dance now" _she says sweet and innocently_

 _Even though he was very intimidated by the stare Jason Morgan had trained on him, he looks at Jasmine when he heard her declaration…he had to smile smugly as he saw she changed her mind and that she was choosing him over the big bad mob enforcer. Jasmine places her hands on to his shoulders, her smile getting wider as she bats her eyes._

"Sure Baby Ca…AWWWWWW DAMN IT!"

 _He doubles over in pain as his little friend was met with Jasmine's knee. As he fell to the floor, Jasmine leans down so he could hear her say…  
_  
"Don't ever call me Baby Cakes…"

 _Jason stood stunned with a smile on his face, he was impressed at how she handled herself…Luke erupts in a roar of laughter having watched the scene play out before he left…a small crowd of customers who were nearby watched as well, some stood laughing others held a  
hand over their mouth trying not to._

 _Luke comes over from the bar and puts a arm around Jasmine_ , "I knew there was a reason I liked you…" _he looks at Jason_ , "This one's a keeper…I'll tell ya this, you let her slip through your fingers then you're a damn fool."

 _Jasmine shakes her head with a smile at Luke, and before she knew it he had planted a kiss to her cheek then ran off with a wave as he laughed.  
_  
"Eww! Hey I`m telling your wife!" _Jasmine calls out to him with a little laugh_

"You know you liked it" _Luke flirts as he heads through the crowd and leaves…_

"I swear that man is a nut" _Jasmine laughs as she watches Luke leave_

 _Jason smirks_ "Yeah, that's Luke alright…"

 _Still staring at the door where Luke left, Jasmine quietly says to herself_ "Now I see where Carly gets it" _she smiles and slightly shakes her head_

"What was that?" _Jason asks_

 _Jasmine freezes as she wonders did she just say that out loud_ "What was what?"

"I thought you said something…"

 _Jasmine quickly covers_ , "No, I didn't say anything…just that Luke is crazy that's all." _she laughs it off and hopes he buys her cover or Carly would definitely kill her._

 _Jason could of swore he heard her say something else, something about someone named Carly…_ "I thought her friend's name was Caroline" _he says inwardly to himself. He decides not to push it since it seemed like she didn't want to repeat it and the fact that she just made up a quick cover.  
_  
"So what do you wanna do now…you want another drink, you want do dance, what?" _Jason asks  
_  
 _Jasmine smiles in relief that he was changing the subject, which meant that he bought her cover,_ "Well, how about we go for another ride on your Harley…I love the feel of the wind blowing through my hair."

"You got it"

 **PENTHOUSE 4**

 _Silently they stand just looking in the other's eyes…Carly was a bundle of nerves…she was torn between emotions of hate for this man and then the surprised attraction which she still wanted to deny but it was getting harder to keep doing so…and then she was intrigue by him…the way he talked about his mother, she could tell he loved her very much._ "What the hell am I doing?" _Carly inwardly chastises herself_ "Just go ahead and drop the bomb and tell him who you are  
and then you won't have to see him anymore and you won't have all these crazy wacky mixed up feelings."

 _Sonny could tell that Caroline was nervous, maybe even a little scared. But why? There had to be a reason and Sonny promised himself that he would find it out but for right now in this moment he wanted to enjoy the moment with Caroline and for her to enjoy it as well._ "She's trying so hard not to like me" _Sonny inwardly tells himself._ "If I were to kiss her right now, like I want to she'd probably bolt…no I have to find another way to get her to relax."

"Come here…" _Sonny says as he takes her hand and leads her back inside the penthouse._

 _Carly didn't know why but she went with him without protest as he leads her to the couch to sit. Once she is seated, Sonny goes over to the mini bar and pours two glasses of Brandy…he goes back to the couch, hands her a glass and sits next to her._

 _Sonny clinks his glass against hers and they each take a sip from their glass_ "Nothing like a good glass of Brandy to unwind…"

 _Carly arches a eyebrow_ , "Who says I need unwinding?"

"You see, there you go again…you're so afraid to relax and have fun with me. Tell me what have I've done to make you feel so nervous…what have I done to make you keep pushing me away when all I want to do is get to know you?"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Today started a new week…last Friday night Carly went to the football game where she was actually having fun but then had the misfortune to run in to Sonny. Carly now sits in class smiling to herself as she thought back to that night and pictured Sonny completely wet when she poured her drink on top of his head. "That'll teach him" she says to herself. The bell sounded for class to end…all the students get up from their desks and leave out of the class as the  
teacher calls out…_

"Don't forget to read Chapter 10, there will be a quiz sometime this week."

 _Everyone groans in disappointment, including Carly…she is now on her way to her locker to exchange books. Carly stops short when she reaches her locker and reads the message written on it in black marker._ "4 A Goood Time call 555 C-A-R-L-Y"

 _To say Carly was pissed was an understatement…more like LIVID would be the word. She turns around, her eyes flash in a furious stare as she tries to figure out who could of done this._

 _She didn't have to wonder for too long as she sees Sonny Corinthos leaning up against the wall a little ways down from her locker as he smiles and holds up a black marker twiddling it in between his fingers._

 _Sonny starts to walk down the hall towards Carly and just as he is about to pass her he leans in close and says…  
_  
"Thought you could pour your drink on me and get away with it…I don't think so sweetheart" _he smiles and then walks past her_

 **END FLASHBACK** **~  
**  
 _Carly gulps down the rest of her Brandy, then places the glass on a nearby table…it took everything in her to not splash her drink in his face and then walk out on him, but she quickly reminded herself of her plan. Sonny had to pay for his actions towards her and she wasn't gonna let him get away so easily by telling him who she was right now. But on the other hand if she didn't get the hell out of there right now, she didn't know if she could be held responsible  
for what she would do.  
_  
"Sonny take me home…"

 _Sonny looks at her confused as he watches her get up from the couch…he quickly stands, places his glass down then catches up with her just before she is able to open the door._

 _Taking a hold of her hand, Sonny spins her around so that she is facing him and their bodies are mere inches apart_ "No…"

"Excuse me?"

"No…I'm not going to let you walk out on us like you did all the other times. Now I don't know why but for some reason you're scared as hell of giving us a chance…" _Sonny exhales a breath_ "Before you walk out that door let me show you that I'm worth getting to know better…and maybe it will help you realize that I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me." _he flashes his dimples  
_  
 _Carly shakes her head trying her best to hold in a smile_ , "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Wait right there…don't move."

 _Carly reluctantly stands in place as she watches Sonny go over to the light switch and dims the lights to a romantic setting…he then goes over to the stereo._

 _Sonny picks looks through his collection and picks out his favorite one that was perfect for this moment…Santana. He places the CD in and sets it to play "Europa" Once the sounds of the beautiful Spanish guitar fill the room, he turns around to Carly and slowly walks his way over to her until._

 _Reaching out his hand to her_ , "Dance with me"

 _Carly slowly and hesitantly places her hand in to his…Sonny flashes his dimples as her hand makes contact with his and then lightly pulls her body next to him. He wraps his one hand around her waist and keeps the other hand that held hers in between them as he gazes in to her eyes.  
_  
"Now, isn't this much better than you bolting out the door." _Sonny says with a little laugh_

"It's nice…" _Carly simply says_

 _Sonny shakes his head as he kept his gaze on her_ , "Just nice?"

 _He softly caresses his hand up and down her back as he holds her in place to him, making their_ _bodies melt in to the other. Carly had to catch her breath as she felt his desire for her pressed against her thigh.  
_  
 _Clearing her throat some_ , "What…you think a little dance is gonna make me swoon for you." _Carly smirks_ "Some ego you have their SonnyBoy."

"Why can't you just admit that you, I dunno…you maybe kinda like me…a little bit"

 _Sonny's dimples are on full display and Carly smiles as she just rolls her eyes at him.  
_  
"Okay you know what…" _Sonny starts out to say_

"What?"

"How about we try this…no talking…just be in the moment and dance with me."

 _Carly doesn't say anything, instead she just nods a yes…Sonny doesn't speak either, he just holds her close and presses his cheek to hers as they silently dance._

 _Sonny wanted this moment to last, she felt so good in his arms…they were a perfect fit. Carly closed her eyes as she inhaled his masculine scent…her hand pressed against his back as she rubbed up and down.  
_  
 _Even though their bodies were as close as could be, Sonny holds her firmly in place trying to feel more of her exquisite physique that he was starting to crave more and more. They pull back to look in each other's eyes, both becoming entranced by the other and their hearts thumping like a beating drum  
_  
 _Sonny licks his suddenly dry lips as he eyes her full ones that were begging to be kissed. Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip…there are no other thoughts going through her mind like before…right now she is just living in the moment._

 _Sonny raises his hand from her back and places it to her cheek, he lightly thumbs its softness…Carly does the same to him. Before you know it, their lips are inching closer and closer until they finally make contact._

 _At first the kiss starts out slow, each tasting each other…they couldn't get enough, they needed more. Sonny slowly dips his tongue between her heated lips and Carly accepts him there…their kiss is now kicking up a notch as their hands begin to roam.  
_  
 _Carly now has both hands to the back of his head running her fingers wildly through his curly locks…soft moans escape lips here and there with the intense sensations his kiss was sending through her loins._

 _Sonny with a hand to her back caressing up and down to just above her rear and back up again…his other hand still at her cheek holding her in place and lightly fingering a few strands of her hair._

 _After going on like this for a little bit longer, Sonny starts to back Carly up as their lips stay fused together…when they get to his desk, he lifts Carly up on to it and she wraps her legs around him._

 _Finally their lips separate and Sonny starts to travel little kisses down to the crook of her neck…Carly tilts her head to the side as she lets out a long moan of delight and nibbles down on her bottom lip._

 _Sonny nibbles on her earlobe some, his hot breath on her neck…he lightly licks below her ear which sends shivers down her spine…he smiles at that, knowing he has found her spot.  
_  
 _Carly closes her eyes as she sucks in a breath as her hands run up and down his back pulling him closer and then up though his hair again and each grabbing a fist full with a little tug. She couldn't believe the feelings he was stirring up inside of her…the feeling was unbelievable._

 _All of a sudden Carly began to realize what was happening, so she lowers her hands to his chest and starts pushing him back some_ "Sonny…Sonny wait…we can't…"

 _Sonny is so caught up in the moment that he vaguely hears her calls…his kisses go back to her earlobe and then flicks his tongue around the little nub.  
_  
"Sonny…Sonny we have to stop…" _Carly reluctantly says…_

 _Her calls are now muffled as his kisses are now back to her mouth sucking her bottom lip and giving it a little tug. She keeps pushing at his chest this time with a little more force…Sonny finally pulls back wondering what was wrong._

"What's the matter?" _Sonny asks confused as to why she pushed him away_

"Sonny we can't do this…" _Carly tells him in a breathy whisper_

 _Sonny nods_ , "To fast…"

"Yeah, something like that…"

 _Sonny helps slide Carly down from his desk with his hands on her hips to steady her some as her feet hit the floor.  
_  
"Okay" _Sonny nods an okay again, then leans placing a quick kiss of her swollen kiss bruised lips_ "I'm not gonna force you to do something you're not ready for yet. We`ll wait…I can wait."

 _Carly smiles_ , "You seem too good to be true…what guy says something like that."

 _Sonny smiles in return showing his dimples_ , "You see what have I told ya…you gotta get to know me instead of always pushing me away. That way you would have known that I`m not like most men."

 _Carly smiles, but then gets a quick flash of Sonny as a teenager waving the black marker that he used to write on her locker with. She sighs as she shakes the image of her head…  
_  
"Yeah" _she says in a flat tone as she nibbles at her bottom lip again_ "Can you take me home now…"

 _Sonny sees that her mood has once again shifted and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He decides not press it right now, he didn't want the night to end in a argument…at least she wasn't running out the door and away from him, that was some progress right?  
_  
"Okay…whatever you want."

 **The Cosmopolitan  
**  
 _Jasmine and Jason step off of the elevator and walk to her suite door…  
_  
"Thanks for the ride…I had fun."

"I had fun to. Thanks for agreeing to come out with me. Next time I`ll take you some place other than Luke's" _Jason tells her with a little laugh_

"Well who says there's gonna be a next time." _Jasmine teases him_

"Come on, you gotta give me a chance to win my jacket back at least." _Jason says as he looks down at her wearing still wearing his jacket._

"Oh yeah…your precious leather jacket. Well you might as well say your goodbyes to it cause there is no way you're gonna beat me again. You winning that last game the other night was nothing but a FLUKE" _Jasmine laughs_

"Well we'll see about that…" _Jason grabs a hold of the lapels of his leather jacket and pulls her close…their lips meet in a slow kiss.  
_  
 _Jasmine pushes Jason back a little breaking their lip union_ "Whoa there buddy" _she giggles_ "That's all you get…" _she quickly turns around, giving her hair a flip making it softly hit his face…Jason smirks as she opens the door. When she is inside, Jasmine turns around seeing his smile then finishes off by saying_ "For now" _she winks and then closes the door in his face._

 _Jason stands looking at the now closed door…he shakes his head and then goes back to the elevator pressing the button.  
_  
 _Jasmine laughs as she takes off the jacket and drapes it over the couch._ A few minutes later she hears a knock on the door so she goes over to answer it…maybe it was Carly and she forgot her key.

"Girl don't tell me you forgot your key" _Jasmine laughs_

 _Opening the door, Jasmine sees that it isn't Carly…  
_  
 **Sonny's Limo**

 _The limo ride home started out quiet, Sonny decided to try and get her to relax again so he brought up the subject to her boutique instead of bringing up what was really on his mind, why she was starting to shut down on him again._

 _Carly was surprised that he was asking her about the boutique…she then realized that he was changing the subject so she decided to go with it as she told him that she and Jasmine were still looking for places. She was also surprised when Sonny offered to help…he told her that he had a place that she might be interested in if she wanted to take a look at it._

"Are you serious?"

"I don't say things I don't mean Caroline…you'll learn that about me once you give me a chance. Yes I'm serious about showing you a place for your boutique…" _Sonny leans in close and places his hand to her cheek…in a low raspy tone he continues,_ "I'm also serious about wanting to get to know you better…that is if you let me."

 _Just then the limo stops, they were finally at her hotel…Carly exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding._

 _They are now riding up in the elevator; Carly told Sonny he didn't have to ride up with her but he insisted by telling her that it wouldn't be a proper date if he didn't see her all the way home to  
her door.  
_  
 _Carly stood perfectly still and watched the numbers light up impatiently until the elevator finally reached her penthouse floor. Sonny watched her in amazement, he had to smirk a little as she was doing everything but looking at him._

 _When the door opens, Carly quickly steps off and walks to her door…Sonny shakes his head as he strolls off the elevator and takes his time walking over to her as she looks through her purse for her keys. Sonny taps her on her shoulder and Carly spins around holding her keys…  
_  
"I had a good time tonight" _Sonny says in a low desire laced tone_ … "That is once you finally calmed down and relaxed a little bit." _he smirks showing off his dimples_ "So how about you…"

 _Carly smiles back_ , "Welllll, okay…I'll admit it." _Sonny looks at her in shock and laughs a little_ "You were a okay date." _she teases him and then laughs_

"Just okay" _Sonny says as he places the palm of his hand on the door trapping her on one side…  
_  
"Yeah, just okay" _Carly smiles smugly_

 _Sonny nods his head a little as he lightly wets his lips…he knew she was teasing him_ "How about that dance…"

"What about it? It was just a dance." _Carly says nonchalantly_

 _Sonny smirks as he leans in closer which makes her back press against the door…_

"What about our kiss" _Sonny asks, his voice in a low husky whisper as he places his other hand to her cheek_

"I've had better…" _Carly says in a light tone_

"Oh yeah…" _Sonny wets his lips again then leans in so their lips are mere inches apart_

 _Before Carly knew it Sonny had taken her in to another drugging kiss…he drank from her lips so passionately with great vigor and desire that she was glad her back was against the door or she  
wouldn't of been able to steady herself._

 _Pulling back from her lips, Sonny's hits her with a triumphant sexy dimple smile…he tilts his head to the side some as he says  
_  
"Liar" _Sonny leans in for another quick but sensuous kiss…_

 _Once again he ends the kiss and then turns and walks to the elevator. When the doors open, Sonny starts to step inside but turns around to give her a little wink and a wave of his hand._

 _As the elevator doors closed, Carly closes her eyes and scolds herself_ "Get it together girl! You can do this!"

 _Carly turns around to the door and opens it with her key…when she opens the door she is met with a relieving sight for sore eyes. She smiles brightly as she hurries inside and closes the door behind her.  
_  
"Thank GOODNESS you're here!"

 ******* **End Of Chapter 6** *******


	7. Chapter 7

Love At Second Sight

~ **Introducing** ~

 **Angelo Vega**

 **Fashion Photographer…Jasmine's brother and close friend of Carly. Angelo and Carly went on a couple of dates but they never had a serious relationship since they decided that they were better as friends.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Girl don't tell me you forgot your key?"

 _Jasmine laughs as she opens the door but soon finds that the person on the other side isn't Carly._

"Hey sis."

"Angelo."

"That's what they call me" _Angelo smirks_ "So are you gonna invite your favorite brother in or what?"

 _Jasmine smiles a bright smile as she pulls Angelo inside the door and into a tight hug as she says_ "Get your ass over here and give your big sister a hug!"

 _They laugh as they embrace each other in a brother/sister hug…  
_  
"I see that smart ass mouth of yours hasn't changed one bit" _Angelo laughs as he pulls back from their hug smiling at her_

"Of course not and it's not gonna change either so if you don't like it then Tough TITTY!"

 _Angelo shakes his head as he laughs at his sister_ "You know you're something else don't you…but I love you anyway"

"You better" _Jasmine takes Angelo's hand and leads him over to the couch where they sit down facing each other_ "So I take it you got Carly's thousand and one messages huh?"

 _Just when Angelo is about to answer, the door opens…he looks up to the door hearing it open as Jasmine looks over her shoulder seeing Carly come walk inside._

 _Carly stops in place for a second and smiles when she sees Angelo…  
_  
"Thank GOODNESS you're here!"

 _She closes the door behind her and hurries her way over to him…Angelo quickly stands and meets her half way each taking each other in a hug.  
_  
"Well it's good to see you too" _Angelo says with a laugh as they hugged_

 _Carly pulls back from their hug and then gives his shoulder a little punch  
_  
"Hey, what was that for?"

"What the hell took you so long?" _Carly snaps at him_

"I see your smart mouth hasn`t change yet either…you`ve been hanging around Jazz for too long." _he points to Jasmine over his shoulder as he smirks._

 _Jasmine narrows her eyes and then gives his hair a little ruffle knowing he hates it when she does that…she gives him a look of payback as she stands next to Carly and folds her arms  
_  
"Hey now…what is this, gang up on Angelo day?" _he says smoothes his ruffled hair back in to place_

"That's what you get you bought it on yourself." _Jasmine tells him with a smirk of her own_

 _Wanting to getting back on the subject at hand, Carly interrupts as she says_ "You didn't return any of my messages."

"I was busy I didn`t have time to call back…but when I got like the uhhh 50th message from you" _he starts out saying with a slight laugh looking at straight at Carly_

 _Carly shakes her head with a smile_ "I didn't call that many times" _she says in defense of herself interrupting him_

 _Angelo looks at Carly like she grew a extra head_ "HA! You wanna check my messages?" _he laughs  
_  
"Hush…"

"That's what I thought" _Angelo chuckles as he takes a quick step back seeing that Carly is about to push him again_ "Anyway, I thought I'd come…you know surprise you both and see what was up. Luckily we were able to wrap up the shoot early and I caught the next plane out of Paris. I didn't call from the plane cause…well like I said, I wanted it to be a surprise."

 _Jasmine looks over to Carly with a raise of a eyebrow…although she was happy to see her brother again, this was Carly's plaaan so she'd let her do the explaining._

"Since this is your crazy plan, I'll let you fill him in on everything"

 _Carly places a hand on her hip as she looks back at Jasmine_ … "Oh how gracious of you, I know how much that mouth of yours loves to yap." _Carly teases with a laugh_

"Okay I know those looks" _he pauses_ "Someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

 _Carly turns back to Angelo and takes a deep breath_ "I need your help" _she tells him straight out_

 _Angelo nods slightly_ , "Okay…with what"

 _Carly smiles a sneaky little smile as she strolls over to Angelo so they aren't too far apart…she picks a the invisible lint on his shoulder which makes Angelo even more curious to what was going on.  
_  
"Dating anyone serious these days?" _she asks_

"No…why do you ask?"

 _Trying to hold back a smile, Jasmine quickly walks around so that she could get a good look at her brother's face when Carly finally tells him what she needs him for._

 _Angelo gives his sister a strange look seeing that she quickly moved her way around to the other side of the room a little to the side of Carly and is staring straight at him with a strange little smile all over her face. He then looks back to Carly hearing that she is saying him something else…  
_  
"No jealous girly friends waiting in the wings back in Paris?"

"No…" _Angelo answers trying to figure out what Carly was getting at and why she would ask him that._

"So…" _Carly claps her hands together then continues_ , "What do you think about starting up a fling with me?" _she smiles a little smile as her teeth lightly bite down on her bottom lip_

 _Angelo's eyes open wide as he hears her question…he could hardly believe his ears._

 **The Next Day - Penthouse 4**

 _Sonny is coming down the stairs whistling a little tune just as the door opens and Jason comes inside…  
_  
"You're in a good mood." _Jason says hearing Sonny whistling as he comes down the last few steps_ "I take it that means your date last night was a success"

 _Sonny laughs a little_ , "Does it show?" _he says and then goes over to the mini bar and pours himself a glass of water.  
_  
"Just barely" _Jason teases_

 _Sonny turns back to look at Jason, now with a glass of water in his hand_ "You know what…for the first time since I met Caroline, I feel like I'm finally starting to get somewhere with her." _he takes a sip of his water…_

 _Jason nods slightly as he says_ , "Yeah…that's great." _he pauses for a second then asks_ "So uh, she didn't come up with some flimsy excuse to bolt out the door."

 _Sonny lowers the glass from his mouth after drinking some more of the water_ "She tried to, but this time there was no way I was letting her go like all the other times. I think I just may be starting to get to her." _Sonny smiles to himself remembering on the high moments of  
last night's date…_

 **FLASH  
**  
 _Carly reluctantly stands in place as she watches Sonny go over to the light switch and dims the lights to a romantic setting…he then goes over to the stereo._

 _Sonny picks looks through his collection and picks out his favorite one that was perfect for this moment…Santana. He places the CD in and sets it to play "Europa" Once the sounds of the beautiful Spanish guitar fill the room, he turns around to Carly and slowly walks his way over to her._

 _Reaching out his hand to her_ , "Dance with me"

 **END FLASH  
**  
 _Sonny places the water glass back down on the mini bar…he gets another flash of last night…  
_  
 **FLASH  
**  
"Now, isn't this much better than you bolting out the door." _Sonny says with a little laugh_

"It's nice…" _Carly simply says_

 _Sonny shakes his head as he kept his gaze on her_ , "Just nice?"

 _He softly caresses his hand up and down her back as he holds her in place to him, making their bodies melt in to the other. Carly had to catch her breath as she felt his desire for her pressed against her thigh.  
_  
 **END FLASH  
**  
 _Jason silently stands as she stares at Sonny just standing staring in to space at nothing in particular…it was obvious that his mind was somewhere else.  
_  
"Sonny" _Jason calls out to him_

 _Sonny doesn't hear Jason calling his name as he is taken over by yet another flash…  
_  
 **FLASH  
**  
 _Sonny starts to back Carly up as their lips stay fused together…when they get to his desk, he lifts Carly up on to it and she wraps her legs around him._

 _Finally their lips separate and Sonny starts to travel little kisses down to the crook of her neck…Carly tilts her head to the side as she lets out a long moan of delight and nibbles down on her bottom lip._

 _Sonny nibbles on her earlobe some, his hot breath to her neck…he light licks behind her ear which sends shivers down her spine…he smiles at that, knowing that he has found her spot._

 _Carly closes her eyes as she sucks in a breath as she hands run up and down his back pulling him closer and then up though his hair again and each grabbing a fist full with a little tug.  
_  
 **END FLASH  
**  
 _Sonny snaps out of it finally hearing Jason's voice_ "Sonny…Sonny" _Jason says…Sonny looks at Jason as his eyes blink a couple of time coming back to reality._ "You were thinking about her weren't you." _when Sonny doesn't say anything which gives Jason his answer_ "You're really hung up on this one, huh?"

"You know what Jason…you've been hanging around Luke to long; you're starting to get just as nosey."

"Soooorrrry" _Jason holds up his hands to his sides._ _Sonny shakes his head with a half smile and then Jason remembers something_ "Speaking of Luke, did you know he went out of town."

 _Sonny wasn`t too surprised at the news since Luke was known for leaving on the spur of the moment,_ "No, when did he leave?"

"Last night. Jasmine and I went to the club…he told me before he left."

 _Sonny laughs a little showing his dimples,_ "So we're Luke Free…this day keeps getting better and better" _he laughs_

 _Jason smirks,_ "Yep, no grouchy, loud, overbearing Luke…"

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"Nope…I asked him but he told me to butt out." _Jason shakes his head_ "You know Luke, he knows everyone else's personal business but don't want anyone to know his. So I don't know how long he'll be gone."

"Doesn't matter…a day without Luke is a peaceful one."

"Got that right…

 _They laugh_

"Hey since things are looking up with you and Caroline how about you, me, Caroline and Jasmine get together one night?" _Jason asks_

"You mean like a double date?"

"Yeah, more or less…I mean if Jasmine is there then maybe she'll drop her guard some more; maybe she'll be more comfortable and won't look for excuses to try and bolt."

 _Sonny smiles to himself_ , "Sounds good"

 _Sonny looks at his watch seeing that he better get going for his meeting with Mr. Barnes a coffee buyer…he clears his throat.  
_  
"You know what…" _Sonny snaps his fingers,_ "I gotta get going. I'm on my way to The Grill…you know to meet with a potential coffee buyer. You wanna come?"

 _Jason scrunches his face up a little as he asks_ … "You want me to?"

"You can if you want, but you don't have to."

"Good cause I don't want to" _Jason smirks_ "Besides you're better at stuff like that."

 _Sonny nods with a little laugh_ "How'd I know you were gonna say that…"

"Uhhhh, how about the fact that I've never gone with you before?" _Jason answers sarcastically  
_  
"True…and besides the meeting is at The Grill, not Jakes"

"So?"

"So look at me" _Sonny looks down at his suit then back up at Jason and says_ "Then look at you" _he says with a laugh as he gestures his hand towards Jason in his usual attire, t-shirt and jeans…_

 _Sonny smirks as Jason gets his message…  
_  
"Whatever man…"

 **The Port Charles Grill  
** _  
Mr. Barnes finishes up telling a lame joke to which he starts to laugh hysterically, but Sonny on the other hand pretends to enjoy it as he laughs along with him.  
_  
"Well Mr. Corinthos, I must say this was a splendid meeting…you're a good business man and you even laugh at my corny jokes. My wife is always at me about telling jokes; she doesn't like them so much but I can't help it if everyone else thinks I'm a laugh riot" _he chuckles_

 _Sonny kept a smile while he was dying on the inside as he thinks to himself_ "You should listen to your wife…for goodness sakes if he tells another one of his dumbass corny jokes…" _Sonny's thoughts were interrupted hearing Mr. Barnes call out his name…_

"So Mr. Corinthos, I think we can do business together…have your lawyer contact mine." _Mr. Barnes reaches a hand out towards Sonny…they shake hands_

 _Sonny sighs inwardly, glad that the meeting was winding up,_ "Will do…Corinthos/Morgan coffee is happy to be in business with you as well."

 _They both stand and Sonny watches as Mr. Barnes leaves giving him a final nod._

 _Once Mr. Barnes is gone, Sonny sits back down and flags a waiter over_ "Yeah, bring me a vodka straight up." _He needed a drink…the waiter nods and hurries off._

 _As Sonny waits for the waiter to come back with his drink he starts thinking about Caroline…maybe he should give her a call and set up the double date with Jason and Jasmine. No scratch that…he didn't want to seem to anxious and have her thinking that he was…maybe he'd call her to talk about the building he had in mind for her to see for the boutique she and Jasmine were opening…then later on he'd slip in the subject of the double date. Yeah that's what he'd do.  
_  
 _The waiter comes back with Sonny's vodka, sitting it in front of him_ "Is there anything else I can get for you, Mr. Corinthos?"

"I have an important phone call to make so you can go ahead and leave…until I call you back over then you can come running and ready to suck up." _Sonny says with a smirk…the waiter just nods and takes his leave._

 _Just as Sonny is pulling out his cell to call Caroline, he sees her being seated at a nearby table…but she wasn't alone. Sonny frowns as he sees she is with another man._

 _The wrinkles at his forehead were very apparent as Sonny frowns and mumbles under his breath_ "What the hell?" _he puts his cell back in his breast pocket and picks up his drink taking a gulp as he watched._

 **~*~  
**  
"Hey, thanks for agreeing to do this for me…you didn't have to but I'm glad you did."

 _Angelo laughs a little showing off his perfect smile_ "So is this my payment…I get a free lunch." _he smirks_ "I suppose it's better than you trying to cook…and I do stress the word TRY" _he chuckles_

 _Carly tries to hide a smile, then rolls her eyes at him_ "Hush"

"Remember that time you tried to cook me breakfast…I didn't know you could burn eggs." _he smirks_

"Okay you know what…if you don't hush up we can leave and I can cook us lunch instead just to teach you a lesson." _she gives him a sly smile and bats her eyes innocently at him_

 _Angelo's face drops at just the very idea of that…Carly bursts out laughing at him._

 _Sonny couldn't believe this…she was laughing and flirting with this guy…who the hell was this punk anyway? Snapping his fingers, Sonny calls for the waiter to come back over…  
_  
"Yes, Mr. Corinthos"

 _Sonny raises his glass as he keeps his eyes glued on Caroline_ "Give me a refill…and make it quick"

 _The waiter nods and makes his leave to hurry with Sonny's order…it seemed like Mr. Corinthos was in a bad mood and he didn't want to get on his bad side._

 _Sonny's blood was boiling as he watched Caroline laugh it up with the guy…he was completely jealous. How could she have this much of an affect on him when he hardly knew her…then again he thinks to himself he can't get her out of his mind day and night so having feelings of jealousy when it comes to her isn't too far of a stretch._

"What's so damn funny?" _Sonny mumbles to himself_ "What's this punk have that I don't…"

 _Carly and Angelo laugh as they traded old stories_ "Did I tell how great it is seeing you again…reminiscing over old times." _Carly smiles_ "I can't thank you enough for agreeing to help me teach Sonny a lesson he'll never forget."

"Don't worry about it…we're friends and friends look out for each other. But you know what…if you ever change your mind about us making him jealous just let me know and I'll go find him and put him in a head lock…" _Angelo raises his arm, like he has someone in a headlock and gives Carly a wink as he says_ "You know…for the way he treated you."

"Thanks for the offer but I got it covered…I'm gonna teach him a lesson he'll never forget. And at just the right time, I'll drop the bomb letting him know who I am and crushing his heart to little tiny bits." _She says with a satisfactory smile tilting her head to the side some_

 _Angelo smiles shaking his head a little…Carly sees his look and wonders what he's thinking_

"What?" _she asks_

"Nothing…"

"No, what is it…I know that look you can't hide anything from me you never could." _she smirks_ _and then asks_ "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just…well…last night when you left to go change after we talked, Jasmine made a comment that…"

 _Angelo isn't able to finish his sentence as Carly interrupts_ , "Oh I get it…Miss Nosey Box told you that I'm starting to like the arrogant jackass huh."

"Yeeah…" _Angelo says hesitantly then continues_ … "Is she right…are you starting to like him?"

"No"

"You answered that a little too quickly"

"Gawd you sound just like your sister…no answer I say is gonna be right for either of you."

"No need to get defensive…I'm on your side here." _Angelo says as he reaches a hand out to Carly's…he rubs his thumb lightly across the top of her knuckles_ "If you say you're not starting to like the guy then we'll leave it at that" _he says trying to sooth her. He then catches a glimpse at a guy at a nearby table looking at them…well rather staring at Carly_ "Don't look now but there is a guy at a nearby table just staring at you."

 _Carly closes her eyes with a light smile…she thinks to herself "It's gotta be Sonny" she opens her eyes and leans forward to Angelo while keeping her hand still in his as she whispers…  
_  
"Shhhh…just play along" _she bats her eyes at him and looks affectionately in to Anglo's eyes as she says_ "Tell me, is this guy dressed in a dark Armani suit?"

 _Angelo figures out her game…this guy must be Sonny. He leans in towards Carly as she did to him they each gazing in each other's eyes  
_  
"Yeah…" _He answers with his best sexy smile to play along with her lead._

"Is his hair slicked back…like he has a pound of gel taming his natural curls…looks like a pissed off vampire"

 _Angelo smirks at her description but keeps playing along looking her in the eyes and raising her hand to his mouth giving her hand a light kiss  
_  
"Mmmhmmm" _he answers_

 _Carly laughs sexily_ , "That's Sonny alright…"

 _Angelo keeps playing his part as he holds her hand affectionately, never taking his eyes off her like she is the only woman in the room…  
_  
"So…you ready to do this?" _he asks_

 _Carly nods slightly with a smile_ , "Let the games begin…"

 _Angelo smirks_ , "You know what…I got a idea."

 _Carly raises an eyebrow wondering what he had in mind…  
_  
 _Angelo waves his hand, calling for the waiter to come back over since they told him to give them a couple of minutes to decide before they ordered.  
_  
"Are we ready to order now, sir?" _asks the waiter_

"Yes, thank you" _Angelo says making a quick look up to the waiter then turns back looking in to Carly's eyes as he says_ "We would like a bottle of your best champagne…and some chocolate covered strawberries."

"Right away sir…" _The waiter answers and smiles at the happy couple then takes his leave._

"Chocolate covered strawberries" _Carly says with a giggle_

"Yeah, yeah…let's see how your lover boy likes it when I feed them to you."

 _Carly giggles…Angelo smirks then leans in closer to her lips giving her the slightest kiss. Carly was a caught off guard a little by his kiss, but quickly covered. When he pulls back he gives her a wink._

 _It was taking everything in Sonny not to get up and pound the guy to a pulp…he couldn't for the life of him figure out what the hell was going on. Everything was just fine last night…he thought that they had a breakthrough on their date, but from the looks of it they didn't since Caroline was sitting a few tables over gazing in another man's eyes… KISSING him!  
_  
"I can't believe this" _Sonny says to himself leaning back in his chair picking up the napkin that lay on top of his thigh and throwing it down on the table in a huff!_ "How the hell can she be with this punk after our evening together last night?!" _his eyes bulge out just staring at them looking at each other like they are the only two people in the room._

 **~*~  
**  
"What's Sonny doing now?" _Carly asks_

"His eyes are popping out…looks like he didn't like our kiss."

"Aww to bad" _she says in a baby voice_

 _They laugh  
_  
"Remind me not to get on your bad side…"

 _The waiter comes back over with the champagne and chocolate covered strawberries setting down the strawberries then showing Angelo the label of the champagne…Angelo nods that the champagne meets his approval, then the waiter pops open the top and two glasses for them. Carly giggles as the top pops off making a loud noise…she turns back to look at Angelo and he does the same  
_  
"Thank you…" _Angelo says to the waiter as he gazes at Carly_

 _The waiter smiles at the sweet couple,_ "You are very much welcome sir…enjoy"

 _Sonny frowns as the waiter leaves their table…he waves him over. The waiter sees Sonny's wave and is skeptical about coming over with the look in Sonny's eyes. He gulps as he walks over…  
_  
"Another refill sir?"

"No…just a little friendly advice" _Sonny says through gritted teeth_ , "You see that lady over there…"

 _The waiter looks over to the sweet couple_ "Yes sir…" _he smiles looking at them_ , "Don't you just love to see couples in love sir?" _Sonny shoots him a quick sharp look which makes the waiter take a step back duly intimidated_ _"_ Sorry sir" _Sonny keeps his glare on him which makes him gulp as he says_ "Was there something I can get for you sir?"

 _Sonny clenches his fist to keep himself from grabbing him by the throat_ …"Just get outta here…go!"

 _The waiter hurries up and scurries away…_

 _Sonny looks back over to Caroline seeing that the punk was now feeding her a chocolate covered strawberry. That was it; he was going over there…Sonny pounds his fist on the table and stands up. He takes a deep breath to try and calm himself some but it wasn't working; the more he watched him feed her and seeing the way they were looking at each other the more worked up Sonny got._

 _When Sonny starts walking his way to their table, Angelo glances over and sees he's coming_ "He's coming over…" _Angelo whispers as he pulls the strawberry back from Carly's lips and places it down_

"Good" _Carly smiles then picks up her champagne glass_

 _Angelo picks up his glass and they clink their glasses together as he says_ "To us"

"To us" _Carly replies just as Sonny stops standing in front them now at their table._

"Aww look at what we have here…a happy little couple…isn't this sweet." _Sonny says trying to keep his temper in check…he grabs a chair from another table and takes a seat with them._

 _Even though Sonny's dimples were showing you could tell he was pissed and that delighted Carly immensely_

"So…who's your friend?" _Sonny asks_

 _Carly takes a sip of her champagne taking her sweet time to answer his question_ "Sonny meet Angelo, Angelo this is Sonny Corinthos."

 _Sonny glares at Angelo as Carly introduces them…Angelo doesn`t flinch he just stares back holding in the laugh that he wanted to burst out in._

 _Angelo nods slightly to Sonny as he says,_ "So, you're the guy who has been keeping my Caroline company while we were away from each other."

 _Sonny looks over to Carly, his dimples deepening as his temper raged inwardly,_ "You told him about me"

"Yeah…Angelo and I don't keep secrets from each other. Isn't that right baby" _Carly says the last part very sweetly as she looks over to Angelo with a smile_

 _Sonny nods as with a scoff then turns to glare back this Angelo punk_ "Funny…she never mentioned you while she was kissing me. Why is that?"

"Well Caroline and I had a little argument before she left to come here…but we made up when I got into town last night didn't we honey." _Angelo says looking over to Carly laying it on thick for Sonny's expense…_

 _Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing_ … "You slept with this Fake Imitation Rico Suave after our date last night?!"

"Listen Sonny…I told you before I wasn't interested. You were the one who kept pursuing me…you should have taken the hint."

"No, no…I don't believe this…no. Something else has to be going on here." _Sonny says as he looks between them both_ "I know that we were getting somewhere last night…the dance…the kiss…you don't fake a kiss like the one we shared."

"Well believe it."

"Sorry Sammy" _Angelo purposely mispronounces his name_ , "Take it like a man…Caroline and I made up…she's back with me now so accept it."

 _Sonny pushes his chair back and stands up as he looks down to Angelo saying_ "How would you like it if I shoved my fist down your throat man?!"

"Sonny" _Carly calls out to him_

 _Angelo stands up as well and looks Sonny in the eye_ , "You can try…doesn't mean you'll succeed."

 _Carly quickly stands up between them placing the palm of her hands on their chests as she looks to Angelo_ "Angelo stop" _she says his name and then looks over to Sonny_

 _Sonny looks down at Carly's hand on his chest and then looks over to Angelo as he tells him_ "Out of respect for Caroline…I'll let that comment slide…for now." _Sonny then looks back to Carly_ , "I'll go and leave you to the rest of your lunch…but before I do…"

 _Sonny puts his hand around Carly's waist and pulls her body up against his and takes her lips with his in a most passionate kiss. He places his other hand to the side of her face holding her in  
place…he leans back, dipping his knees some taking her with him and sucks on her lower lip then straightens them back upright again. His tongue probes inside her mouth to tangle with hers as the hand that was on her waist smoothes up and down her back keeping her pressed against him leaving no room to the imagination.  
_  
 _Angelo stood speechless as he watched the way Sonny kissed Carly right in front of him…he shakes his head as he realizes that it was quite possible that Jasmine could be right that Carly does like Sonny more than she will admit to. If he didn't believe it before he did now and the evidence was right in front of him with Carly kissing him back…she hadn't even attempted to stop the kiss thus far.  
_  
 _Sonny finally releases her lips as he gives her bottom lip one last suck and a little tug with his teeth…he looks at her kiss bruised lips that were slightly parted as she fought to catch her breath. He looks over Carly's shoulder to Angelo as he shrugs his shoulders and smirks at him  
_  
"Seems to me like someone didn't do too much of a good job in the sack last night." _Sonny says smugly to Angelo then looks back to Carly_ "I'll see you around" _he winks and then gives her rear a little pat before walking away  
_  
 _Sonny turns back around just before he leaves out towards the bar and around the corner and gives Caroline a little wave while flashing his dimples from ear to ear._

 _Carly watches as Sonny leaves…she shakes her head while nibbling down on her bottom lip as he waves and smiles at her one last time.  
_  
 _When Sonny is finally gone, Angelo taps Carly on the shoulder and she turns around facing him_ "Don't say it." _Carly quickly says before he can get a word out_

 _Angelo laughs_ , "I didn't say a word."

"Yeah but you were thinking it…so don't say it."

 _Angelo keeps quiet as he fails miserably at hiding his smile…Carly holds up a fist, which makes Angelo hold up his hands and take step back  
_  
"Hey, hey, hey I'm on your side remember." _Angelo smirks_

 _Carly slowly lowers her hand as she says_ , "I know, I know" _then she thinks back and gives him a sharp look_ "And what the hell was with that pissing contest with you two?!"

"Just yanking his chain a little…making him good and jealous…it was fun actually" _he laughs_

 _Carly roll her eyes as she shakes her head at him_ "Just what I need…another arrogant Caveman."

 ******* **End Of Chapter 7** *****  
**  
 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	8. Chapter 8

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 8**

 **FLORIDA  
**  
 _The day was going along just fine for Steward Parker…he was a case worker at the New Beginnings Adoption Agency._

 _Although the day started out good, it was rapidly descending at the moment…his head was starting to pound as the persistent man in front of him just wouldn't take no for a answer.  
_  
"Listen for the last time sir I cannot give out that information."

"Look Pal, just tell me what I wanna know and I'll gladly get out of your hair…or uh, that is what's left of it." _Luke argues as he waves a hand towards the obvious comb over_

 _Steward looks at the incorrigible man in confusion_ … "I surly don't know what you're talking about I have a full head of hair." _he says in defense_

"Oh come ON Stewie who you trying to kid here…you got more hair coming out of your ears than on your head!"

 _Steward's mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out in frustration…who the hell was this guy to come in here talking about his slight balding hair problem.  
_  
"I beg your pardon!" _Steward tries to keep his voice in check_ "And the name is Steward not Stewie….and just because I have a slight balding problem doesn't mean I'm bald." _he whispers sharply_

 _Luke laughs_ , "Yeah right…so tell me, do you comb the hair up from your back for your comb over or do ya just use the forest that's growing out of your ears."

 _Steward abruptly stands up from his chair_ , "That does it…if you're not out of here in one minute I'm calling security to escort you out!" _he picks up the phone and holds the receiver in his hand threatening to use it…_

 _Luke stands up as well…then takes the phone out of his hand and places it down onto the receiver so Steward couldn't make his call. Looking Steward straight in the eyes, Luke speaks…his voice gruff and low as he says  
_  
"Let me ask ya something STEW…do you think security will get here before I reach over this desk and kick your ass…"

 _Just at that moment the door opens and in comes Steward's secretary…she stands there for a moment intrigued by the scene before her. She had to hold in a laugh at the frightened look on her boss's face…the man was a complete stuck up and whatever this guy was saying to him she wanted to cheer him on._

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Parker…I have those files you requested."

 _Steward breathed a breath of relief when his secretary Julie came inside…Luke turns around seeing the young secretary from earlier who let him come inside to talk to Steward._

 _Steward clears his throat_ , "That's quite alright Julie…you can just leave them on my desk and uh see this unfortunate man out of my office."

 _Julie walks over to the desk and places down the files…_

 _Luke turns back to Steward and gives him a fake smile just before he takes his hand and quickly ruffles the comb over to reveal Stewards' bald head.  
_  
 _Julie couldn't help but laugh this time, it was too funny…Steward couldn't believe what just happened as he quickly places his hands on top of his head and hurries out of the office and to the bathroom to fix his hair back in to place. As he scampers out of the office he yells out over his shoulder…  
_  
"When I get back, you better be gone! Security will be with me to kick you out of here if you`re not!"

"Oh I'm REAL scared now Stewie!"

 _Julie places a hand over her mouth trying to get a hold of her laughter…the image of her boss running out of the office with his hands on the top of his head was to priceless._

 _Luke turns back towards Julie with a sly smile_ "Thought he'd never leave."

 _Julie shakes her head_ , "I can't believe you just did that…you have no idea how much I`ve wanted to do that myself…not to mention everyone else around here. The man is a stuck up." _her laughter starts to calm down  
_  
"Well I'm glad I could be the one to make your dream come true." _Luke says in a flirty tone_

 _Julie hears the flirtation in his voice…she changes the subject_ , "Maybe you should get going before he gets back."

 _Luke laughs_ , "Well you see I can't do that darlin…it'd be like admitting I'm afraid of the little bald weasel."

"I'd hate to see security throw you out…Mr. Parker might not be too happy but I'm telling you, you just made my whole week." _Julie smirks_

"I get the feeling Stewie won't be getting the Boss of the Year award huh."

"Are you kidding…I don't think so." _Julie makes a look towards the door then back to Luke,_ "But really you should get going…if you're here when he gets back he'll probably blame it on me."

"Well that does it I'm staying then" _Luke says as he sits down on the corner of the desk,_ "No way am I about to let pool-cue rag on a beautiful little lady like yourself…"

"You flirt with every female like this or just the ones you need something from?" _Julie says with a little smile then raises an eyebrow and places a hand on her hip  
_  
"Awww I'm crushed Jules…"

"Well" _Julie smiles shaking her head_ , "Something tells me you're a flirt by nature but I still say that you want something…so what is it?"

"Ah, I see you're also a smart one huh Jules…"

"Well let's just say that I can't be fooled so easily…"

 _Luke hops down from the desk as gives his hands a clap_ "Tell me something Jules…how would you like to take a walk on the wild side?" _he wiggles his eyebrows up and down_

"How do you mean?"

"Well…the information I need you to give me is uh…a little bit…kinda…slightly illegal."

"Illegal"

"Yeah, just a little bit" _Luke says shrugging his shoulders_ "I need some information about the baby girl my sister gave up for adoption. She used this adoption agency to take care of the adoption."

"And you want me to take a look around the files and tell you what family the baby was given to?" _Julie says finishing his sentence_

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble…" _Luke makes an innocent face_

"Welll…" _Jules pauses taking her time_ "I guess I could help you out…I'm still laughing over what you did to Mr. Parker" _she smirks thinking back to him running out office then walks over behind the desk and sits in Steward's chair and sits down in front of the computer…_

"Everything you need should be right on his computer…all of our records are not only kept in files but a couple of years back everything was transferred to our computer database." _Julie looks up to Luke and sees he's looking at her funny_ …"What?"

"What…you know what. Come on Jules, lets just admit the real reason you're helping me."

"The real reason…" she laughs "And just what do you think is the real reason"

"Oh I don't know, that I'm a handsome devil and you don't mind doing what I ask."

 _Julie laughs at him_ , "You wish." _she shakes her head_ "Just tell me your sister's name and the birthday of the baby before I change my mind" _she smirks_

 _Luke tells Julie the information as he goes to stand behind her watching as she types everything in the computer…_

 _Julie quickly types in the name and the birthday Luke told her and with in no time Bobbie's record pops up._

 _Luke smiles then places his hands on Julie's shoulders and gives her cheek a huge kiss…  
_  
"Darlin you're a saint!"

 _Julie places a hand to her cheek_ "You're welcome" _she laughs_

"Can you print me out a copy of that?" _Luke asks quickly_

"Yeah sure, just a minute…"

 _As the paper comes out of the printer Luke quickly snatches the paper out…he looks over it with another widening smile as he walks from behind the desk._

 _Julie puts Steward's computer screen back to where he had it at so he wouldn't get suspicious of anything…she stands up from the chair and walks from behind the desk._

 _Luke looks up to Julie_ , "Thanks Doll face, you don't know what this means!"

 _He goes to kiss her cheek again but Julie puts up a hand to his chest…  
_  
"Whoa there buddy…you already got your little thrill earlier." _Julie teases as she smiles a little smile_

 _Luke smiles slyly at her_ "You know you loved it" _he gives her cheek a little pinch then quickly turns around and heads out the door…_

 **THE GRILL  
**  
"Seems to me like someone didn't do too much of a good job in the sack last night." _Sonny says smugly to Angelo then looks back to Carly_ "I'll see you around" _he winks, gives her rear a little pat then walks away._

 _Sonny turns back around just before he leaves out towards the bar and around the corner and gives Caroline a little wave and dimples from ear to ear._

 _As Sonny rounded the corner, he begins clenching and unclenching his fists then starts mumbling to himself all the way out the door and to his awaiting limo…  
_  
"So you're the guy who has been keeping my Caroline company" _Sonny mocks Angelo_ , "Angelo and I don't keep secrets from each other. Isn't that right baby" _he mocks Caroline then goes back to mumbling_ "Who the hell is this Angelo punk anyway. Must not be too important to her, she didn't mention him not once on our date last night."

 _The doorman at The Grill sees Sonny coming and that he's mumbling to himself…he didn't want to get on Mr. Corinthos' bad side since it seemed like he was already in a bad mood, so he just quietly and quickly opens the door for Sonny. Once Sonny is out the door, he breathes a sigh of relief._

 _Johnny sees Sonny coming and also sees the mood he's in so he also doesn't say a word and quickly opens the door for him._

 _Sonny gets inside the back of the limo then barks out to Johnny…  
_  
"Take me to the warehouse!"

"Yes sir" _Johnny says as he closes the door_

 _As Sonny sits his mind goes over everything that just happened with Caroline…he clinches his fists tighter as he brings up one hand and punches the seat as he brings it back down again._

"She couldn't have. She wouldn't. She better not have slept with that punk!"

 _Sonny remembers back to what Angelo said…  
_  
 **FLASH  
**  
"Well Caroline and I had a little argument before she left to come here…but we made up when I got in to town last night didn't we honey."

 **END FLASH  
**  
"She never said they did, but then again she didn't deny it either." _Sonny closes his eyes and in a split second he sees Caroline and Angelo kissing and hastily taking off each others clothes…he then quickly opens his eyes again to erase the vision of her with another man_ "Damn It"

 _Sonny sits quietly looking out the window for the rest of the ride to the warehouse. When the limo stops Sonny doesn't waste any time getting out and slamming the door shut behind him…_

 _As he walks through the warehouse to the back where he kept his office, Sonny barks out orders to anyone he thought was wasting time being lazy. Everyone knew that when Sonny was in a mood like this to just do as he said and not question him._

 _Opening the office door, Sonny storms inside and once again slams the door behind him, then goes straight to the mini bar to make himself a drink…Johnny stands outside, happy to be away from Sonny's mood for now._

-

 _Jason comes through the warehouse on his way back to the office as he talks on his cell…  
_  
"You're where…" _Jason asks_

"I'm with a real estate agent remember Caroline and I are still looking for a spot for our boutique. So far nothing has peeked either of our interests yet." _Jasmine tells him_

 _Jason stops in place confused_ , "You're still looking for a place…I thought Sonny told Caroline about a vacant building we own that would be perfect for what you two have in mind…I was gonna tell you about it but Sonny said that he`d run the idea by Caroline so I didn't say anything to you about it."

"Well she didn't mention it to me…when did he tell her?"

"He said he was gonna mention it to her on their date last night…"

"Oh, well she probably just forgot to tell me." _Jasmine smiles in to the phone as she realizes this is the perfect time to do her part of Carly's plan…leek information to Jason so he can give to Sonny_ "She was pretty excited when she got home…"

"Oh yeah" _Jason smirks_ "I heard she and Sonny had a good time."

"Yeah…well I wasn't talking about her date with Sonny…actually my brother Angelo, Caroline's "boyfriend" surprised us last night." _Jasmine puts emphasis on the word boyfriend_ "I opened my door and there he was…isn't that great?"

 _Jason stood shocked at Jasmine's admission_ , "Wait, wait hold on a minute, back up…did you just say Caroline has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why? How can you ask that you know why? Sonny likes her and neither one of you ever mentioned her being involved with someone else." _Jason argues slightly raising his voice_

"Now just a damn minute who the hell do you think you're raising your voice to like that? I don't think so buddy you need to lower it down some before I leave you talking to the dial tone!"

 _Jason quickly apologizes_ , "Sorry, I didn't mean to you know…I was just surprised that's all."

"Okay, you're forgiven…for now…just don't let it happen again."

 _Jason smirks shaking his head and Jasmine continues on…  
_  
"Anyway I was about to tell you that Angelo and Caroline had an argument before we left to come here…they weren't speaking to each other. I was surprised when I went to the door and there he was…and when Caroline got home last night they talked things out and made up." _Jasmine tell him the story that they all worked on last night to tell Sonny…she just hopes that Jason buys it and doesn't question her  
_  
"Just like that huh?" _Jason asks_

"Yeah just like that…"

 _Jason sighs knowing that Sonny was not gonna like this news one bit_ "Well I guess that rules out what I was gonna ask you."

"What? What were you gonna ask me?"

"Nothing…it's just…Sonny and I thought that it would be nice for the four of us to double date some time that's all. But I guess that's out now that Caroline is hooked back up with your brother."

"Yeeeah that's probably not gonna work."

"Listen uh" _Jason pauses for a second_ "I gotta go, I'll uh call you later…maybe we can set something up for the two of us."

"Sure, I'd like that." _Jasmine smiles knowing that he's gonna go straight to Sonny_

 _Jason hangs up his cell and places it back in his pocket…he turns in the direction to the office and just stares for a minute dreading having to tell Sonny what Jasmine just finished telling him. Letting out a long sigh, Jason makes the rest of the walk back to the office._

 _Johnny sees Jason coming and before he opens the door for Jason he warns him_ "He's not in the best of moods right now."

"Why, did something happen?" _Jason asks confused…did Sonny already  
know  
_  
"I don't know what set him off but when he came out of The Grill…" _Johnny gives Jason a look as he stops leaving the rest unsaid_

 _Jason nods and Johnny opens the door for him._

 _As Jason enters the office he sees Sonny holding a drink in his hand and looking out the little window…Sonny doesn't make any movements he just keeps staring out the window._

 _Jason sees that Johnny was right, Sonny was definitely in a mood…but why? Did he already know about Caroline's boyfriend?_

"So uh…how did the meeting at The Grill go?" _Jason starts off_

 _Sonny takes a sip of his drink,_ "Fine…no complications _." he says flatly as he keeps looking out the window._

"Good…that's good." _Jason say then silently tells himself whatever has Sonny upset isn't because of the meeting he had…maybe he does know about Caroline's boyfriend_ "So uh…I spoke to Jasmine a few minutes ago and uh…"

 _Sonny cuts him off_ , "Did she tell you about Caroline's mysterious boyfriend that just POOF…pops up out of nowhere?!"

 _Oh yeah I think he knows alright, Jason sarcastically says to himself_ "Yeah, she told me…he uh, the guy is Jasmine's brother."

"What?"

"Caroline's b" _Jason stops before he can say boyfriend seeing the look in Sonny's eyes_ "Well I just finished talking to Jasmine not too long ago and she told me about her brother Angelo" _Sonny closes his eyes then opens them again and he clenches the glass in his hand at the mention of that name_. "She said that Carly and her brother had an argument and weren't speaking to each other when they left to come here… and that when he surprised them last night he and Carly talked things out and uh, made up."

 _Sonny laughs as he holds up his glass towards Jason as if pointing and says_ "That's the same bullshit story she told me."

 _Jason stares at him_ , "Who, Caroline?"

"Of course Caroline, Jason who the hell else would I be talking about." _Sonny slams down the glass on the mini bar_ "I saw her with him at The Grill…after my meeting I was gonna call her and set up that double date thing we were talking about earlier and then" _he pauses_ "There she was…with him. Laughing…Kissing…and get this he was feeding her chocolate covered strawberries!"

 _Jason stays silent and listens…Sonny goes to sit in his chair and Jason takes the seat in front of the desk  
_  
"So…I go over there right. I couldn't take it anymore. And that's when they tell me that…" _Sonny laughs a little_ "Story about how they argued before she came here and he surprised her and now they're magically Back Together." _he waves his hand in the air_

"What…you don't believe her story."

"Hell No! It's to convenient Jason and besides how the hell could she go from kissing me last night to making up with some supposed ex boyfriend that just happens to be your girlfriend`s brother." _Sonny argues, then lowers his voice some_ "Something's not fitting…and I'm gonna find out what it is" _he picks up the phone and dials_ …"Hey Benny…yeah I need you to do something for me. Find out everything there is to know about Angelo Vega. I can already tell you this much, his sister's name is Jasmine and she's partners with Caroline Lee the fashion designer. Yeah that's right…no it's nothing like that Benny, just…Damn It Benny will you just do as I ask and stop with the 20 questions already." _Sonny hangs up the phone_

~*~

 _Jasmine impatiently taps her foot on the concrete sidewalk at the park as she waits for Carly and Angelo to show up…after she talked with Jason she called Carly and told her to meet her at the park._

 _Finally after waiting a while, Carly and Angelo come walking up towards Jasmine as they held hands.  
_  
"I see we're keeping up appearances huh…" _Jasmine says as she waves her hand towards their connected hands  
_  
"Yeah…you never know if a jealous Sonny might be lurking around _." Carly smiles  
_  
"What's that smile for…looks like you got a story to tell."

 _Angelo smirks_ , "Yeah well, her lover boy showed up when we were having lunch."

"Sonny saw you two together?" _Jasmine asks_

"Yeah, he saw us…and we did a fine job at making him jealous _." Carly laughs_ "Then him and Angelo played Tarzan vs. Caveman"

 _Jasmine laughs_ , "What?"

"Yeah, well he got in my face so I got back in his. If you want this whole jealousy thing to work then I as the boyfriend have to stand up for my woman."

"Well you certainly didn't stand up for me when Sonny grabbed and kissed me in front of you."

"He kissed you?" _Jasmine smirks_ "Something tells me this little plan of yours isn't gonna work out for too much longer. I mean he up and kisses you in front of the guy you just tell him is your boyfriend." _Jasmine then pushes Angelo's shoulder_ "And then you don't do anything to stop him."

"Hey I was shocked don't blame me…she's the one who didn't push him away. Isn't that what all you women do when you don't want us men to get to close."

 _Both Carly and Jasmine glare at Angelo which makes him take a step back_ "Okay, I'm gonna stop talking now." _Angelo says trying to save himself_

 _Carly and Jasmine shake their heads at Angelo then turn back towards each other…_

 _Carly sighs,_ "You're right…if I want this plan to work then I'm gonna have to speed up my schedule before he figures anything out."

"Wait, wait hold on a minute…did you just say that I was right?" _Jasmine teases and Carly rolls her eyes_ "Cause I could of swore I heard you say I wassssss" _Jasmine gestures her hand trying to get Carly to fill in the blank_ "Come on you can say it again…it's easy. Jasmine is right…" _she smiles_ "I like the sound of that. Come on say it with me. Jasmine isssss"

"A pain in the ass" _Carly says with a laugh_

 _Angelo laughs and Jasmine turns giving him a look…he puts his hands up in defense_ "Hey she said it not me."

 _Jasmine gives her brother one last look then turns back to Carly remembering something_ "Oh yeah I just remembered something…I was talking to Jason earlier and he mentioned something about Sonny telling you about a building they own that would be perfect for our boutique. Jason said he was suppose to of told you last night on your date…did Sonny mention anything like that to you?"

"Yeah, actually he did."

 **FLASH  
**  
"Are you serious?"

"I don't say things I don't mean Caroline…you'll learn that about me once you give me a chance. Yes I'm serious about showing you a place for your boutique…" _Sonny leans in close and places his hand to her cheek…in a low raspy tone he continues_ , "I'm also serious about wanting to get to know you better…that is if you let me."

 **END FLASH  
**  
 _Angelo and Jasmine notice that Carly zoned out for a minute just staring in space…Jasmine snaps her fingers in front of Carly's face  
_  
"Carly" _Jasmine calls out to her_

 _Finally snapping out of her dazed state, Carly answers_ "Yeah"

"Where'd you go just now?"

 _Carly plays if off like it was nothing_ , "Oh nothing, just thinking about something I have to do later that's all."

 _Jasmine and Angelo look at each other then back to Carly, both knowing that was a lie she just told them_

"Yeah, sure…" _Jasmine says in a tone letting Carly know she wasn't fooled Carly just shakes her head,_ "Jason also told me about a double date that he and Sonny wanted to set up with us…but that was out after I leaked the information to him about Angelo to tell Sonny."

 _Carly smiles getting an idea_ …"Why should it be out…who says we can't go on a double date. You and Jason…me and" _she smiles over to Angelo and places a hand on his back_ "I have no doubt that Sonny will somehow find his way to wherever we go. And even if he doesn't show up, Jason will be sure to gossip every detail back to him"

"I thought you just said that you were gonna speed up the plan so that Sonny wouldn't figure out what's going on." _Jasmine asks_

"I am, and I will…but I just wanna have some more fun with him first."

"I hope you know what you're doing." _Jasmine cautions_

"Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles" _Carly laughs_ "So, call Jason and set up the double date…"

"Where at?"

"Tonight at Luke's…that way Sonny will for sure be there."

 _Jasmine just shakes her head at Carly as she takes out her cell phone…  
_

 _Sonny and Jason were in the middle of going over some shipping reports…Jason thought it would be good to get Sonny's mind off Caroline if only for a little while._

 _Jason's cell starts to ring…he answers_ "Yeah"

~*~

"That how you always answer your phone?" _Jasmine smirks_

~*~

 _Jason shakes his head with a slight smile_ "What, now you're gonna rag on me about my phone etiquette skills."

 _Sonny smirks and shakes his head at Jason's comment…Jason gives him a look then stands up and walks to the other side of the office. Sonny goes back to looking over the shipping reports.  
_  
~*~

"Naa, I'll save that for later." _Jasmine says with a smile then looks at Carly_ "I uh, just called to see about setting up a little something for later…you know like you said earlier."

~*~

"Oh yeah. Okay, when…"

~*~

"Well I was thinking that with my brother in town that it would be a perfect time for you two to meet…so what do you say to you, me, my brother and Caroline all meet up tonight at Luke's."

~*~

Jason makes a quick look over to Sonny "You mean like a double date?" _Sonny quickly looks up when he hears what Jason said…Jason shrugs his shoulders to Sonny_

~*~

"Yeah silly…why not."

~*~

"Just you, me, Caroline and your brother" _Jason asks again_

 _Sonny quickly stands from his chair and walks around the desk…he crosses his arms and stares at Jason as he listens to the one-sided conversation._

~*~

"Yeah…is there a problem?" _Jasmine asks and Carly holds a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh_

~*~

"No, uh…no problem at all. Tonight. Luke's. I'll be there."

~*~

"Good. See you then."

Jason wasn't off the phone a good second before Sonny says "What the hell was that about a double date?" _Jason hangs his head and sighs as Sonny continues on_ … "You, Jasmine, Caroline and that punk are going out tonight at Luke's?!"

 _Jason looks up to Sonny,_ "Yeah…Jasmine uh…she wants me to meet her brother."

"Caroline's gonna be there to?"

"Yeah, seems like it. Jasmine uh, said that with her brother in town it would be the perfect time for us to meet. So she suggested that we all get together tonight."

 _Sonny raises a hand to his chin and rubs it_ , "Tonight huh…"

"Yeah, tonight." _Jason says_ "Why…you plan on being there?"

 _Sonny smirks_ , "Why not…you don't mind if I crash the party do ya?" _he pats Jason on the back_

 _Sonny walks back over to the window and looks out once again…_

 **FLORIDA  
**  
"Here keep the change" _Luke says as he hands the cab driver a twenty  
_  
 _The cab driver looks at his meter with the total of $19.50 highlighted in red…he looks back to his passenger, snatches the twenty and says_ … "Oh yeah buddy, Now I can retire and buy that beachfront condo with this nice chunk of change."

"How about you buy a breath mint instead…" _Luke says fanning his hand for fresh air then quickly hops out of the cab and slams the door shut._

 _The cab driver honks his horn at Luke then speeds off…_

 _Luke takes out the paper from his pocket and reads to himself out loud…  
_  
"Frank and Virginia Benson 1534 Elm Street."

 _Luke looks up to the house in front of him, it was small with two even smaller houses on either side. Luke looks over to the mailbox which says 1534_ "Well…looks like this is the place." _he pauses_ "Alrighty, let's go see if the Benson's are home…"

 _Luke puts the paper back in his pocket as he walks up the walk way and up the steps…he knocks on the door. No one comes to the door, so Luke knocks louder and louder until finally…  
_  
"Alright ALRIGHT HOLD YOUR HORSES!"

 _The door swings open and Luke is faced with large man with a long black beard, a t-shit that covers his beer belly and tattered jeans.  
_  
"What the hell do you want?"

 _Luke looks the man up and down silently_ "You Frank Benson?"

"Who wants to know? What, you a cop or something?"

 _Luke laughs_ , "Me one of those incompetent bastards…not on your life pal."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"Just a guy looking for a Frank or Virginia Benson."

"Don't know nobody named Frank or Virginia"

"How long have you lived here in this house…"

"You know what buddy you sure do ask a lot of questions for someone who claims he isn't a cop."

"I'm not!" _Luke argues_

"Then what are you nosing around for…I don't like nosey people." _The man says through gritted teeth_ "Get outta here!"

 _The man slams the door in Luke's face…Luke curses him as the door closes. He gives the door a kick hurting his foot as he starts hopping around the porch.  
_  
"Aw Damn It!"

 _Luke leans against the porch railing for a little bit, then limps his way on down the stairs._

 _Once all the way down the stairs, Luke limps a little on the walkway then turns back facing the house a little out of breath…_

 _As Luke's mind starts to race to come up with another plan he hears_ "Hey there _…" Luke turns around to see where the voice is coming from_ "Over here _…" he looks over to the house next door and sees an elderly woman sitting on a rocking chair on her porch. She calls out to Luke again_ "You looking for a Frank Benson?"

 _Luke perks up and quickly hobbles his way closer to the woman_ "Yeah…as a matter a fact I am. You know where I can find him?"

"Nope"

"But you've heard of him before?" _Luke asks_

"Yes, I knew the snake."

"Snake?"

"Yeah, that's what he was a snake I tell ya…he and his wife use to live in that house right next door" _she points to the house Luke was just at  
_  
"Virginia" _Luke quickly says_

"Yeah, that was her name…"

"They had a daughter, right?"

"That's right…cute little rambunctious thing. I believe they called her Carly." _she pauses and then goes in to lecture mode pointing her finger as she says_ "But that didn't matter to that snake in the grass Frank…he just ups and leaves his wife and little girl. Never came back."

 _Luke takes a minute to digest the news then says_ , "Do you remember how uh…how old, Carly was when Frank left them?"

 _She thinks for a minute_ , "Young…I'd say about three or four years old." _She crosses her arms as she continues to rock in her chair_ "Why all the questions?"

 _Luke sighs_ , "Everyone here always this damn suspicious?!"

"Now you just hold on a minute there young fella, you're not too old for me to give you a good walloping with my fly swatter here!" _She raise raises up the flyswatter she had sitting in her lap and waves it in the air towards Luke._

 _Luke quickly tries to cover as he clears his throat_ "Sorry, sorry uh I didn't mean to get you upset."

"You should have more manners! Shame on you!"

"You're right Miss, uh…I didn't catch your name."

"Brewster, Althea Brewster"

 _Luke walks up on to her porch and closer to where she sat in her chair…cautiously he picks up her hand giving it a soft rub as he says  
_  
"My Darlin Althea I apologize…never did I mean to upset such a lovely lady." _Luke says sucking up. He gives her hand a little peck then looks back up to her_

 _Althea gives him a look, raising her eyebrow_ "You getting fresh with me young fella?"

 _Luke pulls back thinking that she might hit him with her flyswatter as he quickly says_ "No, no I was just…"

"Cause I like it" _Althea cuts him off before he can go any further_ "You're kind a cute _." she raises a hand and gives Luke's cheek a hard pinch_ "Wanna come inside for some lemonade?" _she says flirty_

 _Luke tries to scramble his brain to get out of this and back on the subject at hand…finding his niece._

"Well Darlin…I'd love to but uh I'm sorry I can't." _Luke says apologetically_

"Oh?" _Althea says disappointedly_

"But…" _Luke rubs her hand again and smiles_ , "But, I would appreciate it if you could help me out with just one more thing. You see, uh Virginia she's my sister and we've lost touch with each other. We had a bad argument and uh, long story short I'm trying to find her."

"Oh I bet you two argued about that low down dirty snake Frank."

"Now Althea, how'd you figure it out…you're as smart as you are gorgeous darlin."

 _Althea giggles a little_ , "Well…okay I guess I can tell you since you're her brother and you're so darn cute." _she pinches his cheek again, Luke smiles through the pain of her pinch_ "After Frank left, Virginia and the little one stayed here about another year. Soon after, Virginia started talking about needing a change of scenery…"

"Did my dear sister by any chance narrow down the scenery she was in need of?"

 _Althea nods_ , "New York."

 _Luke's eyes widen…New York…could it be that his niece, Bobbie's baby girl was living not far from good old Port Chuckles…all these years and she's been that close. Luke smiles, knowing that he's a step closer at finding Bobbie's baby girl.  
_  
"Darlin Althea I could kiss you!"

 _Luke then leans in and gives her cheek a quick kiss…he turns around to leave and before he is standing up good, Althea reaches out and gives his butt a pinch_

 _Luke jumps a little bit surprised_ "Why Althea" _he turns around and waves a finger to her_ "Looks like you're the fresh one."

 _Althea giggles as Luke gives her a wave and leaves…as he walks down the street Luke pulls out his cell phone and calls for another taxi._

 _When the taxi finally comes, Luke gets inside…as he rides back to his hotel he thinks to himself.  
_  
"New York…all this time Barbara Jean's baby girl has been living in New York. That is if Althea is right…well, she's a smart old bird so I'm banking her info is still good. So I'll just hop a flight back to Port Chuck and have my friendly neighborhood mobster find the goods on Virginia which will lead me to Carly."

**** **End Of Chapter 8** ****

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	9. Chapter 9

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 9  
**  
 **LUKE'S  
**  
 _Jason sits at the bar as he waits for Jasmine to arrive with Caroline and Angelo…he offered to pick her up on his Harley but Jasmine told him that she'd just come with Caroline and her brother and then when they were ready to leave that she'd go with him._

 _Taking a swig of his beer, Jason looks around…the places wasn't too much crowded, but had enough people there as he kept stealing look over to the door to see if Jasmine would be the next to walk through the door._

 _Jasmine told Jason she wanted him to meet her brother…this was a first for Jason. With any other woman he'd been seeing, he never wasted time in the meeting of parents or siblings for that matter. What did it matter to him, as long as they had a good time while their time lasted and then he would move on to the next woman that caught his eye._

 _This was the very first time, out of all women he'd dated that he was really starting to feel something more about. At one time he thought that he had feelings for Elizabeth Webber…they would dance around the subject until it drove him crazy.  
_  
 _One day Sonny takes him aside and sets him straight saying that the only reason he was interested in Liz was because she probably reminded him of Robin. Robin was gone; she chose to leave since Jason wouldn't leave the "business" and so they broke up. Sonny then tells Jason to drop the jail bait and that there were plenty of women out there and that he didn't need to be pinning away over a teenager._

 _So needless to say that after his conversation with Sonny, Jason and Elizabeth's dance around romance ended and he started seeing real women…but never anything serious._

 _For some reason it was different with Jasmine…he felt more alive with her and no matter where he was he always found himself thinking about her and wanting to talk to her, to see her, to kiss  
her.  
_  
 _Jason sets his beer down on the bar, and just when he was about to turn back around to look over at the door he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around with a slight smile thinking that it was Jasmine, but soon found that it wasn't. Instead standing there with her hand on his shoulder was a petite red head that stood staring at him with a flirty smile.  
_  
"Care to dance?"

 _Jason clears his throat_ , "No thanks…I'm waiting for someone."

"Girlfriend huh…" _she says a little disappointed, Jason doesn't say anything as he picks his beer back up and takes another sip_ "Well, how about I keep you company until she gets here…" _she tries again flirting with him_ "Who knows maybe she won't show, and it would be a shame to leave you sitting here all alone." _she says leaning her body close to Jason's as she rubs his shoulder_

 _At that moment, Jasmine, Carly and Angelo walk inside…  
_  
"Now listen, when you meet Jason don't even think about going into one of your interrogation modes…"

"I dunno know what you're talking about." _Angelo says as he shrugs his shoulders innocently_

 _They all stop in place as Jasmine turns towards her brother and gives him a knowing look…  
_  
"Don't even try to play dumb with me…any guy I even become remotely interested in you call yourself switching into Over Protective Brother Mode."

"Well can I help it that none of those other jerks were good enough for you; I won`t apologize for looking out for my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister." _Jasmine says as she lightly punches his shoulder with a slight smile_

 _Carly just shakes her head as she chuckles at the both of them…Jasmine looks around to see if she can spot Jason. She sees him at the bar and some red headed bimbo was hanging all over him. She squints her eyes as she places her hand on her hip just staring at them.  
_  
 _Carly and Angelo see Jasmine's look and wonder's what's wrong…they then in the direction that Jasmine was. Carly sees the reason Jasmine was upset but Angelo was still clueless…he thinks for a second then realizes that if his sister is this upset then it must mean that the guy at the bar she keeps staring at must be this Jason person she wanted him to meet.  
_  
"Let me take a wild guess, that's Jason?" _Angelo says with a frown not liking it one bit if the guy was Jason_

 _Jason takes a last sip of his beer and sets it down on the bar…the woman kept coming on to him but he stayed ignoring her as he sat finishing up his beer._

 _Rubbing a hand over his face in annoyance, Jason then looks up and was about to tell her to take a hike for the last time. Just as he was about to speak, he looks over her shoulder and sees Jasmine standing in the crowd by the door just staring at him and she didn't look none too happy._

 _Jason quickly stands up, pushing the woman to the side and starts walking over to where Jasmine was standing never giving the woman a second thought as he made his way through the crowd.  
_  
"Hey, you're here. You look good." _Jason says and he looks her up and down…she wore a simple pair of jeans that hugged her figure and a black tank top that clung in all the right and of course she was wearing his leather jacket that she still hadn't given back_. "I see you're wearing your favorite jacket huh." _he teases as puts touches her arm giving the jacket a little tug_

 _Jasmine tilts her head to the side with a little smile, she decides to give him the benefit of the doubt as she says_ "Yeah…glad you like _." she pauses_ "So uh, who was your friend over there a minute ago." _she motioned her head over towards the bar where he was with the red head.  
_  
"Now don't go getting jealous on me." _Jason says teasingly_ "I don't even know her, she just came over and asked me to dance. I turned her down. You`re the only one I want to have in my arms." _he says as he places his hands on her hips and pulls her towards him  
_  
 _Jasmine looks in to his eyes, seeing the truth in his words even though he was teasing her…she nods believing him as she says  
_  
"I better be…" _she says as she playfully wraps her hands around his neck and stares in to his baby blues_

 _Angelo rolls his eyes at the scene of his sister believing Jason so easily…he sucks his teeth as he gives Jason a disapproving look._

 _Jasmine shakes her head as she turns towards her brother, knowing already what he is thinking and that her warning to him earlier was long out the door and forgotten. She sighs as she unwraps her hands from around Jason, then stands to his side. Jason lets her free from  
his hold but still keeps a hand wrapped around her waist holding her to him._

"Jason I'd like you to meet my brother, Angelo. Angelo this is Jason Morgan." _Jasmine says getting the introductions over with_

 _Jason wasn't really sure what to do since this was his first time meeting the brother of anyone he was dating…he stretches out his hand towards Angelo to shake_

"Hey…good to meet you." _Jason says short and simple_

 _Angelo just stands glaring at Jason…Jasmine gives Angelo's shoulder a little push and a glare of her own to remind her brother of her warning, then says…_

"What did I tell you?!" _Jasmine says warningly to get her message across_

 _Angelo groans as he reluctantly shakes Jason's hand_ "Hey" _he says while his eyes bore in to Jason's as he stood there making it known that he was already not approving of Jason with Jasmine._

 _Carly couldn't help the little smirk that escaped with the looks that Angelo was giving Jason…it was inevitable that he wasn't going to like Jason, he never liked any the guys Jasmine dated…they were never good enough for his sister as far as he was concerned._

 _Jasmine gives Carly a stare telling her not to even laugh cause it wasn't funny._

 _Carly nods slightly then laces her hand through Angelo's arm to stand next to him…she gives Angelo's cheek a little peck. She wanted to get her part of the night's plan started just in case Sonny was around lurking somewhere she couldn't see him…and even if he wasn't there just yet Jason would tell him everything she was sure of it. After kissing her "boyfriend's" cheek, Carly then looks over to Jason as she says_

"Don't mind Angelo, he's always been a little bit of a over protective brother when it comes to Jass here." _Carly smiles_

 _Jason took in the sight of Caroline kissing Angelo's cheek as he tries to get a read on if it was for real or not…he slightly nods to Caroline in response to her statement as oppose to saying anything in return._

"Okay, so how about we all get a table and order some drinks." _Jasmine says breaking the ice_

 _Everyone agrees and they all go and find a empty table to sit…  
_  
 **Penthouse 4**

 _Sonny walks down the last few steps after getting ready for a night out at Luke's…his attire being black slacks, a black shirt with the top few buttons undone which showed the gold chain adorning his neck and a black leather jacket to finish the look. He goes to the terrace windows and looks out just staring at nothing in particular…_

 _Closing his eyes for a second Sonny gets a quick flash of Carly's face…her face fades as he opens his eyes hearing a knock at the door._

 _Sonny looks over to the door as it opens and Johnny comes walking in holding a file…  
_  
"Benny had this sent over for you sir." _Johnny tells him_

 _Sonny walks over to Johnny…with a slight nod he takes the file from Johnny. As Johnny leaves, Sonny looks down to the file knowing that it was the information he told Benny to get him on Carly's so called boyfriend._

"Angeloooo Vegaaa" _Sonny says aloud to himself…shaking his head, he walks over to his chair and sits down "Okay, let's just take a look and see what you're hiding." Opening the file, he starts to read aloud to himself…_

" **SUBJECT NAME** : Angelo Juan Vega

 **AGE** : 28

HEIGHT: 5ft 9in

 **OCCUPATION** : Fashion Photographer

 **PARENTS** : Hector and Gina Vega

 **SIBLING(S)** : [1] Sister, Jasmine Vega; 29 years old; Fashion  
Consultant

 **MARITAL STATUS** : Single

 **RESIDENCE** : Paris, France 52 Govnor Plaza"

 _Sonny bobs his head slightly side to side_ , "Yeah, yeah, yeah…yada, yada, yada…"

 _He says as reads over the standard information in the file…he skims over his school records and former job occupations as he flips through the pages of the file. He frowns as he didn't find anything out of the ordinary; the guy was squeaky clean  
_  
"Come on Benny, what the hell good are you. Is this the best you can do? What the hell do I wanna know that the punk use to work a Burger King for?!"

Going on to the next page of the report…Sonny reads about Angelo's various string of relationships with different women, most of them models. Benny had placed different photos of Angelo with each woman…on the back of each photo was a quick review the women in the photo. Sonny flips through the photo's and stops in his tracks when he sees a picture of Angelo with Caroline…he flips the photo over and reads aloud

"Caroline Lee; 28 years old; Fashion Designer"

 _There is also a news copy of a Paris newspaper clipping of them…Sonny reads the small caption underneath the photo "Out on the town, Famous Fashion Photographer Angelo (Juan) Vega and his lovely companion known Fashion Designer Caroline (Carly) Lee. The lovely couple paints the town red as they are seen in various Hot Spots of the Paris night life." After reading the caption, Sonny stares at the picture of them together, then skims back through the article until he focuses on her name  
_  
"Caroline (Carly) Lee" _he quietly reads_ "Carly…Carly…" _he pauses for a second_ "That name…where have I heard it before?"

 _Sonny's thoughts are interrupted as he hears another knock on the door…Johnny opens the door as he announces  
_  
"Miss. James…"

 _Sonny stands up as he places the file down on the ottoman…he turns around with a dimpled grin as Johnny takes his leave and closes the door behind him_

 _Tia stood watching as Sonny made his way over to her…she was dressed in a red spaghetti strap dress that clung to her every curve and cut off just above her knees…a little matching red wrap around her back and shoulders complete her outfit. She wore her long straight black hair down, it landing on her shoulders…remembering how Sonny liked it when she wore her hair down like that._

"Tia…" _Sonny says as he walks towards her_ "You look good"

 _Tia lightly wets her lips as Sonny gets closer, he was looking damn good and she couldn't wait to get her hands on him._

"Mmm, but not as good as you baby…you look good enough to eat." _Tia practically purrs as she wraps her arms around his waist then starts rubbing her hands up and down his back_ "I always loved you in that leather jacket…care to take it off along with everything else?" _she says boldly with a smile as she leans in close to his lips giving his bottom lip a little tug.  
_  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" _Sonny says leaning back some_

 _Tia pouts as she is separated from his lips,_ "What's wrong?"

"That's not gonna happen Tia and you know it…I explained things when I called you earlier…you're just with me for appearances noting else."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun." Tia pouts again "We were sooo good together, Sonny…we can be again."

Sonny gives her a warning look, "No." _he simply says_ "Besides what we had together didn't even last long…weren't you the one who was making eyes with Jax the Candyboy that one time we went out. Remember you excused yourself to go to the ladies room, but instead you went over flirting with him."

 _Tia raises an eyebrow,_ "You jealous?" _she smiles_

"Jealous of Candyboy, not on your life." _Sonny says in a serious tone letting her know it was true_

 _Tia nods_ , "So…why'd you pick me to go out with tonight when you could of just as easily called any number of other women to go out with."

"You know what you're right…" _Sonny says as he walks over to the desk and picks up the phone_ "How about I call someone else over and just have Johnny drop you…"

 _Tia's eyes grow wide as she hurries over and places a hand over Sonny's stopping him from dialing_ "No, no, no that's fine." _She takes the phone from him and places it back on the hook  
_  
"Are you sure, cause…" _he starts to say_

"I'm sure…" _Tia says interrupting him again…Sonny just nods_. "I only asked because I was curious…did you miss me."

 _Sonny sighs getting tired of her questions, all he wanted was to not show up alone at Luke's and Tia was making it seem like something more.  
_  
"Listen, you're right I could of called anyone to come out with me tonight…your name was just the first one that popped in mind. Doesn't mean anything, I could of just as easily came up with  
another name and she'd be here and I'd be having this same conversation with her instead of you." _Sonny tells her straight out_

 _Even though Sonny has basically brushed her off and told her that going out with her meant nothing, and for her not to expect anything out of it she still wasn't going to pass up the chance to go out with him…maybe he might change his mind later on.  
_  
 _Tia sighs with a little pout_ , "You know you are so arrogant…but I like it." _she pauses then says_ "So you mind telling me what's so special that you need me on your arm tonight, just for appearance sake that is?" _she says playing with the lapels of his leather jacket_

 _Sonny doesn't say anything, just gives her another look to drop it…Tia nods knowingly as she says_

"It's another woman isn't it? You want to use me to make her jealous…"

"You got a problem with that?" _Sonny says as he turns to the door opening it and walking out, knowing that she would follow…_

 _Tia quickly walks up with him,_ "Not at all baby. Any chance I get to get close to you is fine with me." _she grins as she eyes his butt as he walks in front of her to the elevator._

 **LUKE'S**

 _After finding a table and sitting down, Jason flagged over a waitress to take their drink orders. As the waitress left to get their drinks, a silence fell upon the table…things were certainly starting out slow and shaky especially with the looks Angelo was passing between Jasmine and Jason. He was just not taking a liking to Jason one little bit…_

 _Carly then chimes in with the subject of the club, noting how popular it seemed as she looked around to the crowd.  
_  
"This place is great…but don`t tell Luke I said that" _Carly says with a laugh_ "I don't usually go for places like this, I'm not really in to the Blues but…I dunno, for some reason I like it…it's  
got character."

"Yeah well that's because a Real "Character" owns it." _Jasmine says with a laugh of her own,_ "We haven't been here that long but the one person that I can say I've gotten to know other than you…" _she makes a quick look over to Jason_ "Is Luke…and knowing Luke is a real experience. The man is nuts."

 _Carly, Jasmine, and Jason all smirk at the comment about Luke…they all definitely agreed.  
_  
"Yeah well, that's Luke. You stay in Port Charles long enough, there is no way you're not gonna know him."

"Okay that's four beers…" _The waitress says as she places the beers down on the table_ "Anything else I can get for ya?" _she says placing the tray down to her side_

 _Jason looks over to the waitress and says_ , "Yeah, Tracy can I get a order of cheese sticks…I'm starved."

"You got it." Tracy says with a nod to Jason

"Ooooh I love cheese sticks, can I get a order to" Jasmine says

 _Jason interrupts_ , "Cancel her order Tracy" _Jasmine gives him a look and he quickly says_ "You can share mine"

 _Angelo rolls his eyes and coughs out_ "Suck up"

 _Jasmine quickly turns giving Angelo a glare, as he shrugs his shoulders innocently as if he didn't say anything._

 _Carly leans in to Angelo's ear and whispers_ "Stop it, and anyway you are suppose to be here helping with my plan not playing caveman with Jason." _as she pulls back from his ear she smiles to not give away what she said so Jason wouldn't get suspicious._

 _Angelo looks in to Carly's eyes with a loving smile as he played along with her…he slightly nods silently telling himself that he would try to let it go for now. He then turns to the waitress and  
says  
_  
"Hey uh, Tracy is it?" _Angelo says with a smile_ "Could you add another order of cheese sticks for me" _he looks over to Carly_ "I know how much you like them too…" _he leans in and gives her lips a little peck  
_  
"Sure no problem" _Tracy says then takes her leave_

"So, Jason…how's about we get to know one another. I mean that is the reason my sis here wanted us to meet tonight right." _Angelo says then takes a drink of his beer._

 _Carly slightly closed her eyes and shook her head…apparently her little warning only lasted a few seconds.  
_  
"Yeah…" _Jason says and takes a drink of his own beer_ "What do you wanna know?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a coffee importer…"

 _Angelo laughs a little_ , "Really…a Coffee Importer huh." _he pauses then looks Jason straight in the eye as he says_ "Somehow I don't see you grinding coffee beans."

"Oh yeah…what's that suppose to mean?" _Jason asks_

"Angelo…" _Jasmine says warningly as she once again glares at her brother._

"Relax sis, I'm just making conversation." _Angelo says brushing off Jasmine's look, then looks over to Jason as he says_ "Anyway, to answer your question…I don't know you just don't seem like the Coffee Baron type. More like a Biker."

"Well I'm not gonna lie to you, I do own a Harley."

"I knew it…I had you pegged the moment I saw you over at the bar with that red head my sister seems to have forgotten about."

 _Angelo takes another drink of his beer as Carly quickly places her hand on Angelo's leg and digs her nails hard in to him.  
_  
"Ow" _Angelo says as he looks at Carly_

 _Carly just smiles sweetly at him as she says_ "What's wrong sweetie?"

 _Angelo again gets the refresher of Carly's message…he covers as he clears his throat and says_ "Nothing, my uh beer just went down the wrong pipe that's all."

"Aw, poor baby…you got to be more careful" _Carly says as she gives his cheek a peck then places her hand to his cheek and softly wipes off the lipstick mark…  
_

 _The door opens and in walks Sonny…his arm wrapped around Tia's waist as his eyes scan the room._

 _Finally Sonny sees Caroline, her back was to him but it didn`t matter he knew it was her…he'd know her anywhere. Sonny's brow narrows as he watches Caroline lean in to Angelo and kiss his cheek…he stands there not taking his eyes off of her, just watching as she pulls back and wipes the lipstick away. It was as if everything was going in slow motion, and his heart was beating a million miles a minute while his blood boiled as he watched her with another man._

 _Tia sees Sonny's none too pleased look…she looks in the direction he is and she sees Jason sitting_ _at a table with two women and a very handsome man. She then thinks to herself,_ _"One of those women must be the one Sonny wants to make jealous. Hmmm maybe when this is all over with, I can see if Jason wants to ditch this place and have a real night out on the town…after all we never did get a chance to get to know each other after Sonny and I split. Or I can check out the other hunk over there. Wonder who he is, I haven't seen him around here before."  
_  
 _Tia then clears her throat to try to get Sonny's attention_ , "So uh which one is your hearts desire…the brunette or the blond? I'm kinda leaning towards the brunette since I know you kinda have a thing for us dark haired beauties."

 _Sonny glances to Tia then looks back at Caroline_ , "Well you'd be wrong…Jason's with the brunette and I only have eyes for Caroline."

 _Tia raises an eyebrow at Sonny`s confession_ … "So, Blondie over there is the one that has you all hot and bothered. Does she know how you feel about her or does she just love playing games with you." _Sonny gives Tia another look_ "Okay, okay" _Tia says signaling she'll drop it  
_  
 _Sonny turns back to look at Caroline_ , "Just" _he sighs_ "Follow my lead okay..."

 _Sonny starts to lead them both in the direction of the table Caroline was sitting at…_

 _Tia leans in to his ear as she whispers_ "You know you're so damn sexy when you're giving out orders."

~*~

 _Tracy the waitress comes back to the table with both orders of cheese sticks…she sets one down in front of Jason and Jasmine and the other in front of Carly and Angelo._

 _As the waitress took her leave again they started digging in to their respective cheese sticks while once again making light conversation…Jasmine this time giving them a topic to discuss. She brought up the boutique, to which Jason mentioned the building Sonny offered to show Caroline._

 _Then it happened…Carly got a overwhelming feeling and in that moment she knew Sonny was there…she could feel his eyes watching her even though she hadn't seen him yet._

 _Why was her heart beating so fast, Carly asks herself…it was as if the closer Sonny got the faster it sped up. She then tells herself that she's just anxious to get her plan in gear and drive the jerk  
crazy._

 _Carly decides to lay it on real thick, giving Sonny something to look at since she knew he was watching her. She leans in to Angelo's ear and lightly nibbles on his earlobe…_

 _Angelo was caught a little off guard but he didn't make it noticeable as not to tip Jason off…instead he just grins as Carly worked her magic on his ear. He then feels her hot breath as she whispers to him_

"Shh, just play along. You know who is here."

 _Jason and Jasmine see the display between Caroline and Angelo…Jason just silently watches trying to rack his brain to figure out what the deal was. He couldn't believe that Caroline was so in to this Angelo guy when only last night she was out with Sonny._

 _Jasmine on the other hand, got the message as she watched them…obviously Sonny must be near. She decides to play along as she says to Angelo and Carly…_

"Eww no one wants to see that! Get a room will ya."

 _Angelo smiles smugly at his sister and Jason…Carly leans back from Angelo's ear and gives Jasmine a playful look as she says...  
_  
"Ha ha ha"

 _Angelo cuts in_ "Aw sis what's the matter it's just a show of public affection…just shows how much me and my woman here love each other." _he says with a smile then turns to Carly and captures her lips a short searing kiss._

 _Jasmine rolls her eyes then decides to discretely look around to see if she could see where Sonny was. Just as she looks up she spots Sonny heading straight for their table, but to her surprise he  
wasn't alone. She slightly shakes her head as she knew Carly wasn't going to like this._

 _Jason sees Sonny coming over with Tia he takes another drink of his beer as he silently thinks to himself "Well if anything else this is gonna be a night to remember. Nothing good is gonna come out of this." he shakes his head as he looks from Sonny and Tia to Caroline and Antonio.  
_

 _Sonny could hardly believe his eyes…they were all over each other. "What the Hell?" he inwardly yells to himself then takes a deep breath to ready himself as they approached the table…he didn't want Caroline to see that she was getting to him because he was going to turn the tables on her. She wasn't the only one who could play the jealousy game._

 _They approach the table, Sonny looking down at Caroline in particular as everyone looked up at him standing there with his arm wrapped around Tia._

 _Carly sat speechless as she glared at his arm wrapped around this other woman. "Who the hell is she?" she says inwardly to herself "He's suppose to be brooding over me…and jealous of Angelo, not shacking up with some, some…Bimbo!"_

Just as Sonny is about to speak, Jasmine beats him to it "Sonny…" _Jasmine says_ "Didn't expect to see you tonight. You out on a date?" _she gestures her hand to the woman at his side._

 _Sonny puts his dimples on display then says_ "Yeah, yeah uh…this is Tia James. Tia meet Jasmine Vega" _Jasmine nods_ "You already know Jason" _Jason just gives her a stare_ "And this here is Caroline Lee and her date Albert" _Sonny deliberately says the wrong name for Angelo_

 _Angelo smiles a little shaking his head at Sonny, he knew that Sonny knew his name and was just being a ass…he decides to return the favor_ "Hey there Sammy how you doing? Good to see you out and about…I hope there are no hard feelings about Caroline getting back together with me, her Man." _he flashes a smug smile_

 _Sonny keeps his cool, as his dimples deepen along with his inner rage_ … "No, no hard feelings." _he pauses for effect_ "Say uh…you guys don't mind if Tia and I join you do ya."

 _Carly quickly speaks up_ , "We'd love to have you" _she wasn't going drop the plan…no in fact Sonny being with Tia only motivated her even more. She was going to bring the jerk down a couple hundred pegs that was for sure_ "Why don't you two pull up a couple of chairs _." she says with a smile, as she glared at them._

 _Sonny grabs a two extra chairs from a nearby empty table…he helps Tia in to her seat, his hands on her bare shoulders giving them a rub_ "There we go" _he says and then places a light kiss on her cheek a gesture that didn't go unnoted by Carly._

"So Sammy…Jason here was just saying a little while ago that you two are business partners and that you import coffee."

"That's right…we operate Corinthos/Morgan Coffee Imports. Our warehouse is on the waterfront down on the docks."

"Hmmm, well you see I'm kind of confused…maybe you can clear something up for me. I was reading the paper earlier today and there was a article in it about you of all people. But you know what it didn't mention anything about you being Mr. Coffee…no in fact it talked about how you're an alleged Mob Racketeer. Any truth to that?"

 _Angelo expected Carly's nails to try to give him another warning and just as she made a move to his leg he quickly took her hand in his and raised it to his lips giving it a soft quick kiss then says…_

"Sweetheart I know you can't keep your hands off me, but we'll save the kinky stuff for later when I have you alone in bed screaming out my name, K" _Angelo gives Carly a wink and a smile then looks back to Sonny awaiting his reply…_

 _Carly just smiles, she had to play along as to not give anything away…she silently tells herself she'd kick his ass later.  
_  
 _Jasmine couldn't believe her brother as she lowered her head in her hands then looked back over to watch the scene unfold…_

 _It was taking everything in Sonny not to reach over the table and pound Angelo's face in to a bloody pulp…he began to clench and unclench is fists underneath the table as he kept up his act of staying cool and not losing it.  
_  
"You always believe what you read in the papers…"

"Are you saying it's not true?" _Angelo says with a little laugh_ "So does that mean Jason here is your Number 2...your right hand or whatever?" _he pauses_ "You're the man in charge and Jason here is the muscle. I say that because Jason has the whole Rebel Biker thing going on and you have more of a clothes horse wise guy look about you. You dress up, he dresses down." _he says glancing over to Jason then back to Sonny_

"Why are you so interested in the way we dress man?" _Sonny asks with a slight chuckle_ "You checking me and Jason out…you got a secret you want to let out of the closet and confess to Caroline here."

 _Angelo smirks_ "Caroline knows I'm all about no one but her…I prove it to her night after night." _he says knowing that it will get to Sonny_ "She has no complaints I assure you." _he smiles_

 _Carly inwardly was laughing her ass off…she could hardly believe the caveman game going on with Angelo and Sonny. At one point she wanted to Strangle Angelo about bringing up Sonny's Mob ties but then on the other hand she loved how he was getting to Sonny…even though Sonny was doing a good job at keeping his temper in check, she could tell that he was definitely jealous by the look in his eyes and the way he was watching her…boy she was loving every minute of it.  
Everything would have been perfect if he didn't bring his bimbo with him, she tells herself as she glares at Tia._

 _Sonny decides to go ahead and put his plan to work…he still didn't believe the story everyone was spinning about Caroline being with Angelo. That just wasn't working for him especially after the kiss they shared last night on their date. He didn't have any proof that their story was a lie but he trusted his gut and it was telling him something else was going on.  
_  
"Rrreally" _Sonny smirks then looks straight in to Caroline's eyes as he lowers his voice huskily and says…_ "Well…something tells me Caroline hasn't been with the right man…a real man who when he hits that special spot" _he slightly wets his lips keeping eye contact with her_ , "Makes her body quake with…" _he pauses_ "Multiple orgasms…make her yearn for more…all night long _." he then looks back over to Angelo_ "No way that's you…" _he chuckles_ "Tell me do you photograph men or women? I'm betting you like taking pictures of guys more, I mean I just got here and the first thing out your mouth is what Jason and I are wearing." _his dimples come out on display as he laughs_ "Come on, what is that?"

"Sonny" _Carly says and he looks at her_ "What are you trying to do start an argument?"

"Now why would I do that?" _Sonny says leaning back in his chair as he puts a arm around Tia's shoulders  
_  
"Oh I don't know, maybe you're a little jealous?" _Carly says with a smile_ "Jealous of the fact that Angelo has something that you want but can't have. Get this straight the time that we spent together is done…I have my man…and he`s sitting right here next to me" _she looks to Angelo and they lean in to a kiss_

 _When Carly and Angelo's lips part, Sonny nods at them then says…_ "Funny, cause when he kisses you, you don't do that little moaning thing you do when your lips are against mine…like they were last night…when I lifted you on top of my desk and…"

 _Carly quickly cuts Sonny off_ "So…Tia is it?" _she asks ready to prepare herself for battle. Sonny couldn't help but dimple at her sudden interruption, oh yeah he was getting to her alright. Carly  
continues… _"How long have you and Sonny here been seeing each other?"

 _Tia knew the game Sonny was playing, and plays along with him as she places a hand on Sonny`s chest caressing him…  
_  
"Sonny and I have a special kind of relationship…he has no complaints either, isn`t that right Sonneee" _Tia says snuggling in closer to him as she keeps her hand rubbing his chest and keeps her eyes focused on Carly_

"How do you mean?" _Carly asks and then snaps her fingers as if getting the picture_ "Don't tell me you're a call girl?" _Carly raises her eyebrow_ "You getting paid by the hour honey?"

 _Both Jasmine and Jason almost spit out their drink at Carly's question as they each held a hand over their mouth…  
_  
 _Tia's eyes blazed over in anger; she was tempted to jump up and strangle the little blond vixen but when she felt Sonny's hand cover hers she got his message to drop it…_

 _Instead of doing what she wanted to do, Tia just smiles and says_ "No, I'm not a call girl but there are certain activities Sonny and I do that are known to last for hours" _she smiled smugly looking straight at Carly_ "If you know what I mean."

 _Things were getting heated, battle lines were drawn…Sonny vs. Angelo and Carly vs. Tia._

 _Jason and Jasmine sat and watched the foursome as they continued to bait each other…_

 _Soon Jasmine grew tired of watching them and she decided to drag Jason on the dance floor with her, and leaving the four bickering kiddies to their games._

"Will you look at them over there…" _Jasmine says as she dances with Jason and glances back over to the table  
_  
"Yeah, I can't believe they're still going at it" _Jason says with a smirk…he then decides to ask Jasmine the question that he has been wondering_ "So tell me something…does Caroline really want to be with Angelo or is it just a tactic to drive Sonny nuts."

"Why would you say that?" _Jasmine quickly says as she looks in to his eyes…could Jason of figured out something  
_  
"I dunno know, it's just…something doesn't sit right with me about how all of a sudden Angelo shows up and steaks his claim on Caroline. I dunno, it just seems to convenient, that`s all."

 _Jasmine quickly tries to scramble for a excuse, she couldn't let Jason in on Carly's plan cause he would for sure tell Sonny and that couldn't happen. After everything that she went through with Sonny back in high school, Jasmine thought that Carly deserved to get her payback …she just wished that Carly would hurry the plan along before she found herself not being able to go through with it because of the growing feelings she knows Carly is having for him.  
_  
"Hmm, well I think you're just suspicious of Angelo because he isn't taking too much of a liking to you." Jasmine says in an attempt to change the subject…which wasn't totally a lie Jason's suspicions were probably also because of the way Angelo was acting towards him; at least that's what she told herself.

"Yeah I noticed. What's his problem anyway?"

"That's just how he's always been even though I'm older than him; he's always called himself looking out for me when it comes to the guys I date."

"Well I have to admire that…he's looking out for his sister. I do the same for my sister Emily."

"Yeah but do you hover over her, and try to scare off any potential date she may have."

"No, I believe in letting her make her own decisions but she knows I'm here for her if ever she needs me."

"Well aren't you the good big brother." _Jasmine says with a smile as they continue to dance each holding the other close._

 _The scene back at the table wasn't getting any better…finally Angelo looks around the table and notices that Jasmine isn't there and neither is Jason for that matter…_

 _He looks around the crowd of the dance floor and spots them…Jason was a little too close to his sister and his hands were dangerously low for that matter…heading in to forbidden territory._

 _Sonny notices that Angelo is watching Jason and Jasmine on the dance floor_ "You see what I mean, there you go checking Jason out again. I don't quite think your sister would like you making eyes at the guy she likes."

"You know what, I'm getting sick and tired of you and your insinuations and now your Biker Flunky is groping my sister all over the dance floor."

"What's the matter Albert, you wish it was you Jason's hands are feeling up…" _Sonny says pressing Angelo's buttons further_ "I'm telling you for the last time, Jason doesn't swing that way…but I'm sure you can find some nice bars somewhere that will suit your preference."

 _Before Angelo could come back with another smart remark, Carly quickly takes his arm and pulls him up as she says_ "Come on, lets dance…you can hold me tight on the dance floor and if your moves are good" _she leans in close pressing her body up against him, then whispers_ "I'll let you take me home early and we can have a private party of our own." _she arches a eyebrow, then leans in to his mouth giving his bottom lip a tug._

 _As they walk away, Carly gives Sonny a little smirk of a smile over her shoulder then turns back around as she goes into Angelo's arms to dance and drive Sonny crazy…  
_  
"Shh, don't let Sonny get to you." _Carly tells Angelo_

 _Angelo looks in her eyes as they dance…he holds her close rubbing his hands up and down her back for show_ "Sonny's not the one that's getting to me…I can handle him. Now his buddy Jason on the other hand"

 _Carly shakes her head as she laughs at him_ , "Don't start that again…you know you are to over protective of Jasmine and she is the older sibling not you."

"Doesn't matter if she's older…a brother is suppose to look out for his sister."

"Well for right now you need to focus your full attention on me…I wanna make this dance one that Sonny will never forget."

"Oh yeah" _Angelo laughs_ "What'd you have in mind?"

 _Carly smiles seductively at him as she presses her body up against his…Angelo smiles back getting her drift._

"Wait, wait a minute…how about we go see what else we can find on the jukebox. This has to be perfect." _Carly says_

"K"

"Give me a quarter."

 _Angelo shakes his head as goes in search for a quarter in his pocket…Carly takes it from him then leans in to his mouth giving him another kiss and making it a good one for Sonny since she knew he was glaring at them as he still sat at the table._

 _Sonny watches them as they walk over to the jukebox…his eyes narrow as he sees Caroline looking over the music selection and Angelo pressed up against her back with his hands wrapped around her waist and his head nestled down in to her neck placing kisses up and down behind her ear._

 _Carly looks over the music selection…of course it consisted mostly of blues music but she to her surprise she found a few songs that weren't…all the songs that weren't the blues were written in very small print, she had to practically strain to see the titles._

 _Finally Carly puts in her quarter and presses the button of her choice…she giggles as she turns around to Angelo causing his lips to stop their previous engagement at her neck.  
_  
 _They walk hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor as the deep sultry sounds of the song Carly selected fills the air…_

 _Sonny makes a look over to the jukebox…that wasn't any kind of song Luke would allow on his jukebox._

 **This is where they stay crunk**

 **throw it up**

 **dubs on tha Cadillac**

 **White tees**

 **Nikes**

 **gangstas don't know how to act**

 _He'd never heard that song before and it definitely wasn't the blues.  
_  
"Claude must of changed the jukebox again." _Sonny says to himself with a smirk_ "Luke is gonna go nuts when he finds out."

 _The crowd on the dance floor also noticed the new music playing…each inwardly laughing knowing that Claude must of changed the jukebox again and knowing that Luke must be out of town if something other than the blues is playing. They go along with the music, dancing  
with their dates and having fun while hoping that Luke doesn't come and switch the music back._

 _Once again Sonny turns his attention back to the object of his desire who was now back on the dance floor with that Punk Albert…her arms wrapped around his neck and her body snuggled up against his. Sonny sat watching their every move…_

 _Carly lowers her hands from around Angelo's neck, lightly caressing her hands down his sides and sliding them around to his back…she grinds her hips in to him as she looks in to his eyes and gives her bottom lip a little nibble._

"He still watching" _Carly asks Angelo as she moved her body in wicked ways that was not only getting to her mark that was Sonny but Angelo himself was starting to feel the effects of her ministrations._

 _Angelo tries to clear his throat so he could speak_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah you're lover boy can't keep his eyes off us…well you for that matter. His eyes look like they are about to pop out of the  
sockets." _he grins sexily down at her then rubs his hands up and down her back to just above her ass then back up again_.

"Good." _Carly says with a smile then lays her head on Angelo's chest as she continues rubbing her body over him_  
 **  
Adamsville, Bankhead, College Park, Carver Homes**

 **Hummers floatin on chrome**

 **Chokin' on that home-grown**

 _Tia groans in frustration…she was starting to get bored now as she watched Sonny watching Caroline and Angelo on the dance floor. It was like she didn't exist anymore. She was secretly hoping that maybe she could get Sonny to want be with her tonight if things didn't go well with the woman he wanted to make jealous…and now that it seemed like things were going south for Sonny and the blond she thought she might have a shot with him tonight, but Sonny was still  
not paying her any attention. That was until she felt Sonny take her hand in his, pulling her up to stand as he says…  
_  
"Come on, lets dance"

 _Perking up a little bit, Tia went with Sonny to the dance floor…she wraps her arms around him and presses her body up against his letting him feel her curves and what he could have if he would get his mind of that blond twit he was so interested in.  
_  
"Mmm, baby let Tia take your troubles away…I can make you feel so good…I can make you forget all about what's her name over there."

 _Sonny didn't say anything…not that he'd heard a word she said. He only wanted to go on the dance floor so that he would have a better view of Caroline, and he wasn't going to go out on the floor by himself so he took Tia with him as a cover.  
_  
 **They got that southern cookin'**

 **They got them fellas lookin'**

 **Thinkin' I was easy I can see it**

 **That's when I say no, what fo'?**

 **Shorty can't handle this**

 **Ciara got that fire like  
**  
 _Still wrapped in each others arms, Jason and Jasmine watch in interest the two new couples on the dance floor…Jason also notices the change in music as he closes his eyes letting out a sigh  
_  
"Claude, Claude, Claude…"

"What, who is Claude?"

"Claude is the Bartender/Club Manager when Luke is out of town…and whenever Luke is gone or not around for that matter Claude changes the jukebox to music Luke hates. If it's not the blues, Luke throws a fit."

"Well, I like this song…" _Jasmine smiles_ "Besides, Luke is a old Fuddy Duddy that needs to loosen up…he should be taking some of Claude's ideas in mind, I mean look at everyone dancing…they like it. He can still have his Blues music but can also mix it up with some of today's stuff. Grumpy Grouch needs to get with the times."

 _Jason smirks_ , "Forget it, cause it's not gonna happen."

"Well right now the least of our worries is Luke and this Claude guy…take a look" _Jasmine nods her head towards the real show of fireworks and Jason looks over as they continue watching their  
friends._

 _Sonny stood still with his hands to Tia's hips as she did her best efforts to turn him on and take interest in her instead of Caroline…but he just stood there watching Caroline from afar. His eyes never waver from her body as they follow her every single curve up and down which was making him so hot for her, but also killing him inside that she was dancing so intimately with another man when she should be with him instead._

 _As Tia pressed her body against Sonny, rubbing her hands all over his back she felt his arousal and smiled to herself thinking that she was the reason for it.  
_  
"You see I knew I could take your mind off what's her face…I can feel your desire babe it's even better than I remember."

 _Tia places a kiss to Sonny's neck and then lays her head on his chest as she keeps her hands to his back pressing him closer to her and rubbing her body to his_

 **Oh**

 **'round here we ridin' slow**

 **We keep it gutta, you should know**

 **Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh**

 **Oh (oh)**

 **all my ladies to tha flo'**

 **Handle it ladies back it up**

 **Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh  
**  
"What's he doing now" _Carly asks as her hips grind with Angelo's…his hands roaming her back up and down then to her hips again_

 _Looking in her eyes, Angelo gives her another sexy grin then sneaks a peek over to Sonny to give her an update_

"He's about to burst any second. Hasn't taken his eyes off you…"

 _Carly smirks_ "Oh yeah"

"Yeah." _Angelo chuckles a little_ "He's got a look in his eyes like he could come over and pound me to death and throw you over his shoulder and drag you back to his cave."

 _Carly giggles_ "Aw poor baby." _she then thinks of something_ "What about the call girl, what's she doing?"

"Same thing you are…"

"What?!" _Carly says in a sharp whisper as she narrowed her eyes_

 _Angelo smirks as he places a hand to Carly's cheek letting the pad of his thumb softly rub her skin…_

"Shhh, calm down…you don't want to give everything away. Take a breath." _Angelo calmly tells her…Carly takes a breath and then he continues_ "Okay, listen…she's wrapped around him like a cheap sweater. Rubbing and Grinding…mmmmm" _Angelo gets caught up as he licks his lips and lets out a low groan_

 _Carly clears her throat to get his attention, and when that didn't work she lowers her hand to his butt and gives it a hard slap_

"Hey?!" _Angelo says as he looks back to Carly…she gives him a pointedly look and he slightly nods_ "Okay, okay, I'm sorry…you can't blame a guy I mean between watching what she's doing to him then add that to what you're doing right now…what do you expect."

 _Carly rolls her eyes at him_ , "Okay you know what, I want a better look. You stay still, I'm gonna turn around."

"K"

 _Carly lowers her hands from Angelo's back…she sways her hips from side to side in a rolling motion as she slowly runs her hands up her body and to her hair slightly lifting it up as she turns around so her back is now to Angelo. She lowers her hands and backs her body up in to Angelo then places her hands to his sides as she sexily moves to the music and now has a clear line of sight of Sonny and Tia_.

 **Buddy take a new whip**

 **paint strip**

 **into a bowlin' ball**

 **Still smoke**

 **hundred-spoke**

 **wood-grain on tha wall**

 **Light-skinned thick chicks, fellas call 'em redbones**

 **Close cuts, braids, long, gangstas love `em all**

 _Their eyes meet and even thought they weren't in each others arms they could still feel the jolt of electricity in just the look they share as they stare at each other from opposite sides of the dance floor._

 _Sonny's heart beat quickened as he saw that Caroline was now looking straight at him…then his blood began to boil seeing that she was still so close with Angelo…why couldn't it be him that her body was moving against. He was so turned on by her movements but his jealousy was raging inwardly…Sonny didn't know how the hell he was holding it together, but he was…he had to.  
_  
 **They got that southern cookin'**

 **They got them fellas lookin'**

 **Wishin' I was easy I can see it**

 **That's when I say no, what fo'?**

 **Shorty can't handle this**

 **Ciara got that fire like  
**  
 _Carly on the other hand was enjoying driving Sonny crazy…she could tell that he wanted her, she could see it in his eyes by the way he was staring at her from across the dance floor. His look was one of pure desire…she knew that if he could and if she would let him that he would grab her and kiss her senseless._

 _A small smile appears at the crook of her mouth as she grinded her hips pressing her body back against Angelo…their hands were laced together and now placed at her hips while slowly rubbing up and down her sides._

 _Then it hit her…she began to experience her own feeling of rage and jealousy as she watched the way Tia seductively moved with Sonny. Even though he seemed not to pay attention to Tia, the fact of the matter was that he hadn't pushed her away._

 _She began to think to herself that maybe he wanted them both and that it would be just like him to want that._

 _His eyes make love to her from across the room but his body responding to Tia's seduction tactics._

 _She inwardly starts screaming to herself…why the Hell was she even thinking about stuff like this…where the hell was this jealousy coming from, I'm the one that was supposed to be making him jealous. Could Jasmine be right…am I starting to fall for Sonny…no, no it can't be because I won't. I can't. I can't. I won't. I won't. She continues to drill the words over and over in her head.  
_  
 **Oh**

 **'round here we ridin' slow**

 **We keep it gutta, you should know**

 **Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh**

 **Oh (oh)**

 **all my ladies to tha flo'**

 **Handle it ladies back it up**

 **Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh  
**  
 _As Jason and Jasmine stayed close dancing…her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands placed on her butt they each kept a watchful eye on their friends. Jason stayed watching Sonny as Jasmine watched Carly and Angelo…_

 _Jason could tell Sonny was about 2 seconds away from losing it…yeah it may seem like Sonny was keeping it cool on the outside but Jason knew better. He tells himself to keep a watch on all parties so that he could be there to step in if need be._

 _Jasmine's interest switched fully over to her brother. He was now looking over at her and Jason dancing as he danced with Carly…she knew that look in his eye all too well. Even though he was helping Carly out in her plan for Sonny, he was still disapproving of her being with Jason. She gives Angelo a hard glare as she shook her head no, telling him that he better not try anything or she would personally kick his ass._

 _Angelo closes his eyes getting Jasmine's warning…when he opens his eyes again he gives her a quick nod but didn't know how true he could stay to his promise as he watched how Jason's_ _hands were placed on his sister's butt._

 _Sonny couldn't take it anymore; he decides to take action so he lifts Tia up from lying on his chest and starts walking over towards Caroline. Tia stands in a huff as she places her hands on her hips and watches him walk away from her…_

 _Carly sees Sonny coming over, she figured he would sooner or later_ "Look at him, he's coming over." _Carly says to Angelo_

 _Angelo quickly looks from Jason and Jasmine only to see a raging Sonny cutting through the crowd over to them.  
_  
"How do you want to play this…" _Angelo asks_

 _Carly didn't get a chance to answer him as Sonny was now standing in front of her…  
_  
"I'm cutting in" _Sonny says as he gives Angelo a glare and then takes Carly's hand pulling her to him in one swift movement_

 **Southern-style, get wild, old skools comin' down in a different  
color whip (whip, whip)**

 **Picture perfect, you might wanna take a flick, flick, flick, flick, flick**

 **Call up Jazze tell him pop up the bottles cuz we got another hit  
(hit, hit)  
**  
 **Wanna go platinum? I'm who you should get, get, get, get, get**

 **Ludacris on tha track, get back trick, switch on tha `Lac, I'm flexin  
still**

 **Same price every time, hot song, jumped on cuz Ciara got sex appeal**

 **And I keep the meanest, cleanest, baddest, spinnin on stainless wheels**

 **Could care less about your genus, I bump ya status, I keep the stainless steel  
**  
 _Jasmine and Jason watched as Sonny pulled Carly in to his arms  
_  
"Looks like the fireworks are about to begin." _Jasmine says_

"You got that right." _Jason replies_ "Maybe we should get over there?"

 _Jason starts to move but Jasmine pulls him back to her_ "No wait…let it play out. They're big boys and girls let them handle their own soap opera drama. If we see that things are about to get out of hand then we can go over."

 _Jason silently stares at Jasmine for a second and then gives her a little nod letting her know that he would go along with her suggestion for now…without another word Jason turns to look back at the scene that he knew in his gut was sure to get out of hand.  
_  
"Who says I want to dance with you?" _Carly says defiantly as Sonny held her tightly against him_

"Come onnn, you don't really want to dance with him…" _Sonny says in a low husky tone as his eyes drop down to her lips and then back up to look her in the eyes again_ "I saw the way you were lookin at me…you may have been dancing with him but your eyes tell a different story. You wanna be with me. Admit it."

 _Sonny doesn't give her time to answer as leans in close and possess her lips in a masterful sensual kiss…_

 _Angelo stands there watching Sonny kiss Carly in front of him and everyone else on the dance floor…he shakes his head as he realizes that his suspicions were right and that Carly had indeed fallen for the man she claimed to hate. He then takes a look over to Jason and Jasmine and without a second thought goes over to where they were standing…  
_  
"Okay Biker boy hands off my sister."

"Angelo, don't you dare!" _Jasmine warns_

"What the hell is your problem man?!" _Jason asks_ "Shouldn't you be more interested in your so called girlfriend kissing another man instead of looking for trouble where there isn't any. Jasmine and I like each other and I will see her and spend time with her as long as she wants me!"

"She's my sister and I want what's best for her."

"You don't get to make her decisions!" _Jason tells him in a firm tone_

 _Angelo gives Jason a smile then a good hard shove sending Jason stumbling back some but not losing his balance…Jason comes back with a punch that sends Angelo to the ground. In a matter of seconds a fight breaks out with Jason and Angelo rolling around on the ground trying to pound each other's faces in.  
_  
 _Carly starts to succumb to Sonny's kiss as a one hand stays to his back pulling him closer and the other grabs a fist of the dark hair at the back of his head._

 _Sonny puts everything he has in to kissing her…he wanted to show Caroline that he was who she wanted to be with and not some punk that all of a sudden pops up out of nowhere._

 _Their bodies were practically welded together…their lips fused, drinking in the pure passion and desire that was so evident as little moans of bliss escaped here and there; neither of them paying  
attention to the brawl that was happening nearby._

 _"JASON! ANGELO!" Jasmine yells at them both as she runs a hand frustratingly through her hair as they continue to roll around on the floor in the huge circle that had gathered of on lookers_

 _As Sonny and Carly were both caught up in the passion of their union, Carly starts to slowly come to her senses. She couldn't kiss him…she had to stop this…it couldn't go any further…this had to end right now._

 _Suddenly Sonny doesn't feel the touch of her lips anymore; instead he's being roughly pushed back and then feels the sting of Caroline's slap against his face.  
_  
"You stay the hell away from me you Pig." _Carly spits out_

 _Sonny places a hand to his stinging cheek_ , "What…what happened…what's wrong?" _he says in complete and utter shock_

 _Carly was feeling very emotional…between what Sonny was making her feel with that kiss and then her plan and the reason for it, she was overwhelmed in emotions._

 _With a loathsome laugh, Carly answers him_ "You just don't get it do you."

"Get what, Caroline?! What the hell are you talking about?" _Sonny says racking his brain to figure out what the hell was going on_

 _They both finally hear the commotion of the fight and then hear Jasmine's voice yell out…  
_  
"ANGELO! JASON! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

 _Sonny quickly turns around and starts running through the crowd of the gathered onlookers…Carly follows behind him. They finally get through the crowd and to their surprise they see Jason and Angelo rolling around on the ground fighting._

 _Sonny quickly steps in to break up the fight as Carly goes to stand by Jasmine.  
_  
 **Trunk-rattlin' what's happenin', huh?**

 **I don't even think I need to speed**

 **Bass-travelin', face-crackilin' huh?**

 **Turn it up and make the speakers bleed**

 **Dirty south we ballin' dawg**

 **And neva think about fallin dawg**

 **Ghetto harmonizing, surprising, runnin back cuz tha song is called  
**  
 _Outside of the club a taxi pulls up_ "Here ya go…" _Luke hands the cab driver wrinkled twenty_ "Now don't go spending that tip all in one place."

 _The cab driver glares at his cheap customer that just left him a ten cent tip_

 _Luke was barely out the door before the cab driver sped off_ "JACK ASS!" _yells the cab driver  
_  
"What'd I do _?" Luke says shrugging his shoulders as he watches the cab speed off in to the night…_  
 _  
Luke adjusts the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder as he turns to look at his club…he smiles proudly at the old place. As he starts walking to the door, he says to himself…  
_  
"Nothin like the smell of good whiskey and the sound of the blues to…" _Luke starts out saying but stops in place when he hears music that definitely was not the blues. His mind automatically clicked to one and only person who could be responsible_ "That No Good Bumble Head! I'm gonna kill him! CLAAAAAAAAAAAUDDDDDDDDEEEEEE!" _Luke yells as he bursts the door open and throws down his bag to the floor._

 **Oh**

 **'round here we ridin' slow**

 **We keep it gutta, you should know**

 **Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh  
**  
 _Luke quickly stomps over to his precious jukebox and pulls the plug stopping the music.  
_  
"CLAAAAUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _Luke  
yells out again_

 _He starts to look around the club as he finally realizes what else is going on. Luke starts pushing his way through the crowd until he reaches the middle where all the action was at_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" _Luke yells_

 _Luke stands in shock as he watches Sonny trying to break apart Jason and some other guy pounding each other and messing up his club. He then rushes over and takes a hold of the unknown smuck as Sonny pulls at Jason to break them apart.  
_  
"Get Over There! And Stay There" _Luke growls out as he pushes Angelo back and away from Jason then continues as he says_ "Before I pick up where the Borg Left off and Kick Your Ass!"

 _Luke turns around and barks out_ "Everyone OUT! We're CLOSED! Out! Out! OUT!"

 _The crowd groans as they start gathering their stuff and clearing out. Once everyone is gone, the only ones left in the club are Sonny, Jason, Jasmine, Carly, Antonio and Luke  
_  
"Someone want to tell me what the HELL is going on here!" _Luke barks out then turns towards Angelo_ "And Who The Hell Are You!?" _he then turns to Jason_ "And what the hell is your problem, busting up my club!" _Jason doesn't say anything as he glares at Angelo; he just works at catching his breath which infuriates Luke even more_ "Don't even think about trying that Silent Crap with me Morgan! You can play the Spike Headed Gargoyle Statue with Bubba and the rest of the Dim Wits at the PCPD but not with me! Especially not when you're tearing my club apart! Now SPEAK! Or so help me Don Corleone over there is gonna have to program a new Borg to take your place cause I'm about to stick my foot up your…"

 _Luke is cut short as Sonny yells out_ "ENOUGH!" _Sonny takes a breath as he runs a hand through his hair_ "It's just a…little misunderstanding that's all. No big deal."

"No big deal he says" _Luke says with a laugh_ "NO Big Deal! Look at this place!"

 _Carly decides to take this as her cue to leave…she looks at Jasmine giving her a silent message that she wanted to go. Jasmine nods back getting her message…Carly starts to walk towards the door with Jasmine following behind her._

 _Sonny sees that Caroline is leaving…he couldn't let her go just yet, not until he found out why she stopped their kiss and why she slapped him.  
_  
"Caroline wait, wait a minute…" _Sonny says as he catches up with her before she reaches the door…he grabs her hand stopping her from leaving._

 _Carly turns around and snatches her hand from Sonny's hold_ "Don't touch me."

"What the hell is going on? What's the matter with you?" _Sonny says confused_

"Just…Just leave me alone"

 _Carly tells him then tries to turn around again to escape but Sonny takes a hold of her hand again…he turns her around then places his hands on her shoulders  
_  
"No. Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you. What did I do? Why'd you slap me?"

 _Carly closes her eyes as she shook her head and laughed out loud…she opens her eyes again and looks straight at him. It was now or never…She told herself earlier before Sonny went to stop the fight and she went to Jasmine, that she was going to end everything tonight…And there was no better time than right now to do it._

"Okay…you wanna know. I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You still don't remember do you?" _Carly glares at him as she shakes her head_

"Remember what? I don't know what the hell you're talking about. The only thing I know is that once again we were connecting and the Bam…you start pulling away from me. Why? Tell me…"

"Well…let me see if I can refresh your memory." _Carly looks upward as if thinking and then looks back to him_ "Bensonhurst…Lincoln High." _she grabs his hands and pushes them off her shoulders then backs up a little_ "You hated me…believe me the feeling was mutual" _a  
tear rolls down her cheek as she sniffs  
_  
 _Sonny scrunches his brow not getting what she was telling him_ "Wha…what are you talking about. We didn't go to High School together."

 _Carly sniffs again as she wipes her tear stained face_ "Oh but we did…" _she laughs cynically_ "Think back…you'll remember. Look at me…really look at me…tell me who you see."

 _Sonny does as she asks…for the life of him he couldn't understand what she was getting at. They never went to school together, what the hell was she talking about. He keeps looking at her and Carly sees that he is still confused…_

"Okay how about a hint…" _Carly claps her hands together_ "You thought I was a slut, a tramp…whore." _she calls off the words like they were nothing_ "You spared no expense in telling me every chance you got." _she could see that he was slowly starting to put it together so she  
continued on jogging his memory_ "How about this…you remember this…For A Good Time Call 555 C-A-R-L-Y"

 _Then it hit Sonny…he knew who she was…he exhaled breath he didn't know he was holding_ "Carly…Carly Benson"

"Ding, Ding, Ding" _Carly says with a laugh_ "Give that man a prize."

 _Luke's eyes practically popped out when he heard the name Sonny just said…was she the baby girl Bobbie gave up for adoption…could this actually be his niece that he just came back from Florida searching for?  
_  
"That's right…it's me…Caroline "Carly" Leigh Benson" _Carly laughs_ "The first night I saw you here…I knew who you were in that very first instant. The jerk who spared no expense at calling me trash…you didn't even know me man." _she sniffs_ "You were the worse, out of all of them. You BELIEVED…" _she takes a deep breath_ "You believed those rumors about me and you didn't even know me." _She says staring him in the eyes_ "It wasn't true." _she says in a whisper_

"Caroline…" _Sonny tries to speak_

 _Carly cuts him off_ "Shut UP! I'm talking now." _she points her finger hard in to his chest…Sonny stays remorsefully quiet and lets her finish._

 _Jasmine, Angelo, Jason and Luke quietly stand…each speechless as they witnessed the scene before them. Luke especially couldn't believe what he was hearing…he glares at Sonny as he listens to what went down between his newly found niece and his partner back in the day.  
_  
 _Taking a breath Carly continues_ "I'm going to tell you what really happened that night…I couldn`t believe it…Brian Kessler, the captain of the football team asked me out on a date. Of course I, like the fool I was said yes. I should of known all he wanted was to  
get in my pants…he took me parking…we kissed for a while…and then when he wanted to go further I tried to stop him" _another tear runs down her cheek_ "But he kept trying to force himself on me…I screamed for him to stop, but he wouldn't so I kneed his "little" friend…got out the backseat of his car and ran like hell all the way home. The next day at school that asshole had already spread the word how easy I was. Him and his buddies were laughing as he retold his bullshit story of what happened…of course everyone believed him. He was Mr. Football King and I was the easy slut that put out…" _tilting her head to the side she asks_ "What's the matter Sonny…you got nothing to say? That's a first."

"I, I…I didn't know it was you" _Sonny struggles getting out_

"I know you didn't" _Carly places a hand on her hip and shifts he weight to the side_ "When I realized that you didn't remember who I was" _she laughs_ "I knew that this would be my chance…"

"Chance for what…"

"What else Sonny. Payback. I played you from the moment I saw you that first night…from that first dance…first kiss…all up to this very moment. I made you want me, just so I could do this" _she raises her hand and slaps him again_ "Payback's a Bitch isn't it." _she gives him a little smile then turns and walks out the door._

 _Jasmine and Angelo look at each other and then they follow Carly out of the club to go and support their friend. Sonny stands in place with the look of total devastation all over his face as he stares looking at the door._

 _Jason sighs a long breath and walks over to Sonny standing in front of him_ "Hey…you okay" he asks

"No…not even close to it."

 _Luke stood staring at the closed door for a few minutes…he looks over to Sonny as he balled up a fist and stomps his way over to Sonny._

"You Son of a BITCH!"

 _Luke says as he punches Sonny in the gut…Jason quickly springs in to action as he holds Luke off of Sonny  
_  
 ******** **End Of Chapter 9** ********

 **Song Credit: Ciara featuring Ludacris "OH"**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	10. Chapter 10

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 10  
**  
"You Son of a BITCH!"

 _Luke says as he punches Sonny in the gut…Jason quickly springs in to action as he holds Luke off of Sonny._

 _Sonny practically had the wind knocked out of him as he worked to stand back upright…his mouth gapes open as he gasps for breath and stares at Luke wondering what the hell was up with him.  
_  
"Luke! Calm down…" _Jason says trying to reason with him as Luke continues to struggle against his hold._

"What the HELL is wrong with you man?! I don`t have time for this shit right now!" _Sonny yells even though he is still trying to catch his breath as he holds a hand to his stomach and runs his other hand through his already disheveled hair._

 _Luke finally breaks loose from Jason's hold then gives him a good shove away…he then turns back and faces Sonny._

 _Sonny is almost taken back with the menacing glare in Luke's eyes…he stares at Luke in total confusion as his breath is starting to come back to somewhat normal.  
_  
"What the hell is your problem?!" _Sonny yells wanting to know what Luke's problem is_

 _Luke shakes his head in exasperation and lets out a short laugh_ , "You.." _he points to Sonny_ "You're my problem Sonny!" _Luke glares at Sonny_

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" _Sonny quickly yells back_ "You up and leave town on the spur of the moment without a word to me and then when you finally decide to come back you're ready to kick my ass!" _Keeping his eyes trained on Luke, Sonny exhales a breath then says_ "So…I'm gonna say it one last time and this time I want a damn answer!" _he pauses_ "What the hell is wrong with you?"

 _Luke barely lets Sonny finish his sentence as he yells_ "You know what…you can save The All Mighty Sonny Corinthos Power Trip for your next wise guy meeting! Hell you can even give them your sacred Gangster yell just to show 'Em whose boss…"I'm Am Mobster! Hear me  
ROAAAR!" _he pauses for a second as he keeps his piercing glare fixated on his prey_ "It's not gonna work on me."

 _Jason stayed in the background listening and also trying to figure everything out with Luke…he can see that things are about to escalade again so he decides to step in  
_  
"Luke…why don't you just tell us what the problem is so we can fix it." _Jason says as he stands a equal distance between Sonny and Luke just in case…_

 _Luke is getting more frustrated by the second, first Sonny and now Jason…turning his glare over to Jason he says_

"Never fails" _Luke says with a sarcastic chuckle_ "I was wondering how long it was gonna take until you butted in with your Mobster Psychotherapy. Always gotta be the Voice of Reason don't ya, Morgan."

 _Both Sonny and Jason yell at the same time_ …"LUKE"

"Caroline. Leigh. Benson." _Luke starts out saying_ … "Or, you know what…maybe I should use her real name."

 _Sonny and Jason stare at Luke…both wondering what his piss poor attitude has to do with Caroline_

"What are you talking about Luke? Caroline just stood here not only a few minutes ago and said…

 _Luke cuts him off_ , "I know what she said! I heard it all which only makes me wanna…" _Luke starts to advance towards Sonny again this time with his fist raised but Jason blocks his path.  
_  
"What does all of this have to do with Caroline and her real name?" _Jason asks before another fight breaks out again_

 _Luke backs down and lowers his fist as he gives Jason one last glare then focuses back on Sonny…  
_  
"Caroline Leigh Benson Spencer."

 _Sonny narrows his eyes at Luke_ "Wha…what are you talking about?"

"She might not know it yet…but she will, soon enough."

"You're saying that Caroline…is, what…your daughter?" _Sonny asks_

 _Luke interrupts_ "No you dumbass, she's my Niece! Caroline is the baby girl Barbara Jean gave up for adoption all those years ago. That's why I left the other day…Bobbie came to me…wondering if her little girl might be out there somewhere looking for her. She wanted to try searching for her…I talked her out of it. But then I got to thinking and I decided to look around myself. I flew down to Florida and I came back with a pretty good lead…the plan was to ask you" _he laughs as he gestures a hand towards Sonny…he then walks over to the bar and starts pouring himself a shot of tequila_ "You! Of all people to help me out in finding her."

 _Sonny and Jason look at each other then back to Luke…they go over to the bar each taking a seat and watching Luke down his shot of Tequila  
_  
"You…" _Luke points to Sonny_ , "The Punk that made her whole High School experience a living hell." _he pauses_ "Some hormonal teenage Jockstrap tries to rape my niece and when she gets away from him, he spreads the word that she's easy! And then you…YOU lick his shit up like its some type of gourmet meal!"

 _With his elbows on the bar-top, Sonny hangs his head in his hands and closes his eyes. When he finally looks back up again to Luke, he lets out a long sigh…  
_  
"I…I'm sor…I, I didn't _…" Sonny says as he is not able to finish his thoughts, everything was a huge mess and it was all his fault. He tilts his head to the side closing his eyes once more as he whispers_ "Sorry…I'm sorry."

 _Sonny abruptly stands up, which makes the bar-stool fall down to the ground…Luke pours himself another shot. Without a word Sonny turns and walks towards the door. He had to get out of there…  
_  
 _As Luke brings the glass to his mouth, he calls out to Sonny_ "Just Great Corinthos _…" he looks at the bar-stool that is lying on the floor_ "Bust the place up more than it already is. I suppose you expect me to be Mr. Fix It…when you know the only thing I'm gonna do is get some Superglue!"

 _The door slams shut behind Sonny as he leaves…Jason shakes his head as he watched Sonny go. He turns back to Luke…  
_  
"Now why'd you have to go and make it worse. You know Sonny's already beating himself up over this." _Jason tells Luke as he watches him roll his eyes and down his drink_ "Don't worry about the damages, they'll get taken care of."

 _Luke slams down his glass, and raises up the bottle of Tequila as he says_ … "So help me Jason, don't even _think_ about doing your Mobster Psychobabble Crap on me unless you wanna go back to Mob Central with this bottle here **rammed** down your throat! What the hell happened to  
the Quiet Borg? If you're gonna stay then shut the hell up and have a drink otherwise you know where the door is." _he waves his hand towards the door_

 **The Cosmopolitan  
**  
 _All the way home Jasmine and Angelo tried to get Carly to talk to them but she just sat quietly and stared out the window._

 _When they get to their suite, Carly goes straight to her room and shut the door. Jasmine tries to follow her, but Angelo quickly grabs a hold of her hand…  
_  
"Don't…let her have some time alone for herself."

"Are you kidding…the last thing she needs is to be alone right now…she's gonna keep this all bottled up inside." _Jasmine says and tries once again to go back to Carly's room but Angelo keeps his hold on her hand…_

"NO…don't you see if you go in there right now you are just going to make her more upset." _Angelo pauses and lets out a breath_ "Listen…you saw her and Sonny on the dance floor…the way he kissed her, the way she kissed him back. In that moment I knew, I knew what Carly is so desperate not to admit to herself. She has fallen for Sonny…I think that she realizes it now, and that's why she's hurting so much. Look…I know your first instinct is to go to her and try to get her to talk things out and you can do that but just, not right now okay."

 _Jasmine slowly nods her agreement as she places a hand to the back of her neck to rub out the tension that was building._

"Okay…you're right. We'll just give her some space and let her calm down…sort things out in her head." _Jasmine walks over to the couch and sits…_

 _Angelo goes to the couch as well_ "Yeah…she'll be okay, you'll see. Carly's strong…and we'll both be here for her when she's ready."

 **Carly's Room  
**  
 _Carly sits on her bed, now dressed in her pajamas…when she got to her room she immediately got undressed and pulled out her night clothes.  
_  
"This can't…it can't be happening." _Carly shakes her head no as she looks up to the ceiling_ "I worked too hard to have this payback for the way he treated me…and now this." _she lowers her head_ "It's not true…I won't let it be." _she takes a deep breath_ "Okay, okay, calm down Carly…the only reason you are having these feelings right now is probably because of all of the little hints Jasmine and Angelo have been dropping around. No way you've fallen for the jerk."

 _Carly says to herself as she stares out in to space at nothing in particular…she pulls knees up, placing her hands on top and her chin resting on her hands._

 _Against her better judgment, her mind begins to drift back…  
_  
 **FLASHBACK  
**  
"So if I were to kiss your right now…" _he strolls over to stand behind her again…his hands grab on to the swing stopping her in place. Carly looks over her shoulder to him_ "you're telling me it wouldn't have any effect over you."

 _Carly sees the look in Sonny's eyes…it was a mixture of desire and hunger all rolled in to one. She lightly nibbles down on her bottom lip enticing him even more…_

 _Placing a hand to her cheek, Sonny caresses the smooth creamy skin then lightly places his thumb to her bottom lip removing parting her lips so she couldn't nibble it any more. A breath apart, Sonny lightly runs his tongue over her bottom lip…his eyes close as he takes her in to a slow seductive kiss.  
_  
 _Carly kissed him back as she raised her hands to hold on to the swing chains as to not fall backward. Sonny took his time as he kissed her thoroughly, their tongues tangled together in a kiss that seemed to last forever._

 _Kissing him wasn't supposed to be getting to her like it was, so she pulls back breaking their connection, stands up, then bends down to pick her purse up from the ground.  
_  
"I'm getting to you aren't I?" _Sonny flashes his dimples_

 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Quickly closing her eyes, Carly tries to shake get the image of Sonny out of her head as he kissed her for the first time that day in the park. Unconsciously, she lightly places two fingers to her lips…_

 _As soon as the image finally disappeared another one reappears…_

 **FLASHBACK  
**  
"So to what do I owe the reason of this call…you been thinking about me?"

~*~

"You know what…" _Sonny smirks_ "You ask that question a lot…" _he flashes his dimples_ "So I kinda think that maybe you've been thinking about me to."

 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
"UGHHHHHHH!" _Carly groans as she lays back on to the pillows propped up behind her…_

 _Closing her eyes again she runs her fingers through her hair as another image comes to her…_

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Carly closes her eyes…Sonny smiles as he leans over slightly to the side making his lips land softly on her cheek and gives it a little peck of a kiss._

 _When he pulls back from her cheek, Carly's eyes shoot open in shock only to see a smug dimpled grin plastered all over Sonny's face.  
_  
"Wasn't quite the kiss you had in mind huh?" _Sonny smirks_ "Go ahead you can admit it."

"You JERK!" _Carly yells and gives Sonny's chest a good hard shove pushing him away from her.  
_  
"What, you were expecting something more uh…" _Sonny walks back over to Carly who was still glaring at him_ "breath taking" _he dimples_ "Maybe uh…something like this."

 _Sonny once again wraps his arms around Carly's waist and pulls her to him in a split second and soon afterward crashes their lips together in a heated kiss._

 _Carly starts to struggle at first but soon finds herself kissing him back with just as much heat and passion as he began it with.  
_  
 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
"Kissing is one thing…so what, he's a good kisser I'll give him that…but it doesn't mean I have feelings for him. Once a jerk always a jerk." _Carly says trying to convince herself_ "Just because he's a good kisser doesn't mean anything…besides kissing doesn't make up a relationship…not that I want one anyway"

 **FLASHBACK  
**  
"Come on come on come on, just one little taste…"

 _Carly shakes her head trying to hide a smile…she slightly opens her mouth and Sonny places the spoon to her mouth._

 _She couldn't believe it…_ "Oh My God, Sonny this is delicious."

"What'dItellya"

~*~

"I still can't believe you actually made this."

 _Sonny laughs a little_ , "How many times do I have to say it before you believe it?"

"Okay then, tell me something…"

"What's that?"

"If you did in fact cook this delicious meal, which I am still not convinced yet that you did…" _Sonny shakes his head as he flashes his dimples at her, Carly continues on_ "How did you learn? Somehow I can't picture you in Culinary School" _she laughs_

"I learned to cook from my mom _." Sonny says quietly as he remembers back to how beautiful his mother was_ "She was a excellent cook" _he smiles_ "The best…I also learned a couple of tricks from her best friend Mrs. Cerullo, she's Italian…my mom was a Cuban immigrant. She was so beautiful, my mother."

~*~

"Are you serious?"

"I don't say things I don't mean Caroline…you'll learn that about me once you give me a chance. Yes I'm serious about showing you a place for your boutique…" _Sonny leans in close and places his hand to her cheek…in a low raspy tone he continues,_ "I'm also serious about wanting to get to know you better…that is if you let me."

 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
"Those were the first sincere things he's ever said to me…who'd of thought that he could be open and honest instead of nasty and cruel." _Carly exhales a long breath_ "But it doesn't matter…these feelings, or whatever the hell they are…I won't let them go any further. Sonny finally knows who I am…he's out of my life…and that's exactly where he's gonna stay."

 **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4  
**  
 _The terrace doors open wide as Sonny steps out on to the balcony…he needed some fresh air._

 _Placing his hands on the waist high wall, Sonny exhales a long breath as he closes his eyes and lifts his head up to the sky.  
_  
"How the hell did I make such a mess of everything." _Sonny says to himself_ "This can't be happening…it's gotta be some kind of nightmare."

 _Opening his eyes, Sonny looks down over the lights of the city…he hangs his head low, then looks up again as he says…  
_  
"Who the hell am I kidding, it's real. Story of my life." _Sonny balls up a fist…he raises it up and pounds it down on the concrete wall not even noticing the pain of the blow_. "Damn It" _he growls through gritted teeth_ "I should of known…should of known."

 _Sonny stares out in to the darkened sky…suddenly he hears the beautiful light sound of laughter. A little startled, Sonny begins to look around wondering where it's coming from. He soon realizes that it's the sweet sound of Caroline's laughter and within moments he finds himself drifting back to moments past thinking about her  
_  
 **FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Sonny quickly shoots Luke a glare, then turns facing a giggling Carly…  
_  
"Don't pay him any attention, no one else does" _Sonny dimples, then says in a smooth tone…_ "I'm Sonny Corinthos"

 _Sonny extends his hand to Carly, she places her hand in his expecting to shake it but instead found Sonny raising her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.  
_  
"Charmed" _Sonny dimples from ear to ear_

 _There was a spark that passed between the two…_

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Corinthos."

"Please call me Sonny." _Sonny's dimples deepen as he keeps his eyes trained on her._

"Okay…Sonny…then you can call me Caroline."

 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Carly's voice echoes over and over again in his head "then you can call me Caroline…" Abruptly, Sonny pushes himself back from the wall as he storms back inside the penthouse…_

 _Needing a drink, he starts on his way over to the mini bar but stop when he sees the vanilla envelope with the background check on Angelo sitting on the ottoman._

 _Sonny picks up the file, quickly flipping through the pages until he gets to the photo of Caroline._

 _After staring at it for a good long time, he flips over the photo to the newspaper clipping that was_ there…

Quietly skimming through the article, Sonny suddenly stops in place…he then reads aloud "Caroline (Carly) Lee" _he pauses, now realizing where he'd heard the name before, when he was reading the article just before Tia showed up. Closing his eyes once more, he says to himself…_ "That's why the name sounded so familiar"

 _Turning the photo back over, Sonny silently gazes at her picture…she was so beautiful. He was in love with this woman…the girl he teased relentlessly as a boy was now the woman he is in love with as a man._

 _Standing still in that spot, still looking down at her picture, Sonny thinks back to that time in high school…he remembers his cruel, unfeeling, nasty words to Carly. He hates himself for saying those words now…but hating himself wasn't going to fix things between him and Caroline at this point in time._

 _As Sonny continues to think back to that time, he doesn't even know why he treated Carly so badly…back then his life wasn't all that good and cheery. Mike was gone, never to return again since he'd rather be at a racing track than be with his family.  
_  
 _Adella, his mother was remarried to Deke the abusive Pig of a cop who would lock up Sonny in the hall closet when he was 8 so that Sonny could hear his mother's screams as he beat her then come back to beat on him when he was done with her._

 _When Sonny started his teenage years he and Deke would get in to brutal fights in which Sonny would try to protect his mother from the abusive hand of the supposed "Good" cop the public thought he was._

 _No one knew the real Monster that Deke was because of the simple fact that Adella never reported the abuse…and when Deke and Sonny would get in their fights he would make sure not to hit Sonny in the face or anywhere where it could show so that the school officials wouldn't think there was trouble at home._

 _Back then, Sonny had a lot of pent up anger inside and he soon found himself falling in to the wrong crowd…one night while him and a buddy (Tony) were out, they decided to hotwire a car to go on a joyride. What they didn't know was that the car belonged to the local "Boss" Joe Scully. When Joe found the two punks that took his car, he decided to scare the shit out of them to make sure they didn't dare think to try it again. Tony was duly scared and intimidated…but Sonny kept his cool, not letting his fear show…with the years of practice with Deke it wasn't really a hard task. Joe lets Tony go and he runs never looking back once for Sonny. Joe started to take a liking to Sonny…he liked how he handled himself, so he offered Sonny a job…this was where Sonny's mob ties began._

 _As all of these thoughts went through Sonny's head, he takes them as excuses for his behavior towards Carly…and for a minute it works for him, but he soon realizes that it wasn't true and that he didn't have any excuse for his behavior towards Carly and that he deserved her hatred towards him now._

 _Sonny's eyes turn in to dark pools…black glass…he was drunk in anger, even though he hadn't yet fixed himself the drink he wanted so badly. And in one swift movement, Sonny flings the file up in the air letting the papers fly and land wherever they fell._

 _Looking over to the mini bar, Sonny licks his dry lips as he thinks to himself now would be a good time to have that drink. Just as he is about to pick up the decanter of Scotch, he looks to the ground and sees the picture of Carly laying there on the floor._

 _Putting down the Scotch, Sonny bends over and picks up the picture…he gives the mini bar one last look then turns away and walks up the stairs holding the picture of Carly in his hand.  
_  
 **The Cosmopolitan  
**  
 _Jason stands staring at the door of Carly and Jasmine`s penthouse…when he left Luke's, he was going to go back to the his own penthouse and maybe check up on Sonny but as he rode on his bike he decided against that. He knew Sonny wasn't gonna be in to good of a mood and maybe he should just let Sonny have some time for himself…he'd go see him tomorrow._

 _So instead, Jason rides around on his bike for a while…riding on his bike always helped him clear his mind. After a while of riding around, Jason finds himself pulling up in front of The Cosmopolitan._

 _He needed to see Jasmine…he needed some answers and she was the only one that he would be able to get a straight answer from. After staring at the door a little while longer, Jason finally knocks a few times then awaits an answer…_

 _Angelo is just coming out of the guest room after changing for the night only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms…no shirt. He was on his way to the kitchen to make himself a little snack when he hears a knock on the door. He wonders who it could be as he goes over to answer the door…  
_  
"You" _Both Jason and Angelo say at the same time_

"What are you doing here?" _Jason asks as he walks past Angelo, not waiting for Angelo to invite him inside_ "Haven't you caused enough damage tonight?"

"Me?" _Angelo smirks as he shakes his head_ "Figures you'd blame everything on me. Those spikes really must be digging down in to that head of yours." _he pauses_ "And just so you know…I'm staying here in the guest room…Jasmine is my sister, or did you forget?"

"So you say…how do I know that's true? Maybe Jasmine was just going along with Caroline's plan to get back at Sonny. You three come up with the cover of you being Jasmine's brother and Caroline's ex just to get a rise out of Sonny when you really have a thing for my woman. Jasmine."

 _Angelo scrunches up his face_ , "Hey that's my **_SISTER_** you're talkin about man!"

"You got part of it right…" _says a voice_

 _Jason and Angelo turn to see Jasmine standing at the top of the stairs…she is now wearing a light purple tank top with matching pajama bottoms. With one hand on the railing and the other on her hip she stares at them both as she says...  
_  
"Angelo is my brother…" _Jasmine says as she descends the stairs_ "And yes I did go along with Carly's plan to use Angelo as a way to make Sonny jealous."

 _Jasmine stands between both Jason and Angelo  
_  
"Did you hear what your Jason insinuated earlier? He thinks I have a thing for you, my sister of all people!" _Angelo gives Jason a disgusted look, then looks back over at Jasmine_ "You want me to kick him out cause you know I don't have a problem with that." _Angelo says as he points his thumb over his shoulder towards the door._

"No what I want is for you to butt Out…" _Jasmine stares pointedly at her brother_ "And leave us alone."

"But…" _Angelo tries to protest_

 _Jasmine interrupts him_ "Go" _she holds up a hand when she sees him trying to speak again_ "Now!" _she points her index finger towards his guest room._

 _Angelo silently nods and then gives Jason one last glare before he disappears in to his room._

 _When Jasmine hears Angelo's door close, she looks back at Jason_ …"So…you mad." _she asks the obvious question  
_  
"Why should I be mad?"

 _Jasmine shakes her head…she decides to call his little bluff_ "Okay so you're not mad" _she smiles_ "How about I go make us a snack and we can watch some TV"

 _She starts her way towards the kitchen but is stopped in place when Jason takes her hand and turns her back around to face him  
_  
"Okay…" _Jason smirks having figured out she was calling his bluff_ "But I'm really not angry…maybe just a little confused. Why didn`t you tell me?"

"So you could go back and tell Sonny? Jason you cannot stand there and tell me that you wouldn't of felt obligated to tell Sonny what Carly had planned." _At Jason's silence she continues_ "Carly is my best friend…we were roommates in college and became instant friends. We told each other everything and when she told me about Sonny…well let's just say that he was not a good topic."

"No, really?" _Jason replies sarcastically_

 _Jasmine roll her eyes and gives his shoulder a swat_ "Shut up" _she laughs…they both go and sit down on the couch_ "Listen…when Carly saw Sonny that first night at Luke's all of those feelings back in high school came back to her. And when she came up with this plan to pay  
Sonny back…I supported her, I believed and still do believe that he had it coming." _she tells him straight out_ "Then when we started seeing each other more and more…I felt guilty keeping it from you, but I couldn't tell you. If that makes you mad and you can't understand why I didn't tell you then maybe it's best we end whatever it is that's going on between us."

 _As Jason stares at Jasmine he couldn't believe that she would actually think that he wouldn't want to be with her_ "Who said anything about us ending…not me that's for sure." _Jasmine tries to speak but Jason stops her_ "I asked why you didn't tell me and you answered me honestly…I may not like the fact that there was a secret kept between us, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to want to be with you." _he pauses_ "I understand why you didn't tell me…you were being loyal to your friend and I can understand that."

 _Jasmine smiles as she places a hand to Jason's cheek giving it a light rub…Jason pulls her to him making her straddle his lap.  
_  
 _Jasmine giggles at his hastiness as Jason places a hand to her hip and the other to the back of her head pulling her down to his lips for a blazing hot thorough kiss._

 _Their tongues intertwine as one as soft moans escape here and there…Jasmine now has her hands framing his face as she tries to gain control…she lightly nibbles on his lower lip and gives it a long suck._

 _Jason's hands are wrapped around to her back rubbing up and down and pushing her further to him as Jasmine grinds down on the obvious arousal in his jeans. He grunts as she keep grinding down on him which causes Jasmine to smile against his mouth. Jason decides to give her a little payback for what she was doing to him…he lightly runs his hands down her back and to her ass where he slips his hands down the back of pajama shorts and gives her bare ass a squeeze._

 _Jasmine moans in to his mouth then pulls back from his kiss and looks down at him only to see him grinning up at her. She shakes her head with as a slight smile creeps at the corners of her mouth…she leans back down to Jason's lips where she whispers  
_  
"Why don't we take this upstairs to my room"

 _She flicks her tongue over his lips enticing him further…Without a word, Jason stands up taking Jasmine with him…she wraps her legs around him as he carries her upstairs.  
_  
 ******** **End of Chapter 10** ********

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	11. Chapter 11

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 11  
**  
 _Last night was unlike any other night…_

 _-The Double Date_

 _-The fight between Jason and Angelo_

 _-Carly's Confession_

 _-Sonny's Realization_

 _-Carly walking out on Sonny after slapping him_

 _-Luke punching Sonny, and telling him that Carly is his niece_

 _And even with all of the drama of last night, there still managed to be some beauty to it…_

 _Jason lay there in bed in complete silence as he marveled down at the beauty that laid with him…Jasmine._

 _Their bodies spooned together, Jason leans on an elbow as his other hand lightly moves a few strands of her flowing ebony hair behind her ear…he places a soft sweet kiss to her bare shoulder._

 _Eyes still closed, Jasmine smiles at the touch of his lips awakening her from a long active night…her smile grows wide as she feels his hand slip back underneath the covers, sliding to her flat toned tummy holding her in place. She feels his hand move once again, this time to her hip and down to her inner thigh.  
_  
 _When Jasmine feels his fingers lightly playing with her sex, she nibbles down on her bottom lip and looks over her shoulder…before she could say a word Jason possesses her lips._

 _Waking up to her like this, Jason couldn't help the need to have her again…last night was the beginning of something great for them. He kissed her long…slow…deliberate, exploring every inch, every crescent of her succulent lips._

 _Just as Jasmine is about to turn fully around, she gasps in to his mouth feeling his fingers stretch her womanhood…Jason grins against her mouth then gives her lower lip a little tug.  
_  
"Don't move…" _Jason tells her while his fingers work their magic_ "I want you just like this…"

 _Jasmine inches closer to take his lips with hers once more, but was only met with a quick tease of his lips…Jason abandons her mouth as he nibbles at her shoulder and on up to her neck.  
_  
 _Tilting her head some to give him more room, Jasmine moans pleasurably_ "Mmm, I love the way you wake me up." _she feels a finger enter her womb playing with her clit_ "Ahh" _her eyes close and her mouth slightly parts open as she pushes her bare ass into his growing arousal._

 _Jason lips make love to her neck as he kisses put and down and to her shoulder; her moans of pleasure was making him hard and ready for her._

 _The way his finger was getting her excited, Jasmine needed more so she rolls over onto her back giving him better access. Their lips meet in a combustive kiss as Jason inserts two fingers inside of her slippery womanhood stroking in and out._

 _Jasmine moans into his mouth and then Jason pulls back from her lips to watch her moaning in pleasure for him; her cheeks were turning blush red as she stares back into his eyes staring into hers._

 _When Jason inserts a third finger, Jasmine lets out a long moan_ …"Mmmmmmmm" _her eyes close and her mouth gapes open as she rides his fingers_

 _As her body begins to vibrate, Jasmine leans her head to the side as her eyes roll back so only the whites show…her breath coming out in pants as her breast stand still and her nipples strain to almost the point of pain._

 _Jason quickly pulls out his fingers and brings them to his mouth for a taste; Jasmine watches his tongue lightly flick over his fingers…it was so erotic and turned her on even more. He then brings his fingers to her lips allowing her to taste herself and she does allowing her tongue to lick his fingers clean._

 _Needing to claim her body once again as his, Jason tells her in a low raspy tone_ "Turn back over." _he wanted her back in her previous position so he could take her from the back_

 _Jasmine rolls onto her side so that her back is to him and Jason places down onto her thigh once more but this time lifting her leg up and swiftly entering his more than ready thickness inside her from behind connecting them as one._

 _Jasmine's breath catches as she attempts to call out his name but not able to form words…she leans her head back onto him as their bodies are pressed together her back to his chest. Jason's hand slides up the length of her nakedness and captures a full breast…he gives it a squeeze as his mouth sucks at her earlobe._

 _Setting their pace, Jason starts them out slow as he slides his hand back down the length of her physique until he grasps the softness of her bare thigh holding her in place as he picks up speed ramming in to her as their bodies form a light sheen of sweat…  
_  
 _It seems as though their active night just continued on in to the morning…  
_

 _As the morning light shines through the partly open curtains, Carly groans and places a hand over her eyes_ "UGHHH" _she groans_

 _Carly didn't get much sleep last night since she kept being awaken with thoughts of Sonny. Turning around so that her back is facing the light of the morning rays she places a pillow over her head trying to attempt to get some real sleep…and this time she was determined more than ever not to think of him._

 _Unfortunately, Carly winds up tossing and turning in different positions with the pillow on her head until she finally jumps out of bed, flings her door open stomping down the hall and down the stairs._

 _Coming down the last few steps, Carly practically runs in to Angelo who was just on his way to the kitchen…he was still wearing his black pajama bottoms but now had on a black wife beater t-shirt.  
_  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" _Angelo says with a little laugh_ "Slow down, you almost ran me over."

"Sorry" _Carly says apologetically_

"Hey…you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" _Carly quickly tells him then heads on in to the kitchen…Angelo follows behind her_ "So…you want some coffee" _she looks over her shoulder to him seeing him staring at her with a concerned look on his face_ "And stop looking at me like that."

 _Carly gets the coffee pot and readies to make their morning coffee.  
_  
"Like what? I'm just standing here?" _Angelo says as he shrugs his shoulders…he then goes over to her taking the coffee pot out of her hands, he knew her skill of non coffee making_ "Maybe I better make the coffee…that is if you want it drinkable." _he smirks trying to lighten the mood_

 _Carly lets him have the coffee pot and gives his shoulder a pinch_ "Ha ha ha…very funny."

"Ouch" _Angelo says glancing down to his poor shoulder…_

 _Carly hops up on to the island watching him make the coffee…she then finds herself drifting off just staring into space. Angelo turns around seeing Carly just staring with a solemn look on her face…he shakes his head, knowing that she was more than likely thinking of Sonny._

 _Angelo didn't like nor dislike Sonny besides the fact of the way he treated Carly back in school…it's not like he is with Jasmine about Jason and all the other guys she has dated; that's just the overprotective brother in him._

 _With Carly it's different…Angelo cares for her and always will; after they broke up deciding they were better as friends than a couple they became just that very good friends…which is why he agreed to help her with her plan for Sonny. He just didn't like the fact she was hurting right now.  
_  
 _Carly finally snaps out of it…she sees that Angelo is giving her that look again_ "You're doing it again."

"What?" _Angelo laughs_ "Is standing in place a crime now?"

 _Carly rolls her eyes at him…he knew what he was doing,_ "You're looking at me like I'm gonna break or something…" _she pauses as she lets out a long sigh_ "Look, I know you and Jasmine are concerned about me after last night, but I'm okay…really I am."

 _Angelo slowly nods_ , "Okay…"

 _His answer was a little too quick and easy for her…_

 _Carly raises an eyebrow as she says_ "What…you don't believe me?" _Angelo tries to speak but she cuts him off_ "I know what you're thinking…" _she hops off of the island top as she points a finger to him_ "I know you know I know what you're thinking" _Angelo looks at her confused, she lost him there_ "So you can just stop thinking what you're thinking cause what you're thinking is wrong!" _she jabs her finger in to his chest_

 _Angelo scrunches his brow as he tries to figure out what the hell it was she just said_ , "What?" _he asks completely confused_ "That didn't even make sense…"

 _Carly was about to go into another verse of how wrong Angelo was but was stopped short as both she and Angelo turn at the sound and sight of seeing Jasmine and Jason kissing their way into the kitchen…_

 _Jasmine was wearing a silk baby blue robe and Jason had on his jeans with no shirt…his hands were at her waist playing with the sash of the robe she wore while her hands were roaming his back and down to the waistline of his jeans were she pulled him closer to her making  
them stumble further into the kitchen.  
_

 **Luke's Blues Club - (Luke's Office)**

 _Last night after Jason left, Luke sat at the bar drinking and racking his brain on what to do next now that he has found his sister's long lost daughter._

 _After pondering and drinking at the bar for a while, he decided to go back to his office…at least back there he could lay back in his chair after he passes out from drinking the night away. Once in his office, Luke decided to call Bobbie…but for the life of him he didn't know what he was going to say. The phone rang and rang and rang but no answer…she must have been at GH, he told himself, then leaves her a message letting her know he was back._

 _Now it's morning and Luke lays asleep at his desk with his head resting on some papers and his hands folded underneath his chin. As he attempts to lift his head up, Luke groans out loud…he had a hell of a headache._

 _His head pounds even more as a loud shrilling sound rings out…it was the phone. For a second he was going to ignore it but thought better of it since whoever the hell it was wasn't getting the message and hanging up.  
_  
 _Finally, Luke answers the phone_ "WHAT" _he barks_

"Sounds like someone tied one on last night."

 _Luke sits straight up realizing who it was; his head pounds as he places a hand to his poor aching head_ "Bobbie"

 _Bobbie laughs_ "Of course it's me…who else but a caring sister would put up with your bellowing in the morning"

"Hey, hey you don`t gotta shout Barbara Jean, I ain`t deaf here."

 _Bobbie shakes her head as she rolls her eyes_ , "So I see that you called me last night…I got your message. So…where`d you go?"

 _Luke, not knowing what to say to her thinks of something quick_ …"Ahh, I was uhhh…" _what was the matter with him, his mind was a blank…not able to think of anything, he takes the defensive_ "What's with the 20 questions here Bobbie…who the hell are you that old chick on Murder She Wrote or something?"

 _Bobbie pulls back the phone from her ear giving it a look…she puts the phone back to her ear_ "You know what, you're lucky I'm a loving sister and use to your moods…and you're even luckier that I'm not over there right now, otherwise me and my purse will give you a wakeup call to remember"

 _Luke chuckles at her response and regrets it the next second  
_  
 _Bobbie hears his groan and can't help her own chuckle as she places a hand over her mouth_ "That's what you get."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" _Luke grumbles_

"Okay, grumpy grouch…I'll see you later." _Bobbie tells him with a little laugh_ "Think coffee…black." _she hangs up the phone_

 _At the click of the phone, Luke squints in pain of his headache. Sitting there for a few minutes, his mind goes back to last night…he couldn't get the image of Caroline's face out of his head. The poor kid._

 _How in the world was he going to tell Bobbie about Caroline being her daughter…maybe he should approach Caroline first before he brings up the subject with Bobbie._

 _Luke then begins to ponder some very important questions: Does Caroline even know she's a Spencer…and if she does why hadn't she said anything? He didn't know the answer to these questions but he sure as hell is gonna find out…  
_

 **The Cosmopolitan (Jasmine & Carly's kitchen)  
**  
"What the Hell?!" _Angelo says in shock_

 _At the sound of Angelo's objection, Jasmine and Jason pull apart. Carly smiles at the two…she was genuinely happy for them both…but at the same time she felt a sadness._

 _Jasmine rolls her eyes at her brother not really caring that her brother had a problem with Jason staying the night…she looks over to Carly and although she is smiling, Jasmine could also tell that she was sad.  
_  
"You alright?" _Jasmine asks Carly_

 _Before Carly can tell Jasmine she is fine and not to worry, Angelo who is not able to keep his disapproval to himself practically yells out_ "You stayed the night?" _he glares at Jason. Jason just stares at Angelo not saying a word, but silently loving the way he is taking the news_. "Get the hell away from her…And for the LOVE of GOD Put A Damn Shirt On Man!"

"Why…you jealous?" _Jason asks with a grin remembering Sonny's accusations to Angelo last night._

 _Both Carly and Jasmine look at each other shaking their heads at Jason and Angelo  
_  
 _Carly looks over to Angelo telling him_ "Oh Hush…you do Not get to decide who your sister spends her time with." _she looks pointedly at him_ "And by the way, where's my coffee?" _she makes a look over to the coffee maker_

 _Carly waves a hand for him to go and pour her a cup…Angelo is about to express his objections again but Carly holds up a hand stopping him and gives him a glare of her own._

 _Angelo throws his hands up on the air as he flings open the cabinet door and takes out a coffee mug then pours Carly her coffee. Carly accepts the coffee mug and takes a long sniff of its delicious scent as she closed her eyes._

"Mmm, I love the smell of coffee in the morning." _Carly says with a smile and starts to add her sugar and cream  
_  
"That the brand the hotel uses?" _Jason asks_

"Yeah…why?" _Carly says just before she takes a sip_

"They buy it from Corinthos/Morgan…" _Jason says cockily_

 _Jasmine looks up to Jason with a smirk, at his arrogates_ "Oh, so just because the hotel buys their coffee from your warehouse it means it's the best huh?"

"You said it…"

 _Jasmine and Jason laugh playfully as they wrap their arms around each other_ "I don't think so." _she shakes her head with a laugh  
_  
"Hellooooo…" _Angelo says in frustration, causing Jasmine and Jason to turn and give him a tired look_ "I'm standing Right Here!" _he says as if they should get the point_ "You're my sister for goodness sakes…No brother wants to see his sister wrapped around her biker boyfriend."

"Well maybe a certain over protective nosey brother should close his damn eyes then…" _Jasmine tells him plain and simple as she moves to Jason's side and he keeps a arm wrapped around his waist._

 _As Jasmine, Jason and Angelo keep at their bickering, Carly just stands there watching the four of them go at it back and forth. Glancing at Jason with his arm wrapped around Jasmine, Carly she closes her eyes a she takes another sip of her coffee. Opening her eyes again, Carly looks over to Jason and Jasmine but instead of seeing them she sees a vision of Sonny with his arms wrapped around her._

 _Shaking her head to rid herself of the image, Carly silently berates herself for even thinking about Sonny. She promised herself last night that Sonny was out of her life and whatever she was feeling for him would soon fade…she would not break that promise._

 _Giving Jason and Jasmine one last look, Carly walks out of the kitchen leaving an arguing Angelo, Jason and Jasmine in there by themselves…_

 _Angelo is the first to notice that Carly has left the kitchen_ "You see what you did…all of your lovey dovey kissy face made Carly so nauseous she had to leave the room."

"To bad it didn't have the same effect on you." _Jason counters with…something then comes to mind_ "Hey…you know you're supposed to be her man right?" _he asks_ "Shouldn't you be, oh I dunno…going after her to see if she's okay." _he pauses and snaps his fingers_ "Oh yeah that's right…you and Caroline aren't really a couple now are you." _he says with a smug smile_

 _Angelo glares at Jason before he makes his exit out of the kitchen…_

"Well…so much for you and my brother getting along." Jasmine says watching Angelo leave…

"He started it." _Jason says_

 _Jasmine smirks_ "Do you know how preschool you just sounded."

"Okay, okay…I promise to at least try to get along with what's his name…Albert?" _Jason grins_ _using Sonny's purposely wrong name for him_

"Oh don't you start that again…I had enough of the Sammy, Albert Caveman feud last night at the club."

"Okay, alright…I'll make an effort to play nice."

"Good…and I'll have a talk with Albert" _Jasmine laughs and Jason tries to hold in a smile_ "I'll talk with him later about us seeing each other."

"Good"

 _They lean in to each other for a quick kiss…  
_  
"So, I uh think I should probably get going back to the penthouse…" _Jason says as their lips separate_

"So soon…" _Jasmine pouts making Jason smile down at her…she looked so cute to him when she pouted_ "Oh, I see…you going to check on Sonny."

 _Jason nods_ , "It's just…I know he was wrong for what he did, but"

"But what?" _Jasmine quickly asks_ "Don't tell me you're gonna try to excuse his behavior towards Carly…"

 _Jason cuts her off_ , "No" _he sighs_ , "Listen…Sonny's a good guy. Now I can't explain his actions towards Caroline back in their school but I know Sonny now in this time. What happened back then, Sonny was a different person…a kid…but now he's a grown man…and I "Know" that he's beating himself up pretty bad over this." _He pauses_ "Sonny's my best friend…he taught me loyalty, and respect, he believed in me at a time in my life where I was so messed up and confused…and when everyone else wanted to mold me into their version of how I should be Sonny let me be me…he took a chance and gave me a job…he's my best friend. And as his friend, I have to be there for him cause I know that he would be there for me if I needed him."

 _Jasmine nods understanding his reasons for wanting to check up on Sonny_ "Okay…"

 _Jason kisses the top of her head_ , "Oh you know what, I just remembered…"

"What?"

"Do you and Caroline still want to see that building Sonny and I own as a possible place for your boutique?"

 _Jasmine thinks about it for a little bit_ , "Well, I'm not sure about Caroline…you know with the way she's feels towards Sonny right now" _she pauses_ "But it wouldn't hurt to take a look at it…can't be any worse than the other places we've looked and couldn't agree on." _She says with a little laugh_ "Give me the address and I'll get her to go with me to check it out."

 _Jason nods_ "Okay" _he tells her the address then says_ "I'll have someone bring the keys over so you can let yourselves in"

"I can't wait to see it" _Jasmine smiles and leans to his lips giving them a small peck_

"I'm gonna uh, go upstairs and get my shirt…" _Jason tells her looking in to her eyes_ "Call you later."

"You better."

 _Jasmine smiles up at Jason as he leans into her lips kissing her thoroughly…his hands slide down the silk material of the back of her robe and to her ass giving it one last squeeze. Surprised, Jasmine gasps in to his mouth and then giggles…_

 _Jason places one last small kiss to the tip of her nose then leaves out of the kitchen to go upstairs and go get his shirt…as he is leaving Jasmine quickly reaches out and pinches his jean clad ass._

 _Turning around, Jason couldn't help but grin as he sees her with a mixed look of innocence and the cat that ate the canary.  
_  
"You know you're gonna pay for that right?"

 _Jasmine lightly wets her lips_ , "I certainly hope so."

~*~

 **Harbor View Towers (Penthouse 4)  
**  
 _Sleep last night was futile for Sonny…not only was his every awakened thought of Caroline but also his dreams were plagued of her as well._

 _When Sonny awoke this morning with what little sleep he was able to get, his eyes immediately go to the picture he took upstairs with him last night…it was lightly placed upon the empty pillow next to him as if it lay there in place of the woman that should be there in its place._

 _Getting out of bed, Sonny groans as he runs a hand through his hair and heads straight to the bathroom for a shower. Maybe a long hot shower would do him some good and hopefully take his mind off of Caroline if just for a little while._

 _Reaching in to the shower, Sonny turns the knob for the water. He makes the water as hot as he could stand it as the bathroom immediately fogs up with the heat of the water raining down in the shower._

 _Sonny strips off his night wear and steps in to the shower…he places his head directly in to the water. He lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. Placing the palms of his hands on the tile of the shower wall, Sonny just stands in place letting the sting of the heated water beat down on his skin._

 _So far the shower was working…the only thing his mind was concentrating on was how hot the water was against his bare skin. But those thoughts were soon broken with the image of Caroline's hurt eyes staring back at him as she made her confession last night at the club  
_  
 **FLASHBACK  
**  
"You still don't remember do you?" _Carly glares at him as she shakes her head_

"Remember what? I don't know what the hell you're talking about. The only thing I know is that once again we were connecting and then Bam…you start pulling away from me. Why? Tell me…"

"Well…let me see if I can refresh your memory." _Carly looks upward as if thinking and then looks back to him_ "Bensonhurst…Lincoln High." _she grabs his hands and pushes them off her shoulders then backs up a little_ "You hated me…believe me the feeling was mutual" _a tear rolls down her cheek as she sniffs_

 **END FLASHBACK**

 _Sonny balls up a fist, hitting the pad of his fist to the wall_ "Damn It" _he growls to himself…closing his eyes he leans his head on the wall, making the water now beat down on to his back_ "This is my fault" _he tells himself inwardly_ "I did this…she should hate me…I hate myself."

 _His mind then goes back to that time when he was so harsh to her…  
_  
 **FLASHBACK  
**  
"Will you watch where you're going!" _Carly yells as she bends down to pick up her books_

"Me, you're the one who bumped in to me!"

"Get the hell out of my way you jerk!"

"Why…you got a hot date or something? You skipping class to go write your number on the wall in the boy's bathroom? Don`t bother it`s already there" _Sonny smirks_ " For a good time call 555- Y" _he laughs_

"I hate you!" _Carly hissed_

"Oh, yeah…well why the hell should I care what you think! You know what aren't you late for your date with the football and the basket ball team? So tell me where you meeting them tonight huh…Motel 6 or under the bleachers in the gym."

 _Sonny felt the sharp sting of her slap against his cheek…  
_  
 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Quickly, Sonny turns off the water and steps out grabbing a towel to dry off with. Trying to shake his thought, Sonny hastily busies himself with his morning ritual of getting ready for the day._

 _Once again, it worked for a little while…but once he was finished shaving and getting dressed, he glances over to his bed where her picture still laid on the empty pillow. His eyes close as yet another memory over comes his thoughts…_

 **FLASHBACK  
**  
"What's this…Carly Benson is actually watching the game" _Sonny says with a sinister laugh_

~*~

"What's the matter, you don't like guys checking you out? That's a surprise…" _Sonny pauses for effect_ "I thought girls like you thrived on the attention."

~*~

"I know enough…what you see is what you get." _Sonny ogles her again his eyes traveling up and down her body just to get a rise out of her._ "So tell me who's the lucky guy tonight…is it Good `Ol Brian again?" _Sonny laughs a little_ "So, where you meeting him?" _there is a loud cheer from the crowd, Sonny looks over to the entrance way of the bleachers then back to Carly_ "Sounds like your lover boy just scored another point…probably wasn't as easy to do as his big score with you will be in the locker room after the game huh?"

 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Opening his eyes, Sonny gives the picture one last look then quickly walks out of the bedroom leaving it behind…silently hoping out of sight out of mind._

 _Walking down the last steps, Sonny stops in place and takes a look around…it was quiet…to quiet…the silence was so loud it was driving him crazy._

 _Sonny looks over to the terrace doors…he walks over, drawing the still closed curtains then opening the doors and steps out on to the new day._

 _As Sonny walks on to the terrace, he can hear the faint sounds of her sweet laughter…he goes over to the concrete wall where she stood not only a few days ago on their date  
_  
 **FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Sonny silently walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist from behind…he leans his cheek to the side of her head  
_  
"Beautiful night…beautiful woman"

 _Carly giggles shaking her head…Sonny leans back and looks down at her laughing  
_  
"What's so funny?"

"You are with your corny predictable lines."

"Oh so I'm corny and predictable huh." _he smirks_

"Yeah, I said it didn't I…"

 _Carly turns around to face Sonny…he places his hands on the wall trapping her so she couldn't go anywhere._

"You're so determined not to have a good time tonight aren't you Caroline…" _Sonny states in a deep husky tone…Carly stays silent_ "Why is that?"

~*~

"I think I should go…" _Carly says and tries to move Sonny's hand so she could go around him…her attempts to leave were useless as Sonny would not budge out of the way and kept her trapped against the terrace wall.  
_  
"You know what…you think too much." _Sonny replies his voice low and then gives her a quick flash of his dimples_ "Just enjoy the moment…"

 _Sonny raises a hand to her cheek and lightly rubs his thumb on the softness of her skin.  
_  
 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Turning around, Sonny leaves the terrace and closes the doors behind him…he starts to go to the kitchen to make some coffee but then thinks better of it when he gets a quick flash of him raising the wooden spoon to her mouth giving her a preview taste of their dinner…he could actually hear her moan out his name as she tasted the sauce.  
_  
 **FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Carly shakes her head trying to hide a smile…she slightly opens her mouth and Sonny places the spoon to her mouth.  
_  
 _She couldn't believe it_ … "Oh My God, Sonny this is delicious."

"What'dItellya" _he says very smugly and shows off his dimples as he smirks…_

 **END FLASHBACK**  
 _  
Taking a step back, Sonny decides against going in to the kitchen…he looks around the quiet spacious room and his eyes stop at his desk.  
_  
 **FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Sonny starts to back Carly up as their lips stay fused together…when they get to his desk, he lifts Carly up on to it and she wraps her legs around him._

 _Finally their lips separate and Sonny starts to travel little kisses down to the crook of her neck…Carly tilts her head to the side as she lets out a long moan of delight and nibbles down on her bottom lip._

 _Sonny nibbles on her earlobe some, his hot breath to her neck…he light licks behind her ear which sends shivers down her spine…he smiles at that, knowing that he has found her spot._

 _Carly closes her eyes as she sucks in a breath as she hands run up and down his back pulling him closer and then up though his hair again and each grabbing a fist full with a little tug.  
_  
 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
"Why the hell am I thinking about being with her for, she hates me?!" _Sonny scolds himself_ "I want her but I can't have her…and all because of the Punk-Ass-Prick I was to her back in…" _his words trail off not finishing his statement…Sonny lightly chuckles to himself_ "Funny how karma always comes back to bite you in the ass…"

 _Finally his eyes rest on the mini bar…  
_  
 **FLASHBACK**

 _Carly is now on her way to her locker to exchange books. She stops short when she reaches her locker and reads the message written on it in black marker._ "4 A Goood Time call 555 C-A-R-L-Y"

 _She turns around, her eyes flash in a furious stare as she tries to figure out who could of done this.  
_

"Thought you could pour your drink on me and get away with it…I don't think so sweetheart" _he dimples and then walks away  
_  
 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Snapping out of the past memory, Sonny clenches and unclenches his fists then walks over to the mini bar._

 _Picking up a glass Sonny proceeds to pour himself a shot of Scotch and in one swift raise of the glass he downs the hot liquor letting it cascade down his throat with a sting.  
_  
 _Sonny stands there just looking at the now empty glass and not a second later he slams the glass back on to the mini bar. In one quick sweep of his hand he sends everything smashing to the floor._

 _At that moment, Jason quickly rushes inside…he was just coming off of the elevator to go check on Sonny when he heard a loud crash. He gave Marco a nod, telling him to open the door as he rushes in to see what happened…Marco closes the door behind Jason as he enters the penthouse.  
_  
"Sonny" _Jason calls out to him, seeing Sonny standing by the newly destroyed mini bar…_

 _Sonny turns towards the door and sees Jason standing there…he takes a look down to the shattered glass on the floor then back up to Jason._

"You okay?" _Jason asks, slowly making his way forward to Sonny_

 _Seeing Jason coming towards him, Sonny quickly goes over to his chair to sit down, crunching over pieces of glass as he went. Jason sits on the couch_

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" _Sonny tells him_

 _Jason stays quiet…he knows that if Sonny wants to talk to him that he will._

 _With Jason just sitting and staring at him, Sonny finally speaks_ "I'd offer you a drink but…" _he pauses with a slight smirk_ "You got here to late…everything's destroyed." _he nods his head towards the mini bar  
_  
"You been drinking?" _Jason asks_

"Nope…Stone Cold Sober" _Sonny laughs_ "I had one drink, that's all and then…" _he leaves the left unsaid as he demonstrates with a sweep of his hand in the air of what he did with the mini bar_

"So, is this how you plan on handling things with Caroline? You gonna sit here and sulk?"

"Don't start this now, Jason…" _Sonny closes his eyes as he leans his head back exhaling a breath…sitting back up he yells_ , "This Is My FAULT!" _he hits the palm of his hand to his chest_ "I deserve what she did…you don't know, you don't know the things I use to say to her!" _he stands up walking around his chair and starts pacing the floor._

 _Jason stands as well_ , "So what are you gonna do Sonny?! You gonna stand around here feeling sorry for yourself, drinking, smashing glass or whatever you can get your hands on" _he gestures a hand over to the mini bar_ "Or are you gonna fight and make things right with Caroline!"

"How the hell can I make things right Jason? She's, she's not gonna want to hear it…and I don't blame her."

 _Jason stands stone quiet staring at Sonny…_

 _Tilting his head downward, Sonny places his hands over his face_ … "Jason…" _he says looking back upward to him_ "You don't get it… you don't know what I…I called her a Slut! Tramp! Accused her of sleeping around with whoever I could think of to throw in her face!" _his eyes darken and voice lowers as he says through gritted teeth_ "I wrote on her locker…" _he shows his dimples through his rage_ …"4 a good time call 55 Y"

"Sonny" _Jason tries to interrupt_

"And you know what, this wasn't a once in a while thing…I humiliated her, taunted her every day! EVERYDAY!" _Sonny yells_ "So you tell me how the hell can I even attempt to get her to forgive me…how can I make things right, when I don't deserve it! How Jason? Tell me, since you seem to have all the answers to everything."

"I don't know…" _Jason says_

 _Sonny who is fired up, yells again_ "HOW?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" _Jason immediately yells back_ "But you have a choice to make Sonny…you can either walk away and forget Caroline and don't look back and never mention her again! Or you can be the man that I know and fight for what you want!" _he exhales a breath_ "This, this isn't you…giving up just like that without even trying." _He pauses_ "Listen, I don't know why you acted towards her the way you did…I'm not gonna try to excuse it. What you did was wrong; it was painful for Caroline…"

"I know this Jason, why don't you TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW ALREADY!" _Sonny screams cutting him off, then yells_ "I'm a heartless Bastard _!" he points a finger to his chest_ "I don't deserve her forgiveness!"

 _Jason comes back at him_ , "Would you let me finish?!" _Sonny glares at him and then waves a hand for Jason to continue_ "Are you the same person you were back then…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Would you say those same things to Caroline now that you did to her back in school?"

"No, of course not Jason! Why the HELL would you even think I would?!"

"Sonny I didn't say I thought you would say them to her now…" _Jason blows out a exhausted breath_ , "Listen to me…what I'm saying is you're not the same punk kid that said those things…you've grown up since then, you're a man now. Let Caroline get to know the man you are right now in this time instead of her constantly remembering the punk kid that teased her in the past. Let her know who you are Now…you can't change the past, all you can do is learn from it."

 _Sonny just stands there staring at Jason in silence as he takes in his words…_

 _Jason goes over to Sonny and places a hand on his shoulder_ "Think about it" _Sonny looks at Jason with a slight nod…Jason nods back giving his shoulder a pat_ "I'm gonna go over to my place for a little bit and then head over to the warehouse. I'll see you later." _he tells Sonny making sure to leave out the part that he's going to shower and change since he spent the night at Jasmine's…he didn't want it to seem like he was throwing it in Sonny's face that he stayed the night with Jasmine last night while Sonny was alone and without Caroline.  
_  
"Yeah" _Sonny says quietly_ "Later"

 _Jason leaves as Sonny still stands in place pondering Jason's words…  
_  
 **~Later That Day (Afternoon)~  
**  
 **KELLY'S**

 _Bobbie looks up at the sound of the jingling bell…she smiles when she sees its Luke. Placing down a plate in front of a customer, Bobbie goes over to Luke who is just standing in the middle of the room.  
_  
 _Luke watches Bobbie warily_ "Is it safe for me to come back in here or is that purse of your still looking for a rematch?"  
 _  
Bobbie smirks,_ "Only if you attempt to cook or go near my cash register" _she smiles placing a hand on her hip,_ "Otherwise I think you're safe."

 _They pull each other in to a hug…Luke holding on to Bobbie a little bit longer and giving her an extra squeeze. As they pull away, Bobbie looks at Luke wondering where that came from and why he looks like he has something on his mind to tell her… something must of be wrong or must of happened when he went out of town.  
_  
"You okay?" _Bobbie asks as she walks over to a empty table so they can sit_

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Luke tells her as he sits in the chair across from her_

 _Bobbie just nods an okay_ , "So, you wanna tell me where you went when you up and left town?"

"Well aren't we the nosey one huh Barbara Jean…why is it such a big deal where I went. You know me I get restless so I take off for a little while…but I always come back, don't I."

"That you do" _Bobbie laughs_ "So I take it you're not gonna tell me…short answer, butt out little sister."

"Nope, can`t say. Well not just yet anyway." _Luke says although he wants to tell Bobbie that he found her long lost daughter he can't…well at least not yet_ "But I promise, I promise…I will tell you everything when the time is right."

 _Bobbie raises a suspicious eyebrow at Luke's cryptic response…what did he mean he would tell her everything when the time was right?  
_  
"You sound serious…" _Bobbie says and then leans in towards him_ , "Is something wrong? Did something happen while you were gone wherever you went?

"No, nothing like that; nothing's wrong…" _Luke replies_

"Then what is it?" _Bobbie asks now more curious than ever_ "Is it Helena? Are the Cassadines stirring up trouble again?"

"No it has nothing to do with them I assure you…and good ol Hell's is probably off somewhere torurturing one of her boy toys in some freaky sexcapade…" _Luke says making a disgusted face_ "Something I don't wanna think about unless you want me to hurl right here on the floor and you know I'm not gonna clean it up." _Bobbie just shakes her head at him with a little smirk; Luke once again tells her_ "Don't worry like I said I promise to tell you when the time is right."

"Then what is it?" _Bobbie asks, now more curious than ever_ …"Luke, what did you mean before? Tell me what when the time is right?"

 _Luke shakes his head no telling her that he wasn't going to spill the beans yet…Bobbie sighs knowing that she wasn't going to get it out of him just yet_

"Will you stop worrying" _Luke smirks…he tries to lighten the mood as he says_ "We can't have the most beautiful red head in all of Port Chuckles with wrinkles now can we?"

 _Bobbie knows he's trying to change the subject…she just smiles and says_ "So…how about some nice good and strong black coffee huh."

"Blah, coffee…" _Luke grumbles_

"Yeah, it'll help bring you back to the land of the living after an obvious night down a bottle of whisky."

"Tequila" _Luke says correcting her_

"Whatever…the fact remains is coffee will do you a world of good."

"Aw, Barbara Jean do I have to…I just finished drinking the black yucky stuff back at the club" _Luke whines_ "Look I feel better now" _he sits up straight as if he had a board in the back of his  
shirt…_"See, all better"

 _Bobbie smirks at his trying to squirm his way out of it_ "Luke what you call coffee most people call watered down mud…"

"Whaaat that's the way I like my coffee. It's good hey let me make you a pot." _Luke says as he starts to stand up  
_  
 _Bobbie quickly pushes him back down in the chair_ , "Oh I don't think so…remember my purse is just inching to take another swing at you." _she laughs at the expression on his face_

"Hey you said I couldn't cook you didn't say anything about making coffee." _Luke says defending himself_

"Doesn't matter it's all the same when it comes to you. You are useless when it comes to the kitchen Luke Spencer and you know it…so stay out of mine!" _Luke starts to grumble underneath his breath which makes Bobbie laugh at him as she says_ "I'll be back with your coffee…you're gonna drink it and you're gonna like it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

 _As Bobbie starts to walk away, Luke starts to thinking about the new found subject at hand…the real identity of Caroline Lee…Bobbie's baby girl she gave up…his long lost niece. He had to find out where she was staying at and then have a little chat with his niece Sweet Caroline._

"Uh Bobbie could you make that coffee to go…I have somewhere I have to be." _Luke sees the look in her eyes that she doesn't believe him and that he's just going to leave and pour the coffee out on the street…but before she can say a word he quickly says_ "I promise I'll drink the blasted coffee okay…just make it to go will ya"

 _Bobbie looks at him skeptically_ "Okay…but if I find out that you just poured it out on to the ground after you leave…my purse will be coming after you."

"What are you the coffee warden?" _Luke barks out as Bobbie turns to get his coffee to go rolling her eyes at her big brother._

~*~

 _Carly and Jasmine come walking up to Kelly's after just coming from looking at Sonny and Jason's building as a possible place for their boutique. It took everything in Jasmine to get Carly to come with her but once Carly saw that Jasmine wasn't backing down she finally relented and went along with her to check the place out._

 _If Carly were honest with herself, she LOVED the place…it was PERFECT…but it was Sonny's so that was three strikes against it even though she knew it was just what she and Jasmine were looking for. After they checked the building out, Jasmine suggested that they go to Kelly's to have lunch and make a decision on purchasing the property from Sonny and Jason._

 _Just as Carly is about to open the door, Jasmine calls out to her_ "Hey…why don't we sit outside…it's a nice day out."

 _Carly not caring one way or the other just shrugs her shoulders as she says_ , "Okay"

"Dare I ask?" _Jasmine says with a little laugh_ "So, what'd you think?"

"It's okay…" _Carly answers simple_

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, just okay. What…you want me to jump up and down and flip cartwheels down the sidewalk to express my joy and excitement." _Carly says sarcastically_

"Yeah, smart ass maybe I do" _Jasmine says with a raise of an eyebrow…she knew Carly was getting defensive, not wanting to go into an complicated answer so the subject of Sonny wouldn't come up_

"Okay, I went with you to check it out…I gave you my opinion…what else do you want." _Carly asks_

"I want a straight answer…tell me something." _Jasmine says and then pauses_ "If the property wasn't owned by a certain someone that will remain nameless…would your opinion be different?"

 _Jasmine didn't like the fact that Carly was keeping everything bottled up inside of her…Carly hadn't said anything about Sonny since everything erupted last night at Luke's. Even when Jasmine was talking her into going to see Sonny and Jason's building Carly made sure the "S" name didn't come up…she would always make sure to say Jason's name when referring to the owner of the property._

 _Carly sighs and shakes her head…looking at Jasmine she says in a soft yet exhausted tone_ "Can we not get in to this right now…just drop it…please"

~*~

 _Neither Carly or Jasmine were aware of the man who was walking up from the docks and on his way to Kelly's…it's Sonny. As soon as Sonny saw her, he stops dead in his tracks just staring at her as she sat at the outside table at Kelly's.  
_

"Sweetie I'm worried about you" _Jasmine says sincerely as Carly places her elbows on the table and hangs her head in her hands_

~*~

 _Standing out of sight so that they couldn't see him, Sonny just watches her…he couldn't take his eyes off her. Before Sonny saw Caroline sitting there he had made up his mind that he was going to let her go. It was as though Jason's words of advice had fallen on deaf ears. He just couldn't see how he could make things up to her…he deserved to be punished for the way he treated her and if what she wanted was not to see him anymore he was going to oblige her wishes. He told himself that it was the least he could do._

 _However standing there watching her just now, Sonny knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her for long…it was too late he was already in love. And suddenly all of Jason's words from earlier had became clear to him.  
_

"You haven't talked about it since everything went down last night." _Jasmine says to Carly_

~*~

 _Hearing what their conversation was about, Sonny stays quiet so he could hear as a faint dimple smile comes to his face…he tells himself that he was not going to give up and he was going to fight for their love. Yes, Sonny Corinthos would woo his Caroline and love every minute of it until she sees him for the man he is today and not the jerk in the past._

 _Seeing that Caroline is about to speak, Sonny listens carefully so that he could see if he could get a read on if he had any type of chance to make things right.  
_

 _Carly takes a deep breath and exhales…she looks up at Jasmine as she says_ , "I know you're concerned about me…but you don't have to be. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I mean…I'm the one who came up with the brilliant plan in the first place so now I have to  
deal with the consequences."

~*~

"Consequences…could it mean that she realizes she like me but doesn't want to admit it?" _Sonny says inwardly to himself as he dimples from ear to ear_

 _Suddenly an idea comes to Sonny…he remembers seeing a woman that was selling roses walking down by the docks. With a goofy smile plastered over his face, Sonny silently but quickly makes his leave…  
_

 _As Luke is about to come outside with his coffee that Bobbie insisted he take, he stops and smiles to himself seeing that he didn't have to look to far to find his niece.  
_

"Consequences of what…" _Jasmine asks having a pretty good idea what those consequences were…she was finally admitting that she had fallen for Sonny_

 _Before Carly can say anything, both her and Jasmine are startled as they hear_ "Well, well, well look who we have here…Jasmine and Sweet Caroline Lee."

 _Luke says as he comes through the door…he takes a chair from another empty outside table, places it in between Carly and Jasmine and sits down. Jasmine and Carly couldn't help the laugh that came as they watched Luke just invite himself to their table._

 _Luke gives Jasmine a wink and then looks pointedly at Carly as he says_ …"Or should I say Caroline Leigh Benson-Spencer"

 _To say that both Carly and Jasmine were shocked at Luke's words would be an understatement_ "How'd you…" _Carly starts off to say_

 _Once again Carly is stopped, but this time because of a shadow that suddenly appears standing in the way of the rays of the sun shining around them. Jasmine and Luke look up to see who was there…Jasmine shakes her head with a little smile and Luke just rolls his eyes._

 _Carly looks up only to see Sonny standing staring down at her with those sexy chocolate brown eyes of his while flashing a hint of his dimples and holding out a beautiful single red rose towards her.  
_  
"A rose, for a rose…" _Sonny says as his eyes stay fixated on Carly_

 _Before Carly is able to respond or react for that matter, Luke butts in with a roar of laughter…_ "Is that the best you can do, Don Juan `de Mobster?! I've read better lines in a Hallmark card!"

 ******End Of Chapter 11******

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	12. Chapter 12

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 12  
**  
"Well, well, well look who we have here…Jasmine and Sweet Caroline Lee."

 _Luke says as he comes through the door…he takes a chair from another empty outside table, places it in between Carly and Jasmine and sits down. Jasmine and Carly couldn't help the laugh that came as they watched Luke just invite himself to their table._

 _Luke gives Jasmine a wink and then looks pointedly at Carly as he says_ …"Or should I say Caroline Leigh Benson-Spencer"

 _To say that both Carly and Jasmine were shocked at Luke's words would be an understatement_ "How'd you…" _Carly starts off to say_

 _Once again Carly is stopped, but this time because of a shadow that suddenly appears standing in the way of the rays of the sun shining around them. Jasmine and Luke look up to see who was there…Jasmine shakes her head with a little smile and Luke just rolls his eyes._

 _Carly looks up only to see Sonny standing staring down at her with those sexy chocolate brown eyes of his while flashing a hint of his dimples and holding out a beautiful single red rose towards her.  
_  
"A rose, for a rose…" _Sonny says as his eyes stay fixated on Carly_

 _Before Carly is able to respond or react for that matter, Luke butts in with a roar of laughter…_ "Is that the best you can do, Don Juan `de Mobster?! I've read better lines in a Hallmark card!"

 _Sonny doesn't pay Luke any attention…he just keeps his eyes on Caroline and he still holds the rose out towards her.  
_  
"Can we talk…alone" _Sonny says…when Carly just sits and stares at him in silence Sonny's voice becomes a little desperate as he says_ "Please"

"Ah well there's a first" _Luke says as he slaps his hand down on the table then leans back in his chair_ "Mafia Boy beggin for another chance…say uh, isn't that breaking the "Sacred Code" to be seen beggin in public? Better not let all the other Don's at the Mobster's Convention find out or they'll kick you out of the Godfather's Only Club House." _he says as he waves his index finger  
at Sonny teasingly._

 _Sonny looks toward Luke with a frustrated glare_ , "Don't you have someone else to annoy Luke…this doesn't concern you."

"The Hell it doesn't." _Luke says as he quickly stands up facing off Sonny_ "Caroline here is my long lost niece, she's family so that means I have every right to butt my Big Fat nose anywhere I damn well please whether you like it or not."

"You already butt that big fat nose of yours anywhere you want!" _Sonny yells back_

 _Carly had enough of the two of them…they were talking about her like she wasn't even sitting there. To say she was pissed would be an understatement…just who the hell did they think they were, she asks herself._

 _Clenching her hands in to fists, Carly sits and listens as Sonny and Luke battle on and on about her like she was some sort of prize they wanted to win or something. She laughs cynically and shakes her head which gets the attention of Luke and Sonny who look down at her.  
_  
 _Jasmine sees the look in Carly's eyes and knows what's coming…she's about to BLOW and her victims were Luke and Sonny. Quickly, Jasmine places a hand over her mouth trying to hide her smile and hold in a laugh._

 _Seeing that they were now looking at her, Carlybabes decides to strike back. Looking up towards them both, Carly gives them each a long hard glare and then stands up placing her hands on her hips. With her sights fixated on Sonny, Carly shakes her head at him and then looks down to the rose he still held then raises her hand up to the rose slowly sliding it from his fingers.  
_  
 _As Carly looks up in to Sonny's eyes again, she raises the rose to her nose and smells it's sweet scent…her eyes stay locked with his as she says in a eerily calm voice_

"You know what…you have some nerve…" _Carly throws the rose back to him making it hit his chest before it falls to the ground._ "After last night I thought you would at least have the decency to stay the hell away from me…but here you are. What did you think that you were gonna give me a rose and flash your dimples at me and I was just gonna fall in to your arms singing my forgiveness of you. It doesn't work like that. I don't want you…the only reason I gave you the time of day was so I could pay you back for all those years ago and I did so I have no use for you now."

 _Sonny tires to interrupt_ , "Caroline, just let me…"

 _Carly cuts him off_ , "Explain?! Is that what you were going to say…just let you explain?! What is there to explain Sonny…what the hell can you say to justify what you did huh?! Not A Damn Thing!" _she yells_

~*~

 _Inside Kelly's, Bobbie hears loud voices coming from outside so she goes to the door to see what was going on…standing at the door she takes a looks outside and sees that it is Caroline with Sonny and Luke._

~*~

"I'm not, I'm not trying to justify it…" _Sonny says trying to get her to listen to him but Carly won't let him speak_

 _Carly wanted to hurt him so bad that he would just leave her alone…she couldn't let him speak, she couldn't let him get to her because she didn't trust the feelings she was trying so hard to burry deep inside and forget._

"I used you to pay you back…I made you want me only to drop you without a second thought! You fell for it hook, line and sinker!" _She gives him a little smile as she tilt her head to the side some_ "Now wallow in your misery because like I said…" _she pauses for a second forcing herself to say the words to make him go away_ "I…" _her voice cracks a little and she quickly covers as she clears her throat and continues_ "I don't want you."

 _Sonny stood silent watching Carly as she spoke…really watching and listening to her as she tore in to him. For a minute, he began to believe that she meant what she said and that all hope was lost for him to make things right…but not for long._

 _She was saying the words but did she really mean them…looking in to her eyes, Sonny could see the pain there. Pain that he put there, but he could also see her inner battle of conflict and he could hear it in her voice…and in that moment he knew she wanted to believe the words she said_ _to him because of what he did to her in the past…but he also knew that he'd gotten to her and lashing out at him was her way of covering it up._

 _Sonny decided not to say anything else…he knew that she was to upset and anything that he would say at the moment would just tick her off more. He vows to himself to find another way to approach her…  
_  
 _Jasmine looks back and forth between Carly and Sonny and then back to Carly again…she knew her friend all too well. She knew that yes Carly's words to Sonny were harsh but she also knew the pain underneath them and underneath the pain was Carly burying the feelings she'd developed for the man who wronged her back when they were in school._

 _Looking back over to Sonny, Jasmine tells herself that if that if he knew what was best for him he'd back off and give Carly her space for right now…but somehow she knew that Sonny wasn't going to be easily deterred…she also told herself that she'd just have to make sure that Sonny backed off for a while. Carly is her best friend and she needs her right now and Jasmine would be there for her.  
_  
 _Luke stood silent watching Caroline tear in to Sonny…he smiled to himself as he knew she was a true Spencer_ "That's right darlin, you tell him! Did you hear her Don Corleone; or do you need to clean the wax out your ears."

~*~

 _Bobbie stood there at the door listening to everything…she wonders to herself what could Sonny have done to make Caroline so upset when she knew that they liked each other…she could tell that the last time they were here and Sonny introduced Caroline to her…she could tell by the way Sonny would look at her and by the way Caroline kept trying to deny she liked him.  
_  
 _Just as Bobbie was about to open the door and see if she could try to help fix the problem, she stops when she sees Caroline turn towards Luke with a look she knew all too well. She silently says to herself_ "Oh Luke, Luke, Luke…what did you do now?"

~*~

 _Carly couldn't believe Luke…how dare open his mouth and say anything…she quickly turns around facing Luke with a look that made him gulp and take a step back.  
_  
"Oh I don't think so Old Man…"

 _Luke stares shocked at Carly but also has a small little grin at the corner of his mouth as she continues_

"You may be my so called Uncle but that doesn't give you any right to come sticking your nose in my personal life where it DOESN'T belong!" _Carly says telling Luke off_ "You say I'm your family but the day my "family" gave me up was the last day you had the right to sick your nose in anything concerning me…" _she laughs a little as she shakes her head_ "I don't even know you!"

~*~

 _Bobbie stood there in shock as she heard Caroline's words…she couldn't believe what she was hearing…no it couldn't be right…maybe she heard her wrong.  
_

 _Luke heard Carly's words, and in that moment he was glad that he didn't go to Bobbie first.  
_  
"Caroline, the life your mother and I lived back then wasn't any way for a child to be brought up in…" _Luke starts out to say…Carly glares at him as she shakes her head and folds her arms_ "Barbara Jean did the best thing she could do for you back then! You don`t know the half of what our life was like when we were kids…" _Luke yells back in defense of his sister…Carly stays silent but keeps her arms folded. Luke softens his voice a little as he says_ "Your mother hated giving you up, there hasn't been a day that went by that she hasn't thought about you…"

"Oh my god…"

 _Luke quickly turns around as he hears the chimes of the bells on the door and hears the familiar voice…it was Bobbie. There she was his baby sister standing there after no doubt hearing what was just said as she just stands there and stares at Caroline with a hand lightly touching her mouth in shock.  
_  
"Is it true?" _Bobbie asks, her voice a little shaky as she takes slow steps towards Caroline only stopping once she is standing in front of her_ "Are you my…" _she stops not able to finish her sentence_

 _Bobbie reaches out a hand and places it softly on Carly's cheek as a identical tear rolls down both mother and daughter faces…Carly closes her eyes at the touch of Bobbie's hand._

 _As her hand makes contact with her daughter, Bobbie once again feels the same jolt she felt when she shook Carly's hand the first time she met her at Kelly's.  
_  
 _Instantly, Bobbie rubs the pad of her thumb to wipe away Carly's fallen tears. She tries again to speak…_

"Daughter" _Bobbie says in a whisper and sniffs as her tears fall freely down her face_ "My beautiful daughter…" _and in that moment looking deep in to Carly's eyes, Bobbie didn't need words to know the truth…she just knew. This was her daughter…why hadn't she seen it before._ "I can`t believe this…after all these years…you`re here."

 _Jasmine couldn't take her eyes off Carly…the truth was finally all out and she was happy that Bobbie knew Carly was her daughter but also wished that Carly was the one to tell Bobbie herself. She sits silently and watches the scene continue to play out and tells herself that she will only interrupt if she sees Carly needs her to.  
_  
 _Carly stands completely still and she finally opens her eyes only to be met with Bobbie's. They both stand just staring at each other and Carly could barely speak, let alone think._

 _Bobbie frames Carly's face with her hands and gently pulls her head down to place a kiss at Carly's forehead…she then takes Carly in to a hug, holding on to her for dear life as she lets out a small emotional laugh as she holds her baby girl in her arms again._

 _Carly stands stiff as a board with her hands placed to her sides as Bobbie held her…soon her emotions started to get to her and she couldn't believe how good it felt to be held by her mother._

 _Although she grew up with her adopted mother Virginia, they weren't real close when Carly was growing up since Virginia blamed her for Frank leaving them and later at the age of 13 told Carly to her face that she blamed her when she finally told her that she was adopted while they were arguing in the heat of the moment._

 _Slowly, Carly lifts up her hands as if to hug Bobbie…but just before her hands could make contact to hug Bobbie back she shakes her head no as she says_ "I, I can't do this…"

 _Carly gently pushing Bobbie back freeing herself from Bobbie's hold and then takes a step backward. Bobbie reluctantly lets her lose as Carly keeps backing up away from her…_

"I have to…I, I have to go. I, I can't do this right now." _Carly says stammering with her words_

"Caroline, please wait" _Bobbie tires to plead with her_

"I'm sorry, I can't, I have to get outta here…" _Carly quickly says as she runs off…_

 _Jasmine gathers up her purse and runs after her…_

 _Sonny gives Bobbie a sympathetic look before he goes after Carly as well…he had to go after her if only to make sure she was okay._

 _Luke stood watching everything, and for once in his life he was speechless as he watched his baby sister connect with her long lost daughter._

 _When Carly ran off and Bobbie called out for her, Luke quickly went and placed his hands on Bobbie's shoulders from behind as he says_ "Let her go Barbara Jean…just give her some time."

 _Bobbie turns around to face her brother_ , "When…how, how did you find out?"

 _Luke sighs as she looks Bobbie in the eye_ "I went looking for her…" _he simply says_ "That day you came to my office and told me that you were thinking about finding the baby girl you gave up…I dunno, I started thinking about it later on. I realized that the only way for you to have some type of peace of mind was to find her…so I went to Florida"

"Is that where you went when you were gone?"

 _In one word, Luke answers_ "Yeah."

 _Bobbie quickly cuts in as she yells_ "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up just in case I couldn't find her!"

 _Bobbie closes her eyes and turns around with her back towards Luke as she crosses her arms. Luke once again places his hands on her shoulders and turns Bobbie back around to face him…she opens her eyes with a glare as she stares back at her brother.  
_  
"You know I love you more than anything on this God Forsaken planet and I will always, Always look out for you!" _Luke says as he keeps his hands on Bobbie's shoulders and looks her straight in the eyes_ "I couldn't tell you where I was going because if I came up empty I couldn't stand seeing that look of hurt and pain in your eyes because I failed."

 _Bobbie closes her eyes again as she exhales a breath…as she opens her eyes she says…_ "Okay…I guess I can understand why you didn't tell me…you were looking out for me."

"That's what big brother's do…" _Luke says with a slight smirk of a smile_

 _Bobbie rolls her eyes trying to hide her smile_ , "Yeah, that's what annoying pain in the Ass big brother's do"

"Come here darlin…" _Luke says as he pulls his little sister in for a hug…he kisses her hair and then says_ "Don't you worry little sister…Caroline will come around, you'll see."

 _Bobbie sniffs as she says_ "But what if she doesn't Luke…she probably hates me for giving her up and that's why she ran away from me just now."

 _Luke pulls back from their hug and looks down at her as he says_ , "She doesn't hate you darlin…the fact that she took the time out to find you proves it."

"I hope you're right Luke…I hope you're right."

~*~

 **THE DOCKS  
**  
"Carly, Carly will you slow down for goodness sakes" _Jasmine calls out to her as she hurries down the steps to catch up her._

 _Carly finally stops…she stands and looks out at the water as Jasmine comes up to stand next to her._

"What are you Speed Racer or something?" _Jasmine says a little out of breath_

 _Carly just looks at a panting Jasmine…she couldn't help the little smirk that escaped and then she looks up hearing the sound of more footsteps coming down the stairs of the docks. It was Sonny._

 _Jasmine was glad that she could get Carly to smile a little with everything that just happened…she then notices the sudden change when Carly wasn't smiling anymore._

"Hey…you okay sweetie" _Jasmine asks as she places a comforting hand on Carly's shoulder._

 _Carly just stands there looking up at Sonny standing and looking back at her; Jasmine turns around to see what had her attention._

 _When Jasmine sees that its Sonny she goes over to him and says in a low but firm tone_ "Leave her alone she doesn't want to see you. I think she made that perfectly clear back at Kelly's."

 _All the while Jasmine was speaking to him, Sonny kept his eyes on Carly who was still just staring back at him._

 _Finally, Sonny looks at Jasmine only to tell her_ "Well I'm not convinced" _Sonny tries to go around Jasmine, but she puts her hand up to his chest stopping him in place._

"You want to try to make things right with Carly, okay I get that but right now you will only make things worse. Do as she says and leave her alone."

"What are you, her bodyguard now?" _Sonny asks_

"Yeah just call me Bruno." _Jasmine tells him as she places her hands on her hips and her eyes with a hard intense glare trained on Sonny_

 _Sonny sighs in frustration, then once again looks over Jasmine's shoulder to Carly…Jasmine puts a hand back up to Sonny's chest to keep him back_

"Caroline I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay…I mean with the way you left and all."

 _Carly finally speaks_ , "Oh yeah, you're reeeal concerned about me huh?" _she says in a sarcastic tone_

"I know you have no reason to believe me right now, but yeah I am."

"Just go away…" _Carly tells him as she turns so her back is to him…_

 _Jasmine butts in and says_ , "Convinced yet?"

"No" _Sonny tells Jasmine as he stares at Carly with her back towards him_

"What is it gonna take to convince you?" _Jasmine asks_

 _Sonny looks back at Jasmine and says_ , "Where the hell is Jason at; you two are always joined at the hip lately." _Sonny holds his hands out to the sides as he looks around in search for Jason…_

 _Jasmine couldn't believe what he said as she keeps her glare trained on him. Sonny was really starting to tick her off now._

"I'll tell you what, why don't you go find him and leave Caroline and I alone." _Sonny continues on telling her_

 _Jasmine lets out a short little laugh and just as quickly stops before saying with all seriousness in her voice_ "How about I just kick your ass?"

 _Carly quickly turns back around_ , "Okay that's enough" _Jasmine turns around as she and Sonny look at Carly…_ "Jasmine…" _Carly sighs as she looks at Sonny_ "Meet me back home"

 _Jasmine raises an eyebrow as she tilts her head to the side some,_ "Are you sure, because you don't have to talk to him if you don't want…"

"Just meet me at home, this won't take long."

"Sure, okay…" _Jasmine replies and then turns back to look at Sonny just to tell him_ "Don't hurt her or you'll answer to me." _she looks him up and down then turns around and leaves but not before she places a light hand on Carly's shoulder._

 _Sonny waits until Jasmine is gone and then says_ … "That's one tough bodyguard you got there." _he says trying to lighten the mood with a joke  
_  
"Not my bodyguard…best friend; there's a difference. We look out for each other." _Carly tells him_

"It's good to have a friend like that…Jason and I are the same way."

"I'm sure you weren't arguing with Jasmine just to tell me how good of buddies you and Jason are. So why don't you just tell me what you want so I can leave."

 _Sonny sighs_ , "Like I said before, I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

"Why do you care?" _Carly asks, but before he could answer her she says_ "You know what, you probably don't…all you want is to make me think that you do so you can get back at me for what I did to you. Am I right?"

"No, you're wrong. And I do care you just won't hear me out. You have every reason to be angry at me for what I did to you and I'm not going to try to justify what I did because there is no excuse for it. I was young and stupid!" _Sonny says and then softens his voice_ "Yes, I want a chance to make things right with us, but that's not why I came after you when you ran. I'm here because I know what you're going through with Bobbie."

 _Carly rolls her eyes and shakes her head at him as she once again turns away from him and goes to stand at the edge of the docks and looks out at the water…_

"How could you possibly know, what I'm going…"

 _Sonny cuts her off as he says_ , "My father left me and my mother when I was a seven…" _he walks over to stand next to her and looks out at the water as he continues on_ "Mike abandoned us…didn't come back until about 2 years ago…wanting a chance to be back in my life again."

 _Carly turns her head looking at him…Sonny keeps looking out at the water_ "Your father left you?"

"Yeah" _Sonny says just above a whisper and then clears his throat as he goes on to say_ "He was a gambling addict…the only thing he cared about was the next game to bet on…next pony to lose to at the track… the next poker game to lose his shirt at. Then when he'd finally come home, it wouldn't be for long…just long enough for him to take my bike and pawn it or get my mom to give him her hard earned money…he'd tell her that he had a sure bet that wouldn't fail and that he'd come back for us when he hit it big."

 _Carly stares at Sonny as she listens to his words of his father…she couldn't help but feel for him in that moment and then gets confused so she asks_ "Why are you telling me all this? Is this some kind of trick?"

 _Sonny finally turns to her and looks into her eyes as he says_ "No, Caroline…no tricks…this is just me, reaching out…being supportive. I watched you and Bobbie back there and in that moment it made me remember back to my own past when my father left. Telling you about my father just seemed right with what you're going through with Bobbie right now…but there is one thing I can say. Your mother is a good woman…I can't tell you why she gave you up, only she can answer that for you but I can tell you that I saw the love in her eyes when she held you. She loves you."

 _Carly closes her eyes as she tilts her head backward and lets out a long sigh…lifting her head back upright she turns and goes to sit on the nearby bench. Sonny walks over and sits down next to her_

"Thank you" _Carly simply says_

"You're welcome…glad I could help; well I hope I did at least."

"You didn't have to you know…you didn't have to come after me and tell me about your father." _Carly says and then with a little smirks she says_ "I can't believe I'm about to say this but" _she pauses then says_ , "I'm glad you did."

"Don't worry, I won't tell…" _Sonny says with a laugh of his own as he slightly leans towards her then straightens back up_ "Your secret is safe with me."

 _Carly rolls her eyes and then playfully pushes his shoulder…For the first time since last night at Luke's, Sonny felt hopeful about his future with Caroline.  
_  
"You should talk to her" _Sonny says_

"Did you talk with your father when he came back 2 years ago?"

"Not right away, but the situation with my father and the one with your mother aren't exactly alike…there're other factors with me and Mike."

"Like what?" _Carly asks_

 **FLASHBACK**

"Leave my mamá alone" _9 year old Sonny says as he grabs on to his stepfather Deke's leg and bites him in an attempt to save his mother from the abusive hand of the man she married after Mike left for good.  
_  
"AHH" _Deke yells out in pain from Sonny biting his leg_

"No hijo" _Adella calls out to Sonny trying to save him from Deke's hand also_ "He didn't mean to; please Deke don't hurt him" _she tries to plead with Deke to spare her son_

 _Deke gives Adella hard swift slap to make sure she stayed down on the ground and then bends down and yanks Sonny off of his leg…he then proceeds to drag Sonny kicking and screaming to the nearest closet.  
_  
"Let Go Of Me! Leave My Mamá Alone You Pig!" _Sonny screams_

"I'll teach you some manners when I'm finished with your worthless excuse of a mother!" _Deke tells Sonny and then yanks open the closet door_ "Get in there you little Runt!"

 _Deke throws Sonny inside the closet and locks it…Sonny starts banging and kicking the door trying to get out…he screams, but Deke ignores him as he goes back to Adella and finish what he started.  
_  
"Let me out! Let Me Out! LET ME OUT!"

 **END FLASHBACK**

 _Carly sees the far off look in Sonny's eyes; it was like he was in another place and time. She snaps her fingers to try and get his attention. Sonny finally snaps out of it…he realizes that Caroline is just staring at him._

 _Seeing the question in her eyes, Sonny clears his throat as he answers her previous question_ "Long story, I won't bore you with the details…"

 _Carly slowly nodded her head knowing that whatever it was he didn't want to talk about it. Sonny was glad that she didn't push him for further details…although he could tell her about Mike leaving him and his mother he couldn't open up about Deke.  
_  
 _Sonny needed to change the subject and although she might not want to get into what he was about to bring up he needed to get this out_ "Listen, uh Caroline…I know that you hate me for what I"

"Oh great here it comes…" _Carly says interrupting him_ "I knew it…here comes the plea of forgiveness…what are you that desperate to get me in the sack?" _she shakes her head at him then goes to stand up and leave._

 _Sonny quickly grabs on to her hand before she could stand all the way and brings her back down to sit_ "No and it's not like that…you know it isn't."

"No I don't" _Carly quickly says back to him_

 _Sonny sighs_ , "Listen to me for just one minute will you…I will never be able to change the things I said to you in the past, the only thing I can do is show you the man that I have grown to be…the man I know you started to like."

"Says you…I never said I liked you."

 _Sonny smirks a little which shows off his dimples…he remembers their dance at his penthouse and their kiss when he dropped her off at her door after their date_ "You like me, you just don't want to admit it yet." _he says teasingly_

"Oh so you're a mind reader now huh?"

"Answer something for me…" _Sonny says… He pauses for a moment then says_ , "Tell me that you didn't have fun on our date and that all the time we spent together you didn't feel anything for me. Answer me honestly and if the answer is yes then I swear I'll walk away and leave you alone…no matter how hard it will be for me, I'll do it…if that`s what you really want."

 _Carly looks Sonny in the eyes, she couldn't believe what he was asking her but what she mostly couldn't believe was that it was taking her so long to answer him as her mouth was slightly parted and no sound coming out. She knew what she should say to him…for him to leave her the hell alone and never bother her again, but for some reason those words wouldn't come even though it was so easy to tear him down earlier when they were in front of Kelly's.  
_  
"You can`t say it can you Caroline?" _Sonny says_

 _Another minute of silence goes by until Cary finally says_ "Sonny…"

"Shhh…" _Sonny says cutting her off_

 _Placing a hand to the side of her face, Sonny rubs the pad of his thumb softly over her cheek…he slowly leans into her lips and places the softest of kisses on her lips. Even though the kiss was a short one, Carly felt the spark she always felt when he kissed her. Leaning back from their kiss, they both stare silently at each other;_

 _Another minute passes by before Sonny finally speaks again_ "I want to try to make up for the past Caroline…I want you to know the man I am now and not the naïve and stupid kid I use to be." _he tells her truthfully and then says_ "The ball is in your court now, Caroline…we can take this as slow as you want. Just one thing though…"

"What's that?"

"I don't want us to stop…whether we make something of what's going on between us or we just be friends, I want you in my life."  
 _  
Carly takes in his words…she wasn't about to give in so easily and for that matter she wasn't ready to admit the buried feelings inside she had for him so she simply says…  
_  
"Slow is good." _Carly stands up and walks away leaving Sonny still sitting on the bench._

 **End of Chapter 12** ****

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	13. Chapter 13

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 13  
**  
 **Corinthos/Morgan Warehouse  
**  
 _Sitting at the desk looking over some invoices, Jason tried everything to keep busy but his mind seemed to keep wondering back to his night with Jasmine…a small smile creeps at the corners of his mouth and he sets down the papers.  
_  
 _After leaving Sonny's earlier, Jason went to his place to shower and change his clothes since they were the same he wore last night from sleeping over at Jasmine's. Usually after a night like last night, Jason would talk to Sonny about it; Sonny would always notice him coming home wearing the same clothes as the night before and then rib him about getting lucky._

 _However this time that didn't happen since Sonny was too worked up over Caroline…and Jason doubted that he even noticed anything. Actually, he was glad that Sonny didn't take notice because he didn't want to make it seem like he was flaunting his relationship with Jasmine in  
his face, when he and Caroline were at an impasse in theirs.  
_  
 _Then in that moment, Jason finds himself laughing as he remembered their entrance in to the kitchen and of course Angelo's obvious dislike of it. His smile gets wider at just the thought of pissing Angelo off…which made him even more impatient to see Jasmine and kiss her breathless while secretly hoping her brother has a good front row seat. A slight chuckle escapes as he tells himself that he'll have to make sure of it and then once again his mind drifts back to Jasmine.  
_  
 _Just then, Sonny walks in to the office…he stops in place when he sees Jason sitting behind the desk with a goofy look all over his face_

"What's with you man…you feeling okay?" _Sonny asks as he shuts the door behind him_

 _Jason looks up…he clears his throat some then quickly says_ "Oh, Sonny hey…yeah, yeah I'm fine." _Jason picks up the invoices he was looking over and holds them up to show to Sonny as he says_ "I uh, was just looking over some paperwork for you that`s all."

 _Sonny slightly nods his head with a light smile that forms at the corner of his mouth as he walks towards the desk looking down to Jason…  
_  
"No you weren't…" _Sonny says with a slight smirk_ "You kinda like had this goofy lovesick look on your face" _he laughs a little which shows his dimples_ "I never knew paperwork to have that affect…that must mean things are going well with you and Jasmine." _he says as he sits down at the chair in front of the desk just staring at Jason waiting for an answer_

 _Jason notices Sonny's smile and in fact his whole demeanor seems to have changed…he didn't seem moody and upset like before…_

"I could ask you the same question" _Jason says with a slight laugh_ "So did you see Caroline? Did she actually let you get close enough to talk to her?"

 _Sonny's smile gets wider and his dimples deepen as he thinks back to how his conversation with Caroline ended…_

 **FLASHBACK  
**  
"Answer something for me…" _Sonny says… He pauses for a moment then says_ , "Tell me that you didn't have fun on our date and that all the time we spent together you didn't feel anything for me. Answer me honestly and if the answer is yes then I swear I'll walk away and leave you alone…no matter how hard it will be for me, I'll do it…if that`s what you really want."

"You can`t say it can you Caroline?" _Sonny says_

 _Another minute of silence goes by until Cary finally says_ "Sonny…"

"Shhh…" _Sonny says cutting her off_

 _Placing a hand to the side of her face, Sonny rubs the pad of his thumb softly over her cheek…he slowly leans into her lips and places the softest of kisses on her lips. Even though the kiss was a short one, Carly felt the spark she always felt when he kissed her. Leaning back from their kiss, they both stare silently at each other…_

 _Another minute passes by before Sonny finally speaks again_ "I want to try to make up for the past Caroline…I want you to know the man I am now and not the naïve and stupid kid I use to be." _he tells her truthfully and then says_ "The ball is in your court now, Caroline…we can take this as slow as you want. Just one thing though…"

"What's that?"

"I don't want us to stop…whether we make something of what's going on between us or we just be friends, I want you in my life."  
 _  
Carly takes in his words…she wasn't about to give in so easily and for that matter she wasn't ready to admit the buried feelings inside she had for him so she simply says…  
_  
"Slow is good." _Carly stands up and walks away leaving Sonny still sitting on the bench._

 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Jason stares at Sonny as he just sits there in the chair…when he finally snaps out of his memory he notices that Jason is staring at him.  
_  
"What?" _Sonny asks_

"Now who has the goofy lovesick look?" _Jason says with a laugh_

 _Sonny smirks at Jason's reply and then stops as he closes his eyes for a moment then opens them again…_

"Love" _Sonny says out of the blue_

"What?" _Jason asks_

 _Sonny smiles making his dimples deepen_ "Love…" _he smirks then says_ "I love her…"

 _The words came out as if he'd just came to the realization…oh he knew he had feelings for her and wanted her in his life. But love? Love was something that he never had with any of the other countless women that he'd been with in the past._

"You love her?" _Jason repeats Sonny's words with a small smile_ …"I thought you just wanted to date her I didn't know you were fallin in love man."

"I can hardly believe it myself…I've never felt like this about any other woman before. It's like I wake up, I think about her and wonder when I'll see her again…I come here, she's on my mind…I can't eat or sleep without visions of her plaguing my every thought…and when I'm with her, I feel more…you know, whole…complete…but then I start to dread the moment I know is coming…her walking away." _Sonny confesses his feelings about Caroline_

"Wow" _was all Jason said_

 _Sonny gives Jason a look as he raises an eyebrow at him_ "Don't tell me that's not the same way you feel about Jasmine."

 _Jason starts to laugh off Sonny's words to him…and then slowly calms his laughter down as the words really start to sink in to him. Now his laughter was completely gone and the office was in a complete silence until…  
_  
"Didn't realize it yet huh" _Sonny says_

 _Jason just shakes his head no…because Sonny was right, he didn't realize it. He starts to think of Sonny's description of how he knew he was in love with Caroline and he began to realize that it was the exact same way he was feeling about Jasmine. Smiling to himself, Jason gets a quick flash of carrying Jasmine upstairs to her bedroom where they spent their very active night in bed wrapped up in each other's arms…  
_  
 _Snapping out of his vision, Jason looks towards Sonny_ "Who'd of thought it" _he says with a slight chuckle…Sonny laughs a little as well_ "Us using the "L" word after all this time. I never thought it'd happen…" _Sonny nods in agreement…Jason then says without realizing it_ "I can't believe I didn't see it even after last night."

 _Jason's words peeked Sonny's interest_ "What happened last…" _Sonny stops in mid-sentence as the realization came to him_ "Ohhh" _he says with a sly laugh_

 _Jason tries to play it off innocently as he says_ "What?" _he tries to hold in a smile_

 _Sonny laughs_ "You think I don't know when I know?" _he says which causes Jason to drop the act as he smirked_ "So how was it?"

 _Jason grinned the typical guy smile and then gave his teeth a little suck as he said_ "Daaamn Good!"

 _They laughed_

 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Suite  
**  
 _Sitting on the couch, Angelo tries his best to get off the phone…he made the mistake of calling his studio back Paris to check up on things while he was away. One of the assistants answered the phone as a photo shoot was going on in the background. The assistant made the mistake to call out to everyone around that it was him on the phone.  
_  
 _When Eva, one of the models in the shoot heard he was on the phone, she quickly called for a break and rushed over to the phone grabbing it away from the assistant.  
_  
 _Eva was the model that Angelo was pursuing before he came to Port Charles to help Carly out with her plan for Sonny. Everything was good between Angelo and Eva for a while…that is up until Eva became possessive over him. She would leave numerous messages on his answering machine when she wasn't with him wondering where he was at and if he was with another woman and when he was going to call her back or come over._

 _If she wasn't calling then she would just suddenly appear wherever Angelo was at which was starting to freak him out a little bit…he would turn around and BAM there she was. Getting tired of Eva's sudden stalking of him, Angelo ended their time together just before he left to come see about Carly and Jasmine. Well he didn't exactly tell her face to face…more like he  
left her a message on her answering machine.  
_  
 _Angelo looks up as he hears the door opening…it's Jasmine. Jasmine sees the annoyed look on her brother's face as he stares at her…she stays quiet as she listens in on the one sided conversation.  
_  
"Eva, listen…"

 _Angelo blows out a frustrated breath as she cuts him off telling him that he couldn't just break up with her like that and that they were good together and she would prove it to him when he gets back…she then asks him when was he coming back.  
_  
"Will you stop…there is no us, Eva. How many ways to I have to say it…I told you before I left that it wasn't going to work out between us."

 _Eva then yells to him_ "Yeah you left me a message on my answering machine!"

"Well you can't say I didn't tell you because I did…besides I didn't have time to see you in person before I left since it was a last minute trip."

 _Eva yells at him_ "Where are you? There's some other woman there isn't there? Who is she? I want to know her name!" _  
_  
"Listen I gotta go, I'm not talking about this any longer…you know where I stand on the issue."

 _Eva yells at him not to hang up the phone on her…  
_  
"Cya gotta go, bye…" _Angelo quickly tells her as he hangs up the phone_

 _Jasmine raises her eyebrow at her brother as he ended the call_ "Well, that was cold." _she says and then mimics him repeating his words_ "Cya, gotta go, bye…" _she sits down next to him on the couch…_

"What…she wasn't taking no for an answer so I had ended the call quick just to get her off the line."

"Sounds to me like my playboy brother strikes again…what woman's heart did you break this time Mr. Love `em and Leave `em"

"Hey it's not like that…I was actually enjoying being with Eva but then she started getting all crazy on me."

"MmmmHmmmm" _Jasmine says_ "Crazy how?"

"She started stalking me…" _Angelo tells her and Jasmine starts to laughs at him_ "I'm serious she was stalking me."

"I seriously doubt that" _Jasmine says with a laugh_

"Oh sure laugh at me…" _Angelo says as he throws his hands up in the air_

"Okay I will" _Jasmine continues laughing at him_

"I'm telling you the woman became possessive…she'd call me constantly leaving numerous messages on my answering machine just to find out where I was since I wasn't with her. She'd get so jealous wondering if I was with another woman that she started following me, correction Stalking me…whenever I'd turn around she'd be there, just staring at me. So I ended it before I left to come here."

"Oh yeah and just how did you end it…"

 _Angelo casts his head down as he quietly lowers his voice only to mumble_ "Left her a message on her answering machine…"

 _Jasmine cupped her ear as she leaned in closer_ , "What was that…I don't think I heard you right, did you say you left her a message on her answering machine?"

"Yeah"

"You know what when your ass goes back to Paris I'd sleep with one eye open because a woman scorned is bitch when it comes to payback. And if what you say is true, that this Eva chick was stalking you then you just made it worse when you hung up on her like that." _Jasmine tells him straight out_ "If there is one thing you don't do it's not piss off crazy people." _she smirks_ , "You'll come home one day and find a bunny boiling on your stove."

"Ha ha ha" _Angelo says_

"Maybe I should get you a night light before you go back" _Jasmine laughs_

 _Angelo shakes his head at his sister and then opts to change the subject_ "So, where's Carly…did you two look at that place your Spike headed Mafia boyfriend sent the keys to you for your boutique?"

 _Jasmine rolls her eyes_ , "First of all his name is Jason"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Jason…Spike headed Mafia Boy what's the difference?"

"You know what I like Jason and as long as I'm here in Port Charles I'm going to spend time with him and if you don't like it then TOUGH. I don't give a damn…you are my brother not my Master. You don't get a say in who I date and spend my time with! Got it!" _Jasmine tells her brother straight out_

 _Angelo reluctantly drags out a_ "Yeeah, yeah okay…"

"Now, I've spoken with Jason and he has agreed to at least try to get along with you…now I want the same promise from you. I don't want my brother and my man constantly at each other's throats…and I'll tell you another thing I don't want another scene like there was with you  
two at Luke's last night either!"

"You really like this guy don't you?" _Angelo asks her as he look her in the eye_

 _Jasmine smiles as she says_ , "Yeah…I do…a lot." _she pauses for a moment then says_ , "Which is why I won't tolerate your attitude when it comes to Jason anymore."

 _Angelo sighs_ , "Oh okay…I guess I can make the effort to try to be nice to Spike…" _Jasmine glares at him and Angelo quickly clears his throat and says_ "I mean Jason"

"Good" _Jasmine says and then thinks for a moment about Carly and how she left her standing on the docks with Sonny._ "Something tells me that you're gonna have to get use to Sonny as well."

"What the hell?" _Angelo quickly says_ "I thought Carly cut the jerk lose last night."

"Yeah she did but you know as well as I do that she has feelings for him even though she doesn't want to admit them"

"So what the hell happened…I thought you two were just going to look at the building for the boutique. What was Sammy there waiting on bended knee for her to show up?"

 _Jasmine sighs then tells Angelo the whole story about what happened at Kelly's with Sonny, Luke and Bobbie…_

 _Angelo listens to the story…he couldn't believe what his sister was telling him. Throughout the course of two days, Carly had finally revealed who she really was to Sonny in a very public and emotional scene at Luke's._

 _Now she just went through another public emotional scene telling off Sonny again and now her biological family. Angelo knew part of the reason for them opening up their boutique here was because Carly had found her biological mother from the private investigator she hired…he also knew that Carly wanted to be the one to reveal that secret in her own time, but it seems like that wasn't gonna happen with what Jasmine was telling him now.  
_  
"Is she still down on the docks with Sonny?" _Angelo asks as he stands up_

 _Jasmine stands up as well_ "Yeah I guess so…why?"

"Why…why do you think, I'm gonna go down there."

"Oh no you're not…"

"How could you leave her down there with Sonny…after everything she's been through with him, the scene at Luke's last night of her telling him who she really is and then everything you just got finished telling me of what happened at Kelly's."

 _Angelo tries to go around Jasmine, but just like she did with Sonny earlier she blocks his path_ "Listen, Carly is a big girl she can handle herself…now she asked me to leave them alone and said that she wouldn't be long and for me meet her back here. You are not gonna go down there and make things…" _Jasmine's sentence is cut short as the door opens and Carly comes walking inside closing the door behind her…_

 _Carly sees that both Jasmine and Angelo are just staring at her_ "What's with you two? Why are you staring at me like that?" _she walks over to them sitting down in the chair next to the couch…Jasmine and Angelo sit back down on the couch looking at her._

"You okay?" _Angelo asks_

"Yeah…I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, Jasmine was just filling me in on what happened in front of Kelly's…" _Angelo tells her then says once again_ , "You okay? I mean with your mom now knowing about you and all."

 _Carly closes her eyes as she exhales a long breath…she bends down placing her elbows on knees and burring her face in her hands. Jasmine and Angelo look at each other and then back to her. Carly stays in that position for a few moments longer and then sits back up as she runs her hands back through her hair.  
_  
"It uh…" _Carly lets out a small laugh_ "It didn't go as I planned me telling her…in fact none of what I had planned out went the way I wanted."

 _Both Angelo and Jasmine knew that Carly was now talking about Sonny…  
_  
"So, what happened with Sammy when Jasmine left you two on the docks?" _Angelo asks which rewards him a glare and a swat on the shoulder from Jasmine…_ "Hey now…what the hell do I look like your personal punching bag or something." _Angelo says and then looks over to Carly seeing how she is also giving him a hard stare_ "What, Jasmine told me he caught up with you two after you left Kelly's."

 _With a frustrated look, Carly turns looking at Jasmine while shaking her head…  
_  
 _Curiosity started to get the best of Jasmine as well so she says_ , "So…"

"So, what?" _Carly asks_

"God chick it's like pulling teeth with you…" _Jasmine says with a little laugh_ "What happened after I left with you and Sonny? You said you weren`t gonna be long but you`ve been gone for a little while."

"Well…after I left the docks, I went walking around for a little while…just thinking about things you know."

"Come up with any answers…" _Angelo asks_

 _Carly lets out a sigh_ "About Bobbie…no."

"What about Sonny?" _Jasmine asks_

"I dunno…I think I may have made a mistake."

 _This gets Angelo`s attention as he buts in saying_ , "What do you mean?"

 _In that moment, Carly gets a quick flash of Sonny kissing her on the docks and her telling him that they should take things slow.  
_  
"Carly" _Jasmine says trying to prod her to telling them what she meant._

 _Carly looks back and forth between Jasmine and Angelo…she nods her head okay and then tells them everything that happened after Jasmine left her and Sonny standing on the docks._

"He kissed you?" _Angelo says_

"You kissed him back?!" _Jasmine asks then says_ "So, what does this mean…are you willing to start things all over with him even after everything that's happened with you two."

 _Angelo and Jasmine sit staring at Carly waiting for her to answer the question…  
_  
"Whaaat?! It was just one little kiss…" _Carly says in self defense._

 _Jasmine and Angelo stay silent as they continue to just stare at her  
_  
"It wasn't a big deal" _Carly quickly says_

 _Jasmine and Angelo still quietly stare at her_

"For goodness sakes would you both get off my back! People kiss all the time."

 _Still no words from Jasmine and Angelo…  
_  
"It's not like it meant anything" _Carly says in complete denial…still there was silence which was frustrating the hell out of Carly_ "Damn it say something you two are starting to freak me out here!"

 _Carly decides to play their little quiet game as she stared back at them while leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs. She sits frustrated staring back at them…Jasmine and Angelo on the other hand finally glance at each other and in that moment they weren't able to keep their straight faces any longer as they both burst out laughing as they look back at Carly…  
_  
"You know what" _Jasmine says through her laughter_ "You look like a pouty face spoiled preschooler just sitting there trying to get back at us."

"Oh, so they can speak…" _Carly says_

 _Angelo laughs as he says_ "Seriously, I thought you were gonna start whining you weren't gonna be our friend no more if we didn't say something…"

 _Carly rolls her eyes at them_ , "You know you two are supposed to be helping me here…so far I don't hear anything useful."

 _After both Jasmine and Angelo calm their laughter down some Jasmine says_ "Well what are we supposed to say we can't make your decision for you. You have to do that on your own."

 _Angelo chimes in saying_ , "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but…I can see that you like Sammy and even though I'm not crazy about it, especially with the way he…"

"Angelo" _Jasmine calls out to him in a warning tone as she places her hand on his knee giving it a hard squeeze_ "Where the hell is the point you're trying to make?!"

 _This time it was Carly's turn to laugh at them…she rolls her eyes and shakes her head at them as well._

"Anyway, as I was saying" _Angelo says looking back at Carly_ , "If you like the guy then you like the guy…don't fight what you're feeling cause in the end if you don't take a chance in figuring out what's happening between you two right _now_ …" h _e stresses the word "now" then continues as he says_ "You're gonna end up regretting having not found out."

"What the…" _Carly says with a laugh_ "You watching Oprah now? No wait, I take that back…its Dr. Phil isn't it." _she says pointing her finger at him_

"What?" _Angelo says with a laugh_ "Can't I have a deep sincere moment…you wanted advice so I gave it."

 _Jasmine couldn't help but get in on this_ , "Well I'll tell you one thing, watching Dr. Phil sure as hell won't help you with your so called stalker…I say you turn the channel up a couple of stations to Jerry Springer. At least on there you'll learn how to dodge her right hook while she's kicking your ass for dumping her."

 _Carly sat up in her chair as she raised an eyebrow at Angelo_ "Stalker…"

 _Angelo is about to say something but Jasmine cuts in saying_ "Yeah, he claims this model chick he broke up with over her answering machine was stalking him…which is why he broke up with her… he said she was loco en la cabeza" _she says the last part while twirling her finger in circles at the side of her head_

"You broke up with her on her answering machine…" _Carly says as she looks straight at Angelo_ "Oh, boy are you asking for it." _she laughs at him_ , "Wait, hold on…I thought you told me that you didn't have any jealous girlfriends waiting in the wings for ya in Paris."

"I don't…"

"Yeah, he's right…you see technically he didn't since he broke up with the crazy girl before he came here. Although…" _Jasmine says then sucks in a breath_ "Who's to say she won't be waiting for him when he goes back…" _she turns looking at her brother_ "You see that's what stalker's do…" _she says teasing him as she gives his shoulder a comforting pat._

"You're not funny…that's not funny" _Angelo says with a little nervousness he works to cover up…he then says_ "Wait a minute, wait a minute how the hell did we go from talking about you and Sammy…" _Angelo says waving his hand towards Carly then continues as he  
says_ "To me and…"

"Lorena Bobbitt" _Jasmine says quickly cutting in and laughs which causes Carly to join in laughing with her…_

 _Angelo on the other hand sat back on the couch as he quickly crossed his legs while giving both women a glare.  
_  
 _Once again Angelo says,_ "That's not funny…don't even joke about that."

 _Carly and Jasmine couldn't stop their laughing especially with the scared and nervous look on Angelo's face._

 _When their laughter finally started to calm down, Carly starts to panic a little…she didn't want the subject to turn back on her. Quickly thinking, she gets an idea…an idea that would not only change the subject but also let her have some fun with Angelo._

 _Carly picks up the little pillow lying beside her in the chair she's sitting in and throws it to Jasmine…  
_  
"Hey…" _Jasmine says as she is hit with the pillow…_

 _Jasmine picks up the pillow and throws it back to Carly who laughs as she catches it so it wouldn't hit her._

"So you over there" _Carly says with a laugh_ "What's the scoop with you and Jason last night?" _she asks with a raise of an eyebrow and a grin at the corners of her mouth  
_  
"What…he stayed the night that's all." _Jasmine says trying to hold in her smile…it was unsuccessful_

 _Angelo's ears perk up at the change in subject…he quickly sits up_ … "Hey, hey…" _he says trying to interrupt  
_  
 _Carly cuts him off as she continues on with her questioning_ "MmmHmmm…so you're telling me that all you two did was fall asleep…nothing happened huh"

 _Jasmine tilts her head to the side slightly as she nibbles on her bottom lip with a little smile…  
_  
"I knew it!"

"Hey, HEY…I'm sitting right here people" _Angelo practically yells as he still tries to interrupt_

 _Ignoring him_ "So spill it…" _Carly says with a grin as she wiggles her eyebrows_

 _Angelo lets out a frustrated breath as he flings his hands up in the air_ "What, am I invisible here or something."

"There really isn't much to tell…" _Jasmine says_ "We talked…he kissed me"

"Annnnd" _Carly says trying to get Jasmine to hurry up and spill the goods_

 _Jasmine smirks then says_ , "Jason was a perfect gentleman as he carried me upstairs…"

 _Now it's Carly's turn to let out a frustrated sigh…Jasmine was taking too damn long to get to the good parts_

"Woman could you get any slower" _Carly says with a little laugh and gestures with a hand for Jasmine to continue  
_  
"Whaaaat…it's like I said he was a perfect gentleman…" _Jasmine says innocently_ "We talked on the couch, we kissed, he carried me upstairs" _Jasmine pauses for a moment then says_ "And Then We Set The Bed On Fire!"

 _As they laugh and scream, Carly leans over to Jasmine and they give each other a high five.  
_  
"Go Girl!" _Carly says laughing_

 _Angelo quickly covered his mouth like he was going to barf_ "That's just sick…you two did that on purpose! I know you did…I tried to stop you but nooooo, no one listens to Angelo."

 _Carly and Jasmine glance over to him as they continue laughing, this time more at his expression from their topic of conversation. Both Carly and Jasmine loved to tease Angelo…first with his stalker issues and now with the details of Jason spending the night.  
_  
 _Jasmine turns back to Carly and says_ , "Gurl, the things that man can do with his hands and Ohhhhh his tongue…MMMMM MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM!"

"That's it I'm outta here!" _Angelo says as he jumps up and heads straight for the door_

 _Jasmine and Carly burst out laughing to the point of tears as they watched Angelo stomp his way to the door…_

 _Carly calls out to Angelo_ , "Angelo wait…" _she says while wiping her tears_

 _Angelo stops and turns around_ "What?"

 _Carly turns back to Jasmine and quickly says_ "What else girl, what else…"

"Remember that old BBD song Do Me" _Jasmine quickly says…_

 _Carly nods an enthusiastic yes as Angelo hurries the rest of the way to the door but not before he hears both Carly and Jasmine yell out in a sing song tone…_

"Smack it UP, Flip IT, Rub it Down! Oh Nooooooooooo"

"You two are sick you know that" _Angelo tells them just before he makes his exit_

 _As the door SLAMS shut, both Carly and Jasmine fall to their knees on the floor laughing their asses off as tears roll down their faces.  
_  
 **Corinthos/Morgan Warehouse  
**  
 _Sitting at his desk, Sonny finishes up a business call he'd gotten a little while ago…_

 _Jason comes walking back in to the office…he stops for a second seeing that Sonny is still on the phone call he'd gotten when he left to go and over look a shipment coming in.  
_  
 _Quietly, Jason closes the door behind him as to not disturb Sonny while he was still on the phone…he goes to the mini bar and pours himself a glass of water as he waits for Sonny to finish. Sonny finally hangs up the phone as Jason sits down drinking his water_

"Everything okay?" _Jason asks_

"Yeah, fine no problems" _Sonny says then clears his throat_ , "How uh, how about the shipment…did it land okay"

 _Jason repeats his Sonny's words back to him_ , "Yeah, fine no problems."

"Good, good…" _Sonny says, then snaps his fingers remembering something_ , "Before you left to see about the shipment you were saying something about that empty building we own over on 15th"

"Oh yeah, uh…you once said that you wanted to offer it to Caroline and Jasmine as a possible place for their boutique. I sent the keys over to them and they went and checked it out today."

 _Sonny nods_ "Did they like it?"

"I dunno, I haven't heard from Jasmine yet…think I'll give her a call _." Jason says with a little smirk_

 _Sonny smirks as well…_

 _Just as Jason was pulling out his cell phone to call Jasmine, it starts to ring_ "Hello"

~*~

"Hey you" _Jasmine says smiling in to the phone_

~*~

"I was just about to call you." _Jason replies_

~*~

 _Jasmine laughs a little flirty laugh_ , "Why, did you miss me."

~*~

"You know I did" _Jason says_

 _Sonny listens to the one sided conversation…not really wanting to hear Jason flirt with his girlfriend he gestures to Jason to ask Jasmine about the warehouse_

 _Jason gets Sonny's message and holds up a hand to him telling him to hold on a minute…_

"So, will I see you later"

~*~

"You know you will" _Jasmine says in a low flirty tone_ "In fact, if you'd like…you can see as much of me as you want."

~*~

 _Jason closes his eyes as he felt the bulge in his jeans harden…  
_  
 _Sonny starts to get restless with the continued flirting…he once again gestures to Jason to get his attention again. Jason looks over to Sonny and gives his head a quick nod to satisfy him…  
_  
"So uh, how did you and Caroline like the building?" _Jason asks_

 _Sonny quietly mouths_ "Finally"

~*~

"I loved it…I thought it was perfect. It was definitely the best place both Carly and I have seen since we started looking."

~*~

"Oh yeah, you loved it" _Jason says aloud so Sonny could hear_

 _Sonny nods then mouths to him "Caroline…" he wanted to know what she thought of it_

 _Jason nods back to him and silently mouths back_ "Okay, okay…"

~*~

"Yeah it was great…" _Jasmine replies_

~*~

"What about Caroline…what did she think?"

 _Sonny leans in so that he could hear not wanting to miss anything…_

~*~

 _Jasmine was reluctant to say anything about Carly's opinion…when she and Carly were talking at Kelly's about the warehouse before the big scene happened, Carly was reluctant to say she liked the place even though Jasmine had a pretty good idea that she did. She and Carly hadn't talked about the building since she came back from the docks talking with Sonny.  
_  
"Hold on a minute" _Jasmine tells him, then covers up the cordless phone receiver…she calls out Carly's name_ "Carly"

~*~

 _As Jason waits for Jasmine to come back on the line, he looks over to Sonny and says_ "Hold on, she has me on hold."

 _Sonny nods an okay then leans back in his chair as they waited…  
_

 _Carly comes down the stairs and over to the couch where Jasmine was sitting with the phone…  
_  
"Yeah, what's up?"

"Hey, I have Jason on the phone and he wants to know what you thought of the building."

 _Carly close her eyes at the question…she'd forgotten about the building with all that happened earlier.  
_  
"So" _Jasmine says waiting for an answer…when Carly doesn't say anything she then says_ "I already told him that I loved the place and that I thought it was perfect…"

"Of course you did" _Carly tells her_

"Come on girl; you know you loved the place…"

 _Carly was reluctant to say she loved it even though she did…the thing was that she was starting to think that her giving Sonny hope when they were on the docks was a mistake. How could she get involved with a man that treated her so cruelly in the past?_

~*~

"She still has you on hold?" _Sonny asks impatiently_

"Yeah"

"What's the problem" _Sonny asks as he quickly sits up in his chair…_

"I don't know Sonny I know just as much as you do. I asked her about Caroline and then she told me to hold on for a minute."

 _Sonny blows out a breath as leans back in his chair again and starts to think to himself…"What could be wrong…is Caroline rethinking giving us a chance…does she not want to use the building because of me?"_

 _All types of questions kept swimming around and around inside Sonny's head as his heart raced while he and Jason continued to wait for Jasmine to come back on the phone.  
_

 _Jasmine stares at Carly who was just standing there not saying a word…  
_  
"Carly…" _Jasmine says her name trying to get her attention_

 _But Carly didn't hear her as she got a quick flash of her and Sonny on the docks…  
_  
 **FLASHBACK**

"I want to try to make up for the past Caroline…I want you to know the man I am now and not the naïve stupid kid I use to be." _Sonny tells her truthfully and then says_ "The ball is in your court now, Caroline…we can take this as slow as you want.

 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
 _As Carly comes out of it, Jasmine calls her name again_ "Carly"

"Hmm" _Carly quickly says_

"Well…what about the building? Jason is on the phone he wants to know what you think about it."

 _Biting down on her lip, Carly still doesn't say anything for another minute…then finally takes a chance and nods her head okay. She just hoped that she wasn't making an even bigger mistake._

 _Jasmine places a hand on Carly's shoulder for comfort then gives her a little smile_ "Jason, you still there"

~*~

 _Jason perks up when he hears Jasmine's voice_ "Jasmine, hey…yeah I'm here"

 _Sonny once again quickly sits up, his eyes wide open while he sits on pins and needles as he listens.  
_

"Sorry it took so long…" _Jasmine apologizes_

~*~

"Don't worry about, it's okay."

~*~

"She loves it" _Jasmine quickly says before Carly could change her mind_ , "She can't wait to get started with working on the boutique!"

 _Carly shakes her head as she rolls her eyes at Jasmine's words  
_

 _Jason smiles as he says_ "Great!" _he gives Sonny a thumbs up then silently mouths to him_ "she loves it"

 _Sonny dimples as he finally starts to relax…he leans back in his chair again and lets out the breath he was holding.  
_  
"Okay, listen…why don't we all meet up for lunch tomorrow and we can iron everything out so you two can get going with fixing everything up."

 _Sonny sits up again and whispers to Jason_ , "Lunch at my place, I'll cook."

~*~

"Lunch sounds great, let me run it by Carly" _Jasmine tells him then says to Carly_ "Hey, they want to meet us for lunch tomorrow to iron out the details…what do you say."

"Yeah, sure…okay" _Carly says a bit nervously_

"It's a date. Tomorrow. Lunch." _Jasmine says in to the phone_ … "Where at?"

~*~

"Sonny's place…he's says he'll cook."

 _Sonny smiles which makes his dimples deepen as he stands up and walks over to the mini bar to pour himself a glass of water  
_

"Sonny's place…" _Jasmine repeats so Carly could hear_ "He's gonna cook."

 _Carly's lips slowly curve in to a smile that she tries to hide as she places a hand over her mouth remembering back to their date at Sonny's when he cooked for her._

 _Jasmine shakes her head at Carly, seeing that her friend has really fallen for this man but is so afraid to admit it because of the past.  
_  
"We'll be there"

~*~

 _Jason nods to Sonny letting him know that their lunch date was set…  
_  
 _Sonny nods back  
_  
 _Jason goes back to his earlier flirting with Jasmine_ , "How about I pick you up later…we can go for a ride." _he says in a low husky tone  
_

"Pick me up at 8" _Jasmine says as she wets her suddenly dry lips._

 **~****~**

 _Jason hangs up and then places his cell phone back in his pocket…  
_  
"You see, you were all worried for nothing…Caroline loved the building and now she and Jasmine are coming over to the penthouse tomorrow for lunch and to iron out the details so they can get started."

"No, you're wrong…I had a reason to be worried. You saw how long it took Jasmine to come back on the phone when she put you on hold. My guess is that Caroline was having second thoughts about us and was wondering if their using our building was a good idea or not."

"Yeah maybe, maybe not but in the end she still decided to go through with it…"

"True, true…" _Sonny says_ "But one thing's for sure" _he pauses then says_ "I'm not giving up…Caroline may be afraid to pursue anything with me right now and she'll probably do her best to keep pushing me away…" _he says with a laugh showing his dimples_ "But I guarantee,  
she won't be able to for long."

 _At that moment, the door bursts open causing Sonny and Jason to turn and see who it was…  
_  
"I wouldn't say that just yet Don Juan `De Mobster!"

 _Sonny closes his eyes as he hangs his head back and lets out a long sigh…  
_  
"Luke" _Jason says as he stands there staring back at Luke with his famous blank stare_

"What took you so long?" _Sonny sarcastically says as he lifts his head back up and looks straight at Luke_ "Thought you'd show up here sooner…especially after the scene at Kelly's"

 _Luke takes out a cigar from his back pocket, places it between his teeth as he lights it…after taking a long drag and blowing out a huge puff of smoke he goes to stand right in front of Sonny  
_  
 _Sonny waves the smoke away with his hand, then turns and goes to sit down behind his desk…Luke stays standing in front of the desk with Jason standing off to the side next to him.  
_  
"What, you missed me."

 _Sonny scoffs then says_ , "Are you kidding…a Luke less day is a day worth looking forward to."

"Yeah, and a day without the local Godfather is one less day I risk slipping on a patch of gel."

 _Sonny gives Luke a hard stare before he finally says_ … "Okay let's hear it…go ahead, we all know what you're here for." _he says as he gestures a hand to himself and then to Luke and Jason_ "Just say it…hurry up and get it over with"

"Hurry up and get it over with" _Luke repeats Sonny's words as he sits down in the chair in front of the desk…he takes another drag from his cigar_ "Didn't take you for a one minute man Corinthos…guess I stand corrected."

"Funny" _Sonny says with a light smile, tilting his head to the side some while leaning back in his chair_

"Yeah, well you know me I'm a regular laugh riot…I`m thinking about taking my stand up comedy act on the road. I`ll send you a ticket."

 _Sonny just about had enough of Luke…right now he was keeping him from making plans for when he sees Caroline tomorrow._

 _As he sits back up in his chair, Sonny leans in towards Luke as he says between gritted teeth_ "What do you want."

 _Luke takes another puff of his cigar…he blows out a cloud of smoke then leans in as well while placing a his hand that held his cigar on top of the desk so that the ashes could fall on the desk and the smell be right in Sonny's face…  
_  
"Oh come on Corinthos, you already said we both know the answer to that…" _Luke tells Sonny straight out then sits back in his chair taking his cigar with him_ "My niece Caroline…you like her."

"Yeah" _Sonny says with a nod of agreement  
_  
"To bad…"

"Why's that?" _Sonny asks playing along_

"Are you kidding…Spencer's never forget and they sure as hell don't forgive when they've been wronged!" _Luke says then pauses as he takes another drag of his cigar_ "We get even." _he raises an eyebrow_ "So looks like you're gonna have to find one of your other Mob Moll Dimwitted Bimbo's to do the `Ol Slap and Tickle with! Caroline's off limits."

 _Sonny laughs a little as he sits up in his chair, his dimples out in full bloom as he looks from Luke to Jason then back to Luke again…_

 _As Sonny's laughter calms he says_ "I'll tell you what Luke…why don't we let Caroline make that decision…she's a big girl…and I'm sure once she finds out you came over here in her "defense"…" _he says using the air quotes as he smirks_ "She won't like it to much that you're trying to control her life."

"Control her life" _Luke says with a laugh_ "Don't get me mixed up with you and your mob buddies Jimmy No Neck and Frankie Fish…look at you Mr. In Control…" _he says with a gesture of his hand towards Sonny_ "Armani suits, manicured nails when all ya gotta do is bite those puppies off and…" _he raises his free hand to his mouth biting off a nail then blowing it off to the side_ "And Don't even get me started on the pound of gel you pack in your hair Every Damn Day…what I'm doing is simply looking out for my family."

"Luke listen…" _Sonny says then sighs_ "We've been friends for a long time…and I understand the impulse to look out for those you care about" _he says sincerely then continues_ … "But believe me when I say I have no intentions of hurting Caroline."

"You already hurt her back when you were a little Piss Ant in school _!" Luke yells as he quickly stands up from the chair making it fall down on the ground with a loud bang…he continues as he says,_ "I know what you did, I heard every detail she spat at you back at the club last night!" _he points his cigar to Sonny as he continues to yell_ "You were to Damn busy believing some Jockstrap instead of finding out the real truth about her! I won't give you the chance to hurt her again."

 _With that said Luke stomps his way to the door, flings it open then slams it so hard behind him that it pops back open again…_

 _Both Jason and Sonny watch as Luke barreled his way out the door…Sonny with a hard crazed look in his eyes as he stared at the partially open door…_

 _Jason who stayed quiet the whole time walks over to the door and closes it all the way while Sonny just closes his eyes shaking his head.  
_  
 **~A few hours later~  
**  
 **The Cosmopolitan**

 _Jasmine comes down the stairs after getting ready for her night out with Jason…he should be there in a little bit. She's wearing a pair of black jeans that fit her like second skin, a white tank top and of course Jason's leather jacket  
_  
 _Carly is sitting on the couch Indian style flipping through the TV channels with the remote in one hand and a bowl of chocolate ice cream sitting in her lap…she was staying in for the night.  
_  
"You staying in tonight?" _Jasmine asks as she plops down on the other side of the couch waiting for Jason_

"Yeah…it's been a long day, I'm kinda tired."

 _Jasmine nods in understanding_ , "Yeah the last two days have been something haven't they."

 _Carly smirks as she says_ , "That the understatement of the year."

 _Jasmine looks around the quiet room noticing something_ "Did my crazy brother ever come back?" _she asks with a laugh_

 _Carly laughs_ "No, but he did call a few minutes ago while you were upstairs in the shower. He said not to worry about him and that he's out doing up the Port Charles Nightlife"

"Translation, the playboy wolf is out finding new prey…"

 _They laugh  
_  
 _Just at that moment, there's a knock on the door…  
_  
"I'll get it, it's probably Jason." _Jasmine says as she gets up from the couch and goes to the door  
_  
"K" _Carly says as she stays sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels_

 _As Jasmine opens the door she says_ , "Hey there handsome, you ready to take your girl out…" _she halts in mid sentence as the person at the door wasn't Jason  
_  
"Hi" _the friendly female voice says with a nervous smile  
_  
"Heeey" _Jasmine says shocked to see who was standing at the door_

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening…"

"Oh, no I was just on my way out." _Jasmine tells her…she pauses for a moment then says_ "I uh, take it you're here to see Carly."

 _The woman looked confused for a moment, she thought her name was Caroline not Carly…and then she thinks to herself that maybe Carly is short for Caroline  
_  
"Yes, I mean if she's not too busy that is."

 _Jasmine nods with a smile then turns around looking at Carly eating her ice cream and watching TV._

"Carly, it for you." _Jasmine tells her_

 _Carly sighs as she places her bowl of ice cream on the table in front of her…she stands up with a groan as she turns around to walk to the door  
_  
"Ugh, please tell me it's not Sonny _…" Carly says but stops in place once she sees it's not him…_

 _Carly couldn't speak, as she slowly made her way to the door and stands in front of the woman standing there staring back at her…when her mouth was finally able to form words the only thing that came out was  
_  
"Bobbie"

"Hello Caroline" _Bobbie said with a smile as she once again stood face to face with her daughter_.  
 **  
** **End of Chapter 13  
** **  
By**

 **Deonna a.k.a DCORINTHOS**


	14. Chapter 14

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 14  
**  
 **Introducing  
**  
 **Eva Heart  
**  
 **Fashion Model…Angelo's Stalking Ex Girlfriend; a fiery red head with a temper to match. Eva and Angelo dated for almost 2 months…in the beginning everything was just fine between them but that soon changed once Eva began to show her possessive side. She became obsessed with Angelo and began questioning his every move when he wasn't with her, leaving countless messages on his answering machine back to back, and then finally following him just to make sure he wasn't with another woman behind her back. Whenever she would see Angelo talk to another woman she would assume he was cheating on her which would result in an argument. Finally once Angelo had enough he decided to break it off…when he got Carly's messages he decided that putting a little space between them would be good, but instead of telling her they were over face to face he left Eva a message on her answering machine and then left for Port Charles.  
**  
 **Paris, France 3:00 a.m.  
**  
 _Eva groaned in frustration, this photo shoot was taking too damn long for her liking…The Paris Nightlife was the theme and Eva posed for many glamorous photographs…but right now the shoot was at a standstill._

The shoot was suppose to develop into a Couples in Love in Paris them but the male model that was supposed to be there got sick at the last moment. Luckily they found a replacement for the sudden change in plans and right now they were just waiting on him to show.

"Can we hurry the fuck up; what the hell is taking so damn long! And where the hell is my mineral water at? I swear I'm about to die of thirst!" _Eva yells impatiently as she sits in her star chair more pissed off than ever_

The photographer, Jerry, runs a hand through his hair at Eva's umpteenth bellowing complaint…

"You promise?" _the photographer quietly mumbles_

 _BOY would Jerry be glad when this photo shoot was over, Eva was driving him up the wall and if he didn't get away from her soon he could quite possibly see himself strangling her._

Letting out a long sigh, Jerry walks over to Eva

… "Eva sweetheart, Franco is on his way he should be here any minute now…" _he says trying to keep a level tone_

"He better be Jerry! I swear I never had these type of problems when Angelo was the photographer" _Eva snaps back_

Jerry bites his tongue as he turns around while raising his hands up as if to strangle an invisible person he was picturing to be Eva's heck.

Just then one of the assistants, Sally, came over to Eva with the water she requested

"Here's your water…"

 _Eva snatches it as she says_ "Took you long enough."

 _Sally rolls her eyes as she walks away…  
_  
 _As Eva unscrews the top of her water, she rolls her eyes back at Sally then starts looking around at the scenery. She couldn't believe that she was here in beautiful romantic Paris but was without the man that she loved. A man who just up and broke up with her for no reason at all then leaves town on top of that…Angelo._

 _As Eva sips at her water, she begins to think to herself_ "There has got to be a way I can get him back…he didn't mean those things he said, he couldn't have I know he loves me. I just have to make him realize it and then we can be together again."

Nodding to herself that she would make it happen, Eva puts the top back on her water closing it up…she looks around the outside set and once again sees the Assistant that finally bought her water. In that moment she realizes that was the same assistant that answered the phone earlier when Angelo called. She wonders to herself did Angelo tell her where he was at.

"Hey uh" _Eva says snapping her fingers trying to remember the girl's name_ "you right there who took forever bring me my water" _she says not remembering her name_ "Come here for a minute."

 _Sally turns around hearing someone trying to get her attention…she sees it's Eva. She walks over to her dreading it all the way.  
_  
"Hey uh, Susie right?" _Eva says_

"Actually it's Sally…"

"Yeah, okay whatever I don't have time to waste trying to remember your name." _Eva says pausing for a second_ "You were the one that answered the phone when Angelo Vega called earlier right."

"Yeah, you snatched the phone away…"

Before Sally could finish her sentence, Eva says "Yeah, yeah I need you to tell me something…did he say where he was when you talked to him?"

"He didn't tell you?" _Sally asks with a slight chuckle she tried to hide_

Eva narrows her eyebrows as she stands up staring Sally down and points her finger hard on to Sally's shoulder as she goes off in full blast diva mode…

"Listen Susie you better start showing me some respect! I can have your ass kicked off the set and fired never to work in this business again! Now I asked you a question so if you value your job I suggest you answer me!"

 _Sally was fully intimidated, she needed her job so she quickly answers back_ , "I uh…I believe he said some place called Port uh…Charles. Yeah that's right…Port Charles, New York."

"Port Charles huh…" _Eva says softly and then looks at Sally and gestures a hand telling her she was dismissed._

As Sally walked away, Eva wonders to herself

"Why would he go to Port Charles, NY? What's there?" _she thinks for a moment then remembers_ "Isn't that where his sister Jasmine and that fashion designer Caroline Lee are suppose to open up a new fashion house or something…wait a minute, wait a minute…didn't he and Caroline date a while back? Is that why he went to Port Charles to get back together with her?"  
 _  
At that moment, Franco arrived…Jerry sees him coming and quickly calls for everyone to get ready  
_  
"Alright People Let's Get Back To Work. Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go!" _Jerry calls out then turns towards Eva who was just standing there staring in to space with a far off look in her eyes_

"Hey Eva. He's here, let's do this." _Jerry calls for her to come on_ "Eva." _he calls to her again when she didn't move the first time he called for her_

Snapping out of her thoughts, Eva says

"I'm Coming!"

 _Jerry turns around and starts giving orders…  
_  
 _Eva starts to walk over to where Franco is standing waiting for her so they can start…as she walks she says to herself_ "Port Charles…here I come."

 **~Back In Port Charles~  
**  
 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Suite**

"Carly, it for you." _Jasmine says_

 _Carly sighs as she places her bowl of ice cream on the table in front of her…she stands up with a groan as she turns around to walk to the door  
_  
"Ugh, please tell me it's not Sonny…" _Carly says but stops in place once she sees it's not him…_

Carly couldn't speak, as she slowly made her way to the door and stands in front of the woman standing there staring back at her…when her mouth was finally able to form words the only thing that came out was

"Bobbie"

"Hello Caroline" _Bobbie said with a smile as she once again stood face to face with her daughter._

Carly releases a shaky breath as she once again is faced with her mother…they stand staring at each other without either saying a word until…

"May I come inside?" _Bobbie asks_

 _Carly clears her suddenly dry throat_ , "Yeah…sure" _she says as she steps aside allowing Bobbie to walk inside_ "Have a seat" _she says extending her hand towards the couch_

 _Bobbie turns around giving Carly a little smile and then walks over to the couch…she sits down as she places her purse at her side_

 _Just when Jasmine was about to close the door, a hand stops it from closing…she turns around only to see Jason standing there with his hand pressed to the door.  
_  
"Hey…you ready" _Jason asks_

Jasmine nods a yes then says

, "Yeah, just a minute…"

 _Carly is still standing in place…she hasn't made a move towards the couch yet. Bobbie is sitting on the couch looking back at her.  
_  
 _Jasmine softly puts a hand on Carly's shoulder causing her to turn around_ "This is your chance sweetie. You have questions…let her answer them" _she softly says while looking Carly in the eyes_

Carly nods slightly as she bites down on her bottom lip…when she finally speaks she says

, "I'm nervous"

 _Jasmine takes both of Carly's hands in to hers while making the pad of her thumbs rub the tension in the backs of Carly's hands away…  
_  
"It's gonna be okay…you'll be okay" _Jasmine tells her_ "Do you want me to stay, because I'll just tell Jason that…"

 _Carly shakes her head no_ , "No, you go be with your guy…I have to do this on my own." _she says gathering up the strength to turn back around…with a smile and a little laugh she says_ "Besides, like you said…I'll be okay."

 _Jasmine smiles with a nod, then looks over Carly's shoulder to Bobbie_ , "Good to see you Bobbie…"

"Good seeing you as well Jasmine, have a good time." _Bobbie says from the couch and then gives a little wave to Jason_ "Hey Jason"

"Bobbie" _Jason says with a nod_

Jason places his hand to the small of Jasmine's back as he leads her out the door…once they are in the hallway he says

"Carly looked tense…"

"Yeah…I know."

"Listen if you want to cancel and stay here I underst…" _Jason starts to say_

 _Jasmine cuts him off_ , "No." _she shakes her head_ "Besides, I already offered to stay with her…she told me to go have fun with my guy" _she says the last part with a smile as she wraps her arms around his neck_

 _Jason smiles at their closeness then leans in for a short quick kiss as he places his hands to her hips_ … "Mmm so I'm your guy huh?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

 _Jason now has one hand placed firmly on Jasmine's back holding her in place while the other slides to her rear giving it a gentle squeeze_ "Never" _he answers then says_ "Let's go"

"K"

 _Back inside the penthouse suite, Carly is now sitting down on the other side of the couch leaving a little room between she and Bobbie._

"So, uh…can I get you something to drink?" _Carly asks_

"No thank you, I'm fine…" _Bobbie replies as she looks around some and then notices the ice cream sitting on the table_ "Ice cream…how'd I know it would be chocolate."

 _They laugh a little bit  
_  
"Chocolate's my favorite" _Bobbie says with a little sly smile_

"Mine too as you can see" _Carly says_

There is silence between them for a moment and then they both say at the same time…

"So"

 _They laugh both a little nervous…silence comes once again.  
_  
 _Carly tries once more with an opening question to try and break the ice_ … "So uh, how'd you find out where I was staying?"

 _Bobbie smiles…she'll know soon enough that being a Spencer you can find out anything_ "I have a friend that's a Private Investigator…her husband is also the Police Commissioner. I uh gave her your name since that's the only thing I knew and she came back with your address here."

 _With a little smirk Carly says_ , "I did the same thing you know…to find you." _she pauses then says_ "I hired a Private Investigator."

"You did" _Bobbie says with a little laughter in her voice_

"Yeah" _Carly simply says_

Once again they are hit with silence between them…Carly nibbles nervously at her bottom lip.

Bobbie clears her throat as she goes to speak once more

, "So I uh…I take it you have questions. Go ahead, ask…you can ask me anything and I'll do my best to answer you."

 _Carly nods okay then lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding…closing her eyes, she casts her head downward then just as quickly looks up and simply says  
_  
"Why?"

 _Bobbie knew that was coming…she takes a deep breath, exhales and then says_ "Okay…here goes. Okay" _she clears her throat nervously again_

 _Carly could see Bobbie struggling to find her words…she begins to wonder to herself was that because she doesn't know how to tell me she just didn't want me  
_  
"Did you hate me?" _Carly blurts out before Bobbie could say anything_

"What?" _Bobbie's eyes open wide as she looks at her daughter…how could she possibly think that_ "Oh Caroline no I could never hate you…I loved you with all my heart honey."

"Then why, huh? Why give me up to complete strangers to raise? Did you think about me after I was gone or did you just go on with your life without the burden that I would have been if you kept me?" _Carly asks with her anger coming to the surface as she held back her tears  
_  
"Caroline please" _Bobbie says pleadingly_

"Answer me…" _Carly says just as pleadingly…Bobbie opens her mouth but no sound comes out which causes Carly to yell_ "Answer Me!"

"The life I had back when I was pregnant with you was no way for a child to live! I was a child myself…" _Bobbie says as the tears threaten to fall with the next part she was about to say…Carly sat quietly_ "A teenage hooker" _without blinking the tears automatically came down…she continued on_ "Pregnant at the tender age of 15"

 _Carly could hardly believe the words Bobbie just said as she quickly placed a hand to her mouth in a attempt to cover her shock. Bobbie was a teenage hooker, which meant that she was probably the product of one of her John's  
_  
"My father…" _Carly softly asks_

"I don't know" _Bobbie simply said she takes a breath then quickly comes out with_ "Luke and I were poor, dirt poor. Our father was a drunk that beat on us…so we ran away. The only family we had was our Aunt Ruby in Florida…she raised us…and" _she pauses for a moment  
before she says_ "She also owned a Brothel."

 _Carly's eyes were closed again but this time the tears were flowing freely down her face…Bobbie reaches out a hand and places it underneath her chin causing Carly to open her eyes to look at her._

"I loved you so much, you have to believe that Caroline…I loved you so much I never stopped…I Love You." _Bobbie says looking straight at Carly letting her eyes tell Carly she was telling the truth_ "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you…" _Bobbie says as her voice cracks some from the emotion of the moment…she sniffs then says_ "I knew from the start that I would never be able to raise my baby. I knew that I would have to give you up. And when I held you in those few minutes after you were born, I remember looking at you, trying to store up every precious detail about you because I knew that that memory had to last the rest of my life."

 _Both Carly and Bobbie are overcome with tears…Bobbie frames Carly's face with the palms of her hands as she uses the pad of her thumbs to wipe away her daughter's tears.  
_  
"Caroline, sweetie…you're my daughter and I love you"

 _Carly places her hands on Bobbies and lowers her hands from her face…she stands up and wraps her arms around her own waist hugging herself…  
_  
"How can you say that? How can you say you love me…you don't even know me."

 _Bobbie stands up as well_ … "I say it because it's true" _she says with a hint of desperation in her voice…hesitantly Bobbie reaches a hand out to touch Carly's hair but then stops herself and puts it back down to her side._ "A mother's love never stops, it never goes away…and if you're willing to give us a chance I want us to get to know each other."

"I, I don't know…I, I just don't know" _Carly says struggling with her words_

"Caroline you wouldn't have sought out to find me if you didn't want to at least try." _Bobbie says_ "I know it's gonna take some time but…" _she sniffs_ "Now that I have you back in my life again I don't want to lose you." _fresh tears fall down her already tear stained face_

Bobbie steps closer to Carly…she wraps her arms around her daughter in a fierce hug. Carly sniffs, then lets out a breath as she quickly raises her hands to wrap around her mother…both holding each other like their own personal life preserver.

Tears begin to flow once more with both mother and daughter…Carly buries her face in to Bobbie's neck as Bobbie softly runs her hand up and down Carly's silken blond tresses…

Bobbie kisses Carly's hair then says,

"I'm never going to let you go again…you`re my daughter and I love you."

 _Carly lifts her head up as she stands up straight…Bobbie places her hands back to Carly's cheeks.  
_  
"I want us to know each other" _Carly says…they both smile with and release a short laugh_ "But…I don't know if I'm comfortable with calling you mom yet."

"That's okay, Bobbie's fine…we'll work our way up to mom when you're more comfortable" _Bobbie says with a motherly smile as she tilts her head to the side some and places a few strands of Carly's hair behind her ear.  
_  
"It's just going to take some time…" _Carly says with a sniff_

"As long as I have you here with me you take all the time you need."

 _Carly nods_ , "Why don't we sit back down…make a brand new start."

"I'd like that."

 _They stand there just like that for a few moments longer just looking at each other…then Bobbie steps back and gives her hands a clap as she says_ "So, got any more ice cream for a fellow chocoholic?"

 _They laugh  
_  
"You betcha"

 **HARBORVIEW TOWERS PENTHOUSE 2**

 ** _(Morning) The Next Day  
_**  
 _Jason is in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on breakfast…he was about to surprise Jasmine with breakfast in bed. Yes he could cook, Sonny taught him a couple things…although Jason wasn't as good as Sonny he did know a thing or two.  
_  
 _With the breakfast now placed on the tray, Jason picks it up and heads out the kitchen…just as he is about to take the first step up the stairs there is a quick knock at the door.  
_  
"Yeah" _Jason calls out_

The door opens and Sonny comes inside

"Hey" _Sonny says…he quickly notices the breakfast tray in Jason's hand and the fact that he in his pajama bottoms and without a shirt_ "Sorry, uh…" _he glances up the stairs_ "Is this a bad time" _he grins_

 _Jason smirks_ "Yeah, kinda…" _he says_ "Did you need something?"

"No uh, I was just about to head over to Kelly's…I thought I'd check in and see if you wanted to come." _Sonny says then starts to dimple_ "But I guess I already know the answer to that question"

 _They smirk…  
_  
"Yeah I guess you do" _Jason says_

Hearing some movement from the top of the stairs, both Jason and Sonny look up only to see Jasmine coming down the stairs wearing one of Jason's shirts

"Hey, I was just about to surprise you with breakfast in bed" _Jason says_

As Jasmine comes down the last couple of steps she stretches a little bit which causes the shirt to ride up showing off her bare hips just a hint.

Jason takes in the full sight of her as she comes to stand next to him and gives him a quick peck on the lips

"Aw, you made me breakfast, that's so sweet…but it's okay we can eat down here." _she tells him and then just as quickly asks_ "Wait hold on a minute…you can cook?"

"Yeah" _Jason simply says_

Sonny quickly jumps in to say

, "Only because I taught him how…before that all he knew how to do was warm up a TV dinner." _he says with a chuckle_

Now Jasmine looks to Sonny not really believing that he could cook as she raises and eyebrow at him…but then she remembers something as she snaps her fingers and says

"Oh yeah that's right, I remember Carly telling me you cooked for her on your date the other night. She said you were pretty good."

"Just pretty good" _Sonny says with a smirk…he then gets a flash Carly on their date_

 **FLASHBACK**

"Mmmm Sonny, you`re incredible…" _Carly practically moaned…_

 _As Carly ate the delicious meal Sonny prepared, spaghetti…her moans of appreciation were getting him a little hot under the collar._

Sonny raised his glass of wine, he needed a drink and if she kept moaning out his name and saying things like that he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out…but he would. He kept inwardly telling himself he could control himself until she was ready…even though it was taking every ounce of willpower in him he could do it.

"Glad you like it…"

 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
"I seem to remember Caroline liking my cooking more than she let on to you." _Sonny says with a little dimpled smile_ "Okay, I'm gonna leave and let you two get back to your…" _he smirks_ "Breakfast" _Jasmine shakes her head a little with a slight eye roll and just a hint of a smile…Sonny continues on to say_ "See you both at lunch…my place." _he slightly nods as he turns around to go to the door._

Once Sonny was gone, Jason turns to Jasmine and says

"Now march yourself right back up those stairs so I can feed you breakfast in bed."

 _Jasmine laughs_ , "You don't want to feed me, you just want to get me back in bed" _she says with a sly smile and with a slight tilt of her head to the side_

"Oh no I cooked breakfast so I could feed you in bed…you're gonna eat." _Jason tells her and then smirks and says_ "Then we can uh…find a way to burn off the calories."

"Oh yeah…anything specific you have in mind?"

"Get upstairs and you'll find out."

 _Jasmine laughs as she runs up the stairs with Jason following behind her carrying the tray of breakfast._

 **KELLY'S  
**  
 _Sonny walks in Kelly's and sits down at one of the empty tables. Normally in the morning he would stay in at the penthouse, cook a little something and have his morning coffee while he's reading the paper. Sometimes Jason would come over and eat with him which is why he went over to Jason's to see if he wanted to come to Kelly's since he didn't feel like cooking this morning because he was going to be making lunch later._

 _Bobbie comes out of the kitchen and sees Sonny sitting down at one of the tables…she picks up the coffee pot giving her the excuse to go over to him. She didn't know what was the deal with Carly and Sonny…when she and Carly agreed to start over new they sat for hours talking. Bobbie at one point brought up the subject of Sonny, but Carly didn't really want to talk about it so she didn't push her._

 _Now that Sonny was here, Bobbie thought it was the perfect opportunity to find out from him what was going on. She knew that they were smitten on each other and that Carly was trying her best to deny it…she just didn't know why. Maybe the scene yesterday had something to do with it.  
_  
"Coffee, Sonny?" _Bobbie asks as she stands in front of him holding the coffee pot_

Sonny looks up and sees Bobbie standing there, he turns over his empty cup for her to fill as he says

"Please"

 _As Bobbie pours Sonny's coffee in the cup, she takes the opportunity to say_ … "So…that was some scene here yesterday with you, Luke and Caroline"

 _Sonny sees that Bobbie wants to talk_ , "Looks like you want to talk…have a seat _." he gestures to the chair opposite him_

Bobbie smiles a little, then says

"Okay" _she then calls to Penny who just finished taking a order at one of the other tables_ "Hey Penny, would you be a dear and put this coffee pot back on the counter for me."

"Sure, no problem" _Penny says with a smile as she reaches for the handle of the coffee pot taking it from Bobbie  
_  
"Thanks" _Bobbie says then turns back around to the table…she sits in the chair Sonny offered her  
_  
"So…what's on your mind Bobbie. Or do I already know?"

 _Bobbie makes a confused face as she says,_ "What do you mean?"

"Well you mentioned yesterday's scene here with Caroline. And you uh, just found out that she's your daughter." _Sonny starts out saying_ "So did you come over to warn me away from her like Luke did when he came to my office yesterday?"

"Luke came to your office?" _Bobbie asks then says_ "What am I saying, this is my brother we`re talking about here…of course he did." _She says with a little smirk while shaking her head_

Sonny nods in agreement with a smirk of his own…Luke just wouldn't be Luke if he didn't show up at Sonny's office.

"Well are you?" _Sonny asks once more_

"Why would I do that?"

"I thought you'd feel the same way as Luke…considering everything, you know…that happened in the past with Caroline and me."

"Well that's just it…I don't know what happened with you and Caroline in the past. Yesterday when I walked out in the middle of what was going on, I didn't hear why she was so upset with you…on the other hand I did hear what my daughter said to Luke."

"Why'd you want to talk to me then?" _Sonny asks with curiosity_

"Last night I went over to Caroline's…after finding out she was my daughter yesterday I couldn't stay away. We were both nervous…a lot nervous actually _" Bobbie says with a little laugh then continues on_ "It was a tense scene there for a while…but in the end we agreed to start over new."

"I'm happy to hear that" _Sonny says sincerely_

"Thanks" _Bobbie replies_ "We talked and talked and talked and talked…" _she smiles_ "It was great…at one time I brought up the subject of you. She politely brushed the subject aside…I decided not to push her since I saw she didn't want to talk about you." _Sonny nods as he listens; Bobbie then goes on to say_ "Sonny, listen…I don't know what happened between you and my daughter so I was hoping that you would tell me."

"I'm surprised Luke hasn't told you yet." _Sonny says surprised_

Bobbie laughs,

"No actually he hasn't said anything…he was probably too busy trying to break his neck to get over to your office and warn you away from his new found niece."

 _Both Bobbie and Sonny laugh in agreement_

Sonny exhales a breath as he readies himself to tell Bobbie the truth of what happened

"Caroline and I…well, we actually knew each other back in high school. The first time I saw her at Luke's, I didn't know it was her. And when she saw that I didn't remember who she was…she decided that it would be the perfect opportunity for her to pay me back for the way I use to treat her in the past."

"What do you mean the way you use to treat her?" _Bobbie quickly interrupts to ask_

Sonny clears his throat

, "I believed in a rumor that was spread around school about her…"

"What was the rumor?"

"Okay, here goes…" _Sonny says then pauses_ "Carly went out on a date with the Captain of the football team…he forced himself on her but she got away. Of course he was pissed that she just left him like that and he wasn't going to let her get away with embarrassing him so he started a rumor that she was the one all over him"

"He made it sound like she was easy" _Bobbie says with venom in her voice for the miserable excuse of a human being that made everyone believe her daughter was something she wasn't_

"Yeah" _Sonny says_ "I believed the rumor and as a result I uh…I was very cruel to her…called her names and stuff." _he pauses then says_ "So uh, that's why Caroline didn't tell me who she was and wanted to pay me back. Her plan was to make me fall for her and then dump me…but somewhere along the way I believe that she started to like me as well."

 _There is a silence for a moment then Sonny says_ , "So, now that you know do you agree with Luke? You think I should stay away from your daughter?"

"I don't know Sonny…should I agree with my brother? Should you stay away from Caroline?"

 _Sonny wasn't a person that was good with words or expressing feelings and stuff but he knew that the next thing he says to Bobbie had to be good and let her know that Caroline was safe with him._

"Bobbie I'm not the same person I was back then…I deeply regret the way I treated your daughter and I have no excuse for it. I can't change the past, all I can do is try to make up for it and show Caroline that the man I am now is not the same prick I use to be towards her. I want her to know that she's safe with me…I don't want to be the reason she hurts. I want to be the reason she laughs…she has a great smile." _He says showing off his dimples and then continues with_ , "I want her to be able to relax and unwind when she's with me…let her hair down and live in the moment. I want to be the reason she smiles when she wakes up in the morning…I want her to be able to look forward to spending her time with me…to look at me and not just the kid in the past she thought she still saw that first night at Luke's."

 _Bobbie hears his words as she looks in to his eyes…she knew that he was telling her the truth…and in that moment she could also tell something else_

"You love her…don't you" _Bobbie says failing to hold in her smile…she senses Sonny's next question and answers it before he can say anything_ , "I can hear it in the way you talked about her just now…it's in your eyes."

 _Sonny was surprised at Bobbie's perceptiveness that she could tell his feelings by just looking at him_ "She's not ready to hear that yet." _he replies_

"Give her time…you're a great guy Sonny…and I have no objections to you seeing my daughter as long as you don't hurt her…if you do, then all bets are off and you'll have to deal with me. And trust me a mother is fierce when it comes to protecting her children…you won't have to worry about Luke." _Bobbie warns him with a look letting Sonny know that she was dead serious_

"Yes ma'am" _Sonny says with a dimpled smile_ "Hey, you think I could get this coffee to go…I have a special lunch I have to prepare for." _he decides not to have breakfast after all_

 _Bobbie smiles as she raises an eyebrow_ , "Plans with Caroline?"

"Yes and no" _Sonny says_ "You see it's a business lunch…she and Jasmine might be purchasing one of my buildings for the boutique they plan on opening."

"Oh I see…" _Bobbie says with a playful smile and laugh_ "Doesn't matter that this is a so called "business" lunch…you still want it to be special. Which is why you're not ordering any breakfast and getting your coffee to go so you can go start getting ready." _she looks at her watch and says_ "And it's only 8:45"

 _Sonny shakes his head with a grin_ , "Yeah okay, so I want it to be special…but I'm following her lead, I told her we could take it as slow as she wants."

 _Bobbie giggles as she says_ , "You don't fool me Sonny Corinthos…you forget who you're talking with. I know you have some type of plan somewhere in mind to get my daughter to admit the feelings she has for you. You may have agreed to take things slow and you may even try to abide by it but something tells me you two will be a couple before too long."

"Whaaat, do you have ESP or something?" _Sonny says with a laugh which causes Bobbie to laugh as well_ "I'm mean first you tell me…" _he leans in and lowers his voice some_ "you know I love Caroline…" _he leans back and finishes with_ "And now this…"

"Well I wouldn't say ESP…more like a mixture of half woman's half mother's intuition." _Bobbie tells him with a smirk_ "I'll go get your coffee to go so you can go plan for your lunch date."

 _Bobbie smiles at him as she stands up…Sonny dimples as he shakes his head while watching her walk away to get his coffee.  
_  
 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Suite  
**  
 _Carly steps out of her bathroom with a white terrycloth towel wrapped around her still damp body…she'd just finished taking a long, hot bubble bath to relax her…and boy did she need it._

Last night's talk with Bobbie was great…they talked for hours about everything just getting to know one another. The tension was gone and it was just like they were two girlfriends…like she and Jasmine are when they are together talking. The only moment that Carly felt the need to change the subject was when Bobbie brought up Sonny. She couldn't talk about him, she already had too much to deal with and decided to concentrate on one thing at a time and at that present  
time reconnecting with Bobbie was it.

If Carly were honest with herself that wasn't the only reason…the main reason was that if she allowed herself to talk about Sonny with Bobbie then all of her bottled up feelings about him will come back to the surface and she just was not ready to admit to them.

This morning when she woke up, Carly ordered in room service for breakfast…she wasn't surprised to find that Jasmine didn't come back last night. Angelo got in very late and he was still sleeping off his night of partying while she was eating.

 _All while Carly ate her breakfast alone, she thought about Bobbie and their talk…and then all of a sudden she came to the part where Bobbie asked about Sonny and then that was it, he was in her head. She began to stress about the lunch date that would be before too long…going over their conversation on the docks and wondering why she told him slow was good._

 _There was no way she could go any pace with Sonny…how in the world could she do that with the history of their past. She should just blow off the whole lunch date to discuss the deal with the building and just find another place for the boutique…or for that matter forget about opening the boutique and just get the hell out of Port Charles all together._

After she finished her breakfast and while having all of those thoughts swimming around her head it was then that Carly decided a long soak in a bubble bath would relax her. Now she stands in front of the dresser mirror as she combs through her still damp curly hair. Closing her eyes, a smile comes to her face as she sets down the comb, tilts her head to the side as she feels a

 _trail of light kisses being led up her shoulder blade and on up to the crook of her neck…the touch of strong masculine hands wrapping around her waist as she inhaled his familiar scent. Carly opens her eyes and looks at their reflection in the mirror…it's him…Sonny._

"Carly!" _Jasmine calls out_

Carly snaps awake from her daydream…she opens her eyes and looks into the mirror only to find herself standing there alone…Sonny wasn't there.

"Carly you here?"

 _Carly places a hand to her heart that was racing! She clears her suddenly dry throat as she calls out…_ "Upstairs" _Looking at herself in the mirror, Carly chastises herself_ "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

 _Hearing Jasmine coming up the stairs, Carly quickly goes over to her closet to pick out something to wear…as she's looking through her clothes she thinks to herself_ "There has got to be a way to get out of this lunch date…I can't go to his penthouse after what just happened…or for that matter didn't happen."

 _Jasmine walks in to Carly's room and sees that she is just standing staring in to her closet.  
_  
"Hey, you just getting dressed."

 _Carly turns around facing Jasmine_ , "Yeah"

"Well while you're looking for something to wear you might as well just pick out what you're wearing when we meet Jason and Sonny for lunch."

 _Carly raises a hand to her hair giving it a little scratch as she nibbled on her bottom lip_ …"Yeeeah about that…I don't think I'm gonna go."

 _Quickly, Carly turns back around to her closet as she starts looking to find something to wear.  
_  
"What? Why?" _Jasmine asks_ "When I told you that they wanted to meet us for lunch to discuss everything you said you were okay with it. What changed since then?" _she asks curiously_

As Carly turns around after having found what she was going to wear for the day…a pair of black pants with a white spaghetti strapped fitted v-cut tank top…she opens her mouth to say something back but her mouth just hangs open as she tries to think of an excuse to tell Jasmine

 _because she sure as hell wasn't going to tell her about the daydream she just had.  
_  
"I changed my mind that's all" _Carly says_

Jasmine wasn't buying it,

"MmmmHmmmm. Changed your mind huh" _she says with her curiosity peeked then says_ "Why?"

 _Carly shakes her head as she heads back to the dresser and picks out a pair of white boy-shorts as she starts rambling out her answer…  
_  
"I just did, that's all…I mean is there a reason that we both have to go. You can go for the both of us…I trust you to work out a good deal on the warehouse for us."  
 _  
Jasmine stood quietly and watched as Carly rambled on and on…Carly is about to turn around to go to the bathroom to get dressed but she stops in place as she notices Jasmine is just staring at her…  
_  
"What?!" _Carly says frustrated_

"I didn't say a word…" _Jasmine tells her_

"Yeah, I know that's what concerns me…you usually have plenty to say. What gives?"

"Nothing…just listening to your on the spot made up lie." _Jasmine sees that Carly is about to rebuke her…she holds up a hand and continues_ "You just don't want to go because you don't want to see you know who. The man got to you while you were working so hard to make him pay for the past…just admit it. You like the guy."

 _At that moment, Carly gets a quick flash of the daydream she had before Jasmine came upstairs…_

As she comes out of the vision, Carly says

"You're wrong." _she just couldn't admit it because doing that makes it real…how in the hell could she fall for the guy especially with their history._

Jasmine throws her hands up in to the air, she could not believe that Carly was doing this to herself…this is what she feared when Carly put this whole plan for Sonny in to motion…

Carly turns around to go to the bathroom to dress…when she reaches the door she turns around to Jasmine and says

"Listen, you go to lunch and make the deal…have their lawyers contact ours and then when the contracts are ready I'll sign the papers." _and with that Carly closes herself up in the bathroom…_

 _Before the bathroom door closes all the way Jasmine quickly calls out to her_ "You can't keep avoiding the man"

 _The door slams shut and Jasmine just stares at the door for a little bit longer then leaves the room to go to her own so she could shower and get dressed as well.  
_  
 **HARBOR VIEW TOWERS PENTHOUSE 4**

 _As Jason comes through the door he looks around at the elegant scene that Sonny obviously prepared…he had to grin to himself as the way Sonny was going all out to make this lunch date with Carly special._

Sonny comes walking down the stairs putting on his suit jacket…he was dressed in a black Armani suit with a dark blue dress shirt

"Hey" _Sonny greets Jason as he comes down the last of the steps. He takes a look at Jason, narrows his eyes then says_ … "You're not ready…Jason you better go change Caroline and Jasmine should be here any minute now."

 _Jason looked down to his blue jeans and black shirt then back up to Sonny_ , "What are you talking about I am ready."

 _Sonny shakes his head then he starts to ramble_ , "Do you think I should of sent a car to bring them here or maybe we should have went and picked them up."

 _Jason couldn't help the smirk that came as he stood witnessing Sonny actually rambling…  
_  
"Well Jasmine said that they'd meet us here, so…" _Jason says with a shrug of his shoulders_ "Anyway like you said they'll be here any minute now."

"Right, right…" _Sonny says as he looks around making sure everything is in place_. "Sit down, I'm uh just gonna go into the kitchen…"

 _As Sonny starts walking back to the kitchen, Jason calls out to him_ … "What are we having?"

"Penne Chicken with vegetables"

"Sounds good" _Jason tells him_

 _As Sonny was in the kitchen, Jason looks around the place…the dining table decorated with long white candles lit in the center…the wine was chilling…the curtains to the terrace were closed because the lights were slightly dimmed making the room in to a romantic setting._

Jason turns towards the door when he hears the knocking…the door opens and Max steps aside to let Jasmine enter.

"Hey you" _Jasmine says as she walks in to Jason's arms_

Jason places his arms around her waist…he leans in to her lips for a quick kiss

"Mmm…I couldn't wait to do that."

 _Jasmine smiles with a little sexy giggle_ "Me either"

 _Jason looks over Jasmine's shoulder…he sees that Caroline is nowhere in sight.  
_  
"Where's…" _Jason starts to say_

Jasmine interrupts him before he could finish

, "She's not coming."

 _Jason is about to reply to Jasmine's revelation but Sonny beats him to it as he comes walking out from the kitchen_ "What do you mean Caroline's not coming?"

 _Jasmine lets out a long sigh as she turns around to face Sonny…Jason keeps his hand around her waist staying by her side._

"Just that Sonny…" _Jasmine tells him straight out_ "Carly's not coming…she said she trusted me to make the deal and for you to have your lawyers contact ours and she'd sign the papers once the lawyers finished with the contract."

 _Sonny stood staring straight at Jasmine as he listened closely to her every word…he didn't dare make a move for he didn't want to miss a word of what she had to say. With a slight nod of his head, Sonny walks closer to Jason and Jasmine until he is standing right in front of her.  
_  
"Why?" _Sonny simply said as his eyes stayed trained on Jasmine…his voice was laced with a hint of pleading to know the answer but also kept a firm tone._

"You'll have to ask her that yourself…" _Jasmine quickly replies as she stares back at Sonny letting him know that she wasn't the least bit intimidated if that is in fact what he was trying to do with the way he was staring at her to get his answers._

 _Sonny looks back and forth between Jason and Jasmine…he did a half smirk with a nod…he had to admire Jasmine's spunk with the way she stood up to him just now…there were grown men that didn't dare do what she just did._

"Okay…I will" _Sonny tells Jasmine then quickly turns around and heads towards the door without looking back or saying another word._

 _As Sonny opens the door, he instructs Max_ "Call down and have Marco bring the car around."

"Yes sir" _Max says as he closes the door behind Sonny who left it open as he headed straight for the elevator._

 _Jason and Jasmine stare at the closed door for moment, then Jason looks at her as he asks…  
_  
"You gonna call her and tell her Sonny's on his way over?"

 _Jasmine stays looking at the door a moment longer as she says_ , "No" _she then turns around so she and Jason are face to face as she says_ , "I know I should, but I'm not. Maybe this is exactly what Carly needs cause right now she's the only one that's hurting herself."

 _Jason looks at Jasmine a little confused by her statement_ , "What do you mean?"

 _Jasmine blows out a breath,_ "She likes him…I know she does…but she's just to damn stubborn to admit to it no matter how much she wants it because of, well you know"

 _Jason places his arms back around Jasmine's waist_ , "Well, lets not let what's going on with our friends keep us from enjoying the afternoon."

 _Jasmine giggles a little as Jason leans in to kiss at her neck_ "Not so fast buddy…business first"

 _And with that said, Jasmine wiggles free from Jason's hold and quickly maneuvers her way around him to the couch…she looks over to him with a huge smile as she plops down on the couch._

Jason shakes his head with a little grin as he decides to play her game for now…

 **The Cosmopolitan Carly and Jasmine's Suite  
**  
 _Carly is just placing her purse over her shoulder as she heads to the door…she was on her way out to ask Bobbie if she maybe wanted to have lunch with her since she sure as hell wasn't going over to Sonny's_

Opening the door to leave, Carly is met with a shocker…Sonny was standing at the door just about to knock. Carly's eyes opened wide, as Sonny was just staring at her…

"Sonny…" _Carly says as her feet are completely frozen in place…_

Sonny drank in the sight before him as his eyes raked up and down taking her in…he really appreciated the top she was wearing as it fit in all the right places, the v-cut tank top showing off her cleavage.

 _Finally, Sonny speaks_ … "Can I come in?"

"W…why are you here? Shouldn't you be at lunch with Jasmine and Jason?" _Carly says not budging from the spot she was in and not answering his question_

"Correction, Jasmine, Jason and you…"

"Didn't Jasmine tell you I wasn't coming."

"Yeah, she mentioned it" _Sonny says_

Seeing that she wasn't going to invite him in, Sonny takes it upon himself to come inside as he steps to her side walking around her to come in. Carly couldn't believe his nerve…finally getting the movement back in her legs she turns around as she says

"Uh excuse me…I don't remember saying you could come inside."

"Well you didn't say anything when I asked so…"

"Usually a person waits for a response before just barging in to someone else's home _." Carly says while placing her purse on a nearby table and then puts her hands on her hips._

"True, but then again a person usually _Answer's_ the question." _Sonny says stressing the word "answer's"_

"The fact that I didn't answer should of given you your answer." _Carly sighs in frustration_ "Why are you here Sonny?"

 _On the way over, Sonny sat thinking of the best way to go about things with Caroline…but first he had to calm himself, he didn't want to go in yelling because that wouldn't accomplish anything. He told himself that whatever he said he had to be careful about it.  
_  
"Tell me why you didn't show up for lunch." _Sonny says_

Put on the spot, Carly quickly answers with the same answer she told Jasmine

"Well, there was no reason that both Jasmine and I had to go…Jasmine has handled many business deals on our behalf before, I trust her to make a good deal for us."

 _Sonny nods slightly as he wets his bottom lip…he wasn't buying her excuse for a minute. Slowly he begins to close the space between them as he says…  
_  
"You sure that's the only reason."

"Yeah I'm sure…" _Carly says defensively_ "I said it didn't I."

 _With every step that Sonny made, Carly starts to feel the butterflies in her stomach…at that moment she once again gets another quick flash of her earlier daydream, but this time it goes  
further as Sonny quickly turned her around to face him and opens up the towel revealing her nude form to him._

Carly closes her eyes for a moment, trying to rid those thoughts from her head…as she opens her eyes she wets her suddenly dry lips. Sonny flashes his dimples as he could tell he was getting to her…it felt good to have the shoe on the other foot since she's had him in the same position numerous times before.

"How come I don't believe a word you just said?" _Sonny says in a low sexy drawl as he stops so that they are standing in front of each other_

Carly stands her ground…she was determined not to let him get to her

"I dunno…that's your problem not mine."

 _With a smirk showing a quick flash of his dimples, Sonny says_ "You wanna know what I think is the real reason you didn't show up?"

"Not really but I'm sure you plan to enlighten me anyway…"

 _Carly was just able to finish her sentence before Sonny interrupts to say_ "I think you're scared…" _Carly rolls her eyes shaking her head at his statement; Sonny goes on telling her_ "I think you started questioning how we left things on the docks yesterday…but most of all I think you're afraid to be alone with me"

 _Carly laughs out loud_ , "HA, keep dreaming…" _she tells him trying to take down his ego a few pegs…  
_  
"Then why didn't you come…" _Sonny asks again. He slowly raises a hand up to her arm, softly rubbing it with the back of his hand_ "Is it because you won't be able to keep your hands off me."

 _His touch made her body tingle all over…but Carly was still determined not to let him win this little battle of wits he started with her.  
_  
"I think you have that mixed up, Mr. Corinthos…you see you're the one who can't seem to keep his hands to himself, not me" _Carly says as makes a quick glance down to his hand that was still rubbing her arm.  
_  
"Want me to stop?" _Sonny asks looking deep in to her eyes_

"More like I want you to go…" _Carly simply tells him, then quickly turns around walking to the door to open it for him to leave…as she walks to the door she says_ "I was just on my way out to meet Bobbie for a surprise lunch when you came so if you don't mind…"

 _Carly starts to open the door, but Sonny quickly places a hand on it preventing her from doing so. As Carly turns around to face Sonny, she realizes how close they are since he still had the palm of his hand on the door trapping her against it.  
_  
"Admit it…you think I'm hot" _Sonny dimples with a grin as he stares back and forth between her lips and her eyes._

Carly shakes her head as she glares at him for making her want him so damn much

"Now why in the world would I tell you that when you obviously are in love with yourself" _she tells him with a laugh_ "I bet you stand in the mirror everyday telling yourself how Hot you think you look…gotta keep that ego of yours good and inflated" _she says sarcastically_

Sonny ignores her as he continues in a deep silken tone…

"You want to kiss me right now don't you…"

"Nope" _Carly simply denies even though her insides were screaming yes, yes, YES_

"You're afraid that if you do kiss me, you won't be able to stop" _Sonny says as he leans in close to her lips making them mere inches apart…his body was practically laying on top of hers as she could feel his arousal._

In that moment, Carly felt all of her senses start to slip away…she knew he was going to lean in the rest of the way and kiss her. Her eyes begin to flutter close awaiting the touch of his lips on  
hers…

Sonny dimples at the sight of her…he wanted to taste her lips so bad…it had been to long since the last time he had them. Instead of taking her lips like he knew she was expecting, Sonny simply and lightly brushes his lips against hers letting her feel his hot breath against her skin…

Keeping his one hand on the door, Sonny raises his other hand, placing his thumb softly next to her mouth…he gives her bottom lips a little tug with his thumb which makes her mouth part open just a bit.

 _Carly opens her eyes only to be entranced in the dark chocolate brown pools of his own staring back at her. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid that he could feel it with the way he had her trapped against the door.  
_  
"Say you want me to kiss you…and I will" _Sonny says in a low sexy overtone_

Carly couldn't believe the position she had gotten herself in to with Sonny…yes her body was loving it but her head was screaming at her to push him away and tell him to get lost or slap him…she clears her throat a little as the only thing that seem able to come out of her mouth to say is…

"I think you're the one that's desperate for a kiss…" _Carly tells him as she uses her sexy tone, she figured two could play this game_ "You see Mr. Corinthos, you can flash your movie star dimples…make all the sexual innuendos you want but it won't change the simple fact that you don't have a single affect on me."

 _Sonny practically growls out_ , "Is that so…" _he wasn't believing a word of what she said_

"Yeah, that's so"

 _Sonny decides to call her bluff_ , "So uh…if I were to do this" _he looks down to her shoulder where he places a hand to the little strap of her top while slowly lowering it_ "You're saying it wouldn't have any effect on you?"

 _Carly's insides scream YES but on the outside she just gives him a flat look while shaking her head as she says_ "No"

 _Sonny knew she was lying, no matter how many ways she tried to deny it he could always see the way he was getting to her in her eyes_ "How about if I were to uh…do this"

 _Sonny leans in to her neck giving it a soft kiss then takes the tip of her earlobe in to is mouth giving it a light nibble then suck as he swirls his tongue around the little lobe.  
_  
 _Carly bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape…her heart was racing a million miles a minute. As Sonny lifted his head up from her ear, Carly quickly released her lip so he couldn't see what she had to do to stop her moan._

 _Sonny dimples as he looks back in to her eyes…did she actually think that he didn't see that. He decides to let her think that he didn't see as he says_ "Did that do anything for you?"

 _Once again Carly shakes her head…she had to clear her throat a little before she could say_ "Nope…nothing"

 _Sonny grins at her knowing the truth behind her denying words_ "What about this…"

 _Sonny leans down to her bare shoulder blade…as his lips make contact he starts to slowly trail soft sweet kisses all the way up to the crook of her neck…He nibbles on her earlobe once again then kisses back down to her neck where he stays giving it the proper worship it deserves…  
_  
 _His free hand slips to her hip and around to the small of her back pulling her in to him making them as closes as they could get. Carly was lost in a trance with the way Sonny was making love to her neck…the things he was making her feel, she was sure she'd never felt before with any other man._

 _When Sonny pulled her in to him, Carly couldn't stop the intake of breath that came…she unconsciously leans her head to the side giving him more access to her neck. She begins nibbling down on her bottom lip once again trying to suppress the threatening moans, but this time was unsuccessful as they slipped free._

 _Sonny's lips curve in to a dimpled grin as he hears the quick intake of breath when he pulled her to him…his grin widened when her heard her soft moans she was trying so hard not to let him notice._

 _Leaning back a little from her neck, Sonny takes in the sight of the small forming hickey…boy was she going to kill him when she found out he left his mark on her neck. Once more, Sonny leans back into her neck giving it one last kiss then starts trailing kisses up to her cheek…her chin and then finally to her mouth where he masterfully rules over her lips._

 _Carly finally raises her hands up to his back holding him in place as she melted in to his lips returning his kiss that was so intoxicating._

Sonny pulls back from her mouth…Carly slightly parts her lips as her eyes open to look in to his eyes. Leaning back down, Sonny takes her lower lip giving it a little tug and suck…he then goes back to her ear where he softly whispers

"Mmmmm…you taste so good."

 _Carly feels his lips starting back at her neck once more…she lets it go on for a little bit longer but not too long as her head starts to realize what's happening. She has to stop this now before it goes any further._

Gathering all of her will up, Carly quickly pushes Sonny back as she says

"No…stop."

 _Sonny stumbles back from the force of her pushing him away…he catches his balance and stands up straight. Just as he's about to speak, Carly beats him to it_

"You have to go…I want you out of here Sonny. Now"

 _Sonny smirks as he says_ "You don't really want me to go…"

"Yes…I do." _Carly says_ "We kissed…its over…now it's time for you to leave."

 _Sonny decides to tease her some more so he tilts his head to the side to get a good look his mark on her neck…_

"What's this…" _Sonny says as he reaches a hand out to touch her neck but Carly quickly moves his hand away before he could_ "Looks like you have a little something there _" he points to her neck with the devilish of all grins on his face._

Carly's eyes open wide as she realizes what he must mean…she inwardly tells herself that he Better Not Of did what she thinks he did. Quickly Carly picks up her purse and searches until she finds her compact mirror; opening the mirror, Carly looks at her neck and sees the little purple mark there…

"You Gave Me A Hickey!" _Carly yells out to him_

 _Sonny places a hand to his mouth trying to hide his grin; if looks could kill, Sonny would be 8ft under from Carly stomping on his grave to make him go down two more feet._

 _Carly storms over to Sonny with her purse and begins to hit him with it just like Bobbie did to Luke when he messed up her kitchen.  
_  
"I Can't Believe You Gave Me A Hickey! Now I Have To Try And Cover It Up! All Because You Couldn't Keep Your Lips To Yourself!"

 _Sonny has his hands raised up to try and block the blows from her purse; just about having enough of Carly's purse beat down, Sonny quickly grabs her hands and pulls her to him, which makes her purse fall to the floor._

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time sweetheart…" _Sonny tells her_

They stand there chest to chest…Sonny still has Carly's hands locked in his grasp…they work to catch their breath as they stare back at each other.

Carly blows a fallen hair out of her face…Sonny laughs at that.

"I want you out of here…" _Carly says in a soft firm tone_

 _Sonny shakes his head no as he tells her_ "The only way I'm leaving is if you agree to come back with me to our lunch date with Jason and Jasmine."

"UGH!" _Carly says in frustration as she yanks her hands free from his hold and throws them up in the air_ "Fine…let's go"

 _Carly bends down and picks up her purse then quickly turns around walking out the door without looking back…Sonny dimples from ear to ear as he walks behind her taking in the view as she lead the way to the elevator…he closes the door behind him._

 **HARBORVIEW TOWERS PENTHOUSE 4**

 _As the elevator doors open to the penthouse level, Carly steps out with Sonny following behind her…  
_  
 _All through the limo ride on the way over, both Sonny and Carly stayed silent…leaving both to their respective thoughts.  
_  
 _Sonny thinking_ _"Looks like we're back to square one again…how come every time it seems like we take a step forward the next minute we take two steps back. I thought I got her to let down a little bit of the wall she has between us yesterday on the docks. Who am I kidding I should of expected this, she still sees the jerk that treated her like crap when she looks at me…how can I expect her to want to be with me and admit her feelings yet. I have to earn her trust"_

 _While Carly's thoughts on the other hand were…"Damn it if he doesn't look good just staring out the window over there. Okay stop it Carly, stop it…you have to stay focused, just stay focused and eventually the visions of him ravaging your body relentless will fade. Damn it, stop it…stop, just stop it Carly…you can do this.  
_  
 _Carly stops when she sees the guard at the door…Sonny comes up behind her and places a hand on the small of her back. Carly looks at him over her shoulder as she felt the familiar tingle when he touched her just like she did earlier when they were back at her place._

Sonny doesn't say anything, just gives her a warm smile then nods to Max to open the door. As Max opens the door for them, they walk in…Sonny still has his hand on her back.

 _When they walk inside, both Sonny and Carly stop and stare at the sight before them…they had just caught Jason and Jasmine making out on the couch. They look at each other for a moment…Carly started to feel that familiar stirring again so she quickly turns her head away  
from them which causes Sonny to dimple at her._

Sonny turns back towards Jason and Jasmine who hadn't even noticed that they were there…he clears his throat to get their attention while Carly not able to watch them any longer calls out to them…

"Alright People Get A Room"

 _Jason and Jasmine finally break apart turning only to see both Sonny and Carly staring at them.  
_  
"Oh hey guys, what's up…" _Jasmine says_

"Carly, I see you were able to make it after all." _Jason says as he and Jasmine stand up from the couch as they right their clothing._

"Yeah well…Sonny here wouldn't leave my place until I agreed to come" _Carly says while giving Sonny a look_

Sonny smirks as he says,

"You know you wanted to come…"

 _Carly shakes her head at him as she tries to hold in a smile…she turns back to look straight at Jasmine.  
_  
"You know a little advance warning would have been helpful…" _Carly tells Jasmine then says_ "Why didn't you call me and let me know Mr. Control Freak here was coming over?" _she say pointing her thumb at Sonny_

Sonny smirks as he looks at Carly…he places his hand onto her back just above her rear…Carly playfully pushes him away from her.

 _With an eyebrow raised, she tells Sonny_ "Don't even try to cop a feel."

"What I didn't do anything…" _Sonny says with a grin_

"I felt your hand, you tried to slide it down…"

"No I didn't…I think you just wanted me to slide it down."

 _Jasmine and Jason watch their friends with keen interest…they look at each other with a grin and then back at Sonny and Carly._

Carly notices Jason and Jasmine's looks and already knows what they are thinking…she decides to not even acknowledge it as she claps her hands together as she says

"Alright, what do you say we get this business lunch rolling…"

 _Jasmine interrupts_ "Well actually Carly, Jason and I have already discussed a deal and we called the lawyers while you and Sonny were gone _…" Carly doesn't say a word, just stares back at Jasmine_ "What…you were the one that sent me to make the deal for us since you weren't coming so I don't even want to see that look."

 _Carly sighs_ , "Okay well since the business has already been handled then that means I can go." _she says the last part with a smile as she looks at Sonny  
_  
"No, no, no…" _Sonny says as he takes a hold of Carly's hand stopping her before she could bolt_ "Business may be over, but lunch isn't…we haven't even sat down yet" _he gestures his free hand towards the dining table_

Jasmine sees a golden opportunity to help Carly along with admitting how she feels if not to Sonny then to herself…

Once again Jasmine interrupts as she says

… "You know what guys, Jason and I aren't all that hungry…so why don't you two stay and have lunch and we'll just make ourselves scarce."  
 _  
Jason looks at Jasmine as he leans in to her and asks_ "We're not?" _he didn't know about her but he was hungry_

Jasmine elbow's Jason in the side as she gives him a look and then gestures a sideway glance to Sonny and Carly.

Jason finally gets her message as he quickly jumps in saying

"Oh yeah…she's right we're not hungry, but you two by all means stay and enjoy lunch."

 _Jasmine takes Jason's hand and practically drags him towards the door…  
_  
 _Carly calls out to them_ "Hey, hey…"

 _Jasmine opens the door and practically pushes Jason out, she turns back around to Carly, waves a little goodbye._

 _Just before Jasmine leaves out the door, she says to Carly_ "Oh and you know we're gonna have to talk about that love mark that's on your neck right?"

 _Sonny grins at his handy work as Carly quickly snatches her hand up to cover the mark on her neck…Jasmine leaves out the door with a raise of her eyebrow then closes the door behind her leaving Sonny and Carly alone._

Carly turns around facing Sonny as she places a hand on her hip and leans her weight to the side…

"Well…looks like it's just you and me" _Sonny says as he lightly wets his lips showing a hint of his tongue._

 _Carly couldn't help the smile that came, but she did her best to cover it up as her mouth slightly parted and she shook her head at him. Sonny stood staring back at her with the widest dimpled grin you'd ever seen.  
_  
 **End of Chapter 14**

By

Deonna a.k.a DCORINTHOS


	15. Chapter 15

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 15  
**  
 **HARBOR VIEW TOWERS PENTHOUSE 4** **  
**  
"You know we're gonna have to talk about that love mark that's on your neck right?" _Jasmine says looking straight at Carly  
_  
 _Sonny grins at his handy work as Carly quickly snatches her hand up to cover the mark on her neck…Jasmine leaves out the door with a raise of her eyebrow then closes the door behind her leaving Sonny and Carly alone.  
_  
 _Carly turns around facing Sonny as she drops her hand from her neck and places a hand on her hip then leans her weight to the side…  
_  
"Well…looks like it's just you and me" _Sonny says as he lightly wets his lips showing a hint of his tongue._

 _Carly couldn't help the smile that came, but she did her best to cover it up as her mouth slightly parted and she shook her head at him.  
_  
 _Sonny stood staring back at her with the widest dimpled grin you'd ever seen.  
_  
"So uh, Emeril…what's for lunch" _Carly says as she walks towards the dining table putting distance between them_

 _Sonny walks over to stand just behind Carly while she lightly touches a hand over the silverware to make sure they are in place as she made sure to look anywhere but at him.  
_  
 _Carly feels Sonny standing behind her…she was reluctant to turn around but she did anyway which made him have her trapped once again but this time she was against the dining table. Letting out a little gasp when she sees the position he once again has her in, Carly stands there with her mouth slightly parted open…  
_  
 _Sonny grins at her as he says_ "What's the matter…" _he pauses_ "Does being this close to me make you nervous? Hmmm?"

 _Carly nibbles at her bottom lip as she sees that Sonny is leaning down to her as if to kiss her once again. Just as they are inches apart, Carly quickly lifts up a finger and places it to Sonny's lips stopping him before he could kiss her.  
_  
"You've had enough kisses today Mr. Corinthos…my neck has the mark to prove it." _Carly says back at him  
_  
 _Sonny gives her finger a small peck which makes her drop her finger from his mouth…  
_  
 _He looks at the mark on her neck then back at her with a little chuckle_ , "Maybe we should uh…make the other side match" _Sonny grins showing his dimples then says_ "Whatdoyouthink?"

 _Carly just shakes her head no as she places a hand to his chest then begins to walk him backward so that she isn't no longer trapped against the table.  
_  
"I think you better feed me if you expect me to stay…if not I can always leave _." Carly says the last part as she tries to make a mad dash to the door._

 _Sonny catches her around her waist from behind…Carly couldn't help but let out a laugh as he pulls her in to him making their bodies crush together with her back to his chest.  
_  
 _With is mouth ever so slightly touching her ear, Sonny says in a low tone_ "You want me to feed you…I'll feed you."

 _Closing her eyes at the touch of his mouth softly against her ear and the sound of his low sexy tone of voice whispering in her ear, Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she feels little tingles through her body._

 _When she realizes she hadn't responded back, Carly clears her throat some then quickly replies_ "Food Sonny"

"Of course food…what else did you have in mind?" _Sonny says with a smirk. He kisses her cheek before he turns her back around to face him_ "You go sit down…have some wine and I'll take care of the rest."

 _Sonny leads Carly over to the dining table and pulls out her chair for her and she sits. Picking up the still chilling wine bottle, Sonny opens it then pours some into her glass._

"Stay…don't move…I'll be right back" _Sonny tells her…for a minute there he was tempted to take her into the kitchen with him but he sees in her eyes that she wants to be there with him even if she won't admit to it._

"What, you don't trust me?" _Carly says in a innocent little tone_

 _Sonny stares down at her for a minute_ , "Not with that look sweetheart _…" he tells her with a smirk then says_ "Don't get any ideas, Max is at the door."

 _Carly watches Sonny as he walks back into the kitchen…her eyes zero in on his rear as he walked. Once she realizes what she's doing, she quickly picks up the glass of wine and downs it in a matter of seconds.  
_  
 _Placing an elbow on the table, Carly looks at the now empty glass_ "What have you gotten yourself in to…you've fallen for the guy just admit it" _she says that last part to herself then exhales a long sigh…she puts the glass back down on the table then places her head in her hands this time both elbows are on the table_ "How the hell did that happen…" _she asks herself with a muffled voice since her face was still buried in her hands…she lifts her head back up and looks towards the kitchen entrance were he went in to_ …"I'll just have to fight this…I mean it just has to be a crush right…crushes don't last long." _she says with a nod_ "Right?" _she nibbles on her bottom lip as she stares in to space…_

 _Sonny comes out of the kitchen carrying two plates_ … "Here we go…" _he says then sets their plates down in their proper spots…he notices her glass is empty as he sits down_ "More wine?"

 _Carly lifts her glass with a half smile and slight nod…Sonny refills her glass  
_  
"Thanks" _Carly replies and then began to down the full glass once again_

 _Sonny watches her as she drinks the liquor,_ "Whoa, there…slow down." _he says with a laugh_ "We wouldn't want you getting drunk on me now would we."

"I can hold my liquor just fine thank you…" _Carly tells him_ "I'm a big girl" _she picks up the wine bottle and refills her glass_

 _Sonny rakes his eyes up and down the top she's wearing then looks back up to her lips_ "Got that right…" _he dimples. Carly smirks as she rolls her eyes at him_ "You know Caroline, I'm glad Jason and Jasmine took care of all the business stuff…"

"Oh yeah…why's that?" _Carly asks_

"Well for starters, it gives me the chance to show you the real me _…" Sonny tells her sincerely then continues as he says_ , "For us to make a new start of things and not let the time we spend together be all about the past…" _he pauses for a moment_ "But most of all I like it when it's just us and I don't have to share you with anyone." _He flashes his dimples_

 _Carly smiles back at his words…then inwardly repeats to herself over and over_ "It's just a crush, it's just a crush, it's just a crush"

 _She looks down at her plate in an attempt to get back on track so she wouldn't have to be around him much longer_ "Mmm, smells good"

"Tastes better" _Sonny says as reaches over and picks up her fork before she could. He picks up some of the pasta with chicken…_

 _Carly raises an eyebrow as she watches him_ "What are you doing?" _she asks with a giggle_

"What does it look like…I'm feeding you like I said I would."

"Yeah but Sonny I can…" _Carly starts out to say_

 _Sonny interrupts her as he says_ , "Ah, ah…" _he dimples_ "Open" _he tells her…_

 _Carly gives him a look as she opens her mouth…Sonny slowly slides the fork in her mouth. As he slides the fork free, Carly's eyes widen…it was delicious._

"Mmmmm" _Carly says practically moaning_

 _Sonny grins_ , "You like"

 _As Carly finishes up chewing she nods her head yes_ "What answer can I say that's not going to inflate your already huge ego" _she smirks_ "Seriously Sonny, it's delicious"

"Thank you" _Sonny said accepting her praise_

 _Carly snatches the fork away from him and begins to feed herself which incites a chuckle from Sonny…_

"I don't cook…" _Carly says with a little laugh_ "I've tried but disaster always strikes" _she takes another bite_

 _Sonny smirks as he watches her eat_ , "You must get that from Luke…"

"Maybe you could teach me…" _Carly says then inwardly says to herself "where the hell did that come from" she was supposed to be getting him out of her system not encouraging him_

"Rrreally…" _Sonny says rolling his r's and a little shocked that she asked him that_. "Not in my kitchen" _he says with a sexy grin_

 _This intrigues Carly…she smirks as she says_ "Oh yeah, why not?" _she asks then drinks some more of her wine before continuing to eat_

"No one cooks in my kitchen but me…that way I know where everything is and know nothing's out of place."

"You're such a control freak" _Carly laughs_ "No one cooks in my kitchen but me" _she says mocking him_ "Come onnn you let me in there before…" _she drinks down the rest of her wine_

"Yeah but that was to prove a point…remember you didn't think I could cook so I had to like…prove you wrong." _Sonny says showing off his dimples and Carly shakes her head with a slight smile_ "But uh, if you still want some lessons I can always come over to your place."

"No thanks…" _Carly tells him as she smiles teasingly_ "Maybe I don't want you in my kitchen…"

"You sure about that?" _Sonny grins…he looks at her glass_ "More wine…"

 _Carly nods as she continues eating her lunch…as she watches him refill her glass she notices his plate was untouched_

"You're not gonna eat?" _looking back up at him she sees that he is just watching her_

"I just like looking you…" _Sonny says_

"What, do I have something in my teeth?" _Carly asks as she puts down her fork and picks up her knife to look at the reflection of her teeth._

 _Sonny smirks,_ "No, your mouth is perfect…" _he tells her as he reaches over and places his hand to her cheek and his thumb to her bottom lip  
_  
"You don't give up do you?" _Carly asks looking into his eyes as she shakes her head and unconsciously leans in to his touch_

"No. Not when I see something I want…ever since the first time I saw you at Luke's…I knew we'd be here sooner or later…me cooking for you…and"

"And what?" _Carly asks as she could feel her heart beat speed up_

 _In that moment, they gaze at each other in silence…Carly wets her lips then lightly bites down on her bottom lip._

 _Sonny takes his thumb and frees her lip_ "Want some dessert…" _he asks as his eyes not wavering from hers_

"But we haven't even finished eating yet…"

"Do you?" _Sonny asks in a low husky whisper_

"What kind of dessert?" _Carly softly replies_

"Come'er"

 _With his hand still to her cheek Sonny pulls Carly into a slow mind numbing kiss. Carly's eyes flutter close and roll back as Sonny takes her lips in to oblivion and her body becomes feverishly heated with desire…her mind becomes plagued with a beat and then a female voice that sings_

 **Never know how much I love you**

 **Never know how much I care,**

 **When you put your arms around me**

 **I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
**  
 _Their tongues mate together not able to get enough…Sonny makes a move to stand as he keeps the kiss going. With his hands framing her face, Sonny leans back some taking her with him so they are both standing._

 _Carly moans in to his mouth as she runs her hands up and down his back feeling it's strength…she keeps one hand holding him to her as the other slips up to the back of his neck to toy with his hair. The sensual tune keeps playing in her head…_

 **You give me fever…**

 **when you kiss me**

 **Fever when you hold me tight.**

 **Fever…**

 **In the morning,**

 **Fever all though the night.  
**  
 _The need to feel her was becoming unbearable…Carly had him so wound up he thought he would explode. Her every moan, every touch, every caress of her fingers through his hair just about sent him on edge._

 _He lowers his hands from her face to her back pulling her body to him as he sucks at her bottom lip then captures her lips all over again in a never ending cycle that sent tingles through both their bodies._  
 _  
Their lips separate for a brief moment…Sonny gazes in to Carly's eyes seeing the unbridled passion there. He wanted to nothing more than to pleasure her…let her feel his desire. And she did…the arousal in his pants was as hard as solid rock!_

 _Sonny walks them to a clear part of the dining table away from their plates…he picks Carly up and sits her down on top of the table as his lips trail wet kisses to her cheek…chin…and on down to her neck. Carly wraps her legs around his waist getting lost in the moment.  
_  
 **Sun lights up the daytime,**

 **Moon lights up the night**

 **And I light up when you call my name**

 **And Oooh I'm gonna treat you right  
**  
 _Carly arches her back at the touch of Sonny's lips on her neck…her mouth slightly parts open…her_ _cheeks a blush red as his fervent lips heated her soul. She was in a trance as the song played on in her head and she let Sonny do as he willed…_

 _Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip as Sonny starts to lower her down some on the table. With one hand on her back pressing her up against him, Sonny places the palm of his other hand down on the table to hold them up. Carly runs her foot up and down the length of Sonny's leg enticing him further.  
_  
 **You give me fever…  
**  
 _With his mouth working its magic at her hot spot behind her ear, Carly lets out a heated breath; her mouth parts open in an unsuccessful attempt to call out his name…  
_  
 **When you kiss me**

 **Fever when you hold me tight  
**  
 _Sonny trails his kisses down her neck and down to her shoulders and on down to the v-cut opening of the tank top she wore.  
_  
 **Fever…**

 **In the morning**

 _Carly ran her hands up the back of Sonny's suit jacket digging her nails in to his back, holding him to her; when she feels his mouth at the top slopes of her breast she lets out heated jagged breath…  
_  
"Sonnn" _Carly moans out but when she slowly starts to open her eyes she realizes just how far they have gotten…she begins to panic as she says_ "Oh My God…Sonny wait"

 **Fever all through the night.  
**  
 _Placing her hands to his face, Carly lifts his head up stopping the magic of his mouth from going any further_

"Wh…what`s wrong?" _Sonny asks a little out of breath_

"We have to stop; we can't do this Sonny…" _Carly tells him as she pushes him back so she could get up.  
_  
 _Once Sonny is off of her and standing, he runs a hand back through his hair. Carly quickly sits up then hops off of the table. She walks back around to where her wine glass was still at and picks up both the glass and wine bottle refilling the glass…once the glass is refilled she starts drinking it down._

 _Sonny stands watching her with a look of complexity on his face…he then gets a thought and immediately starts to inwardly kick himself as he says "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What a way to prove to Caroline that sex isn't all you want from her…I practically jump her bones on  
the table for goodness sakes.  
_  
 _Carly gives her head a slight shake…the alcohol was starting to get to her a little bit, but no way was she going to admit that out loud since he warned her about it earlier._

"You know what…maybe I should just go" _Carly says trying to make a hasty exit_

 _Sonny's heart starts to pound at the thought of her leaving…he didn't want her to go…he had to prove to her that her suspicions of him only wanting to sleep with her weren't true. HELL YES he wanted her in that way, but only when she was ready._

 _Quickly, Sonny walks over to stand in front of her before she could make a move_ "No, please stay…I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you in to something you weren't ready for yet. I promised you that we could take things as slow as you wanted to and…" _he pauses for a moment then says_ "I'm sorry…I'd just like it if you would stay. Please…" _he says pleadingly as he blinks a few times then says_ "We can just talk…"

 _All Carly wanted to do was get the hell out of there…she couldn't believe that she allowed things to get that far. Did she enjoy it, GOD yes she did…this man made her feel things no other could and all they have done so far is kiss; she could just imagine what he could do if they made love. With that thought in mind, Carly closes her eyes for a moment…when she opens them she starts to speak but stops herself as she tries to make a dash to go around him._

 _Sonny puts his hands on her shoulders stopping her_ , "Please don't go Caroline…I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

 _Carly looks down to his hands on her shoulders, then back up to him with a slight smile as she tilts her head to the side some._

 _Quickly lowering his hands from her shoulders, Sonny smirks then says_ "There see…gone." _he dimples as he puts his hands up to his sides while taking a few steps back_

 _Carly gives him a skeptical look as she raises an eyebrow and says_ , "What about your lips…they're dangerous too you know."

 _Sonny had to laugh at that a little_ "Okay, okay…" _he flashes his dimples as he puts up the boy scout symbol_ "I Sonny Corinthos, do here by promise to keep my hands and lips to myself…Boy Scout's Honor"

 _Now it's Carly's turn to laugh as she shakes her head_ , "You were never a Boy Scout Sonny…"

 _With a smirk, Sonny says_ "True, true…but I do give you my word and that's something I won't break."

 _The words were out of her mouth before her head tried make her stop and not say it_ "Okay, I'll stay." _Carly tells him_

 _Sonny's dimples deepen with his smile_ "How about we go to the couch…" _he suggests_

 _Carly nods an okay…  
_  
 _Stepping aside, Sonny extends a hand to let her walk past him and go to the couch_ "After you…"

 _Carly nods once more…she makes sure to take her glass and the wine bottle she was still holding with her. If she was going to stay she was going to need something to help calm her._

 _As she walks past him and to the couch, Sonny follows behind…he closes his eyes, lifts his head back and mouth's a silent "Thank You"_

 _Carly sits in the middle of the couch…Sonny takes off his suit jacket and with a quick fold he lays it across the oversized chair next to the couch. She watches him as he sits down next to her, not to close but not too far away from her either.  
_  
"Okay…talk" _Carly tells him_

 _Sonny nods with a little smile_ , "So tell me…which do you prefer? Caroline or Carly?"

 _Hearing his question, Carly wonders why he would ask that_ "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that I've noticed that both Jasmine and Albert…" _he says his pet name for Angelo with a smirk with causes Carly to rolls her eyes and smile_ "They both call you Carly but everyone else as far as your business calls you Caroline…"

"I use Caroline in my business…my friends call me Carly."

"So would you feel better if I called you Carly instead?"

 _Carly already knew the answer to that question as she casts a look downward away from him…she pours more wine in her glass._

 _She places the now nearly empty wine bottle on the floor by the ottoman…as she sits back up, Carly began to sip at the liquor then takes a long gulp making the glass almost empty again.  
_  
"Carly…" _Sonny says which makes Carly quickly look back at him; he could tell something was wrong and for that matter she was really knocking back the bottle of wine knowing that it was more than likely empty by now._

 _That was the first time he'd called her Carly since their days back in school; Carly drinks down the rest of her wine as Sonny is just staring at her._

 _Sonny thinks for a moment then realizes what the problem must be_ "It's okay, if you'd rather me call you Caroline…I understand. I know hearing me call you Carly must make you think back to the things I use to say back in our school days."

 _Carly doesn't say a word she just stares back at him letting him talk…  
_  
 _Sonny continues_ , "That's something I'm not proud of…and I know there are no words for me to take away your pain from that time…nor is there a way for me to erase it. I wish I could." _he pauses then says_ "I wanna try and make up for it if I can and replace your bad memories of us with brand new ones where I make you smile."

 _Carly couldn't help the smile that came. She could tell his words were true with the way he was looking at her…it was like she could see into the depths of his soul. That scared her for some reason…she wasn't supposed to be feeling these things especially when it came to him._

 _Sonny sighs as he says_ "Listen…why don't we try going on a real date."

"We already went out on a date Sonny…" _Carly finally speaks_

"No, I mean a real date…not us coming back here and me cooking…I wanna take you out on the town…what do you say?"

 _Carly thinks for a moment and against her better judgment she says_ "Okay…but this time I get to pick the place."

 _Sonny was surprised that he was able to get her to agree to go out with him again_ "Okay, wherever you wanna go we'll go…it'll be your night" _he quickly says before she thinks it over and changes her mind._

"My night" _Carly says with a giggle_ …"I like the sound of that" _she smiles then brings the empty wine glass to her lips as she'd forgotten the glass was empty._

 _Needing some more liquid courage, Carly stands from the couch and makes her way over to the mini bar. Sonny watches her curiously as she picks up the decanter of Tequila and pours some into a glass; he watches her as she gulps it down and then she began to pour another._

 _Carly places the Tequila decanter back down and makes her way back to the couch to sit next to Sonny once again. She downs the liquor in her glass and then all of a sudden, Carly began to get dizzy…Sonny watches as she now has a goofy kinda smile on her face._

 _With a shake of his head, Sonny had a sneaky suspicion that she was plastered on wine and now the two glasses of Tequila…he flashes his dimples as he reaches over and takes the empty glass out of her hand.  
_  
"Hey, hey no fair, I was drinking that" _Carly tells him then lets out a tipsy laugh_

 _Sonny shakes his head at her and then reaches over picking up the wine bottle…looking in it he sees it's empty._

"You drank the whole bottle?" _Sonny asks with a dimpled smirk and then places the bottle back down._ "And then you knocked back two glasses of Tequila on top of that."

 _Carly playfully shrugs her shoulders_ "Oooopsie Soneeee"

"Caroline…" _Sonny says_

 _Carly laughs as she cuts him off to say_ "You know what…I never realized how Funny your name is…" _she giggles_ "Sonneeee Ooopsiee Oooooopsiee Sonnneeeeeee"

"You do realize you're smashed right?"

"Am Not smashed…" _Carly says as if she's a child pouting_

"You know what I'm gonna go make you some nice strong black coffee. You stay right here and I'll be…" _As Sonny went to stand up, Carly quickly reaches up and pinches his butt which causes him to yelp in surprise_ "Hey…" _Sonny turns around and looks down at her…_

"Do you know you have the Tightest Sexiest Ass I've ever seen…" _Carly tells him and then raises an eyebrow and nibbles down on her bottom lip with a grin_

 _Sonny couldn't help the little laugh that came and then tells her while trying to keep a straight face_ … "You know what…you're not thinking straight right now. You're kinda drunk, so I'm gonna go make you that coffee." _he tries to tell her_

 _Carly cuts him off again_ , "Gotta quarter?!" _she asks him_

"A quarter? Why?" _Sonny asks as he stares down at her with a confused look wondering why she was asking him for a quarter_

"So I can bounce it off of your Tight Sexy Ass Silly, why else?" _Carly tells him with a playful giggle_

 _Sonny had to hold in his laugh, then says_ "Just stay put and I'll be right back with your coffee okay"

 _Carly nods her head okay to Sonny but when he turns around to go to the kitchen she playfully shakes her head no with a wide grin on her face as she pulls him back down on the couch._

 _Carly giggles as he plops down next to her…Sonny was surprised at the sudden movement. Moving in even closer to him, Carly places a hand on his chest as she rubs all over it._

"You know what Soneeee…I think you're HOT" _Carly confesses to him and then smiles as she straddles his lap.  
_  
 _She wiggles down on his lap so her legs are on either side of him…Sonny would have called it more like grinding down on him because she was driving him nuts. It was taking everything in him not to grab her hips and capture her lips again, but he wouldn't not when she's like this.  
_  
 _Sonny does his best to suppress the moan that came_ "You do huh…"

 _Carly nods her head not even realizing what she was doing to him_ "Yep and you wanna know something else?"

"What?" _Sonny asks with his dimples on full blast as he stares at her_

 _Leaning in close until she is inches from his lips, Carly whispers_ "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. It's a secret you can't tell nobody" _she shakes her head_

 _Sonny plays along as he dimples deepen as he whispers to her_ "Your secret's safe with me…"

 _Carly leans back with a sly little smile as she says_ , "It's about youuuuu…" _she playfully pokes a finger in to his chest…a moment later she rethinks telling him_ "Maybe I shouldn't say it…"

 _Sonny raises a eyebrow, he was definitely intrigued now_ , "Is it good or bad…" _he asks  
_  
"Good" _Carly says with a smile then changes her mind_ "No, Bad" she thinks about it for a quick second then changes her mind again only to say "No, no wait…Both"

 _Sonny smirks_ , "Both?"

"Okay, okay I'll tell you but you can't say you told me so…and you can't tell Jasmine or Albert" _Carly says not even realizing she didn't say Angelo which makes Sonny's dimples deepen even more_

"K" _Sonny simply says with a grin as he has an idea of what she was going to say_

"I uh…have a teeny tiny little crush on someone" _Carly says holding up her thumb and index finger leaving a tiny space in between; she starts nibbling down on her bottom lip as he grins at her  
_  
"Oh yeah…and who might that be" _Sonny asks but already knows the answer_

 _Making a quick impulse move, Carly leans down to his mouth and takes his bottom lip between hers giving it a suck and then a little tug._

 _With their foreheads pressed together, Carly whispers_ "Guess"

 _Before Sonny can say a word, Carly captures his lips again while she frames his face with her hands and runs her fingers through his hair. Sonny kisses her back for a bit but then realizes what's happening…he couldn't take advantage of her like this…he had to stop it.  
_  
"Caro…Car…" _Sonny tries to say in between kisses…_

 _When Carly keeps kissing at his lips Sonny laughs a little muffled laugh then places his hands to her face and pulls her back so they could look at each other.  
_  
"I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"What? You don't wanna be with me" _Carly asks in a sad little pout_

 _Sonny quickly replies_ , "Baby believe me…if you weren't smashed on a whole bottle of wine and two glasses of Tequila right now…" _he ends with a groan as she shifts her weight around to sit back up still straddling him…her movements entice his growing arousal._

 _Carly narrows her eyes at him…she wasn't drunk not one little bit_ "UGH, Sonny I'm not drunk…how many times do I have to tell you that…" _she blasts him then says_ "And I'll prove it" _she winks at him before she climbs off his lap and then heads over to the mini bar. She stumbles but catches her balance with a hand leaning on the fireplace mantle_

 _Sonny sees where she's headed, so he jumps up as fast as he could to get to her. Just as Carly picks up the decanter of Tequila again and takes off the top Sonny places his hand on hers stopping her_

"No, no, no, no…" _Sonny says trying to take the Tequila out of her hand_ "You've had enough to drink Caroline let's just put this back down and I'll go make that coffee for you."

 _Carly holds on to the liquor_ , "Oh Sonnneeeeeee…you're such a worry wart" _she giggles_ "I'm not drunk" _she insists with another giggle_ "Give it here" _she pulls back on the decanter_ "I just want us to make a toast."

 _Sonny pulls back on the Tequila still trying to get it out of her hand_ … "Really, Caroline you've had enough…"

 _Carly shakes her head no_ , "I'm puuurflectly fine Sonneeee" _she says having trouble pronouncing her words then yanks the liquor back_

"You're not fine, you're wasted. Come onnn" _Sonny tells her as he pulls it back to him_

 _They keep going back and forth yanking the Tequila until finally the liquor splashes out wetting them both…_

 _Sonny's shirt is wet some with the liquor, and so is Carly but since she had on a tank top most of it splashed down in between her breast and down the remainder of the top making her chest sticky and damp. Carly just bursts out laughing and Sonny tries to hold in a smile as he shakes his head  
_  
"Oh so you think this is funny" _Sonny asks with a dimpled smile_

 _Carly nods her head_ "Yup"

"Now you got us both all wet and smelling like Tequila…"

 _Since Carly is no longer paying attention to the decanter of Tequila Sonny is able to get it out of her hands and places it back on the mini bar. Carly wraps her arms around him snuggling their bodies up against each other…_

"Awww poor Soneee…" _Carly giggles then says_ "Bad, Bad CarlyBabes" _she pooches out her bottom lip as if pouting_

 _Carly leans into his neck trailing kissing up and down here and there…Sonny groans while trying to hold himself back.  
_  
"Caaaroline…"

"Mmmmmm" _Carly says_

"Come on stop that…we uh…we uh gotta uh…" _Sonny starts out saying as he has trouble with getting his words out with the way she was now sucking on his neck…after clearing his throat he says,_ "We gotta get cleaned up…"

 _Carly nips at his ear then says in a sexy whisper_ "What if I don't want to get clean, hmmm…I'd rather get dirrrty."

 _Sonny does his best to suppress the moan that came out…he places his hands on her arms and gently pushes her back some._

"Awww Phooey Sonneeee" _Carly says at their now separated bodies_

"Come on…" _Sonny says as he takes her hand and starts to lead her around the couch_

"Where are we going?" _Carly asks_

"I'm taking you upstairs…you can get out of those wet clothes and then I'll go make you some coffee"

"Upstairs" _Carly says perking up some_ "Is Mr. Sexy Tight Ass gonna undress me?" _she smirks_

 _Carly stumbles a little as he keeps leading her towards the stairs…Sonny turns around and sweeps her up into his arms which causes her to giggle._

 _Sonny smirks as he carries Carly upstairs to his bedroom…once inside he sets her down on his bed_ "Okay the bathroom is over there…" _he points to the bathroom door_ … "If you like you can take a shower…there's a robe hanging on the back of the door and you can put it on until I can have your clothes cleaned."

 _Carly stands up with a sneaky smile and snakes her arms around his waist and pulls him in to her…_

"I got a better idea…" _Carly says, then slides her hands between them so she could play with the buttons of his wet shirt_ "How about…weeeee…take a shower together" _she nibbles on her bottom lip with a little grin_ "I promise it will be a shower you'll neeeeeever forget." _she leans in until their lips are a breath apart as she says_ "Hmmmmm…whatdoyasay?"

 _Sonny practically growls as he replies_ "Mmmm, you don't know how tempting that is…and if you weren't so wasted we'd be in there together right now…but we can`t…I would never take advantage of you when you're like this."

"Okay…your loss" _Carly simply says as she lowers her hands from his shirt and walks towards the bathroom swaying her hips as she knew he was definitely watching the view._

 _Once Carly is at the bathroom door, she turns around with a pose…one hand leaning on the door frame and her other hand on her hip._

"I just don't know how I'm gonna be able to wash those hard to reach places…" _Carly says in a sexy drawl she rakes her eyes up and down stopping her gaze on the very noticeable bulge in his pants_ "Looks like someone wants to come out and play with CarlyBabes" _she says with a raise of an eyebrow_

 _As Carly turns around and opens the door, Sonny stares at her until she disappears inside and closes the door. Sonny couldn't move…she had him so hard and so ready that if he did dare move he would explode right then and there._

 _Hearing the shower water come on, Sonny releases a loooooong groan…he didn't know how but he found the strength to leave out of the room; he just couldn't stand there and listen to her take a shower.  
_  
 _Carly doesn't stay in the shower to long just long enough to get herself clean; all while she was inside she had to keep constantly balancing herself with a hand on the wall as not to fall. Turning off the water, she steps out and picks up one of Sonny's big decorative hanging towels to dry herself._

 _Seeing the robe hanging on the back of the door just like he told her, Carly lifts it off the little hook and slips it on her nude form…it was silk and it felt so good around her body._

 _Opening the door, Carly is careful to keep her balance as she walks out of the bathroom…she grins to herself as she sees Sonny bent over placing a tray with a coffee pot and mug on top it down on the little side table next to the bed._

 _Sonny hears her coming out of the bathroom_ , "Finished already…"

"Yep" _Carly simply says as she continues to watch his butt and nibble down on her bottom lip_

 _Instantly, a most devious little plan pops into her head…_

 _Sonny picks up the mug in which he just finished filling with black coffee for her to drink…as Carly sees him turning around to face her she quickly opens up his robe wide holding the sides out revealing birthday suit to his eyes._

 _There she was standing there naked in all her glory…Sonny's mouth gapes open and eyes bug out at the most magnificent sight he'd ever seen.  
_  
 _He couldn't move_

 _Couldn't speak_

 _Hell, he could hardly breathe as his eyes slowly raked up and down her body…_

 _She had her head tilted some to the side as her hair had that damp curly look to it and her mouth…a perfect mouth with luscious lips just begging to be swept in to a breath taking kiss._

 _With slightly parted lips, Carly began to curve them in to light smile as she stood leaning her  
weight on one hip with the robe still open wide_

 _Smooth, full and creamy were her perfect breast that stood firm and perky with little stiffened pink nipples._

 _Flat, toned was her stomach and the curves of her hips were the next treasure for his eyes to partake in…_

 _Slender mile-long legs that lead up to her thighs and a most delectable triangular center of tiny blond curls  
_  
"See something you like?" _Carly asks_

 _Sonny was speechless as the coffee mug slips from his fingers and falls to the ground…he yelps as the scalding coffee spills on his hand._

"AH, Damn It That's Hot!"

 _Carly tries to hold in a laugh as she closes the robe back up then ties the sash as she walks over to him._

"Aw, poor SonneeBoy" _Carly smiles as she bites down on her bottom lip_

 _Sonny looks up from his aching hand only to see she was now standing in front of him but she had the robe closed…_

"What the hell…I swear you're trying to kill me here woman. It's a good thing I wasn't holding the coffee pot."

 _Carly rolls her eyes at him_ , "Men are such big babies" _she tells him with a little laugh as she picks up his aching red hand_ , "What's the matter…want me to kiss the boo boo and make it all better" _she says in a soft baby-like voice_

 _Carly slowly brings his hand up to her lips and places soft smooth kisses all over it as she looks in to his eyes and he stares back in to hers._

 _Sonny clears his throat some trying to remind himself not to get caught up in the moment…after all she was still hammered and no doubt she'd forget everything the next day.  
_  
 _Sliding his hand free from her hold and lips_ "I'm okay…it's fine now." _Sonny tells her_

"You sure?" _Carly asks_

"Yeah…" _Sonny replies…he pauses for a moment then says_ "Listen uh…why don't you lay down on the bed…" _he pulls back the covers, revealing the blue satin sheets underneath and helps her sit down_ "I'll uh just take this coffee mug back to the kitchen and get you a clean one." _he bends down picking up the coffee mug that fell on the carpet floor; seeing the stain he tells himself he'd have to have the carpet cleaned now._

 _Carly grabs Sonny's uninjured hand stopping him from leaving_ "No, don't bother…" _she says with a yawn…she was starting to get sleepy_ "I don't want any coffee" _she lays back on his pillow letting his hand go and then snuggles her head onto the pillow getting comfy_ "I'm tired…" _she yawns again_

 _And within a matter of seconds Carly had dozed off to sleep…Sonny smiles at her as he quietly places the coffee mug back on the tray then lightly rubs her curly, slightly damp hair with the back of his hand. With one last look at her, Sonny picks up the tray and leaves the room…  
_  
 _After walking down the stairs to the kitchen and putting away the tray of coffee, Sonny goes to his desk picking up the phone to make a call.  
_  
"Jason…yeah it's me. Listen uh…is Jasmine still with you?" _Sonny asks_ "Can you put her on the phone for a minute" _he waits until Jason gives the phone to Jasmine_ "Hey uh…can you do me a favor…could you possibly bring Caroline a change of clothes."

 _Sonny pauses for a moment as Jasmine started firing questions at him of why he Carly needed a change of clothes and why she wasn't calling herself  
_  
"Hold on, hold on a minute…listen uh, Caroline kinda drank too much wine and now she's sleeping it off upstairs" _Jasmine then asks about the change of clothes he asked her to bring, he replies with_ "We had a little accident…her clothes got wet when I was trying to take away a decanter of Tequila she was holding"

 _Jasmine starts in again saying she though he just said she was drunk on wine so where did the Tequila come from. Sonny is getting a little frustrated; he sighs as he tells her  
_  
"Look, I'm sure Caroline can fill you in on everything later after she wakes up but right now I need you to bring over a change of clothes for her…I'm not sure how long she's gonna sleep for but however long it is she'll be over here with me."

 _Jasmine suggested to him that she and Jason could take Carly home and put her in her own bed to sleep it off…Sonny immediately jumps in telling her  
_  
"No, no, no that won't be necessary…Caroline is just fine here with me. I'll take good care of her and besides she's already asleep so why disturb her." _Sonny could swear he heard Jasmine laughing…_

 _Of course Jasmine was laughing, she had a hand clamped over her mouth to try to cover it up…she knew Sonny would react that way. She tells Sonny okay that she would be by later with some clothes for Carly._

"Thanks Jasmine" _Sonny replies…Jasmine then asks if he wanted to talk to Jason again_ "No that's alright…" _he tells he then hangs up the phone before she could say anything else_

 _Sonny goes back up the stairs taking them two at a time…when he gets back to his bedroom he stands for a moment and watches Carly sleeping. Looking down at his shirt, he sees the damp spot from the Tequila and starts unbuttoning the shirt as he walks to his closet to find a new shirt to put on.  
_  
 **~*~  
**  
 _A few hours later, Carly groans into the pillow as she tries to open her heavy eyelids…she could only seem to get them open half way. As she shifts and lets out a muffled groan, Sonny quickly gets up from the chair he was sitting in while he watched her sleep.  
_  
 _Sonny is at her side in seconds as he sits down next to her on the edge of the bed…he caresses her cheek with the back of his hand_ "Shhhhh, Caroline…it's okay…you're okay…just go back to sleep sweetheart." _he softly tells her_

 _Carly closes her eyes back the rest of the way…she smiles hearing the sound of his soothing voice_ "Sonny…" _she says in her sleep then releases a small yawn_

 _Sonny dimples as he looks down at her_ "Yeah, it's me Caroline…I'm here. Go back to sleep." _he tells her again  
_  
"Nite"

"Goodnight sweetheart" _Sonny says then slowly leans down and places a light kiss on her forehead_

 **MORNING - SONNY'S BEDROOM**

 _Carly stretches out in bed as she yawns sleepily…as she moves around in the bed she notices the smooth feel of the sheets. She's confused as she knows that her bed doesn't have satin sheets at the Cosmopolitan._

 _As her eyes begin to slowly flutter open…Carly takes in the unfamiliar surroundings. She wonders aloud to herself,_ "Wh…where am I?

 _Clearing her dry throat some, Carly slowly sits up in the bed…her head was pounding. Once she is sitting up all the way the satin sheets fall off her body…she looks down and notices that she is  
completely naked._

 _During her sleep, Carly unconsciously did away with the robe she wore which left her nude in between the satin sheets. She starts to panic as she couldn't remember anything of what happened…and how she wound up naked in a strange bed. She starts to think back.  
_  
"Okay, Carly think, Think!"

 _Quick memories flash through her head…  
_  
-Sonny feeding her dinner-

-Sonny lifting her up on the dining table-

-Sonny laying her down on the table kissing at her neck-

 _Carly's eyes open wide…she intakes a sharp breath as she realizes that she must be in Sonny's bedroom.  
_  
 _Once again she looks down seeing her nudeness_ "Oh My God…I slept with"

 _And at that moment before Carly could finish her sentence, Sonny comes walking out of the bathroom with a white terry cloth towel wrapped around his waist while his chest remained bare and slightly damp._

 _Quickly, Carly pulls up the sheets to cover herself from Sonny's eyes…he smiles as he sees that she is now awake._ _Carly just sits and stares at Sonny with her mouth slightly open as she clutched the sheets around her and her heart began to race._

"Morning sleepy head" _Sonny says with a dimpled smile…he knew what was most likely running through her head so he decides to tease her a little bit_ "I uh, didn't want to disturb you so I took a shower by myself…I thought you'd like to sleep in especially since" _he pauses for a second flashing his dimples_ "Well…you know"

 _Sonny grins devilishly as Carly clamps a hand over her mouth…it was true…she slept with Sonny.  
_  
 **End Of Chapter 15** ****

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**

 *****Song Credit*** "Fever" by Peggy Lee**


	16. Chapter 16

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 16  
**  
 **The Cosmopolitan Carly and Jasmine's Penthouse Suite  
**  
 **~Morning~**

 _Angelo walks out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand…he sits down at the dining table where he sips at his coffee while he looks through the morning paper._

 _Since Carly's payback plan for Sonny was over and done with, Angelo decided to see what Port Charles was really like. The other night when he got back late, he'd went from club to club putting his playboy charms on different women._

 _Hell he was free of his stalker, Eva, and since Carly didn't need him anymore it was time to get back in the game._

 _He met up with a lot of different women while he was club hopping, but there was one out of them all that stood out from the rest._

 _At first this mystery woman played hard to get with him, but he eventually got her to give him her name and number…yesterday when he finally woke up from his long night before, hers was the only number that he called back._

 _Since both Jasmine and Carly were gone, who knows where, he met up with "her" for lunch…at lunch he got her to agree to go out on the town with him later that night.  
_  
 _Angelo found himself having a great time with her…more so than he has with any other woman. Yes she was a little bit younger than he was, he's 28 and she's just 23, but the only thing that really mattered was that she was of age because he really enjoyed her company._

 _Sitting down the paper and the coffee cup, Angelo sits staring in to space thinking about her…Gia Campbell._

 _He chuckles to himself as he thinks back to when they first met…_

 _Once they started talking for a while, Gia had told him she as an aspiring Super Model in progress. When Angelo told her that he as a fashion photographer and that he lived in Pairs, Gia laughed in his face_

 **FLASHBACK**

"You know what…for a moment there you had me with your smooth playboy lines, but then you lost me when you came at me with that old corny predictable crap" _Gia says going off on him then says mockingly_ "Looks like our meeting each other is fate, cause I just happen to be a fashion photographer…" _Gia rolls her eyes at him then continues with what he said_ "If you like I could take some photo's of you so you can build your portfolio" _she places a hand on her hip then picks up her drink with her other hand and splashes it in his face_ "If you think I just fell off the turnip truck then you're sadly mistaken. Take a hike…Gia Campbell is nobody's fool"

 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Angelo smiled to himself as he slightly shook his head remembering back to the feisty future modeling diva…_

 _When Gia walked away after telling him off, Angelo quickly caught up with her and didn't give up until she finally relented and smiled at his persistence at pursuing her._

 _On their lunch date yesterday, Angelo brought along some of his portfolios of pictures he'd taken just so he could prove to her that he was who he said he was…but by that time she'd already checked him out and found out that he was for real._

 _Angelo looks over to the door when he hears it opening…it's his sister Jasmine.  
_  
"Hey there stranger…long time no see" _Angelo says teasingly_

 _Jasmine rolls her eyes at her brother as she comes inside the door and closes it behind her. Angelo then makes a big scene about looking around while placing a hand above his brow and squints his eyes…of course his sister knows what he's doing as she shakes her head at him._

 _Angelo lowers his hand down then says_ "Whaaaat? Are my eyes deceiving me? You and Spike the Gargoyle aren't joined at the hip…I'm surprised." _he chuckles then raises an eyebrow at her  
_  
 _Jasmine places her purse down then puts her hands on her hips ready for battle_ "Don't make me have to come over there hurt you…" _she says in a sweet voice and flashes him a smile_ "What did I tell you before…his name is Jason" _Angelo nods a yeah, yeah, yeah…she then goes back to his previous comment and says,_ "Besides…look who's talking, I could say the same thing about you. In fact, where have you been these last two days huh?!" _she tilts her head slightly to the side_

"Hey, I've been here more than you have since you and Jason can't seem to get enough of playing Suck Face and by the way that's not a picture a brother needs popping up in his head of his sister…despite what you and Carly seem to think." _he tells her bringing up what she and Carly did to him the other day when they ran him out the door._

 _Jasmine couldn't help but laugh…she and Carly did get him good when they ran him away. As Jasmine starts to head for the stairs, Angelo notices that he hasn't seen or heard Carly this morning…  
_  
"Hey when you go up, roll over the sleeping log that passes for Carly" _Angelo smirks then continues_ "And tell her I made some coffee if she'd like some."

 _Jasmine immediately stops in place…she sucks in a breath showing her teeth a little which made Angelo raise an eyebrow at her actions.  
_  
"What?" _Angelo asks_

 _Jasmine blurts out_ , "Carly didn't come home last night…she spent the night at Sonny's."

 _Angelo could hardly believe what his sister just told him_ "That was fast…what kind of mojo did Sammy sprinkle on Carly to get her to stay the night?" _Angelo says with a slight chuckle_

 _Jasmine clears her throat a little as to try and cover up the laugh that threatened to come out_ "Well according to Sonny, Carly drank too much wine and…"

 _Angelo interrupts with a knowing smirk_ , "Uh ohhhhh…"

 _Jasmine nods her head as she says_ "Yep…smashed" _she smirks_

"Yeah, but remember this is Carlybabes we're talking about and we both know how Carlybabes is when she's smashed." _Angelo says with a laugh_ "She gets all Silly Crazy" _his smile gets wider_ "And the things she'll say and do…"

 _Jasmine interrupts with a laugh then says laughs_ "I can just bet she gave Sonny quite a show…"

"Just wait until she gets back; I'm gonna have to tease her a little bit." _Angelo says with a sneaky little grin  
_  
"You'll have to wait in line…I still have to find out about the hickey that was on her neck." _Jasmine says between her laughter  
_  
"What hickey?" _Angelo raises an eyebrow_

 **HARBOR VIEW TOWERS PENTHOUSE 4 (Sonny's Bedroom)**

 _Carly stretches out in bed as she yawns sleepily…as she moves around in the bed she notices the smooth feel of the sheets. As her eyes begin to slowly flutter open, Carly takes in the unfamiliar surroundings.  
_  
 _She wonders aloud to herself_ "Wh…where am I?

 _Clearing her dry throat some, Carly slowly sits up in the bed…her head was pounding. Once she is sitting up all the way the satin sheets fall off her body…she looks down and notices that she is completely naked._

 _During her sleep, Carly unconsciously did away with the robe she wore which left her nude in between the satin sheets. She starts to panic as she couldn't remember anything of what happened…and how she wound up naked in a strange bed. She starts to think back.  
_  
"Okay, Carly think, Think!"

 _Quick memories flash through her head…  
_  
-Sonny feeding her dinner-

-Sonny lifting her up on the dining table-

-Sonny laying her down on the table kissing at her neck-

 _Carly's eyes open wide…she intakes a sharp breath as she realizes that she must be in Sonny's bedroom  
_  
 _Once again she looks down seeing her nudeness_ "Oh My God…I slept with"

 _And just at that moment, before Carly could finish her sentence, Sonny comes walking out of the bathroom with a white terry cloth towel wrapped around his waist while his chest remained bare and slightly damp.  
_  
 _Quickly, Carly pulls up the sheets up to cover her nakedness from Sonny's eyes…he smiles as he sees that she is now awake. Carly just sits and stares at Sonny with her mouth slightly open as she clutched the sheets around her and her heart began to race.  
_  
"Morning sleepy head" _Sonny says with a dimpled smile…he knew what was most likely running through her head so he decides to tease her_ "I uh, didn't want to disturb you so I took a shower by myself…I thought you'd like to sleep in especially since" _he pauses for a moment_ "Well…you know"

 _Sonny grins devilishly as Carly clamps a hand over her mouth…it was true…she slept with Sonny._

 _It was taking everything in Sonny to keep a straight face…of course he was going to tell her the truth but right now she just looked so damn cute just staring at him like that. He knew she wasn't wearing his robe anymore because he could see her bare shoulders…so that had to mean that she was back in her birthday suit._

 _Carly sits trying to remember how she could let things get out of hand with Sonny…she gets another flash of quick memories  
_  
-Her downing a glass of wine after staring at his rear-

-Her refilling her glass numerous of times—

-Her pouring and downing the two glasses of Tequila-

 _Carly then takes in the account that her head felt like someone backed over it with a steamroller…she narrows her eyes at Sonny as she comes to the conclusion that she was drunk and he took advantage of her._

 _Sonny could see the change in her eyes and he realized it was time to stop teasing her and tell her the truth before…_

"You Son of A BITCH" _Carly yells at him but then regrets having done so because of her aching headache  
_  
 _Sonny slightly shakes his head as he inwardly says_ "To late" _with a slight smirk_

 _Carly snaps back the bed comforter and then quickly gets out of the bed but is careful to take the sheets with her making sure they are wrapped around her body.  
_  
"Oh, so you think this is funny" _Carly scolds him in a soft but firm tone…she didn't want her head pounding anymore than it was already was._

"Caroline calm down; I know your head is probably killing you right about now so why don't…" _Sonny starts to say but is cut off  
_  
"Oh so you admit you knew I was drunk?" _Carly sharply asks_

"Sweetheart it was kinda hard not to notice…" _Sonny smoothly says with a dimpled grin as he remembers back to her flashing him. Carly glares at Sonny and he quickly snaps out of the erotic memory as he says_ "I know what you're thinking…calm down and let me explain what really happened" _he lightly places a hand on her shoulder giving it a soft rub_

 _Carly couldn't believe him…he had the nerve to touch her after what he did._

 _Keeping one hand holding up the sheet around her, Carly uses her free hand to snatch his hand off of her as she says in a sharp whisper_ "Calm down…how the hell do you expect me to calm down after you took advantage of me while I was drunk Sonny?"

 _Sonny's eyes widened as he realized he better hurry up and tell her what happened…  
_  
"Caroline, listen…I swear to you I didn't take advantage of you. I would never do that." _Sonny replies defending himself_

 _Carly once again cuts him off_ "How the hell can you say that to me…we **_"Slept"_** together!" _she emphasizes the word slept_ "I was drunk, and you **_"Knew"_** it!" _she keeps a hand holding up the sheet as she takes her other hand and pushes him hard at his shoulder making him almost stumble back but he keeps his balance.  
_  
"No, no you have it all wrong…can I get a word in? Just listen just let me explain for a minute…"

"Why? So you can tell me lies when I **_"Know"_** the truth!" _Carly says then gestures to the bed and then to herself wrapped up naked in his sheets._

"I know what it looks like but it didn't happen. I swear to you I would never take advantage of you while you were drunk." _Sonny tells her…he sees that Carly is about to interrupt him again but he doesn't give her a chance to as he says_ "I was teasing with you earlier when I implied that we'd sleep together."

"You expect me to **"believe"** that…" _Carly says with a cynical laugh then turns her back on him as she kept her hand holding the sheet around her body_

 _Sonny turns Carly back around to face him as he places his hands on her shoulders once again. She glares back at him letting her look speak for itself for him to get his hands off of her…_

 _Keeping his hands on her shoulders despite her look, Sonny looks her straight in the eyes as he says_ "Yes, I do expect you to believe me because it's true…I sat in a chair the whole time and watched you sleep…I was there when you woke up during the night just to let you know that you weren't alone and that you were safe. I didn't want you to be afraid when you woke up to a strange room in the middle of the night."

 _Carly didn't know why but she believed Sonny…his eyes looked so desperate for her to believe in him._

"You believe me don't you?" _Sonny asks_

 _Carly casts her head downward and to the side for a moment…she sighs as she looks back up to him and softly says_ "Don't ask me why…but yeah, I believe you."

 _Slowly Sonny's dimples start to peek out_ , "Thank you" _he simply tells her then says_ "Besides…I want the time to be right whenever we do decide to take that next step and make love" _he lifts a hand to her cheek and rubs it softly with the pad of his thumb as he says_ "And Caroline, I promise that when that time comes…you won't forget it."

 _Carly started to blush, which made Sonny grin…she tried to hide her smile as she started taking in the beautiful sight of him standing in front of her with just the towel wrapped around his waist._

 _Quickly she turns around clearing her throat trying to think of something to say cause if she stayed checking him out any longer he would certainly notice and his ego was already big enough as it was._

 _Noticing that she was checking him out, Sonny grins making his dimples deepen; when she quickly turned around he had to smirk as he knew she was a little embarrassed by the positions they were in with her naked wrapped in his sheet and him standing there with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. He also knew that she liked what she saw since it was obvious that she was definitely attracted to him; it was good to know that he could get to her just as much as she got to him last night when she flashed him with her beautiful physique.  
_  
 _Looking down at herself wrapped up in his sheets, Carly remembers that she is naked underneath…she slowly turns back around to him seeing that he still has the grin on his face._

 _Knowing how she can get when she's drunk, Carly gathered up the strength to ask_ "Wh…where um…what hap…" _she clears her throat some and in one quick breath she asks_ "What happened to my clothes?" _she raises a hand to the back of her head scratching her hair as she kept the other hand holding the sheet up on her body_

"You really wanna know?" _Sonny asks with a little devilish dimpled grin as he remembered back to the events of yesterday_

"Ooookay…what the hell did I do?" _Carly asks_

 _Sonny dimples at her as his eyes make a quick scan of her standing there holding the sheet in place…he couldn't stop the quick vision that came of her dropping the sheet and giving him another view of her assets like she did before.  
_  
"Sonny?" _Carly calls his name as she snaps her fingers in front of his face_

 _When Sonny snaps out of it, he says_ "Hmm"

 _Carly hangs her head back as she blows out a breath…lifting her head back up she looks into his eyes as she says_ "Okay, lay it on me…what did I do that made me wind up without my clothes and in your bed."

"You know what…why don't we both get dressed and uh…we'll meet up downstairs. I'll make you some strong black coffee and uh whatever you want to ask me I'll answer."

 _Carly carefully nods as she says_ "K" _as she starts to go to the bathroom she turns back around realizing something_ "Oh, uh…where are my clothes?"

 _Sonny snaps his fingers_ , "Hold on a minute…"

 _He quickly goes over to the other side of the bed to retrieve the overnight bag that Jasmine brought by._

 _Carly watches him go…she watches even closer when he bends down to pick up something from the floor…when she sees that he is turning back around she quickly turns her head as if she wasn't checking him out and inwardly scolds herself for doing so._ _"Stop Carly! Stop it"_

"Here you go…" _Sonny says as he holds out the bag to her_ "I uh got Jasmine to bring you some clean clothes by."

 _Carly's eyes go wide at the mention of Jasmine's name_ , "Jasmine _knows_ I stayed the night here?!"

"Yeeeah…" _Sonny said not getting what was wrong…he continues as she says_ "I called her"

 _Carly interrupts as she practically yells_ "You **"CALLED"** her?!" _as soon as the words were out of her mouth Carly deeply regretted yelling them since it made her head start to pound. placing a hand to her head_ , "Ah damn it…my head hurts" _she says in a firm but soft tone_

"Okay, listen…you take the bag and go in the bathroom and change." _Sonny tells her as he continues holding out the bag to her…Carly takes it as he says_ "Meet me downstairs and like I said I'll have your coffee waiting."

 _Why the hell did he have to call Jasmine, Carly says to herself…she was hoping that last night was a night Jasmine stayed with Jason. That way she wouldn't be none the wiser about her staying at Sonny's instead of coming home. UGGGGHHHHH she could just hear Jasmine now.  
_  
 _Carly gives Sonny a long look before she exhales a sigh as she nods finally agreeing to go change…any further argument right now would just upset her head.  
_  
"Good" _Sonny says_ "I'll meet you downstairs in a little bit"

"Yeah…K" _Carly tells him then disappears in to the bathroom_

 _Sonny grabs his suit he picked out earlier before he went in to the shower and began to get dressed as he steals little looks over to the closed bathroom door knowing that she was behind that door doing the same thing._

 **The Brownstone**

 _Bobbie had been on cloud nine for the last two days ever since she went to Carly's place and they talked the night away. She was finally reunited with her daughter…Bobbie had her family back as a whole.  
_  
 _Lucas comes practically running down the stairs then jumps the last couple of steps…as he heads towards the kitchen he hears the sound of his mother happily humming away as she cooked breakfast.  
_  
 _With a smile and a short laugh, Lucas says_ "Mornin Ma…" _he kisses her on the cheek then says_ "What happened did we win the lottery or something…as far as I'm concerned that's the only reason to be this cheerful this early in the morning." _he smirks_

 _Bobbie gives her teenage son playful look_ , "No silly…it's a beautiful morning and everything is as it should be."

"What do you mean?" _Lucas asks_

 _Bobbie suddenly realizes that she hasn't yet told Lucas about Carly…she was so caught up finally having Carly back in her life that it slipped her mind to tell him._

 _Finishing up the scrambled eggs, she scoops a pile on to Lucas's plate with the rest of his breakfast then hands him the plate as she says_ "Come sit with me for a minute…"

 _They go and sit at the table…Lucas starts to get curious so he asks_ "What's up?" _Lucas starts to dig in to his eggs  
_  
 _Bobbie smiles at her son then takes a deep breath as she decides the best way to say it was to just come out with it_ "You have a sister"

 _Lucas immediately looks up at his mother…for some reason he didn't think she was talking about his sister BJ that died a while back_

"What do you mean? Are you gonna have a baby? Ewww does that mean I have to change dirty diapers?" _Lucas asks then puts down his fork as he looks at his mother  
_  
 _Bobbie shakes her head no…she couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped with the scrunched up face her son made_ "No, you're safe…I'm not having a baby _." she tells him which makes Lucas release the breath he was holding_ "Listen, uh…I never told you this but…when I was real young" _she pauses for a moment then continues_ "I had a daughter…I gave her up for adoption."

"You had another kid?"

"Yeah…" _Bobbie tells him_ "We just found each other two days ago…"

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow" _Bobbie says with a laugh and a wide smile_

"Well what's her name?" _Lucas asks curious to know about his new found sister_

"Caroline"

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Soon sweetie…soon. I'll call her later and see if we can set something up."

"Cool…it'll be nice having a sister especially a big sister I can borrow money from." _Lucas says jokingly_

 _Bobbie smirks at Lucas as she gives his hair a ruffle with her hand_ "Eat your breakfast you don't want to be late for school."

"I'll take it with me" _Lucas says as he quickly scoops his eggs between his toast and leaves the rest of the food on the plate untouched. Picking up his book bag by the staircase, Lucas calls out_ "Cya later ma…"

"Bye…" _Bobbie calls out to him_

 _As Lucas opens the door he practically runs in to Luke_ "Hey Uncle Luke. Bye Uncle Luke" _Lucas says in one breath as he quickly shoots by Luke and didn't notice that he stepped on his foot._

 _Luke hops around on one foot as he calls out to his namesake_ "Hey, hey these things don't grow on trees you know!"

 _Bobbie hears the sound of Luke's bellowing…she shakes her head then gets up and walks towards the door. She couldn't stop the laugh that came bursting out as she watched her brother hop around on one foot._

"Never stand in the path of a running teenager, Luke…you'll get mowed down every time." _Bobbie laughs_

"Ha, ha I'm glad you thinks it's so funny Barbara Jean…my poor bunions think otherwise."

"Eww Luke! No one wants to hear about your stinky feet, especially early in the morning when I'm about to eat."

 _Luke's eyes widen_ , "Cool, you cooked…" _he starts to limp his way around Bobbie_

 _Bobbie stops him by placing a hand to his chest_ "Who says you're invited?" _she teases_

"Would you rather I go in the kitchen and cook myself then because you know I c…"

 _Bobbie quickly cuts him off_ , "You take one step near my kitchen Luke Spencer and I'll give you a REAL Limp!"

"Okay, okay…" _Luke says raising his hands in surrender_ "I won't go in the kitchen"

"I know you won't" _Bobbie says with a laugh_

"Geese I swear I don't know who is more picky about their kitchen you or Port Chucks own Gourmet Godfather." _With the instant mention of Sonny, Luke remembers the reason he came by_ "Oh and speaking of Corinthos since you brought up the subject…"

 _Bobbie cuts in with a laugh_ "I brought up the subject?" _she points to herself_

 _Luke goes on as if she hadn't said anything_ "There's something I forgot to tell ya the other day about him and Caroline."

 _Bobbie holds up a hand stopping him_ "Save it Luke, Sonny already told me what happened…he and Caroline knew each other back in high school." _she tells him then with a short pause she_ _asks_ "Want some coffee"

 _She turns around and starts walking back towards the kitchen to get some coffee…Luke hobbles after her since his foot was still aching some.  
_  
"Yeah they knew each other but did he tell you the rest of the story about how he…"

 _Once again Luke is cut off_ , "Yes" _Bobbie says a she turns around facing him_ "Sonny told me how he treated Caroline…I asked him about it yesterday at Kelly's and he told me the whole story."

"And?!" _Luke says not getting it since Bobbie should be more upset about how Sonny treated her daughter._

"And what?" _Bobbie asks_

"Corinthos wants Sweet Caroline…he wants to do the horizontal polka with her and make grease-headed baby mobsters." _Bobbie quickly raised a hand to her mouth to cover up her laugh_ "You mean to tell me that you're alright with that especially after how he treated her."

"Luke…I talked with Sonny and he's truly sorry for his behavior towards Caroline…he's trying to make up for it."

"Oh come onnnn Barbara Jean…don't tell me you fell for his Rico Suave wanna be lines. He treated your daughter like crap and you still approve of him making googly eyes at her like nothing happened?"

 _Bobbie sighs as she places a hand on her hip then says_ "Sonny is a good guy Luke…what happened between him and Caroline is in their past, he's changed." _she pauses for a moment then continues_ … "We all can't be judged on our past mistakes forever…if that was the case then I wouldn't be the Head Nurse at GH because everyone would still be judging me for my past as a teenage hooker."

"Well it looks like you've made up your mind…" _Luke grumbles his disapproval_

"Yeah, I have and for that matter I believe Caroline has to…" _Bobbie says with a smile_ "She likes Sonny…I know she does, she just doesn't want to admit it because of the past."

 _Bobbie wasn't done speaking good before Luke interrupts saying_ "Well if you're not gonna do something about all this I will" _he turns around and heads towards the door as he calls out over his shoulder to her_ "As soon as I go over to Mob Central and make sure a certain Mobster keeps his one eyed snake zipped up in his pants!"

 _Bobbie's eyes open wide a she quickly catches up to Luke and grabs his arm stopping him…she_ _dashes in front of him blocking his path_ "Oh no you're not…you are gonna stay out of it Luke, and that's final!" _she says furiously as she pokes her finger in to Luke's chest making sure he got her point._

 **HARBOR VIEW TOWERS PENTHOUSE 4**

 _Sonny comes out of the kitchen holding a tray with two coffee mugs and a fresh brew of his best coffee…he places the tray down on the dining table. He steals a look towards the stairs but they were empty…Carly hadn't come down yet._

 _Turning back around, Sonny looks at the table in the exact spot where he picked her up yesterday placing her on the table as they made out. Sonny walks over to the spot where they were and lightly rubs the back of his hand there. A small dimpled smile comes to his face as he envisioned the memory…_

 **FLASH**

 _Sonny walks them to a clear part of the dining table away from their plates…he picks Carly up and sits her down on top of the table as his lips trail wet kisses to her cheek…chin…and on down to her neck. Carly wraps her legs around his waist getting lost in the moment._

 _Sonny starts to lower her down some on the table. With one hand on her back pressing her up against him, Sonny places the palm of his other hand down on the table to hold them up. Carly runs her foot up and down the length of Sonny's leg enticing him further._

 _Sonny trails his kisses down her neck and down to her shoulders and on down to the v-cut opening of the tank top she wore.  
_  
 **END FLASH**

 _Walking out of the bedroom and down the hallway Carly mumbles to herself cursing Jasmine for what she picked out for her to wear…she wore a tan colored leather skirt and a black leather tank top with barely noticeable thin spaghetti straps. She knew that this was Jasmine's way of teasing with her before she actually sees her, then Jasmine could tease Carly to her face._

 _Stopping in place at the top of the stairs, Carly sees Sonny just standing with the sexiest dimples ever as he looked down at a empty spot on the dining table. She then realizes that he is thinking back to yesterday when they made out…the one part of yesterday she did remember besides her refilling her glass over and over again._

 _In that moment as she stood watching him just standing there, Carly unconsciously starts to slowly curve her mouth in to a small smile with the memory. Biting down on her bottom lip, Carly closes her eyes while tilting her head to the side in an attempt to squash the memory of his lips trailing down to her breast as his body trapped hers down on the table.  
_  
 _As Carly opens her eyes she makes sure not to look at Sonny…instead Carly finds herself looking at his desk, which wasn't much help since she then started to envision another time.  
_  
 **FLASH  
**  
"Dance with me" _Sonny says_

 _Carly slowly and hesitantly places her hand in to his…Sonny dimples as her hand makes contact with his and then lightly pulls her body next to him.  
_  
"Now, isn't this much better than you bolting out the door." _Sonny says with a little laugh_

 _Sonny licks his dry lips…Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip…there are no other thoughts going through her mind. Before you know it, their lips are inching closer and closer until they finally make contact._

 _At first the kiss starts out slow, each tasting and nibbling…they couldn't get enough, they needed more. Sonny starts to back Carly up as their lips stay fused together…when they get to his desk, he lifts Carly up on to it and she wraps her legs around him._

 _Finally their lips separate and Sonny starts to travel little kisses down to the crook of her neck…Carly tilts her head to the side as she lets out a long moan of delight and nibbles down on her bottom lip.  
_  
 **END FLASH**

 _Awakening from the vision, Carly's stands completely still…her cheeks slightly flushed and her mouth parted a little. A moment later Carly notices that Sonny is looking up at her…she clears her throat and then proceeds to walk down the rest of the stairs._

 _When Sonny finally came out of his vision of them on top of the table he felt her presence in the room so he looked up at the stairs and there she was just staring at his desk. He wondered to himself why she was just staring at the desk and then it hits him…that was where they had their earlier encounter on their date._

 _As Carly walks down the last of the stairs, Sonny dimples up at her; he became aroused all over again as he took in the sight of her while she walked towards him.  
_  
 _Clearing his throat some, Sonny speaks_ "Hey…" _his eyes look her over once again_

"Hey" _Carly replies back not noticing his eyes scanning her up and down as she tried not to keep direct eye contact with him since she was still a bit over heated with her vision of them at his desk._

"Coffee…" _Sonny says as he gestures a hand to the coffee at the table._

"Yeah, coffee would be good…"

"K" _Sonny says as he pours them both a cup then offers her one_

"Thanks" _Carly says then turns away from him and walks over to sit on the couch while sipping at the coffee  
_  
 _Sonny smirks as he watches Carly walk away from him…she was doing it again trying to put distance between them. Walking over to the couch as well he decides to see how she reacts as he sits down on the far end of the couch giving her, her wish._

 _Carly is surprised when Sonny doesn't sit next to her like she thought he would…unknowingly she frowns which causes him to grin in to his coffee as he takes a sip.  
_  
"So uh, how's the coffee…"

"Good" _Carly says then after a short pause_ "Strong"

"Yeah well, strong is best for a hangover" _Sonny grins then sips some more of his coffee_

 _Carly didn't miss his grin and then in that second her curiosity came back to her wanting to know what exactly happened while she was drunk. Judging by the grin Sonny kept giving her she must have did something…but what?_

"Okay, what's with the grin? Spill it Corinthos."

"What I'm just sitting here on the couch drinking my coffee just like you." _Sonny replies then tries to hold in a smirk  
_  
"Ah, you see right there…" _Carly points at him while holding the coffee cup in her other hand_ "You think you're slick but you're not. I see that sneaky little smile. So what gives…"

 _Sonny laughs_ , "What? Nothing…" _he says innocently as he shrugs his shoulders and continues to grin._

"Why do you keep looking at me like that then?"

"What…maybe I just like looking at you" _Sonny dimples_ "You got a problem with that?"

"What's with the dimples…"

"What about them?"

"I never noticed them before back in…" _Carly stops herself from finishing then says_ "You keep grinning at me and the more you grin the deeper they get."

 _Sonny listens with his dimples deepening as he watched her_ "You know what…I think you like it when I look at you. I think you like it a lot seeing as though you had no problem with it yesterday."

"Okay that's it" _Carly says as she places her mug down on the coffee table in front of the couch_ "What the hell happened yesterday… what did I do?"

 _Sonny places his coffee down as well, then lifts a hand to his chin with a little grin_ "What do you uh…" _he pauses with a dimpled smile then repeats_ "What do you remember?"

 _Carly blows out a frustrated breath…he wasn't going to make it easy one her she could see.  
_  
 _Closing her eyes, Carly says_ "I remember…you feeding me dinner…lifting me up on the table and us making out."

 _Sonny bites down on his bottom lip as he grins and places a hand up to his mouth trying to hide his smile. Carly opens her eyes seeing his look, which makes her roll her eyes at him…she wanted to know what happened and all he could do was grin and show off his dimples.  
_  
"That all you remember?" _Sonny asks his dimples still showing_

 _Giving him an exasperated look, Carly lets out a long sigh and says_ "Me refilling my glass with wine over and over and over and over…"

 _Sonny chuckles_ "Yeah, I remember that to." _he pauses_ "I also remember a lot of other things."

 _Carly was at her wits end as she finally just snaps out_ "Listen you smug arrogant jackass are you gonna tell me what the hell happened or do we continue on with your game of twenty questions just to further piss me off?!"

 _As soon as the angry words were out her head began to pound again because of her yelling…she reaches over to pick up her coffee that was still hot and sips at it  
_  
 _Once Carly finishes off the last of the coffee, she lets out a heated breath…she could feel herself slowly coming back to life again_

 _Sonny stands up, walks over to her then reaches down to take her cup_ "More coffee?"

 _Not saying a word, Carly nods up at Sonny…he takes the cup then goes to the dining table to refill her cup._

"Sonny come on…just tell me already, you're driving me nuts here" _Carly tells him as she watches his backside as he pours her coffee  
_  
 _When she sees he's turning around she quickly averts her eyes but not before Sonny catches a quick glimpse of her. Sonny hands her the refilled cup of coffee and she says a quiet thank you…he goes back to sit in his spot which didn't go unnoticed to Carly as she started sipping at the coffee again.  
_  
"You sure you wanna know Caroline…"

"Ugh" _Carly says as she lowers the cup from her mouth_ "Sonnnneee" _she calls out his name_

 _Sonny remembered when she said his name like that yesterday…he lets out a smirk_ "Okay, okay…since Carlybabes is so impatient I'll stop teasing you and tell you what happened." _Carly's eyes widen as she hears him call her Carlybabes…he as her full attention as he says_ "Well you see uh, Carlybabes…that's what you called yourself" _Sonny dimples then continues_ "Carlybabes, well she uh had a little secret…she swore me to secrecy when she told me." _he says innocently_

 _Carly tried to think back but everything was still foggy…she closes her eyes for a moment and when she opens them again she says through gritted teeth_ "What secret Sonny?"

 _Sonny smirks_ "Ah…hmmm nothing I didn't already know mind you, but uh" _he releases a small chuckle then leans forward as he whispers to her_ "You said I was Hot" _he grins_ "And admitted you had a little crush on me."

 _As Sonny spoke, Carly couldn't believe what he was saying…she slowly shakes her head in disbelief as she closes her eyes._ _In that moment a quick flash comes to her and she sees herself sitting on Sonny's lap…grinding down on him…saying the words he'd just told her she had said.  
_  
 _Carly knew what he told her was true…with her eyes still closed, she asks_ "What else?"

 _Sonny sees that she's not happy with what he told her thus far…with a concerned look in his eyes as he watched her closely and then says_ "You know what we don't have to talk about this right now…you should really just concentrate on drinking your coffee and getting rid of that hangover."

 _Sonny wanted to spare her any further embarrassment…if he told her the rest of what she did then she would certainly hate herself and he didn't want that._

"How about I make you some breakfast?" _Sonny says_

 _He starts to stand up, but stops when Carly says_ "No Sonny wait…sit down. I don't want any breakfast. And I know what you're trying to do…you don't want me to know all the other crazy things I most likely did yesterday"

"Car…" _Sonny tries to interrupt_

 _Carly wouldn't let him as she continues_ , "Just tell me Sonny…what else happened."

"Are you sure you…"

"Yes Damn it…" _Carly says sharply as she interrupted his sentence…she takes a deep breath then says in a much softer tone_ "Tell me…please. I want to know."

"Okay" _Sonny replies_

 _Carly puts her coffee mug back then sits quietly as Sonny tells her the whole story_. As Sonny spoke, his words came to life as the visions plagued her mind.

 _-Sonny trying to take the bottle of Tequila away from her-_

 _-The Tequila spilling on their clothes-_

 _-Sonny carrying her upstairs so she could clean up-_

 _-Her coming out of the bathroom wearing his robe-_

 _-Her exposing her nude body to him as she opened his robe-_

 _-Sonny spilling the coffee on his hand-  
_  
 _-Her kissing Sonny's hurt hand-_

 _-Sonny tucking her in his bed as she yawned sleepily-_

 _Sonny sits silent as he watches her taking in her mood…he could tell that she was feeling ashamed of what she did and hating herself. Quickly he stands up and sits next to her; Carly casts her head to the side as not to look at him but Sonny puts a hand underneath her  
chin so she would look at him.  
_  
"Hey…its okay." _Sonny starts out to say_

"How can you say that it's okay Sonny? I was drunk on my ass, I flashed you for goodness sakes."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Caroline…you're beautiful."

"You're just saying that because you got a free peep show."

 _Carly tries to get up from the couch so she could leave, but Sonny takes her hand and gently pulls her back down on the couch.  
_  
 _Looking her in the eyes, Sonny tells her_ "You listen to me…I'm not going to let you use this as another excuse to take us ten steps back. What happened, happened…it can't be taken back. Besides…you have a gorgeous body Caroline you have nothing to be ashamed of." _he dimples which makes her blush and smirk. he feels a sense of relief wash over him since Carly was now smiling…he decides that it is safe to tease her a little bit as he says_ "So…" _he pauses with a dimpled smile_ "You have a crush on me huh?" _he chuckles a little_ "Knew it all along…"

 _Carly rolls her eyes_ "Don't kid yourself that was just the booze talking."

"Oh yeah…well most likely when a person is smashed they tend to tell the truth." _Sonny grins which deepens his dimples_ "So I'm kinda thinking that your little secret is true. It`s okay…you can go ahead and admit it…you like me."

"Why so your ego can get bigger than it already is?" _Carly laughs_ "I'll pass."

"So uh, is that your way of admitting it…I say that cause I noticed you didn't try to deny it again."

 _Carly quickly thinks then says_ , "Well have you ever thought that I just don't like repeating myself…I told you once that it was just the booze talking so why should I say it again."

 _Sonny smirks knowing the truth, then changes the subject as he says_ "So uh what about our next date…where do you wanna go?"

 _Carly shakes head at him with a slight smile at her lips_ "And who says I'm going out with you again?" _she asks with a little laugh_

"You did" _Sonny says with a smile_ "Before Carlybabes came out and spilled her undying feelings for me…" _he smirks then says_ "I uh, I suggested that we go on a real date where I take you out on the town instead of you know, bringing you back here and cooking." _He pauses_ "You agreed but only if you could pick out the place"

"Well how come I don't remember that and for that matter you didn't mention it when you were telling me everything else." _Carly tells him but in actuality she did remember_

"I'm telling you now" _Sonny quickly responds_ "Besides…" _he picks up her hand and raises it up giving the back of her hand a little kiss_ "You know you wanna go out with me" _he dimples from ear to ear._

 _Carly keeps repeating to herself in her head over and over again that it's just a crush she has and nothing more.  
_  
 _As if Sonny could read her mind he says_ , "And uh, just for the record…I intend to be _"The Crush"_ you don't get over."

 _Carly's eyes open wide some when he said that…she inwardly asks herself "Did he just read my mind?" she was surprised and shocked that he could read her so well._

 _Sonny frames her face with his hands…their eyes lock in a trance…a world where only they existed. Slowly they began to inch forward, both anticipating the touch, the smell, the taste of the other's lips._

 _Just before their lips met, Sonny pulls back a little with a grin then leans back in and gives her bottom lip a light nibble and suck._

 _As their lips part once more, Sonny whispers against her slightly parted mouth_ "Don't fight _us_ Caroline…leave the past where it's at and live in the moment with me." _he leans back into her lips capturing them for a short but heated kiss leaving them wanting more when he pulled back again and whispers_ "I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life Caroline. Give me the chance to show you how good we can be together…we have a real connection baby and I don't want it to pass us by."

 _As Sonny captured her lips again, Carly places her hands to his waist in a tight grip…her hands then began to slowly slip to his back pushing him in to her as their passionate union became more heated. It felt like torture for them both when Sonny pulls back halting them again…both thirsty for more._

"Say yes. Say you'll go out with me again…" _Sonny whispers against her mouth…_

 _The heat from his breathy whisper makes Carly want him all over again…she tried to answer but nothing was coming out of her mouth so instead she nods her answer._

 _That wasn't good enough for Sonny though_ "Say yes Caroline…I want to hear you say it." _he takes her lips in a quick scorching kiss then pulls back again waiting for her to speak…  
_  
"Yes, Sonny…I'll go out with you again" _Carly finally says in a whisper…she smiles at him then laughs a short playful giggle while shaking her head_ "How do you do that?"

 _Sonny gives her lips another quick peck…he flashes her a dimpled smile before he asks  
_  
"Do what?"

 _Nibbling down on her bottom lip for a moment, Carly stares in to his eyes trying to gather the right words to say what she means_ "Make me feel for you…" _Carly starts out saying_ "Make me want to kiss you…" _she leans in to him and gives his lips a soft kiss and light flick of her tongue_ "Touch you" _she places a finger to his lips then slides it down releasing his bottom lip_ "How do you do that huh…I should be walking out that door never to look back"

 _Sonny interrupts_ "But you can't…can you Caroline?"

"No" _Carly says shaking her head_ "Why is that? I know I should but something inside won't let me."

 _Sonny knew what the answer was for him…he was crazy in love with her but he couldn't tell her that just yet. Saying those words might be the one thing to scare her off for good but also he had a suspicion she felt the same as him but just hadn't realized it yet and he wanted her to come to that conclusion on her own.  
_  
"So, where do you wanna go…on our date" _Sonny asks then flashes his dimples_

 _Closing her eyes for a moment with a smile on her face Carly makes the hmmm sound as she thinks. She opens her eyes with the perfect idea…  
_  
"Some place fun…and I know just the place" _Carly tells him with a raise of an eyebrow_

 _Sonny tried to get Carly to tell him where she wanted to go on their date, but she just smiled at him and said no, that it was going to be a surprise. It didn't matter to him where they went, as long as they were together and she wasn't backing out or running out on him for that matter._

 _Carly figured she'd better leave before she became tempted and they started to make out again and then she'd up spilling to him where she wanted to go on their date. Sonny offered to take her home or have one of his drivers take her but she turned him down; however that didn't stop him from giving her one last kiss before she left. A kiss that she was very tempted to stay and continue but she knew she couldn't._

 _After reluctantly pulling apart they say their goodbyes until next time and Carly leaves out the door as Sonny stares watching her close the door behind her. Sonny was feeling really good about this date and he could hardly wait for it and to find out where she had in mind for them to go._

 **HALLWAY BETWEEN PENTHOUSE 4 AND 2  
**  
 _Jason comes out the door of penthouse 2 closing it behind him…he was about to go over to Sonny but before he could get half way across the hall the elevator doors open and Luke comes barreling out practically knocking him down.  
_  
"Luke what the hell…"

"Move it or lose it Borg, I ain't here to make small talk with you anyway!" _Luke grumbles_

 _Bobbie's warning of course had went in one ear and out the other…Luke continues past Jason but stops when he sees Johnny standing guard at Sonny's door.  
_  
"Hey Johnboy move the hell outta the way!" _Luke says while pointing his thumb over his shoulder. When Johnny doesn't move or say anything Luke gets frustrated as he says_ "Don't you have more important things to do then just stand around here like a Zombie...like buying yourself a new tie or stocking up Don Corleone's hair gel for the year? Now if the greasy little mobster runs out I'm gonna have to tell him that you were slacking on the job…and you know how his panties get in twist when he can't drench his head in that crap!"

 _Just as Jason was about to ask Luke what he wanted, the door opens behind Johnny…it was Sonny. Sonny was sitting on the couch thinking over the past twenty-four hours…he couldn't help but smile at the memory and his smile got wider as thought back to the morning he spent with Caroline. Yeah it started out a little rocky, but it sure did finish damn good. Hearing some loud talking outside of the door, Sonny quickly gets as he wonders what was going on?  
_  
 _Opening the door, Sonny finds that it's_ "Luke" _he says shaking his head at his partner. Luke pushes past Johnny and Sonny making his way in to the penthouse_ "Come on in…" _Sonny says sarcastically…he looks at Jason out in the hall way and gestures a hand for him to come inside as he tells him_ "Get in here, cause if I have to listen to him you do to"

 _Jason shakes his head as he comes inside…Johnny closes the door behind them. Sonny sees Luke is now helping himself at his mini bar  
_  
"Oh by all means Luke, help yourself" _Sonny says_

"Don't worry, I will" Luke says as he finishes pouring a glass of Scotch.

 _Sonny stands for a moment watching Luke drink…Jason stands still off to the side a little behind Sonny not saying a word._

"Do I even have to guess why you're hear drinking up my liquor…is this about Caroline still?"

"Ding Ding Ding…give that Mobster a Prize!" _Luke says with a fake smile…when he finishes off his drink he places it down and walks over to Sonny_ "Look you may have Barbara Jean and Caroline under your spell but that sure as hell ain't gonna work on me."

"Luke, Caroline is her own woman…if she wants to spend time with me then that's her choice…I'm not forcing her to do anything she doesn't want."

 _Luke lets out a chuckle_ , "Don't you get it man Caroline may think it's what she's wants now but in the end she won't." _he pauses for a second letting out a sigh_ "Listen man, we've been buds for a long time now and throughout all that time I have never once got in your business about the women you bring back here to Mob Central to play house and the ol slap and tickle with…"

 _Sonny interrupts with a laugh_ , "Yeah right…"

"Okay, okay maybe I stick my nose in to crack a joke or two or ten about the dimwits you pick out" _Luke says with a shrug of his shoulders_ "But Caroline isn't one of them…I've watched you with these women, and don't get me wrong when you're with them you treat them well, you spoil them but when you've had your fill and get bored you give them the `Ol Heave-Ho out the door then start all over again with another one."

 _Sonny gets where Luke is coming from and he was right, that was an exact description on what he would do_ "Luke…" _he says trying to interrupt him_

"My niece won't be your next conquest…and lets not forget the way you treated her back when you were a young teenage hormone walking around believing all the shit that was shoveled your way!"

"LUKE" _Sonny yells to get him to shut up…he exhales a long breath then says_ "I get where you're coming from man…believe me I do."

"Save it Corinthos" _Luke says trying to interrupt_

 _This time Sonny won't let him as he glares at Luke…his eyes like black glass as he says through gritted teeth_ "Don't you get I loathe myself for treating Caroline the way I did in the past" _he points his hand to his chest…Luke is quiet as he watches and listens…Sonny runs a hand through his hair then says_ "I wish I could go back in time and take it back but I can't! All I can do now is try to make up for my mistakes and I am." _he says sharply as he keeps his glare trained on Luke while continuing on to say_ "Now you don't have to believe me and for that matter I don't give a damn if you do or not… your opinion doesn't matter here. Caroline is the only one that matters to me and we will continue to see each other for as long as she wants" _he pauses then says_ "We've been friends as well as partners for a long time Luke, I don't want this disagreement to come between us but if you keep pressing the issue it will…you gotta know that I'm sorry for my past mistakes with your niece and that I would never intentionally hurt her again. Ever. I give you my word…"

 _Luke takes in everything that Sonny just said…he stares at Sonny for a good long minute then says_ "I wanna believe that Sonny…"

 _Sonny quickly interrupts_ "Then believe it cause it's true…Caroline isn't like all the others. I feel something more for her and that's something I'm not going to lose not for anyone Luke…not for you."

 _Luke nods as he lets out a small smirk_ "Well who would of thought it a Mobster in Love…" _he says as he came to the realization, then says teasingly_ "Awww how sweet"

 _Sonny smirks as well, he looks over his shoulder at Jason and sees he smiling and shaking his head at them_ "Yeah…who'd of thought" _he says with a smile_

 _Luke places a hand on Sonny's shoulder giving it a little squeeze and shake then pats him hard on the back_ "You poor smuck" _he laughs_ "In love with a Spencer…I should of figured it out from the beginning that Caroline was family since she had you chasing your tail ever since you first saw each other at the club." _he pauses as he leans towards Sonny a little_ "That's what we Spencer's do while poor helpless fools like yourself can't do a damn thing about it."

 _Sonny shakes his head at Luke as he laughs a little then says_ "So…are we okay now?"

 _Luke lowers his hand from Sonny's back…he gives Sonny a long hard look which makes Sonny think that he's about to start all over again with another rant.  
_  
 _A few seconds later Luke smiles slyly_ "Yeah okay, you're off my shit list!"

 _Sonny and Jason look at each other as they laugh…they look back at Luke then Sonny says_ "Good…and now that that's settled how about you get the hell outta here and go to the bar and actually do some work instead of piling it all on Claude."

"Hey I own the joint I don't have to do squat…"

 _Sonny starts walking Luke towards the door as Jason calls out_ "Luke you never do squat what else is new"

 _Luke turns around to look at Jason just before he's about to walk out the door…he laughs overly enthusiastic then he says_ "What's this…Lurch has jokes…do you really wanna go up against me in that department."

 _Sonny quickly raises up a hand_ "No he doesn't" _he answers for Jason_ "Luke you are the King of all Jokesters…" _he pauses then says_ "Now get out"

 _Sonny gives Luke a little shove out the door, but before he can close it Luke quickly raises up a hand and places it on the door._

"Treat my niece right or you'll have me to answer to!" _Luke says in a serious tone as he raises his other hand to point at Sonny._

 _Sonny hearing and seeing Luke's seriousness, nods a silent okay not wanting to get in another argument with him. Luke lowers his hand then turn and walks to the elevator without looking back…Sonny watches until Luke is on the elevator then closes the door.  
_  
 **THE DOCKS**

 _When Carly left Sonny's he offered to have one of his drivers take her back to The Cosmopolitan but she turned him down…she wanted to walk, it was a beautiful day outside._

 _Sonny wouldn't let her go without one last kiss and what a kiss it was…she couldn't believe that she was actually letting her guard down with him and letting herself feel all of these feelings that she had bottled up inside._

 _Deciding to take a short cut through the docks, Carly smiles to herself when she thinks about the_ _place she came up with for Sonny to take her their next date…it was a place she knew that he wouldn't really expect and that made the idea even more fun. Before she left, Sonny also insisted that they set a day…although he'd rather it be tonight she insisted for them to go out tomorrow night._

 _Angelo was on his way to Kelly's to meet Gia…he had called her a little while ago and she agreed to meet him. Taking the short cut through the docks as well, Angelo stops and grins when he sees Carly coming down the steps while carrying a black overnight bag on her shoulder._

 _Since she was caught up in her thoughts, Carly was about to walk past Angelo but he catches her arm…he laughs as she turns around and notices it's him._

"Oh I see, you were just gonna walk past me without saying hello to your good buddy Angelo" _Angelo pretends his feelings are hurt as he says_ , "I'm crushed."

"Oh hey…I didn't see you there. Sorry."

 _Angelo smirks_ , "I can see that…you looked like you were off in your own little world."

"Yeah, something like that…I was thinking about something."

 _Carly says trying not to give him too much information…it was bad enough that Jasmine was no doubt waiting to ambush her as soon as she steps thorough the door. Hopefully Jasmine hadn't blabbed everything to Angelo, she tells herself._

 _Angelo nods with a little sneaky smile…he decides it was time to tease her a little as he says_ "Thinking about something…or thinking about someone?" _he raises an eyebrow and then grins_

 _Carly closes her eyes as she shakes her head…she tries to hold in a smile_ "So I take it your Big Mouth sister ratted me out huh?" _she opens her eyes, only to see Angelo was nodding a yes and still grinning like a Cheshire Cat at her_

 _Angelo raises a hand to his chin as if he was thinking then says_ … "Hmmmm…you know come to think of it" _he pauses for a moment then snaps his fingers as if remembering something_ "She did mention something about you…" _he grins_ "Something about you getting drunk and spending the night at Sammy's place."

"Okay, okay…let me have it go ahead I know you're dying to so go on and get it over with." _Carly replies_

"Yeah I will in a minute but first uh I just wanna see something here…" _Angelo says as he reaches out a hand to her cheek and tilts her head to the side some._

 _Carly realizes that he is staring at the hickey on her neck so she quickly raises a hand and slaps it over the little purple mark._

"To late, I already saw it" _Angelo laughs as he motions for her to lower her hand down…she slowly lowers he hand and he takes a good look while leaning back some and opening his eyes wide_ "WOW that puppy is huge" _he says over exaggerating_

"Shut up, it is not" _Carly says playfully swatting his shoulder_

"Hey, hey don't beat up on me" _Angelo laughs as he continues on saying_ , "Your boy toy Sammy is the one that branded like cattle with the hickey not me."

"Ha, ha ha…you finished now?" _Carly asks_

"Not by a long shot" _Angelo grins_ "So tell me…did Sammy get to see Carlybabes come out and play?"

 _Carly tries to play innocent as she says_ , "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Save the innocent act for someone who doesn't know you or Carlybabes for that matter." _Angelo grins then leans in towards her to whisper_ "I know how Carlybabes can get when she's smashed" _he winks then stands upright again_ "So spill…what happened?"

 _Carly shakes her head as she lips were slightly parted with a small smile_ "Wouldn't you like to know?" _she smirks_

"Oh, so it's like that huh?"

"Yeah, yeeeah it's like that" _Carly says then smiles mischievously_

 _Angelo nods an okay, but then decides to put all playfulness aside as he says_ "You like him don't you?"

 _Carly closes her eyes for a moment then opens them again as she finally admits_ "Yeah…call me crazy but, yeah I do."

 _Angelo smiles warmly at his friend, then says_ "Seriously though…are you okay with everything. I mean with all of it?"

"Yeah" _Carly nods_ "I'm finally starting to get what Sonny's been trying to convince me all along…the man he is now is not the jerk he use to be and he wants to make up for it." _she pauses then says,_ "I know, I know I should probably turn around and run screaming in the opposite direction away from him…but something inside won't let me."

"He got to you…"

"Yeah, you can say that."

 _Angelo clears his throat then says_ , "As long as you're sure…and you're happy then I'm happy for you."

 _Neither Carly or Angelo saw the person that was about to walk down the stairs, but stops and backs up when she sees them…It's Eva._

 _Eva had just checked in at the Port Charles Hotel and decided to go for a walk to clear her head so she could think of a plan for when she saw Angelo. Standing still and staying out of sight, Eva watches and listens to Angelo and his so called ex, Caroline Lee. Angelo places his hands on Carly's shoulders…this gesture makes Eva's blood boil.  
_  
"You know if you ever need me I'll always be there and I that will always love you right… " _Angelo tells Carly  
_  
 _Carly smiles at him as she nods_ , "I know…and I will always love you to even though you can be a pain in the ass."

 _They laugh and then hug each other.  
_  
 _Hearing their words, Eva balls up her fist as she quietly says to herself_ "So you still love the bitch huh? I knew it, I knew he wasn't in this God Awful small town for nothing…he came to get back together with her." _she glares back and forth between Angelo and Carly_

 _When Angelo and Carly pull back from their hug, they give each other a quick kiss on each other's cheek and an even quicker peck on the lips. Eva's eyes narrow…she definitely was not liking what she was standing there witnessing between her man and this ho Caroline._

"Well, you better get going back home…your uh favorite person is on pins and needles waiting for you to walk through the door" _Angelo says with a laugh_

"Oh she is, is she" _Carly smirks_ "Well maybe I should walk a little bit slower then."

 _They laugh  
_  
"I'll see you at home, later" _Angelo replies_

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

 _Angelo and Carly part ways going in their own direction…Eva sees that Angelo is headed for the stairs where she was hiding at so she quickly ducks further around the corner and hides so that he wouldn't see her. She didn't want him to know she was in town just yet…  
_  
 _Once Angelo walks by and now out of sight, she steps out of the corner then goes back to the steps…she walks down to the spot where Angelo and Carly were talking and practically making out at._

 _Placing her hands on her hips, Eva stares off in to the view of the water as she vows to herself_ "I will have the last laugh" _she pauses as she stares in to the direction Carly went in_. "And my man…" _she turns and looks up at the stairs where Angelo went_. "Just wait…just wait."

 ******** **End of Chapter 16** ******  
**  
 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	17. Chapter 17

_Love At Second Sight_

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Cosmopolitan Carly &Jasmine's Penthouse Suite**

 _Jasmine was just about pacing a hole in the floor as she impatiently waited for Carly to show up. Carly was definitely taking too damn long for her liking…she stops for a second looking at the door thinking that she heard a noise but it was nothing and the door didn't open. Once again Jasmine starts to pace the floor but then quickly goes to the phone and dial's Jason to see if he could tell her if Carly was still at Sonny's or not…as the phone rings she walks over to the couch, sits down Indian style with her back against the arm while facing the door just in case it opened and it was Carly._

"Hey Jase…" _Jasmine pauses for a moment when Jason buts in to speak_ "Yeah, breakfast in bed was great…" _she smiles but then focuses back on her reason for calling_ "Hey listen uh…by any chance do you know if Carly is still over at Sonny's?"

 _Jason tells her that he's at Sonny's place right now and Carly isn't there…she was gone before he got there._

"Really? She's not there" _Jasmine asks pauses as she thinks where she could be and what could be taking her so long_ "She should have been here by now."

 _Jason can tell that Jasmine was anxious to see Carly…most likely to grill her which makes him smirk. He then tries to give her a reason so she would calm and relax some until Carly did show…he suggests that maybe Carly stopped by to see Bobbie or something._

"Yeah, maybe you're…" _Jasmine starts to say but then stops when she hears the door opening…it's Carly_ "No wait here she is I gotta go talk to you later" _she says real fast all in one breath then hangs up the phone before Jason could even get a word in._

 _Jasmine stares at Carly with an intrigued look and a raised eyebrow as she closed the door behind her. Carly was dying laughing inside…she knew that look all too well and it was taking everything in her not to burst out in a fit of laughter. Yes Jasmine was on pins and needles  
for the 411 of what went on at Sonny's which only made Carly's inward smile widen…she decides to have some fun with her nosey box friend and get back at her for the clothes she packed for her to wear._

"Hey, what`s up…" _Carly simply says_ _as she heads straight for the  
stairs…_

 _Jasmine narrows her brow tilting her head to the side some watching Carly walk to the stairs_ "Hey, what`s up?" _she repeats Carly's words then says_ "What the hell? That's all you have to say chica…I don't think so."

"What?" _Carly says innocently as she stops with one foot on the first step then looks at Jasmine and holds in her smile which was becoming increasingly hard to do…Jasmine was flabbergasted as shakes her head and her mouth slightly parts_ "What do you mean what? That innocent little act is not gonna fly with me…so get your butt over here and spill it." _she says with a small smirk_

 _Carly couldn't help the short little laugh that came out as she says_ …"Spill what, I don't know what you're talking about" _she shrugs her shoulders as if she didn't have a clue_

 _As the pitch of her voice gets higher Jasmine finally figures out what she's doing…messing around with her._

 _With a light laugh and smile she shakes her head and says_ "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

 _Carly grins at Jasmine…she walks over to the couch and takes a seat facing her as she crosses her legs and says with a laugh_ "Yeah as a matter a fact I am…"

 _Jasmine rolls her eyes_ "Whatever woman" _she laughs_ "Now are you gonna dish out the gossip or do I have to come over there and kick your butt?"

"You can try" _Carly says with a smirk_

"Carrrrly!" _Jasmine says frustratingly_

 _Carly busts out laughing and Jasmine throws her hands up in the air in frustration that Carly was taking too long and she wanted to know what went down already…she gestures a hand to a  
still laughing Carly._

 _Holding up a hand for Jasmine to wait a minute, Carly tries to calm down…once she has her laughing somewhat under control she says_ "Hmmmm, to spill or not to spill the gossip…that is the question"

"Oh that's it" _Jasmine laugh then picks up one of the couch pillows then starts playfully hitting Carly with it_

 _Carly quickly gets a pillow of her own and hits back at Jasmine until they are in a full blown pillow fight both laughing their heads off._

"Just tell me what happened already you nut…" _Jasmine says as they continue to play around_

"Why" _Carly laughs_ "It would serve you right if I kept my mouth shut especially with what you packed for me to wear"

"What's the matter with what I picked out" _Jasmine laughs_ "I thought you'd like to look your best the morning after your little sleep over at Sonny's"

"You also packed my toothbrush…"

"What's your beef with me packing your toothbrush huh…would you rather of kept funky morning breath instead of having nice clean kissable breath so your man could give the hickey on your neck a twin on the other side?" _Jasmine says between laughing_ "What, you didn't think I forgot about that did ya?"

"For your information, I don't have funky morning breath…and besides you're too damn nosey to forget anything" _Carly laughs their playful fighting continues_ "So no I knew you`d remember…which is why I took my sweet time coming back home" _Carly says laughing back_

"Oh I ought to kick your ass just for that" _Jasmine laughs_

"Like I said…you can Try"

 _They keep going back and forth a little bit longer then both out of breath and tired decide to call a truce_ "Come onnnn you know you're dying tell me" _Jasmine says as she works to catch her breath_

"No, not really…" _Carly teases her some more then flashes a smile while trying to catch her breath as well_

"CAROLINE" _Jasmine snaps out_

"Okay, okay you don't have to get all snippy using my real name…I'll tell you" _Carly laughs_

"Finally" _Jasmine says which makes Carly laugh more_ "Okay, now lets start with the hickey…and don't leave out any of the juicy details" _she winks as she gets herself comfortable on the couch_

 _Carly smirks as she shakes her head at her friend…she starts to spill the details of what happened as a very interested Jasmine listened. She now remembered everything since she made Sonny tell her._

 **HARBOR VIEW TOWERS PENTHOUSE 4**

 _After Luke left, Sonny and Jason sat down on the couch as they started to talk business instead of what happened yesterday with Sonny and Carly. Sonny was the one who quickly changed the  
subject to business…he wanted to see how long it would take Jason to ask about what went on after he and Jasmine left._

 _Just as Jason was about to bring the subject up his cell rings…Sonny smirks knowing that Jason was about to ask him; he quietly waits as Jason answers his phone…it was Jasmine. Sonny was about to walk over to the bar and pour himself some water to give Jason a little privacy but stops in place when he hears the mention of Carly's name…_

"No, Carly's not at Sonny's place…I'm here right now with him and it's just us. She must have left before I came over."

 _Sonny turns back around in interest as he sits and listens to the one sided conversation._

 _Jason smirks_ "Listen, just calm down…I'm sure Carly's just fine. She probably just stopped by to see Bobbie or something on the way."

 _Sonny was more curious now…was something wrong with Caroline?Jason sees the look on Sonny's face and holds up a hand letting him know everything is fine and to hold on he would  
tell him when he hangs up._

 _Hearing Jasmine's quick rambling that Carly just showed up and then the even quicker CLICK of the phone leaving him hearing nothing but a dial tone, Jason pulls back the phone receiver…with a slight chuckle he shakes his head at the phone then puts his cell back in his  
pocket. _

_Sonny was confused…he wanted to know what was going on and as soon as Jason hung up the phone he immediately starts to fire off questions_ "Is Caroline okay? Did something happen? Why is Jasmine so concerned? What did she tell you? What`s going on?"

"Whoa, whoa Sonny slow down…"

"Just tell me what's going on Jason"

"Nothing…" _Jason quickly answers_ "Everything's fine, Jasmine was just getting a little impatient waiting for Carly to return." _He tells Sonny then smirks and says_ "She probably wants to pounce on her with a million questions to get the whole scoop of yesterday after we left you two alone." _Jason adds. Inwardly he tells himself that he wanted to know what happened too…_

 _Hearing Jason's explanation, Sonny finally relaxes as a smile begins to form at the corner of his mouth…he chuckles as he shakes his head._

"Women…" _Sonny pauses with a smirk_ "Always impatient to get the gossip."

 _Jason nods in agreement as his curiosity was getting the better of him…with a small smirk he says_ "Yeah uh…that uh kinda reminds me…" _he starts out saying…he pauses then continues_ "I'm a little curious myself" _he says with a little laugh_ "So lets stop with the run around of you trying to figure out how long it will take me to ask." _he says letting Sonny know that he knew what he was doing…_

 _Sonny shakes his head and tries to hold in his grin_ "Should have figured you knew…"

"Yeah, you should of" _Jason chuckles_ "So? What happened?"

 _As Sonny stares at Jason, he begins to think it over in his head…should he tell his best friend all that happened yesterday after he left. This was something that he and Jason would do when they were finished with whatever woman they were seeing at the time…but as he thought it over he realizes that he couldn't tell Jason the whole story._

 _If Caroline found out that he told Jason everything that happened then it would only embarrass her and make her start pushing him away again…something that he definitely didn't want especially when they were just starting to get back on the right track._

 _Clearing his throat some, Sonny decides to just tell Jason the basics_ "Caroline uh…she wound up drinking too much." _he starts out saying…he pauses for a moment then says_ "As a result she got a little tipsy. When I tried to take away a decanter of Tequila from her, it spilled all over her shirt. So I called you, asked to speak to Jasmine then asked her if she could bring over some extra clothes for Caroline since she was upstairs sleeping it off."

 _Ending his story there, Jason stares at Sonny with one of his famous blank stares…he knew there was more to that story_ "And?"

"And what?" _Sonny says shrugging his shoulders_ "I just told ya what happened." _Sonny stands up from the couch and walks over to the bar where he pours himself a glass of water. When Sonny turns around with his water in hand he sees that Jason is still staring at him…_ "What?" _Sonny asks innocently then drinks some of the water_

"That's it? Nothing else happened? You expect me to believe that" _Jason smirks_ "There's more to that story Sonny, so what gives?" _Jason asks; Sonny doesn't say anything as he takes another sip of his water_ "Okay answer me this…why was she drinking so much? Was being alone with you getting to her? Were you starting to make progress and she used alcohol as a barrier instead of running away like she usually does?"

 _Again Sonny doesn't say a word…he couldn't give Jason the details he wanted, if he did then it would hurt Caroline. Things always have a way of getting back to the person you don't want  
it to._

"What's wrong, you got a sudden case of laryngitis something? What?" _Jason asks_

 _Sonny simply says_ , "No"

"What's with all the silence then? You're acting as if we're at the PCPD being interrogated by Mac and Taggert"

 _They both laugh a little at that…_

"Nothing's wrong…I told you what happened. What's with all the questions and you being so nosey?" _Sonny asks_

"Why you getting defensive?"

"I'm not getting defen…" _Sonny stops mid-sentence…he lets out a breath then says_ "I told you what happened, so just leave it at that." _He says calmly with a little smile and his mouth slightly  
parted_

 _Jason nods a little, which Sonny was grateful for as he took it meaning that Jason was through trying to prod him for details._

"Just one more thing…" _Jason says which quickly bursts Sonny's bubble…_

 _They both chuckle a little…Sonny shakes his head then says_ "What?"

"Did she sleep on the couch or…upstairs?" _Jason makes a quick look over to the staircase_

"She slept upstairs" _Sonny quickly answers_

 _Hearing his quick answer, Jason asks another question just as quickly_ "In the guest room?"

 _Sonny tries to hold back a smile_ , "No…"

"Where did she sleep then?" _Jason interrupts asking quickly not giving Sonny a chance to continue_

 _Sonny smirks, as he casts his head downward for a moment…when he looks back up to Jason he sees that he is now grinning as he awaits an answer._

"Okay" _Sonny says raising his voice a little_ "She slept in my room in my bed…is that, is that what you wanna hear?" _he asks with a laugh_

"And before you ask anything else I sat in a chair and watched her sleep…she had the bed all to herself."

 _Jason nods believing him, he always knew when someone was lying to him…he was like a human lie detector that way…_

"Why are you so determined not to tell me the whole story? I know something else had to have happened after Carly got drunk and before she fell asleep upstairs in your bed."

"Yeah, maybe it did" _Sonny says_

"Well?" _Jason asks curiously_

"Can't tell ya" _Sonny answers_. _Seeing that Jason is about to ask something else, Sonny holds up a hand stopping him…already knowing what Jason was going to ask, he says_ "I don't want to give Caroline a reason to get pissed off and start pushing me away again…she will if I tell you all the details. I can't risk that."

"Okay…I understand" _Jason says with a nod_

"Thanks" _Sonny says then places his water glass back down on the bar…as he walks back over to the couch he says_ "But I can tell you this…she agreed to go out on another date with me; that is before she got tipsy" _he grins with a little smirk_

"Oh yeah" _Jason asks with a smirk of his own_ "Does she remember?"

 _Sonny nods_ , "She remembers…after I reminded her." _he smirks_

 _With a little laugh, Jason asks_ "So where are you taking her?"

"Well see that's the thing…she agreed to go out with me again but only if she got to pick the place."

"Uh oh" _Jason laughs_

"Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking…she probably agreed and chose those terms so that she could pick a place I'd hate and try to ruin the date or something like that."

"Probably" _Jason agrees_

"Yeah, maybe she would have had that thought in mind before yesterday but now I don't think so."

"Is there something you want to tell me about…a detail you can tell that won`t anger her" _Jason hints at_

"All I can tell you is that I'm…" _Sonny pauses for a moment then says_ , "Let's just say that I'm surer of her feelings for me."

 _Sonny leaves out actually telling Jason that she admitted to having a crush. Jason smirks and shakes his head at Sonny's short evasive answer…_

 **The Cosmopolitan Carly and Jasmine's Penthouse Suite**

 _Carly sits on the couch glaring at Jasmine as she sat laughing her ass off after she spilled the whole story…she knew she should of kept her mouth shut._

"You see I knew I shouldn't have told you." _Carly says throwing the pillow from their recent pillow fight at Jasmine_

"Hey" _Jasmine says through laughing as the pillow hit her in the head_

"That's what you get…" _Carly says_

"Okay, okay let me see if I got this straight" _Jasmine says trying to hold back laughing_ "First, before you even finish eating you make out like there`s no tomorrow…he lifts you up on the table and lays you down like his own personal buffet"

"Yeah well you see when you say it like that…" _Carly starts to say trying to come up with an excuse_

 _Jasmine cuts her off, raising up a hand giving her the message to stop and that she wasn't finished_ "Ah, ah…" _she tells her with a laugh. Carly rolls her eyes and sighs as Jasmine continues on_ "Now where did I leave off at…oh yeah. You put on the breaks just before things started getting, Muy Caliente!" _she winks then says_ "But it was too late, you were already wound up so you push him away then start chugging back the liquor and as a result Carlybabes enters" _she grins._

 _Carly just sits and stares at Jasmine, she knew it was useless to try to interrupt as Jasmine recounted the story she just finished telling her…she knew she should have kept her mouth shut!_

"Ughhh are you done?" _Carly asks with a raise of an eyebrow_

"Nope" _Jasmine says then continues on, not missing a beat_ "You pinch his butt, no wait excuse me…" _she laughs_ "His Sexy Tight Ass" _she smirks_ "Then ask him for a quarter so you could see if it would bounce off"

"I know all this woman my mistake was telling you _" Carly shakes her head with a little laugh_

 _Jasmine keeps going on as if Carly hadn't said anything_ "You yank him back down on the couch, straddle his lap grinding down on his goodies which I'm sure gave him quite the thrill"

"Shut up" _Carly smirks as she puts a hand to her head and lowers it down a little_

"Oh and lets not forget the little secret you spilled…your, what was it again?" _Jasmine says with a sly smile and little laugh_ "Oh yeah, your crush."

"Does your mouth ever stop yappin?" _Carly looks back up trying to hold in her smile_

"And then the _Full Frontal Flash_ you gave him" _Jasmine says with a raised eyebrow…she laughs_ "I can just picture the look on your man's face…"

"He's not my man" _Carly tries to interrupt_ "And stop laughing"

"I can see him now…the poor fool no doubt looked like a mixture between a desperate starving man drooling at the sight of breast, legs and thighs like you were a box of Kentucky Fried Chicken" _Jasmine bursts out laughing then continues_ "And a deer caught in the headlights!"

 _Carly shakes her head as she says_ "It's not that funny…" _she tries not to laugh_

"Oh come onnnn Carlybabes" _Jasmine laughs_ "You gotta admit, it is pretty funny."

"No it's not…" _Carly says trying not to smile_

 _Jasmine gives her a knowing look which causes Carly to burst out laughing._

"You see I told ya" _Jasmine laughs as she points at Carly_

 _Carly quickly tries to cover it up by putting a hand to her mouth to cover her smile…but it was useless. She'd gotten a quick flash of Sonny's look when it happened and she'd have to say that  
Jasmine hit the nail on the head._

"Okay, okay so maybe it's a little bit funny" _Carly finally admits quickly then laughs_ "He did look like that."

 _Jasmine clears her throat some trying to calm down her laughing_ "So uh…have you decided where you're going on your date?"

 _Carly grins_ , "Yeah…I got an idea on where we can go. Although he could just be making it up that I accepted to go out with him again…he says I agreed to it before all the wine and Tequila. Maybe I did, I'm not sure…"

"But you still agreed to go?"

"Yeah"

"Because you liiiiiiiiiiiiike him" _Jasmine teases with a grin and then teases some more as she says_ "You got a cruuuuuuuush on him" _she laughs as she draws a heart with her index in the air_

 _Carly smiles a crooked little smile as she tilts her head to the side some_ "Yeah…" _she answers then pauses for a moment_ "I can't believe I just said that…but most of all, I can't believe I let it happen. Yeah…I'm starting to see that Sonny Corinthos isn't all that bad and that he's not the same jerk I once knew."

"I'm happy to hear that sweetie" _Jasmine smiles_

 _Carly decides to lighten up the mood again_ "And Girl, can he kiss! Whewww" _she says while fanning her hand back and forth letting the breeze hit her face_

 _They laugh, both now in full "Girl Talk" mode…_

"Well I'm sure he's good, but he's got NADA on my guy Jason" _Jasmine says with a wide grin_ "And Girl, his hands…Mmmm I'm telling you they should be outlawed"

"Yeah well Sonny's hands are just as craving, but his lips…Mmmm now that's dangerous territory."

 _Jasmine smirks_ , "Well according to the hickey on your neck I can say that's a pretty safe bet."

 _Carly laughs and rolls her eyes at Jasmine_ "I swear you're driving me crazy…are you ever gonna get off the hickey…"

"Nope" _Jasmine laughs then raises an eyebrow as she looks over to the door_ "So he trapped you against the door huh"

 _Carly laughs as she quickly stands and starts walking around the couch and to the stairs_ "I'm not listening." _she says in between laughing_

 _Jasmine keeps teasing as Carly starts walking up the stairs_ "Did you pinch his Sexy Tight Ass then to?"

"La La la la la" _Carly says in a sing song voice as she plugs her index fingers in her ears_

"If you didn't you know you wanted to!" _Jasmine yells out watching walk upstairs…she laughs then says_ "Just admit it chica, you know I'm right. You wanted to give it a squeeze!" _When Jasmine hears Carly's door close, she quickly stands up, goes over to the stairs and yells up so  
Carly could hear her _"That's okay you don't have to talk to me I know you're busy trying to cover up the _**HICKEY**_!" _Jasmine bursts out laughing…_

 _Carly opens her door and yells out_ , "You know you're CRAZY, right?" _she laughs then closes the door again_

"You still love me though" _Jasmine yells back up the stairs telling her with a laugh_

 _As soon as Carly closes the door after yelling down to Jasmine, she looks down  
at her clothes and shakes her head as a small laugh escapes._

"Ugh, that girl sometimes I just don't know _" Carly says to herself_

 _Carly starts to undress out of the sexy clothes, and when she is fully undressed she goes to her closet to pick something else out to wear. She stands in front of her closet wearing only a black strapless bra and matching black boy-shorts…Carly turns around when she hears the phone ringing._

 _Turning back around to the closet to continue looking for something to wear she says to herself that Jasmine will get it. When the phone stopped ringing, she knew that Jasmine had answered like she said she would._

 _Still looking in the closet for something to wear, Carly stops in place when she hears Jasmine's voice call out_ "Carly, pick up the phone…It's Your Looooooooooover Boy"

 _Carly stares at the door with her lips slightly parted as she shakes her head. She walks over to the bed and sits down on the side then picks up the phone and yells out to Jasmine…_

"I Got It!"

 _With the phone to her ear she waits to hear the click to let her know Jasmine hung up…she hears it a moment later._

"Sonny" _Carly says into the phone_

"So I'm your lover boy now, huh?" _Sonny laughs a little_

"Only in your dreams babe" _Carly quickly tells him with a laugh of her own_

 _Sonny's dimples deepen as he grins holding the phone to his ear_ "I kinda think in your dreams to sweetheart"

 _Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip before replying_ "You wanna tell me what the reason is for this call?"

"No reason…I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, that and to check and see if you're okay since you walked home instead of letting me take you."

"I'm fine Sonny…" _Carly tells him_

"I know that…you're more than fine that`s not a word I'd use to describe you" _Sonny  
says in a low husky drawl as he flirts with her_

 _Carly smiles in to the phone_ "And just how would you describe me?"

"Beautiful…gorgeous." _Sonny pauses for a moment to wet his lips then continues_ , "Sssexy." _he makes a deep humming sound then tells her_ "Your beauty is beyond words Caroline"

 _Carly's smile widens as she closes her eyes for a moment blushing_ "Why Mr. Corinthos are you flirting with me?"

 _Sonny's dimples deepen as he replies_ "What do you think?"

"Hmmmm, well…I think you got to thinking back to the free peep show you got" _Carly  
replies with a little giggle_

"Yeah yeah…" _Sonny says with a grin_

"And the thought got you sooooo Hot and Bothered that you had to call me." _Carly says with a little grin of her own_

"Can you blame me?" _Sonny asks with a little smirk_ "A body like yours isn't something you can just put out of your mind."

"Neither is yours" _Carly tells him flirting back_ "The image of you in that towel this morning was definitely a desirable sight."

"Oh yeah…" _Sonny asks as his dimples are on full blast_

"Yeah"

"Is that right…"

"Yeah, that's right" _Carly couldn't help the small flirty laugh that came when she heard his low  
growl_

"You know you're playing a dangerous game little girl…be careful. You only get one warning, and that was it…after that" _Sonny leaving the rest unsaid_

"I'm no one's little girl, Mr. Corinthos…I believe you saw the evidence of that yesterday" _Carly says in a sexy tone_ "And besides…I like a hint of danger."

 _Sonny could feel himself growing in his pants as he wets his dry lips once again_ "Can I convince you to move our date up from tomorrow to tonight?"

 _Carly laughs_ , "You can try…doesn't mean you'll succeed."

"Come onnnn I wanna see you again and I don't want to have to wait until tomorrow night." _Sonny tells her_ "Will I see you later today?"

"Maybe you will…maybe you won't" _Carly flirts and teases with him at the same  
time_

 _Sonny laughs at that_ , "What were you doing before I called…gossiping about me to Jasmine. Is that why she called me your lover boy when she told you to pick up the phone?"

 _Carly shakes her head_ , "Did you gossip about me to Jason?" _she says turning the question around on him_

"No" _Sonny quickly answers_

"Good boy" _Carly smiles_

"So what were you doing before I called? Thinking about me?" _Sonny asks again_

"No, actually I was undressing…"

"Why, I thought you looked daaamn good in what you were already wearing."

"I bet you did" _Carly pauses for a moment then says_ "But I'm changing anyways."

 _Curiosity was starting to get to Sonny when she said that she was undressing…was she still undressed while she was talking to him?_

"What are you wearing right now?"

 _Carly grins_ , "Now how did I know that was gonna be your next question"

"Well?" _Sonny says prodding her to tell him_

 _Carly pauses for a moment as she looks down at herself then playfully replies_ "Pervert"

"Introvert" _Sonny teases back even though he knew she wasn't shy since she flashed him yesterday_ "Come onnn…tell me"

"Not what your horny little mind is hoping" _Carly says with a little laugh then says_ "Okay, okay…a black bra and matching black boy-shorts"

"Rrrrreally" _Sonny grins as he pictures the image in his head_

 _Carly giggles_ , "Yeah really"

"Now I really can't wait to see you" _Sonny dimples_

 _Carly gets a quick thought in her head when Sonny said that…and not a moment later  
she was right back to feeling insecure about pursuing anything further with him._

 _Sonny hears her silence…he wonders if he said anything wrong_ "Caroline? Hey…you still there?"

 _Carly snaps out of her thoughts…she clears her throat then says_ "Yeah…I'm still here."

"Thought I'd lost you there for a moment." _Sonny says then pauses a few seconds_ "You okay?"

"Yeah" _Carly simply replies_ …"I'm fine"

 _Sonny grins a little as he says_ "I thought we covered earlier that you were more than fine."

 _Carly laughs shaking her head some_ "You're such a flirt"

"Yeah but you love it" _Sonny says his dimples deepening as he grins_

"I gotta go"

 _Sonny eyes open wide_ , "No, no, no don't hang up."

"I'll talk to you later?"

"More importantly will I see you later today?" _Sonny quickly asks before she hangs up on him as he remembers back to how she use to love to hang up on him before._

"Like I said before maybe you will…maybe you won't" _Carly replies_

"Caroline wait don't…"

 _Not letting him finish, Carly interrupts as she sweetly says_ …"Goodbye Sonny" _Hanging up the phone tossing it on the bed, Carly goes back over to the closet and picks out the perfect outfit then starts to get dressed._

 _As Carly dresses she says to herself_ "I want to believe that you've changed Sonny…I want to believe it so bad"

 _Once she is fully dressed, Carly takes a look in the mirror checking herself out…staring at her reflection she says_ "Please don't let me be wrong about you again..."

 **Corinthos/Morgan Warehouse (Sonny's Office)**

 _After Carly ended their talk on the phone, Sonny started to feel a little restless…if he stayed sitting there then he'd go crazy just thinking about her. Getting up from his chair, Sonny heads  
straight for the door walking past the guard standing there and in to the warehouse to supervise._

 _About fifteen minutes pass and Sonny signs some papers that one of the workers came over and handed him that needed his signature. Running a hand through his hair, Sonny sighs as he still hadn't been able to get Carly out of his head._

 _Jason comes walking through the warehouse…he sees Sonny standing so he walks over to him_ "Hey, I just got back from overseeing that shipment you wanted me to"

"Good, good" _Sonny says giving Jason a quick glance_ "Thanks" _he turns back and stares back in to space not staring at anything in particular._

"No problem" _Jason replies_

"Everything went smoothly…No complications?" _Sonny asks still staring into space, his eyes glancing around the warehouse here and there._

"No"

"Good…"

 _Sensing that Sonny's mind was obviously on something else instead of the shipment he was telling him about, Jason starts to ask him about it although he had a pretty good idea that his thoughts were on Carly._

 _Before Jason could get a word out, both he and Sonny turn around when they hear the  
sound of wolf whistles from the various workers that stopped what they were doing when the whole highlight of their day walked inside. Sonny stares with his mouth partly open as his eyes raked up and down the vision that was walking towards him…it was Carly. She is dressed in a sexy blue halter top that showed off her cleavage and a black leather mini skirt that fit her like second skin…Sonny couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walks towards him._

 _Carly slowly walks her way towards Sonny making sure to put an extra sway in her hips…she paid no attention to the looks of the many workers that stopped what they were doing when she stepped inside walking her way through the warehouse as her eyes stayed locked with only  
Sonny's. _

_Stopping once she is finally standing directly in front of him Carly smiles and says_ "Surprise"

"Wow" _Sonny dimples_ "I think I like this outfit better than the one you had on before."

 _Carly closes her eyes for a moment hearing him say that…when she opens them again she looks at him as she forces herself to keep smiling_ "I thought you'd say that"

 _At that moment, Sonny looks around and notices that everyone had their eyes glued on Caroline instead of working like they should be._

 _Narrowing his eyes, Sonny turns around and barks out_ "Put your God Damn Eyes back in your heads and get back to work! I Don't Pay You To Stand Around And Ogle My Woman!"

 _Everyone quickly goes back to working…they didn't want to get on Sonny's bad side that's for sure. Carly tries not to show her displeasure as she listened to Sonny…it was just as she was starting to fear._

"Your Woman?" _Carly asks with a short laugh_ "Since when?"

 _Turning back around to Carly, Sonny says_ "Maybe not yet, but hopefully in time you will be."

"Hey Jase" _Carly says looking over to him_

"Hey Carly, what's up" _Jason replies_ _as he makes sure not to stare_

"Nothing much, I just decided to pay Sonny a little surprise visit"

"Well then I'll leave you two alone then" _Jason says quickly getting out of the line of fire_ "Talk to you later Sonny."

"Yeah, see ya" _Sonny says as he watches Jason leave; he_ _looks around once more making sure that no one was staring at Caroline. Reaching a hand out and sliding it around her tiny waist as he says_ "Why don't we go back to my office…it's a little crowded out here."

 _Sonny tries to walk her back to his office, but Carly stands in place preventing them from leaving the spot they were at._

"What's wrong?" _Sonny asks confused_

"Why can't we stay here?"

"Because it's more private back in my office…we can be alone without all the prying eyes that are out here." _Sonny answers giving all the workers another hard glare._

 _As Sonny turns back around facing her, he slides his other hand around her waist which makes Carly now trapped in his arms; she casts her head down sadly not able to look at him. Confused at her sudden mood, Sonny places a hand underneath her chin giving it a light nudge upward so she was looking at him..._

"Hey, hey…what's wrong?" _Sonny asks in a concerned tone._

 _After exhaling a breath, Carly replies_ "Sonny…I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully."

"Okay" _Sonny says getting a little worried as he wonders what could be wrong_

 _Placing her hands on his, Carly lowers them from her waist…she walks around and away from him some while looking around the warehouse and all of the different guys that didn't dare sneak a glance her way._

 _When Carly turns back around, she sees that Sonny's eyes were definitely checking her out again; he was staring at her ass before he quickly looks back up at her as she started to turn back to face him ._

"When you look at me…what do you see?"

 _Sonny smirks as he says_ "Is this some sort of a trick question…you know what I see."

 _His answer makes Carly frustrated…she places her hands on her hips as she stares back at him and quickly snaps out in a firm tone_ "Answer the question Sonny"

 _Sonny is completely confused as he walks over to her until he is standing directly in front of_ "You wanna know what I see?" _he asks and then lightly wets his lips_

"Yeah…tell me"

 _As they stare in to each other's eyes, Sonny says in a low husky tone_ "I see a Damn Hot and Sexy Woman" _he dimples_ "A woman I can't take my eyes off of…" _he glances at her lips  
then back looks up to her eyes_ "A woman that I would love to take back to my office so we can be alone so I can kiss your perfect little mouth that should be kissed long and good and worshiped the way a real woman should be."

 _Sonny reaches a hand out to touch her cheek but Carly stops his hand with her own lowering it down and gives him a little push away from her. Carly didn't take his words the way that  
Sonny expected; he frowns when snaps out of nowhere_ "A real woman or a SLUT?!"

"What? "

"You know what Sonny go to hell! I don't want to see you again!" _Carly yells then quickly spins around and starts walking away from him to leave_

"What The Hell?" _Sonny says more confused than ever Realizing that she is walking out on him and he still doesn't know what the hell just happened…Sonny runs to catch up with her._

 _Carly hurries out of the warehouse and away from Sonny._

 _As Carly leave out of the warehouse she raises up a hand blocking the sudden sunlight that shines directly in her eyes. She's shocked as she feels a hand grip her other arm and spins her around…it was Sonny, he'd caught up to her._

"Just what the hell was that back there?!" _Sonny snaps_

"That was a Test! And you failed."

"A what?"

"A TEST! You still see me as a slut Sonny"

"What the Hell are you talking about? I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to! Your actions speak for itself! I dressed this way on purpose to see how you would react. And what do you do huh? You practically take off the head of any guy who looked at me, giving them a death glare so they wouldn't think about glancing my way again. You call me your woman like I'm some sort of possession and for your eyes Only to GAWK at me like I'm a piece of meat! You suggest we go back to your office like I didn't know what you wanted to do when you got me back there and we were alone. And then to top it off you practically proposition me in front of your men that you literally scared to death only moments earlier!" _Carly yells at him not missing a beat…she exhales a breath_ "Now you tell me

I'm wrong!"

 _Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing…how she could possibly think those things let alone say them. He thought that they were starting to get past all of this but apparently he was wrong. Carly takes his silence as her answer…it was true and all he thought of her as was still a slut._

"I Knew It…" _Carly says shaking her head with a look of pain in her eyes._

 _She starts to turn back around to leave, but once again Sonny stops her…_

 _With his hands placed on her shoulders, Sonny says_ "No, no, no…we're not finished here."

"Oh yes we are because I have nothing else to say to you!" _Carly ties to get free of his hold but Sonny was to strong as he held on to her preventing her from walking away._

"Fine Don't talk! You've said enough! It's my turn now to set the record straight." _Sonny snaps back now pissed off._

 _Carly wiggles in his grasp trying to get lose but it was useless_ "Sonny let me go!"

"Quiet!" _Sonny tells her; Carly glares at him as she stops trying to get free and stays quiet_ "First of all I don't see you as a slut but right now you're acting like a real Bitch!"

 _Carly's jaw drops open as she keeps her ice cold glare on him as he continues on_ …

"I can't believe you still feel the need to TEST me after everything that we've gone through already! After all the moments we've shared and time we've spent together…time I spent graveling to get you to believe me when I worked my ASS off trying to show you I wasn't the same Jackass you once knew in the past! You know Damn well that all the crap you spewed back there was just that…Crap! You're putting words in my mouth just so you can have an excuse to push me away! Well this time it's not gonna work because I'm the one that's walking away from you!" _Sonny lets her go of her shoulders then says_ "Goodbye, Caroline" _he simply then turns around and walks back towards the warehouse without looking back._

 _Carly watches him walk away from her as tears start to fall down her face…she realized in that moment that she was wrong and that she'd blown it. She stands for a moment and then turns around and starts walking away; taking a few steps she stops and glances over her shoulder at the warehouse. After standing for a moment longer she starts to walk again but this time not looking back._

 **The Park**

 **Gia Campbell** **:**

 **Aspiring Super Model in the making and sister to Lt. Marcus Taggert.**

 _Angelo and Gia spent a long lunch at Kelly's…after they ate he suggested they take a little walk through the park before she had to leave for work…a photo shoot at Jax Cosmetics._

 _Jax was looking for a hot new model to bring his company back to life and when he saw Gia he immediately offered her to opportunity to be that model. As Angelo and Gia strolled through the park, talking and laughing she looks down at her watch and sees the time has flown by._

"Time to go?" _Angelo asks and Gia nods with a little pout_

"But I don't want to…I'm having too much fun here with you" _Gia replies_

 _Angelo grins and then leans into her lips giving her a soft kiss_ "Mmmm, me to" _he smiles_ "But the future Super Model Diva shouldn't be late…we photographers are known to get real cranky when that happens." _he smirks_

"I'm not late yet…and anyways it's okay to be fashionably late." _Gia replies as she flashes a smile and then strikes a pose_

 _Angelo laughs at that then says_ , "Call you later"

 _They both lean in close for a lingering kiss and when they finally part, Gia wipes away the lipstick that was left on his lips_ "You better" _she smiles and then turns and starts to leave._

 _Angelo watches as Gia walks away until she is fully out of his sight; looking around at the swing set a few feet away, Angelo walks over and sits down on one of the swings…it was a beautiful Fall day so he decides to stay a little longer in the park._

 _Not to long after he'd sat down on the swing, Angelo sees a blond blur walking in a swift pace past him…Taking a closer look he sees that it's Carly…did she change her clothes? And what in the world was she wearing anyway?_

"Carly" _Angelo calls out as he quickly stands and tries to catch up with her. It didn't seem like Carly heard him since she was still walking not slowing down even a little bit_.

"Car, Carly…" _Angelo calls out louder. Carly turns around when she finally hears someone calling her name; she sees that it is Angelo as he jogs over to her._

 _Now standing in front of her, Angelo sees her tear stained face; he stares at her concerned and wondering what happened since the last time he saw her on the docks._

"Carly what's wrong? Did something happen?" _Angelo asks_

 _At that moment, Carly gets a quick flash of the scene with her and Sonny…_

 **FLASH**

"This time it's not gonna work because I'm the one that's walking away from you!" _Sonny lets her go of her shoulders then says_ "Goodbye, Caroline"

 **END FLASH**

"Carly?" _Angelo says concerned_ "Carly…hey. You okay?"

 _Feeling the tears come back to her eyes again, Carly shakes her head no as she says_ "No…I'm not okay" _she launches herself into Angelo's friendly arms that hug her immediately._

"Shhh, it's okay." _Angelo whispers in to her ear then kisses her hair._

 _Angelo gently pulls back from their hug then frames her face with his hands and wipes her tears away with the pad of his thumbs_ "Tell me what happened."

 _Carly tries to calm herself down somewhat…she sniffs then exhales a breath_ "He hates me…" _she says in a small voice_

 _Angelo narrows his eyes as he asks_ , "Who hates you?"

 _Carly nibbles at her bottom lip some then closes her eyes which makes a tear roll down her cheek._

 _Angelo wipes the tear away then says_ , "Carly look at me?" _she opens her eyes when he asks her to look at him_ "What's got you so upset? Who hates you?"

 _After staring back at him for a moment, Carly finally answers him_ "Sonny"

"Sonny?" _Angelo asks_

 _He thought things were going good with her and Sonny especially since she'd just admitted she had feelings for Sonny earlier when they were talking on the docks. What happened in that short period of time?_

 _Trying to keep calm, even though he was fuming mad inside at Sonny for causing her pain right now, Angelo softly asks_ "What did he do to make you hurt like this?"

 _Once again Carly gets another flash of the scene with her and Sonny…she hears his voice loud and clear in her head as she remembers_

 **FLASH**

"You know Damn well that all the crap you spewed back there was just that…Crap! You're putting words in my mouth just so you can have an excuse to push me away!"

 **END FLASH**

 _Carly was speechless…no words were able to come to her mouth to answer Angelo's question. Instead she places her head on his shoulder while taking him back into a hug. She closes her eyes again as fresh tears slide down her face and onto his shoulder._

"Okay, it's okay…" _Angelo whispers to her_ "Come on, I'll take you home."

 _Carly nods her head into his chest then leans back and looks at her friend…the only thing she's able to get out to say is_ "Thanks" _she wipes the tears from her eyes…Angelo nods back with a smile_ "It's okay…you know I'm here for you when you need me…always."

 _Carly musters up a small smile as she softly says_ "I know" _Angelo gives her forehead a kiss and  
smiles at her when he places his hand onto her back as they began to walk_ "Come on…let's go home."

Carly nods, "Okay"

 _Eva taking a walk through the park is still trying to cool herself down from earlier when she saw Angelo with his hussy Caroline; she was still trying to come up with the perfect plan to get her  
man back. She'd been walking around for a while now, but came to a complete HAULT  
not believing her eyes. There they were again, but this time that blond bitch Caroline had her arms wrapped all around Angelo, which made Eva ball up both of her fists._

 _And to make matters worse the tramp had the nerve to manipulate her man in to kissing her on the forehead which was obviously the only way he could get free of her grip on him. Placing her hands on her hips, Eva watches as Carly clung to Angelo as they walked off together. That was it…she had to do something._

 _In that moment she comes up with a brilliant plan but first she'd have to make some arrangements and find someone that was willing to do whatever she asked for the right price._

 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Penthouse Suite**

 _Standing in front of the door to their suite, Angelo goes through his pockets trying to find the key_ "Aw Damn It…" _he curses_

"What's the matter" _Carly asks curious but in a glum tone_

"Can't find my key…I guess I forgot it when I left to meet Gia."

 _Carly starts looking through her purse_ , "I have mine"

 _Angelo nods an okay as he looks at Carly while she's trying to find the key in her purse. It just makes him angry all over again to see her so upset. As Carly takes the key from her purse, Angelo places a hand on top of hers before she could open the door…_

"Hey listen…I know you're upset about something that happened recently with Sonny…and I just want you to know that if you want to talk or use my shoulder for Kleenex" _they both  
laugh a little_ "I'm here. K"

"K" _Carly says_

 _Carly turns back around and places the key in the door…she appreciated Angelo's offer but she just didn't really feel like talking right now_ "Hey you know what…" _Carly  
starts to say as she began to open the door_ "I'm tired. I think I'm just gonna go…" _she immediately stops talking as she walked inside…she couldn't move…she was frozen in place._

 _Angelo walks in behind Carly listening to the on the spot excuse he knew she was telling him just so she could be alone and not talk about Sonny. Seeing Carly's sudden halt when walking inside and that she wasn't talking anymore, Angelo wondered what was wrong. He walks  
around Carly, standing by her side and sees the reason why…it was Sonny; he was  
sitting down on the couch and staring straight at Carly._

 _What the Hell was he doing here?! Sonny has some damn nerve showing up here especially after whatever he did to hurt Carly so much, Angelo inwardly says to himself. Sonny stands up and places his hands in his pockets as both he and Carly's eyes stay locked on each other._

 _After walking away from Carly and back into the warehouse, Sonny only got as far as his office door before he turned back around to go and find her. When Sonny went back outside, he realized that trying to figure out and track down where she went would take too much time.  
Instead, he decided to go to the one place he knew she'd come back to if she wasn't headed there anyway…_

 _Carly stays still not moving from the spot she was in…to say she was shocked to see Sonny sitting on her couch was an understatement especially with the Huge Blow Out argument they had earlier at the warehouse. Both Sonny and Carly stand in place just starting back at each  
other…neither had yet to say a word. _

_Angelo keeps a hard glare on Sonny as he stays standing at Carly's side. There was no way he was going to let Sonny hurt her again._

 _Sonny finally acknowledges Angelo with a scowl of his own…he smirks a little and shakes his head before he looks back at Carly and says_ "Can we talk?" _he looks back over to Angelo as he says_ "Alone"

 _Before Carly could say anything, Angelo interrupts_ "Haven't you done enough damage?! Get the Hell out and leave Carly alone!" _he points his thumb over his shoulder towards the door for Sonny to leave_

 _Carly looks back and forth between Angelo and Sonny and then places a hand on Angelo's shoulder._

 _Once again she's about to speak but this time gets interrupted by Sonny…_

"But Out Albert! This is between Caroline and I; it has nothing to do with you!" _Sonny yells_

"The Hell doesn't! You hurt Carly today and I'll be damned if I let you do it again! You shove all your Bullshit to her about how you've changed and how you're not the same PunkAss Jerk you use to be; you want her to forgive you and then when she FINALLY does you HURT her all over again!" _Angelo snaps back_

"Angelo" _Carly says as she places a hand back on his shoulder giving it a little rub to get him to look at her. He looks at Carly for a moment but quickly looks back at Sonny when he notices that he hadn't said anything but was just staring at him._ "What?! Got nothing to say? Can't hurt a woman when a man is around?

 _Sonny was seething inside as he clenched and unclenched his fists now at his sides. It was obvious to him that Angelo didn't know the whole story of what happened since he wasn't saying any details about it…but that wasn't what had him so pissed at the moment._

"Alright that's enough" _Carly says sharply as she turns Angelo around to look at her and places her hands on his shoulders_ "I know you're trying to help but you're not…let me handle this."

 _Sonny narrows his eyes at Carly while he watched her with Angelo as numerous questions ran through his head like…"What the hell was with Albert and this fly to the damsel in distress shit?" "Did he have a thing for Caroline?" "Didn't they use to date? Is he trying to get her back?" "And why the hell was Caroline touching all on him like that?"_

"I don't want to leave you alone with him" _Angelo tells Carly_

"That's not you choi…" _Carly stops mid-sentence as she hears Sonny laughing…both she and Angelo turn to look at him._

"Oookay I get it now…" _Sonny says with a slight chuckle as he starts to walk so he's closer to Carly and Angelo…_

 _Although Sonny may have been laughing the look in his eyes spoke volumes of the inner rage battling on the inside…_

"You push me away again" _Sonny says while gesturing his hand as if pushing something_ "So you can get back together with Picture Boy over here" _he laughs making his dimples show but the mood was nowhere near funny_ "Or were you never broken up? Wasn't that part of your plan? You say that you two weren't seeing each other anymore but maybe that was a lie. Which is it? Are you together or not?! Are you still using this prick to make me jealous?" _his eyes were dark and piercing as he stares them down and then yells_ "Were you laughing behind my back every time you saw me jump through hurdles of fire to get you to trust me?! HMMMM?!"

 _As Carly stood, watched and listened to Sonny she started to get pissed…her mouth was slightly parted and she shakes her head realizing that Sonny was actually jealous. How the hell could he be jealous when he was the one who walked away from her?! Running a hand through her hair, Carly laughs to herself while she shakes her head as she walks to the side putting some distance between her and Sonny…if she were to do anything at that moment she'd be strangling him right now._

 _Angelo laughs in Sonny's face,_ "You know I didn't realize how stupid you are Corinthos until this very moment" _he smirks then says_ "You actually think the Whole Damn World revolves around you don't ya? Well I got news for you, it doesn't! So you can stop acting like you're the victim and get the Hell outta here…or" _he takes a step closer to Sonny_

"Or What!" _Sonny says through gritted teeth as he and Angelo stand toe to toe staring each other down._

"This" _Angelo quickly says as he gives Sonny a hard shove_

"Alright That's Enough!" _Carly yells trying to stop them_

 _Sonny falls back on to the arm of the couch but once he's back on his feet he gives Angelo a right hook to the jaw._

"Sonny!" _Carly yells_

 _Angelo punches Sonny in the gut, then Sonny punches him back and before Carly knew it they were in a full blown brawl knocking over furniture and wrecking the room._

"Both Of You Stop!" _Carly yells at them_

 _Sonny pins Angelo to the wall with his arm pressed underneath his neck preventing him from moving. Carly runs over to them and sees that Angelo was struggling to breathe…she places a hand on Sonny's shoulder._

"Sonny. Sonny, let him go. He can't' breathe, let him go." _Carly says trying to get Sonny to listen to her;_ _she rubs his shoulder trying to calm him with her hand_ "Sonny. Sonny please let him go." _she says trying to keep her voice soft but it still winds up a little shaky_

 _Keeping Angelo pinned to the wall, Sonny turns his head and looks at Carly for a moment then turns back to Angelo._

 _Although Sonny is staring at Angelo, he speaks to Carly_ "You'll do anything to save him won't you?" _he asks then pauses for a second and says_ "Cause he's the one you really want isn't he…"

 _Carly shakes her head no as she starts to speak_ , "Sonny"

 _Not giving her a chance to finish, Sonny gives Angelo one more push against the wall then lets him go…Angelo slides down to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Sonny watches Carly for a few seconds as she kneels down to make sure Angelo was alright…he inwardly tells himself that he just got his answer to the questions he asked and then turns around and starts to walk towards the door to leave._

 _Carly helps Angelo stand up onto his feet but then she looks up and sees that Sonny is about to walk out the door_ "Don't Even Think About Walking Out That Door, Sonny Corinthos!" _she calls out to him_

 _Hearing her order, Sonny stops at the door and turns around only to see her walking towards him like a force of nature._

"You can't just come in here all jealous and trash my place then expect to leave just like that!" _Carly tells him as she gives her fingers a snap_ "I don't think so…"

"Why not, I thought you'd want to be alone with Mr. Kodak over there…"

"Why did you come back here after you walked away from me?" _Carly asks_

"It Doesn't Matter! It was a mistake."

 _Sonny turns around and starts to leave again but Carly grabs his shoulder turning him back around and then frames his face with her hands as she pulls him in to a fiery kiss._

 _Angelo was still trying to catch his breath as he stares at them kissing like there was no tomorrow…he shakes his head confused at why Carly would pull him in an impulsive passionate kiss like that when he saw how hurt she was in the park. Quietly, he walks back to his room leaving them alone; he was getting a headache trying to figure them out._

 _Carly now has her arms wrapped around his neck and running up and through his hair that was already disheveled from the fight…he sucks on her bottom lip then plunges his tongue inside to duel with hers as soft moans escape in the heat of passion._

 _Sonny's hands are at her back pressing her into him…he bends his knees some then lifts her up while keeping the kiss going as he walks them back inside then slams the door shut with his foot. He couldn't get enough of her lips, her touch, the sounds of pleasure she made as he worshiped her lips._

 _Placing her feet back down to the floor, Sonny slides his hands up and down her back and then on up to her face framing it like she did his earlier. Carly grabs on to a fist full of his hair as her  
legs felt wobbly when he put her back down on her feet…their united lips stay fused together as one for a little while longer before they free each other and stare in each other's eyes as they work to catch their breath._

"It wasn't a mistake…" _Sonny whispers_ "This, this isn't a mistake" _his thumbs caresses her cheeks_

"I got scared…" _Carly says_ "I shouldn't have tested you but…" _she sniffs_ "I dunno…when we were talking on the phone all of a sudden I got insecure and I had to find out if your words were true or if they were just that…words. Words you say to get what you want…just like your words got what they wanted so long ago when they cut through me with their cruelness."

 _Sonny lowers his hands from her face and then takes her hands in his then says_ "Come'er…" _he leads Carly over to the couch as he places a hand on the small of her back…they sit down._

"I understand why you have doubts. I did this" _Sonny places his hand to his chest_ "I was a complete ass to you in our past. I have no excuse for it…I hate myself for it because it cost me your trust now." _he reaches out and places a hand to her cheek then says_ , "I want you to know…when I look at you I don't see a slut. What I see is a strong, independent, beautiful, feisty, savvy, intelligent, vibrant, sexy woman" _he pauses for a moment_ "I want you in my life, Caroline. And if you can't trust anything else that I say…you can trust in that."

 _Carly smiles as she leans in to his hand that was still at her cheek_ "Thank you" _she simply replies_

"I meant every word, you gotta believe that…" _Sonny tells her sincerely_

"I do" _Carly tells him then places a hand of her own to his cheek_ "I believe you…"

"Come'er" _Sonny whispers_

 _They slowly lean in to each other for another kiss…this time it was slower but filled with the same unbridled passion. Neither heard the door open as their attention was only focused on each other…_

"What The Hell Happened Here?"

 _Sonny and Carly turn around at the interruption…it was Jasmine. Jason was standing at her side as they both took in the room that was in a shambles. Sonny and Carly look at each other then back at Jason and Jasmine…all they could do was laugh while their friends stared at them like they each grew an extra head._

 **Jake's**

 _It was still early yet but the run down bar and pool hall was still open as Eva walks inside…she takes a look around; the place was a dive but it no doubt was the kind of place that she would find what she was looking for._

 _The few regular customers that were there immediately stop and stare at this woman who is sticking out like a sore thumb in her designer outfit and long flowing fire red hair that bounced as she walks over to the bar and sits down._

 _As Eva sat down on one of the barstools, the bartender watches her as he stands at the end of the bar wiping it down with a rag…he was checking her out when she came in and liked what he saw. Seeing that she's about to be approached by one of his low life customers that was walking up behind her, he holds up a hand telling him to stop and back off. The guy glares at him then turns around and goes back over to the pool table he left._

 _Eva knocks on the bar with her knuckles as she says with an attitude of course_ , "HELLO…can I Possibly GET Some Service Here!"

 _The bartender smiles slyly as he walks over to her…Eva stares at him like he's crazy. Did this man ever hear of a comb?_

"Well it's about time?" _Eva snaps out_

"What can I get ya" _he asks_

"Hmmmm, I'll take a mineral water…and make it snappy" _Eva orders. The bartender laughs out loud, which makes Eva narrow her eyes as she asks_ "What the hell is so funny?"

"You are if you think you're gonna get mineral water in this dive, Little Red? How about a beer?" _he says as he places one in front of her._

 _Eva rolls her eyes as she sighs frustrated and says_ "Whatever"

 _The bartender grins at her as he shakes his head_ , "So what's a pretty little filly like you doing in a dive like this…you look like the type that would go to some fancy joint uptown."

 _Eva looks the guy over again…he might just be the one she could use she tells herself. He certainly look like he could use the money; she didn't think he'd ever seen or let alone heard of a  
comb before as she raises an eyebrow at his wild hair. _

_Sipping some of the beer, Eva asks_ "What's your name?"

"Who wants to know?"

 _Eva puts the beer down, then looks in her purse and pulls out a wad of cash that she spreads out in her hand like a fan then brings it close to her cleavage in the designer halter top blouse she wore so that his eyes were only able to see the money._

"A friend" _Eva says with a mischievous smile_

 _The bartender raises an eyebrow as he eyes the cash pressed to her bosom…he grins at her as he leans in close then says_ "I'm listening…"

 _He looks at her lips while wetting his own then looks down to the cash where he extends his index finger rubbing it over the money; he then lowers the money down some so he could get a look at her cleavage._

"Name?" _Eva says_

"Coleman" _Coleman says with another grin looking back up at her_

"Well…Coleman" _Eva says then pauses for a moment_ "How'd you like to do me a little favor?" _she asks in a low sexy tone_

"What'd you have in mind Little Red?" _Coleman asks in a low husky tone_ "I gotta room available upstairs if you uh…gotta inch that needs scratching."

 _Eva laughs in his face as she sits back up and holds on to the money in her hand_ … "Not even if you were the last man on earth"

"Your loss Little Red…"

"I'd seriously doubt that" _Eva smirks_ "Listen you wanna earn some extra cash or what?"

 _Coleman folds his arms as he stands looking back at her and says_ "Depends on what you want…"

 _Eva crooks a finger at him telling him to come closer…as they both lean back on to the bar she folds the wad of cash and discretely places it in the palm of his hand as she whispers in his ear what she wanted him to do. Coleman grins as she whispers in to his ear loving every second of her being so close; she smelled real good and was sexy as hell._

 _Sitting back up, Eva asks_ "So…think you can handle that?"

 _Coleman smirks as he stands back up while putting the money she placed in his hand in his pocket. Was this chick a nut job or what, he inwardly asks himself…but then again who was he to judge and he certainly wasn't one to turn down money._

"Yeah I can handle that" _Coleman answers_ "But uh…the kind of favor you're askin" _he pauses for a moment_ "It's gonna cost ya a lot more than what you just slipped to me."

"How much?"

"Five Grand…"

 _Eva smiles a devious little smile which gives him his answer; Coleman grins back at her as he extends a hand out. Eva places her hand in his as they shake hands sealing the deal._

 **End of Chapter 17** ****

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	18. Chapter 18

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 18**

 ***A Special Hiding Place***

"This place is perfect" _Eva says with a grin as she looks around_ "No one will ever suspect to look here" _she turns around and notices that Coleman was checking her out from behind_. "Hey!" _Eva snaps_ "Did you hear a word I just said or were you to busy staring at something you don't have a chance in Hell in having?!"

 _Coleman chuckles at her feistiness_ "Calm down Little Red…you can't blame a guy for checking out the goodies" _he grins as he starts walking towards her_ "Besides…you never know you might change your mind. Never say never doll." _he gives her a little wink_

 _Standing in front of Eva, Coleman places a hand on her hip giving it a soft rub. Not saying anything at first, Eva looks down at Coleman's hand that was still on her hip…when she looks back up at him she grins sexily as she places her hands softly on his shoulders giving them a massage._  
"You think so huh?" _Eva says in a sexy whisper_

 _Coleman grins_ , "What's this? Is Little Red changing her mind? Ready for the Big Bad Wolf to scratch her itch…" _he glances down to her mouth then to her cleavage and back up to her eyes._

 _Eva grins as she says_ "Maybe"

 _With a raise of an eyebrow, Eva grips his shoulders in a tight hold just seconds before she quickly knees him in the groin_ "Then again maybe Not" _she tells him_.

 _Coleman has now dropped to his knees squealing in pain from the low blow_ "AW DAMN IT!" _he curses_ "What the Hell did you do that for?!"

"Maybe that will teach you to keep your Nasty paws to yourself!" _Eva says as she points down at him  
_  
"A Simple NO would have been okay…" _Coleman says still on his knees in pain_ "FUCK" _he yells out still trying to recover  
_  
 _Eva rolls her eyes as she watched him down on the ground_ …"Are you finished yet?" _she says with no sympathy_ "Cause I'm not paying you to wallow on the ground! What I have in mind has to happen soon…I want this pest problem taken care of and if you can't handle the job then I'll find someone who can do it without being a Big Baby! Suck it the Hell Up and Stop breathing all over my designer shoes!" _she tells him off while glaring down at him_

 _Coleman groans as he works his way back up on to his feet_ "You Know What Lady, you might wanna think about treating me a little bit **_Nicer_** …otherwise I just might be compelled to leave an anonymous tip to the police and then your whole plan will be a **Bust**!"

"Is that right?" _Eva says_ "Well you might want to rethink that because I can just as easily report to the police that you were in on everything with me…you see when I approached you at that hole in the wall dive you call a bar" _she pauses with a sneaky smile_ "I had a tape recorder in my purse going the whole time…just a little back up insurance." _she winks_ "So you go ahead and make the call but you'll only be sealing your own fate Behind Bars with a Cellmate named **BUBBA** that wants to give you a " _Proper_ " Welcome!" _she places a hand on her hip as she leans her weight to the side_ "Can you say Prison Bitch?" _she smiles tilting her head a little to the side_

 _Coleman sighs while raising a hand to run through his hair as he takes a look around…he was starting to get a bad feeling about the whole thing but there was no turning back now  
_  
"So, do we understand each other?" _Eva asks_

 _With a slight pause, Coleman answers_ "Yeah"

"We better" _Eva quickly replies not really liking the hesitation in his tone_ "Cause I don't take kindly to betrayal…you'd be wise to stay on my good side." _she warns him_

"You're one psycho bitch you know that" _Coleman tells her with a little grin_ … _when he sees her eyes narrow at him, he quickly adds_ "But that's okay…" _he smirks_ "I like a little crazy…" _he flirts again  
_  
"You never learn do you…looks like you forgot the reason for your recent baby squeals a moment ago when you were on the floor." _Eva says taking a step forward_ "Would you like me to remind you?"

 _Coleman quickly steps back putting space between them_ "Hey, hey back off will ya…I see someone can't take a joke!"

 _Eva places her hands behind her back as she continues walking forward to Coleman…he stands still but makes sure to stay on guard._

 _Once she is standing straight in front of him, Eva tilts her head to the side some with a sly smile then sweetly says_ "Just do what I tell you when I tell you and I promise you will be very generously compensated."

 _Coleman nods_ "So, what's your beef with this uh…Karen chick anyway?"

"Caroline" _Eva corrects him_ "Don't forget it" _she points to him_ "I wouldn't want you making a mistake just because of your incompetence to remember a simple name!"

"Yeah, yeah Caroline…I got it" _Coleman tells her, then laughs a little as he says_ "So what'd she do to get on your bad side?" _he asks as he glances down to her mouth, to her cleavage and then back to look in to her eyes_

 _Eva rolls her eyes at his blatant ogling_ , "Lets just say she's trying to steal something of mine she can't have…"

 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Penthouse Suite  
**  
 _After Jason and Jasmine came walking in and saw the place was a wreck and Jasmine found out how it happened she yelled for Angelo to come out of hiding and face the music. The second Angelo showed his face, Jasmine quickly grabbed his ear and yanks him all the way in to the living room to stand next to his partner in crime._

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Dumb and Dumber" _Jasmine says looking back and forth between Sonny and her brother_ "I mean just…" _she pauses as her mouth parts open, she shakes her head, then continues trying to find her words_ , "Loo, look at this mess…"

 _Jasmine gestures a hand around as she looks at the wrecked living room…snapping out of her shock she starts throwing out orders_ "Okay let's move it people! This place isn't gonna clean itself…I don't want to hear any back talk or whining about not wanting to clean up the mess you both made; you should of thought about that before you two decided to play Tarzan vs. Caveman!"

 _Both Angelo and Sonny stare at Jasmine like she was nuts…Carly and Jason both try to hold in their smiles as they each stood by either side of Jasmine and watched. Angelo smirks as he shakes his head…that was his sister alright…she's like a force of nature when she's ticked off and this time wasn't any different._

 _Inwardly Sonny says to himself that there was no way in hell he was about to become Mr. Maid and clean up anything. Sonny had more important things on his mind like convincing Caroline to move up their date or at least for them to leave so they could be alone._

 _Besides that, Sonny was still leery of Angelo…well more like jealous but he wasn't about to admit that out loud. Yes Caroline told him that she and Angelo were just friends and although he trusted her, he didn't trust Angelo any further than he could throw him.  
_  
 _Seeing that Sonny and Angelo had yet to move, Jasmine loudly claps her hands twice_ "Chop Chop! Get to cleaning" _she instructs then says_ "You two barbarian jackasses trashed the place so you're gonna clean it up" _she says with her hands placed on her hips and a raise of an eyebrow… her expression was serious as she glares at them both letting them know that she meant business._

"Look, Jass…" _Angelo starts to say but stops mid sentence as Jasmine grabbed his ear again and tugged him towards the kitchen_

"Don't even THINK about trying to worm your way out of cleaning up this mess! Now get in the kitchen and get all the cleaning supplies…" _she gives him a good push as she says_ "And don't forget the broom!"

 _Angelo turns around at the doorway of the kitchen and says_ "Damn, I was just gonna say that you were right and that I would do my part in cleaning up."

 _Jasmine gives her brother a knowing look as she places a hand on a hip and leans her weight to the side as she says_ "Like Hell you were…" _she pauses for a second then says_ , "Do I look like I just fell off the turnip truck to you?!"

 _Jasmine's reply made Jason, Sonny and Carly laugh while placing a hand over their mouth in attempt to cover it up.  
_  
"I was!" _Angelo argues then says_ "Besides I doubt you'll get Sammy over there to lift a finger, so I will be the bigger "Man" and admit my part in what I did wrong and clean up the mess." _he puts emphasis on the word (Man) as he gives Sonny a quick glance then disappears in to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies._

 _Sonny glares at Angelo as he went in to the kitchen_ … "Suck Up" _he mumbles…he knew that all Angelo was trying to do was make him look bad in front of Carly.  
_  
 _In that moment it hit him that he had to stay and clean up because there was no way he was going to give Angelo the satisfaction of looking like a Saint. And besides like he said before he didn't trust Angelo as far as he could throw him._

 _It was clear to Sonny that Caroline was going to side with Jasmine about him cleaning up also…and he didn't want to leave her alone with Angelo since he knew she'd most likely insist on staying there if he refused and left. So instead he opts to relent as he lets out a short sigh and shrugs his shoulders…_

"Hey, I'll, I'll clean if that's what you want…I'm willing to admit when I did something wrong." _Sonny says then quickly flashes his dimples at Carly  
_  
 _Jason was surprised and shocked at Sonny's words…he wouldn't of believed it if he hadn't of heard it with his own ears. He was expecting Sonny to just hire a cleaning crew or something like that to come over but not clean up himself. Carly smiles as she walks over to Sonny and wraps her arms around him.  
_  
"Aw aren't you sweet…" _Carly says_ "You would really do that? I kind of expected you to refuse and just hire someone to clean up."

 _Placing his hands on her hips_ "Yeah well normally I would but like I said I was wrong so…" _Sonny tells her leaving the rest unsaid as he flashes his dimples_

 _Angelo comes out of the kitchen with all the cleaning stuff Jasmine commanded him to get…he stops in place and rolls his eyes when he hears Carly call Sonny sweet. How in the world could his friend be falling for this jerk that hurt her…it wasn't only a little while ago that she was crying on his shoulder in the park over something the jerk did. Whatever happened between Carly and Sonny they'd obviously worked it out, but Angelo inwardly tells himself that he would still keep an eye out for Carly…she was like a sister to him and would always have her back if she needed him._

"It takes a big man to admit when he did something wrong" _Carly tells Sonny then leans in placing a quick peck on his lips_

 _Sonny tries to prolong the kiss as he leans forward while Carly leans back trying to break it…she giggles against his mouth.  
_  
"Sonnee..." _Carly says as he trails kisses down to her neck_

 _Angelo shakes his head then says_ … "Okay you know what the Last thing I wanna see other than my sister making out with her latest Boy Toy is Sammy here trying to seduce his way out of cleaning…"

 _Sonny's piercing eyes glare at Angelo as Carly turns around to face him…if he could get his hands around Angelo's neck right now he'd be a dead man._

"Sonny wasn't trying to seduce me, I was the one who kissed him first…" _Carly says in defense of Sonny  
_  
 _Sonny interrupts_ , "What's the matter Albert? Jealous" _he smirks then says_ "You see me with Caroline and your sister with Jason…what's not to be jealous of." _he shrugs his shoulders_ "Now there's only one thing…I'm trying to figure out here. Hmmm." _he pauses for a moment as he places a hand to his mouth as if thinking_ "Are you uh jealous because you don't have a woman or maybe I was right before and you're more interested in having a male partner." _tilting his head to the side some he gives Angelo a curious look_

 _Angelo stares at Sonny as he walks over to him and Carly_ "You know what Sammy…" _he laughs a little_ "How come you're so interested in my sexuality…I mean could it be that you have a hidden secret in "your" closet that "you're" trying to let out? Huh" _he raises an eyebrow with a curious look of his own then says_ "Yeah, maybe you're trying to project your real sexuality off on me as a way to test the waters and see if it will be okay to come out the closet…" _he pauses then says_ "Tell me this…are you only dating Carly just so you can keep up appearances? Who knows, maybe you have a little something you want to admit to your good buddy Jason here…"

 _Angelo looks over to Jason and says_ "What do you think huh? Think he maybe has a crush on you…" _he turns and looks back at Sonny_

 _Sonny laughs_ "Funny…"

"Yeah I thought so too…" _Angelo chuckles then says_

"Yeah, yeah…" _Sonny says with a deadly dimpled smile which was not a good sign_ "But uh…not as funny as me kicking your ass again."

 _Before Sonny could make a move, Carly quickly places a hand to his chest and walks him backward a bit as she says_ "Sonny stop!"

 _Both Jasmine and Carly stand in the space between Angelo and Sonny…Carly was now pissed right along with Jasmine now as they both look back and forth between Sonny and Angelo.  
_  
"Okay are you two Macho Arrogant Cavemen done…" _Carly starts out saying_

 _Jasmine finishes her sentence_ , "Cause if so and even if you're not we don't give a Damn…you need to get back to the task at hand!"

 _Carly snatches the broom from Angelo and shoves it in to Sonny's chest as she finishes Jasmine`s sentence_ "And that's cleaning up this mess!" _she turns back around and gives Angelo a threatening look as Jasmine stares him down._

"NOW!" _Jasmine adds then turns back to look at Sonny giving him a none too pleased look as well._

"Cause if not…" _Carly starts to out saying very sweetly; she wraps her hands back around Sonny's neck and pulls him in to a heated kiss…just when he was about to kick the kiss up a notch she breaks their union and pushes him back as she tells him_ "That'll be your last kiss so get started cleaning or you better make the memory last…"

 _Jasmine turns back to Angelo and says_ , "And if you don't _…" she takes a step forward to him…his eyes open wide as he takes a step back_ "Oh don't worry I'm not gonna get all cutesy I'm just gonna…" _she quickly snatches his ear and gives it a tug_

"Hey, hey, hey…ouch, ouch, OUCH that hurts!" _Angelo yelps in pain from her tugging his ear again_

"Get my drift?!"

"Yeah, yeah I got it. I Got It!" _Angelo quickly replies. Jasmine gives his ear one more tug then lets him loose…Angelo places a hand on his sore red ear giving it a rub as he says_ "And why the Hell do you always gotta go Old School Grandma on my ear? Damn that hurt." _Angelo keeps rubbing his poor ear_ , "And besides I don't know why you're picking on me…remember I was the first one to say that I would clean up! Sammy over there only said he'd clean to just so he could play tonsil hockey with Carly."

"Boo Hooo! Cry me a River." _Jasmine tells him_

"Get to work…time's a wasting" _Carly flashes them both a quick smile_

 _They both turn and walk back over to the couch…Jasmine taking Jason's hand with her as they went. As Carly, Jason and Jasmine sit down on the couch Sonny looks over to Jason sitting between the women._

 _Shaking his head, Sonny says_ "No way in hell you're just gonna sit there and watch, Jason…"

"Oh yes he is" _Carly says a split second before Jasmine tries to speak_ "You see, Jason didn't trash the place and then proceed to jump in with you two in your little Macho Man Contest."

 _Angelo quickly jumps in and says_ , "Look Carly, it's obvious Sammy here doesn't really want to clean, so…"

"I didn't say that!" _Sonny quickly interrupts as he narrows his eyes at Angelo_

 _Angelo leans towards Sonny and says in a low tone so only he could hear_ "Okay, then start cleaning and get your mind off your boyfriend over there…" _he nods his head towards Jason, then straightens back up and gives an innocent look to Carly and Jasmine like he didn't do anything._

 _Sonny's grip on the broom got so tight his knuckles were starting to turn white…he knew Angelo was still trying to make him look bad in front of Carly so he holds back the temptation of ringing Angelo's neck as he flashes a quick dimpled smile towards Carly. The two feuding adversaries look back at each other, both throwing a fake smiles at the other…  
_  
"I know what you're trying to do…" _Sonny says quietly through gritted teeth_ "It's not gonna work, picture boy."

 _Angelo replies back keeping his low tone as he says_ "Oh yeah? What am I doing Al Capone?"

 _Carly and Jasmine look at each other shaking their heads…who did these two think they were fooling with their phony smiles and innocent looks. Did they actually think that they wouldn't be able to see through their bad acting and low hushed tones? They might not have been able to hear exactly what Sonny and Angelo were saying but they knew it wasn't all sunshine and roses.  
_  
"Hey! Cavemen!" _Jasmine says as she stands up from the couch and places her hands on her hips_ "You really think Carly and I don't see right through you…huh?" _her mouth is slightly parted as she shakes her head_ "Stop your bitching and get to work" _she pauses for a moment then says,_ "Unless you wanna find out who the real Bitch around here is…"

 _Both Angelo and Sonny give one last glare to each other then they turn around and start to clean. Carly and Jasmine watch Sonny and Angelo as they start to clean…they then look at each other and laugh a quiet little laugh as they lean in to each other, Jasmine with her hand on Jason's shoulder and her back to the cleaning cavemen._

"They look so cute…like two pouting little kids cleaning up their room." _Carly says_

"Yeah well momma is not about to let them off the hook" _Jasmine smirks then glances over her shoulder for a second at them…she turns back around to Carly_ "They did the crime so they're gonna do the time. I ought to make them find every piece of the broken lamp so they can put the pieces back together."

 _Carly puts a hand over her mouth as she tries to hold in her laugh_ "Girl that's like a million pieces"

"So what?" _Jasmine says with a laugh but was still serious_

 _Carly shakes her head_ , "No, we'll just make them both go out shopping with us and spend their money on replacing everything they broke."

"I dunno…I'm still liking my idea of the Cavemen putting together the million piece jigsaw puzzle" _Jasmine smirks_

"I know you do" _Carly laughs_ "But think about it, they will hate the shopping idea more…especially if we go lingerie shopping to." _She raises an eyebrow and smiles sneakily_ "Two men in a lingerie department" _she laughs_ "I can see Angelo's face now when you hold up a sexy Teddy and ask if he thinks Jason would like it"

 _Jasmine tries to hold in a laugh_ "Oh he'll looooove that" _they both laugh_ , "And I can just see Sonny's face when you hold up a thong…" _Carly nods and laughs_ "Can you say horny caveman…he'll probably try to drag you in to one of the dressing rooms."

"Maybe I should tease him with a fashion show…who knows we might make his dressing room fantasy come true." _Carly smiles as she nibbles down on her bottom lip_

"Sounds like someone else is horny to" _Jasmine says with a smile and a raise of an eyebrow_. "You know what…I think I have a quarter in my pocket here. You wanna use it when he bends over so you can finally solve the mystery and see if it'll bounce off his sexy tight ass?"

 _They both laugh  
_  
 _Before Carly could reply, Jason quickly interrupts…this conversation was making him feel very uncomfortable. He certainly didn't want to hear anything about Sonny's ass._

"Okay you know what…you two aren't sitting alone here. Remember me?" _Jason says as raises his hand and giving it a little wave_ "My ears are burning while you two talk your girl talk around me like I'm the invisible man. I'm surprised I haven't gone completely deaf or burst into flames…"

 _Carly and Jasmine burst out laughing_ "Aw, you poor baby" _Jasmine says then gives Jason's cheek a little peck  
_  
"Okay, we'll put you out of your misery…" _Carly tells him with a smile_ "I'm starving, so why don't you go pick us up some pizzas or something."

"Done." _Jason quickly says_ "Anything to get away and stop the ringing in my ears."

 _Jasmine giggles_ , "Yeah, pizza sounds good…with everything." _She quickly adds then places a hand on his shoulder as he starts to stand and gives him a push up as he stood_

"And extra cheese" _Carly orders him_

 _As Jason starts to walk past Jasmine, she grins at Carly then quickly gives Jason's rear a pat and squeeze as she says_ "Get going cutie…" _Carly and Jasmine laugh as Jason turns around an looks down at them…Jasmine shrugs her shoulders as she looks up at him innocently and says_ "What…I was just showing Carly that her man isn't the only one with a sexy tight ass." _she winks  
_  
 _Jason grins at her as he shakes his head…Carly gets a sneaky idea in her head for Jason…she chimes in saying_ "I gotta admit he has a cute butt in those jeans. Hey, you think maybe after we go lingerie shopping we could go and get Sonny some Levi's…then we can see who has the sexier, tighter ass out of the two."

"Okay that's it I'm outta here…" _Jason quickly says as he makes a dash to the door_

 _Angelo and Sonny stop and stare as Jason didn't say a word as he practically ran to the door…both wondering what was up with him. As the door slams shut when Jason left, both Jasmine and Carly release a roar of laughter._

"Girl you are so Bad…" _Jasmine says between laughing_

 _Carly just shrugs her shoulders as if she didn't do anything wrong…seeing that their cleaning crew had stopped working and was just staring at them, Carly nods her head towards them which prompts Jasmine to turn around._

"Who said you could stop…get back to work" _Jasmine tells them flashes them a quick smile and turns her back to them again._

 _As Carly and Jasmine huddle together on the couch talking and laughing…Sonny and Angelo reluctantly go back to cleaning up._

 _Sonny glances over to Angelo with a glare as he swept up the tiny shards of the broken lamp…Angelo is picking up various papers and other things that lay scattered around the floor. It was Albert's fault that he was stuck cleaning up instead of being some place alone with Caroline, Sonny inwardly tells himself._

 _Making a quick look over to her and Jasmine, Sonny sees that they aren't paying them any attention as they laugh over whatever it is they were whispering about. He starts to sweep his way over towards Angelo who also wasn't paying attention…_

 _Accidentally on purpose, Sonny bumps in to Angelo then plays it off as if nothing happened while he continues to sweep at a clean part of the floor that he'd already swept at._

"What the…" _Angelo says as he stumbles losing his balance but doesn't fall_

 _By this time Sonny is now back over to the pile he was sweeping at before he bumped in to Angelo…_

 _Making a quick glance over to Carly and Jasmine, Sonny sees that they didn't see or know what happened so he looks back over to Angelo and grins which lets him know that it wasn't an accident.  
_  
 _Angelo looks over to Carly and Jasmine before he goes over to Sonny and sharply whispers_ "You did that on purpose…"

"Prove it" _Sonny smoothly says with a dimpled smile then goes back to sweeping_

 _This frustrates Angelo even more but he keeps his cool as he starts to walk away. Seeing another golden opportunity, Sonny quickly sticks the broom out in front of Angelo causing him to trip and this time fall to the floor.  
_  
"Man what the Hell?!"

 _Sonny play's innocent as Carly and Jasmine's narrowing eyes were now looking at them and both wondering what their problem was now._

 _Angelo stands back up on to his feet and then points towards Sonny as he says_ "Did you see that?"

"What, you falling to the floor?" _Carly asks_

"No we missed it but if it's any consolation we did hear a thud and then the little squeal you made which interrupted our conversation." _Jasmine nonchalantly says_

 _Sonny holds in his smile as he bends over and sweeps some trash in to the dustpan and puts it in trash bag Angelo brought out earlier with the supplies.  
_  
 _Carly lightly pokes her elbow at Jasmine then nods her head to Sonny bending down…Jasmine sneaks a peek then turns back to Carly giving her a look of approval._

 _Angelo gets a disgusted look from not only them not seeing what Sonny did but also because they were checking Sonny out_

 _Getting frustrated, Angelo informs them_ "He just tripped me on purpose with the broom…you didn't see that?"

 _Angelo notices that they are both watching Sonny who was still bent down sweeping more trash in to the dustpan.  
_  
"Hey, hey are you two listening to me or are you to busy staring at Sammy's butt?!"

 _Realizing that they'd been caught, Carly and Jasmine look back over to Angelo_ "You still whining about falling? What's the big deal just be glad you didn't break anything and get back to cleaning the place up." _Jasmine tells him_

 _Angelo sighs frustratingly then says_ "You didn't hear a word I said did you? I didn't just fall! Sammy tripped me with the broom."

 _Jasmine and Carly look over to Sonny with a questioning look…_

 _By this time Sonny is standing back up; he defends himself as he says_ "Obviously when the man fell he must of hit his head." _he leans his weight some on to the broom he held_ "I didn't touch Albert he must of tripped on something else not watching where he was going." _he pauses for a moment as he looks over to Angelo then says_ , "You know you really should look where you're walking" _he waves a finger to Angelo as if scolding a child_ "Who knows what you might trip over the next time…"

 _Without a word, Carly and Jasmine turn and look at Angelo…  
_  
 _Angelo laughs out loud_ , "Don't tell me you are gonna fall for that load of crap? You can tell by what he just said that he's guilty."

"Wow, that fall really brought out the paranoia in you huh…" _Sonny says shaking his head_ "Or are you always this suspicious of innocent people."

"You, innocent" _Angelo laughs_ "Give me a BREAK." _he looks back at Carly and Jasmine_ "Come on, you know he's guilty right?"

 _Carly sighs as she says_ , "You know this bickering back and forth with you two is getting really old. Listen Angelo, Sonny is probably right…you probably did trip over something else; I mean look at all the stuff that`s still on the floor."

"But Car…" _Angelo tries to speak_

 _Jasmine interrupts_ "That you two slow pokes have yet to pick up!"

"Oh Come Onnnnn!" _Angelo raises his hands up in the air_

"Get back to work…" _Jasmine tells them both_

 _As soon as the women return back to their conversation, Sonny grins at Angelo flashing his dimples…he goes back to sweeping with a look of innocence._

 _Angelo couldn't believe what just happened…Sonny bumps in to him on purpose and then trips him with the broom and Carly and his sister basically take Sonny's side over his. What the Hell?  
_  
 _Running a hand through his hair, Angelo glares at Sonny who was just sweeping away as if minding his own business. Taking a quick glance over to the women then looking back at Sonny, Angelo smirks as he inwardly says "Two can play this game"  
_  
 _Angelo looks around for an excuse and finds one when he sees a picture hanging crookedly on a wall nearby Sonny…well it was slightly tilted but that didn't matter it still gave Angelo his excuse. Walking over towards the picture, Angelo accidentally on purpose bumps in to Sonny…he put enough force in to it which sent Sonny falling to the floor.  
_  
 _Quickly Angelo goes to the picture and starts straightening it up so Carly and Jasmine wouldn't suspect him. Carly and Jasmine turn around when they hear the thud of Sonny falling to the floor…then they look over to Angelo who was conveniently straightening up a picture on the wall.  
_  
 _Sonny stands up and says_ , "Did you see what that little Prick just did?"

 _Keeping a straight face, Angelo turns around looking just as innocent as Sonny did earlier. Carly and Jasmine shake their heads at the two immature cavemen…  
_  
"What, I was just straightening up this picture that was a little crooked? What's the harm in that?" _Angelo asks innocently as he shrugs his shoulders…he looks over to Sonny and says_ "You know what probably happened" _he snaps his fingers as if just getting an idea_ "You probably tripped, you know cause you weren't paying attention where you were going _." he pauses for a moment then throws Sonny's earlier words back in his face_ "You should really watch where you're walking…who knows what you might trip over next time…"

 _Rolling her eyes, Jasmine stands up from the couch_ "Okay children, here is what we're gonna do" _she says as if talking to two toddlers_ "Since you two boys can't play nice, we're going to have to separate you." _she waves a scolding finger to the two toddlers_ "So Sammy you stay where you are and finish that side of the room and Albert you come over on this side and straighten up."

 _Carly was dying laughing on the couch as Jasmine scolded and separated the two little kiddies. Both Sonny and Angelo give each other one last glare before they separate…  
_  
"Gooood Booooys" _Jasmine says with a sweet smile and then just as quickly places her hands on her hips and gets back serious again_ "Now Get Back To Work!"

 ***** **A Special Hiding Place** *****

 _Eva closes the door behind her after checking out the place where she'd stash her little pest problem for the time being. Coleman watches as she walks down the stairs from the second floor of the vacant two story building they were in…  
_  
"Everything's set upstairs" _Eva says as she comes down the last of the steps_ … "You remember what to do right?" _she asks as she stands in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest_

"Yeah, I got it" _Coleman says_ "Don't worry your pretty little head Little Red…everything will go off without a hitch just like you planned."

"It better" _Eva tells him with a malicious look in her eyes then walks past him_

 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Penthouse Suite**

 _Sonny was just about done with his side of the room…actually separating him and Angelo wound up being a good idea._

 _Just as Sonny was putting the last piece of trash in to the trash bag he glances over to Caroline for a moment…he stops in place when he sees that Angelo is close by her straightening up around the couch where she was sitting.  
_  
 _Angelo bends down to pick up some magazines on the floor by Carly's leg_ "Excuse me" _he says to Carly_

 _Carly moves her legs over and gives Angelo a little smile before she turns back to Jasmine._

 _Sonny's eyes narrow in on Angelo_ "What's taking Albert so damn long? Why hasn't he gotten up yet?" _he inwardly asks himself as he keeps an eye in Angelo's direction_

 _Angelo was trying to reach a magazine that went underneath the couch; that was what was taking him so long._

 _Carly leans in to Jasmine's ear and whispers_ "Caveman Sonny is jealous" _she smirks then says_ "He's staring over here at Angelo and me."

 _Jasmine smirks as she shakes her head_ , "Doesn't he know you and Angelo are just friends…"

"He knows, but you know that he and Angelo never got along in the first place so he doesn't trust him."

"Those two knuckleheads should be best friends then…they're just alike" _Jasmine replies_

 _They laugh  
_  
 _Carly starts to cough a little, which prompts Sonny to walk over and also gives him a better view of Angelo next to Carly…he takes the trash bag with him holding it in one hand.  
_  
"I'll uh, go and get you some water…" _Sonny says to Carly while looking at her and stealing little glances down at Angelo._

 _Another inward battle starts up as Sonny says to himself…"What's he looking for under the couch? It doesn't take that long to pick up a magazine; hell he has all the other magazines in a pile right there!"  
_  
 _Carly sees that Sonny is looking down at Angelo but trying not to make it obvious…she shakes her head as she says_ "Thanks, that would be great Sonny."

 _Sonny smiles then goes in to the kitchen…he drops the trash bag down and goes to the cabinet to get a cup for Carly's water. As he opens the cabinet door, instead of getting one cup he takes out two…it was time to cool Albert off a little bit._

 _Coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water in one hand and another behind his back in his other hand, Sonny walks over to Carly. Angelo wasn't on the floor anymore, he was straightening out the magazines…_

 _Sonny hands Carly her glass of water…she smiles at him and says thank you, he nods in return. Angelo was keeping an eye on Sonny ever since he came out of the kitchen…he had a awkward feeling but didn't know why until he saw that Sonny had a hand behind his back. What was that about?_

 _Sonny starts to take the other water glass from behind his back and raises it up as if he was about to drink it. Angelo sees him and figures out what he was about to do so he quickly puts down the magazines and takes a hold of the glass in Sonny's hand._

 _They both try to get the glass free of the others hold but it was a losing battle as the water splashed out of the glass and on to Carly and Jasmine.  
_  
 _It was like everything was in slow motion as Angelo and Sonny turn and look down at Carly and Jasmine who both had a look of rage in their eyes as they stared up at their prey._

 _Sonny and Angelo both point at each other as they say at the same time_ "He did it!"

 _They both start to back up away from the very pissed off women as Carly and Jasmine stood up…  
_  
"5, 4, 3..." _Carly starts out counting their head start countdown_

 _Jasmine shakes her head no; she wasn't giving them any type of lead before she pounced on them  
_  
"Run" _Jasmine says in a low firm tone_

 _Sonny and Angelo take off running as Jasmine and Carly sprint after them like two lionesses out on a hunt_. _At just that moment, Jason comes walking through the door with two pizza boxes in his hands…his eyes narrow at the scene before him. What the hell happened while he was gone?_

 _Carly and Jasmine are in hot pursuit of Sonny and Angelo…"their asses better keep running if they know what's good for them!" both C &J inwardly say to themselves  
_  
 _Sonny and Angelo veer around Jason to get to the door that was still open since he hadn't closed it yet. They both went so fast around him that Jason almost lost his balance and dropped the pizza boxes on the floor…luckily he didn't fall._

 _They both make it to the door at almost the same time, but Sonny shoves Angelo out of his way…a human sacrifice as he makes his getaway out the door, down the hall and to the stairs since waiting for the elevator would have been a death wish.  
_  
"CHICKEN!" _Angelo calls out to Sonny_

 _Carly and Jasmine see that Sonny was long gone but Angelo wasn't so lucky. Angelo tries to get to his feet and make his getaway as well but Jasmine once again grabs a hold of one ear and Carly yanks at the other making him stand hunched over as they held on to his ears with a firm grip.  
_  
"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch DAMN you're gonna pull my ears off!"

 **Later That Night**

 _Carly comes walking down the stairs from her room; she'd just finished taking a shower and was now wearing a black cashmere low cut V-neck sleep shirt that buttons down in front._

 _With a little yawn, Carly stretches as she steps off the last step…it wasn't that late, only 8 o'clock to be exact, but she wasn't going anywhere anyway which is why she was dressed for bed so early._ _She looks around the room that was a disaster earlier but was now spotless clean thanks to the cleaning cavemen. She shakes her head with a little smile at that thought._

 _After Sonny fled the scene of the crime, Carly and Jasmine dragged Angelo in to the kitchen both of them still holding on to his ears as he squealed for them to release him. Once in the kitchen they drag Angelo over to the sink where Carly turns on the cold water and then she and Jasmine push his head in to the water getting him all wet as well.  
_  
 _Carly laughs at the memory, but then starts to realize that Sonny hadn't come back or called her for that matter…this must be why she felt so restless at the moment. Exhaling a long sigh, she wonders how come Sonny hadn't at least called her by now…_

 _Thoughts start to go through her head like_ "Angelo was talking on the phone earlier to some girl named Gia, right? Maybe Sonny called and couldn't get through. Naaa, he has my cell phone number so…"

 _The phone rings, which interrupts Carly's thoughts…she looks over to the side table next to the couch as her eyes zero in on the ringing phone. For a moment she thought that Jasmine would answer it but then she remembered that she and Jason went back to Jakes to shoot pool after they all ate the pizza he'd brought back. Angelo was in his room but he obviously wasn't answering the phone._

 _Walking over to the couch, Carly sits down and picks up the phone_ "Hello"

"Hey Beautiful"

 _Carly smiles as she snuggles on to the couch…her feet drawn up underneath her shirt_ "I'm sorry who is this?" _she says holding in a laugh_ "It uh, kind of sounds like a certain Coffee Importer that fled the scene of the crime after he poured water all over me."

 _Sonny laughs a little_ , "I call in peace"

"Who says the war is over…you have yet to receive your punishment Mr. Corinthos."

"Punishment huh…could be fun" _Sonny says with a grin_ "What'd you have in mind?"

"Hmmmm let me see…" _Carly says as if she's thinking_ "How about I cancel our date tomorrow."

 _That certainly gets Sonny's attention as his eyes get wide and he quickly replies_ "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

 _Carly laughs at him_ , "It would serve you right if I did."

"You don't really want to cancel our date" _Sonny says in a low sexy drawl_

"Well I don't know…I'll have to think about whether or not I want to go out with a 5 year old or not. Besides Little Sammy will probably be asleep since it'll be way past his bed time when Grown Ups go out on dates." _Carly laughs. Hearing someone knocking at the door, Carly turns around looking at the door as she exhales a sigh._ "Sonny hold on a minute, someone's at the door…"

 _Getting up from the couch as she still held the phone, Carly walks to the door. Upon opening the door she finds herself greeted with a large bouquet of red roses…she smiles with a little surprised laugh. She couldn't see who was holding them because the roses were blocking the person's face.  
_  
"Wow" _Carly says_ "They're beautiful" _she smiles_

"They're for you…"

 _Suddenly the roses move to the side revealing the person's face. Carly places a hand on her hip leaning her weight to the side as she shakes her head and smiles…_

"Sonnee" _Carly says in a playful tone_

 _Sonny hands her the roses as his eyes travel her physique up and down…she was looking damn good in just the shirt she wore that was showing off her perfect smooth legs. Carly brings the roses to her nose as she smells their sweet scent._

"They're beautiful…" _Carly says with a smile loving her flowers  
_  
"Daaaamn" _Sonny says with male appreciation as he continues admiring the view of her_

"See something you like…" _Carly asks with a giggle_

"Yeah" _Sonny says with a dimpled grin_ , "You…"

 _As Sonny steps forward to her, he slips his hands around her waist and walks her backwards so they are both inside…he slams the door shut with his foot. Carly wasn't surprised by the kiss that came as his lips melted in to hers and every fiber of her being heated up in a matter of seconds._

 _Sonny rubs his hands up and down her back as he presses his body in to hers…she felt so good in his arms. With her arms now wrapped around his neck, Carly she still holds on to her roses with one hand as the other runs up through his hair. Leaning back some to free their lips, Sonny places a hand to her cheek as their foreheads lightly press together…_

"Still want to cancel our date?" _Sonny asks in a low tone then flashes his dimples_

 _Carly shakes her head with a little laugh as she leans her head back. Sonny slides his hand back down to her back to hold her in to place…eyeing her neck as she leaned her head back, he couldn't fight the temptation as he began to place light butterfly kisses at the crook of her neck._

 _Carly giggles as she playfully pushes Sonny back and says_ "Don't even think about marking my neck again Corinthos"

 _Sonny places one last kiss beneath her ear then looks back in to her eyes and says_ "You know you love it."

 _Carly smiles as she denies it while shaking her head no…Sonny grins showing off his dimples as he nods his head yes.  
_  
"Oh for the Love of GOD not this again!"

 _Carly and Sonny turn towards the meddling voice._

 _Sonny slightly closes his eyes as he shakes his head_ "Albert…What took you so long?" _Sonny says opening his eyes, staring straight at Angelo_. "Shouldn't you be somewhere snapping pictures of a daisy or something?"

"Ah, Ah…" _Carly says holding up a hand stopping Angelo before he could reply_ "We're not going through this again, so don't you two even start."

 _With an arm wrapped around Carly's waist and the palm of his hand placed on her hip, Sonny makes sure that she stays close at his side as he stares at the interrupting nuisance.  
_  
"Hey, I was just passing through" _Angelo says_

"Then why don't you keep on passing" _Sonny says gesturing his hand_ _for Angelo to pass by_ "Caroline and I were having a nice private moment…we'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind."

 _Angelo glares at Sonny for a moment longer and then starts to proceed on his way in to the kitchen…Carly shakes her head at them both and then lays her roses down._

 _After Sonny flashes Angelo a satisfied grin, he turns Carly back around in his arms_ "Now where were we" _he asks in a husky whisper then flashes his dimples at her_

 _Carly quickly places a finger on Sonny's lips before he could kiss her…she giggles as she tells him_ "Sonny, Angelo is just in the kitchen…"

 _Sonny gives her finger a light kiss then lowers her hand down as he says_ "So…when your buddy comes out of the kitchen he can keep on passing by. Now come'er so I can _…" he flashes her a quick dimpled smile_ "Kiss you"

 _Carly giggles as Sonny starts leaning down to kiss her again…she leans back playfully in his hold. Sonny's kisses start at her jawbone then on down to her neck and to her ear where nibbles and places soft sweet kisses…he slowly rolls his tongue over her earlobe then whispers  
_  
"Usted tiene un cuello delicioso hermoso." ***translation* (You have a beautiful delicious neck.)**

 _Carly exhales a heated moan as her lips are slightly parted…she couldn't believe the effect his sweet Spanish endearments were having on her as her body tingled all over and she leans her head to the side more to give him all the room he needed._

 _Sonny grins in to her ear, loving her response of him whispering Spanish in her ear. His hands at her back holds her so close as if they were welded together as one…while one hand starts to caress the small of her back just above her bottom._

 _With his kisses leading a trail back down her neck again then back up to her earlobe nibbling at it once more, Sonny whispers_ "Yo pudo beso usted allí por horas." ***translation* (I could kiss you there for hours)**

 _Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip as her eyes close and she gets lost in his touch, his kisses, his words…her whole body felt like it would give in any moment as she was so turned on while the scorching passion within raged on.  
_  
 _And in that moment, Angelo comes walking out of the kitchen drinking a beer…he stops in place and almost chokes as he starts to cough._

 _An interruption Sonny was none too pleased about since Carly was startled…the unexpected noise causes Carly to push Sonny back stopping his sweet assault on her neck…she turns around only to see Angelo looking like he was choking as he was coughing. Sonny frowns as Carly goes over to Angelo and pats him on the back.  
_  
"Hey, you okay" _Carly asks Angelo_

 _Angelo nods a yes as his coughing finally starts to calm down_ "Yeah…thanks"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah" _Angelo says then clears his throat_ "Just went down the wrong pipe that's all."

 _Angelo looks over to Sonny seeing the scowl on his face…he perks up a little as he asks_ "What's the matter…oh did I interrupt another private moment? Sorry I was choking so I couldn't just keep passing on by."

 _Carly smacks Angelo's shoulder_ , "What did I tell you earlier" _she scolds him_

"Okay, okay…" _Angelo says_ "Why do I always have to be the punching bag…" _he mumbles as he starts to walk back to his room._

 _Sonny grins as Angelo passes by…he gives him a little wave of his hand watching him leave. He wanted to make sure the annoying pest was gone. Seeing that Angelo was walking away, Carly's eyes open wide…she couldn't let him leave. Truth be told she was actually grateful for the interruption…her body was taking over her mind and she would of wound up sleeping with Sonny if Angelo hadn't of came in when he did._

 _Yes Carly wanted to be with Sonny, she wanted him soooo bad but in a sense she was still afraid and then also they were supposed to be taking things slow and getting to know each other all over again. Sleeping with Sonny right now would be rushing it and Carly wanted things to go right with her and Sonny this time around.  
_  
"Angelo wait…" _Carly calls out to him_

 _Sonny looks at Carly wondering why she would stop Albert from leaving them alone._

 _Holding up a hand to Angelo, Carly tells him_ "Hold on a minute…"

 _Looking over to Sonny, Carly walks back to him and places her hands on his chest as she looks into his eyes_ "How would you liiiike…" _she smiles at him nibbling on her bottom lip for a second then says_ "To go out with me tonight on our date?"

 _Hearing her question, Sonny dimples at her then says_ …"Finally" _he says with a little laugh_ "So you want to push our date up from tomorrow to tonight?"

 _Carly nods_ , "Yep"

 _Without hesitation Sonny says_ , "Let's go"

 _Sonny takes a hold of Carly's hand…they take a few steps as if they were walking towards the door._

 _Carly laughs and turns him back around to face her_ "Hey silly" _she giggles_ "I have to change first."

 _Sonny checks her out again; his eyes slowly traveling up and down her physique then back up to her beautiful face_ "You're right…go change" _he says in a deep husky tone as he places his hands on to her tiny waist rubbing his hands up and down_ "Can't have any other guy's ogling at what's off limits to them."

 _Carly smirks_ "Oh, but you can…ogle me?" _she smiles_

"You know you like it"

 _Angelo was about to throw up at the sight before him_ "Hey, over here" _he calls out to them_ "Yeah, remember me?" _he waves a hand as Carly and Sonny look over at him…Sonny with a annoyed look on his face_ "I'm starting to get nauseous and if I have to watch you two any longer I'm gonna hurl right here. Carly, you wanted me for something?"

"Yeah" _Carly answers Angelo, then turns to Sonny and quickly says_ "I want Angelo to come with us on our date."

 _Both Sonny and Angelo's eyes widen at Carly's words_ "Wait a minute…What? Why?!" _Sonny asks shocked_

"You know what Carly, that's okay but uh…I think I'm gonna take a pass on this one." _Angelo quickly adds in_

"Finally…Something I can agree with Albert here on" _Sonny replies and then gently pulls Carly to him as he says in a low sexy drawl_ "Okay so now that that's settled, why don't you go get dressed and then we can get outta here" _he leans in to her lips giving her a quick peck on the lips._

 _Carly smiles at his persistence but she was just as determined as she slips out of his arms…she looks back and forth at them both as she says_ "Come on it will be fun…"

"Carly, really…" _Angelo pauses for a moment with a disbelieving smirk_ "My idea of fun is in no way, shape or form of watching Sammy trying to act all Don Juan Wannabe." _he casts a look in Sonny's direction then looks back at Carly as he shakes his head no._

"Pleeease" _Carly says with a little pout as she looks at Angelo_

 _Angelo sighs_ "And don't give me that look either I know what you're trying to do…"

"What look?" _Carly says innocently as she smiles already knowing that it wouldn't be to long before she got him to agree._

 _Seeing and hearing the interaction between Caroline and Angelo, Sonny quickly jumps in and says_ "Yeah well you know what…my idea of fun isn't having a unwanted third party tagging along just waiting for the opportunity to stick his big fat nose in on every private moment I have with my woman!"

 _This time when Carly heard Sonny call her his woman, she didn't mind hearing it…actually it made her smile, but she didn't trust herself to be alone with Sonny right now…especially not after the way he kissed her only moments ago._

 _If she was left alone with him Carly knew they'd wind up in bed in a matter of seconds and that she'd be the one dragging Sonny upstairs all the way until she jumped his bones all night long and in to the wee hours of the morning.  
_  
 _Carly turns back to Sonny_ , "Sonnneee come on it won't be so bad." _she says as she places her arms back over his shoulders and plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck_ "You'll see" _she smiles_

 _With having her in his arms and her running her fingers through his hair, Sonny feels himself about ready to agree with anything she'd ask of him.  
_  
"Pleeease" _Carly says then gives his lips a sweet peck of a kiss_

 _Sonny groans as he asks in a low tone while looking in to her eyes_ … "Why is this so important to you?"

 _Angelo groans himself as he watches their display…Carly tilts her head to the side as she looks in to his eyes.  
_  
"Mmmmm, well…I just think that if Angelo comes along with us then it would give you two a great opportunity to realize that you both aren't so bad." _Carly explains to Sonny which wasn't a lie but wasn't the real reason she wanted Angelo to come._

 _Lowering her arms from around him, Carly takes Sonny's hand and walks over to Angelo…she holds Angelo's hand also which makes her standing between the two._

"Listen…you both are in my lives now and I'd just like it if you were friends." _Carly tells them as she looks back and forth between them…she sees that they are about to disapprove so she says_ "Well at least get along with each other if not anything else. Come onnnn…I don't want you two at each other's throats every second of the day."

 _Sonny closes his eyes shaking his head…Carly smiles a little smile then frames his face with her hands and makes him look back at her as she says_ "I know you'd rather us be alone on our date, but remember you said that I get to pick out where we go this time and the place that I have in mind will be perfect for all three of us to go and have fun and enjoy each other's company."

"Oh yeah? And where's that" _Sonny asks_

"You'll find out when we get there; I want it to be a surprise." _Carly tells him as she lowers her hands from his face and steps back some before he could pull her back to him again._

 _Sonny releases a long sigh then says_ …"Well what about Jason?"

 _Confused, Carly asks_ … "What about him?"

"Well he and Picture Boy can't stand each other either…shouldn't he also be a part of this Special Bonding Time?! You know what, more so because he's dating his sister."

 _This idea appealed to Carly even more because if Jason and Jasmine came along also she would definitely have enough people around her so she wouldn't be tempted.  
_  
"Sure…" _Carly replies with a wide smile_ "Why don't you call Jason and let him know the good news while I go get dressed."

 _She pats Sonny on the back then goes bouncing up the stairs without looking back. Angelo folds his arms as he stares at Sonny…_

 _Not liking Angelo's look, Sonny says_ "What the hell are you looking at?!"

 _Angelo shakes his head then acts as if he heard something as he cups a hand to his hear and says_ …"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" _Sonny asks annoyed_

"Thought I heard the sound of a _Whip_ that's all"

 _Sonny narrows his eyes at him as he says_ , "You trying to say I'm whipped?"

"You said it?" _Angelo tells him, then smirks as he goes on to say_ , "Look how easy you gave in; now we're both stuck and can't get out of this mess."

"Who the hell are you to call me whipped when she's got you just as wrapped around her finger to?! You weren't able to talk her out of it either!"

"Shut Up" _Angelo says then goes to sit down on the couch to finish drinking his beer as they wait for Carly to come back down._

 _Sonny yanks his cell phone out of the breast pocket of his suit jacket…when Jason answers the phone, Sonny doesn't give him the chance to say a word…  
_  
"Jason its Sonny. Listen uh, I got a date tonight with Caroline…yeah I got her to agree to move our date up but there's a catch. Albert has to tag along for some Bonding Time Crap…she wants us to like each other" _hearing Jason's laughter, Sonny quickly adds_ "Yeah laugh all you want but you won't be laughing for long because you're coming to."

 _Sonny looks up at the stairs seeing Carly bouncing down the steps…she's now wearing a pair of jeans that fit her like second skin and a stretch black t-shirt with the words Baby Girl printed across it._

"Hey is that Jason on the phone?" _Carly asks_

 _Angelo stands up from the couch as he says_ , "That was quick?" _he notes it didn't take her to long to get dressed._

 _Although Sonny thought Carly was looking very hot he was confused because she was dressed so casual.  
_  
"Yeah, I was just telling him about joining us" _Sonny says as his eyes are glued on Carly checking her out._

"Jasmine's still with him right?" _Carly asks as she is now standing in front of Sonny…before Sonny has a chance to answer, Carly takes his cell phone_ "Hey Jason can I speak to Jasmine for a minute please…Thanks"

 _As Carly waits for Jason to give Jasmine the phone she tells Sonny and Angelo_ … "I won't be long; I'll just be in the kitchen."

 _Once in the kitchen so she could talk privately with Jasmine, Carly places the phone back to her ear_ "Jasmine listen I need you and Jason to come with me and Sonny on our date…"

~*~

"I thought your date was tomorrow night?" _Jasmine replies_

~*~

"Yeah well I moved it up okay; look that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I can't be alone with Sonny because if I am I won't be able to control myself and we'll wind up in bed."

~*~

 _Jasmine smiles_ , "I'm not seeing the problem" _she smirks_ "Wasn't that you earlier today that said…"

 _Carly doesn't give her a chance to finish_ "Yeah, yeah that was me but…" _she pauses with a sigh_ "If we sleep together now things will be going too fast and this time I want things to go right with me and Sonny. If I'm alone with the man right now I swear I'll have to rip his clothes off." _Jasmine laughs as Carly keeps rambling on_ "He came over after you and Jason left and brought me roses…he kissed me and Ohhh girl I swear if Angelo hadn't of interrupted us he would have had me right then and there." _she intakes and exhales a breath then says_ "So come on you gotta help me out…you and Jason have to come with us."

~*~

 _Jasmine tries to hold in her laugh as she says_ , "Hmmm, I dunno" _she says teasing her_

~*~

"Jasmine" _Carly sharply whispers which causes Jasmine to laugh_

~*~

"Okay, okay" _Jasmine smirks_

~*~

"Thanks, you're a life saver" _Carly says exhaling a breath of relief then quickly says_ "Okay so meet us there and we'll be on our way." _She tells Jasmine but then makes sure to tell her where to meet them before quickly hanging up before she could change her mind._

 _Sonny and Angelo stand staring at each other in silence as they wait for Carly to come out of the kitchen  
_  
"Okay boys let's go time's a wasting" _Carly says as she walks out of the kitchen and past them both on her way to the door_

 _Sonny and Angelo quickly follow behind her.  
_  
 **THE DATE** **~  
**  
 _Carly keeps quiet about where they are going…she wanted to see the look on Sonny's face when they got there. They ride in Sonny's limo but only half way…Carly insisted that they walk the rest of the way since it was a nice night out and plus the place they were going a limo would be useless._

 _As the three began to walk Sonny holds Carly's hand and Angelo holds her other hand making her be in the middle. Sonny didn't like it, but he wasn't going to start another argument with Albert…this was still his and Carly's date and he would make sure to find some time for  
them to be alone._

~*~

 _Neither of them noticed that they were being followed…Eva was sitting in a rental car across the street from the Cosmopolitan. She was waiting and watching to see if the target of her plan would come out so she could put her plan in action._

 _Finally after waiting and waiting, she spots Carly coming out with Angelo and some other guy she'd never seen before…all three of them get into a black stretch limo. Eva ducks down in the driver's seat of the rental car as the limo drives past her…she didn't want to take the chance of being seen._

 _Once Eva saw that it was safe she sits back up, starts the car and follows the limo while making sure not to follow to close but still keeping them in her sights. When the limo stopped and the three passengers got out, Eva discreetly parks the rental car and begins to shadow them as they walked.  
_  
 **~*~**

"Okay, don't you think it's about time you spilled where we're going Caroline" _Sonny asks_

 _Carly laughs_ , "Sonny will you stop…I swear you are such a control freak. You gotta always know where you're going before you get here huh?" _she asks_

 _Sonny shrugs his shoulders_ , "Yeah so…what's the harm in that."

 _Carly laughs and shakes her head at him…_

 _Sonny starts taking in their surroundings…they were walking through the park. He starts to hear crowd noises and playful screams…as they come closer and come in to view he realizes where they are at. Carly was taking him to the Fair in the park…_

 _Noticing that they are not walking anymore, Sonny looks at Carly who is just staring and grinning at him_ "Not what you expected huh?" _Carly asks with a little laugh_

"I should have figured it out when you came down dressed so casual and then you insisted on walking the rest of the way."

"What…you don't like the way I'm dressed?" _Carly asks playfully_

 _Sonny dimples as she puts his hand around her waist and pulls her to him_ … "Did I forget to tell you?"

 _Carly nods_ , "Yeah you did"

 _Leaning down to her ear, Sonny whispers_ "You looking daaaamn good…so good I'm thinking maybe we can give our third wheel the slip."

"Now Mr. Corinthos, you wouldn't be trying to seduce me already now would you?" _Carly asks with a raise of an eyebrow  
_  
 _Angelo groans_ , "Alright that's enough my eyes and ears can`t take it anymore…if you and Don Juan Wannabe want to flirt then you shouldn't have insisted on me coming. So how about I just go…"

"Angelo, don't you dare take another step" _Carly tells him_ "I told you I want you and Sonny to get along at least and we haven't even been her two minutes without you griping!"

 _Angelo sighs_ , "Okay, okay"

 _Carly takes both of their hands as she says_ , "Look I see Jasmine and Jason over by the ticket booth…let's go" _she practically drags both of them with her_

~*~  
 _  
Eva was back a good distance as she followed them…for a moment she thought that she'd lost them because she was so far back and they'd gone around a corner. She missed the close moment between Sonny and Carly, but she did catch up with them just in time to see Carly dragging them over to the ticket booth._

 _She watches for a moment as the group of friends get their tickets then takes out her cell phone_ "She's at the park at some silly little Carnival or whatever."

"Let me get this straight…" _Coleman laughs_ "You want me to snatch the chick in front of a town full of witnesses."

~*~

"I want this done tonight!" _Eva tells him in a sharp whisper then says_ "I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make that happen. When you see the opportunity, grab her and take her back to our special hiding place."

~*~

"Okay, okay…but it's gonna cost you extra Little Red. I'm risking my neck trying to pull off this Houdini act so I'm gonna need some extra incentive." _Coleman tells her_ "Let's say we double my original price."

~*~

 _Eva couldn't believe his nerve…but she needed him so she had no choice but to agree.  
_  
"Fine, whatever. Just get here…Pronto! And when the job is done call my cell phone do Not show up at my hotel. We can't afford to be seen together" _she hangs up the phone then leaves to go back to her hotel.  
_

"Okay what do we want to ride first?" _Carly asks excitedly_

 _Jasmine gets a sneaky idea as she says_ , "How about the Ferris Wheel" _she grins looking at Carly_  
 _  
Carly immediately looks at Jasmine with a knowing look…she should of known that Jasmine would pull something like that. The Ferris Wheel was a major make out point…she was trying to resist temptation and Jasmine was giving her a huge shove straight in to it._

 _As Carly was just about to make another suggestion, Jasmine quickly says_ "You like the Ferris Wheel _don't you_ Sonny?" _she gives him a look trying to urge him to take Carly_

 _Sonny dimples as he gets her meaning, then says_ "Love it" _he grins_ "Come on Caroline, let's get a place in line it's not too long."

 _Carly glares at Jasmine over her shoulder as Sonny walked her to the line for the Ferris Wheel.  
Jasmine just laughs as she waves at Carly…she turns around to Jason and Angelo then grabs both of their hands as she says_

"Okay Big Strong Men, let's go see who can win me some stuffed animals."

 _Sonny and Carly are now seated at their seat on the Ferris Wheel…their seat swings a little as they begin to slowly move upward in to the air. Carly starts to fidget a little…Sonny notices that she seems nervous.  
_  
"Hey, you okay?" _Sonny asks with concern in his voice_

 _Looking at him, Carly nibbles at her bottom lip then smiles trying to cover her nervousness_ "Yeah, I'm fine."

 _Sonny grins at her…he could tell she was nervous but trying to cover…his grin gets wider and dimples deeper as he thinks he's figured out why.  
_  
"You sure about that?"

"Yeah" _Carly answers_ "Why do you keep asking?"

"Well it just seems to me that you're a little nervous. Do I make you nervous Caroline?" _Sonny asks in a low husky tone as he leans in closer to her._ "Is that why you insisted we take a group outing with us on our date?"

 _Carly stares into his eyes as he stares into hers…her heart begins to quicken with him so close and their lips a breath apart._

"Figured me out huh…" _Carly says realizing that she couldn't deny it any further_

"You don't have to be nervous with me Caroline…" _Sonny says with a slight shake of his head_

"I can't help it…every time I'm close to you…I'm so drawn to you and all I want you to do is kiss me."

 _Sonny smiles_ , "Oh yeah…"

 _He leans in for a kiss but Carly places a finger between their lips…he leans back as she starts to speak_

"I want things to go right with us this time around Sonny…I'm afraid that if we are alone for too long then our kisses will turn in to more."

 _Sonny nods listening to what she had to say, but then leans back into her until their lips unite in a short but sweet passion filled kiss.  
_  
"I want you…so bad Caroline" _Sonny tells her in a whisper_ "And if you want us to wait before we go to the next level then we will. I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you…but just know this" _he pauses for a moment_ "When we do make love there's no turning back…I'll belong to you and you to me."

 _Carly smiles as she lightly bites down on her bottom lip…she places a hand to his cheek letting her thumb caress his face softly.  
_  
"How do you always know the exact right thing to say?" _Carly softly asks_

"It's a gift" _Sonny smirks while Carly laughs playfully as she rolls her eyes at him_ "Get over here and lets enjoy the view"

 _Sonny places his arm around her and Carly snuggles in to him as she wraps her arm around his waist and their heads touch as they look at the view. The lights of the Fair and Port Charles lay below them as they sit in silence and just hold each other.  
_  
"It's so beautiful all the way up here…" _Carly says_

 _Sonny doesn't reply he just kisses her cheek and then lays their heads back together like they were._

 _Getting a little chilly, Carly snuggles in to Sonny some more_ "You cold?" _he asks_

"Yeah, a little"

 _Sonny starts taking off his suit jacket and then tells her_ "Here, put this on"

 _Carly smiles at him as he hands her his suit jacket…she puts it on. Once Carly has on the jacket she realizes that Sonny is just looking at her…a look that told her he wanted to kiss her again and she couldn't resist it any longer._

 _Without warning, Carly frames his face with her hands and pulls him to her…Sonny doesn't waste any time at capturing her succulent lips with his; he pulls her in to him as their lips mate tenderly._

 _The rest of the ride on the Ferris Wheel was spent in each other's arms as they kissed and tuned out the world below. When they were finally on the ground again, neither of them noticed until they heard the attendant unlock their seat._

"We should get up huh?" _Carly tells him_

"Unless you wanna go up again…" _Sonny dimples_

 _Carly laughs as she takes his hand and pulls him out of the seat_ "You're just trying to avoid our group outing"

 _Sonny lets her drag him away as he says_ "Yeah well we don't need them around anymore. So we can give them the slip and enjoy our date by ourselves."

 _Carly turns around to him,_ "You know I was serious about you and Angelo getting along…it may have been an excuse for us not to be alone but it's still true. I don't want you two always at each others throats…if you get to know each other then you'll see that that the other isn't so bad"

 _Sonny groans then quickly asks_ , "Well what if I promise to stay on my best behavior whenever what's his name around; then can we ditch the group?"

 _Carly laughs_ , "You are too much. And No, we can't." _she smiles_ "Come on it will be fun…you'll see." _she starts pulling him over to where she sees Jasmine and the others…_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" _Sonny says she pulls him_

 _As Sonny and Carly approach Jasmine and the guys she sees that Jasmine is holding a huge stuffed bear in one hand and another Big stuffed animal in her other hand._

"So how was the ride on the Ferris Wheel?" _Jasmine asks with a grin_

"Like you don't know…" _Carly tells as she raises an eyebrow_

 _Jasmine laughs  
_  
"I see someone's been busy winning all the good stuffed animals." _Carly says then turns to Sonny_ "Win me something, please"

"Copy Cat" _Jasmine says with a laugh_

"Hey you're guy isn't the only one that can win stuff."

 _Angelo chimes in saying_ , "Hey, hey don't give all the credit to Jason…I won one of those bears."

"You got lucky" _Jason says_

"You think I can't win another one?" _Angelo says with a laugh_

"You said it…" _Jason replies_

 _Jasmine and Carly look at each other shaking their heads…  
_  
"Look we are not going another round of Caveman Wars…" _Jasmine tells Angelo and Jason_

"That's right" _Carly adds_ "And besides I wasn't talking to you two anyway." _she turns to Sonny_ "Come on let's go over to the basketball shoot out game. I want that HUGE Brown Cuddly bear over there."

 _Sonny grins_ "Alright, alright, alright" _he says_ "Let's go win ya that Big Brown Bear" _he places his arm around her waist as they walk over to the game_

 _They are now all over at the Basketball Shootout game watching Sonny…he makes a couple of goals but not enough to win the BIG bear that Carly wanted. Instead the attendant hands him a little small bunny which causes Angelo to burst out in tears laughing.  
_  
"Uh, that doesn't look like a big brown bear to me" _Angelo laughs_

 _Sonny glares at him and Carly smacks Angelo on the shoulder to shut him up.  
_  
"Hey!" _Angelo says rubbing his shoulder_

 _Carly takes the stuffed bunny from Sonny and says_ , "Don't pay him any mind, I love my cute white bunny."

"You still want the bear though" _Sonny asks_ "Don't you?"

"Sonny it doesn't matter…"

"No, no I'm gonna win you the bear if that's what you want."

 _As Sonny turns around to go back and play the game again he sees that Angelo is already there making goal after goal after goal…he clenches his fists. Carly walks over to stand by Jasmine who was watching Angelo._

 _Jason looks over to Sonny and sees that he's about to pop a blood vessel so he goes to stand by him. Sonny keeps his eyes glued on Angelo as he speaks to Jason through gritted teeth…  
_  
"I swear I'll break his goddamn kneecaps if he wins that bear"

"Don't worry…he won't" _Jason tells Sonny_

 _Walking over to the booth, Jason fakes like he accidentally trips over something and bumps into Angelo making him miss his shot, fall to the ground and causing his time to run out. Carly and Jasmine go over to help Jason and Angelo get up from the ground.  
_  
"You okay?" _Jasmine asks Jason_

"Yeah, I just tripped over something that's all."

 _Angelo stands up with Carly's help…he glares over at Jason as he suspects that what he just said to Jasmine was a load of crap. Looking over at his score, Angelo sees that he made enough goals to win despite Jason's efforts to make him loose.  
_  
"You know what…no harm done" _Angelo grins then says_ "I still won…look at the score."

 _Jason and Sonny watch as Angelo goes and claims a prize…of course he gets the Big Brown Bear the Carly wanted.  
_  
"Here you go" _Angelo says as he hands the bear to Carly_

 _Carly smiles but shakes her head no as she says_ "You know what…thanks but uh, why don't you give that to Gia the next time you see her."

 _Angelo nods an okay as he Jason and Jasmine watch as Carly walks over to Sonny holding on to her little white bunny._

 _Sonny places his hands on her hips as he looks into her eyes and says_ "You didn't have to do that you know."

"I wanted to…besides, this is still our date and the only prizes I want are the ones you win me." _Carly tells him_

 _They lean in to each other for a slow sweet kiss…when they finally pull back, Sonny places his arm around her waist. As they all start walking the grounds looking at everything, Sonny sees a game that he KNOWS he can win and even better he sees even BIGGER Bear than the one that Carly wanted before._

 _Sonny halts in place which causes Carly to look at him wondering what was up_ "How would you like that Gigantic black and white Bear over there?"

 _Carly look over to where he's looking…she smiles at the Huge stuffed animal then looks back to him.  
_  
"Awww it's so cute…but" _Carly pauses for a moment_

"But what?"

"I know you probably think you have something to prove to me…you don't Sonny. I love my cute white bunny."

"No, no, no I want to win you that bear. I know you want it because your eyes kinda lit up when you saw it" _Sonny dimples at her as she smiles at him_ "Come on let's go…"

 _Sonny walks Carly over to the Strong Man Game…Carly stands back with a bright smile on her face as she watches him pick up the huge hammer. Jasmine, Jason and Angelo stand back and watch as Sonny SLAMS the hammer down on the target and the medal ball rises all the way up and clangs the bell at the top_

 _Everyone around the game cheers…Jasmine and Jason smile as they watch Carly jump in to Sonny's arms with her legs wrapped around his waist as he spins her around in a circle and they laugh.  
_  
 _Angelo just shakes his head with a little smile as Sonny won Carly her gigantic bear. He liked seeing the smile on Carly's face again…maybe Sonny was okay after all. As long as he didn't hurt her again then they'd be okay, he inwardly tells himself._

 _Sonny places Carly back down on the ground as the attendant hands him the Gigantic black and white bear.  
_  
 _Carly smiles as Sonny hands her the bear_ "Awww, he's so cute"

"Hey what about me…" _Sonny says playfully_

 _Carly giggles at him then says_ , "But not as cute as you" _she pokes a finger in one of his dimples_

 _Sonny brings her to him for another kiss as she holds on to her bear and little white bunny.  
_

 _Walking around the grounds of the fair, Coleman curses to himself as he tries to find this Caroline chick…it was like finding a needle in a haystack. The only thing that Eva told him was that she was at the fair in the park and that was it…now it was up to him to find the woman. He takes out the picture of her that Eva had given him earlier to look at it once more.  
_  
"Alright Baby Doll where you at…" _Coleman says to himself as he looks up from the picture and scans his eyes around the different faces_

 _After walking around the fairgrounds trying to find this Caroline chick, Coleman was getting frustrated since he had yet to find her…but then all of a sudden there she was laughing with some guy._

 _But wait…the guy looks familiar to Coleman; however since it's dark and he's standing away a good distance from them he still can't recall where he knows the guy from. Coleman quickly places the picture back in his pocket and then checks inside the duffle bag on his arm making sure he had everything._

 _Looking up from his bag Coleman sees that his target is on the move again. Quickly he zips up the bag and starts to follow.  
_  
"The House of Mirrors" _Coleman says to himself as the blond go inside with the guy that was still with her._

 _Coleman was still trying to think of where he's seen the guy before but it wasn't coming to him.  
_

 _As Carly, Sonny and the others left the Strong Man game they came upon the House of Mirrors.  
_  
"Hey let's go inside here." _Jasmine suggests_

 _Jason narrows his eyes as he says_ , "House of Mirrors? What…it's just a bunch of mirrors or something?"

"Don't tell me you've never been in the house of mirrors before?" _Jasmine asks and Jason shakes his head no_

"It's fun" _Carly tells him_ "It's a bunch of crazy mirrors when you go inside…it makes you look weird in different sizes and shapes and stuff."

 _Sonny turns Carly around to face him as he places his hands onto her hips and says_ "What do you say we skip the mirrors…" _he flashes a dimpled smile and then leans closer to her ear and whispers_ "And go find a tunnel of love." _he leans back from her ear and places a soft kiss onto her lips before looking back into her eyes and says_ "Whatdoyouthink…hmmm?"

 _Carly couldn't help the smile that instantly came_ "I think I like that idea…" _she tells him but quickly adds in before he could say anything_ "But lets go inside here first; trust me you'll like it."

"Okay so are we ready or are you two still playing kissy face?" _Jasmine says with a grin as she watches them turn looking at her._

 _Carly shakes her head with a little smirk as she walks over to stand next to Jasmine_ "I'm ready, I'm ready…and you are one to talk about playing kissy face. How many times have I caught you and Jason doing the same thing?"

 _Jasmine laughs knowing it was true_ "Come on let's go in" _she says opting not to even reply back to her comment_

 _Angelo goes over to Jason and Sonny as he gives Jason one hard pat on the back of his shoulder then says with a little laugh_ "It's useless to try to fight them…just give in man we're goin in whether we want to or not." _he sees Jason glare down to his hand on his shoulder; he quickly removes it and then walks over to Carly and Jasmine._

 _Jason and Sonny pass looks at each other neither really wanting to go inside and look at a bunch of crazy mirrors; Jason not really seeing the point and Sonny just wanting to be alone with Caroline on their date._

 _Just as Carly, Jasmine and Angelo are about to walk inside, Carly and Jasmine turn around and sees Sonny and Jason are still standing back._

"Come on you two…" _Carly calls for them to come in with them_

 _Sonny and Jason exhale a sigh and then walk over to Carly, Jasmine and Angelo; as they walk through the House of Mirrors, they each laugh and poke fun of each other's reflection._

~*~

 _Coleman goes around the back of the House of Mirrors trying to find a door…he checks to make sure no one is around._

 _Quickly he goes to the back door and kneels down as he opens up his duffle bag again and takes out his lock picks. He picks the lock on the door and is inside with in no time…  
_

"Girl I didn't know your hips were that big…" _Jasmine says as she looks at Carly's reflection_ "Looks like someone needs to hit the gym." _she laughs_

"Ha, ha, ha…" _Carly tells her_ "Look at your huge wide butt…" _she laughs_ "So it looks like you're gonna be right next to me on the stair master."

 _They look around and don't see the guys…  
_  
"Where'd the cavemen go?" _Jasmine asks with a little laugh_

"I don't know, but they better not have left out. Maybe they went down one of the other paths in here." _Carly replies_

"Okay, you go that way and I'll go this way" _Jasmine tells her_

"K. And whoever finds them gets the first pop"

 _They laugh then go off in their separate directions_

 _Carly walks the hallway of mirrors trying to find the guys but so far she didn't come across them. Finally Carly just decides to turn around and go down the path Jasmine went…there was no one around where she was at. She only got a couple a steps before a hand clamps over her mouth  
from behind._

 _Kicking and struggling she tries to break loose which causes her to drop her stuffed animals Sonny won her earlier. Carly tries to scream but it was useless as her body became weak and she falls limp as everything goes black.  
_  
 **End of Chapter 18** ****

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	19. Chapter 19

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 19  
**  
 **~The House Of Mirrors~**

"Girl I didn't know your hips were that big…" _Jasmine says as she looks at Carly's reflection_ "Looks like someone needs to hit the gym." _she laughs  
_  
"Ha, ha, ha…" Carly tells her "Look at your huge wide butt…" _she laughs_ "So it looks like you're gonna be right next to me on the stair master."

 _They look around and don't see the guys…  
_  
"Where'd the cavemen go?" _Jasmine asks with a little laugh_

"I don't know, but they better not have left out. Maybe they went down one of the other paths in here." _Carly replies_

"Okay, you go that way and I'll go this way" _Jasmine tells her_

"K. And whoever finds them gets the first pop"

 _They laugh then go off in their separate directions  
_  
 _Carly walks the hallway of mirrors trying to find the guys, but so far she didn't come across them. Finally Carly just decides to turn around and go down the path Jasmine went…there was no one around where she was at. She only gets a couple a steps before a hand clamps over her mouth from behind._

 _Kicking and struggling she tries to break loose which causes her to drop her stuffed animals Sonny won her earlier. Carly tries to scream but it was useless as her body became weak and she falls limp as everything goes black.  
_  
"You're a wild one aren't ya?" _Coleman whispers into Carly's ear_

 _With a quick look around, Coleman places Carly over his shoulder like she was drunk thus giving him a cover so in case someone sees him they'd just think that he was carrying his drunk girlfriend. Quietly they slip out the back door…_

 _Jasmine places a hand on her hip having found the missing cavemen…she stays quiet wanting to surprise them since they haven't seen her yet.  
_  
"Think we can sneak outta here without the women noticing?" _Jason asks as he frowns at the crazy reflection the mirror had him looking like_

"Yeah, yeah and when they come out looking for us we'll just say we got thirsty and went to get us all some drinks or something." _Sonny replies_

"That works for me, come on let's go…" _Jason quickly says_

 _Before Sonny and Jason could carry out their little plan of sneaking out, Angelo stops them  
_  
"That would be a mistake" _Angelo says with a little laugh as she shakes his head at them_ "You know what I should let you both leave but since Carly wants us to try to keep the peace…"

"What are you babbling about now Albert?" _Sonny says annoyed_

 _Angelo glares at Sonny for a moment as he seriously thought about letting Sonny hang himself_ "You know what, I'll let that one slide…for Carly." _Angelo tells him then says_ "Listen you two may be my sister and Carly's new boy toy's but I've known both of them a hell of a lot longer than you have so you'd be wise to take my advice." _he pauses for a moment looking back and forth between them_ "If you sneak out without them knowing you'll just be asking for trouble when they finally find you."

 _Jason and Sonny stare at Angelo for a moment then look at each other…they laugh off Angelo's warning and then turn around to leave. Their eyes widen both stopping in place as they see Jasmine standing there with her arms folded just staring them down.  
_  
"Hey" _Jason says surprised to see her standing there_ "Uh…I was just coming to look for you."

 _Jasmine keeps her arms folded not saying a word…Jason knew she wasn't buying a word he just said. Sonny look back at Angelo who was trying to hide a smile and hold in a laugh threatening to come out._

"You knew she was standing there all along didn't you?" _Sonny asks_ "That little act about giving Jason and me advice was just a cover so you'd look good wasn't it?"

 _And with that Angelo couldn't hold it in any longer as he bursts out laughing…Sonny got his answer, yes Angelo knew. Jason walks over to Jasmine…before he could get a word out she gives his shoulder a punch  
_  
"Hey…" _Jason says holding his shoulder giving it a little rub_

"That was for trying to sneak out on me." _Jasmine tells him as she pokes a finger in to his chest; she looks over to Sonny and he starts shaking his head_ "Don't worry I'll let Carly handle you"

 _Sonny looks over to Angelo hearing him suck in a breath shaking his head him._

 _Angelo places a hand on Sonny's shoulder as he quietly tells him_ "Looks like someone is about to be back in the dog house again." _He smirks as Sonny keeps a straight face staring at him_ "Oh well…" _he teases then laughs_

 _Sonny pushes Angelo's hand off his shoulder…he looks over to Jasmine then asks_ "Where's Caroline?"

 _For some reason, Sonny was getting a weird vibe and he didn't know why. Seeing the worried look on Sonny's face, Jasmine wonders what that's about as she looks at him curiously  
_  
"She's looking for you down the other path of mirrors…we split up to find you three." _Jasmine tells him_

 _Sonny didn't know why but he was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach…he quickly takes off past Jasmine without saying a word. Jasmine looks at Jason for a moment then starts to follow Sonny which causes Angelo and Jason to follow them all.  
_  
 _The feeling Sonny had wasn't getting any better as he speeds up his walk to a hurried pace with every step he took. Jasmine practically runs in to the back of Sonny as he stops in place…she steps to his side so she could see why he stopped so abruptly. Once she sees the reason why her eyes widen as she inhales a sharp breath while cover her mouth with her hands.  
_  
 _As Jason and Angelo catch up they see Sonny and Jasmine just standing there not moving…they approach them wondering what was going on. Finally, Sonny slowly starts to walk over to the stuffed animals he'd won for Carly that were just lying on the ground.  
_  
"Where's Carly?" _Angelo asks confused with just seeing the stuffed animals lying on the ground._

 _Sonny looks over to Jasmine, Jason and Angelo then back down to the black and white bear and the white bunny…his eyes narrow as he sees something lying near it. Kneeling down on one knee, Sonny picks up the object…it was a rag. Jason, Jasmine and Angelo quietly watch as Sonny raises the rag up and carefully smells it…_

 _Lowering the rag from his nose, Sonny looks over to them as he says_ "Chloroform" _he stands up_

 _Jasmine raises her hands up to her mouth once again_ , "Oh my god" _she whispers_

 _Sonny and Jason stare at each other for a moment…Jason gets Sonny's silent message. Without a word said, Jason nods and then immediately goes to work checking around for clues.  
_  
 _Jasmine places a hand on Jason's shoulder as he starts to walk past her_ "Jason…" _she says his name stopping him_

 _Jason stops for a second looking at her as he says_ "Don't worry…stay here with Sonny…I'll be back."

 _With a quick kiss to Jasmine's forehead, Jason walks off as he goes back to work. Angelo's heart began to race and his anger build up as he glares at Sonny who was just standing there holding the rag as he watched Jason take off on his silent order.  
_  
"Okay…what the hell is going on here?!" _Angelo says as he walks over to Sonny and snatches the rag away.  
_  
 _Sonny snaps around with a hard look at Angelo…he didn't have time for this; something happened to Caroline and he needed to find out what.  
_  
 _Angelo gets angrier when Sonny stays silent just staring at him_ "Answer me!" _he yells_

"I don't have time for this right now…" _Sonny says as he starts to turn away from Angelo and look for clues himself. Angelo grabs Sonny arm turning him back around causing Sonny to shove him back and yell out_ " **Back OFF**!"

"No, not until you tell me what the **HELL** is going on!" _Angelo yells back_

 _Jasmine quickly steps between them before they could get a chance to tear in to each other_ "Stop! Both of you!" _she yells at them as she looks back and forth between the two_. "You're childish fighting isn't helping anything just Stop It!" _she looks at her brother_ "You cool off!"

 _Angelo sighs as he runs a hand through his hair while keeping his narrowing eyes on Sonny not letting him out of his sight._

 _Jasmine turns back to Sonny; she stands in front of him silent for a moment then says_ "Now, you tell me…what's going on" _her voice was shaky with worry for Carly_

"I don't know…that's what I'm trying to figure out" _Sonny softly tells her_

"The hell you don't know!" _Angelo yells…Jasmine and Sonny look at him as he continues to yell_ "It's obvious that one of his gangster enemies snatched Carly as a way to get to him!" _he gestures his hand that held the chloroform rag towards Sonny_

 _Jasmine turns back to Sonny_ , "Is he right?"

 _Sonny stays silent…he honestly didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't having any problems in his "business" at the moment, but then again with the "business" he's in it's always a possibility for an enemy to strike at whatever time they felt they'd have the best shot at getting what they wanted._

 _If Carly was taken because of him…Sonny didn't even want to think about it, he'd just focus his energy in to finding her._

"Sonny…answer me." _Jasmine pleads with him_ "Is Angelo right?"

 _Sonny places his hands on Jasmine's shoulders as he looks her in the eyes and says_ "We're gonna find her" _he nods at her as he rapidly blinks a few times. Looking up he sees Jason_ _and then walks around Jasmine and straight up to Jason_ "Did you find out anything?" _he quickly asks_

"I went outside right…" _Jason starts out saying and Sonny nods as he listens_ "I asked the woman at the door who let us in if she saw Carly leave out or a man carrying a blond woman…"

"What did she say? Did she see Caroline?"

 _Jason shakes his head_ , "No she didn't see her…the woman said no one came inside after we went in." _he says which causes Sonny to run a hand through his hair_ "I asked her if there were any other ways out and she pointed down to the exit but it was still in eye view to where she can see when people come out. She said she didn't see anyone coming out…"

"If the only way to leave out is still through the front then how the hell did whoever chloroformed Caroline leave with her?!" _Sonny asks in a sharp whisper_

"I know, I know that's what I was thinking too…it just didn't make any sense there had to be another way so I started looking around outside…"

 _Sonny interrupts asking_ "What'd you find?"

"Fresh footprints around back and also another door that's not supposed to be used by the public…I checked it out. Someone picked the lock."

"Whoever took Caroline went out that back door then…"

"Looks like it"

 _With his hands on his hips, Sonny closes his eyes as he blows out a breath; opening his eyes he stares straight at Jason as he lowers his voice and starts issuing out orders…  
_  
"Okay listen this is what we're gonna do…I don't want the cops in on this; keep it quiet."

"K" _Jason says keeping a straight face as he listens_

"I want everyone out looking for Caroline. Call Benny, have him put some guys at the airport, the harbor and both the bus and train station." _Sonny leans in close and firmly whispers_ "I want this whole damn town locked down. Understand me."

 _Jason nods_ , "I'll handle it"

 **The Port Charles Hotel Eva's Suite**

 _Eva paces the floor back and forth as she waits for the phone call from Coleman._

"Ugh what the hell is taking him so damn long?!" _Eva says aloud to herself as she throws her hands up in the air  
_  
 _She looks over to her cell phone that was sitting on a small side table next to the couch. With a hand on her hip, Eva stares at her cell as she impatiently taps her foot.  
_  
 _Finally the cell phone rings and Eva races over to it…she checks the number that shows up and sees that it's the call that she's been waiting for  
_  
"Is it done?" _Eva immediately asks_

~*~

"Whoa, whoa someone sounds a little impatient…not even a hello? Could it be that Little Red's been missing her Big Bad Wolf?" _Coleman grins_

~*~

"Spare me your pathetic attempts of flirting will you…it's making me nauseous" _Eva flat out tells him_ "Now did you get the job done or not?!"

~*~

 _Coleman looks down at the small little cot that he'd laid Carly down on…she was still out of it from the chloroform.  
_  
"Yeah…I got her. She's sleeping off the chloroform" _Coleman lightly touches Carly's hair and cheek. His eyes travel down her body; she was still wearing Sonny's suit jacket but that didn't stop Coleman from imagining what was underneath it…with a grin he says_ "Feisty little beauty…she put up a hell of a fight."

~*~

 _Eva rolls her eyes and shakes her head_ "You did remember to take her purse and cell phone away, right?"

~*~

"Naw I left them both right by her side so when she wakes up she can call the cops." _Coleman sarcastically says_ "What do you think of course I took her purse and cell phone. You think I'm stupid or something?"

~*~

"You _really_ want me answer that?" _Eva tells him with a laugh then gets back to the subject at hand as she says_ "So, did anyone see you grab her?" _she asks_

~*~

"No"

~*~

"Good." _Eva says with a sneaky smile_ "So, how'd you get her away from that silly little park without being seen?"

~*~

"Well you see that was the tricky part Little Red…no way we were getting out of there without some nosey citizen seeing so I came up with a cover plan."

~*~

 _Eva starts to panic_ "What kind of cover plan?!"

~*~

"Don't worry it was good plan. Since sleeping beauty here was out of it from the chloroform that meant I had to carry her…so I put her over my shoulder like she was my old lady and just drunk and passed from drinking too much." _Coleman tells her_ "We slipped away without any problems."

~*~

 _Eva exhales a breath trying to calm herself down_ "Stay there with her" _she instructs him_ "I'll come by in the morning."

~*~

"Whoa, wait a minute…you hired me to snatch Sleeping Beauty not be her babysitter."

~*~

"With the money I'm paying you, you'll do as I damn well please! Now quit your whining and stay there with your sleeping beauty" _Eva rolls her eyes at Coleman's little nickname for Carly and then hangs up the phone before he could say another word_.

 _Eva walks into her bedroom and sits down on the bed…she picks up her purse that was sitting on the bed and puts her cell back inside then takes out a picture of her and Angelo._

 _With the picture in her hand, Eva smiles at it then says_ "Soon you will see that I'm the one you really want…the only one my love. I'll take care of that meddling little blond twit that thinks she can steal you away from me once and for all…then we can be together."

 **Sonny's Limo  
**  
 _After Sonny gave Jason his orders, he calls for the limo to come back and pick them up. As soon as they are inside, Sonny instructs the driver to take them back to the Cosmopolitan to make sure Jasmine got home safely and to get Angelo the hell out of his sight before he committed a murder.  
_  
"Take us to The Cosmopolitan" _Sonny instructs the driver_

"Yes sir" _the driver says then raises up the partition_

 _Sonny turns to Jasmine and tries to keep his voice calm since she was already scared_ "Okay listen I'm gonna drop you and your brother off home…" _he could see that she is about to interrupt so he raised his index finger silencing her as he continues_ "I'll call you when we have news on Caroline but right now I need to get you home safe. I'm gonna send a guard over as a precaution…he'll be standing right outside your door."

 _Angelo balls up a fist as he stayed quiet for the moment listening to Sonny talk to Jasmine…he couldn't believe what he was hearing and he couldn't stay silent any longer  
_  
"We need to call the police!" _Angelo sharply says to Sonny_

 _Sonny shakes his head no then gives Angelo a dangerously intense stare as he says_ "No cops. I'm handling it"

 _Jasmine was starting to get real scared for Carly_ , "Sonny maybe Angelo's right…the police can only help us figure out what happened to Carly."

 _Sonny softens his look as he turns to Jasmine_ "I know you believe that but I'm telling you the police will only get in the way. I'll have a better chance of finding Caroline without them in the  
picture. The only thing calling the police would accomplish is them hauling me and Jason down to the PCPD and then valuable time will be wasted that we could be using in finding Caroline."

 _Angelo laughs at Sonny's reply_ "Maybe the police station is where you and Jason need to be…especially since it's obvious that Carly was snatched because of Mr. Mafia here" _he gestures a hand towards Sonny  
_  
"Angelo!" _Jasmine snaps at him with a glare for him to be quiet_

 _Sonny closes his eyes and leans his head to the side trying to resist the temptation of reaching over and strangling Angelo._

 _Opening his eyes again, Sonny looks at Jasmine_ "When you go inside your suite lock the door." _he tells her and she nods_ "Remember my guard will be just outside the door so if you need anything tell him…if you need to go anywhere you take him with you."

"K"

"I'm going with you…" _Angelo interrupts…Sonny's piercing eyes zero in on him like prey_ "You don't want to go to the police, Fine…but Carly is missing and I'm gonna help find her."

"NO!" _Sonny snaps_ "What you're gonna do is go with your sister and stay the Hell out of the way." _he says leaving no room for negotiations_

"Newsflash Sammy…I don't take orders from you" _Angelo says staring straight at Sonny letting him know he wasn't intimidated_

"You're not going and that's final" _Sonny tells him in a deadly low tone_

 _Jasmine needed to do something to diffuse the situation between Sonny and Angelo right now…it wasn't helping Carly if they kept going at it. She quickly turns to Angelo as she places a hand on his knee and says_

"Listen…I need you to stay with me. I can't be alone I'll go crazy with worrying about Carly. Let Jason and Sonny handle this for now…I need you with me."

 _Angelo knew what Jasmine was really trying to do…but he could also see in her eyes and hear in her voice that she was scared so he decided to relent and stay with her…for now that is.  
_  
"Okay" _Angelo tells Jasmine softening his look and placing a hand on top of hers_ "I'll stay." _he looks over to Sonny then says_ "For now _" letting Sonny know that if there were any developments at finding Carly that he would be helping._

 _The limo stops in front of The Cosmopolitan…the door man comes up to the back door and opens it. Angelo gives Sonny one last glare before he gets out…  
_  
 _Jasmine looks at Sonny also as she places a hand on top of his and says_ "Call me…I mean it I want you or Jason to call me if you find out anything about Carly."

 _Sonny nods his answer…Jasmine nods back lifting her hand up off of his then gets out of the limo and closes the door.  
_  
 _The second the door was closed, Sonny takes out his cell phone and calls Jason_ "Meet me at the penthouse."

 _Sonny ends the call not giving Jason a chance to reply…he places the cell back in his pants pocket since Carly was still wearing his suit jacket; he balls up a fist placing it underneath his chin as he stares out the tented window.  
_  
 ***** **A Special Hiding Place** ***  
**  
"Ah, my head…" _Carly groans_

 _Carly slowly raises a hand up to her forehead…she didn't know why her head was so dizzy, so she lays still waiting for it to pass. Her eyes begin to flutter open…the only thing she could see was darkness  
_  
"Wh…where am I?"

 _In that moment she gets a quick flash of the last thing she remembers  
_  
 **~FLASH~  
**  
-Splitting up with Jasmine in the Hall of Mirrors to find the guys

-Turning back around, not finding them

-Someone grabbing her from behind

-Fighting to break free

 **~END FLASH~  
**  
 _Coming out of her flash, Carly realizes that she's been kidnapped…she inwardly tells herself that she has to get up and find a way out. Slowly, Carly sits up; not knowing that she was on a small cot she misjudges how much room she has and falls to the floor with a thud.  
_  
"AHH!" _Carly yells out as she hit the floor_

"You're up"

 _Carly's eyes open wide as she hears a strange voice  
_  
"Whose there?" _Carly calls out_

 _Quickly she works herself to her feet and starts to run, but she doesn't get to far since her leg was in a shackle that was chained to the wall. Since Carly wasn't aware that her foot was chained she falls to her knees when the chain won't let her go any further._

"Who Are You?! What Do You Want From Me?!" _Carly yells_

 _She hears footsteps coming towards her and then a bright light shines in her eyes from a flashlight. Sitting up on her knees, Carly quickly puts a hand up to block the shining light in her eyes. The lights were working, but they were kept off purposely so Carly couldn't see his face.  
_  
 _Coleman looks down at Carly…before she awoke he was sitting in a chair in the corner watching and waiting for her to finally wake up. As he continues to look down at her, Coleman makes sure that he stands back far enough so she couldn't see his face and keeps the light shining directly on her.  
_  
"Who am I? What do I want?" _Coleman says with a little smirk_ "You sure do ask a lot of questions, don't ya baby doll"

"Answer me you pig!"

 _Coleman laughs a little_ "You got spunk…I like that in a woman"

 _Carly scoots her way back over to the cot and sits back on the small mattress_ "You stay the hell away from me!"

"Relax Baby Doll…I keep my hands to myself."

"I'll ask you again since you seem to be hard of hearing!" _Carly tells him and then asks once again_ "Who are you? What do you want from me?!"

"Who am I?" _Coleman repeats_ "Well, if you don't mind I'd like to keep that little tidbit of information to myself baby doll" _he grins_ "Can't risk the chance of you ratting me out to the cops" _he pauses for a moment_ "And as for what I want…nothing. You're here because of your boyfriend."

 _Carly narrows her eyes in confusion_ "What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that you pissed off the wrong chick when you came after the object of her obsession"

 _Carly didn't know what the hell this mystery man was talking about…she tries to think. Was Sonny dating someone else and just using her? Could this crazed obsessed woman be that Tia girl he came to Luke's with that time she was using Angelo to make him jealous?_

 _These questions went through her head but then she says to herself that the woman behind this may be Tia but there was no way she could be wrong about Sonny again…not after what they shared together tonight when he kissed her on the Ferris Wheel and won her those stuffed animals. That was real…it had to be._

"Take my advice Baby Doll…drop this Alex or Angel guy whatever his name is. This Eva chick is a real piece of work" _Coleman tells her_

"Eva?" _Carly whispers_

"Get some rest _…" Coleman tells her then turns around to leave…he takes a few steps then turns back around_ "Oh yeah I almost forgot" _he tosses the small flashlight on the cot_ "Just in case you're afraid of the dark." _and with that said, Coleman quickly leaves out of the room.  
_  
 _Then it all comes clear to her…Angelo's modeling stalker that he dumped over the answering machine. In that moment Carly was relieved that this wasn't about Sonny because it meant that her earlier suspicions were wrong and that their time at the Fair was real.  
_  
 _For a moment she forgets about where she is and why…her heart is just relieved and happy as a smile creeps out at the corners of her mouth. But just as quickly Carly comes out of it and the reality of where she is and why comes back…_

 _Carly leans her head back against the wall as she inwardly says to herself_ "UGH just wait until I get my hands on him…"

 _She sits back up and continues on to say_ "I swear he better run cause I'm gonna kick his ass! It's because of his crazy stalking ex that I'm mixed up in this mess. He just had to dump a psycho stalker over the answering machine and instead of the crazy nut going after him I get caught up in the aftermath of their dysfunctional relationship breakup."

 _This was like a bad dream Carly thinks to herself as she runs her hands through her hair…her eyes closed…her anger building._

Opening her eyes, Carly yells out "YOU AND THAT PSYCHOPATH EVA ARE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS! EVER HEARD OF SONNY CORINTHOS? HUH? HE'S GONNA FIND ME! AND THEN HE'S GONNA COME AFTER YOU! DID YOU HEAR THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

 _Carly picks up the flashlight and throws it as hard as she could making it hit the door.  
_  
"SONNY'S GONNA FIND ME AND THERE WILL BE NO WHERE FOR YOU AND THAT PSYCHOPATHIC STALKING BITCH TO HIDE!"

 _Carly's lower lip quivered as she glared at the door in the darkened room…in her head she kept telling herself over and over again that Sonny would find her.  
_  
 _Coleman's eyes practically pop out of their sockets when he heard Carly mention the name Sonny Corinthos. Then in that split second it hits him…_

"It was him…Sonny Corinthos was the man she was all over…the guy I thought looked familiar but couldn't figure out who he was." _Coleman runs a hand through his hair then clenches a clunk of hair in a tight grip as he curses in a sharp whisper_ "DAMN IT!"

 _With his heart beat racing like a stampede of wild animals, Coleman released the death grip on his hair and looked back at the door.  
_  
"How the hell did I get myself into this…I'm a dead man"

 **HARBORVIEW TOWERS PENTHOUSE 4  
**  
 **(Morning)  
**  
 _Sonny stands in silence as he stares out of the terrace window…he didn't get any sleep last night, all he could do was think about Caroline. This didn't make any sense to him…there was no trouble with the other families going on…in fact everything in the "business" as going smoothly as of now._ _His mind was racing with a million questions over and over but one question started to weigh heavily on him "If Caroline was snatched because of me, then why haven't I received a call by now for demands or a ransom." he ponders that question for a while. The penthouse was in a dead silence as Sonny looks over to the phone._

"Maybe this isn't about me" _Sonny says aloud to himself as he places a hand to his chin thinking "Maybe…"_

 _Sonny's thoughts were cut off as the phone finally does ring…He races over to the phone and snatches it off the hook as he barks out a hello.  
_

"Boss, it's me. Benny"

~*~

 _Sonny immediately cuts him off_ , "You got something for me?!"

~*~

 _Knots form in the pit of Benny's stomach…he knew the boss wasn't going to like what he had to tell him.  
_  
"Sorry sir. It, it's like she just vanished without a trace. None of the guys can find anything."

~*~

"What the Fuck do you mean she just vanished?! There has to be something! I don't pay you to Sit on your Ass and report back to me with NOTHING, BENNY!" _Sonny yells and then pounds his fist down on top of his desk  
_

 _Benny gulps as he prepares himself to ask this question since he didn't know how Sonny would react to it._

"I know sir and I'm sorry for not having anything good to report back to you." _he takes a deep breath_ "Sir I've been thinking…what if your lady friend being kidnapped has nothing to do with you…maybe it has something to do with her. Could she have any enemies that would go to these lengths?"

~*~

 _Hearing Benny's question, Sonny thinks back to his earlier thought of the same thing…it was obvious by now since there were no calls for demands or ransom that the kidnapping wasn't about him.  
_  
"You know what Benny…I was actually starting to think the same thing before you called. Look into that…" _Sonny tells him, Benny releases a sigh of relief he didn't take it wrong…Sonny then snaps out_ "And DON'T even think about calling back unless you got a lead for me!"

 _Benny hardly gets a word out before Sonny hangs the phone up on him…_

 _Just as Sonny hangs up the phone, Jason comes walking inside_ "Sonny" _Jason says as he walks inside  
_  
"Any news?" _Sonny immediately asks_

 _Jason exhales a long sigh then says_ , "No. Nothing."

"How the hell is that possible?! Someone has to know or have seen something Jason! No one just ups and picks the lock of the back door at a House of Mirrors and then chloroforms and snatches a woman for nothing!" _Sonny yells then walks over to the mini bar_

"I know…it just doesn't make any sense." _Jason says_ "There has got to be something we're missing."

 _After picking up a decanter of liquor and then just as quickly setting it back down, Sonny quickly turns back around to Jason and says_ "There has to be, Jason." _he exhales a breath as he runs a hand through his hair_ "You know what before you came in I was on the phone with Benny…"

"Did he find out anything?" _Jason asks_

 _Sonny shakes his head_ , "No…but we did come up with another possibility. He's checking in to it now."

"What kind of possibility?"

 _Sonny walks back over to Jason forgetting about making his drink…as he stands in front of Jason he says_ "Okay just listen for a minute…the obvious thing for us to think is that this is some type of way to come at me right"

"Yeah" _Jason nods_

"If that was the case and Caroline being snatched is all about me then how come there haven't been any demands or calls for ransom." _Sonny tells him straight out…Jason doesn't say a word as he stares at Sonny taking in his words_ "We haven't had any recent threats come at us…there hasn't been any problems with the other families."

 _Jason starts to figure out where Sonny is going_ "You're thinking this isn't mob related"

"That's right" _Sonny nods_ "What if this isn't about coming at me…what if it's someone that has a grudge against Caroline."

 _Jason thinks about it for a moment_ "You might be right _._ " _he says then an idea comes to him_ "You know what…we should talk with Jasmine and Angelo they'd know if Carly had any enemies or not…maybe they can gives us a lead."

 _Sonny didn't like the idea of going to Angelo but he would since the most important thing was finding Caroline.  
_  
"K" _Sonny says in agreement_ "But just know that this is the only time picture boy gets involved in the search for Caroline…I don't want him in the way and slowing us down!" _Sonny doesn't give Jason time to respond as he snatches the door open and heads out to the elevator._

 **The Port Charles Hotel Eva's Suite  
**  
 _Eva picks up her purse that was laying on her bed…she walks out of her bedroom as she puts the strap over her shoulder. She was just getting ready to head out the door to check on Carly._

 _As Eva opens the door to leave, she finds herself coming face to face with Coleman who was just getting ready to knock…her eyes open wide and then she quickly grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him inside and closes the door before anyone could see.  
_  
"What the hell are you doing here? Are you Deaf AND Dumb?!" _Eva yells at him as she pushes at his chest_ "I thought I told you not to come here! No one can see us together!"

"We need to talk!" _Coleman snaps_

 _Carly's words stuck with him all through the night…echoing in his head over and over again. His heart was pounding…he felt like he couldn't breathe as he stood outside the door after hearing Carly's screams to him about Sonny coming after him._

 _Coleman decided to leave and go back to Jake's needing a drink and also needing to come up with a way to save his skin._

 _After not getting any sleep last night, staying up drinking and thinking about what to do next, Coleman decided to come and confront Eva; which is what he's doing now.  
_  
"You should be with Caroline not here blowing our cover!" _Eva says then a thought comes to her_ "What if she figures out that you're gone and she escapes?!"

"Don't worry, Blondie won't escape…her leg is chained to the wall remember" _Coleman quickly replies_ "Listen, that's not why I'm here…"

 _Eva cuts him off_ , "You shouldn't be here you're supposed to be there with her until I got there like I told you!"

"Would you shut the Hell up for a minute!" _Coleman yells losing his patience_

 _Eva places a hand on her hip as she looks at him like he was crazy_ "Who the Hell do you think you're yelling at?!"

 _Coleman keeps going on as if she hadn't said anything_ , "When I signed on for this gig you didn't mention Sonny Corinthos, the Mob Boss being involved!"

"What are you talking about?" _Eva asks confused_

"I thought you said that Caroline chick was involved with your ex Alex"

"Angelo!" _Eva corrects him_

"Whatever…" _Coleman says not caring about getting his name wrong right now_ "The fact of the matter is this that Caroline chick wasn't with your ex she was with Corinthos!"

 _Eva thinks to herself, wondering who this Sonny guy could be that Coleman was stressing over…then she remembers that when Carly and Angelo left the hotel and got in to the limo there was another guy with them._

"Was this guy dressed in an expensive dark blue Armani suit?"

"What? Why does it matter? What matters is that the man is DANGEROUS! Did you hear me when I said he's a Goddamn Mob Boss? The man practically runs the whole town!"

"Just answer the question!" _Eva yells_

 _Coleman runs a hand through his hair…he was starting to get a headache_

"Corinthos doesn't wear anything other than dark expensive suits!" _Coleman answers_

"I can't believe this…" _Eva says thinking that she's put together a missing piece of a puzzle_ "That bitch is cheating on my man right under his nose with some thug in a Designer Suit!"

 _Coleman couldn't believe what he was hearing…she was more concerned about her ex being cheated on instead of the real problem.  
_  
 _Laughing sarcastically, Coleman says_ "Okay…try to grasp this through your obsessed psychotic delusional little head." _he stares her straight in the eyes_ "We're in Serious Danger here! Corinthos probably has an army of soldiers out looking for his girlfriend…now I don't know about you but I'd rather keep breathing! I say we cut her losses and get the hell out of town while we still can before we get any deeper in this whole mess."

 _Before Coleman knew it was coming, his face stings from the slap of Eva's hand_ "Now you listen to me…I didn't go through all of this trouble to back out now just because you're afraid of some criminal thug!" _Eva snaps at him_ "Don't even think about going behind my back either…if you do then this Sonny guy will be the least of your worries."

 _Coleman laughs off her threat_ "Oh yeah…and just what if I do go behind your back? How you gonna stop me Little Red." _he stares at her. When Eva doesn't say anything, Coleman takes it as him winning the argument_ "That's what I thought…" _Coleman tells her then walks around her and heads straight for the door…  
_  
 _As Coleman is half way to the door, Eva calls out to him_ "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

 _Coleman stops in place as he says_ "Oh yeah" _he grins then starts to turn back around as he says_ "And exactly why is that Little R…"

 _Eva stands pointing a gun at Coleman which makes him stop mid sentence as his eyes open wide staring at the gun.  
_  
"Now exactly what was that you were saying?" _Eva says with a little smile with a crazed look in her eyes and a small tilt of her head to the side._

"Where'd you get the gun?"

"Doesn't matter…"

"You're not gonna shoot me…you don't have it in you" _Coleman tries to call her bluff_

"Try me" _Eva tells him without so much of a flinch_

 _Coleman could see in her eyes that Eva was serious and crazy…but would she actually go through with it, he asks himself.  
_  
"You may be a crazy bitch but I still don't think you have it in you to pull that trigger. You're bluffing. I`m outta here…"

 _Coleman turns around and starts to walk to the door again…he doesn't get to far before Eva comes up behind him and knocks him out cold on the back of the head with the gun._

 _Eva looks down at his unconscious body then steps on his back as she walks over him and out the door without so much of a backward glance. She places the gun back in her purse before she leaves out the door.  
_  
 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Suite  
**  
"Why haven't we heard anything?" _Angelo says as he paces the floor_ "Shouldn't they have called by now with some type of news on Carly?"

 _Jasmine is sitting on the couch watching Angelo pace back and forth_ "Come sit down you're driving me crazy going back and forth and back and forth" _she tells him_

 _Angelo sighs and nods his head okay then sits down with her on the couch_ "I'm just saying we should of heard something from Sonny and Jason by now…I still think we should call the police."

 _Jasmine puts a hand on Angelo's knee_ , "No don't…listen we'll wait a little while longer then if we still haven't heard anything then I'll call Jason myself and see what's going on."

 _Angelo reluctantly agrees as he says_ , "Okay"

 _The guard outside opens the door and Sonny and Jason walk inside. Jasmine immediately jumps up and goes straight into Jason's arms…they hug each other and he places a kiss on her cheek._

 _Angelo stands up from the couch_ , "I take it you didn't find Carly since she's not with you. Now will you call the cops and let them help find her!"

 _Sonny clenches and unclenches his fists…he and Jason hadn't been there one minute good and Angelo was already working his nerves. Jason sees that he better step in…Sonny was already on edge it was just a matter of time before he really snapped.  
_  
"We came by to ask you two some questions…maybe you can help us out." _Jason tells Angelo and Jasmine who he has an arm wrapped around her waist._

"Okay…anything we can do to help find Carly." _Jasmine says as she looks around at the three men_ "Right Angelo" _she says looking over to her brother._

"What kind of questions?" _Angelo curiously asks_

 _Jason walks Jasmine over to the couch so she could sit down_ "Sit down for a minute. K" _he tells Jasmine_

 _Jasmine sits down next to Angelo then looks up at Jason and just nods her head. Jason and Sonny stand behind the little table in front of the couch as they looked down at Jasmine and Angelo.  
_  
"I have reason to believe that Caroline being kidnapped isn't about me…" _Sonny starts out saying_

 _Angelo lets out a small laugh as he rolls his eyes…Jasmine turns to him with a sharp look then hits his shoulder with the back of her hand. Sonny looks down at him with a piercing glare…he had to hold his temper in check so he could continue. He looks at Jasmine._

"There haven't been any calls for demands of any kind or ransom…if this whole thing is a way to come at me then we should have heard something by now." _Sonny says while putting a hand on his chest._

"What Sonny's trying to say is that we think the kidnapper may be someone with a grudge against Carly." _Jason says_ "So can you both think of any enemies Carly may have."

 _Angelo stands up furious_ , "This is ridiculous…" _he shakes his head then looks down at Jasmine_ "Can you believe this? They are actually putting the blame on Carly when it's obvious the reason this happened is because of him" _he gestures a hand towards Sonny_

"Angelo if you don't stop this right now I swear you won't have to worry about Sonny kicking your ass cause **I'll do it for him**!" _Jasmine yells_ "Now Sit Down!"

 _Angelo shakes his head at Jasmine then says_ , "No, not this time sis…listen to me for a minute okay." _he tells her_ "Their theory is bogus how the hell can the kidnapper be an enemy of Carly's? You two haven't been in town that long to make any enemies! You can probably list the number of people you know here on one hand. Think about it"

 _Jasmine thinks about it for a moment and she had to admit that Angelo did have a point…she and Carly haven't been here in Port Charles long and in that time they haven't made any enemies._

 _Angelo sees that Jasmine was seeing his point_ "You see" _he tells her_ "So that means Carly's kidnapping is because of Sonny!" _he says looking straight at Sonny_ "You're just searching for other reasons this happened so you won't have to face the guilt that this is all your fault!"

 _That did it for Sonny as he makes a mad dash over to Angelo_

"Sonny wait!" _Jason yells as he quickly grabs on to Sonny's arm then even quicker steps between him and Angelo before a fight broke out._

"No let the tough guy go! Let him go!" _Angelo yells out_

 _Jasmine jumps up from the couch and goes straight to Angelo putting her hands on his shoulders as she walks him backwards to put distance between him and Sonny. It takes all of Jason's strength to hold Sonny back…he tries to calm Sonny down by talking to him.  
_  
"You don't want to do this! Forget about him, he's not worth it right now!" _Jason tells Sonny and then lets him go but just as quickly puts a hand onto Sonny's chest keeping him from going after Angelo again_ "We need to concentrate on finding Carly. She's waiting for you to find her you know that…and you will find her. Don't let him get to you."

 _Jason slowly lowers his hand back down but still makes sure to block Sonny's pathway to go after his target; Sonny listens and takes in Jason's words as he glares over Jason's shoulder at Angelo_

"Sonny" _Jason says trying to get Sonny to look back at him and not Angelo_

 _Sonny finally looks at Jason_ "Okay!" _he snaps out and then says_ " I'll back off for now" _he says through gritted teeth then look over to Angelo with his dark piercing eyes staring him down. He looks back to Jason and tells him_ "But I'm holding you responsible in keeping picture boy the hell away from me. I can't deal with that prick right now Jason my focus is on finding Caroline; if he comes at me again he's gonna find out just how I handle business you understand what I'm sayin…"

 _Jason nods back_ "Don't worry it won't come to that; Jasmine will calm her brother down and talk some sense into him." _he then asks_ "You okay now…" _when Sonny nods Jason turns back around to Jasmine who was trying to talk down Angelo on the other side of the room.  
_  
"What are you doing? You're not helping Carly by picking fights with Sonny." _Jasmine tells him_

 _Angelo runs a hand through his hair and lets out a long sigh_ "I know…I, I know. It's just"

 _Jasmine frames Angelo's face with her hands looking him in the eyes_ , "I know you're afraid for Carly…I am too. I know you want to help find her but this is not the way. You need to calm down…take some deep breaths."

 _Angelo nods as Jasmine keeps her hands framing his face…he closes his eyes then breathes deep and exhales like she told him.  
_  
"Good" _Jasmine says_ "Now open your eyes" _he opens his eyes looking in to hers_ "Okay…listen to me. In order to help find Carly we need to work with Jason and Sonny. You want to help find her right?"

"You know I do" _Angelo tells her_

"Then stop this feud with Sonny or at least put it on hold until Carly is back safe and sound. Do it for her sake."

 _They stare at each other for a moment neither saying a word…finally Angelo nods his head in agreement_ "Okay…for Carly's sake." _Angelo replies_

 _Jasmine turns around facing Jason and Sonny as she stands by Angelo's side. Jason and Jasmine look at each other after both having to calm down the two Hot Headed Rivals at their side.  
_  
"Okay…now that everybody's calm" _Jasmine says as she looks back and forth at Sonny and Angelo_ "Let's see if we can get back to what's important."

 _Jason nods in agreement then says_ "Okay, getting back to what we were saying before, Sonny and I believe that the kidnaper is someone with a grudge against Carly." _he looks at Angelo_ "Now you say that Carly hasn't been in Port Charles long enough to make enemies."

 _Jasmine speaks up before Angelo could say anything_ "That's right…we haven't"

"Okay, well what about before you came to Port Charles?"

"Well there were people of course that Carly wasn't buddy buddy with; everyone has acquaintances that they aren't on friendly terms with."

"Anyone you know that would go to these lengths to get back at Carly for some reason?" _Jason asks_

 ***** **A Special Hiding Place** ***  
**  
 _Eva pulls her rental car behind the building by the back door…she quickly gets out of the car, goes inside and practically runs up the stairs to the room Carly is being kept in._

 _Hearing footsteps racing up the stairs, Carly quickly goes back over to the cot and sits down…she was on the floor trying to pull the chain free from the wall so she could escape._

 _The door flies open making it hit the wall…Eva flips the light switch on.  
_  
"Well well…looks like someone got herself into a world of trouble now doesn't it." _Eva says walking towards the cot but stops so she isn't to close_

"You're psychotic you know that!" _Carly tells her_ "What the hell do you think you're accomplishing by having me kidnapped?! Angelo still won't want you! Didn't he prove that when he broke up with your Loony Ass over the answering machine?!"

"SHUT UP!" _Eva yells_ "I see Coleman was busy blabbing his mouth while I wasn't here." _she mumbles to herself then goes back to yelling at Carly_ "And Angelo didn't mean that; you probably talked him in to it!" _she points to Carly_

 _Carly laughs out loud_ , "Buy a Clue you Twit! The man broke up with you because he realized just what a Nut Job you really are when you started STALKING him! And another thing, Angelo and I are just friends…we're not seeing each other anymore that was over a long time ago!"

"You'll say anything to save your own skin won't you! The only reason Angelo came to this hole in the ground town is because of you! You LURED him here away from me!" _Eva yells as she stares at Carly  
_  
"Get it through your NUTTY Head…The Man Doesn't Want You!" _Carly yells standing up from the cot and putting her hands on her hips facing Eva off_ "Can't really say that I blame him! You're a FREAK!"

 _Eva reaches in to her purse and pulls out a key…she tosses it on the cot as she says_ "Unlock yourself…we're leaving, I'm taking you to another spot…I don't trust that idiot Coleman. You want a job done right you gotta do it yourself."

 _Carly quickly picks up the key_ , "Oh I'm leaving alright and you're going straight to the Psych Ward where you belong!"

 _As Carly frees her leg from the shackle she quickly turns around and runs straight for Eva tackling her to the ground. Eva was wrapped up in ranting to herself about Coleman that she wasn't paying too much attention to Carly._

 _Finally when Eva does snap out of it she sees Carly charging her so she starts to reach in to her purse for the gun but it's too late. Carly has her tackled to the ground…the purse is knocked to the floor with the gun still inside._

 _As a full blown Cat Fight breaks out, Carly and Eva roll around on the floor both trying to pin the other down…Eva's red hair and Carly's blond hair flying every which way as they try to best the other._

 _Carly grabs a fist of Eva's hair and gives it a good hard yank. As Eva screams out in pain, Carly takes the opportunity to pin her to the ground underneath her. She quickly grabs two fists of Eva's red hair then yanks up Eva's head and hits it back down to the floor.  
_  
"You Psychotic Bitch!" _Carly says through gritted teeth as she glares down at Eva and continues to pull her hair and then hits her head to the floor again_ "You kidnap me and have my leg chained to a wall!"

 _Eva grabs a hold of Carly's arms in an attempt to stop her attack_ "You call me CRAZY! Look at you! Get OFF Me!" _Eva yells back_

"GLADLY" _Carly says_

 _She gives Eva's hair one last yank then lets go and gives her a quick right hook before making a mad dash for the door to make her escape. Eva quickly scrambles on the floor for her purse…she reaches inside._

 _Just as Carly is almost to the door she halts in place when she hears the sound of a gunshot. Slowly Carly turns back around and sees Eva pointing a gun at her as she breathes heavily trying to catch her breath from the fight.  
_  
"I don't think so Princess…" _Eva says with a malicious grin_

 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Penthouse Suite  
**  
"How long do you think it will take you to go through this list?" _Jasmine asks handing Jason a piece of paper…she and Angelo wrote out a small list of names of people Carly wasn't on friendly terms with._

 _Jason looks at the list of names, then hands it to Sonny as he says_ "We'll check through the list as fast as we can…I'll call you if anything comes up."

 _Angelo stands up from the couch_ , "I'm coming with you…"

"No" _Sonny says looking up immediately from the list of names and staring straight at Angelo_ "Haven't we been through this before?"

 _Jasmine and Jason look at each other as Sonny and Angelo started up again…looks like the truce was out the window.  
_  
"What the hell is wrong with you man? You're not the only one that wants to find Carly! Are you so jealous that you can't accept the fact that Carly and I have a past together and will always be close friends? Can't you see that the more people out there searching for her the faster she'll be found?!"

 _Sonny laughs out loud_ , "Jealous of you?"

"Yeah that's right, JEALOUS! Seems like Carly's earlier plan to make you jealous worked a little bit too well." _Angelo tells him_

 _Sonny doesn't address Angelo's accusation and just gets down to the nitty-gritty_ "Listen up Picture Boy and clean the wax outta your ears cause I'm not going to repeat myself" _his piercing eyes narrow in on Angelo with a wicked glare…he pauses for a moment then continues on_ "You're not coming…you're gonna stay right here and I don't give a damn if you like it or not! End of discussion…"

"The Hell It Is…" _Angelo tells Sonny with an intense glare of his own_

 _At that moment, a phone rings…Jasmine looks at the cordless phone on the desk but finds it wasn't the one ringing.  
_  
"Must be someone's cell…" _Jasmine says_

 _Jason checks his_ , "It's not mine."

 _Sonny and Angelo hadn't said a word as they stared each other down or for that matter noticed the ringing apparently coming from one of their cell phones._

 _Jasmine pushes Angelo's shoulder…he turns looking at her as she says_ "Check and see if your cell is ringing."

 _Angelo takes out his cell from his pants pocket and sure enough it was ringing…he answers it.  
_  
"Yeah" _Angelo says answering his cell_

 _Jasmine pulls Sonny over to the side as Angelo talked on the phone_ "Sonny, would it hurt to let him help out. He's just as worried about Carly as you are."

"No, I can't chance him getting in the way"

 _Jasmine continues to try to talk Sonny in to letting Angelo go with him and Jason…Meanwhile, Angelo is still on his cell phone_.

"Hey Angelo…what's going on man?"

~*~

 _Angelo knew the voice sounded familiar but his mind was so focused on Carly that he had to think about it for a moment.  
_  
"Uh…Jerry?" _Angelo asks_

~*~

"Yeah" _Jerry says with a smirk_ "How soon they forget."

 _Jerry is one of the photographers at Angelo's studio in Paris…the same photographer that did the photo shoot with Eva before she left.  
_  
"I'm in New York, I had to fly down for a Cover Girl photo shoot since a certain photographer wasn't back yet" _Jerry says him with a laugh_ "So I decided to give you a call and see how's the vacation going."

"Listen uh Jerry, now is not really a good time to talk. Things are a little chaotic…at the moment" _Angelo tells him_

~*~

"So Eva did show up after all huh? Tough break man…but I gotta tell ya though after The Wicked Diva Witch left I threw a party." _Jerry laughs_

 _~*~_

 _Angelo's eyes open wide; he couldn't believe what he was hearing_ "Eva's here? In Port Charles?" _he looks over to his sister as his mouth gapes open suddenly coming to a revelation._

 _Jasmine immediately turns around and looks at Angelo when she heard what he said_. "Oh my god" _she whispers_

 _Sonny and Jason are confused as they look at each other then at the shocked expressions of Jasmine and Angelo_

~*~

"Yeah she left right after a photo shoot a couple days ago…remember that day you called the studio.

~*~

"Yeah" _Angelo answers_

~*~

"Well after you hung up Eva started bullying Sally in to telling her where you said you were at." _Jerry informs Angelo…hearing nothing but silence on the other end he says_ "Hey Angelo…you still there?"

~*~

 _Angelo clears his throat_ "Yeah, yeah I'm here…but listen I'm gonna have to go, I'll uh…talk to you later."

~*~

"Okay" _Jerry says not understanding what was going on_

~*~

 _As Angelo hangs up the phone Jasmine quickly walks over to him and says_ "Tell me I didn't hear what I thought I heard."

 _Angelo hangs his head down as he runs a hand through his hair and lets out a long sigh.  
_  
"Angelo?" _Jasmine softly calls his name_

 _Jason and Sonny stare at them wondering what was going on…Angelo lifts up his head and looks straight at his sister._

"She's here…Jerry said she left a couple of days ago." _Angelo says_

"You know what this means right…" _Jasmine snaps_

 _Angelo grips his cell phone in his hand then throws it across the room making it hit the wall with a bang_

"DAMN IT!" _Angelo yells then begins to pace the room_

"What the hell is going on?!" _Sonny asks_

 _Angelo stops in place, closes his eyes and hangs his head back as he says_ "It's my fault…It's my fault."

 _Jason stares at Angelo for a moment then looks over to Jasmine as he says_ "What happened?"

 _Sonny was starting to get impatient, especially after hearing Angelo chanting over and over again that it was his fault. What was his fault? Does this have something to do with Caroline? Was Angelo saying that the kidnapping was his fault?_

 _Jasmine was just about to answer Jason's question but she didn't get a chance to because Sonny yells out_ "Someone better start talking and tell me **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON**!"

 _Angelo turns around and faces Sonny_ " **IT'S MY FAULT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? CARLY WAS KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF ME**!" _he pounds the palm of his hand to his chest_ "You're Off The Hook!"

"What are you talking about?!" _Jason quickly asks as he puts a hand on Sonny's shoulder to stop him from going over to Angelo._

 _Jasmine holds up a hand telling Angelo to hush and that she'd tell them…Angelo nods an okay to her then goes back to pacing the floor._

"Her name is Eva Heart…she's Angelo's ex-girlfriend." _Jasmine explains_

"What about her?" _Jason asks_ "You think she's the one behind the kidnapping?"

"No doubt about it" _Jasmine answers then says_ "Angelo broke up with Eva on her answering machine after he realized she was stalking him."

"Then why not go after your brother? Why would this Eva person target Carly, it doesn't make any sense. That's crazy." _Jason says_

"It makes perfect sense!" _Sonny yells making them all look at him_ "For whatever reason, she wanted you back! Eva comes to Port Charles to make that happen, but what does she see? You hanging around with Caroline! She probably views Caroline as a threat and decided to get her out of the way!"

 _Before Jason knew it, Sonny runs over to Angelo in a fit of rage and grabs him by the collar of his shirt_ " **YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BLAMED EVERYTHING ON ME BUT COME TO FIND OUT CAROLINE WAS KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF YOU**!" _Sonny yells as he keeps yanking Angelo's shirt_ " **BECAUSE OF YOUR STALKING DILLSIONAL EX VIEWED HER AS A THREAT**!"

 _Angelo grabs a hold on Sonny's suit jacket and yells back_ " **DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT**! _DON'T YOU THINK IT'S TEARING ME UP INSIDE THAT MY FRIEND WAS KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF ME_!"

" **I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW YOU FEEL**! _I HAVE TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS AND FIND CAROLINE_!" _Sonny yells then pushes Angelo back_

 _Looking over to Jason, Sonny points to him as he barks out his orders_ "Call Benny! Tell him to find out where this Eva woman is staying at! As soon as we find her we'll find out where she's keeping Caroline…"

 _Jason nods and then pulls out his cell to immediately call Benny.  
_  
"I'm coming with you and this time you're not gonna stop me…" _Angelo says_

"Do I have to come back over there and **Kick The Ever Loving SHIT Out Of You**?! _YOU'RE NOT COMING_!"

" **I HAVE TO MAKE THIS RIGHT**!" _Angelo yells_

 _Sonny is about to pounce on Angelo but Jasmine quickly steps in between them._

"That's IT! I've had just about **ENOUGH** of you two! Carly is missing and all you two can do is bitch at each other!" _Jasmine tells them both_

 _Looking at her brother she says_ "Looks like you forgot every word I told you earlier about fighting with Sonny not being the way to help Carly! In one ear and out the other huh!" _she pushes his chest_

 _Jason finishes his call with Benny and puts his cell back in his pocket…he looks over to Jasmine silently watching and listening to the scene before him.  
_  
 _Jasmine to Sonny and says_ "And you!" _she pushes Sonny's chest_ "Is Angelo right about you being jealous of him and that's why you don't want to accept his help? You want to be the one to rescue Carly? **FINE**! But you can do it with Angelo's help…letting him help won't make you seem weak; it shows that you are willing to do whatever it takes to find the woman you love."

 _Sonny looks at Jasmine in surprise that she knew that he was in love with Carly…Jasmine places a hand on her hip as she tilts her head to the side some with a little smile at the corners of her mouth  
_  
"What it's so obvious…I'm surprised Carly hasn't figured it out yet. You love her." _Jasmine says…Sonny doesn't say anything, but for that matter he didn't have to because his eyes gave him away_ "I know your emotions are all over the place…you just want to find her as quick as possible, believe me we all want that. Letting Angelo help will only make this whole nightmare get over with sooner rather than later."

 _Jason walks over to stand by Jasmine…he looks at Sonny as he says_ "Sonny she's right…I know you don't want to hear this but letting Angelo help could be our best shot to find Carly and Eva faster. He knows how this Eva woman thinks and you know when Benny calls back with the information of where she's staying Eva will most likely not be there. We need someone on our side who can anticipate her next move."

 _Sonny stays silent as he looks at Jason, Jasmine and then Angelo…he turns his head as he looks off to the side for a moment then looks back at Angelo as he says  
_  
"Fine, you can come…but you do what I say and don't get in my way."

"How gracious of you" _Angelo says sarcastically_

"Take it or leave it." _Sonny tells him_

 _Jasmine looks at her brother, Angelo looks back at her seeing the look she was giving him that said to agree to Sonny's terms._

 _Angelo sighs then says_ , "Okay"

 _About fifteen minutes go by before Jason's cell phone rings, he takes it out of his pocket and answers it immediately knowing that it's probably Benny calling back  
_  
"Benny" _Jason says…he listens taking in the information then says_ "Thanks" _ending the call Jason says_ "She's staying in one of the penthouse suites at The Port Charles Hotel."

 _Sonny wastes no time heading to the door as he says_ , "Let's Go"

 _Angelo quickly follows behind Sonny…Jason and Jasmine hug and he gives her a quick kiss  
_  
"We're gonna find her." _Jason says_

"I know." _Jasmine replies with a nod then says_ "You better go…oh and make sure they don't kill each other."

 _Jason nods then gives her forehead one last kiss before he leaves. Jasmine is now left alone in the empty penthouse suite just standing and staring at the door putting all of her hope, faith and trust in Sonny, Jason and Angelo to bring Carly back safe._

 ***** **A New Hiding Place** ***  
**  
 _Eva pulls her rental car up to a house…she'd scouted this place out earlier but decided to keep Carly stashed in the building she just took her from instead. Now that it looks like Coleman was going to betray her, Eva had to make a change in plans so she brought Carly here. The house is out of the way of the city and located in the middle of the woods by a lake…the place is deserted._

 _Quickly Eva gets out of the car and walks up to the house and goes over to one of the windows trying to find a way to get inside since she didn't have a key. All the windows and doors were locked and she was clueless when it came to trying to pick a lock so she did the next thing that she could think of; she breaks a window._

 _Once Eva is inside the house she goes to the front door and unlocks it; leaving the door open she runs down the steps of the porch and to the trunk of the rental car._

 _With her gun ready, Eva opens the trunk to let Carly out…she'd put Carly in the trunk when they left the other hiding spot because she knew that Carly would most likely try to pull something if she put her in the back seat.  
_  
"Get out" _Carly glares at Eva as she gets out of the trunk of the car. Eva keeps the gun pointing straight at Carly as she says_ "Let's go…"

 _Carly slowly starts walking towards the house_ "You know you're not gonna get away with this."

"We'll see about that." _Eva tells her_ "Now move it!" _she yells wanting Carly to walk faster_

 _As soon as they are inside the house, Eva knocks Carly out from behind with the gun then closes the door and locks it._

 **The Port Charles Hotel Eva's Penthouse Suite  
**  
 _Coleman groans as he starts to finally come to from the blow Eva gave him to the back of his head with the gun._

"Ahh" _Coleman says while placing a hand to the back of his head as he tries to stand up…he mumbles_ "Crazy Bitch."

 _Looking around, Coleman sees Eva is long gone. He that he has to get out of there since he wouldn't put it past Eva to place a anonymous call to Sonny and lie saying that he was the mastermind behind kidnapping his girlfriend.  
_  
 _Just as Coleman was about to haul ass and get out of dodge he gets the shock of his life when the door is KICKED open. Coleman's mouth gapes open as the menacing piercing eyes of Port Charles Public Enemy #1 is staring him down along with his enforcer Jason Morgan.  
_  
 _Jason stands at Sonny's side with his famous non emotion blank stare as he held a steady arm out while pointing a gun aimed straight at Coleman. There were also three other guys standing there behind Sonny and Jason two of them holding guns on him as well and while the other one was just standing staring at him. Coleman didn't know who they were…he just assumed they were some of Sonny's guards._

 _Coleman was speechless. He couldn't move his legs frozen in place even though his head was screaming to him to run like hell! His eyes popped out like a jack-n-the-box and his heart races feeling like it might burst in any second.  
_  
"Where is she? Where's Caroline?" _Sonny says in a deadly low tone as he walks towards his prey_

 _Still trying to find his voice, Coleman only angers Sonny more when he can't answer. Sonny grabs a hold of Coleman and pushes him into the nearest wall…_

" **ANSWER ME** " _Sonny says through gritted teeth_ "Where the Fuck did you and that Bitch take her…" _he yanks Coleman forward then shoves him back in to the wall as he yells out_ "Where are you hiding her!"

 _Coleman stutters out_ "I-I-I d-don't know" _which was somewhat true since he had no doubt that Eva was moving her somewhere else he didn't know about._

 _Unfortunately for Coleman, Sonny didn't believe him_ "Wrong Answer" _he says with a grit of his teeth  
_  
 _Sonny punches Coleman in the gut causing him to double over in pain but he wasn't in no way finished with him. As Coleman is hunched over, Sonny lifts his knee up knocking directly in to his nose then slams his balled up fists down on his back.  
_  
 _While breathing heavily, Coleman lays defenseless on the floor as Sonny starts kicking at him over and over again. Jason goes over to Sonny…he had to stop him before he beat Coleman to death and they could get any information out of him.  
_  
"Sonny, he's through! We need him alive" _Jason tell him_

 _Sonny stops kicking Coleman as he looks at Jason for a moment…he nods an okay then looks back down to Coleman and gives him one last KICK then spits on him.  
_  
"Get this worthless piece of shit up…throw him a chair…make him spill his guts before I do it for him!" _Sonny orders_

 _Jason looks over to Max and Johnny with a nod…they immediately put their guns away then pick Coleman up off the floor and throw him in a chair following Sonny's order._

 _Angelo could hardly believe what he was seeing…a Mob Boss and his Enforcer in action. Since Carly was kidnapped, Angelo didn't really care what Sonny and Jason did for a living or what they did to this man who was obviously Eva's lackey in pulling everything off. All Angelo cared about at the moment was finding Carly and if this guy knows where Eva and Carly are at then he wouldn't mind taking a couple punches at this guy himself._

 _Sonny gets his own chair and puts it down in front of Coleman…he sits down staring straight at the low life across from him. Jason stands at Sonny side pointing his gun at Coleman as Johnny and Max stand on either side of Coleman's chair. Angelo is standing on the other side of Sonny's chair._

 _Sonny leans forward a little as his eyes bore in to Coleman making him scared out of his mind_ "Now…I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where are you and Eva hiding Caroline?"

 _Coleman doesn't answer right away so Johnny pushes the side of his head.  
_  
"I-I don't know" _Coleman says trying to convince Sonny_

 _Sonny looks up at Jason with a nod. Jason inches forward with the gun in his hand.  
_  
"No, No, No, **NO** Wait!" _Coleman yells_ "I'm serious I don't know! Eva probably moved your girlfriend by now! I swear, I swear I didn't know she was your `Ol Lady but when I realized it I went to the Crazy Chick and told her I didn't want to be a part of this anymore! She pulled a GUN on me! I call her bluff and start to leave then she knocks me out in the back of the head with the gun!"

"You Don't know where they went?! **YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT**!" _Sonny yells_

" **I SWEAR**! I Swear Mr. Corinthos I don't know! The place we had your girlfriend at was that two story building on 15th and Central but there is no telling where she's at now if Eva moved her which I think she most likely did since I told her I didn't want any part of this anymore…"

"15th and Central…" _Sonny says then looks at Jason_

"That's the building we sold to Carly and Jasmine for their boutique." _Jason says looking down at Sonny_ "Maybe Eva left a clue or something of where she moved Carly to. We should get over there."

 _Sonny stands up as he says_ "You're right…let's go" _he looks over to Max_ "Get this filth out of out of my sight! He knows nothing I have no more use for him…you know what to do."

"No, Mr. Corinthos wait" _Coleman tries to plead with Sonny_

 _Max knocks Coleman out unconscious before he could say another word.  
_  
 ***** **15th and Central - Carly & Jasmine's Boutique site** ***  
**  
 _Standing inside what will be Carly and Jasmine's future boutique, Sonny walks around. Seeing something small laying on a crate, Sonny goes over to see what it is…he finds that it's Carly's cellphone._

"They must have taken it from her so she couldn't call me." _Sonny softly says as he picks up the cellphone_

 _Since Carly and Jasmine hadn't started on renovations yet the place was still pretty much a mess. Sonny wondered where Eva and Coleman were keeping Carly at in here until he hears a voice call out for him…  
_  
"Hey Sonny"

 _Looking up towards the stairs Sonny sees it's Jason_ "You find something?" _Sonny asks_

 _Stopping in the middle of the staircase, Jason says_ … "You gotta come up here and see this."

 _Sonny immediately starts running up the stairs with Jason…he follows Jason in to a room.  
_  
 _Angelo turns around when he hears Jason come back into the room with Sonny_ "Look at this!" _Angelo says gesturing a hand towards the small dingy cot and then kneels down and picks up the shackle that was bolted in to the wall._ "They Chained Carly to a Goddamn Wall" _he throws the shackle down then stands up running a hand through his hair_

 _Sonny and Jason stand looking at a very livid Angelo. Sonny could see how much Angelo cares for Carly and damn it made him even more jealous even though he knew that Carly and Angelo were over and she and him were starting new together.  
_  
"We gotta figure out where that Bitch took Carly because I swear when I get my hands on her…" _Angelo snaps out but is so livid that he can't finish his sentence  
_  
"Alright look, we have to all keep cool here…that's the only way we're gonna figure out where Eva moved Carly to." _Jason says looking back and forth at Sonny and Angelo_

 _Sonny walks over to the cot…he stares down at it for a moment then turns around and goes over to the shackle…it sickens him to look at it so he turns his head away then looks up to Angelo._

"You're the only one here that knows this woman…she's obsessed with you to the point that she'd kidnap Caroline because she thought she was a threat in her way to get you back. She has a gun, a deadly weapon. Now you think. Think! And tell us where Eva is most likely to go and do from here." _Sonny says, trying not to yell and keep his voice level._

"Think…that's all I've been trying to do Sonny!" _Angelo snaps. Closing his eyes for a moment, Angelo tries to hold his anger down…he exhales a breath and opens his eyes as he apologizes_ "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell…it's just. This is my fault. I knew when I broke up with Eva that she was a little off since she was stalking me…but I never in a million years thought that she'd do  
anything like this."

 _Sonny could see that Angelo was blaming himself much the same way that he does…he couldn't believe that he was about to do this._

 _Releasing a long sigh, Sonny says_ , "It's not your fault…you didn't know what Eva was planning…stop blaming yourself."

 _Jason's cell phone rings, Sonny looks over to him as Jason quickly answers it.  
_  
 _Angelo is taken back by Sonny's words_ , "I can't believe you just said that…" _Sonny looks back at Angelo as he goes on to say,_ "Now would be your perfect time to gloat and join in putting the blame on me since I did it to you; especially since there's no love loss with us."

"True…I can't stand you" _Sonny tells him straight out_ "But I can see how much you care about Caroline even though I don't like it. And as much as I'd like to yell and blame you for the kidnapping…"

 _Angelo interrupts_ "Well you already did that so…"

 _Sonny shoots him a glare to shut up and listen and then continues with what he was saying_ "I won't because it wasn't directly your fault…you didn't know what Eva was planning. Eva did this because she was obsessed so lets just leave it at that."

 _They stand in silence for a moment just staring at each other…then finally Angelo says_ "I know how much it took for you to say that. And even though I can't stand you" _he pauses for a brief second then says a quick_ "Thanks"

"Yeah, don't mention it. Really, don't because if you do I'll deny I ever said anything." _Sonny replies_

 _With a slight laugh, Angelo says_ "Yeah, well when all of this is over and Carly's back home safe…she'll probably want us to go back to that trying to get along thing she wanted us to do. I'm okay with it as long as you realize that Carly and I are and will always be friends and will be there for each other no matter what."

 _Sonny nods then says_ "I'm okay with that as long as you realize your past relationship with Caroline is just that...in the past and that I'm her present and her future."

 _Angelo nods an okay as well…it seems as though the two rivals have come to an odd, weird sort of truce in the mist of the kidnapping of a woman they both care about and love. No they'd never be best friends, most likely just tolerating each other and trying to stay civil…something they were both willing to do for Carly._

 _Jason hangs up his cell after getting a huge lead from Benny_ "Sonny" _he says quickly walking over to him and Angelo_ "That was Benny. We know where they are."

 _Sonny and Angelo both open their eyes wide hearing Jason's words…they look at each other for a quick second then turn back to Jason._

"Where" _Sonny and Angelo ask at the same time_

"Come on, let's go." _Jason says as he turns and heads for the door_ "I'll explain on the way…"

 _Sonny and Angelo quickly follow in hot pursuit…  
_

 _Jason hauls ass as he drives a Black SUV with passengers Sonny and Angelo while explaining to them everything that Benny informed him of on his cell phone minutes earlier.  
_  
"Okay so here's the story…earlier when I called Benny and asked him to find out where Eva was staying at in town, he also found out a few more things."

"Like what?" _Sonny interrupts_

"Eva rented a silver BMW at the airport…and come to find out they keep GPS tracking devices in every car that they rent out just in case the car winds up being stolen then they can track it down."

"So your guy Benny tracked down the car and knows where Eva's rental BMW is?" _Angelo asks_

"Yeah" _Jason replies_

 _Both Sonny and Angelo at the same time say_ "YES!"

"Okay, so where is the car Jason?" _Sonny asks_

"Hold on, hold on you haven't heard the best part yet" _Jason says with a slight smile and laugh_ "While Benny was checking all of this out with Eva's rental car a silent alarms goes off at one of our safe houses…someone broke inside."

 _Sonny interrupts_ , "So what I'll deal with the break in at the safe house later Jason…I don't have time to think about that right now!"

"No, no Sonny just listen okay. Benny didn't notice the silent alarm at first because of all the activity going on but when he finally did notice after finding out about the rental car, he compared the GPS tracking location on the BMW with the safe house break in location and guess what" _he pauses for a moment then says_ "They're one in the same."

 _Sonny chuckles as he says_ , "You mean to tell me Eva unknowingly broke in to one of our safe houses and that's where she's got Caroline at?"

"Looks like it"

 _Sonny looks at Angelo in the backseat, then at Jason driving as he says_ … "Step on it!"

 ***** **The Safe House** ***  
**  
 _As Carly starts to slowly regain consciousness and open her eyes she realizes that she can't move her hands or legs. Once her eyes are fully open, Carly looks down and sees that she is duct-taped to a chair._

"Oh you're awake. Sorry about the duct-tape" _Eva says as she comes out from the kitchen holding a bottle water_ "Well…not really" _she smirks_ "Now I don't have to worry about you trying to sneak away."

 _Sitting down in a chair in front of Carly she`d placed there earlier, Eva looks her straight in the eyes with a grin. Carly just glares at Eva as she watches her takes a sip of her water.  
_  
"Mmm refreshing" _Eva smiles_ "I swear whoever owns this place has great taste…expensive tastes." _she looks around at the lavish furnishings_ "Kinda dark but expensive none the less especially for a place out in the woods by a lake." _she keeps rambling on_ "You know what Princess…I think I'll swipe one of those champagne bottles in the kitchen for when I have Angelo back with me where he belongs and he forgets all about you and then we can make a toast to our future together. What do you think?"

 _Eva takes another sip of her water then closes it up and sits the bottle water down on the floor next to her chair she's sitting on._

 _Carly grits her teeth then says_ "You want to know what I think" _she flashes a little smile then spits in Eva's face_ " **THAT'S WHAT I THINK YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH**!"

 _Eva scrunches up her face as she says_ "Ugh! You're gonna pay for that" _she quickly gets up from the chair and hurries in to the kitchen to get a napkin as Carly laughs at her._

"You Know What Eva?! Why Don't You Face Me Like A Woman?! Release Me From This Chair And Lose The Gun! Oh Wait What Am I Saying…" _Carly laughs…Eva comes stomping out of the kitchen and picks up the duck tape off a table_ "You'd Get Your **ASS KICKED** Again! Ten Seconds Flat Give Or Take A Millisecond!" _As Eva comes towards her with the tape_ "Whatdoyouthink?" _she quickly says just seconds before her mouth gets covered with a piece of duct-tape._

"Shut **UP** " _Eva tells Carly as she gets right up in her face…_

 _Carly stares straight at Eva letting her know she wouldn't be intimidated  
_

 _Jason, Sonny and Angelo quickly and quietly get out of the SUV making sure to park it a little ways back so that Eva wouldn't be able to hear them pull up._

 _In the car, Sonny told Jason to go around the back and sneak inside and for Angelo to stay behind him while he kicks the front door in. The time had come to end this nightmare and these three men were determined to do so.  
_

 _Eva quickly turns her head towards the window thinking she heard a noise on the side of the house.  
_  
"What was that?" _Eva whispers as she stands upright_ "Probably just a squirrel…right? I mean we are out in the woods." _she seems okay with that reasoning for a moment but then another scenario comes to her_ "What if it's someone coming? Maybe the owner. Damn It I thought we'd have this place to ourselves for a while!"

 _In a panic, Eva quickly grabs her purse off of the couch. Just as she hurriedly walks back over to Carly taking the gun out of the purse her eyes open wide as the front door is KICKED in.  
_  
 _With his gun in hand, Sonny comes inside with Angelo following behind him_ " **DON'T MOVE**!" _Sonny yells  
_  
 _Eva quickly points the gun to Carly's temple when she sees the strange man yelling and pointing a gun at her…and in that second she remembers that this is the guy that got in the limo with Angelo and Carly yesterday when she followed them.  
_  
"Let her go nice and slow and we won't have any problems…" _Sonny says as he keeps his gun aimed at Eva_

 _When Carly sees Sonny she is overjoyed inside…he found her just like she knew he would. She tries to scream out his name but was prevented from doing so by the duct-tape over her mouth.  
_  
"Who the hell are you?!" _Eva yells back_

"You mean you don't know? Your lackey Coleman didn't tell you?" _Sonny asks as he slowly inches forward  
_  
 _Then it comes to her as she remembers the name of the gangster Coleman was afraid of_ , "Sonny Corinthos?"

"That's right…" _Sonny interrupts_

"Gangster…Thug…Mob Boss." _Eva continues as if Sonny hadn't interrupted_ "Am I suppose to be scared?"

"You should be" _Sonny tells her_

 _For the first time, Eva finally notices that Angelo is standing next to Sonny…her mouth drops slightly open in shock_ "A-Angelo. Wh-what are you doing here?"

 _Angelo walks from behind Sonny and steps to his side_ "What the hell do you think you're doing?" _Angelo asks with his voice laced in contempt.  
_  
 _Eva searches for her voice…she was still so much in shock that Angelo was standing there and seeing what she'd done.  
_  
"I-I know it looks bad…but I swear I did this for us. She was in our way! She was keeping us from being together I know you didn't mean to break up with me like that."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing…" _Angelo says trying to keep his voice even as his rage within builds_

 _Eva quickly moves to stand behind Carly while keeping the gun pointed at her temple and using her free hand to grab Carly by the back of the hair_ "We can be together again" _she smiles with hope_ "Tell her you don't want her."

 _Although everything in Angelo wants to yell and tell Eva off, he realizes that he can't…the crazed look in her eyes told him that he had to play this carefully.  
_  
"I can't do that…" _Angelo says softly as he shakes his head no_

"You're choosing this bitch over me" _Eva snaps as she pulls Carly's hair harder_

"Carly and I are friends and always will be. I didn't break up with you because of her. And I admit that it was wrong for me to break up with you the way that I did so if you want to blame someone blame me not her."

 _Eva hears a squeak in the floor…she turns and sees another man pointing his gun at her. As Jason keeps his gun pointed at Eva he slowly walks further into the room._

"Take one more step and she's toast" _Eva tells the other strange man as she keeps Carly's hair in a grip and the gun at her head_

 _Jason stops in place but keeps the gun pointed straight at Eva._

"He one of your goons?" _Eva asks Sonny as she looks back and forth between all three men_ "Call him off…"

"Not a chance" _Sonny tells her_ "Drop your gun and let Caroline go." _he says trying to hold in his temper_

 _Eva laughs_ , "What is it about **_YOU_** " _she looks down at Carly for a moment_ "And men" _she looks up with a snap at Sonny, Angelo and Jason_ "You got Mr. Mob Boss and his Goon searching for you like Dogs in HEAT and Angelo turning against me just so he can save **_YOU_** " _she looks back down at Carly and let's go of her hair then snatches off the duck tape  
_  
"AH!" _Carly yelps as the tape is ripped off her mouth_

"You okay?" _Sonny quickly asks_

 _Carly nods_ , "Yeah"

"Okay listen…Eva" _Sonny calls out to her_ "How about we try this…both Jason and I will put our guns down and you can walk out the back door we won't come after you or try to stop you. There are no cops outside, it's just us here. You walk away and all of this can be over."

 _Eva smirks shaking her head_ , "You really expect me to believe that you're just gonna let me walk away just like that?" _she snaps her fingers with her free hand while the other hand with the gun points from Carly to Jason and then towards Sonny and Angelo  
_  
"You'd say anything just to get me to let my guard down so that you three can save your precious Princess!" _Eva yells_

 _Both Sonny and Angelo start to slowly inch forward again_ "We can work this out so no one gets hurt" _Sonny tells her_ "You and Angelo can go and talk out your problems or whatever, I don't care…all I want is Caroline."

 _Eva's heart is racing; she's confused and doesn't know what to do next.  
_  
"Hand me the gun and just like Sonny said we can talk things out" _Angelo says trying to convince Eva_

" **DON'T LIE TO ME**! You don't want to talk things over with me! All you want is your precious Caroline!" _Eva yells with tears brimming her eyes_

 _Eva charges forward towards Angelo…they begin to struggle as Eva holds on to the gun. Both Sonny and Jason rush over to Carly trying to get her free of the duct tape.  
_  
"Hold on, hold on I got it" _Jason says as he quickly takes out a switchblade from his back pocket and cuts Carly free of the duct tape._

 _Free at last, Carly immediately wraps her arms around Sonny in a tight embrace…Sonny hugs her back both holding onto each other for dear life.  
_  
"You're okay baby. You're safe. I got you." _Sonny whispers in to Carly's ear_

 _For the first time since this whole ordeal Carly lets the tears fall freely as she buries her head in to Sonny's chest.  
_  
"Don't let go. Just hold me please." _Carly whispers_

"I'll never let you go." _Sonny promises_

 _A second later a SHOT is heard.  
_  
 _Sonny, Carly and Jason look to the floor and see Eva lying still on top of Angelo who wasn't moving either.  
_  
 **End Of Chapter 19  
** **  
By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	20. Chapter 20

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 20  
**  
 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Penthouse Suite  
**  
 _Jasmine runs over to the phone as she hears it ring thinking it may be Sonny or Jason with news on Carly.  
_  
"Jason?" _Jasmine answers a little out of breath from her running_

~*~

"Bobbie" _Bobbie says with a little laugh_ "Sorry I'm not the good looking blue eyed hunk you were obviously expecting." _she grins_

~*~

 _Jasmine's eyes open wide when she realizes that it wasn't Jason but Carly's mom, Bobbie. What was she gonna say to her when she asked to speak to Carly.  
_  
"Hey Bobbie" _Jasmine says trying to keep the strain and worry out of her voice_

~*~

"So I take it you were expecting a call from Jason…" _Bobbie says with a smile and light laugh_ "I promise I won't tie up the phone to long. Is Carly there? I was thinking about setting up a get together with the whole family and properly introduce and welcome her in to the Spencer Clan." _she giggles_

~*~

"Sounds like fun…" _Jasmine says while scrambling her brain on what to say_

~*~

"Oh and you are officially invited too…any best friend of my daughter's is certainly part of the family too." _Bobbie pauses for a moment then says_ "So is Carly there? I tried calling her cellphone but it just went to voicemail."

~*~

 _Jasmine was on pins and needles; what the hell was she gonna say to Bobbie. Think! Think! THINK! She inwardly tells herself over and over…and then she hears_

~*~

"Jasmine? You still there?" _Bobbie asks confused by Jasmine's silence_

~*~

"Oh yeah uh…sorry about that I uh was looking over some designs for the boutique." _Jasmine says then wills herself to hurry up with an excuse. She starts to ramble…_ "Anyway uh…Carly issss. She's with Sonny. Yeah uh Carly and Sonny are starting to become an item now and uh you know how the beginning of relationships are. You always want to spend as much time with each other as you possibly can and want to be alone so uh yeah that's where Carly is…spending time with her man. Sonny" _Jasmine nibbles her bottom lip hoping that Bobbie is buying it…_

~*~

"Oh, so Carly and Sonny worked everything out?" _Bobbie smiles_ "That's great. It's so obvious how much they like each other; I`m glad everything worked itself out." _she laughs a little then  
says_ "So she's not home huh, sorry I missed her" _she says_

~*~

"I'll uh let her know you called and tell her all about the Spencer Family Clan Get Together" _Jasmine says forcing out a laugh_

~*~

"Thanks sweetie. Oh and remember you're invited too."

~*~

"Thanks Bobbie, it sounds like fun. So I'll uh let Carly know to give you a call okay…and I guess I'll see you and the whole Spencer Clan later. Bye" _Jasmine sweetly ends the call after Bobbie says bye…she breathes a sigh of relief as she looks down at the phone in her  
hand._

 ***** **The Safe House** ***  
**  
"We can work this out so no one gets hurt" _Sonny tries to tell Eva_ "You and Angelo can go and talk out your problems or whatever; I don't care…all I want is Caroline."

 _Eva's heart is racing; she's confused and doesn't know what to do next._

"Hand me the gun and just like Sonny said we can talk things out" _Angelo says trying to convince Eva_

" **DON'T LIE TO ME**! You don't want to talk things over with me! All you want is your precious Caroline!"

 _Eva charges forward towards Angelo…they begin to struggle as she holds on to the gun. Both Sonny and Jason rush over to Carly trying to get her free of the duct tape.  
_  
"Hold on, hold on I got it" _Jason says as he quickly takes out a switchblade from his back pocket and cuts Carly free of the duct tape._

 _Free at last, Carly immediately wraps her arms around Sonny in a tight embrace…Sonny hugs her back both holding on to each other for dear life.  
_  
"You're okay baby. You're safe. I got you." _Sonny whispers in to Carly's ear_

 _For the first time, since this whole ordeal Carly lets the tears fall freely as she buries her head in to Sonny's chest._

"Don't let go. Just hold me, please." _Carly whispers_

"I'll never let you go." _Sonny promises_

 _A second later, a SHOT is heard.  
_  
 _Sonny, Carly and Jason look to the floor and see Eva lying still on top of Angelo who wasn't moving either._

 _Carly's eyes open wide not knowing which one was shot. Is it Eva? Or is it Angelo?  
_  
"Oh My God. Angelo" _Carly whispers with a trembling bottom lip  
_  
 _Sonny holds on to Carly keeping her close as he looks over to Jason and nods his head down to Angelo and Eva giving him the message to check them out to see who was shot. Jason nods._

 _Just as Jason is about to bend down to find out who was shot, Angelo groans and his eyes start to flutter open. Looking down, Angelo sees that Eva is lying on top of him…he starts to slide her to the side but her body rolls over on to her back to reveal that she was the one shot….through the heart….Dead._

 _With a forced half smile, Angelo looks up at the three pairs of eyes looking down at him. Once again he looks over at Eva…his eyes focus on the blood on both her shirt and his as he inwardly asks himself… "Oh, My G…Did I just kill her?"  
_  
"Angelo" _Carly calls out to him_

 _With a quick look up to Carly, Angelo holds in his inner thoughts as he puts up a brave front and says_ "Close call huh." _looking up to the ceiling, Angelo says_ "Someone up there must like me."

 _Jason and Sonny pass quick looks at each other…they could tell Angelo's uneasiness even though he was trying like hell not to show it. Jason helps Angelo stand up._

"Thanks" _Angelo says to Jason for helping him up from the ground; Jason nods and then pulls out his cell phone immediately going into work/cover up mode as he calls Benny._

 _Angelo looks back down at Eva lying on the ground for a brief moment and then just as quickly turns not able to look at her lying there like that; he walks over to the opposite side of the room. He felt so guilty about everything that happened…because of him a woman was now dead._

 _Carly watches Angelo as he stands with his back to them while running a hand through his hair; she knew he was beating himself up inside. She looks to Sonny and he nods for her to go to Angelo; she places a quick kiss onto his lips and then walks over to stand behind Angelo. She places a hand onto his shoulder and Angelo turns around seeing her standing there in front of him. They immediately pull each other into a hug…Angelo relieved that she was okay and safe and Carly knowing that he needed a hug after what just happened._

 _As Sonny carefully watches Angelo hold Carly in his arms he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy inside…but then he reminds himself of what Carly has been through and just a second ago they didn't know who was shot._

"You scared me there for a minute…you know that right?" _Carly tells Angelo as they hug_

 _Angelo tries to play it off_ "I'm fine not a scratch on me. See." _they pull back from the hug and look at each other_

 _Carly knew he was lying because she could see the fear behind his eyes_ "You sure about that. You could have died and E…"

 _Cutting her off, Angelo says_ "Don't worry about me okay…I'm fine. We were all scared sick about you" _he looks at Sonny and Jason then back to Carly as he says_ "We should be the ones worrying about you not the other way around. How are you? Really? I see you got a little bruise right here" _he gently places a hand on her cheek letting his thumb lightly rub the bruise there_

 _Carly moves her head back so that he couldn't touch it_ "It's nothing really…no big deal.

 _Hearing Angelo speak of a bruise on Carly's cheek, Sonny anxiously says_ "You have a…" _he pauses_ "Let me, let me see." _he walks over to where they were standing_

 _Sonny hadn't noticed the bruise before when Jason was cutting her lose…when she was free from the chair all he could think about was she felt so good in his arms. Carly leaves Angelo's hold and walks straight to Sonny…he softly moves a little of her hair to the side to see the bruise.  
_  
"Was it Coleman?" _Sonny asks with his eyes focused on her cheek as he softly places a hand to her face and the other hand at the small of her back holding her close to him._

"No" _Carly shakes her head_ "He didn't dare touch me after I told him that you'd find me and come after him." _she tells him as she closes her eyes for a moment to the touch of his hands on her cheek…_ "Eva and I got in to a fight before she brought me here."

 _Sonny places tender kiss onto her cheek then looks in her eyes. He could see the unspoken words there telling him that she was holding him to his promise of not letting her go. They place their foreheads together as they hold on to each other.  
_  
 _Angelo quietly watches them…he was glad that this whole mess was over with and Carly was safe. Sonny may not be his favorite person but he could see now that Jasmine was right about him loving Carly…and watching them now he could tell that Carly feels the same. Feeling like the third wheel, Angelo clears his throat…Sonny and Carly turn to look at Angelo neither one liking the interruption.  
_  
"Sorry to interrupt…you two can have all the time to make goo goo eyes at each other later" _Angelo pauses_ "I just want to make sure that you're okay" _he tells Carly_ "Maybe we should get you to a hospital to get checked out."

 _Standing at Sonny's side with his arm now wrapped around her waist and hers around his Carly replies_ "I'm fine, it's just a little bruise. I don't need to go to the hospital."

 _Sonny was actually glad Carly didn't want to go to the hospital, it saved him the trouble of telling her that she couldn't…they ask too many questions. He'd already made up his mind that Carly would come back to the penthouse with him…and once there Sonny would make sure  
to have his doctor come by to check her out.  
_  
"Are you sure? And you never answered my question earlier." _Angelo tells her_ "How are you? Really. And I don't want to hear I'm fine either. You can't be. Not after everything you've just been through."

 _With a sigh, Carly says_ "Okay, you want to know how I am…let me see I was kidnapped by a psychopathic maniac and her lackey that reeked of cheap cologne, cigarettes and booze. Locked up in one of the rooms of my new upcoming boutique and my leg chained to the wall. Taken away again by gun point and brought here only to be taped to a chair. And all of this masterminded by your Loony Ex by the way" _she reaches over to Angelo and punches his shoulder  
_  
 _Angelo looks down at his shoulder then up at her_ "Hey that hurt."

"You were the one who insisted on me telling you…" _Carly tells him_

 _Angelo rubs his poor shoulder as he says_ "You're right, I did…" _he pauses for a moment_ "Okay, okay I guess I deserved that…"

 _Carly continues on_ , "Damn right you did." _she then gives him a sympathetic look when she sees that he's still feeling guilty and blaming himself_ "We'll talk about this later okay" _she tells him and then says_ "But to answer your question, I'm a little shaken…I've never been kidnapped before. And I'm happy to see that you and Sonny didn't kill each other while working together to find me" _she says with a slight laugh_ "My two heroes"

 _Sonny and Angelo smile shaking their heads. Yeah they didn't kill each other but it was a constant struggle not to._

 _Turning back around to Sonny, Carly wraps her arms around his neck and looks up in to his eyes as she says_ "I want to put this whole nightmare behind us…can we leave now."

"You got it" _Sonny tells her_ "I'ma get you outta here so I can take care of you."

"Sounds good." _Carly smiles_

 _They lean in for another short kiss…_

 _Looking out the window, Jason sees Benny and some of the guys getting out of two sets of cars…they came right over as soon as Jason finished his call with Benny.  
_  
"Benny and the guys are here…" _Jason says turning around from the window and looking over at Sonny_

"Good…" _Sonny says while looking over to Jason_

 _The door opens and Benny and the guys come piling inside._

 _Sonny needed to talk to Benny for a moment…he wanted to make sure that everything was handled and none of what went down could come back and bite them all in the ass._

 _Clearing his throat some_ , "Jason, could you uh…walk Caroline out to the car for me."

 _Carly looks up at him_ , "I thought you were coming with me?" _she asks a little panicky_

"Shh…it's okay calm down" _Sonny says soothingly as he frames her face in the palm of his hands then leans down to her lips for a short sweet kiss_ "I'm going with you I just need to talk to my associate Benny for a moment. It won't take long, I promise. You can't get rid of me that easy" _he dimples_

"K" _Carly nods…they lean in for a sweet quick kiss_ "Don't take too long."

"I won't" _Sonny tells her with a dimpled smile_

 _Jason places his hand on Carly's back as they walk out of the house…Angelo goes out with them as well after Sonny gives him a look and nods his head towards the door for him to follow Carly and Jason out. As soon as they are all out the door, Benny walks over to stand in front of Sonny to receive his orders.  
_  
"Okay listen…I want this whole place swept from top to bottom. The cops are in the dark on what happened here and I want it to stay that way…I don't want the accidental death of a psychotic kidnapping model to come back on us so you make sure there is _**Nothing**_ that can  
be traced back here or at the building Eva and Coleman kept Caroline at chained to the wall. Set it up so that it looks like that bitch left Port Charles…she'll just be a missing person because the police won't be able to find a thing. Understand what I'm sayin Benny?"

"Yes sir" _Benny assures Sonny_ "I'll make sure of it."

"Good" _Sonny replies as he pats Benny on the shoulder and then heads for the door to leave_

 _Sonny walks down the porch steps…he smiles at Caroline then looks at Jason and waves him over so he could speak to him as well._

 _Jason tells Carly to stay by the car with Angelo and then walks over to Sonny._

"Benny's making sure everything is handled here and at Caroline and Jasmine's building for their boutique."

"Okay" _Jason says with a nod_ "Do you want me to stay?"

 _Sonny looks over to Carly and gives her a little smile, then looks at Angelo.  
_  
"No" _Sonny answers shaking his head as he looks back to Jason_ "Stay with Angelo…he may be a problem. When we were inside the house I could sense his fear and uneasiness. Although I can't really blame him though…what happened here is something he'd never imagine ever happening to him…a woman died here today."

"Yeah I could sense it too. I mean…" _Jason sighs_ "Like you said nothing like this has ever happened to the guy before…he's never had to struggle over a gun with someone and have the gun go off taking a life with it."

"I know, I know. So what I need you to do is take him somewhere to get cleaned up and explain to him you know…"

 _Jason nods_ , "Yeah, don't worry. I'll handle it."

"Good." _Sonny nods_ "I'll uh call Jasmine and let her know everything's okay; Caroline will talk to her to and…"

 _Jason cuts in,_ "Wait a minute you're not taking Carly back to the Cosmopolitan? You know Jasmine's gonna want to see her right away."

"No, I'm not…I'm taking Caroline back home to the penthouse with me. I just got her back after being kidnapped Jason I'm not ready to let her out of my sight." _without another word, Sonny walks past Jason and over to Angelo and Carly._

 _Carly walks straight to Sonny…he wraps his arm around her waist as he looks straight at Angelo and says_ "Jason's gonna take you somewhere to get cleaned up. After that he'll take you back home with Jasmine."

 _Angelo looks down at his shirt…for the first time he focused on the blood stains there…Eva's blood form when she was laying on top of him after the gun went off between them. Looking down at his blood stained shirt it was like he was in a haze and his whole body was numb._

 _Managing to run a hand through his hair, then rubbing the back of his neck, Angelo says_ "Yeah…okay" _clearing his throat a little Angelo then asks_ "What about what happened in there? How are we gonna…"

 _Sonny cuts him off_ , "Don't worry about that it's being handled. What happened here was an accident. No one outside of us and Jasmine has to know about the kidnapping or what went down here. So that means you speak about this with _No One_. Got It?!"

 _Angelo stands silent for a moment just staring back at Sonny…finally he nods his head in agreement that he wouldn't say anything to anyone…he'd keep his mouth shut.  
_  
 _Sonny turns Carly around to stand in front of him as he places his hands on her hips_. "You ready to get outta here?" _he asks with a small smile and hint of his dimples_

"I thought you'd never ask." _Carly replies_

 _Jason tosses Sonny the keys to the SUV as he starts to lead Carly away to the car_. _Catching the keys, Sonny and Carly walk away with their arms wrapped around each other neither one looking back.  
_  
 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Penthouse Suite**

 _Jasmine was going out of her mind with worry; she hadn't heard anything from Sonny, Jason or Angelo. She tried her best to keep busy by looking through magazines…flipping through TV channels not actually watching anything…working on the design for the boutique. Nothing worked._

 _Right now Jasmine was sitting on the couch with the phone sitting on her lap…staring straight at it…willing for it to ring.  
_  
"Come on stupid phone…Ring Already!" _another ten minutes pass by and then the phone finally rings…Jasmine wastes no time in answering it._ "Hello? Jason?" _Jasmine answers anxiously and hoping that it's Jason or Sonny with news on Carly  
_

"Nope, not Jason. I guess you're just stuck with me instead." _Carly says with a laugh_

~*~

"CARLY?! Oh My God Girl you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice…I was so worried about you." _Jasmine says with a smile plastered from ear to ear then starts firing off questions in lighting speed_

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? You going to the hospital? I can meet you there…"

~*~

 _Carly laughs_ , "Slow down will you." _she shakes her head_ "I'm fine okay so don't worry and uh no I'm not going to the hospital" _she tells Jasmine as she looks over at Sonny driving not really sure where he was taking her._

 _Hearing Caroline say that she wasn't going to the hospital, Sonny realizes that Jasmine must have asked where she was heading. He started to get a little worried that Jasmine might encourage her to come back there with her and that was the last thing that he wanted.  
_  
"Hey uh, can I speak with Jasmine for a minute" _Sonny quickly asks_

 _Carly wonders why he wanted to speak to Jasmine…then tells herself that maybe he just wants to talk to her about Jason._

"Hey Jass…listen Sonny wants to speak with you for a minute." _Carly hands Sonny the cell phone._

"Jasmine…" _Sonny starts out to say but is cut off short by her immediate questions_

~*~

"Hey, Sonny. Is Jason okay? What about Angelo? Since you're not taking Carly to the hospital you're gonna bring her straight home right? Tell me is she really okay or just telling me that so I'd stop asking questions…" _Jasmine asks immediately shooting out question after question to Sonny_

~*~

 _Sonny looks over to Carly shaking his head with a little smirk at how fast and how many questions Jasmine asked in just those few seconds. Carly looks at Sonny with a small laugh as she raises a hand to her mouth trying to hold in her smile.  
_  
"Hey you were the one who wanted to talk to her. So talk" _Carly tells him with a smirk_

 _With one last quick glance to Caroline, Sonny looks back to the road as he drives and tries to get Jasmine to let him get a word in_ "Ja, Jasmine. You wanted answers but I can't give them to you if you don't let me talk."

~*~

"Okay, point taken. Just tell me already because I've been sitting around here waiting and worrying while my best friend was kidnapped and you, my brother, and my boyfriend all run around like you're The Hardy Boys trying to solve the case of The Kidnapped Fashion  
Designer Diva and The Psychotic Stalking Model!" _Jasmine pauses for a moment taking a breath, then continues_ "So Excuse Me if I'm asking a lot of questions but I think I have a right to know what's going on! So spill It Sonny."

~*~

"Alright, okay…Jason and Angelo are fine they should be on their way over there after a while. I'll let them fill you in on everything that happened. Caroline is perfect…" _Sonny glances over to her with a dimpled smile_ "I'm not taking her to the hospital they'll ask to many questions. The cops weren't in on what went down and I'd like to keep it that way. But I am going to have a doctor check her out just to make sure she's okay; and no Caroline won't be coming home just yet I'm taking her back to the penthouse with me."

 _Hearing that tidbit of information, Carly opens her mouth with a slight smile and raises an eyebrow as she looks at Sonny. With a dimpled grin, Sonny glances back over to her and then goes back to his conversation with Jasmine._

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

~*~

 _Jasmine grins as she says_ , "I just bet you will." _she smirks_

~*~

"Goodbye Jasmine" _Sonny says "nicely" and smiles as he ends the call…with her change in voice Sonny could just see the smirk on her face._

 **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4  
**  
 _Sitting on the couch, Carly looks around the quiet penthouse. She and Sonny just got there a little bit ago and he was now in the kitchen getting her an ice pack for the bruise on her cheek. As Carly sat on the couch waiting for Sonny to return she thought back to the ride back to the penthouse after Sonny finished talking to Jasmine.  
_  
 _After his conversation with Jasmine, Sonny insisted that Carly close her eyes, lay back in her seat and just relax for the rest of the ride "home" because once they were "home" he was going to take care of her just like he said he would. As she lay there with her eyes closed while Sonny drove to The Harbor View Towers, Carly began to take in his words…one word in particular. Home.  
_  
 _She knew that Sonny wasn't taking her back to her home the hotel suite at the Cosmopolitan since he told Jasmine that he was taking her back to his penthouse. So why did he say "home" instead of his "penthouse"…was he trying to say that he wants her to think of his penthouse as her home._

 _Truth be told she didn't think of her suite at The Cosmopolitan as a home…it's just a place for her and Jasmine to stay while they are in Port Charles putting their new boutique together. Paris was her home since that is where she's lived for years with being a successful fashion designer.  
_  
 _Carly continued to scan her eyes around the penthouse…and as she sits on the couch she begins to softly talk aloud to herself saying_ …

"Could I call this place home…this penthouse…this city of Port Charles? My home is in Paris…I love Paris that's where I live."

 _Carly stands up and slowly walks around the couch and over to the terrace doors opening them. She walks outside to stand looking at the view of the sun setting as she places her hands on top of the waist high wall.  
_  
 _Exhaling a breath_ , "But there are a couple things that Paris doesn't have…Bobbie…even Luke" _she smirks after saying his name_ , "And then there's Sonny" _she pauses for a moment and then with a smile she says_ "Yeah…I think I can call this place home."

"What was that?" _Sonny asks as he walks out on to the terrace with her icepack_

 _Carly turns around facing Sonny as he walks towards her…she leans back against the wall.  
_  
"What was what?" _Carly quickly asks wondering did he hear what she said.  
_  
"I thought I heard you talking…did you say something?"

 _Now standing in front of her, Sonny lightly places the icepack on the bruise on Carly's cheek.  
_  
"No, just looking at the view…watching the sun set" _Carly says making up a quick excuse_ … "It's beautiful isn't it"

 _She didn't want to tell him what she was saying because even after everything they've been through she was still afraid. And if she told him she could call this place home and tell him all of her feelings for him then what happens when the boutique is finished and time for her to go back.  
_  
"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you" _Sonny tells her_

 _Carly smiles shaking her head as he holds the icepack to her cheek_ "Liar. Come on I look a mess and you know it."

 _Shaking his head no, Sonny replies_ "What I see in front of me is a beautiful woman…that's been through a terrible ordeal. And even with everything she's been through she comes out of it stronger…with grace…and still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"You're just saying that to butter me up."

 _Once again Sonny shakes his head no_ , "It's true." _they stay silent for a moment just staring at each other._ "Do you know that while you were gone I was afraid…scared that you were kidnapped because of me and that I wouldn't be able to find you until it was too late."

"Shhh" _Carly tells him_ "It wasn't your fault and you _did_ find me…that's all that matters now."

"I know, I know…" _Sonny says_ "But I, I just want you to know that I'd _…" Sonny pauses then says in a hoarse tone_ "I'd _die_ before I let my business touch you." _he blinks a few times just staring into her eyes_

"Don't talk about such things like that…not now" _Carly replies_ "You found me. We're here together. And there is no other place I'd want to be at this moment." _she raises a hand to his cheek as they look in to each other's eyes_

 _Sonny lowers the icepack from her cheek and sits it on top of the wall…he frames her face in the palm of his hands then slowly brings her to him for a sweet kiss. Carly accepts his kiss as she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair._

 _The kiss is…_

 _Slow…_

 _Sweet…_

 _Tender…_

 _Passionate…_

 _All balled up into one until they hear a knocking at the door.  
_  
 _Sonny reluctantly pulls back from her lips as he says_ "That's probably Dr. Simmons, I called him while I was in the kitchen getting your icepack." _along with other calls setting up his plans for taking care of her._

"Sonny I told you I was fine I don't need to see a doctor. The icepack is all I need and you already took care of that."

 _Sonny shakes his head no_ , "No arguments sweetheart…you're not gonna win" _he grins showing off his dimples_ "Besides I'm taking care of you right…just like I promised. And I'd feel a lot better if you'd allow the doc to check you out."

"Ugh, you're so stubborn" _Carly tells him while placing her hands on his shoulders and giving him a playful shake_

"Like you're not?" _Sonny says with a laugh then takes her hand and leads her back inside._

 _Carly lets go of Sonny's hand and stands back as he opens the door to let the doctor inside.  
_  
"Dr. Simmons thanks for coming by on such short notice." _Sonny greets the doctor with a handshake_

 _Dr. Simmons was use to coming when Sonny called upon his services…although he didn't like having to drop everything and come running when Sonny called him but the good doctor didn't have a choice. He'd gotten into some trouble a while back with a gambling problem of his…needless to say Sonny took care of it for him but in return he had to be there to offer his medical services for the mob boss whenever Sonny felt the need to call.  
_  
"No problem, Mr. Corinthos…" _Dr. Simmons says as he dare not voice his dislike of having to come like he's some medical errand boy for the mob. He looks over at Carly and with a smile says_ "Is this the young lady that's in need of my services."

"Hi, I'm Caroline Lee" _Carly introduces herself holding out her hand_

 _Dr. Simmons shakes her hand as he says_ "Hello, Miss Lee. How about we go upstairs and you tell me what ails you?"

 _Sonny watches as they walk up the stairs_. "Uh the guestroom is the second door down the hall on the right" _he calls out to them_ …"I'll be up in a little bit."

 _There is another knock on the door…Sonny answers.  
_  
"Good you're just in time, Francis" _Sonny says then looks over his shoulder at the stairs_

"I got everything you asked for sir." _Francis says as he comes inside carrying some packages and holding a bag in one hand.  
_  
 _Sonny takes the bags_ … "Thanks"

 _Francis nods then leaves out the door closing it behind him._

 _Sonny wastes no time as walks straight for the stairs holding both the bags and heads straight for his bedroom…he quickly gets to work setting things up. Once he is satisfied everything is set, Sonny walks down to the guestroom door._

 _Just as Sonny's about to knock on the door, it opens with Dr. Simmons about to exit_ "I was just coming to get you." _Dr. Simmons says as he steps aside and Sonny walks in the room_

"How is she doc?" _Sonny asks as he walks over to the bed where Carly was sitting…he stands next to her._

 _Carly quickly jumps in to say_ "Sonny you're all worried for nothing…like I told you downstairs I'm fine."

 _Sonny looks over to the doctor awaiting his report…  
_  
"As far as I can tell, Miss Lee is in perfect health. Just a few bruises and scrapes but nothing major…just keep the icepack handy and she can take Tylenol for any pain."

 _Carly gives Sonny an "I told you so" look as she stands up and places a hand on her hip_ "You see? You heard it from the doctor yourself…I'm in perfect health. You were all worried for nothing."

 _Sonny turns back to the doctor_ , "Thanks for coming Dr. Simmons."

"No problem, Mr. Corinthos. I'll just see myself out."

 _As the doctor leaves the guestroom, Sonny turns back around to Carly_ "Now are you satisfied?" _Carly asks with a little laugh_

 _Taking her hand in his, Sonny softly says_ "Come'er for a second."

"Okay"

 _Sonny sits down on the bed and she follows sitting down as well_ "Listen uh…I know you say that you're fine and that everything's okay"

 _Carly interrupts_ , "That's because it is Sonny"

 _Sonny raises up a hand to stop her from talking as he continues on_ "Shh, hold on a second. You may be fine physically and health wise since the doctor just confirmed it…but now I'm talking about something else. You were kidnapped. And with everything that happened back in that house…I know you're not fine. You don't have to pretend with me. I know you were scared."

 _Carly tries to interrupt again but once again Sonny stops her as he says_ "And you had every right to be scared; it's a natural emotion to feel in a situation like that. What I'm trying to say is you don't have to be strong in front of me; you don't have to pretend that you're fine…you don't have to keep what you're feeling bottled up. More than likely you did that back in high school when I acted like a jackass toward you because of some stupid rumor…you kept the hurt bottled up inside for all of those years until it finally exploded when you saw me at Luke's."

"Not completely bottled up." _Carly says in a small voice in defense of herself_ "We did have some knock down arguments, didn't we" _she says with a short forced laugh_

"Yeah we did…but you still held back. You never once said that the rumor was a lie _." Sonny tells her then quickly adds_ "And I know that's not an excuse for my behavior"

"Why would I tell you the rumor wasn't true when you wouldn't of believed me anyway." _Carly interrupts again_

"Shhh" _Sonny gently takes her hands in his softly rubbing his thumbs over her fingers_. "I don't want us arguing over the past anymore that's not why I brought it up…I want us to learn from it." _he sincerely says as he looks in to her eyes_ "We're starting over, right?" _he asks_

 _Carly nods her head as she answers in a whisper_ "Right"

 _With a little nod, Sonny says_ "If we can learn anything from the past it's not to keep things bottled up. I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything."

"Okay" _Carly says_ "But…" _she sighs_ "I don't want you to think I don't get what you're saying because I do, it's just…right now I'd rather not think about Eva and the kidnapping. I just…I'm happy just being here with you."

 _Sonny raises her hands up to his lips and gives them both a kiss…he then lowers her hands down and then frames her face with the palms of his hands and brings her to him for a loving sweet kiss. They stay sitting on the couch kissing like crazy both getting caught up in their united lips as their tongues swirl around and around._

 _Carly whimpers when she feels him pulling back from her lips…Sonny dimples at her response then whispers_ "Let me take care of you…"

 _Standing up from the bed, Sonny extends his arm out and Carly places her hand in his as he helps her stand._

"And just how do you plan on doing that Mr. Corinthos?"

 _Showing off his dimples again, Sonny tells her_ "You'll see. Come with me"

 _They walk out of the guestroom and Sonny leads Carly down the hallway to his bedroom_ "While you were with Dr. Simmons I was setting up few things."

"Oh yeah…what kind of things?" _Carly curiously asks_

 _They stop in front of the door of his bedroom and Sonny turns to her and says_ "You need to relax…I'ma help you forget about the past twenty-four hours."

"Oh yeah" _Carly says with a smile_ "Well I'm all ears. So tell me…how do you plan to relax me?" _she asks again  
_  
"You'll see" _Sonny grins then says_ "Lucky for you I came up with the perfect way for you to do just that."

 _Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip for a moment then says_ "In your bedroom?"

 _Sonny smirks as he says_ "Yes and no…"

 _Carly was even more confused so she asks_ "I'm confused…this is your bedroom right?" _she gestures a hand to the door  
_  
 _Sonny nods a yes in answer to her question then says_ "Follow me."

 _Sonny opens the door and they walk inside his bedroom…Carly doesn't say a word as Sonny leads the way. She takes in the décor of the room and it was exactly how she thought…dark and  
expensive just like the rest of the penthouse. Her eyes focus on the huge bed and in that moment she couldn't help but picture them tangled underneath the sheets in the heat of a passionate encounter._

 _As Sonny opens the door to the bathroom, Carly's eyes open wide in surprise seeing it's lit with candles and a bubble bath awaiting her. He looks at her and she smiles back at him.  
_  
"Oh, Sonny…this is just what I needed."

"Yeah I thought you'd say that" _he grins_

 _Sonny walks around her so he is standing behind her then wraps his arms around her waist letting the palm of his hands rest just above her navel_

"Now you can relax while I set everything else up…"

 _Carly giggles then looks over her shoulder at him as he holds her in his arms_ "Everything else like what?" _she smiles_ "What else are you planning?"

 _Sonny leans in to her lips for a quick kiss then says_ "You'll find out soon enough…but for now, you relax."

 _After placing one last quick kiss onto her lips, Sonny leaves the bathroom and closes the door behind him. They both stand for a moment just looking at the opposite sides of the door they were on._

 _Carly looks back at the bubble bath and starts to undress her clothes then slowly slips in to the warmth of the bubble water. Closing her eyes, Carly lays her head back and exhales a relaxing breath._

 _Sonny was still staring at the door and does so for a moment longer then starts taking off his suit jacket while walking over to his closet to hang it up. After hanging the suit jacket up he turns  
around and walks over to the side of the bed where he placed the boxes Francis gave him.  
_  
 _Sonny places them on the bed as he stares down at them…he smiles to himself then looks back over to the bathroom door where Carly was inside. He hopes she likes what he'd got her and that she enjoys what he has in store for her when she finished her bubble bath.  
_  
 _Pampering, pure and simple. Sonny's plan is to show his Caroline how special she is to him and then at the right moment tell her that she has his heart. Sonny figured why not tell her since it seems that everyone else has figured it out and called him on it._

~*~

 _Inside the bathroom Carly lay with her eyes closed…as she relaxed her mind began a quick instant replay of her time with Sonny since she first saw him at Luke's._

 _Carly pictures every moment with Sonny from her plan to break him, to their arguments, kisses, dates and finally his rescue of her. She could hardly believe how far they have come since she first showed up in Port Charles.  
_  
 _Before she was bitter…angry…and hurt from their past but now she realizes that the past is just that, past. And that she couldn't continue to live in it anymore with those past feelings in the  
present._

 _Sonny was the one that made her see that and through it all he showed her he wasn't the same person as before. The man he is now is the man she can't get out of her head or heart for that matter no matter how much she tried to deny it before she can`t any longer. He has made her grow to feel and care so much for him…a feat she thought was impossible and would never happen has now taken over all of her senses.  
_  
 _Could she tell him her feelings? The way he makes her feel? How much he makes her feel for him? How much she cares for him? She says the word "care" instead of "love" because saying that word out loud or even in her head scares her even though she knows deep down love is what she really feels for him._

 _Carly then flashes back to their many kisses over and over again and in that moment her earlier insecurities of being alone with Sonny now seemed silly to her. Making a decision right then and there, Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip…smiles…then calls out Sonny's name.  
_  
"Sonnee"

~*~

 _Snapping out of his earlier thoughts, Sonny realizes that he'd better stop standing there and get back to putting his plan together before Carly finished relaxing in her bubble bath._

 _Just as Sonny was about to open one of the boxes on the bed, he hears Carly call out his name…he makes a quick look over to the door. Putting the top back on the box, Sonny picks them up and puts them underneath the bed out of sight then walks over to the bathroom door.  
_  
 _Standing at the door, Sonny doesn't open it as he says_ "Caroline…did you need something?"

 _There was silence for a moment then Sonny hears her say_ "Could you come inside please…I need you to do something for me."

 _As Sonny places his hand on the doorknob he could hear little splashes of water which made him grin at just the thought of seeing her in the bathtub even though he hadn't gone inside yet._

 _Sonny slowly opens the door and then walks inside…he is speechless as he stands there staring at her with her leg extended out of the bubble water. His eyes zeroed in on Carly's dripping wet beautiful leg as she runs the little bath sponge on it.  
_  
"Hey" _Carly says with a smile and then lowers her leg back into the water_.

 _Sonny clears his suddenly dry throat as he says_ "Hey"

 _Carly giggles she couldn't believe that Sonny actually seemed like he was nervous.  
_  
"You gonna keep standing all the way over there or are you gonna come closer?" _Carly asks_

 _Sonny walks forward some with a slight smile showing a hint of his dimples_ "Okay…I'm closer. Now what?" _his voice sexily low…his eyes looking deep into hers_

 _With the way Sonny was staring at her, Carly lightly wets her lips then gives it a little nibble…he was now making her nervous and she was the one who started this whole scene.  
_  
 _Carly closes and opens her eyes then slowly sits up…a splash of water is heard as her upper body is now exposed some from the water but still hidden underneath bubbles clinging to her wet skin.  
_  
 _Lifting her hand out of the water, Carly holds up the bath sponge as she says_ "Could you wash my back please?"

 _Carly glances over her shoulder to her bare wet back and then looks back at Sonny. Sonny doesn't say a word as he walks forward. His fingers softly graze over hers while slipping the bath sponge from her hold.  
_  
 _Carly closes her eyes as she feels Sonny gently rub the sponge over her back_ "Like this?" _Sonny asks as he watches her seeing that her eyes are still closed._

"Mmm, yeah…just like that." _Carly tells him then exhales a relaxing sigh_

 _Sonny lowers the sponge into the water rubbing the sponge down the hidden part of her back underneath the water. Carly feels him rubbing the sponge down her back under the water until just above her backside…she exhales a shaky breath as she feels the back of his hand instead of the sponge slide up her back and out of the water._

 _Sonny could tell she liked that even though she wasn't expecting it…he grins at the sight of her slightly parted mouth and then the opening of her desire filled eyes as she stares back at him. As they stare at each other neither saying a word, Sonny reaches back into the water grabbing the sponge and then squeezes it letting the water flow down her back.  
_  
 _Sonny drops the sponge in to the water like before and once again he began to rub his hand around her damp back…then underneath the water to rub her lower back…then back up to her neck and finally her shoulders giving them a gentle massage as she closes her eyes again while enjoying the feel of his hands on her naked body._

"Mmm…feels so good." _Carly says finally breaking the silence_ "Anyone ever tell you, you have the most gentle hands?"

 _Sonny dimples with a slight smirk as he replies_ … "Rrreally"

 _Carly giggles_ "Yeah really" _she whispers_ "I love the way your hands make my body feel when you touch me."

 _Carly opens her eyes when she doesn't feel his hands anymore…she wonders why he stopped._

 _Just when Carly was about to ask him why, Sonny silences her as he tells her_ "Shhh. Lay back down."

 _Sonny picks up the sponge just before Carly does as he said and lays back down  
_  
"Close your eyes. Just feel"

 _A second after Carly closes her eyes as she feels the sponge rubbing across from shoulder to shoulder, then down between her breast underneath the bubbles of the water. Her heart began to quicken as Sonny glides the sponge around her nipples.  
_  
 _Leaning in to her ear, Sonny whispers_ "You like that?"

 _Carly gives her bottom lip a little tug then whispers_ … "Yes"

 _This time instead of the sponge, Sonny places his hand on her breast…caressing its fullness and stroking his thumb back and forth over the nipple. Carly's mouth slightly parts open exhaling a heated breath at the touch of his hand._

"How about this?" _Sonny asks whispering in to her ear once more_ , "You like this too?" _his heated breath against her ear…_

 _Carly smiles then nibbles on her bottom lip again_ "Mmm, don't stop." _she pleads with him_

 _Sonny places a kiss on her shoulder blade then trails his kisses back up to her ear.  
_  
"As you wish" _he whispers as he continues on and starts kissing at her neck_

 _Carly exhales a breath from her parted lips as she lets Sonny's touch awaken her body…making her want to feel more of him…all of him.  
_  
"Mmmmm" _Carly moans as Sonny lightly squeeze her breast_

 _Sonny's hand glides over to her other breast fondling the nipple with his thumb and forefinger then giving it a tender squeeze as well.  
_  
"Sonnee" _she softly calls his name_

 _His hand slips up between her breast, out of the water and on to her cheek as he leans back from kissing at her neck. She slowly opens her eyes only to find him staring at her lips…she places a hand to the back of his head and pulls him to her.  
_  
 _Their lips touch and within seconds they take each other in to the most breathtaking kiss. Not to fast…not to slow… but just right as small moans of bliss escape here and there.  
_  
 _Sonny slips his hand back underneath the water to her breast giving it another squeeze then rub over the nipple with his thumb. His hand slowly slides on down to her stomach rubbing over her navel and even further down to her inner thigh. His hand is so deep into the water that the arm of his shirt is completely wet._

 _Carly moans in to Sonny's mouth breaking their kiss for a moment when she feels his hand parting her heat and his thumb rubbing over her clit teasingly. Not able to get enough of her lips, Sonny captures them again as his thumb works it's magic rubbing her clit.  
_  
 _Their once slow kiss starts to gradually quicken into a heated union of lips, dueling tongues and moans of absolute pleasure. Carly felt dizzy with all the feelings Sonny was stirring up inside and at the same time anxious wanting so much more from him.  
_  
 _Gathering up all of her will power, Carly pulls back from his lips and moves his hand away from her heat_ "Sonny" _she says in a breathless whisper_

"What's wrong?" _Sonny asks out of breath…his insides where all knotted up with wondering if he'd stepped out of line and she didn't want to continue_ "To fast?" _he asks trying to get his breathing back normal_

 _Carly shakes her head no then stands up from the bubble water revealing her wet nude physique for Sonny's hungry lingering eyes that open wide at the sight before him.  
_  
 _As she stands in front of him in all her glory, Sonny slowly rakes his eyes up the magnificence of her glistening wet body._

 _Dripping water rolls down her birthday suit…_

 _Breast at perfect perky attention_

 _Nipples stiff awaiting his gentle touch again…_

 _Legs slender, long and perfect._

 _Just as Sonny remembered when Carly flashed him that time she was drunk.  
_  
 _Slowly, Sonny begins to stand up. He takes another long look at the beautiful sight he'd never get enough of. His Caroline was definitely a sight to be seen but for his eyes only he quickly  
tells himself._

 _Carly places her hands on Sonny's shoulders as she steps out of the bathtub…Sonny places his hands on her waist helping her do so._

 _Their lips meet again…_

 _Taking their time…_

 _Nice and slow…_

 _Exploring…_

 _Savoring…  
_  
 _Sonny's hands are still on her hips…he pulls her in to him so there is no room between making his clothes get damp from the wetness of her body._

 _Carly slides her hands from his shoulders to around his neck…one hand keeps going up to the back of his head letting her fingers glide through his hair. She whimpers when Sonny pulls back from their kiss. Caught up in the moment, their hearts beat uncontrollably as one as they stare in to each others eyes.  
_  
 _There was something that Sonny needed to know before they went any further_ "Are you sure?" _he asks in a low husky whisper_

 _Carly nods_ "Yes. I'm sure."

"This is it…the point of no return…no going back this time sweetheart." _Sonny tells her as her stares lovingly into her eyes._

 _With a small smile, Carly leans in to his lips and whispers_ "Make love to me Sonny."

 _Once again their lips crush together but not for long as Sonny moves to the spot on her neck he knows she loves so much._

 _Closing her eyes Carly lightly nibbles at her bottom lip as his kisses work their magic up and down her neck…she lowers her hands down from his neck then slips them around to his back letting her nails dig into his shirt.  
_  
 _Sonny starts to trail his kisses lower as he slides a hand up to cup one of her breast. His tongue slowly traces a trail around her areola and then he begins to softly suck at her nipple. His other hand rests at the small of her back holding her in place then slips down to her ass for a gentle squeeze while the hand on her breast gently squeezes as well._

 _The feel of his mouth clamped over her breast sucking it's fullness and his hand squeezing her ass made Carly want him more every second._

 _Needing to feel him, Carly starts grabbing at the back of his shirt pulling it out of his slacks as she pants out his name_ "Sonnee"

 _Her hands immediately go underneath his shirt rubbing the strength of his muscles and hardness of his back._

 _Hearing the way Carly said his name, Sonny could tell she was getting anxious…he was too for that matter but he wasn't going to rush this. His Caroline deserved to be worshiped and that's exactly what her body would be.  
_  
 _As Sonny pulls back from her nipple he gives it a little tug. Softly he slides his lips down underneath her breast placing little kisses here and there. His lips trail lower until Sonny is finally down on his knees in front of her and his tongue plays with her navel._

 _Carly looks down at Sonny on his knees as she places her hands on his shoulders giving them a rub down; she slips her fingers up in to his hair running them through his once tamed hair making it now show it's natural curliness…_

 _Sonny looks up at Carly looking down at him…he slowly slides his hands up to her breast to fondle, rub, squeeze and caress._

 _Once Carly's eyes close, Sonny goes back to placing kisses around her navel and flicking his tongue inside over and over again until he finally goes lower placing a kiss at her honey spot between her thighs.  
_  
"Ahh" _Carly exhales a shaky breath when she feels him at her most intimate spot._

 _Her head leans back…_

 _Mouth parted…_

 _Fingers running wildly through his hair…_

 _Sonny knew what she was expecting, but instead of diving in he stands back up. Carly quickly opens her eyes when she doesn't feel him touching her anymore only to see him grabbing a towel off the towel rack.  
_  
 _Without a word, Sonny wraps the towel around her body then sweeps her off her feet and in to his arms. Carly giggles as she places a hand on his cheek. Sonny grins then takes her lips in a short sweet kiss before he carries her into the bedroom._

 _They approach the bed and Sonny gently lays her down underneath him. Sitting up as his knees straddle her waist, Sonny looks down at her still wrapped in the towel. Their eyes stay staring at each other and Sonny began to slowly unbutton his shirt; Carly lightly wets her suddenly dry lips in anticipation. Her eyes are filled with desire and passion as she began to nibble on her bottom lip._

 _Carly sits up a little leaning back on her elbows as she watches Sonny stand up from the bed and begin to slip the shirt off his shoulders and down to the floor. She is mesmerized at the sight of his delectable bronze chest._

"See something you like?" _Sonny asks with a grin showing off his dimples_

 _Carly lifts up her leg towards his belt and says_ "Mmm, but not enough." _she grazes the tips of her toes at his package inside of his pants and then lowers her leg back down._

"Patience sweetheart." _Sonny grins down at Carly then crawls up the length of her body until he is hovering above her._ "I want this moment to last" _he whispers against her lips and gives her a soft but quick peck  
_  
 _Sonny looks down at the towel she still wore…he shakes his head_ "This has to go…" _he tells her with a grin_

 _Carly giggles_ "Oh yeah?"

 _Sonny starts to slowly unwrap the towel until the hidden treasure of her body is revealed.  
_  
 _With a low growl Sonny says_ "I definitely see something I like."

 _Not wasting any time, Sonny leans down to her mouth giving her bottom lip a little suck and tug…he lowers himself on down to her breast. He couldn't get enough of tasting her there.  
_  
 _Carly didn't think she'd felt such pleasure before ever and all Sonny was doing was lightly nibbling and kissing her breast. She arches her back some so he could take the full succulent boob inside his hot wet mouth…and he does.  
_  
 _Taking his time, Sonny's mouth make love to her breast as his tongue swirls around her nipple and began to give it a suck like a newborn babe; he makes sure to give the other the same loving treatment. With one last flick of his tongue and nibble at her nipples, Sonny places kisses between her breast…_

 _Down to her stomach…_

 _To her navel…_

 _And lower onto her inner thigh._

 _Looking up, Sonny sees that her eyes are closed and her arms spread out grabbing fists of the bedcovers. His Caroline was a sight to behold and he'd never tire of looking at her. He takes in the glory of her nudity…_

 _Cheeks flush red…_

 _Mouth luscious, full and begging to be swept away in a duel of passionate kisses_

 _Bosom rising and falling_

 _Nipples stiffened from his earlier attention._

 _Even though her eyes were still closed, Carly could tell that Sonny was watching her; not because she didn't feel the touch of his mouth pleasuring her but because she could sense his eyes watching her body._

 _Sonny's eyes had a way about them whenever he looks at her…_

 _Like his eyes were only for her._

 _One look from those deep chocolate pools sends her falling for him more and more…_

 _And never wanting to get up._

 _Seeing that she is now looking back at him, Sonny goes back to kissing down her inner thigh and then…_

 _Switches to the other giving it the same treatment until…_

 _He finally arrives at the center of her creamy, sweet nectar…_

 _Parting her folds he lightly blows his heated breath at her clit.  
_  
"Oh my…" _Carly calls out in a faint whisper as her grip on the bedcovers tighten…wetting her once again suddenly dry lips she then gives her bottom lip a tug._

 _Carly closes her eyes once again as…_

 _The pace of her heartbeat began to quicken more and more with…_

 _Every stroke from his magical tongue…_

 _She was in a whirlwind of nirvana and intimate pleasure as…_

 _Her head thrashes to the side and…_

 _A hand lowers down to grab his hair…_

 _Oh the pleasure…the intensity of his tongue lapping and going…_

 _DEEPER with every flick, every taste…_

 _Oh GOD her body was on fire with desire for this man as…_

 _Her toes began to curl up tight and her hips start to jerk which only…_

 _Takes him deeper in her honey sweetness…  
_  
"Sonneee" _Carly pants breathless as the grip on his hair tightens_

 _Sonny feels the pain of the tight hold she has on his hair…_

 _He accepts it as he continues on his quest…_

 _At first he started out teasingly slow but…_

 _Now he heartily laps her sweet flowing nectar…  
_  
 _Making sure not to let a single drop fall…_

 _He places her legs over his shoulders…_

 _The feel of her curled up toes rub up and down his back…_

 _The sound of her calling out his name over and over again…_

 _Encourages him as he flicks tongue deeper and deeper inside…_

 _Showing her just how passionate his need and love for her flows…_

 _Letting her know that no one would ever be able to show her love like this…_

 _EVER!  
_  
 _Carly's whole body begins to quake…_

 _Mouth gaped open as she…_

 _Arches her back which causes her taut breasts to stand at attention and her nipples to stay hard and perky as…_

 _One hand stays clenching and unclenching Sonny's hair while the other grabs a fist full of the bedcovers…  
_  
 _Sonny doesn't let up until the last shudder of her orgasm…he drinks every last drop of her flowing love juice. Once her body starts to calm somewhat, Sonny looks up just in time to see her drop down onto her back as she works to catch her breath.  
_  
 _Wasting no time, Sonny slowly crawls up the length of her body as if stalking his prey. As he hovers above staring down into her eyes, Carly smiles a little lazily weak smile at him.  
_  
"That was amazing" _Carly tells him between pants of breath as she places her hands on his back trailing her nails softly up and down._

 _For his reply, Sonny places a kiss at the light beads of sweat on her forehead…then kisses the tip of her nose then down to her lips before he finally says in a low raspy tone_ "Sweetheart I'm just getting started."

 **This ain't for the ones**

 **That just love for fun**

 **That just love and run**

 **That just hold the gun**

 _Carly smiles as she nibbles on her bottom lip…she had a little surprise for him. Just as Sonny is about to lean back down to capture her lips, Carly places a hand to his chest and pushes him back until they are both sitting up on their knees. She leans in to his mouth…_

 _Sonny was expecting a kiss but instead she sucks at his bottom lip and then gives it a little tug. With his hands on her hips he slides them onto her back as he pushes her to him so that her breasts are pressed against his chest and then captures her lips like he wanted to…their tongues intertwine in a heated kiss. Her hands are at the waistband of his pants he still wore_ …

 **This is for…**

 _Pulling back from his lips, Carly glances down to his pants then looks back up at him and says_ "These have got to go" _she starts unbuckling his belt then slides it free and tosses it aside._

 _Sonny grins as he says_ "Rrreally"

 _Carly nods as she unbuttons his pants and lowers the zipper_ "Mmmm, really" _she says with a sexy little smile as she stares into the deep chocolate brown pools that are his eyes_

 _She leans into his lips for a short quick kiss…_

 _Then leans down to his shoulder with another kiss…_

 _And on down to his chest to nibble at his taut nipples…_

 _Sonny sucks in a breath when he feels her hand slip inside his boxers and surround his pulsating member…_

 **Those that bleed**

 **That want but have no need**

 **This ain't for the war**

 **This is only  
**  
 _Carly holds onto him with one hand stroking his tip back and forth with her thumb while she takes her other and starts trying lowering down his pants and boxers. She leans in taking his lips again and he moans in to her mouth as she continues stroking her thumb over his tip.  
_  
 _Sonny helps her with taking down his pants since she wasn't too successful with only having one hand free to do so. Once his pants are down as far as they can go since he's sitting on his knees, Sonny puts a hand on top of hers that was holding him and gently pulls it away then lowers her back down onto her back._

 _Carly watches him as he stands from the bed and takes off his pants the rest of the way…she bites her lip taking in the sight of his beautiful nudity and size of his man pistol. As he crawls back on to the bed, Carly giggles as she quickly gets underneath the covers…she loved the feel of the smooth blue satin sheets but knew she was going to love something else even more.  
_  
 **For lovers only**

 _Sonny follows Carly under the covers…_

 _He hovers above her once more…_

 _Carly's hands are pinned down underneath his…_

 _Sonny starts kissing at her neck._

 **Lovers only, yeah**

 **Strictly for the lovers only**

 **Who are lost and lonely**

 _Carly leans her head to the side as his kisses roam around and up and down her neck…she wanted her hands free so she could touch him, she needed to feel him. Her hands wiggle trying to free themselves from his hold…  
_  
 _Once she finally has her hands loose, Carly places them onto his back…he places a hand on one of her breast giving it a gentle squeeze as he sucks at the nipple before kissing his way back up to the crook of her neck. She caresses her hands down his back and further down to his ass then back up again…and in that moment she decides to give him another surprise.  
_  
 _Sonny suddenly finds himself being pushed to roll over on to his back and Carly now on top straddling him to the bed underneath her…he chuckles at that as she looks down at him with a grin and a gleam in her eyes._

"Hey I was enjoying being on top…" _Sonny tells her with a dimpled grin_

"Oh yeah…well I have a feeling you're gonna enjoy this even more." _Carly tells him and then starts kissing her way down his chest until she disappears underneath the blue satin sheets._

 **Ever since the way you looked at me**

 **Love is not a want, love is not a need**

 _Sonny exhales a breath then sucks another back in as the touch of her hand surrounds him and the feel of her tongue swirls around and around his tip._

 _Carly feels his hands running through her hair as she licks away his pre-cum. Slowly she licks down each side of his rock hard shaft…she wanted him to feel as much pleasure as he gave her earlier._

 _Sonny pushes the back of his head in to the pillow as his eyes roll back when he feels Carly start to slowly take him inside her hot wet mouth. Exhaling a slow shaky breath he felt like he would cum in any moment.  
_  
 _Carly keeps up her slow pace of taking his fully erect cock in and out sucking and licking over and over again. Sonny knew that if he didn't do something that he would definitely explode and he wasn't ready to just yet…he wanted to cum while buried deep inside of her heat and take her with him._

 **This is if you want to hold me**

 **Or for lovers only**

"Car, Caroline…" _Sonny says trying to get her attention_

 _With his hands on her head he gently pull her back with the next time she slides him free before she can take him back inside again. Carly crawls back up his body kissing up his stomach then up to his mouth where their lips are only a breath apart.  
_  
"What's wrong?" _Carly whispers against his lips_ "Why'd you stop me…I wasn't finished with you yet."

 _In an instant, Sonny flips her over on to her back trapping her underneath him again_ "I need to be inside you…right now."

 _And with that said Sonny places a hand underneath her knee then lifts her leg up and slowly sinks his length and thickness in to her sugar-walls inch by inch._

 **Not for the easy**

 **This ain't 'bout that style**

 **It's about a take it day by day**

 **It's about a wait that's worth it baby** _  
_  
 _Their slightly parted lips touch…_

 _Heated breath meets Heated Breath…_

 _Eyes gazing at each other seeing the love reflecting back  
_  
"I love you Caroline" _Sonny whispers_

 _Hearing Sonny say those words made Carly's heart feel so overjoyed…it was the exact same way she felt about him but did he really mean it or was it just the great sex talking in the heat of the moment. Instead of saying the words back she tells him with a sweet and loving kiss.  
_  
 _Their bodies slowly move together as one…_

 _Carly rolls Sonny on to his back…_

 _Her nails dig in to his chest as she keeps their slow pace while grinding down on to him…_

 _Sonny's hands go to her hips holding her in place pushing her down to take him as deep inside her walls as she could take it…  
_  
 _Carly rolls her head to the side and hangs it back as she starts to gradually pick up the pace. She slides her hands up her stomach and on up to her breast gently squeezing and rubbing her nipples. Sonny raises his hands as well then takes over the squeezing and rubbing of her boobs and nipples.  
_  
 _With her eyes now closed, Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip…their pace picks up a little more…more…more._

 **Ever since the day you looked at me**

 **Ever since the way**

 **Love is not a want, love is now a need**

 **Now a need**

 _Sonny flips Carly on to her back again; he needed and wanted to be back on top. He takes over and began to give her good swift strokes which causes her moans of pleasure to fill the room._

"Ahhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhh…aaahhhhhhhhhhh…Sonneeeeee"

 _He hits her with another series of quick powerful thrust that causes her to call out his name making her cum right then and there as her walls tightly clench around him._

"SONNEE!"

 _He stays completely still not daring to move a muscle so he wouldn't crumble along with her.  
_  
 **Not just 'cuz I got nobody**

 **Not just 'cuz I got nobody**

 **This is only**

 _Carly breathes heavily as she works to catch her breath and her nails dig in to his back. She starts to calm down but not for long. Sonny vigorously begins to pound within her valley as he holds her hands down above her head._

 _Each thrust going deeper than the last…_

 _Taking her to the HILT…  
_  
 _Over and Over and Over again…_

 **For lovers only**

 **Lovers only, yeah**

 **This is for the lovers only**

 **Who were lost and lonely**

 _The headboard thumping against the wall as their sweat drenched bodies give and take from each other…_

 _Grunts, Moans and Cries of blissful pleasure fill the room…_

 _Until finally they explode together crying out each other's name._

 _Sonny's hold on her hands loosen up…_

 _Carly hugs him to her accepting his weight…_

 **Ever since the day you looked at me**

 **Ever since the way**

 **Love is not a want, love is now a need**

 **This is for the lovers only**

 **For lovers only**

 **For lovers only**

 **Lovers only**

 _He lays breathless on top of her with his head buried in to her neck placing kisses below her ear._

 _They stay like that for a moment longer before Sonny slips free and rolls to her side…_

 _Carly lays her head on his chest feeling the beat of his heart as they hold on to each other in a loving embrace…  
_  
"This how you always plan on relaxing me when I'm stressed?" _Carly asks with a little laugh_

 _Sonny answers with a chuckle_ , "Well you gotta admit…it works" _he grins showing off his dimples_

 _With a giggle, Carly lifts her head up from his chest as she looks into his eyes…_

 _She lean down to his lips giving him a short but sweet kiss…_

"I can't believe we finally made it to this moment…" _Carly whispers against as lips as she pulls back from his mouth and stares in to his eyes once again_ "And I know, I know…I was the one holding us back…"

"You had good reason to want to wait…but I'm glad we didn't wait any longer." _Sonny tells her_

"Me too" _Carly gives his lips a soft peck_ "So…what's the everything else you said you were planning earlier?" _she asks anxiously remembering he told her he had some kind of plans_

"You know what…" _Sonny starts out saying with a little smirk_ "I uh, never got a chance to set everything up. You see there was this incredibly sexy blond that wanted me to bathe her." _he grins_ "But I tell you what…"

 _Sonny starts to get out of the bed…Carly looks at him confused_ "Where are you going?"

 _Turning back around to her, Sonny places a hand on her cheek as he looks in to her eyes and leans forward for a kiss…Carly accepts his lips upon hers as she places a hand on his chest.  
_  
"I'll be right back" _Sonny says pulling back from her lips_ "Stay here" _he gives her lips a quick peck_ "Don't move" _he winks_

 _As Carly settles back in the bed under the covers and blue satin sheets she watches Sonny put his boxers back on and leave the room._

 _Closing her eyes, Carly exhales a long contented sigh…her whole body was deliciously satisfied and fulfilled with a pleasure she'd never felt before with any other lover. Looking over at the door she wonders to herself what Sonny is doing.  
_  
 _Pulling back the covers, Carly gets out of bed…she sees Sonny's shirt on the floor and is about to pick it up and slip it on but doesn't when she realizes that it's wet from their earlier encounter  
in the bathroom._

 _Getting an idea, Carly grins as she lightly bites down on her bottom lip then walks over to his closet to get one of his shirts. Looking through his closet she decides on wearing one of his deep red designer Armani shirts._

 _Sonny comes walking back in the room with a tray of whipped cream and fresh huge strawberries…he sees her over at the closet putting on one of his shirts_

"What are you doing?" _Sonny asks with a laugh_ "That's one of my best shirts."

 _Carly walks over to him as she buttons a few buttons of the shirt which was of course to big on her_ "Newsflash babe you're a clothes horse more so than any woman could ever be" _she laughs at him teasingly then says_ "You have a whole closet full of more shirts just like this…and besides it looks better on me."

 _Sonny tilts his head to the side some as looks at her from head to toe and back up again_ "Sexy as hell is more like it" _he wets his lips then bites down on his lower lip letting it slip though his teeth with a tug then says_ "But I like what's underneath even better" _he grins_

 _With a little laugh Carly slightly shakes her head then looks at the tray in his hand_ "Strawberries" _she smiles_

"Yeah, I'm gonna feed them to you so…get back in bed." _Sonny flashes his dimples_

 _Carly runs back over to the bed, hops on top and gets back underneath the covers.  
_  
 _Sonny sets the tray down in between them as he gets back in bed…he picks up a strawberry, dips it in the whipped cream then offers her a taste bringing the strawberry to her mouth.  
_  
"Mmm" _Carly says taking a bite of the sweet fruit_ "I love strawberries and whipped cream."

 _Sonny just stares at her as she eats…  
_  
 _Offering her another bite, Sonny watches and wets his lips while watching her closely; her mouth opens then slowly closes over the strawberry and then leans back from his hand after taking a bite.  
_  
 _Carly notices that he is starting at her_ _intently_ "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You don't even know do you?" _Sonny asks as he looks at her mouth and then back up in to her eyes_

"Know what?" _Carly asks confused_

"How incredibly sexy you look just eating a simple strawberry." _Sonny leans in close and their lips connect with a kiss as he tastes the juice of the strawberries. Pulling back from her lips he then tells her_ "There's nothing…you know…that's sexier than a woman biting on a strawberry."

 _Carly smiles_ "Oh yeah…is that so?" _she replies soft and flirty_

"Yeah, yeah…it's uh" _Sonny grins then leans in close so their foreheads are just barely touching then says in a low husky tone_ "A rrreal turn on."

 _Carly giggles as Sonny moves in for the kill capturing her lips again but then pulls back realizing the tray was still between them; he picks up the tray then rolls Carly on to her back while reaching his arm out sitting the tray down on the nightstand by her side of the bed.  
_  
 _Trapped underneath him, Carly wraps a arm around his back letting her fingers lightly rub up and down while her other one goes to the back of his head running through his hair. Sonny's lips masterfully ruled over hers as she runs her foot up and down the back of his leg.  
_  
 _Carly gently rubs her hand down his back and to his boxers where she lets her hand slip inside. With one hand Sonny starts to unbutton his shirt that she's wearing until one of her breasts is revealed…he immediately takes hold of the boob with a soft squeeze. She_ _moans into his mouth at the touch of his hand squeezing her breast…she does the same to his ass._

 _Sonny leans back from her lips and looks down into her eyes_ "This wasn't exactly how I had our evening planed but I'm not complaining." _he grins_

"Me either" _Carly says with a smile_ "So, you wanna tell me what you were planning since you didn't get a chance to actually plan it." _she smirks_

 _Sonny places a sweet soft but short kiss on her lips then leans back looking down at her underneath him and says…_

"Well, let's see…I uh, was gonna order in a romantic dinner from my favorite restaurant. The No Name. It's the second best place in town to go."

 _Carly raises an eyebrow and interrupts him as she says_ "The first being Harbor View Tower's Penthouse 4 with Master Chef Corinthos cooking in the kitchen" _she says with a teasing laugh_

 _Sonny grins,_ "You said it"

 _Carly smirks and shakes her head at him_ , "Okay so after the romantic dinner what else did you have planned?" _she asks_

"Well I had something planned for you before our romantic dinner…I uh, I bought you a little something."

"What?" _Carly asks excitedly wanting to know_

"Well you needed something to wear and you don't have anything here…yet that is" _Sonny winks then continues_ "And I wasn't about to call Jasmine again…" _Carly laughs at that_ "So I got you a dress from Whyndoms and I was gonna let you open the box then you would of worn  
it for dinner and then uh maybe a little dancing."

"Sounds nice"

"I wanted to give you a better end to a otherwise bad day you started with." _Sonny tells her; he hated that she had to go through being kidnapped_

"Just being with you makes everything better…" _Carly replies and then says_ "Tell me more of what you had planned."

"Well let's see…like I said we uh, we'd dance and I'd be holding you close…lights dimmed low…just the two of us." _Sonny explains his plans_

"Mmm, I like the sound of that…maybe we can still do that." _Carly tell him cutting in_

"And then uh, maybe a little bit of kissing you, right…" _Sonny leans in to her neck and places a kiss at her spot she loves_ "Right here" _he whispers into her ear then leans back to look at her with a grin_

 _Carly giggles_ "Yeah so you could give me another hickey…"

"Now there's an idea…" _Sonny wiggles his eyebrows_

 _Sonny leans back down to her neck with a growl…Carly laughs out loud as he tickles her neck with playful kisses.  
_  
"Sonnee. Sonnee stop that tickles…" _Carly says between laughing_

 _Soon his playful kisses start to turn into soft soothing ones…_

 _Carly sucks in her bottom lip letting it slowly slip through her teeth as she leans her head to the side so he could have better access to her neck._

 _A soft moan escapes her as Sonny's hand on her breast begins to softly squeeze it's fullness and thumb her nipple while the softness of his lips continue to nibble and kiss at her neck.  
_  
"Mmmm…Sonnee" _Carly calls out his name in whisper_

 _Sonny stares straight into her eyes…for a moment not a word is said they just stare at each other until finally_ "I love you…" _he tells her once again in a soft whisper_

 _Carly's heart began to race…_

 _Did Sonny just say those words again?_

 _Again there is silence…_

 _Without a word said, Carly frames Sonny's face with the palms of her hands and pulls him down to her lips in a kiss._

 _A kiss that leads them into another round of passionate love making.  
_  
 **The Morning After - Sonny's bedroom** **~  
**  
 _The two sleeping lovers lay spooned together, Sonny behind Carly with an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Actually Sonny wasn't asleep he'd awaken about ten minutes ago._

 _Now that he is awake, Sonny lays there just watching his Caroline sleeping. She looks so peaceful and beautiful…he places a light kiss on her shoulder blade._

 _Last night proved to be a pretty active night…their second round of love making later turned in to a third around three o'clock early morning and that time around they made sure to make good use of the whipped cream that was on the tray with the strawberries.  
_  
 _Sonny looks over to the clock on the nightstand and sees that it is almost ten o'clock; he didn't realize it was getting so late. Seems like they both slept in after last night's activities…he grins at  
that thought.  
_  
 _Carly starts to stir a little in her sleep…her eyes are closed as she turns around which causes Sonny to lay on his back. She snuggles in close to him as she lays her head down on his chest. Halfway between sleep and awake, Carly rubs her hand up and down his abs and snuggles into him some more as she starts to slowly wake up._

"Morning" _Carly says as her eyes slowly start to flutter open_

"Morning sleepyhead…" _Sonny says jokingly with a little laugh_

 _Carly looks up at him_ "What time is it?" _she sits up a little more_

 _Sonny places a little peck of a kiss on her lips_ "Almost ten o'clock…guess we kinda slept in huh" _he says with a little chuckle  
_  
"Well whose fault is that?" _Carly smiles as she remembers last night_ "I seem to remember a certain someone just had to wake me up at three in the morning kissing at my neck."

"Can I help it if you have the most beautiful neck?" _Sonny leans into her neck starts to kiss at the crook of it_

"Excuses, excuses…" _Carly says with a giggle_

 _Placing one last nibble on her neck, Sonny lifts from her neck then looks at her as he says_ "How about I go make us a late breakfast?"

 _Carly shakes her head no_ , "I don't really do the breakfast thing…but some coffee would be good."

"You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right? How about I whip you up a quick omelet? I promise you'll love it"

 _Carly laughs_ , "Oh my goodness what are you the Food Patrol? Sonny really just some coffee will be fine."

"Are you sure because it won't take but just a s…"

 _Carly cuts him off placing two fingers on his lips…she smiles at him shaking her head then says_ "Sonny" _she gives him a look telling him to drop it._

 _Sonny kisses her fingers just before she lowers them from his lips then winks at her which causes her to smile.  
_  
"Okay coffee it is…this time. Next time I fully intend on making you breakfast in bed."

 _Carly rolls her eyes at him with a slight smile as Sonny gets out of bed and walks naked into the bathroom. He stays inside for only a few seconds only to come out wearing his black and white stripped silk robe while tying up the sash._

"I won't be long…" _Sonny tells her_

 _With a little wiggle of her fingers, Carly waves a goodbye as he walks out the door and down the hall. Once Sonny is out of sight, Carly quickly reaches over to his side of the bed, grabs the phone off the nightstand and even quicker punches in the seven digits.  
_  
 _The phone rings a few times then is finally picked up…  
_  
"Jasmine" _Carly says before Jasmine could get a chance to say anything_

~*~

"Hmm, I'm sorry…the voice sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it."

~*~

"Jassssmine…" _Carly with a laugh trying to interrupt her_

~*~

"So you spent the night at you're man's place huh…" _Jasmine grins_ "So how was it?" _she asks getting straight to the gossip_

~*~

"If you'd hush maybe I can get a word in" _Carly laughs_

~****~

 _As Sonny walks down the stairs the door opens and Jason comes walking inside…  
_  
"Hey. You just getting up?" _Jason asks since Sonny was just coming down stairs wearing his robe_

"Little while ago" _Sonny replies walking down the last few steps_

 _Jason then realizes what's going on_ "Carly still here?"

 _When Sonny doesn't say anything it confirms Jason's suspicions as he grins_ "Hey, I can leave if I'm interrupting anything…" _he says holding up his hands with a little laugh_

"Good" _Sonny says with a smirk_ "There's the door" _he gestures a hand towards the door_

~****~

"THREE TIMES!" _Jasmine yells in to the phone_

~*~

 _Carly pulls the phone receiver away from her ear hearing Jasmine's loud voice_ "Are you trying to make me deaf?" _she asks with a laugh_

~*~

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you'll be alright…now get back to the three times your man sexed you up all night long." _Jasmine replies_

~*~

 _Carly laughs and shakes her head at her friend…she looks over to the door to see if Sonny was coming back._

"You know what Sonny will be back any minute…he just went down stairs to the kitchen."

~*~

"Making you breakfast in bed?" _Jasmine asks trying to get more information_

~*~

"Making me coffee." _Carly tells her with a laugh correcting her and then says_ "Okay, listen Sonny should be back any minute now. I just wanted to call you since we didn't get to talk much yesterday after everything. Well…you know" _she says not wanting to think about the kidnapping let alone say the word_

~*~

"Oh wait before you hang up, Bobbie called for you."

~*~

"She did" _Carly says with a smile_ "You didn't tell her about…"

~*~

 _Jasmine cuts her off_ , "Girl no of course not." _she quickly tells Carly_ "She just called to talk to you and to say that she's throwing a family get together to properly introduce you into the Spencer clan."

~*~

"A party for me…" _Carly smiles brightly_ …

 _Everything in her personal life seemed to be coming together. She has the family she never knew and now she and Sonny are together.  
_  
"I'll call her later or maybe I'll stop by Kelly's or the hospital depending on where she's at" _Carly tells Jasmine_

~*~

"Later huh?" _Jasmine grins_ "What are you going to do to past the time until then…"

~*~

"Wouldn't you like to know?" _Carly laughs_ "Bye nut" _she hangs up the phone_

~****~

 _Walking over to the door, Jason puts his hand on the doorknob and is about to open it but instead turns back around remembering something  
_  
"Oh wait, I just remembered…"

"What?" _Sonny asks_ "Make it quick, she wants coffee."

"What no breakfast in bed?" _Jason asks surprised_

 _Sonny shakes his head_ , "No, she didn't want breakfast…just coffee. I told her okay for this time only…" _he grins_ "So what is it you were saying so you can turn back around and get going"

 _Jason laughs at how impatient Sonny was in getting him to leave_ "Did you tell her…you know what you said you were gonna tell her?"

"You mean did I tell her I love her?" _Sonny asks_

"Yeah. So, did you?"

 _Sonny gets a quick flash of him and Carly in bed and both times he looked in her eyes and told her that he loves her._

 _Once Sonny snaps out of the vision he says_ "Yeah…I told her." _he dimples_ "Twice in fact."

"Wow, you told her two times?"

"Yeah" _Sonny says in a little haze after getting another vision of him and Carly in bed making love_

"Did she say it back?" _Jason asks_

 _Sonny looks up at Jason when he asked that question…now that he thinks about it she never did answer him or say anything in response for that matter._

 _Looking up at the stairs with a bit of hurt and sadness in his eyes, Sonny replies_ "No…she didn't."

 **End Of Chapter 20** ****

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**

 **Song Credit: Maxwell "For Lover's Only"**

 **I hope everyone Enjoyed the chapter :) Holla back with some Feedback!**


	21. Chapter 21

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 21  
**  
 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Penthouse Suite – Jasmine's Bedroom  
**  
 _Looking down at the phone, Jasmine smiles with a slight shake of her head…she'd just hung up with Carly after a little girl talk and telling her about the party Bobbie wants to throw for her._

 _Jasmine was already dressed and was just about to head downstairs when Carly called. She sits on her bed in silence for a moment as she thinks back to last night when Jason and Angelo finally got there…  
_  
 **FLASHBACK**

 _Jasmine makes a quick look over to the door once she hears it opening. Before Angelo and Jason could get all the way inside she immediately launches in to their arms hugging them both at the same time.  
_  
"Thank Goodness you're back!" _Jasmine says holding onto both of them with a tight hug_

 _She was glad to see them and even more glad that this whole ordeal was over with and everyone was okay._

"Jass…I can't…breathe" _Angelo's strained voice tries to plead with his sister to loosen up some on the hug_

 _Jason couldn't believe her strength, she really had a tight hold…but he doesn't say anything, instead he just grins and bears it.  
_  
 _Once she lets them go both Jason and Angelo cough and catch their breath…_

 _Jasmine completely ignores as she says_ "Okay so tell me everything."

 _Taking a hold of both their hands, Jasmine drags them over to the couch…Jason sits down next to her and Angelo plops down in the chair next to the couch. Jason was about to speak but he doesn't get the chance to before Jasmine starts firing off questions.  
_  
"Come on, come on spill it I want to know everything; don't leave anything out. How'd you find Carly? Where was she being held at? And where the hell is that bitch Eva? Did the men in white come and haul her ass off in a straight jacket or do I have time before they come so I can beat her ass down?!"

 _Angelo stay's silent when he hears his sister mention Eva…he was having a hard time accepting that he'd taken the life of someone else even though it was an accident._

 _Jason looks over at Angelo…he could see the grief on his face. Jasmine sees that Jason is looking at her brother…she looks as well and immediately sees that something is up.  
_  
"Okay what's going on? Someone want to fill me in" _Jasmine asks_

 _Jason sees that Angelo was kinda off in his own world so he speaks up to answer Jasmine's questions…_

 **END FLASHBACK**

 _Jasmine closes her eyes as she sits on her bed with her legs crossed Indian style. Jason had told her everything of how they found Carly and the rescue. He told her that he and Sonny cut Carly free from the chair and duct tape as Eva lunged at Angelo, but he left off the rest of it since she reached over an hugged him._

 _She smiles at the fact that her best friend was safe and sound away from the psycho that had her kidnapped. The thought of Eva made her begin to think back once again but this time about her brother…  
_  
 **FLASHBACK**

 _Angelo quietly sits in the chair just staring straight ahead not looking at anything in particular as Jason filled Jasmine in. His mind replayed the scene in the cabin over and over again of him and Eva struggling over the gun, the shot going off and then him looking down at the blood stains on his shirt. Jason had taken him back to his penthouse to get cleaned up and he also gave him a change of clothes before they came back home to see Jasmine._

 _Angelo knew that what happened was an accident but that still didn't make it any better…he felt responsible for everything that happened and that ultimately led to Eva's death. If it wasn't for  
him dumping her over the answering machine then none of this would have happened and Eva's death wouldn't be on his hands.  
_  
"Angelo" _Jasmine says as she pulls back from hugging Jason and looks at her brother…she could tell something was wrong_ "What's the matter?"

 _When Angelo doesn't say anything, she looks back at Jason and asks_ "What's wrong with him?" _she pauses for a moment as she looks curiously at Jason_ "Did something happen that you're not telling me about?" _she looks back over at her brother who'd yet to say anything then turns back to Jason_ "Okay what the hell is going on?"

 _Jason sighs_ , "Well you see the thing is…when Eva lunged at Angelo she still had the gun in her hand and"

 _Cutting Jason off, Angelo finishes for him as he continues to stare straight ahead_ "And we struggled with the gun…I tried to get the gun away from her but she wouldn't let go. A shot went off between us." _he pauses for a long silent moment_ "Eva's dead" _he looks at his sister for a quick moment then stands up and starts to walk back to his room_

 _Jasmine saw the guilt in her brother's eyes…the pain there…and she could tell that he was blaming himself and there was no way in hell she was going to let him continue to do it._

 _Standing up, Jasmine quickly places a hand on Angelo's shoulder turning him back around to face her_ "Don't you dare do this. This was not your fault."

"How can you say that to me? The gun was between us; we were struggling over it!"

"And it went off by accident!" _Jasmine tells him as she tries to get him to understand…she exhales a breath then softly says_ "You didn't shoot her intentionally."

"Maybe not but my actions are what led up to that moment in that cabin." _Angelo tells her_ "If it wasn't for me then none of this would have happened. Don't you see that if I hadn't of broken up with Eva the way I did then she wouldn't of snapped, she wouldn't have had Carly kidnapped and there wouldn't have been a gun to accidentally go off and kill her. I did all of that!" _he points to himself as he looks straight in to her eyes and his bottom lip slightly trembles_

 _Jasmine steps up close and frames Angelo's face in the palms of her hands as she looks him in the eyes and says_ "Now you listen to me…Eva is responsible for her own actions and ultimately her death." _she pauses_ "Maybe you shouldn't have broken up with her the way you did but that doesn't make you responsible for the choices that _**she**_ made. Eva chose to do what she did on her own. She had the choice to go on with her life but instead she chose to turn in to a psychotic kidnapper. Who knows what she would of done to Carly if you, Jason and Sonny hadn't of gotten there when you did. You didn't tell her to kidnap Carly. You didn't tell her go to that cabin. And you didn't tell her to lunge at you with a gun…that gun went off by accident. You could have been the one shot."

"Yeah, but…" _Angelo tries to speak_

 _Jasmine cuts him off_ , "But nothing." _she tells him in a firm tone then goes on to say_ "I won't have you blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control. Do you hear me?"

 _For the first time since all of this happened, Angelo cracks a small smile_ "Yes Ma'am"

 _Jasmine smiles back as she lowers her hands from his face and brings him in to a hug…Jason stands silently as he watches the brother/sister bonding moment._

 _Pulling back from the hug, Jasmine decides to tease Angelo in order to lighten up the mood_ "Now if you want to blame yourself for anything then it should be because you left the toilet seat up again which caused your sister to take a flying dive into the water." _she raises an eyebrow_

 _Angelo laughs_ "How many times do I gotta tell you huh? Look before you sit." _he grins then says again_ "Look THEN Sit…how easy is that." _he shrugs his shoulders like it was no big deal_

 _Jasmine pinches him on the arm_

"OW" _Angelo says through his laughter_ "Don't blame me because you went for a swim in Mr. Toilet Bowl…that could have been prevented with an quick look."

"Oh yeah well it's just as easy for you to FLIP the seat down." _Jasmine tells him as she crosses her arms over her chest_ "Zip your pants, Flip the seat and flush the toilet. Zip! Flip! Flush! Three  
easy steps but you can't seem to remember either!"

 **END FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Laughing, Jasmine comes out of her thoughts…she was glad that she was able to get her brother to drop his guilt trip he was putting on himself. She even got him to give Gia a call as a way to not only get his mind off of the scene in the cabin but also a way so that she and Jason could be alone._

 _That was another thought that brought a smile to her face…their love making always made her smile and count the hours until their next encounter.  
_  
 **FLASHBACK  
**  
 _Around three o'clock in the morning, Jason had gotten a business call on his cell…the ringing of his cell had her half awake and sleep._

 _Jasmine couldn't really make out what the call was about but when he finished she heard him say something like "he'd be there"…she snuggles in to his chest and sleepily asked…  
_  
"You have to leave…"

 _Jason sighs he didn't want to go but Benny called him and needed to see him. Jason had told Benny that if he needed anything to call him first and not Sonny…he knew that Sonny wouldn't want to be disturbed since he was with Carly.  
_  
"Yeah, I'm sorry…it's business."

"Business about the kidnapping?" _Jasmine asks_

"Yeah, just a few lose ends I gotta take care of…don't worry."

 _Jasmine looks up at him as she says_ "I do worry about you…especially when you have to leave our bed so early in the morning." _she kisses him sweetly_ "Don't go" _she whispers against his lips_ "Not yet" _she kiss him again then once again whispers_ "Stay a little while longer" _she climbs on top of him so he is underneath her as her legs straddle him to the bed_

 _Jason grins as he places his hands on her bare hips…Jasmine stares down at him with the most mischievous grin ever. Jason wets his lips as his eyes slowly take in the sight of her nude physique inch by inch, from her  
_  
 _Hips…_

 _Flat toned stomach…_

 _And On up to her voluptuous perky breast…_

 _Neck…_

 _Face of an angel with succulent lips and the most beautiful brown eyes ever._

"Maybe a lot longer…" _Jason says_

 _Suddenly Jasmine finds herself being pulled down, flipped over on to her back and taken in to an intensely passionate kiss as she wraps her arms and legs around him in a loving embrace. Needless to say, Benny shouldn't be expecting to see Jason for at least another hour and a half_

 **END FLASHBACK**

 _Jasmine snaps out of her thoughts while grinning even wider if that was possible…she laughs while throwing her head back and says_ "Oh yeah, Carly and I are gonna have to definitely get together and dish out the girl talk…that is if I can pry her away from her lover boy." _she grins and then heads out of her room and goes downstairs_

 _Angelo is sitting on the couch as he looks up and sees his sister finally making an mid-morning appearance…he had a feeling of why she was just now coming downstairs for the day. He wonders to himself where 'Ol Blue Eyes is since he wasn't following her down the stairs._

 _Jasmine can already read his thoughts as she says while coming down the last of the steps…_ "Hush"

"Whaaat? I didn't say anything" _Angelo laughs as he shrugs his shoulders_

 _Jasmine sits down next to him on the couch as she says_ "Doesn't matter you were about to and anyways do you really want me to go into details about Jason's strong masculine hands all over my body while his mouth sucks at my…"

 _Angelo's quickly plugs his ears as he yells_ "Ewww! Stop that! That's GROSSS!" _placing a hand to his mouth and the other on his stomach he says_ "Oh GOD I just got a visual _!" he jumps up from the couch and runs in to the bathroom_

 _Jasmine laughs her ass off as he runs away_ "That's what you GET" _she yells out to him while hearing the door slam_

 _The phone rings and Jasmine answers it trying to hold in her laughter_ "Hello…"

 **The Brownstone  
**  
 _The door slams shut as Luke comes barreling inside_ "Alright Barbara Jean, I'm here what's the big family emergency?"

 _Bobbie puts her hand over the receiver and shushes Luke as he walks in to the living room…she was on the phone with Jasmine, who'd just picked up.  
_  
"Good Morning Jasmine" _Bobbie says with a smile_ "By any chance is Carly there?"

 _Luke throws his hands up in the air as he plops down in the big cushiony chair gesturing for his baby sister to hurry up since she just ignored him._

 _He wasn't in to good of a mood but what else was new. Luke had just came from the club after attempting to look over the books…a task that he never liked doing which is why he always stuck that job with Sonny or Jason._

 _No way in hell was he gonna waste money hiring an accountant when he had The Coffee Baron and The Borg to do it for him…and one of them should have been doing it instead of him but Luke hasn't been able to get in touch with either of them._

 _Then to top that off, Claude was in a mood…his girlfriend dumped him but how he was able to even hook a girlfriend was beyond Luke. So now Luke had to deal with the books and a love sick bartender moping around like a sad sack._

 _Bobbie shakes her head as she looks over to her frustrated big brother as she continues on with her conversation_ "She's still with Sonny" _she giggles_ "I'll have to remember to call and invite him…it seems that may be the only way to get the guest of honor to come to her party. I'm planning on having it a Luke's Club tonight at seven."

 _Luke's eyes open wide at this new information_ , "What party and at whose club?! And what`s this about Sonny?" _Luke was starting to rethink the whole thing about being okay with Sonny hooking up with his niece and the mood he was in wasn't making it any better_

 _Bobbie looks over to Luke with a glare, her eyes telling him to be quiet…  
_

 _Jasmine smiles,_ "Sounds like Luke just heard the good news" _she laughs_

~*~

 _Bobbie giggles_ , "Don't worry about Mr. Grumpy Pants he'll be just fine. Okay so, party for Carly at the club; seven o'clock be there."

 _Luke throws his hands back up in the air again not believing that he was being talked about like he wasn't even in the room._

~*~

"Well one thing's for sure…you work fast when you're planning a party. I thought you just came up with the idea yesterday when you called and told me about it."

~*~

"Yeah I did" _Bobbie smiles_ "And the more I thought about it the more excited I got and the more I couldn't wait to set it up." _she pauses for a moment_ "You know I never thought the day would come when I'd be planning a party for my daughter; I thought she was lost to me forever…but now all of a sudden here I am planning away."

 _Bobbie smiles a bright smile with a tear in her eye  
_  
"I know we can't get back all of those lost years but at least now we have the future ahead of us, and I'm not going to waist a single second of it."

 _The tear falls and Bobbie wipes it away then sniffs but covers it up quickly clearing her throat  
_  
"Anyway, uh I was just calling to try and touch base with Carly…the party won`t be to big just family and a few friends and of course you and a certain blue eyed hunk."

~*~

 _Jasmine smirks_ , "Thanks, I'll be there and Jason to even if I have to drag him"

 _Both Bobbie and Jasmine laugh at that  
_

"What about Sonny, you think if Jason comes then he won't completely blow the party off."

~*~

 _With a grin, Jasmine tells her_ "I wouldn't worry about Sonny not coming to the party. He and Carly are practically glued to the hip now of days and even if he doesn't want to come I'm sure Carly can convince him…if you know what I mean."

~*~

"Oh I think I know what you mean alright…" _Bobbie says with a little laugh_ "We women always have our ways of getting our men to succumb and now that it's out that our Caroline is a Spencer…poor Sonny Corinthos doesn't stand a chance."

 _They laugh  
_

"Oh I uh talked to Carly a little while ago and told her about your plans for the Spencer Clan get together. She liked the idea and said that she'd probably stop by Kelly's or the hospital today  
depending on your shift."

~*~

"I'll be at Kelly's since I'm off duty at the hospital today. Remember the party is at Luke's Club at seven"

 _The women say goodbye and both hang up the phone.  
_  
"Is there something you forgot to tell me Barbara Jean?" _Luke asks sarcastically_

"Oh yeah I'm throwing a party for your niece at the club." _Bobbie informs him_ "I want to officially introduce my daughter to the family and all of our friends."

"And that's your way of asking to use the club? Don't mind me I just own the joint" _Luke grumbles_

"Don't start with me Luke Spencer! Do you ever ask me before you raid the cash register at Kelly's?" _Bobbie raises an eyebrow_

 _Luke clears his throat_ "That's different"

"How?" _Bobbie quickly retorts_

 _A moment of silence goes by as Luke tries to think of a reason_ …

 _Bobbie smirks then says_ "That's what I thought"

"Well why does this party gotta be at the club, why not Kelly's"

"What's with you? I really don't see the problem with having a party for Carly at the club. It's not booked for anything else so what's the big deal. And besides…" _she smiles_ "It's a way for me to get to know my daughter and spend some time with her." _she looks at him with big brown eyes…that always got to him and she knew it_

 _Luke blows out a breath giving in_ … "Okay okay you can have the party at the club"

 _Bobbie smiles brightly giving him a quick hug as she gets her way_ … "Thanks Luke, the party's at seven"

"But no Corinthos"

"What's wrong with Sonny coming?" _Bobbie asks_ "Don't tell me you're starting in on not wanting Carly to get involved with Sonny, again." _she shakes her head_

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking telling the GelFather he was off my shit list…especially after finding out about their past together! Let him go play Guys and Dolls with someone else's niece because mine's is off limits!"

"That's not your call to make Luke! Obviously Carly and Sonny have worked through their past problems and she's fine with it. I trust my daughter's judgment…and besides didn't I tell you before to stay out of it!" _Bobbie snaps_ "Now, I'm inviting Sonny to the party and you're gonna behave, Luke Spencer or so help me…" _she picks up her purse sitting at her side and raises it up if to give him another taste of her purse beat down_

 _Luke quickly stands and backs up away from his very pissed off sister and her purse as he says_ "Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay…why you always gotta use me for target practice with that bag of bricks?!" _he runs towards the door with Bobbie right behind him swinging…_

"Because you never tire of giving me reasons to use it!" _Bobbie says as she runs after him taking more swings at him_

 _The purse hits Luke in the shoulder_ "OW! Watch it with that thing Barbara Jean!" _Luke runs out the front door with Bobbie taking another swing at him as he yells out_ "Where The Hell Is BUBBA When You Need Him!"

 **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4 – Sonny's Bedroom  
**  
 _Eyes closed with the most satisfied grin at her lips, Carly lays back down on Sonny's side of the bed as she hangs up the phone from talking with Jasmine.  
_  
"Mmm"

 _She snuggles underneath the smooth feel of the satin sheets against her nude physique…  
_  
 _Never did Carly ever think the day would come that she'd be in Sonny's bed…spending the night wrapped up in his arms…making love.  
_  
 _Love…_

 _The word echoes in her head_

 **~FLASH~  
**  
 _Their parted lips touch…_

 _Heated breath meets Heated Breath…_

 _Eyes gazing at each other seeing the love reflecting back_

"I love you Caroline" _Sonny whispers_

 **~END FLASH~  
**  
 _Opening her eyes, Carly sits back up again with the memory still vivid in her mind…_

 _Pulling the silk sheets up to cover up her nudeness she sits there for a moment with this silly little smile on her face…  
_  
 **~FLASH~  
**  
 _A soft moan escapes her as Sonny's hand on her breast begins to softly squeeze it's fullness and thumb her nipple while the softness of his lips continue to nibble and kiss at her neck.  
_  
"Mmmm…Sonnee" _Carly calls out his name in whisper_

 _Sonny stares straight in to her eyes…for a moment not a word is said they just stare at each other until finally_

"I love you…" _Sonny tells her once again_

 **~END FLASH~  
**  
"He said it twice…" _Carly softly says aloud to herself_ "And I didn't say it back." _she sighs as she gets out of bed taking the sheet with her so it's wrapped around her body._

 _She stands in silence for a moment while looking down at the bed  
_  
"What are you so afraid of just tell him" _Carly argues with herself as she just stands staring at the bed that looked like a tornado hit it_ "For goodness sakes he told me twice!" _she says in a sharp whisper_ "Why? Why didn't I tell him?"

 _She pauses for a moment…  
_  
"Because I wasn't supposed to fall for him…" _she whispers while closing her eyes._

 _Opening her eyes, Carly looks at the empty bed but gets a quick flash of their love making_

"I didn't want to…but I did. Now all I have to do is tell him."

 _Carly lightly nibbles on her bottom lip with a smile as she takes in the fact that she just admitted to herself she was in love with Sonny. Standing in the middle of the bedroom, Carly grins as she runs a hand through her hair as the other keeps hold of the sheet so it wouldn't fall.  
_  
"Wait a minute…maybe he didn't notice I didn't say it back." _She pauses for a moment to ponder that thought_ "Of course he noticed he had to of…but why didn't he say anything?"

 _She wonders for a moment why Sonny didn't call her on not saying the words back to him  
_  
"Maybe he'll say he loves me again and then I'd definitely say it back…I mean, he'll say it to me again, right?"

~*~

"Wow, you told her two times?" _Jason asks_

"Yeah" _Sonny says in little haze after getting another vision of him and Carly in bed making love_

"Did she say it back?" _Jason asks_

 _Sonny looks up at Jason when he asked that question…now that he thinks about it she never did answer him or say anything in response for that matter._

 _Looking up at the stairs with a bit of hurt in his eyes, Sonny says_ "No…she didn't."

 _Jason could tell that Sonny was just realizing Carly hadn't said she loves him back…he inwardly curses "Damn It" he shouldn't of said anything.  
_  
"She didn't say it back…" _Sonny says as he stares at Jason who was looking at him sympathetically_ "I can't believe she…" _he leaves the rest unsaid as he looks down while placing a hand to the back of his neck rubbing the sudden tension there._

 _Jason tries to quickly come up with an excuse_ "You know what maybe uh…maybe Carly didn't hear you when you said it; I mean you two were uh…you know" _he smirks_ "When you said it to her, right?"

 _With a quick look up, Sonny glares at Jason with piercing eyes which makes Jason hurry to think of another excuse since Sonny wasn't too happy with the first one.  
_  
"Or, or maybe she was so overwhelmed that you said I love you and too caught up in the moment to say it back in return."

 _Sonny snaps_ "Stop with the excuses!" _he closes his eyes for a moment as he tilts his head back and lets out a sigh_ "The fact of the matter is…I poured my heart out to her…" _he looks back to Jason with a slight laugh at himself_ "And she succeeded in stomping on it."

 _Jason sees where he's going and stops him right there_ "You can't possibly think that Carly not saying she loves you was part of her old plan to pay you back…"

 _Sonny nods_ "Yeah why not" _he laughs it off_ "I mean come on…you gotta admit it's perfect. We sleep together and me being the fool that I am…I give her the perfect ammunition she needed to accomplish her goal."

"Come on Sonny you and Carly worked out all of that…you're past it remember."

"Maybe that's what she only wanted me to believe." _Sonny says as he shrugs his shoulders_

"Okay you're talking crazy now…" _Jason says in a sharp whisper as he makes a quick look to the stairs not wanting Carly to hear them…he walks over to Sonny_ "You need to calm down because you're saying things that you know aren't true. Carly was kidnapped you just got her back and last night you two took your relationship to the next level."

"Tell me something I don't already know Jason…" _Sonny snaps back in a whisper_

"No, because you need to be reminded of the things you do know. Ever since you saw her at Luke's that first night Carly has been running away from you because of your past…but you were the one who got her to realize that you weren't the same punk kid from back then…you  
both agreed to leave the past behind."

"What if she can't…what if I hurt her so bad that that's impossible for her to do? And what if what happened last night was just her way to finish her payback."

"Sonny do you really believe that" _Jason asks_ "Maybe the reason she didn't say it back to you is because she's scared to…have you thought of that? You don't know what's going on inside her head. You were never a man that she'd consider being with; she's fought those feelings trying to deny them we all saw it." _he exhales a breath_ "Do you really think that last night was a means to a end…do you?"

 _Shaking his head with a little laugh, Sonny says_ "You know I think someone's been watching a little too much Oprah." _with a grin, he waves a chastising index finger at Jason_ "Who are you, Dr. Phil now?" _he laughs_

"Whatever man… " _Jason smirks_ "You know what I mean." _he pauses for a moment_ "So…do you?" _he asks again_

 _They stand in silence for a moment as Sonny takes in Jason's words_ "No" _he looks back at the stairs_ "You're right"

"I know I am" _Jason gloats_

 _Sonny looks back at Jason, shaking his head at him with a slight smirk_ "Thanks" _Sonny tells him_ "I don't know what came over me man…I kinda flipped out there."

"Yeah…you did flip out" _Jason agrees with him…they both laugh it off_ "Listen, it's okay. You wanted the woman you love to say the words back…and just because she didn't say it to you does not mean that she doesn't."

 _Sonny nods,_ "Yeah…I know" _he glances back at the stairs for a second then turns back to Jason_

 _Jason snaps his fingers_ , "Oh I almost forgot" _Sonny looks at him curiously wondering what else he wanted_ "Benny called at like three in the morning."

"Good thing he called you and not me because you'd be looking for his replacement after I killed him" _Sonny smirks_

"Which is why I told him to call me if anything came up…even though I was interrupted with Jasmine"

"Uh oh…how'd she take it?" _Sonny asks_

"Pretty well actually…" _Jason grins_ "Benny was the one who was a little restless since I didn't show up right away." _he smirks and Sonny nods with a laugh, getting Jason's meaning_ "Anyway everything went smoothly but you know Benny he worries about everything."

"Yeah well I pay him to worry so I don't have to" _Sonny replies then decides to change the subject back as he says_ "So uh what about you and Jasmine" _he grins as he takes the subject off of him_ "Have you told her?"

 _Jason laughs_ "Oh, I see…you change the subject off of you and put the heat on me." _he starts backing up towards the door with a grin_ "Shouldn't you be making Carly coffee or something?"

"What's wrong Dr. Phil?" _Sonny laughs_ "No words of wisdom for yourself what a shame _" he says with a laugh as he watches Jason make his escape out the door._ "I take it that's a no, huh?" _the door shuts as Sonny yells out_ "CHICKEN"

 _Laughing and shaking his head at his friend, Sonny stands looking at the door for a moment. Turning around, Sonny looks at the stairs and pictures Carly laying in his bed…he inwardly chastises himself for even thinking the things he said to Jason. He then tells himself that he knows she loves him because he could see it in her eyes and feel it in their love making last night.  
_  
"Something's holding her back…" _Sonny mumbles to himself_ "Caroline's been through a lot lately." _he remembers Jason's words_ "I'll just have to let her say it in her own time…and show her how much I love her" _smiling his dimples deepen as he just stands looking at the stairs_

 _Forgetting about making the coffee, Sonny heads back up the stairs and to the bedroom_ "Caroline" _he calls out her name as he comes through the bedroom door_

 _He stops in place when he doesn't see her. The bed was empty and the sheets were laying in a puddle on the floor…he wonders where she was.  
_  
 _Being the neat freak that he is, Sonny picks up the sheet from the floor and then proceeds to make up the bed…just as he's about to pull up the comforter over the sheets he hears water running. Looking towards the bathroom with a sneaky little grin, Sonny realizes that she was taking a shower…he walks to the bathroom.  
_  
 _Carly was oblivious of Sonny coming inside the bathroom…her eyes are closed as she leans her head back while running her hands through her wet hair and the water rains down on her body washing the soap away._

 _Tilting her head to the side some, Carly keeps her eyes closed as she blindly reaches for the soap bar again. She rubs the soap down her arms, on her stomach, then up to her breast as the water rains down on her body while her mind keeps going over ways of how she'd tell Sonny she loves him too.  
_  
 _Should I wait until Sonny says it again?_

 _Or_

 _Should I just come out and say it whether he says it again or not?_

 _Then she started to think…_

 _Why wouldn't Sonny say it again?_

 _If he loves me like he says he does then surly he'd say it again…right?_

 _This wasn't supposed to happen; I wasn't supposed to fall in love…_

 _So caught up in her thoughts, Carly doesn't notice Sonny slipping into the shower behind her._

 _Sonny silently takes in the sight of her from behind from head to toe with the widest of all dimpled grins…soaking in every inch.  
_  
 _Although Carly hadn't noticed Sonny slipping inside the shower behind her…she was now starting to get the feeling of his presence but that couldn't be since she was alone and Sonny was downstairs. Her thoughts began to return to their incredible night together…but she still couldn't shake the unmistakable feeling of "feeling" him near.  
_  
 _Slowly, with eyes closed, Carly turns around as she wets her lips and softly says his name_ "Sonnee"

 _She smiles as she hears a whistle then feels his hands wrap around her waist and pulling her into him so they are skin to skin. Opening her eyes, Carly is met with the most delectable dimpled grin ever as she wraps her arms around his back holding him to her was well.  
_  
"You're a sneak you know that, right?" _Carly playfully tells him with a smile_ "Did you get a good look…pervert?" _she smirks with a raise of an eyebrow_

"Did you?" _Sonny asks in return with a smirk of his own knowing that she checked him out as she opened her eyes_

 _Leaning in close, Carly captures his lips for a short sweet kiss then gives his bottom lip a little tug as she leans back and smiles. Sonny goes in for another kiss but Carly places a finger to his lips as she shakes her head with a little laugh…_

"What is it with you always interrupting me when I'm trying to get clean?" _Carly asks with a playful laugh_ "First it was my bubble bath last night and now it's my shower…"

"You know what…I seem to remember" _Sonny smirks_ "You were the one who called me into the bathroom so I could "wash" your back." _He emphasized the word wash._ "And as I recall you uh…more than enjoyed" _he flashes his dimples_ "what happened next."

 _With a grin Carly kisses is lips with another sweet but short union then tells him_ , "Mmm, definitely…" _she pauses for a moment_ "But uh who said you could join me in here while I'm taking a shower?" _she giggles_

"You don't really want me to leave do you…" _Sonny asks in a low husky tone as they stare in to each others eyes. He leans in to her neck where he starts trailing kisses up to her ear._ "Hmm…" _he says in to her ear and then gives her lips a soft peck then goes to the other side of her neck trailing more kisses.  
_  
 _One of his hands slowly slide up and down her back as the other slips down to her ass giving it a gentle squeeze. Just holding and kissing her like this was making him so hard and he knew she could feel the effect she was having on him._

 _With a giggle and a little nibble of her bottom lip, Carly tells him_ "You…mmm…you play dirrrty, Mr. Corinthos."

 _Carly exhales a breath at the feel of his mouth on her neck and the touch of his hands keeping her close which made her feel his hardness against her thigh._

 _Her body tingles at the sound of his voice whispering in her ear and…_

 _As her eyes flutter closed she leans her head to the side giving him more access to her neck…_

 _With her mouth slightly open, Carly lets her heated breath escape with every kiss and caress of his lips and hands…  
_  
 _Once again he whispers in to her ear,_ "Only when I see something that's worth it…" _he flicks his tongue at her earlobe then gives it a little nibble_ "You"

 **The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.**

 **It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.**

 **I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.**

 **And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.**

 _Their foreheads touch…_

 _No words are spoken…_

 _They gaze at each other…_

 _Both knowing what they want…_

 _Both seeing it mirrored in their eyes…_

 _Sonny is the first to break the silence_ "You're so beautiful…" _he whispers against her lips which makes her smile_ "I want you right now" _he says in a low sexy tone_

 **No, I don't want to fall in love**

 **No, I don't want to fall in love**

 **With you**

 _In that quick moment, Carly leans into his lips…she couldn't stand waiting another second. She frames his face in the palms of her hands as their lips mate in a loving duel._

 _They began to slowly walk around in a circle as Carly wraps her arms around his neck and runs her fingers up into his hair. It was like they were the only two people in the world as their lips stay fused in a mating dance for lovers only._

 _Carly could feel the love she had for this man with just one simple look, touch and kiss…she could also feel his love for her. Every kiss…every stroke of his hands…every caress of their nude bodies to each other only made her mind ramble on with telling herself to say the words to him but it wasn't so easy since her body was on fire with wanting him so damn bad._

 _The water rains down on them both as their…_

 _Hearts pound and…_

 _Hands caress, hold and squeeze while…_

 _Heated pants of breath escape and the sounds of…_

 _Blissful moans fill the fogged shower/bathroom…  
_  
 **What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.**

 **What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.**

 _They stand in a adoring embrace as Sonny's back is now to the water. Sonny lifts her up from her feet for a moment while Carly kisses his dimples as he grins and slides her back down. They stare at each other lovingly  
_  
"Is this a dream…is this real?" _Carly asks as she gazes in to the chocolate brown pools that are his eyes_ "I…" _she pauses for a moment while lightly bites down on her bottom lip with a smile_ "I never thought in a million years that I'd be here…with you…in your arms…in this moment." _she kisses him then pulls back before it goes any further_ "I can't think of any other place I'd rather be than here with you."

 _Sonny shows off his dimples and then places a soft kiss to her lips. He tells himself that this was her way of saying she loves him and that he could live with that for the time being until she was ready to say it to him for real…he didn't want to push her.  
_  
"Rrreally…" _Sonny grins which deepens his dimples_ "Well you know what?"

"What?" _Carly asks as her heart begins to race with thinking that he was going to confess his love again and that she'd tell him this time…she smiles._

"I can't think of any other place I'd rather be either…" _Sonny places a hand gently on her cheek then whispers_ "I know I'm not a man you'd ever picture being with and that's mostly my fault because…you know" _he pauses leaving the rest unsaid then continues_ "But that's all in the past now…no more games. What we have right here and now is all I could ever want. We're the real thing Caroline…"

 **What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way.**

 **What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,**

 _Slowly they move in closer and closer until finally their lips connect once again…but it was short-lived as Carly whimpers when Sonny pulls back from her lips._

 _But not for long as Carly's cries from the loss of his lips were soon replaced with moans of pleasure as Sonny goes down and sucks in one of her taut nipples._

 _With her fingers running through Sonny's hair, Carly leans her head back and eyes shut as she nibbles on her bottom lip._

 **I want to fall in love**

 **No, I want to fall in love**

 **With you.**

 _Keeping a hand at her back, Sonny slides the other to her boob with a light squeeze as he nips and sucks at the little pink nipple for what seemed like hours until he finally switched to the other giving it the same treatment._

 _Sonny trails kisses up to her throat then back down between her breast and on down to her navel causing him to kneel onto one knee._

 _His hands slip up her hips and side and on up to her breast in which he fondles her nipples as he kisses around her navel. Their eyes meet as Carly looks down at him and Sonny looks up at her._

 _Sonny slowly trails one hand back down her slippery wet body and to her leg where he places his_ _hand at the crook of her knee; he lifts her leg and puts it over his shoulder.  
_  
 _Carly leans back against the shower wall as she feels the soft touch of his lips kissing at her inner thigh. Sneaking a peek up at her again, Sonny dimples when he sees her eyes are closed and she's doing that tugging of her lip thing he likes to watch her do.  
_  
"Mmm" _Carly moans out feeling his fingers part her folds_ "Oh Sonnee"

 _She rolls her eyes back while arching her back some and places a hand to his head running her fingers through his hair and her other hand onto the shower wall trying desperately to keep balance.  
_  
 _Teasingly Sonny rubs his thumb over her sensitive nub then blows a light breeze of heated breath just to drive her crazy…and it does judging by the grip she has on his hair with the first flick of his tongue tasting her honey._

 _Carly thought she'd keel over any moment as her body gave in to Sonny willingly. Sonny holds her leg in place over his shoulder as his other hand grips her waist…she was even sweeter than he'd remembered from last night.  
_  
 _Gently, Sonny lowers her leg back down as he places soft kisses here and there all the way up her stomach and then to her breasts while making sure to give each nipple a little suck and tug. Finally, Sonny sweeps her into a kiss as his arms trap her on either side with the palms of his hand to the shower wall so her back stays against the wall.  
_  
 _Carly places a hand on to his back to hold herself up since she was feeling a little woozy from the aftereffects of his recent actions…she places her other hand to his chest where she slowly slides downward until she ultimately begins to stroke his pulsating member._

 **The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.**

 **It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.** **  
**  
 _As Carly's hand slowly works him by softly squeezing and rubbing up and down she could literally feel him growing in her hand…he was so hard. Sonny moans in to her mouth then leans his head back for a moment as he got caught up in the touch of her hand.  
_  
 _She rubs her thumb over his tip which causes him to moan louder…their foreheads touch. He looks in to her eyes then down to her lips where he sees the smuggest little grin silently telling him that she can give it just as good as him._

 _In one swift movement, Sonny removes her hand from his shaft then wraps a hand around Carly's waist. Slowly, he takes a few steps backward. He turns her around so that her back is pressed to his chest while his hands slide up her smooth damp physique and his mouth makes contact with her shoulder._

 **I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.**

 **And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you,** **  
**

_Carly nibbles her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a moan but it was futile as her soft moans escape while his hands slip up to her breast with a gentle squeeze and fondling her nipples._

 _Sonny turns her around so the water is raining down on to her breast…his mouth stays kissing up her shoulder then neck while her hands grip his hips._

 _Their lips crash into each other as Sonny slides one hand from her breast down to her thighs which helps her spread apart and then just as quickly he parts her folds and inserts a long slender finger._

 _Carly gasps in pleasure parting their kiss_ , "Sonnee"

 _Sonny adds a second finger taking them both as far as they would go then…_

 _Slides his fingers almost free and then…_

 _Pushes them back inside again…_

 _Repeating over and over and over again and again and again until Carly began to tremble and cum at the aid of his fingers.  
_  
 **No, I want to fall in love**

 **No, I want to fall in love**

 **With you**

 **No, I...want to fall in love**

 **With you  
**

"AHHH" _Carly cries out as her head lays on to his shoulder as she leans back on to him for support._

 _Sonny slips his fingers free, wraps an arm around her tiny waist then reaches the his other hand out to turn off the water._

 _After helping her out of the shower Sonny lifts Carly up on to the countertop between the two sink basins then grabs a towel._

 _Carly grins as she tries to swipe the towel away from Sonny_ "Gimme" _she giggles_

 _Sonny smirks as he holds on to the towel while standing between her legs_ "Come'er" _he tells her as he gives the towel a little tug pulling her forward then lightly brushes his lips over hers_

 _Taking the towel from him, Carly began to dry off his back and when she's done she dabs the towel on his chest._

 _They kiss…  
_  
 _Sonny pulls Carly closer which makes the towel caught between them…she giggles against his lips while leaning back from him but he leans forward lingering for just a moment longer; he began to trail soft wet kisses back down to her shoulder softly brushing his kisses up to her neck.  
_  
 _Carly wraps her arms around his back, her legs around his waist as her head leans to the side; her mouth is slightly parted as heated exhales of breath escape._

 _The towel between them was starting to get in the way; Carly wanted to feel her breast against his well toned chest…she gives the towel a tug until it is finally freed then throws it off to the side landing on the floor._

 _With one hand placed at the middle of her back and the other just above her ass, Sonny pushes Carly closer leaving no room for the imagination as he lifts her up from the countertop. He stands there for a moment just holding her with her legs securely wrapped around him…they look in to each other eyes…he carries her back in to the bedroom.  
_  
 _Love never felt so damn good as their bodies tangle between the satin sheets._

 _Both wanting control, the lovers take turns rolling the other on to their back to gain it._

 _Sonny wins out as he pins Carly down underneath him and holding her hands slightly above her head as he brushes his kisses down to her breast to suck at her nipples._

 _Working her hands free, Carly then places them on his head to run her fingers through his hair…Sonny softly runs a hand down the length of her body and without warning rubs his thumb over her clit._

 _Carly gasps_ "Oh G…" _her words were silenced by his sudden kiss at her lips as his thumb continued to play at her most girly treasure_

 _With one last rub over her clit, Sonny brings his hand back up as he frees her lips. Sonny traces his thumb over her lips; it was so erotic and turned Carly on immensely as she begins to lick the rest of his thumb clean…he grins and she does the same._

 _Carly places a hand to his cheek as she pulls him down to her…Sonny tastes her sweetness on her lips which only make him need her more as he could feel himself growing and hardening with each passing second._

 _Trailing her hands smoothly down his back, Carly grabs a hold of his ass with a squeeze in a silent gesture telling him that she needed to feel all of him…she spreads her legs to ready for his entry._

 _Sloooooooooooooooooooowly_

 _Sonny sinks his thickness inside her nookie_

 _Stretching her walls_

 _Filling her all the way up to the hilt_

 _Carly cries out his name as he watches_ "Sonneeeee" _her eyes close and her head thrashes to the side as she tugs on her bottom lip._ "Mmmmmmmm" _she moans releasing her lip_

 _Their rhythm is slow…sweet…tender._

 _With one hand still on his ass, Carly places the other at the middle of his back digging her nails in with every thrust._

 _She so desperately wanted him to end this slow pace…it was driving her crazy and she knew that he knew it also by the way he was looking at her._

 _Carly's nails were really starting to dig in, so Sonny lifts her arms up so their fingers could intertwine…he pins her hands down then begins to drink from her lips in a most passionate kiss.  
_  
 _Sonny drives deep inside her walls and sloooowly inches almost all the way free over and over and over again. He knew he was driving her crazy, hell he was driving himself crazy but he wanted it to last.  
_  
 _Not able to take the deliciously slow pace any longer, Sonny gradually begins to speed up their rhythm._

 _Faster_

 _Harder_

 _Powerful strokes_

 _Sweat trickling down his back_

 _Her passionate cries filling the room_

 _His grunts in her ear with every deeeeeeep vigorous thrust  
_  
"Ah! AH! Yes! YES! SONNEE!" _Carly calls out between gasps for breath_

 _Sonny knew she was almost there so he gives her a couple more deep strokes then stays completely still letting her climax shoot through her body. Carly trembles as her cellar walls tightly clench around his shaft and her mouth hangs open in soundless cries._

 _With a brush of his lips up the crook of her neck, Sonny could taste the saltiness of her sweat. Once she began to calm somewhat, Sonny picks up where he left of as he gives her stroke after stroke after stroke after stroke._

 _Carly wiggles her hands free of his hold then grabs his ass holding and pushing him deep in to her core encouraging him on and exciting her further so she could cum again and take him with her.  
_  
"OH MY…G" _she once again tries to call out but halts not able to finish her words_

 _Like a crash of thunderous waves the two lovers cum together in a powerful orgasm as his seeds shoot into her warm love cavern._

 _Carly hugs him to her in a loving embrace…he tries not to put all of his weight on her as he works to catch his breath._

"Mmmm…that was innnncredible" _Carly manages to find the words to say_

 _Sonny lifts his head from the crook of her neck…_

 _They stare at each other and manage a small smirk of a smile…_

 _Their lips softly connect in a short but sweet kiss…_

 _He slips free and then rolls to her side laying down on his back…_

 _She cuddles into him laying her head on his chest…_

 _A thought comes to her that makes her giggle and look up to him…  
_  
"What?" _Sonny asks with a little laugh and dimpled smile_

 _Carly leans into his lips for another kiss; she smiles at his lips while leaning back looking at him then says_ "Now you can cook for me" _she giggles_

 _Sonny smirks_ , "Can I…" _he laughs_

 _Carly laughs_ … "Yeah, you can" _she wets her lips_ "It seems that I've worked up quite an appetite"

"Rrrreally" _Sonny playfully says as he rolls his r's_

"Yeah really" _Carly places a soft peck of a kiss onto his lips_

 _Wiggling his eyebrows, Sonny says_ "Wonder how that happened"

 _They laugh…their foreheads touch…Sonny looks down at her lips as a hunger to possess them comes over him_

"You're so bad" _Carly tells him_

 _Sonny kisses her passionately…once he pulls back he says_ "Yeah but you like it when I'm baad" _he goes in for another kiss  
_  
 _Carly giggles as she leans back and she places a finger to his lips_ … "I'm hungry"

 _Rolling her on to her back, Sonny grins then says_ "So am I" _he winks_

 _Sonny begins to nuzzle at her neck and Carly could feel herself getting lost in his touch…  
_  
"Sonnee…if we don't get up now we'll never get out of bed"

"I don't see any problem with that…" _Sonny says as he leans back from her neck looking down at her lips_

 _Looking at him with an adorable little pout, Carly says_ … "Pleeease. I'm hungry and it's your fault so now you gotta feed me."

 _Sonny smirks_ "Okaaaaay, how can I say no to that face"

"You can't" _Carly says with a laugh_ "Okay so lets go because I'm starved" _she pushes him up some then hops out of bed._

 _Sonny watches her in amazement as she runs over to his closet and takes out one of his good shirts just as she did before. He gets out of bed and puts on his robe._

 _Just as Sonny finishes tying sash of the robe, Carly walks over to him with a sexy smile as she buttons up his shirt she's wearing._

 _Standing in front of him, Carly leans into his lips as if to kiss him but instead she gives the sash of his robe a tug making it fall open then quickly pulls the robe down over his shoulders and takes off running…  
_  
"You Can't Catch Me" _Carly yells_

 _Sonny laughs as he runs after her putting the robe back on_ "We'll see about that"

 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Penthouse Suite  
**  
 _A few hours later Carly walks inside and stops in place a little shocked that Jasmine wasn't waiting for her the minute she walked through the door. Closing the door quietly behind her being careful not to make any noise, Carly heads towards the stairs holding her dress box that Sonny bought for her but never got to wear last night.  
_  
 _After Sonny cooked her a wonderful lunch, Carly told him that she should be getting back home…he of course didn't want her to leave but she told him that she wanted to stop by Kelly's to see Bobbie and that he would definitely see her tonight._

 _Reluctantly Sonny gave in but not before telling her that Max would drive her back to the Cosmopolitan and then of course kissing her breathless. He also gave her the dress that he'd bought for her and told her to wear it tonight and that they'd have a wonderful night on the town then come back to his place and make it an even better night.  
_  
 _Just as Carly was about to take the first step to head up stairs she hears…  
_  
"Carly!" _Jasmine calls out her name as she comes out of the kitchen with a bowl of chocolate ice cream_

 _Smiling and shaking her head, Carly knew it was too good to be true as she turns around to see Jasmine put down her ice cream on a nearby table then coming straight towards her…Carly places the box on the floor next to her. They hug for a good long time, like they hadn't seen each other in ages.  
_  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again" _Jasmine says still hugging her_

 _Carly squeezes tighter as she says_ , "Sounds like someone missed me."

 _They laugh while finally pulling back and looking at each other_ "Naaa…you see Angelo left the toilet seat up and instead of you falling in I was the lucky one who went for a dip in the water."

 _Carly laughs_ , "He has got to be broken of that"

"Don't worry I got him back by talking about his least favorite subject…gave him some hints in to Jason spending the night last night."

 _They head over to the couch to sit but Jasmine grabs her ice cream first and Carly picks up her dress box_ "Oh I bet he just loooved that" _Carly says between her laughter_

 _Both are now sitting on the couch, with the ice cream bowl placed between them and the dress box on the coffee table._

 _Jasmine says_ "Poor fool went running straight to the bathroom…" _she grins_ "He said he wasn't feeling too well…go figure" _she shrugs her shoulders_

 _They laugh but them talking about Angelo makes Carly remember the look on his face…even though he was concerned more about her, she could tell that he was feeling uneasy about everything that happened._

"So Angelo's okay…I mean I know he was shaken with what happened and all."

"Yeah well…he was blaming himself for what happened in the cabin with the gun going off." _Jasmine tells her  
_  
"Tell me he isn't blaming himself for how Eva…" _Carly leaves the rest unsaid_

"He was but I set him straight real quick…I told him if he wanted to blame himself for anything then let it be because he left the damn toilet seat up."

 _They laugh  
_  
"I'll talk with him later" _Carly says with a slight nod of her head_ "Is he here?"

 _Jasmine nods_ "Yeah, he's upstairs" _she says then smiles as she changes the subject_ , "Alright Chica" _she grins_ "Let's get down to the Nitty-Gritty" _she claps her hands together_

 _Carly laughs_ , "Why whatever do you mean?" _she picks up Jasmine's bowl of ice cream eats a spoonful.  
_  
"Hey get your own" _Jasmine says in a playful pout_ "But I'd be happy to share IF you drop the phony what do you mean act" _she grins_ "And start dishing out the good stuff."

 _Jasmine's eyes open wide and mouth drops open as she watches Carly get up and walk around the couch…  
_  
"Woman where are you going? Get your ass back over here." _Jasmine laughs_ "Oh hey did Sonny say that last night?"

"Hush up you freak" _Carly says with a laugh as she goes in to the kitchen and then quickly comes back out_ "I was just going to get a spoon"

 _Carly holds up the spoon as she hurries back over to the couch; they both were anxious to get to the Girl Talk._

"Okay now spill it."

"How come I have to go first why not you spill the action between you and Jason first _?" Carly stalls on purpose knowing she was driving Jasmine nuts_ "I mean you told Angelo some of the juicy stuff why not me." _she grins_

"Do you wanna be wearing this ice cream?" _Jasmine smirks as she holds up a spoonful of the chocolate treat._ "Besides I've talked with you about Jason before now it's time for you to spill the goods on your Dimpled Don." _she readies herself to flick the ice cream_ "Now spill it"

"OkAaay" _Carly laughs_ "Put the spoon down"

 _Raising an eyebrow, Jasmine eats the spoonful of ice cream as Carly calms her laughing_ "There. Happy? Now lets get down to the 3 Times…"

 _Carly cuts her off_ , "Actually it's four now" _she says with a smile remembering their shower encounter this morning_

 _Jasmine's jaw drops open as Carly nods with the widest grin she's ever seen her with.  
_  
"This morning after I hung up with you Sonny surprised me in the shower. Mmmm, Girl I'm telling you the stamina on that man." _Carly smiles as the gives her bottom lip a little tug_

 _They laugh giving each other a high five_

"Looks like your man Jason can't have the title of Marathon Man anymore" _Carly grins_

"Hey just because you're finally getting some doesn't mean that you can diss on my man."

 _Carly was in her own little world as she closes her eyes and continues on_ "Damn, girl Sonny has the softest lips and oh Girl can use them" _quickly she opens her eyes, smiles and leans in close to  
say_ "Especially when he's going south of the border"

 _They grin giving each other a look then burst out laughing in their enjoyment…  
_  
"Oh and I haven't even told you about his hands…so strong but still gentle…the way he touches me is damn near sinful." _Carly pauses for a moment a thought comes to her_ "And girl the man has the Sexiest Ass ever…"

"Don't you mean Sexy Tight Ass" _Jasmine says grinning as she remembers back to her telling her about Carlybabe's coming out to play when she spent the night at Sonny's before_. "Did you get a chance to bounce that quarter off" _she laughs_

"Girl believe me I wasn't thinking about any damn quarter" _Carly tells her_

 _They laugh  
_  
"Hey what about Mr. Happy" _Jasmine asks curiously_ "So is he more of a Vienna Sausage or a Banana?"

 _Now it was time for Carly's jaw to drop open…once she gets over the shock of the question she starts to laugh shaking her head at her best friend, leave it to Jasmine to ask that question.  
_  
"Well let me put it this way…Mr. Ed has "Nothing" on my man" _Carly winks_

"Whaaaat" _Jasmine says_ "It's like that…"

 _Carly nods and smiles_ , "It's like that"

"What's like that?" _Angelo says as he comes walking down the stairs_

 _The women look over at Angelo who was interrupting them from their Girl Talk…_

"Hey Carly you made it home I see. Are you okay?" _Angelo asks_

"I'm fine, stop worrying…"

"You know that's not gonna happen" _Angelo says as he walks over to the couch_

 _Carly stands up and they hug._

 _Once they pull apart, Angelo says_ "So what are you two gossiping about huh?" _he says with a smirk_ "It's like what?" _he asks again_

 _As Carly sits back down on the couch, she and Jasmine look at each other with mischievous smiles. All of a sudden Jasmine gets an idea…what better way to get rid of him than to tell the truth._

"Oh nothing we were just sitting around talking about penises."

 _Carly clamps a hand over her mouth trying to hold in her laughter._

 _Angelo stands completely still with his mouth slightly parted and eyes wide open  
_  
"You know what maybe you can help us answer this age old question." _Jasmine says then pauses for a moment_ "Does Size Matter?" _she asks_ "Because I was reading in a magazine on how a man's penis is suppose to be the length between his thumb and index finger."

 _Jasmine holds up her thumb and index finger and looks at it thoroughly…Carly couldn't stop laughing._

"Hmm, doesn't seem like much…kinda short" _Jasmine looks up at Angelo_ "What do you think?" _she holds up her hand showing him her thumb and index finger_

 _Angelo knew what his crazy sister was doing; she wanted to send him away running again but that wasn't gonna happen this time…_

"I don't know maybe you should ask Jason that question; he'd probably know more about that than me, you know, identify with the shortness" _Angelo smiles innocently then turns around and heads towards the door laughing as he one upped his sister._

 _Jasmine glares at Angelo as he leaves out the door then looks at Carly who was still laughing her ass off.  
_  
"You walked right in to that one…" _Carly tells her_ "I swear you two are crazy!" _she says through laughing_ "I don't think there is a crazier brother and sister than the both of you."

 _Shaking her head, Jasmine says_ "I don't know about that I think Luke and Bobbie have us beat; but we come in a close second."

"A Very close second" _Carly adds_

"Yeah well I'll get him back later he's not allowed to get the last laugh."

"Why?" _Carly laughs as she tries to clam herself_

"Because I said so that's why." _Jasmine smirks_ "Okay so back to you and your Mr. Marathon Man."

 _Carly closes her eyes…she smiles as she gets a quick flash of Sonny._

"He told me he loves me." _Carly opens her eyes_ "Twice"

 _Jasmine smiles as she puts a hand at her heart_ , "Aww, that's so sweet" _she pauses_ "Did you say it back."

 _Shaking her head_ , "No" _Carly tells her_ "I don't know why I didn't say it…I should of."

"You were too caught up in your man rockin your world to get the words out." _Jasmine grins_

"Hush up" _Carly says with a laugh then says_ "You know I was going to tell him…I told myself that if he said it again that I would definitely say it back. And when we were in the shower together, I thought he was about to say it, but…"

"He didn't" _Jasmine finishes her sentence_

"No"

"So you didn't say it either…" _Jasmine asks and Carly stays silent which answers her question_ "Honey if you love him just tell him."

"I do love him…but he didn't say it again and now I'm wondering if that means he only said it because of the great sex."

"Sonny loves you…I can tell by the way he looks at you and especially by the way he never gave up looking for you. Carly you two just pick the wrong time to bring up saying the "L" word" _she raises an eyebrow as she continues on saying_ "When you're getting your groove on." _Jasmine smirks and Carly gives her a playful push on the shoulder_ "Anyway, just pick a better time to say it…like after a romantic candle light dinner and you're in each others arms dancing."

 _Carly smiles_ "That sounds nice…you know Sonny wants to take me out tonight." _she looks over at the dress box sitting on the little coffee table in front of the couch then opens it and pulls out the dress inside._ "He wants me to wear this" _she smiles as stands up and holds the dress to her body while looking down at Jasmine_ "Isn't it beautiful…"

 _It was a Romantic spaghetti strapped, floor-length black dress and has a split-front sheer overlay that covers an eye-catching sparkle pattern._

"Lovely…almost as good as our designs" _Jasmine says just having to give themselves the edge on the designs they make._

"Of course" _Carly agrees_ "But it's from Sonny he wanted to pick me out a dress for a romantic evening…he has exquisite taste in clothes. Girl you should see his closet the man is a clothes horse" _she laughs_ "I seriously believe he has over 200 suits."

 _Jasmine laughs and then remembers_ , "Oh wait you and Sonny can't go out tonight…Bobbie called again about the Spence Party thing to introduce you into the family. It's tonight…at Luke's."

 _Carly sighs_ , "Tonight?"

"Yeah, Bobbie was excited about throwing you a party that she just couldn't wait. And she called to speak to you about it but…" _Jasmine leaves the rest unsaid_ "Anyway, she's really looking forward to this. She told me how she never thought she'd be able to do something like this for her daughter and that she thought you were lost to her forever but now you're back in her life and she's not gonna waste it."

 _Touched by her mother's words_ , _Carly smiles_ "I don't want to waste it either." _she pauses_ "I'll call Sonny and tell him we'll have to go out another time."

 _Carly places the dress back inside the box then puts the top back on it then sits down again.  
_  
"Bobbie said she was going to invite Sonny so just bring him as your date tonight and maybe while you two are dancing on the dance floor…who knows what might be said." _Jasmine says dropping hints for her_

 _Carly and Jasmine laugh as they look down at the uneaten bowl of ice cream and sees it has melted some since they practically ignored eating it while talking.  
_  
"Chocolate Mush…" _Jasmine laughs_

 _Carly gets a sneaky idea,_ "Not quite" _then FLICKS a big spoonful at Jasmine._

 _Jasmine was shocked she says_ "You're gonna get it" _flicks a spoonful at Carly in return_

 _The penthouse is filled with screams of laughter as they break out in a good old fashion ice cream fight._

 **LUKE'S  
**  
 _The place was packed but not too crowded; the party was mixed in along with the regular customers for the night. Well actually Bobbie had set aside one section of the club for the party while the patrons had the other but everyone shared the dance floor.  
_  
 _Amongst the guest list were…_

 _Luke (of course)_

 _Lucas (he's 15 but Bobbie allowed him to come since she's there to supervise)_

 _Laura (Luke's on and off again wife)_

 _Lucky (Luke and Laura's son/Carly's cousin)_

 _Elizabeth (Lucky's date/girlfriend)_

 _Nikolas (Laura's son/Gia's ex)_

 _Tony (Bobbie's ex husband)_

 _The Scorpio's (Mac, Felicia and their daughters Maxie and Georgie…they were allowed to come also since Lucas was there)_

 _Edward, Monica and Alan Quartermaine (since Monica was a good friend)_

 _Now all that's left is for the guest of honor to show up.  
_  
 _A love sick Claude leans against the bar on his elbows…he changed the jukebox again and stares into space listening to the sappy pop love song.  
_

 **Lying in your arms  
So close together  
Didn't know just what I had  
Now I toss and turn  
Cause I'm without you  
How I'm missing you so bad  
**  
"I can't wait to introduce you to Carly; well her real name is Caroline but she likes to be called Carly." _Bobbie says excitedly_ "What time is it?"

 _Felicia smiles as she places a hand on Bobbie's shoulder_ "Bobbie calm down you're a nervous wreck…I'm sure Carly will be here shortly and we _"all"_ can't wait to meet her."

 _Mac adds in_ "And if she's anything like her mother then I know she's lovely."

 _Bobbie smiles and just as she's about to speak, Luke comes over putting an arm around her and looks at Mac…_

"Now Bubba you wouldn't be flirting with my sister would you? Cause if so then I get to take Felicia for a spin around the dance floor it's only fair."

 **Where was my head  
Where was my heart  
Now I cry alone in the dark  
**

 _Bobbie nudges Luke's side with her elbow_ , "Behave"

"What was that for I was just askin a question"

"Luke" _Bobbie says warningly_ "I still have my purse you know"

"Okay, alright I'll be the pillar of all good tonight _." Luke says as he places a hand on his heart as if saying a pledge_ "I Luke Spencer do hear by promise to RUN like hell if I see your purse of bricks a comin…" _and with that he takes off to the bar before Bobbie could swat him_

 _Bobbie, Mac and Felicia laugh as Luke takes off_

"Bobbie you're a saint for having to deal with Luke for a brother." _Mac says with a laugh_

"He may be a pain in the you know what, but…" _Bobbie smiles and laughs_ "You gotta love him."

"CLAAAAAAAAUUUUUDDDEEEEEEEEE!" _Luke yells out finally realizing the song playing from his jukebox wasn't the blues_ "Just Because You Got Dumped Doesn't Give You Permission To Change My Jukebox To That Sappy Teenybopper Pop Star Wannabe Crap!"

 _Luke storms his way over to the jukebox to when he hears the sappy pop melody of 'Nsync's "Drive myself crazy"  
_

 **I lie awake  
I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy  
Thinking of you  
**

 _Luke quickly pulls the plug and all the customers turn around looking at the jukebox wondering what happened to the music…but then they realized it was just Luke. The customers were use to this since Claude always changes the jukebox and Luke always bellows and yanks the pug out the wall.  
_  
"What in the world is Luke doing?" _Monica asks as she and Alan come over to stand with Bobbie, Felicia and Mac_

 _Bobbie laughs as she shakes her head at her brother_ , "What else, being Luke. Don't worry the customers are practically use to it by now.

 _Laura comes out from the back she was in the office making a phone call…checking in on the Lulu and the babysitter. She sees Luke and heads straight over towards him.  
_  
"Luke Spencer you turn that music back on right this instant!"

"Oh hey Cupcake" _Luke says looking up at Laura_ "I'm working on it baby doll…that Love Sick Bumble Head Claude changed my precious jukebox again. I swear he's FIRED! YOU HEAR THAT YOU BIG BABY! YOU'RE FIRED!" _he yells then grumbles_ "Nothing but the blues will be played on this here jukebox let him get his own if he wants to listen to crap."

"You just get the music going again" _Laura tells him, then looks at Claude at the bar and says,_ "Don't worry Claude, you're not fired…why don't you take the rest of the night off."

 _Luke immediately stands up straight when he hears what Laura told Claude only to see Laura standing there tapping her foot and her arms crossed as he stares at him…_

 _When Claude comes walking over to stand by Laura, Luke grumbles out_ "Okay, okay you're Rehired!" _and then quickly adds in_ "Get outta here before I change my mind."

"Now you go and find your girlfriend and talk to her." _Laura tells Claude_

"Thanks Mrs. Spencer" _Claude says then leaves_

 _Luke couldn't believe it! He was the one who rehired him and he didn't even rate a thank you  
_  
"What am I? Chop Liver?!" _Luke says_

"You said it…" _Claude calls out over his shoulder as he exit's the door_

 _With a glare at the door, Luke yells out again_ "Oh yeah well YOUR FIRED AGAIN!"

 _Just then Carly comes walking inside the club holding Sonny's hand…Jasmine and Jason come in behind them and so do Angelo and Gia. Jasmine called Angelo on his cell before they left to see if he wanted to come to the party as well.  
_  
"Don't tell me you're firing Claude again" _Sonny says as he and Carly walk over to Luke_

"No, he's not" _Laura answers before Luke could say anything which makes Carly Jasmine and Gia trying to hold in a laugh_ "I just gave Claude the night off that's all." _she smiles_ "So Sonny, it's good to see you again. Whose your lovely date?" _she asks_

 _Luke quickly chimes in_ "This my dear would be Sweet Caroline…our guest of honor for the party tonight. Caroline this is my wife, Laura."

"Hi nice to meet you…" _Carly says as she holds out a hand to shake_

 _Laura shakes her head no_ , "Nope, we're family…we hug" _she takes Carly in to a hug_ "Welcome to the family" _she pulls back with a smile then says_ "Don't mind your Uncle Luke, you'll get use to him."

"Hey you know I'm standing right here people…" _Luke says in defense of himself_

 _Jasmine's interests were peeked as Luke introduce Laura as his wife…since Luke as always flirting with her she tells herself that she'd have to tease him. Looking over at Luke, she winks and Luke's eyes open wide in getting what she was up to._

 _Clearing his throat, Luke quickly butts in_ "Okay _" he claps his hands_ "Barbara Jean is waiting to see her daughter."

 _Luke takes Sonny's hand off of Carly's then wraps his own around her as he walks her over to the party_ "And I'm sure Don Juan Wannabe can find his own way over."

 _As they walk away, Luke wraps his other arm around Laura so that he is between the two women._

 _Sonny shakes his head as he watches Luke walk off with Carly_ "Well so much for him being alright with me seeing Caroline…should of known that wasn't gonna last for too long" _Sonny says with a smirk as he looks over at Jason_

"He's just chicken because he knew I was gonna have a little chit chat with the wify." _Jasmine laughs_ "So he swept both Carly and Laura away before I could…"

"Of course he did he had to cover his back" _Jason adds in_

"That's Luke…he's a flirt. I had to learn that the first time I came in the club." _Gia says_ "But it's easy to get him to back down…just mention Laura's name."

 _They laugh  
_  
"Well, you know what lets just hope that we don't get any more scenes like the last time we were all here." _Angelo says with his arm wrapped around Gia's waist_ "How about a drink" _he asks her and then pats Sonny on the shoulder as they walk over to the party leaving Sonny, Jason and Jasmine standing there._

"Come on lets go over." _Jasmine says then hooks her arms with both Sonny and Jason so she is in the middle_ "It isn't everyday that a girl gets escorted to a party with two handsome men on her arms."

 _When Bobbie saw Carly they instantly went in to each others arms for a hug and then Bobbie began introducing her around to everyone as Luke tells Carly the real story behind the people she was meeting._

"Carly this is my best friend Felicia and her husband Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio…" _Bobbie introduces them and they shake hands  
_  
 _Luke leans in to Carly's ear and whispers_ "Otherwise known as Bubba…he runs the Port Chuckles PD but they can't solve the mystery of ice. Felicia's a Private Detective…she's the only way that Bubba can actually solve a case."

 _Carly holds in a laugh as Bobbie continues on with the introductions.  
_  
"This is my other best friend Monica Quartermaine, her husband Alan and father in law Edward."

 _Once again Luke whispers in her ear_ , "Otherwise known as the Resident Blue Bloods of Port Chuck. Filthy Stinky Rich but they put the DISS in dysfunctional. Lying, Cheating and Backstabbing are what makes the Crazy Q's so special"  
 _  
Trying to hold in the laughter was getting harder for Carly…she thought she'd burst at any moment as she keeps it in while smiling and shaking hands.  
_  
"This is Tony and also your cousin Lucky…Luke and Laura's son. I believe you've met his girlfriend Elizabeth…she works at Kelly's…and this is Nikolas, Laura's other son."

"The dopey looking one, Tony, better known as Doc Ex bro in law…he use to be married to Barbara Jean. Next up is my first born, Lucky who has recently decided to join Bubba and Port Chuckle's Finest. His girl Liz is a waitress and aspiring artist but kinda pale…sometimes I wonder if she's been kicking flour. Then there's good Ol Prince Nik… my wife's son she had when she was held hostage by a family of homicidal maniacs named Cassadine. Little Nikky's Uncle Steffy is the head vampire but his momma, Helena is the one to really look out for…she may look like a old bag of bones walkin but she's deadly. Always keep a vile of holy water with you when they're around."

 _Bobbie shoots Luke a look hearing what he was telling Carly and then just shakes her head at him before she continues on_ "And last but not least this is Lucas…my son…your brother." _she smiles brightly as she introduces brother and sister to each other  
_  
"Good to see you sis" _Lucas smiles_

 _Carly and Lucas hug_ "It's great to see you little brother"

 _Bobbie stands quietly with a tear in her eye as she watches her son and daughter embrace…Luke for once stays quiet._

"So does this mean I get to hit my new cool big sister up for cash when I'm broke" _Lucas jokes as they pull back from their hug  
_  
 _Carly laughs_ "We'll see about that."

"Oh and this is Maxie and Georgie" _Lucas introduces_

"Hi nice to meet you" _Carly says_

 _The party was going along smoothly…_

 _Monica had to constantly keep Edward away from Sonny and Jason to keep the peace and the party from being ruined. Edward kept bellowing about the Gangster Hooligan that stole his grandson and that Jason would be living at home with them instead of being Sonny's Head Hired Goon. However, Monica did get to meet Jasmine for a brief minute but not for long because Edward was on his way over. She thought it best if they'd make their exit before she wouldn't be  
able to keep the leash on her father in law.  
_  
 _Everyone is now broken in to couples dancing on the dance floor…  
_  
 _Bobbie and Tony_

 _Mac and Felicia_

 _Lucky and Liz_

 _Nikolas danced with his mother Laura since he was without a date_

 _Jason and Jasmine, Angelo and Gia, then of course Sonny and Carly.  
_  
 _Lucas, Maxie and Georgie all asked if they could duck out and go catch a movie…their parents agreed since the party was starting to die down anyway._

 _Luke watches them all from the bar as he lights up a cigar…particularly he watches Sonny holding Carly._

"Are you having a good time?" _Sonny ask looking affectionately at his lady_

 _Carly nods with a smile_ , "Thanks for coming with me…I know you would have preferred just the two of us going out and me wearing that gorgeous dress you bought."

 _Shaking his head no_ , "You're in my arms…that's all I need." _Sonny smiles showing off his dimples_ "We'll go out another night you can wear the dress then…and when we get back home" _he leans in to hear ear and whispers_ "I can peal it off your body inch by inch

 _Carly grins at the thought_ , "Mmm, well…when we leave here maybe I'll let you peal me out of something tonight."

 _They kiss_

 _Luke mumbles to himself as he continues watching Sonny with Carly_ "What the hell was I drinking when I said Corinthos was off my shit list…must have been something pretty damn HARD to have those words come outta my mouth."

 _As Luke takes a drag of his cigar, an idea comes to him "I can use this party to find my niece someone else to spend her time with other than Gel Boy over there…but first I gotta get him outta the way and find a sap to put in his place…someone I can put the fear of my Fist down his throat if he treats her wrong."  
_  
 _Looking around the crowd_ , "But who?" _Luke asks himself_

 _Suddenly Luke sees one of his regular customers coming inside and heading towards the bar. Walter was a professor at PCU…good looking guy but boring as hell. Whenever Luke is short a poker player he'd call on Walter because he wasn't good and didn't know when he was being cheated in the game…Luke always enjoyed taking his money.  
_  
"Hey Walt!" _Luke says as Walter sits down at the bar_ "How about a beer…"

"Hello Luke actually can you make that an apple martini"

 _Luke scrunches up his nose_ "Yeah, whatever." _he turns to Erica one of the other bartenders_ "Get Walt here a apple martini." _there was no way he was gonna make it_

"Say uh Walt…when was the last time you went out on a date."

"Well uh…" _Walter starts to say_

"Don't answer that." _Luke interrupts, what did he care because Walter was the perfect smuck he could control._ "Stay right there I'm gonna hook you up with my niece. You'll like her."

"But Luke, I…" _Walter tries to speak_

 _Luke interrupts him again_ , "Stop flapping your gums! You just stay right there and I'll set everything up."

 _Walter drinks his apple Martini as he takes interest in watching Luke walk off. Sonny and Carly were still kissing they didn't even notice Luke heading their way. Luke taps Sonny on the shoulder and coughs loudly until the gets their attention.  
_  
"Good, you weren't busy" _Luke says_

 _Carly and Sonny look at Luke like he was crazy_ "Actually Uncle Luke" _she stares him in the eyes while telling him_ "Sonny and I were busy."

"Yeah, yeah busy sucking face…this won't take too long. I need to borrow Coffee Boy here for a little while."

 _Sonny sighs_ , "What do you want, Luke."

"You back in the office" _Luke says pointing over his shoulder_ "I was looking over the books earlier…you know I'm not good at the paperwork crap so more than likely I messed it up. I need you to go look it over."

"Luke I already went over everything…"

"Well how the hell was I suppose to know that?! No one ever tells me anything around here I'm just the boss and the one that own the joint!"

"Just stay away from the books from now on" _Sonny says frustrated and then looks at Carly_ "I'll be back, I`m just gonna go see how much of a mess he made."

"I'll go with you." _Carly says_

"No, no you stay and enjoy your party…I promise I won't be too long."

 _Sonny kisses her softly but not for long since Luke starts to cough and clear his throat interrupting them again._

 _Carly watches Sonny as he walks back to the office then turns to Luke and swats him on the shoulder…_ "You just had to interrupt didn`t you!"

"For goodness sakes do I look like a damn punching bag? Do I have the word Everlast written across my head in Big Bold Letters?! For some reason both you and Barbara Jean seem to think so!" _Luke rubs his poor shoulder_

"Oh hush up I didn't even hit you that hard." _Carly says with a laugh and shaking her head_

"Come on I'll take you over to the bar and buy you a drink; Juan Valdez is gonna be a while." _Luke says as he goes back to putting his plan in motion  
_  
 _They walk over to the bar and Luke has Carly sit next to Walter…he walks around to the back of the bar and hands Carly a beer._

"Say Walt" _Luke reaches over and pats Walter hard on the shoulder which makes him cough and spit out his some of his drink. Shaking his head, Luke hands him a napkin then says_ "This is my beautiful niece Caroline Spencer."

"Benson" _Carly corrects him_

"For now" _Luke replies with a grin then continues with the introduction_ "Caroline this is Walt, he's a college professor at PCU and a valued customer."

"Nice to meet you Walt" _Carly says as she curiously wonders what Luke was up to_

"Well, actually it's Walter" _Walter smiles shaking her hand then says_ "Nice to meet you too, Caroline."

 _Clapping his hands together, Luke says_ "WELL…why don't I let you two crazy kids be alone and get to know each other."

 _As Luke tries to make his escape, Carly reaches over the bar and grabs the collar of his shirt_ "Oh no you don't…you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. I know you're not trying to set me up when you know I'm here with Sonny."

"What's the harm in checking out your options…I'm just looking out for my favorite niece. Besides, wouldn't you rather be with someone that doesn't have a history of bad mouthing you."

"I'm your only niece…" _Carly tells him then says_ "And Sonny and I are past all of that. You need to stay out of my business."

 _As Luke tries to plead his case, Walter interrupts them_ "Uh excuse me…"

 _Luke and Carly look at him_ "Pipe Down Pipsqueak! I'm trying to set you up with a woman other than a blow up doll."

 _Walter slams the palm of his hand down on the bar-top to get Luke's attention then says_ "I don't have a blow up doll and as matter a fact I'm not interested in women at all." _he pauses for a moment then say_ "I'm Gay." _Luke's eyes open wide_ "And the only reason I come here so often and let you cheat me at poker is to be close to you…" _he tells Luke and then turns around in a huff and leaves_

 _Carly lets go of Luke's shirt collar and clamps a hand over her mouth laughing her ass off…the man Luke wanted to set her up with was actually interested in him.  
_  
"That's not funny" _Luke says not amused at all_

"Oh I think it was" _Carly laughs_ "And that's exactly what you get…"

"Whatever" _Luke mumbles_ "Drink your beer."

"How about a tequila instead…" _Carly says smiling and calming down her laughter some_

 _Luke pours her a shot_ "What do you know about tequila…you'll probably pass out at the first sip." _he jokes_

"I can hold my liquor just fine thank you…"

"Have you ever been drunk…what am I saying, you're a Spencer of course you have." _Luke laughs at his own joke_ "So, when was the last time you were drunk."

 _Carly picks up the glass and downs the liquor…Luke watches her in admiration as he grins_

"Wow, didn't know you had it in ya." _Luke tells her_

"Thanks I think" _Carly replies and then says_ "And yes I've been drunk before; the last time was when I drank a whole bottle of wine."

"Wine!" _Luke laughs_ "That's nothing…I bet you can't match me drink for drink."

"You're on" _Carly says agreeing to the bet_

 _Fifteen minutes pass by and both Luke and Carly are still downing shots of tequila…both were plastered but no one could tell either of them that with Luke barking that he was fine or Carly saying that she could hold out longer than Luke._

 _Bobbie and Jasmine stand shaking their heads at them both…they tried to get them to end this silly bet but neither Luke or Carly would back down. Laura had left a little while ago to go home and relieve the babysitter.  
_  
"Well I see my daughter has that Good `Ol Fashion Spencer Stubbornness…she's determined not to let Luke win."

 _Gia smirks_ , "I gotta give it to the girl…she's hanging in there with him."

"Yeah well I have a feeling that Carly's in for a rude awakening cause something tells me Luke has done this before." _Jasmine adds in her opinion_

 _They all laugh  
_  
 _Jason and Sonny come out from Luke's office…Jason went back to get Sonny to let him know what was going on. Sonny sees Carly at the bar with Luke; it was obvious that she was plastered…he grins as he remembers the last time she was out of it like that.  
_  
"Okay you get Luke and I'll handle Caroline." _Sonny tells Jason_

 _Sonny heads towards the bar as Jason calls out_ "Why do I have to always handle Luke? Last time he barfed on me"

 _Carly is about to drink down another shot but a hand stops her taking away the glass.  
_  
"Hey I was about to drink that…" _Carly says as she almost loses her balance when she turns around to see who stopped her  
_  
"Caroline…come on I think you've had enough sweetheart. Let me take you home."

"Oh hey Sonneeeeee" _Carly giggles_

"Hey butt out Sorinthos!" _Luke says mixing his words together_ "Me and Sweet Caroline got a bet going on…and I'm winning!"

"Of course you are you drink like fish. This bet is over I'm taking Caroline home."

 _Carly holds on to Sonny as to keep her balance_ , "Wait a minute my Sexxxxxy Sonneeeee Tight Ass…I wanna stay." _she leans in to his ear but doesn't whisper_ "Shhhh that old goat thinks he's winning but I got him on the ropes."

"Hey Malibu Barbie…who you calling Old?!" _Luke points to Carly as he holds up his shot glass…Jason stands off to the side of him out of hurl distance_

 _Sonny keeps trying to get Carly to come with him_ "Baby come on I'll take you back to the penthouse and you can sleep it off."

"Mmmm you mean in your bed…" _Carly grins_ "Okay I'll go but only if you promise to peel off my clothes like you promised when we were dancing and make me Screeeeeeeeeam your name at the top of my lungs like you did this morning! Oh yeah and the three times last night!"

 _Sonny practically blushes as he looks at Bobbie…she was holding in a smile as she covers her mouth with her hand._

"I'll uh…I'll just take her home with me so she can sleep it off."

"Yeah, you do that…and I'll call and check up on her tomorrow." _Bobbie tells Sonny_

 _Sonny tries to get Carly to walk…she takes a step and he catches her as she slips._

 _Carly giggles as Sonny places her over his shoulder_ "Hey Sexxxxy Sonneeeee hurry up and get us in the limo so I can rip off your clothes and ride you like a prized stallion!"

"Say goodnight Caroline _…" Sonny tells her as he quickly tries to get out the door before she says anything else…the crowd parts as he walks past them._

"Goodnight Caroline" _Carly repeats then looks down at his ass, since he was carrying her over his shoulder_

 _Sonny stops for a moment in place when he feels her grab on to his ass with a tight grip…Carly looks up at Jasmine and says_ "Hey Jass…toss me a quarter and we can find out if it bounces or not."

 _Jasmine laughs her ass off_ , "Night Night Carlybabes…" _she waves_

 _Sonny quickly starts walking again…Carly calls out to Jasmine saying_ …"Okay your loss you were the one who wanted to know if the quarter would bounce off of Sexxxxy Sonneee's tight Buns of Steel…oh wait my bad...I forgot you also wanted to know the size of his banana!" _just as Sonny is about to walk out the door, Carly yells out_ "Don't worry Babe, I told her you were hung like a horse!"

 _Gia, Bobbie and all the other women in the club grin as they watch Sonny carry Carly out the door. Angelo just stands shaking his head as he also watches Sonny hurry out the door…he had a pretty good feeling how Sonny was feeling since he's also been on the receiving end of Carlybabe's public announcements back when they were dating.  
_  
 _Luke scrunches up his face as he says_ "EWWW GROSS! No one wants to hear about Corinthos' winky! I'm gonna be sick" _he runs off to the bathroom_

 _Jason quickly moves out the way as he passes by…he doesn't say a word as he looks at Jasmine with a "what the hell" stare._

 _Jasmine's mouth was hanging open at Carly's words and Jason's stare…just wait until she gets her hands on Carly tomorrow she inwardly tells herself._

 _Gia passes a curious look at Jasmine. Jasmine leans close to Gia and whispers_ "Girl Talk" _for her explanation  
_  
"Looks like I'm gonna have to get in on the next Girl Talk session" _Gia whispers back to Jasmine_ "The three of us are gonna have to have a Ladies Night soon."

"Yeah and you can watch me put Carly in a chokehold…" _Jasmine says with a laugh_

 _Gia smirks knowing that a Ladies Night with Carly and Jasmine would be a hell of a lot more fun than brownie and ribs night at Kelly's with the Scooby Gang when she was dating Nikolas.  
_  
 **Harbor View Tower's Penthouse 4  
**  
 _Sonny carries Carly up the stairs to the bedroom; she had fallen asleep in his arms on the way home in the limo. Gently he lays her down on the bed and smiles as she looks so beautiful and peaceful…you'd never know that she was the one telling all of Luke's about his sexy tight ass. He places a hand to her head and then softly moves a strand of hair from off her cheek.  
_  
 _Sitting there for a moment, Sonny just watches her sleep…he was so in love with this woman he felt like his heart would burst. As she sleeps, Sonny decides to go ahead and get her undressed and put her in one of his shirts to sleep in since she loved wearing them so much._

 _After picking out a shirt for her to wear he undresses her clothes and puts the shirt on her while trying not to awaken her…she needed her rest because she was definitely gonna feel the effects of the tequila in the morning. Once Sonny has her dressed in his shirt he pulls the covers up, tucks her in the bed then places a kiss on her forehead._

"Goodnight sweetheart" _Sonny whispers_

 _Deciding to get ready for bed himself, Sonny stands up from sitting on the side of the bed and starts to quietly walk to the bathroom._

 _Carly snuggles under the covers and then softly calls out his name_ "Sonny"

 _Sonny goes back to her side sitting down next to her on the bed_ … "Hey" _he smiles_ "Go back to sleep baby…you need your rest."

 _Opening her eyes, Carly smiles at Sonny…her eyes felt so heavy_.

 _Just before she closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep she whispers_ "Sonny…I love you."

 _And with that said, Carly falls back asleep leaving Sonny stunned as he sits there watching her slumber deep._

 **End of Chapter 21  
** **  
By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**

 **Song Credits: "Wicked Games" By Chris Isaac and "I Drive Myself Crazy"  
by `Nsync  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 22  
**  
 **The Cosmopolitan Carly & Jasmine's Penthouse Suite  
**  
 _Angelo comes walking down the stairs buttoning up his shirt after having taken a shower...he awoke alone this morning only to find a note on the pillow next to him from Gia._

 _She left a note telling him that last night was incredible and that she loved waking up in his arms...he looked so peaceful sleeping that she didn't want to wake him up and when Jasmine called asking her to come spend the day with her and Carly, she decided to let him sleep in since they had a very active night last night and he needed his rest for next time._

 _A smile spreads across his face as he just stands at the bottom of the stairs picturing Gia's beautiful face and how much he loved spending time with and making love with her. It felt so great to have a woman in his life that wasn't a psychotic stalker._

 _That did it...in just that one second his mind had gone from thinking about Gia to horrible thoughts of Eva. Angelo eyes shut tight as images of him and Eva struggling over the gun plagued his mind...  
_  
 ***** **Flashback** ***  
**  
 _Both Sonny and Angelo start to slowly inch forward again_ "We can work this out so no one gets hurt" _Sonny tells her_ "You and Angelo can go and talk out your problems or whatever I don't care…all I want is Caroline."

 _Eva's heart is racing; she's confused and doesn't know what to do next.  
_  
"Hand me the gun, and just like Sonny said we can talk things out" _Angelo says trying to convince Eva_

" **DON'T LIE TO ME**! You don't want to talk things over with me! All you want is your precious Caroline!"

 _Eva charges forward towards Angelo…they begin to struggle as Eva holds on to the gun.  
_  
 ***** **End Flashback** ***  
**  
 _Angelo's eyes pop open as he inwardly hears the LOUD sound of the gun going off. Slowly, he looks down to the floor and for a second he thinks he sees Eva's lifeless body lying there._

 _Knowing that it couldn't be true and that Eva wasn't there Angelo closes his eyes again shaking his head. Opening his eyes and looking back down to the floor he sees that nothing is there and sighs in relief.  
_  
 _Running a hand through his hair_ "Get it together Angelo. Nothing's there...Eva is gone. It wasn't your fault it was an accident. Eva was crazy. She kidnapped Carly. The gun went off by accident; you were trying to get it away from her that's all."

 _The phone rings..._

 _Angelo is started by the sound of the ringing phone...he looks over to the phone as he just stands in place looking at it.  
_  
 _Finally he walks over to the phone and picks it up_... "Hello"

~*~

"Angelo is that you?" _the callers says_

~*~

"This is Angelo Vega, whose calling"

~*~

"Angelo it's me, Lionel. Darling have you been gone so long and so far away that you forget my voice" _Lionel says in a thick French accent...Lionel is one of Carly and Jasmine Fashion Consultants at their fashion house in Paris_

~*~  
 _  
_"Oh yeah, Lionel…how could I forget" _Angelo says as he rolls his eyes. He tells himself that Lionel probably only called to flirt with him…either that or gossip. Flirting and Gossiping were Lionel's two favorite things to do._

~*~

 _Lionel knew that Angelo wasn't gay but he always loved to tease him and make him think he's coming on to him...Angelo was always so cute when he gets defensive. If he couldn't get Angelo to convert over to men then he'd have fun teasing him._

"Darling I know you could never forget me after all who could forget Lionel. Especially not you my little love muffin."

~*~

"Hey! I'm not your little love anything..."

~*~

 _Lionel cuts him off_ , "But of course darling Lionel understands that you are not ready to uh how you say...so affection in front of everyone else but it's just you and me on the phone. Don't worry I won't tell a soul it's just our little secret no." _he grins as he pictures Angelo's cute little frustrated face on the other end of the phone_

~*~

 _Angelo's grip on the phone tightens as he closes his eyes and shakes his head_... "What do you want?" _he asks in a worn-out tone from talking to Lionel tone_

~*~

"Darling you sound exhausted it's a good thing I'm a night owl I can perk you up. It's almost 3 in the morning here in beautiful Pari..." _he sighs_ "Don't you just love Pari in the wee early hours  
of the morning."

~*~

 _Angelo is really starting to get frustrated_ , "I'm fine" _he quickly tells Lionel, then says_ "You don't have to perk me up; all you have to do is tell me the purpose of this call is not just to annoy me."

~*~

 _Lionel laughs_ , "Well of course not silly I called to see if you Caroline and Jasmine have heard the news about Miss Stuck Up Diva Bitch Eva Heart."

 _Angelo's eyes widen as he asks_ , "What about Eva?"

~*~

"Well she's missing. No one has seen her; it is as if she just vanished in to thin air. POOF she's gone."

~*~

"No one knows where she is?"

~*~

"No darling, it's a mystery. Her sister Lisa just reported her missing and the police can't find a trace of her." _Lionel says and then pauses for a moment before he goes on_ "By any chance have you seen her?"

~*~

"No I haven't; why?" _Angelo cautiously asks_

~*~

"Well because the police have been asking everyone questions about if we knew where she could have gone and of course I tell them I don't know anything but apparently Sally you know Sally…"

~*~

"Yeah, yeah I know her. Now what happened what did she say?" _Angelo quickly asks_

~*~

"Well she told the police that you called the studio one day and Eva snatched the phone away from her and then you and Eva had some big fight over the phone."

~*~

 _Angelo silently curses to himself_ "Damn" _he clears his throat and then says_ "Is that all?"

~*~

"No, darling there's more...Sally also told the police that Eva threatened to have her fired if she didn't tell her where you were at. She told Eva you went to New York with Jasmine and Caroline and that was the last she saw of her. The police think that she could of come there looking for you so that's why I asked if you'd seen her."

~*~

 _Angelo's couldn't believe this was happening…the police were starting to get involved now. What was he going to do if they questioned him about what happened._

~*~

"Darling are you there?" _Lionel asks when he hears nothing but silence_

~*~  
 _  
Snapping out of his daze, Angelo replies_ "I'm here and stop calling me darling." _he runs a hand through his hair again then says_ "No, I haven't seen Eva...if she came to New York she didn't contact me."

~*~

"Okay muffin well I just wanted to let you know what's been going on over here since you and the girls have been gone. We miss you three terribly; when are you coming back to Paris?"

~*~

"Okay you know what the name is Angelo...not darling, not muffin or any other silly name you can think of. Angelo, Angelo, Angelo…can you remember that."

~*~

 _Lionel holds back a laugh as he says_ "But of course I can..."

~*~

 _Angelo cuts him off before he could think of another silly name to call him other than his name_ "And as of right now I'm not sure when we'll be back. Caroline and Jasmine are still working on putting their boutique together over here."

~*~

"Well if you would like I would love to offer my services in helping...I could fly over there and"

~*~

"No that's alright" _Angelo quickly buts in and squashes that thought_

~*~

"Are you sure, because it's no trouble at all"

~*~

"I'm positive Lionel, you just work at keeping everything running there and Caroline, Jasmine and I will handle everything here."

~*~

"Okay, if you say so." _Lionel starts to yawn_ "Tell Caroline and Jasmine I say hello..."

~*~

"Yeah, yeah sure..." _Angelo mumbles, he couldn't wait to hang up the phone_

~*~

"And I will talk to you later darling, bye-bye" _Lionel laughs as he quickly hangs up the phone_

~*~

 _Angelo pulls the phone away from his ear as he glares at it after hearing Lionel call him darling again...he hangs up the phone._

 _Standing there in silence for a moment, Angelo silently thinks about his conversation with Lionel and about what he said about Eva. Exhaling a long breath, Angelo heads out the door.  
_

**Introducing  
**

 **Brian & Tiffany Kessler: Brian is the football jock that spread the rumors about Carly being "Easy"…Tiffany is his wife who also went to high school with Carly; she was the Captain of the Cheerleaders.  
**  
 **Home of Mr. & Mrs. Kessler–California-  
**  
 _All is quiet as Tiffany Kessler walks inside of her penthouse apartment with her suitcase in one hand...she was just coming back from at short trip to New York.  
_  
"Brian" _she calls out her husband's name…_

 _Once she doesn't hear a response she tells herself he is probably asleep since he was sick when she left which was why he couldn't go out of town with her to her daddy's birthday party. Her father was the one who gave Brian the initial investment to start up his nightclub which turned out to be a huge success._

 _As she walks towards the stairs that led to the upstairs bedrooms, Tiffany glances over to the couch where something sticking out of the side catches her eye._

 _Slowly she walks over to the couch to see what it was_ "That Son of a…" _Tiffany curses when she picks up and glares at the black thong stuck in between the cushions of the couch._

 _Their marriage wasn't all love, hearts and flowers…actually it became just the opposite over time. Now of days the only true emotion each had for the other is love of the others money and lust for each other in bed._

 _They constantly cheated behind the others back, but wouldn't dare think of divorcing since they both had a little something called blackmail on each other._

 _Brian was a gambler and Tiffany had the goods on him embezzling some serious money from her father. She would threaten him in a moment's notice about telling her daddy and having him sent to jail but then Brian would fire back at her with some information of his own. Tiffany was a former stripper when she moved to California to try her hand in acting, but that didn't pan out so well…needless to say that if her daddy knew about that he would cut her off and she would  
be penniless._

 _Dropping her suitcase to the floor, Tiffany picks up a nearby flower vase. She stomps her way in to the kitchen with fire in her eyes, the flower vase in one hand and in the other the thong panties  
clutched in a tight fist.  
_  
 _She turns on the hot water in the sink and lets it run while she empties the flowers out of the vase and pours the flower water out into the sink. Once the running water is hot enough for her liking  
she fills the vase up with the steaming HOT water then turns it off.  
_  
 _Brian lay in slumber, peacefully in bed...he wasn't aware that Tiffany was home or for that matter that she was staring down at him with payback in her eyes. Yes they both knew that neither was faithful but they had made an agreement between each other that neither would cheat in their "home" or in front of the other face. Their infidelity was to be kept out of sight of each other, but it was definitely clear that he had another woman in their home while she was gone being the good daughter in front of her parents and he was faking being sick just to shack up.  
_  
"You Bastard..." _Tiffany says in a whisper, her voice laced with contempt_

 _She raises the vase up above him with one hand as he still lay asleep and then quickly pulls back the covers pours the water over him._

 _Brian jumps up screaming_... "AHHHHHHH! FUCK _!" he looks over to his wife with a scowl and yells_ "What The Hell Did You Do That For!"

 _Tiffany dangles the black thong in front of his face_... "How dare you bring one of your bimbo's into my house and then have her skanky lingerie laying around like I wouldn't notice it!" _before Brian could respond she puts the vase down on a small end-table next to the bed then quickly leans down and puts the thong on his face to wear._

 _Scrambling his brain for a lie, Brian pulls off the thong panties from his head as he comes up with_ "How do you know those aren't yours...I could of bought them for you and hid them in the couch as a surprise." _Seeing that she wasn't buying it, Brian shrugs his shoulders innocently as he stick with his lie._

 _Tiffany couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth; did he actually think she was that stupid...folding her arms she stares down at him as she asks_ "How did you know I found them in the couch; I didn't say that's where I found them."

 _Think, Think, Think he tells himself...he quickly comes up with another lie_ "Um well uh, that's where you found them at right? So how would I know that they were there unless I put them in the couch for you to find." _Brian says with a sheepish smile, hoping she'd believe him_

 _Tiffany picks the vase back up again and throws it down on his head...HARD! With one last glare, she storms her way out of the room...  
_  
 _Brian should have seen it coming, but it was too late as the vase hit his head and shattered in to pieces "_ _ **ARGH**_ _" he grunts out from the blow of the vase. He was lucky the full blow of the vase didn't land on his head as part of it hit the headboard of the bed which made the vase shatter into pieces._

 _Raising a hand to his head then back down again, Brian sees that he is bleeding. Carefully, he gets out of bed as not to cut himself from the broken glass lying around him._

 _Grabbing his robe, Brian puts it on and heads to the bathroom to clean his cut...taking out the first aid kit, he puts a bandage on his wound. After putting away the first aid kit he stomps his way out of the bedroom in search for his loving wife...how dare she throw a vase at him; sure he had another woman in their home but he was pretty damn sure that partying with mommy and daddy at a birthday party wasn't the only thing she did on her trip home.  
_  
 _Coming down the stairs, Brian sees Tiffany finishing up a phone call_ "Okay I'll see you then...I'll call you and you can pick me up from the airport. K. Bye." _Tiffany says finishing up her phone call_

"And who was that? You running off to cheat on me now just because you " _Think_ " I cheated on you while I was here sick in bed?" _Brian yells as he turns the cheating finger on her_. "Ohh I see what your plan is..." _he pauses for a moment then continues on_ "You start a fight with me based on your paranoid delusions of me cheating, then pour hot water on me while I'm sleeping and to top it off you SMASH a VASE on my HEAD." _He points to the bandage on his head_

 _Tiffany looks over to Brian and smirks when she sees the bandage on his head_ "Aww, poor baby...you hurt? Who Cares?!" _Picking up her suitcase and purse she stares him straight in the eyes as she says_ "I'm outta here! You can go find your little slut but if I find out that she was in my house again when I get back the only thing that will be left of you once I'm finished will be a chalk outline of where your lifeless body will lay!"

 _As Tiffany turns around to leave, Brian quickly catches her hand and turns her around to face him_ "You think I'm gonna just let you walk out of here knowing that you're leaving just to cheat on me. Don't think I'm gonna buy that you're going to cry on your mommy and daddy's shoulder about your Big Bad Unfaithful Wolf of a husband!"

 _He pulls her closer so they are in each others personal space staring in each others eyes and feeling the intense sexual desire of their bodies so close together...this was like a ritual with them, they'd argue, she'd throw things and in the mist of their arguing they'd get turned on.  
_  
"Not that it's any of your business; I'm going back to New York to stay with Karen. Remember her my best friend back in high school. I saw her in a jewelry store while I was there shopping for daddy's birthday present."

"Karen?" _Brian thinks for a minute, then remembers_ "Oh yeah, Karen...I haven't seen her since high school. So you two just happen to see each other and poof you're instant best friends again?"

"Something like that...she even told me about our High School Reunion that's coming up. She's on the committee to contact our Senior Class and she asked if I would like to help her out. I turned her down but now that I'm back home and found out that you've turned our house in to your own person sex den I've decided to leave you while you fumigate the place until I get back."

 _Tiffany tries to leave once again, but Brian keeps her close, as he says_ "You're not leaving dear…at least not just yet anyway."

"My flight leaves in an hour darling and I will be on that plane. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way which will leave my stiletto heel prints indented in your head next to your other boo boo" _Tiffany says with a sweet smile and gives his cheek a little soft slap_

"You can leave but just know that if I find out you've been running around on me it won't be good for you. Daddy might open up his mail one day and find some pictures of his perfect little princess sliding up and down a stripper's pole." _Brian tells her with a smile of his own as he wets his lips looking down at her lips._

 _Tiffany quickly fires back.._. "Do that and you will making license plates for the next 15 to 20 years...who knows maybe you'll have a cellmate that likes to snuggle."

 _Standing and staring at each other, neither backing down as they let each other know that they meant business..._

 _The desire and heat between them began to boil over and neither could resist any longer...Brian lifts her up as Tiffany drops her purse and suitcase to the floor and wraps her legs around his waist. Their lips crash together in a heated kiss as he carries her over to the door until her back is crushed up against it trapping her there._

 _Needless to say, Tiffany would definitely be rushing to make her plane as they erupt in to a heated quickie against the door.  
_  
 **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4 - Sonny's Bedroom  
**  
 _It's almost noon and the curtains are closed shut as Carly lay asleep hugged up underneath the covers with Sonny...her head laying on his bare chest and leg wrapped between his._

 _It was very unusual for Sonny not to be out of bed by this time of day, but he wanted to stay in bed with Carly until she awoke. He'd gotten out of bed earlier to make sure the curtains were fully closed so that the sun wouldn't shine inside and disturb her. He knew once she finally woke up that she wouldn't be in the mood to have the sun shining in her eyes since she passed out drunk from her drinking game with Luke last night._

 _As he lay there in silence just holding her in his arms, Sonny could not get those words Carly finally said out of his head...  
_  
 ***** **Flashback** ***  
**  
 _Once Sonny has her dressed in his shirt, he pulls the covers up, tucks her in the bed then places a kiss on her forehead.  
_  
"Goodnight sweetheart" Sonny whispers

 _Deciding to get ready for bed himself, Sonny stands up from sitting on the side of the bed and starts to quietly walk to the bathroom.  
_  
 _Carly snuggles under the covers and then softly calls out his name_ "Sonny"

 _Sonny goes back to her side, sitting down next to her on the bed_ … "Hey" he smiles "Go back to sleep sweetheart…you need your rest."

 _Opening her eyes, Carly smiles at Sonny…her eyes felt so heavy.  
_  
 _Just before she closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep she whispers_ "Sonny…I love you."

 ***** **End Flashback** ***  
**  
 _Sonny didn't know what to think of Carly's declaration of love..._

 _Did she mean it?_

 _Would she remember saying it?_

 _Will she say it again but this time sober and knowing what she's saying?_

 _These are the questions that he kept going over and over in his head..._

 _He had to laugh a little at the circumstances...never did he ever think that he, Sonny Corinthos, would be in a situation like this; crazy in love and dying to know if the woman really and truly loves him back.  
_  
 _Hell before Caroline, Sonny would have never even thought about saying the words "I love you" to any woman. He was a player and for that matter a mobster, he didn't have time for serious relationships and a woman clinging onto him wanting to know his every move. He'd have his dates and short term relationships where he'd be with that one woman for the maximum of a month and then tire of her and find another one to replace her.  
_  
 _All of that changed when he met Caroline again that night at Luke's...now all Sonny knew was that he loved her and needed her in his life. Finally, Carly begins to stir as she hugs her body against Sonny while keeping her eyes closed._

 _With a small yawn, Carly's eyes start to flutter open but all she sees is a dark blurry room...she makes an attempt to move but her head starts to pound and she lies back down on the warmth of Sonny's chest._

"Sonny" _Carly whispers_ "Why is it so dark?"

 _With a slight smile, Sonny answers_... "Well because I closed all of the curtains so the sun wouldn't awake you and you could sleep in."

 _She snuggles in to him some more and then says,_ "Why is my head so dizzy...I feel like I'm spinning around and around and around and..."

 _Sonny smirks as he interrupts her_ "That's because you and your Uncle Luke thought it would be a good idea to see who could out drink the other."

"Oh yeah...I forgot" _Carly says with a laugh but then soon regrets it as he head begins to pound even more_. "Aw"

 _With a little chuckle, Sonny smiles down at her and kisses the top of her head...  
_  
 _Carly tries opening her eyes again_ , "Did I win?" _she asks with a small crooked smile_

"Hmmmm" _Sonny starts out to say then tells her_ "Let's just say it was uh kinda like more of a draw type of thing. You both were hammered and then you started telling to the whole club about how sexy I am and how I'm the best lover you ever had and wanted me to make you scream out my name over and over again...you know the usual."

"I bet your huge ego just loved that huh" _Carly tries not to laugh but couldn't stop it...her aching head didn't like that_ "Aw"

"You know what how about I go and make you a warm soothing bath so you can relax and while you're in relaxing I'll make us a late breakfast in bed."

 _He kisses her forehead and Carly says with a slight smirk_ , "You are not going to quit until you finally are able to make me breakfast in bed" _she tells him as she remembers him wanting to make her breakfast in bed before but she turned him down_

"You got something against me making you breakfast in bed; this isn't the first time you've turned me down?" _Sonny asks with a curious look_

"No it's just the last thing on my mind after waking up with a hangover is eating."

"Trust me you will love it…" _Sonny tells her with a hint of his dimples and then says_ "Now I'm gonna go run you a bath so you can relax and then I'll bring you some aspirin back to help with your headache." _he leans into close and places a soft kiss onto her lips before getting out of the bed._

 _Carly watches as Sonny gets up from the bed and walks through the darkened room to the bathroom...as he turns on the bathroom light, she grins when she catches a glimpse of his bare chest and black pajama bottoms he wore as he goes inside to run her bath water._

 _Slowly, Carly sits up in the bed as she focuses her eyes on the far away light in the bathroom. Once she hears the water stop running she waits for him to reappear. Sonny comes walking out of the bathroom with a small plastic cup of water in one hand and two Tylenol pills in the other...as he reaches the bed he hands the pills and water to her.  
_  
"Here, take these."

 _Carly takes the pills and then washes them down with the water and hands the cup back to Sonny...he places the cup on the nightstand next to the bed, helps her stand up and then walks her to the bathroom. Her eyes squint when they walk inside the bathroom and Sonny quickly adjusts the light dimming it so it wasn't so bright.  
_  
"Now if you like I can help you uh unbutton your shirt...you know just in case your head is still dizzy and your fingers fumble with the buttons." _Sonny offers with a sexy dimpled grin_

 _Carly smiles carefully tilting her head to the side some_ "You'd just love it if I let you undress me."

"Well I undressed you last night and put you in one of my shirts that you love to sleep in..." _Sonny pauses as he smiles showing off his dimples_ "You were kinda out of it and you couldn't very well undress yourself so uh I had to do the honors."

"Pervert" _Carly grins_

"You know you like it..." _Sonny says with one last dimpled grin and then leaves out of the bathroom_

 _Carly slowly unbuttons Sonny's shirt and slips it off her body...she was surprised when she saw that she still wore her bra and panties. He didn't fully undress her and the thought of that made her smile because he was still respectful of her with the state that she was in last night._

 _After taking off her undergarments she slips in to the warmth of the bubbled water and exhales a relaxing breath.  
_

 _As Sonny walks down the last of the stairs the phone starts to ring...he walks over to his desk and answers the phone.  
_  
"Hello"

~*~ 

"Sonny, its Bobbie"

~*~

"Oh hey Bobbie what can I do for you?"

~*~

"Well I was just calling to check up on Carly and see how she's doing after last night."

~*~

 _With a nod, Sonny smirks then says_ "She's doing fine; I let her sleep in...she just woke up. I uh, gave her some Tylenol and ran her a warm bubble bath that she's enjoying right now while I make her a late breakfast in bed."

~*~

 _Bobbie giggles then says_ "Well I can see that my daughter is in excellent hands and I have nothing to worry about."

~*~

 _Sonny smiles_ "Don't worry about Caroline, Bobbie...I'll take good care of her."

~*~

"I bet you will." _Bobbie says with a little laugh_ "Well, tell her I called to check up on her and I'll talk to her later."

~*~

"Will do."

 _Hanging up the phone, Sonny starts to walk towards the kitchen but stops when he hears a knock on the door. The door opens and Jasmine and Gia walk inside as Max holds the door open.  
_  
"Just getting out of bed?" _Jasmine asks with a grin_

"Yeah something like that." _Sonny replies_ "Carly's upstairs taking a relaxing bath..."

 _Gia looks down at her watch and then back up at Sonny as she asks curiously_ "She's taking a bath at this time of day."

"Don't tell me you two love birds still went at it last night" _Jasmine says with a laugh_ "Although after Carly's outburst last night I can see why she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off her  
Stallion Man."

 _Jasmine and Gia look at each other with a grin and then back at Sonny as they tried to hold in a laugh. Sonny smiles as he places a hand on his chin shaking his head...he looks over to Jasmine with a little laugh as he gets an idea of a little fun payback.  
_  
"Funny..." _Sonny says with a chuckle_ "So what brings you by...as you can see I'm not dressed yet" _he clears his throat then says_ "As a matter a fact I was on my way to the kitchen so you might wanna have your quarter ready...you wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to see if it'll bounce or not"

 _Gia holds in a laugh as Jasmine's stands still with her mouth slightly open...Sonny just stands there grinning. Jasmine glances over to Gia giving her a look to stop laughing.  
_  
 _Gia put a hand on her mouth to cover up her smile, then says_ "Sorry...but you gotta admit he got you with that one" _she replies while struggling to hold in her laugh_

"You know it took me forever last night to convince Jason that those are the things that women gossip about when we get together to talk about our men."

 _Sonny laughs then says_ , "Oh yeah?" _and then a thought comes to him as his laughter starts to fade...he asks_ "So uh...has uh Caroline ever uh asked stuff about Jason."

 _And once again it seemed Jasmine was able to get the upper hand back again...she grins then says_ "Wouldn't you like to know."

 _Sonny couldn't believe that women actually talked about men like that...he could understand men trading comments about women but not the other way around. Once again he clears his throat as he thinks to himself that it was past time to change the subject.  
_  
"Don't you two have somewhere else to be...where are Jason and Albert at?" _Sonny asks them_

"Albert?" _Gia asks confused_

 _Jasmine puts a hand on her shoulder as she says,_ "It's Sonny's nickname for my brother. Angelo calls him..."

"Sammy" _Gia interrupts as she remembers Angelo calling Sonny that when he was telling her about his sister dating Sonny back when they were first getting to know each other._

 _Sonny frowns when she says Angelo's nickname for him...wanting to get rid of them so he could go make Carly's late breakfast in bed, he claps his hands together and says  
_  
"Well ladies it was nice seeing you but if you don't mind..."

"I think he wants us to leave" _Jasmine tells Gia with a sneaky smile_

"You think?" _Gia laughs_

"Okay, okay we'll leave..." _Jasmine tells him_

"Good" _Sonny says_

 _Jasmine interrupts_ , "For now..." _she pauses for a moment then says_ "Tell Carly that Gia and I came by."

"And to call us as soon as possible..." _Gia adds in then goes on to say_ "More Girl Talk" _she winks_

"Yeah, yeah, okay, okay." _Sonny says as he quickly ushers them towards the door_

"Oh yeah I almost forgot...here." _Jasmine hands Sonny an overnight bag_. "Thought we'd bring over some clean clothes for Carly...as much time as she spends over here she needs to have her own drawer and space in your closet."

"Thanks" _Sonny smiles_ "Goodbyyyye" _he waves and then closes the door before they could say another word._

 _With a sigh of relief, Sonny finally heads to the kitchen to make a special breakfast in bed.  
_

 _Carly comes out of the bathroom wearing Sonny's black silk robe as she dries out her curly blond hair with a towel._

 _Looking up, Carly smiles as she sees Sonny walking in the room carrying a tray of food..._

 _Sonny stops in place as he holds the tray and lets out a long whistle of appreciation...damn she looked good in his robe and her hair all wet and curly._

 _Carly giggles at the sound of his whistle_ , "You're such a flirt."

"Get in bed" _Sonny tells her as he gestures a nod towards the bed_

 _Carly sticks out her tongue at him and then walks over to the bed as she drops the towel she was drying her hair with on to the floor and crawls into the bed._

 _Sonny shakes his head at her when she dropped the wet towel on the floor...he walks over to the bed and places the tray down over her lap._

"Mmmmm, yum looks good" _Carly says and then leans down a bit to smell_ "Smells even better."

 _She looks up and sees Sonny standing at the foot of the bed holding up the wet towel in his hands for her to see._

 _Carly shakes her head at him and rolls her eyes,_ "You are such a neat freak Sonny. Leave the towel on the floor and come help me eat all this food."

"Yeah, well something tells me you need a neat freak in your life." _Sonny tells her a little chuckle. When he sees she's about to dig in and start eating he quickly says_ "Whoa, whoa wait a minute…before you start I want you to drink this." _he picks up the tall glass of tomato juice on the tray and holds it out to her_ "Drink up it will help get rid of your hangover…"

 _With a disgusted look, Carly glares at the glass and then looks up to Sonny and asks_ "What is it?"

"It's tomato juice…"

 _Shaking her head_ "No way am I drinking that…" _Carly says interrupting him_

"Why not? It's good for you…"

"Anything that looks like that would have to be." _Carly replies_ "I tell you what why don't you drink it."

"Because I'm not the one who decided to try to out drink Luke last night…" _Sonny says still holding the glass in front of her_ "Baby trust me it will help."

"Sonny my headache isn't as bad as it was when I woke up…" _Carly tells him trying to get out of drinking the tomato juice_ "Really the Tylenol you gave me and the relaxing bath helped a lot."

"But still this will help now drink it and I'm not taking no for an answer…"

 _Carly looks up at him with a pout and then exhales a breath. She takes the glass from his hand and then stares at it still not wanting to drink it._

"You're stalling…" _Sonny says with a chuckle_ "Come on you trust me right. Trust me when I say this will help you. Now drink up…"

"What's the magic word?" _Carly asks looking up at him waiting for him to say it_

 _Exhaling a breath, Sonny says_ "Pleeease…" _Sonny says and flashes his dimples_

 _Carly couldn't help but laugh at him with the way he said the "P" word and of course she couldn't resist those dimples._

"Since you asked so nicely…" _Carly replies and then slowly brings the glass to her mouth_

 _Sonny watches as she began to drink the tomato juice_ "There now that wasn't so bad was it…" _he smirks_

 _Putting the glass back down on the tray after only drinking down half of it, Carly says_ "Yes actually it was." _she sticks out her tongue trying to get rid of the taste out of her mouth_ "Now can I start to eat this mountain of breakfast you made."

"You may…" _Sonny replies with a sexy dimpled grin; he looks down at the damp towel in his hand_

 _Exhaling a breath, Sonny turns and walking to the bathroom and puts the towel in the hamper; he comes back in the room and crawls in to bed next to her._

 _They lean in close for a kiss...  
_  
"Mmmm, your lips are sweet." _Sonny dimples...he looks down at the tray of food and sees that she has practically drenched his beautiful pecan waffles in syrup_

"The waffles are delicious" _Carly tells him enjoying her breakfast_

 _Sonny looks down at the waffles then back up at her_... "They were beautiful" _he smirks then says_ "That is before you drowned them in the syrup."

"Oh come on Sonny live a little...besides the syrup makes it taste soooooooo good." _Carly cuts a big chunk of the waffles and picks it up with her fork then holds it up to his mouth_ "Taste"

 _Sonny shakes his head_ , "I don't think so sweetheart."

"Come onnnn just one tiny little bite"

"Uh uh" _he shakes his head_

 _Carly laughs as she pushes the fork closer to his mouth and Sonny leans back to get away from the syrup drenched waffle. In the end, Carly wins out as she places the waffle to his cheek leaving a trail of syrup over to his mouth until he finally opens his mouth._

 _As Sonny eats the syrup waffle Carly laughs at the face he was making_ "Oh come on you gotta admit you loved it"

"It would have been better without all the syrup on it." _Sonny tells her and then touches two fingers to his cheek and says_ "Look what you did you got me all sticky here" _he laughs_

"Well you shouldn't have tried to escape the waffle" _Carly smirks_ "But you know what I know how much of a neat freak you are so I'll just clean this off of you."

 _She picks up a napkin from the tray then acts as if she's about to wipe his cheek clean but instead she leans into his cheek giving it a small kiss where the syrup is and then lightly licks it away._

 _Once the syrup is gone, Carly takes the napkin and gently wipes his cheek so it is clean; she places the napkin down and they stare in to each others eyes for a moment. They soon found themselves inching forward for a sweet, sweet kiss._

 _They spend the rest of breakfast in bed kissing and feeding each other…  
_  
 **Harbor View Tower's Penthouse 2  
**  
 _Opening the door, Jason walks inside to the sound of laughing...Jasmine and Gia were sitting on the couch. He had just come back from the warehouse.  
_  
"Uh oh, I'm afraid to even ask what you two are gossiping about." _Jason says as he closes the door behind him while looking straight at Jasmine_

"Then don't babe" _Jasmine tells him as she stands up from the couch walking over to him...she wraps her arms around his neck and places a soft kiss on his lips_. "All you have to know is that when I gossip I have nothing but good things to gossip about you."

 _Jason smirks then says_ , "Just good?"

"Oh I'm sorry I mean Fantastic Things!" _Jasmine says with a huge smile as her eyes light up while looking in to his baby blues...Jason grins and shakes his head as she continued on_ "You  
know what more than just plain ol Fantastic. I have nothing but AAAAAAMAZING, Unbelievably Incredible, Extrrrrrraordinary things to gossip about my man."

"And could you keep it to yourself because I've had about enough knowledge as I wanna know about Sammy for a lifetime!" _Angelo says as he comes walking inside…he continues on_ "And there is no way in hell I wanna know anything about my sister's boy toy." _he walks over to Gia as she stands up from the couch. They greet each other with a short but sweet kiss_

 _Gia smirks shaking her head at both Jason and Angelo as she says…_ "You know not that it is any of your business what Jasmine and I were talking about..." _she glances over to Jason and then back to Angelo_ "but both of you are way off base. We were actually planning a little girl's night out while we wait for Carly to come out from Sonny's place."

"Haven't you women had enough of those already?" _Jason asks with a little laugh_

"Babe you are just gonna have to get use to the idea that men aren't the only ones that talk about their mates...you men have your poker games with cigar smoke fogging up the room while you hustle each other out of money and we women have our girls night out." _Jasmine explains_

"And besides tonight's girl's night is my initiation in the group with Jasmine and Carly." _Gia grins as she and Jasmine look at each other both holding in a laugh_

"Oh no you two are not gonna corrupt my woman. I know how crazy you and Carly can get on your so called girl's nights out. I forbid it." _Angelo says thinking he's laying down the law_

"And just who the hell do you think you are saying that you forbid me go anywhere..." _Gia looks Angelo up and down as she places a hand on her hip_

"Baby, I'm sorry..." _Angelo tries to quickly dig himself out of the deep hole he dug in just those few seconds...Jasmine and Jason quietly stand as they watch in amusement_ "Forbid was the wrong word I shouldn't of said that sweetheart."

"You're damn right you shouldn't of said it because no one Forbids Gia Campbell to do a damn thing."

"You're right I'm sorry...what I meant was I would like it if you wouldn't go."

"Why?" _Gia quickly fires back_

"Why, you ask..." _Angelo says as he quickly searches for a plausible answer_

"Yeah, why?" _Gia asks again as her foot starts to tap while she awaits her answer_

 _Jasmine was cracking up as he watched her brother try to squirm his way out of this one_. "Yeah why can't she go, Angelo? I believe Gia is still awaiting your answer."

 _Angelo glares at Jasmine with a forced smile as he inwardly curses and pictures strangling her.  
_  
"Well?" _Gia asks as she becomes impatient_

 _Angelo takes Gia's hand in his as he turns his back to Jasmine so he couldn't see her and so Gia is standing in front of him..._

 _Jasmine slowly inches forward as she leans on Jason and stands on her tippy toes so she could get a good look at Gia once her brother came out with his lie._

 _Jason gently pulls her back so she's back flat on her feet and then quietly mouths "no" while shaking his head so she couldn't spy any more than she already was._

"I'm waiting…" _Gia says_

 _Angelo clears his throat some and then says_ "Okay, well you see...I was kinda hoping that we could spend the night alone together. I know we haven't had a lot of time to spend together the last few days..." _he pauses as he flashes back to Carly's kidnapping from his psycho ex Eva..._ "I've been busy." _He clears his throat some then says_ "Last night was the first night we've been out together for a while, and it was great going to Carly's party and all but we were surrounded by a whole bunch of people when all I really wanted was to be alone with you."

"Aww, that's so sweet" _Gia smiles sweetly at him as she places a soft hand to his cheek_

 _Angelo takes her hand from his cheek and places a soft kiss on the back of her hand._

 _Jasmine rolls her eyes at the back of her brother's head and then points a finger in her mouth as if she were about to throw up..._

"Is Gia actually buying that crap?" _Jasmine whispers to Jason then rolls her eyes again_

"A night alone together sounds wonderful sweetie" _Gia pauses with a smile_ "But Jasmine and I have been planning this all day. How about a rain check?"

"You sure I can't convince you otherwise" _Angelo smiles as he leans in to the crook of her neck placing kisses softly up to her earlobe_

 _Gia giggles while closing her eyes as his soft kisses tickle and excite her all at the same time._

"Come onnn I've missed you. I want to make up for lost time." _Angelo whispers in her ear_

 _Jasmine clears her throat to get Gia's attention back. Gia opens her eyes hearing Jasmine's constant sounds of clearing her throat over and over again...after seeing the look Jasmine was giving her, Gia snaps back to reality._

"Sorry sweetie but as soon as Carly comes up from air at Sonny's place Jasmine and I are dragging her away with us for the rest of the day."

 _Angelo sighs in defeat...  
_  
 _Gia wraps her arms around him as she looks in to his eyes then leans says_ "I promise when we get back we can spend all the time you want alone together."

 _Their lips connect in a soft sensuous kiss that starts out slow but soon starts to heat up with both of them forgetting that they were not alone and for that matter in Jason's penthouse._

 _Now it was Jason's turn to cough and clear his throat..._ "Okay, okay you two break it up."

 _As their kiss ends, Angelo looks over to both Jason and Jasmine in frustration..._ "I swear you two are perfect for each other...you both have impeccable timing when it comes to interrupting."

"Yeah, well it seems as though everyone has forgotten that this is my place...and for that matter what are you doing here anyway?" _Jason asks_

"Actually Jason I need to speak with you...in private."

 _Jasmine looks at her brother confused and curious about what he could possibly want to talk to Jason about in private.  
_  
"Is everything okay?" _Gia asks_

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine" _Angelo puts on a smile and kisses Gia's cheek_

"Then what is it you want to talk to Jason about?" _Jasmine asks with a raise of an eyebrow as she tries to figure out what's on her brother's mind_ "Anything you have to say to Jason you can say with me here."

 _Angelo sighs as he looks over to his sister and simply says_ "Guy talk." _He shrugs his shoulders and smiles smugly at his sister_ "You understand right."

 _Jason stares at Angelo...even though he hears Angelo's words he can tell that something more was going on underneath his cool surface. He could see the worry his eyes that Angelo worked so hard to cover up for Jasmine and Gia.  
_  
"Jason isn't the guy talk kind of guy so I'm afraid you're out of luck little brother." _Jasmine says with a shrug of her shoulders_

"No it's okay" _Jason says as he looks at Jasmine. She quickly looks at Jason as her curiosity was even more peeked_ "Why don't you and Gia go and see if Carly is ready to go?"

"I'll see you later" _Angelo tells Gia and then places another soft kiss at her lips_ "You go have fun" _he smiles as he says_ "Just don't let my sister and Carly corrupt you too much."

 _Gia smirks and then leans in for another kiss_ "I'll see you later sweetie. Don't forget our rain check" _she winks at him and then walks over towards Jasmine_

 _As Jasmine and Gia head out the door, Jasmine looks over her shoulder one last time at her brother and Jason as she still tried to figure out what was going on._

 _Once the women are out the door, Jason asks_ "What's wrong?"

"Nothing but trouble…"

 **The Hallway between Penthouse's 2 and 4  
**  
"Hey, you okay?" _Gia asks Jasmine_

"Yeah I was just wondering what all that was about. Angelo and Jason have never been close so why would he want to speak to Jason in private...and I'm not buying that guy talk crap."

 _Gia laughs_ , "Me either but whatever it is I'm sure if it's important they'll let you know. And anyways today is not about the guys it's all about us. Now all we have to do is drag Carly away  
from her Stallion."

 _They both laugh and then Jasmine says_ "Yeah you're right. Let's go get this girl..."

 _Walking over to Sonny's door, Gia and Jasmine stop they see Max standing at the door.  
_  
"Hey Max, what's up?" _Jasmine smiles_ "We're just coming by to kidnap Carly."

 _They try to go around him, but Max still blocks the way.  
_  
"I'm sorry but Mr. Corinthos gave strict instructions not to be disturbed." _Max tells them_

 _Both Jasmine and Gia look at Max like he's crazy._

 **Inside Penthouse 4** **~  
**  
 _After enjoying the rest of their breakfast in bed, Sonny and Carly were finally dressed and now downstairs on the couch making out…_

"Mmm you have a beautiful neck" _Sonny says as he places soft kisses up and down the crook of Carly's neck._

 _Sitting on Sonny's lap, Carly nibbles on her bottom lip with a playful smile as he places his kisses below her ear and up and down the side of her neck; she loved it when he kisses her there in her special spot…it always turned her on.  
_  
"You trying to start something, Mr. Corinthos. You know it drives me wild when you kiss at my neck like that." _Carly tells him...a moan escapes her_

 _Placing one last kiss at her neck, Sonny says_ "Rrrreally" _he grins showing off his dimples as he looks up in to her eyes_ "Drives you wild huh" _he places another kiss at her neck just below her earlobe…he grins_

"Mm, more than wild...you make me so hot for you. I can't control myself." _Carly tells him in a whisper_

 _Sonny grins as he continues to kiss at her neck and he lowers a hand down to her jeans between her legs...he began to stroke her inner thigh. Carly exhales a heated breath as her heart began to race even more...she was so close to jumping his bones right then and there.  
_  
"Oh yeah..." _Sonny says as he removes his lips from her neck and looks back in her beautiful brown eyes_ "Show me" _he whispers_

 _Placing a hand on his cheek, Carly leans down to his lips where she begins to softly nibble at his bottom lip just before she slowly swirls her tongue around with his. With a little quick maneuvering, Carly is now straddling Sonny's lap as her hands run through his hair and their kiss begins to heat up._

 _Sonny works on unbuttoning her shirt. Once her shirt is undone he leans back from her lips and goes straight to the money shot kissing and sucking at the slopes of her breast. Carly tilts her head to the side as she arches her back and her hands grip his hair holding him in place at her bosom._

 _Both are too lost in the moment to hear the voices outside the door getting louder...Jasmine and Gia are doing their best to get past Max as they yell out Carly's name  
_  
"Carly!" _Gia yells out_

 _Jasmine calls out_ "Carly! Step away from your Sexy Stallion Man! Just Say No!"

"Come on girl, it's time to come up for air" _Gia adds in_

"We know you're in there!" _Jasmine yells out_

 _Back inside, Carly now had Sonny's shirt undone as their lips crash back together again...she grinds down on his hardened member which only excites him more._

 _Sonny is just about to unsnap the front clasp of her bra when Max lets out a LOUD YELP as Jasmine stomped down on his foot. Max hops around on one foot while Jasmine and Gia take the opportunity to get by him.  
_  
"Alright, ready or not we're coming inside!" _Jasmine calls out as she reaches for the doorknob_

 _The door bursts open as Sonny and Carly are caught in the act. Jasmine and Gia stand with their mouths hanging open and trying not to laugh as Sonny and Carly quickly try to straighten up their clothing._

"What the hell are you two doing here?" _Carly says as she stares straight at Jasmine_

"Where the hell is Max at? MAX!" _Sonny yells out_

 _Max hobbles inside at the sound of Sonny's bellow…  
_  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO INTERUPTIONS!" _Sonny yells_

 _Quickly, Max tries to explain_ "Sorry Mr. Corinthos I didn't let them in. One of them stomped on my foot and then they made a run for it"

 _Sonny didn't say anything all he did was glare at Max menacingly and Max knew that was his cue to get out of there...he apologizes once more and then closes the door behind him. Jasmine and Gia both hold in their smiles and laughs...it was just as they thought.  
_  
"Okay to be fair it wasn't Max's fault..." _Jasmine starts out to say_

 _Gia finishes her sentence_ , "Yeah, he did a great job at keeping us out"

 _Jasmine continues on to say_ , "I had to stomp the hell out of his foot just so we could get past him."

"And here we are" _Gia says as both she and Jasmine smile_

 _Both standing up from the couch, Sonny and Carly just stare at them in silence until Carly finally speaks_ "Did it ever occur to you two that since Max had orders not to open the door that we didn't want to be disturbed?"

"Oh come onnnn we told Sonny we'd be back when we came over earlier to drop off some clothes for you." _Jasmine says shrugging her shoulders_ "Don't be mad"

"Yeah, we have the whole day planned." _Gia adds in_

"And we gotta get going" _Jasmine says as she looks down at her watch and then back at Carly_ "We had to push back our plans twice since you took up the whole morning and part of the afternoon here making out"

"What do you mean you have the whole day planned _?" Carly asks_

 _Jasmine and Gia go over to Carly both taking one of her hands as they walk her towards the door..._

"Our Girls Day Out" _Gia tells her_

"Which will lead to our Girls Night Out" _Jasmine says_

"Jason and Angelo are next door…" _Gia calls out over her shoulder to Sonny_ "I'm sure you three can find something fun to do while we're away."

 _Jasmine glances over her shoulder at Sonny and says_ "Don't wait up."

 _As they practically push Carly out of the door, Jasmine turns back around before she closes the door and says "Stallion" she winks at Sonny then closes the door_

 _Sonny quickly runs to the door trying to catch up with them but by the time he gets in the hallway the elevator doors are just closing._

"Caroline wa..." _Sonny tries to call out but the doors close in his face before he could finish his sentence._

 _Placing a hand on the closed elevator doors, Sonny sighs and then wonders aloud to himself_ "How the hell did they get on the elevator so fast?"

 _Hearing his question_ , _Max speaks up_... "Sir…"

 _Sonny looks over at him and sees that Marco is standing next to Max.  
_  
"What are you doing up here, shouldn't you be guarding the lobby?"

"It's uh, time for our shift change sir...Marco was on his way up and I was just about to get on the elevator when the three of them jumped inside instead."

 _Sonny shakes his head, pounds his fist on the closed elevator doors and gives Max one last glare before he turns and goes inside Jason's penthouse._

 _Max exhales a breath of relief as Sonny disappears inside of Jason's...he quickly pushes the elevator button so he could take his next post._

"Good Luck" _Max calls out to Marco as he gets on the elevator and the doors close_

 **Inside Penthouse 2**

"Listen will you calm down. Everything was taken care of! You have nothing to worry about." _Jason tries to explain to Angelo_ "The police have nothing on you. The only thing that can get you in trouble is if you go out blabbing your mouth about what happened."

"What's wrong?" _Sonny asks as the door closes behind him_

 _Angelo walks over to Sonny and says,_ "I just found out that Eva's sister Lisa reported her missing. The Paris police have been going around asking questions and they know that Eva came here to Port Charles most likely looking for me!" _he points a finger at his chest_

"Jason's right" _Sonny quickly tells Angelo_ "Don't panic. Everything was taken care...as far as the world knows Eva is just another missing person. You didn't come in contact with her until we got to the safe house so there are no witnesses that can say they saw you with her while she was here."

"But what about her body huh? What did you do with her..."

"Don't worry about that, it's been taken care of." _Sonny tells him_

"What do you mean it's been taken care of?" _Angelo snaps_ "Look you don't know Eva's sister Lisa...you think Eva was twisted well her sister is a hard core relentless business woman. She's Eva's manager and believe me she won't stop until she finds out what happened to her sister. So unless you two have thought of a damn good way to explain Eva's disappearance then the shit is gonna hit the fan."

"Trust me, we got it covered." _Jason says as he places a hand on Angelo's shoulder_

 _Sonny quickly adds in_ "That's right all you gotta do is keep your mouth _**shut**_ and the police won't find anything that will lead them to you or what happened in that safe house. Not another word about it are we clear!" __

 _Angelo nods as he stares straight at both Sonny and Jason_ "We're clear…" _it was hard for him to trust them but in this situation he had to._

 **New York City  
** _  
_"Oh my God...yes, oh yes right there." _Jasmine moans in pleasure_

"Mmm, you do have the most wonderful hands…Oh God a girl could get use to this..." _Gia say with a lazy smile_

"Mmmmmmm a little bit lower please…Oh that feels sooooooo gooooood. You have magical hands." _Carly sighs_

"Now aren't you glad you came with us, Carly" _Jasmine asks as her hunky male masseuse rubs her shoulders_

"Yeah...glad" _Gia manages to mumble as her masseuse massages the smooth oil down the back of her calves and on to her feet massaging her toes._

 _Carly giggles as she looks over at Jasmine and Gia_ "Okay, okay...I'll take you two off my hit list but only because Troy here has every muscle in my body completely relaxed."

"And let's face it you need the massage after the workout you and your man Sonny have been putting on each other all through the night." _Jasmine laughs_

"Like you can talk you have your own blue eyed Stallion. I seem to remember the first time you two hooked up you went into hiding and Angelo and I hardly ever saw you except when you'd come back home for a quick change of clothes and then you'd disappear again."

"Oh hush I wasn't that bad...well at least not like you and Sonny."

"Yeah, okay whatever you say." _Carly smirks and then says_ "So Gia what about you and Angelo...you got any good stories to tell."

"Well as a matter a fact..." _Gia starts out to say_

 _Jasmine quickly interrupts,_ "Eww do I have to hear about my brother and his sex life? I heard enough about it when Carly was dating him and believe me that was enough."

 _Carly and Gia laugh  
_  
"Hey we can't leave Gia out of the fun...besides that's what Girl Talk is all about."

"Okay but on one condition...you gotta give me something to make fun of him about. Does he make funny faces? Does he Grunt and Growl like a beast animal? Or better yet can I call him the one minute man?"

 _Once again Carly and Gia laugh_ "You know you're crazy, right?" _Carly says_

"And believe me the man will never be a minute man" _Gia wiggles her eyebrows at Jasmine_

 _Jasmine places a hand to her mouth as if she's about hurl_ "To much information."

 _Carly and Gia burst out laughing...  
_  
 **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 2  
**  
 _After the whole subject of Eva was over Sonny went in to interrogation mode trying to find out where Jasmine and Gia took off with Carly at. As many times and in the many different ways he  
rephrased the question, Jason and Angelo's answer was always the same...they didn't know where the women went._

 _This was the first time ever that Sonny, Jason and Angelo have been alone together...they each sat in there prospective places and once in a while one of them would attempt to strike up a conversation fell flat as they all would rather be with their respective woman instead of stuck sitting and staring around looking at each other.  
_  
"I'm gonna get a beer...you two want one." _Jason asks_

"Yeah, I'll take one" _Angelo replies_

 _Sonny shakes his head no as he stands up and walks towards Jason's bar_ "I'll make my own drink."

 _Jason hands Angelo his beer as he walks out of the kitchen...the room is once again engulfed in silence. It was too damn quiet! The silence was so loud you could hear a pin drop.  
_  
 _Having enough of all the quiet, Angelo decides to suggest something for them to do_ "Okay you know what the women wouldn't want us to just sit around here like three bumps on a log..."

 _Sonny interrupts before he could finish_ , "And just what do you suggest we do, Albert?"

"Well Sammy if you'd shut up and let me finish my sentence I'd tell you!" _Angelo snaps_

 _Both Sonny and Jason stare at Angelo in silence...  
_  
"Anyways, I was going to suggest we play pool..." _Angelo looks over to Jason's pool table_ "We might as well put it to good use and it'll give us something to do besides sit and glare at each other."

 _Jason shrugs his shoulders, not caring one way or the other. Angelo looks over to Sonny who hadn't said anything.  
_  
"Well?" _Angelo asks_

"I have an idea..." _Sonny sarcastically says_ "How about we don't and say we did?"

"Well I don't hear you coming up with any bright ideas!" _Angelo yells_

 _Once again the room was in silence...Sonny had enough of this; he pulls out his cell as Jason and Angelo watch as he dials a number._

"Hey Benny I need you to find out where Jasmine Vega, Gia Campbell and Caroline Lee are...I don't care how many guys you put on it I want them found."

 _Sonny hangs up the phone as he looks over to Angelo with a triumphant smug smile...  
_  
 **The Four Season Hotel  
**  
 _After their massage Carly, Jasmine and Gia spent the rest of the afternoon shopping...they had so many bags in their hands as they each came walking inside the luxurious suite.  
_  
"That was so much fun!" _Gia says_ "It felt so good to be able to get out and shop, shop, shop. God I love New York." _she laughs as she spins around in a circle…Carly and Jasmine laugh at her as she spins._ "Port Charles who?" _Gia says as she stops spinning_

"I love New York too and Paris...but I gotta admit even though Port Charles isn't big I love being there." _Carly says with a smile_

 _Jasmine and Gia laugh as Carly stares in to space with a far off look and goofy smile...  
_  
"Girl whatever, you just love it because your Mandingo Stallion Mobster Man lives there" _Jasmine teases_

 _They all laugh...  
_  
 _Ignoring them laughing at her_ "Okay what are we doing tonight?" _Carly asks then says_ "You two nuts are the ones who planned this trip. If we're gonna have a Girls Night out then I want to PAR-TAY!"

"Uh Oh say goodbye to Caroline and hello Carlybabes" _Jasmine laughs_

"Whatever JazzyGirl" _Carly laughs_ "You are just as wild as Carlybabes when we go out so don't even start."

"Carlybabes? JazzyGirl" _Gia questions with a laugh_

"Yeah and if you're gonna hang with Carlybabes and JazzyGirl we're gonna have to come up with a suitable nickname for you too" _Carly tells Gia_

"Okay…" _Gia says with a little laugh then thinks about it for a second before saying_ "How about Gia the Gorgeous One"

 _Carly and Jasmine look at each other and then back at Gia...they pick each pick up a pillow off of the couch and throw it at Gia_

 _Gia laughs_ , "What? Don't hate me because I'm Gorgeous" _she strikes a model pose; Jasmine and Carly of course laugh and she then picks up the pillows throwing them back at Carly and Jasmine._

"Okay so where are we going?" _Carly asks again as she pulls out a pair of leather pants from one of her many shopping bags_

 _Jasmine takes out a flyer from her purse_... "Here...this is where we're going."

 _Carly takes the flyer and she and Gia look at it...at the same time they both say_ "Hard Bodies" _they smile at each other then look over at Jasmine  
_  
"Yep, so whose up for seeing some Hard Bodies and slipping some bills inside of hunky men's g-strings tonight?" _Jasmine grins._

 **Later That Night - HARD BODIES**

 _Dressed to kill Carly, Jasmine and Gia walk in to the club ready to party...since tonight was a girl's night and all about having fun they each decided to wear leather tonight and show off their hotness._

 _Carly wearing her black leather pants and purple tank top that clung to her bosom._

 _Jasmine wearing a pair of red leather pants and black halter top that did the same showing off her curves._

 _Gia wearing a black leather skirt with a split up the side and a baby blue halter top.  
_  
 _Finding a table, they take off their jackets setting them on the back of their chairs. A waiter comes over and takes their drink order; they each order a beer. The club of crowded of women starts to scream as the next act is introduced...Jasmine, Gia and Carly stand up as well and cheer!  
_  
"Mmm, Mmm I'm loving this place already" _Carly says with a grin_

 **The Four Seasons Hotel - Carly, Jasmine and Gia's suite  
**  
 _The door opens and Sonny, Jason and Angelo come walking inside...with a little bribery and some major intimidation tactics, Sonny was able to get the desk clerk to give him an extra key to the suite where the women were staying  
_  
"Caroline" _Sonny calls out her name as he looks around for her while holding a bouquet of roses in his hand_

"Jasmine" _Jason calls out looking for her_

"Gia, you here?" _Angelo says as he looks around for her as well_

 _Sonny comes out of the bedroom_ "No one's here..."

"Maybe they left out again." _Jason adds in_

 _Angelo spots a piece of paper laying on the couch...he picks it up reading it.  
_  
"What's that?" _Sonny asks when he sees Angelo found something_

 _Jason and Sonny look at Angelo as he says_ "I think I know where they are."

 _Angelo shows Sonny and Jason the flyer and within a matter of seconds the three men are out of the door.  
_  
 **HARD BODIES  
**  
 _Screams and cheers fill the club as a stripper named "Adonis" danced on the stage  
_  
"Whoooo Hoooo!" _Tiffany yells as she slips a dollar bill down his g-string_ "This is just what I needed, Karen. No annoying jackass of a husband to think about."

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, I know what you mean...except my husband is a bore; his idea of sex isn't much. I'd be lucky if I get five minutes out of him. So when I'm not here I'm stuck at home with my B.O.B. My battery operated boyfriend" _Karen tells Tiffany and then whistles and yells out_ "Yeeeah Baby! Shake It Shake It Shake It!" _she waves her money up in the air trying to get Adonis' attention to come over to her_

 _Tiffany grins as she watches Karen stuff the money in to Adonis' g-string...as he starts to dance over to the other side of the stage she gives his ass a slap then looks at Karen as they both scream in delight._

 _Adonis jumps down from the stage and the women gather around waving money for him to dance with them...he winds up dancing with Carly as his hands go to her hips pulling her so close and grinding their lower halves together._

 _Both Jasmine and Gia laugh and cheer Carly on until they both decide to go and find their own Hard Bodied strippers to dance with. By this time all three of them have had a couple of beers...they weren't drunk but they'd had enough to be close to it._

 _Tiffany narrows her eyes as she looks out in to the crowd and notices the woman that Adonis was dancing with...she keep looking as she thinks she's seen her before somewhere.  
_  
"Karen" _Tiffany says as she gives her shoulder a push_ "Does that woman over there look familiar to you?"

 _Karen looks over to where Tiffany is pointing...she looks for a moment and then recognizes the face_ "Oh My God...Tiffany you know who that is."

"Who? I'm trying to remember...she looks familiar."

"You remember...the school tramp Carly Benson. Remember she went out with Br..." _Karen stops not finishing her sentence once Tiffany turns and glares at her_

 _Looking back over towards Carly, Tiffany says_ "Yeah, now I remember...looks like she's still the same ol tramp as always." _She pauses for a moment as she continues to watch Carly_ "Hey, have you notified Carly about the School Reunion yet?"

"Not yet, I haven't been able to get an address on her."

"Don't you think we should invite her in person?" _Tiffany says as she and Karen look at each other with a grin_

 _Angelo, Jason and Sonny come walking inside the club...they begin to get looks from women checking them out and wondering if they are new dancers on their way backstage. Not paying any attention to the looks they are getting from the crowd of horny women, they continue to look around the club until they see them._

 _Jason and Angelo couldn't believe their eyes when they see both Jasmine and Gia dancing with two strippers. The strippers had their hands all on their women as Gia and Jasmine slip money in their g-strings._

 _Sonny's eyes bulge out as he watches Carly dance with some stripper that had his hands where they didn't belong on his woman. Sonny's hands ball up in to fists so tight that his knuckles turn white. He was so jealous and furious all at the same time...he couldn't stand to see another man's hands on his woman.  
_  
 _Without wasting another second, Sonny begins to make his way through the crowded dance floor..._

 **End Of Chapter 22  
** **  
By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	23. Chapter 23

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 23  
**  
 **HARD BODIES  
**  
"Jason" _Jasmine says surprised as she turns around after feeling a tap on her shoulder_

 _Hearing Jasmine say Jason's name, Gia turns around also and is shocked when she sees_ "Angelo" _she says his name as her eyes open wide_

"Wha-what are you two doing here?" _Jasmine asks_

 _Angelo steps closer to Gia as he puts his hand around her waist while staring at the stripper next to her_ "I think you're finished with your little dance here man so why don't you run along I can  
take it from here."

 _The stripper walks away not wanting there to be a scene...Gia stares at Angelo like he grew two extra heads. Angelo keeps his hand around her waist as he stares back at her with a jealous look in his eyes._

 _Jason on the other hand doesn't say a word to the stripper that's standing next to Jasmine. His deadly cold icy blue eyed stare gives the stripper his unspoken message; the stripper raises his hands up in the air and quietly backs away from Jasmine then goes off in the crowd to another group of women to dance with._

 _Even through the hard icy glare, Jasmine could see also see the jealousy in Jason's eyes but she held back her smile as she folds her arms and says_ "Okay I see Barney and Bam Bam " _she looks back and forth at Angelo and Jason then says_ "So where's Fred the head Caveman at?"

~*~

"Wait a minute..." _Karen says as she places a hand on Tiffany's shoulder_

 _Tiffany turns around annoyed_ "What?" _she snaps_ "You're wasting time. Don't you want to go over there and have a little fun at the expense of that tramp?"

"Look" _Karen points in to the crowd_

"Is that..." _Tiffany starts out to say_

 _Karen interrupts_ "Sonny Corinthos" _they look at each other for a brief moment then back to Sonny as he continued to cut through the crowded dance floor_

"I wonder what store he had to rob to get that expensive suit he's wearing." _Tiffany says_

"You don't know?" _Karen replies as Tiffany looks at her_ "He's some sort of King Pin Mob Boss or something."

"Well I see nothing has changed with him either...he was a thug in school and a thug now all that's changed is he has better clothes."

"Look where he's heading..." _Karen replies and Tiffany looks back over to Sonny._

~*~

 _Adonis couldn't believe how HOT this woman he's dancing with as he inwardly tells himself "Usually the club is packed with a lot of horny housewives or pretty young college students but not drop dead gorgeous knock out blond vixens this one." With his hands on her hips, Adonis pulls Carly closer_

 _Carly was having a blast as she continues to dance with Adonis...slipping a couple of bills in to his g-string, she doesn't even notice the admiring looks he is giving her until she feels his  
hand give her ass a squeeze._

 _Looking down to his hand, Carly looks back up to Adonis with a smile as she removes his hand_ _and says_ "Down boy hands off the goods you're the stripper not me."

"Well in that case how would you like a private lap dance in the back?" _Adonis grins_ "You know get out of this crowd and away from all the noise."

 _Just as Carly is about to reply she sees Sonny come out of nowhere_ "Sonny wha..."

 _She doesn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before Sonny grabs Adonis and twists his arm making him fall to his knees in pain.  
_  
"AWWW! Hey Man What's Your Problem!" _Adonis yells_

"Sonny let him go!" _Carly yells as a crowd of people start to gather around them watching the scene play out_

 _Sonny lets Adonis' arm go and gives him a hard shove to the ground. Carly couldn't believe the way Sonny was acting and the fact that he followed her here. All she was doing was dancing and he had the nerve to jump out of nowhere and act all possessive of her like he owned her or something. Yeah, Adonis was starting to get a little too friendly but she was handling it and she didn't need Sonny swooping in like he was Tarzan and she was some sort of damsel._

 _Adonis looks up at Sonny as he tries to get up from the ground but seeing the menacing glare of Sonny Corinthos looking down at him, he changes his mind and stays still...he didn't dare move._

~*~

 _Jasmine, Jason, Gia and Angelo quickly walk over to see what was going on. Jason keeps a close eye out just in case he has to step in._

 _Seeing a bouncer coming over, Jason quickly blocks his path...he stands in the bouncer's way with his arms folded while giving him his famous hard blank stare before he can make it to Sonny._

"Back off..." _Jason orders_ "Unless you want trouble with Mr. Sonny Corinthos."

 _The bouncer looks over Jason's shoulder and recognizes Sonny...he looks back to Jason and says_ "We don't want any trouble."

 _Jason quickly replies_ "There won't be unless you but in and that won't be good for you."

 _With one last look at Sonny and then at Jason, the bouncer nods and then leaves to go back to his post...Jason waits until he is gone and then turns back around.  
_

"Do you know who I am?" _Sonny asks_

 _Adonis nods as he says_ "Yeah" _his heart pounds in his chest_

"Sonny stop this right now!" _Carly yells at him_

 _Looking at Carly, Sonny could see she was pissed...he looks back down to Adonis and says_ "She's off limits and if I ever catch you with your hands on my woman again..." _he leaves the rest unsaid as he just glares down at the stripper_

 _Not able to form words, Adonis nods as he stays silent and very still...the crowd around them stands quietly as they watch the Infamous Sonny Corinthos in action._

 _Turning back around to Carly, Sonny grabs her hand and says_ "Come on lets go " _he starts to walk them through the crowd that started parting a path as soon as he came their way._

 _To say Carly was angry would be an understatement...she was furious! She sees Angelo and Jason standing next to Gia and Jasmine and it only makes her more FURIOUS!_

 _Jerking her hand out of his_ , "Let go of me you Chauvinistic Caveman! Just who the HELL do you think you are!? I'm not going anywhere with you." _she crosses her arms and plants her feet firmly in place as she flashes him a piercing deadly glare of her own._

"Don't do this now we'll talk later back at the hotel" _Sonny tells her as he shakes his head and he holds out his hand to her then says_ "Let's go."

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere with you! My girls and I were having a good time before you, Monkey See and Monkey Doo over there came busting in here! Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get back to our Girl's Night Out with OUT interruptions from the Jealous Caveman Squad!"

 _Sonny couldn't believe her attitude! Why the hell was she pissed? He should be the one that was pissed, he tells himself. After all he was the one that walked in to a strip club to see some stripper grinding and grabbing all up on his woman's ass.  
_  
"We're leaving!" _Sonny tells her in a firm tone as he reaches for her hand again_

"NO!" _Carly yells as she yanks her hand back_ "The only one that is leaving is You! And you can take Mutt and Jeff with you since they love following you so damn much!"

 _As the music blasted through the club while many onlookers watched, Carly and Sonny stand_ _glaring at each other...neither one willing to back down and both pissed off as hell. Angelo, Jason and Jasmine exchange looks neither of the three like the way things were going._

 _Jason knew Sonny's temper and it looked like he was about to EXPLODE...Jasmine and Angelo knew Carly's temper and if Sonny knew what was best for him he wouldn't push her any further._

 _Sonny and Carly's stare off lasts for a few more seconds and then Sonny nods while keeping eye contact with her as he says_ "Okay."

 _Carly scrunches her brow as she tries to figure out his game...that was a little too easy, she tells herself._

"You leave me no choice..." _Sonny says_

"Good" _Carly replies as she nods at his giving in and seeing things her way_ "I'm glad you see it my w...HEY!"

 _Carly isn't able to finish her sentence before Sonny quickly picks her up, puts her on his shoulder then starts walking them through the parted crowd and out of the club with her Kicking and Screaming all the way for him to put her down.  
_  
"SONNY PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN SONNY RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT KIDDING SONNY YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOWGODDAMNIT!"

 _Sonny doesn't say a word as he walks out of the door with her pounding on his back while screaming out..._ "PUT ME DOWN YOU SON OF A…" _  
_

_Jason, Jasmine, Angelo and Gia stood with the rest of the crowd watching Sonny carry Carly out of the club...they were so caught up in the scene that they all just realized that they'd better hurry up and follow._

 _Running out of the club, all the four of them see is the speeding black limo leaving them behind.  
_  
"Damm" _Jason curses_

"I'll hail a cab" _Angelo says_

 _Jasmine punches Jason's shoulder and Gia pops Angelo on the back of the head...  
_  
"What was that for?" _Both Angelo and Jason say practically at the same time_

"This is all your fault!" _Jasmine and Gia announce together_

"What the hell?" _Angelo replies_

"How?" _Jason asks_

"If you three prehistoric cavemen would have just stayed where you were at instead of following us here ..." _Gia starts out to say_

 _Jasmine finishes up for her_ , "Then we wouldn't be left out here in the cold freezing our asses off!"

 _Both Gia and Jasmine start hitting at them again and Jason and Angelo put up their hands trying to dodge their hits.  
_  
"Hey, hey we're never gonna get a cab if you don't quit..." _Angelo yells through the continuous blows of Gia's flying hands._

 _Jason quickly grabs a hold of Jasmine's hands and holds them behind her back as he pulls her body against his... Angelo takes a hint from Jason as he grabs on to Gia's hands stopping her from hitting him.  
_  
"Will you calm down" _Jason says out of breath_

"Why should I? Who the hell told you to follow us all the way here anyway?! Tonight was supposed to be for me, Gia and Carly... " _Jasmine snaps_

"Does all of your girl's night out involve you dancing with strippers?" _Jason snaps back_

 _Jealousy was written all over Jason's face and Jasmine couldn't help the smile that came as she does her best to hold back a chuckle._

"What?" _Jason asks confused by the way she was looking at him_ "What's so funny?"

"You. You're soooooo jealous." _Jasmine laughs_

"Yeah so what if I am?" _Jason says not denying it as he lets her hands free from behind her back_

 _Jasmine wraps her freed hands around his back holding him to her as she smiles and says_ "You know I should be furious with you but you're so cute when you're jealous." _she giggles then says_ "You don't have to be."

"We only came here to surprise you..." _Angelo tells Gia and before she could interrupt he goes on to say_ "I missed you...a lot" _he lets go of her hands and then frames her face in the palms of his hands softly rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb  
_  
"A lot, huh" _Gia smiles_

"Like you wouldn't believe " _Angelo says in an exhausted tone_ "Let me tell you being left with Sonny and Jason was like watching paint dry I was so bored out of my mind. I knew that if I found my Gia that the evening would turn out much better." _he places a soft kiss to her lips_ "And it already is because you're in my arms."

 _Gia and Jasmine look at each other_ "What do you say Gia should we let our cavemen off the hook?" _Jasmine asks and then looks back at Jason_

"Hmm, I don't know they did interrupt our girl's night out. Now we have nothing to do." Gia says _innocently as she looks back at Angelo  
_  
"Well they'll just have to make it up to us " _Jasmine says and then winks at Jason_

"I think I can handle that " _Jason grins_

"What about you? You think you can handle it." _Gia smiles_

"Definitely" _Angelo replies as he slightly wets his bottom lip as he thinks of all the possibilities of making it up to her_

"Good" _Gia says_

"You can take us shoe shopping." _Jasmine tells Jason as she unwraps her arms from around him and gives his cheek a soft pat as she smiles brightly at him_

 _Gia puts a hand to Angelo's chest and gives him a little push backward as she says_ "And holds our purses while we decide through all the many different pairs of shoes."

"Taxi" _Jasmine calls out...Gia stands next to her and whistles which makes one stop instantly._

 _Jasmine and Gia laugh while quickly run to the taxi before someone else snatches it from them Jason and Angelo groan as they follow their women to the taxi._

 _Closing the door of the taxi, Jason looks pleadingly to Jasmine as he says_ "Umm babe, you uh know shoe shopping isn't what I had in mind for making it up to you." _He pauses for a moment to think of another idea that she'd go for instead of shoe shopping_ "How about we find a place with a pool table and I'll let you beat me however many times you want."

 _Jasmine decides to toy with him_ "Really? And you'll admit that I'm the better pool player and that the game you won at Jake's was just a fluke."

"Yes, yes whatever you want." _Jason quickly agrees_ "So what do you  
say?"

"Hmmmmmm" _Jasmine pretends to think about it and then says_ "Nope"

"Come onnnnn, I can't be seen shoe shopping."

"Oh and don't forget holding my purse" _Jasmine says she places her purse on his lap._

"How about we go back to the hotel..." _Jason says while leaning in to her ear then starts kissing at her neck._ "I can make it up to you in bed...or even in one of those girly rose smelling bubble baths you like to take so much."

 _Jasmine grins liking the idea_ , "You know what that actually sounds great..."

"Good then it's settled" _Jason says as he sits back up._

 _He is just about to tell the taxi driver to take them back to the hotel when Jasmine interrupts before he can speak...  
_  
"But first we go shoe shopping..." _Jasmine smiles at him and Jason tries to speak again but she cuts him off once more_ "Don't worry babe, I promise you that if you're a good boy while we're shoe shopping then we can have that bubble bath together."

 _It was taking everything in Angelo to hold in his laughter over how Jason kept trying to talk his way out of going shoe shopping. He wasn't looking forward to going either...shopping with women was like a slow torturous murder for any guy._

 _While Jason was rambling trying to talk Jasmine out shopping, Angelo came up with a better idea...as he looks out the window he tells himself that once he's done, Gia will be begging to end their little shoe shopping spree._

 _Gia watches Angelo as he looks out the window he was too quiet for her liking_ "Why are you so quiet?"

 _Angelo turns looking at Gia as he quickly comes up with an excuse so she wouldn't get suspicious..._ "I uh was just thinking about Sonny and Carly. Do you think we should go check on them and make sure they haven't killed each other?"

 _Jason perks up at hearing Angelo's excuse and he decides to ride with it as he eagerly agrees_ "Yeah we should go check up on Sonny and Carly."

"Good try sweetie, but we're still going shopping" _Gia replies with a smile_ "Don't worry Sonny and Carly will be fine, they'll be able to work through their argument just like we did."

 _Jasmine adds in as she looks at Jason,_ "And besides Carly can take care of herself if she needs us she'll call."

 _Jason groans that the excuse was shot down...Angelo acts disappointed as if she figured out his plan but on the inside he was laughing his ass off_

"Damn how'd you figure me out, my excuse was way better than his" _Angelo gestures a hand towards Jason and then says in a mocking tone_ "How about we find a place to play pool or whatever and I'll let you beat me as many times you want." _He scoffs_ "Yeah like that  
was gonna work."

 _Jason shoots a glare over to Angelo while Gia smiles and says_ "Now, now boys play nice." _she laughs_ "Oh and here " _she places her purse in Angelo's lap_ "Don't forget to hold my purse." _she winks  
_  
 **Back In The Club**

 _The music is cranked back up and the club is pretty much back to normal except everyone's subject of talk is the scene with Sonny Corinthos and the hot headed blond he carried out on his shoulder kicking and screaming._

 _After Jason and Jasmine, Angelo and Gia ran out the club, Tiffany and Karen followed behind them but instead of following them outside they stayed at the door with it cracked some so they could try to hear, but with the loud music in the background it was nearly impossible._

 _After seeing the foursome get in to a taxi, Tiffany and Karen hurry outside and quickly hail a taxi of their own_

"Follow that cab" _Tiffany tells the driver as she closes the door._

 **The Four Seasons Hotel**

 _The limo ride was one filled with a hard silence as Carly sat on the far side of the limo away from Sonny and ignoring him while looking out the window._

 _Once they got to the hotel, Sonny is the first to exit the limo...he holds the door open for Carly and tries to help her out but she pushes his hand away.  
_  
"AHH!" _Sonny yelps as Carly made sure to STOMP on his foot when she got out of the limo..._

 _Sonny glares at her as she walks inside the hotel without looking back as the doorman holds the door open for her. Quickly, Sonny hobbles to catch up with her and he does so just as she steps inside the elevator...he steps inside just in time before the doors closed on him. As the elevator starts on its way up, Carly folds her arms while looking up at the numbers.  
_  
 _Just like in the limo, they ride the elevator all the way up in silence...when the doors finally open up to their floor Carly bolts out the elevator while looking for her key inside her purse with  
Sonny following her._

 _When Carly gets to the door of the suite, she quickly turns around facing Sonny_ "Unless you have a suite on this floor for yourself I suggest you go back down to the front desk because you won't be coming inside of mine!"

 _Sonny scoffs at her statement then says_ "Wanna bet?" _he holds up his key he gotten earlier from the desk clerk; as Carly stood wondering how'd he gotten a key to her room Sonny took that opportunity to move her to the side so he could open the door himself._

 _Carly shoots him a glare and then tries to get the key away from him but it was useless...after he walks inside leaving her out in the hallway she stomps inside the suite and holds the door open as she yells_

"Get Out!"

 _This time it was Sonny's turn to ignore her as he walks over to the bar, pours himself a drink then walks over to sit on the huge wraparound couch in the sitting area of the suite..._

 _Carly slams the door shut then walks over to stand in front of him as she yells_ "What are you deaf? I said get out Sonny!"

 _After drinking some of his drink down, Sonny yells back_ "What the hell is your problem!? I'm the one who catches you in a strip club with some bastard rubbing all up on your ass and you're upset!" _he drinks down the rest of the liquor in his glass_

 _Carly laughs at his ignorance_ "You're kidding right! What the hell is " _ **My**_ " problem _" she points to herself_ "How about the fact that you're not supposed to be here?! How about the fact that you  
followed me all the way here, and for what? To spy on me?! You almost broke that guy's arm, Sonny!"

"He was grabbing all on your ass!"

"I was handling that!" _Carly snaps_

"Well it sure as hell didn't look like it to me...that is only if your definition of handling it is throwing money at him. If you ask me, I'd say you were encouraging the bastard!"

 _Standing up from the couch, Sonny and Carly are standing toe to toe with each other  
_  
"We were dancing you Control Freak! That's what you do in strip clubs, dance! Yeah Adonis started getting a little too friendly but like I said I was handling it! I can take care of myself! The only thing that you morphing in to Sonny Flintstone did is scare the poor guy half to death, embarrass me in front of a club full of people acting like I'm your property and then carrying me out of the club over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes."

 _Shrugging his shoulders, Sonny replies innocently_ "Hey I asked you to come with me...you were the one who pulled away and refused. You left me no choice."

 _Carly shakes her head_ "Why are you here?" _she pauses for a moment then says_ "What…you don't trust me! Is that why you followed me here?! You wanted to make sure I wasn't whoring around, is that it Sonny?"

 _Sonny was shocked at her words...his once angered tone changes to a gentle one as he replies_ "No...I, you know I don't think that…"

"Really Sonny because it's not that far of a stretch seeing as that's what you thought of me when we were in High School! Um, let me see...you use to call me whore, slut and tramp." _She lists off the horrible names_ "Did I miss any?" _she says with her bottom lip trembling then casting her look downward to wipe away a tear she was holding in_

 _Sonny exhales a breath before placing his hand underneath her chin to gently lift her head up so she could look at him...he could see the tears that she was trying so hard to keep hidden inside. It was killing him that she would think that he still thought those horrible things of her.  
_  
"I thought we were past all that, Caroline."

 _Lowering his hand off her chin, Carly turns and walks around the couch away from Sonny to put some distance between them._

 _Carly's back is to Sonny as he walks over to her...placing his hands on her shoulders Sonny turns_ _her around to face him as he says_ "We are past all of that right? Caroline..."

"Answer my question Sonny. Why did you follow me here? Do you trust me?"

"I trust you..." _Sonny replies as he places a hand to her cheek and wipes away another stray tear with the pad of his thumb_ "I just...I get jealous when I see some other man's hands on you. I'm selfish. I want you all to myself. It drove me crazy when I saw him grab you like that."

 _A moment of silence passes and then_ "Why did you follow me?" _Carly asks in a low childlike voice_

 _Sonny frames her face in his hands and then places a soft kiss to her forehead_ "Wait right here" _he turns and walks in to the bedroom..._

 _Carly stands watching him disappear into the bedroom...she exhales a shaky breath and wipes away a few more tears before Sonny comes walking back out of the bedroom with a bouquet of red roses. Sonny hands her the roses and Carly accepts them...she looks down at them then back up to him._

"I got these for you…"

"Their beautiful" _Carly softly says_

"I missed you." _Sonny simply says_

 _Smiling_ , "You missed me...Sonny I wasn't even gone that long."

"Doesn't matter I still missed ya." _Sonny pauses for a moment_ "Picture me, Jason and Albert standing around looking at the walls." _Carly laughs at his statement_ "Yeah...that was about it.  
Jason drinking a beer and Albert yapping about the pool table or something I dunno I forget." _Carly giggles Sonny smiles at seeing her smile again_ "You have a beautiful smile...I don't ever want to make you cry again Caroline."

"Sonny..."

 _Shaking his head_ "No, no, no listen...I understand why you thought what you said. It's my fault for being a jerk back when we were kids but baby I, I just want you to know that I would never say or even think those horrible things of you now or ever again."

 _They gaze in to each others eyes; Slowly Carly steps closer to him and then wraps her arms around his neck while still holding on to the bouquet of roses...his hands go to her waist and then slide around to her back as he pulls her close._

 _Their lips inch closer and closer until finally surrendering in to a lovely sweet kiss...their tongues tangle in a dance of sweet surrender neither able to get enough which ultimately heats their  
kiss up a few degrees. Their earlier argument is now long forgotten as their fully clothed bodies hold on to each other for dear life as short moans escape here and there between kisses._

 _With one hand placed firmly at the small of her back holding her in to place, Sonny slides his other hand down to her leather clad ass giving it a good squeeze and then pushing her even closer so she could feel the effects of what she does to him._

 _Carly almost dropped her roses when she felt his hand on her ass and then of course the huge solid bulge pressed against her thigh. Luckily she catches the roses before they could fall...an act that makes Sonny grin slyly at her lips. They quietly stand like that for a moment, both loving the feel of being held by the other.  
_  
 _With a soft peck of a kiss to her lips, Sonny pulls back once again then places a hand at her cheek as he says_ "You know I meant it when I said I missed you." _He pauses for a moment as the pad of his thumb caresses her cheek he whispers_ "Don't ever leave me alone at home again" _he captures her lips lovingly_

 _Carly melts in to his lips...she loves the way his lips feel on hers. She leans back with a grin as she asks_... "Or what, you'll go all Caveman on me again." _she giggles_

"Well you gotta admit" _Sonny grins making his dimples deepen_ "It took a little while but it worked...look at us now. We're alone...you're in my arms." _he leans in for another short kiss_ "Where you belong." _he smiles_ "Everything is as it should be..."

 _Their hungry lips meet again in a deep sensuous kiss as Sonny presses her body to his as he walks her backward to the bedroom.  
_  
"Sonnee" _Carly calls his name as his lips trail down to her neck as her eyes flutter shut at the sensations of his touch_ "Sonny wh...what about" _she tries to speak but he is making it damn near impossible with what he's doing_ "Jasmine and Gia..."

 _With a low growl into her neck_ , "Mmmmm, what about them."

"This is their room too" _Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip then says_ "We can't just " _her voice trails off not able to finish her thought_

"Correction this is our room." _Sonny informs her as he pulls back from her neck, stopping them in place as he looks in to her eyes. He places a finger to her lips before she could speak_ "When me, Jason and Picture Boy got here I uh...made sure to get two extra rooms."

 _Carly grins,_ "Oh you did, did you?"

"Yeah" _Sonny says as he starts to walk her backwards towards the bedroom again_.

"So arrogantly sure of yourself, huh" _she smiles shaking her head as they enter the bedroom_

"No...just sure of us" _Sonny replies kicking the door closed behind them...he sucks at her bottom lip then takes her in to a drugging kiss as he walks her over to the bed_

 _As the back of her legs hit the side of the bed, Carly slowly lowers her arms from his neck and places her bouquet of roses down beside her as she sits on the edge of the bed looking up at him._

 _Sonny watches as she begins to pull up his shirt from his pants...she began to unbutton his shirt as she stands back up again and then lowers both his shirt and suit jacket off of his shoulders._

 _Her eyes take in the sight of his bare magnificent bronze shoulders...chest...abdomen. She slides the suit jacket and shirt down his arms and lets them fall to the floor._

 _Placing her hands in his, Sonny slowly raises her arms up in the air as he slowly lifts her top up over her head, up her arms then finally dropping it to the floor behind him. Gently, Sonny lowers her hands down from the air...his hand immediately are drawn in to her bosom covered in the lacy strapless bra.  
_  
 _She silently stands as he frees her breast and his mouth covers a taut nipple..._

 _Slowly he sucks the fullness of her mound..._

 _Deliberately he nips at the tip of the bright pink nipple..._

 _Carly closes her eyes as she kisses at his shoulder...  
_  
 _Her hands caress down the expanse of his back until ultimately going straight to his belt unbuckling it. Once his pants are undone, she slides them down to drop in a pool at his feet._

 _Sonny releases her breast from his mouth as he step out of his pants then kicks off his shoes and socks. She sits down on the bed and slips her hand in to his boxer-briefs...his eyes stare deeply, intensely in to hers as she looks up at him and her hand surrounds his hardened manhood. He exhales a sharp breath at the feel of her wet tongue dampening his tip.  
_

 _At just about the same time Sonny moves Carly aside and opens the door to the suite at the hotel, Jason groans bored out of his mind_ "That's it...I'm officially in Hell. Who'd of thought that HELL on earth would be shoe shopping?" _Jason mumbles to himself and then looks down at the purse in his hand_ "Ughh, how long does it take to pick out a pair of shoes?"

 _Sitting in a chair with Jasmine's purse in his lap, Jason just glares as he couldn't wait until this hellish nightmare was over...he looks over to Angelo and scrunches up his brow as he mumbles to himself_ "He's up to something but what. He has to be because there is no way he can really be enjoying this crap."

"Did you say something sweetie?" _Jasmine asks as she looks over at Jason_

 _Jason just shrugs his shoulders_ "No uh…nothing."

 _Jasmine holds up a pair of shoes for him to inspect_ "What do you think of these?"

"Their great now can we pay for them and get out of here..."

"No not yet I'm not finished. Okay how about these; do you like these better than the other ones?" _Jasmine asks as she holds up another pair_

"What's the difference both pairs look the same...both of them are black."

"Jason there is a difference " _Jasmine replies while trying to hold in her laugh_ "This pair here is Gucci and this other pair is Prada."

"Does it matter?" _Jason snaps in a bored tone but when he sees Jasmine's annoyed look he calms himself and says_ "Sorry...it's just they both look the same to me and besides you look beautiful in anything you pick out."

"Thanks sweetie" _Jasmine smiles_ "But come on I really want your opinion here. Now which one of these do you like better?" _she holds up another two different pairs of shoes_

 _Jason groans as he runs a hand through his hair...it was taking everything in Jasmine not to burst out laughing at Jason's expression...Gia on the other hand wished she could say the same thing about Angelo. Angelo's reaction to shoe shopping was the complete opposite from Jason's.  
_  
"Okay here try these on..." _Angelo holds out what seems like the hundredth pair of shoes he's picked out for her to try on_ "Don't you love the color." _he grins as he inwardly laughs his ass off...this wasn't exactly what you had in mind now was it baby._

"Not another pair" _Gia exhales a breath this wasn't a fun as she thought it would be_ "I think I've got enough, you've already picked out I don't know how many pairs for me to try on I swear I feel like I'm modeling shoes in a catalog."

"Oh come on you know you love them!" _Angelo grins_ "What's one more pair anyway when you're shoe shopping." _did she actually think that going shoe shopping would be a punishment for him? After all he's a fashion photographer it's not like he hasn't had to endure being around shopping and shoes before._

"I think I'm just gonna stick with these..." _Gia motions a hand to the boxes filling up the chair next to her_

"What's wrong?" _Angelo asks_ "Aren't you having fun? I thought you wanted to shoe shop."

"Yeah I did" _Gia puts on a fake smile and then mumbles to herself_ "but I didn't realize you were gonna like it this much."

 _Angelo acts as if he didn't hear her last remark...he puts down the shoes and then puts in motion the next part of his plan._

 _Kneeling down in front of the chair she's sitting in, Angelo looks up at Gia and asks_ "You tired?"

 _Looking down at him, Gia answers_ "Yeah, kinda..."

"Ready to go back to the hotel?" _Angelo asks as he slides off the shoe on her left foot then slowly caresses his hand up the back of her leg and up just a little more until his hand finally slides underneath her leather skirt rubbing her thigh then back down again to her foot._

 _At the touch of his hand rubbing up her leg, Gia couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her slightly parted lips as she gazes down at him._

"Well it is getting kinda late..."

 _Truth be told it wasn't all that late, they weren't at the strip club for that long before the cavemen came busting in all territorial._

"But wait..." _Gia says as a thought comes to her_ "We can't go back to the Four Seasons; Carly, Jasmine and I only booked one room. There is no way all of us can share."

"Don't worry about that" _Angelo says as he holds up a hand_ "When Jason, Sonny and I came to the hotel we made sure to get extra rooms...that is after Sonny threw his weight around and got us a key to the suite you three were staying in." _he slides his hand up her leg again_ "So what do you say? Let's get outta here" _he grins_

"I thought you'd never ask"

~*~

 _Karen and Tiffany discretely watch while pretending to shoe shop themselves. Once Tiffany hears the name of the hotel they were all staying at, The Four Seasons, a wicked little grin appears at the corners of her mouth._

"I can't believe our luck." _Tiffany whispers in delight as she gives Karen's shoulder a little push to get her attention  
_  
"What?"

"Did you not hear the hotel she just said they're staying at?" _Tiffany pauses then says_ "The Four Seasons...the same hotel I'm at. No doubt the only reason that tramp Carly is staying at such a  
luxurious place is because of her mobster sugar daddy...along with those two flakes over there."

 _They both grin at each other_ "So what do you have in mind?" _Karen asks_

"I'm thinking that tomorrow maybe a little accidental meeting is called for...after all since we're at the same hotel we're bound to bump in to each other." _Tiffany grins_

"I like the way you think " _Karen replies with a grin of her own_

~*~

 _As Angelo slides Gia's shoe back on her foot, they both look over to Jason and Jasmine with a laugh at Jason's persistence on trying to talk Jasmine in to leaving  
_  
"Okay, you know what...I'll buy you the whole damn store; all the shoes in here will be yours."

 _With a hand covering her mouth, Jasmine tries to hide her smile and keep herself from busting out laughing.  
_  
 _Jason continues on_ "Just please, put me out of my misery and lets get the hell outta here."

 _Angelo and Gia couldn't help it as they both burst out laughing...Jason shoots a glare over to them but then quickly turns back to Jasmine when he hears her laughing and then sees the tears  
running down her face as she laughed at him. She just couldn't hold it in any longer, especially once Angelo and Gia started laughing.  
_  
"Oh, so this is funny to you three huh?" _Jason says annoyed as he stands up_

"You should see your face, man..." _Angelo says through his laughter_

 _Jasmine tries to control herself as she clams down her laughing...Jason just stares at her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jasmine smiles at her poor caveman. Even though Jason was ticked off, he still couldn't fight the instinct of placing his hand on her waist and pulling her in to his body.  
_  
"I'd say my caveman here has learned his lesson..." _Jasmine smiles while holding in a last snicker of a laugh_ "How about we go back to the hotel now. I think I know a way to relieve some of your tension." _she leans in close and places a soft kiss to his lips_

 _Staring at her for a moment in silence, Jason just holds Jasmine to him as his hands slide to her back_ "You think you can bribe me after you put me though the tortures of shoe shopping hell?" _Jason asks in a low husky tone as he stares down in to her eyes  
_  
 _Jasmine doesn't say a word she just lightly wets his lips and nods a yes. Leaning into his neck, she softly kisses him there and then trails a path to his lips where she takes him into a longer more heated kiss than before. At first Jason tries to resist but that was short lived as he couldn't deny her any longer._

 _Once their lips finally part..._ "Let's go." _Jason says as he grabs Jasmine's hand_

"Wait a minute..." _Jasmine laughs_

 _Jason turns around to her as he questions_ "What now?"

"I gotta pay for my shoes first." _Jasmine replies_

 _Jason exhales a frustrated breath as he walks with Jasmine to go over to stand in line with Gia and Angelo._

"Now can we go?" _Jason asks after paying for the shoes_

 _With a little giggle, Jasmine tells him_ "We can go…but we have to make a quick stop first."

"No more shopping I thought you were through putting me through hell."

"I am sweetie but this won't take long. I just want to make good on that bubble bath you promised me."

"You want to buy bubble bath now…"

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" _Jasmine asks as she steps closer to him and places a soft kiss onto his lips before saying_ "Just picture it…you and me…alone…naked…"

"Let's go…" _Jason says cutting her off and Jasmine giggles as he grabs her hand and leave out the store._

 _Angelo hails a cab for them as the two couples finally exit the store after paying for their shoes...  
_  
 **The Four Seasons Hotel  
**  
 _Love is in the air in three different rooms with three different couples...  
_  
 **SONNY & CARLY  
**  
 _Sonny felt like his legs would give out at any moment as she works his fully erect manhood from base to tip. Sloooooowly, Carly takes him fully inside of her wet mouth and then just as she slooooooowly slides him almost free until ultimately starting the process all over again._

 _Carly takes her time sucking him in, swirling her tongue around his thickness...his fingers run through her hair as her pace begins to quicken. He exhales a sharp breath as his head tilts back and he looks up to the ceiling...his eyes close for a moment, then he looks back down at his fingers running through her long blond mane. Suddenly, Carly feels him pushing her mouth off him...she looks up at him looking down at her…  
_  
"Not yet..." _Sonny tells her as he's tries to catch his breath and control himself from entering her that very second_ "Lay back"

 _Carly grins at his need to be in control...he definitely was a control freak even with their love making. She leans back on her elbows and scoots her way back up on the bed which causes the bouquet of roses to fall to the floor at the side of the bed._

 _After stepping completely out of his boxer-briefs, Sonny takes her foot in his hands...slips off her shoe...brings her foot to his lips and places soft kisses all over the tips of her toes. Lowering her foot back down to the bed, he does the same to the other foot as she watches him while nibbling down on her bottom lip with a smile._

 _Sonny places a knee between Carly's parted legs...he leans down and unbuttons her pants, lowers the zipper then proceeds to peal the leather pants she wore down her slender legs. The look in his eyes sends a slight chill up her spine as he stood there staring down at her bare exposed body, for his eyes only.  
_  
"Cold" _Sonny asks seeing her shiver_

"No...it's just the way that you look at me." _Carly tells him as she raises her foot rubbing it up the toned muscle of his abdomen_ "Excites me."

 _Grinning, Sonny looks down at her foot as he places a hand underneath her leg...she watches him intently as he once again places a knee between her legs. Her mouth slightly opens releasing a shaky breath at the touch of his hands gently spreading her legs apart..._

 _Placing a hand at her inner thigh, Sonny softly caresses the back of his hand up to her heat...Carly's eyes flutter shut and then back open again as she let him do as he willed.  
_  
 _His eyes slowly trail down the expanse of her exquisite physique..._

 _Hair fanned out on the bed..._

 _The desire in her eyes he knows is only for him..._

 _Her rosy cheeks and oh so slightly parted mouth..._

 _The pink little hint of her tongue that wets her dry lips..._

 _The slenderness of her neck and shoulders..._

 _Her full creamy mounds and taut nipples rising and falling as her heartbeat quickens and warm breath escape her lips with the way he's watching her...  
_  
 _And finally her toned flat stomach that leads down to her sweet spot where he intends to partake of everything she has to give and more...  
_  
"Dios Mio... su belleza tomar mi respiración lejos" _Sonny whispers the Spanish endearment to his lady love_

 ***Translation* My God...your beauty takes my breath away**

 _Carly smiles up at Sonny as she asks_ "What'd you say?"

 _The look in his eyes is one of complete hunger as he slowly crawled up the length of her body until he hovers above her...looking down at her mouth and then up in to her eyes he whispers against her lips_

"You take my breath away..." _Sonny pauses for a moment and then adds_ "Now I'm about to take yours." _He captures her lips in a searing kiss._

 _Carly whimpers when she feels his lips pull away but not for long as his hot mouth makes contact with her breast sucking her nipple and his hand fondles the other. Her nails dig in to the covers making fists as her head tilts to the side and eyes blink shut as she takes in the feel, the magic of his mouth and skillful hands all over her body._

 **ANGELO & GIA's SUITE  
**  
 _Fumbling with the keys and Gia's bags in his hands, Angelo opens the door and staggers inside...he catches his balance so not to fall._

 _Gia walks up behind him. Her slender body slides against his back as her arms wrap around to his chest...he looks over his shoulder as he drops the bags on to the floor and says  
_  
"What are you doin" _Angelo grins_

 _Gia runs her hands underneath his shirt_ , "What does it feel like?" _she places a quick kiss to his lips then hoists up his shirt over his head.  
_  
 _Angelo turns around to face her but not before Gia runs a hand over his butt. Now face to face, Gia kisses him once more but quickly pulls back giving his bottom lip a slight tug.  
_  
"What's gotten in to you..." _Angelo smirks at the fire in her eyes even though he already knew the reason for it._

"You even have to ask?" _Gia says with a little laugh and a raises an eyebrow_ "After all the rubbing on my leg at the store and then the unspeakable sneaky things you did to me in the taxi ride back here, I'd think you'd be just as anxious." _She grins and then adds in_ "And by the way you're lucky Jasmine and Jason were too busy..."

 _Angelo quickly cuts her off shaking his head and placing a finger to her lips_ "I don't wanna think about my sister and her boy toy...as far as I'm concerned you and me are the only two people in the world." _He kisses her tenderly and then pulls back while looking in her eyes to say_ "Now, enough with the talking..."

 _Gia smirks at him, she knew his earlier act of being nonchalant was just that...an act. With a grin at the corners of his mouth, Angelo unties her top behind her neck and has it off of her in a matter of seconds._

"Perfect" _he says at the sight of the small perky peeks of her caramel breast that stand before his eyes...he runs a hand over the stiff nipple then bends down to taste it._

 _Gia runs a hand up through his hair as she holds him in place while he worshiped her body from one breast to the other. Lowering the zipper of her skirt, he lets it fall to the floor and before she knew what was happening, Angelo lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. She laughs playfully at his sudden movements as he carries her in to the bathroom and kisses at the crook of her neck as they go._

 _Once inside the bathroom, Angelo places Gia down on top of the island between the double sink basins. She watches him intently as he reaches inside of the shower and turns on the water getting it ready for their entrance.  
_  
"The shower " _Gia grins_ "I like" _she giggles_

 _Walking back over to her, Angelo lowers her on to her feet as he says_ "Oh you're gonna more than like" _he grins as he practically lays his body against hers trapping her between him and the island._

 _Their lips connect in a heated frenzy as Gia makes quick work at ridding him of his pants and boxers. Stepping inside of the heated shower the warmth of the water beats down on their nudeness as Angelo claims one of her breasts in his mouth and began to suck and lightly flick his tongue around its taut nipple._

 **JASON & JASMINE's SUITE  
**  
 _Once Jason and Jasmine finally reached their room, Jasmine drops her bags and immediately takes his hand and leads him straight to the bathroom...after all he had to make good on his promise to her.  
_  
"How's that feel?" _Jasmine whispers in his ear as the rose scented bubbles surround their bodies in the warmth of the bubble bath._

 _Jason's eyes lazily close as his head tilts down while Jasmine massages his shoulders then places a soft kiss at the back of his neck and on down his slightly soapy back_

"Mmmmm" _Jason sighs relaxed as Jasmine rubs the tension out of his shoulders_ "Better, much better...even if we're in a girly bath" _he smirks_

 _With a little smile, Jasmine just shakes her head at him and then says_ "My poor caveman is all knotted up..."

"That's because he had to sit through torturous shoe shopping with his cavewoman. I'm telling you if there is such a thing as hell on earth it would be shoe shopping."

 _They both playfully laugh at that..._

 _Lifting his head up, Jason looks over his shoulder at her...his baby blue eyes were her undoing as she smiles at him and they both instinctively lean into a kiss. Jasmine runs her hands up and down his chest, feeling the muscles of his abs...he felt so good lying back against her body. With one hand rubbing up and down his chest, she slides the other down to his manhood slowly massaging her hand up and down its length.  
_  
"You know you're about to start something right..." _Jason says as he pulls back from their kiss_ "I can't be held responsible if you keep doin what you're doin."

 _With a sly grin, Jasmine replies_ "I don't see the problem."

 _Jason smirks at her response and then lets out a low moan of pleasure as she continued to stroke him underneath the water. She smiles from ear to ear at the sound of his enjoyment from her hand massaging up and down his shaft._

 _Clearing his throat some he is able to get out_ "You were the one who wanted to take this girly bath in the f..."

"If I remember correctly it was your idea not mine sweetie." _Jasmine interrupts whispering in his ear before he could say anything more...she keeps stroking him relentlessly and then places soft kisses onto his shoulder_

 **SONNY & CARLY  
**  
"Mmmmmmmm" _Carly moans as she arches her back letting him take more of her breast into his hot mouth to suck._

 _Alternating back and forth between the two perfect mounds, Sonny sucks them gently yet greedily._

"Sonnee...I need you." _Carly pants out_

 _He hears her pleas but doesn't respond in words as his kisses trail down between her breasts...stomach...and navel where he playfully swirls his tongue around.  
_  
"Sonneeeee..." _she pleads with him again as she OH so Needed to feel him stretch her walls and fill her up_. "Please. I need you now. Fill me up baby, fill me up..."

 _Hearing her calls for him, Sonny places a hand at her heated center...his fingers play with her folds as he stares down at her until she finally opens her eyes to see him staring at her.  
_  
"Sonneee..." _she tries to speak but can't get any other words to form as he slips two long fingers inside her walls_

 _Grinning,_ "You're all wet for me."

 _She nods her answer  
_  
"Let me taste you..." _he whispers_

 _She leans up to his lips, her pink tongue making its exit for his..._

 _Sonny's mouth covers hers in a seductively heated kiss as he slips a third finger inside her slippery valley. He increases the pressure of his thrusting fingers as her hips keep up with his rhythm until she finally breaks their kiss withering underneath him and cries out his name in ecstasy as her orgasm consumes her body._

 _Once her breathing is somewhat normal, Carly smiles lazily up at him...she watches him slowly lick his fingers clean of her sweetness.  
_  
 _He kisses her tenderly then pulls back from her lips_ "I'm not finished with you yet." _He says with a low growl  
_  
"Better not be" _she replies_ "I want you so baaad..."

"Patience sweetheart...we have all night long." _he gives her lips a soft peck of a kiss then says_ "Think you can keep up."

 _Seeing the glimmer in his eyes, Carly couldn't help but get excited all over again. His thumb gives her clit a nudge which causes her to gasp and his dimples to deepen.  
_  
"Hmmm?" _he prods her for an answer as his thumb continues rubbing her heated center_

"Mmmmmmm…" _Carly moans and then manages to form words to tell him_ "Shut up and kiss me..."

 _Carly frames his face in the palms of her hands and pulls him down to her lips. Wanting to take some control back, she rolls him on to his back trapping him underneath her...she grins at him while holding his hands down on either side. Her victory was short lived as Sonny quickly flips her on to her back again with a triumphant mischievous smirk.  
_  
"Told you I wasn't finished with you yet." _He whispers in her ear and then kisses down to her neck making sure to leave his mark there._

 **ANGELO & GIA  
**  
 _The bathroom is completely fogged up as sounds of moans and the raining water fill the room._

 _Bodies skin to skin..._

 _Hands roaming here and there..._

 _Lips devouring each other..._

 _Gia leans back in an attempt to part their lips but Angelo follows as she does...he begins to back her up against the shower wall and once her back is pressed up against it he finally pulls back from her lips._ _He grins at her and she smiles at him..._

"You know the whole part of taking a shower is to get clean..." _Gia says with a little giggle_ "Somehow I think what you're doing to me is defeating the purpose." _she teases him_

 _Angelo takes a step back as he simply says_ "Okay..." _he pauses for a moment then continues on to say_ "If that's the way you want it we'll use the shower for the purpose of cleanliness only. You stay on your side of the shower and I'll uh...I'll just be over here" _He teases back at her, wanting to see just how far she'd go with her little game..._ "We'll respect each others personal space."

 _He picks up the soap and turns around facing the raining water letting it beat down on his chest...grinning ear to ear, he lathers up the soap real good as he runs it up his arms while whistling a little tune.  
_  
 _Gia stands with her hands on her hips shaking her head at his way of calling her bluff. She could just see the smug arrogant smile on his face even though he wasn't face to face with her. Determined not to let him win and to teach him a lesson, she comes up with a sure plan to do just that._

 _Tapping him on his shoulder_ "Excuse me..." _Gia says with an innocent look as he looks over his shoulder at her_

 _With a smug little laugh, Angelo looks over his shoulder_ "Well that didn't take very long for you to give up your little game."

 _Shaking her head as she keeps a straight face, Gia tells him_ "No actually you're hogging all the hot water...so if you'd excuse me" _she slides her slick wet body close just barely touching his as she walks around him while taking the soap out his hand_ "Thank you." _She says with a sweet smile then places a hand to his chest giving him a little push backward so he is away from the warmth of her body and the water._

 _Angelo takes in the full sight of her body in male appreciation...he wets his suddenly dry lips as he watches her slowly rub the soap over her breasts and down to her stomach and back up again._

 _Slowly, Gia begins to turn as she rubs the soap down to her hip...she gives him one last look before she turns completely around so her back is to him and the falling water washes off the soap from her body._

 _A moment of silence passes as Angelo takes in the sight from behind...damn he silently curses her. What started out as calling her bluff was now turning him on even more...how the hell did she do that he inwardly asks himself.  
_  
"You think I don't know what you're doing _?" Angelo asks_

 _Looking innocently over her shoulder at him_ , "What I'm just trying to get clean here...you know, using the shower for cleaning purposes only." _She throws his words back at him then turns back around to ignore him._

 _The soap slips from her hands accidentally on purpose_ "Oops" _she says while looking over her shoulder once more to her neglected caveman that was just staring at her with a desperate longing look in his eyes as he ogles her body from afar._

"Would you mind handing me the soap please...Thanks" _she looks forward again with the widest grin ever._

 _He picks up the soap then presses his body up against her back as he places a hand on to her hip while the other hand with the soap softly slides up between her breasts and begins to circle around one of the perky little peeks.  
_  
"You win..." _Angelo whispers in her ear_

"I what?" _Gia acts as if she couldn't hear him_ "Could you repeat that please _..." she looks over her shoulder at him_

 _Grinning_ , "You're loving this aren't you..."

"Loving what?" _Gia replies as if not knowing what he's talking about_

"Why you gotta make me work so hard here..." _he smirks_

"Because it's fun" _she smiles_ "Now what was that you said earlier?"

 _He turns her around to face him completely...their arms instantly wrap around each other._

 _Her breast are pressed against his chest..._

 _His solid member at her thigh..._

 _They stare in to each others eyes..._

"You win..." _Angelo repeats with a low growl_

 _Gia smiles as she says_ "I win? But uh I thought the rules were that we're supposed to respect each other's space" _she tries to push him back but he wasn't letting her lose from his hold_

 _Angelo takes her lips with his leaving no room for protest and she doesn't.  
_  
"Screw the rules" _Angelo says in a husky whisper against her lips...she giggles at his response as he leans in to capture her in a sweet kiss again._

 **JASON & JASMINE  
**  
 _As Jasmine places kisses onto his shoulder, Jason leans in for her lips and she accepts his kiss...they stay like that for a while just reveling in the moment of their intertwined tongues and her hand massaging his shaft._

"What are you waiting for..." _Jasmine asks between kisses_ "I want you to cum for me."

 _Although it was tempting and not to mention taking everything in him not to burst, Jason holds back as he says..._ "You first."

 _Placing one last quick kiss to her lips, Jason turns around completely on to his knees...he pulls her up on to her knees with him. Wasting no time, he goes straight to her breast sucking in a full mound with one hand pressed at the small of her back and the other hand kneading her slippery cheeks of her ass._

 _After switching to her other breast sucking it in and swirling his tongue around the nipple, Jason trails his kisses up to her shoulder and finally her neck. Jasmine exhales a surprised breath at the touch of his sudden fingers parting her folds and pinching at her sensitive clit. She almost lost her balance, but Jason kept his hold on her and held her in place._

"No fair, you cheat" _Jasmine pouts_

"What, I haven't done anything yet..."

 _And with that said, Jason stands up from the water taking her with him as he went._ _Their bodies are dripping wet as they stare in to each others eyes...  
_  
 _Jason is the first to step out of the bathtub..._

 _He grabs a towel..._

 _Wraps it around her body then helps her down from the tub..._

 _Once she is standing in front of him again he unwraps the towel and reveals her gorgeous nude form before his eyes. They take turns drying each other off with the towel but once that is done, Jason quickly discards the towel and just as quickly presses Jasmine up against the door._

 _Her eyes flutter close at the touch of his hot kiss to her lips..._

 _She leans her head to the side as his kisses move from her lips to the crook of her neck..._

 _Jason raises her hands up above her head pressing them on to the door as he continues to kiss his way down her body until he is finally on his knees._

 _He lifts up one of her legs and places it over his shoulder...his hands placed firmly on her hips to help her keep her balance._

 _Looking down at him, Jasmine nods and Jason takes that as his sign...he parts her sweet folds open_

"Jason..." _Jasmine moans out then nibbles down on her bottom lip as his tongue went to work slowly lapping up her honey_

 **SONNY & CARLY  
**  
"Oh My G..." _Carly cries out_ "Sonnnn..." _she arches her back up to almost a sitting position as she leans back on one hand and the other hand holding on to a good chunk of his wild curly hair...the deeper his tongue dug into her sweet walls the tighter her grip on his hair would get_

 _The sounds of her screams only pushed Sonny further as he took everything she had to give.  
_  
"Mmmmm..." _Carly moans breathlessly_ "Ahhhh...yes" _she was so close to the edge._

 _His tongue strokes her deeply..._

 _Her eyes open wide as she stares at the ceiling..._

 _He sucks on her nub heartily..._

 _Her body begins to quake as her second orgasm jolts through her whole being...she falls back on to the bed to catch her breath.  
_  
 _Now lying at her side, Sonny pulls up the wildly strewn covers over their nude bodies...he pulls her close and smiles down at her as she looks up at him with a lazy smile._

 _Placing a hand to her rosy cheek, his thumb softly strokes back and forth_ "Come'er..." _he whispers_

 _Without a word, Carly leans in close so their foreheads touch...their lips connect soon after in a slow duel. Carly could taste herself as their tongues mate and he gently pushes her on to her back with his body pressed to hers but not joining as one just yet._

 _Carly could feel how hard and ready he was, and it only made her want him more and need to feel him fill her up so deeply with his rock hard pistol. Sonny wasn't too surprised when she rolled him over on to his back while she straddles him down underneath. He grins up at her._

"I should torture you in return for making me wait so long..." _Carly tells him as she takes his hands holding them at his sides while staring down at him_

"But you won't...you can't" _Sonny simply says as he shows off his dimples_ "You need me just as bad as I need you..."

 _Carly leans down to his mouth but pull back again before he could kiss her_ "Don't move..." _she whispers letting her hot breath fall over him like an immortal promise._

 _Letting go of his hands she sits up...Sonny immediately moves his hands up to touch her, but she quickly pushes them back down so he couldn't._

"Don't touch me" _she orders him_ "You do then I stop..." _she warns_ "Your hands stay at your sides until I say different."

 _With his hands back in place where she put them, Sonny lays there with a sly grin as he says..._ "You won't be able to stick to that for long...you love my hands all over your body."

 _Slowly, Carly places a finger at the center of his forehead and gently slides it down to his nose and then mouth. Sonny parts his mouth and takes her finger inside swirling his tongue around and giving it a soft suck before she slips it free.  
_  
 _She leans down to his mouth as if to kiss him and he thinks she is too but instead she pulls back with a devious little grin before sitting back up again._

 _Her hands press firmly down on to his chest as she lifts her hips up and slowly hovers her wet silken walls over the tip of his shaft._

 _Sonny thought that she was about to slip him fully inside but was sadly mistaken when his tip is the only part that is taken in then suddenly taken out before he could react._

 _As he groans Carly senses how impatient he is becoming as she straddles him above his growing desire again...quite frankly she was becoming impatient and restless herself but she also wanted to pay him back for teasing her for so long.  
_  
 _She inwardly tells herself "Good, serves him right for making me wait so long." but then she chastises herself "But he's not the only one who is suffering here...God I don't know how much longer I can hold out."_

 _Forgetting her rules, Sonny reaches out for her again, but Carly quickly swats his hands away as she shakes her head no and says_ "Uh, uh...remember if you touch me I stop."

 _With his eyes now closed, Sonny groans again while keeping his hands in place  
_  
"Good boy" _she softly whispers in his ear_

 _His groans soon turn in to a pleasured smile at the touch of her hot lips kissing just below his neck then trailing lower to his nipples to suck..._

 _She lowers her body down his placing kisses on the muscles of his perfect abdomen and then finally takes his tip in to her mouth where she licks it clean of his pre cum and her juices from wetting it earlier._

 _Sonny couldn't take it any longer as his hands lower down to touch her and bring her back up so he could take control and enter her in one quick thrust. Once again Carly swats his hands away as she crawls back up his body._

 _Straddling him down once again, she holds his hands in hers as she says_... "What did I say" _she teases him_ "You're not suppose to touch me until I'm ready."

"Oh you're ready because I can't take it no longer." _Sonny growls as he rolls her back over on to her back._

 _She giggles at his actions then playfully says_ "Control Freak..."

 _He wiggles his eyebrows at her which causes her to laugh, but her laughter is soon replaced with an intake of breath followed by a long moan as he sinks deep within finally connecting them as one._

 **ANGELO & GIA  
**  
 _Angelo takes his time rubbing the soap all over Gia's body as her back is pressed up against his chest while his hands slide up her waist until finally reaching her breast._

 _The falling water rinses the soap off of her breast as his hands caress up and down over the perky peeks of her nipples. Their lips meet in a heated kiss as she turns around to face him...their hands roam up and down each others slippery wet body with their lips never breaking contact._

 _Gia slides her hand down between them and takes his solid cock in her hand as her thumb massages across the tip. Angelo grunts at the feel of her hand surrounding him...he watches as Gia lowers down to the shower floor and licks his tip._

 _Exhaling a breath, his hands instantly go to her hair as she takes him fully inside her hot wet mouth. At first she starts out with a very slow rhythm but then begins to speed up faster and faster._

 _Feeling the touch of his hands in her hair and hearing the sounds of his moans of pleasure, Gia slides him completely free as she looks up at him. Sliding up the length of his body, she places kisses here and there as she continues up his body until finally reaching his mouth where they combust together in a very heated kiss._

 _Angelo reaches for the shower knobs and turns off the water. Turning her around, he pushes he up against the shower wall where he returns the favor of dropping to his knees and sinking his tongue in to her heat to taste._

 _With her legs over his shoulders, it is up to him to hold her in place and he does as he laps at her flowing sweet honey. Just when he knew she was about to succumb, Angelo carefully lowers legs to the floor but just as quickly lifts her up again._

 _Gia wraps her legs around his waist as he sinks inside of her womb...his legs spread apart and then wrap around his waist to keep their balance as she cums right then and there. His head is buried in the crook of her neck and his shaft fills her up to the hilt as a soundless scream escapes her parted lips._

 _Once Angelo sees that she is starting to focus on him again, he places a sweet tender kiss to her lips. Gia softly scratches her nails down his back and up again as he begins to hit her with slow but powerful strokes._

 _With each stroke he fills her womb as deep as she could take it..._

 _Her walls tighten around his shaft sucking him in as he bangs her against the shower wall..._

 _With a couple of more strokes Gia is a gonner as she cums again as her nails dig in to his back._

 _Angelo gives her a few more thrust until he finally follows her in his own climax filling her up with his love cream._

 _They hold on to each other for dear life as they lazily gaze at each other  
_  
"Now that...was HOT" _Gia says between breaths then places a soft peck of a kiss to his lips_. "But I'm sure gonna pay for it in the morning."

 _Angelo looks at her with concern in his eyes_ , "Did I hurt you?" _he asks realizing that he still had her pressed up hard against the wall._

 _Slowly he slips free himself free, and lowers her wobbly feet down to the ground.  
_  
"Baby it hurt so gooood" _Gia says with a sly grin as she hugs his body to her_

 _Angelo smirks at her answer then softly takes her lips in to a tender kiss._

 _Once they finally part, Angelo leads her out of the shower; they take turns drying each other off before he then carries her into the bedroom and to the bed. They snuggle up into each other and drift off in to a peaceful slumber.  
_  
 **JASON & JASMINE  
**  
"Jason..." _Jasmine calls out between heated breaths as her hands roam though his hair while his tongue took her in to ecstasy_

 _Jason stays on his knees as he watches her body tremble as she reaches the peak of her climax. Now standing up, he doesn't say a word as he sweeps her off her feet carrying her out of the bathroom and in to the bedroom where he lays her down on the bed. They didn't need any words between them with the way both of them were feeling it  
_  
 _Jasmine scoots backward up the bed until she reaches the top...he watches her as she slips underneath the covers. He climbs in under the covers with her as she holds the sheets back for him to do so.  
_  
 _Their lips fuse together in a fiery seductive kiss..._

 _Jason rolls Jasmine on to her back and Jasmine roll him back over so she is the one on top instead..._

 _With her legs straddling him down underneath, she leans down to his lips but doesn't kiss him...instead she dangles her breast above his mouth as an offering for him. Lifting up some, Jason nibbles at the dangling nipple in front of him...his hands go to her back holding her in place as he takes turns feasting on both of her succulent breast._

 _Jasmine sits up again, giving her hair a toss back as she went...grabbing his hands she places them on her breast as she craved his touch. Jason follows her unsaid order as his thumbs stroke back and forth over her nipples then gives her full mounds a good squeeze._

 _They both moan out in pleasure as Jasmine lifts up and slides him fully inside her warmth...her hips grind down on him as she places her hands on top of his helping him massage her breast. Their rhythm starts out slow as they stare in each others eyes seeing the raw passion mirroring back._

 _Jason lowers his hands from her breast, but Jasmine keeps her hands in place playing with her own nipples and squeezing her breasts as she continues to ride him. With his hands on her hips, Jason holds her steady as he pounds inside her from underneath; Jasmine had to place the palms of her hands on to his chest just to be able to hold herself upright._

 _Flipping her over on to her back, Jason keeps a hand placed just above her ass holding her firmly in place as his strokes deep within. Her legs are wrapped around his waist as her hands hold on to his tight ass...she encourages him to go faster with each stroke he took.  
_  
 _The headboard begins to thump against the wall as she leans her head to the side while he kisses up the crook of her neck and nibbles at her earlobe...  
_  
"Ahhhhh..." _Jasmine cries out_ "Yes. Yes. Yes" _she chants over and over again._

 _After a couple more thrusts they both cum together as she calls out his name in a heated whisper and his seeds shoot up through their combined love._

"Jason..." _she holds him close accepting his weight as she softly caresses his back with her fingertips._

 _Their bodies are glistened in a light sheen of sweat as Jason looks at her and gives her one last kiss before her rolls off of her to her side. Holding each other in their arms, Jason places a kiss to the side of her forehead...Jasmine looks up at him and leans in to his lips for another kiss.  
_  
"Now you gotta admit that was better than shoe shopping..." _Jason teases_

 _Jasmine smirks at his remark then swats his shoulder_ "I dunno...it was fun to see my caveman squirm."

"Oh you thought that's funny huh..." _Jason says in a playful banter_

 _Jasmine nods as she giggles...Jason leans in to her lips where her replies in a low husky tone._

"You just wait until I get my strength back, and I'll show you what it's like to really squirm."

 **SONNY & CARLY  
**  
 _They lay still for a moment just staring in to each others eyes; Carly holds him to her as her legs wrap tightly around his waist and her mouth is slightly parted. Lying on top filling her up, Sonny frames her face in the palms of his hands as he brushes his lips over hers ever so lovingly._

 _What started out as a slow sweet kiss gradually turns in to a hungry heated one. She moans in to his mouth breaking their kiss as they began to move together...  
_  
"Sonnnnneeeee" _Carly calls out his name as he sets their pace_

 _His hand captures her breast as his mouth sucks at the stiffened nipple._

 _Her hips meet his rhythm stroke for stroke as she rubs her hands up and down his back until finally running one hand up through his hair as the other holds on to his ass._

 _Their bodies glisten in a light sweat..._

 _Carly's toes begin to curl..._

 _Sonny sucks her nipple in his mouth then releases it with a little tug..._

 _Leaning in to her ear, he whispers_ "Dios"

 _His head is now raining kisses up the crook of her neck as the pace of his thrusts come faster and harder._

 _The headboard thumps against the wall..._

 _Carly chants_ , "Yes. Oh Sonnee Yes. Yes. Sonnneeee"

 _Rolling him on to his back, she places her hand on to his chest as she rides his shaft vigorously...her own personal prized stallion._

 _Sonny places his hand on her hips as he continues to thrust in to her. His hands grab hold of her breast caressing, rubbing and squeezing as he watches her bite down on her bottom lip and slowly release it from between her teeth._

 _Keeping one hand on her breast, he lowers the other down to their combined sex where his thumb gives her clit a little rub and push which sends her in to oblivion as she climaxes with her next plunge down on to his shaft._

"Oh My G..." _Carly calls out but couldn't finish her thought as she collapses on to his chest._

 _Sonny rolls her back over on to her back...their fingers intertwine as he places them at her side._

 _Staying completely still so her climax wouldn't take him with her, Sonny lets her have a moment to calm down._

 _Opening her eyes, Carly sees that he is staring down at her...she knew that he hadn't had his release yet and she readies herself for him to start their love making again._

 _With her hands wrapped around his back holding him tight, she gives him a slight nod letting him know she was ready._

 _Sonny wastes no time as he drills deep within over and over again...the headboard begins to thump all over again._

 _Carly could feel herself about to cum again...it takes all of her strength to holds off for him to cum with her._

"Sonnee. Sonnnnneee..." _she calls out his name_

 _Her nails dig in to his back and he feels the pain as he strokes her one last time which causes them both to cum together._

 _Carly hugs his body to her as he places soft kisses on his shoulder..._

 _Sonny kisses her lips sweetly then slides himself free and lies at her side._

 _She rests her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and tracing circles around his nipple...  
_  
"You sure know how to wear a girl out" _Carly giggles...she places a soft kiss on his nipple then continues tracing circles around it as she lays her head back on his chest._

 _Sonny smiles...with a light chuckle he says_ "Yeah well I am to please."

 _Lifting her head up to looks at him_ , "You're such a caveman" _she grins_ "An arrogant one at that."

 _He leans in to her for a kiss and she accepts his lips upon hers...  
_  
"Not arrogant...just confident." _Sonny replies with a flash of his dimples_

 _She smiles just shaking her head at him...they lean in for another soft kiss then she lies back down on his chest._

 _Hearing and feeling her soft exhales of breath on his chest, Sonny hugs her body to his and kisses her hair as he whispers_ "Sleep tight Querido"

 **End of Chapter 23  
** **  
By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	24. Chapter 24

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 24  
**  
 **Introducing Lisa Heart (Eva's older sister/Manager)**

**Also Introducing Jacques DuPont (Private Detective)**

 ****

 **Mid Afternoon in Paris** **~  
**  
 _There is a knocking on the door and the red headed woman hurried up to answer it since whoever the idiot was kept pounding on her door over and over again._

 _Swinging open the door, Eva's sister Lisa answers with much attitude_ "Just who the hell do you think you are banging on my door like that?!"

"Are you Lisa Heart?" _the short balding middle aged man asks in a French accent  
_  
"Who are you?" _Lisa snaps back not answering his question_

"I'm the private investigator you talked to on the phone earlier this morning." _the man states as he stares up at the woman looking down at him_ "Jacques DuPont " _he holds out his hand to shake hers_

 _Lisa extends her hand shaking his as she says_ , "Mr. DuPont " _she then begins to think back to their phone conversation this morning and remembers something_ "How'd you know where I stayed? I don't remember telling you my address..."

"Well Mademoiselle Heart, when you're as good as me you don't need to be given an address." _Jacques smugly says with a proud smile_ "May I come in and we can further discuss the case you'd like me to investigate."

 _Lisa steps aside allowing him to enter then closes the door behind him. Jacques walks inside and begins looking around the expensive apartment...this woman was obviously rich and could afford his services. Without being told, he walks over to the mini bar and pours himself a glass of water_

 _Lisa frowns as she sarcastically snaps_ , "Oh by all means make yourself at home..." _she folds her arms as she watches him  
_  
"Thanks, don't mind if I do" _Jacques says looking over to her as he finishes pouring his water then takes a sip._ "Ah refreshing." _He says then answers the question he thinks is on her mind_ "I never drink alcohol when I'm on a case." _he tells her as he holds up the glass of water._

 _Lisa watches as he walks over to her couch and sits down._ "Well, I certainly hope you're services are as good as your arrogance." _She walks over to the couch and sits down making sure there is enough space between them_

"Better, I assure you Mademoiselle" _Jacques answers not letting her snobby attitude affect him since he has dealt with many other wealthy snobs before in his line of work_ "How about we get down to business...on the phone you said your sister Eva is missing and you'd like me to find out where she is."

"That's right. Eva's been missing for a while now and I haven't heard from her. She hasn't been to any of the photo shoots, interviews or personal appearances I had lined up for her. Oh yes I almost forgot the most important thing, she had a major fashion show she was suppose to star in but never showed. After her non appearance at the fashion show that cost _**me**_ money because she runs off to chase after her photographer boyfriend, I decided to call the authorities in but as usual they are useless so I'm counting on you to do what they can't! Find my sister _..." she stares him directly in the eyes then continues_ "Bring her back! The longer Eva is away the more money I will wind up losing because of it!"

 _Jacques had to smirk at Lisa's loving concern about her missing sister he inwardly says to himself "What a bitch" but out loud he replies_ "Don't worry Mademoiselle" _he smiles_ "Never has there been a case that I can't solve. I will find your sister and return her home safely."

 _Lisa doesn't say a word she just nods her approval...  
_  
"So, you say your sister left to go after her ex boyfriend?" _Jacques asks wanting to get all the facts before he starts on the case._

"Yes...his name is Angelo Vega. He's a photographer and a playboy that likes to runs around with all the beautiful female models he photographs. I told Eva not to get involved with the Hugh Heffner wannabe but she didn't listen _." Lisa then casts her head to the side as she mumbles_ "Idiot" _despite her attempt to mumble, Jacques heard her but he keeps a straight face as she continues on with her story_ "I went to her apartment looking for her but she was nowhere  
to be found. Just as I was about to leave I decided to listen to her answering machine and there was a message from Angelo. He broke up with her on the answering machine." _She leans over to an end-table next to the couch and opens up a drawer where she pulls out a cassette tape_ "I made a copy of it before I handed the answering machine tape over to the police."

 _Standing up, Lisa walks over to the entertainment center and puts the tape in the stereo to play. Jacques listens intently as the tape plays...  
_  
"Hey Eva, it's me Angelo..." _he clears his throat for a moment then continues_ "Listen uh, I'm gonna get right to the point. I'll be going out of town for a while. In fact my plane should be taking off soon. Listen I know you most likely will be pissed when you hear that I'm gone but I just think that we need some space between us now." _He sighs then says_ "A lot of space. Actually, what I'm trying to say is I don't think we should see each other anymore. This trip that I'm taking will give you time to adjust that we can't be together anymore." _The faint sound of the pilot can be heard cautioning to buckle up_ "Okay I gotta go, the plane is taking off so uh...bye"

 _Lisa presses the stop button then crosses her arms as she looks at Jacques and says_ "Anyway I'm assuming after Eva found out where Angelo went that she immediately got jealous and went after him."

"Why would your sister get jealous? Did she find out he was seeing someone else or something?"

"The place that her no good ex went is the exact same place that one of his former lovers went off to for business."

"And where would that be? Where did this Angelo go?"

"Port Charles, New York." _Lisa tells him_

"Then in that case I will be on my way to this place called Port Charles, New York..."

 **The Four Season - S &C's Suite**

 _Scattered clothing covered the floor leading up to the bed_

 _A pair of leather pants..._

 _A purple tank top..._

 _Dark expensive suit jacket..._

 _Silk shirt..._

 _Pants..._

 _Strapless bra..._

 _Boxer-briefs..._

 _Panties...  
_  
 _Two pairs of shoes...  
_  
 _It was late morning not too much longer until it rolled over to the afternoon but the two lovers didn't take any notice as their naked bodies stayed spooned together. It wasn't until the sounds the phone ringing on the bedside table that the two started to stir a little._

 _Hearing the shrilling rings of the offensive phone, Carly turns around and then lays her head down on the warmth of Sonny's chest. Their bodies stayed still tangled together and holding on to each other as the phone continued to ring and ring and ring.  
_  
 _Not wanting to open his eyes, Sonny places a hand over his face as he lets out a tired sigh_ "What time is it?" _he asks in a tired morning voice_

 _Carly snuggles in to his chest some more and places a soft kiss on his nipple then answers_ "Who cares I'm not ready to get up yet. I had a lover man last night that kept waking me up at all odd hours through the night " _she grins against his chest with her eyes still closed_

 _Sonny chuckles at her statement and then remembers the ringing phone...he groans then says_ "Phone's ringing"

"Don't answer it..." _Carly tells him then yawns_

"I've been not answering it but whoever it is doesn't seem to be giving up."

 _Carly sighs_ , "I seriously doubt it's Jason or Angelo so it has to be either Jasmine or Gia and right now my money is on Jasmine. You'd think Jason would be keeping her busy" _they both smirk at that_

 _The phone keeps ringing..._

"She's persistent isn't she" _Sonny jokes_

"Right now she's annoying..." _Carly smirks_ "I don't want to move out of this bed...it feels so good just laying here in your arms." _she looks up at him with a smile and he looks down at her with a dimpled smile of his own..._

 _The phone keeps ringing and Carly lets out a sigh of frustration as she quickly turns reaches over and picks up the cordless phone_ "You know you're annoying as hell don't you..."

 _Sonny watches her in amusement as she answers the phone with attitude; he wets his lips while beginning to feel the familiar stirrings of wanting her body all over again as the covers fall down  
from her naked bosom while she sits up some against her pillow._

~*~

"How'd you know it was me? It could have just as easily been Gia or maybe even Jason wanting to talk to Sonny did you ever think of that." _Jasmine answers back with a laugh of her own_

~*~

"Because if it were anyone else they would have hung up after the first couple of rings but no…instead the phone keeps ringing annoyingly over and over again _." Carly tells her_

 _She doesn't notice the intense desirable look in Sonny's eyes as he just watches her while she talks on the phone_

~*~

"It still could have been Gia or Jason" _Jasmine argues back with a little laugh_

~*~

"Gia and Jason would have taken the hint and hung up the phone but you on the other hand love to annoy."

 _Sitting back against her pillow and to Sonny's disappointment, Carly pulls the covers back up covering her breasts._

~*~

 _Jasmine shakes her head_ , "What, did I interrupt something between you and your caveman?" _she smirks_ "I knew you two would wind up kissing and making up in the end...I hope you at least taught him a lesson before you jumped his bones."

~*~

"What about you and your caveman?" _Carly counters back not answering her question_

 _Looking over to Sonny, she sees the look in his eyes and couldn't help but smile at him...it's amazing how much stamina the man has she tells herself_

~*~

"I'll take that as a no" _Jasmine laughs then says_ "And to answer your question I did teach my caveman a lesson he will never forget."

~*~

"And theeeeeen..." _Carly grins in to the phone then lightly nibbles on her bottom lip as she watches Sonny's hand come up to the covers she just recently pulled up covering herself_

~*~

 _Jasmine laughs at her prodding_ , "And then I jumped his bones"

 _They both laugh  
_  
"Right now he's taking a shower so I decided to take the opportunity to call you."

~*~

"Okay so what do you want chick? Spit it out already..."

 _She may have been talking to Jasmine on the phone but her focus was totally on Sonny's hand as he slowly began to lower the covers down exposing her bare breast once again._

 _Although she shakes her head no for him not to bother her while on the phone, Carly could feel her body start to react to the hungry look in his eyes and now the touch of his hand caressing her breast.  
_

"Okay, okay...I just thought I'd give you a heads up before I came over to the room. Remember my clothes are over there and not to mention so is Gia's."

~*~

 _A silence moment passes on the phone as Carly stays entranced by Sonny as he caresses her breast and rubs his thumb over her nipple enticing the little bud to harden._

~*~

"Carly..." _Jasmine says her name when she doesn't hear Carly respond_ "Carly" _she calls her name again_

~*~

 _Clearing her throat when finally hearing Jasmine calling her name, Carly says_... "Yeah"

~*~

"Where'd you go?"

~*~

 _Quickly, Carly comes up with an excuse that Jasmine would buy_ "Nowhere...I was just thinking back to last night for a moment...you know with all that happened at the club and stuff."

 _Sonny grins and shakes his head at her answer...Carly silently mouths for him to stay quiet. Placing her hand on his, Carly pushes his hand off of her breast before he made her lose her composure on the phone and then brings the covers her breasts again with the sheets so he wouldn't get any further ideas.  
_

"Mm Hm" _Jasmine says with a laugh_ "More like you were thinking about the multiple orgasms your Dimpled Don put on you last night."

~*~

"Someone sure does have sex on the brain. So tell me since you brought the subject up just how many of the Big O's did your caveman entice out of you last night; that is after you taught him  
his lesson."

 _Sonny looks at Carly in amusement as he witnessed firsthand how women talked to each other about sex...he grins shaking his head again then goes back to his previous task as he lowers the covers revealing her to his eyes again._

 _Before Carly could silently protest, Sonny had already taken a nipple in his mouth lightly flicking his tongue before softly sucking on it. Carly had to fight hard to suppress a threatening moan as her eyes flutter closed.  
_

"Girl who remembers" _Jasmine laughs_ "So I'll be over there in a minute..."

~*~

 _Carly's eyes open up wide as she says_ "No wait you can't..."

 _However her eyes close once again as Sonny's mouth continues to make love to her breast and his hand softly kneads the other.  
_

"What? Why?" _Jasmine asks confused. She smiles when hearing what she thinks is a moan_ "Carly…what are you doing?" _she grins_

~*~

"Nothing..." _Carly says while trying to keep her voice even as Sonny kept at it not caring that she was on the phone_

~*~

 _Grinning_ , "So Sonny's up huh " _Jasmine laughs as she says_ "Pun intended..."

~*~

 _It was getting harder to concentrate on her conversation with Jasmine since Sonny was now starting to trail a path of soft kisses down her stomach...  
_  
"Listen uh..." _Carly starts to say a she scrambles to come up with something to tell her nosey friend_ "How uh, how about I call the front desk and have them send up a Bellman to get yours and Gia's bags and uh he can take them to your rooms."

 _Her eyes began to flutter close at the feel of his lips on her inner thighs as he places kisses all the way down to her heat...she tries to hold in a moan but it was useless._

~*~

 _Jasmine knew what was most likely going on and she couldn't help but prolong the conversation just to see how long Carly would last before she hung up on her.  
_  
"Well I wouldn't want you to go through so much trouble" _Jasmine grins from ear to ear_

~*~

"No, no, no it's no trouble...I'll uh, I'll call right now _" Carly quickly says then bites down on her bottom lip as Sonny began to part her folds...her heart began to race as his tongue slipped inside_

~*~

"Sweetie that's nice of you to do but you don't have to. Listen I'll be over in a minute, I'll be in and out you won't even notice me." _Jasmine places a hand over her mouth to hold in a laugh_

~*~

"NO!" _Carly snaps then tries her best to calm her voice as she says_ "I mean uh...like I said it's no trrrrrouble at aaaaall" _she just barely manages to get out as his tongue took her to new heights_

 _Her breath begins to quicken as she holds on to the phone with one hand and her other hand reaches down holding on to a chunk of Sonny hair...her toes began to curl as her hips raise up allowing his wicked tongue to go deeper. His hands hold on to her hips keeping her in place as he laps at her flowing honey._

"Mmm" _She bites down on her bottom lip as she could feel herself just about ready to cum._

~*~

"Carly like I said don't worry about it. I'll _**come**_ over there and..." _Jasmine emphasizes the word "come"  
_

 _Still holding on to the phone, Carly drops her hand from her ear; her arms stretches out while her grip on the phone tightens. She arches her back and her body begins to tremble while riding out the high of her orgasm._

"Oh my God" _Carly says in a breathy whisper and she lets go of her grip on the phone letting it drop to her side on the bed_

~*~

"Carly is something wrong? Are you okay?" _Jasmine prods further with a grin_ "Carly…Carly."

~*~

 _As the phone lay to her side on the bed Sonny could hear Jasmine's voice saying Carly's name over and over. Carly was too busy enjoying the pleasure of his tongue that she'd tuned the sound of Jasmine's voice out._

 _Frustrated with the interruption Sonny finally takes the phone out of Carly's hand and gives Jasmine a surprise she will never forget...  
_  
"Hi Jasmine" _Sonny dimples as he looks down at Carly looking up at him in shock as he speaks into the phone_ "Caroline can't come back to the phone right now...her caveman is busy giving her multiple orgasms." _He grins then says a quick_ "She'll have to talk to you later...bye." _he hangs up the phone..._

~*~

 _Jasmine's mouth drops open in shock at the fact that Sonny picked up the phone and what he said...her shock turns in to a laugh...her laugh turns in to a desire of her own as she leaps off of the bed and runs to the bathroom to attack Jason in the shower.  
_

"I can't believe you did that" _Carly says with a shocked smile while still trying to catch her breath...she gives his shoulder a nudge as he is now lying next to her_

"Why didn't you just hang up the phone?" _Sonny asks with a chuckle...his dimples deeper than ever as he grins_

"Well it was a little hard to concentrate with what you were doing to me..."

 _They both laugh at that..._

"Well it's your fault." _Sonny grins then says_ "You're so gorgeous, Caroline." _he places a hand to her rosy cheek letting his thumb softly caress her there_ "When the covers slipped down after you  
answered the phone all I could think about was ravaging you."

"Oh yeah well you know what...when you least expect it I'll have to return the favor." _Carly says in a sultry tone then winks at him  
_  
"Rrrrreally" _Sonny shows off his dimples_ "I'll look forward to it" _he wiggles his eyebrows which makes her laugh...with a hungry look as he stares into her eyes_ "You know I'm not finished with you yet right" _he tells her with a low husky growl_

 _Carly lightly wets her lips in anticipation as Sonny leans down to take her lips with his. She quickly places a finger to his lips stopping him from doing so.  
_  
"First I have to call the front desk and put Jasmine and Gia's suitcases by the door so the Bellman can come and get them." _Sonny sighs frustratingly and Carly goes on to say_ "I know I know I'm not happy about it either but it won't take long and then you can have me all to yourself." _she places a soft kiss to his lips and then picks up the phone_

 _After talking to the front desk clerk, Carly gets out of bed and Sonny watches as she walks nude over to the closet to get Jasmine and Gia's suitcases.  
_  
 _Looking up at him watching her, Carly smiles as she says_ "Stare much?" _she giggles_

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "Just admiring my sexy woman that's all?" _he pauses for a moment then says_ "What, you got a problem with that?" _he shows off his dimples as he continues to watch her pack up the suitcases_

"Not at all, but if you're not careful I'm likely to forget all about these suitcases, jump back in bed and attack you."

 _Raising an eyebrow_ , "Nothing wrong with that" _Sonny smirks_

"Yeah not until Jasmine calls back again...and you know she will _" Carly laughs_

 _Nodding his head, Sonny replies_ "Well what are you waiting for pack already. Pack, pack, pack..." _he laughs as he gets out of bed to help her_

 _Carly laughs at him as he starts throwing clothes in the suitcases. Once all the clothes were put in the suitcases, Sonny grabs them both and heads out of the bedroom. Laughing, Carly watches as he walks naked to the front door...she nibbles down on her bottom lip with a little smile as she admires his ass._

 _Sonny carefully opens up the door and peeks out to make sure no one was in the hallway. Seeing no one is out there, he quickly places the suitcases outside the door with one hand while keeping the rest of his body inside and then slams the door shut. Turning around, Sonny is surprised to see Carly standing behind him...her eyes ogling his body.  
_  
 _Deciding to tease her for what she said to him earlier_ , "Stare much" _Sonny grins_

"Just admiring my sexy man that's all" _Carly smirks as she throws his words back at him._

 _She slowly walks forward closing the distance that was between them. As her naked body presses up against his, Carly looks into his eyes and whispers against his lips...  
_  
"You got a problem with that?"

 _All the pent up desire could be seen in both of their eyes as they stand staring at each other..._

 _Sonny grins devilishly as he answers,_ "Not at all..."

 _And with that Sonny sweeps Carly off her feet and up into his arms; their lips fuse together for a passionate kiss as he carries her back into the bedroom and slams the door shut with this foot._

 **The Port Charles Police Department Mac Scorpio's Office**

 _Mac Scorpio the Police Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department sits in his office with a growing headache from the voice on the other end of the speaker phone. This woman wasn't listening to anything that he was saying and wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise...  
_  
"Ma'am if you would just...yes like I told the Paris PD we are loo...no we haven't been able to quest..." _Mac runs a hand through his hair then rubs the back of his neck as the woman kept going on and on...it did no good for him to try and say anything since all she did was cut him off before he could finish._

~*~

"Hello! Are you there? Did you hear what I said?! My sister Eva Heart is missing. The last known place the Paris Police have been able to track her to is in your PATHETIC Little City! Now I'm tired of getting the Run Around! What the HELL are you doing to find her?!" _Lisa shouts in to the phone_

~*~

 _Massaging the throbbing temples of his head_... "Miss Heart I assure you that the PCPD is doing everything possible to find your missing sister. Like I've been trying to tell you we went to your sister's ex-boyfriend's hotel but he wasn't there...apparently he's out of town. I have a black and white stationed outside of the hotel and when he shows up they will bring him in for questioning." _Mac says in a hurry before she could cut him off again._

~*~

"That's it! That's all you can do?! Why aren't you out trying to find out where that low life Angelo Vega went to?! Do I have to call your Governor or the Mayor or whatever other public official that's over _**YOUR**_ head to get any type of action taken place to find my poor missing sister?" _Lisa plays up the concerned sister act when she was really thinking of strangling Eva herself when she's found for costing her so much money while she's missing._

~*~

"No Ma'am you don't have to do that." _Mac sighs_ "The best thing that we can do right now is wait and when your sister's ex comes back to the hotel I assure you that my guys will bring him in."

 **The Four Seasons - S &C's Suite** **~  
**  
 _Carly's hand softly rubs up and down his back which is glistening in a light sheen of sweat after a most passionate encounter. Sonny's head buried in the crook of her neck; he leans back some as he began placing soft kisses onto the side of her neck._

 _She accepts his weight on top of her body, hugging him to her in a loving embrace as she works to catch her breath. He kisses trail up to her lips where he softly sucks at her bottom lip then sweeps her in to a sweet loving kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth..._

 _As her foot lightly rubs up and down the back of his calf_ "Mmmmm" _Carly moans as their lips part_ "That...was...incredible" _she smiles weakly_

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "You're incredible..." _he tells her in a low husky tone_

 _Their lips meet again for a short but loving kiss...Sonny then slips free and rolls over to her side pulling her_ _body to him. Carly wraps her arm around his waist and leans up to his lips for another kiss.  
_  
"You know you're turning me in to a nympho" _Carly tells him with a grin as she leans back from their kiss_

"Yeah but you love it..." _Sonny says with a devilish grin and his head pressed against hers_

 _Sonny begins to tickle her and Carly laughs playfully as they roll around on the bed together. Now at the end of the bed, Sonny pins Carly down underneath him as he holds her hands down so she couldn't move..._

 _Smiling up at him,_ "You know we have to get out of this bed sometime today..."

"No we don't" _Sonny grins_ "I like it just fine right here..."

 _Giggling_ , "Of course you do..." _Carly tells him then says_ "But come on Sonny think about it we can ditch the others easily since they probably think we won't surface from this room anytime soon..."

 _Sonny interrupts agreeing with the last part of what she said_... "You got that right." _he smirks  
_  
"Sonny I'm serious...I mean we're in New York City we can spend the whole day together just you and me." _Carly pleads her case then says_ "And theeeeeen we'll come back heeeeere and uh..." _she pauses for affect_ "You know"

 _She lifts up to his mouth and gives his bottom lip a little tug then kisses his chin and on over to his neck were she nibbles at his ear then kisses down his throat..._

"You know this is blackmail right" _Sonny says as he begins to relent_

 _Grinning at his response, Carly then whispers in his ear_ "Yeah but you love it..." _she once again throws his words back at him_

"You know sweetheart I'm not gonna be responsible for what happens if you keep it up..."

"Oh no you don't" _Carly says as she rolls him over on to his back and straddles him down underneath her...she sits down on him just above his manhood as she gazes down at him._

"Okay, so we have all of New York City to our disposal" _Carly grins then says_ "So...what do you wanna do?"

"Well I know what I wanna do..." _Sonny replies with a mischievous grin as he places his hands on her hips rubbing them_

 _Carly smirks shaking her head at him then says_ , "Laaterr" _she winks_ "Come on Sonny, concentrate...where do you wanna go? What do you wanna do that's outside of this bedroom and hotel?"

"Well how can you expect me to concentrate while you're sitting naked on top of me?" _Sonny replies with a mischievous dimpled grin as he softly trails his hands up to her full perky breast giving them a gentle squeeze and thumbing her nipples._

 _Nibbling down on her bottom lip at the touch of his hands on her breast, Carly closes her eyes for a moment and then catches on to what he's trying to do._

 _Opening her eyes, Carly places her hands on top of his_ "I know what you're trying to do...and it's not going to work." _She lowers his hands down to his sides._

"What's not gonna work?" _Sonny grins as he tries to lift his hands back up to her touch her again._

 _Quickly, Carly gets up off of him and the bed before he could grab her_ "Hey get back here..." _Sonny says with a laugh_

 _Grabbing his shirt off of the floor, Carly quickly puts it on to cover her naked body from his ogling eyes_ "I'm going to take a shower" _she tells him while walking over to the bathroom door...pointing her finger at him she says_ "And don't you even think about coming in here." _she orders while leaning on the bathroom doorframe_ "See if you can think of something to entertain us outside of this room" _she grins_ "I'd love to go to a Broadway Show but I know tickets will be virtually impossible to get." _she says going inside of the bathroom closing the door behind her_

"Broadway Show..." _Sonny says to himself with a little frown as she closes the door_.

 _Getting up off of the bed, Sonny picks up his suit jacket off of the floor and takes his cell phone out of the breast pocket to dial a number..._

 _After hearing a couple of rings then the familiar voice saying hello Sonny replies_..."Hey Benny."

~*~

"Yes Mr. Corinthos how are you?" _Benny asks_

~*~

"I'm fine; listen Benny I'm in New York City with a very special lady friend of mine and she wants to go see a Broadway Show. I need you to get me tickets to the best one that they have and make sure it's one that won't put me to sleep or bore me to death. Okay, Benny." _Sonny tells him and then remembers something else as he says_ "Oh and I also need you to get me something special for my lady friend...make it expensive...something like a necklace or an anklet or something."

~*~

 _Benny couldn't believe what Sonny was requesting of him. His eyes open wide as he cautiously replies..._ "Sir I'll make sure your lady friend has the most beautiful expensive jewelry as you requested but uh, I'll trrrry to get you tickets but it's not gonna be that easy."

~*~

 _Sonny starts to get frustrated at Benny's answer. Caroline wanted to go to a Broadway show and he wanted to surprise her with tickets.  
_  
"Try Hard Benny!" _Sonny snaps then lowers his voice as he glances to the bathroom door and says_ "Call me back when you have what I need." _he ends the call_

 _Tossing the phone on the unmade bed that looked like a tornado had hit it; Sonny then picks up the hotel phone calling down to the front desk...he just remembered that he neglected to bring clothes of his own._

 _Hearing the front desk clerk answer the line, Sonny replies_ "Yes I need the number to the best and most expensive suit shop in the city...money is no object. I need to buy a suit and have it sent up to my room."

 _The front desk clerk tells Sonny that there are many shops in the city that he could have a suit delivered from but that the hotel also has an exclusive shop with very expensive tastes. The clerk  
then transfers Sonny to the shop in the hotel and Sonny tells the salesman that answers the phone what he wanted...the sales clerk assures him that the suit will be sent up to his room along with  
shoes and other accessories._

 _Carly comes out of the bathroom with one of the hotel bathrobes on_... "Shower's all yours" _she lightly wets her bottom lip seeing that he still didn't have anything on_

 _Grinning, Sonny walks over to her placing his hands on her hips as he says_ "You sure I can't convince you to join me..." _he leans down to her shoulder and trails soft kisses up the side of her neck._

 _Leaning her head to the side some giving him better access, Carly enjoys the feel of his mouth on her neck. Sonny slowly unties the sash of the robe she's wearing then begins to slide it down her  
shoulders._

 _Snapping out of the trance he had her in, Carly stops him before he can get the robe all the way off_ "I know you can convince me" _she giggles then says_ "But I won't let you" _she grins against his lips as she gives his ass a playful smack then hurries out of his hold  
_  
"Hey" _Sonny laughs at her smacking his ass then running away_

"Go take your shower and I'll be ready when you're finished." _Carly tells him as she points towards the bathroom door for him to go inside_

 _There is a knocking on the door and Carly groans thinking that it's Jasmine and Gia coming to get her._

"Do you think its Jasmine and Gia? I was hoping we could avoid them but I guess not." _Carly says as she closes up her robe again_ "Don't worry I'll get rid of them."

"That's probably just the front desk" _Sonny tells her_ "I had them send me up a new suit to wear since I didn't bring any clothes with me." _his dimples deepen when he sees her smile of relief_

"I'll go get your suit...you go take your shower." _Carly tell him just before she goes to answer the door_

 _Opening the door, Carly sees the Bellman standing there holding up a dark grey Armani suit with a light grey shirt in a clear plastic cover while in the other hand he holds a large bag from the hotel's shop with the rest of the things Sonny ordered._

 _Carly signs for the items and the Bellman asks where she'd like him to put them. She tells him that she'd take them and he hands over the suit and the bag to her then leaves closing the door behind him._

 _Walking in to the bedroom, Carly hangs up the suit in the closet and sets the bag down on the floor inside the closet.  
_  
 _Hearing the shower water running, Carly looks at the bathroom door with a devious little grin_. _She was so relieved that the door wasn't Jasmine and Gia that she decides to surprise Sonny in the shower giving him a little treat. Dropping the robe to the floor she walks inside the bathroom and steps into the shower. Rubbing the soap over his chest, Sonny turns around and watches as Carly closes the shower door behind her.  
_  
"I knew you couldn't stay away" _Sonny says with a little laugh_

 _Taking the soap away from him, Carly begins to continue the task of rubbing it on his chest as she says_... "Well I thought you deserved a little treat since like you said it was just the Bellman at the door with your suit and not Jasmine." _she places a soft kiss on his lips_ "But if you'd rather didn't come in here I can just..." _she leaves the rest unsaid as she acts as if she's about to leave_.

 _Sonny pulls her back to him which causes her to laugh…_

 _Their bodies are pressed together..._

 _His hands hold on to her hips then slide around to the small of her back keeping her in place...  
_  
"You're not going anywhere, Caroline..." _Sonny says in a sexy low tone_

 _Carly wraps her arms around his neck as Sonny captures her lips in a heated kiss. The warmth of the water from the shower rains down on their nakedness as the passion for each other begins to takes over once again..._

 **Jason & Jasmine/Angelo & Gia** **~  
**  
 _The foursome is sitting down at a table in the hotel restaurant...both Jason and Angelo had to do just like Sonny and order some clothes sent up to their room since they too didn't bring anything with them.  
_  
"Okay you know what that was more than I needed to hear..." _Angelo says scrunching up his face as Jasmine told Gia the story of the phone call with Carly earlier_

 _Jason quickly chimes in_ , "I agree that's a little too much information." _he nods his head at Angelo. Jason already knew more than enough about Sonny's love life with his past relationships.  
_  
"Will you two hush; I wasn't talking to either of you anyway." _Jasmine smirks_

 _Gia had the same look Jasmine did earlier with her mouth and eyes wide open in shock_. "Oh my God! Girl I can't believe he actually came on the phone and said that to you." _She gives Jasmine's shoulder a little nudge_ "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack" _Jasmine replies_ "Girl I'm telling you after he hung up the phone I had to go in the shower and attack Jason up against the wall."

 _Jasmine and Gia give each other high fives as Angelo frowns in disgust and says_ "Ewwwwwwwwwww! I Really Didn't Need To Hear That..."

 _Jason looks at Jasmine and says_ , "That's why you were so Hot and Bothered when you came in the shower earlier."

"Did you Not hear me just say Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" _Angelo glares at Jason_

 _Jasmine and Gia look at Jason and Angelo for a second and then back at each other as they begin to laugh_

"So I'm guessing there's no use in trying to pry those two apart, huh..." _Gia chuckles_

"I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for them to surface" _Jasmine tells Gia then says_ "Besides...it's nice seeing my girl happy like this. It took them a while to get past all of their stuff but..." _she pauses with a smile_ "I'm glad they were able find each other in the end."

 **Out and About In New York, City** **~  
**  
 _Sonny and Carly were taking no chances of running in to Jason, Jasmine, Angelo and Gia so they carefully snuck out of the room and took the service elevator down instead of the main elevator._

 _Once they made it out of the hotel without being caught they hailed a cab, jumped inside in a hurry closing the door behind them laughing all the while at their little adventure. Their laughter  
soon turned in to kissing and they stayed kissing until the cab driver very loudly cleared his throat and said...  
_  
"You two want a motel or something?"

 _Their all too short kiss ends with the sound of the cab driver's voice as their lips part and they turn looking up at the front seat...  
_  
"You know what...could you just drive us around for awhile?" _Sonny tells the cab driver._ _Taking out his wallet while looking back in to Carly's eyes, Sonny takes out a large bill without looking at it then holds his hand out for the driver to take_ "I'll let you know when we're ready to go somewhere..."

 _Taking the money out of Sonny's hand, the cab driver looks at it and is amazed to see that it's a hundred dollar bill.  
_  
"Hey whatever you say pal..." _The cab driver says with a grin as he pockets the money_

 _The driver looks in the rearview mirror and sees that his passengers are once again kissing._

 _Finally pulling back from each other, Carly smiles_ "Sonny, we can't stay making out in the back of this cab forever."

"I know don't worry I made some plans while you were in the shower..." _Sonny tells her while showing off his dimples_

 _Smiling and getting excited wondering what plans he made, Carly asks_ "What kind of plans?"

"Uh uh it's a surprise..." _Sonny replies with a slight chuckle_

"Oh come on Sonny..." _Carly says as she places kisses on his cheek and neck_

"You trying to blackmail me again?" _Sonny grins_

"Is it working" _Carly places another kiss on his neck then looks up in his eyes_

"Okay, okay I'll tell you but I'm saving the big surprise for later" _Sonny tells her then inwardly tells himself that Benny better come through with the Broadway Show tickets_

"What big surprise?" _Carly asks in excitement_

 _Sonny teases as he says_..."Later" _he looks up at the cab driver and tells him_ "Take us to Central Park."

"Central Park?" _Carly asks_ "What are we gonna do there?"

"You'll see..." _Sonny winks at her_

 _Once they get to the park, Sonny and Carly walk around for a little bit until they come to a beautiful antique horse drawn carriage._

 _Carly turns looking at Sonny as he nods and says_... "Madame your chariot awaits."

 _After getting settled inside the horse drawn carriage, Sonny and Carly hold hands, laugh and talk as they watch the beautiful scenery of the park as they ride by...and of course their lips couldn't say apart for long.  
_  
"Oh Sonny it's so beautiful...this is amazing. Out of all the times I've been here in New York I've never went on a carriage ride before."

"Well in that case I'm glad I could be the first in taking you on one..." _Sonny dimples_

 _Carly presses a soft kiss to his lips then says_ "So where do we go from here? What's the big surprise?"

"Big surprise?" _Sonny acts as if confused then says_ "What, what big surprise?" _he scrunches his brow pretending he didn't know what she was talking about_

 _Swatting his arm, Carly says_ "You know what big surprise."

Ouch" _Sonny laughs then rubs his arm_ "Hey there's no need for violence..."

"Well then tell me about my big surprise"

"All in due time sweetheart..." _Sonny tells her then says to himself Benny why the hell haven't you called back yet_

"Okay so if I don't get my big surprise now then where do we go next?"

 _After placing a kiss on her lips, Sonny then tells her_ "Shopping"

 _The carriage stops and Sonny gets out then helps Carly get down_...

 _Wrapping her arms around his neck, Carly says_ "So this is where Mr. Big Spender takes me on a shopping spree..." _she smiles_

"Yeah well I know you design clothes and all, but uh I also know that you prrrobably didn't bring a dress for what I have in mind later on..."

"Is this part of my big surprise?"

 _Sonny answers_ "Yep" _then grins and says_ "Now when we go shopping you don't have to just get a dress" _he pauses for a moment showing off his dimples_ "I'm kinda thinking that we can go to a lingerie shop and uh pick out something for later on tonight."

 _Carly smirks then decides to tease him_ , "Lingerie huh..." _she grins_ "I didn't take you for the type to wear lingerie, Sonny" _she says with a little chuckle_

"That's cute..." _Sonny says with a little laugh of his own and then without warning he pulls her closer with his hands just above her ass as he says with a sexy low drawl_ "I won't be the one wearing it...you will but it won't be for long because I plan to peal it off ya."

 _They kiss..._

 _True to his word, they went shopping...Carly wasn't too surprised when Sonny wanted to get a couple of suits. In fact they went shopping for suits first...Carly picked out everything for him and Sonny loved seeing her in her element as she walked around the store looking at the quality and the cut of everything she picked out for him._

 _They went shopping for Carly next and she was amazed at Sonny's tastes when he went around helping her pick out different dresses...of course he wanted her to model them for him._

 _The sales lady kept coming over asking if they needed help but instead of talking to Carly she was paying more attention to Sonny. Sonny was clueless since all his focus was on Carly, but Carly did notice the woman and when Sonny went to look for another dress for her to try on, Carly pulled the woman aside and made sure she knew in no uncertain terms to BACK OFF of her man!  
_  
 _Finally deciding on a dress for later and after modeling it for Sonny, Carly goes back in to the dressing room to change. It wasn't long after she went in that Sonny slips inside behind her wrapping his arms around her body from behind._

"Sonny" _Carly says with a surprised laugh_ "What are you doing?" _she asks looking over her shoulder at him_. "You're not supposed to be in here" _she whispers_

"Says who?" _Sonny asks as he slowly begins to lower the zipper down the back of the dress while placing soft kisses on her bare shoulder and on up to her neck...she tilts her head to the side giving him better access while leaning back against him_.

 _Lowering the thin straps down her shoulders, Sonny lets the dress fall to a pool on the floor at her feet...he turns her around to face him. Carly stands in front of him in only her bra and panties while he just stands letting his eyes rake up and down her gorgeous body._

 _Coming to her senses, Carly smiles shaking her head placing a hand to his chest as she whispers_ "Sonny we're in a public dressing room" _she bends down and picks up the dress then hangs it up_

"Yeah...so" _Sonny says as he brings her back over to him and leans down to her neck kissing her just below her ear_

"So we can't do this in here...what if we get caught" _Carly says with a giggle_

 _Grinning against her neck, Sonny leans back looking her in the eyes and says_... "We won't get caught...that is if you can resist the urge to shout out my name." _he gives her a sexy smirk_

 _Sonny presses her back against the dressing room wall and captures her lips hungrily. Carly yanks down his suit jacket and throws it to the floor...she makes quick work at unbuckling his belt and lowering the zipper of his pants. After stepping out of his pants and boxers, Sonny hoists her up in to his arms making her wrap her legs around his waist._

 _It was about 15 minutes later that both Sonny and Carly resurfaced from the dressing room. The sales lady looks up at them both coming out of the dressing room area...she curiously watches them as they walk close together whispering and laughing to each other while stealing quick kisses.  
_  
 _Walking up to the sales counter, Carly holds up the dress for the sales lady to bag up...the same lady that was making eyes at Sonny earlier._

 _Looking pointedly at the woman, Carly tells her_ "I'll take this one please..." _she looks at Sonny with a sexy smile then back to the sales lady and says_ "He likes this one best on me."

 _After leaving out of the store, Sonny asks curiously_ "So what was that all about at the counter with the sales lady?"

"She was checking you out so I made sure she knew what was off limits to her."

 _Sonny had to laugh_ , "Aww baby...you were jealous." _he grins then teases her as he says_ "Should I start calling you my cavewoman now?"

"Shut up" _Carly laughs as she pushes his shoulder_

"You know you're cute when you're jealous..." _Sonny says still teasing her about being jealous_

 **The Four Seasons** **~  
**  
 _Sonny pays the cab driver and they exit the cab with all of their bags in tow..._

 _As the doorman holds open the door for them to walk inside, Carly turns to Sonny and says_ "Don't you think it's about time for you to let me in on the Big Surprise? I mean we're gonna be going after we get dressed right?"

"You'll see when we get there" _Sonny simply tells her as they make their way towards the elevator._

 _Sonny was starting to get worried since he hadn't heard back from Benny...he tells himself that when they get to the room and Carly is distracted by getting ready that he'll call Benny and see what's going on with the tickets._

 _Reaching the suite, Carly runs inside with her bags as she calls out over her shoulder_... "I'm gonna go get ready."

"Okay...take your time" _Sonny says with a smile as he watches her disappear in to the bedroom._

 _Seeing that she is out of sight, Sonny yanks out his cell phone from his breast pocket with the intent to call Benny at the exact same time that the phone began to ring itself.  
_  
"Benny" _Sonny says as he answers the phone_

~*~

"Mr. Corinthos..."

~*~

 _Cutting him off,_ "What the hell took you so long?" _Sonny whispers sharply_

~*~

 _Forging ahead, Benny continues_... "I got the jewelry and I am please to say that I think your lady friend will love it."

~*~

"Thanks Benny..." _Sonny smiles at the thought seeing Caroline's face while giving her the present._ "So uh...what about the tickets?"

"Sir, as you know Broadway tickets are hard to get at the last minute..."

~*~

 _Frustrated,_ "Did you get the tickets Benny or what?"

~*~

"Yes sir, but it wasn't easy..." _Benny replies and then says_ "I was able to get you some pretty great seats if I do say so myself. Trust me that wasn't easy but I got it done sir."

~*~

"Good" _Sonny says in approval that he was able to get tickets_ "So this show is one of the best right?"

~*~

"Yes sir. I'm having Marco bring you the tickets and the jewelry to your hotel right now as we speak...he should be arriving shortly."

~*~

"Thanks Benny..." _Sonny says then hangs up the phone_

 _As Sonny starts to head to the bedroom he turns back around hearing a knocking at the door. Opening the door he sees its Marco._

"Hello Boss. Benny sent me to give you these..." _Marco says as he hands over an envelope with the tickets and a black rectangular box with the jewelry inside.  
_  
"Thanks..."

"No problem, Boss..."

 _Closing the door behind Marco, Sonny turns around and sees Carly coming out of the bedroom...he quickly places the jewelry box and the envelop in to his suit jacket breast pocket so she couldn't see them._

"Bathroom's free..." _Carly tells him as she steps out the doorway of the bedroom. She stops in place with a pose when she sees him staring at her._

 _Taking a moment to take in the vision in front of him, Sonny places a hand to his heart and says..._ "Wow...you look" _he dimples then says_ "You look absolutely beautiful..."

 _Carly stood in front of him wearing the dress they bought earlier; a red silk dress with thin spaghetti straps that shows off her gorgeous figure and falls just below her knees revealing the rest of her legs nicely. She also wears a matching red shawl that's draped over her shoulders._

 _Walking over to him, Carly lets him place his hands on her hips while she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his lips softly._

"Well I'm all ready to go" _Carly smiles then tells him_ "You go change and hurry because I can't wait to find out my big surprise."

"Someone's impatient..." _Sonny grins at her excitement_

 _Carly replies..._ "Well let this be a lesson to you...I'm not that good at being patient especially when there is a surprise for me involved." _she smiles then in a sincere tone says_ "Today has been so great and so perfect..." _pausing for a moment_ "Thank you..." _she looks deep in to his eyes lovingly_

"You don't have to thank me Caroline...I just love seeing you smile" _Sonny says as he places a hand to her cheek lighting rubbing her soft skin with the pad of his thumb_ "I'll do anything to see you smile...to make you happy."

 _Their lips meet with a slow sensual kiss both taking their time putting everything they have in to it while holding on to each other never wanting to let go._

 _Once they finally part to catch their breath_ , "You better go change _..." Carly tells him before she changed her mind and decided to drag him back in to the bedroom with her_

 _Grinning,_ "I won't be long..." _Sonny captures her lips for another soft but quick kiss_

 _Carly watches as he disappears in to the bedroom. After a quick shower and another call to make some more arrangements for later, Sonny changed in to a black Armani suit one of the new ones Carly picked out for him...he completed the look with a deep red shirt to match her dress._

 _All the way in the limo, Carly tried to get Sonny to tell her where they were going but Sonny wouldn't budge he'd just laugh and say that she'd know when they'd get there. Once the limo stops and Sonny helps her get out, Carly looks up seeing where they are at._

 _With a huge smile, Carly looks at him and excitedly says_ "Sonny how were you able to get tickets?"

 _With a smug dimpled smile_ "I have my ways." _Sonny tells her and then says_ "And besides you said you wanted to go so..."

 _Looking up at the billboard sign, Carly sees the show they are going to see_... "The Phantom of the Opera. Oh Sonny I love this show..."

"So you've seen it before?" _Sonny says a little disappointed_

 _Sensing his disappointment, Carly tells him_ "Yes but this show is so amazing that you haven't lived until you've seen it more than once. And besides seeing it with you will be like seeing it for the first time." _she says while linking her arm in his_

 _They go inside the building and Carly was astonished to see that Sonny had gotten them one of the private boxes in the balcony._

"I can't believe you were able to get us tickets but most of all I can't believe you got us these seats." _Carly says looking at him in amazement_

 _Sonny just dimples back at her as he inwardly tells himself to give Benny a raise for coming through so good._

 _As they sit down in their seats, Carly says_ "Now I know Broadway shows are probably not your thing but I guarantee that you will be hooked after you watch this show."

 _Sonny smirks then says_ "Whatever you say sweetheart I'm just happy to be here with you...but I'm sure I can find something to occupy the time if I get bored." _he says staring at her with a hungry look in his eyes as he places a hand on her leg slowly rubbing his hand up underneath her dress_

 _Carly had to nibble down on her bottom lip at the look he was giving her and not to mention the touch of his hand on her leg.  
_  
 _Taking his hand off of her leg, Carly says_ "Will you stop" _she grins_ "And besides like I said you will love it so you won't be bored."

 _The show begins and Sonny prepares himself to sit and watch for his Caroline's sake...since she seemed to love it so much he decided to give it a chance before he wrote it off as boring. As the show went on, Sonny found himself really getting in to it even though it was a bunch of singing but the storyline behind it brought him in...he found himself identifying with the Phantom in some ways.  
_  
 _When the intermission came, Carly watches Sonny as he stood up to clap with a huge smile on his beautiful face...she stood looking at him with a smile of her own until he turns around to see her staring at him.  
_  
"What?" _Sonny asks_

"Look at you..." _Carly gives his shoulder a playful push then says_ "I told you you'd love it."

"Yeah well I have to admit that I'm enjoying it...so thank you."

 _Wrapping her arms around him, Carly says_ "You are very welcome Mr. Corinthos."

 _Sonny looks around the private box and grins when he sees the curtains off to the side_ "So uh, how long is this intermission anyway..." _he dimples_

 _Seeing the look in his eyes, Carly asks with a raised eyebrow_ "Why?"

 _Carly places her hands on her hips as she watches Sonny begin to close up the curtains of their private box. He turns around facing her with a devilish little grin...  
_  
"Come'er..." _Sonny says in a low husky tone as he holds out a hand to her_

 _With a grin of her own, Carly slowly walks in to his arms and in seconds Sonny has her pinned up against the wall._

"Sonny what's gotten in to you...?" _Carly asks with a little laugh_ "First the dressing room and now here..."

"Whaaaat I'm just looking for a way to pass the time until the show starts again..." _Sonny grins_

"You're gonna get us kicked out you know." _Carly tells him with a grin and then says_ "Anyways, the show should be starting up again soon."

"Okay, you're right...I'll be good, we'll just sit back down and watch the rest of the show."

 _Carly curiously looks at him_ , "That was too easy..." _she looks at his arms still trapping her up against the wall then back up at him_

 _Before she could say anything else, Sonny adds_ "Besides...the next time we're together" _he leans in to her ear to whisper_ "I want to make it last." _he places a soft kiss on her shoulder_ "All..." _he  
trails his kisses upward_ "Night" _he kisses just below her ear_ "Long."

 _They stand there staring deeply into each others eyes, Sonny still having Carly trapped up against the wall. Even though they weren't speaking in words anymore it didn't matter because their eyes did all the talking. Their eyes spoke volumes of how much in love they were with each other. Their lips start to inch closer and closer to each other and just when they are a breath away from touching...the music starts up cuing that the show is starting again.  
_  
"I guess we should uh...get back to our seats _." Sonny says finally finding his voice_

 _Clearing her dry throat Carly replies_ "Yeah...I guess we should."

 _Sonny lowers his hands from the wall freeing Carly then pulls the curtains back...Carly watches him as he pull back the curtains._

 _He holds out a hand to her..._

 _She accepts his hand..._

 _They walk back to their chairs to sit while still holding hands as they watch the continuance of the show. After the show was over, Sonny told Carly that he had one last surprise for her. Of course Carly wanted him to tell her right then and there but Sonny insisted on her waiting and he assured her that she wouldn't have to wait long._

 _True to his word, Carly didn't have to wait long as the limo came to a stop and Sonny announces_ "We're here..."

"And where would here be?" _Carly asks_

 _Sonny says in a soft order_ "Close your eyes..." _seeing that she's about to ask why he cuts her off_ "It's part of the surprise...close your eyes. And no peeking either" _he smirks_

 _With a grin Carly shakes her head as she places a hand over her eyes_ "Okay...now what."

 _Taking her free hand, Sonny helps her get out of the limo then guides her while she walks with her eyes covered._

 _Slowly and carefully, Carly lets Sonny blindly lead her to where ever it is he's taking her.  
_  
"Can I open my eyes now?" _Carly asks as she almost trips but Sonny makes sure to catch her before she fell  
_  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa...it's okay I got ya." _Sonny tells her_

 _Holding on to him,_ "How much farther is it?

"We're almost there..." _Sonny assures her_

 _Carly can tell that they are no longer outside anymore by the sounds of her shoes clicking on the floor. She stays quiet waiting for Sonny to tell her when she can look._

"Okay, you can open your eyes..."

 _Opening her eyes, Carly is amazed beyond words,_ "Oh Sonny this place is beautiful...where are we?"

 _Dimpling_ , "A friend of mine owns this place. I called in a favor and got him to shut the restaurant down for the night...so we have the place all to ourselves."

 _All of a sudden the sound of smooth music begins to play...Carly looks over to the jazz band she just now noticed since opening her eyes._

 _With a bright smile, Carly looks around in awe then back at Sonny again as she says_ "I've never had anyone do anything like this for me before. I can't believe you had this gorgeous place shut down just for us."

 _Shaking his head_ , "For you" _Sonny corrects her as he places his hands on her hips then says_ "Besides...I wasn't ready to share you with anyone yet...and with the way you're looking tonight in this dress" _he takes a step back to admire her body with a sexy dimpled smile_ "No way I could allow other men to make eyes at what they can't have..." _he grins as he decides to tease her by saying_ "Sorta like how my beautiful cavewoman had to set that sales lady straight earlier today." _he laughs a little at the expression she made  
_  
 _Carly's mouth opens in surprise that he brought that back up again...trying to hold in her smile and laugh she says_ "You're never gonna let me live that down are you..."

 _Pretending to think about it_..."Uhhh...no" _Sonny grins_

"Well at least this cavewoman isn't as bad as her caveman when he gets jealous and doesn't need to be." _Carly says defending herself then says_ "Besides, I don't care if you don't let me live it  
down..." _she wraps her arms around him as he looks in his eyes continuing to say_ "Just as long as that hoochie momma knows that you're mine and therefore off limits to the likes of her...the rest doesn't matter."

 _Grinning_ , "Hoochie momma" _Sonny repeats not believing that she said that_ "I can't believe you said that" _he smirks and she finally lets out the laugh she was holding as he laughs with her then says_ "Okay so we both revert back to the stone age when we're jealous..." _he dimples then gets serious while looking in her eyes as he whispers_ "Guess that means we're meant to be together huh."

 _Carly places a hand to his cheek just as he leans in close making their foreheads touch. They stand like that for a moment and then they both lean in the rest of the way for the anticipated kiss. Their lips fuse together as Sonny masterfully leads her in to a passionate lip lock._

 _When they finally come up for air, Sonny exhales a breath then asks_ "Ready for dinner..."

 _Wetting her lips, Carly grins then says_ "I think I'm ready for dessert..."

 _Sonny smirks just as she places a soft kiss to his lips_ "Later" _he tells her in a low sexy whisper_ "Definitely later"

 _He leads her over to the table set up for them and pulls out a chair for her. Moving her hair off to the side some, Sonny places a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder before he walks over to sit opposite of her. As if on cue, the waiter arrives greeting them with a big smile and holding up a bottle of their best champagne_

"As you requested, Mr. Corinthos..." _the waiter shows the label to Sonny_

 _At Sonny's nod of approval the waiter pours two glasses of champagne for them as he asks_ "Shall I bring out your dinner now, sir?"

"Yes..." _Sonny replies as he and Carly stare in to each others eyes_ "The lady and I are definitely ready for dinner." _With a nod the waiter leaves and Sonny waits until he is out of ear shot before  
saying_ "So we can get to the dessert" _he winks at her_

 _They have a lovely pasta dinner together as they talk, laugh and catch each other stealing little glances as they eat. Carly commented on how wonderful dinner is and of course Sonny replies  
back that the food is always wonderful here but his version is heaven in comparison. Carly smirks at his comment...she had to shake her head at his arrogance but out loud she tells him that she was sure it would be.  
_  
 _After dinner, Sonny reaches a hand out across the table...Carly places her hand in his. Closing his eyes for a moment, he exhales a breath as he readies himself to give her the present in his jacket pocket.  
_  
"Sonny..." _Carly calls his name as she wonders if he's okay_ "Is something wrong?"

 _Opening his eyes, Sonny smiles up at her...he shakes his head and says_ "No...Everything's right."

 _Still looking curiously at him, Carly says_ "You seem a little nervous..."

 _Sonny takes a sip from his glass and then clears his throat before he says_... "It's just that...today has been very special..." _he pauses for a moment_ "You're very special to me." _the pad of his thumb rubs across the back of her hand_

"You're special to me too, Sonny" _Carly adds in interrupting him_

 _Sonny tries to get back on track_ , "Shh...I uh...I have something to say to ya, can you just give me a minute."

 _Sensing his nervousness, Carly nods and says a simple_ "Okay..."

"It's just...I'm not real good with words you know...when it comes to expressing myself...my feelings." _Sonny starts off saying then clears his throat again before continuing_ "Caroline, you make me feel things that I've never been able to feel with anyone else." _He pauses blinking his eyes then whispers_ "I want you in my life...I need you in my life."

 _Carly was so touched by his words as she stared in his eyes mesmerized by the dark chocolate pools staring back at her._

"I found that out when you left with Jasmine and Gia and even before that...back when you were kidnapped. I felt so empty when you were gone and I never want to feel that way again."

 _Carly sniffs as she becomes teary eyed at his words...she smiles at him as she stays quiet per his earlier request._

 _Letting her hand slip from his, Sonny reaches in to his breast pocket and pulls out a long slender black box as he says_ "I uh...I got you a little something." _holding out the box to her, Sonny says_ "I hope you like it..."

 _Looking back and forth at the box in his hand and up at him, Carly slowly slips it from his fingers as she says_ "Sonny you didn't have to..."

 _Interrupting her_ "No, no, no I wanted to." _a moment of silence passes by as they look at each other until Sonny lets out a little laugh as he says_ "Will you open this already" _his dimples deepen_

 _Giggling,_ "Okay, okay..." _looking down at the box, she starts to open it_ "Oh my _..." Carly says as she opens the box revealing the diamond anklet inside_ "Sonny it's so beautiful" _she says looking up at him  
_  
 _Standing up, Sonny walks around the table and takes the box from her hand. He picks up the anklet, places the box down on the table then kneels in front of her as he says..._ "Not half as beautiful as you..." __

 _And with that said, Sonny looks down at her foot then back up at her giving her the silent message that he wanted to put it on her ankle. Carly smiles with a little laugh as she crosses her leg over her knee so that her ankle was at his disposal.  
_  
"Okay, here we go..." _Sonny grins as he places it on her ankle and works at clasping it_ "It's a tiny little thing but I'm gonna do it." _Looking up at her after succeeding with the small clasp, he says_ "Ta da..." _he smiles and she giggles_ "So...what do you think?"

 _Carly looks down at her ankle then up at him,_ "Oh Sonny I love it...thank you."

"You're welcome..." _Sonny stands up and holds out a hand for her to take_ "May I have this dance?"

 _Placing her hand in his, Carly lets him help her stand up_ "I thought you'd never ask..."

 _Their arms wrap around each other as they silently and lovingly stare in each others eyes...their bodies so close. They sway to the smooth music playing by the jazz band as the singers starts to sing...  
_

 **There I go, there I go, there I go, there I go**

 **Pretty baby you are the soul, snaps my control**

 **Such a funny thing but every time you're near me**

 **I never can behave  
**

 _No words were spoken...they didn't need any as they let their body language and the intense desirable look in their eyes do the talking for them.  
_

 **You give me a smile and I'm wrapped up in your magic**

 **There's music all around me**

 **Crazy music, music that keeps calling me so**

 **very close to you, turns me into your slave  
**

 _Sonny's hands are softly placed at the small of her back lightly rubbing up and down needing to feel her body...  
_

 **Come on and do with me any little thing that you want to**

 **Anything, baby just let me get next to you  
**

 _Carly's hands and wrapped around his neck...she gently lets her fingers play with the curls at the nape of his neck.  
_

 **So am I insane or do I really see heaven in your eyes?**

 **Bright as stars that shine up above you**

 **In the clear blue sky, how I worry bout you**

 **Just can't live my life without you**

 **Baby come here, don't have no fear**

 **Oh, is there a wonder why**

 **I'm really feeling in the mood for love  
**

 _As her eyes flutter close, Carly lays her head softly to the side of his...lowering her hands from around his neck the wraps one around his back with her other hand joins his to place against his heart. She exhales a relaxed breath while keeping her eyes closed while they continue to dance.  
_  
 **So tell me why, stop to think about this weather, my dear**

 **This little dream might fade away**

 **There I go talking out of my head again baby won't you**

 **come and put our two hearts together**

 **That would make me strong and brave  
**  
 _The corners of his mouth turn in to a slight smile as they continue to dance like they are the only two people in the world. Inhaling a breath, Sonny smells her hair then places a little kiss on her cheek._

 **Oh, when we are one, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid**

 **If there's a cloud up above us**

 **Come on and let in rain**

 **I'm sure our love together would endure a hurricane  
**  
 _Sonny could feel her heart beating against his as he closes his eyes and takes in the feel of her body pressed against his. His body begins to feel that familiar stirring that her body always entices out of him._

 **Oh my baby won't you please let me love you**

 **and give me release from this awful misery  
**  
 _Carly lightly wets her lips and then lifts her head to look back in to his eyes. They dance while not taking their eyes off each other until she glances at his lips then back up at him. Lifting a hand up, Carly places a finger gently on his lips and begins to softly trace the outline...  
_ **  
What is all this talk about loving me, my sweet**

 **I am not afraid, not anymore, not like before  
**  
 _Slowly they both begin to lean in to each other until their lips finally met in between for a kiss...a kiss of passion...a kiss of desire...a kiss of lovers in love.  
_  
 **Don't you understand me, now baby please**

 **Pull yourself together, do it soon  
**  
 _Still kissing, the two lovers tune out the rest of the world as they stay focused on each other in the moment as the band continues to play...the singers (male and female) smile as they sing and watch them dance._

 **My soul's on fire come on and take me**

 **I'll be what you make me, my darlin, my dear  
**  
 _Sonny gives her bottom lip a little tug as their lips slowly part letting them come up for air_

"You ready to get outta here..." _Sonny asks in a low husky tone as his hands slide down and holds on to her hips pressing her in to his rock hard desire letting her feel the effects she has on him_

 **Oh baby, you make me feel so good**

 **Let me take you by the hand  
**  
 _A moan escapes her lips as she felt just how hard he was as he presses her body to his even more...she had to nibble down on her bottom lip because of it.  
_  
"Mmmm, more than ready..." _Carly replies_

 **Come let me visit out there**

 **In that new promised land  
**  
 _Grinning, Sonny frames her face in the palms of his hands and pulls her in for another intoxicatingly breathless kiss  
_  
 **Oh baby, you make me feel so good**

 **Let me take you by the hand**

 **Come let me visit out there**

 **In that new promised land  
**  
 _Once again they pull apart...their hungry eyes mirror each other as they stare at each other for a moment.  
_ **  
Maybe there we can find**

 **A good place to use a lovin' state of mind  
**  
 _Both begin to curve their mouths in to a smile at the same time with the same thoughts on their mind...why the hell are we still standing here.  
_  
 **I'm so tired of being without it  
And never known what love was about  
**  
 _Grabbing hold of her hand, Sonny starts to lead her towards the door they walk in a brisk pace._

 _Deciding that they weren't getting to the door fast enough, Carly starts to pick up their walking pace until they ultimately wind up practically running to get out the door faster which made her leading Sonny out instead of him leading her._

 _They both laugh as they run out the door together and the song finishes as they exit out the door...  
_  
 **James Moody you can come on and hit me,  
you can blow now if you want to, I'm through  
**  
 _On the ride in the limo all the way back to the hotel, Sonny and Carly couldn't keep their hands off each other...Carly straddling his lap with her hands framing his face as they kiss and Sonny with a hand just above her ass and the other holding the back of her head. It took great pains on both of their parts not to go too far while still in the limo._

 _As the limo comes to a final stop in front of the hotel, they exit and walk hand in hand inside the building as the doorman holds the door open for them. The elevator ride up seemed like it was taking extra long just to get to their floor...staying strong the only physical contact they have is holding hands as their eyes rake up and down over each other while waiting for their floor to come._

 _Opening the door to the suite they anxiously enter inside and Sonny slams the door behind them. Carly grabs a hold of the lapels of his suit jacket and pulls him in to her...she gives his bottom lip a tug and then a soft suck to sooth the pain.  
_  
 _Sonny had to grin at her impatience and truth be told he was just as impatient as she but most of all he wanted to take his time with her.  
_  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Car...Caroline" _Sonny says trying to get her attention since she was now in the process of lowering his suit jacket down his arms as she softly kisses at his neck_

 _Looking up at him, Carly questions_ "What's wrong..."

"Nothing's wrong...I just want this to last." _Sonny explains as he places a gentle hand to her cheek_ "I want to take my time with you...we have all night sweetheart." _he whispers_

 _Carly smiles sweetly at him and Sonny takes the opportunity to sweep her off of her feet and carry her into the bedroom._

 _Setting her down on her feet, Sonny pulls her in to a kiss as his hands slide around to her back and slowly beings to lower the zipper of her dress._

 _As he works at lowering the zipper of her dress, Carly starts to slowly unbutton his shirt...a soft heated moan escapes her at the touch of his hands on her bare back after the zipper is all the way down._

 _His mouth rains soft tender kisses down the side of her throat trailing down to her shoulder where his hands slowly lower down both of the tiny spaghetti straps of her dress._

 _The dress falls to a pool at her feet and Carly is left standing in front of him wearing only her thong panties and the diamond anklet he put on her earlier. Taking a step back, Sonny admires her body as he lightly wets his lips...  
_  
 _Her breasts were perfect as they awaited and anticipated his mouth on its flesh...just the look in his eyes made her nipples harden to stiff peaks._

 _His eyes trail down to her flat toned stomach and on down to the offensive covering of the sweet triangle treasure he couldn't wait to partake of._

 _Finally his eyes trail down her long legs; he stares at the sparkling diamond anklet on her ankle. As his eyes slowly scan back up her legs he lightly wets his lips as he couldn't wait to have those legs wrapped around him while he slowly takes his time ravaging her body.  
_  
"Do you know how beautiful you are Caroline?" _Sonny asks in a husky whisper...he takes a step closer and leans into her ear as he whispers again_ "You're so damn beautiful that you make me want to drop to my knees and work my way up." _he nibbles at her earlobe then softly whispers in her ear once again_ "I want to hear you say my name over and over...I want to kiss every single inch of your body...I want to feel your body tremble underneath me as I penetrate your tight sweet walls and you beg me to cum with you."

 _Leaning back from her ear, Sonny watches as she nibbles at her bottom lip at his sexy words of what he wanted to do to her..._

 _Carly could feel her legs getting week at just the thought and sound of his voice whispering in her ear..._

 _True to his word, Sonny drops down to his knees...he places his hands softly on her hips then slowly caresses a trail down on her flat toned stomach and around her navel; his hands gently slide down the side of her legs._

 _Sonny looks up at her and she looks down at him as his hands caress back up and down again but this time lowering her thong panties down her slender legs. His mouth instantly settles just above her sex placing soft kisses here and there as she steps out of her panties._

 _She could feel the touch of his hands caressing up the back of her legs...her eyes close with the touch of his soft fingertips gliding up her ass and settling on her lower back holding her in place as his mouth stays placing teasing kisses just above her womanhood._

 _Carly's eyes flutter shut when he finally places a kiss on her mound, and a hand lowers from her back to part her lower lips where he runs his tongue over her clit._

 _That was it for Carly as her knees fell weak...she couldn't stand on her own free will anymore.  
_  
 _Catching her just before she fell, Sonny picks Carly up and lowers her down on the bed as his knees straddles her down underneath him on the bed. She watches him as a sexy grin appears at the corners of his mouth while he stares down at her. Still wearing his unbuttoned shirt, Sonny snaps it off then throws it to the floor.  
_  
 _Carly wets her lips at the sight of his beautiful bronze chest...she crooks her finger for him to come down to her and he does. She places her hands on his toned abs feeling the strength of his muscles as she gazes up in to his eyes. Her hands lower down to his belt where she unbuckles it then slides it free from his pants._

 _Just as she starts to unbutton his pants Sonny sits up placing his hands on hers and removes them as he shakes his head and whispers_ "Not yet..." __

 _He knew that he wouldn't be able to last long if he were as naked as she and he wanted this night of love making to last. She whimpers as she wanted to be able to feel his naked body pressed up against hers._

 _Sonny grins devilishly at her whimpering and the pouty face she made...but he knew how to turn her sounds into pleasurable moans. Holding on to her hands placing them above her head as he leans back down he grinds his still clothed hardened bulge over her sex...his grin widens as the sound of her moans took over her earlier whimpers and her pouty face now replaced with one of pure pleasure._

"Ooooh Sonneeeee" _Carly whispers as her heart rate quickens...she could feel herself ready to cum and their love making only just begun.  
_  
 _As he grinds in to her again, Carly's eyes flutter close as she thrashes her head to the side revealing the side of her neck._

 _Calling out in a breathless whisper_ "Sonneee...I'm...Oh God, I'm about to..." _her words trail off as she couldn't form them anymore while the spasms of her orgasm took over her body._

 _His mouth makes contact with her neck nuzzling it at first then whispering in to her ear_ "That's it baby...cum for me."

 _All Carly could do was slightly nod her head as her mouth stays slightly parted while the remainder of her orgasm washes over her._

 _Sonny kisses a trail down her shoulder as he holds on to her hands...his mouth makes contact with a nipple which makes Carly tug at her bottom lip as his tongue circles around the little stiffened pink nipple. She arches her back some wanting him to take her breast fully inside his mouth..._

 _With a little tug at her nipple, Sonny then sucks it in granting her wish as he makes love to her breast with his mouth. Releasing her breast, he then gives the other one the same treatment as the soft sounds of her heated moans fill the room.  
_  
"Yeeeesssss...Ooooh Sonneeeee...mmmmmmmmm"

 _Her hips rise up in to the still clothed tent in his pants with the need to feel him pushing inside of her slippery walls.  
_  
"Sonneeeee...I need you inside me." _Carly pleads_ "Now Sonneeeee...I need you now."

 _Releasing her hands, Sonny slides down the rest of the length of her body and settles in between her thighs placing his hands on her hips._

 _Carly's legs open in anticipation while her hips rise up once more as if they had a mind of its own...she was so ready to feel him that she felt she would cum again right then and there._

"Now Sonneeeee...I need you so bad " _she manages to pant out_

 _Slipping two fingers inside her quivering womanhood, Sonny grins as he looks down at her and says_ "You're soaked, Caroline."

 _All Carly could do was nod her head as her hips rise again this time sinking his fingers deeper inside her sex...  
_  
"Is this all for me?" _Sonny asks as he slowly pumps his two fingers inside her slippery walls_

"All for you..." _are the only words Carly is able to form_

 _Withdrawing his fingers, Carly opens her eyes in a snap wondering why he stopped._

 _Sonny smirks at her widened eyes and then brings his fingers to his mouth to taste.  
_  
"Mmmmm" _Sonny moans as slowly licks his fingers clean_ "I want more..." _he tells her_

 _And within seconds, his tongue dives deep into her sweet slippery walls slowly making love to her with his mouth._

"Oh my G..." _Carly calls out as she arches her back leaning back on one hand while the other runs through the curls of his raven hair._

 _Her eyes roll back and her mouth hangs open as she allows his tongue to take her in to ecstasy.  
_  
 _Sonny couldn't get enough as his tongue takes in everything she has to give. He could tell that she was on the verge of another orgasm so he keeps slooowly drinking it all in until her hips start to jerk and she falls back on to the bed breathlessly._

 _Needless to say after that mind-blowing orgasm, Sonny's pants became a thing of the past as Carly left no room for argument after she caught her breath and began on her quest to rid him of the barrier of offending clothes.  
_  
 _Little beads of sweat cover their bodies as the two lovers roll around the bed kissing...pinning each other down in a short victory of control and then rolling around again as the satin sheets cover their naked bodies to the world.  
_  
 _They are now on their knees in the middle of the bed kissing like no tomorrow..._

 _Sonny's hands rub up and down her back pressing her body to his..._

 _Carly's fingers run up in his hair making his once tamed curls wild and in disarray..._

 _With one hand at the middle of her back holding her in place, Sonny lowers the other down to her ass giving it a good smack and squeeze..._

 _Moaning in to his mouth at the touch of his hands squeezing her ass, Carly lowers a hand down to his rock hard shaft and begins to work him with her hand from base to tip._

 _This time it was Sonny's turn to moan as her hand expertly works him over...her thumb passes over his tip which makes the pre-cum appear and his shaft to harden even more.  
_  
 _With a grunt, Sonny lays Carly down on to her back again and readies himself to enter her in one swift move but finds himself being rolled over on to his back before he could._

 _Carly sucks at his bottom lip as she straddles him just above his erection. Sonny places his hands on her hips grunting again as she grinds her hips down on him while staying just above his hardened desire she could feel his erection pressed up against her ass.  
_  
"Baby I need to be inside you..." _Sonny says in a husky whisper_ "Put me inside baby...deep...so deep."

 _With a wicked grin of her own; Carly doesn't say anything as she lets lifts up and passes her sex over his shaft._

 _Sonny watches as she lowers herself the rest of the way down his body...he gasps at the touch of her hand surrounding him and then her mouth slowly taking him inside sucking him with great vigor.  
_  
 _Placing his hands on the sides of her head, Sonny exhales a sharp breath as she works him in and out of her mouth...his fingers run through her blond mane as her head bobs up and down._

 _Grunting_ , "Oh Shit..." _Sonny knew that he would be a goner in a moment if he didn't do something._

 _Pushing her head up off of him, Sonny looks down at her as she looks up at him_ "Come'er" _he orders_

 _The look of sheer hunger in his eyes left no room for argument. Carly grins as she nibbles down on her bottom lip and crawls up the length of his body. Sonny immediately flips her over pinning her down underneath him. He thrusts deep inside her heat taking her to the hilt and causing her to cum all over again as her walls tighten around his shaft.  
_  
"Ahhh" _Carly moans as her nails dig deep in to his back holding on to him as she stares up at him looking down into her eyes_

 _Sonny stays completely still as he accepts the pain of her nails in his back and lets her quivering body calm down before beginning to move inside of her._

"Sonnneeeee" _Carly manages to call out his name while trying to catch her breath_

 _Their passion filled eyes stare at each other for a silent moment before Carly places a hand to his cheek and Sonny does the same with her._

"You okay..." _Sonny asks_

 _Nodding_ "Kiss me..." _she orders him in a heated whisper_

 _Leaning down the rest of the way, Sonny captures her lips into a kiss...his tongue asks permission to enter and she allows him in as her hands rub up and down his back._

 _Carly's toes being to curl as Sonny slooowly slips almost free then slides just as slooowly back inside again...his torturous slow pace was driving her crazy as she moans into his mouth.  
_  
 _She could feel the strength of the muscles of his back contracting as his slow strokes repeat over and over again. As he kisses at the crook of her neck she slides a hand down his lightly sweaty back and to his ass giving him a squeeze and a push as her signal to increase his strokes.  
_  
"Faster Sonny..." _Carly whispers_

 _Carly meets him stroke for stroke as his pace gradually increases until Sonny is finally hitting her core with hard swift thrusts...her mouth hangs open exhaling heated breaths with each  
penetration._

 _With one hand holding himself up, Sonny lowers the other down to her breast giving it a gentle squeeze before he sucks in her nipple and then kisses his way back up to the crook of her neck; the headboard begins to thump the wall with their rhythm._

 _Both of her hands are now holding on to his ass as her legs are wrapped around his waist. Sonny nibbles at her earlobe. He looks down at her while holding himself up on both hands._

 _With her leg that wears the diamond anklet, Carly stretches it out fully then brings it back up letting the tips of her toenails rub up and down the back of his leg.  
_  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhh...YES!" _Carly chants feeling herself on the verge of another orgasm_. "Oh Sonneee...Yes!"

 _Sonny loved watching her as she calls out his name and it only inspired him further as he thrusts and thrusts and thrusts until the dam breaks and they CUM together with one final stroke.  
_  
 _Their bodies vibrate..._

 _Carly slides her hands up to his back as she holds on to him...  
_  
 _Sonny lays exhausted on top of her body...his face buried in to the crook of her neck as he tries desperately to catch his breath. They lay just like that for a few seconds longer until Sonny lifts his head up and they stare in to each other's eyes._

 _Smiling a weak little smile, Carly raises a hand to his cheek then runs her fingers back through his hair..._ "You amaze me" _she whispers_ "How do you manage to top yourself every time, huh?"

"You inspire me..." _Sonny answers in a whisper of his own_

 _Realizing that he is still on top and inside of her, Sonny slips himself free then lays at her side...Carly snuggles in close to him with her fingertip tracing little circles around his brown nipple._ _Looking up in to his eyes, she smiles when he gazes longingly into hers. In that moment no words needed to be spoken as their lips slowly inch closer and closer until finally meeting for a soft loving kiss._

 _This was so perfect...this felt so right for both of them and even though they had yet to say the "L" word to each other without there being any misunderstandings about what was said they both "knew" that love is what they are feeling for each other._

 _Once their lips part again, Sonny places a hand to her cheek like she did his earlier then softly says_ "I uh, have something to ask you..." _he stares deeply in to her eyes_

"Okay...ask" _Carly simply says...she could tell that whatever it was he wanted to ask was important, especially with the way he was looking at her_

 _Blinking his eyes a couple times, Sonny clears his throat as he readies himself to ask her..._ "When we get back to Port Charles I uh...I'd like it if you'd move in with me."

 _Carly's eyes open wide as she was taken by surprise of what he asked...Sonny silently watches her as he awaits her answer._

 **End of Chapter 24  
** **  
By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**

 **Song Credit: Moody's Mood for Love**


	25. Chapter 25

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 25**

 **The Four Seasons Hotel**

 _Tiffany and Karen were at a loss all day as they waited and waited for Carly to surface...they didn't understand how she could have gotten past them when they were practically staked out in the lobby of the hotel most of the day waiting for their chance to accidentally on purpose run in to Carly._

 _It was late afternoon when they finally gave up and decided to go shopping that they missed Sonny and Carly coming back from their day out together before they went back out again to the see the Broadway show. They decided to just give up on trying to run into Carly today and start fresh the next day...they would make sure not to miss her next time._

 _After shopping Karen suggested that they go clubbing again because her husband was out of town and while he's away she loves to play...the only reason she stayed with him was because he was rich and gave her anything she wanted; well that is everything except orgasms. She faked it whenever they did have sex and when she's alone in the house she put her private stash of viberators to good use._

 _Tiffany told her to ditch the equipment and just have herself a good old fashioned affair behind his back…she and Brian had this love hate relationship. They'd fight like pros, blackmailed each other as much as they cheated but in the end it always made them HOT for each other and they'd wind up having even HOTTER sex._

 _At one time they were crazy about each other but when Tiffany found out that Brian (because of his gambling problem) embezzled some money from her father she of course confronted him on it and he told her that if she told her father that he'd tell him about her days as a stripper. After that, their relationship changed and it hasn't been the same since._

 _Karen thought about it but was afraid of getting caught, it would be just her luck that she would since her husband knows everyone that's anyone and things had their way of getting back to him. One time a friend of his saw her talking with a guy in a Starbuck's and of course went back and told her husband. Needless to say he went ballistic over something that was completely innocent and cut off all of her credit cards for a month...Richard, her husband, may be a bore but he's a jealous bore...a jealous RICH bore that she wasn't ready to walk away from. So far she hasn't gotten caught going to strip clubs and if she had her way she wouldn't._

 _Having a hot affair was out for Karen...she'd just have to keep faking her orgasms and spending his money. Maybe one day he'd catch a clue and be able to satisfy her in bed but she'd doubt that._

 _Richard wouldn't be back for another week and whenever he's out of town Karen makes sure to spend the time having fun. She didn't worry about getting caught going out clubbing since his friends were just as boring as he and wouldn't be caught in any of the hot club spots that she frequented._

 **Tiffany's Suite**

 _Sitting on the couch with a glass of Vodka in his hand, Brian takes a sip as he sits and waits for his wife's arrival. It was pretty damn late and she'd yet to show up. His mind kept running with thoughts of where she was and what she'd doing and who she's doing it with._

 _Looking towards the door, Brian could hear the laughter as the door opened...he stands up just waiting to bust Tiffany with whatever bastard it was she cheating on him with this time._

 _Tiffany and Karen come inside laughing very loudly neither noticing Brian standing there staring at them._

"I can't believe what you did with that stripper" _Karen laughed_

"Neither could he" _Tiffany replies_

"And just what is it that you did, darling?" _Brian asks startling them both as they turn and look straight at him as he awaits an answer_

 _Tiffany couldn't believe her eyes, what the hell was he doing here?_ "Brian" _she says still in shock_

"Hello, wife" _Brian says then smiles deviously_ "Bet you weren't expecting to see me huh?"

 _Walking around to the couch where he was, Tiffany stands in front of him as she says_ "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aw baby" _Brian grins as he raises a hand to her cheek to touch her_ "What's the matter? Didn't you miss me?"

 _Tiffany pushes his hand away from her cheek,_ "Not really" _she simply says with a flat look_ "Now answer my question...why are you here? And for that matter how did you know I was staying here when I didn't tell you what hotel I was in."

"Now darling you should know me by now...I ran a trace on your credit cards." _Brian replies with a sly grin_ "And as for why I'm here..."

 _Tiffany cuts him off,_ "You were trying to catch me with another man." _She tells him knowing her husband's mind_ "You're so predictable" _she rolls her eyes at him_ "Well as you can see it's just Karen and me."

 _For the first time, Brian turns looking at Karen...his eyes rake up and down her body liking the sight before him._

"Hey Brian..." _Karen says with a little wave hello and a smile acknowledging him...she places a hand on her hip shifting her weight to the side and gives her hair a little shake letting it fall to one side_

 _Tiffany watches as Brian walks past her and over to Karen...she could tell that he was definitely checking out her friend and most likely mentally undressing her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she inwardly tells herself that she'd make him pay for lusting for her best friend._

 _With a big smile, Brian calls out her name_ "Karen" _he takes her in to a hug as he says_ "It's been a long time" _making sure his back is to Tiffany, he glides his hands up and down Karen's back and then ever so softly slides one hand further down to her ass giving it a rub and a soft squeeze._

 _Karen was shocked at what he did…she could feel his arousal pressed up against her thigh. Brilliantly, she covered with a smile of her own as she played the role of greeting an old friend while inwardly telling herself that maybe having a hot affair wasn't such a bad idea after all._

"You look great" _Brian smiles brightly as he pulls back from their hug and places his hands on her shoulders giving them a little rub as he keeps his eyes on her._

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself. I swear I can still see you wearing your old football uniform..." _Karen says with a smile and a playful laugh_

 _Brian knew that Tiffany was watching him like a hawk; he decides to really lay on the flirting with Karen as he lowers his hands from her shoulders and says..._

"You know I always thought you were the sexiest out of all the cheerleaders on the squad..." _he turns towards Tiffany_ "Well that is next to my beautiful wife, of course..."

 _Walking back over to Tiffany, Brian slides a hand around her waist then leans into her cheek giving it a kiss._

 _Tiffany looks up at him with a fake smile,_ "Well aren't you sweet" _she places a hand to his back discretely pulling up the back of his shirt from his pants then digs her nails in to his skin as she turns her fake smile back to Karen._

 _Brian grins at his wife while holding in the pain..._ "You know Karen...it's been a while since I've seen my loving wife" _he looks over to Karen as he continues_ "Would you mind leaving us I know she's missed me as much as I've missed her."

 _With a suspicious look of her own, Karen replies_ "Sure, I'll uh call you later Tiffany." _She starts to head towards the door then turns around to say_ "Oh Brian I guess I don't have to tell you about the reunion huh...it'll be great seeing the old Gang again."

 _Tiffany digs her nails in deeper as Brian says through his fake smile of gritted teeth_ "Wouldn't miss it."

 _As soon as Karen is out of the door, Tiffany and Brian face off_

"Just what the hell was that?! You were FLIRTING with my Best Friend!"

"What's the matter honey? You jealous" _Brian smirks then says_ "And don't think I forgot about Karen mentioning you doing something with a..." _he pretends to think_ "Stripper, I believe she said it was."

"What's the big deal, we went to a strip club and I danced with stripper" _Tiffany tires to play it down while not revealing the full truth of her and Karen going into a private room to get a private lap dance but instead of the stripper giving it to them she gave the stripper a lap dance and wound up kissing him as well._ "You can't tell me that you've never been to a strip club before...it's probably where you meet all the bimbos you cheat on me with. Oh and that reminds me...did you fumigate the house of your whore's scent because I'm not setting one foot back there until it's sterilized."

 _Grinning, Brian decides to take her down a couple of pegs_ "You know what darling you're right, I can't say that I haven't been to a strip club before. After all it's where we met again after breaking up after we graduated high school..." _he smirks at her frown and continues_ "I remember the first time I saw you sliding up and down the pole" _he wets his lips_ "Damn...you were so HOT." _he rakes his eyes up and down her body in remembrance then says_ "Although, I don't think daddy would take to kindly to seeing his little princess working the pole for tips." _he laughs mischievously_ "Remember I have pictures" _he winks then grins as he stares straight in to her eyes._

 _Not liking the smug look on his arrogant face as he laughed at her, Tiffany pulls back a hand and smacks him hard across the face._

"You Bastard!" _she says with venom laced in her voice as she glares at him_

 _He slaps her back and she SLAPS his HARDER. They stand staring long and hard at each other for a moment both of their cheeks stinging from the slaps until they finally reach out and grab a hold of each other crushing their bodies together and their lips meeting for a hard heated lustful kiss..._

 _No tenderness was found as they fought for control while ripping each others clothes off as they fall to the floor even though the couch was right next to where they lay._

 **Sonny & Carly's Suit**

 _Carly snuggles in close to Sonny with her fingertip tracing little circles around his brown nipple. Looking up into his eyes, she smiles when he gazes longingly into hers. In that moment no words needed to be spoken as their lips slowly inch closer and closer until finally meeting for a soft loving kiss._

 _This was so perfect...this felt so right for both of them and even though they had yet to say the "L" word to each other without there being any misunderstandings about what was said they both "knew" that love is what they are feeling for each other._

 _Once their lips part again, Sonny places a hand to her cheek like she did his earlier then softly says_ "I uh, have something to ask you..." _he stares deeply in to her eyes_

"Okay...ask" _Carly simply says...she could tell that whatever it was he wanted to ask was important, especially with the way he was looking at her_

 _Blinking his eyes a couple times, Sonny clears his throat as he readies himself to ask her..._ "When we get back to Port Charles I uh...I'd like it if you'd move in with me."

 _Carly's eyes open wide as she was taken by surprise of what he asked...Sonny silently watches her as he awaits her answer. There is nothing but silence between them as they stare at each other..._

 _With Carly's silence, Sonny began to get nervous of why she hadn't said anything yet...he began to question himself of if he did the right thing about asking her to move in and then asking himself why she wouldn't want to._

"Caroline..." _Sonny whispers her name then laughs a little nervous laugh before he says_ "Did you...did you hear what I asked?"

 _Carly could see the worry in his eyes as he waited for her to speak...she couldn't believe that he was actually asking her to move in with him. On one hand she wanted to move in with him and be with him all the time but on the other hand she was so insecure and if they moved in together would that be the start of their downfall?_

 _Everything was going great between them now…their past was finally behind them and they were both making an effort to move forward together so maybe moving in with each other was taking it to fast because right now everything was perfect. She inwardly tells herself that he loves her and that's why he asked her to move in but then she starts to think...the only times he has told me he loves me is when we are making love. Does he really in truly love me? He hasn't said it again and he certainly didn't say it during our wonderful day together or even tonight when he gave me the diamond anklet...then again I haven't told him that I love him yet either so maybe he's waiting for me to say something. Carly was so confused; she didn't know what to say or do for that matter..._

"I heard you..." _Carly finally replies in a whisper then smiles a nervous smile of her own before she says_ "I uh...I'm just surprised that you'd ask me to move in with you." _she sits up and pulls the covers up with her shielding her body…she looks at him_ "I mean don't you think it's rushing things?"

 _Sitting up..._ "You don't want to move in with me?" _Sonny asks as he can literally feel his heart ache from her reaction_

"No...Yes...I don't know." _Carly says in the confusion of trying to make a decision._

"You don't know..." _Sonny repeats her words as he stares at her trying to figure out what's going on in her head_ "Either you do are you don't."

"I don't know!" _Carly snaps back then exhales a sigh before she says_ "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap. It's just...this is all so sudden, Sonny. Why do we have to go changing things when everything is so perfect between us now? Can't we just keep things the way they are and see where things go from there?"

 _Closing his eyes, Sonny nods then opens his eyes again seeing that she is staring at him_ "I just thought...you know, we're doing great" _he smiles a little smile that shows a hint of his dimples_ "You know how I feel about you..." _he blinks his eyes as he tries to keep his voice even so the emotion inside wouldn't pour out_ "I just thought that you know...you felt the same way. I want us to be together Caroline"

 _Carly interrupts,_ "We are together Sonny...I don't have to move in with you for us to be together." _She pauses for a moment as she places a soft hand on his cheek and says_ "Don't you see...I do feel the same way about you? I wouldn't be here in this room with you right now if I didn't and we wouldn't have spent the most wonderful day together."

"Then why don't you want to move in with me?"

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly replies_ "It's not that I don't want to..."

"Then what is it?"

"Sonny I don't even live in Port Charles...I live in Paris." _Carly points out to him_ "Remember? The only reason I came to Port Charles was to find my mother and for Jasmine and I to open up our boutique. When the boutique is finished...what's gonna happen then?"

 _Sonny hadn't thought about her moving back to Paris...closing his eyes for a moment to process the thought of her moving back there; he stays silent for a moment. His eyes slowly open as he silently stares at her...his mouth opens but no sound comes out as he continues to look at her._

 _Finally, Sonny finds his voice as he asks in a soft tone_ "What do you want to happen, Caroline? Do you _want_ to move back to Paris...or do you want to stay with me?" _a moment of silence passes and then he continues_ "Can you honestly walk away from the family you just found with Bobbie or for that matter can you walk away from us just like that?" _his heart begins to quicken with the thought that she just might leave him_

 _Carly could see the desperation in his eyes..._ "I haven't thought that far ahead, Sonny." _she could feel her eyes watering up with the tears threatening to fall_ "I..." _she pauses trying to regroup and continue_ "I didn't even know you were going to be in Port Charles. You weren't suppose to happen...this between us wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did, Caroline." _Sonny tells her in a smooth soothing tone as he wipes the fallen tear off of her cheek with the pad of his thumb_ "We did happen and I'm not giving us up" _he shakes his head staring into her eyes letting her know he is serious_ "We found each other all over again. The first time around was a disaster but the second time...this time" _he puts a hand underneath her chin letting his thumb softly rest there as he whispers_ "It's so much better...it's so right, Caroline."

 _Carly was in a trance of his beautiful eyes staring at her as his words sent tingles through her body._

 _Sonny leans in close lightly wetting his lips_ "Come'er" _he whispers against her lips just before he masterfully takes control of hers in a passionate kiss while trapping her underneath his body as she wraps her arms around him and softly runs her hands up and down his back._

 _After what seemed like a lifetime, Sonny finally parts their lips and gazes down at her lying beneath him. He knew he had to do some sort of damage control because he'd rather not be living with her and still be together than them angry with each other and broken up._

"Don't say anything..." _Sonny says in a whisper before she could speak_ "Maybe you're right, maybe moving in is going to fast but you know what...I don't care. I just want to be with you whether it's living together or waiting until you finally give in and move in with me." _He smirks_

 _Carly couldn't help the little smile that came_ "Wait until I finally give in?" _she giggles_ "You always so arrogantly sure of yourself huh?" _she smiles up at him_

 _Grinning,_ "No just sure of us..." _he places a soft kiss to her lips_

 _Clearing her throat some, Carly starts to speak_ "Sonn..."

"Shhh" _Sonny says silencing her so he could continue_ "You need time to think about moving in with me...you got it. I should have given you the time to think about it for a while instead of just putting you on the spot like that...like you I'm not good with patience, but I'm learning." _he grins_ "With a woman like you...can you blame me for wanting you with me?" _Again Carly tries to speak but Sonny cuts her off_ "Just promise me that you'll think about it before you say no all together."

 _Unconsciously Sonny holds in a breath waiting for her reply...Carly raises a hand to his cheek and with a smile at the corners of her mouth she nods then whispers..._

"Okay, Sonny Corinthos...I'll think about it."

 _Carly saw the relief in his eyes and the breath he exhaled..._

 _Sonny tries to cover as he places a hand to her cheek like hers still is to his as he says_ "Now was that so difficult..."

 _They both grin as they gaze in to each others eyes…_

 _Shaking her head at him, Carly says_ "I can already tell you're not gonna make it easy for me to say no."

 _They both laugh a little at her comment and Sonny leans down to her lips for another soft kiss..._

"What do you think?" _Sonny asks as he reluctantly frees her lips and shows of his dimples as he looks down at her still lying beneath him._

 _Smiling,_ "I think these dimples should be outlawed..." _Carly smirks as she pokes her index finger into one of his dimples_ "How come I didn't notice them before..." _she asks as she refers back to the time where they hated each other in high school_ "How come I didn't see then how funny and sweet and caring you are..."

 _Sonny sighs as he can see the slight saddened look in her eyes_ "How come I didn't notice how incredibly beautiful you were...what a fool I was not to notice. All the time that was wasted; we could have been together back then like we are now if it wasn't for me."

 _Carly could see the guilt in his eyes...she leans up to his lips to kiss him as she rolls him over on to his back straddling him underneath her. Their lips part and she slowly sits up looking down at him...Sonny takes in the beauty of her nakedness as he looks up at her._

"Hey" _Carly whispers as she places a soft finger on to his lips_ "We both made mistakes..."

"But..." _Sonny starts to speak_

 _Interrupting,_ "No..." _Carly shakes her head_ "Remember we're starting new...the past is the past."

 _Sighing,_ "I just regret not taking the time to really know you back then...know how wonderful you are." _u_ _nconsciously Sonny places his hands on her hips letting his thumbs gently rub her soft delicate skin as he stays looking up at her_

"We know each other now and that makes all the difference." _Carly tells him_

 _Shaking his head,_ "Not really...I mean I know you can't cook." _Sonny says with a little smirk and chuckle_

 _Carly's mouth opens as she intakes a breath and swats his shoulder..._ "How do you know I haven't cooked anything for you yet."

"Instinct sweetheart" _Sonny dimples_ "A Master Gourmet Chef like myself can always tell a non cooker." _he grins_

 _Carly swats him again then says_ "Arrogant" _she smirks at him_

"Well it's true, right..." _Sonny grins at her stalling to answer_ "Riiiiiiight?" _he says trying to get her to admit it_

 _Carly just rolls her eyes at him as she still doesn't answer his question even though he is right._

 _Sonny runs his hands softly up and down her back as he continues his earlier thought as he says_ "Anyway like I was saying before...I know you can't cook"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." _Carly says playfully as she grins down at him_

"I know what makes you laugh, how ticklish you are when I touch you here..." _Sonny says as he begins to tickle her and she squirms laughing..._

"Sonnee!" _Carly yells out between laughing_

 _Laughing, Sonny couldn't help but continue tickling her nonstop and they begin to roll around on the bed laughing, stealing little kisses and tickling each other._

 _Carly screams out playfully then says,_ "Okay, okay you made your point Sonny...stoooop!" _she laughs_

 _Sonny lets her roll him over on to his back as he finally stops tickling her and Carly falls down on to his chest laying her body on top of his...their bare bodies pressed together. Staring at each other as they both work at catching their breath, Sonny places a hand on her cheek and Carly leans down to his lips kissing him sweetly._

 _As their lips part, Carly gives his bottom lip a little tug...Sonny smiles up at her then says_ "This is the second time you've distracted me from what I was trying to say to ya before."

 _Grinning,_ "Oh, I distracted you." _Carly says with a little laugh as she looks down at him_ "I believe you were the one who started tickling me."

"That's only because I love to hear you laugh and see that beautiful smile of yours..." _Sonny tells her as he softly rubs a hand up and down her back as the other hand lies just above her rear._

 _Carly softly nibbles on her bottom lip then smiles as she releases it..._ "So what was it you were saying earlier before you _claim_ that I was the one to distract you?" _she smirks_

 _Sonny clears his throat then says,_ "Just that I know you're incredibly stubborn..." _he grins and she smiles shaking her head at him; he continues on to say_ "You're a professional business woman. You're creative. Savvy. Passionate. Strong." _he gets a quick flash of Eva pointing a gun at Carly in the safe house...closing his eyes for a moment then opening them again he whispers_ "Brave...more braver than I could ever imagine."

 _With a slight smile, Carly inwardly wonders where all of this is coming from...she begins to nibble at her bottom lip again. Sonny's dimples make a slight appearance as he raises up a hand to her cheek then takes his thumb an gently rubs her bottom lip free so she couldn't nibble at it..._

"I know when you have something on your mind or when you're nervous you bite your lip."

 _A moment of silence passes as they just look at each other...finally Sonny breaks the silence as he whispers_

"I wanna know everything else...I wanna know what you were like when you were a little girl. What made you decide to become a fashion designer? Are there any old college boyfriends out there still pinning after you that I have to track down and make sure they know you're off limits?" _he chuckles showing his dimples and she shakes her head at him with a little laugh_ "I want to know everything about you everything that I should know but didn't get a chance to because of...well you know" _he leaves the rest unsaid so not to bring up the reason of how they hated each other back then_

 _Carly nods in knowing what he was not saying...she leans her head into his hand that was still on her cheek as she closes her eyes for a moment. Her mouth curves in to a little smile as she opens her eyes again and little warm tingles run up her spine. How could she not love this man?_

"I want to know all the things I didn't get to know about you back then too" _Carly tells him then lightly wets her lips_ "It doesn't matter that we didn't get to find out all of those things in the past...what matters is that we can now." _She whispers_

 _They lean in for another short but lingering kiss...when their lips part, Carly slips down off top of him. Sonny turns on his side leaning on an elbow as Carly faces him doing the same so they are now facing each other._

"Okay so how do you wanna do this?" _Carly asks with a little laugh_ "Do we play twenty questions or do you want to go the Once Upon A Time route?"

 _Sonny's dimples deepen as he smiles looking at her beautiful smile..._ "Questions take too long" _he replies while shaking his head of not wanting to do the twenty questions_

"Okay then...Once upon a time there was a girl named Caroline Leigh Benson. She lived in Florida with her adoptive parents Frank and Virginia Benson, but of course at that time she didn't know she was adopted yet. That _shocking_ information came much later. Anyway uh…my mother Virginia was a secretary and my father was a construction worker; I remember I use to watch him leave out the front door wearing his hard hat."

 _Carly closes her eyes for a moment as she can see her father walking out the door on his way to work; opening her eyes again she exhales a small sigh then continues._

"They use to argue a lot and I remember sitting in my room crying and hearing the loud voices screaming at each other. One time when they were arguing I came running to them to try and stop it...when they saw me run in to the room they stopped yelling and just stood staring at me standing there crying."

 _Holding in the tears that were threatening to come, Carly tries her best to cover her emotions as Sonny stayed completely silent as she tells her story._

"That was actually the last day I saw him...he left us that day. After he looked down at me standing between him and my momma Virginia he uh" _Carly sighs then clears her throat then says_ "He said he was going out for a pack of cigarettes and then he just left." _A moment of silence passes_ "I was like four or five at the time and I would look for him to come back everyday but he never did and I didn't understand why."

 _Sonny softly rubs a comforting hand up and down her arm..._ "I use to do that too when Mike left"

 _After another moment of silence, Carly continues_ "It wasn't long after Frank left that my mom decided a move was in order...she couldn't stay there any longer it was just a reminder that her marriage was over. She didn't say so but a part of me could always see in her eyes that she blamed me for him not coming back. I guess I was supposed to be the answer to save their marriage but I wound up ending it instead."

"Don't say that sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong you were a kid they were the adults. The problems in Frank and Virginia's marriage were there long before they adopted you. Their marriage would of ended even if they didn't decide to adopt you. You didn't create their problems baby and you certainly couldn't be the one to fix them." _Sonny tells her reassuringly as he wipes away a fallen tear from her cheek._

 _With a little smile, Carly leans in to his hand on her cheek_ "Thanks for saying that..." _she whispers_ "But you don't know the whole story."

"Okay, then tell me..." _Sonny replies as he lowers his hand from her cheek_

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly continues with her story_ "Well we moved to New York...Bensonhurst of course" _they both laugh a little_ "That's where I grew up. My momma got another job as a secretary and we lived in a small apartment on the wrong side of the tracks."

"It's hard to believe that we didn't know each other when we were kids..." _Sonny says cutting in_

"I guess we didn't run in the same circles. I was such a tomboy...well that is before puberty hit" _Carly tells him with a small smile_

 _Grinning_ "And baby did it hit" _Sonny smirks letting his dimples deepen_

 _Carly just smiles shaking her head at him and of course the typical guy reaction he had...she continues on with her story._

"I didn't really have a lot of girlfriends; for some reason it was hard for me to make friends with other girls...but I did have this one girl I was friends with. She was a tomboy too and hung out with the guys with me. I remember this one time at school, I believe it was like the fifth grade maybe sixth I don't remember..." _she grins as she thinks back_ "My momma had to come up to the school to get me because I put my hand up the vending machine and got stuck. I did it on a dare and of course I couldn't pass it up so we waited until everyone was in class and the hallways were empty" _She laughs and he looks at her with eyes wide open as he grins at her_ "I went fishing for a free candy bar and I got it too but when I went to take my hand out I realized that I was stuck." _She laughs_ "It took three janitors a can of lard and a crowbar to get my hand free and I still wouldn't let go of the damn candy bar."

 _Sonny couldn't believe it...he looks at her shocked as his mouth stays slightly open while she told the story._

"That was you?" _Sonny laughs_ "I heard about that...my best friend Louie told me about this girl that put her hand up the vending machine and got stuck." _He tells her remembering back to that same time then says._

 _Carly laughs at the irony of the situation_ "Well I for one am glad you weren't there...it was so embarrassing. My momma was _So_ over dramatic as she stood there watching the janitors while she hysterically yelled _**Save My Baby**_."

 _They laugh_

"I probably wasn't in school that day; I think that may have been one of the times my dad was home...Mike, my dad, he'd come back the night before and promised to spend the day with me."

"Sounds like you have some good memories of your father" _Carly says with a smile_

"Yeah" _Sonny answers in a whisper then says_ "But then he left again after getting my mom to give him her hard earned money so he could go gamble it away on a sure bet." _He sighs closing his eyes for a moment then opening them again to look at her_ "But you know what, I want to hear the rest of your story so..."

 _Carly nods...she'd hear his story when it was his turn. Sonny nods also silently telling her that he'd tell her when his turn came._

"Anyway my momma and I for the most part had a somewhat good relationship...that is until I got older and we'd argue about the choice of deadbeats she'd date." _Carly pauses for a moment as she clears her throat_ "As I got older it seems as though all we did was argue and then one time in the middle of an argument she..." _she sighs_ "My momma, she was so angry that I was putting down on her latest boyfriend so she yelled back that if it wasn't for me then my father wouldn't of left us." _a tear runs down her cheek and she quickly wipes it away before he could_ "Of course immediately after she said that she tried to apologize but I wouldn't let her I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. Our relationship after that was never the same...I knew she was sorry for what she said but it still hurt. I was a kid when he left and kids blame themselves for stuff like that and I did."

 _Sonny places his hand on her cheek and pulls her to him as he places a soft comforting kiss on her forehead and then on her lips._

 _Carly smiles at him for the comfort then continues with her story..._ "It wasn't until after I graduated High School and was on my way to college with the scholarship I was able to get since I had high grades and scored a high score on my SAT's that she told me I was adopted. I couldn't believe it…it was as if my whole life was a lie. I went off to college hating her...we hardly spoke to each other but I still kept in touch while I was away. That is until she uh..." _Exhaling a shaky breath she says_ "Died in a car accident the last year I was in college...she and her boyfriend were coming from a bar and he was drunk and got behind the wheel and that was it."

"Baby I'm sorry" _Sonny says as he pulls her to him for a hug...Carly hugs him back tightly as she cried tears for the mother that she lost even though in the end they weren't close._

 _Once she pulls back from their hug, Carly wipes away her tears and softly says_ "Thank you..." _with a sad little smile she says_ "Okay moving on" _she says with a little sad laugh_

"Hey, hey...I'm here okay...you don't have to hide from me."

 _Placing a hand at the side of his face, Carly smiles at his sweetness knowing that not everyone gets to see this side of him_ "I know...and I'm not hiding." _She softly rubs his cheek with the pad of her thumb_ "Thank you…"

 _They silently sit looking at each other for a moment_ "Okay, where was I..." _Carly says with a little laugh_

 _Seeing that she needed to change the subject and go on with the story, Sonny replies_ "College"

 _Nodding,_ "College is where Jasmine and I met" _Carly tells him with a smile_ "We were roommates in our dorm actually"

"So is that also where you met Albert?" _Sonny asks curiously_ "Is this when you two _dated_ " _he emphasizes the word dated_

 _Carly shakes her head laughing at him...he's so cute when he's jealous._

"Actually no...I didn't meet Angelo until much later." _Carly winks and then laughs when she sees the scowl come across his face_ "Awww, my poor Caveman is jealous." _She grins_

"I'm not jealous" _Sonny denies_ "Just curious" _clearing his throat he then says_ "So did you have a uh...male, guy friend in college?" _he asks avoiding saying the word boyfriend_

 _Carly couldn't hide the smile at his prodding and obvious jealousy..._ "You mean did I have a man...I mean boyfriend?"

"Yeah" _Sonny says as he watches her closely_ "So did you?" _he asks again_

"Well...there were guys that I dated" _Carly tells him then quickly adds_ "But never anyone I would bestow the title of boyfriend on."

"You sure about that?" _Sonny quickly adds_

 _Carly's grin gets wider...she giggles then says_ "Oh my God you are so jealous right now."

"I'm not jealous" _Sonny shrugs_ "I'm curious...there's a difference." _He then adds_ "And you didn't answer the question."

 _Framing his face in her hands, Carly pulls him to her and whispers against his lips_ "You're so cute when you're jealous." _She says effectively changing the subject_

"Oh yeah" _Sonny grins_ "Just cute?"

"Sexy too...very, very sexy" _she whispers seductively_

"Kiss me" _Sonny orders_

 _She didn't waste any time in following his order as she pulls him in to her lips the rest of the way...their lips fused together in a slow sensuous duel as Sonny gently pushes her down on her back._

 _As their bodies press together, Carly lowers her hands from his face and wraps them around his back as she explores her hands up and down his naked skin...she loved the feel of his body on top of hers._

 _They are both so wrapped up in each other that both had forgotten about the conversation they were having. Carly slowly rolls him on to his back as she leans back a little giving his bottom lip a tug then going back in for another kiss._

 _Sonny places a hand at the back of her head and lets the other slide down her back then up again to her hair where his fingers run wild through her long blond stands. He rolls her on to her back once again, his lips never leaving hers as their tongues duel together._

 _She moans in to his mouth, and he trails his kisses down to her neck causing her to moan out again as he nibbles at her spot that always drove her crazy. Oh God did she ever love the feel of his hot breath tickling her skin..._

"College boys are overrated..." _Sonny whispers in her ear and gives her neck one last kiss before he lifts his head up and gazes down at her lying underneath him as he says_ "Besides, you need a real man that will worship you..." _he runs a hand up her hip and then cups a single breast as his thumb plays with the stiffened nipple_ "and worship your body the way it should be."

 _Carly smiles as she lightly wets her lips then whispers,_ "You..."

"Only me" _Sonny leans down to her lips giving her a soft loving kiss_ "Always"

 _Just as Sonny is about to capture her lips again, Carly realizes that they have totally forgotten about telling each other their Once Upon a Time stories...before he could kiss her she places a finger to his lips stopping him._

"I believe you owe me a story Mr. Corinthos" _Carly tells him and then giggles at the look on his face_

"Now?" _Sonny asks not believing what she said_

"You promised..." _Carly says while giving him a little pout face so he'd give in to her_

 _Sonny groans at the look she gave him,_ "Don't give me that look..."

 _Smirking_ "Come onnnn..." _Carly pleads then says_ "Tell me...I want to hear all about you." _She places a hand to his cheek as he closes his eyes sighing_ "I promise I'll more than make up for the wait..."

 _Opening his eyes, Sonny looks down at her...the story of his life wasn't an easy one to tell and there aren't that many people who know about his childhood. He tells himself that she opened up to him and he should do the same and he wanted to...it just wasn't going to be easy. A moment of silence passes as he stares at her looking up at him..._

 _Nodding,_ "Okay" _Sonny softly says_ "I'll tell you my story"

 _Carly could see in his eyes that this wasn't something that came easy for him considering that he grew up to become a mobster._

"Hey it's okay...you know if you don't want to tell me I understand."

 _Sonny moves off to her side and they face each other once again as he says..._ "No it's okay."

 _Carly silently sits and waits until he is ready to begin...she curiously stares at him, his eyes especially. Just a few moments ago his eyes were happy big brown pools of desire and now they seemed vacant and cold as he stares off to the side not looking at her._

"Sonny" _Carly calls his name and then places a hand on the side of his face to get him to look at her_ "I can see that this isn't something easy for you to do...but I want you to know that whatever you say to me is just between us. I'm here for you just like you were there for me."

 _He gently takes her hand from his face and brings it to his lips giving it a soft kiss._

 _A small smile appears at the corners of his mouth just as Sonny begins his story..._ "Once Upon a Time..." _he pauses clearing his throat_ "There was a young boy named Michael Joseph Corinthos Jr. Born and raised in Bensonhurst, New York. My mother Adella" _a little smile appears as he remembers his mom_ "She worked as a secretary..."

"Your mom was a secretary too" _Carly asks with a little smile that their moms were both secretaries_

 _Sonny smirks at the irony that both their moms had the same job..._ "Yeah, go figure." _they both smile at that then he goes on with his story_ "She was so beautiful, the most beautiful person you could ever meet inside and out. I think I told you once before she's from Cuba..."

 _Smiling_ "Yeah, you told me...you also said she taught you how to cook"

"Yeah she did." _Sonny smiles fondly then says_ "Anyway uh...Mike, my dad he uh he was a bartender at this bar which is where he started getting involved in the card games in the back room. If he wasn't playing cards then he'd be at the track betting on the ponies. He'd lose more times than he'd win I don't know why he kept gambling." _pausing for a brief moment, his voice cracks a little when he says_ "It was like placing a bet became more important to him than his wife and son."

 _Sitting quietly, Carly listens...she could tell how hard this was for him. Reaching out a hand, she places it on his arm softly rubbing up and down in comfort for him to be able to continue._

 _After clearing his throat a little, Sonny takes her hand that was caressing his arm_ _and lowers it between them. Holding on to her hand he_ _rubs his thumb across her knuckles as he readies himself to continue with his story._

"Mike began to gamble more often...one time I came running inside the house because I was late for dinner; my best friend Louie and I were playing stickball in the street with the guys. Anyway uh, I come running in the house because I was late and I stop when I see my mom and dad standing there looking at each other. My mom she had this sad look on her face and my dad, Mike, he uh he looks down at me and I could see the guilt in his eyes."

 _A moment of silence passes..._

"I remember him kneeling down to me and saying that he had to leave but he'd be back. I asked him how long he'd be gone and he said just for a little while then he'd be back again. I looked up at my mom and she had her head turned to the side so I couldn't see her crying, but I knew she was. I just stood there staring at her as Mike hugged me goodbye then left..." _Sonny turns his head to the side for a moment then turns to look back at Carly as she stayed quiet just looking at him_ "After he left out the door, I remember my mom taking my hand and we went to go sit on the couch...I can still hear her voice saying " _Everything is going to be okay hijo; you know why, because we have each other and I love you._ "

"Did Mike...come back?"

"Yeah, yeah...he came back about two months later and stayed for a little while, got my mom to give him money and then left again. When he'd come back things would be good for a little while and he'd take me fishing or we'd play baseball and it would feel like I had a father again but then all of a sudden he'd be gone again after he'd get my mom to give him money."

"Mike was a gambling addict Sonny, but it doesn't mean that he didn't love you."

 _Closing his eyes, Sonny nods a little at her reasoning then says..._ "He stole my bike once...yeah he needed money and this was one time that my mom said no, so he stole my bike. I remember something in my mother broke that day...she filed for divorce not long after that." _he blinks a couple time then exhales a long breath as he says_ "It was about a couple months later that she met Deke."

 _Sonny stares silently straight into her eyes as his jaw clenches at the memory of his stepfather. The look in his eyes began to darken and turn intense as his jaw tightened and silence engulfed the room...Carly could see the change in his demeanor and the coldness in his eyes._

 _Before she could say anything, Sonny begins to speak..._ "My mom married him...he was my stepfather." _he says in a small voice as he casts a look off to the side...looking back up at her_ "Timothy Deacon Woods...he was a cop; the _**Strong**_ arm of the Law."

 _Carly could tell that something was wrong and had something to do with his stepfather the cop..._ "What did he do to you?" _she softly asks as she slips her hand free of his hand that was holding it and places it on his cheek..._

 _They sit looking at each other in silence until Sonny closes his eyes as he exhales a shaky breath...in that moment Carly knew the answer to her own question._

"He hit you...didn't he?" _Carly whispers_

 _Opening his eyes, Sonny looks into hers and nods his answer._

"Oh Sonny I'm..."

 _Before she could finish her sentence, Sonny pulls back the covers and moves so that he is sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheets still covering his bottom half. Lowering his head, he closes his eyes once again as he silently sits._

 _Carly watches as he moves away and sits on the edge of the bed not saying anything...she stays sitting for a moment just staring at his bare back with the sheets wrapped around his waist until she finally sits up on her knees to crawl up behind him._

 _Wrapping her arms around him, Carly nestles her head on his shoulder letting her bare breast press into his back as she holds on to him letting him know that she is there for him without saying a word._

 _Sonny leans his head against hers as his eyes open...staring straight ahead he continues on with the story._

"It started right after they were married. It didn't matter that he was a cop because everyone saw what he wanted them to see and that was a Super Cop, Great husband and stepfather...but what he really was, was a monster. You know how kids are usually afraid of the boogie man hiding underneath their bed at night? Well mine was real and he didn't hide underneath my bed he was married to my mother and lived in the house with us. Anything would set him off..."

 _Sonny pauses for a moment then goes on_ "If his clothes weren't pressed, or the house wasn't clean enough to his standards or if dinner wasn't ready on time when he got home or if it didn't have enough salt" _he grinds his teeth as he bites out the last sentence then says_ "It didn't take much to set him off and my mother was always his target of choice to take it out on. He'd beat on her and then when I'd try to stop him he'd uh..." _his bottom lips starts to tremble_ "Drag me to the closet and lock me inside..."

 _Carly couldn't help the tears that came as she closes her eyes and holds on to him tighter._

"I could hear my mom screaming as she'd try to get me out but he wouldn't let her...he'd just go back to hitting on her and I'd be banging on the door to get out and help her." _Sonny sighs as he whispers in a small voice_ "But I couldn't get to her...I couldn't help her."

 _Placing his hands on hers, Sonny lowers them from around him as he goes to stand up. Carly watches as he finds his boxers on the floor, puts them on then goes to stand by the window looking out at the view of the city below them._

 _Carly stands up and finds his shirt to put on...she walks up behind him putting her hands on his shoulders which makes him flinch at the contact. She walks around to stand in front of him and takes him into her arms for a hug..._

"Sonny you were a little boy..." _Carly tells him as she holds on to him with the hug_ "Deke was stronger, there was nothing you could do."

"After he'd finish with my mom, he'd come get me out of the closet...he hit me with his belt buckle over and over again." _Sonny tells her as he holds on to her...a tear escapes him as he sniffs then says_ "I should have did something?"

 _Carly pulls back from their hug and says,_ "What? What could you have done Sonny, the man was a cop he had everyone thinking that he was a model husband and stepfather." _he looks away from her wiping away his tears...she frames his face in the palms of her hands to make him look at her again_ "Baby you can't blame yourself for this...that man was a monster."

"No argument there..." _Sonny replies with a sigh then says_ "Want a drink...I could use a drink"

"Sure" _Carly says_

 _Taking her hand, Sonny leads her out of the bedroom and into the sitting room of the suite...she sits down on the wrap around couch as he goes over to the min bar._

"What are you having?" _Sonny asks as he looks up at her sitting on the couch_

"Whatever you're having..." _Carly tells him_

"Okaaay" _Sonny grins letting his dimples show a little bit as he goes into cover up mode while making their drinks...he pours them both a glass of Scotch._

 _Walking over to the couch Sonny hands the drink to her and then sits down on the couch leaving a little space between them as they face each other._

 _They each take a sip of their drink...Carly looks at him and wonders to herself if he will continue with his story or try to ignore it and change the subject completely._

 _Sonny on the other hand begins to wonder to himself if he's scared her with his story enough to want to walk out...will she think that he's damaged and not want to be with him anymore._

"So, you're still here...I guess I haven't scared you off yet." _Sonny tells her_

 _Carly replies_ "Why would I be scared off Sonny?"

"Maybe you think I'm damaged now...you know, with the abuse from Deke and all."

"No, I don't think you're damaged Sonny and don't put words in my mouth that aren't true."

 _Shrugging his shoulders,_ "I'm just sayin that if you want a way out then you have it now..."

"What is this, Sonny? Do you want me to leave? Is that why you're acting like this." _Carly asks him as her heart begins to quicken in fear of what his answer might be...silence passes between them before Carly snaps out_ "Well? Do you?"

"No..." _Sonny whispers_ "I don't want you to leave."

 _Carly takes his glass out of his hand and sets it down with hers on a nearby table._

 _Turning back to face him_ "Good, cause I'm not going anywhere" _she tells him with a smile_ "So stop trying to push me away."

"You know it's kinda ironic...the shoe being on the other foot; you trying to get me to leave instead of the other way around." _Carly gives her bottom lip a little tug then says_ "I didn't like how it felt...I can't imagine it's how you felt all those times I pushed you away. Don't do it again" _Carly says the last part in a small whisper_

 _Grinning,_ "So does that mean you've changed your mind about moving in with me?" _Sonny asks with a little laugh_

 _Laughing, Carly replies_ "I should have known that was coming"

"Yeah" _Sonny smirks_ "So..." _he awaits his answer_

"Not yet...but I gotta tell you it's getting harder and harder to say no."

"Good, I don't plan to make it easy on you Caroline." _Sonny shows off his dimples then says_ "I want you with me and sooner or later you'll realize that it's what you want too."

 _Carly just smiles and shakes her head at his arrogance...clearing her throat a little she decides to dive back in and see if wanted to finish his story._

"So, do you want to finish the rest of your story or just leave it at that?"

"You sure you want to hear the rest?" _Sonny asks as he watches her closely._

 _Nodding_ "Yeah...I want to hear the rest."

"Okay, well uh...you wanna hear how I got the name Sonny" _Sony asks with a little smirk_

"Okay" _Carly smiles knowing that he is trying to start off with something light before he gets back in to the heavy stuff_

"After Mike left us for the last time when he took my bike...I was so angry at him all I wanted to do was lash out. So uh, one day I went walking through the neighborhood and I met up with a couple of friends and we went into this little corner grocery story right."

 _Nodding as she listens, Carly says_ "Mm hmm..."

"Well uh neither of us had any money to get anything so I told the guys to leave out the store and I'd meet them outside in a few minutes. I waited until they were gone and then I grabbed a bag of chips and some cookies and ran like hell outta the store."

 _Carly's mouth drops open at his story as Sonny continues on to say..._ "As I was running out the store, I yelled to my friends to run and they all stared to run as the owner came running out after me yelling _**Hey Sonny I Saw That**_." _He pauses for a moment then says_ "And from then on everyone just called me Sonny. It was a huge rush after we got away, but it was short lived because my mom found out and she made me go back to the store to apologize."

"Uh oh" _Carly smirks_

 _Grinning,_ "Then she made a deal with the owner for me to work in the store cleaning up for the rest of the day to pay off my debt."

 _They both chuckled at the ending of the little short story of how he got the name of Sonny._

 _Sonny exhales a breath preparing himself to go on with the rest of his story_ "Anyway as I got older things got worse in the house with Deke. He saw me as competition for my mother's affection and that only made it worse for her especially when I was strong enough to fight him back. I begged her to leave him but she was afraid to. I started to rebel a lot…get in trouble you know just to take his focus off of her and on to me...but it didn't. I'd get into a fight with Deke and he'd still beat on her when she'd try to get in between and break us up." _he pauses for a moment,_ "I spent a lot of time over at my friend Louie's house...the Curello's. His family was great they had a big family and whenever I needed to get out of the house away from Deke I'd go over to their house. His mom was a great cook too...she also taught me how to cook."

 _Carly smiled at him as he told her about the Curello's_ "So I have both your mom and Mrs. Curello to thank for you skills in the kitchen." _she smile and Sonny smiles too_

 _Exhaling a breath, Sonny continues on to say_ "I use to wish that I was a part of their family. Curello kids use to screw up all the time...nothing bad just what kids do. One time Louie uh, broke this chair in the living room and he was so afraid of his dad that he started to cry. And I thought oh boy...here comes the belt. But his dad just, yelled...and said you know what I'm gonna take away your allowance and you can't go to little league baseball for the rest of the summer. And I..." _he sighs_ "Right there I knew that the Curello kids would never have to be afraid like I was."

 _Carly reaches out and touches his cheek as she says_ "I'm glad you at least had a place you felt safe to go."

"Yeah...me too." _Sonny replies then says_ "I couldn't stay in that house with my stepfather any longer so I ran away and dropped out of school when I was seventeen." _He pauses then goes on_ "There was this guy named Joe Scully he use to run the neighborhood. He was the neighborhood Boss and had everything I wanted...money, power, respect. He had flashy cars, fancy suits...I wanted to be just like him because then no one would be able to touch me. Joe knew Deke wasn't what he showed the public, he knew he was a dirty cop. At first Joe didn't want me part of the business and told me to go back home but I told him I couldn't and why and that's when he took me under his wing and took care of me. I started out small doing little things he'd ask of me then worked my way up in the organization. That's how I got my start in the business; how I got to where I am today...and the rest as they say is history."

 _A silence passes between them..._

"Wow...that was some story." _Carly says breaking the silence_

 _Sonny replies,_ "It's not one that I tell often..."

"I'm glad you told me." _Carly whispers_

"Well you told me your story so..." _Sonny leaves the rest unsaid_

"Yeah, but I know it was hard for you to tell me about Deke...I'm glad you trusted me enough to be able to tell me."

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me about you and your mom." _Sonny says_

 _For the first time since they left out of the bedroom, Sonny notices that Carly is wearing his shirt. She looks incredibly HOT in his shirt especially with the buttons not all the way done. He wets his lips as he stares at her exposed skin where she missed the buttons when she put it on._

 _Of course Carly noticed the immediate change in his eyes...no more was the intense black glass look from before when he was telling her about Deke. No, his eyes were back to those sexy dark chocolate pools of desire and trained right on her body as he slowly looks her up and down._

 _Since Sonny didn't seem to mind ogling her, Carly did the same with him as she took in the sight of his incredibly sexy tanned body wearing only his boxers...she had to wet her suddenly dry lips._

"You know what...you look _damn good_ wearing my shirt" _Sonny grins showing off his million dollar dimpled smile_

 _Carly smiles sexily at him_ "You're looking pretty good yourself." _she tells him._

"You know I seem to remember you saying something earlier about uh...you more than making up for the wait." _Sonny reminds her with a flash of his dimples_

 _Carly decides to tease him a little as she gives him a questioning look and says_ "Did I? Cause I don't seem to remember saying that..." _she scrunches her brow as if trying to remember_

 _Grinning_ "Oh you said it alright..."

"Really?" _Carly shakes her head_ "It's still a little fuzzy" _she says as she begins to button up the rest of his shirt that she's wearing_

 _Seeing what she's doing, Sonny scoots a little closer to her on the couch as he quickly reaches out a hand to stop her..._ "Whoa, whoa, whoa..."

"What?" _Carly asks with a little chuckle_

"You don't have to do that...in fact I was thinking that maybe you could unbutton a couple more" _Sonny tells her in a low sexy drawl as his fingers work to unbutton the rest of the shirt_

 _Carly pushes his hand down and away from the buttons of the shirt as she says_ "But I'm cold" _she acts as if she's shivering from being cold then says_ "And I don't see how unbuttoning my shirt is gonna warm me up..."

"Actually it's my shirt so..." _Sonny smirks showing off his dimples_ "I get do whatever I want with the buttons." _he starts unbuttoning the rest of the buttons_

 _Carly grins at him as she lets him unbutton the shirt_ "Oh yeah"

"Yeah" _Sonny whispers as he looks up at her while undoing the last button_ "And as far as you being cold" _he wets his lips as he pushes the shirt open to reveal her nakedness to his eyes_ "I think I can find a way to warm you up."

"You think so...cause I'm so, so cold." _Carly says as she wraps her arms around herself, effectively covering her breast to tease him some more_

 _Sonny's grin widens as he slowly lowers her arms from around body to reveal her perfect breast once again...with her hands back down to her sides, Sonny just stares at her taking in her beauty. He places a hand on her cheek and she leans into his touch as their eyes stay connected._

"Come'er" _Sonny whispers_

 _She slowly inches forward until their lips are only a breath apart...he goes in for the kiss but she pulls back a little with a grin as she straddles his lap down on the couch. She places her hands onto his shoulders holding_ _on to him as she stares into his eyes._

 _Needing to taste her lips, Sonny frames her face in the palms of his hands and pulls her to him so he could do just that. She giggles a little as he takes her lips, but it winds up muffled when they finally touch...he sucks on her bottom lip then gives it a little tug._

 _A slow sensual devouring kiss follows as she grinds up against the growing bulge in his boxers and her breast press against his chest...he moans in to her mouth and she pulls back from his lips then places soft feather light kisses at the corners of his mouth. He captures her lips for another kiss as his tongue slips inside of her mouth.  
_  
 _Sonny's lowers his hands from her face and down to his shirt she's still wearing...he slips the shirt off her shoulders. Carly leans back from his lips once again as she shrugs out of the rest of the shirt...once the shirt is off he flings it down to the side making it land on the floor and forgotten.  
_  
 _Faking a tremble of coldness after the shirt is completely off Carly sucks in a breath then says_ "I'm so cold. I hope someone can warm me up." _She lightly nibbles down on her bottom lip and with a naughty little grin._

 _At the look he was giving her, Carly felt a real chill come to her...his eyes were her undoing...so intense yet loving at the same time.  
_  
 _With his hands pressed on her back holding her in place, Sonny doesn't say a word as he just stares up at her. She was a goddess to him...his goddess to love, cherish and worship the way she should be. A moan escapes her as his mouth sucks in a stiffened pink nipple... she arches her back loving the feel of his mouth on her bare breast._

 _Sonny swirls his tongue around the little pink taut nipple; he places soft sweet kisses around the areola then sucks in her nipple. After giving it a good long suck he softly blows cool air on to the wet little bud sending a little tremble up her spine.  
_  
 _As he goes to give her other breast the same treatment like the last, Carly runs her fingers up from his shoulders and in to his hair...she arches her back some letting him take her breast fully inside to suck as she holds him in place letting her fingers run wild in his hair._

 _Carly's need to feel him inside her was getting stronger and stronger...she was so wet and so ready for him that she began to grind down on his ever so hard growing tent in his boxers. She moans from the sensation of how huge he was and it made her anticipation just all the more greater.  
_  
"Oh Sonneee...I need you so bad" _she says in a hoarse whisper as she continues to grind down on him_

 _Sonny groans at her ministrations...his need for her was bad too especially with her grinding down on him like that. The ache she was creating within him was driving him crazy but he wanted to enjoy her body some more before he explodes inside her tightened walls.  
_  
 _Slipping her breast free from the warmth of his mouth, Sonny looks up at her as he lowers his hands to her hips. Exhaling a breath as she continues her grinding motion on him, he leans his head back against the couch as he closes his eyes.  
_  
 _As his eyes open again, Sonny looks up at her seeing that her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open as soft moans escaped her. He could tell that she was on the brink of breaking even though he wasn't fully naked as she...exhaling another breath as her grinding gradually turns in to thrusts, he decides to really push her over the edge._

 _Taking a hold of her face, Sonny pulls her down to him and their lips unite in a heated kiss. Carly's thrusts gradually speed up as his hands lower down to grab her ass pushing her down harder as she thrusts in to him...her hands frame his face as she throws her head back breaking their kiss and moans breathlessly as she could feel herself on the edge of ecstasy.  
_  
 _It was hard for Sonny to hold himself back but he stayed strong as with her last thrust Carly's body began to tremble and she held on to him with his face nestled into her bosom like a newborn._

 _They stayed like that for a moment as she comes down from the height of her orgasm. They are just holding on to each other until Sonny suddenly lifts up and lays Carly down on the couch with him hovering above her with a wicked grin.  
_  
"Warm enough yet?" _Sonny says with a little chuckle_

 _Smiling up at him, Carly replies_ "I'm feeling a little toasty." _she giggles then says_ "Think you can turn up the heat a couple notches; there's still a slight chill in the air."

"You know what..." _Sonny shows off his dimples then says_ "I think I have the perfect solution to your heating problem."

 _With her lying down on the couch and him above her, Carly places her hands at the waistline of his boxers and begins to slowly lower them down.  
_  
"Oh yeah?" _Carly whispers as she looks up at him then nibbles on her bottom lip a little before letting it slide free. He glances down to her lips for a moment...she always looked so sexy when she did that._

 _Looking into her eyes_ "Yeah..." _he whispers_

 _Sitting up on his knees, Sonny takes her hands in his to stop her from lowering his boxers...he places a soft kiss on each of her hands then leans back down to place them above her head._

 _Hearing her little pout, Sonny chuckles as he gazes down at her_ "Don't worry baby I'll have you good and heated up in no time."

 _Carly's pouts were soon forgotten as his mouth descends on hers for a soft sweet kiss...he places another soft kiss on her chin...he continues to go lower placing kisses at the crook of her neck as she tilts her head to the side giving him more room.  
_  
 _His trail of kisses keeps going lower down to her breasts where he sucks at each nipple and gives them a little tug upon its release. Still inching lower and lower, Sonny places kisses here and there all around her flat toned stomach then on down to her navel.  
_  
 _Knowing where his next destination would be, Carly lowers her hands from above her head placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair running her ringers through the dark curly locks of his hair.  
_  
 _Arching her back, lifting her perky breasts up Carly moans out his name as she could feel his mouth kissing at her inner thigh...she raises her hands back above her head  
_  
"Ooooh Sonneee..."

 _Placing her legs over his shoulders, Sonny opens her lower lips up with his thumbs and blows a light cool breath over her clit...this action causes Carly to tremble and become even more wet for him than before._

 _Looking up at her, Sonny wets his lips at the sight before him...her head tilted sideways, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, hands above her head, nipples stiff as her breast stood at attention in the air with her back arched just a little._

 _Keeping his eyes on her, Sonny wanted to see her reaction as he lets his thumb lightly rub over her clit. His grin widens when her mouth parts open as she moans out blissfully and raises her hips in need for him to taste her. She cries out his name at the first stroke of his tongue...  
_  
"Sonneee..."

 _Taking his time, Sonny licks her flowing juices and with each stroke of his tongue taking it deeper to intensify her pleasure._

 _Carly raises her hips up to let his wicked tongue sink in her walls even more as she widens her legs some while still keeping them over his shoulders. She practically sits up as she leans back on one hand while the other wildly runs her fingers through his hair...her head tilts back as her hips thrust up with his every stroke of his tongue.  
_  
 _Sonny holds on to her hips as she begins to thrust...he drinks every drop of her sweetness in her sugar walls as her moans become louder and louder until she finally reaches her peek and cums into his mouth as she calls out his name.  
_  
"Sonneeee"

 _As she falls back on the couch catching her breath, Sonny crawls up the length of her luscious body kissing his way up until he reaches her mouth where he takes her lips in a demanding kiss letting her taste herself._

 _Carly reaches for his boxers again and this time leaves no room for argument as she pushes them down to free him. Sonny grins against her lips at her urgency as she tries to rid him of the offending barrier keeping them from uniting as one.  
_  
 _Sitting up on his knees and then standing up from the couch, Sonny quickly finishes the job of taking off his boxers. Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she watches his manhood spring out fully erect as he throws his boxers to the ground...she wets her lips at the beautiful sight of him.  
_  
 _Holding up her hands for him to come back into her arms, Carly awaits his body to be on top and inside of her. Their lips crash together as Sonny holds himself up on one hand as the other slides down the length of her body and lifts up her right leg with his hand at the crook of her knee.  
_  
 _Slooooowly, Sonny slips inch by inch inside of her slippery valley until he is all the way inside taking her to the hilt...they both moan out at the feeling of finally becoming one. Their lips meet in a sensual kiss as Sonny starts them out in a slow rhythm...Carly softly caresses her fingertips up and down his back as she wraps her other leg around his waist. They move perfectly together keeping the pace slow and steady as their tongues tangle together._

 _Carly runs her fingertips down his back then back up again...she repeats the motions of her fingertips until finally keeping one hand on his back while letting the other caress down to his ass; she presses her fingertips into his back while she gives his ass a squeeze.  
_  
 _Sonny knew what she wanted but instead he kept with their slow and steady pace just to torture her...in fact his pace slows up as he leans back from her lips and grins down at her. She whimpers with the mixture of a moan as he slides almost completely free and then slips back inside again. He repeats that move over and over again just to drive her crazy until the next time he slips inside with a swift thrust which almost made her cum right then and there as she holds on to him digging her nails into his back.  
_  
"Oh My..." _Carly calls out in a breathy whisper_ "God..." _she whispers out_ "Again Sonny""

 _He hits inside of her again with another thrust, giving her what she wanted..._

 _Staying still buried inside of her, Sonny says_ "Tell me what you want baby."

"Again Sonny..."

 _Sonny gives her another thrust and Carly's fingertips dig deeper in to his skin...  
_  
"Don't stop..." _she says in a heated whisper_

 _He thrusts into her again and this time keeps going as the need to take her becomes greater and greater! Holding himself up, Sonny hits within her heat with deep strokes...Carly's legs are wrapped tightly around his waist as she meets his every stroke for stroke. A light sheen of sweat beads cover both of their heated bodies as the sounds of moans and grunts of their love making fills the room.  
_  
 _Carly's hands rub up and down his back as Sonny nuzzles into the crook of her neck kissing and sucking up and down over and over again. Her eyes are closed with her head tilted to the side at the feel of his kisses on her neck...her mouth hangs open allowing heated breaths to escape with each stroke.  
_  
 _Their bodies are melded together while the heat rising between them as their hearts race and the sweat covers them. With a couple more thrust, they both cum together as their bodies begin to quake letting the powerful orgasm take over.  
_  
 _Carly hugs his body into hers as their bodies stay pressed together and they work at catching their breath. Lifting his head up Sonny gazes down at her as she looks up at him with a lazy smile.  
_  
 _Grinning, Sonny asks_ "So...you warm enough yet?""

 _Carly smirks at his remark_ , "Mmmmm, deliciously toasty warm." _she smiles_

 _Carly whimpers as Sonny slips free, but her whimpers are soon muffled as he leans into her lips giving her bottom lip a soft suck before he takes her into a sweet kiss…a kiss that seemed to last forever.  
_  
 _As their lips slowly part, Sonny places a soft kiss at the tip of her nose_ "Wait right here...I'll be right back." _Sonny tells her then gives her one last quick kiss on the lips before he gets up_

"Where are you going?" _Carly asks as she watches him walk naked around the couch and into the bedroom._

 _Wondering what he was doing, Carly scrunches her brow as she waits for his return.  
_  
 _Coming out of the bedroom with a blanket for them to cover up with, Sonny says_ "Can't have my lady getting cold again." _he grins_

 _Carly giggles as he walks over to the couch with the blanket_ , "I don't think I have to worry about ever being cold again...especially with you as my heater."

 _They lay together with Carly's head lying on Sonny_ _'_ _s chest listening to the soothing beat of his heart...their naked bodies covered by the blanket as hey snuggle together. Sonny places a kiss at the top of her head then exhales a breath of pure satisfaction gratification.  
_  
"Sonny" _Carly says softly as she traces little circles around his brown nipple_

"Yeah"

 _A moment of silence passes_ "I know when you first showed up here I gave you a hard time but...I'm glad you came." _lifting her head up she looks at him and places a soft but short kiss on his lips_

 _Sonny kisses her back and when their lips part he says_ "Does that mean I won't be accused of being a caveman again?"" _He chuckles_

 _Shaking her head at him_ "No" _Carly laughs_

"Come onnnnn, admit it...you kinda like the caveman in me." _Sonny teases as he dimples at her_

 _Looking into his eyes, Carly wanted to tell him that she thinks she kinda loves him but when she opens her mouth to reply she says_ "Yeah...I kinda like him" _she smiles then says_ "Just like I know that you kinda like the cavewoman in me."

 _At that moment, Sonny wanted to tell her that he kinda loves her but instead he leans in close and their lips meet with a kiss that spoke volumes of the love that was so apparent but not spoken in words._

 **The Next Day**

 _Jason and Jasmine, Gia and Angelo come walking off the elevator and down the hall to Sonny and Carly's suite...the girls were determined to get Carly away from her and Sonny's love nest at least long enough for her to dish out the details.  
_  
"We should have called their room first" _Angelo argues_

"No, I don't want to give them time to ditch us again." _Jasmine tells him_

"I can't believe I'm about to say this again but I agree with Angelo..." _Jason adds in then says_ "What if they are in the middle of something."

"Eww, he's right." _Angelo says with a disgusted look on his face_ "I am not trying to see Sammy walking around broadcasting The Full Monty! Uh, uh! Game Over. Stop, Do Not Pass Go! Do not collect a hundred dollars. Let's turn around..."

 _Angelo takes Gia's hand in his as he turns around trying to walk in the opposite direction back towards the elevators._

 _Slipping her hand out of his grasp, Gia says_ "If you two don't want to come with us then you can leave but Jasmine and I are going to see Carly." _she looks back and forth between Angelo and Jason  
_  
"That's right" _Jasmine adds in then says_ "Besides, this will give you three time to bond some more while Gia and I steal Carly away for a little while." _she tells Angelo while trying to keep her voice even so not to yell out in the hallway_ "You know actually try talking with each other instead of tracking us down to baby-sit you three."

 _Angelo groans_ , "Bond with Jason and Sammy...we already tried that and it didn't work. Okay I admit that we get along just a smidge better than before but no way do I wanna sit around in a circle with them and sing Kum-Ba-Ya"

"Well To Bad cause you're gonna!" _Jasmine snaps at him as she points her finger in to his chest_ "Now hush up and stop acting like a little baby."

 _Knocking on the door, Jasmine waits a few seconds and then starts knocking again but this time with Gia helping her knock. They guys just look at their women like they were crazy as they pound on the door. Finally Sonny flings the door open wondering who was doing all the banging. Before Sonny could get a word out, Jasmine and Gia push him aside as they walk inside calling out Carly's name..._

"Carly" _Jasmine shouts_

"Hey Carly get out here" _Gia adds_

"Come on girl don't make us come in the bedroom..." _Jasmine says with a laugh_ "I mean the love nest..."

 _Jasmine and Gia stand with their hands on their hips waiting for Carly to show her face...they wait a few seconds and then call out her name together  
_  
"CarLeeeee!"

 _Jason and Angelo come walking inside as Sonny closes the door behind them. Angelo has a hand covering his eyes as he cautiously walks in behind Jason._

 _Jason sees Sonny's glare_ "Hey don't look at me man this was their idea."" _he gestures a hand towards Jasmine and Gia_

"Everyone is covered up right..." _Angelo asks with his hand still covering his eyes_

 _Sonny rolls his eyes at Angelo as he walks over and pushes away his hand from over his eyes_.

"Hey!" _Angelo snaps_

 _Sonny eyes shoot him a glare once more before he walks over to stand next to Jason_ "Caroline isn't here" _he calls out to Jasmine and Gia which gets their full attention_

 _Both turning around to look at Sonny, Gia asks_ "Well, where is she?"

"You mean to tell me she actually came up for air long enough to leave this room." _Jasmine says with a laugh_

 _Sonny smirks at them then says_ "Not that it's any of your business but Caroline and I were gone all day yesterday...we spent the day together and didn't get back here until late last night."

 _Remembering back to the last time she talked to Sonny, well to the last time she heard his voice, which was when he told her Carly couldn_ _'_ _t come back to the phone because he was busy giving her multiple orgasms Jasmine gets an idea to see if Sonny how embarrassed she could make him. With Angelo and even with Jason she could always break them enough to get them ready to leave out the room; now it was Sonny's turn.  
_  
"Oh hey thanks for sending mine and Gia's things to us...I hope I wasn't interrupting anything with you and Carly when I called yesterday morning." _Jasmine says while doing her best not to laugh or smile_

 _Gia held in a laugh as she put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile...she couldn't believe Jasmine had the nerve to bring that up in front of Sonny.  
_  
 _Grinning at the memory of that phone call, Sonny could tell that Jasmine was testing him to see if he would get embarrassed or not; he wasn't one to embarrass easily. Well that is except for when Carlybabes came out and announced to all of Luke's and Bobbie her mother that he was hung like a horse._

"Well I had my hands full at the time you know what I'm sayin…" _he winks at her then folds his arms across his chest as he says_ "But I'm sure you heard since uh...you stayed on the phone listening." _he stares her straight in the eyes not flinching one bit_

 _Jasmine couldn't say a word as she was speechless with not being able to get to him...feeling herself get a little hot around the collar at his comment and the way he was grinning and staring at her, she clears her throat then says_ "So where's Carly?""

 _At that very moment the door opens and Carly comes walking inside...she stops in place when she sees that everyone inside is staring at her.  
_  
"Hey I just came from both of your rooms and you weren't there...I guess we missed each other." _Carly says as she closes the door behind her  
_  
 _Jasmine and Gia give each other a little look then quickly starts walking towards Carly so they could each grab one of her arms.  
_  
"Hey, we came to kidnap you again..." _Jasmine tells her with a grin_

"Yeah so just turn right back around cause we're leaving…" _Gia adds in_

 _Carly quickly moves before they could reach out and grab her to drag her out the door.  
_  
 _Laughing_ "I went down to your rooms to see if you guys wanted to all have lunch together or something. I didn't come back to my own room just to walk inside for a few seconds and you two can drag me away again." _Carly tells them both as she walks over to stand next to Sonny_

 _Smiling, Sonny places a kiss on her cheek and then wraps a arm around her waist as she stood next to him_ "Yeah, so if you guys want to join us you're more than welcome." _Sonny adds in_

"Aw, how sweet...you're standing by your man." _Jasmine says with a smile_

"So what do you guys say?" _Carly asks_

"Yeah sure" _Jason shrugs his shoulders not caring one way or the other_

"Okay" _Angelo adds in...at least this way he didn't have to do the male bonding crap_

"Well we can all go out later and have a late lunch or have dinner together" _Jasmine says trying to make her case_ "Besides I know we all have some things to talk about if you know what I mean."

 _Carly smirks knowing that Jasmine was talking about having a Girl Talk session...and to be honest she couldn't deny that she was dying to talk to them both.  
_  
"Well, I guess we could all meet up and have a late lunch later." _Carly say giving in_

 _Sonny looks at her narrowing his eyes at what she just said...he wasn't ready to let her out of his arms.  
_  
"I thought we were all gonna..." _Sonny starts out to say_

 _Interrupting him, Carly tells him_ "I know baby but the girls and I did come here so we could have time together to talk and stuff." _hearing his sigh, she adds_ "You and the guys can hang out for a while and we'll meet up later downstairs at the restaurant _._ _"_ _she places a soft kiss on his lips_

 _Sonny frames her face with the palms of his hands as he gives her a thorough kiss not caring that everyone was watching them. Angelo groans at their making out as Gia and Jasmine just grin watching them.  
_  
 _As they finally pull apart, Carly looks up at him and says_ "I'll see you later..."

"Count on it" _Sonny replies in a husky whisper_

 _Giving him one last peck on the lips, Carly turns around and says_ "Okay girls, let's go..."

 _As she starts to walk, Sonny wets his lips as he quickly reaches out and gives her ass a pat...he grins when she turns around to look at him with a grin of her own. Jasmine and Gia smirk at Sonny and Carly's playfulness.  
_  
 _As they head out the door, Carly turns back around and says_ , "Now you three play nice..." _she smiles then says_ "Bond" _she looks at Sonny and gestures a hand towards Angelo_

 _The girls all laugh as they walk out the door closing it behind as them_. _Sonny, Jason and Angelo all stare at each other in silence as the door closes...their women were gone and they were left all alone together once again._

"Now what do we do?" _Angelo asks as he finally breaks the silence_

 _Sonny sighs as he stares at the closed door missing Carly already_... "I guess we can give the bonding thing a try." _he looks over at Angelo with a slight glare still in his eyes_

 _Clearing his throat some_ , "I guess we can give it a try" _Angelo replies shooting a little glare of his own back at Sonny_

 _Jason was surprised at the somewhat agreement between Sonny and Angelo...he tells himself if Sonny can give the bonding thing a shot with Angelo then he'd give it a try as well.  
_  
"How about we go down to the bar" _Jason suggests_

 _They all look at one another for a moment then finally nod in agreement._

 _Opening the door, they all walk out and head down to the bar.  
_  
 ***** **Girl Talk at Jasmine & Jason's Suite** ***  
**  
 _The girls were laughing and having a crazy good time as they each told their stories of the hot lovin with their guys; although Jasmine kept her hands over her ears when Gia went on and on about how HOT her brother Angelo was in the sack. Carly and Gia of course laughed at her and Carly encouraged Gia to go into details just to stick it to Jasmine which made them laugh even harder at her.  
_  
"You two are so wrong for that" _Jasmine says with a non too pleased look on her face_

 _Gia and Carly burst out laughing even more which causes Jasmine to pick up a pillow off of the couch and hit them._

"Hey, don't be mad. You can dish it out but you can't take it" _Carly laughs and then picks up a couch pillow as well and hits her back_

"No sister wants to hear about her brother being a Love Machine"

 _Gia laughs at Jasmine then gets an idea as she starts to sing_ "Jasmine's brother Angelo is just a Love Machine and he won't work for nobody but ME" _she points her thumbs to her chest_

 _Jasmine glares at Gia and Carly almost dies laughing her ass off as Jasmine starts chasing Gia with the pillow trying to hit her to stop her from singing._

 _Gia sings between her laughter_ "Jasmine's Brother Angelo is a Huggin and Kissin Fiend! And He won't work for Nobody but Me! Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

 _Jasmine throws the pillow at Gia making it hit her in the back of the head...Gia picks up the pillow and throws it back at her but Jasmine dodges it letting it land on the floor. Carly was laughing so hard that the tears started to flow down her cheeks and her side started to hurt._

 _Picking up the pillow from the ground, Jasmine throws it at Carly_... "Okay you know what chica...it's time for you to spill it."

"Spill what?" _Carly asks through her laughter then says_ "I already told you about my Dimpled Latin Love Machine"

 _They all take a seat on the floor in front of the couch...they'd pushed the coffee table that sat in front of it out of the way a while ago so they could have more room._

"Yeah, I know you told us all about you two freaks in the dressing room of the department store" _Jasmine smirks at her then gestures a hand to Carly's ankle_ "And the beautiful diamond anklet your man bought for you before you dragged him back to the hotel and put it on him again."

 _Looking down at her ankle, Carly grins at the memory of her and Sonny's day out and the endless hours of their love making. She snaps out of it when she realizes that Jasmine and Gia are looking curiously at her.  
_  
"What?"

"Are you gonna make us have to drag it out of you?" _Jasmine laughs_

"What are you talking about?" _Carly asks confused_

 _Gia and Jasmine look pointedly at Carly but she just stared back at them confused as to what they were getting at._

"Really I don't know what you two are talking about?"

 _Jasmine reaches up to the couch picking up another pillow and throws it at Carly_ "Nut" _she laughs_ "Did you tell him the "L" word? Did he say it back? Come on and spill the goods."

 _Carly smirks then says_ "Did you tell Jason?" _she fires her question right back at her_

"I'll take that as a no" _Jasmine grins as she gives Carly a look for being smart!  
_  
"Come on you two are so cute together, I can't believe you guys haven't said the "L" word yet." _Gia says with a smile_

 _Carly thinks back to last night after their love making on the couch when she thought about telling him that she loves him but couldn_ _'_ _t form the words. She wanted to tell him; she should have told him but for some reason she was still insecure especially since he hadn't said it to her again.  
_  
"Girl that anklet on your leg speaks VOLUMES of how much this man loves you and not to mention he shows you through all of his actions...even though he's King of the Cavemen" _Jasmine says the last part with a chuckle  
_  
 _Smiling,_ "I know" _Carly tells them then remembers the question of Sonny asking her to move in with him...she decides to get their opinion on it_ "You know last night...Sonny uh, he uh asked me to move in with him when we get back to Port Charles."

 _Jasmine and Gia look at each other with a shocked smile then at Carly.  
_  
"I told him I'd think about it. I dunno, what do you guys think?" _Carly asks_

"You turned him down?" _Gia says in shock_

"Girl what the hell?" _Jasmine says speaking the same time as Gia_

 ***** **Guy Talk at The Bar** ***  
**  
 _Sitting at a small table, Angelo, Sonny and Jason were all getting along together much to their surprise...it wasn't hard for Jason and Sonny to talk and get along since they were already best friends; the problem came with including Angelo in with them._

 _Once the ice was broken with a couple of drinks, Jason and Angelo each with a beer and Sonny with a glass of Scotch they found out that they actually had something other than their women in common...they all loved sports; baseball, basketball, football. They sat talking about their favorite teams and the possibility of them all going to a game together since the women wanted them to_ _"_ _bond_ _"_ _so much._

 _Drinking down the last of his beer, Jason asks Angelo_ "You want another?"

"Yeah sure" _Angelo replies_

 _Jason motions for a waitress to bring over two more beers and a refill for Sonny. After the waitress brings their drinks, Angelo holds up his beer for a toast...Sonny holds up his glass and Jason holds up his beer as well._

"To new beginnings so that the women upstairs can quit nagging us to get along."

 _They all laugh at the toast, clink their drinks together then take a sip of the liquor. Sonny sighs as he sits his glass down...he decides to just go for it and tell them about asking Carly to move in with him and maybe get their opinion of if he moved to fast with asking her._

"Last night I asked Caroline to move in with me when we get back to Port Charles."

 _Jason and Angelo look at him in silence.  
_  
 _After a moment or two passes, Jason asks_ "What did she say?"

 _Sighing_ , "She said she had to think about it..." _Sonny tells them_

 _Both Angelo and Jason suck in a breath...  
_  
"What?" _Sonny asks curiously at their reaction_

 _Jason takes another swig of his beer as Angelo says_ "When a woman says she has to think about something especially if the something she's thinking about is something that you brought up and that you want then it usually means for you to stop thinking about it cause it's not gonna happen."

 _Sonny looks at Angelo confused at what he just said_ "What?" _he scrunches his brow in trying to understand what he said_ … "That doesn't even make any sense"

"Do women ever make sense" _Angelo asks with a chuckle_ "But I dunno...since it's obvious that you two love each other she might really consider it."

"What, wait, wait a minute...you know too?" _Sonny asks wondering how he knew he was in love with Caroline too but then he remembers back to when Jasmine pointed it out with Angelo in the room. For goodness sakes how in the world does everyone know he's in love with Caroline and she doesn't know herself._

"Are you kidding me" _Angelo laughs_ "The words I Love Caroline are practically written above your head in flashing Neon Lights, man."

 _Sonny had to chuckle at Angelo's response_ "Am I that obvious" _his dimples come out as his smile widens_

 _Both Jason and Angelo at the same time say_ "Yes"

 _They all laugh then drink down some of their drinks_...

 _Setting his glass down on the table, Sonny clears his throat some as he gets serious and asks_ "Do you think I made a mistake by asking her to move in with me? I dunno, maybe I'm moving too fast for her. She brought up the fact that she doesn't live in Port Charles, that her home is in Paris and that we weren't suppose to happen cause she only came to town to find her mother and set up her boutique." _he pauses for a moment then continues_ "But I told her you know that we did happen and that I wasn't gonna give her up." _Sighing_ "So I decided to do damage control and I told her that if she needed time to think about it that she could." _shrugging his shoulders he goes on to say_ "Guys I'd rather not be living with her and still be together then us angry, upset, broken up and her not being in my life."

 _For the first time, Angelo was starting to see Sonny differently...in what he just heard Sonny say he could tell that his earlier impression of Sonny was wrong and that this man sitting across the table from him was nothing like the punk that treated his friend so horribly in their past. Jason was about to say something but Angelo holds up a hand stopping him while nodding a silent request to speak first...Jason nods an okay._

"You know when I first met you I didn't like you and it was for good reason with the way you treated Carly in your past...but I'm sitting here with you now listening to you talk about her like she's the only woman the world for you; I see how much you love her, you know..." _he smirks then says_ "With the flashing Neon sign above your head." _They all chuckle at that then Angelo continues on_ "What I'm trying to say is I know now that you aren't the same punk that hurt Carly so long ago. All I've ever wanted was for her to be happy and I can see that you make her happy so if you're willing...I'd like us to call a real truce and I dunno maybe we could start over and be friends." _he says the last part real fast_ _…_

 _Sonny looks over to Jason then back at Angelo_ "I didn't like you either when I first saw you. You and Caroline were pretending to be dating just to make me jealous." _he shakes his head at the memory_ "I always knew deep down that there wasn't anything going on but you know what I could always see how much you cared for her...how much you look out for her and that's what made me jealous and not like you even more. But now I guess I can see that what you two are, are good friends that look out for each other." _A moment of silence passes then he says_ "So if you're willing..." _he sighs then says the next part real fast_ "I think we can give the truce and the friend thing a shot."

 _Angelo holds out his hand over the table and Sonny holds out his hand as well...they shake hands with a new found respect for each other.  
_  
"Don't tell the women but I think their nagging for us to bond actually worked" _Angelo says with a chuckle  
_  
"Never" _Sonny agrees_ "They'll hold it over our heads forever."

 _They all laugh  
_  
"What about you Jason" _Angelo asks as he looks over to Jason_ "You think we can have a real truce and start over. I mean I can't promise you that we won't clash in the future because I'm very protective of my sister...I always will be but I can say that I will try not to interfere too much." _he pauses for a moment then says_ "Unless you hurt her then all bets are off."

 _Silence passes between them as Jason looks at Angelo with his famous blank stare. Angelo begins to wonder if Jason would be okay with what he said about Jasmine with the way he was looking at him and the fact that he hadn't said anything._

 _Figuring that he'd let him sweat it out enough with seeing the wonder look on Angelo's face, Jason lets a half appear at the corners of his mouth as he reaches out his hand and says...  
_  
"Deal"

 _They all laugh as Jason and Angelo shake hands  
_  
"You had me going for a minute there" _Angelo tells him_

"Couldn't resist the opportunity to make you sweat out waiting for me to answer." _Jason tells him with a little laugh_

 _Leaning back in his chair after taking a swig of his beer, Angelo looks over to Sonny and says_ "Listen man, forget about what I said earlier. If I know my sister and my girl Gia then I can tell you right now that they are upstairs trying to talk sense in to Carly to move in with you. And besides, she's got a flashing Neon sign above her head too." _he smirks_ "I say we go up there and crash their little Girly Girl Talk party" _he stands up_

 _Jason and Sonny immediately stand up as well..._

 _Throwing a couple of bills down on the table to pay for their drinks, Sonny says_... "Let's go"

 ***** **Girl Talk at Jasmine & Jason** **'** **s Suite** *****

 _Carly was almost sorry that she brought up the subject of Sonny asking her to move in with him with the way Jasmine and Gia kept going on and on trying to convince her of what they thought she should do and why she should do it. Little did they know that she had come to a decision a little while ago of whether she was gonna move in with Sonny or not...they were too busy going on and on that she couldn't get a word in edgewise to tell them. She just sits and listens to them ramble on as she smiles shaking her head at them...  
_  
"You know what I think, I think you should give it a try for a couple nights and see how you like it. What harm can it be?" _Gia tells her_

"Yeah try it out for a little while and see what happens...and I don't want to hear the excuse that we live in Paris because you and I both know that we can run our business out of Port Charles just as easily; and not to mention that we have people to run the Paris house, the same ones that are running it right now while we are here. Besides you have a new family that you want to get to know right...I mean Luke is a Crazy Dirty Old Man that hits on anything female that moves but you still have Bobbie and your kid brother." _she thinks for a minute trying to think of his name_ "What's his name again?"

"Lucas" _Carly tells her_

"Yeah, Lucas...you get to be the cool big sister." _Jasmine tells her_

 _Carly sighs as she tries to get a word in_ "You know what, you know what..." _she laughs_ "You keep talking about me but what about you?" _she says looking at Jasmine_

"What about me?"

"Well you brought up that we can run our business out of Port Charles just as easily as Paris...I have to admit that I hadn't thought about it like that but you did. So that makes me think that you have been thinking about possibly putting down roots in Port Charles so you can be near Jason." _Carly tells her as she effectively turns the subject around on her  
_  
 _Carly grins at the sight of Jasmine_ _'_ _s mouth slightly parting open with no words coming out...  
_  
"Are my ears deceiving me? Are you speechless?" _Carly laughs and Jasmine rolls her eyes giving her shoulder a shove as she continues to say_ "Oh My Goodness this has got to be a First! Jasmine Vega is actually stunned to silence"

"Are you finished?" _Jasmine asks_

 _Looking over to Gia that was laughing as well, Carly asks_ "Can you believe this?"

 _Jasmine looks over to Gia with a little glare as she and Carly laugh_.

"It is a first, considering since we met you haven't shut your mouth _"_ _Gia says through her laughter_

 _Carly and Gia both hold up a hand giving each other a High-5...  
_  
"You know you two are not funny, right" _Jasmine tells them trying not to laugh herself as she holds in a smile_

 _Just then, the door opens and Sonny, Angelo and Jason come walking in_...

"Okay ladies we're crashing your little Girlie Girl Talk session so you can stop gossiping about us and arguing about which one of us is the HOTTEST in the sack because we're here now." _Angelo says as they walk through the door  
_  
 _Jasmine, Carly and Gia stand up from the floor placing their hands on their hips looking at them like they have lost their minds interrupting them._

 _Seeing the look of annoyance on all of their faces, Sonny holds up a hand as he adds in before either of them could say a word_ "And since you three like to kidnap each other away so much we decided to do a little kidnapping of our own."

 _The women all narrow their eyes at their prospective men wondering what the hell they were getting at. Sonny, Angelo and Jason all walk over to them and without saying a word they each pick up their woman putting them over their shoulder and carry them towards the door to leave out with them...the women are yelling at them all the way out the door._

 _Jasmine is the first to yell out_ , "What the hell? Is this the attack of the Cavemen? Jason put me down."

"I'll put you down once you quiet down and we're in the elevator" _Jason tells her_

"Sonny what are you doing? Put me down! I thought we told you guys that we'd meet you later." _Carly yells_

"Yeah but we got tired of all the male bonding _..._ _"_ _Sonny tells her then gives her ass a little slap_

 _Carly grins at his response then yelps at the slap_ "Hey!"

"Angelo you put me down right this instant! What are you deaf, I said put me down!?"

 _Angelo grins as he slides a hand up Gia_ _'_ _s long bare leg and underneath her skirt_... "Hold on baby...I'm trying to decide on whether to get on the elevator with everyone else or just take you back to our room and wear you out." _he grins_ "You know...give you some more stuff to talk about in your next Girlie Girl Talk session."

 _Hearing what he said to Gia, Jasmine calls out_ "Eww! I Did NOT need to hear that..."

"Hey turnabout is fair play you gross me out all the time." _Angelo argues back with his sister_

 _Once they are all on the elevator, the cavemen lower their women down to the ground to stand._

"Okay since you Cavemen call yourselves kidnapping us then where are we going?" _Jasmine asks curiously_

"Yeah, where are we going?" _Carly asks as she looks over her shoulder at Sonny as he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist_

"Well, we thought we'd do some sightseeing and then do what you women like to call your National Pastime...shopping" _Angelo answers the question_

 _Jason quickly adds in_ , "Yeah, just long as it's not shoe shopping. I've had enough of that to last a life time."

"No I was thinking more like lingerie shopping..." _Sonny grins showing off his dimples then takes Carly's lips in a sensual kiss  
_  
"Get a Room already..." _Jasmine says as they all watch Sonny and Carly kissing_

 _Jason, Angelo and Gia all laugh..._

 _As their lips part, Carly looks over to Jasmine_ "Actually we have a room but you four came over anyway."

"But don't worry once we do get back to our room and Caroline models all of the lingerie for me..." _Sonny smirks then says_ "We'll make sure to call down to the desk clerk and tell them to stop all incoming calls...I wouldn't want to have repeat of our last conversation." _he winks at Jasmine_

 _Jasmine could feel her ears turning red at Sonny_ _'_ _s comment...Gia and Angelo had to hold in their laugh as they turn off to the side placing a hand over their mouths._

 _Carly turns around in Sonny's arms_ "You are so bad" _she gives his shoulder a little push_

"Yeah but you like it..." _Sonny dimples at her_

 _Carly giggles then leans in close as she wraps her arms around him and he places his hands on her hips holding and pulling her into his body. Angelo and Gia, Jason and Jasmine all just roll their eyes at Sonny and Carly's display of affection not caring who sees them._

 _As the elevator comes to a stop on another floor, the doors open...Tiffany and Brian come walking on to the elevator; they were meeting Karen down in the lobby._

 _Hearing the footsteps of other people walking on to the elevator, Sonny and Carly reluctantly end their kiss...Carly turns back around pressing her back into Sonny's chest as he wraps his arms back around her waist holding her in place once again._

 _Carly_ _'_ _s eyes widen when she gets a look at the two new passengers on the elevator_... "Oh my God" _she whispers_ "Brian?"

 _Sonny's eyes narrow when he hears Carly say Brian_ _'_ _s name. Knowing that Brian was the guy that started the whole rumor of Carly sleeping around, Sonny looks over to the guy to see if it was actually him. His jaw tightly clenches when he sees that it was indeed Brian.  
_  
 _Tiffany and Brian noticed the couple making out when they stepped on to the elevator but they didn't recognize them since they didn't get a good look at their faces. Once Carly turned around, both Tiffany and Brian immediately recognized them.  
_  
 _Before Tiffany could open her mouth to speak, Brian grins as he takes in the sight of Sonny and Carly hugged up on each other and says_ "Well, well, well...Carly Benson. It's been a long time" _his eyes slowly rake up and down her body  
_  
 _With his arms still wrapped around Carly's waist, Sonny could feel his blood boiling inside as his intense glare stays trained on Brian._

 **End of Chapter 25** ****

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	26. Chapter 26

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 26**

 _Carly's eyes widen when she gets a look at the two new passengers on the elevator..._ "Oh my God" _she whispers_ "Brian?"

 _Sonny's eyes narrow when he hears Carly say Brian's name. Knowing that Brian was the guy that started the whole rumor of Carly sleeping around, Sonny looks over to the guy to see if it was actually him. His jaw tightly clenches when he sees that it was indeed Brian._

 _Tiffany and Brian noticed the couple making out when they stepped onto the elevator but they didn't recognize them since they didn't get a good look at their faces. Once Carly turned around, both Tiffany and Brian immediately recognized her._

 _Before Tiffany could open her mouth to speak, Brian grins as he takes in the sight of Carly hugged up on some guy standing behind her and says_ "Well, well, well...Carly Benson. It's been a long time" _his eyes slowly rake up and down her body_

 _With his arms still wrapped around Carly's waist, Sonny could feel his blood boiling inside as his intense glare stays trained on Brian. Nothing would give him more pleasure than to grab Brian by the throat and beat the shit out of him and he would if need be but for the moment he would keep cool. It was hard to do however keeping Carly close to him was the only thing holding him back._

 _A silence falls over the elevator at the sudden turn of events. After hearing Carly say Brian's name and seeing the look on her face, both Jasmine and Angelo knew that this had to be the Brian she'd told them about...they stand watching Carly._

 _Jason keeps a close watch as well as he looks back and forth between Sonny and Carly and this Brian guy and the woman he was with. He could tell Sonny was boiling inside with the way he was staring this Brian guy down and he tells himself to be on alert if a problem arises and he needs to step in._

 _Gia stands quiet and confused as to what was going on...she didn't know anything about who this Brian person was and why all of a sudden everyone got quiet. Since Gia wasn't seeing Angelo at the time when the whole confrontation at Luke's went down with Carly telling Sonny who she really was so she was totally confused as to what was going on right now...she tells herself that she'd have to find out later just what the deal is._

"Yeah...a long time" _Carly replies in a soft tone...she couldn't believe that she was actually face to face with Brian again; then she sees who is standing next to him_ "Tiffany" _she says with a slight nod_

 _Tiffany wraps her arm around Brian's tugging him next to her; she knew he was checking Carly out and she didn't like it one bit but she couldn't show her temper while in front of Carly._

 _Putting on her best phony smile, Tiffany says_ "Carly Benson…is it really you? I just can't believe it; especially in a fancy hotel such as this. I mean this isn't a place where common people stay nor is it known to rent for the hour." _she says the last part with a little snooty laugh_

 _Carly gives Tiffany a flat look knowing that she was insulting her by insinuating she couldn't afford to stay in a fancy hotel._

 _That little comment made Jasmine turn around and give Tiffany a Bitch What The Hell look...boy did she want to knock this heffa out but she tells herself for now she'd keep her cool and if Carly needed her then she'd have her back._

 _It was in that moment that Jasmine noticed what Tiffany was wearing...she had the nerve to insult Carly when she was dressed from head to toe in Caroline Lee fashion wear. From her blouse to her pants and on down to her shoes and purse Jasmine recognized as being Carly's latest fashion designs that they recently put out in stores. Shaking her head, Jasmine was itching to tell the bitch off._

"Don't mind Tiffany, she's a regular blue blood" _Brian says as he glances to Tiffany for a moment then looks back at Carly_ "Although...I have to admit she does have a point."

"Is that so?" _Carly says as her temper begins to rise...she tells herself to keep her cool and that she didn't need to stoop to their level_ "Well you both would be wrong."

 _Tiffany fakes a look of concern,_ "Oh I hope I didn't offend you. I assure you Carly that was not my intention..."

"Sure it was..." _Carly replies back_ "You were always a snob so let's not pretend that you didn't mean it."

 _Brian remained quiet for the time being since checking out Carly took over his attention...a grin comes to him as his eyes ogled her body; she was definitely HOT! He remembered back to the time when they were making out in his car and then she pulled the breaks and kneed him in the groin. Damn her! They could have had something HOT together but she just had to make him look like a fool when she ran out of his car. His grin widens as he inwardly tells himself that was okay because he fixed her good when he bragged to everyone about how easy she was when she fucked his brains out in the backseat of his car…even though it wasn't true._

 _Sonny on the other hand kept his hard intense glare trained directly on Brian. He stayed quiet as he stayed standing behind Carly still holding on to her as he kept his watchful eyes glued on the enemy. He was so focused on Brian that everything else faded in to the background. Sonny saw his eyes obviously roaming all over his Caroline's body and damn it he was just itching for the punk to make a move so that he could beat the Ever Loving Shit out of him! He sees the way the punk was eying Caroline and all he wanted to do was put his fist down his throat!_

 _Finally noticing that the guy standing behind Carly with his arms wrapped around her waist was just staring at him, Brian wonders what the hell his problem is. Whoever he was he looked familiar to him but he can't quiet place it just yet._

 _Carly notices Tiffany's clothes...a small smile comes to the corners of her mouth. She smirks just looking at Tiffany wearing her designs but she obviously didn't know that she was Caroline Lee_

 _Tiffany sees that Carly is looking at her funny_ "What? What are you looking at?"

 _Clearing her throat a little, Carly replies_ "Nothing, I was just noticing your outfit..."

"Oh you like it" _Tiffany smiles_ "What am I saying of course you do. I just love wearing Caroline Lee fashions in fact Caroline and I are very close personal friends."

 _Both Jasmine and Gia almost burst out laughing at Tiffany's comment...it was hard to hold it in._ _Angelo had to chuckle himself it was obvious that this woman didn't know who the hell she was talking to._

 _Tiffany casts a look over to the other passengers that seemed to be laughing at her...she cuts her eyes at them with a snobbish look then turns to look back at Carly._

"Is that so..." _Carly says with a little smile and a nod_

"Oh yes, in fact I was just talking to Caroline last night and she promised to design a dress made especially for me. I'm going to wear it at the Class Reunion. Oh that reminds me..." _Tiffany opens up her purse and pulls out an invitation with Carly's name on it_ "You, Carly Benson have been very hard to track down. You remember Karen don't you? Well anyway, Karen is on the committee for finding the members of our Senior class...I offered to help her out while I'm in town." _she hands Carly the invitation_ "Here you go...I hope to see you there and do remember to dress up." _She smiles smugly as she glances up and down at Carly's jeans and red spaghetti strapped low v-cut halter top._ "Cute top, but so tacky for jeans."

 _Nodding her head with a smile, Carly just stares at Tiffany_ "So you _know_ Caroline Lee...you're close personal friends with her. That's great" _she laughs at Tiffany's stupidity_

"Yes it is" _Tiffany replies then scrunches her brow wondering what was so funny_ "You're laughing again. I'm not getting the joke?"

 _Smiling_ "You are" _Carly says as she calms her laughter_

"Excuse me?"

 _Pointing a hand to herself..._ "I'm Caroline Lee...well Caroline Leigh Benson; my professional name is Caroline Lee." _Carly tells her with a sly grin_ "And I don't remember speaking with you last night or any other night for that matter. In fact I wouldn't be close personal friends with you if you were the last lying _**bitch**_ on earth."

 _Tiffany and Brian were in shock to what Carly just said...Brian turns looking at his wife and couldn't help but smirk at the way she stuck her foot in her mouth._

 _Tiffany glares at him then smacks his shoulder_ "Shut up" _she tells her husband through gritted teeth...she then looks back at Carly_ "I don't believe you. You're lying!"

"I don't give a damn if you believe me or not..." _Carly says as she stares her down_

 _Brian notices that the guy standing behind Carly is still glaring at him..._ "Do you have a problem, pal?"

 _It was taking everything in Sonny not to snap this punk in two...his glare stayed hard and intense as he holds on to Carly._

"Yeah...you" _Sonny answers in a deadly tone_

 _Thinking that he still looks familiar, Brian says_ "Do I know you?" _snapping his fingers he finally remembers_ "Oh yeah. You're that kid everyone called Sonny right?" _he says then remembers something else_ "Didn't you drop out of school?" _he asks with a little laugh_

 _Sonny makes a move to go around Carly and snatch Brian up, but Carly quickly turns around putting her hand on his chest stopping him. Looking at Carly, he sees her shaking her head no...he relents to her wishes as he wraps his arm around her waist and she does the same too with him. Standing side by side, they both look back to Brian._

"You know, Brian...you were never really that smart so I'm gonna give you some advice. Quit while you're ahead!" _Carly tells him_

 _Brian scoffs at Carly's retort..._ "Advice from the school tramp...that's funny" _he looks over to Sonny_ "You know as I remember it you hated Carly in school so why are you all hugged up on her now? Oh I get it..." _he grins_ "So how was she my memory is a little fuzzy from when I had her in the backseat of my car fogging up the windows."

 _Carly casts a look downward as his remark just took her back to those awful days back in high school. That did it for Sonny as he pushes Brian up against the wall and wedges his arm underneath his throat; his dark intense eyes stare into Brian's scared ones as he gasps for air grabs at Sonny's arm._

 _Tiffany's eyes go wide in fear_ "Let Him Go!" _she shoots Carly a look_ "Tell your Gangster Thug of a boyfriend to let my husband go!"

"Sonny don't do this here. Not now" _Jason says trying to get through to Sonny._

 _Tiffany tries to grab at Sonny, but Jason steps in and holds her back._

 _Jasmine, Gia and Angelo's eyes go wide at the sight of Sonny and his death grip on Brian's throat. Angelo looks over to Carly and sees the hurt look on her face...he goes to stand by her side and places a hand on her shoulder._

 _Sonny was about to let Brian loose when he heard Jason's voice telling him to stop but then he looks over to Carly and how she was just standing with her head down and the hurt look on her face. Carly just stood there with her head turned sideways and her eyes closed as her mind began to flood with flashes of memories of the past._

 **FLASH**

 _She and Brian kissing in the backseat of his car..._

 _Realizing that he wanted to go further than she was ready and telling him to stop..._

 _Yelling NO..._

 _Brian roughly kissing and groping his hands on her body telling her that she wanted it and to stop fighting..._

 _The need to get away from him growing by the second as she yells for him to stop..._

 _Kneeing him in the groin and getting the hell out of his car..._

 _Running away from the car as fast as she could..._

 **END FLASH**

 _As all of those painful memories quickly came back tears began to stream down her face as her eyes are still closed._

"Caroline" _Sonny calls her name_

 _Carly looks up as she hears him call her name...she doesn't say anything as she just looks at him with tears streaming down her face._

 _Sonny's rage looks back at Brian and says through gritted teeth_ "Caroline's right...you aren't very bright" _he pushes his arm in to his throat some more making Brian gasp for breath even more_ "Do you know what I'd like to do to you right now?! HUH!"

 _Tiffany yells at Sonny as she struggles to get loose of Jason's hold..._ "Let Him Go! He Can't Breathe!"

"It would be so easy to snap your neck right now..." _Sonny tells him as his piercing eyes bore in to Brian's frightened ones_ "Maybe I should. Hmm, what do you think...?"

 _It was as if Sonny was in a rage like he was some sort of wild animal released from its cage. Jasmine and Gia stood in shock looking at Sonny and Brian...so this was what it was like to see a Mob Boss in action. The elevator doors open..._

 _Seeing the doors are open, Carly rushes out not saying a word to anyone. Sonny turns his head watching her leave out of the elevator...he needed to go to her._

"This isn't over" _Sonny tells Brian...his voice was lethal and Brian knew he meant it too. Glancing over to Jason, he tells him_ "Take care of the trash"

 _With one last shove, Sonny releases Brian then runs out of the elevator to catch up with Carly...he left Jason there to tie up the loose ends just in case Brian got any pesky ideas or starts thinking about filing assault charges or anything._

 _As soon as Sonny released him, Brian slides down to the floor of the elevator coughing and trying to catch his breath...Tiffany rushes over to him down on the floor to see if he was okay._

 _Jason pushes the close button so the doors would close and give them some privacy before anyone else could come over trying to get on the elevator._

 _Carly walks in a brisk pace as she heads for the lobby door to leave out of the hotel...she needed some fresh air...she needed to get away._

 _Karen was sitting down on one of the couches in the lobby as she waited for Tiffany and Brian to come down to meet her...she was wondering what was taking them so long to come down. Getting tired of waiting, she was about to go up there and see what was taking them so long but then she sees Carly practically running through the lobby. Perking up, Karen quickly stands up and runs over to Carly before she could pass her by._

 _Standing in front of Carly's path as she storms her way through the lobby, Karen puts on a phony smile as she says_ "Carly Benson is that y..."

 _Karen isn't able to finish her sentence before Carly SHOVES her down to the ground then keeps on walking by without missing a beat or making a glance backward._

 _Lying on the floor in shock at being shoved to the ground, Karen glares at Carly with her mouth slightly open as she watches her keep on walking._

"Bitch!" _Karen mutters under her breath then slowly begins to stand up_

 _Sonny runs until he finally catches up with Carly as she walks out the lobby door_ "Caroline wait..." _h_ _e takes a hold of her hand and she turns around facing him..._

 _Carly stands looking at Sonny with tear stains down her face; Sonny exhales a breath seeing the hurt look in her eyes...he pulls her to him giving her a hug._

 _Pulling her into a hug_ "Come here..." _Sonny says as he wraps his arms around her and then says_ "He won't hurt you again. I promise. I won't let him." _he places a kiss on her head_

 _Carly's tears started to flow again as she wraps her arms around Sonny hugging him back._

 **Back inside the elevator**

 _Before Brian or Tiffany could even speak they are met with the piercing baby blue eyes of Jason Morgan staring down at them both. Angelo, Gia and Jasmine are still on the elevator...they stay quiet as they take in the sight of Jason in Mob Mode._

"Keep your mouth shut" _Jason says in a low deadly tone_ "You don't speak about what just happened here." _a silent moment passes as he stares hard down at them making sure they understand_

 _Tiffany looks up at Jason with contempt...the look in his eyes scared her but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that._

"Why should we? That animal just assaulted my husband!"

 _Jason squats down to their level keeping his icy cold stare on them...he speaks to Tiffany first_ "Because next time your husband won't be so lucky..." _he turns his stare to Brian_ "Understand that just because you're still breathing doesn't mean that it will stay that way."

 _Reaching out a hand, Jason quickly snatches Brian's wallet out of the breast pocket of his jacket..._

"Hey! What are you doing?!" _Tiffany yells_

 _Opening up the wallet, Jason takes out Brian's driver's license then throws the wallet down on the floor._

 _Holding up the driver's license, Jason looks directly at Brian as he speaks_ "Now I know where you live and before the day is out I'll know where you work and everything there is to know about you." _He pauses for a moment_ "Keep your mouth shut!" _he tells them both and then looks back to Brian_ "You'll live longer."

 _Standing up, Jason punches the open button for the elevator doors to open again. He looks over to Angelo, Gia and Jasmine but his focus is mainly on Jasmine...this was the first time that she has seen this side of him; he wonders to himself if it will make her afraid of him._

 _Tentatively, Jason holds out a hand to Jasmine. She looks into his eyes seeing the worry in them although she knew he was trying to hide it. Jasmine places her hand in his and they walk out the elevator together in silence with Angelo and Gia following behind. As they all walk off the elevator leaving Brian and Tiffany behind, Jasmine sees Sonny and Carly walking back inside the lobby doors and head to the bar._

"There they are" _Jasmine points to Sonny and Carly_

 _Sonny is just pulling out a chair for Carly as Jasmine and Jason, Gia and Angelo walk over and sit down with them as well._

 _A waitress comes over and Sonny orders all drinks...once she is gone, he puts his hand on Carly's as she looks up at him._

"Sweetheart, don't let them get to you...they are nothing but the same stuck up rich kids they've always been. You are so much better than they can ever dream of being."

 _Angelo chimes in,_ "He's right. Don't pay any attention to those two idiots back in the elevator...especially the clueless one that kept sticking her foot in her mouth." _Angelo smirks_

 _Jasmine adds in..._ "Tell me about it how dumb ass could that twit have been? I swear I was two seconds from snatching her bald"

 _With a small smile, Carly says_ "You're all bias...you have to say that"

 _Placing a hand underneath her chin so she's looking at him, Sonny says_ "Look at me..." _their eyes meet_ "I don't have to be bias to speak the truth Caroline. Look at the success you have made of your life from where you came from. You built up your business from the ground up and you didn't have some rich daddy's check book to help you do it." _Sonny tells her_ "And as for the other stuff they said..."

 _Shaking her head..._ "Sonny no I don't want to talk about that especially not..." _she sighs._ "I just don't want to talk about it okay" _she says in a small whisper_

 _The waitress comes back over and sets down their drinks...Carly picks up her beer and brings it to her mouth taking a long drink letting the cold liquor cascade down her throat._

 _Sonny just looks at Carly...he wanted to help her but it seemed like she was pushing him away again. Yes he knew that seeing Brian was more than likely bring back all of her hurt feelings from the past but was it also bringing back memories of how "he" treated her._

 _Placing her beer down on the table,_ "You know what..." _Carly starts out to say then pauses for a moment with a sigh_ "Guys I hate to bring everyone down seeing as though my past just ruined the day for us and all"

"What do you mean ruined?" _Sonny scrunches his brow_ "It doesn't have to be unless you let it."

"I'm just...I'm ready to go back home." _Carly says as she looks at Sonny then she turns to Jasmine and the others_ "If you guys want to stay please stay and enjoy yourselves. I just..." _she sighs then stands up_ "I'm gonna go up and pack my things."

 _They all watch as Carly walks away..._

 _Sonny sighs as he watches her leave out the bar...he closes his eyes for a moment then stands up to follow her._

 _Once Sonny is gone, Gia is the first to say something_ "Well I'm completely lost to what just happened but whatever it was it looks like our little mini vacation is over."

"Yeah it looks that way" _Jasmine replies_

"Anyone care to explain it all to me since I'm the odd one out?" _Gia asks_

 _With a small smile, Angelo looks at Gia_ "I'll tell you later...but now it looks like we should go pack our stuff."

 **Tiffany and Brian's Suite**

 _Karen quickly walks up to the door and knocks repeatedly until the door finally opens...she strolls inside past Tiffany as she begins her rant._

"Guess who I just saw in the lobby?" _Karen turns back around to face Tiffany_ "Carly! And you know what that tramp had the nerve to do? She shoves me down to the ground and just keeps on walking by without saying a word! Can you believe that?!"

 _While Karen went on and on about Carly, she didn't even notice the state of disarray Brian was in as he sits on the couch nursing a drink._

"Anyway I didn't get a chance to tell her about the reunion...you still have her invitation right. Ugh, I can't wait until we give that bitch what she deserves at the Class Reunion..."

 _Tiffany was getting tired of listening to Karen rant on about Carly when she'd had enough of Carly and her gangster boyfriend Sonny for one day._

"Not anymore I gave it to her." _Tiffany says cutting Karen off and then informs her_ "Brian and I saw her too...and believe me I'm not surprised of anything that tramp Carly does. We just had a run in with her and her Mobster Boy Toy Sonny Corinthos."

"What?" _Karen quickly asks firing off questions_ "When...where?"

 _Brian looks up in an instant once he hears Tiffany say Sonny was in the mafia_ "What did you just say? Sonny's in the mob?" _Brian asks as he stands up_

 _Karen finally notices Brian...he looked like hell_ "What the hell happened to you?" _she asks as she walks over to him_

"Carly and her gangster boyfriend Sonny is what happened." _Tiffany says as she walks around to the other side of the couch and sits down on the big plush chair next to it_

"Sonny did this to you" _Karen asks_

"Will you two stop yapping for five damn minutes!?" _Brian snaps and both Karen and Tiffany stare silently at him_ "Now what is this about Sonny being in the mob?" _he asks looking back and forth between them_

"Sonny's not just in the mob Brian." _Karen tells him_ "He's a Mob Boss...he practically runs the whole damn East Coast if you believe the news and the papers."

 _Brian's eyes go wide at the revelation...he has some dealings with "connected" men back in California with his nightclub's. Because of his gambling a piece of all his clubs are now owned by a known mobster named Joe Torres. Trouble with another mobster was definitely not what he needed...closing his eyes Brian plops back down on the couch with a groan. Karen sits down next to him._

 _Tiffany was curious to why Brian reacted the way he did to the news that Sonny was a Mob Boss. She didn't know anything about the trouble Brian had gotten into that he had to give a piece of his clubs to a mobster because of his gambling._

"What's your problem?"

 _Brian snaps a glare over to his wife as he says_ "What the hell do you think?! I just got assaulted by a Mob Boss and let's not forget that his trained ape I'm assuming was his Enforcer just Threatened **To KILL Me**!"

"Did you call the police?" _Karen immediately asks once she heard he was assaulted_

 _Tiffany stays quiet as she glances over to Karen with a suspicious look...her friend was a little bit too concerned about her husband._

"Did You Hear What I Just Said!?" _Brian snaps and then speaks very slowly as he looks at Karen_ "Sonny's... Enforcer...Threatened...To...Kill...Me."

 _Karen rolls her eyes at him...she looks over to Tiffany_ "So I'm guessing that you won't want to go through with our plans for Carly at the reunion then."

"Are you kidding? That bitch needs to get what she deserves now more than ever!"

 **Sonny & Carly's Suite**

 _As soon as Carly got up to the room she immediately heads to the bedroom to start packing...Sonny had "just" missed the elevator she'd gotten on and had to take another one. Seeing Brian again brought up all the memories of the past; even the memories of Sonny. Carly knew that she loved Sonny but right now she was glad that she didn't agree to move in with him._

 _When Carly, Jasmine and Gia had their Girl Talk session earlier she had made up her mind to move in with Sonny and she was going to tell him...but now after the confrontation with Brian and all the memories flooding back to her, Carly tells herself that things should just stay the way they are and that was her not living with Sonny._

 _Opening the door and closing it behind him, Sonny heads straight for the bedroom where he knew Carly would be packing...he stands in the doorway just watching her._

 _Carly knows he's standing there watching but she doesn't say anything as she keeps packing. Sonny knew that she was aware he was watching her and it saddened him that she was ignoring him._

"You really want to leave..." _Sonny asks as he still stands in the doorway_

 _Finally looking up, Carly replies_ "Yes...I do. It's why I'm packing my stuff." _She goes back to packing_

"You pushing me away again?" _Sonny asks as he leans against the doorframe._

 _Hearing what he asked, Carly drops the clothes she has in her hands on to the bed as she looks up at him and sees the saddened look in his eyes..._

 **Angelo & Gia's Suite**

"I've never seen Sonny or Jason like that before..." _Gia says as Angelo opens the door and she walks inside...he closes the door behind them_

"I have..." _he says as he walks behind Gia into the bedroom._

 _Hearing what he said, Gia turns around to question him about it but she sees that Angelo is just standing there looking off in to space as if something was on his mind._

 _Angelo has a flashback of the time when Carly was kidnapped...Sonny was out of control then too._

 **Flashback**

 _Sonny runs over to Angelo in a fit of rage and grabs him by the collar of his shirt_ "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME BUT COME TO FIND OUT CAROLINE WAS KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF YOU!" _Sonny yells as he keeps yanking Angelo's shirt_ "BECAUSE OF YOUR STALKING DILLSIONAL EX VIEWED HER AS A THREAT!" __

 _Angelo grabs a hold on Sonny's suit jacket and yells back_ "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!? DON'T YOU THINK IT'S TEARING ME UP INSIDE THAT MY FRIEND WAS KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF ME!" __

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW YOU FEEL! I HAVE TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS AND FIND CAROLINE!" _Sonny yells then SHOVES Angelo back_

 _Sonny punches Coleman in the gut causing him to double over in pain but he wasn't in no way finished with him. As Coleman is hunched over, Sonny lifts his knee up knocking directly into his nose then slams his balled up fists down on his back._

 _While breathing heavily, Coleman lays defenseless on the floor as Sonny starts kicking at him over and over again. Jason goes over to Sonny; he had to stop him before he beat Coleman to death and before they could get any information out of him._

 __"Sonny, he's through! We need him alive" _Jason tell him_

 _Sonny stops kicking Coleman as he looks at Jason for a moment…he nods an okay then looks back down to Coleman and gives him one last KICK then spits on him._

"Get this worthless piece of shit up...throw him a chair...make him spill his guts before I do it for him!" _Sonny orders_

 **End Flashback**

 _Angelo snaps back to reality as he finally hears Gia calling his name..._

"Angelo...Angelo" _Gia sees that he is not focused on her_ "You okay you kinda spaced out there for a minute."

 _Just thinking about that time when Carly was kidnapped by his psycho ex-girlfriend Eva not only brought back bad memories but also reminded him about the phone call he'd received a few days ago about Eva's sister Lisa filing a missing persons report on her._

 _Sonny and Jason told him not to worry about it because that they took care of everything and for him to find a way to put it out of his mind...but how could he forget about what happened? Eva's death was an accident but he still felt responsible for it._

 _Shrugging his shoulders, Angelo forces a smile as he tries to cover up_ "Just thinking about Carly...how sad she looked because of that bastard on the elevator."

 _Nodding,_ "Well whoever that guy was he won't dare approach Carly again...both Sonny and Jason made sure of that." _Gia replies then says_ "So who was he...you said you'd tell me later and it's later so..." _she leaves the rest unsaid_

"Carly knew the guy back in high school..."

"The guy in the elevator; what was his name? Brian, right?" _Gia asks_

"Yeah she said he was on the football team I think, I don't remember...anyways they went out on a date, went parking and when he wanted to go further than she was ready to he tried to force himself on her but she managed to get away."

"That Bastard tried to rape her?" _Gia asks as her eyes widen in shock_

"Carly said that he kept telling her that she knew she wanted it and to stop acting like she didn't." _Angelo tells her then clears his throat some_ "She kneed him in the groin and ran as fast as she could out of the car. The next day at school, he'd told everyone that Carly was easy and how he had her in the backseat of his car."

 _Gia's eyes narrow as she shakes her head_ "That Son of a Bitch…"

 _Nodding, Angelo's jaw clenches as he retold the story…_ "As a result of the rumor he told the whole school saw Carly as easy. Sonny believed the rumor for whatever reason and he use to say some pretty cruel things to her too."

"Sonny and Carly went to the same high school?"

"Yeah...long story short when Carly came to Port Charles and saw Sonny she decided to get revenge on him for how he treated her but instead she wound up falling for him. They've worked through the past and now they are together and both in love but neither have said the words out loud to each other yet."

"Well I'm glad they were able to work through it all...seeing them now you'd never think they had a past history of hating each other" _Sighing_ "I guess we should go pack..." _Gia says as she looks over to the closet_

"Yeah I guess so..."

 _Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Gia smiles_ "You know what...I've had a real great time with you here. Even though you weren't supposed to be here and this was supposed to be a Girl's getaway."

 _Angelo smirks then places a soft kiss on her lips_ "Well you can't blame a guy for missing his girl and coming after her." _he grins_ "Besides I didn't hear you complaining that first night when we came back to the room after all the shoe shopping." _he lightly wets his bottom lip_ "In fact as I remember it you practically jumped me as soon as we got in the room"

 _They share a little laugh together_ "Well if you play your cards right Mr. Vega then just maybe I'll give you a repeat of that night before we leave" _Gia winks_

"I like the sound of that"

 _Angelo surprises Gia as he sweeps her in to his arms...they laugh and Gia kicks her legs telling him to put her down._

"Oh I'll put you down alright..." _Angelo says as he lays her down on the bed and captures her lips in a kiss_

 **Jason & Jasmine's Suite**

 _Opening the door, Jason holds it open for Jasmine and she walks inside past him and heads straight for the bedroom...neither had said a word since they got back in the elevator to go up and pack. He silently follows behind her as she heads to the bedroom._

 _It was kinda an awkward silence as Jasmine didn't know what to say after what she saw Jason do on the elevator and Jason didn't know how to approach the subject of what she saw him do._

 _That was the first time Jasmine had ever seen this side of him…the side that was an Enforcer of the Mob. Yes when Carly was kidnapped she saw him go into mob mode with Sonny in order to find Carly but this was a first for her to see the violent part of him._

 _Jasmine abruptly turns around which causes her and Jason to bump in to each other_ "Sorry about that" _she apologizes_

"Don't worry about it..." _Jason replies shaking his head. When she tries to go around him Jason places a hand on her hips stopping her_ "You going somewhere?" _he asks_

"Yeah well I was thinking that maybe I should go see about Carly...I mean with the way she announced she wanted to leave I think she could use a friend right now."

"Sonny's with her and I'm sure he's doing everything he can to help."

 _Backing out of his hold, Jasmine walks around him then turns back around as she says_ "Yeah I know but sometimes it's better to talk to your girlfriends..."

 _Jason cuts her off,_ "Are you trying to avoid me?"

"Why would you say that?" _Jasmine asks then clears her throat as she walks over to the mini bar and pours herself a glass of water_

"Because you're doing a pretty good job at doing everything but looking at me that's why?" _Jason tells her as she drinks her water...he sighs as he readies himself to bring up what happened_ "Are you afraid of me now?"

 _Her eyes widen at Jason's question; she almost chokes on the water she's drinking..._ "What? No" _Jasmine tells him as she places the glass down and walks back over to him_ "Of course I'm not afraid of you..."

 _Cutting her off again_ "Then what is it? You won't look at me, you've hardly spoken since we got back in the elevator to come up here and now you're using the excuse to go see Carly just to get away from me."

"I'm not afraid of you..." _Jasmine says as she looks into his baby blue eyes and places her arms on his shoulders_

"Just tell me the truth..."

"That is the truth I'm not afraid of you. It's just that that was the first time I've seen that side of you and I didn't know how to talk to you about it"

"Okay you're not afraid of me...but it did scare you. Back in the elevator when you saw me threaten that guy…it's got you shook up."

"A little bit..." _Jasmine sighs closing her eyes then opening them again_ "Look I know what you do for a living and what happened in the elevator is part of what you do but...like I said that was the first time I've ever seen you that way."

"And like I said...it scared you"

"It mostly surprised me. I wasn't really expecting it because I was pretty sure that Sonny more than got his point across to the jackass." _she says with a small smile_

"I would never hurt you, you know that right?" _Jason asks as he watches her carefully_

"I know" _Jasmine whispers then places a soft kiss to his lips_

"If seeing this side of me makes you change your mind about wanting to be with me then I'll understand and I'll step aside if that's what you want."

 _Shaking her head_ "No, that's not what I want. Hear me when I say this..." _Jasmine lowers her arms from around his shoulders and frames his face in her hands and then whispers_ "I'm not afraid of you; that guy more than deserved what he got. I don't want you stepping aside for anything...you are who I want Jason Morgan"

 _They embrace each other in a tight hug. Once they finally pull back but still keep the closeness of holding on to each other their eyes meet and at the same time they both say..._

"I love you" _They both smile and once again at the same time say_ "What did you say" _They laugh at the way they keep saying the same thing at the same time..._

 _Seeing that she is about to say something just as he was, Jason stays quiet and nods for her to go ahead and speak...Jasmine smiles at gesture._

"I love you Jason Morgan…" _Jasmine tells him while looking lovingly into his eyes_

 _Jason smiles and then says_ "I love you Jasmine Vega."

 _They smile at each other and then seconds later their lips slowly inch closer until they finally connect in a slow sensual kiss. Jasmine wraps her arms around his neck while Jason places his hand onto her hips pulling her closer to him._

 _Leaning back from his lips_ "You know it's kinda ironic how we just said I love you at the same time to each other but our best friends keep dancing around the subject." _Jasmine says with a little laugh_

"Yeah I know...but they have to say it in their own time and their own way. Eventually they'll get it right." _Jason replies and then says_ "But I don't want to talk about them anymore."

 _Their lips meet again for a soft kiss that quickly heats up as they wrap their arms around each other pressing their bodies firmly together._

"Right now I just want to concentrate on us..." _Jason tells her as their lips part_

"Me too" _she says while staring into his eyes_

 _Jasmine gives him a soft peck of a kiss then leans back to look at him; those baby blue eyes looking back at her are always her undoing...they always turned her on and right now was no exception especially with their recent confession of love._

 _Their foreheads press together as they close their eyes and hold on to each other; feeling the rapid beating of their hearts as their bodies are pressed together like they are one their lips meet in a loving kiss._

 _Jason bends his knees some and lifts her up...Jasmine moans in to his mouth as she wraps her legs around his waist and he starts to walk them in to the bedroom._

 _Slamming the door shut with his foot, Jason walks them over to the bed...he lowers her down to stand and she sits on the edge of the bed looking up at him. He places a hand to her cheek and she closes her eyes at the gentle touch of his hand. Opening her eyes looking up at him, Jasmine begins to lift up his shirt revealing his firm toned abs._

 _With her hands at his waist, Jasmine leans into place a kiss above his navel...he finishes lifting up his shirt and takes it off in one swift move. Jason watches as she kisses her way up his rock hard chest until she is standing once again and their lips. His hands are at her hips pushing her close to let her feel how hard he is for her._

 _Giving his bottom lip a little tug, Jasmine leans back parting their lips then turns around so her back is to him. She moves her long black hair to the side exposing her neck and then looks over her shoulder telling him with her eyes to lower the zipper of her dress._

 _Slowly, Jason begins to lower the zipper...her eyes close as she tilts her head to the side when he begins to place soft wet kisses at her shoulder and on up to the crook of her neck._

 **Sonny & Carly's Suite**

 _Sighing_ "I just want to go home Sonny..." _Carly tells him_

"You didn't answer my question?" _he blinks his eyes before casting a look downward to the side and then looks back up at her again_

"No, I'm not pushing you away..."

 _Sonny scoffs at her reply_ "It sure seems like it." _he tells her_ "Remember last night when you thought I was pushing you away after I told you about Deke...you said you didn't like how it felt and you couldn't imagine it's how I felt all those times you did it to me. You told me not to do it again."

"I remember..." _Carly says in a whisper as she stops packing and looks up at him_

"But you can do it to me?" _he asks_ "It's okay for you to push me away whenever you want?" _he asks with a shrug of his shoulders_

 _Sighing..._ "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...it's just I can't stay here any longer. I'm ready to go back home." _she starts to pack again_

 _With a slight nod, he walks inside the room some_ "You keep saying home...where's home?" _Sonny asks then pauses and says_ "Port Charles or Paris? I'm just asking so I can get a better idea of how far away you're running."

"I'm not running away!" _Carly tells him as she snaps a look up at him_

 _Interrupting her_ "Come on you're running scared Caroline!" _Sonny argues_

 _Carly cuts him off as she yells_ "Just because I don't want to stay here any longer doesn't mean I'm running away!"

"Yes it does!" _Sonny snaps back_ "It does if the reason you want to leave is because of that weasel Brian and his airhead wife! Why are you giving them so much power over you?" _Sonny asks as he walks the rest of the way over to her_

"Hey No One has power over me!" _Carly yells as she places a hand to her chest emphasizing her point_ "No One!"

"Well you could have fooled me! You did the same damn thing when you walked into Luke's that night and saw me and decided to pay me back for the past!"

"You deserved it! And besides it's not the same and like I said No One has power over me!"

"Okay I'll give you that I deserved your plan for payback with the way I acted towards you but you did let the past have power over you then! You came up with a plan to hurt me instead of just coming over and telling me who you were and taking the time to find out that I wasn't the same punk kid that said all those hurtful things to you."

"Sonny..." _Carly tries to speak_

 _Holding up a hand, Sonny keeps going on to say_ "And Now you're letting those two idiots have the power over you" _he places his hands on her shoulders giving them a gentle rub, softening his tone as he says_ "Baby who cares about what the Brian's and the Tiffany's in the world think...they're nothing."

 _Carly closes her eyes knowing what he said was the truth...as she opens her eyes looking into his she smiles at him and softly says_ "You're right...I shouldn't have let what they said get to me like that. Why do I do that?"

"You know forget about them; I don't want you to even think about those two anymore." _Sonny tells her_

 _Carly nods as few stray tears fall down her cheeks and Sonny frames her face in the palms of his hands letting the pad of his thumbs wipe away the tears. He leans in for a kiss and she accepts the soft touch of his lips upon hers..._

"So, what do you wanna do? Do you want to stay or do you wanna leave?" _Sonny asks as their lips part from the soft sweet kiss_

 _Sighing, Carly sits on the bed pushing her suitcase to the side and Sonny sits down next to her_ "I dunno" _she starts out to say but then quickly change her mind as she looks at him with a small smile_ "You know what" _she hops up from the bed with a laugh then looks down on him still sitting on the bed_ "I think we should go ahead with our plans for the day. I'm not gonna let what's his name bring me down any more."

 _Loving her laugh and seeing her smile again, Sonny smiles up at her with his dimples deep as the ocean...he stands up then places his hands on her hips pulling her close._

 _Giving her lips a little peck of a kiss, Sonny smiles then says_ "Now that's my girl"

 _She wraps her arms around him_ "We can leave later tonight since I really do have to get back. Jasmine and I need to get down to business with renovating the building for our boutique."

"Well how about we leave tomorrow...there's some place I'd like to take you before we leave." _he grins_

 _Carly eyes light up as she asks_ "Where?" _she giggles..._ "Is it another surprise?" _she nibbles on her bottom lip with a little smile_

 _Sonny chuckles at her questions; he loved to see her happy again_ "Well I don't know you'll just have to wait and see." _he places a finger to her mouth and slides her bottom lip free_ "You're doing it again..."

 _With a smile Carly shakes her head then says in a sexy tone_ "Yeah but you like it..." _she presses her forehead against his with a grin and then meets his lips for a lingering kiss_

 _Once they finally part, Sonny flashes his dimples then says_ "You know what I'd like...I'd like it if you'd give in already and say you'll move in with me woman."

 _Laughing at him, Carly gives his shoulder a little playful push..._ "You never give up do you?"

 _Even though Carly was feeling better than she was a moment ago, she still agreed with her newly made decision of not moving in with him. How was she going to tell him when he brought up the subject again just now? She quickly squirms out of his hold not wanting him to see the now serious look on her face as the thoughts went through her head of how to tell him she couldn't move in with him._

 _Sonny laughs playfully at her as he takes her hand and pulls her back to him not letting her get away that easily. Back in his arms again, Carly puts on a smile as he wraps his arms her._

"Never..." _Sonny answers and then says_ "Especially when it's something I want. I have to tell you though when I want something I don't stop until I get it."

"Like you didn't stop until you won me over..."

"That's right" _Sonny grins_ "And I'm not gonna stop until I get you to agree."

"Oh yeah..." _Carly says while inwardly trying to think of a way to tell him no again_

 _Grinning,_ "Yeah"

 **Angelo & Gia's Suite**

 _Caught up in a heated kiss, Gia rolls Angelo underneath her taking his position on top...she abruptly parts from his lips as she sits up straddling his waist. Looking down at him with a naughty little grin, she slowly begins to take off her shirt, revealing the lacy black bra underneath._

 _Angelo just lies back enjoying the show with a grin of his own...he places his hands on her hips giving them a little rub. He wets his lips in anticipation as she places her hands at the front clasp of her bra._

"You like this don't you?" _Gia asks as she reveals her bare breast before his eyes and tosses the bra off to the side...she grinds her hips down on the bulge in his pants_

"Yeah" _Angelo answers with a grunt while staring up at her taking in her absolute beauty_ "You keep doing that and I'll show you just how much."

 _Placing her hands at his chest, Gia starts to slowly unbutton his shirt..._ "Oh yeah" _she grins_ "I'm looking forward to that but first..." _she snaps his shirt open then leans down to whisper against his lips_ "I'm going to make you crave me...drive you wild"

 _Grinding her hips down on him some more, Gia takes him into a heated sensual kiss but not for long as she pulls back giving his bottom lip a little tug; she sits back up again._

"Stay put...don't move" _Gia orders_

 _But Angelo needed to touch and taste her so he slides his hands up from her hips to her back as he sits up and takes a hardened nipple in to his mouth to suck on. For the moment, Gia allows him the privilege to suck in her stiffened nipple; she enjoys the feel of his tongue and mouth sucking in the little bud._

 _Placing her hands on his shoulders, Gia lowers his shirt down his shoulders...Angelo reluctantly parts from her breast as he shrugs out of the shirt the rest of the way then throws it to the side with a snap. He wastes no time in going back to his previous task as his hands press against her back while he lightly runs his tongue over her breast then sucks it in. Gia runs her fingers up through his hair keeping his head in place at her bosom._

 **Back to Sonny and Carly's Suite**

 _Sonny looked so happy, Carly didn't know how she was gonna be able to tell him no again_ "Okay so hypothetically speaking...I'm all moved into your penthouse and my clothes are taking up all of your closet space" _they both chuckle_ "Tell me what a typical day would be like living with Sonny Corinthos."

"Well for starters you'll never have to cook...ever. Ever!" _he laughs_

 _Rolling her eyes at him..._ "Yeah, yeah...what else" _she smirks_

"You'll wake up in my arms every morning..." _Sonny tells her_

"Sounds good" _Carly replies_

"Unless I kiss you awake..." _Sonny places a soft kiss at the corners of her mouth_ "We can have breakfast in bed"

"I like the sound of that"

"And we get to come home to each other...make love in the middle of the day when I can steal you away for a long lunch." _Sonny leans into her neck trailing soft kisses down to her shoulder then back up again_

"Mmm tell me more..." _she leans her head to the side giving him more room...the feel of his lips against her skin sends tingles through her body. For a moment she forgot about not wanting to move in with him_

"Well why don't you tell me what you wanna hear so I can make it happen?" _Sonny says as he places one last kiss at the crook of her neck_

 _Their eyes meet...she lightly wets her lips. Maybe she could somehow talk him out of wanting her to move in with him. They look at each other as a moment of silence passes..._

 _Sighing,_ "You say you want me to move in with you now, but if I do you'll have to get use to all of my habits."

"I'm looking forward to it" _Sonny tells her with a dimpled grin_

 _Carly smirks_ "Oh yeah...you say that now but what about when I use up all of your razors to shave my legs."

"I'll make sure to have plenty on hand so you can use however many you want."

"I like junk food. Chips, cookies, snack cakes, candy, ice cream, frozen pizza..."

 _Cutting her off as he listened to her name all her favorite junk food, Sonny scrunches his brow as she says_ "You lived in Paris where you can dine on fine cuisine any time you felt like it and you still would rather heat up a frozen pizza?" _he says with a laugh_

 _Nodding_ "Yep and don't knock frozen pizza till you try it."

"Now I know you won't be cooking anything in my kitchen" _he smirks_

"Shut up" _shaking her head at him_ "You see you won't be able to deal with my junk food addiction."

"I can deal with it cause once you're all moved in and you fall in love with my cooking you'll forget all about the junk food."

 _Raising an eyebrow at him, Carly says_ "That's what you think."

"You'll see"

"Okay Mr. Smarty how about this? What about when you see me walking around wearing your expensive designer shirts after just coming out of a shower or whatever."

"Well as long as I get to take it off I don't see the problem" _Sonny says flashing a sexy dimpled smile and a laugh_

"Okay well besides you being Emeril Lagasse you're also a neat freak. I can be pretty messy at times."

"Yeah well that's what my housekeeper Graciella is for...and besides my neat freak ways will start to rub off on you eventually."

 _Hearing that he has a female housekeeper, Carly narrows her eyes at him as she asks_ "So this uh housekeeper you have...Graciella...is she pretty?"

 _Sonny's grin widens when he realizes that she's jealous_ "Why? You jealous?"

 **Jason and Jasmine's Suite**

 _Her dress now at her feet in a puddle on the floor, Jasmine stands with her back pressed against his chest wearing only her thong panties. Jason softly caresses his hands up the length of her arms and then slide to her breast cupping their fullness...he lets his thumbs play with her hardened nipples gliding back and forth over and over again._

 _Jasmine looks over her shoulder at him and Jason leans into her lips for a kiss. She moans into his mouth as the touch of his hands continue to massage her breasts...their lips part but only for a second as she turns around to face him. Her swift fingers work to unbutton his pants as their lips melt back together in a mating dance of lovers..._

 _Jason grins at her hastiness to rid him of his pants...placing a hand to her cheek they look in to each others eyes_ "Hey, there's no rush...I want to us to take our time." _he tells her_

 _Smiling at him, Jasmine continues her mission as she slowly lowers the zipper of his jeans_ "I know but I just can't help myself when it comes to you."

 _Jason smirks at her reply and then places a hand at the middle of her back as the other slides down to her ass. She lowers his jeans pushing them down until he steps out of them. Now on her knees at his feet, Jasmine looks up at him looking down at her. Placing her fingertips at the waistline of his boxer-briefs she begins to lower them down revealing the little trail of tiny hairs that lead to the growing bulge inside._

 _Jason closes his eyes at the touch of her hand surrounding his pulsating member...he exhales a sharp breath at the touch of her warm wet tongue slowly swirling around his tip. She teases him for a little while longer until finally engulfing him inside her mouth and sloooowly slipping him free only to repeat the process over again...he places his hands on her head._

 _Not knowing how much more he could take it or for that matter how longer he could remain standing as she works him over with her mouth, Jason exhales a breath as his heart rate rises. It took all of his willpower to hold himself together as she speeds up her pace; he grunts at the sensations she was causing inside of him. She sucked him hard and long until finally surprising him by slipping him free and pulling his boxer-briefs back up._

 _Jasmine proceeds to kiss her way back up his body until their lips finally meet in a searing kiss. She wraps her arms around him keeping one hand on his back as the other slides down inside the back of his boxer-briefs gliding over his taut ass...he lowers her down onto the bed without breaking their kiss._

 **Back To Sonny & Carly's Suite**

"Just answer the question buddy" _Carly says as she places a hand on his chest and then gives his nipple a twist through his shirt_

"AWW" _Sonny yelps then laughs at her_ "You don't have to get violent just because you're jealous of the housekeeper Caroline."

"You still haven't answered the question Sonny" _Carly twists his nipple again_

"AWW, okay, okay, okay..." _Sonny says as he takes both of her hands and holds them behind her back_ "I'll answer the question."

"Well I'm waiting. Is she pretty?"

"Graciella is an older woman, Caroline. She's been married for years and years to the same man and has grandchildren for goodness sakes." _Smiling_ "You can retract those claws and put down your cavewoman club okay. I don't want to hear about you hunting down and attacking my housekeeper on her Bingo night." _he chuckles_ "I'm not interested in her and neither is she in me. You're the only woman I have eyes for." _he places a soft kiss on her lips then says_ "There...you happy." _he smirks_

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place"

 _Sonny laughs at her reply as he lets go of her hands...she wraps her arms back around him and he does the same with her._

"You know you're kinda sexy when you're jealous."

"Oh no you don't, don't start..." _Carly grins as she tries to back up out of his embrace_

 _Holding on to her hips, Sonny pulls her back as he says_ "Don't start what?" _he grins against her lips then goes in for a kiss_

 _Carly moans into his mouth as his kisses were addictive; she craved the soft touch of his lips and she knew that he knew it too. His mouth ruled hers masterfully as their lips mate and tongues dance together...Sonny walks her backward a few steps over to the bed. Without breaking their kiss, he lays her down and pushes her suitcase away making it fall to the floor on the other side of the bed._

 _Grinning..._ "So much for packing" _Sonny says as he looks down at her lying beneath him_

 _Carly couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at him_ "You're so bad" _she says with a little laugh_ "You know you just pushed my clothes down to the floor...and I thought you were the neat freak."

"Well I was kinda thinking that we could put some more on the floor..." _Sonny places a hand to the small strap of her top and begins to lower it_ "Like maybe we can start with this shirt you have on."

 _Carly giggles and he smiles down at her; his dimples are out on display. She had a great laugh and a beautiful smile and he loved hearing her laugh and being the one to make her smile again._

 _Remembering that he never got her answer, Sonny says_ "So...how about it?" _he waits for her answer about moving in with him_ "You change your mind yet?"

 _Inwardly, Carly curses...she thought that he'd forgotten about the question but damn it he was relentless and wasn't giving up._

"Change my mind about what?" _she says trying to play off like she forgot what he asked_

 _Raising a brow and giving her a curious look_ "You know what" _Sonny replies with a small laugh_ "Moving in with me...did you change your mind?"

 _The way he was watching and waiting for her reply made Carly scramble for a way to let him down...clearing her throat some she places a hand on his chest pushing him to lay at her side._

"You know I should call Jasmine and Gia and let them know that we aren't leaving until tomorrow."

 _Sonny watches as she moves away from him and sits on the edge of the bed picking up the telephone receiver...she was not only avoiding his question but pushing him away when she swore not that long ago that she wasn't and that upset him. Closing his eyes, Sonny shakes his head..._

 **Angelo & Gia**

 _Angelo couldn't get enough of sucking in the small peeks of her perky breast, alternating back and forth between the two. Her nipples were so stiff from his mouth and then the cool breeze of the air in the room._

 _Gia was getting so lost and caught up with the feel of his mouth sucking her nipples and grinding down on his rock hard cock inside his pants that she almost forgot that she was the one that was supposed to be driving him wild._

"Look at me" _Gia commands_

 _Giving both nipples one last suck, Angelo pulls back and looks at her as she ordered_ "I know you love that" _he grins_ "Why'd you stop me?"

"Because this is my show and you are supposed to be doing what I tell you." _she tells him with a sexy grin. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Gia pushes him back down_ "Now don't move"

 _Angelo scrunches his brow when he sees that she is getting up off the bed..._ "Where are you going? Get back over here" _he says the last part with a little laugh_

"Ah uh" _Gia holds shakes her head for him not to move_ "Don't move or you'll be punished."

 _Grinning_ "Promise"

"Shhhhhhhhh" _she says as she places a finger to her lips_

 _Placing her hands on the zipper at the side of her skirt, Gia slowly lowers it...Angelo wets his lips as he watches her in anticipation._

 _Sloooowly she pushes down the skirt over her hips and down her legs stepping out of it...she stands before him with just her thong panties on. With a pose, Gia lightly wets her lips then gives him a sexy smile..._

 _Angelo's eyes rake up and down her body; he wets his lips again as he stares at her slender long legs that he wanted wrapped around him..._

"Turn around" _Angelo tells her in a husky whisper_ "Please" _he begs_

 _Gia grants his wish as she slowly begins to turn around for him giving him the full view of her slender physique. He could feel himself growing harder and harder as she turns around for him and his eyes ogle her body._

"Daaamn" _Angelo whispers then once again wets his suddenly dry lips_ "Come here...please."

 _Gia grins at the way he kept saying please,_ "I'll come but only because you ask so nicely" _she tells him as she slowly saunters her way over with a sway in her hips to stand next to the bed_

 _With one knee now on the bed, Gia reaches for his belt buckle...she slides it free of the loops once she unbuckles it._

 _Folding the belt then holding it up in her hands, Gia tells him..._ "Now if you're a bad boy and don't do as you're told then I'm just going to have to spank you." _she gives it a loud snap then places it on the end-table next to the bed_

"Yes Ma'am" _Angelo smirks_

"Now don't move..." _she tells him again_

 _Angelo does as told as he watches her unbutton his pants and slowly unzips the zipper; she slides his pants down to his ankles. After taking off his shoes and socks she pulls his pants all the way off. He is now left lying on the bed in just his boxers with a huge tent and a major hard on as he awaits her next move._

 _Just then the phone rings...Gia looks at the phone with a sigh and Angelo's eyes pop out as he sees she's about to answer it._

"No, no, no don't answer it. Let it ring" _Angelo pleads_

"It has to either be Carly or Jasmine. What if something's up and they need to talk to me?"

"You're Damn Right Something's UP!" _Angelo argues as he gestures a hand to the obvious bulge in his boxers that she gave him_

"It won't take long, I promise. Let me just get rid of whoever it is."

 _Angelo groans as he takes a pillow and puts it over his head...Gia tired to hold in her laugh as she looks at her poor frustrated caveman as she answers the phone._

"Hello"

"Hey Gia, it's me Carly..."

 _She looks over at Sonny and sees that he has his eyes closed and was obviously not happy about her dodging his question again._

"Carly, hey...is everything okay" _Gia asks since she knew how upset Carly was earlier...she wonders if she was finished packing and ready to leave_

 _Angelo throws the pillow away from his face when he hears Gia say its Carly...Damn it she was probably ready leave he inwardly curses. He listens carefully to the one sided conversation..._

"Yeah everything's fine; I was just calling to let you know that I changed my mind about leaving today..."

 _Opening his eyes, Sonny stares at her as she talks with Gia._

"So instead of today we're gonna leave out tomorrow. Jasmine and I really do need to get back to work with getting our boutique together." _Carly looks over to Sonny again and sees that this time his eyes are open and he is just staring at her._

"Oh that's great..." _Gia replies_

 _Angelo whispers_ "What's great?!"

 _Covering the receiver, she quickly whispers_ "Carly changed her mind; instead of leaving today we'll go tomorrow"

 _Angelo jumps up on his knees, raising his hands in the air_ "YESSSSSSSS!"

 _Gia smirks as she shakes her head at him..._

"What was that?" _Carly asks hearing a noise in the background_ "Was that Angelo?"

"Yeah he's just happy that you changed your mind about leaving today." _Gia tells her and then give Angelo a be quiet look_

 _Walking on his knees over to the edge of the bed where she stood, Angelo puts his hands on her hips and pulls her to him as he begins to place kisses at the crook of her neck..._

 _Fighting a moan, Gia whispers_ "Stop that..."

"Stop what?" _Carly asks curiously as she scrunches her brow_

 _Trying to cover, Gia tells her_ "Oh nothing..." _it was taking everything in her to keep it together...she bites down on her bottom lip to suppress a moan._

 _Angelo keeps at it as he leads a trail down to her breast where he instantly sucks in a nipple then takes her little boob inside. His hands slide to her back holding her in place as he sucks her with great vigor. This time a moan does escape her but Gia tries to cover it up by clearing her throat..._

 _Carly grins at what she knows is obviously going on; the same thing that happened to her with Jasmine on the phone while she and Sonny were messing around…which she had no doubt was why Angelo was so happy that they weren't leaving._

"Oooookay well it sounds like you're obviously busy at the moment." _she says with a little laugh_ "Tell Angelo I said what's up" _she grins_ "And I'll just talk to you later"

 _As soon as Gia hangs up the phone, Angelo pulls her back down on to the bed..._ "Get over here you little"

 _Gia laughs playfully as he pins her down_ "Hey remember you're supposed to be following my orders...do I have to spank you?"

"Yeah well you shouldn't have answered the phone" _he grins_ "Now I'm all hot and bothered and most importantly out of patience."

"You're just horny" _she giggles_

"Yeah and whose fault is that...besides you've already succeeded in making me crave you and driving me wild. Now it's my turn to drive you wild." _Angelo gives her a wink then proceeds to kiss a pathway down her body_

 _Reaching the little material of her thong, Angelo sits up on his knees and slide it down her legs...Gia helps him as she lifts up some and he takes it off completely leaving her nude._

"Now where were we?" _Angelo asks with a hungry look in his eyes as he looks down at her nakedness_ "Oh yeah, now I remember"

 _He lowers himself between her thighs where he kisses a trail down to her heat...she places her legs over his shoulders as he parts her folds with his thumbs._

 _Exhaling a shaky breath, Gia moans as the first stroke of his tongue enters her sugar walls_ "Ahhh...Ohhh...Yess...Mmmm"

 **Sonny & Carly**

 _Hanging up the phone, Carly looks over to Sonny_ "Well they love the idea of leaving tomorrow" _she smirks_

 _Nodding,_ "Can we talk now?" _Sonny asks frustrated_

"Yeah just let me call Jasmine first and let her know too."

 _Sonny sighs as he watches her pick up the phone again..._

 **Jason and Jasmine**

 _Lying down on a pillow, Jasmine lightly wets her lips as she watches Jason on his knees slowly peeling down her thong...she is now completely nude._

 _Jason lifts up her left leg, bringing the tips of her toes to his mouth...one by one he places soft kisses over each. Her heart melted from the look in his eyes as he gazes down at her; she'd never had a man kiss the tips of her toes before._

 _Jasmine closes her eyes as his kisses begin to trail a path up her leg, to her inner thigh...his hand is now at the crook of her knee_

"Oh Jaaason"

 _Just when she thought he was about to go further, Jason lowers her leg back down then sits back up on his knees. He smirks as he hears her whimper then takes her other leg in his hand bringing her toes once again to his mouth placing kisses on each one like he did the other. Kissing at her ankle, Jason is just starting to trail his kisses back up her leg when the phone begins to ring._

 _They both look over to the ringing phone_ "Just ignore it" _Jasmine says as she looks back up at him_

 _Jason nods is approval as he goes back to sloooowly kissing up her leg; the phone keeps ringing and ringing..._

 _Jasmine sighs, which gets Jason's attention_ "You're gonna answer it aren't you?"

"It's probably Carly trying to get me back for the other day...she picked the perfect time to do it too and I'm gonna kill her!" _she says the last part with a little chuckle_

 _Jason smirks and shakes his head at her as she reaches over to answer the phone...he stays on his knees while softly placing kisses from the tips of her toes again and to her ankle just waiting for her to finish the call with Carly so he could get back to the much important business of making love to the woman he loves._

 _Answering the phone,_ "You know I ought to kick your ass right..." _Jasmine says instead of the usual greeting of hello...she grins at Jason as he stayed kissing up her leg_

 _Laughing,_ "How'd you know it was me?" _Carly asks curiously_

"Because your timing STINKS…but I suppose you'd say it's perfect for a dose of Carlybabe's Payback." _Jasmine says with a laugh_

 _Getting the hint, Carly starts to laugh_ "And just what is it that Carlybabe's is interrupting huh..."

"Like you don't know" _Jasmine smirks as she crooks a finger to Jason telling him to come closer_

 _Jason shakes his head then silently mouth's_ "Hang Up The Phone"

 _Jasmine gives him a pout face and a little push to his chest with her foot...he smirks shaking his head that she pushed him as he holds on to her leg._

"Serves you right" _Carly smirks_ "So should I expect to hear Jason's voice come on the phone next about all the multiple orgasms he's putting on you." _she grins_

 _Sonny looks over to Carly with a what the hell look; was she_ _ **seriously**_ _having that conversation with Jasmine?!_

 _Laughing,_ "That's your freak of a boy toy's style not my man's."

 _Carly watches as Sonny gets up off of the bed. Standing up, Sonny exhales a sigh as he closes his eyes for a moment then looks down at her sitting on the bed; he folds his arms waiting for her to get off the phone._

"Well I won't be like _some people are_ and keep you on the phone forever" _Carly says with a smirk_ "I just called to let you know that I changed my mind about leaving today... we're gonna go tomorrow instead; remember we still have a lot of work to do with renovating the building for the boutique."

"Okay, cool." _Jasmine tells her then quickly adds_ "Is that it?"

 _Jason whispers,_ "Hang up the phone" _he starts to go back to his previous task of kissing up her leg to her inner thigh_

 _Jasmine closes her eyes as a heated breath escapes her..._

 _Grinning,_ "Yeah, yeah that's it...oh wait I forgot. What's the Capital of Utah?" _she holds in a laugh_

 _Sonny was starting to become impatient...he starts to slowly pace back and forth._

 _Jasmine whimpers when Jason passes over her most intimate spot and starts kissing up her stomach and to her breast...she nibbles on her bottom lip trying to suppress a moan as he kisses around her nipples then sucks them each in one by one._

 _Hearing her question, Jasmine snaps_ "What the hell?! Who the hell cares what the damn Capital of Utah is?"

 _Carly watches as Sonny paces back and forth and then turns her head to the side so she could finish talking with Jasmine..._

"Well gee you don't have to get snippy about it; I was just asking a question." _Carly bursts out laughing_

 _Jason is now kissing at her neck as he lowers a hand down to her love spot and gently parts her folds with his thumb giving her clit a little push which causes Jasmine to gasp out a breath._

"Hang up the phone" _Jason whispers in to her ear then slips inside a finger as he goes back to kissing her neck_

 _She moans as his slender finger penetrated her inner walls…_

 _Forgetting about Carly now, Jasmine replies to Jason as she says..._ "Hanging up the phone now..."

 _Carly hears the click of Jasmine hanging up the phone. With a grin she pulls the receiver from her ear while looking at the phone_ "Looks like we're gonna have a whoooole lot to talk about at our next Girl Talk session"

 _Hanging up the phone, Carly exhales a breath then turns back around to stop avoiding talking to Sonny...her eyes widen when she sees that he isn't in the room anymore._

"Sonny" _Carly calls his name as she jumps up off of the bed,_

 _Walking towards the bedroom door, Carly calls out again_ "Sonny? Sonny, where'd you g..." _she stops in place as she finds him standing by the window looking out at the view with a drink in his hand._

 _Sonny doesn't turn around or acknowledge that he heard her calling his name or that she is even in the room with him. Carly can tell that he's upset so she tries to ease into a conversation as she says…_

"Well both Gia and Jasmine are okay with leaving tomorrow instead of today..." _she walks over to stand in front of him_ "Of course they both were kind of busy at the moment with Jason and Angelo." _she laughs lightly but stops when he is still yet to say anything and not looking at her_

 _Sonny brings the glass of liquor to his mouth...he slowly drinks down some and then lowers his hand back to his side as he stays looking out the window without saying a word._

 _Now Carly gets frustrated with the fact that he wouldn't even look at her or speak for that matter._

"Okay what the hell is your problem?!" _Carly snaps_

 _That gets Sonny's attention as he finally looks at her..._ "What the hell is my problem?!" _he asks back with a snap of his own then shrugs his shoulders_ "Uh Hmm let me see...you!"

"Me?" _Carly repeats as she places a hand to her chest_

"You're pushing me away again Caroline just like before when you were in the bedroom packing."

"What I'm not allowed to talk to my friends and let them know we're not leaving today?!"

"No not when you're only doing it as a way to ignore me and push me away!" _Sonny yells then says_ "Why don't you just come on out and say it? You don't want to move in with me!"

 _Sighing,_ "Sonny it's not that simple..."

"Yes it is! Just open your mouth and say the words..."

"Okay!" _Carly yells...she closes her eyes for a moment then opens them again looking into his as she softly says_ "You're right...I don't...not right now at least." _she could feel the tears threatening to fall but she keeps them at bay_

 _Nodding,_ "Why" _Sonny softly asks_

"It's not that I don't want to move in with you, it's just..."

"What? It's just what?"

 _Closing her eyes again, the tears fall down her cheek...Carly wipes them away then opens her them to look into his again as she exhales a breath and says_ "It's just...seeing Brian and Tiffany again just brought back all of those bad memories and feelings; not just of them but of you too..."

 _Sonny holds up a hand as he quickly cuts her off before she could say another word_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute" _he pauses for a moment then says_ "I thought we got past all of that Caroline...I thought you forgave me."

"I did..."

 _Cutting her off again_ "Apparently not if you're using it as an excuse not to move in with me! You're letting the past control your life again! You're giving it the power to tear us apart! Is That What You Want?!"

"NO! That's Not What I Want!"

"Then baby you gotta find a way to just let it go! Forget about them!" _Sonny sighs...he sets his glass down on a nearby table then says_ "Don't let them get to you like you're allowing them to...don't let them stop you from taking what you want. If you say you'll move in with me then I'll forget all about everything that just happened."

 _Sonny was starting to get to her...Carly began to see that he was right but then when he said the last part about him forgetting everything if she'll move in with him is where he lost her and made her become pissed off._

 _Raising an eyebrow,_ "You'll forget" _Carly smirks_ "Okay so in other words I should just be grateful that The Almighty Sonny Corinthos is so gracious enough to forgive me but only if I change my mind and decide to live with you."

"That's not how I meant it Caroline!"

"You talk about me pushing you away, but you're the one that's doing the pushing! You keep pushing me to move in with you!"

"Okay you know what, FINE! You don't want to move in with me then fine!" _Sonny tells her then turns around walking away from her_

 _Carly catches up with him at the door before he could leave as she grabs his arm and turns him around to face her_ "Where are you going?"

"OUT!" _is all Sonny says to her then yanks his arm out of her grasp...he slams the door behind him as he leaves._

 _Opening the door, Carly leans out as she yells down the hall at his retreating form heading to the elevator..._ "FINE GO! SEE IF I CARE!" _she slams the door._

 _Leaning her back against the door, Carly slowly slides down to the floor as she lets the tears flow freely down her face._

 **Angelo & Gia**

"Oh My G..." _Gia calls out in between heaves of breath as Angelo took her to heaven with his tongue_

 _Little sweat beads begin to form over her body as her hips thrust up and he holds on to her hips, not letting up for a second. Her back was arched making the little small peeks of her breast stiffen at attention as she holds herself up with one hand while the other holds on to his hair._

"Mmmm" _Gia moans feeling herself about to cum_ "I'm c..." _she pants_ "I'm comm...Ahhh! Ohhhh" _her whole body begins to tremble and Angelo laps up every last bit of what she had to offer._ "Oh My God...Oh My God...that was..." _Gia tries to speak through her pants trying to catch her breath_

 _Angelo slowly crawls up the length of her body, placing kisses here and there as he goes; grinning down at her flushed face he says_ "Don't tell me I tired you out cause I'm not finished with you yet" _he smirks_

 _Gia giggles playfully at him as she places her hands at his waist..._ "I'm not finished with you either" _she tells him as she lowers down his boxers_

 _Sitting up on his knees looking down at her, Angelo quickly finishes taking off his boxers...Gia sits up on her knees as well and Angelo pulls her to him and their lips crash together in a kiss._

 _With a hand pressed at the small of her back, he lowers the other down to her ass...Her hands are dangerously low on his hips and then she slides one down further taking his rock hard rod in her hand. He grunts at the feel of her hand surrounding him...slowly stroking him._

 _Gia grins against his lips..._ "Told you I wasn't finished with you yet" _she whispers as she keeps stroking him_

 _Angelo closes his eyes as he wets his lips while she continues stroking him. His need to be inside of her was bad especially with the way she kept stroking him..._

"I need you now" _he tells her in raspy tone as he opens his eyes_

 _Slowly and carefully he lowers her back down on the bed. He goes in for a kiss, but finds himself surprised as she gives his cock one last stroke then releases him and rolls him over on to his back._

 _Looking down at him lying underneath her as she straddles him just above his manhood, Gia could feel him pressed up against her ass._

"Shhh...I'm taking over again" _Gia says with a naughty grin then leans down to his mouth and whispers against his lips_ "And you're gonna love it."

 _Their lips meet for a brief kiss...she quickly leans back with a grin and sits up again looking down at him._

"Touch me" _she orders him_

 _Angelo puts his hands on her hips giving them a rub then moves his hands to her back caressing up and down..._

"My breast...touch my breast"

 _Sliding his hands from her back, Angelo glides them over the taut peeks of her breast...his thumbs play with her nipples as he gently squeezes the little round mounds._

 _Closing her eyes, Gia tilts her head to the side as she exhales a moan loving the touch of his hands all over her. She places her hands on his chest, lifts herself up and sloooowly slides him inside of her slippery valley._

 _They both moan in unison as they become one...he fills her up to the hilt. Sitting up again Gia places her hands over his as he massages her breast. Her hips grind down on him starting them at a slow pace Angelo grunts at the slow pace she starts them with and Gia bites down on her bottom lip as she keeps it slow and steady._

 **Jason & Jasmine**

 _Her heart was racing as his fingers stroke her relentlessly...Jason now had three fingers inside driving her crazy as he looks down watching her pleasure._

"Oh Jaaason...I need you."

 _Jason wets his lips as he continues to watch her for a moment longer until he suddenly slips his fingers free and replaces them with his tongue. Jasmine raises a shaky leg up putting it over his shoulder and then does the same with the other. Keeping a hand on her hip, Jason slides the other up to her strained breast giving each a squeeze and playing with her nipples. She arches her back up while calling out his name and grabs at sheets crumpling them up in her fists._

"Jaaaasooonn...Mmmmmmmmmmm...Oh Yesssssssssss...Ooooooooooooo"

 _He laps at her honey making sure to take each stroke of his tongue as deep as possible...the sounds of her calling his name only motivated him to take her higher and higher._

 _Her hips thrust upward..._

 _His tongue strokes and strokes..._

 _Her body begins to tremble..._

 _He takes it all in until she her body falls exhausted..._

 _With her mouth slightly parted Jasmine's eyes flutter close as she works to catch her breath. Jason looks down as he hovers above watching her as her breathing slowly starts to go back to normal._

 _Opening her eyes, Jasmine sees him looking down at her...she smiles up at him and places a hand to his cheek_ "Come here" _she whispers as she stares up in to his piercingly sexy baby blue eyes seeing the love in them for her_

 _They kiss as she rolls him over on to his back and begins placing kisses on his chest. He rolls her back on to her back and kisses down to her breast sucking in her nipples one by one. Their naked bodies are hidden together underneath the covers each taking turns rolling the other on to their back kissing...moaning._

 _Heated breaths escaping between kisses; her breasts are pressed into his rock hard chest leaving no room for the imagination between them. Lifting her right leg up underneath the crook of her knee, Jason finally slips his rock hard shaft deep inside her inner walls taking her to the hilt._

 _Jasmine gasps as he makes them one...her hands are wrapped around his back; her nails dig in to his skin. Jason grunts when her inner walls tighten around him..._

 _They start out slow; he captures her lips and their tongues mate in a lovers duel. Her hips thrust upward meeting his every stroke. He raises her hands above her head and she wraps her legs around his waist. Their fingers intertwine together..._

 _What once started out slow began to gradually pick up pace. The muscles in his back contract as the speed of his thrusts increase. Jasmine moans in to his mouth and Jason kisses at the crook of her neck as she tilts her head to the side..._

"Faster Jason" _Jasmine tells him in a heated breathy whisper_ "Faster"

 _Leaning back from her neck, Jason looks down at her as he says_ "Look at me..." _in a heated breathy whisper of his own_

 _Their eyes meet and he strokes her deep...Jasmine moooooooans in the pleasure as her mouth slightly parts. Their bodies covered in light beads of sweat. Jason gives her another deep stroke and another and another and another; Jasmine wiggles her hands free of his hold and immediately wraps her them around his back...she places one hand on his back and the other on his taut ass as he strokes her so deeply._

"Kiss me" _Jasmine tells him_

 _Jason kisses her like she commanded, then leaves her lips and goes to her neck kissing underneath her ear and the crook of her neck..._

"Mmmmmm…yeeeessssssss! I'm about to...Oooooooo..." _Jasmine was on the brink of falling into ecstasy and he was too. With a couple more deeeeep thrust, she was a goner as she calls out his name_ "Jason..."

 _Jason soon followed with one last powerful stroke...he grunts as he collapses his weight on to her body. Jasmine hugs his sweaty body not ready to let him out of her hold just yet. They both fight for breath as their hearts race from their intimate encounter..._

 **Angelo & Gia**

 _Gia throws her head back as she rides his shaft like he was her own prized stallion...the slow pace she started them out with was no more. Angelo's hands are at her hips holding her in place as she rides him...the things this woman was making him feel. He grunts and then blows out a sharp breath. Her hands grab her jiggling breast giving them a squeeze as she continues to ride him..._

"Oh Shit!" _Angelo grunts_

 _Gia lowers her hands from her breast then places them on his chest...her nails dig in to his skin. She bites down on her bottom lip and his eyes close for a second before opening them again to watch her flushed face as she thrusts her hips back and forth taking him in and out. She was close to the brink and he knew it too...he gives her hips a rub and then grabs her ass pushing her down on him with each thrust she made._

"Ahhhhh" _Gia moans she was so close_

 _Angelo was feeling it too, but he made himself stay strong as to not cum with her…not yet at least. With her last thrust down on his shaft, Gia falls to his chest exhausted and out of breath; he let her lay on him for a moment and then rolls her onto her back so he is now on top._

 _Opening her eyes, Gia looks up at him...she knew he didn't cum with her and was surprised when he slipped himself free._

"Where are you going?" _she asks as her breath slowly comes back to normal_

 _Grinning,_ "I'm not going anywhere." _Angelo tells her then says_ "But you, you're turning around and getting on your knees" _Gia's eyes widen at what he just said; she nibbles on her bottom lip with a grin._ "Well...what are you waiting for?" _Angelo asks with a sexy grin_

 _Gia wastes no more time as she complies with his request. Now on her knees and her hands holding her up, Angelo softly caresses a hand over her ass then gives it a little swat._

 _Gia yelps at the swat_ "Hey"

"Couldn't help it" _he smirks_

 _Angelo pulls her upward so that her back is pressed against his chest...she looks over her shoulder at him and he takes her lips in a searing kiss. With a hand on caressing her breast, Angelo lowers the other down to her heat where he parts her folds with his fingers...first he slips in one and then another._

 _Gia moans in to his mouth as his fingers stroke her slippery walls...she leans her weight back on him to keep from falling forward. He kisses at her shoulders and up to the crook of her neck as she tilts her head to the side giving him the room to do so._

"Oh My G...Mmmmmm...what are you doing to me?" _Gia unconsciously asks as she is now lost in touch of his fingers stroking her and his kisses at her shoulder and neck_

 _Angelo grins at her delirious question..._ "I'll show you..."

 _Slipping his fingers free, he brings them up to her mouth for her to lick clean and she does. Once his fingers are spotless, he places a hand to her back and gently pushes her down so that she's holding herself up on her hands again._

 _With his hands now on her hips, Angelo slips inside penetrating her from behind with one hard thrust causing her to gasp. Exhaling a shaky breath, he holds on to her hips giving them a squeeze and pushing her ass back on him making sure he fills her completely from behind._

 _Gia moans fill the room as he takes her from behind with stroke after stroke after stroke...she'd never felt anything like this in her whole life. Her hands ball into tight fists crumpling up the sheets as he fucks her crrrrrazy taking her to the hilt with every stroke. Their bodies start to form sweat beads as he grunts with each stroke taking her to new heights of nirvana._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's it..." _Angelo chants in a low raspy whisper_

"Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _Gia moans_

 _Their hearts beat rapidly while breathing in heated pants; a few more strokes and they both CUM together!_

"Oh God!" _Gia calls out as she falls limp on to the bed_

 _Angelo slides free then falls on the to bed next to her laying on his back while breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling._

 **Jason & Jasmine**

 _Cuddling together, Jasmine has her head on Jason's chest listening to his heartbeat..._ "Since we're not leaving today after all...what do you want to do?"

"What we're doing right now..." _Jason tells her with a little smirk_ "In case you haven't noticed shopping is not my thing...I hate it. I almost died when you dragged me shoe shopping the other night."

 _Looking up at him, Jasmine smiles and then places a soft kiss onto his chest_ "Just call that divine payback sweetie..."

 _Jason places a hand to her cheek and she leans into his lips for a kiss...their tongues swirl around together._

"Okay no more shoe shopping for my caveman..." _Jasmine says with a laugh as she leans back from his lips_

"Or any other type of shopping..." _Jason adds in_

"Oh come on you might change your mind...especially if I'm shopping for lingerie. I know you'll enjoy that"

"You shop for the lingerie and I'll enjoy it when you wear it for me..." _Jason grins and she shakes her head at him_ "No really here is where I want to be...right here in this room with you; the woman I love."

"Aww" _Jasmine smiles at him; melted by his words...she leans in for another kiss_

 _All of a sudden they are interrupted by a banging at the door..._

 _BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_

 _Jason and Jasmine part their lips and turn frustrated looking towards closed bedroom door wondering who is banging at the front door._

 _BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_

 _Jasmine groans frustrated..._

"I'll get rid of whoever it is" _Jason tells her as he gets up out of bed, finds his boxer-briefs and jeans putting them on._

 _Jasmine watches him leave out of the bedroom..._ "Hurry back"

 _Opening the door, Jason sees that it's Carly and she looked upset..._ "Carly"

 _Pushing Jason aside, Carly walks in past him as she says_ "I need to see Jasmine." _her eyes are red from all of the crying_

 _Closing the door, Jason sighs...it looks like his and Jasmine's alone time was over_ "She's in the bedroom..." _he tells her_

 _Carly sniffs as she wipes away a fallen tear...she takes in Jason's appearance of jeans and no shirt_ "Oh I'm so sorry...I'm interrupting. I forgot when I was talking to Jasmine earlier...it's just"

 _Walking over to her, Jason puts a hand on Carly's shoulder as he asks_ "Did something happen? Did you see that Brian guy again?"

 _Jasmine comes walking out of the bedroom wearing Jason's shirt...she heard Carly's voice so she got out of bed and grabbed his shirt to put on that of course was too big for her as it came down a little below her hips._

"Carly" _Jasmine walks over to her_

 _Carly turns around hearing Jasmine say her name_ "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have come." _she turns around to leave but Jasmine put a hand on her shoulder stopping her_

"What happened?"

"Sonny and I had a huge fight...he walked out on me." _Carly tells her and then walks over to the couch and plops down._

 _Grabbing a pillow from the couch, Carly hugs it to her chest as she says_ "I need junk food"

 _Jasmine looks at Carly looking miserable on the couch hugging the pillow then she looks over to Jason giving him an "I'm Sorry" look. Jason nods exhaling a breath realizing that that meant..._

"I'm sorry...look at her." _Jasmine tells him as they both look over at Carly then back at each other_ "She needs me right now."

 _Sighing_ "Yeah, I know." _Jason says as he puts a hand to the back of his neck giving it a rub_ "I guess I should go see if I can find Sonny then. If Carly's a wreck I know Sonny isn't any better."

"The things we do for our best friends huh..." _Jasmine tells him with a small smile_

 _Jason places a hand to her cheek..._ "Yeah..." _he places a soft sweet kiss to her lips_ "Rain check..."

"Definitely" _Jasmine whispers against his lips_ "I love you"

"I love you too" _he whispers back_

 _Carly looks over to them seeing how close they were and even though they weren't talking loud she could of sworn she heard them say "I love you" to each other. Hearing what they said only made her feel more miserable and her tears start to flow more freely as she started crying all over again._

"You love each other" _Carly says through her sobs_ "How sweet...and I'm here sobbing like an idiot interrupting you."

 _Jasmine looks over to Carly then back at Jason with a determined look as she says in a sharp whisper_ "Go. Find. Sonny. Now!"

 _Jason nods then hurries into the bedroom to get another shirt..._

"Sweetie I'm gonna go change real quick okay" _Jasmine tells Carly_

 _Sniffing and wiping her tears,_ "Okay" _Carly replies_

"And I'll call Gia so she can come over too" _Jasmine adds in_

 _Nodding her head, Carly sniffs again_ "K"

 _Jason comes walking out of the bedroom, Jasmine walks over to him and whispers_ "I'm gonna call Gia...maybe you should take Angelo with you when you go looking for Sonny." _she gives him a pleading look not knowing that the guys had all called a truce earlier_

"Yeah sure...why not." _Jason replies_

 _Jasmine gives him a surprised look_ "Wow that was easy...a little bit too easy in fact." _she raises an eyebrow as she crosses her arms over her chest_

"What? I'm agreeing with you I don't see the problem." _Jason tells her then gives her a peck on the lips and heads towards the door to leave_

 _Jasmine watches him suspiciously as he walks out the door and then turns around and heads in to the bedroom to change._

 ***** **15 Minutes Later** *****

 _Opening the door for Gia, Jasmine closes it behind her when she comes walking inside..._

"Hey girl" _Gia says walking over to Carly sitting on the couch and sits next to her…Jasmine sits on the other side of Carly_

 _Looking at Gia, Carly says_ "Hey...I'm sorry I know you and Angelo were spending time together and here I go interrupting not only you and him but Jass and Jason too." _she sighs_

 _Placing a hand on her shoulder rubbing gently, Gia says_ "Hey what are friends for if you can't be there when your girls need you. Besides Jason came over and he and Angelo left to go find Sonny so he'll have something to do."

"I need junk food" _Carly tells them_

"Yeah, you mentioned that more than once already" _Jasmine laughs_

"Okay I'll call room service and you dish the dirt...what happened?" _Gia asks_

 ***** **The Men** *****

 _After Angelo got dressed he and Jason headed out to see if they could possibly track down Sonny. Jason already tried calling his cell phone but he wasn't answering. On the elevator, Angelo watches the numbers light up as they ride down to the lobby._

 _Sighing,_ "I know we called a truce and all but Sammy is getting ready to make it be revoked real quick." _Angelo tells him_ "Gia and I were...you know"

"I get the picture..." _Jason says cutting him off then sighs_ "But I get what you're saying cause Jasmine and I were"

 _Holding up a hand,_ "Don't need the details man...seriously."

 _Jason smirks with a little nod_ "Well Carly came over and said that she and Sonny had huge argument and that he walked out on her."

"I say we find him, kick his ass and drag him back upstairs so he and Carly can make up and we can get back to our own women."

 _Jason chuckles as he considers it for a moment_ "Naa I know Sonny and when he's in a mood it's best not to provoke him...it'll be like poking a wild bear with a pointy stick. It's not pretty."

"Did Carly say what happened?"

"No, well not to me at least...Jasmine and Gia are probably getting an ear full though."

"Women...can't live with `em" _Angelo looks over to Jason_

 _Jason finishes his sentence,_ "Can't live without `em"

"Yeah they either making you want to strangle `em..." _Angelo adds in_

 _Jason finishes with_ "Or you can keep your hands off `em"

"Ain't that the truth..."

 _Angelo and Jason share a little laugh..._

 _The elevator doors open_ "Let's try the hotel bar first hopefully he didn't go too far and we won't have to track all over the city looking for him." _Angelo suggests_

 _Jason nods and they head to the bar..._

 ***** **The Women** *****

 _Jasmine and Gia look at Carly for a moment as she finished up telling them about the argument with Sonny..._

"Ouch, when you two argue..." _Gia sucks in a breath_

"Yeah, no kidding" _Carly replies_

"It's just so hard to believe when you two were all over each other not that long ago you know" _Gia adds_

"Yeah well things change...he starts out all sweet and then lets his Inner Dumb Ass Caveman come out and speak." _Carly stands up then walks around the coffee table and begins to pace back and forth as she rants_ "I mean could you believe him!? He'll forgive me and forget what happened! I'm supposed to be so gracious to him for forgiving me _**only**_ if I move in with him!"

 _Jasmine and Gia look at each other both thinking the same thing but knowing Carly wasn't gonna want to hear it._

"Would you stop pacing back and forth you're giving me a headache chick" _Jasmine tells her_

 _Carly stops in place and folds her arms across her chest looking at them sitting on the couch watching her..._ "Sorry...I'm just...frustrated"

"We can see that" _Gia tells her with a little laugh_

"Listen you may not want to hear this but I think you may have over reacted...I can totally see where Sonny was coming from."

"What the Hell!" _Carly snaps_ "Do you think that too?" _she asks Gia and when she sees her nod Carly explodes_ "Well that's just GREAT! Both of you TAKE HIS SIDE Over Mine! You two are suppose to be my girls!"

"We are!" _Jasmine snaps back shutting her up_ "And as your girls we tell you the truth."

"So you agree with the way that Sonny walked out on me?!"

"No, that's not what we're saying" _Gia tries to explain_

"Well it sure as hell sounds like it! You know what if you two aren't gonna be on my side and support me on this then I don't want to hear it." _Carly yells...deep down she knew that she was being unreasonable and that they were right about her over reacting but her anger was so powerful right now that she didn't want to hear none of it._

 _Jasmine jumps up off of the couch and catches Carly's arm as she starts to walk to the door..._ "Oh no you don't!"

 _Carly snatches her arm free of Jasmine's hold_ "I don't want to fight with you two."

"Good cause neither do we...okay listen. You're upset right now and if you don't want to talk about it then we'll just have a junk food party for now" _Jasmine tells her with a little smirk_ "And then when you're clam enough and ready to listen to reason we'll talk later."

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly closes her eyes letting a tear slide down her cheek..._ "K" _she wipes away the tear then opens her eyes again._

"K" _Jasmine repeats as she takes Carly's hand and leads her back over to the couch to sit._

"No more talk about men..." _Jasmine says as they sit down on the couch again_

"Right if it has a penis then it's off limits" _Gia adds in with a laugh_

 _Carly and Jasmine look over at her with a laugh_ "Our girl talk sessions have certainly made you in to a freak" _Jasmine tells Gia with a raised eyebrow and a grin_

"Well it certainly beats hanging with the Scooby Gang with Lucky getting ribs from Ely's and Lizzie Webber baking brownies I had to pretend to like. Ughh you two just don't know the tortures I had to go through because Nikolas always insisted we go out with his brother and Lizzie" _she shakes her head then rolls her eyes_ "He was lucky I loved him at the time; otherwise I'd of threw Lizzie's nasty brownies back in her face"

 _They all laugh..._

"Hey that's my cousin you're talking about" _Carly says as she gives Gia's shoulder a playful push_ "Although we haven't gotten to know each other to much yet" _she adds_

"Believe me I have nothing against Lucky just his choice in girlfriends"

"Okay what the hell is taking room service so long?" _Jasmine says looking at the door then turns back around looking at them_ "I'm starving...I worked up quite an appetite." _she pauses_ "I'd tell you why but the subject of men and penises are off limits."

 _Carly had to chuckle at her comment,_ "Well just for now...but I promise next time you can talk about all the penises you want." _They all laugh_ "Thank you...both" _she tells them as she puts on hand on Jasmines and the other on Gia's then adds_ "For putting up with me..."

"That's what friends are for" _Gia smiles at her_

"Listen to us we sound like that old Dionne Warrick song" _Jasmine adds in with a laugh_ ; _Carly and Gia laugh at her_ "I swear Stevie Wonder is about to chime in with his harmonica in the background." _Jasmine laughs then points to Carly and says_ "You can be Dionne and Gia you're Gladys Knight..."

"And who does that leave you being? All that's left is Stevie and Elton John and remember no talk of men" _Gia asks_

"Or penises, don't forget that" _Carly adds in_

"Well we can take turns being Gladys..." _Jasmine smirks then says_ "I always love to lip sing to her songs with my hairbrush"

 _Gia chimes in saying_ "Solo Gladys no talk of the Pips remember they have penises"

"Will you two stop already..." _Carly laughs_ "You're both nuts you know that right" _she sees that Gia where Gia's mind is headed as soon as she said "nuts" holding up a hand_ "Don't even think about it..." _then she turns to Jasmine_ "You either I know you."

 _They all laugh..._

 _There is a knock on the door..._ "Room Service"

"Just in time because you two just can't seem to stop bringing up the subject of penises..." _Jasmine hops up off of the couch and heads to the door as Carly reaches out and gives her arm a swat_

 ***** **The Men -** **Later That Night** *****

 _Sonny sighs as he walks up to the door of his suite with Carly...he'd been gone all day with his cell phone turned off not wanting to speak to anyone._

 _For most of the day all Sonny did was walk around the city but then he finally wound up at the Empire State Building...the place where he wanted to take Carly tonight and just maybe get up the nerve to say I love you to her again without them being in bed. He stayed there just looking out at the view until it was getting close to closing time and everyone had to leave._

 _Slowly Sonny opens the door and walks inside...to his surprise the lights are on and there is Jason and Angelo sitting on the couch watching television._

"What are you two doing here?" _Sonny asks confused as to why they weren't in their own rooms_

 _Jason and Angelo turn glaring at Sonny when he comes through the door_ "We got kicked out because our women are too busy having a Man Hater's Party with Carly." _Angelo tells him_

 _Sonny walks over to where they sat and stands in front of the TV_ "What?"

"Hey man you're blocking the view! Move out the way..." _Angelo tells him_

 _Sonny turns around and turns off the TV..._ "There now it's off"

 _Angelo grumbles_ "First our women kick us out and now you finally show up and take away our only source of entertainment."

 _Sonny rolls his eyes at Angelo, then looks to Jason for an answer to his question..._

"Carly came over and told Jasmine that you two had a bad argument...Jasmine called Gia to come over and Angelo and I went out looking for you. When we got back from not being able to find you the women were on some type of Man Hating trip and so they kicked us out and stayed with Carly and that's why we're here."

"Where have you been? When you didn't come back that just gave them more ammunition for their Men and anything with a Penis are Scum party they had going on!" _Angelo tells him_

 _Sonny sighs as he sits down on the chair next to the couch..._ "Just walking around...I uh, I finally ended up at the top of the Empire State Building."

 _Jason snaps his fingers,_ "Damn I didn't even think about that...you went up there to look out at the view?"

"Yeah...and think." _Sonny sighs again as he runs a hand through his hair_

"So what was the fight about?" _Angelo asks_

 _Sonny tells them the whole story of what happened and how he walked out on Carly...Jason and Angelo listen as he tells the story._

 _After getting it all out, Sonny says..._ "I don't, I just...I don't know what to do. I love her but she just can't let the past go...and it scares me that that means we'll ultimately break up over this and she'll leave me." _he closes his eyes for a moment_ "What do you two think? Was I wrong? Did I overreact to the situation?" _opening his eyes again he blinks a couple times as he waits for one of them to say something_

"Well the first thing I'd say you should do is stop with the whole moving in subject...she thinks you're pushing her so back off about it. I guarantee if you don't bring it up again she eventually will." _Jason tell him_

 _Nodding,_ "Okay"

 _Angelo adds in_ "Listen I know Carly and she freaked on you because of what you said..."

"All I said was for her to say she'd move in with me and I'd forget about why we were arguing. What?" _Sonny shrugs his shoulders_

 _Angelo laughs shaking his head,_ "Did you not just hear yourself...because I just did and from where I'm sitting you were just _**begging**_ for her to go off on you."

"Okay maybe what I said wasn't said right...but she just took it the wrong way!" _Sonny replies_

"And you blew up at her because of it!" _Angelo snaps out_

"She was _**pushing**_ me a _w_ ay again and I was tired of fighting so I left!"

"And now we are all in the women's Man Hating Dog House because of it..." _Angelo replies_

 _Sonny glares at him as he snaps right back,_ "Who the hell asked you anyway..." _standing up_ "You need to go"

"What?" _Angelo stands up as well glaring back at Sonny_

"Somehow I don't think the women are using both rooms so pick one and go there" _Sonny gestures a hand to the door for him to leave_

 _Angelo looks at Jason who just sat there with no expression staring up at him and Sonny…_

 _Turning back to look back at Sonny_ "You know what forget this...it looks like our so called truce is out the window. You know if it wasn't for you..." _Angelo points a finger at Sonny_ "Then I could be in a nice warm bed cuddling up with Gia right now but instead I'm here with an Expressionless Spiked Headed Gargoyle and a Depressed Love Sick Mob Boss taking his frustrations out on me when all I did was tell you the truth!"

 _Angelo storms his way towards the door and slams it closed behind him..._

 _Once Angelo is out the door, Jason looks up at Sonny_ "Why'd you go do that for?"

"He was getting on my nerves..." _Sonny replies as he sits back down in the chair_

 _Sighing,_ "Well I'm not a big fan of the guy either but I can admit he had a point."

"What? Not you too Jason" _he looks over to Jason with a scowl_

"Yeah, me too..." _Jason tells him then adds_ "I told Jasmine that I loved her today"

"You told her..."

 _Cutting him off,_ "Yeah and she said she loves me too...well actually we both said it at the same time but that's not the point." _Jason snaps_ "The point is because Carly is mad at you she's got Jasmine in some type of Man Hating Mode and instead of me being with her right now I'm kicked out of my own damn room!" _he grabs the TV remote and starts flipping through channels..._

 ***** **The Women** *****

 _It was getting pretty late and the Man Hater's Club was in full swing. After room service arrived earlier and after eating tons of junk food with them each dishing the dirt on all of the punk ass men they've dated over time, men that hit on them in clubs with cheesy pick up lines, or just men that they didn't like period Jasmine and Gia joined Carly in her man hating mood._

 _The three women were sitting on the floor after moving the couch back and the coffee table out of the way while piles of junk food sat in the middle of them. When Jason and Angelo showed up saying that they couldn't find Sonny that only fueled their man hating mood and they kicked them both out of the room. Hearing a knocking on the door, they look at it wondering who it could be_ …

"Did you guys order anything else from room service?" _Carly asks_

"No and besides it's late they're not bringing anything else up here." _Jasmine says with a chuckle_

"I'll see who it is..." _Gia says as she gets up from the floor and stretches the kinks out of her body then walks over to the door._ "What are you doing here?" _she asks after opening the door seeing who it was_

"I came to see you..." _Angelo says as he leans against the doorframe raking his eyes up and down her body_

"Well I don't want to see you..." _Gia places a hand to his chest pushes him back some then slams the door shut in his face_ "It was just Angelo don't worry I got rid of him"

"What did he want? Didn't we kick him and Jason out a long time ago" _Jasmine asks_

"Yeah we did..."

 _Gia is cut off when the door opens back up and Angelo walks inside_ "Hey I get it...I really do" _Anglo says as he closes the door behind him but it doesn't shut all the way leaving a little crack open..._

 _The women all glare at him like he was their prey and they were about to pounce..._

 _Angelo continues on to say..._ "All men are SCUM! And you're right. I just came over here to apologize for my species and how we've treated you women over the years."

 _The women look at each other for a moment then back at Angelo as they all just point a finger towards the door for him to leave out the way he came in._

 _Seeing that they weren't being receptive just yet, Angelo goes on to say..._ "I was just with Sonny and Jason..."

 _Carly's eyes widen,_ "Sonny's back?"

 _Grinning, Angelo sees that he may have found a way to get in good with the women..._ "Yeah he just got back...and he told me his side of what happened and I must say I am ashamed! Ashamed I tell you...how could he just walk out on you the way he did?"

 _Angelo says as he takes Gia's hand and leads her over to the couch where Carly and Jasmine were sitting on the floor...he sits down on the floor and makes sure to pull Gia to sit down very close to him as well with Carly on the other side of him and Jasmine sitting opposite them on the floor._

"I was appalled of what he said to you..." _Angelo picks up Carly's hand_ "and I quote All I said was for Carly to move in with me and I'd forget about the argument...when I heard him say that I was shocked and I told him he was wrong for saying it."

"You did?" _Carly asks_

"Yes I did" _Angelo replies in sincere tone_ "Obviously he was on some sort of Almighty Sonny Corinthos Power Trip..."

 _Nodding,_ "I said the same thing..." _Carly tells him_

 _Seeing a bag of opened chocolate chip cookies, Angelo takes one out and hands it to Carly...he then takes another and turns to Gia offering her a bit as he holds it up to her mouth._

"Don't think I can't see what you're trying to do buster..." _Gia tells him with a raised eyebrow_

"Whaaaaat? I'm agreeing with you women...we men are scum. We have major foot in mouth syndrome and I'm here to apologize and see if I can some how make up for the rest of my unfortunate gender." _Angelo tells them all while looking back and forth between them...turning towards Gia he smiles at her then offers her a bite of the cookie again_

 _Giving him a small crack of a smile, Gia takes a bite of the cookie he held up to her mouth. Unlike Carly and Gia, Jasmine wasn't buying Angelo's act for a second...she just shakes her head at them all._

"Don't tell me that you two are buying his crap? He's the head of the Dumb Ass Penis Brigade!"

"Now, now sis" _Angelo looks at his sister with an insulted look_ "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm just stating facts and trying to offer my apologies to you women."

"You're trying to get in good with Gia because you're horny..." _Jasmine tells him_

"I won't deny that I love being with this beautiful woman here..." _Angelo turns to look back at Gia then says_ "But who can blame me...and I won't apologize for being under the spell of this gorgeous" _he picks up her hand and kisses it_ "Lovely..." _he picks up her other hand giving it a kiss as well_ "Woman" _he smiles at her_

 _Gia smiles back as she places a hand to his cheek then places a small peck of a kiss to his lips_ "You're sweet...and some how I know your sister is right but you're cute so I'll keep you around for now."

 _Angelo turns to look at his sister with a grin...he knew she still wasn't buying it but he puts on a bright smile letting her know that he knew she didn't believe him._

"Cookie sis"

 _Jasmine just looks at him with a scowl shaking her head at him..._

 _Jason and Sonny come walking off the elevator and down the hallway to Jason's former room that he got kicked out of by the women earlier. They decided to take a chance and come over in a attempt to make peace...Jason trying to get Jasmine to see that she wasn't really mad at him and Sonny just trying to test the waters with Carly._

 _Standing just outside of the door they see that the door isn't closed all the way...Sonny puts a finger to his mouth for Jason to stay quiet for a moment as he leans into the door to listen before they made their presence known._

 _Hearing Angelo's voice, Sonny looks up at Jason_ "What the hell is he doing in there?" _he asks in a sharp whisper_

 _Jason shrugs his shoulders then leans into the door to listen with him..._

"So why don't you tell us again how you men are low down dirty dogs..." _Jasmine says looking straight at her brother_

 _Looking back and forth between Gia and Carly, Angelo tells them..._ "I can see why my sister is suspicious seeing as though I'm her brother and all...but don't let her bias your opinion of why I'm here. I am here agreeing sincerely with you...men suck! Yes we are scum and I am here trying to reprieve myself and get off the wrong path with the rest of the dirt bags and show you all that I am not like the others." _he tells them with a sympathetic look_

 _Angelo puts a arm around Gia and the other around Carly hugging them both with him in the middle...he gives Jasmine a smug grin._

 _Jasmine rolls her eyes at him..._

"Do you hear that punk?! He's in there kissing ass and sucking up!" _Sonny says in a sharp whisper as he looks at Jason...his eyes bulging out and the little vein at the side of his neck throbbing_

 _Jason couldn't believe it either,_ "And they're actually buying that crap he's in the spewing to `em?"

"Apparently cause they haven't kicked him out on his ass yet!"

 _They listen some more..._

"And Jason and Sonny are the worse of my poor misfortunate gender..." _Angelo looks at Carly_ "I apologize again for Sonny's behavior towards you and if he were in front of me right now I'd..."

 _Sonny bursts through the door with a deadly glare straight at Angelo..._ "You'd What?!"

 _Jasmine, Carly, Gia and Angelo all stand up when Sonny and Jason burst through the door. Sonny stalks over to Angelo staring him down and daring him to say something before he ripped his head off..._

"What? Cat got your tongue?! Got nothing to say now huh Picture Boy?"

"Sonny Stop it!" _Carly yells at him_

 _Angelo looks over to Carly with a comforting look_ "Don't mind him Carly...his bursting in here like he did and his outrageous outburst only proves that you're right about him."

 _Jason quickly steps in holding Sonny back before he could grab a hold of Angelo..._ "Hey Albert! You got something to say to me **SAY IT TO MY FACE MAN**! Don't hide behind helpless women..." _Sonny yells and then looks at Carly and says_ "I can't believe you're falling for his _**bullshit!**_ "

"Who the hell are you calling helpless you, you Male Chauvinistic Caveman!" _Carly snaps_

 _Really pissed off now, Carly gives Sonny a hard SHOVE! Jason and Sonny go tumbling down to the floor as they both losing their balance; Jason falls with him since he was still holding Sonny back from going after Angelo._

 _Angelo tries not to laugh at Jason and Sonny on the floor. Seeing them glaring up at him, he looks at Gia with a sympathetic look and then wraps a arm around her waist..._

"You see, I'm not like them...I'm learning to be better because of you" _Angelo tells her and then_ _places a soft kiss to her lips and Gia kisses him back_

 _With his eyes bulging out, Sonny jumps up and is about to rip in to Angelo but Jason once again catches him in time and then pulls him back towards the door to leave before he breaks free._

"Let me go Jason!"

"Sonny come on let's go!" _Jason tells him while pulling him to the door_

"Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright!" _Sonny jerks out of Jason's grip then walks to the door and leaves out with Jason following behind him._

 _Stopping at the door, Jason turns around and looks back at Jasmine; their eyes meet and Jasmine began to wonder why she was so mad and on the man hating trip. She realizes that she and Gia just got caught up in Carly's mood from her argument with Sonny. With a sigh Jason leaves out the door and closes it behind him...Jasmine stares at the door as he leaves out._

 _Once Sonny and Jason are gone, Carly looks at Gia and Jasmine as she says_ "You see! He just called us helpless women!"

"I would _never_ call either of you helpless..." _Angelo chimes in as he places a hand to his chest then places a soft kiss on Gia's lips_

 _Both Jasmine and Carly glare at him and at the same time say_ "SHUT UP!"

 _Carly was back in full blown Man Hating Mode as she glares at Angelo_ "UGHHHHHHHHHH!" _she yells then turns around and stomps her way in to the bedroom as she says_ "MEN ARE PIGS!" _she slams the door behind her_

"Was it something I said?" _Angelo asks with an innocent look_

 _Jasmine shoots him a glare as she shakes her head..._

 _Ignoring Jasmine, Angelo turns to Gia placing his arms around her waist pulling her body to his_ "Come on baby...I know you don't really hate me" _he gives her a sympathetic look as he stares into her eyes longingly_

 _Gia tries to hide her smile as she asks_ "So are you saying you don't really agree with all stuff you said about men being scum?"

"I'm saying that we men are definitely capable of sticking our foot in our mouths at times and you women put up with a lot from us." _Angelo explains then says_ "Although I don't believe I've done anything today that would warrant you hating me" _he tells her truthfully_ "So what do you say..." _he leans into her neck kissing her then whispers in her ear_ "We go back to our room" _he kisses his way up to her lips taking her in to a kiss that sent tingles up her spine; leaning back from her lips he grins then asks_ "What do you say?"

 _Jasmine rolls her eyes at her smooth talking brother...but she did have to admit he had a point. She looks over at the door where Jason left out moments ago and remembers his eyes looking back at her._

"I say let's go" _Gia winks at him_

 _Angelo grabs her hand and they practically run to the door...Gia laughs and calls out over her shoulder to Jasmine_ "Byeeeee"

 _Jasmine smirks as the door closes behind them...she turns to look at the closed bedroom door where Carly was._

 _Opening the bedroom door, Jasmine walks inside_ "Okay come on lets go..."

 _Sitting on the bed Indian style with a pillow on her lap, Carly looks over at Jasmine and says_ "Go where?"

 _Jasmine takes Carly's hand and pulls her to stand up_ "You're going back to your room and you and Sonny are gonna either work it out or sit and brood until we get ready to leave...either way you're going back to your room and Jason and me are coming back here to our own room."

 _Carly groans as Jasmine practically drags her out the front door..._

 **End of Chapter 26**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	27. Chapter 27

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 27  
**  
 **The Four Seasons Hotel (Sonny & Carly's Suite)**

 _Jasmine takes one last look over her shoulder before she left out with Jason to leave Sonny and Carly alone...she shook her head at them; they were both stubborn as hell. Both of them just stood with a scowl on their faces...Carly with her arms folded and looking off to the side ignoring him and Sonny staring at her not saying a word but clearly pissed as he waited for Carly to speak and stop ignoring him._

 _Just before she and Jason walk out the door, Jasmine tugs on his arm for him to turn around and look at Sonny and Carly...Jason just sighs shaking his head at their two best friends._

 _Looking at Jason, Jasmine whispers_ "I hate this...why do they both have to be so damn stubborn?"

 _With a slight smirk_ "Just proves they are made for each other" _Jason replies in a whisper; Jasmine cracks a small smile at him..._

 _With one more last look they silently leave out the door closing it behind them...now standing in the hallway._ "We've done all we can...the rest is up to them. I'm just glad you finally realized that you didn't hate me." _Jason grins down at her_

 _Wrapping her arms around him_ "I'm sorry about that babe…I just got so caught up in Carly's negative man hating vibe that I took it out on you; I promise I'll make it up to you." _Jasmine tells him as she places kisses at both corners of his mouth_

"I like the sound of that..."

"You'll like it even more when we get back to our room." _With a wink at him, Jasmine turns around and sways her hips as she walks down the hallway towards the elevator._

 _Jason couldn't help the grin that came as he ogles her from behind as she walks and he follows behind her enjoying the view.  
_  
 **Back inside S &C's Suite** **~  
**  
 _They stand in silence a moment longer until finally Carly breaks the silence as she says_ "I'm going to bed. You can have the couch..."

 _As she turns her back to him and starts walking towards the bedroom, Sonny scoffs at her retreating form then calls out to her_ "That's right do what you do best! Runaway..."

 _That definitely gets Carly's attention as she turns around in an instant with fire in her eyes as she glares at him_ "Don't!" _she says as she points her finger at him_

"Don't what Caroline? Speak the truth?!" _Sonny says shrugging his shoulders as he walks closer to her closing the space in between them_ "How about this you're not only running away but you're a liar!"

 _Carly's temper was really starting to get the best of her as she raises a hand to slap him but Sonny anticipates it as he grabs her arm before she could then quickly takes hold of the other just in case_...

"Don't even think about it sweetheart" _Sonny tells her as he pulls her body against his_

 _They both could feel the rapid beating of their hearts as they stare in to each others eyes...the heat, desire and passion for each other was crackling around them and almost ready to explode._

"Let go of me" _Carly tells him as she stares straight into his eyes...she was pissed off as hell but damn it he still made her weak in the knees and that made her want him all the more and hate herself for being so weak_ "I'm a liar remember? And if that's so then why would the Almighty Sonny Corinthos want to be this close to a liar?!"

"Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment..." _Sonny replies in a low raspy tone_

"Why would I want to be close to you? You think I'm a liar...why would I want to be with a man that thinks that of me?"

"You denying it?" _Sonny asks_

 _Carly replies_ "What do you think?!"

"You lied to me..."

"When?" _Carly snaps_

"When you told me you wouldn't push me away anymore!" _Sonny yells back...exhaling a breath he lowers his voice when he goes on to say_ "And again when you said you forgave me for the past; obviously you haven't."

"I already told you I forgave you, you're the one that just doesn't want to believe it" _Carly tells him then tries to get free of his hold on her arms but it was no use, he was too strong for her_

"How am I supposed to believe you when all you do is push me away?"

 _She struggles again to get free_... "Let go of me Sonny!"

"NO so you can runaway again!" _he tightens his grip on her wrists_

"You're hurting me..."

 _Hearing what she said, Sonny quickly releases her as if he were just burned_ "I'm sorry"

 _Carly could see the instant fear and anguish in his eyes as he looks down at her wrists then back up at her...in that moment in his eyes she saw the pain of a little boy reflecting back at her. She knew that he was probably thinking about the abuse he and his mother suffered at the hands of his stepfather Deke.  
_  
"Let me see your wrists? How bad is it? Do you have a bruise..." _Sonny asks as he gently takes her hand in his lifting it up to see if he'd turned into his stepfather_

"No Sonny no bruise...see" _Carly says softening her earlier more harsh tone_ "I'm fine it's just your hold on my wrists was a little too tight that's all."

"Are you sure you're okay? You've got to know that I'd never hurt you physically right" _Sonny pleadingly tells her as he rapidly blinks a few times looking into her eyes_ "You believe me right? Tell me you believe me..."

"Yes Sonny I believe you...I know."

"I'm sorry..." _Sonny apologizes again_

 _Seeing how scared he was of what he did, Carly needed to reassure him that his fears of turning in to his stepfather were not true_ "Hey..." _she whispers_ "I'm okay...it's okay."

"No it's not okay I hurt you..."

"You're not Deke, Sonny...you never will be."

 _Sonny was shocked when he heard her mention Deke's name and the fact that she knew exactly what and how he was feeling_ "How'd you know I..."

 _Before he could finish, Carly says_ "Your eyes...it's in your eyes; the fear of becoming your stepfather but you're not and you never will be like him Sonny." _she reassures him some more then says_ "I'm fine...no bruises. See..." _she shows him her wrists again_

 _Looking at her wrists again seeing the nonexistent bruises, Sonny sighs_ "Maybe so but I still hurt you..."

"It wasn't intentional Sonny, it was an acci..."

 _Not giving her a chance to finish her statement_... "Don't make excuses for me Caroline..." _Sonny softly tells her as he turns around and walks over to stand by the window looking out at the view; he needed to put some distance between them._ "My mother use to make excuses for Deke all the time. Like it was her fault. Don't make excuses for me like she did with him." __

 _Carly watches as he walks away from her to go stand by the window...she starts to walk over to him but he holds up a hand as he says_.

"Don't. Don't come near me..."

 _Stopping in place, Carly watches him just standing and staring out the window not looking at her_ "Sonny" _she softly says his name to get him to look at her but he didn't respond so she calls his name again_ "Sonny look at me."

 _After another moment of silence passes, Sonny finally turns to look at her_ "Maybe you're right...maybe we shouldn't live together. Maybe it should go a step further...maybe we shouldn't be together at all. Maybe it's for the best."

 _Carly's eyes widen in panic at his words...that was the last thing she wanted. Not caring that he told her to stay away she quickly walks over to stand in front of him._

 _Placing a hand underneath his chin, looking him straight in the eyes_ "No" _Carly tells him as she shakes her head then says_ "It's not" _she pauses for a moment; they stare at each other in silence until she adds in_ "Now who is pushing who away?"

 _Sonny replies_ "I learned from an expert."

 _Closing her eyes at the low blow, Carly sighs then opens her eyes again as she whispers_ "I don't want to lose you" _she could feel the tears well up but she holds them back not giving them the chance to fall. He tries to speak, but Carly places a finger to his mouth as she shakes her head for him to stay quiet as she goes on to say_ "You're wrong...it's not best for us not to be together and you're wrong about me not forgiving you. I don't know what happened, I just...when we were in that elevator with Brian and Tiffany all those old horrible memories just came flooding back to me and yes it made me push you away. I shouldn't have...I'm sorry. And you're right, maybe I was running away...it's just that that time period was painful for me and all of a sudden it was staring me right in the face again with the ass that started it all. I took it out on you and I shouldn't have"

"Maybe so, but it doesn't change the fact that you don't want to move in with me. Let's not kid ourselves here Caroline you were thinking up excuses not to move in with me long before what happened in the elevator."

"Maybe I'm just not ready to move in yet...but I know I don't want to be without you. I'm not saying that I won't later change my mind about moving in but for right now...can't things just stay the way they are. Us together just not living together? Can that be enough for now?"

 _Looking in her eyes, Sonny could see the love shining back at him and he knew that he couldn't be without her either...what in the hell ever made him think he could?_

 _Framing her face in the palms of his hands, Sonny closes his eyes for a moment as he presses his head against hers. With a small smile showing a hint of dimples he leans back to look in to her eyes again.  
_  
"I guess it's gonna have to be cause I can't be without you either Caroline."

 _They stand staring in to each others eyes for another moment until they slowly inch closer and closer together until their lips finally meet with a soft sweet kiss._

 _Carly wraps her arms around him as his hands stay framing her face...his tongue seeks entry and she allows him access which deepens the kiss as their lips are fused together as one._

 _When they finally come up for air, Carly softly smiles_ "You know you're not totally blameless for the reason we argued. I'll admit that maybe I might have overreacted..."

 _Sonny gives her a knowing look with a raised eyebrow_ "Maybe?"

 _Trying to hold in a laugh_ "Okay I overreacted...but what the hell was that arrogant chauvinistic caveman crack about huh? You'd forget about everything that happened _**only**_ if I agreed to move in with you?" _she raises an eyebrow at him awaiting his answer_ "Hmmm?"

"Oh that" _Sonny says with a slight smile_

"Yeah that..."

"Well it came out wrong...I didn't mean it the way it sounded." _Sonny tells her then looks down at her mouth...he wets his suddenly dry lips as he watches hers form in to a deliciously wicked grin.  
_  
"Caveman Corinthos strikes again but this time he stuck his foot in his mouth..."

"Yeeeeah basically" _Sonny says with a smirk which causes her to chuckle as well_ "You know what we can argue some more about it but I'd rather do something else more pleasurable for the both of us."

"Oh yeah and what would that be" _Carly asks with a grin knowing exactly what he had in mind_

 _Placing his hands on her hips, Sonny pulls her body to his letting her feel how hard she had him for her...he captures her lips with his in a heated union; they couldn't get enough as they practically devoured each other. She moans in to his mouth, and he gives her bottom lip a little tug as he leans back and they gaze at each other_...

"Usually after an argument making up immediately follows..." _Sonny tells her as the hunger for her reflected in his eyes. He whispers_ , "And I want to make up with you all night long."

 _Sonny goes in for another kiss, but Carly quickly places a finger to his lips_ "Mmm that sounds good but..."

 _Scrunching his brow_ "But what" _Sonny asks wondering what she was up to now_ "Don't tell me you don't wanna make up...this whole day I've been miserable" _he gives her a little pout of a face_ "Now that I have you back in my arms there is no way I'm letting you go again"

 _Sonny tries to kiss her again, but once again Carly stops him_ "It's late...and I think we've made up enough for tonight" _she tells him as she does her best to sound serious and not to smile_ "We're leaving in the morning to go back to Port Charles and we both need our rest so..."

 _Cutting her off_ "You're not serious?" _Sonny asks not really believing the words that were coming out of her mouth_ "Are you?"

 _Giving him a small smile and a peck on the cheek, Carly says_ "I'm just gonna go and take a quick shower before I turn in for the night." _she replies while not actually answering his question; lowering his hands from her hips she turns and walks towards the bedroom..._

 _Sonny follows her as he is at a loss for words that she was actually serious…was she really leaving him in this condition.  
_  
"Car...Caroline" _he calls her name out as she is just about to walk inside the bathroom_

 _Holding in her laugh, Carly turns around with a straight yet innocent face_ "Yes"

 _Clearing his throat some_ "Nothing, never mind" _Sonny runs a hand through his hair as he exhales a breath and turn around so she couldn't see just how frustrated he was._

 _When his back is turned to her, Carly quickly clamps a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter as she stood there watching her poor frustrated caveman...she thought he deserved a little payback for earlier even though she admitted to overreacting herself. Although she had him believing she was serous she didn't plan on going through with just heading to bed after her shower…in fact she was counting on Sonny joining her; she knew he wouldn't be able to stay away for long.  
_  
 _Hearing the bathroom door close, Sonny turns around and just stares at the door. He shuts his eyes when he hears the water of the shower running but that was a mistake as he was immediately met with visions of her undressing, walking naked into the shower, the water raining down her body as she runs the soap all over in places he wanted to kiss and taste. The tent in his pants was very noticeable...with a groan he wets his lips as his eyes open and he continues to stare at the closed door.  
_  
 _Mumbling under his breath, Sonny kicks off his shoes_ "Women...as long as I live I swear I'll never understand the mind of a woman! We just make up and she turns me away for a shower!" _he begins to mock her words as he says_ "I think we've made up enough for tonight. What the Hell was that?!" _he starts unbuttoning his shirt as he continues to mumble and mock her words_ "We're leaving in the morning to go back to Port Charles and we both need our rest." _after his shirt is off he proceeds to quickly unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants while still mumbling/mocking_ "I'm just gonna take a quick shower and turn in for the night." _snatching his pants down then kicking them off_ "Turn in for the night" _he repeats_ "What the hell is she thinking?"

 _Now in only his boxers, Sonny picks up the clothes from the floor and puts them up in the closet neatly on hangers_...

"She's driving me crazy is what she's doing" _Sonny says to himself as he finishes hanging up the clothes then begins to pace in front of the bathroom door while stealing glances at the door._ "Okay get a hold of yourself..." _he says as he finally stops pacing then runs a hand through his hair again_ "Look at me I'm talking to myself. I am actually talking to myself" _he shakes his head disbelievingly  
_  
 **Inside the Bathroom**

 _Peeking outside of the shower door, Carly frowns since she was sure that Sonny would have joined her by now…what the hell was taking him so long she wonders to herself. Could he actually think that she was serious? If he did she'd kill him as soon as she finished showering.  
_  
"Ugh if he doesn't come in here with me and I find him asleep in bed..." _she leaves the rest unsaid as she continues to stare at the door waiting for him to come inside_.

 _Sliding the shower door closed, Carly goes back to finish her shower alone.  
_  
 **Back inside the bedroom  
**  
 _On the floor doing pushups, Sonny counts_... "40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50..." _he stands up with a groan and even more frustrated than before_ "What the hell was I thinking like that was gonna work!" _he says to himself while trying to catch his breath from the exercising_

 _Looking over at the closed bathroom door again, Sonny stands and stares as if his eyes had x-ray vision and he could see through the wall and watch her enjoying her shower without him._

 _Once again there were the visions in his head of her all over again_... "That's it..." _he says as he walks to the bathroom door and lets himself inside._

 _A sly grin comes to Carly as she could feel his presence in the bathroom...her heart skips a beat as she knew he couldn't stay away but she wonders to herself what the hell took him so long? She decides to have a little more fun with him._

 _Sonny's eyes instantly zero in on the silhouette of her body through the shower door...he wets his lips as he lowers his boxers down to the floor taking them off._

 _Carly acts as if she is oblivious to him finally coming inside the bathroom to join her...she doesn't even flinch when she hears the shower door slide open then close behind him as he stands directly behind her.  
_  
"I missed you" _Sonny whispers in her ear then places a soft kiss on her wet shoulder as his arms encircled around her body pulling her back against him_ "Admit it you missed me too..." _he kisses up her neck as he slowly slides a hand up to cup her breasts letting his thumbs rub back and forth over her nipples_. "You didn't really mean it when you said we made up enough for tonight."

 _Nibbling down on her bottom lip, Carly suppresses a moan as she gathers all her strength up and lowers his hands down from her breast._

 _Reaching out a hand she turns off the shower water then turns around to face him as she says_ "Sorry but you're too late. You took too long to come join me and now I'm finished with my shower so..." _she leaves the last part unsaid as she shrugs her shoulders then makes an attempt to slide the shower door open to leave._

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute" _Sonny says as he blocks her path to leave the shower door closed keeping them both inside surrounded by the heat and the steam the water made before she turned it off_. "You were waiting for me to come in here with you?"

 _Nodding_ "MmHmm"

"So all that stuff about you just wanting to take a shower and head to bed to rest up for us to leave in the morning was...what...a game?"

"I thought you'd catch on to what I was doing...obviously not." _She makes another attempt to leave but once again he blocks her_

"Do you know how much torture you put me through out there?"

 _Trying to hold back a smile, Carly says_ "No, why don't you tell me..." _she wraps her arms around his neck. She couldn't resist the need to touch him any longer not with him standing so close and not to mention that his naked body was just too damn tempting to just walk away from_

 _Sonny grins at her sudden change in mood...he comes up with a plan of his own to teach her a lesson_ "You know what maybe you're right...it is late" _turning his head to the side he fakes a yawn and then says_ "I am kinda tired."

 _She leans back a little and sneaks a peek down...his grin smugly widens as she sees the evidence that he was fully awake.  
_  
"Liar" _Carly says with a grin of her own then she quickly pushes him back up against the wall before he could make a move...with a hand against the wall trapping him on one side while the other is slowly sliding a finger down his chest they stare intensely into each others eyes._

 _Leaning in close so that their lips are almost touching as she whispers_ … "You're not tired..." _Carly's hand slides down to his manhoo_ d "You're fully awake...aren't you?" _she asks in a sexy sultry tone as she sloooowly strokes him while placing soft kisses at the corners of his mouth._

"You're gonna be the death of me, woman" _Sonny tells her_

"So I take it you're not tired anymore?" _Carly asks with a little laugh_

 _With the way she was stroking him, Sonny thought he would explode at any moment; especially after what she did to him earlier. He enjoys her ministrations a moment longer then places a hand on hers pushing it away before he wouldn't be able to help himself._

 _Taken by surprise, Carly suddenly finds herself pressed up against the shower wall and Sonny grinning devilishly at her_...

"You've been a very bad girl Caroline..." _Sonny says in a low husky tone_

"Oh yeah?" _Carly responds with a raise of an eyebrow then says_ "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You'll see" _he winks and then in one swift movement crashes his lips on to hers in a hungry duel  
_  
 _Taking her hands in his, Sonny raises them above her head as he kisses at the corner of her mouth then gives her bottom lip a little tug. His kisses travel down to her neck as she tilts her head to the side giving him better access...her eyes close as she moans in pleasure at the feel of his mouth kissing at the spot on her neck he knew she loved so much. Their fingers intertwine together as his kisses stay at her neck...he loves hearing the sounds of her moans as he makes love to her neck with his mouth._

"Sonnee" _Cary moans out his name_

 _With a little suck at her earlobe, Sonny whispers_ "I want you so damn bad…"

"You got me" _she replies in a breathy whisper of her own_

 _Sonny slowly caresses his hands down the length of her arms and then the outline of her body as he lets her arms to stay above her head. With one quick kiss at her lips that leaves her whimpering and wanting more he lowers down to her breast where he sucks in a taut nipple_.

 _Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she takes in the feel of his mouth on her breast...she could never get enough of him simply because he made her feel things that no one else ever has or ever will for that matter. She knew in her heart that he was "IT" for her.  
_  
 _As his mouth sucks on her nipple and his tongue swirling circles around and around, Sonny cups her full breast giving it a slight squeeze. She lowers her arms from above her head placing her fingertips to his back where she lightly scratches down his back and then back up again repeating the process._

 _With a hand now at the small of her back and the other at her hip, Sonny holds her in place as he kisses in between her breasts...his kisses trail lower and lower down to her navel where he flicks his tongue inside. He places soft wet kisses all around her flat toned stomach and then even lower to just above her most intimate spot.  
_  
"Mmmm" _she moans out in pleasure_

 _Sonny raises her leg up and on to his shoulder then allows his fingers part the folds of her lower lips. The heat of his breath sent trembles up her spine as she eagerly awaits his next move; that wicked tongue of his that always sends her into ecstasy._

 _Glancing up at her, Sonny grins devilishly...his payback would soon come_

 _Her eyes were closed..._

 _Lips were slightly parted..._

 _Chest heaving up and down with her little pink nipples strained to stiff peeks..._

 _He wets his lips while watching her hands cup her own breast giving them a squeeze then slide down her stomach..._

 _She lets one hand go lower and a finger glide over her clit to entice him to do the same with his tongue and it wasn't long after that that she got her wish. Sonny replaces her finger with one flick of his tongue in her sugar walls as her fingertips run thorough his hair.  
_  
"More Sonnee" _she pants needing him to take her further_

 _Sonny obliges her with another flick of his tongue and then another and another which takes her breath away. Carly was so caught up in the moment that she was speechless as her mouth just hung open and her breath came in pants. Suddenly her eyes abruptly open at the loss of his tongue; she is met with his eyes staring straight at her since he was now standing again._

 _It took Carly a moment to be able to form her words again but when she was able to she asks in a heated whisper_... "Why'd you stop? Sonnee I need you so baaad...don't tease me baby" _she places a hand to his cheek needing to touch him_

"You mean like you teased me earlier with that little game you played?" _Sonny asks with a smug little grin_

 _With a little pout face, she whispers against his lips_..."You're so mean to hold that against me now..." _her hands are now framing his face as she goes on to say_ "But I know you need me just as much as I need you" _she sucks in his bottom lip then takes him in to a smoldering deep kiss._

 _Sonny presses his body into hers up against the shower wall...the heat from the shower and the heat they generated between them has their bodies glistening in a light sheen of sweat._

 _Bending his knees, Sonny lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He slides the shower door open and carefully walks them out of the warm cocoon they made inside of the shower._

 _Not taking the time to reach for a towel to dry off, their lips never part from each other as he sits her on the countertop of the sink between the double basins...holding her close, his need for her body and her love was greater than ever. She rubs her foot up and down the side of his waist as she leans her head to the side while his lips trail a path of hot sweet kisses down her neck, to her shoulder and then back up again.  
_  
 _Their lips capture each other again and Carly rubs his back feeling the strength of his muscles...she parts their lips for a moment to place a loving kiss at his neck just before he takes her lips with his again.  
_  
 _The sounds of their moans and heated breaths escaping between kisses fill the air of the foggy bathroom..._

 _Bodies pressed together as one..._

 _Hands touching..._

 _Mouths kissing..._

 _Carly arches her back some as he kisses down to her breast once more...he presses a hand flat against the fogged up mirror and the other is firmly placed at the small of her back while he takes great pleasure in running his tongue over her taut nipples and taking turns sucking each in._

"Oh Sonnneee"

 _Their eyes meet for a brief moment as Sonny looks up into her eyes...keeping one hand on his back, Carly places the other to his cheek again; they let their eyes speak what their words didn't and their eyes spoke volumes of how much in love they are and will be for the rest of their lives.  
_  
"Kiss me" _Carly whispers_ "And don't stop...don't ever stop"

 _With a soft but brief kiss to her lips, Sonny trails a path to her cheek...her neck...between her breasts...down to her navel once again and even further down to his ultimate destination between her thighs to taste her honey once again._

 _Carly holds herself up with her hands placed flat and firm against the tile of the countertop as his tongue took her to heaven and her toes began to curl._

 _His hands on her hips..._

 _Her body heat rising..._

 _Hearts racing..._

 _She moans out his name over and over again with every stroke of his tongue...  
_  
"Sonnee...Ooh Sonnee"

 _Lowering a hand from the counter, Carly holds herself up with one hand as the other grabs a fist of his hair. Sonny accepts the pain of the hold she has on his hair and it encourages him to love her deeper with his tongue; he takes in every single last drop of the sweet love she gave him as her hips began to tremble and her orgasm came in waves. Her body went limp as she lay back as much as she could while fighting to catch her breath._

 _Sonny lifts her so she is sitting up and Carly wraps her arms around him...their foreheads touch_ "That will teach you to tease me" _he tells her with a grin then places a soft kiss to her lips lingering there for just a moment_

"You're so bad" _she replies then goes in for another kiss which he accepts_

 _Leaning back_ , "I'm not finished with you yet" _he tells her with a look of absolute hunger in his eyes as if she were his prey_

 _She lightly wets her bottom lip then smiles back before saying_ "That makes two of us."

 _Lifting her up in his arms, Sonny carries her out of the bathroom and straight to the bed...she playfully kisses him all the way. When they reach the bed, he lays her down...their bodies melt into each other as his lips descend upon hers lovingly._

 _Sonny couldn't get enough of kissing her lips...it just didn't get better than this; he wanted to make love to her forever. It was so clear to him, he could see his future so clear with this beautiful woman...hearing the priest pronounce them Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos...fighting and making up in bed...waking up with her in his arms in the morning...holding her hand while she's in labor with their first born child...growing old together and playing with their grandchildren. These were all the things that he wanted for them and if he had anything to say about it they would have it all and much more...somehow, some day he will convince Caroline to move in with him and then after that it is only a matter of time before the rest falls in line._

 _Moaning into his mouth, Carly hugs his body to hers...she loved the feel of his body on her and the way he was kissing her sent tingles all through her body. His lips were soft, but his kiss was deep, sensual and drugging...the kind of kiss that leaves you breathless and longing for more...she rubs the tip of her foot up and down the back of his leg. If anyone would have told her that this is where she would be when she first came to Port Charles, Carly would have laughed in their face. Never in a million years did she ever picture herself so completely in love with a man she use to hate; but for how much she use to hate him back then is how much more she was in love with him now. All that was left is for her to stop being so insecure and to say the words...but for right now she will show him with her actions just how much he means to her.  
_  
 _Rolling him onto his back, Carly reluctantly parts their lips but couldn't stay away for long as she kisses her way down to his chest where she slooowly and seductively runs her tongue over his little brown nipples then kisses further down which makes Sonny anxiously anticipate her next move. He sucks in a breath as her hand surrounds his cock and her tongue lightly wets the tip._

 _With a slight lift of his hips, Sonny initiates her to take him fully inside...and she does. His hands lower down to her head and he begins to run his fingers through her long blond mane as she sucks him in and out over and over again. She slips him free with one last suck at his tip then crawls back up to his lips taking him in to a sensual kiss...he rolls her over on to her back as he takes control for a moment until she rolls him over again and leans back from his lips._

 _Sonny watches as she sits up on him just above his manhood...Carly lightly wets her lips and nibbles on her bottom lip as she feels him pressed up against her ass._

 _Taking his hands in hers, Carly places them on her breast as she says_... "Touch me"

 _He does as told as his hands cup her breast lightly squeezing and caressing his thumbs over her nipples...her eyes close at the touch of his hands on her...he had the most gentle hands.  
_  
"Lower" _she commanded in a soft whisper as her hips slowly begins to grind down on him_

 _Sonny wets his lips as he gazes up at her...he grunts as she grinds down on him making his need to be buried deep inside of her become desperate. He knew she was ready for him too, he could feel just how wet she was as her hips continued to slowly grind down on the trail of little hairs that led to his rock hard shaft._

 _Softly he rubs his thumbs up and down over her nipples then slowly caresses his hands down to her stomach and to her hips as she continues to grind on him. With his hands on her hips he rubs his thumbs up and down in a light circular motion as he watches her moan from his simple touch. He slides a hand to her back then glides it down to her ass as the other hand inches a finger dangerously low to her clit and gives it a little nudge.  
_  
"Mmmm" _she nibbles down on her bottom lip_

 _Sonny plays with her clit as his finger gently rubs over it and her heated moans became longer and louder._

 _Carly calls out his name_ "Sonnee" _she enjoys his teasing finger but yearns for more...she could feel herself about to cum_

"You like that don't you?" _Sonny asks as he rubs his finger up and down and then slowly pushes it inside her slippery walls_

 _A long moan was her answer but her pleasurable moans were soon replaced with shock as she suddenly opens her eyes when she feels the absence of finger much like he did to her earlier in the bathroom; Sonny grins at the look on her face._

 _Placing his hands on her hips_... "Lift up" _he tells her_

 _With the palms of her hands flat on his chest, Carly does as he said and Sonny pushes her down as he thrusts up. Sonny grunts and Carly gasps as he was now buried deep inside making them finally become one with each other. She couldn't help the tremors that came over her body as she began to cum for the second time...her nails dig in to his chest and he stay strong to keep it together so she wouldn't take him along with her.  
_  
 _As she comes down from her high, Sonny rolls her on to her back so he is now on top...she looks up at him gazing down at her. It wasn't long before their lips met in a sweet kiss; Carly runs her hands down his back as she wraps her legs around his waist._

 _Sonny starts their love making out at a slow tender pace...she moans in to his mouth at how he makes her feel with each stroke. His torturous slow pace felt oh so good but was also driving her crazy...slooooooowly he slips deep inside her slippery love walls taking her to the hilt and then just as slooooooowly he'd slip almost free only to start the process over again. He wanted their love making to last, but just like her it was driving him crazy. He felt the overwhelming urge to speed his thrusts into her over and over again but he held himself back; it was hard to resist doing just that._

 _Because of their fight earlier they missed out on spending the day together and his surprise of telling her "I love you"...maybe it was best that he didn't get to tell her today. He knows she loves him, he can tell by the look in her eyes...but for some reason she was afraid to say the words just like for some reason she didn't want to move into his penthouse with him. For now he's just happy to have her back so he'd resign himself to wait until she is ready to hear his words of love and say them back in return...right now all he wants to do is be in the moment with her and show her just how much he missed and loves her as they make love._

 _With a hand to her cheek Sonny kisses her relentlessly as he keeps up their slow torturous pace. Carly rubs her hands down his back and to his ass to give it a good squeeze and push. He knew she wanted him to end the sweet torture, and he would soon enough but for right now he loved making her squirm.  
_  
 _Leaning back from their kiss, he grins down at her_ "Hold on baby...patience is a virtue" _he flashes her a dimpled smile_

 _After rolling him on to his back, Carly straddles him down underneath as she says_ "I think you're the one that should hold on" _she leans down to his mouth and whispers_ "Cause I'm about to give you the ride of your life."

 _With a quick kiss to his lips, Carly sits up as she flings her hair back over her shoulder and she keeps her word and begins to ride him...she starts them out with a steady pace grinding down as he upper thrusts. Her eyes close as she grabs a hold of his hands and once again places them on her breast. Sonny exhales a heated breath as he gives her breast a squeeze and her pace starts to pick up._

 _Sonny watches her with her eyes closed as she nibbles down on her bottom lip for a moment then releases it leaving her mouth slightly open while she rides him like her own personal prized stallion. His hands lower down and hold on to her hips..._

 _With each stroke and grind down on his shaft, Carly calls out_ "Sonnee! Sonnee! Oh my G..."

"Yeah that's it..." _Sonny manages to grunt out as she savagely rides him_

"Oh Sonnee...faster...don't stop"

"You're on top baby" _Sonny reminds her then wets his lips at the sight of her jiggling breast_ "Mmmm"

 _The sounds of their love making filled the room..._

 _Carly places her hands on his chest; she needed to hold on to him since she knew soon enough she'd be a goner once she heads in to her third orgasm. Sonny knew she was on the edge...he wanted her to cum again too, but he wouldn't go with her; not yet at least. Lifting up as much as he could, he sucks in one of her breasts taking it fully inside his mouth. She was surprised by the sudden movement, but is more so surprised when he pushes them up so that he is on his knees with her legs wrapped tightly around him.  
_  
"Sonnee" _Carly whispers his name against his mouth as they take a moment to stare in to each others eyes_

 _In one swift movement, Sonny lays her down on her back so that they are now at the foot of the bed...with one deep thrust he sends her into the abyss of the of their passionate love making as her nails dig in to his back. He lets her have her moment as he fought to keep himself together and not cum with her._

 _The pain of her nails digging in to his back was getting to him...once she began to rub his back after coming down from her high, Sonny lifts her arms up above her head and their fingers instantly intertwine together. No words are spoken as their dance begins again._

 _Carly was at a loss of words as his strokes were deep and took her breath away with each pump. Her mouth hung open as her breath came out in heated pants...Sonny sucks at her bottom lip then takes her into a heated duel of kisses as their lips are fused together.  
_  
"Mmmmm" _Carly moans in to his mouth_ "Ahhh...Oooooo..." _she pants out breaking their kiss as he hit her deep within and she knew it wouldn't be long before her body succumbed for the fourth time._

 _Kissing up the crook of her neck, Sonny releases a hand from above her head and caresses it down her side until he reaches her leg... his hand is now at the crook of her knee. Sonny hits her with a series of deep thrusts over and over again and again until she finally succumbs and he follows right behind her._

 _With her free hand, Carly grabs on to the crumpled up comforter of the bed as her body begins to quake and she calls out his name_ "SONNEEEE"

 _After slipping free, Sonny lays his weight on top of her...he was exhausted as he worked to catch his breath; Carly was thoroughly exhausted as well and her body completely satisfied as she lay there with her arms out to her sides. She couldn't move even if she tried. Finally finding the strength to move, Sonny lifts up as he looks down upon her...he grins at the look on her face and loves that he was the one that put it there.  
_  
"Now I'm tired" _Carly says which makes them both laugh_

 _He places a soft sweet kiss at her lips then says_ "I wore you out huh" _he grins smugly and then moves to lay at her side_

"You're so arrogant" _Carly tells him as she lifts a hand to give his shoulder a little nudge_

"I never want us to fight like that again...I was a miserable wreck without you all day."

"I don't want to fight like that again either." _she answers in a whisper then says_ "You mean to much to me Sonny...I don't want to ever lose you because of Brian of all people."

"Forget about that idiot, he doesn't matter anymore. You could never lose me because of him...I belong to you and you to me." _Sonny tells her then goes on to say_ "But there's something I uh, I have to tell you...I think of you as mine and I know that may sound possessive but I can't help it. I'm never gonna let you go again; and I know what you're probably thinking you're gonna call me a prehistoric caveman..." _Sonny pauses with a little chuckle and she giggles shaking her head at him_

 _Sarcastically, Carly adds_... "You. Sonny Corinthos. A caveman...nooo"

 _Sonny smirks showing off his dimples_... "You making fun of me?"

"A little" _Carly replies with a grin_ "Yeah...kinda."

 _Sonny kisses her lovingly then leans back from her lips and whispers_ "Seriously though...I guess what I'm trying to say is that" _he pauses for a moment then tells her_ "You are my oxygen, Caroline...you are my life."

 _Carly smiles as she places a hand to his cheek and their lips come together in a sweet tender kiss...once they finally part she says_ "You know if I could move, I'd have to jump you again." _She giggles  
_  
 _Sonny smirks_ "Well I'll let you rest up first and hold you to that for later."

 _Carly watches Sonny as he grabs a pillow from the top of the bed and one from the floor that fell from their wild encounter...he hands her one to lay on and keeps one for himself as they stay laying at the end of the bed. He wraps their naked bodies in the comforter of the bed as she puts her head on his chest...they lay in silence for a little while but it wasn't too long before they both drifted off in to a peaceful slumber.  
_  
 ****** **Introducing Lt. Marcus Taggert** ******

 **Gia's Older Brother, Lieutenant at the PCPD and sworn enemy of Michael Sonny Corinthos Jr. The reason he became a cop was because of his protégé Timothy Deacon Woods (Deke), Sonny's abusive stepfather. Taggert saw Deke as a model cop and looked up to him...he blames Sonny for Deke's death and has sworn to bring Sonny down.**

 **PCPD Commissioner Mac Scorpio's Office (Morning)**

 _Sitting at his desk, Police Commissioner Malcolm Scorpio sighs as he just finishes up another annoying call with Lisa Heart. He didn't even get a chance to finish his morning coffee good when he walked in his office this morning to the phone ringing on his desk. The woman was relentless with calling Mac at his office daily wanting checkups and updates on what progress was being made on finding her missing sister Eva Heart._

 _Mac couldn't tell her much because there wasn't anything to tell since Angelo Vega was still presumably out of town and they could do nothing until he came back or is tracked down for questioning. Lisa kept putting pressure on Mac for answers and threatening to have a personal talk with the Mayor on the PCPD's incompetence on finding one missing person that was last heard of being in Port Charles. After a nearly twenty minute conversation that was giving him a major headache, Mac sent for Taggert to come to his office.  
_  
 _Hearing the knock on the door, Mac calls out_... "Come in"

 _Opening the door, Taggert walks inside and closes the door behind him_ "You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes, Taggert...have a seat" _Mac says as he motions a hand towards the chair in front of his desk. As Taggert sits down in the chair, Mac goes on to say_... "I have an assignment for you."

"Okay sir...what do you got for me?"

"It's a missing person's case and I need my top guy on it."

 _Scrunching his brow_ , _Taggert replies_ "With all due respect sir, I don't usually deal with missing person cases. I was kind of thinking that maybe you had something for me to do on the Corinthos/Morgan front."

"Not this time Taggert" _Mac says cutting him off then goes on to say_ "I need you on this case...you're one of my best cops on the force and I need only the best to take this case and solve it so I can get this shrew..." _he pauses with a little cough then clears his throat_ "Excuse me, I mean this woman off of my back. I need you to find out where or what happened to her sister."

"But sir, I'm a Lieutenant now..." _Taggert says trying to plead his case for Mac to get someone else and give him a real assignment like busting Sonny Corinthos once and for all_ "We have a whole separate department that deals with missing persons cases...why not just get them to do it? It's what they do after all! And like you said I'm one of the best cops you have here on the force, I should be out there looking for something that can bring down our very own Port Charles Mobster King Pin Sonny Corinthos and his trained Ape Jason Morgan instead of out there looking for someone's missing sister."

 _Mac slams his hand down on his desk as he yells_ , "You do what I tell you Taggert and right now I want you on this missing person's case...is that understood."

 _Exhaling a defeated breath, Taggert replies_... "Yes sir."

 _Nodding his approval, Mac goes on to say_ "Okay...the person that is missing is a woman named Eva Heart; she's a high profile fashion model from Paris and her sister Lisa has been calling my office relentlessly. She's been on my ass daily about progress in finding her missing sister and has been making threats to go to the Mayor. So you see why it's so important that I have my best guy on this case..."

"How long has this Eva woman been missing..."

"Well like I said her sister Lisa has been calling obsessively the past couple of days...she says it's been about a month since she's last seen Eva. When Lisa realized that her sister was missing she immediately contacted the Paris police."

"What did they find out?"

"Nothing much except they confirmed what Lisa told them which is that Eva left Paris to come to Port Charles to find her ex that broke up with her." _Mac tells him_

"And now it's up to us to find her..."

"Yes, before her sister Lisa drives me to drink..." _they both have a chuckle at Mac's reply_... "You know I usually have more compassion and sympathy for the missing person cases but this Lisa woman she doesn't even sound concerned for her missing sister's safety. Oh she tries to cover it up with phony sniffles over the phone but I can always tell when it's real or fake and believe me the only tears she's crying are crocodile."

"What do you think is up with that?" _Taggert asks_

"I don't know yet but for right now I need you to get on the case. Find me something...Anything."

 _Clearing his throat some, Taggert asks_ "So, who is the ex that Eva came to Port Charles after?"

"His name is Angelo Vega and he's staying at The Cosmopolitan Hotel in one of the Penthouse suite with his sister Jasmine Vega and her business partner Caroline Lee. Right now Angelo, his sister and her business partner are out of town that is why I haven't been able to bring him in for questioning. I need you to get over to the hotel and steak it out until Vega arrives and bring him in so we can find out what he knows about Eva's disappearance once and for all."

"What else do we know?"

"Basically Eva came here to Port Charles after her ex because he broke up with her...apparently before Vega left Paris he called Eva's answering machine and left a message that he was breaking up with her."

"Ouch...that's cold" _Taggert replies with a shake of his head_

"Yeah and apparently Eva didn't take it too well so she came here after him but the thing is no one has heard from her since."

"Do we know where she was staying at in town?" _Taggert asks_

"Yeah, she had a suite at the PC Hotel and this is where it gets weird...she checked in as Evangeline Vega she didn't use her real name. Why would she do that?" _Mac asks as he shrugs his shoulders…Taggert wonders the answer to that himself as Mac goes on to say_ "We talked with the manager and asked when she checked out and he checked the records and said everything was in order when she checked out a few days ago. With the month that her sister Lisa hasn't seen her and the conformation from the PC Hotel Manager that she checked out of the hotel two days ago, no one has seen or heard from Eva for a little over a month.

 _Taggert nods then says_ "That's not very long to be missing especially since the hotel manager confirmed she checked out only a few days ago. She is an adult after all she could have…" _he stops mid-sentence when a thought comes to him and then goes to say_ "Wait a minute, if she checked out of the PC Hotel and left then why is this a missing person's case? Obviously she left of her own free will...maybe the reason she left is because she gave up on reuniting with this guy and now she doesn't want to be bothered with anyone; maybe she just wants to be alone."

 _Mac interrupts_ , "True, but there are also other possibilities…maybe she confronted her ex and they argued…it could have gotten nasty and who knows what he did her?

"So you suspect foul play?"

"I don't know...it's a possibility but until we know for sure we're keeping all options open and right now Vega is the prime suspect. Who is to say that if Eva confronted him that he didn't grab her or something? He could have resented her coming after him and maybe one thing lead to another and what do you know he's got a dead body to get rid of and a murder to cover up."

 _Taggert silently sat and listened to Mac's theory...he nods his head while taking everything in as he places a hand to his chin giving it a rub_. "A Crime of Passion possibly..." _he suggests_

"Could be" _Mac replies then goes on to say_... "No one has seen or heard from her since she left Paris this is the last known place that Eva was said to be. Her sister Lisa wants answers about her disappearance and she's won't stop nagging me until she gets them."

"Well what about the airport? Did our people check it out to see if or when she booked a flight to leave Port Charles?"

"No, not yet...we've had our people focusing on finding Vega to bring him in for questioning to see if he knows anything; but you're right. Get on that, check out the airport, bus and train stations."

"I'm on it" _Taggert replies as he stands up from the chair he was sitting in, walks to the door and leaves out of Mac's office._

 **Sonny's Private Jet – Destination: Port Charles**

 _Sonny and Carly are sitting next to each other on his private jet...her head is laying on his shoulder and they are holding hands. Looking over to the others, Sonny sees that he and Carly are the center of attention as their nosey friends just sit and watch how close he and Carly are again._

 _It was early afternoon when they finally got to Sonny's private jet to go back to Port Charles. On the way to the airport in the limo Jasmine and Gia tried to get Carly to spill the goods on her and Sonny's reunion...they'd figured that much since she and Sonny were inseparable when they finally surfaced to leave and of course all of the holding hands and kissing was a dead giveaway._

 _Even though the short flight back to PC was almost over Jasmine and Gia were yet to pull any details out of Carly...but Sonny knew better than to think that just because Carly wasn't gossiping now that she wouldn't later; he wasn't worried though since he had complete confidence that when the women got together to gossip about sex that Carly would never have any complaints. Placing a kiss at her head, Sonny smiles smugly at that thought and then looks back over to the audience watching him and Carly as he thinks back to earlier this morning.  
_  
 **Flashback**

 _The leaving in the morning going back to Port Charles plans were changed to a more suitable time...Jasmine, Jason, Angelo and Gia were all packed and ready to leave but Sonny and Carly were still knocked out in bed._

 _Well at least Carly was still asleep and every time Sonny tried to wake her up she'd push him away as she yawns then mumbles out_ "Not now Sonny..."

 _Of course Sonny grinned as she put the pillow over her head and went back to sleep. When Jason and Jasmine came over to the room to see if they were ready to go, Sonny had the great pleasure in telling them that Carly was to tired out from last night to get up and leave right now.  
_  
"So that means you two finally kissed and made up?" _Jasmine asked in curiosity_

"That means that we will be leaving later" _Sonny grins as he dodges answering her question_ "I'll call you two later and let you know when Carly is ready to go." _he walks over to the door and opens it holding it for them to leave_

"I get the feeling he wants us to leave" _Jason smirks as he looks at Jasmine standing next to him_

"Yeah me too" _Jasmine adds with a laugh as she and Jason stand in place stalling to leave_ "Why is that? I mean we were good enough for him and Carly to vent their lover's spat to but now that they've made up they want to kick us out."

"Well technically Sonny is the one kicking us out..." _Jason says_

"True but apparently Carly is sleeping off the marathon reunion sex from last night so she's too tired to come out here and help Sonny kick us out. Otherwise she'd be out here too" _Jasmine replies then looks over at Sonny still holding the door open for them to leave and says_ "Well at least I'm assuming that's the reason Carly is too tired to come out here herself."

 _Sonny knew they were stalling and that Jasmine was trying to get the goods on what happened between him and Carly last night after they left, but he wasn't falling for it._

 _Showing off a perfect dimpled smile, Sonny says_ "I'll call you when Caroline wakes up and is ready to go" _while gesturing a hand for them to leave he says_ "Goodbye"

 _Jasmine and Jason couldn't help but laugh and shake their heads at Sonny's reply...Sonny wasn't falling for it. As they leave out the door Sonny waves bye as he once again says_ "Bye" _with his dimpled smile and closes the door behind them.  
_  
 **End Flashback  
**  
"Sonny?" _Carly nudges his shoulder_ "Sonny"

 _Snapping out of his thoughts, Sonny clears his throat and says_ "Yeah"

"You okay, I just asked you a question and you kinda spaced out for a little bit there"

"I'm fine, fine I was just thinking about something..." _he gives her lips a soft peck of a kiss then says_ "What was it you asked?"

"Well I asked what you thought about the idea of us all getting together for dinner tonight...you know since we didn't get a chance to all get together while we were away."

"Yeah, yeah sure no problem."

"Good then that's settled" _Carly smiles_ "As soon as we land Jasmine and I have to check on the construction of the boutique and then I was thinking about stopping by to see Bobbie."

 _Sonny nods and says_ "Okay, sounds good but just..." _he pauses shows off his dimples_ "Don't be too long cause you know what...I'm gonna miss you every second you're away."

 _Carly smiles and they slowly inch closer for kiss but just before their lips meet...  
_  
"Aww look how cute they are" _Gia says_

"With all the lovey dovey kissy poo talk they're spewing you'd think they were broken up for longer than twenty-four hours" _Jasmine says with a laugh then adds in_ "And wait...it wasn't even a full twenty-four."

 _Gia covers her mouth as she tries to hold in her smile and keep from laughing as Jasmine just bursts out laughing not trying to hide it in the least little bit. Jason was having a hard time keeping a straight face as he casts his head to the side trying to hide his smile while Angelo on the other hand says_...

"Well sis what do you expect with all the arguing these two do you know Cupid is ticked off cause he can't get a break with him having to shoot his arrows at them on a daily basis..."

 _Carly couldn't help but laugh but quickly clears her throat to keep herself from doing so...she looks at Sonny with a pout and says_ "They're making fun of us"

 _Sonny shoots them all a glare, then looks at Carly as he says_ "No I think they actually like watching us because they haven't stop staring at us since we got on the plane." _he glances over to them and then turns back to Carly_ "You know what forget the peeping toms...come'er"

 _And with that said, Sonny places a soft kiss to Carly's lips…they begin stealing little kisses and staring in each others eyes that they become lost in a world of their own where only the two of them existed and Jasmine, Jason, Gia and Angelo quickly fade in to the void.  
_  
 **The Cosmopolitan Hotel**

 _After Taggert left Mac's office this morning, he got right on the case of finding out what happened to the missing model, Eva Heart. He personally went to the airport to find out if Eva booked a flight out of town back to Paris but no one by the name of Eva Heart or Evangeline Vega booked a flight out of Port Charles. After the airport he went to both the bus and train stations and got the same answer._

 _It wasn't making any sense to him that a woman could just up and disappear without any explanation...he was beginning to agree with Mac when he brought up the possibility of foul play; now all he had to do was bring in Angelo Vega for questioning and see just what and how much he knows.  
_  
 _Walking up to the front desk, he shows his badge to the clerk_ "Lieutenant Taggert..."

"Yes Lieutenant how can I help you?" _asks the clerk_

"I'd like to speak to your manager about a guest you have staying here in one of your penthouse suites"

"One moment please" _the clerk makes a call to the manager's office_ "The manager will be with you shortly sir. If you'd like you can have a seat in the lobby"

"Thank you, I'm fine..."

 _The manager walks up behind the front desk to stand next to the clerk; holding out his hand to shake Taggert's hand he says_... "Lt. Taggert, I'm Ross Foster the hotel manager. How can I help you?"

 _After shaking his hand, Taggert replies_ "I need your help in an investigation I'm conducting. I need to speak to one of your guest, his name is Angelo Vega and he's staying in one of your penthouse suites with his sister..." _he looks at the notes on the little pad in his hand_ "Jasmine Vega and her business partner Caroline Lee."

"Oh yes, I believe I spoke to your Commissioner Scorpio a few days ago...as far as I know Mr. Vega, his sister and her business partner are out of town for the moment and as I told him I'm not privy to their schedule of returning."

"I'm aware of that but what I'd like is for you to give me a call when Mr. Vega returns..." _Taggert hands him is card_ "I have a few questions for him in a very important ongoing investigation."

 _Taking the card_ , "Yes sir I will make sure to call you upon Mr. Vega's return."

 _With a nod, Taggert starts to turn to leave but snaps his fingers and turns back around to say_ "Oh and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep this quiet...even to Mr. Vega and the rest of his party. Just give me a call when he comes in."

 _Turning to leave once again Taggert heads toward the front door but then decides to take a seat in the lobby as he goes over the his notes...he thinks back to the conversation he had with the hotel manager of the PC Hotel where Eva stayed before she went missing._

 _Even though Mac already had him questioned earlier he had a couple of questions himself. The manager basically told Taggert the same thing as he did the officers before that Eva was a guest at the hotel for a few weeks and everything was in order when she checked out…the guest don't even have to come to the front desk to check out of the rooms since they have a new system that allows a quick check out that you can do straight from your room on your TV as long as you have a major credit card. Eva was checked in as Evangeline Vega but checking out the credit card of Evangeline Heart was used.  
_  
 _Placing a hand on his chin, Taggert inwardly says to himself_ "So basically because of the hotel's easy check out system anyone can check out at anytime they want without being seen...and for that matter who is to say that Eva checked herself out. If Mac is right and there is some kind of foul play involved with her disappearance then anyone could have checked her out by using her credit card and I'm banking on that being the ex boyfriend."

~*~

 _The doorman holds the door open as Carly, Jasmine and Gia walk inside while Jason, Sonny and Angelo carry in their bags...they came to take Carly and Jasmine home first and then Angelo promised to take Gia back to her place afterwards_.

"Even though our time away got bombarded by the caveman crew..." _Jasmine says with a laugh as she looks over her shoulder_ "I'd say we had a pretty good time."

"Yeah we're gonna have to do it again _" Gia adds in_

 _Carly turns to look at the guys following them with the bags_ "But next time you guys can't come..." _she looks pointedly at Sonny_

"Come on you don't really mean that" _Sonny replies_ "For the most part we had fun and you loved every minute we spent together." _he says with a devilish dimpled grin and a wink_

"Okay spare us another floor show of how Sammy got his groove back" _Angelo says cutting in then adds_ … "We have all been subjected to enough of you two acting like horny teenagers on the plane and in the limo on the way here."

 _That comment gets Gia's attention as she stops in place to turn looking at Angelo with a grin_ "Like you are one to talk...you were quite the little horny teenager last night. Do you actually think I bought the suck up show you were putting on when you interrupted our man hater's party?"

 _Sitting down the bags in his hands, Angelo pulls Gia to him in one swift move causing her to laugh_ "If memory serves me correctly that first night we found you women at that strip club you were the one who jumped me when we got back to the room..."

 _With a disgusted look at Gia and her brother, Jasmine says_ "Okay now I'm starting to get nauseous."

"You can say that again" _Sonny adds in scrunching his brow as he starts up walking again towards the elevator_

 _Sonny, Carly, Jason and Jasmine head towards the elevator leaving Angelo and Gia behind. Gia laughs out when Angelo begins to tickle her and steal little kisses here and there._

 _Hearing the laughter, Taggert looks up letting his eyes follow the noise of the laughter; he thought it sounded familiar. His eyes open wide when he sees that it's his baby sister Gia and some guy with his hands all over her._

 _The manager that was still in the lobby talking to one of the workers also hears the laughter...he recognizes the man with the laughing woman is the guest Lt. Taggert was just inquiring with him about._

 _As Taggert begins to walk over to Gia, the manager sees him and begins to quickly walk over to him.  
_  
"Lieutenant..." _the manager calls out_... _Taggert stops in place and sees the manager walking up to him, before he could say anything the manager says_ "I'm glad you're still here it will save me a phone call." _now standing next to Taggert, he turns and discretely points as he says_ "Mr. Vega has returned."

 _Seeing that the manager was pointing to the guy with his sister, Taggert couldn't believe it. Of all the people his sister had to be with it he would be the suspect he was looking for to question in an official police investigation._

"Thank you, I'll handle it from here."

 _With a nod the manager walks away, and Taggert wastes no time in walking over to his baby sister...he would definitely have a talk with her later about her choices in men to date but for right now he had official police business to take care of._

 _Clearing his throat some, Taggert stands in front of the kissing duo. Gia is shocked to see her big brother standing in front of her...Angelo looks back and forth between them wondering who the guy is that interrupted them._

"Marcus...wh, what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question but judging from your very public display of affection I have a pretty good idea."

"Don't start! I'm not some little girl that you have to protect anymore." _Gia tells him as she places a hand on her hip._

"I know. You've become this beautiful young woman standing in front of me but no matter what, you'll always be my little sister and I'll always look out for and protect you. That's what big brother's do."

 _Angelo was relieved to hear that the guy was Gia's brother...for a moment there he was starting to get jealous. She'd told him that she had a brother before but he'd never met him._

 _Gia flashes him a small smile_ "Well as you can see I'm fine." _then it dawns on her as she asks_ "Hey how'd you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't. I'm here on official police business."

"Okay then we won't keep you."

"Wait a minute...aren't you going to introduce your big brother to your friend?"

 _Sighing, Gia relents as she does the introductions_ "Angelo this is Marcus, my brother...Marcus this is Angelo my boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend? How long have you two been seeing each other?" _Taggert asks curiously since he knew nothing about this guy.  
_  
"For a little while now...in fact we're just getting back from a little trip we took with some friends."

 _Scrunching his brow, Taggert looks up and down at Angelo trying to size him up...since he was a suspect in a missing person case Anglo already had three strikes against him in Taggert's book and that made him unworthy of his baby sister.  
_  
"A trip huh? Did you stay in separate rooms?"

 _Gia gives her brother a look that lets him know that it's none of his business..._

 _Exhaling a breath, Taggert shakes his head and says_ "I'll take that as a no" _he glances over at Angelo with a glare and then looks back at Gia_... "How come you didn't call me? I didn't even know you were gone anywhere."

"Marcus, you're my big brother and I love you but I'm a grown woman now and I don't have to give you an itinerary of my every move."

 _A silent moment passes between them; Angelo knew that Gia's brother wasn't liking him one little bit and it was at that moment that he realized how Jason felt since he was now in his shoes with Gia's brother._

 _Deciding to break the ice, Angelo clears his throat as he reaches out a hand to Taggert to shake..._ "Nice to meet you..."

 _Neither Gia or Angelo saw it coming when Taggert takes out his handcuffs and quickly cuffs Angelo's outstretched hand.  
_  
"What the hell?!" _Angelo yells_

"Marcus what is the meaning of this! You take those handcuffs off him right now!"

"Angelo Vega you are wanted down at the station for questioning..."

"Questioning for what?! I haven't done anything!"

 _Before Taggert could finish, Gia interrupts_ "Why are you doing this?!" _she grabs her brother's hand pulling it off of Angelo's then places a hand to his chest pushing him back some as she steps between the two men._

"Step aside Gia; you're interfering with a police investigation."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

 _Jasmine, Carly, Sonny and Jason are standing and waiting for the elevator that was taking forever to come...they turn around hearing the loud voices and see that Angelo is being handcuffed. The foursome exchange looks between each other then hurry over to the scene to find out what was going on.  
_  
 _Jasmine walks up to the cop that Gia was yelling at_ "What is the meaning of this?! I'm Jasmine Vega and that's my brother you have handcuffed here!"

"Your brother is wanted for questioning down at the PCPD..."

"Tell me something do you arrest everyone your sister dates?! HUH?! Is it common for you to abuse your badge just because you don't approve of Gia's choice in men? I want to know so I know what to tell my lawyer when I file harassment charges!" _Angelo yells as he glares at Taggert; his hands are cuffed behind his back  
_  
"Questioning for what Taggert?!" _Sonny asks as he waves a hand at Angelo for him to calm down_

 _Taggert scoffs when he sees Sonny and Jason_ "Well, well, well...if it isn't Port Charles' own Friendly Neighborhood Mobster and his Stone Cold Gargoyle Enforcer." _he says as he walks around Jasmine and Gia to stand off with Sonny and Jason._

 _Sonny gives Taggert a bored look and Jason stands glaring at him not saying a word...  
_  
"You know if I heard you correctly, you said Mr. Vega here is wanted for questioning...since when do you handcuff a man that's only wanted for questioning." _Sonny asks_

"Well you should know Corinthos you're the expert seeing as though you've been cuffed and hauled down to the PCPD enough." _Taggert replies_

"Well what are you waiting for? Un cuff him and while you're at it you can tell us what this is all about."

 _Chuckling_... "Number one…save your orders for Morgan cause I don't follow them..." _Taggert says through gritted teeth as he glares at Sonny_ "Two…your buddy Vega is not only wanted for questioning but he is also the sole suspect of possible foul play for a missing woman...a woman that just happens to be his Ex that he dumped." _he turns looking at Angelo as he says_ … "Does the name Eva Heart ring any bells?"

 _Angelo's eyes widen in shock from Taggert saying her name...he passes a silent look over to Sonny and Jason but Taggert catches it as Sonny shakes his head sending Angelo a silent message to keep his mouth shut.  
_  
"What's this?" _Taggert adds_ "Could I be so lucky..." _he grins_

"What are you babbling about now Taggert?" _Sonny asks_

"Well I'm just curious you know with the looks you seem to be exchanging with Vega over there...do you have any ideas about Eva Heart's sudden disappearance?" _Taggert asks_

"Why would I? Never heard of her."

"Yeeah" _Taggert says with a chuckle then adds_ "Somehow I'm not buying that."

"Well you never were very bright so..." _Sonny says as he shrugs his shoulders leaving the rest unsaid  
_  
"You know what...here's a thought." _Taggert says as he walks over to stand in front of Angelo_ "I'm thinking Eva followed you here after you broke up with her...she sees you have moved on with my sister and in a jealous rage she waits until you're alone to confront you; one thing leads to another and oops you have a dead body on your hands." _walking over to Sonny, he continues_ "Now here is where it gets interesting...your buddy over there comes to you he needs a huge favor seeing as though this is his first murder and he has absolutely no idea what to do or how to get rid of a body. You tell him not to worry about it and that you'll take care of it..." _looking at Jason, Taggert keeps spinning his theory_ "Then Sonnyboy gives you the order and poof...Eva's body is gone without a trace. How am I doing so far?" _he asks as he looks between Sonny and Jason then over to Angelo_

"You actually get paid to come up this crap?" _Sonny scoffs_ "You know what Taggert, I don't think the tax payers would like to know how you and the PCPD are wasting our taxpaying dollars throwing around wild accusations that have absolutely no truth to them."

"Well how about you and Morgan come on down to the station with me and we'll have a little chat to find out where the truth lies?"

"Why not? Got nothing to hide" _Sonny replies then casts a look to Jason as he asks_ "Do you Jason?"

 _Shaking his head_ "Not a thing; but just to be on the safe side I think we should call Justus and have him meet us there."

 _Sonny nods in agreement and Jason immediately takes out his cell phone...he steps off to the side to make a quick call to Justus to meet them at the PCPD_.

"Whoaaa" _Taggert laughs_ "Morgan actually has a brain to think up ideas of his own? You better watch out though cause Sonny is use to giving the orders and thinking up all the ideas; he might think you're trying to undermine his authority." _he looks back at Sonny to say_ "Can't have that can you Sonnyboy?"

 _Sonny looks at him with a bored look and then walks over to Carly putting his hands on her shoulders he says_ "This won't take long, I'll be back."

"I'll go with you."

 _Shaking his head no_ , "No..."

"But Sonny I"

 _Cutting her off_ "Don't worry sweetheart everything's going to be okay" _he gives her a small smile trying to reassure her_

"That's easier said than done since you're about to be taken down to the police station by a cop that obviously hates you." _Carly replies_

"I can handle Taggert..." _Sonny tells her_ "You stay here with Jasmine and Gia okay. Jason already called our lawyer he's on his way down there...we'll be back soon; an hour tops" _he places a soft kiss to her lips.  
_  
"What about Angelo?"

 _Lowering his voice so only Carly could hear, Sonny tells her_ "He'll be okay as long as he keeps his mouth shut...Taggert has nothing he's reaching like he always does. You stay here and I'll call you when we're on our way back."

 _Sighing, Carly relents_ "Okay"

"That's my girl"

 _Truth be told, Sonny didn't want her down at the police station...he didn't want her to see this part of his life.  
_  
 _After placing one last quick kiss to her lips, Sonny turns around and says_ "Let's go"

 **PCPD**

 _Sonny and Jason come walking inside the PCPD with Taggert escorting Angelo behind them.  
_  
"Okay Taggert, we're here. Let's get this over with."

"What's the hurry Sonny? Got some place to be? Some place like making sure your goons covered everything up that can lead back to you for the missing woman's mysterious disappearance?"

"Look I don't know what you're thinking but I don't know anything about Eva being missing!" _Angelo snaps as he tries to keep his cool on the outside but on the inside he was a nervous wreck_ "I didn't even know she was here in Port Charles until after you handcuffed me for no reason!"

 _Mac comes walking up_ "Angelo Vega I presume."

"That's right and you are?"

"I'm Commissioner Malcolm Scorpio and if you'll follow Officer Cooper to interrogation room one then we'll have you answer a few questions and see if we can have you on your way."

"Why should I cooperate and answer any questions you have?! I was having a private conversation with my girlfriend that just happens to be your Lieutenant Taggert's sister Gia and then he comes over out of nowhere interrupting us and slaps handcuffs on me! I wasn't under arrest or for that matter read my rights and he hauls me out of my hotel lobby like I'm some kind of criminal! I'd like to press harassment charges..."

"I understand your anger and I apologize for my Lieutenant sometimes he can be a little over zealous at times." _Mac says as he releases Angelo from the handcuffs_ "You're not under arrest but we do have some questions to ask you and if you don't answer them then we are going to have to assume you have something to do with your ex girlfriend Eva's disappearance. It will work out better for you in the long run if you cooperate with us instead of against us."

 _Closing his eyes for a moment, Angelo opens them again as he exhales a breath while thinking that if he cooperates then it will all be over with and he could leave. Of course he wouldn't tell them what really happened, he'd be careful with what he says..._

"Okay"

"Office Cooper..." _Mac calls to out to the officer once again_ "Please take Mr. Angelo Vega into interrogation room one. I'll be in there shortly."

"Yes sir."

"You don't have to say anything without a lawyer" _Sonny quickly tells Angelo_

"Corinthos and Morgan...what are you two doing here?" _Mac asks confused_

 _Taggert walks over to Mac and they step to the side so Taggert could talk with Mac discretely_ "I have reason to believe that Sonny and Jason could possibly be involved..."

 _Cutting him off_ "Why?"

"Come on Mac think about it. Nothing happens in PC without Corinthos and Morgan being involved in some kind of way. Now apparently this Vega guy is in good with Sonny and Jason...I went to The Cosmopolitan to give the manager my card and told him to call me personally when Vega shows up; I decided to sit in the lobby for a little while to go over some notes and to my surprise I find my sister with the suspect and it wasn't long after that when Corinthos and Morgan show up. Now get this after I mention Eva's name Vega suddenly get's laryngitis and stops mouthing off as he and Sonny pass looks at each other; no doubt Sonny was signaling him to keep quiet. From then on, Sonny took over all conversations while Vega and Morgan play human statues...I'm thinking you were right when you suggested foul play earlier. Who better to get rid of a body than Corinthos? Well make that Morgan since Sonny doesn't get his hands dirty and we all know that Anger Boy doesn't blink without Sonny's approval."

"That all sounds good but you don't have any proof." _Mac points out_

"I'll get it." _Taggert quickly replies then says_ "And don't worry I'm going by the book I asked Sonny if he and Jason would volunteer to come down here and answer a couple of questions. They agreed."

 _With a slight nod, Mac says_ "Okay...Vega is in interrogation room one so put Sonny and Jason in room two. Since I'll be expecting another annoying call from Lisa Heart inquiring about our progress I'll question the boyfriend...you can have Corinthos and Morgan."

 _Taggert grins_ "No problem"

"Yeah I thought you'd like that" _Mac says as he pats him on the shoulder...walking back over to Sonny and Jason_ "Thanks for volunteering to come in."

"Surrre no problem...whatever we can do to help out Port Charles' Finest." _Sonny says with a fake smile_ "Although, Jason and I don't know anything about this uh missing woman so I'm afraid we won't be of much use."

"We'll see about that, Corinthos" _Taggert adds_

"I know you're not about to question my clients without their attorney present..." _Justus Ward says as he sees Sonny and Jason about to be lead back to the interrogation rooms_

"Perfect timing as usual counselor..." _Taggert grumbles_

"Your clients agreed to volunteer to answer some questions" _Mac adds in_

"Maybe so but you won't be asking them anything without me there." _Justus replies with a smug grin_ "Shall we"

"Actually Justus could you uh sit in with Angelo instead. Jason told you about him over the phone when he called you."

"Yeah he mentioned Taggert was bringing him in for questioning about his missing ex girlfriend or something like that."

"Yeah that's right. Could you sit in with him instead; Jason and I can handle Taggert _." Sonny says with a grin over to Taggert just to piss him off_

 _Justus smirks_ "Sure, no problem...if that's what you want."

"Thanks and don't worry Jason and I will do our best to answer any questions but I'd doubt we'll be of any help since we don't know the missing woman in question." _Sonny anticipates Justus's next question and answers before he can ask_ "You know Taggert according to him anything that goes wrong in PC Jason and me have to be the cause of it."

 _Looking at Taggert, Justus says_ "When you're finished questioning the wrong guys, Again, let me know. I expect my clients to walk out of here without any further harassment."

 _Taggert shakes his head and rolls his eyes...  
_  
 _At that exact moment Gia, Jasmine and Carly come walking in the police station...neither of them could stay away any longer. It was all of ten minutes before they said the hell with it and then came to the unanimous decision to come down to the police station despite the men's protest. The looks the three women were getting as they strode their way inside the PCPD would have their men in a jealous frenzy  
_  
 _Carly immediately stops an officer that is about to walk by_ "Hi, excuse me."

 _The officer took great pleasure in checking out the very hot blond that had his full attention as she stopped him in his tracks. She was dressed in a little black dress that falls just below her knees and with a low v-cut accentuating her cleavage._

"I need to speak to someone..." _Carly continues to say but stops mid sentence when she spots Sonny. Pushing past the officer, she quickly walks over to him_ "Sonny"

 _Sonny embraces her in his arms as she hugs him_ "Caroline what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't sit, wait and worry about you, Angelo and Jason. Neither of us could."

 _After giving Jason a hug as well, Jasmine asks_ "Where's my brother?"

"In one of the interrogation rooms" _Jason replies_ "Don't worry our lawyer Justus is going to sit in with him."

 _Jasmine nods as she looks around worried out of her mind about Angelo...  
_  
"Gia what are you doing here?" _Taggert asks seeing his sister_

"I came to see about Angelo not that you care!" _Gia snaps back_

"I don't want you here. Go home and we'll talk about this later." _Taggert orders her_

"I'm not leaving until I see Angelo." _Gia says standing her ground_

"And I'm not leaving until all of you are released!" _Carly adds with a snap. She walks over to stand in front of Taggert_ "Just who the hell do you think you are? You think you can harass whoever you want just because you have a badge and because you don't like your sister's choice in men! You goad Sonny and Jason to come down here to answer questions about a woman they don't even know! You handcuff and embarrass Angelo in front everyone in the lobby of where we live just because you don't approve of him dating Gia! Since when do police handcuff people that aren't under arrest?! I want to speak to your Captain or whoever it is that's over _**YOU**_ so I can let him know just what kind of bias baldheaded jackass he has representing the police department; a so called cop that gets off on using his badge against innocent people!"

 _Sonny couldn't help but grin at the way Carly stood up to Taggert...the way she was tearing into him was very impressive; she was like a force of nature. Maybe he didn't have to worry about her being able to deal with this part of his life after all. The way she gave it to Taggert with both barrels almost made Sonny feel sorry for him...almost.  
_  
"Excuse me" _Mac says getting Carly's attention...as she turns around he recognizes her_ "I know you don't I?" _then it dawns on him who she is_ "You're Bobbie Spencer's daughter right. We met a while ago when she threw you that party at Luke's Club"

"Yeah..." _Carly replies then recognizes him also_ "I remember…"

"I'm Mac Scorpio, police commissioner of the PCPD. It's Carly right?" _he asks trying to remember her name  
_  
"That's right"

"Spencer is it?

"Actually it's Benson although Luke would be thrilled if I took the Spencer last name; but my professional name is Caroline Lee"

 _Mac nods_... "So I take it you're involved with Sonny..." _he also remembers Sonny was with her at Bobbie's party for her at Luke's_

"So what if I am" _Carly says while crossing her arms_

 _Sighing, Mac replies_ "Look I can't tell you who to be with but as a friend of your mother's I'd like to give you a little friendly advice; getting involved with Sonny and his world is a huge mistake. Sonny is a criminal and a very dangerous man...the people around him either wind up getting hurt or in the morgue. I wouldn't want that for you and Bobbie especially since you two just found each other. Take my advice and walk out of here and away from Sonny while you still can; if not for your own sake but for your mother's."

 _Carly's blood was boiling inside as she narrows her eyes at Mac_ "You have some nerve you know that..." _she shakes her head_ "How dare you use my mother to get me to abandon Sonny! You call Sonny a criminal but you can't get him on anything but trumped up charges or accusing him of something he knows nothing about! You know what I'm beginning to think that my Uncle Luke was right when he said the PCPD couldn't solve the mystery of ice. Because of your incompetence to solve a case you have to resort to casting the blame on the easy target of Sonny and Jason because it's the only way for you to make an arrest stick! How complicated is it to comprehend that neither Sonny nor Jason have ever laid eyes on Eva Heart or knew her for that matter. Huh?"

"Did you know Eva?"

 _Sonny quickly steps in to protective mode_ "Alright that's enough!" _he walks over to Carly to stand next to her_ "This stops right now! If you're not going to take advantage of my generosity of cooperating to come down here and answer your questions then we're going to leave." _Looking over to Justus he tells him_ "Stay with Angelo and do whatever you gotta do to see that he walks out of here." _he takes Carly's hand in his_ "Let's go"

"Whoa, whoa hold on Sonny" _Taggert says before he could begin to leave_ "I'm beginning to think Carly's right…maybe we shouldn't be questioning you and Jason. Maybe she's the one we should be questioning instead."

"I have nothing to hide..." _Carly replies_

"Good, then you won't have a problem answering some questions." _Mac adds in_

"She doesn't have to answer anything" _Sonny says cutting in_

"Why are you so quick to get Carly out of here Sonnyboy?" _Taggert asks with curiosity_

"I'd like to know the answer to that too" _Mac replies_

 _Taggert goes on to say_ "If she has nothing to hide then I don't see why you'd object."

 _Carly turns her back to Mac and Taggert as she turns around to face Sonny_ "It's okay" _she tells him as she sees the worried look in his eyes that he's covering up from everyone else but she knew him enough to know that it's there. She turns back around_ "I'm a Fashion Designer and I knew Eva as a model from when I lived in Paris. We weren't friends; she's modeled some of my designs in a couple of fashion shows I've had over the years. I came here to Port Charles to find my mother as you know but also to open up a Boutique of my designs. I had no idea Eva was even in Port Charles in fact the first I heard of it was when your Lieutenant was handcuffing my friend. There you have it that's all I know."

"Satisfied Mac?" _Sonny asks_

"For now" _Mac replies as he looks back and forth with an expressionless look between Sonny and Carly_

"Let's Go" _Sonny says as he stares straight at Mac_

"I don't want to leave without Angelo" _Carly tells him_

"My lawyer is here with him, he's in good hands." _Sonny explains then looks over at Jasmine and back at Carly_ "I promise you both that Angelo will be okay. Justus is the best at what he does and besides..." _he turns staring straight at Taggert_ "They've got nothing to hold him on."

 _Mac and Taggert watch as Sonny leads Carly out of the police station._

 _Jason takes Jasmine's hand in his and they begin to leave as well. Looking over her shoulder, Jasmine sees that Gia is still standing there.  
_  
 _Stopping in place, Jasmine turns and ask_... "You coming?"

 _A moment of silence passes as Gia just stares angrily at her brother...she finally speaks but keeps her glaring eyes on her brother as she says_ "Yeah...I'm coming."

 _Without a word to Taggert, Gia walks away from him and over to Jasmine and Jason. Taggert sighs as he watches his baby sister leave out with Jason Morgan of all people._

 _Neither Mac, Taggert, Sonny nor the others noticed the short middle aged balding man in the background watching their every move. Jacques DuPont, the private detective Lisa hired stood silently in the police station watching the whole scene play out; he had arrived in Port Charles the day before keeping a low profile and sniffing around to see what he could find out. He decided to see if he could find out what exactly the police knew about the case of Eva's disappearance and it was just his luck that he was there when Taggert brought Angelo to the PCPD in handcuffs._

 _Jacques was very intrigued with the scene that the loud blond woman called Carly put on...he became very interested to know just what she knew about what happened to Eva especially when she was so vocal in telling the police that her gangster boyfriend didn't know Eva. He tells himself to keep a close eye on her because he knew in his gut that she would be the key to finding out where and what happened to Eva.  
_

 _After leaving the police station they all headed back to Carly and Jasmine's penthouse suite at the Cosmopolitan...Gia went with them too at Jasmine's insistence since she knew how worried she was about Angelo and didn't want her to be alone.  
_  
 _Both Sonny and Jason once again assured the women that Angelo was in good hands with Justus and for them not to worry. Gia was so confused to what was going on that she asked Carly and Jasmine for an explanation of who Eva was and why did her brother Marcus think Angelo had anything to do with her disappearance._

 _Jasmine didn't tell Gia the whole story but told her just enough. She told her about how Angelo and Eva dated and how he broke up with her...of course she left out everything about Carly's kidnapping and what happened when Sonny, Jason and Angelo rescued her from Eva._

 _It wasn't much long after that when Sonny got a call from Justus saying that he and Angelo were leaving the police station and Angelo was on his way home. Justus told him that everything went smoothly and just like he said Taggert didn't have anything to hold Angelo on so they had to let him go._

 _Once Carly, Jasmine and Gia heard the news they finally started to relax a little...Gia waited anxiously until Angelo finally showed up and when he did she practically flew in to his arms_.

"Thank goodness you're okay" _Gia says as she hugs her man_

 _As Angelo embraced Gia in his arms with a huge hug he looks over her shoulder he sees Sonny and Jason standing there. He knew they were probably wondering what he said to the cops but before he could get a word out Sonny shakes his head no. Taking that as a signal for they'd talk about it later, Angelo stayed quiet...he reasoned that Sonny probably didn't want to talk about it in front of Gia._

"I'm fine, everything's okay" _Angelo tells her as he looks in to her eyes then places a soft kiss to her lips_ "Sonny's lawyer was great..." _he looks over to Sonny_ "Thanks man, I owe you one."

"No problem" _Sonny replies_

 _Jasmine hugs Angelo with a sisterly hug of comfort; she whispers into his ear not to worry and that everything will be fine. Carly gets her hug in as well also whispering in his ear that he was a hero the night that he, Sonny and Jason rescued her from Eva and she would always be grateful to him. She also told him that what happened with Eva was an accident and she didn't want him to blame himself for her death._

 _With the day they were having since getting back to PC, they all decided to part ways...Gia and Angelo went back to her place while Carly and Sonny went back to his penthouse and Jasmine and Jason stayed put since they had the suite all to themselves._

 **The Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4  
**  
 _The elevator doors open and Carly steps out with Sonny right behind her finishing up a call with Benny on his cell phone. Benny welcomed Sonny home and of course assured him that business went smoothly while he was away._

 _The limo ride over was a quiet one since it wasn't long after they pulled off that Benny called Sonny's cell. Throughout the whole ride, Carly went back and forth between watching Sonny in business mode on the phone and glancing out the window with nothing but her thoughts in mind of the day they had so far. Never did she ever imagine when she woke up this morning that she'd be down at the police station_. "One thing is for sure, being with Sonny will never be boring" _she tells herself_

 _Max opens the door with a nod to Carly as she walks inside and then he greets Sonny with a_ "Welcome back boss"

"Thanks Max" _Sonny says as he walks inside behind Carly and with his cell phone to his ear while still on the phone with Benny; Max closes the door once they both are inside._

 _Carly drops down a small overnight bag on Sonny's desk and then kicks off her black Jimmy Choo pumps while letting out a sigh of relief once they were off her feet. Still on the his cell phone listening to Benny ramble on and on Sonny stood next to the closed door as he watches Carly kick off her shoes and walk barefoot to the couch._

 _There was something so damn sexy about the way she walked barefoot over to the couch that had Sonny wetting his lips as he watched her. He wondered to himself how she could turn him on that quick by just walking barefoot to the couch.  
_  
 _Snapping out of it, Sonny looks down and sees her shoes that she left on the middle of the floor...shaking his head he picks up the shoes then dangles them up on his fingers to show them to her.  
_  
 _Looking over to him, Carly sees him holding up her shoes_ "Oh thanks sweetie" _she tells him as she never even realizes that she left them in the middle of the floor._ "You can just put them down next to my bag."

 _Sonny smirks shaking his head at her again and then places her shoes neatly on the floor next to the side of his desk._

 _Sitting quietly on the couch, Carly lets Sonny finish his call. Mac's words to her at the PCPD began to play over in her head_...

 **-** __ **Getting involved with Sonny and his world is a huge mistake. Sonny is a criminal and a very dangerous man...the people around him either wind up getting hurt or in the morgue. I wouldn't want that for you and Bobbie especially since you two just found each other. Take my advice and walk out of here and away from Sonny while you still can; if not for your own sake but for your mother's."** __ **-** __

 _It still made her blood boil with how Mac tried not only to get her to abandon Sonny but use her mother as an excuse for her to do it.  
_  
"Some so called friend Bobbie has" _Carly inwardly says to herself._

 _Although that was her first time at a police station being in a situation like that, Carly was shockingly surprised at how well she handled herself. Being with Sonny she was going to have to get use to these type of things happening...she'd have to be strong and brave like she was tonight._

"And I will be." _Carly inwardly tells herself_ "Maybe tonight was a type of test to see if I can handle the other part of Sonny's world. So far before tonight I haven't seen the mob side of Sonny; and the kidnapping doesn't count because that was all Eva it had nothing to do with Sonny's business. The truth is Mac is right...Sonny is a dangerous man and maybe he's right that I should get out while I can but I can't. I can't walk away from him and I don't want to because I love him..." _she smiles at that thought_ "Who'd of thought it, me in love with a mob boss...a mob boss that just happens to be the boy I use to hate. Well he's not that boy anymore; he's proven that to me time and time again. Now all that's left is for me to tell Sonny my feelings for him...but how? I've waited so long to tell him; I want it to be special."

 _After listening to Benny's report, Sonny says_ "Good, I'm glad to hear that at least there weren't any business problems while I was away...but it looks like we may have a small problem with Taggert."

 _He looks over to Carly sitting on the couch...she was looking off to the side nowhere in particular but Sonny could tell by how quiet she was and the look on her face that she had something on her mind.  
_  
"Benny listen...we'll discuss this further later but for right now I want you to put a guard on Taggert. Yeah, yeah I want to know everywhere he goes and everything he does. Got it"

 _Ending the call, Sonny places his cell phone on his desk next to Carly's overnight bag  
_  
"Penny for your thoughts" _Sonny says while taking off his suit jacket and places it neatly on the back of his desk chair.  
_  
"Only a penny?" _Carly says with a grin as she snaps out of her thoughts to look over at him_ "Come on you can do better than that"

"Oh yeah that's right; I forgot how high maintenance you are _..." Sonny replies with a little laugh_

 _Carly throws a pillow from the couch at him_ "Hey"

 _Catching the pillow and tossing it back onto the couch, Sonny smirks as he walks over to the mini bar_ "Brandy?" _he offers while picking up the decanter of liquor_

"I'd love some thank you..."

 _Sonny hands her a glass as he sits down next to her on the couch_... "You okay?" _he asks_

 _Carly clinks her glass to his then drinks down a sip closing her eyes for a moment_ "I'm Fine" _she says opening her eyes again only to see him staring straight at her_

 _Sonny nods as he lightly smiles letting a hint of his dimples come out...Carly wonders what the look is for as she says_ "What?"

 _After taking a sip of his drink Sonny replies_ "Nothing, can't a man just enjoy looking at his beautiful woman?"

 _Carly smiles back and takes another sip of her drink...  
_  
"You're amazing you know that?" _Sonny tells her_

"What brought on that compliment?" _Carly asks curiously_

"Watching you tonight at the PCPD…you were like a warrior. Mac and Taggert didn't stand a chance…"

 _Smiling, Carly tires to hold in a laugh_ "You liked that huh"

"Most people wouldn't be able to handle the situation the way you did. You were strong and brave and downright scary" _Sonny says the last part with a fake shiver_

 _Laughing_ "Shut up" _she pushes his shoulder playfully_

"No really I almost felt sorry for Taggert...you really let him have it."

"Well he deserved it...I can't believe he's actually Gia's brother." _Carly says then takes another sip of her drink_

 _Sonny places his practically untouched glass down on the ottoman, then takes her glass and places it next to his._

 _Taking her hand in his, Sonny clears his throat a little then looks straight in to her chocolate brown eyes_ "How'd I get so lucky to have you by my side?" _Sonny asks in a whisper; but before she could say anything he continues_ "Like I said before most people wouldn't be able to handle the situation the way you did today...you could have took what Mac said to heart and walked out on me but you didn't. I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Hey" _Carly says in a soft whisper_ "Remember we're past all the pushing each other away. I'm a big girl and I make my own decisions and besides you're not getting rid of me that easy Sonny Corinthos." _she smiles_

 _With her hands still in his, Sonny raises them up and places a soft kiss on the back of both...he forces out a smile because what he was about to say could make him wind up losing her, but he had to say it.  
_  
"Before you say that...I, I just want you to be sure because truth be told Mac was right. I am a dangerous man; the line of work I'm in isn't exactly a regular nine to five job. We haven't talked much about this but with everything that has happened today since we've gotten back I think we should."

 _Carly gets a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that he might be changing his mind about wanting to be with her. Was he going to push her away again but this time for her own good?  
_  
"K" _she says in a barely audible tone_

"We've come a long way from when we first saw each other that night at Luke's club. We've over come many obstacles, our past mistakes, insecurities, you being kidnapped...through it all we've managed to get through it together." _Sonny sighs then continues_ "But all of that is nothing compared to the world _**I**_ live in."

"What are you saying Sonny? You changing your mind about us?" _Carly asks with a nervous look and her stomach tied up in knots_

 _Shaking his head_ , "No, never..." _Sonny assures her...he places a soft gentle hand to her cheek_ "I just...I want you to be sure that being with me is what you want. I won't force you to stay if you think you won't be able to handle it."

"I handled it just fine today at the PCPD, you even said so yourself." _Carly argues  
_  
"I know baby and you did good...you did great you were so strong and brave that it takes my breath away. I was so proud of ya." _Sonny tells her_

"Then why are you doubting me now?"

"I'm not doubting you I'm just...okay listen." _Sonny lowers his hand from her cheek and once again takes her hands in his_ "You were able to handle yourself this time but what about the next or the times after that. I'm sorry to say sweetheart but this wasn't a onetime thing with me being summoned to the PCPD"

"I'll handle it then too" _Carly tells him. She sees that he's about to interrupt her but before he can she asks_ "Why are you looking for excuses for us not to be together?"

"You gotta believe me that being without you is the last thing I ever want...I want you in my life more than anything Caroline."

"I want you too Sonny; I don't see the problem."

"I just want you to be in this relationship with me with your eyes open...this is your chance to bail if you think you can't deal with being in my life because of who I am and what I do. This has to be your choice...and if you decide that you can't then I'll" _he pauses for a moment closing his eyes and gathering up the strength to continue. As his eyes open he blinks a few times before he whispers out_ "I'll let you go if that's...if that's what you want."

 _Carly shakes her head no_ "That's not what I want..." _she sniffs as the tears she was holding back came streaming down her cheeks; she was so afraid that he was telling her goodbye even though he said the decision was hers._ "So what happens next? I made my choice and it's to be here with you." _she tells him and then nervously begins to nibble at her bottom lip._

 _Sonny frames her face in the palms of his hands and lets his thumbs wipe away her tears as he leans in close and answers her question with the sweetest of all kisses._

 _Accepting his lips upon hers, Carly kisses him back with all the love she has inside for him. As she wraps her arms around him never wanting to let go, Carly realizes in that moment that it didn't matter how she tells him she loves him just as long as she did and also that she was silly to wait this long to do it._

 _Slowly they began to part, but before Carly could say anything Sonny beats her to it_... "I'm never gonna let you go" _he whispers against her lips_

"Promise…" _Carly asks in a whisper_

"I promise…" _Sonny answers as he stares into her eyes_

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere" _Carly tells him as she gazes lovingly into his eyes_ "You know why?" _she smiles_

 _Sonny places a soft peck of a kiss to her lips_ "Tell me"

 _A silent moment passes neither saying a word until Carly finally says_ "Because I love you."

 _Sonny couldn't believe what he just heard her say...his heart began to race as his mouth slightly parts open. So stunned by hearing her say I love you for the first time he was at a loss of words as he stumbles to speak...  
_  
"Did you just...did I just hear you say..."

 _Carly smiles at him and then wraps her arms around his neck_ "You heard me" _she tells him and then says_ "I love you Sonny Corinthos...you have my heart." _she whispers just before descending her lips onto his._

 _Sonny deepens their kiss as he masterfully rules her lips; she moans into his mouth...with just the simple touch, the feel of her lips upon his he could never get enough of. This kiss was one unlike any other as his lips make love to hers slowly and deliberately. Her body melts into his as Sonny gently pushes her back so she is lying on the couch and his body on top of hers._

 _As he slowly parts from her lips, Carly begins to whimper from the loss. She places a hand to his cheek as she stares up at him looking down at her...with her kiss bruised lips slightly parted Carly waits for him to break the silence._

"You have my heart, Caroline Benson..." _Sonny whispers as he stares down in to her eyes_ "I love you; more than you can ever know...I love you."

 _They smile lovingly...  
_  
"Did we actually just say those words?" _Carly asks with a soft smile_

"Yeah...we did"

"Took us long enough, huh" _she smirks_

 _Sarcastically, Sonny replies_ "You think?"

 _Carly giggles then a thought comes to mind_ "Well, technically you said it first a long time ago. Remember? It was our first time together…the night you rescued me"

"I remember...I didn't think you, well I mean you never said anything" _Sonny replies_

 _Cutting him off, Carly says_ "I should have told you then but..." _she sighs_ "That night wasn't only our first time making love but the first time you said those three little words. I knew in my heart that I felt the same way, but I wasn't sure about you. I wasn't sure if you really meant it or if it was just the incredible sex talking." _she closes her eyes she didn't want to see disappointment in his eyes from her not believing him the first time he told her  
_  
"Look at me" _Sonny tells her in a soft command but her eyes remain closed_ "Caroline...open your eyes" _Slowly, Carly opens her eyes_ "That's much better" _Sonny whispers then says_ "Do me a favor; I want you to look at me, really look at me..."

"Okay"

"What do you see?"

 _A moment of silence passes as they look deep into each others eyes both seeing the love singing back at them._

 _Finally breaking the silence, Carly says_ "A man in love"

 _Sonny whispers_ "Don't ever forget it"

 _Feeling the heat of his breath against her lips as he spoke sent tingles through her body...Carly pulls him the short distance down capturing his lips with her own._

 _They stayed making out on the couch for what seemed forever but in reality wasn't that long...well not long enough. They both needed more as moans escaped here and there._

 _Pulling up his dress shirt out the back of his pants, Carly lets her fingertips softly run up the warmth of his strong muscular back. She needed to feel so much more of him; her moans became louder at just the mere thought of him penetrating her slippery female walls oh so deep.  
_  
"Oh Sonnee..." _Carly manages to pant out as his kisses lead a trail down to her neck and to her cleavage shown with the low cut dress she wore._

"What do you say we take this upstairs? I want to make love to the woman I love all night long."

 _With that said Sonny gets up from the couch and holds out a hand for her to help her up as well. Carly accepts his outstretched hand and Sonny pulls her up to her feet. Once she was on her feet and not a second later, Sonny captures her lips._

 _With one hand at the small of her back and the other on her hip, Sonny pushes her in to him letting her feel just how hard and ready he was for her. As the rock hard tent in his pants presses up against her thigh, Carly gasps in to his mouth and her legs began to wobble._

 _Sweeping her off of her feet, Sonny proceeds to carry her to the stairs and on up to his bedroom. Every step Sonny took seem to make the journey to get to his room a long one...Carly's nibbling at his neck wasn't helping any either._

 _It was taking everything in Sonny not to just pin her up against the wall of the hallway but he knew he couldn't. This will be their first time together after finally saying I love you to each other; he wanted to make this a memory she'd never forget.  
_  
 _Finally reaching the room, Sonny kicks the door shut behind them. Walking over to the bed, he gently sits her down as he takes a step back to look at her with the sexiest of all dimpled smiles.  
_  
"Stay right there" _Sonny tells her in a soft command_

"Where are you going?" _Carly asks a little confused_

"Shhhh" _he says as he leans back down to where she sits on the bed and frames her face so he could lean in for a seductively drugging kiss that left her speechless._

 _Releasing her lips, Sonny stands up once more and begins to slowly unbutton his shirt as he watches her watch him undress for her._

 _Carly nibbles at her bottom lip as she watches him unbutton the last button and lowers the shirt completely off. With Sonny's delectable bronze chest on display, she lightly wets her suddenly dry lips at the beautiful sight of him._

 _Crooking a finger at him, she signals for him to come closer...Sonny steps closer standing between her legs._

 _With his hands on his belt, Sonny begins to unbuckle it but Carly lightly pushes his hands away and takes over the task for him. He grins down at her as she does the same looking up at him._

 _Slowly pulling the belt from his pants, Carly drops it to the floor...as she makes her next move to unbutton his pants, Sonny shakes his head no._

"Can't keep your hands to yourself, huh" _Sonny chuckles as he unbuttons his pants_

"Can you blame me? The most hot and sexy man in the world is undressing in front of me and he just happens to be the man I love."

"Just remember who said it first" _Sonny smirks; he lowers the zipper_

 _Stepping out of his pants, Sonny stands before her practically naked with only his boxer-briefs on._

 _Grinning, Sonny catches her in the act of ogling his body and not to mention the tent in his boxer-briefs._

"See something you like?" _Sonny asks in a cocky tone_

 _Placing her hands at his waist, Carly sneaks a quick peek inside his boxer-briefs and then looks up at him with a raised eyebrow._

"Mmm" _she nibbles at her bottom lip again_ "I see _**a lot**_ I like."

 _Grinning_ "Come'er" _he whispers; once she stands up from the bed he says_ "Turn around" _and she does so_

 _Moving her hair to the side exposing her neck, Sonny places soft kisses on her shoulder blade and on up behind her earlobe...Carly tilts her head to the side giving him better access. Her body began to tingle all over in anticipation...the touch of his mouth on her neck made her wet as she imagined his tongue at another lower destination.  
_  
"Sonnee" _she softly calls out his name_

 _Sonny slowly lowers down the zipper of her dress and then slides down the straps from her shoulders. Carly is left standing in only her thong panties as her dress is now in a pool on the ground at her feet. They step the short distance to the bed where Carly places a knee on the mattress...walking on her knees to the middle of the bed, Sonny follows behind her._

 _Now on his knees behind her, Sonny places one hand on her stomach as he slides the other up to gently cup her breasts and rub his thumb back and forth over her nipples. Carly leans back on to his chest as she looks over her shoulder at him...their lips combust together in the heat of passion._

 _Slipping a hand slowly inside her panties, Sonny parts her folds with a single finger...she was completely soaked.  
_  
"Ahh" _Carly gasps into his mouth as his slender finger penetrated her slippery walls; her eyes close shut as he softly sucks at her bottom lip then takes her into another kiss._

 _Carly's heart began to race as he slips inside another finger...still leaning her weight back on him, she rubs her backside in to his rock hard member which causes him to groan. Their lips part once again and she tilts her head to the side as his mouth is drawn back to her neck._

 _Sonny pushes her to the brink of letting go as he pumps his fingers inside her walls...Carly mouth parts open as she rides his fingers until ultimately letting go_. _He softly kisses down her neck to her shoulder and back up again until he captures her mouth in a kiss that stifled her cries of bliss as she came to the rhythm of his stroking fingers..._

 _Once Sonny slipped his fingers free and their lips part, Carly lazily opens her eyes...she is immediately met with the sight of his fingers waiting for her to lick them clean. Sloooowly she takes one finger at a time into her mouth sucking them clean and tasting herself.  
_  
"Turn around" _Sonny commands in a hoarse whisper_

 _Now it was Sonny's turn to ogle her as his eyes rake down her physique..._

 _Her mesmerizing chocolate eyes were almost his undoing..._

 _And then her succulent kiss bruised lips he never could seem to get enough of..._

 _Next was her soft twin ample breast standing perfectly before his eyes just waiting for him to suck in her stiffened pink nipples...  
_  
 _Then last but not least came her flat toned stomach and the treasure between her thighs he could hardly wait to partake a taste of...  
_  
"See something you like?" _Carly asks throwing his words back at him_

 _Instead of answering, Sonny wets his lips as he lets the silence and the intense desirable look in his eyes speak for him. The way he was looking at her made Carly crave him all the more._

 _Softly placing one hand on her hip and the other at the back of her head, Sonny pushes her to him capturing her lips all over again. His kiss was hungry but also smooth...tender and still passionate; she didn't know it was possible to get drunk off of a kiss until Sonny entered her life._

 _Wrapping her arms around him, Carly softly caresses her fingertips down his back and back up again repeating the process. After giving her bottom lip a little tug, Sonny places soft sweet kisses down the crook of her neck._

"Mmm" _Carly moans_

 _It wasn't long before he leads a pathway down to her breast and instantly sucks in a taut nipple. Swirling his tongue around the little pink stiffened pebble, Sonny takes his time making love to her breast with his mouth until he switches to the other giving it the same loving treatment.  
_  
 _With a hand at the small of her back, Sonny holds her in place as he couldn't get enough of tasting and loving her perfect twin peaks; his other hand slowly slides down to her ass giving it a soft squeeze and pushing her in to his growing pulsating desire.  
_  
 _Once again, Carly gasps as she felt his rock hard pistol pressed up against her...she wanted him pushing inside her silken walls so bad; just the thought of it drove her wild as she revels at the touch of his mouth all over her nakedness. Her hands glide down his back and inside the back of his boxer-briefs as she gives his ass a squeeze much like he did to her a moment ago.  
_  
 _As she starts to lower his boxers-briefs, inch by inch revealing his ass, Sonny reluctantly slips her breast free then looks up in to her eyes as he huskily whispers_ "Not yet" _and with that said he gently pushes her down on to her back and raises her hands above her head. Sitting up on his knees, he stares down at her staring up at him..._

 _Calling out his name_ "Sonnee" _she lightly wets her lips then whimpers_ "Baby don't make me wait"

 _Leaning down to her level, Sonny places his hands on either side of her body trapping her underneath him...not that she was going anywhere anyway. Placing sweet kisses at the corners of her mouth, he flashes his dimples down at her as she tries to capture his lips once more._

 _His eyes travel down to her breast and soon after he does as well with the need suck them in his hot wanton mouth with great vigor. Arching her back up some, Carly grabs at the headboard as she nibbles on her bottom lip while he teasingly flicks his tongue on her nipples wetting them as his hand cups her breast and then one by one sucks each stiffened nipple like a newborn babe._

"Yess" _Carly moans_ "Morree" _she pants._

 _Needing to touch him, Carly lowers her hands from above her head; she places one at the back of his head letting her fingers run though his hair while the other rubs down the length of his back as far as she could._

 _After taking much pleasure sucking her breasts, Sonny begins to trail sweet loving kisses down her stomach...once he reaches the waistline of her panties he oh so slowly lowers down the material to reveal her sweet treasure. It was taking everything in him not to just "Take" her right then and there but he gathers up the strength to resist until the time was right._

 _Carly's heart began to race in anticipation as Sonny glides her panties down the length of her legs until they were nothing but a memory as she lays there completely naked. Her eyes close and mouth parts open as she intakes and exhales a shaky breath with the feel of his mouth at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh placing wet kisses up to her heat. As his thumbs part her folds and then the first stroke of his tongue, Carly lifts up her hips inviting him inside.  
_  
 _With his hands now at her hips holding her in place, Sonny sloooowly laps up everything she has to offer as his tongue glides in and out making each stroke go deeper than the last. Placing her legs over his shoulders, he takes great pleasure in making slow deliberate love to her with his tongue.  
_  
"Sonnee, Sonnee, Mmm...Sonnneee" _she chants out his name over and over again_

 _Sonny rubs his thumb over her clit then drives his tongue in and out with long thrusts that drive her crazy as she grabs a fist full of his hair her...it wasn't long after her body began to tremble letting the beautiful orgasm take over. Once she finally let go of the grip she had on his hair, Sonny crawls up the length of her body...as he passes over her breast he makes sure to give each a little flick of his tongue._

 _Opening her eyes, Carly sees him staring down at him. At a loss for words after coming down from her high, she frames his face in her hands and pulls him down to her lips. Before Sonny knew it, she was pushing him on to his back as she straddles him down so she is now on top. Carly's victory was a short lived once Sonny rolls her back underneath him...he looks down at her with a deliciously sexy dimpled grin.  
_  
"That's better" _he says in a husky drawl_

 _Shaking her head, Carly replies_ "No..." _she once again rolls him onto his back and sneaks a hand inside his boxer-briefs...Sonny exhales a growl as her hand surrounds his shaft and her thumb rubs over the tip_ "This is better"

 _Sonny stays put as she leans down to his mouth and sucks in his bottom lip before sitting back up and letting her hand work him over with good long strokes up and down.  
_  
 _Sucking in a breath, Sonny closes his eyes as he says_ "Damn baby..." _he was so hard and ready for her all he wanted her to do was slip him inside and ride...he'd lost all sense of reality or reason as he enjoys feel of her hand stroking him like a pro._

 _Releasing her hand from around him, Carly slips her hand out of his boxers. Sonny's eyes open in an instant at the loss of her hand; silently he watches as she conceals their bodies underneath the silky coolness of the blue satin sheets._

 _Placing a finger on his lips, she says_ "Shhh" _before he could form words to say anything. With her hands now at the waistline of his boxers, Carly slowly lowers them down revealing the little trail of hairs that lead to his manhood.  
_  
 _Sonny silently watches as she softly kisses underneath his navel and keeps going down until she disappears underneath the covers while lowering his boxer-briefs until he is as naked as she. As the warmth of her mouth surrounds his shaft, Sonny sucks in a breath...his eyes roll back and then close once again._

 _The pleasure he gave to her before is what she repays back to him now as she swirls her tongue around his tip then rubs her thumb over it again and again to entice the pre-cum to appear; she licks him clean then takes him fully inch by inch into her mouth sucking him like her own personal lollipop._

 _Sonny didn't know how much longer he could last with the way she was working him over with her mouth...he runs his fingers through her long silky blond mane. She sloooowly slips him almost free and then just as slooowly sucks him back in only to repeat the process over and over again blowing his mind._

 _Knowing that if she kept at it he'd be a goner, Sonny calls out her name_ "Ca...Caro" _he pants out not fully getting her name to come out all the way_ "Car...Caroline" _he finally manages to say her name. He gently nudges her head up once she slides her mouth up his length to the tip before she could engulf him once again._ "Come'er, come'er, come're, come'er..."

 _Giggling, Carly makes her way back up taking the satin sheets with her to cover their bodies once more_ "What's the matter...you can give it but can't take it" _she playfully tells him as she hovers over his body looking down at him_

"I can take it just fine sweetheart..." _Sonny replies with a weak dimpled smile while working to catch his breath. Before she could utter another word, he rolls her onto her back then looks down in to her eyes as he says_ "Right now I'm in the giving mood." _he pauses for a moment as he leans into her lips_ "Mi amor...te amo." he whispers the sweet Spanish endearments then repeats "Te amo" _placing a hand to her cheek while staring deeply in to her eyes he places a short but hungry kiss to her lips; once they part he whispers once more_ "Te amo, mi amor."

 _Although Carly wasn't fluent in Spanish she knew that he was professing his love to her once again and that made her heart fill with even more love for him  
_  
"Te amo..." _she whispers back to him_

 _Their lips come together as one in a passionate heated frenzy..._

 _Their bodies are skin to skin..._

 _Heartbeat to heartbeat..._

 _The moans of their love making fill the room...  
_  
 _Carly rolls him on to his back and begins to trial kisses down to his chest where she nibbles at a little brown nipple then softly blows cool air over it to sooth the pain. Giving his bottom lip a little suck, she captures his lips with hers once again then moans in to his mouth as his hands grip her ass giving it a good squeeze._

 _Needing to be inside her not able to wait a moment more, Sonny rolls her on to her back once again. Their eyes meet as he places a hand at the crook of her knee lifting up her leg and pushes his length inside her tight walls inch by inch._

"Sonnee" _Carly gasps as his rock hard cock penetrates deep within her heat filling her up; she wraps her legs around his waist._

 _Finally connected together as one, their fingers intertwine as Sonny slooooowly pulls out then strokes back inside starting them off in a slow steady rhythm; he grunts at the feeling of being complete and her silken walls fitting around him like a well fit glove.  
_  
"Mmm...Sonny...more...faster." _she whispers_

 _The sound of his name coming from her lips made him even hotter for her_ "Say it again..." _Sonny says in a breathy whisper_ "I love the sound of you calling out my name."

 _With one hand placed in the middle of his back letting the tips of her fingertips dig in to his skin, Carly slides the other down to his ass pushing him further with each sloooow sweet torturous stroke he made_.

"Faster Sonnee" _she pleads_

 _Hearing his name up on her lips, Sonny gives into her wishes; his thrusts become faster as he gradually picks up speed._

"YES! AHH! YESS! OH SONNEE" _Carly chants out over and over again as she meets him thrust for thrust_

 _Her toes began to curl..._

 _His thrust came harder and faster..._

 _Her fingertips scrape down his back..._

 _The headboard thumps the wall with each stroke, each thrust, each pump..._

 _He watches her beneath him as she takes it all and gives it back tenfold...  
_  
 _Sonny flings off the sheets from around them as the heat they generated covered their bodies in a light sheen of sweat. Carly didn't know how much longer she would last with the way he was hitting her she knew tomorrow she'd wake up deliciously sore; he certainly wasn't kidding when he told her he was in the giving mood because he was giving it to her damn good. So damn good to the point that she was at a loss of words and for that matter couldn't form her mouth to do anything but hang open._

 _It wasn't long after that that Carly came in full force letting the powerful orgasm quake her body...Sonny stays still to let her have her moment; he had to hold it together so she wouldn't take him with her. The process started all over again for her as Sonny gave her a series of deep thrusts that sent her over the edge once more; with a grunt Sonny follows right along with her as he erupts like a volcano and fills her up with his liquid love._

 _Arms wrapped around his back, Carly holds on to him accepting his weight on top of her body...he felt so good in her arms. With his head buried in the crook of her neck, Sonny fights to catch his breath as his body was drained of all its energy. Gathering up what little strength he has left, Sonny slips himself free and rolls to her side lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling.  
_  
"Whooh!" _Sonny says exhausted_

 _With a weak little smile Carly moans completely satisfied_ "Mmmmm" _she leans over and gives him a sweet kiss_

"Ah man" _he pants out while still basking in the afterglow_

 _Carly giggles as she quickly pulls the sheets back over their naked bodies covering them once again as she snuggles up next to him and places her head on his chest listening to his rapidly beating heart. She couldn't get the silly little smile she had off her face as she snuggles in close to her lover...the man she loves. She makes a decision right then and there and this time she'd waste no time in telling him._

 _Placing a kiss on his chest, Carly softly traces her fingertip around his stiffened brown nipple_ "Sonny..."

"Hmm" _is his only response_

"I was just thinking; well actually I uh...I made a decision about something. It's something I know you'll love." _Carly rambles out then places another kiss to his chest_

 _A silent moment passes and Carly looks up only to see him laying there staring up at the ceiling with a dimpled grin plastered across his beautiful face. Carly smirks then gives him a little nudge to get him to look at her._

 _Snapping out of it, Sonny looks at her as he says_ "You say something?"

 _With a playful laugh, Carly replies_ "Yeah I did...not that you were pay attention."

 _Grinning showing off his dimples_ "Sorry about that; I was a little distracted because you see I had this incredibly beautiful, sexy, insatiable woman tell me she loves me..."

"Oh yeah..." _Carly replies then places a little peck of a kiss to his lips_ "She loves you?"

"That's what she says..."

"What did you say?"

"Well at first I was in shock to what I heard her say but then I saw in her eyes that she meant it and I uh...I told her I love her too."

 _Carly smiles sweetly at him and Sonny places a hand to her cheek as she leans down to his lips...the kiss was slow, deliberate and filled with their passionate love for each other.  
_  
 _Before they got carried away, Carly pulls back_ "You know what...I absolutely love these sheets." _she casts a look down at the blue satin sheets their naked bodies where wrapped up in and smoothes a hand over the silky material._

 _Sonny looks at her curiously wondering why all of a sudden she wanted to talk about his sheets...he decides to play along with her as he says_ "Oh yeah...me too. They're great for sex." _he winks at her and she smirks while giving his shoulder another playful little push_

 _Looking down at the sheets once again, Carly goes on to say_ "Well I was thinking of maybe getting some for myself...my suite at the Cosmopolitan doesn't have satin sheets." _she turns to look back at him as she places a hand to his chest_ "Or maybe I can just move in here with you...maybe we can give living together a shot." _with a little hint of a smile she adds_ "That is...if you still want me too."

 _Sonny was speechless and shocked to say the least as he just stares at her with his mouth slightly parted at what she just said to him...could it be true...was it just wishful thinking or did she actually say she wanted to move in with him.  
_  
"Sonny..." _Carly softly says his name after he hadn't responded to her._

 _Did he change his mind about her moving in with him? Maybe after what happened earlier he now thinks it's best if she doesn't...  
_  
 **End of Chapter 27  
** **  
By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	28. Chapter 28

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 28**

 **~Jake's~**

 _Jacques DuPont sits upstairs in his rental room above Jake's Bar; he took a room there in order to keep a low profile and also because he happened to like the place. Truth be told Jacques wasn't as stuck up and snobbish as he made himself sound to his well paid clientele; he put up a front for their benefit while using a fake accent…in fact his name wasn't really Jacques DuPont but in actuality Jack Dawson born and raised in New York._

 _While his clients thought of him as an upscale private investigator, Jack was really a hard nose private detective that liked to drink, smoke cigars and most of all make money; he found it more profitable to work for the rich than before when he had his own small hole in the wall private detective agency when he lived in New York._

 _Deciding he needed a change and a better set of clients, Jack moved to France and called himself Jacques DuPont…over the years living in Paris he has learned to adapt and pick up a fake accent and learn the language. Although you'd never be able to tell that he was well off financially because while acting one way for his high scale clients he is the complete opposite when off duty or for that matter undercover on a case snooping around keeping a low profile like he is now and also the reason why he took residence at Jake's._

 _Damn it felt good to drop the accent, have a couple of beers, play some pool and smoke a good cigar…but now he had to put the fake accent back on as he sits on his bed and prepares to call Lisa to fill her in on his latest update._

 _Clearing his throat a little, Jack dials the number of his client Lisa Heart; he waits as the phone rings a couple of times but gets no answer. Just as he's about to hang up the phone he finally hears…_

"This better be good! Do you know what the hell time it is?! _Lisa barks out with a scowl on her face as she looks over at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed that read 4 a.m._

 _Jack quickly glanced at the watch on his wrist and cursed to himself when he quickly did the math of the six hour time difference; while it was 10 pm where he was it was just turning 4 in the morning in Paris._

 _Quickly apologizing_ "Mademoiselle Heart, please excuse my rudeness. I should have realized the time difference before I phoned. If you'd like I'd be happy to telephone you back at a more appropriate time of your liking."

 _Frustratingly sitting up in her bed, Lisa leans back against her oversized silk pillows as she says…_ "You have my information? Where the hell is the twit anyway?! Tell her that I said to get her ASS back here IMMEDIATELY! I'm sick and fucking tired of playing games! She is wasting my time and making me lose money just so she can track all around the States looking for that no good two timing son of a Bitch photographer she's pinning after! If she wants to be fucked I'll hire her a Gentleman Escort! Put her Ass on the next plane back home! Is That Understood?!"

 _Jack pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it with a unbelievingly stunned look…what a heartless and total bitch! He started to feel sorry for Eva to have to have a sister like that…but then again he started to think that if Eva was anything like Lisa then she could definitely handle her._

 _Getting impatient that he hadn't yet responded back to her, Lisa yells_ "Hello! Are you there or am I just talking to hear myself?!

 _Clearing his throat, Jack quickly snaps out of his thoughts as he makes a snappy apology_ "Please accept my apology once again Mademoiselle…I uh, I was just looking over some notes of mine I made earlier."

"Save your flimsy excuses and tell me what I want to hear! You did find my sister…right?!"

"No, not exactly M…"

 _Quickly cutting him off_ "What the HELL do you mean not exactly?! Either you did find Eva or you didn't! Which one is it?!"

"At this time I have not been successful in finding your sister…" _Jack tells her in is fake French accent. He anticipates her interruption as he goes on to say_ "But it is still early in my investigation; now I have a couple of leads that I'm sure will lead me to finding Eva and when I do find her you will be the first to know."

"What kind of leads…" _Lisa asks suspiciously_

 _Jack proceeds to tell Lisa all about what he witnessed at the PCPD; he was surprised to find that Lisa actually let him speak and didn't interrupt as he told his story of blending in the background at the PCPD while watching everything play before his eyes._

"IDIOTS" _Lisa barked out as she balled up her free hand and slammed it down on to the pillow next to her_ "So they just let the bastard go without him telling them what happened with my sister?! How could those Pathetic Idiots believe Angelo's so called story of not knowing Eva was there in town with him?! I know my sister and if she was there she damn well did make contact with the bastard! There is no way Eva wouldn't make her presence known; he's lying! Why can't they see that?"

"The police didn't have anything to hold this Angelo person on so they had to eventually let him go; but as I explained I have a lead and I have every expectation that she'll lead me to exactly what I'll need to find your missing sister."

"You mean Caroline…"

"Car-lee" _Jack corrects her_

"Whatever" _Lisa snaps then adds_ "So you're watching her instead of that Bastard Angelo that started all of this?!"

"My eyes see everything…nothing gets past me" _Jack explains with a cocky arrogance of how there is nothing he can't find or a case he can't solve._ "After all Mademoiselle, this is why you hired me. I am the best."

"For what I'm paying you, you'd _Damn_ well _Better_ be!" _Lisa snaps and then slams the phone down without another word._

 _Hearing the loud click of the phone, Jack pulls the phone receiver away from his ear_ "What a Bitch" _he mumbles as he glares at the phone and then hangs up as well._

 _But no matter what Jacques DuPont aka Jack Dawson though of Lisa Heart, he would do his job and find out where or what happened to Eva. Lisa was a pain in the ass bitch but she was a very well paid pain in the ass bitch._

~ **Harbor View Towers Penthouse 4 (Morning…Sonny's Bedroom)** ~

 _Sonny's been awake for a while now just watching Carly asleep in his arms; God she looked so incredibly beautiful as she lay peacefully sleeping. The lovers lay spooned together with his arm wrapped around her naked body as he gazes down at her; he couldn't resist the urge any longer to kiss her hoping that she would awake and that would lead them in to even more._

 _Placing a soft tender kiss on her bare shoulder, Sonny looks down at Carly still asleep. He tries once more this time kissing her cheek and again down on her shoulder…still she lay asleep and for that matter didn't show any intentions of waking up any time soon. He had to smirk at that while telling himself that he would have to get use to her late sleeping habits especially since she finally agreed to move in with him last night._

 _Still holding her in his arms, Sonny remembers back to last night when Carly surprised him with the news that she wanted to move in. He couldn't believe that he almost blew it…._

 **Flashback**

"You know what...I absolutely love these sheets." _Carly seductively says as she casts a look down at the blue satin sheets their naked bodies where wrapped up in and smoothes a hand over the silky material._

 _Sonny looks at her curiously wondering why all of a sudden she wanted to talk about his sheets...he decides to play along with her as he says_ "Oh yeah...me too. They're great for sex." _he winks at her and she smirks while giving his shoulder another playful little push_

 _Looking down at the sheets once again, Carly goes on to say_ "Well I was thinking of maybe getting some for myself...my suite at the Cosmopolitan doesn't have satin sheets." _she turns to look back at him as she places a hand to his chest_ "Or maybe I can just move in here with you...maybe we can give living together a shot." _with a little hint of a smile she adds_ "That is...if you still want me too."

 _Sonny was speechless and shocked to say the least as he just stares at her with his mouth slightly parted at what she just said to him...could it be true...was it just wishful thinking or did she actually say she wanted to move in._

"Sonny..." _Carly softly says his name after he hadn't responded to her. Did he change his mind about her moving in with him? Maybe after what happened earlier he now thinks it's best if she doesn't..._ "Say something…" _Carly pleads with him_ "You're starting to scare me a little here…"

 _Sonny was so stunned to hear the words that actually came out of her mouth that he was literally speechless; he couldn't find his voice…all he could do was stare at her._

 _With a slight nod, Carly casts a look off to the side as she closes her eyes_ "You've changed your mind haven't you?" _she asks and then goes on to say_ "It's okay…really it is." _she clears her throat a little then adds in_ "I mean I was the one that said we didn't have to live together in order to be together so…" _she opens her eyes but doesn't look at him watching her. She pauses for a moment then goes on to say_ "We'll just keep things as they are there's no need to change anything." _sitting up against the pillow behind her, she pulls the covers up some as she still looks away from him while she keeps rambling on_ "I mean we finally admitted to each other that we're in love so uh…that, that'll just have to be enough for now."

 _As Carly stayed looking everywhere but at him, Sonny marveled in how beautiful she; his mouth curved in to a little smile as he sits up next to her while listening to her second guess herself. How could she ever think that he'd change his mind about her moving in with him, he asks himself. Just as he was reaching out a hand to turn her face to look at him, Carly scoots herself to the edge of the bed and stands up._

 _With a confused look, Sonny asks_ "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere I just need to get some air…" _Carly quickly mumbles getting out of the bed._

 _Sonny watches Carly walk around the bed and pick up his shirt from the floor; he silently watches as she puts his shirt on and walks over to the terrace doors opening them and then walks barefoot outside with her arms wrapped around her body. Getting out of the bed, Sonny reaches for his boxers-briefs and quickly puts them on._

 _Walking outside to the terrace standing behind her, Sonny wraps his arms around her body and places a soft kiss to her cheek then asks_ "You okay…"

 _With a quick glance over her shoulder, Carly forces a smile as she answers_ "Yeah…fine" _she turns looking back out at the nights sky and up at the stars_

"You sure…"

"I'm fine, Sonny" _Carly tells him as she unwraps his arms from around her waist and then walks over to the balcony; she places her hands on top of the wall while looking out at the view._

 _She couldn't look at him and it was breaking her heart inside that he had yet to dispute that he'd changed his mind about her moving in with him. Wasn't he the one that wanted her to move in with him; hell he asked her over and over again many times to move in with him…they'd even had arguments about it and now when she tells him she wants to move in with him he changes his mind._

 _Walking up behind her, Sonny says_ "You don't seem fine…"

"Well I am." _Carly quickly snaps back_ "I don't know why you'd think otherwise…"

 _With a little crooked smile, Sonny stares at her from behind wearing his shirt that was oversized on her but damn was it sexy as hell when she wore it. He knew she was upset and the reason why but for some reason watching her be mad at him was turning him on in the worse way. How could she look so damn sexy when she's mad at him and how that could turn him on in just that instant was beyond his understanding._

 _Placing his hands on top of hers, Sonny stands extremely close to her with his chest pressed to her back_ "You're mad…I can tell." _he says while trying to hold in his smile_

 _Turning around to face him, Carly pushes him back some as she leans back against the wall and looks at him with narrowed eyes_ "You're damn right I'm mad" _she admits_

 _Sonny grins showing off his dimples as he keeps his hands on the wall trapping her so she couldn't go anywhere…_ "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're mad?" _he asks in a low husky tone as his eyes travel down her body and back up again looking into her eyes with a look that made her knees weak_

 _Carly stands mesmerized by the way he was looking at her and damn it if it didn't make her want him all the more even though she was mad at him at this particular moment._

 _Finally snapping herself out of it…_ "Sonny stop…I tell you I want to move in with you and what do you do…huh?" _Carly says while giving his shoulder a nudge then rambles on without giving him a chance to answer_ "You change your mind after you were the one that practically begged me every day to move in with you and when I finally agree..."

 _Interrupting her…_ "I never said I changed my mind."

"Oh yeah that's right…all you did was stare at me like I grew an extra head or something." _Carly folds her arms as she turns her head to the side not looking at him_

 _Sonny smirks shaking his head at her then says_ "I couldn't say anything because I was so speechless. You know this is the second time today you've had me at a loss for words." _the first being when she told him she loves him._

 _His words immediately getting her attention, Carly turns her head to look at him…_

 _Staring deep in to her eyes, Sonny goes on to say_ "It took me a while to take it all in…first you tell me you love me for the first time and then you surprise me again by telling me you want to move in with me. I was overwhelmed." _he shrugs his shoulders a little_ "So sue me…" _he smirks_

"Soooo…" _she tries not to smile then adds_ "You _do_ want me to move in with you?" _she looks at him while nibbling down on her bottom lip_

 _Placing a hand to her cheek and the other down on her hip pulling her body against his, Sonny leans into her mouth as if to kiss her…_ "What do you think" _he replies in a low husky whisper and then captures her lips in a long searing kiss._

 _Carly wraps her arms around his waist as she returns his kiss with a passion of her own. The touch of his hands creeping underneath his shirt that she wore sent tingles all through her body; his hand glides across her ass giving it a little squeeze and then ever so subtly pushes her in to his desire letting her feel how hot and hard he was for her._

"Mmmm" _Carly moans in to his mouth as she softly rubs her fingertips up the muscles of his back and then back down again until she reached the waistband of his boxer-briefs._ "I think I love you, Mr. Corinthos." _she says against his lips_

 _Grinning_ "Oh yeah…" _Sonny's mouth takes her lips again in a deep kiss_

"Yeah" _Carly whispers as she leans back from his lips_

"Say it again…" _Sonny's lips trail down to her neck while his hands slip underneath the back of his shirt she's wearing once again._

"I love you" _Carly tells him again in a heated whisper_

"You love me…" _Sonny whispers in her ear and then adds_ "And what else…" _he starts placing soft sweet kisses at the crook of her neck_

 _With a giggle, Carly replies_ "I love you and I would love it even more if I can take half of your closet space"

 _With on hand now at the small of her back, Sonny brings the other to the buttons of his shirt she wore and began to unbutton each button to reveal her gorgeous body for his eyes only to feast on._

"How about we negotiate on the closet space later…" _Sonny softly nibbles at her ear lobe and then gives her bottom lip a little tug before possessing her lips again with his own_

 _Once the last button is undone their lips slowly part and Sonny opens up the shirt to reveal her naked body for his eyes only; he takes a step back just to admire his lady love. Carly stood before him with the shirt still on and open fully as she nibbles on her bottom lip with a little smile as his eyes rake up and down her body…_

"Much later" _Carly whispers with a slight grin as she takes her time in lowering the shirt down her shoulders and to the middle of her back letting it hang there for a moment until she finally lets it slip off the rest of the way falling in to a puddle on the floor at the back of her feet._

 **End Flashback**

 _Coming out of his thoughts, Sonny smirks at the memory and then places a soft kiss on her shoulder once again_ "Caroline" _he whispers trying to wake her up_ "Come on wake up sweetheart" _he kisses up to her neck._

 _Keeping her eyes closed, Carly shifts in her sleep as she mumbles_ "Go away Sonny"

 _Not giving up just yet, Sonny keeps raining kisses up and down her shoulder…_ "You know what…one of the perks of us living together now is I get to kiss you awake every morning…and that's a perk I'm looking forward to" _he grins and continues his kisses_

 _A small smile creeps at the corners of her mouth as she lies there enjoying the warmth of his breath on her skin and feel of his lips on her body. Finally Carly turns around so they are now facing each other; she allows Sonny to take her lips in a morning kiss but not for long._

 _Pulling back from his lips, Carly says_ "Do you ever give up" _she giggles_

 _Shaking his head no_ "Never…you should know that by now." _Sonny leans in to take her lips again with his_

 _Quickly placing a finger to his mouth, Carly tells him_ "Well one thing you need to know is that I'm not a morning person…I like to sleep in when I can if I don't have business to take care of. And besides that, I'm tired and it's _your_ fault."

" _My_ fault" _Sonny asks_ "How do you figure that?" _he says with a little laugh_

"Who was it that woke me up at three in the morning for another round of whoopee, huh?"

 _Grinning, Sonny's dimples deepen as he let out a chuckle_ "Yeah well I seem to remember you were the one that couldn't get enough of me after that round of _whoopee_ …yeah, yeah it's all coming back to me now. You were so insatiable after that round that you jumped me again while yelling out how I was your prized stallion." _he reminds her_ "I'm surprised the whole building didn't hear you riding your stallion."

 _Smirking, Carly gives him a playful shove_ "Yeah well like I said you're the one that started it." _she quickly defends herself and then before he could say anything else she goes on to says_ "And I'm tired and if you ever want to be my prized stallion again you'd take the hint and let me get some rest." _Turning around so her back is to him, Carly snuggles in to her pillow and pulling the covers up over her shoulder getting comfortable._

 _Sonny could hardly believe it; he sat there for a moment longer just to see if she was actually serious or was she just messing with him. When she didn't turn back around, Sonny let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, pulls the covers on his side of the bed back, stands up and walks in to the bathroom for a his morning shower; he was seriously thinking about making it a cold one._

 ***** **Gia's Apartment (Morning…Gia's Bedroom)** *****

 _Angelo spent the night at Gia's after yesterday turned out to be one of the most horrible days of his life…well the second most horrible day seeing as though the day he accidentally shot Eva which lead to her untimely death definitely took the prize of being first._

 _Once they got back to Gia's place last night, she was wonderful to him and Angelo didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have her by his side. Although it was killing him inside not to tell her the whole truth, he knew that he couldn't…he didn't want to involve her in his problems or put her between him and her brother._

 _Gia could see how tense her man was and rightfully so after being hauled down to the PCPD in handcuffs by her over protective brother no less; she made it her mission to relax him and that she did. After a late night dinner that of course she ordered out since she didn't have time to prepare anything…she took his mind off of his troubles by keeping their conversation far away from her brother; instead they talked about when they first met and how she thought he was a fake that was trying to pass himself off as a professional photographer. They laughed reminiscing back but Angelo knew what she was doing. Gia relaxed him even further once they wound up taking a long hot shower together which lead them to an even hotter encounter back in her bedroom._

 _Gia's methods of relaxing Angelo proved successful…he hadn't thought about the whole horrible incident of the day before not once nor for that matter about Eva and what he knows really happened. He slept peacefully throughout the night…that was up until now when he drifted off into a dream; well more like a nightmare as flashes of what happened in that safe house in the woods took over._

 **Angelo's Nightmare**

"DON'T MOVE!" _Sonny yells_

 _Eva quickly points the gun to Carly's temple when she sees the strange man yelling and pointing a gun at her…_

"Let her go nice and slow and we won't have any problems _…" Sonny says as he keeps his gun aimed at Eva_

"A-Angelo. Wh-what are you doing here?"

 _Angelo walks from behind Sonny and steps to his side_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" _Angelo asks as his voice is laced in contempt_

 _Eva searches for her voice…she was still so much in shock that Angelo was standing there and seeing what she'd done._

"I-I know it looks bad…but I swear I did this for us. She was in our way! She was keeping us from being together, I know you didn't mean to break up with me like that."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing…" _Angelo says trying to keep his voice even as his rage within builds_

 _Eva grabs Carly by the back of the hair,_ "We can be together again" _she smiles with hope_ "Tell her you don't want her."

"You're choosing this bitch over me!" _Eva snaps as she pulls Carly's hair harder  
_  
"Carly and I are friends and always will be. I didn't break up with you because of her. And I admit that it was wrong for me to break up with you the way that I did, so if you want to blame someone blame me not her!"

"We can work this out so no one gets hurt" _Sonny tells her_ "You and Angelo can go and talk out your problems or whatever, I don't care…all I want is Caroline."

 _Eva's heart is racing, she's confused, she doesn't know what to do next._

"Hand me the gun, and just like Sonny said we can talk things out" _Angelo says trying to convince Eva  
_  
"DON'T LIE TO ME! You don't want to talk things over with me! All you want is your precious Carly!"

 _Eva charges forward towards Angelo…they begin to struggle as Eva holds on to the gun._

 _A second later, a SHOT is heard._

 _Looking down, Angelo sees that Eva is lying on top of him…he starts to slide her to the side but her body rolls over on to her back to reveal that she was the one shot. Through the heart. Dead._

 **End of Angelo's Nightmare**

 _Angelo wakes up as he yells out…_ "NO!" _he quickly sits up in bed which wakes Gia up since her head was lying on his bare chest_

 _With concern in her eyes, Gia looks up at him and asks_ "Baby you okay?" _she places a hand on his cheek letting the pad of her thumb softly caress back and forth_

 _Breathing hard, Angelo tries to catch his breath as he realizes that it was all just in his head…a nightmare. Hearing Gia call out to him and seeing the look of concern in her eyes he inwardly tells himself to pull it together._

 _Clearing his throat a little, Angelo answers_ "Yeah, yeah…" _he places a soft kiss to her lips then says_ "I'm fine…"

"Did you have a dream or something?" _Gia asks then adds_ "Do you remember what it was about? It might help to talk about it." _she tells him_

 _Closing his eyes for a moment, Angelo inwardly yells at himself once again to get it together but when he opens his eyes to look at her, he gives her a reassuring smile_ "I'm fine" _Angelo whispers and then adds_ "Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles" _he smirks then adds_ "And my aspiring Super Model in the making is too _Hot_ to have wrinkles." _he takes her hand that is at his cheek and brings it to his mouth giving it a kiss_

 _Gia could tell that he was holding back and she tells herself that she knows why…_ "Hey it's okay, you don't have to pretend with me. I know…"

"You know what?" _Angelo asks cutting her off a little too quickly_

 _A little taken back at his tone, Gia brushes it off as she continues_ "I know you're upset. I mean you have to be after what happened yesterday with my brother. You were dreaming about it weren't you and you no doubt hate my brother too."

"The dream was nothing…I don't even remember what it was about anyway" _Angelo tells her which was a lie; he remembered it all too well although he wished he could forget it._ "And as for your brother…" _he sighs then says_ "I wish we could have met on better circumstances."

 _Pulling back the covers, Angelo moves to the edge of the bed to get up but Gia quickly crawls up behind him putting her hands on his shoulders preventing him from standing._

"Hey" _Gia whispers as she wraps her arms around him from behind which makes her naked breast press in to his back_ "Are you sure you're okay? "

"Yeah, I'm fine" _he looks over his shoulder at her while forcing a smile_

 _Placing a soft kiss to his lips, Gia then says_ "You know you can tell me anything…"

"What's this about?" _Angelo asks curiously and getting a little defensive_

"Well…I know we haven't talked much about it"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Eva"

"What about her?"

"Well that's just it…I don't know anything about her nor for that matter I don't know why my brother could possibly think that you'd have anything to do with her being missing."

"Well I'm not a mind reader so I don't know why your brother would think I know anything about it…you'll have to ask him that yourself."

"Hey!" _Gia snaps but still keeps her arms wrapped around him as she narrows her eyes at him frustratingly_

 _Quickly, Angelo apologizes_ "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

 _Gia just nods and then says_ "Apology accepted and you can make it up to me by telling me about her."

 _Looking over his shoulder at her…_ "Why do you want to know about her? What I had with Eva is over…you're the only woman I want in my life." _he says the last part with a sexy grin and then captures her lips in a loving kiss_

 _Pulling back from his lips, Gia whispers_ "You're the only man I want to be with too" _she smiles and then says_ "But you're changing the subject…don't think I didn't notice." _she smirks_ "Come on just…just tell me about her. I promise I won't get mad or jealous or anything because I know that you're mine and no one else's." _she tells him with an arrogance of her own. Angelo couldn't help but chuckle as he shakes his head…Gia stays persistent as she goes on to say_ "Besides, maybe it would help to tell me about her…"

"Oh yeah…and how do you figure that?"

"Well maybe I can help you figure out why my brother thinks you had anything to do with her disappearance and then we can figure out a way to make him know that he is wrong about you having anything to do with why Eva's missing. And once all of that is settled and taken care of then you and my brother can start all over again and get to know each other…then Marcus can see what an amazing man you are and how happy you make me."

 _Smirking_ "Babe I'm sorry but it wouldn't matter if your brother and I first met on the _best_ of circumstances…he'd still hate my guts."

"You don't know that…"

"Actually I do…you see its every brother's job whether he's older or younger to look out for his sister so that means any guy that you like he's gonna automatically hate and make it his mission to watch the poor bastard like a hawk just so he can find anything to use against him to get you to drop him. Believe me I know I've been through this more times than I can count with Jasmine" _Angelo says the last part with a chuckle and then adds_ "And if you need any other proof just ask Jason…it was a long time before we were able to come to a sort of truce."

 _Gia rolls her eyes and shakes her head_ "Yeah well whether my brother likes you or not he's just gonna have to deal with it because he has _no_ say over my personal life. I'm a grown woman and I'll do as I please."

"You're a grown woman huh…" _he smirks_

"You of all people know that better than anyone" _Gia whispers in to his ear as she rubs her hands up and down his chest then nibbles at his earlobe_

 _Wetting his suddenly dry lips, Angelo lowers her arms from around him and turns around so they are facing each other. His eyes drink in the sight of his gorgeous naked goddess…_

"Well I know one thing about your brother for sure…"

 _Seeing the hungry look in his eyes, Gia grins as she begins to slowly back her way up on the bed…_ "Oh yeah…what's that?"

 _Following her up the bed, Angelo pins her down underneath him as he hovers above and looking down into her eyes_ "If he knew what I'm about to do to his sister right now I'd be a dead man."

 _Just before his mouth takes possession over hers, Gia playfully giggles and says_ "You're so bad…"

 ***** **Kelly's (Early Afternoon)** *****

 _Jack Dawson walks in to Kelly's Diner taking a table by himself; he figured that now was as good a time to grab some lunch. He'd been busy all morning trying to trace Eva's movements from the first moment she came to Port Charles. He had to slip the desk clerk at the PC Hotel a couple bills in order to get him to spill the goods on Eva's stay._

 _After making his order, Jack takes a look at his notes going over them in his head…_ "Okay let's see what we got here…according to the clerk the little while Eva stayed at the hotel was mostly spent out of it and when she finally checked out she used the hotel's easy check out system where guests can check out in their room as long as they have a major credit card…For a high maintenance dame like that I'm sure she had her pick of credit cards to use."

 _Jack smirks and then continues on looking over his notes_ "So because of the way she checked out no one actually saw her when she left…which had to have been when the doorman went off duty because he would have seen her leave; how could he not…she's not a dame that's hard to forget." _he pulls out a picture of Eva that Lisa gave to him_ "Hot little number." _he mumbles to himself and then gets back to his notes_ "Now the doorman said she took a cab just about every day until she finally got herself a rental car…"

 _Once at the cab company, Jack was able to track down the driver that chauffeured Eva around since he frequently made rounds to the PC Hotel. The driver proved to be very useful and Jack began to wonder if the idiot police even thought to check out the cab company and question this particular cab driver for their investigation. He was very intrigued to find out from the cab driver that one of the frequent places that he took Eva was to Jake's Bar which just happened to be the place where he was renting a room. He also checked out the rental car company at the airport where she got the car…according to them the car was never returned. The rental car company tried to track the car with their GPS tracking system but they couldn't get a signal which means they can't find the car._

"I'll have to do some questioning when I get back to the bar…" _Jack mumbles aloud to himself while wondering why Eva would be spend most of her time in a bar like Jake's_

 _Penny the waitress walks over with his order setting down his burger, fries and drink_ "Is there anything else I can get for you sir."

 _Putting on a friendly smile, Jack replies_ "No thanks I'm good." _his roaming eyes watch as the waitress walks away_

 _The door swings open and in walks Bobbie with Luke right behind her…_ "Look I wouldn't worry so much about it Barbra Jean…she wouldn't leave without at least telling you goodbye. Remember she was the one that tracked you down."

"As I remember you were the one that went looking for my daughter for me behind my back…and you found her."

"Yeah but she found you first…Carly was here long before I went off looking for her."

"Well now she's gone Luke" _Bobbie says in a snap as she turns around to face Luke with the hint of tears in her eyes_ "I've been trying to contact her but she hasn't called me back…I went by her suite at the Cosmopolitan and she wasn't there."

"But she hasn't checked out yet so that means she's coming back…" _Luke tells her_

 _Exhaling a breath, Bobbie replies_ "Yeah…I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right and we'd save ourselves a lot of trouble if you'd keep that in mind."

 _Bobbie just shakes her head as a crooked smile appears at the corners of her mouth from trying to hold in a laugh_ "Oh yeah that's a scary thought…Luke Spencer always right. God help us all" _she smirks_

"Bobbie"

 _Hearing someone call her name, Bobbie turns around and sees Carly and Jasmine coming through the door and walking towards her._

 _After Sonny left Carly in bed this morning, Carly slept for a while longer until Jasmine called letting her know that she was at the warehouse supervising the renovations for their boutique. Carly looked over to the clock and saw how late it was getting so she told Jasmine that she'd be over at the warehouse soon after a quick shower._

 _Once Carly arrived at the warehouse, she and Jasmine discussed some things about the renovations and made a couple of business calls. After a while they decided to go grab some lunch and Carly suggested Kelly's since she wanted to see if Bobbie was there._

"Carly" _Bobbie says with a wide smile as she pushes past Luke to get to her daughter. Taking Carly in to a hug she says_ "I thought you'd left and I didn't get to say goodbye."

 _Looking up, Jack notices the two women from the police station yesterday…his attention is especially on the blond one._ "Carly" _he whispers to himself with a slight smile. Sitting in silence he continues eating his food while keeping a watchful yet inconspicuous eye on Carly._

"No, no I didn't leave..." _Carly starts out to say but then stops when she pulls back from the hug then continue_ "Well yeah technically I did leave but it was just for a weekend trip with the girls. Jasmine and I decided the best way to include Gia in on our Girl's Night out was to just make a weekend trip of it in the city. You know three women having a little innocent fun without the men"

 _Jasmine adds in…_ "But our trip got interrupted by a couple of cavemen" _she smiles while shaking her head at how the guys interrupted their trip_

"Jason and Sonny came after you two?" _Bobbie asks_

"And my brother Angelo" _Jasmine interrupts_ "He came pinning after Gia."

 _Hearing Sonny and Jason's name mentioned, Luke quickly jumps in and says_ "Whoa, whoa hold on a minute. So you mean to tell me that's where Dumb and Dumber have been all this time I've been looking for them? I got stuck doing paper work, going over the books and putting up with Claude and the Girl band he hired to play in _**my**_ Blues Club behind my back all weekend long just so Corinthos and Morgan could go on an panty raid?!"

 _Bobbie, Carly and Jasmine glare a Luke with their arms folded giving him the hint to but out and leave…_

"Okay, okay I know when I'm not wanted you can retract the claws I'm leaving anyway" _Luke quickly says once he sees the looks the trio was giving him. Heading towards the door, he continues on with his rant_ "I have a blues band to book at the club before Claude hires another chick group; speaking of which I'll have to stop by and personally thank Corinthos for allowing that idiot Claude to do since he conveniently skipped town just so he could shag my niece."

 _Once Luke is out the door, Bobbie says_ "You know…I love him but sometimes I can just strangle him."

"I know the feeling" _Jasmine says with a little chuckle_

"Come sit down and tell me all about your weekend." _Bobbie says as she gestures a hand to a table…they all sit down._

"Well first of all…I didn't mean to worry you…" _Carly tells her_

 _With a motherly smile, Bobbie says_ "I was a little worried, but it doesn't matter now because you're back. I really want us to have this time to get to know each other as mother and daughter…maybe you can come over for dinner sometime."

"I'd like that" _Carly replies_

"And we can also have a girls night of our own…of course Jasmine and Gia can come too if you'd like. We can make a night of it."

 _Biting down on her lip a little, Carly smiles as she says_ "I don't know…" _she looks over at Jasmine and says_ "I don't think she can handle one of our Girl's Night out's?"

 _Bobbie raises an eyebrow as she smirks_ "Sounds like these Girl's Night out's aren't so _innocent after all_."

 _They all laugh…_

"Well anyways we had a great time…even though the guys came barging in they did make the weekend more enjoyable" _Carly grins as she thinks back to her and Sonny's time spent together as she blocks out the misfortune of meeting up with Brian and Tiffany._

"Mmm" _Jasmine nods with a grin of her own as she remembers her and Jason's time spent together_

 _Looking back and forth between them, Bobbie smiles_ "Hmmm, sounds like a story to be told there…"

 _Once again Carly smiles while biting down on her bottom lip_ "Let's just say we all had a very enjoyable time."

"With Sonny and Jason…I wouldn't doubt it for a second." _Bobbie replies with a grin then asks_ "So how is your boutique coming along?"

"Actually Jass and I just came from the building…the renovations are slowly coming along but hopefully before long we'll be able to open."

"Well I'd love to stop by the site and see everything…"

 _As the bells at the door chime when the door opens, Bobbie looks up and sees her good friend Mac Scorpio walk inside…_ "Mac" _she waves hello_

 _Carly looks to see who Bobbie is waving at and she sees the police commissioner she butted heads with yesterday at the police station. Both she and Jasmine pass looks at each other just as Mac walks up to their table_

 _Mac smiles when he sees Bobbie, but when he notices that she's with Carly he feels even more inclined to come over and say hello._

"Hey Bobbie, how's it going?"

"Great," _Bobbie replies with a bright smile as she looks over at Carly_ "You remember my daughter Carly right…I believe you met at the party I threw for her at Luke's."

"I remember and it was a great party." _Mac says with a smile and then looks at Carly as he says_ "You have a wonderful mother…I'm happy you two were able to find each other after all these years. _Hopefully_ you'll have many more years together so you can bond as mother and daughter."

 _Bobbie gives Mac a curious look wondering what he meant by that last statement…_ "I'm sure we will…why would you think we wouldn't?"

"Well Bobbie what I think your good pal Commissioner Scorpio here is so subtly trying to hint at is for me to stay away from Sonny...didn't you know that he's dangerous and the root of everything criminal here in Port Charles or any case that the PCPD boys in blue can't seem to solve." _Carly tells Bobbie as she keeps her eyes glaring at Mac_

"What?" _Bobbie asks even more confused as she senses the tension between Carly and Mac. Looking back and forth between the two she asks_ "Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?"

 _Before Mac can say anything, Carly cuts him off as she rants on_ "You see my guess is Mac figures that if he can get me to dump Sonny then he can also get me to rat him out but you see Commissioner Scorpio there is nothing to rat him out for. Sonny's just a simple coffee importer and nothing else."

 _Bobbie couldn't help the smirk that came as she witnessed Carly in action defending Sonny…Mac lets out a chuckle as he rolls his eyes at Carly's last statement of Sonny just being a simple coffee importer._

"If you really believe that then I feel sorry for you…" _Mac tells Carly_

"You know what Bobbie…I think you should know just what type of friend you have. Just what kind of friend tries to use their friend in order to manipulate her newly found daughter into dumping the man she loves?"

"What?" _Bobbie asks again still confused_

"Your buddy Mac here tried to use you in order to get me to abandon Sonny!"

 _Bobbie was clearly upset as she casts a glare over to Mac as she awaits his reply to her unspoken question…_

 _Mac sighs_ "Sonny was brought in to the PCPD yesterday for questioning on the disappearance of a woman…"

"Bogus questioning!" _Carly snaps_

"Anyway I offered Carly some friendly advice about Sonny. I'd hate to see her hurt and for you to lose the daughter you just found because of Sonny's dangerous lifestyle…so I told Carly for your sake to walk away while she still could. Obviously she didn't listen."

"Well…that's very kind of you to think of me like that Mac, but it doesn't give you the right to use me to get Carly to leave Sonny. Carly is a grown up and she makes her own decisions. It's her choice to date Sonny and I have every confidence that Sonny will keep her safe."

 _Shaking his head, Mac replies_ "Come on Bobbie we both know how dangerous Sonny's business is and it's only a matter of time before your daughter gets caught in the crossfire. For your sake I hope it doesn't happen but if it does don't say I didn't w…"

 _Cutting him off_ "That's enough!" _Bobbie snaps_

 _Mac calms his voice down, but looks seriously at Bobbie as he says_ "A woman is missing because she may have some sort of ties that lead to Corinthos…I'd hate for the next woman that goes missing to be your daughter."

"Come on Mac you know that's not Sonny's style and anyway why would you think Sonny had anything to do with some missing woman?"

"The PCPD is working on a case of a missing woman whose last whereabouts was here in Port Charles. Apparently she came here looking for her ex and her ex just happens to be an acquaintance of Sonny's."

"My brother Angelo!" _Jasmine says jumping in_

 _Narrowing her eyes, Bobbie looks at Mac_ "What?" _she says in a sharp whisper_ "Mac that doesn't make any sense. Just because this woman's ex knows Sonny doesn't automatically mean Sonny's involved with why she's missing!"

 _Jasmine adds in_ "Yeah well apparently to the good commissioner and the rest of the PCPD you're guilty until proven innocent!"

 _Mac tries to speak but Carly cuts him off as she continues on telling Bobbie the whole story…_ "Yesterday when we came back from our trip, no sooner than we'd walked inside the door of our hotel did some cop named Taggert come over and slap handcuffs on Angelo…a cop that ironically turned out to be his girlfriend Gia's brother. Anyway this cop Taggert kept throwing out accusations to not only Angelo but Sonny and Jason so Sonny and Jason volunteered to go down to the police station and answer questions."

"Oh my…" _Bobbie says as she listens to the story. Looking at Mac, she goes on to say_ "Well Mac I can't believe that Sonny would have anything to do with this."

 _Interrupting…_ "Of course not; Sonny doesn't even know Eva! And Angelo didn't even know she was here in Port Charles until the police told him yesterday about her disappearance!" _Carly quickly makes clear and then looks at Bobbie and says_ "Sonny told me, Jasmine and Gia to stay at the hotel but I just couldn't let them be hauled away like that so…"

"You went down to the PCPD anyway…" _Bobbie says knowingly as she finished Carly's sentence. Spencer's don't' take orders well and even though they'd just found each other Carly was proving herself to be every bit of a Spencer_

"Yeah, I went down there and I…"

"And you lost your temper and went off on all the boys in blue…two in particular, namely Mac and Taggert, all while defending Sonny."

"How'd you know?" _Carly asks amazed and with a little hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth_

"You're a Spencer…it's what we do." _Bobbie replies_

 _Mac interrupts_ "Excuse me…I'm sorry to interrupt this bonding moment over how you Spencer's like to disrespect the law but as Police Commissioner it is my duty to find out what happened to this woman. So far everything leads to Angelo Vega and he leads us straight to Sonny and Jason.

 _Jasmine laughs cynically_ "You have nothing!" _she tells Mac in a sharp whisper as her eyes bore in to his_ "Just because my brother's lunatic ex followed him here without his knowledge you automatically jump to the conclusion…"

"Jasmine stop!" _Jason orders as he stands in front of their table; he'd just walked inside Kelly's and to his surprise he sees Carly and Jasmine going head to head with Mac_ "Don't say anything else."

"Jason's right" _Bobbie adds with a nod of her head to Jason and then looks over at Mac as she says_ "If you're here for lunch, Penny will take your order at the counter but if not then I'd like you to leave. You're upsetting my daughter and as you said so earlier you're interrupting our bonding time."

 _With one last look at Bobbie, Mac gives her a slight nod and stands up from his chair_ "Sorry to have bothered you…" _he says and then walks over to the counter giving Penny his to go lunch order_

 _Sitting in the seat Mac just left, Jason glances over at Mac for a moment and then looks back at Jasmine and Carly_ "Shhhh" _he tells them both when he sees they are about to speak at the same time_ "Now isn't a good time to talk…Mac is still over at the counter."

 _Jack suspiciously watched as the whole scene went down…he noted how Carly and her friend Jasmine immediately clammed up once Jason came over to the table._ "Oh yeah they know something otherwise why would Muscles be so quick to shut the doll up in front of the Commissioner…" _he inwardly asks himself_

 _Jasmine, Jason, Carly and Bobbie all stay quiet as they watch Mac leave out the door with his lunch order…_

 _As soon as Mac was out of sight, Jason turns to Jasmine and whispers_ "Let's go…" _he stands up holding his hand out to her_

"Wh-where are we going? _Jasmine looks up at him but stays in her chair_

"Somewhere private, it doesn't matter…just not here." _Jason looks over at Carly and says_ "You come too"

 _Carly stays seated as she tells him…_ "I already told Bobbie about what happened yesterday at the PCPD."

"And for what it's worth Jason I don't believe a word of what Mac is saying. I know neither you nor Sonny would intentionally hurt a woman and make her disappear." _Bobbie quickly adds_

"Thanks Bobbie" _Jason replies and then looks at Jasmine and then Carly_ "We should really go somewhere private and discuss all of this."

"Jason there really isn't anything to discuss…Mac was just fishing but it doesn't matter because you, Sonny and Angelo are _innocent_ and I told him so." _Carly tells him_

"Carly"

"Besides this is the first time I've seen Bobbie since we've gotten back from our trip…I thought it would be nice if we could spend some time together." _Carly looks over to Bobbie as she nibbles down on her bottom lip_

"I'd love that very much. We can stay here and have lunch together…"

 _Standing up next to Jason's side, Jasmine places her hand on his shoulder as she speaks up before he could insist any further_ "Jase it's okay…really. Nothing happened…" _she looks at him with a look letting him know that she'd fill him in on everything and to just let Carly have this time to spend with Bobbie._

 _Once Jason nods his okay, Jasmine turns to look at Carly and Bobbie as she says_ "Okay you two crazy kids go ahead and have your lunch…I'll see you later."

 _Jack started to debate with himself_ "Should I stay here with Blondie or follow muscles and his chick…" _it took all of a few seconds for him to drop a few bills on the table and quickly gather his things as he headed out the door_

 _Bobbie and Carly watch as Jasmine loops her arm with Jason's as they leave out the door. After listening to everything and taking it all in, Bobbie has a better understanding of what went on…well at least she has an idea of what happened and her gut was telling her she was on the right track but how was she going to get Carly to trust in her so she could help._

"You know, I know we're just getting to know each other and after all these years apart it's gonna take some time but…I want you to know that if you ever need anything…if you need any help or protection or if you just need someone with an ear to listen and confide in then you can count on me."

 _Carly could sense what Bobbie was really trying to say…she wanted her to confide in her about what she knows about Eva and trust that she'll help her but Carly knew she couldn't involve Bobbie._

"I know…and I also know what you're trying to ask but I'm telling you everything is fine. Sooner or later the cops will realize that they're wrong. Look I just hope you're not mad at me for calling Mac out…I mean he's your friend and the fact of the matter is that you've known him for a heck of a lot longer than me…you have every reason to trust his word."

 _Shaking her head no, Bobbie replies_ "Now you listen to me…Mac was out of line with what he did; and no, I'm not mad at you. Yes he's been a good friend over the years but I know for a fact how the PCPD can be wrong in their assumptions. Besides telling the cops off is in your Spencer blood…your Uncle Luke is a prime example to that" _Bobbie says the last part with a little laugh then says_ "Luke has found himself on the opposite side of the law more times than I can count…we Spencer's are no angels and most of the time we're allergic to cops cause we're always the prime suspects. Sometimes it's justified and others it's not but no matter what we Spencer's stick together and that makes us a force to be reckoned with." _Pausing for a moment, she then goes on to say_ "I guess what I'm saying here is that if you are in some way involved in Mac's case you can tell me…Luke and I will help you."

 _Carly tries to speak but Bobbie holds up her hand stopping her and then leans in close to whisper…_ "I'm not saying that you or Sonny are responsible for whatever or if something happened to the woman or anything like that…what I'm trying to say here is sometimes we find ourselves involved in a situation that's not our fault and needs to be covered up because the cops are idiots and make wrong assumptions and the next thing you know you're on trial for something you didn't' do."

"Bobbie…" _Carly tries to cut in_

 _Once again Bobbie raises her hand and continues on…_ Hypothetically speaking if that were to have happened with this woman then I know that Sonny and Jason would be the perfect ones to go to in order to handle things." _shaking her head while holding her hand up again stopping Carly from speaking, she continues_ "I don't know what happened and I won't until you're ready to talk to me about it but I want to assure you that I'm on your side and will help in any way I can" _she smiles as she pats Carly's hand_ "Now with that hypothetical scenario said and out of the way, I say let's order lunch, I'm starved.." _Looking over her shoulder at the waitress wiping off the counter next to the register, Bobbie calls out_ "Penny, we're ready to order"

 _Carly watched Bobbie in astonishment as she completely changed the subject and started talking to the waitress making her order…how was she able to figure all of that out. Well she wasn't exactly on the money with her hypothetical scenario but she was damn close. She found herself smiling at Bobbie and in that moment she knew that she made the right choice in finding her._

"You ready to order?" _Looking over at Carly, Bobbie sees the smile and the way she's looking at her_ "Carly…are you okay?"

 _Clearing her throat some_ "Yeah…" _she says with a smile_ "I'm perfect." _she places her hand on top of Bobbie's_ "I have my family to make sure of that."

 _Tears came to Bobbie's eyes as she stares back at Carly…_

 ***** **PCPD** *****

 _Sitting at his desk talking on the phone, Lt. Taggert looks up and sees his baby sister Gia walking straight to his desk. With the scowl on her face he knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit and he more than likely knew what was on her mind._

"Marcus!" _Gia snaps_

 _Holding up his hand stopping her since he was still on the phone, Taggert finishes up his conversation_ "I'll be over there within the hour"

 _Gia stands with her hands folded as she impatiently waits for her brother to finish his phone call…_ "Well it's about time."

"It's good to see you too little sis" _Taggert sarcastically says as he gestures for her to take a seat_

 _Sitting in the chair he gestured to, Gia says_ "You mind telling me what the hell got in to you yesterday? How could you do that Marcus?"

"Okay first of all I see you don't know all the facts."

"Well you seem to think you know everything so why don't you tell me?!" _Gia snaps_

 _Looking around seeing the other officers are now watching them, Taggert says_ "I think we should take this someplace private."

"I think we better" _Gia agrees as she glares straight into his eyes_

"Follow me"

 _Gia follows her brother to the interrogation room and as soon as the door is closed…_ "Go ahead! Explain yourself Marcus! How could you do this? Angelo doesn't have anything to do with why his crazy Ex is missing! He didn't even now the bitch was in town until you came slapping the cuffs on him for no reason!"

"ENOUGH!" _Taggert yells and then exhales a breath trying to calm himself down_ "Sit down" _he gestures to a chair_

"No thanks, I think I'll stand"

"Damn it Gia why do you always have to make things so complicated?!" _Taggert huffs out_ "Sit…please" _he says politely as he takes a seat then looks up at her_

 _Against her better judgment, Gia pulls back a chair from the interrogation table and sits down_ "Tell me just how well do you know this guy?"

"Long enough to know that you're wrong about him!"

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"No" _Gia snaps_ "I didn't come in here with you so you could interrogate me about my private life Marcus! That part of my life is off limits to you, you have no say so over who I da…"

 _Interrupting her, Taggert yells_ "The hell I don't! You are my kid sister and I have _**every**_ right to step in when I see you headed for danger! Do you not get that the bastard you're dating is the number one suspect in his ex girlfriend's disappearance. Do you know what that means Gia?! He could have murdered the woman for all we know and had your new pals Sonny and Jason get rid of the body?"

 _Slamming her fist down on the table_ "I don't BELIEVE THIS!" _Gia laughs sarcastically shaking her head and then pushes her chair back as she stands up which makes the chair fall to the floor_ "You go from wanting to question Angelo about Eva's disappearance to now suspecting him of Murder!"

"How do you know he didn't have something to do with what happened to her?"

"You don't know that she's dead Marcus! What proof do you have? Do you have a body? Do you have a murder weapon? What?! What do you have? I'll tell you what? _**NOTHING**_!"

"The woman followed him here to Port Charles after he broke up with her…." _Taggert starts out to say_

 _Gia cuts him off_ "And how many times do you have to be told that Angelo didn't even know the bitch was in town until you told him so when you so graciously slapped handcuffs on him!"

"How do you know he's telling you the truth about that…you don't know for sure do you? Eva could have contacted Vega and insisted that they met some place but Vega makes sure it's private so no witnesses were around. They get in to a heated argument, she wants him back, she's jealous, maybe she even caught a glimpse of him with you. He grabs her in the mist of their argument she struggles with him and before you know it his rage takes over and he finds himself strangling her or whatever just to get her to shut up! The only problem is when she's finally quiet he realizes that he's gone too far and she's dead."

 _Taggert didn't see the slap coming…he places a hand to his stinging red face as he turns to look at Gia._

"Maybe I don't have the proof yet, but I will...I'll prove to you that this guy is no good for you. No right now I don't have the proof but what if while I'm out there getting it your boyfriend decides that you're expendable and then you wind up being the next of his girlfriends that suddenly winds up disappearing without a trace."

 _Gia places her hands on her hips_ "That's not going to happen…"

 _Yelling_ "How do you know!" _Taggert exhales a long breath as he rubs a hand over his bald head. Placing his hands on her shoulder's, he calms himself as he goes on to say_ "Baby girl don't you see I'm only looking out for your best interest."

"I know you think you are…but you're not." _Gia says trying to calm her tone as well but still keeps the seriousness in her eyes as she speaks_ "You're wrong about Angelo and nothing you say is going to get me to believe that he's a murderer." _she shrugs out of his hold pushing his hands off of her shoulders_ "You know what…you've never liked any of the guys I've dated over the years since I started dating…but this right here takes the cake. That you would actually use your badge to try to get me away from my guy is truly pathetic." _raising a hand she points at him as she goes on to say_ "You ultimately want to take down Sonny and Jason so you're using Angelo as a means to do it. You concoct up this stupid scenario where Angelo strangles his Ex and then calls in a favor from Sonny and Jason." _with tears in her eyes she adds_ "Any means necessary as long as you get the two mobsters it doesn't matter that you take down an innocent man along the way!"

 _Taggert reaches out a hand to her…_ "Gia" _he says her name but Gia backs up away from him_

"No…" _Gia sniffs as she wipes away a fallen tear then says_ "You stay the hell away from Angelo and you know what…stay away from me too."

 _Turning her back on him, Gia quickly walks over to the door and slams it shut without making so much of a glance behind her._

"Damn It" _Taggert curses as he stares at the slammed shut door_

 _To say that Taggert was now more determined and motivated than ever to solve this case was an understatement…it was now his top priority._

 ***** **Corinthos/Morgan Coffee Warehouse (Sonny's Office)** *****

 _It was against his better judgment to come here…in fact he didn't know why he was here in the first place or for that matter how he got here._

"Maybe I should just turn around" _Angelo says to himself_

 _Stopping in place, Angelo stands and looks up at the huge coffee warehouse sign that read Corinthos/Morgan Coffee Imports and Exports. He was damn lucky that he was able to dodge Gia's questions this morning; she wanted him to tell her about Eva but he knew he couldn't._

 _They'd spent the rest of the morning wrapped up in each other's arms between tangled sheets making love; finally when he and Gia made it out of bed she told him she had to go check in with Jax Cosmetics for her next photo shoot and he made up an excuse about going to see if Carly and Jasmine needed any help with getting the renovations going for their boutique._

 _Instead of going to help out with the renovations like he told Gia he was going to do, Angelo found himself just walking around deep in thought. His mind played visions of his awful nightmare over and over again in his head until he ultimately found himself walking up to Sonny and Jason's coffee warehouse._

 _It wasn't like he and Sonny were friends or anything…they've tried to call truces before but it would never last and that is why he's starting to second guessing himself right now for coming here in the first place._

 _After having that nightmare about Eva he needed someone to talk to and the only people he could talk to about the subject of what happened are Carly, Jasmine, Jason and Sonny. He began to envy Carly and his sister Jasmine because they had each other to talk to about personal things or whatever is bothering them at the time but he didn't; they had their girl talks but he didn't have any other guys he could talk to. Sonny and Jason were the only guys he's been in contact with socially since he's been here in Port Charles and they weren't exactly what you'd call friends even though they all shared and kept the same secret of what happened that night in the safe house with Eva._

"Maybe Jason would be better to talk to…" _Angelo thinks to himself as he continues to stand looking up at the Corinthos/Moran sign_

 _But then he thinks better of it since why would Jason want to help and be a friend and listen to anything he has to say since he hasn't exactly been supportive of his relationship with Jasmine._

"Sonny's no better" _Angelo debates with himself and he couldn't talk to Gia…they'd made a pact not to speak of what happened to anyone and besides Gia's brother was already suspicious so no she was definitely out._

 _With a heavy sigh, Angelo decides that since he's already here he might as well go through with it; making himself put one foot in front of the other he walks inside the warehouse in search for Sonny's office._

 _As he comes up to Sonny's office door, Angelo sees the guard standing in front of the door…_ "Is he in?" _he asks_

 _Max holds up a hand for him to wait a moment and Angelo just rolls his eyes while shaking his head as he watched the guard peeked inside to ask Sonny's permission for him to enter the office._

"You can go in" _Max tells him_

 _With a slight nod, Angelo walks past Max and in to Sonny's office…_ "Nice parrot you have there…so do you pay him in crackers or what so I'll know how to tip him next time around."

 _Leaning back in his chair, Sonny looks up at Angelo with a bored look_ "Funny…" _he look anything but amused_ "What do you want Picture Boy? Make it fast before I call Max back in here and he can give you a full demonstration of what his job duties are as he drags you into the back ally."

"Funny" _Angelo replies_ "But I think I'll pass." _Angelo sits down in the chair in front of Sonny's desk_

"Oh by all means make yourself comfortable…"

"Thanks, don't mind if I do"

 _They sit there for an awkward moment in silence just glaring at each other unitl…_ "Is there some reason why you're here or did you just come here to bore me to death and suck up all the oxygen?" _Sonny asks_

 _Ignoring Sonny's smart ass remark, Angelo looks around the office and notices the mini bar in the corner. Standing up he walks over to the bar and begins pouring himself a stiff drink._

 _Narrowing his eyes, Sonny watches Angelo in silence as he gulps down the liquor…whatever was on his mind Sonny knew it couldn't be good. He begins to wonder if Taggert may have approached Angelo again and that was the reason for his more than bizarre behavior._

"What's with you…you're acting weird. Well that is weirder than usual."

 _Looking down at the empty glass in his hand, Angelo debates on whether to pour himself another shot._

 _Placing the glass and the decanter of Scotch down, Angelo turns to look at Sonny as she says…_ "You know what…this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come and I should have known you'd be a jackass as usual." _As he walks to the door, Angelo mumbles out_ "I must have been delusional to come here in the first place…"

"Hold it right there!" _Sonny quickly snaps out just as Angelo's hand is about to turn the door knob to open the door and leave._

 _Against his better judgment, Angelo turns around only to see Sonny now sitting up in his chair staring at him like some scene out of the Godfather._

"Don't worry…I'm leaving...you can go back to ordering your parrot outside the door around or whatever. I'm outta here."

"Did Taggert get to you again? Did he approach you?" _Sonny asks but when Angelo doesn't reply he slams his fist down on the desk and yells_ "Speak up so I know what mess I have to clean up!"

"NO!" _Angelo yells back and then exhales a breath while running a hand through his hair_ "Taggert didn't approach me" _he says in a calmer but still tense tone_

"Then what is it?" _Sonny asks standing up from his chair still glaring straight at him_

"Doesn't matter anymore…like I said I shouldn't have come."

"It does matter if you've gone out running your mouth about stuff we made a deal not to mention again!"

"Don't worry I haven't said anything to anyone…our secret is safe." _Angelo assures him_

"What about Gia?"

 _Shaking his head no, Angelo replies_ "She doesn't know…"

"Good…keep it that way. Taggert isn't above using his own sister in order to get you away from her. He'll take you down without a second thought if it meant he could get to me and Jason."

"Don't you think I know that!" _Angelo snaps_ "Gia doesn't know anything because I haven't told her anything about Eva…and I won't. Even though I hate lying to her I'll keep our pact we made that night. I won't be the one to break it."

"Then what the hell has you so spooked?!" _Sonny asks in frustration_ "You come in here, you ignore me, you drink my booze and then decide turn tail and try to haul ass out of here without so much of an explanation of why you came here in the first place! What the hell is that?!"

"I just…" _Angelo starts to say but stops not knowing if he can say this to Sonny. What the hell, he's gotten this far he might as well go through with it now_ "I just needed someone to talk to."

 _Sonny looked at him with a what the hell look as he says_ "And you thought I could be that someone?" _he had to chuckle at that thought_

"I just thought that…you know…" _Angelo sighs as he tries to collect his words carefully_ "Well the girls have each other to talk to and since I came here the only people I've been around socially have been the girls and then you and Jason. And like I said the girls have each other to turn to when they need someone to talk to about stuff…and I'd rather not talk to Carly about this. I don't want to dredge up painful memories of her kidnapping for her; it's enough I'm the one with the nightmares." _he pauses for a long moment before he says_ "Anyway the point is I don't have anyone here; well that is I don't have any male friends here to speak of. You and Jason are pretty much it and as you just pointed out we don't particularly like each other so I'm just gonna go."

 _Sonny knew he was more than likely gonna regret this later_ "If you want…you can stay." _he could clearly see that this whole situation with Eva was getting to him and Sonny would rather Angelo talk it out with him rather than slip up and say something he shouldn't later. Besides, he knew what Carly would want if she knew Angelo was here and for that matter why._

"You're inviting me to stay…you're not kicking me out?" _Angelo asks not really believing what he was hearing_

"Don't make me regret it." _Sonny tells him then says_ "Sit down"

 _Angelo walks back over to the chair he vacated earlier and sits down…it felt weird sitting here with Sonny and confiding in him about anything but he couldn't turn back now._

"So…what's the problem." _Sonny asks_

"I had a dream this morning…well more like a nightmare since I woke up in a cold sweat."

"MmHm"

"It was about Eva and what happened in that house she kidnapped Carly to. I kept seeing her coming at me with the gun and then the shot goes off." _pausing for a moment, Angelo inwardly hears the loud BAM of the gun going off_ "I look down and I see her blood on my hands and my clothes." _Leaning back in his chair, Angelo looks up at the ceiling since he didn't dare close his eyes_ "I envy you…I don't know how you do it. How do you live the life you live everyday and be able to sleep without nightmares. A woman is dead ultimately because of me…how do I deal with that?"

 _Sonny sighs…he tells himself that he should have known this was coming since he saw the way Angelo tried to cover up his feelings right after everything went down in his safe house Eva unknowingly kidnapped Carly to._

"First of all what I do and what happened with you aren't the same. You don't know anything about my business and what I carry around with me or what I can live with so don't even try to understand it! You wouldn't last five seconds in my shoes" _Sonny tells him straight which makes Angelo groan thinking that they were about to get in another argument. Before Angelo could jump in and say anything, Sonny asks_ "Now with that said, I want you to tell me something…would you have rather had the bullet hit you instead of Eva; if so you'd be the one dead instead of her. "

"No, but…"

 _Cutting him off, Sonny says_ "That gun went off by accident. She came after you with a loaded gun and you struggled with her in order to get it away. The gun went off and you were lucky that you weren't the one the bullet went in."

"True…but it's still because of my actions that all of what happened, happened in the first place." _Angelo points out_

"Did you tell Eva to come here to Port Charles?" _Sonny asks_

"No" _Angelo replies_

"Did you tell her to kidnap Carly?"

 _Shaking his head, Angelo says_ "No…"

"Did you tell Eva to come after you with a loaded gun?"

"No" _Angelo replies in a faint whisper as he sits up in the chair again holding in tears as he looks at Sonny_

"Did you shoot her intentionally…"

"No the gun just went off when I was trying to get it away from her!" _Angelo quickly replies defensively_ "I didn't mean for…"

 _Interrupting…_ "Then it's not your fault. Eva set in motion the events that lead to her death…her and her alone. That's how you think of it, that's what you tell yourself because it's the truth." _Sonny pauses for a moment as he leans forward staring him straight in the eyes as he says_ "And that's how you sleep at night."

 _A moment of silence passes and with a slight nod, Angelo replies with a simple_ "Thank you…"

 _At that exact moment the door opens and in walks Carly while not giving Max a chance to announce her to Sonny_ " _._

"Sonny I…" _Carly stops in place when she sees whose in his office_ "Hey…" _she looks back and forth between Sonny and Angelo as she closes the door behind her_ "What's up? Is everything okay?"

 _Looking over at Carly, Angelo gives her a genuine smile_ "Great…why wouldn't it be."

"You and Sonny are actually sitting down and having a conversation without arguing?" _Carly says still in shock_ "I don't believe it…what gives? Spill it."

 _Both Angelo and Sonny pass a look at each other with a little chuckle…_

 _Dimpling, Sonny replies_ "Nothing…why you so suspicious?"

"Maybe because I know the both of you and I know that you two would rather watch paint dry than sit and have a normal conversation without breaking out the caveman clubs and bashing each other's heads in. So come on…what gives?" _Carly replies_

 _Passing another quick look over at Angelo, Sonny gives him an unspoken message that he would keep what they talked about private._

"Okay Nancy Drew you wanna know what we were talking about…I'll tell ya" _Sonny smirks_

"I'm waiting" _Carly replies as she folds her arms_

 _Clearing his throat some_ "Taggert"

 _Narrowing her brow, Carly repeats_ "Taggert?" _at Sonny's nod Carly says_ "The cop that cuffed Angelo and hauled him down to the police station; Gia's brother?"

"Yeah"

 _Carly looks over to Angelo with a concerned look in her eyes as she asks_ "Are you okay? Did he try to bring you back down to the PCPD again?"

"No…and I'm fine. Don't worry about me" _Angelo replies_

 _Before Carly could get another word out, Sonny says_ "I was just letting your buddy here know not to underestimate Taggert. He's got it out for him, especially since he's Gia's older brother and doesn't want him anywhere near her. Taggert will also use you in order to try to get to me and Jason…he's had it out for me for years." _Looking at Angelo, Sonny figures he'd better make it seem like that was the topic of discussion…well it partially was the topic so it wasn't a full out lie_ "You listen to me…the cops they got nothing. You don't have to worry about anything unless you open your mouth and start yappin."

"I got it" _Angelo snaps back playing along with Sonny_

"You got it?"

"Yeah"

"You got what?!" _Sonny asks in a low deadly tone as his eyes bore in to Angelo like a hawk watching its prey_

"I'll keep my mouth shut. Taggert won't find out anything from me."

"Good" _Sonny replies as he leans back in his chair then says_ "Now, you can leave" _he gestures a hand towards the door_

"Whatever you say Godfather" _Angelo sarcastically says as he stands up. He walks over to where Carly's standing by the door_ "See you later"

 _Sonny looks at Carly…he remembers leaving her in bed this morning still sleeping; he shakes his head at the thought. As he takes in the always beautiful sight of her, he notices that she's wearing a leather trench coat jacket that ends just slightly above her knees.. He wonders to himself what's she doing wearing a jacket like that as hot as it is outside._

 _Placing a hand on Angelo's shoulder before he left, Carly asks_ "You sure you're okay…I mean after how yesterday ended with Gia's brother hauling you down to the police station asking about…"

 _Angelo cuts her off by giving her cheek a peck of a kiss which makes Sonny glare at him not liking that one bit._

"Don't you worry so much about me…I'm a big boy I don't need you mothering me" _Angelo smiles._

"We're gonna talk later, okay" _Carly tells him_

 _Angelo nods an okay and then leaves out the door waving a goodbye to Carly then closes the door behind him._

 _As soon as the door was shut, Carly slowly begins to walk towards Sonny's desk as she asks…_ "Okay so what's the real reason he was here?"

"Excuse me?" _Sonny asks_

"You don't actually think I bought that crap did you? A very quick and well thought out cover story but…"

 _With a grin, Sonny replies_ "But what?"

"That excuse was as phony as a three dollar bill. You don't think I caught the little looks you two kept passing each other sending silent messages that you both obviously seem to have thought I was to blind to see."

 _The closer she got to his desk the more curious Sonny became of the coat_ "How about you answer a question for me for a change?"

"Is that your way of changing the subject Mr. Corinthos?" _Carly asks with a smile and an raised eyebrow_

 _After showing off his dimples, Sonny asks_ "What's with the jacket?"

 _Carly grins as she slowly turns around showing it off on all sides then asks_ "You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that; I'm just wondering why you'd be wearing a jacket like that on warm day outside." _Sonny wets his lips as he has an idea_ "Kinda makes me wonder what you're wearing or for that matter not wearing underneath."

 _Swaying her hips, Carly walks over to Sonny's desk and sits on top crossing her legs which gives him a nice view of her of her right thigh._

"Niiiiice" _Sonny says in a low sexy tone and wets his lips once again_

"So you do like it?"

 _Placing his hand on her mile long bare leg, Sonny slowly rubs his hand up the length of it until he gently pushes her leg down so her legs were no longer crossed._

 _Staring up into her eyes, Sonny says_ "I see a lot I like"

 _Carly gets an idea of her own…if Sonny didn't want to voluntarily tell her why Angelo was really here in his office and what they were talking about then she'd just seduce it out of him._

 _As his hand slides up to her inner thigh, Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she stares in to his eyes; she places a hand on top of his and slowly slides it off of her leg just as she stands up and walks around his desk putting distance between them._

"Hey I was enjoying that and I know you were too" _Sonny grins_ "Get back over here…" _he orders_ "You owe me…remember this morning. I had to take a cold shower because of you."

"Aw poor baby…" _Carly teases then says_ "You know what…I did feel bad about this morning. And so I came up with an idea to make it up to you."

"Oh yeah…well you're gonna have to come closer and uh, lose the jacket" _Sonny replies as his eyes rake up and down her body while imagining himself pealing her out of the jacket._

 _Turning her back on him, Carly slowly walks over to the door…_

"Hey, hey, hey where are you going?" _Sonny asks with a hint of desperation in his voice_

 _Once at the door, Carly looks over her shoulder at him with a shitty grin as she locks the door from the inside so no one could come in._

"Now that's more like it…" _Sonny says relieved and even more turned on_ "Get over here"

 _With her back against the door, Carly shakes her head no_ "Not so fast" _she walks a little bit closer towards his desk but stops about half way_ "You're holding out on me…"

 _Confused, Sonny says_ "What? Hol…what are you talking about?

"Angelo…what's the real reason he was here."

"I can't believe we're back to Picture Boy again…"

"You hold out on me…" _Carly says in a seductive tone then pauses as she begins to untie the sash of the jacket then opens it up to reveal a red lace strapless bra and matching thong panties._

 _Sonny definitely liked what he saw as he watched her take the jacket off and drop it to the floor. His eyes began to wide in hunger as she slowly spun around in a circle showing off her gorgeous body. Just watching her was giving him a hard on as his eyes ogled her cleavage in the lacy red bra and then there was her perfectly toned stomach and OH My Goodness her sexy tight ass in the matching red thong that lead down to her perfect mile long legs that he wanted wrapped around him._

 _Grinning, knowing that she'd definitely had his attention, Carly adds in the next part that she knew would send him over the edge…_

"I hold out on you"

 _With her back to him, Carly bends over giving him a good view of her ass as she picks up the jacket from the floor. Putting the jacket back on, she closes it and ties the sash again covering up her temptress body from his hungry eyes. The look on his face was priceless; Carly almost burst out laughing but instead she held it in with a smirk of a smile as she stared straight at him._

"That's blackmail…" _Sonny replied; his eyes were as wide as saucers and his voice went up a pitch as if he were a teenage boy whose voice was just starting to change_

 _Smiling, Carly nods her head_ "Pretty much, yeah…" _Walking back over to his desk, she sits back down on top of it as she gazes down at him and asks_ "So what's it gonna be? You gonna tell me what I wanna know or do you have to take another cold shower?"

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Benson…" _Sonny stands up from his chair taking off his suit jacket and neatly places it over the back of his chair; he begins to unbutton the first three buttons of his blue shirt as he says_ "What if I were to say I think you're bluffing?"

 _Seeing the cocky arrogant look in his eyes, Carly just smirks as she watches him then says_ "Then I'd say tell me after your cold shower if you still think I am…"

 _Hopping off of his desk, Carly makes a move to walk away from him but Sonny traps her from moving any further as he steps in her way and places his hands on the sash of her jacket._

"Come onnn" _Sonny looks deep into her eyes then adds in a deep sexy husky tone_ "You don't really want to go" _He leans in to her mouth and places a teasing kiss at her lips then gives her bottom lip a little tug…_ "Do you?" _Sonny pauses for a moment as he looks back into her eyes then says_ "In fact if you were to leave right now…I'm willing to bet I won't be the only one needing a cold shower." _he grins showing off his dimples all while untying the sash of her jacket_ "Maybe we could share…you know…make that cold shower in to a hot one on many different levels. Your hot wet body against mine"

 _Carly could feel the heat within her body rise as her lips slightly part causing a faint moan to escape; a moan that causes Sonny's mouth to curve in to a wicked smile as he snatches her jacket open and drops it to the floor behind her._

"Although…" _Sonny leans into her ear and whispers_ "I have a feeling you're already wet for me." _he places soft wet kisses down the side of her throat then whispers into her ear once again_ "Aren't you Caroline" _Placing his hands on her hips, Sonny slowly backs her up against his desk_ "You need me just as much as I need you…maybe even more" _he says with a cocky grin as he wraps his hands around her waist as he glances down at her breast straining against the material of her bra._

 _Now standing in front of him only wearing her red lacy strapless bra and matching red thong panties, Carly found herself placing her hands on his chest giving him a little push to put enough space between them as she began fumbling with the remaining unbuttoned buttons of his shirt. She didn't know how it happened but somehow he'd taken control of her little seduction plan and somehow she had to find a way to turn the tables back into her favor…but how._

 _Finally, Carly figured the only way to beat him was to play fire with fire; she'd have to out seduce him. It would be very risky since the man was a master at the game and also pulling out all the stops; she was two seconds from throwing him on the desk and having her wicked way with him._

 _As she'd finished unbuttoning his shirt, Carly smoothes her hands over his tanned and toned chest…she resists the urge to kiss his hard body and work her way down._

"You don't play fair, Mr. Corinthos…" _Carly tells him with a pout as she slides his shirt off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor._

"Never liked playing by the rules" _Sonny flashes her a quick dimpled grin then picks her up and places her on top of his desk_ "In fact I take great pleasure in breaking them. I see something I want, I take it…end of story."

 _Lightly wetting her lips, Carly leans into his mouth and whispers against his lips_ "So do I" _she slides a hand down to the growing tent in his pants and cups his clothed erection in the palm of her hand_

 _Sonny groans against her mouth as her hand worked its magic; he could feel himself growing even more and the need to be buried deep inside her pussy became his obsession. It was taking everything in him not to rip off her bra and thong and plunge inside her so deep._

"And just what is it you want Caroline?" _he asks with his voice a little strained_

 _Sonny knew what she wanted and that was to know the real reason of why Angelo was at his office and what they talked about. He could see it in her eyes that she hadn't given up on her crusade to find out just what she wanted and he could hardly believe that she was willing to take it this far just to find out._

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that…" _Carly tells him in a heated whisper against the side of this throat as both of her hands are now unfastening his belt and pulling it from the loops…it wasn't long after that his pants were unbuttoned and she began to sloooowly lower his zipper._

"Car-Caroline" _Sonny is just able to pant out as her hand sneaks down inside of his boxers…he sucks in a breath as her hand cups his balls_ "Okay, okay, okay, okay you win…"

 _To say Carly was all smiles would be an understatement_ "I what?" _she asks as she continues to massage him_

"You win" _Sonny hoarsely repeats_

"What do I win?"

 _Not able to take it any longer, Sonny whispers_ "Come'er and I'll show you"

 _And with that he captures her mouth in a deep kiss as he plunges his tongue inside to tangle with hers. As he leans Carly back onto his desk, Sonny swipes everything off to the floor while still keeping control of his possessive mouth over hers._

 _Carly became so caught up in the moment that she kicked off her red pumps and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his back. At the moment it was damn hard to focus on anything other than the taste of his mouth, the feel of his body pressed against hers and the touch of his hands all over her skin driving her crazy._

 _Trying as hard as she could, Carly attempted to stay focused…_ "Sonnee" _she pants out as their lips finally part._

 _Sonny's hot mouth trails more kisses down the side of her neck as he caresses his hands up to the clasp of her bra…_

 _Carly nibbles on her bottom lip at the little humming sound he made…_ "Sonnee…" _she calls out his name again_ "W-what about…" _she lost all sense of thought as he unclasps her bra to reveal her bare breast._

 _Flinging the lacy material to the ground, Sonny cups a single breast in the palm of his hand as his mouth sucks in her little pink stiffened nipple._

"Mmmmm" _Sonny moans deep as he sucks her breast greedily_

 _Eyes now closed, Carly slides one hand up to the back of his head where she lets her fingertips run through his hair while her other hand snakes down to the back of his pants and slips inside the back of his boxers._

"Sonnee" _Carly calls out his name once again in a heated whisper_ "What about…" _she tries to keep focus but once again fails miserably_

 _Laying her down on the desk, Sonny slips her taut pink nipple free. He takes her hands and pins them down at either side of her head as he gazes down in to her eyes…_

 _With their mouths mere inches apart, Sonny whispers his soft command…_ "Don't move"

 _That was it for Carly; she became lost in his chocolate passion filled eyes.._ "I need you inside me so bad" _she tells him truthfully; all thoughts of her seduction game forgotten_

"Shhhhh" _Sonny places a soft kiss to her lips then stands up and looks down at her sprawled out on top of his desk_

 _Looking up at him watching her, Carly keeps his gaze as he steps out of his pants and kicks off his shoes and socks. Her eyes ogled his beautiful body as she waited for him to remove his boxer and when he finally did her eyes widened at the magnificent sight of him. If she wasn't already completely and totally soak and wet for him she'd be worried; he was huge but she knew he'd slip right in and she could hardly wait to have his cock buried so deep in her heat. Just thinking about it sent tingles all through her body._

 _Sonny wets his lips as he leans down to her breast and takes his time sucking in her nipples. Carly lowers her hands down and smoothed her fingertips through his dark raven hair making it messy and curly._

 _She moans out in pleasure as his mouth trails a pathway of tender wet kisses down just below her breast and even further down to her navel flicking his tongue inside. His hands slip down further to her hips where he slooooowly lowers the thin barely there material of her thong revealing the triangle treasure between her legs._

 _In one swift move, Sonny stands back up again but this time sliding off her thong so that she is as completely naked as he. Wasting no time, he trails hot wet kisses down her right inner thigh and then does the same to the other just before his thumbs part her folds and he flicks his tongue over her clit._

"Mmmm" _Carly moans out and then starts nibbling down on her bottom lip as his tongue works its magic. She runs her fingers wildly through his hair with one hand while sliding the other up to her breast as she touches herself_

 _Sonny looks up at his enchanting beauty as he inserts a finger inside of her pussy walls slipping it in and out over and over again. He loved to watch her get excited and he wanted to watch her cum for him. As his finger penetrated her folds, Carly parts her lips as she intakes a breath and then moans out his name._

 _Inserting a second finger, Sonny increases the speed of his fingers driving her wild. Arching her back, Carly now has both hands at her breast fumbling her nipples and gently squeezing their fullness._

"Yess, yesss, yessss…" _Carly chants out in heated whisper_

 _Her hips thrust upward keeping with the rhythm of his fingers as her loud moans fill the office. Her moans were getting so loud that Sonny was sure the guard outside the door was getting an ear full._

 _A third finger sealed her fate as Carly was hit with a series of orgasms…her body began to tremble as she thrashes her head to the side and pinches her taut pink nipples._

 _Needing to taste her, Sonny slips his fingers free of her pussy and replaces them with his tongue so he could lap up every drop of the sweet honey she had to offer._

"Oh My…OH…OH…G…" _Carly pants out not able to form full sentences as his tongue took her to new heights and another series of orgasms racked her very soul_

 _As her body began to calm somewhat, Sonny leads a pathway of wet kisses up to her breast where he sucks in one nipple and swirls his tongue around the little bud…he does the same to the other in turn. Carly's hands reach down to his back running up and down as she enjoys his mouth on her breast._

 _Their lips meet and Carly tastes herself upon his mouth as he takes her into a passionate kiss. With one hand flat on the desk to keep his balance, Sonny slides the other up to her cheek holding her in place as he puts his all into the kiss; he could never get enough of her._

 _A moan escapes her lips as Sonny parts their lips and his kisses trail down to the crook of her neck. Keeping one hand on his back letting her fingernails dig into his skin, Carly slides the other down to his taut ass and gives it a squeeze._

"Sonneee" _Carly calls out his name in a heated whisper_ "I need you inside me" _she pleads with him_ "Now…take me now. I love the way you fill me up so deep"

 _Their eyes meet for a moment…_ "Dios Mio" _Sonny whispers as his mouth is mere inches away from her swollen lips_ "Te amo muy mucho. Usted es el por siempre" (*My God. I love you very much. You are mine forever*)

 _In one swift move, Sonny lifts Carly up from the desk with one hand at the middle of her back and the other on her ass…he plunges his solid pistol inside her slippery cavern. Carly tilts her head back as her eyes open wide looking up to the ceiling while her mouth gapes open but no sound comes out; hit with another incredible orgasm she is at a loss of words._

 _Sonny stays perfectly still buried deep inside her pussy as her walls clench around his pistol and her nails dig deep into his back; it took everything in him not to let her take him along with her._

"Dios" _he grunts_

 _Once her spasms start to calm, Carly loosens up her digging nails in the skin of his back and gently begins to caress soothing strokes up and down. Their rhythm starts out slow and steady as Sonny pulls almost all the way out and plunges back inside taking her to the hilt; he repeats the process over and over again which drives both of them almost to the brink of insanity._

 _Each thrust was more deeper than the last and Carly bites down on her bottom lip in an futile attempt to silence her moans; Sonny nibbles at her earlobe and kisses at the spot just below her ear that he knew she loved and drives her crazy._

 _With his grunts and her moans, Sonny and Carly make a sort of music of their own as their naked bodies dance a dance of love, passion, heat, lust and desire._

"Faster Sonnee" _Carly hoarsely whispers_ "Ahhh" _she moans_

 _Grabbing a hold of his ass, Carly gives it a good squeeze and then a push with his next thrust. Sonny gradually increases speed until he ultimately has her laying back down onto her back with one leg over his shoulder as he repeatedly drills inside of her heat._

 _Their bodies are now covered with sweat beads…_

 _Sonny takes in the sight of her as he stares down at his Caroline; he loves to watch her cum but this time he knew he'd go along with her._

 _Carly's face is a flush pink and her nipples are straining in to hard pebble peeks…_

 _Sonny has one hand holding her leg up over his shoulder while the other holds onto her hip to keep her in place_

 _Carly moans out his name_ "Sonnee…" _her arms are spread out wide at her sides since she'd lost the strength to move them_ "Mmmmm….Ahhhhh….Ooooooo" _with her mouth slightly parted her pants of heated breath escape as she leans her head to the side_ "OH Gggggg….."

 _With a couple more thrusts, Carly was a goner as her walls began to clench around his pistol…_

 _One last moan of his name_ "Sonneeee" _her body begins to quake with spasm after spasm of her orgasm taking her in to nirvana_

 _Sonny came soon afterwards as his milky white seeds spill inside her heat…_ "Dios" _he grunts out one last time then leans down to her mouth and captures her lips in a sweet tender kiss._

 _As their lips finally part, Sonny slips himself free. Now standing up, he looks down at Carly completely exhausted laying on top of his desk; his mouth curves into a dimpled grin as he continues to watch her._

"I'll never look at this desk the same way again" _Sonny says with a little smirk_

 _Taking a hold of her hands, Sonny gently pulls her up so she's sitting facing him with a lazy smile plastered all over her face._

 _Leaning into his mouth, Carly places a soft kiss at his lips as she wraps her arms around his back_ "I'll be lucky if I can walk after that" _she giggles_ "Now you're gonna have to carry me back to our home."

 _They both laugh lazily and then their lips meet again for another loving kiss..._

"What do you say we go back _home_ " _Sonny emphasizes the word "home" and then flashes his dimples before he finishes saying_ "And we can finish celebrating and christening the rest of the furniture. Hmm…whatdoyouthink?" _he seals the question with another kiss_

"Mmm" _Carly moans as their lips part_ "Sounds perfect" _she smiles against his mouth and then places another kiss sweet kiss to his lips_

"You all packed?" _Sonny asks between kisses then says_ "Or do we have to stop by the hotel and get your bags?"

 _Shaking her head no, Carly replies_ "I already had my things sent over to the penthouse. All that's left is for us to go home." _she places another loving but brief kiss to his lips before she adds_ "And for you to tell me what the deal was with Angelo being here in your office."

 _To say Sonny was stunned with her last statement would be an understatement…he couldn't believe after what they just shared she was still harping on Angelo._

 _Carly smirks as she stares at him being at a loss of words_ "What? You thought I forgot didn't you?" _she asks then says_ "I win, remember…" _she reminds him of his earlier words_

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "You're right" _he did indeed tell her that she won_ "You did win" _he dimples_ "And I just finished giving you your winning prize" _he winks an eye at her and Carly glares at him_ "What?" _he shrugs_ "I know you enjoyed it as much as I did…hell even the guard outside the door knows how much you enjoyed your prize."

 _Carly's eyes open wide as she looks over her shoulder at the door…_ "Oh my God!" _she turns back around with a pissed off look at Sonny as she says_ "You couldn't have sent him off on an errand?!"

"Hey I was the one being seduced, remember. And who came to whose office wearing next to nothing underneath her jacket?" _Sonny asked with his grin a mile wide and dimples deeper than ever_

"I'm never gonna be able to look Max in the eyes again…God I'm so embarrassed."

"Who cares what Max thinks" _Sonny tells her_ "He does what I pay him to do…he won't mention anything I promise. Max knows how to keep his mouth shut."

"I guess that's one of the things I'm gonna have to get use to huh…the guards at the door."

"Yeah, sorry about that…" _Sonny apologizes then says_ "Occupational hazard…but I'll tell you what. Next time you and your little jacket pay me a visit like that again…I'll make sure the guards stand at the end of the hallway so no one can hear you" _he smirks while inwardly satisfied that he was successful in getting her to forget about why Angelo was in his office_

 _Carly swats his shoulder_ "Hey I wasn't the only one making noise…you were pretty vocal there yourself Mr. Corinthos." _she then realizes that he's gotten her off track again so she swats his shoulder once more_

"Hey what was that for?"

"That was for you thinking I forgot about you know what! And hot sex on the desk wasn't what I meant when I asked you to tell me what I won and you know it." _Carly rambles out as she points her finger in to his chest then adds_ "Now spill it Corinthos."

 _Sonny tries to hold in a laugh as he shakes his head…_ "Whaaat…I already told you earlier. You just don't want to accept it."

 _Before Carly could respond back accordingly, both she and Sonny are suddenly interrupted by the loud voices coming outside the office door. They look at the door as listen to the voices…_

"Look I already told you, Mr. Corinthos is busy! You're gonna have to leave…I'll tell him you stopped by!"

"The Hell I am" _came the sound of Luke Spencer's bellowing voice_ "Corinthos! Call off your guard dog here! Tell him to go find a fire hydrant to pee on or whatever! I got a bone to pick with you!"

 _Both Sonny and Carly look at each other in horror as they realize Luke was standing right outside the door trying to barge his way inside._

 ***** **Jason & Jasmine** *****

 _After Jason and Jasmine left Carly at Kelly's with Bobbie, they hopped on Jason's motorcycle and sped off; he needed to talk to Jasmine in a private place where he could ask her what he walked in on at Kelly's with Mac at the table with her and Carly. Neither Jason nor Jasmine realized that they were being followed…_

 _Watching Jason and Jasmine speed off on a motorcycle, Jack quickly makes a dash for his rental car. Keeping up with Jason's motorcycle was a challenge but Jack was determined not to lose them…he couldn't lose them now. The feeling in his gut told him that following these two was the better option than staying at Kelly's watching Carly eat lunch with whoever the red headed woman was. No, the fact that muscles was to anxious to get his girlfriend out of the diner after the cop left was like a blinking neon sign for him to follow them instead._

 _With a frown on his face, Jack curses_ "Damn it" _the motorcycle was nowhere in sight_ "How could I have missed them? There's nothing around here but trees"

 _Then all of a sudden he spots a dirt road up ahead and thinking what the hell he might as well check it out, Jack slows down and turns left on the road._

 _Jasmine follows behind Jason as they walk into the deserted clearing with the perfect and beautiful view of the city below…she remembers back to the first time Jason brought her here_

 ***** **Flashback** *****

 _Once Jason and Jasmine get through the pathway, they step out on to a beautiful clearing with a little cliff a few feet away…you could see the bright full moon above them in the sky and the lights of the city below that looked very beautiful from where they stood._

 _Jason stood behind Jasmine with his hands now wrapped around her tiny waist and his head leaning in to hers…he gives her temple a little peck._

"I love coming to this place…it's quiet…it helps me think." _Jason pauses taking a breath as they take in the lights below_ "You can see the whole lights of the city from here." 

"It's beautiful…"

"I thought you'd like it."

 _Jasmine looks over her shoulder at Jason…he stares at her with his piercing blue eyes as he turns her around to face him and places a hand to her cheek._

 _Their lips began to inch closer together for a kiss…_

 ***** **End Flashback** *****

 _Seeing the far off look in her eyes, Jason asks_ "You okay?"

 _Smiling_ "Yeah, I'm fine" _Jasmine assures him_ "Just thinking back to the first time you brought me here. You almost kissed me but then my cell rang breaking the moment; it was Carly. Remember she and Sonny were just at the start of their drama where she wouldn't admit she liked him."

"Oh yeah, I remember. I brought you here because I wanted to show you the view and how beautiful the lights of the city look at night."

 _Nodding, Jasmine remembers then says_ "Well it's not night time now and somehow I doubt you brought me up here this time to look at the view."

"Well I just wanted to make sure that we were alone before I asked you about…"

 _Interrupting and finishing his sentence, Jasmine says_ "Before you asked me about that cop back at Kelly's"

"Yeah…so what did Mac want?"

 _After parking the rental car in what he deemed a good hiding spot, Jack got out and started feeling himself around…after all if he was right and they did come down this pathway he didn't want them to hear the car. It wasn't long before he spotted Jason's motorcycle so he knew he was on the right track._

 _Being as quiet as he could be, Jack continued on the pathway until he finally began to hear voices; assuming it was them he carefully and quietly made his way closer so he could listen in. With a grin, he realized that he'd found them just in time…reaching in to his pocket, Jack pulls out a mini recorder. Pressing the record button he extends his hand towards the direction of Jason and Jasmine._

"Nothing really…" _Jasmines starts out telling him then continues_ "He was mainly trying to sike Carly out in front of Bobbie but Carly called him on it and she also let Bobbie know just what type of so called _friend_ she has."

"That's it, that's all that happened?"

"Yeah" _Jasmine simply says then adds_ "What? Did you think we'd crack under pressure and spill everything because of one nosey cop?" _she places a hand on her hip_ "I'm hurt that you'd think of me being that stupid."

 _With a sigh, Jason replies_ "I don't think you're stupid…it's just we have to be careful."

 _A wide grin spreads across Jack's face as he listens attentively…he'd hit the Jack Pot for sure!_

 _Trying to explain further, Jason says_ "Look the only ones that know what really happened with Eva are me, you, Sonny, Carly and Angelo. If we keep it that way then there is nothing that Mac or Taggert can do."

"I know and I agree. Neither Carly or I will say anything. That bitch Eva was a Nut Job and she's ultimately responsible for the way things went down. Yes my brother was a ass for breaking up with her on her answering machine but that doesn't give her the right to do what she did."

 _Jason nods in agreement then asks_ "How's Angelo holding up?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to him since last night…he stayed the night at Gia's."

"Do you think he'll be able to handle all of this. I mean…I know what went on in that safe house was something he'd never in a million years expect to happen. Eva kidnapping Carly and then her coming at him with a loaded gun. Even though the gun went off between them by accident…he's gotta deal with the fact that the bullet went in Eva instead of him."

"I know my brother and I have no doubt that he's holding everything in and feeling guilty. I know he was that night when you guys came back to the hotel after rescuing Carly. I tried to tell him then that what happened wasn't his fault…but I don't know, you know. After what happened yesterday with Gia's brother cuffing him and bring him down to the PCPD like some type of criminal I know it's got to be bringing up bad memories for him."

"But do you think he'll be able to do like we all promised and not speak of what happened. Everything was taken care of, Sonny and I made sure of that. The only thing that can bring us all down is Angelo slipping up and…" _Jason quickly turns his head looking behind him as he heard a sound_ "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard something…"

 _Jack inwardly cursed to himself_ "Shit!" _he'd accidentally stepped on a branch and now his cover was in jeopardy of being found out. Quickly he puts the tape recorder back inside his pocket as he frantically tries to figure out what to do next._

 _Pulling out his gun, Jason looks at Jasmine and whispers_ "Stay here"

"Jason…" _Jasmine says his name_ "It's probably just an squirrel or something"

"Shhh" _Jason insists she stay quiet_ "I'm gonna go check it out."

 _Doing his best to keep quiet while making a quick escape, Jack carefully makes his way back down the pathway that lead to the bushes he left his car parked in. His best was not good enough as Jason spots him._

"Hold it right there" _Jason yells out_ "Turn around" _he orders in a firm tone_

 _Jack slowly turns around with his hands held up in the air; his mind was a buzz trying to come up with an excuse to escape the clutches of the mob hit man and the gun he had pointed dead straight at him._

 ***** **End of Chapter 28** *****

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	29. Chapter 29

Love At Second Sight

* **Chapter 29** *

"Hold it right there!" _Jason yells out_ "Turn around!" _he orders in a firm tone_

 _Jack slowly turns around with his hands held up in the air; his mind was a buzz trying to come up with an excuse to escape the clutches of the mob hit man and the gun he had pointed dead straight at him._

 _Jasmine comes running up behind Jason_ "Jason what's…" _she stops in place when she sees he has a gun pointed at some guy with his hands up in the air._

"Jasmine stay back" _Jason tells her as he keeps his eyes trained straight ahead on the man in front of him_ "Who are you?" _he asks_

 _Coming up with a quick plan that he hoped to God worked, Jack stutters out_ "H-h hey uh I d-d don't know wha, what's going on here pal b-b but c-c could yy-y you not point th-that gun at me. Whatever, Whatever yo-you di swear I w-won't ccc call the cops. I I I dd didn't sss see nnnn noth nothing."

 _Placing her hand on Jason's shoulder, Jasmine says_ "Jason put the gun down…"

 _Not yet convinced of the act, Jason yells_ "I asked you a question! Who are you?" _he repeats_

"My, my, my name is Walter" _Jack lies and quickly reaches for his wallet where he kept his phony license. He had many fake identities throughout the years of his profession along with matching fake passports and identification._ "W-W-Walter Davison…h-h-here take my, take my w-wallet. Just p p please don't hurt me!" _he holds out the wallet with the fake New York State license of a one Walter Davison inside_

 _Walking closer to him, Jason snatches the wallet out of his hand and looks inside at the license._ "What are you doing up here in the middle of nowhere Walter?" _he asks_

 _Jack quickly tells him a made up yet convincing story of how Walter was looking for the old make out spot he use to come to as a kid and that he was planning on bringing his wife up here to the place they use to come to when they were young and in high school. He goes on to say that it was him and his wife's anniversary and he wanted to surprise her by taking her back to the place where they fell in love when they were kids and which also happens to be the place where he proposed marriage to her._

"A-a-and that's the truth I swear! Please sir…d-don't kill me."

"Jason put the gun down…please" _Jasmine pleads with him; she didn't want him to get in trouble because he held a gun on a innocent bystander for nothing_

 _After listening to his story, Jason slowly lowers his gun down to his side_ "I'm not going to kill you."

 _Dropping down to his knees, Jack…well Walter says_ "Thank you, thank you, thank you sir!"

"Tell me what you heard back there…"

 _Shaking his head, Jack/Walter says_ "Nothing…I swear!"

 _Holding up his gun again, Jason yells_ "Don't Lie To Me!"

 _Raising his hands back up at his sides, Jack/Walter shouts_ "I Swear I Didn't Hear Anything! I was just coming up on the spot I was looking for but when I saw someone was there I turned around and started to leave."

"Why were you running?!"

"I don't know I, I, I panicked when I heard something following me so I, I, I just started to hurry back to my car and then that's, that's when you…" _he leaves the rest of his well spun lie unsaid_

 _Jason sighs as he lowers his gun once again_ "Stand up" _he orders…once he's standing Jason walks over so he's standing right in front of him_ "You were never here…you never saw me or my lady friend here today. This never happened. Got it" _he stares his ice cold baby blue eyes into Walter's frightened ones_

 _Quickly nodding his head, Jack/Walter replies_ "Yes, yes sir. I got it."

"Good, because if I ever find out you lied to me and that you went around talking about things you know nothing about…" _Jason pauses for a moment then says_ "I'm gonna come after you." _holding up his wallet, Jason reads off his address_ "Walter Davison 1500 Broad Drive, Port Charles, New York. I know where you live and if I have to I have no problem in coming to pay you a visit. Understand?" _he holds out the wallet for him to take_

 _Keeping up his act of the frightened smuck, Jack/Walter slowly and carefully raises his shaky hand up and slips his wallet free from the hold of the menacing mob enforcer as he says_ "Yes sir"

"Leave…" _Jason orders him_

 _No sooner than the words were out of Jason's mouth did Jack take off running to his car and speed off leaving a cloud of dust behind him_

 _Turning around to face Jasmine, Jason asks_ "Are you okay?"

 _With a slight nod, Jasmine walks towards him until she's standing right in front of him_ "Yeah…as fine as I can be after watching my boyfriend threaten the life of some guy that had the bad luck to pick this time to come looking for the old make out spot where he proposed to his wife."

"I'm sorry you had to see that…but I had to make sure the guy didn't hear anything. No one can know about what happened with…" _Jason leaves the rest unsaid_

"I know" _Jasmine sighs_ "And believe me that guy was so scared he probably wet his pants as soon as he hopped inside his car."

"Yeah well let's get out of here" _Jason says as he looks around making sure no one else was lurking_ "We got lucky this time. I'm starting to think it was a mistake to come out here to talk about this." _Looking down into her eyes he says_ "Besides the one we need to be talking to is your brother; we don't want him slipping up."

"I'll call him and tell him to meet us back at your place…with all the guards we'll know no one will be around to over hear anything they shouldn't."

 _Placing his hand at the small of her back, Jason leads Jasmine back to where they left his motorcycle while she makes the call to Angelo._

* **Sonny's Office at the Warehouse** *

"Oh My God!" _Carly says in a sharp whisper as she runs her hands through her already disheveled hair after hearing Luke's loud voice on the other side of the door._

 _This was unbelievable…here she was completely naked on top of Sonny's desk after just having had the most incredible sex ever and LUKE of all people picks this exact moment to show up! It's a good thing he didn't get there a couple minutes earlier; Carly was grateful for that much at least._

 _Giving Sonny's bare shoulder a hard smack, Carly asks in frantic whisper_ "What is he doing here?!"

 _Sonny's eyes are open wide in shock as he stares at the door wondering why Luke had to choose this moment to come trying to barge his way into his office._

"Ow!" _Sonny yelps from feeling the sharp sting of Carly's swat on his shoulder_ "What was that for?" _he asks in a sharp whisper of his own_

"What the hell is Luke doing here?" _Carly asks again in a sharp whisper_

"How should I know? He's your crazy Uncle…"

"Yeah but he's your silent partner!" _Carly counters back with and then adds_ "He certainly didn't come here to your office to see me!"

"Who the hell knows what Luke thinks?!"

"Well what the hell are we gonna do?!" _Pushing at his chest for him to back up some, Carly hops off the top of the desk as she says_ "How long do you think Max is gonna be able to hold him off ?"

 _Sonny watches Carly as she searches for her bra and panties on the floor and then picks up her Jacket…he couldn't help but chuckle at the way she was running around like a teenage kid that was about to get busted by her parents._

"What are you doing? Calm down. Max is at the door, he won't let him in…" _Sonny tells her as he puts his boxers on then walks over to where she stood clutching her jacket, bra and panties in her hand_

"I can't believe you're laughing at a time like this!" _Carly snaps_ "This is Luke we're talking about Sonny. You don't think he'll find a way to barge in here past Max?"

"HEY SONNY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" _Luke bellows then adds_ "What the Hell's going on in there so important that Magilla Gorilla won't let me in?!"

 _Carly snaps a look at Sonny_ "You see! He's not going away…what happens if he does get past Max? I don't have any clothes to put on Sonny. He's gonna know what we've been doing. Look at me my hair is a freakin mess and I'm naked with only my bra, panties and a jacket to wear."

 _Trying hard not to laugh at her, Sonny replies_ "Baby calm down. I promise you Max won't let Luke get in here. He knows if he does that there'll be hell to pay later; don't worry Luke's not getting in here."

"You don't know that for sure Sonny…" _Carly tells him as she looks around the office then asks_ "Is there another way out of here? Some way I can sneak out without Luke noticing me…"

 _Letting a small chuckle escape, Sonny immediately regrets it when he sees the death glare she snaps at him_ "Sorry" _he quickly apologizes_ "But you should see yourself…you look so cute acting like a teenager about to get busted."

 _Swatting his shoulder again, Carly tells him_ "I can't believe you're making fun of me at a time like this! This is not funny Sonny! Now is there another way out of here? I know there has to be. You're a freakin Mob Boss for goodness sakes there has to be a hidden door or something somewhere in here."

 _Throwing her jacket down to the floor, Carly quickly starts to put on her panties but when she goes to put her bra on, Sonny grabs her hand stopping her from doing so; he keeps trying hard not to laugh._

 _Pulling her close, Sonny softly tells her in a low husky tone as he lowers his gaze down to her naked breast pressed against his chest…_ "You're not going anywhere. I'll handle it okay"

 _After flashing her a dimpled smile, Sonny places a quick yet tender kiss to her lips. As their lips part he winks at her then goes around picking up his clothes from the floor._

 _Watching as he gets dressed, Carly asks_ "What are you gonna do?"

 _After buttoning his shirt, Sonny tucks it into his pants and zips up his zipper…_ "I'm gonna get rid of him"

 _Carly stays silent as Sonny puts on his suit jacket; he walks over to her and takes her in his arms giving her a passionate through kiss._

 _As their lips part, Sonny tells her_ "Be right back…don't go nowhere"

 _With a little chuckle and a shake of her head, Carly replies_ "Oh yeah and where exactly can I go. I'm trapped."

 _Once again Sonny reminds her_ "Hey you're the one who came over in your little jacket to seduce me…"

 _Frustrated, Carly cuts him off…_ "And if you don't get rid of my pest of an Uncle I swear you're gonna be taking a lot of cold showers because you'll be sleeping on the couch. Now go…get rid of him!" _Carly tells him with a little smirk of a smile although still serious to her word_

 _Sonny flashes her a dimpled smile_ "Just stay quiet and out of sight. I won't let him get past the door" _he tells her and then begins to walk to the door_

 _Quickly putting her bra on and then the jacket, Carly decides she needed some sort of hiding place. An idea quickly comes to her as she practically runs over to his desk. Just as she's about to sit in the chair, Carly accidentally steps on the heel of one of her shoes that she'd kicked off earlier._

"Damn it…" _she curses in a sharp whisper while hopping on one foot._

 _Looking over at Sonny as he stops in front of the door, Carly is on pins and needles as his hand reaches for the door knob. Sucking up the pain, she quickly slips the shoes on her feet then plops down in Sonny's black leather chair. Turning the chair around so the back is facing the door, Carly keeps herself as quiet as possible while she scoots down in the chair so that the top of head couldn't be seen._

 _Opening the door, Sonny wasn't able to get a word out before Luke pushes his way past Max and inside the office as he rants out…_ "Well it's about time Corinthos! What the hell took you so long?!"

 _Thinking to himself, Sonny inwardly_ says "Well so much for not letting him get past the door"

 _Exhaling a sigh, Sonny's eyes immediately go wide as he looks around the room wondering where Carly managed to slip off to…he closes the door while watching Luke pull out a cigar and lights it as he sits down in one of the chairs opposite of his desk._

"By all means Luke…make yourself at home." _Sonny says in a flat tone._

 _Walking over to his desk, Sonny goes to sit in his chair but gets a surprise as he sees Carly scrunched down in his chair._

 _Halting in place as his mouth drops open at the shock of seeing her there_ "Whoa Oh…" _Sonny was at a loss of words_

 _Carly glares menacingly at him as she silently warns him not to blow her hiding place._

 _Luke suspiciously watches Sonny as he just stands there staring at his chair._

 _Biting down on the cigar, Luke grumpily asks_ "What's with you? Why don't you sit down in the chair, I don't think it's gonna bit ya…"

 _Carly gestures for Sonny to get the hell away from the chair before she strangles him with her bare hands…_

 _Quickly covering his actions, Sonny clears his throat as he walks over to the mini bar_ "Whatever it is you want Luke just say it already…my time is valuable and I don't have time to waste arguing with you. I have meetings all day long so spit it out already…" _he pours himself a scotch while discretely glimpsing over at his chair_

 _Luke is about to address the issue of why he came over but he begins to take a look around the office…he sees that papers are scattered all over the floor and that the phone was lopsided practically about to fall off the side of the desk. He then takes a good look at Sonny…his eyes narrow as he notices that Sonny's hair is disheveled and curly instead of tamed and slicked back by gel._

 _Sonny notices Luke looking at him funny_ "What?" _he asks as he takes a gulp of his drink and makes another quick glance over at his chair_

"What happened in here? For a control freak that likes to keep everything in order this place sure is a mess" _Luke says as he gestures a hand to the papers on the floor_

 _Carly cringes in the chair as she curses herself for not picking up everything Sonny pushed off his desk before lifting her up and sitting her on top of it._

 _Making up a quick excuse, Sonny says_ "I uh, just uh I had a little accident and dropped some papers that's all. Don't worry about it I'll get it up later." _he clears his throat some while making another glance to his chair then looks back at Luke_ "So uh you never told me why you're here Luke…" _he tries to change the subject_

 _Knowing that something was up, Luke wasn't about to let it go until he found out what_ "Yeah, we'll get to that in a minute. You're acting strange partner? I can't quite put my finger on why or what's going on but…"

 _Cutting him off, Sonny says_ "Nothing's going on except you for the fact that you're trying my patience. I told you I have a lot of work to do."

"And why is that? Because you blew everything off to go chasing after my niece…"

 _Sighing_ "Is that what this is all about? You're mad because I went out of town with Caroline?"

"The way I hear it she left with some girlfriends of hers and you and Morgan went crashing in like two whipped love sick lapdogs in heat!" _Luke chuckles_

"How I spend my time isn't any of your business Luke; and besides Caroline didn't mind much after she got use to the idea of me being there. Now if that's all then you can leave."

"You're pretty eager to get me outta here" _Luke says and then takes a long drag of his cigar and blows out the smoke_ "What's that all about?"

"I told you I'm busy"

"Yeah, busy. Whatever…" _Luke brushes off his comment not believing him one bit_ "What's with the hair? Where's the pound of gel you drench your lovely locks of hair with." _he pauses for a moment then adds_ "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were…"

"Why the sudden interest in my hair?" _Sonny interrupts then adds_ "If you must know since you're so nosey and won't let it go Caroline likes my hair in its natural state. I thought I'd surprise her when I meet up with her later…" _he shrugs his shoulders_

 _Laughing_ "If that's true then why are you being so defensive…" _Luke asks. He then notices the smell of perfume and begins to sniff_ "You smell that?"

"Smell what?" _Sonny asks getting frustrated_

"Smells like women's perfume in here…" _Luke says as he continues to sniff the air_ "Perfume mixed with something else I can't quite figure out yet…"

"How the hell can you smell anything through the fog of smoke coming from that stinky cigar of yours?" _Sonny asks while gesturing a hand towards his cigar between his teeth. Luke just grins and Sonny gets more annoyed…_ "Anything else Luke?" _he asks through gritted teeth and a forced smile_

 _Standing up from his chair, Luke replies_ "Yeah I messed up the books at the club again. You're gonna have to go back over them…"

"You what?!" _Sonny snaps_

"Hey don't blame me it's your fault Corinthos!" _Luke says after taking his cigar out of his mouth and gesturing his hand towards Sonny_ "You're the one that left without letting me know anything! And why was that…" _he asks and then quickly answers_ "So my sweet little niece could have her whipped boy toy at her beck and call." _he chuckles_ "You know this has got to be a first…a whipped Mobster. Although I gotta give Sweet Caroline credit…she's a true Spencer alright; she's got you more whipped than a one legged man in an ass kicking contest."

 _As Luke roars in laughter, Sonny just stares completely frustrated_ "You know what I'm gonna forget that last part of what you said…"

 _Laughing…_ "Why? It's true" _Luke says butting in_

 _Sonny continues on as if Luke hadn't said anything_ "And from now on you keep your paws off the books. In fact I'm gonna hire an accountant for the club"

"What for? Why should I pay money to some stuffy new accountant when I have you?"

"Because I said so that's why" _Sonny tells him the way it's gonna be_ "Finito! End of Story. And heaven help the poor guy for being able to read through your chicken scratch and go through the rats trap you call a filing system."

"Hey I resent that" _Luke chimes in defensively_ "Those are perfectly good shoe boxes. I've got everything in order and all the receipts over the years stuffed in their own box."

"Yeah…" _Sonny scoffs_ "Shoe boxes that once held your old stinky shoes from over two decades ago."

"Why should I throw out perfectly good shoe boxes? Think of it as recycling" _Luke points out_

 _Walking him over to the door, Sonny says_ "Believe me Luke, the world and not to mention my nose can do without your lousy attempts of recycling. Why can't you recycle like everyone else?" _he asks with a little chuckle_

 _Grinning, Luke replies_ "Me be like everyone else…bite your tongue Corinthos." _he smirks then adds_ "Luke Spencer is an original…a one of a kind…a jack of all trades…a"

"A pain in the ass" _Sonny cuts in as he pushes Luke out the door and closes it in his face_

 _Hearing the door finally close, Carly slowly and carefully peeks from around the chair and whispers_ "Is the coast clear?"

 _Seeing her peeking around the chair, Sonny flashes her a dimpled smile_ "Finally" _he replies_ "Took forever to get him outta here…" _he walks over to her still sitting in his chair_

 _Exhaling a long sigh, Carly replies_ "As long as he's gone, I don't care. But hey, you almost gave us away to the suspicious Old Goat." _she quickly points out as Sonny is now standing in front of her as she looks up at him while still sitting in his chair_ "With all questions he kept asking I almost thought he was gonna figure us out."

 _Carly wasn't surprised when Sonny pulled her up from the chair and into his arms; she expected him to and as he did she laughs playfully and wraps her arms around him. They stare lovingly into each other's eyes as she lightly wets her lips; she loved the feel of being in his arms again and of course the fact that her crazy uncle was finally gone._

"Shhhh" _Sonny flashes her another dimpled smile then says_ "He's gone and that's all that matters…I don't want to think about him anymore; besides wouldn't you rather go home with me? Our home" _he places a soft kiss to her lips_ "We can spend the rest of the day in bed" _he whispers against her lips_ "Kind of like our own private house warming" _he grins_ "What do you think?"

 _With a little giggle, Carly tells him_ "Well what about work? I wouldn't want to distract you any longer if you're busy…"

"Well I'm the boss so I get to come and go as I please…and right now I'm ready to go home with the wo…" _Sonny is suddenly cut off mid sentence as the door bursts open_

"AH HA!"

 _Both Sonny and Carly look at the door and see Luke standing there pointing at them; their jaws drop to the floor as they just stand in place with their eyes bugged out looking at Luke_

"I KNEW IT!" _Luke laughs at them_ "You can't fool Luke Spencer…do I look like I got stupid written across my face?"

 _Carly buries her head in Sonny's chest…_

"Get out Luke" _Sonny tells him as he still has his arms wrapped around Carly's waist; good thing she had the good sense to put her jacket back on earlier_

"No wonder you kept looking at that damn chair every five seconds; you thought I didn't notice didn't ya" _Luke chuckles_

"OUT" _Sonny barks_

 _Leaning back from Sonny's chest, Carly says_ "Okay that's it" _she takes off one of her shoes and raises it up as she shoots her uncle a look that could kill_ "Unless you want my heel print forever embedded in your thick skull I suggest you get the hell out of here right now Luke!"

 _Holding his hands up in the air at his sides, Luke says_ "Okay, okay you don't have to get violent I can take a hint when I'm not wanted."

"LUKE!" _Both Sonny and Carly shout at the same time_

"I'm going, I'm going…" _Luke grumbles and then closes the door behind him_

 _As the door closed, Carly closes her eyes shaking her head as she says_ "That…was so embarrassing…"

 _Framing her face in the palms of his hands, Sonny says_ "Look at me…" _as she opens her eyes to look at him, he tells her_ "You have nothing to be embarrassed about." _he places a soft tender kiss at her lips_ "You ready to go home?"

 _Smiling_ "Yeah…let's go home" _she whispers and then adds_ "Before he decides to come back…"

 _They both laugh a little while stealing a glance over to the door just in case…hey you never know with Luke._

* **Jake's** *

 _Taggert walks inside Jake's bar and looks around only to see that the place was pretty much empty…just a couple guys over at the pool table playing a game and a few regulars that sat at the bar. He walks over to an empty table and sits down. Mac was suppose to be meeting him there; he'd called the commissioner after he found out some interesting news when visiting the rental car company that Eva rented a car from. He wasn't sitting for long until Mac came walking inside and over to the table he sat at._

"Okay so what's this important news that we had to meet here instead of back at the station?" _Mac asks as he sits opposite of Taggart_

 _The bartender comes over before Taggart can reply and asks_ "What can I get for you?"

 _Flashing his badge, Mac tells him_ "Nothing, we're on duty."

 _As the bartender walks away, Mac looks at Taggart and says_ "So…"

 _Answering his first question, Taggart replies_ "I called for you to meet me here because this place was closer instead of us having to come all the way back to the station. I found out something very interesting while investigating the Eva Heart case"

"Okay we're here so what did you find out?" _Mac asks_

"Well it occurred to me that she had to have a way to get around town…" _Taggert replies_

"Okay so you checked out the cab companies? Did they have records of the places she was dropped off at?"

"Actually I didn't check out the cap companies…I found out she had a rental car."

 _Mac nods then says_ "Okay so she rented a car…what else do you have?"

"Well here is where it gets interesting; after finding out which car company she rented from I went over there and found out that the car was never returned. Why would she not return the car unless something happened to her?"

 _Mac takes in the information with a nod and then asks_ "Hey don't those car rental places keep GPS systems on every car in case they're lost or stolen"

"I'm way ahead of you Mac" _Taggart replies with a cocky grin then adds_ "I already checked in to it"

"So what did you find out?" _Mac asks impatiently_ "Where's the car at?"

"That's just it Mac…there is no car." _seeing Mac's confused look, Taggart adds_ "The GPS system was either disabled or destroyed because the guy at the renal place couldn't get a signal from it. So you know what that means right…"

"Yeah…something stinks"

"Right and I'm thinking the stinky fish is gonna lead me straight to Corinthos and Morgan. I have no doubt in my mind that they have something to do with this Mac. Come on think about it for a minute…Eva comes to Port Charles to track down this Angelo Vega guy and all of a sudden she winds up missing without a trace or a word to anyone. I don't think so! Eva could have seen Angelo out with my sister and got jealous…they meet in private where she confronts him and before he knows it he's got a dead body on his hands."

"You might be on to something…but everything you just said about Vega was circumstantial you don't have any evidence to back it up."

"Come on Mac, he's Corinthos and Morgan's new best buddy…Sonny's shark of a lawyer even came down to the station to represent him. Who do you think he's gonna go to for help; what better than to have your own friendly neighborhood Mob Boss and his Enforcer on speed dial. They certainly know how to get rid of a body"

"I understand what you're saying and I'm not disagreeing with you but until you have solid proof our hands are tied."

 _A few moments later, Jack comes walking inside Jake's…he heads over to the bar and takes a seat on one of the stools. After his little confrontation with Jason, he came speeding all the way back to Jake's while listening to his tape recorder of the conversation he was able to get before he just barely got caught in the act._

 _Throughout the whole ride back in the car, Jack was grinning from ear to ear as he listened over and over again to the tape. Did he just solve this case? If what he heard on the tape was true then he did. He now knew what happened, and why Eva disappeared._

"Hey can I get a beer over here" _Jack calls out to the bartender_

 _Once the beer is set in front of him, Jack takes a swig as he suddenly flashes back to how he cracked the case wide open…_

* **Flashback** *

"How's Angelo holding up?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to him since last night…he stayed the night at Gia's."

"Do you think he'll be able to handle all of this? I mean…I know what went on in that safe house was something he'd never in a million years expect to happen. Eva kidnapping Carly and then her coming at him with a loaded gun. Even though the gun went off between them by accident…he's gotta deal with the fact that the bullet went in Eva instead of him."

"I know my brother and I have no doubt that he's holding everything in and feeling guilty. I know he was that night when you guys came back to the hotel after rescuing Carly. I tried to tell him then that what happened wasn't his fault…but I don't know, you know. After what happened yesterday with Gia's brother cuffing him and bring him down to the PCPD like some type of criminal I know it's got to be bringing up bad memories for him."

"But do you think he'll be able to do like we all promised and not speak of what happened. Everything was taken care of, Sonny and I made sure of that. The only thing that can bring us all down is Angelo slipping up and…" _Jason quickly turns his head looking behind him as he heard a sound_ "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard something…"

* **End Flashback** *

 _Drinking down the last of his beer, Jack inwardly says to himself_ "You did it" _he grins_ "You solved this case in no time at all…and why? Because you're the best that's why" _he smirks_ "But there is just one thing I don't get…why would Eva kidnap Carly? She wasn't even dating that guy Angelo anymore; in fact he's supposed to be dating that Lieutenant Taggart's sister so why would Eva not kidnap the cop's sister instead of taking Carly? And for that matter how did she manage to pull it off?"

 _That's when Jack remembers the conversation he had with the cab driver that told him he frequently dropped Eva off here at Jake's. Maybe the rest of the answers he was looking for he'd find here._

 _Taking out the picture of Eva from his back pocket, Jack calls the bartender over_ "Hey can I get another beer…"

"Yeah sure" _the bartender says and then places a new bottle of beer in front of him_ "Here you go…can I get you anything else"

"Yeah…as a matter a fact you can." _Jack tells him and then takes a swig of his beer…the bartender waits impatiently for him to spit out what he wanted_

"Hurry up pal, I don't got all day"

 _Holding up the picture of Eva in his hand, Jack says_ "Have you seen her?"

"What's it to you if I have?"

 _Jack pulls out his wallet and takes out a fifty dollar bill…he folds it in half and reaches out a hand placing the money in the shirt pocket of the bartender as he leans forward while speaking in a low tone_

"Fifty bucks now and another fifty if you tell me everything you know about the woman in the picture."

 _The bartender takes the money out of his shirt pocket examining it to make sure it wasn't a fake…once he was satisfied he puts it back in his shirt pocket._

"I don't know who she is but I've seen her come in here before. I remember because she stuck out like a sore thumb; she didn't belong in a dump like this."

"What would she do when she was here?"

"A lot of the guys tried to hit on her but she'd turn them down in the most snobby way as if they were dirt underneath her shoe and she was superior to everyone in here…never understood why she kept coming back. Although…"

"Although what?" _Jack asks in a snap_

"Every time she'd come in here, she and Coleman would sit and talk at the table in the corner for a while and then she'd leave…sometimes by herself and others he'd go with her."

"Who's this Coleman guy?"

"He's the low life bastard that owns the place"

"Is he here?"

 _Shaking his head no, the bartender replies_ "Haven't seen him in a while."

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

 _The bartender takes a moment to think about it then says_ "I don't know…a month; maybe a little longer"

 _Jack takes in the information and realizes that this Coleman person has been missing just as long as Eva._

"So this Coleman guy is missing? Have you reported it to the police?"

"Why? I'm not his keeper." _The bartender says with a little chuckle_

"Whose running the place while the boss is away?"

"That would be me…why do you ask?" _the bartender says the last part defensively_ "You got some sort of a problem buddy? I thought you wanted to know about the woman in the picture; what's with all the questions about Coleman and why I haven't reported him missing?"

 _Shrugging his shoulders, Jack replies_ "Just trying to put all the pieces together to a puzzle I'm trying to solve."

"What kind of a puzzle? Are you a cop? You thinking I offed that bastard Coleman so I could take over this dive!" _the bartender says raising his voice and slamming his fist down_ _on the bar._

 _The vibration of his fist hitting the bar-top sends Jack's picture of Eva falling to the floor without him noticing since he was staring at the now very pissed off bartender_

 _At that exact moment, Taggart and Mac come walking up to the bar; hearing the raised voice of the bartender they decided to go over and see if there was any trouble._

"Everything okay over here" _Mac asks_

"Just fine officer" _says the bartender_ "Just a little disagreement that's all." _With a glare to Jack, he walks down to the other end of the bar_

 _Taggert watches as the bartender walks down to the other end of the bar; he wonders to himself what's really going on. Just as he turns back around to face Mac, he happens to look down and sees a picture lying on the floor._

 _Jack realizes that his picture of Eva is missing…he looks around and sees it lying on the floor; at the same time both Jack and Taggert bend over to pick it up. Their bald heads bump each other as they both reach out for the picture._

"Ouch" _both Taggart and Jack say at the same time_

 _Taggart picks up the picture but when he looks at it his eyes widen as he sees it's of Eva the missing woman case he's been working on. He wonders to himself why would this guy here have a picture of her._

"I'm sorry?" _Taggart apologizes then asks_ "This yours" _he holds out the picture to him while also letting Mack get a good look as he shows it to the man_

"Yeah, thanks I must have dropped it." _Jack replies and then that's when it hits him…these are the two cops he saw the other day at the police station when Eva's ex Angelo was hauled down to the PCPD. Inwardly cursing to himself, Jack didn't want to have all his hard work in solving the case be given credit to the cops when it was obvious they couldn't solve the mystery of melting ice. He had to think and come up with a plausible plan to cover his tracks._

"What do you know about this woman?" _Mac asks_

 _Clearing his throat some, Jack makes a quick glance to the bartender…he didn't want him to over hear what they were talking about._

"Gentlemen why don't we come over here and sit down and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

 _They all sit down at the table Mac and Taggart recently left…_

"Okay we're sitting…now tells us what you know." _Taggart says_

"I know her name is Eva Heart and she's been missing for almost two months now. She's a fashion model from Paris and her sister Lisa reported her missing. I also know that she stayed at the Port Charles Hotel but hasn't been seen since she checked out. Oh and uh she rented a car that has yet to be returned to the rental company."

"How do you know all this? Who are you anyway?" _Taggart suspiciously asks_

I'm a private investigator; Eva's older sister Lisa hired me to come here and see what I could find out that you cops couldn't."

 _Mac and Taggart look at each other and then back at the man sitting with them_ "So what's your name?" _Mac asks_

"Jack Dawson, but Miss Heart knows me as Jacques DuPont" _Jack says the last part in his phony French accent…_

"So you're a phony" _Taggart points out_

"Hey I'm good at what I do." _Jack defends himself then adds_ "I just find it more profitable to be Jacques DuPont than Jack Dawson. You see Jack Dawson was a practically out of work private dick stuck in a hole in the wall office in the Bronx whereas Jacques is the complete opposite."

"Yeah whatever, I don't care what you call yourself just don't interfere in my investigation." _Taggart tells him point blank_ "Now seeing as though you're such a model citizen I take it that you've told us everything; if not then I'll have no choice than to book you for obstruction of justice."

"I told you everything I know already, there's no need for threats." _Jack lies while looking Taggart straight in the eyes_ "Actually I don't think there's much of a case here; Eva is probably just laying low for a while to avoid her bitchy sister Lisa. Believe me if you ever met the woman you'd hide out just to get away from her too."

 _Mac groans as he remembers the few conversations he's had with Lisa over the phone…he couldn't argue with the fact that she was indeed a pain in the ass bitch. She's called his office numerous times demanding updates on her sister's case and every time he was always left with a throbbing headache._

"Well I can't dispute that…although I've only had phone conversations with her I can testify to her… _attitude_." _Mac replies_

"Quick question…" _Taggart says and then asks_ "If you're so good why are you so quick to think there's no case. You yourself said that Eva rented a car and that it was never returned to the rental company. Now why wouldn't she return the car unless something happened to her?"

"Who knows? There could be a number of reasons…"

"You plan on tracking down those number of reasons?" _Taggart asks then adds_ "I mean you said so yourself you're good at what you do. It'd think someone that's so good wouldn't be so quick to throw in the towel."

 _Jack forces a smile as he looks back and forth between Mac and Taggart_ "How's about you stick to your investigation and I stick with mine." _he stands up from his chair_ "Good day gentlemen."

 _And with that, Jack leaves Mac and Taggart sitting at the table as he walks up the stairs to his room._

"I don't trust him" _Taggart tells Mac as they watch Jack walk away from the table_

"He's the least of our worries." _Mac replies as he and Taggart stand up and start walking towards the exit_ "And hey I haven't heard from Lisa in a while so maybe he's good for something at least" _he chuckles then adds_ "And that's keeping her from driving me insane with her daily phone calls. As long as _Mr. Dawson_ doesn't interfere in the investigation then forget about him….right now you just focus on this case and keep me posted with anything new you get."

"Yes sir" _Taggart replies as the leave out the bar_

 ***** **Upstairs (Jack's room)** *****

 _Sitting on his bed, Jack laughs at the idiot cops that he now knew they were even more clueless than he thought before._

"How pathetic can you get?" _Jack says a loud to himself and laughs_ "It's obvious those fools are worthless. They didn't even question our friendly bartender downstairs which means they didn't check out the cab driver." _he laughs_ "It's a shame that this poor excuse of law enforcement is what the taxpaying people of Port Charles has protecting them. Oh well…not my problem."

 _Grinning, Jack takes out a cigar and lights it…_

"Now all that's left is to report back to my client" _Jack pauses for a moment while taking a drag of the cigar as an idea come to him…_

 _After blowing out a puff of smoke, a wicked grin forms at the corners of his mouth…_

"Or maybe not. An opportunity like this doesn't come along very often. I have the goods on a murder that just happens to involve two very powerful and rich mobsters." _dollar signs flash in front of his eyes at just the thought_ "I bet they'll pay a lot money to keep what I got out of the eyes of those idiot cops."

 _Pulling out the mini tape recorder again, Jack rewinds it some and presses play…_

"But do you think he'll be able to do like we all promised and not speak of what happened. Everything was taken care of, Sonny and I made sure of that. The only thing that can bring us all down is Angelo slipping up and…"

 _The tape stops as Jack presses the stop button…_ "Gotcha" _he says with a wide grin as he thinks of the big payoff he was gonna get._

 **End of Chapter 29**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	30. Chapter 30

Love At Second Sight

 **~*** **Chapter 30** ***~**

* **Harbor View Towers – Hallway between Penthouse 4 and 2** *

 _Angelo was just coming in the lobby when he caught up with Jasmine and Jason at the elevator. He immediately asked what the big emergency for him to meet them at Jason's penthouse was about but Jason told him not to say anything else until they were upstairs. Once the elevator reached the penthouse floor, Jason, Jasmine and Angelo step off…_

 _Looking over at Milo as he stood guard between the two penthouses, Jason asks…_ "Is Sonny home?"

"No sir, he hasn't been back since he left this morning"

"That's strange...I wonder where he's at. I called the warehouse and they said he and Carly had left. I tried calling his cell phone but all I got was his voice mail."

 _Hearing Carly's name mentioned, Milo informs Jason_ "Miss Benson's bags were sent over earlier…I put them upstairs in the bedroom but neither she nor Mr. Corinthos have been here since they both left this morning."

 _After taking in that information, Jason says_ "If Sonny calls or he and Carly finally come back to the penthouse tell them to come over to my place…It's important."

"Yes sir" _Milo replies_

 _With a nod to Milo, Jason turns and walks over to his door while reaching in his pocket to take out his keys._

 _Wanting to know what was going on, Angelo says_ "Okay we're up here…now will someone tell me what the big secret is."

 _Jason sighs as he's just about to put the keys in the door knob; he turns to look at Angelo and tells him_ "I'll explain everything as soon as we get inside."

 _Jasmine places her hand on her brother's shoulder and says_ "How have you been? You okay…"

 _Angelo could see the concerned look in her eyes and he knew what was on her mind. He didn't want to worry her any further especially with the nightmare he woke up out of this morning_

 _Quickly Angelo covers_ "I'm okay, I'm fine…you need to stop worrying about me."

 _Opening the door to Penthouse 2, Jason says_ "Okay let's go in…"

 _As they start walking inside, the elevator doors open again; it's Sonny and Carly. Taking Carly completely by surprise, Sonny scoops her up into his arms like he's a groom about to carry his bride over the threshold…Carly yelps at the sudden movement._

 _Giggling, Carly says_ "Sonny what are you doing" _she laughs with a big smile_ "Put me down."

"I'll put you down as soon as I get you upstairs to our bedroom and I can peal you out of this jacket."

 _Neither Sonny nor Carly realized that they were the center of attention until they hear…_

"Sonny and Carly sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G" _Jasmine says in sing song tone and then burst out laughing_

 _Both Sonny and Carly groan at get getting caught for the second time…he gently lowers her down to her feet but still keeps an arm wrapped around her waist. Angelo and Jason stood with a hand over their eyes while looking down to the floor as Jasmine continued to tease Sonny and Carly._

 _Grinning…_ "You know what…I wonder just how long it took for you to ditch Bobbie and go hook up with your Mr. Lover Man." _Jasmine smirks_

 _Carly closes her eyes for a moment as she runs a hand through her hair trying to be discrete as she does her best to make it more presentable before Sherlock Jasmine figured out just exactly what she wasn't wearing underneath her jacket._

"You know what, for your information Bobbie and I had a wonderful lunch together but it didn't last as long as we'd like since she got called in to the hospital."

 _Jasmine takes in Carly's state of dress or for that matter undress; she could guess just what Carly wasn't wearing underneath the jacket._

"So uh what's with the leather jacket it's like a hundred degrees outside…?"

"Stop being so over dramatic it's not a hundred degrees and hey you know what I can ask the same thing about Jason over there…he doesn't seem to mind wearing his leather jacket."

 _Dang it, Jasmine curses to herself…Carly had her there since Jason did wear his jacket no matter what; she quickly fires back with…_

"Yeah well we're talking about you not Jason…and if I had to take a _wild_ guess I think I'd hit the _nail_ on the head when I tell you my theory." _Jasmine walks closer to Sonny and Carly as she looks them over with a mischievous grin_ "So Sonny, would you like to hear my theory?"

 _Sonny flashes a dimpled smile as he says_ "Well I think you pretty much have the idea; I'm sure Caroline will fill you in later about all the multiple orgasms she experienced." _he grins_

 _Carly swats his shoulder_ "Hey I think enough people know more than they need to about us already…"

"Well it's not like you're not gonna gossip about me later…" _Sonny tells her then places a soft kiss to her lips…once their lips part he turns to Jasmine and says_ "And by the way I don't embarrass easily…" _he shrugs his shoulders and flashes her a quick dimpled smile_

 _Angelo interrupts with a loud clearing of his throat_ "Okay, okay we all get the idea and can we please change the conversation to anything other than this cause I don't want to have to hurl." _he puts a hand over his mouth for a moment to hold back the temptation to puke then quickly walks inside the open door of penthouse two before he really did hurl._

 _Jason stood silently watching them all. As Angelo went inside the penthouse, Jason turns to Sonny and says_ "You know what for once I have to agree with him. And Sonny I need to speak with you…well that is we all need to have a talk about _everything_ that's been going on since we've been back."

 _Instantly switching in to Mob Mode, Sonny doesn't say a word as he just nods his understanding of Jason's code words…Jason gives a slight nod back._

 _Jasmine takes Carly's hand and then looks at Jason as she tells him_ "You two go ahead on inside with Angelo and start without us. We'll come join you in a little bit…well that is _after_ Carly here is properly dressed…" _she smirks then adds_ "While you're waiting for us you can fill Sonny in on everything."

 _With a sigh, Jason nods an okay then says_ "K but don't be to long"

 _Jasmine and Carly watch as Sonny and Jason walk inside penthouse two…as the door closes Carly quickly asks_

"Okay let's hear it" _Carly slips her hand free then walks to penthouse four which was now her new home. Milo opens the door for Carly and Jasmine follows her inside._ "Get it all out of your system" _she heads towards the stairs_

"What?" _Jasmine acts innocent_ "Oh you mean the fact that you two freaks just got caught in the act."

"You didn't catch us doing anything" _Carly interrupts as she walks inside of the master bedroom to where her suitcases are sitting on the floor near the bed; she didn't dare bring up the subject of Luke busting them earlier in Sonny's office_

 _Carly kicks off her shoes into the middle of the floor then takes off her jacket and throws it down on the floor as well. Picking up one of her suitcases she places it on the bed and opens it._

"No wonder your man was in a hurry to get you inside" _Jasmine says with a sly smile as she sees exactly what Carly was wearing once the jacket came off_ "Girl all you need now is a stripper pole" _she laughs out loud_

 _With a little laugh of her own, Carly says_ "You know actually I wouldn't mind having one…when I'm with Sonny I feel like doing things I've never done before which is why I showed up at his office with the jacket on and my special sexy surprise inside." _she gazes off in to space as she smiles and says_ "He makes me feel things I never thought possible…" _snapping herself out of her gaze she looks at Jasmine and says_ "It's hard to believe that we use hated each other because now I can't imagine not loving Sonny and having him in my life."

"You know you sound sickly sweet don't you" _Jasmine smirks then says_ "Well I'm just glad that you two were able to work through your stuff and find your way to each other in the end."

"Me too" _Carly smiles_

 _Jasmine watches as Carly starts taking everything out of the suitcase throwing her clothes all over the bed and some landing on the floor since she wasn't looking exactly where she was throwing them at..._

 _Shaking her head, Jasmine smirks_ "Okay slob…you've been in the room less than five minutes and already it looks like a hurricane hit the place.

 _Looking up at Jasmine, Carly replies_ "What it's just the bed?"

"Oh really I don't think so" _Jasmine says with a raised eyebrow and then gestures to the floor_ "Over there is where you kicked your shoes off in the middle of the floor and right there is where your infamous leather jacket is laying after you flung it down carelessly without a second thought."

"Oh my God its not that bad and anyways I've seen you do worse so don't even go there" _Carly points out to her friend_

"I know" _Jasmine smirks_ "But something tells me that your new roomie isn't going to be too pleased with the mess. I mean look around at this place…everything is spotless and put in its place; there isn't even a hint of a lint to be found."

"Okay yeah Sonny's a neat freak but we'll find a way to adjust because we love each other and besides he was the one that kept constantly asking me to move in with him." _Carly tells her as she finally decides on something to wear._ "Not the other way around…anyways I'll be right back I'm just going to take a quick shower"

"Okay but hurry up so we can join the guys across the hall…"

"What's going on over there anyway and what was that Jason said about us all needing to talk about everything that's been going on or something like that?" _Carly asks as starts to walk towards the bathroom door_

 _Sighing, Jasmine tells her_ "It's about Eva"

 _Carly stops in her tracks when she hears Eva's name…turning around to face Jasmine she says_ "I thought we all agreed not to talk about that."

"We did, but when Jason saw us at Kelly's with Mac he wanted to know everything we talked about…"

 _Carly walks inside the bathroom and places her clothes down on the countertop…she then takes Sonny's silk robe that was hanging on the door and puts it on before she comes back out into the bedroom to join Jasmine again._

 _Tying the sash on the robe, Carly says_ "I thought we had all that settled…didn't I tell Jason that Mac was just fishing but got a lot of nothing in return."

"Yeah but…"

"But what?" _Carly asks as she walks back over to the bed; she and Jasmine sit down amongst the clothes still lying where Carly put them_

"Now Jason is worried about Angelo and knowing he has to live with the memory of what happened that night with Eva and then there is also the matter of being arrested by his girlfriend's brother. I have to say that frankly I'm worried about Angelo too but not for the same reason Jason is. Jason thinks that Angelo might crack under the pressure of everything but I know my brother would never say anything about what happened. Jason just wants to make sure Angelo will be able to go through with this pact we promised to keep."

 _Exhaling a sigh of her own, Carly says_ "You know I try not to think about the kidnapping…and what happened that night in that cabin in the woods. Sonny makes it easier for me not to think about it; if I didn't have him by my side I don't know if I'd be able to get through it myself. I was scared but I knew I couldn't let it show and then all of a sudden the Calvary came to my rescue…" _she says with a hint of a smile_ "What happened in that room with Eva and the gun was an accident. I dunno maybe we should have handled the whole situation differently and just called the police and told them about the kidnapping and how Eva died with the gun accidentally going off between her and Angelo as they struggled over it." _she pauses for a moment then adds_ "But we didn't and we can't change the past and we can't let the cops know what really happened now because they will just use this as an excuse to throw not only Angelo in jail for murder but also find some excuse to put Sonny and Jason in jail too. I won't let that happen to either of them." _she says with a determined look in her eyes while shaking her head_

" _We're_ not going to let that happen" _Jasmine tells her as she places her hand on top of Carly's to show her support; they smile at each other_

"I know how Angelo must feel you know…he has all of this bottled up inside but he can't talk about it to anyone; especially not Gia. I know he wants to talk to her but he also knows that he can't because of her brother. I mean with us at least we have Sonny and Jason but he doesn't have anyone."

"He has us…" _Jasmine interrupts_

"That's true but…maybe we should ask Sonny and Jason if they would talk to him about stuff. They're guys after all and sometimes guys need to talk to other guys just like us girls need to only talk to other girls at certain times and with certain subjects."

"Well they're across the hall doing that now…"

 _Shaking her head, Carly says_ "Right now they're all more than likely in the mist of a heated argument." _they both chuckle at the thought and then Carly adds_ "Although I'll admit that they have made a little headway when it comes to bonding…"

"Yeah but not that much"

"No but this right here could be just thing that helps bond them as friends…they can't keep going on not liking each other especially since all three are a part of our lives each in their own special way. And I really think that once they get past their own arrogance they'd all be good friends…well Sonny and Jason are already friends but you know what I mean"

"Yeah, I gotcha…" _Jasmine smirks_ "I swear it's like getting a couple of children together to make nice. What in the world is it gonna take to get our guys to invite Angelo over to play in the sandbox."

 _Laughing…_ "I don't know but whatever it is I hope we figure it out soon. Okay let me go take my shower and then we can go across the hall to referee the children." _Carly stands up from the bed as she and Jass laugh at their three guys._

"K and being the good friend that I am I'll straighten up the mess left behind from the recent Hurricane that just blew through here."

"Ha, ha, ahhhhh…" _Carly screams out as she trips over her shoes that she kicked off her feet earlier when they came in the bedroom_

 _Jasmine bursts out laughing at Carly on the floor_ "You just had to kick your shoes off in the middle of the floor…" _she shakes her head then adds in a_ "Serves you right" _she smirks_

 _Picking up the shoes from the floor, Carly stands herself up_ "Don't you have some cleaning to do…" _she gestures a hand to the mess of clothes on the bed, tosses the shoes she just tripped on to Jasmine then tells her to_ "Get to it. Chop, chop!"

 _Catching the shoes Carly just tossed over to her, Jasmine grins as she tries to hold back a laugh while watching Carly limp her way inside the bathroom door._

* **Penthouse 2** *

 _After hearing Jason explain everything about Mac trying to question Jasmine and Carly back at Kelly's and then Jason wondering if Angelo might accidentally slip up since he knows that Angelo is still having a hard time with what went down with Eva at the cabin, Sonny stood for a moment taking it all in._

 _Angelo on the other hand stood pissed off more than ever as he glares straight at Jason as he yells…_ "Is that what you think of me? That I'm some weak pathetic loser that's gonna break at any moment and blow us all out of the water?!" _Angelo snaps as he stares frustrated at Jason_

"I didn't say that…" _Jason says trying to get a word in_

"Well it sure as hell sounds like it!" _Angelo replies cutting him off then adds in_ "You know what I'd expect that kind of thinking from him" _he points over to Sonny_ "But not from you Jason. I know we're not exactly friends or close for that matter but I thought you were at least less of a jerk than Sonny."

"Hey!" _Sonny interjects_

 _Angelo keeps going on ignoring Sonny's interruption_ "You know what I'm tired of this shit! As soon as all this mess is straightened out with the cops I'm outta here…I'm going back home to my life in Paris and you two can have Carly and my sister all to yourselves; I'm sure you'll both be ecstatic once I'm gone."

 _Hearing Angelo's threat, both Sonny and Jason both realize at the exact same time that if that happened that the women would blame them and they'd be in the dog house BIG TIME! A look of fear came over their faces for a brief moment as they pass a look at each other…_

 _Shaking his head, Angelo stares at them both as he realizes what they were both thinking…_ "Don't worry, I'm sure Carly and Jass will forgive you both once a little time has passed." _he tells them_ "I have no doubt that you'll be able to get back in their good graces again in no time."

 _As Angelo turns his back to them both and starts to head towards the door to leave, Sonny calls out to him_ "That's right picture boy go ahead on and run away like a little baby! Prove to us that all you are is just a loser punk instead of a man that stays and fights his battles!"

 _Turning around in a instant, Angelo stomps his way over to stand directly in front of Sonny and Jason as he glares at them both while letting them know in no uncertain terms…_

"I'm nobody's punk!"

"Then stop acting like one!" _Jason snaps back_

 _Stepping in front of Jason standing toe to toe with him, Angelo tells him_ "I'd like to kick your ass right here and now, you know that…"

 _After giving Angelo his blank stare, Jason replies in a low deadly tone_ "Don't say things that you don't have a chance in hell of doing…you wouldn't last five minutes. So for your sister's sake I'll pretend I didn't hear your last comment."

 _Seeing the look in Jason's eyes and knowing that he was right, Angelo takes a step back_ "Don't bring my sister into this" _he tells Jason straight out and then addresses both him and Sonny_ "You two want to hate me…I don't care anymore because I assure you that the feeling is mutual. Think whatever you want about me but know this…I fight my battles which is why I'm staying until everything is in the clear with the cops but when that's over I'm gone. That way we won't have to tolerate each other any longer and you two can get back to being bosom buddies."

"You know what…you're right about one thing. The feeling is mutual when it comes to what we've come to think about each other but I'm also starting to think that somewhere deep down you're looking for a change; which is what I suspect is the real reason you came over to my office today. Wasn't it you that went on about not having any friends here that you could talk to?" _Sonny points out to Angelo_

 _Closing his eyes for a brief moment as he regrets having ever went over to Sonny's office, Angelo says_ "I came to see you because I needed to vent…" _opening his eyes he goes on to say_ "I couldn't do it with Gia because of the circumstances with her being the sister of that cop that hates you and me for that matter since I'm dating her."

"So you decided to come to me…"

"Believe me I'm already regretting it"

 _Jason jumps in the conversation asking_ "Wait a minute…you went to see Sonny today at his office?"

"Yeah…" _Sonny answers in a sarcastic tone then adds in_ "And you can just imagine my surprise when Max informed me that Picture Boy here was standing outside my office asking to speak with me."

 _Curious, Jason asks_ "What was that all about?"

"Well you see…" _Sonny starts out to explain_

 _Cutting him off, Angelo says_ "I came to your office because for once I thought that I could confide in you…" _he pauses with a sigh then adds_ "I needed to be able to talk things out with someone and you were the only person I could think of to go to…obviously that was a mistake on my part."

"No…it was good that…you know that you came to speak with me…you know instead of keeping everything bottled up inside." _Sonny tells him_

 _Still trying to understand, Jason asks_ "You went to see Sonny to talk about Taggert?"

 _Shaking his head_ "No" _Angelo tells him. Exhaling a breath he goes on to say_ "I had a nightmare okay…it was about that night we rescued Carly and everything that happened as a result…you know…how Eva died and all."

 _With a slight nod, Jason says_ "You see this is what I was afraid of…this was exactly why I wanted you to meet your sister and me here at the penthouse."

"Yeah you're afraid that I'm so dumb and stupid that I'll go all around town telling everyone who'll listen what really happened on that horrible night."

"No" _Jason tells him_ "I never said you were so dumb and stupid to do that…what I was afraid of was if you could handle the pressure of it all. You might not intentionally say anything but if the pressure of it all starts getting to you then you might accidentally slip up and..."

 _Cutting him off, Angelo tells them both_ "I promised I would keep the pact that we made that night and I will…I haven't even said anything to Gia."

"Good" _Sonny quickly adds_ "Keep it that way"

"Don't worry I won't discuss any of this with Gia…even though I hate lying to her." _Angelo sighs then starts to walk around to the couch and plops down_ "This morning when I woke up after having that nightmare about Eva…I don't know it was as if the whole thing had happened all over again right before my eyes. And I know, I know that I didn't…that I didn't" _he pauses for a brief moment then says_ "The gun went off accidentally between us when we were struggling…I didn't kill her but I still feel like it's my fault. I'm guess I'm just trying to find a way to deal with it all...and be able to go on with my life." _he places his head down in the palms of his hands then runs his fingers back through his hair…he keeps his head down with his eyes now closed and his hands at the back of his neck_

 _Sonny and Jason could hear the anguish and guilt in Angelo's voice…they began to sympathize with him as they pass a look at each other then walk around the couch to where he sat; Sonny sits down on the other end of the couch while Jason stands on the other side of the coffee table with his arms folded as he looks down at Angelo and Sonny._

"Listen man…I know this isn't easy for you; but you'll find your way through this because you know why?" _Sonny asks_

 _Looking up at him, Angelo asks_ "Why?"

"Because you have Carly and Jasmine to help you and…" _he pauses for a brief moment while passing a look over at Jason who gives him a nod of approval before adding with some hesitation_ "And…you have me and Jason too." _Angelo couldn't help the little chuckle that came as he shakes his head disbelievingly…that prompts Sonny to adds_ "No seriously…I know if I were you I probably wouldn't believe me either…"

"Probably wouldn't?" _Angelo asks with a slight laugh_

"Okay so I wouldn't believe me at all" _Sonny replies back with a little laugh of his own then quickly adds in_ "But hey we've been at odds since day one so it's understandable why you wouldn't want to believe…"

 _Jason interrupts_ "What I think Sonny's trying to say is that what's past is in the past and we should take a stab at calling a real truce this time…well that is unlike the last time we tried and didn't work out."

"Yeah…what he said" _Sonny replies as points over to Jason._ "So what do you say…you want to give it another shot?"

 _Angelo looks back and forth between Sonny and Jason trying to get a feel if they were for real or not; the room is filled with a silence so loud that you could hear a pin drop until Angelo finally speaks up…_

 _Clearing his throat some…_ "I uh…guess that we could um…you know…give it a shot" _Angelo shrugs his shoulders then adds_ "That is if you really want to."

 _Exhaling a breath, Sonny slowly raises a hand up extending it out towards Angelo as he tells him_ "Truce…"

 _With a slight smile, Angelo shakes Sonny's hand_ "Truce" _he replies. Looking over to Jason he sees that he's extending his hand as well…they shake hands too._

 _They all pass looks at each other and then start to laugh…_

"Well it only took us how long to actually stop sniping at each other…" _Angelo says with a little chuckle_ "Let's just hope that this time it sticks."

"I have a feeling it will" _Jason replies_

"Says the voice of reason" _Sonny adds in with a laugh then looks over at Angelo to tell him_ "You see one thing you have to get use to with Jason here is that he's not only an _alleged_ mob enforcer but also part therapist. You have a problem it's always good to talk to him because by the time you're through you'll either agree with him and thank him for his advice or want to go kick his TV in so he can't watch anymore Oprah."

 _Laughing_ "You watch Oprah man?" _Angelo asks looking over to Jason_

"What's wrong with watching Oprah? She has a good show. Don't knock it until you watch it." _Jason replies defending himself_

 _Angelo and Sonny pass a look at each other and start laughing while looking back over to Jason…_ "Whatever you say man." _Sonny says through laughing_

 _Trying not to laugh, Angelo holds in a smile as he says_ "Hey I have a few connections I might be able to get you a ticket to her show if you'd like" _his attempts not to laugh were unsuccessful since he immediately burst out laughing once he finished his sentence_

"You know it's good to see you two bonding at my expense…" _Jason sarcastically tells them both_

"Okay, okay we're done…we won't laugh anymore" _Angelo tells him_

"Yeah, what he said" _Sonny adds in with one last smirk while pointing to Angelo_

 _Shaking his head at them, Jason walks over to the pool table while Sonny and Angelo get in one last quick laugh quietly behind his back._

 _Picking up a pool cue then turning around to face them, Jason says_ "Good…now maybe we can change the subject and play a little pool."

 _Standing up from the couch, Angelo says_ "Yeah sure why not." _he walks over to the pool table and picks up a pool cue as well_

 _Sonny walks over to where they stand as he says_ "First thing's first though…this nonsense about you leaving to go back to Paris…"

"Oh yeah that" _Angelo interrupts him_ "What about it" _he curiously asks_

"Forgetaboutit" _Sonny tells him_

 _Nodding in agreement, Jason adds in_ "Forget it. Don't even think it"

 _Not able to resist the urge to chuckle_ "You two are just afraid of Carly and my sister aren't you"

"Afraid of the women" _Sonny scoffs_ "Are you kidding."

"You could have fooled me" _Angelo replies_

"Let's just put it this way…if you leave then Carly and Jasmine will blame me and Jason and then we'll be in the dog house and given the cold shoulder. Also now that Carly and I are living together she'll ban me to the couch downstairs instead of being able to stay upstairs in bed with her…and that's gonna make for some long lonely cold nights tossing and turning on the couch which will make me one very pissed off horny _Coffee Importer_."

 _Immediately holding up his hand, Angelo scrunches his brow as he says_ "Stop right there, I get the idea and besides don't worry I'm not going anywhere…that is not unless I can get Gia to come with me." _he smirks then adds_ "Which will definitely piss off her brother…but ask me if I give a damn cause I don't. As long as you know what gets cleared up and we all won't have to think about it any longer then I could care less about Taggert. Gia is one of a kind and I'm not giving her up for anyone."

 _Jason smirks as he shakes his head at Angelo_ "I see now that the shoe is on the other foot you don't like it so much." _he chuckles then adds in_ "I seem to remember being in the same position as you only I was the one given the hard time by my girl's pain in the ass brother."

"Hey I wasn't that bad" _Angelo laughs_

 _Jason and Sonny laugh at him; it was at that moment that the door opens and in walks Carly and Jasmine. They stop in their tracks when they see that their guys are actually smiling and laughing with each other instead of ready to kick each others ass._

"What's this?" _Carly asks curiously with a small hint of a smile_ "You three are actually in the same room with each other without needing a referee. What gives?"

"Why so suspicious? Isn't this what you two have wanted all along? Us three getting along…" _Angelo asks_

 _Narrowing her brow…_ "True. But…" _Jasmine starts out to say_

 _Jason interrupts…_ "No buts, it's for real"

"Yeah, and we were able to work stuff out without you women trying to force a Kum-by-ah moment" _Sonny adds_

 _Crossing their arms, Jasmine and Carly just roll their eyes as Sonny, Jason and Angelo laugh._

"Okay you three spit it out already…" _Carly tells them with a curious smile._

* **Drug Store** *

 _Quickly paying the cashier and snatching the little brown bag with the home pregnancy test inside, Gia walks out the store with her heart racing in her chest. She didn't know for sure but she suspected that she may be pregnant. Actually Gia didn't notice that she was a few days late until this morning after Angelo was gone and before she went to see her brother at the police station._

 _Never being late before and seeing how she and Angelo can hardly keep their hands off each other, Gia knew it was a real possibility that she could actually be pregnant. This morning while she was looking at her schedule in her date book, Gia began to realize that she was indeed three days late. She had sat dazed and confused for a long couple of minutes not knowing what to do; when she finally snapped herself out of it she went to the police station with her emotions all over the place and went off on her brother for what he'd put Angelo, the father of her unborn baby if she was pregnant, through with taking him down to the PCPD in handcuffs accusing him of the disappearance of his ex._

 _Stuffing the brown bag inside her purse, Gia walks in a brisk pace as she takes the short cut through the park to head straight back to her apartment. As she walked her mind was racked with thoughts of how she and Angelo were careless a lot of times and didn't use condoms but she would always rationalize it with the fact that she was on the pill so she was covered but obviously she was wrong especially if she really was pregnant._

"When they say all birth control isn't a hundred percent effective they weren't kidding…" _Gia mumbles to herself as she walks_

 _She hadn't mentioned anything to Angelo just yet…there was no need in saying anything if it wasn't true; but what was she gonna do if she was actually pregnant? She wasn't ready to have a baby yet and also she was just really getting started in her career as a model. When Jasper Jax approached her in working at Jax Cosmetics being their spokes model she jumped at the opportunity; it was a long time dream come true and she was more than ecstatic to accept his offer._

 _Feeling exhausted, Gia decides to sit down on one of the park benches…she was so confused. How was she gonna tell Angelo? Would he be ready to be a father? Would he even want a baby and an instant family so suddenly? They'd only been dating a few months now and neither has said the words I love you or anything to each other and here was the possibility that they could be having a baby._

 _As Gia sat thinking about Angelo and their relationship together a smile comes across her face…she'd never been with a man quiet like him before. Angelo was very unlike her Prince Nikolas Cassadine that she use to date; no Angelo made her laugh and they had a lot of things in common since he's in the same career field as she and he knows all about fashion and being in the business that she was making her living in unlike Nikolas._

 _From the first moment she and Angelo kissed Gia knew that she could see herself falling for him…and when they first made love and she gave her body to him willingly he'd made her feel things that she'd never felt with anyone she'd been with in the past. It wasn't like it was a long list either…actually Nikolas was her first but he couldn't compare to Angelo._

 _Opening up her purse, Gia looks inside at the brown bag and stares at the pregnancy test box…she knew that she should hurry home to take it and find out once and for all if she was or wasn't pregnant but she couldn't get her feet to stand up and get moving. She became rocked with fear…in fact she was so scared that she immediately closed up her purse and told herself that there was no way she was pregnant and just because she was a few days late didn't mean that she was. Women are late all the time but it doesn't mean that they are pregnant; she'd just wait another day or two and if her period didn't show up by that time then she'd take the test._

 _Hearing the ringing sound of her cell phone, Gia opens her purse again and reaches behind the brown bag to retrieve it._

"Hello" _she answers_ "A-Angelo" _she asks as her eyes widen. Hearing him ask if she was okay she quickly replies_ "Yeah, yeah I'm uh I'm fine" _thinking up an excuse to cover_ "I'm just upset with my brother Marcus. I went to see him earlier today at the PCPD and we got in a argument…" _she stops mid sentence as she listens to Angelo tell her not to let her brother get to her because he wasn't going to let him get to him or come between them. Smiling she replies_ "You're sweet…and believe me I'm not gonna let that happen either" _then she tells herself that she just hopes that if she is pregnant that it doesn't scare him away_ "You're all over at Jason's penthouse…yeah sure I'll come. Sounds fun" _she replies when he invites her over to join them at Sonny and Carly's place_ "I'm on my way"

 _After hanging up the phone, Gia exhales a breath as she takes the time to get a hold of emotions before heading over to Sonny and Carly's place at the Harbor View Towers._

* **New York, New York (The Four Seasons Hotel Brian & Tiffany's Suite)***

"I can't thank you enough for staying and helping with putting our class reunion together. The classmates I have on the committee with me are useless. They have no sense of decoration or class for that matter…can you believe that one of them actually wanted to have the reunion in the old school gym" _Karen says with a disgusted look on her face_

 _Tiffany scrunches her face as she replies_ "You can't be serious…in that old dump of a gym" _she asks_

 _Nodding_ "Luckily I was able to get a ballroom." _Karen replies_

"Thank goodness for that…I wouldn't be caught dead in that funky old gym again."

"Oh my god you wouldn't believe some of the ideas those idiots had. They actually wanted to recreate our senior prom with the same decorations and everyone dressed like we were back at the prom. As if! Like I would be caught dead in the same dress I wore back then. I'm telling you it's a good thing I was made president of the committee or our reunion would be filled with tissue paper decorations and watered down punch to drink."

 _Tiffany scrunches her face in disgust at jus the thought_ "Well then it's a good thing we were able to pull things together in time. The big day is coming up soon…"

 _Nodding her head_ "This weekend…" _Karen adds_ "Thanks to us it will be a night to remember."

"Especially for a certain someone in particular…I can hardly wait until that bitch gets what she deserves."

"I can't believe you still want to go through with what you planned for Carly…"

"You mean Caroline Lee; remember the hussy actually made a name for herself. I wonder how she managed to do that; probably by laying on her back like she did back in high school." _Tiffany snipes_

"Carly, Caroline whatever she's calling herself these days it doesn't matter; I would think that after you found out that she's dating a known Mob King Pin that you wouldn't want to go through with your plans…besides who is to say that Carly will even show up?"

"Oh she'll show up if only to show off to everyone that she became a success in the world of fashion and design. I swear when Brian and I saw her in the elevator she couldn't wait to gloat and throw it up in my face that she was "The Caroline Lee" especially after I bragged about knowing Caroline Lee personally."

 _Karen chuckles but quickly straightens her face as Tiffany glares at her_ "Sorry" _she apologizes then says_ "But like I said before do you think it is wise to go after her when she's a Mobster's girlfriend."

"You mean Sonny Corinthos the loser that dropped out of school to become a professional thug…"

"Yeah that would be him."

"I'm not worried about him. Sonny is nothing but a common thug and he would be stupid to try to actually hurt me especially since my father is Judge William Barton III. I had a little conversation with daddy last night and I just happened to mention running in to Carly and Sonny. Of course I also had to mention to daddy that Sonny was the same crude punk he was back in school but that now he's a professional crude mobster. Daddy of course told me not to cross paths with Sonny again and that if he ever approached me again to let him know. So you see if Sonny even so much as attempts to try anything with me he'll have a very powerful and influential Federal Judge to make his life hell. I'm sure the trouble my father can bring to Sonny and his world of crime is trouble he wouldn't want to have." _Tiffany says with a devilish smile_ "Oh yes Saturday night will definitely be a night to remember."

"So you're sure she'll show…" _Karen asks once again_

"I have no doubt about it…but just to put your mind at ease what do you say we give her a call?" _Tiffany replies as she picks up the phone and dials down to the front desk to have her connected to Carly's room. After hanging up with the front desk clerk, Tiffany curses_ "Damn it…she checked out." _Getting another idea, she smiles deviously as she says_ "Doesn't matter, I'll have her number within the hour. Remember I am the daughter of a very important Federal Judge…I can get practically anything I want with making the right phone calls."

 _Karen grins_ "You are so bad…"

 _They both laugh…_

 **Harbor View Towers (Sonny & Carly's Penthouse)**

 _No longer at Jason's place everyone is now across the hall over at Sonny and Carly's…Jason and Jasmine are sitting together on the couch while Angelo sits further down away from them. Sonny on the other hand was sitting in his chair with Carly sitting on his lap. Carly was doing her best to try and pry information out of Sonny on how he, Angelo and Jason became friends all of a sudden._

 _With a wide dimpled grin, Sonny looks at Carly as he says_ "Will you stop? I swear you're like a dog with a bone. Can't you and Jasmine just accept the fact that we three have come to a place where we can be friends. Isn't that what you two wanted?"

"Yeah, but how? I mean Jasmine and I leave you three alone for five minutes and we come back over fully expecting to have to referee a fight but instead we find you three actually laughing with each other and having fun."

"So let me get this straight…you two would rather we not get along?" _Angelo asks in a sarcastic tone_

 _Just when Carly is about to reply, Jasmine stops her as she says_ "Girl just let it go…they are never gonna give us a straight answer anyway." _she chuckles_

 _Getting up from Sonny's lap, Carly goes over to the couch and plops down by Jasmine…a move that Sonny protested as he says_ "What are you doing? Get back over here. I was enjoying you sitting with me…"

"Oh I know what you were enjoying…" _Carly says with a flirty grin then says_ "And if you're good I'll make sure you enjoy it even more _later._ "

 _Jasmine groans as she rolls her eyes at the two love birds then says_ "Hey, hey you two…save it for when we're gone because we all have already witnessed enough hanky panky between you two to last us a lifetime already."

 _Sonny and Carly look at each other with a grin…Carly then decides it's time to change the subject back to the reason they all came over to Jason's penthouse in the first place._

"Okay so we're all here…I know you wanted to discuss some stuff about you know what" _Carly says as she looks over to Jason_ "I know you had some concerns about seeing Jasmine and I with Mac when we were at Kelly's earlier…but like I assured you before Mac was just fishing for a whole lot of nothing and that's exactly what he got; Nothing."

"Still Jason's right you need to be careful around Mac and especially Taggert." _Sonny quickly adds in and then goes on to say_ "I wouldn't put it past Taggert and that bald head of his to be lurking around a corner just waiting for a chance to over hear something to use against us."

 _Jasmine replies back_ "Don't worry Mac and his sidekick the Bald Wonder won't get anything out of us. Stop worrying…everything is going to be fine. We all know what is at stake here and we all know what not to say."

 _It was at that exact moment there is a knock at the door; Milo opens the door as he announces_ "Miss. Gia Campbell…"

 _Everyone passed looks at each other silently agreeing to keep quiet and not say anything about what they were discussing around Gia. They all agreed that it was best that she not be involved since Taggert was her brother._

 _Gia comes walking inside…she stops in place when she sees everyone turn to look at her_ "Well I know I'm gorgeous but really you don't have to stare…"

 _Angelo gets up from his spot on the couch and walks over to her; Gia walks into his arms giving him a hug…_

 _After placing a small kiss on her cheek, Angelo says_ "There's my beautiful supermodel in the making…"

"How are you doing?" _Gia asks since she know that he woke up this morning after having a dream…she rubs her hand up and down his back_

"I'm fine…I'm more than fine I'm great now that you're here."

 _Not buying it one bit, Gia can sense that he's holding something back…more than likely it was about her brother's suspicions of him being involved in his ex girlfriend's disappearance._

"You're not fine…I can tell. You're probably thinking about my brother and how he cuffed and hauled you down to the police shop." _Exhaling a sigh, Gia goes on to say_ "Well you don't have to worry about Marcus anymore because I told him in no uncertain terms to back off. I told him to stay away from you and if he knows what's good for him he will."

"Oh yeah that's right you said you spoke with him earlier?" _Angelo replies_

 _Nodding, Gia replies_ "Yeah I actually just came from the police station a little while ago..."

"Let me guess…you argued?"

"You're damn right we did…you know he still sees me as his little sister he has to protect from the big bad world. If he could have it his way I'd be locked up in a tower like Repunzel or living the life of a Nun."

"Now that's a scary thought…" _Angelo replies_

 _Gia gives him a little playful push and then goes over to the couch and sits in between Jasmine and Carly_

"Well I don't know about anyone else but I'm starved so how about we order out for pizza…" _Carly says_

 _Jason immediately looks over to Sonny and sees a look of horror wash over his face when he heard Carly mention ordering out for pizza. He did his best to hold back a grin…he tells himself that it looks like Sonny is gonna have to get use to Carly's eating habits since he finally got her to move in with him. Be careful what you wish for._

"Oh pizza sounds great…" _both Jasmine and Gia reply in agreement_

"Pizza?! You can't be serious" _Sonny quickly interjects_ "Why would you want to eat a greasy pizza when I can whip us all up a nice dinner."

"Oh Sonny don't be silly you can't make dinner for six just like that…pizza is easier and faster." _Carly replies_

"And greasy and not good for you and did I mention GREASY" _Sonny quickly replies back_

"Hey the grease is where the flavor is" _Carly points out to him_

"Do you hear yourself…the grease is where the flavor is? What's appetizing about eating grease?"

 _Angelo couldn't help but shake his head and laugh as he looks over to Sonny and says_ "Sonny man I hate to break it to you but if you're gonna be living with the Junk Food Queen over there believe me eating pizza is the least of your worries. Just wait until she stocks the kitchen with frozen pizza, hot pockets, pop tarts, gummy bears, cookies, ice cream…" _he sits back down on the couch in the spot he left earlier._

 _Jasmine quickly takes over the list as she adds in_ "Chips, dips, candy…oh and everything Little Debbie ever made in her life."

 _Angelo looks down at Gia sitting between Carly and his sister; he gives her a little look and Gia quickly gets up and goes to sit next to him…Angelo places a soft kiss to her lips as he wraps a arm her shoulder._

 _Sonny couldn't believe what he just heard…looking over to Carly he sees her talking on her cell phone ordering the pizza._

"Yeah and remember to put extra cheese on both of them oh and can you give us a couple of packs of Catalina dressing….thank you." _Flipping her cell phone shut, Carly says_ "Okay I ordered two large pizzas one with everything on it and the other with double pepperoni oh and I made sure to add extra cheese on both."

"What's with the Catalina dressing?" _Sonny asks confused_

 _Both Carly and Jasmine looked at Sonny as if he grew an extra head or something_ "It's for the pizza silly what else"

 _With his brow scrunched up, Sonny replies_ "Carly…dressing is for salad not pizza and I didn't hear you order any salad. Why would you put salad dressing on a greasy pizza?"

"What planet are you from…that's the best way to eat pizza."

"Whatever you say but I won't be eating that…you guys can knock yourselves out with eating the grease and salad dressing. I'll have Milo bring me something from the NoName."

 _Sonny gets up from his chair and walks over to his desk where the phone is but before he could pick up the phone to dial, Carly walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. Sonny immediately wraps his arms around her waist and looks into her eyes as she starts to speak…_

"You know you are gonna have to get use to my eating habits now that we're gonna be living together." _She places a soft kiss on his lips_

 _Sonny flashes her a quick smile then replies_ "Yeah well you won't have to worry much about the kitchen because I'll cook everything. It won't be long before I have you forgetting about all that junk you like to eat."

"HA!" _Jasmine laughs out_

"Fat chance of that happening…but uh good luck with that." _Angelo tells Sonny_

 _Carly rolls her eyes at Jasmine and Angelo then looks back at Sonny_ "Sweetie you can cook all you want…just as long as I can have my stash in a cabinet and section in the freezer." _She unwraps her arms from around him which makes him lower his from around her. She then goes over to the desk and sits on top of it and next to the phone._

 _Shaking his head at her sitting on his desk, Sonny says_ "Tell me have you ever heard of fruits and vegetables…how about eating an apple instead of everything Little Debbie?" _he asks with a little smirk of a smile_

"Sonny I don't care if you spin your healthy food into cotton candy I won't be eating it every night. I like junk food so sue me."

"You say that now but I'll convert you over to the good stuff sooner or later…" _Sonny goes over to his desk and picks up the phone; he dials the number to the NoName_ "Hey Tony it's me Sonny…listen uh what's the chef have on the menu for tonight. Lobster huh…that sounds perfect. Put that order in for me and I'll have one of my people come pick it up. Yeah just put it on my tab and add a little extra for yourself."

 _Now it is time for Carly to scrunch up her face; after hearing Sonny order lobster it made her stomach churn. Sonny opens the door and instructs Milo to send someone to go to the NoName to pick up his order._

"Lobster?" _Carly asks once Sonny closes the door after giving Milo his instructions_

"Yeah; what's wrong with lobster?" _Sonny asks shrugging his shoulders_

 _Carly replies_ "It's seafood and seafood is the most slimy, nasty, disgusting thing anyone can ever put in their mouth to eat."

"Wait a minute…this coming from a once Florida girl before you moved to Bensonhurst." _Sonny says with a little laugh showing his dimples_

"Ugh, I have never ever liked seafood. My mother Virginia loved it but she could never get me to eat it and I never will so don't get any ideas." _Carly says while hopping down from the desk and looking pointedly at Sonny_

"Well you've never had me make it for you…believe me you'll love it when I cook for you."

 _Carly walks back over to the couch and sits back down; Sonny watches her all the way enjoying the view…_

"I'm telling you Sonny if you ever cook those slimy, stinky disgusting bottom feeding off the bottom of the ocean creatures for me you'll be the one eating it not me."

 _Angelo quickly adds in_ "I'd listen to her if I were you…one day I made the mistake of ordering oysters for her and she wound up barfing all over my lap."

"That's because you didn't tell me you ordered slimy sea creatures so you got what you deserved."

"Well how was I suppose to know…you never told me before that day you hated seafood and you were running late to the restaurant so I just ordered us some oysters for appetizers and then…" _he leaves the rest unsaid_

 _Sonny shook his head just picturing it; he walks back over to his chair and sits down before he says_ "Well I'll make sure to never order you oysters but I guarantee you that I'll make you the best fish you ever had and before long you'll be craving it and begging me to make it for you."

"Keep dreaming babe…" _Carly says with a little laugh_

 _Hearing her cell phone ring, Carly quickly answers it…_

"Hello…"

* **New York, New York (The Four Seasons Hotel Brian & Tiffany's Suite)***

 _Tiffany smiles devilishly over at Karen and silently mouths_ "It's her…"

 _Karen has a smug little smile of her own as she listens with interest…_

"Carly is that you or should I call you Caroline now?" _Tiffany asks in a snotty tone_

"Who is this?" _Carly asks confused not recognizing who the voice on the phone was_

 _Sonny watched Carly curiously as he wondered himself who the caller could be since Carly didn't recognize the person…_ "Who is it?" _he asks in a low tone_

 _Carly shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders not knowing herself…_

"Oh come on now Carly I would think you would know who this is…remember our brief little reunion here at the Four Seasons Hotel. I mean I realize how you would block it out seeing as though your gangster boyfriend Sonny Corinthos lost his temper with my Brian in the elevator."

 _Sonny watched as Carly whole demeanor changed…it was as if she instantly tensed up as she shifted around on the couch. Now Carly had the full interest of everyone in the room as they too noticed Carly's mood change…_

 _With a sigh, Carly replies_ "Tiffany…oh yeah how could I forget." _then a thought comes to her as she asks_ "Wait a minute…how'd you get this number."

"Oh don't worry about that…let's just say I have my ways as I'm sure you do too." _Tiffany replies and then goes on to say_ "So which is it…you never did answer my question. Do you go by Caroline now or is that just the name you use professionally since it's more elegant than your real name. I mean the name Carly would be so tacky to use and obviously you agree since you don't use it in your business."

 _Karen clamps a hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh as she listens to Tiffany downgrade Carly…_

 _If Carly could reach through the phone and bitch smack her she would have but instead she clenches her jaw as she answers back_ "For your information my real name is Caroline now why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me what this little call of yours is all about so I can hang up and never have to her from your snobby stuck up ass again."

"Really Carly there is no need to be crude…I was just calling to remind you about our class reunion coming up this Saturday. I gave you your invite in the elevator but I just wanted to call and get your RSVP for my list. You are coming right?"

"Oh yeah…the class reunion this Saturday...I forgot about that." _Carly exhales a breath_ "Actually I wasn't planning on coming…"

 _Quickly cutting her off, Tiffany interjects_ "Oh but you have to come…everyone would just love to see how you made something out of yourself. I mean you went from a nothing of a nobody to a famous fashion designer. Wouldn't you just love to come, show off and stick it to everyone who thought you'd never make anything of yourself?"

"Well since you put it that way and asked so graciously my answer is _**hell no**_. But thank you for calling…" _Carly says the last part in a sickly sweet tone_

 _Before she could hang up the phone, Sonny gets up and quickly takes the phone from Carly and says_ "Yeah hello Tiffany…this is Sonny Corinthos. Uh, tell me something does your invitation extend to me too."

 _Carly looks up frustratingly at Sonny as she tries to grab the phone away from him but he moves out of her grasp._

"Sonny no…hang up the phone! I don't want to go!" _Carly tells him in a sharp whisper_

 _Tiffany was surprised to hear Sonny's voice on the phone but she didn't let it rattle her as she replies back_ "Well the invitation is for Carly since she actually graduated high school and you didn't but uh if Carly would like to bring you as her date I don't see there being a problem with you coming with her."

 _To say Sonny was pissed would be an understatement as the little vein at the side of his neck began to throb. He knew Tiffany was most likely up to something and when he looks back over to Carly he sees that she definitely got to her with whatever she said over the phone. Well Sonny wasn't going to let this rich bitch get away with it._

 _Sonny knew Carly would be mad at him for accepting the invitation; he also knew high school wasn't Carly's favorite time in her life but again he wasn't going to let Tiffany, Brian or anyone else disrespect his Caroline ever again. He would go to the reunion with her and stand by her side…Carly didn't have anything or anyone to hide from or be ashamed of. Besides maybe going to the reunion would help Carly resolve some of her issues she still held of that time period; and if anyone dare try to disrespect her again he'd be there to make sure they never make that mistake again._

"Terrific…we'll be there. Saturday…looking forward to it." _Sonny replies keeping his voice even and holding back his temper…even though his dimples made a small appearance you could tell he wanted to put his fist through a wall._ "So uh…why don't you go ahead on and RSVP us. Caroline and I will definitely be there…"

 _Carly folds her arms in a huff as she sits on the couch and glares over to Sonny as he ends the call and hangs up the phone._

* **New York, New York (The Four Seasons Hotel Brian & Tiffany's Suite)***

"So is she coming?" _Karen anxiously asks once Tiffany hangs up the phone_

 _Nodding her head with a smug smile, Tiffany replies_ "She's coming…"

"What was that about Sonny? Was that him you were talking to?"

"Yeah he came on the phone just when I thought Carly was going to hang up. He accepted the invitation for the both of them."

"Ugh so you mean we're going to have a known Mob Boss at our class reunion?!" _Karen says in disgust_

"Looks like it…but it doesn't matter as long as he gets Carly to come I don't care."

"Are you sure you want to go through with your plan of having Carly win class reunion queen and have dog food and condoms rain down on her from above once she's in the spotlight?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Uh, duh her mobster boyfriend for starters. I mean if Sonny is going to be there…"

"Who cares if he is? I told you Sonny wouldn't dare harm a Federal Judge's daughter not unless he wants to find himself in a federal jail cell…and being a known mobster I'd think he'd want to avoid going to prison." _Tiffany tells Karen and then snaps at her_ "Look don't chicken out on me now! We are going to make sure Carly has a night she'll never forget."

 **Harbor View Towers (Sonny & Carly's Penthouse)**

"Okay listen before you blow up…" _Sonny starts to try get his explanation in_

 _Holding up a hand, Carly cuts him off as she says_ "What the hell, Sonny?! Why would you accept that invitation when you know I don't want to go?!"

"I think you should go…"

 _Carly snaps back_ "Yeah well I guess you'll be going by yourself because I'm not going!"

 _Sonny walks over to where Carly sat on the couch and kneels down in front of her; Carly turns her head to the side and closes her eyes._

 _Sonny places his hand gently underneath her chin and says_ "Caroline look at me…" _when she wouldn't turn to look at him, he says_ "Open your eyes will you please…look at me."

 _Finally opening her eyes, Carly turns her head to look at him_ "You shouldn't have told her we were coming. I don't want to go."

"Don't you see what that manipulative witch was doing…she called you just so she could make you feel like you're feeling right now on purpose. Before you got that phone call you were all smiles and having fun and now you're all sad. Don't give her your power…she's nothing."

 _Just then the door opens and Milo comes walking inside with two pizza boxes after paying the delivery man; Max came walking in behind Milo with Sonny's order from the NoName._

"Why are you just standing there go put the boxes on the table…" _Max tells his brother Milo_ "Boss your pizza's are here and so is your order from the NoName…"

 _Jason looks over to the two brothers and says_ "Thanks guys…you can go now."

 _Max gives a slight nod to Jason then gives Milo's shoulder a push towards the door as they make their exit._

 _When Carly was yet to say anything back, Sonny exhales a breath and then takes her hand in his as he stands up so she could stand with him. Walking her back over to the desk away from the crowd of eyes that was looking at them, Sonny sits down at his desk chair and gently pulls Carly down so she's sitting on his lap._

 _Jasmine wanted to say something to comfort her friend and Anglo could tell his sister was on the verge to go over to Carly so he quickly holds up a hand to his sister and shakes his head no._

 _In a whisper, Angelo leans towards his sister and says_ "Let Sonny handle it…you'll get your turn later but right now let them have this time to talk alone."

 _Looking over to Sonny with Carly sitting on his lap, Jasmine sighs then says_ "Okay…"

 _Jason goes over and brings one of the pizza boxes over and places it down on the ottoman…they start do dig in each getting a slice while making quiet conversation so not to disturb Sonny and Carly._

 _Sonny stares into Carly's eyes as she looks at him_ "Hey I get it…you don't want to go but you know what I think you need to because you know why…"

"Why?" _Carly asks_

"Because you need to confront the past once and for all…no more running away from it…no more hiding from it. If you don't go then you'll never have closure. I understand that time in your life wasn't the best and partly because of me…" _Sonny casts a look off to the side hating himself for being a part of what made her sad…he looks back into her eyes as he goes on to say_ "And the rest because of those idiots. Baby I don't want you to have to get all depressed every time the subject of high school comes up. So you know what…you go to that reunion and you show everyone just who Caroline Lee is…you make them see the wonderful, successful, beautiful woman that you are. You walk in there with your head held high and with me by your side and baby you know what…"

 _With a small smile, Carly places a hand to his cheek and softly says_ "What…"

"No one will be able to touch ya…they better not dare because you're all mine." _He flashes her a dimpled smile and she leans into his lips for a soft, loving, sweet kiss. Sonny kisses her in return then pulls back as he looks back into her eyes and asks_ "So are we going or what?"

 _Acting like she's thinking about it for a minute, Carly leans her head to the side and then looks back at him when she replies_ "Okay…we'll go…but one condition."

 _With a little laugh, Sonny says_ "I knew it…I knew this was gonna cost me something. Okay…spill it. What do you want?"

 _Standing up from his lap, Carly smiles down at him with a sneaky little grin then takes his hand in hers to pull him up to stand with her._

"Uh, oh…I don't like that look. What are you planning?" _Sonny asks curiously_

"I'll agree to go with you to the reunion but on one condition…" _Carly says again as she walks him back over to where the others were…she pushes him back down in his chair to sit_

"Okay…I got that part now why don't you tell me what I don't know"

 _With one last sneaky grin, Carly turns around to the pizza box and picks up a huge slice of pizza._

 _Sonny seeing what she's getting at starts to protest_ "Oh no you don't. No, not gonna happen sweetheart."

 _Sitting back down on his lap, Carly places the pizza just under his nose so he could smell_ "Mmmmm, smell that Sonny…doesn't it smell soooooo gooooood."

"No it smells greasy…get that thing away from me." _Sonny tells her as he tries to turn his head the side but she just keeps making the pizza follow him as he turns away._

 _Shaking her head, Carly says_ "Nope…you have to at least take one bite, chew and swallow it all. That's my condition for us to go to the reunion…take it or leave it. Oh and it can't be a little small bite either you have to take a nice big bite out of it."

 _Jason, Jasmine, Angelo and Gia couldn't help but watch them with interest…it looks like to them that Sonny was able to cheer Carly back up and they were all glad for that. Jason started to laugh while watching trying to get Sonny to eat the pizza._

"That's blackmail…"

"Not blackmail…think of it as negotiation. You get what you want and I get what I want"

"What, you want me to get a clogged artery…" _Sonny replies jokingly but still serious_

"No I want you to eat it and admit you like it…"

"Never gonna happen…" 

"Okay then we won't go…" _Carly tells him calling his bluff_

"Okay, okay just one bite and you can never again force me to eat grease."

"Deal" _Carly says with a big smile_

"But none of that salad dressing either…"

"Fine…but you don't know what you're missing"

"I'm missing a salad because salad dressing belongs on a salad not greasy pizza." _Sonny tells her then says_ "Okay let's get this over with." 

"I can't believe you're actually going to eat pizza…" _Jason laughs out_

"Not by choice believe me…" _Sonny replies_

 _Jasmine and Gia start changing_ "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" _over and over again_

 _Carly is grinning from ear to ear as she slowly moves the pizza to Sonny's mouth; Jason and Angelo are laughing their asses off watching the scene play out in front of them._

"Open wide…" _Carly says with a grin_

 _Slooowly opening his mouth, Sonny tells himself to just do it and get it over with. Carly places the pizza in his mouth and makes sure he takes a big enough bite. Sonny quickly bites down and quickly begins to chew. Carly along with the others erupt in loud cheer as Sonny chews up the pizza in his mouth and swallows it down._

 _Laughing, Carly says_ "Now that wasn't so bad was it? Admit it."

"Luigi's pizza back in Bensonhurst is better; now that was good pizza what you just made me eat was greasy cheesy thick pizza dough."

 _Carly rolls her eyes at him as she stands up from Sonny's lap and he goes straight to grab a bottle water from his wet bar. After drinking down most of the water, Sonny goes over and retrieves his lobster dinner he ordered from the NoName._

"Just great it's cold…now I have to go warm it up."

 _As Sonny heads back towards the kitchen, Jason calls out to him_ "Hey Sonny you got any beer in there?"

"Sorry I'm out…but I'm sure you got some at your place."

 _Standing up, Jason looks down to Jasmine and says_ "I'll be back with beer." _Jasmine nods okay. Jason looks over to Angelo and asks_ "Come with me you can help me carry the beer back over here."

 _Standing up, Angelo walks towards the door with Jason as he asks_ "Just how much beer are we talking about here Jason?" _they leave out the door and across the hall_

 _With the men now gone out of the room, Carly sits down on the couch between Jasmine and Gia…_

 _Jasmine wastes no time in starting up conversation,_ "So are you really okay with going to this reunion?"

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly replies_ "I wasn't at first but Sonny was able to talk me into it…he helped me to see that I need this. I need to face the past and get it out of my system."

"Listen if that stuck up snob Tiffany tries anything just give me a call and I'll be over there so quick." _Jasmine tells her then snaps her fingers_ "Before she knows it I'll have her cornered in the bathroom and kick her ass."

"That goes for me too" _Gia adds in_

 _Carly smiles at her two friends and then looks down to her side where she sees she's sitting on something. Finishing off the last bite of her pizza, Carly pull out what she was sitting on…it was Gia's purse._

"Oh I'm sorry girl, I was sitting on your purse."

 _Gia's eyes open wide as she quickly makes a grab for the purse but instead she makes the purse fall out of Carly's hand and the brown bag with the pregnancy test falls out._

 _Sucking in a breath, Gia just closes her eyes when the contents of her purse falls out. Jasmine and Carly look down to what fell out…they see the brown paper bag but what was inside the bag was still concealed inside. Jasmine looks over to Gia and sees she still has her eyes closed…she realizes something is wrong and also that whatever it was it had to do with what was in the bag._

 _Picking up the brown bag, Jasmine says_ "Do I even want to look inside?"

 _Gia finally opens her eyes and sees the bag in Jasmine's hand…for a moment she was relieved that the pregnancy test box didn't fall out but then she realized that she needed to talk to someone about her suspicions and since Jasmine and Carly were her new found friends she decided to confide in them._

"It's a pregnancy test…I think I might be pregnant." _Gia tells them both_

 _Jasmine and Carly sit in stunned silence as they stare at Gia. They didn't get a chance to discuss anything since Sonny came walking out of the kitchen and both Jason and Angelo came walking inside the door each carrying a six pack._

 _Quickly snatching the purse, Jasmine shoves the brown bag back inside and closes it up before the guys saw anything._

"We'll talk about this later…" _Jasmine says in low whisper to both Gia and Carly._

 _Gia silently mouths a_ "Thank you" _over to Jasmine_

 _Jasmine nods a sympathetic okay back to her…Carly pats Gia on her leg giving her support just in case she was indeed pregnant with Angelo's baby._

 _Looking over to Sonny, Carly asks_ "So babe did you finish nuking your sea creature in the microwave?"

"Ha, ha that's funny…you never put lobster in the microwave unless you want to ruin it" _Sonny replies_

 _Jason and Angelo come over with the beer and sit them down on the table…when they go over to the couch Jason hands Jasmine a beer and Angelo hands one to Carly and another to Gia. Looking down at the beer bottle in her hand, Gia passes a look over to Jasmine and another to Carly._

"You know what I'm good…" _Gia says handing Angelo the beer bottle back_ "Besides I only like lite beer."

"You sure…" _Angelo asks_

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll just get a bottle water."

"Oh I'll get it for you…" _Angelo says as he gets up and goes over to Sonny's wet bar and gets a bottle water_ "Here you go." _he hands it to Gia and she takes it._

 _Both Carly and Jasmine were relieved that Gia was able to think of a suitable excuse not to drink the beer that wouldn't raise any of the guy's suspicions on why she actually wasn't drinking._

 _The rest of the evening of friends was spent talking and laughing…neither Jasmine, Carly nor Gia mentioned what was hiding inside Gia's purse. They had a silent agreement that they would talk about it when they were alone and the guys weren't around._

 **Jake's Bar (Upstairs Room)**

 _Sitting on the bed in his upstairs room at Jake's, Jack Dawson a.k.a. Jacques DuPont the private investigator Eva's sister Lisa hired is sitting on the bed wearing latex gloves. On the bed are cut up magazines spread out all over the place, a pair of scissors and a glue stick._

"Beautiful…" _Jack says with a greedy little grin as he stares down at the work of art he just finished piecing together with cut out letters from different magazines._ "If things go as planned and they will…" _he smirks_ "I will be filthy rich and never have to take another case ever again. I'll be set for life."

 _Picking up the tape recorder he presses the play button as he listens to the two voices he'd listened to over and over again…voices that were going to ensure his financial future._

* **Tape Recorder** *

" **What? Did you think we'd crack under pressure and spill everything because of one nosey cop?"** _ **Jasmine places a hand on her hip**_ **"I'm hurt that you'd think of me being that stupid."**

 _ **With a sigh, Jason replies**_ **"I don't think you're stupid…it's just we have to be careful."**

 _ **Trying to explain further, Jason says**_ **"Look the only ones that know what really happened with Eva are me, you, Sonny, Carly and Angelo. If we keep it that way then there is nothing that Mac or Taggert can do."**

 **"I know and I agree. Neither Carly nor I will say anything. That bitch Eva was a Nut Job and she's ultimately responsible for the way things went down. Yes my brother was an ass for breaking up with her on her answering machine but that doesn't give her the right to do what she did."**

 _ **Jason nods in agreement then asks**_ **"How's Angelo holding up?"**

 **"I don't know I haven't talked to him since last night…he stayed the night at Gia's."**

 **"Do you think he'll be able to handle all of this? I mean…I know what went on in that safe house was something he'd never in a million years expect to happen. Eva kidnapping Carly and then her coming at Angelo with a loaded gun. Even though the gun went off between them by accident…he's gotta deal with the fact that the bullet went in Eva instead of him."**

 **"I know my brother and I have no doubt that he's holding everything in and feeling guilty. I know he was that night when you guys came back to the hotel after rescuing Carly. I tried to tell him then that what happened wasn't his fault…but I don't know, you know. After what happened yesterday with Gia's brother cuffing him and bring him down to the PCPD like some type of criminal I know it's got to be bringing up bad memories for him."**

 **"But do you think he'll be able to do like we all promised and not speak of what happened? Everything was taken care of, Sonny and I made sure of that. The only thing that can bring us all down is Angelo slipping up and…"** _ **Jason quickly turns his head looking behind him as he heard a sound**_ **"What was that?"**

 **"What was what?"**

* **Stop Tape Recorder** *

 _A wide grin spreads across Jack's face after listening to his hard evidence of what really happened to the missing Eva Heart. He folds up the blackmail letter and carefully places it inside a manila envelope…he then takes a copy of the tape he just listened to and puts it inside the envelop as well._

 _Laughing, Jack sings out those familiar lyrics to an old O'Jay's song_ "Money, money, money, moooooney…moooooooooney!"

 **Harbor View Towers (Sonny & Carly's Penthouse)**

 _Their guests were gone home by now and Sonny couldn't have been happier. Not that he didn't enjoy their company because he did…it was just that tonight was officially the first night he and Carly will spend together since she finally decided to move in._

 _Wearing black pajama bottoms with no shirt on, Sonny dims the lights in the bedroom as he waits for Carly to come out of the bathroom. He goes over to the stereo and puts on some soft sexy music to set the mood. He pops the chilled champagne bottle he brought up to the room then pours some in the two champagne glasses he had set out on a side table._

 _Looking around the room at the romantic setting he'd put together, Sonny smiles as he says_ "Perfect…"

 _Walking over to the bed, Sonny pulls back the covers on his side then adjusts his pillow against the headboard so he could sit back and wait for the sexy blond in the bathroom finally come out and show herself._

 _Sonny's eyes light up when he finally sees the door start to open…quickly he picks up the two champagne glasses then looks over to the bathroom door and sees the most breathtaking sight of his life. Turning around to face her he intakes a breath as he drinks in the view…there Carly stood wearing a short sexy see through red teddy and matching red thong panties._

 _As she stood in the doorway in a sexy pose for him, Carly couldn't help but take in the steaming hot sexy sight of her man; damn it should be a sin for a man to look so damn sexy. Her eyes took in the sight of his bare chest and the pajama bottoms he wore._

 _Staring at her with hungry desire filled eyes, Sonny whistles in male appreciation…_

 _Carly smiles sexily at him as she says_ "See something you like?"

 _Shaking his head no as his tongue wets his suddenly dry lips, Sonny replies back_ "Not like…love."

 _Hearing him say the word love made tingles go all through her body…_

 _Holding the two champagne glasses he walks over to her and hands her a glass…_

 _They stare into each other's eyes as they each take a sip of the champagne…_

 _Looking around the room at how he has everything set up, Carly says_ "Looks like someone's been busy."

 _Taking the glass from her hand, Sonny places the glasses down by the champagne bottle then goes back over to where Carly stood._

 _Holding a hand out to her, Sonny says_ "Dance with me…"

 _Placing her hand in his, Carly gazes lovingly into his chocolate brown eyes as Sonny pulls her body against his naked bronze chest; he wraps his arms around her waist and she does the same in return around his. They began to slow dance as the smooth sexy music continues playing in the background…_

"If I'd have known this is what you were hiding behind that door over there I'd have came inside the bathroom long time ago." _Sonny tells her in a low sexy tone as he rakes his eyes down at her gorgeous body in the sexy lingerie._

 _Giggling, Carly replies_ "What's the matter…didn't you like my entrance?"

"I liked it just fine…but I like the fact that you're here in my arms now even better."

"I like it too…" _she whispers against his lips_

 _Not a second later did Sonny place a hand to the back of her head as he captures her lips in a sexy hot delectable kiss. His lips ruled over hers masterfully as she allowed him to take control._

 _Pulling back from her lips, Sonny now has Carly's face framed in the palms of his hands…staring into her eyes he tells her in a heated whisper "_ You're mine Caroline…only mine."

"Yours…" _Carly moans out when his lips lower down to the crook of her neck as she leans her head to the side giving him more access._

 _Slowly lowering down the thin little straps of her teddy, Sonny removes it from her body letting the little nothing of material fall to the floor in a puddle at her bare feet. His eyes travel downward to her full perky breast as her pink nipples stiffen from the cool air in the room._

 _Sonny gently rubs a hand over right breast then lets his thumb rub back and forth over the hardened nipple…he lowers his mouth down to her breast and lightly wets the nipple with his tongue before he sucks it inside his mouth lovingly. Carly's eyes flutter closed as she takes in the feel of his mouth on her breast; she slowly runs her hands through his hair which makes his once tamed raven locks now in a messy curly state._

 _Taking her by surprise, Sonny removes his mouth from her breast then sweeps Carly off her feet and into his arms as he carries her over to the bed. Gently placing her down on the bed, Sonny crawls up the length of her body like a panther stalking its prey; he traps her underneath his body as his mouth moves down to hers for a searing kiss._

 _Wrapping her arms around his back, Carly gently rubs her hands up and down the contracting muscles of his back as he lips kiss her senseless. His mouth was like a drug that she was addicted to…she was so high off the way he was kissing her that she didn't want to come down._

 _Pulling back from her kiss bruised lips, Sonny stares down into her eyes as she stares up into his…_ "I'm going to make love to you all night long Caroline…" _he gives her lips a sweet tender kiss then whispers_ "I love you"

"I love you too…" _Carly replies back in a heated whisper_

 _Once again Sonny lowers himself down to her soft pillows and hardened peeks; Carly runs her fingers through his hair as she looks down at him taking turns sucking in each of her nipples. She sucks in a breath when his kisses trail lower down her stomach and even lower all the way down to her inner right thigh._

 _Placing sweet kisses on her thigh, Sonny sits up on his knees then places his hands on her hips as he begins to rid her of her red thong panties. Now laying naked before his eyes, Sonny takes his previous position between her legs…a move that sent tingles through her body._

 _With one leg placed over his shoulder, Sonny moves her other leg to open up wide as his tongue slowly began to lick at her flowing sweetness. Carly arches her back up some as her arms reach out to her sides and grab fists full of the blue satin sheets. His tongue was driving her absolutely crazy and she could feel her orgasm gripping through her body causing her toes to curl as she straightens out the leg he put over his shoulder._

 _As her body began to tremble, Sonny gives her clit a last few flicks of his tongue and then sits up on his knees to watch her succumb to her orgasm. Looking up at him gazing down at her, Carly holds out her arms for him to come back to her; she needed to feel his body against hers. With a sexy dimpled smile, Sonny lowers himself down into her arms as she places her hands at the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Sonny knew what she wanted, especially when she began to lower his pajama bottoms down revealing his ass. She rubs her hands down his ass and gives his cheeks a squeeze._

"Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright…" _Sonny chants out as he sits back up on his knees and finishes the job of taking off the remainder of his clothing so that he is as nude as she._ "Better?" _he asks with a sexy dimpled grin_

 _Carly nibbles down on her bottom lip as she takes in his magnificent body and every inch of his rock hard pistol that came to life once it was finally freed from his previous clothing barriers._

"Much better" _she replies in return_

 _With that said, Carly quickly sits herself up some just enough to put her hand behind his neck and pull him back down with her. Once she had him down and on top of her body she places a hand to his chest and rolls him over so that she is now on top._

 _Leaning into his lips, Carly whispers_ "Don't move…"

 _Sonny watches as she kisses a pathway down his body much like he did hers earlier. He sucks in a deep breath when her hand surrounds his length and her thumb lightly rubs over his tip._

"Damn…" _he lets a curse slip out from his lips and then lets another slip out once her hot mouth slowly sucks him inside inch by inch_ "SHIT!" _he exhales a sharp breath as he looks down at her bobbing head up and down._

 _With his hands holding onto the sides of her head his fingers gently caress through her hair and massage her scalp as she works him over with her sinful mouth._

"Come'er, come'er, come'er…" _Sonny calls out to her before she caused him to explode_

 _Slowly slipping him free from her mouth, Carly looks up at him with a saucy little grin then crawls up to his lips where their lips meet in a scorching hot kiss._

 _Before Carly knew it, Sonny had flipped her over onto her back and was now staring down at her as he sits up on his knees…_

"Come'er…" _he tells her once again as he holds out a hand to her to take_

 _As she takes his hand, Sonny helps her up so she is now sitting up onto her knees as well…_

"Turn around…" _he_ _orders her_

 _Carly nibbles on her bottom lip as she figures out what he wanted and she definitely had no problem with that. Once she is turned around and her naked back is pressed up against his bare chest, Sonny caresses his hands up her stomach and to her breast._

 _Looking over her shoulder, Carly meets her lips with his as Sonny's hands give her breast a gentle squeeze and his thumbs rub back and forth over her stiffened nipples. After their lips mate in a dance of pure love, Sonny pulls back from her mouth which causes her to whimper from his absence._

 _Moving her hair off to the side from behind her ear, Sonny places sweet kisses at the crook of her neck…an action that made Carly once again nibble down on her bottom lip as he was kissing and sucking on the spot behind her ear he knows she loves so much. Keeping one hand on her breast, Sonny lowers the other one down to her triangle heat between her thighs and rubs his hand at her most intimate spot._

 _Carly exhales a shaky breath at the feel of his hands all over her body and his mouth on her neck. Sonny needed to be inside of her now…he was not only driving her crazy but himself too. Not a moment later did he remove his hands from her breast and her heat and gently lower her down so she is now on all fours._

 _Bracing herself on her arms, Carly exhales a sharp breath when he enters his rock hard pistol inside of her from behind. With his hands placed on her back, Sonny thrusts in and out over and over again as he caresses his fingertips up and down her back then on the sides of her ass to hold her in place. Giving her good constant swift strokes from behind the sounds of Carly's moans and groans of pleasure fill the room up. Sonny grunts as his pace quickens and her body once again began to tremble._

"Sonneeeee" _Carly calls in a breathy heated whisper_ "Oh G…" _she nibbles on her bottom lip again not being able to get any more words out as her orgasm washes over her body and her eyes roll back in her head when she closes them shut._

 _Sonny grunts as he holds himself back so she wouldn't make him cum with her. Once she finishes riding out her orgasm, Sonny slips himself free and Carly falls exhausted onto the bed._

 _Turning over onto her back, Carly looks up at her stallion man as he leans down to her lips and captures her lips once again…she knew that he didn't cum with her and was ultimately in for another mind-bending orgasm. Damn was he insatiable tonight…he definitely wasn't kidding when he told her he wanted to make love to her all night long._

 _To say Sonny was ready for her again was an understatement… he prepared to enter her again and Carly wraps her legs around his waist. They both moan out in ecstasy as Sonny slips inside her heat making them join together as one. Carly hugs his body against hers as she wraps her arms around his back and the tips of her nails dig into his skin._

 _With the palms of his hands planted into the mattress, Sonny holds himself up as he looks down at his beauty. Stroking his pistol in and out much like he did earlier when he took her from behind, Sonny watches Carly cast her head to the side as heated pants escape her slightly open mouth._

 _Carly's face was rosy red and her hair was wild spread all over the pillow…once again she could feel trembles coming but somehow she knew this time around it would be much more earth shattering. Sonny grunts when her walls began to clench around his length and girth; he hits her with a series of thrusts and before either of them knew it they were cumming together as both of their bodies began to quake._

"Ah Shit!" _Sonny curses as the powerful orgasm over powers his body_

 _Carly stares up at the ceiling as she rides it out one last time and then exhales a heated breath. With his body weight on top of her, Carly rubs her hands up and down his back soothingly…Sonny slips himself free and rolls onto his back as he takes this time to catch his breath. Carly does the same as she snuggles up next to him while placing her head onto his chest; she could feel his rapid heart beating._

 _Placing a kiss onto his chest, Carly looks up at Sonny and he finds the strength to look back at her._

 _Their lips meet in a short but sweet kiss_ "You were incredible…" _she whispers against his lips_

 _Flashing his dimpled smile, Sonny replies_ "Mmmm…so were you…"

 _With a little giggle, Carly says_ "You know if I'd have known that this was the type of home coming welcome you had in mind I'd have moved in with you long time ago."

"Now you tell me…" _Sonny say with a snap of his finger_

 _Sonny watches her with a little grin as she starts kissing on his chest once again_ "Baby you're gonna have to give me some time here huh…I can't move from this spot. I'm surprised you can after what we just did…" _he says the last part with a smirk of a smile_

 _Looking up at him with a sexy little grin, Carly tells him_ "I got a second wind…besides you were the one that said you were going to make love to me all night long."

"And I plan to…" _Sonny tells her then adds in_ "In about ten more minutes…"

 _Placing a finger to his lips, Carly says_ "Shhhhh…don't move." _she removes her finger then places a kiss to his lips_ "All you have to do is lay there…I'll take care of the rest."

 _Sonny wets his lips when he feels her hand slip down between the sheets and surround his manhood. Laying his head back on the pillow he closes his eyes and makes a little humming sound at the feel of her hand massaging him back to life. It wasn't long before she had his full attention once again…_

"Looks like someone is back awake again…" _Carly says with a little grin_

"Mmmm…don't start something you can't finish"

"Who says I can't finish…"

 _Watching with interest, Sonny's eyes drink in the sight of her naked body as she lifts up from under the covers and straddles his lap; his hands instantly go to her hips as she lifts up and takes the full length of his manhood back inside her pussy._

 _With the palms of her hands flat on his chest, Carly slowly thrust her hips back and forth as she began to take him on the ride of his life._

 _Sonny hands give her hips a little squeeze…he then slides his fingertips around to her back and lowers down to her ass giving it the same treatment._

 _Gradually, Carly increases her strokes taking him in and out over and over again and again; her breast began to jiggle up and down…_

 _Sonny moans out in complete bliss as he lays there enjoying the ride…_

 _It seems as though the two lovers are in for a long enjoyable HOT evening…_

* **Morning Sonny & Carly's Bedroom***

 _As the rays of the morning sun shines through the terrace windows, Sonny exhales a small yawn as his eyes slowly began to blink open. He looks around the room and then looks down and sees Carly asleep with her head lying on his chest._

 _A smile comes to corners of his mouth as he remembers back to their very active night last night. Looking over to the nightstand, Sonny reaches out his hand to turn the clock around so he could see what time it was. He was shocked when he sees the time change to 9:30…was it really that late already. He wasn't use to waking up this late in the morning but how could he not with all the strenuous activities he and Carly partook of last night after their company finally went home._

 _Placing a little kiss on her forehead, Sonny tries to wake Carly up_ "Good morning sleepyhead…rise and shine…time to wake up."

 _Carly groans out_ "Not now Sonny…"

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "Baby it's nine thirty…we overslept. Come on…time to wake up."

"You wake up I'm staying right here…" _Carly mumbles as she turns her back to him and clutches her pillow as she lays back down to go back to sleep._

 _With a sigh, Sonny gets up out of bed and goes to his dresser drawer to retrieve a pair of boxer-briefs to put on. Once he has them on he goes around the room picking up their discarded nightwear scattered all over the floor in different places. Going into the bathroom he puts the nightwear in the hamper then takes his silk robe from behind the door and puts it on._

 _As Sonny comes walking back into the bedroom he looks over to Carly still asleep in the bed. Walking back over to the bed he crawls up behind her, places a kiss down on her bare shoulder then looks over to her face. She had gone back to sleep that quick; shaking his head at her he realizes that she definitely wasn't going to be a early riser like him in the morning._

 _Placing a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle rub, Sonny places a kiss down on her cheek to get her to wake back up._

 _When Carly starts to move, Sonny gives her shoulder another rub as he_ _says_ "Okay you know what…how about you stay here in bed and I'll go downstairs and make us a late breakfast. That will give you time to wake up and then I'll bring a tray upstairs so we can eat up here…how's that sound?"

 _Looking over her shoulder at him with a sleepy scowl, Carly replies_ "If it will get you out of here and me some peace and quiet for a while so I can sleep then go ahead and knock yourself out."

"You know last night you didn't turn me away like this…" _Sonny reminds her_

"Yeah well it's because of last night is why I can't move…and it's your fault"

 _Laughing, Sonny replies_ "My fault…you were the one that started the marathon over again after that first time."

"Yeah well I'll tell you one thing Mr. Corinthos if you ever want a repeat of last night then you'll go downstairs and make your breakfast and leave me alone so I can sleep." _Carly tells him then turns back around onto her pillow giving it a hug as she closes her eyes._

"Yes ma'am!" _Sonny replies but before he does as she ordered he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek_

 _As he's about to hop out of the bed Carly turns around frustrated, picks up his pillow and throws it at him. Catching out the corner of his eye what she was doing, Sonny maneuvers quickly out of the flying pillow's way and then heads towards the door._

"You missed…" _Sonny tells her with a laugh_

 _Not saying a word, Carly just points towards the door for him to leave. Just as he's opening the door to go downstairs the phone rings; quickly Sonny goes over and picks up the phone before he got in trouble again._

"Hello…" _Sonny answers. When he hears that it's Jasmine he looks over to Carly snuggling up to her pillow asleep_ "Hey Jasmine…yeah uh Carly's asleep so why don't you call her back in about an hour."

 _Hearing him say Jasmine's name, Carly sighs but keeps her eyes closed as she says_ "Tell her I'll call her back later."

 _Just when Sonny is about to tell Jasmine what Carly said he is cut off by Jasmine tell him what to tell Carly._ "She says to tell you not to forget your lunch date and to remember you and her are suppose to meet up with Gia to discuss something."

 _Carly opens her eyes realizing what Jasmine was actually saying in code to Sonny; she holds out her hand for him to give her the phone._

 _After he hands her the phone, Carly tells him_ "Don't you have some breakfast in bed to make me?" _she needed to get him out of the room so she could talk to Jasmine about Gia's possible pregnancy._

 _Holding up his hands in surrender, Sonny replies_ "Okay, okay I'm going, I'm going."

 _Once Sonny is out of the room, Carly sits up on the bed with the phone to her ear_ "Hey girl I'm sorry I completely forgot about us getting together with Gia. Where do you want to meet?"

* **Downstairs** *

 _Still wearing his black and white stripe silk robe, Sonny comes walking down the last of the steps. As he makes his way towards the kitchen the door opens and Marco, the guard on duty, comes inside holding the mail._

"Good morning boss." _Marco greets Sonny then holds up the mail his hand and says_ "Just bringing in the mail."

"Thanks Marco…just leave it there on the desk."

"Yes sir." _Marco replies as he places the mail on the desk_

 _Sonny decides to just take the mail with him in the kitchen so he walks over to the desk and starts looking through it. Looking back down to the desk he sees that he left one piece sitting on the desk still…it was a manila envelope._

 _Giving the envelop a closer look, Sonny sees that it doesn't have a return address or for that matter a stamp or any kind of markings that shows it was even sent through the mail. The only thing that was written on the envelop was his name._

 _Getting a suspicious feeling in his gut, Sonny opens the door_ "Marco come in here for a minute." _Once Marco is inside he asks_ "Where did this envelop come from?"

"It was with the rest of the mail down in the lobby at the front desk…" _Marco tells him_

"This envelop has no return address on it nor for that matter does it even have a stamp! Was it checked out before you brought it up here?"

"Yes sir. The mail is checked every day before it's brought up sir just like always."

"Envelops don't go through the mail without a stamp or any type of postal markings on them. Find out where this envelop came from. Someone had to have dropped it off on foot and left it in the lobby with the desk clerk. Find out who that was."

"Yes sir."

 _Just as Marco went to find out about the envelope, Jason comes walking inside._

"Late morning?" _Jason asks_

"Yeah you can say that…" _Sonny replies with a little smirk. He holds up the suspicious manila envelope for Jason to see as he says_ "This came with the mail Marco just brought in." _he hands it to Jason then says_ "Look at that and tell me what's wrong?"

 _Jason looks at the envelope inspecting it thoroughly then says_ "No return address, no stamp or any type of postal markings. Did the guys check this out?"

"Marco said they did but I sent him down to find out where it came from anyway."

"You want me to open it?" _Jason asks_

 _Thinking about it for a minute, Sonny gives him a slight nod_ "Yeah go ahead…according to Marco its safe since the boys downstairs checked it out with the rest of the mail."

 _Not saying a word, Jason just nods back in return and then carefully opens up the envelope. Reaching inside Jason takes out a folded up piece of paper but as soon as he unfolds the paper a tiny tape recorder cassette falls out into his hand._

 _Both Sonny and Jason get a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomach when they look at the cassette tape. Jason hands Sonny the tape and then they both look down at the letter that reads…_

 **$10 MILLION DOLLARS IS MY PRICE! LISTEN TO THE TAPE! I'LL CONTACT YOU!**

 ***** **End of Chapter 30** *****

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


	31. Chapter 31

Love At Second Sight

 **Chapter 31**

 **Harbor View Towers Sonny & Carly's Penthouse**

 _Snatching the letter out of Jason's hands, Sonny reads it one more time to himself with a deadly glare as his eyes practically bulge out…_

"This has got to be some kind of joke right?!" _Sonny asks in a sharp but low tone as he makes a quick look over to the stairs not wanting Carly to overhear anything._ "Who the hell in their right mind would ever think about trying to blackmail me…and for what because it sure as hell doesn't say why in this letter?!"

 _Jason points to the small tape cassette Sonny was holding and says_ "Maybe that will give us some answers."

 _Sonny nods looking at the cassette then goes over to his stereo and puts the tape inside to play; before pressing the play button he makes another look over to the stairs to make sure Carly wasn't coming. When he and Jason were satisfied there were no movements on the stairs, Sonny presses play and they listen to the voices on the tape._

" **What? Did you think we'd crack under pressure and spill everything because of one nosey cop?"** _ **Jasmine places a hand on her hip**_ **"I'm hurt that you'd think of me being that stupid."**

 _ **With a sigh, Jason replies**_ **"I don't think you're stupid…it's just we have to be careful."**

 _Hearing the two familiar voices of Jason and Jasmine, Sonny casts a pissed off look over to Jason who just stood there in total shock to hear his conversation he had with Jasmine after he saw her and Carly with Mac at Kelly's. Sonny doesn't say a word he just shakes his head as his eyes glare straight at Jason while he continues to listen to the conversation…_

 _ **Trying to explain further, Jason says**_ **"Look the only ones that know what really happened with Eva are me, you, Sonny, Carly and Angelo. If we keep it that way then there is nothing that Mac or Taggert can do."**

 **"I know and I agree. Neither Carly nor I will say anything. That bitch Eva was a Nut Job and she's ultimately responsible for the way things went down. Yes my brother was a ass for breaking up with her on her answering machine but that doesn't give her the right to do what she did."**

 _ **Jason nods in agreement then asks**_ **"How's Angelo holding up?"**

 **"I don't know I haven't talked to him since last night…he stayed the night at Gia's."**

 **"Do you think he'll be able to handle all of this? I mean…I know what went on in that safe house was something he'd never in a million years expect to happen. Eva kidnapping Carly and then her coming at Angelo** **with a loaded gun; e** **ven though the gun went off between them by accident…he's gotta deal with the fact that the bullet went in Eva instead of him."**

 **"I know my brother and I have no doubt that he's holding everything in and feeling guilty. I know he was that night when you guys came back to the hotel after rescuing Carly. I tried to tell him then that what happened wasn't his fault…but I don't know, you know. After what happened yesterday with Gia's brother cuffing him and bring him down to the PCPD like some type of criminal I know it's got to be bringing up bad memories for him."**

 **"But do you think he'll be able to do like we all promised and not speak of what happened? Everything was taken care of, Sonny and I made sure of that. The only thing that can bring us all down is Angelo slipping up and…"** _ **Jason quickly turns his head looking behind him as he heard a sound**_ **"What was that?"**

 **"What was what?"**

 _When the tape comes to a stop, Sonny immediately takes it out of the stereo and holds it up in front of Jason as he says_ "You wanna tell me what the hell this is? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

 _Still in shock, Jason tries to find the words to speak_ "I…I don't…"

 _Cutting him off, Sonny snaps back_ "How the hell is it that someone was able to get close enough to record you and your girlfriend practically confessing us all into a murder wrap?!" _he makes a quick look over his shoulder to the stairs and then turns back to look at Jason. Lowering his voice down so Carly couldn't overhear, Sonny says_ "Why don't you just leave a trail of bread crumbs for Taggert to follow too?!"

 _Walking over to his desk, Sonny places the tape down on top and then opens up one of the desk drawers and removes his gun. Jason watches as Sonny takes the butt of the gun and smashes the cassette tape into pieces destroying it. When Sonny was satisfied he'd destroyed the tape even though he knew it wasn't the only copy he places his gun back inside the desk drawer he took it out from and locks it._

"Well Jason…I don't hear you saying anything?! How the fuck could you be so careless as to get recorded? All this time we were worried about Angelo cracking under pressure we should have been putting a gag on you and Jasmine!" _Sonny rants out in a low but sharp tone_ "I thought we agreed we would never speak of what happened that night we rescued Carly from that lunatic nut job that kidnapped her!"

 _Jason kept replaying the conversation he had with Jasmine over and over again in his head and then it finally came back to him..._ "There was a guy there…"

"What? You mean to tell me you knew someone was there and you're just now telling me about this? You knew the guy was recording you and what you let him go?"

"No that's not what happened…" _Jason tries to speak_

 _Cutting him off once again, Sonny says_ "Obviously that's exactly what happened because we just got finished listening to the tape the guy made! He could have gone straight to the cops with the tape but instead he decides to blackmail us…"

"Sonny will you calm down and listen to me for a minute!" _Jason snaps back. When Sonny stands quiet staring at him, Jason goes on to explain what happened._ "Remember I told you I saw Mac at Kelly's talking to Carly and Jasmine…"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well after Mac left Kelly's, Jasmine and I left so we could discuss what was said between them. I asked Carly to come with us but she wanted to stay and have lunch with Bobbie. Anyway I took Jasmine a little ways out of town…you know the top of the cliff where there's a clear view of the city below. I took Jasmine there once before…"

"Spit it out already Jason…get to the part where you were followed without noticing it and you get yourself recorded on tape."

 _Exhaling a sigh, Jason goes on trying to explain_ "I took Jasmine back there so we could talk…I thought it would be well out of the way and no one would be around so we could speak freely about everything."

 _With a sarcastic chuckle, Sonny interrupts saying_ "Yeah well obviously you were wrong about that…"

"We were talking and then all of a sudden I heard a noise and I went to go check it out. I spot this guy running away and I chase after him through the trees until we finally get to a clearing; I yelled at him to stop and pointed my gun straight at him." _Jason tells Sonny finally getting to the part Sonny was interested in hearing. Sonny stays quiet as he listens and gestures his hand for Jason to keep going_ "I ask the guy who he was and he starts stuttering like he was scared out of his mind. I remember him saying his name was Walter and he started rambling on about trying to find some old make out spot he use to go to with his wife when they were kids."

"And you believed him?!" _Sonny asks_

 _Jason goes on to say_ "I asked him if he heard anything and he started stuttering again promising he didn't. He said he only started running when he thought he heard something following him. I gave him a warning to forget he ever saw us and he took off in his car after that."

"Again I ask you Jason…you believed his bullshit story?!"

"At the time it seemed like a logical reason…that place is a make out spot I'm sure lots of people use." _Jason replies but when he sees Sonny's frown harden he exhales another breath and says_ "But you're right…I should have seen through his story."

"I'm surprised at you Jason! You usually have better judgment of people…you're like a human lie detector for goodness sake! Why is it you couldn't see through that guy?"

"I don't know!" _Jason snaps back and then says_ "Jasmine was there and she was trying to get me to lower the gun off the guy. I guess I was just trying to end the situation so that she wouldn't have to see me like that."

"Oh I see…this is because you didn't want your _girlfriend_ to see you in mob enforcer mode huh. You fucked up your job so Jasmine wouldn't be afraid of you…"

"Yeah…basically I guess you can say that, yeah."

 _Running a hand through his hair, Sonny exhales a breath of his own and then looks at Jason with a little sympathy as he says_ "Look…I get that you don't want Jasmine to be afraid of you or see you at work when it comes to business but you can't allow her to be a distraction you get what I'm saying..."

"I know…I get it…it won't happen again." _Jason replies_

 _Nodding, Sonny says_ "See that it doesn't." _Seeing Jason's silent nod, Sonny then says_ "Well whoever this guy is he obviously has a death wish if he thinks he's gonna get away with blackmailing us."

"That's for sure…" _Jason replies_

 _At that exact moment is when Marco opens the door after knocking and Sonny telling him to come inside…_

"What'd you find out?" _Sonny asks before Marco could even get a word out_

"Well sir I did like you asked; I went downstairs to the front desk and asked the clerk on duty about the envelope…"

"And…" _Sonny says impatiently_

"The clerk said a guy came in early this morning and dropped off the envelope. He said the guy didn't say much only to make sure the envelope was delivered to you, boss."

 _Jason immediately asks_ "Did he say what the guy looked like?"

"Yeah uh, he said the guy was short, chubby and bald on the top…"

"That's the guy…" _Jason says interrupting_

 _Marco keeps on saying_ "He didn't stay long he just dropped off the envelope and hurried out the lobby door…two minutes tops according to the clerk."

 _Sonny takes in the information and then says_ "Get the security tapes. Have Stan check the tapes out and print us a picture of the guy. I want to see the son of a bitch that thinks he has the balls to blackmail me." _When Marco starts to leave out the door, Sonny stops him as he says_ "Have Milo take your place at the door before you go."

"Yes sir…" _Marco replies and then leaves out the door_

 _Once Marco is out the door, Sonny turns and walks over towards the couch with Jason following behind him. Sonny sits in his chair and Jason plops down on the couch with his back towards the staircase; they immediately go into Mob Mode discussing the situation at hand._

"First things first…I don't want Caroline, Jasmine or even Angelo knowing a thing about this."

"Agreed" _Jason replies_

 _Sonny also goes on to say_ "We should also get Benny to work on doing a background check once we find out his true identity because no way the guy's name what he told you…what was it again."

"Walter uh…" _Jason says then starts thinking of the last name_ "Davidson I believe but you know what I think I still have the phony driver's license he gave me."

"Good maybe we can use it…take it to Benny and maybe he can check it for possible fingerprints the guy may have left behind. It may be a long shot at there still being some there but I still want it checked out."

"Good idea…"

"If there are prints left that we can use then we'll have no problem tracking down his real identity." _Sonny tells him_

 _Nodding, Jason replies_ "I'll get right on it." _then says_ "You know what the license could help us even further…it should have a picture of him on it even though the license is a fake it still has to look real so it needs a picture."

"That's true but I still want Stan to check the security tapes…" _Sonny replies_

* **Upstairs – Sonny & Carly's Bedroom***

 _After talking with Jasmine on the phone, Carly decided she might as well go on and get up since it looks like she wasn't going to get back to sleep. Jasmine and Gia wanted to meet up at the Port Charles Grill for lunch and that way they could talk without the guys around. Since Sonny hadn't come back upstairs yet with breakfast, Carly decides to go a take a long hot shower._

 _Pulling the covers off to the side, Carly quickly walks across the room and inside the bathroom. She turns on the shower water and steps inside; the heat of the water began to fog up the bathroom as she stepped inside the shower. The warmth of the water feels so good against her skin…she puts her head directly underneath the water and lets the water rain down on her hair._

 _As she began to run the soap over her body, while enjoying the hot water, Carly began to smile with her eyes closed as she inwardly tells herself that everything in her life was perfect now. She was a very successful business woman, a fashion designer…she had wonderful friends and a man she loved absolutely with all of her heart. If anyone would have told her a year ago that she would be in love with Sonny Corinthos the jerk that treated her like crap back in high school she would have said they were_ _ **INSANE**_ _! But that was in the past now….Sonny wasn't the same jerk he was when they were kids. He's proven that to her time and time again…now he was just simply the man she was in love with._

 _The only thing that Carly would say she could do without is having met up with Brian and Tiffany again…and ugh she was definitely not looking forward to going to the class reunion coming up on Saturday. Sonny wanted her to go but she was still skeptical about going…but then again she tells herself that maybe Sonny is right and that she needs to confront the past once and for all and put it all behind her. Holding on to everything from back then almost cost her Sonny…if she would have just confronted him in the beginning when she saw him that first night at Luke's club and told him who she was then, then maybe they would have hooked up sooner and they wouldn't of had to go through all of the insecurities and constant tests she put him through in order to prove the man he is now wasn't the jerk kid he was back in high school._

 _Shaking her head getting rid of those bad thought from back then, Carly once again tells herself that she was a fighter and not one to run away and hide. She would go to the reunion with Sonny on her arm and show everyone that doubted that she'd make something of herself that they were dead wrong! She wouldn't let those stuck up snobs get to her any longer and she would finally get the closure she needed._

 _After washing her hair and enjoying the warmth of the shower water a little while longer, Carly turns off the water, lifts her hands back to ring out the excess water in her hair and then carefully steps out. Grabbing a towel she dries herself off some and then wraps the towel around her body. Standing in front of the foggy mirror, Carly wipes her hand over it so she could see her reflection. Her hair was damp and curly after having washed it like it always was…her hair was naturally curly unless she blow dried it out. As she stood staring at herself in the mirror, Carly began to wonder if Sonny was back from making breakfast._

 _Walking out of the bathroom with the towel still wrapped around her body, Carly starts to say thinking that Sonny would be back from making their breakfast…_ "I decided to take a shower while you were downstairs…"

 _Stopping in place, Carly realizes that she's talking to herself…Sonny was not in the room and there wasn't a breakfast tray waiting for her either._

 _Looking over to the doorway,_ "I wonder what's taking him so long…he should have been back upstairs by now; especially after the long shower I just took."

 _Deciding to go check out what was taking him so long Carly goes over to the closet and takes out one of Sonny's good shirts. She lets the towel drop to the floor and proceeds to put the shirt on as she walks out of the room buttoning it up._

 _Walking down the stairs, Carly calls out_ "Sonny what's taking you so long I thought you'd be back upstairs by now."

 _Sonny and Jason were still discussing the situation of the blackmailer when they heard Carly's voice as she came bouncing down the stairs wearing nothing but one of Sonny's good dress shirts._

 _Jason looks over to the staircase as she came walking down…he couldn't help but notice what she was wearing but most specifically what she wasn't wearing underneath. Quickly he turns his head back around so Sonny wouldn't pop a vein at him for staring. Not that he wanted to stare or ogle Carly in anyway…he had a beautiful sexy girlfriend of his own but hey when a man sees a sexy woman wearing nothing but a shirt it is just a natural reaction to look. Anyway it didn't matter because he wasn't stupid enough to look at Carly because both Sonny and Jasmine would poke his eyes out with hot coals if he even tried to use an excuse like that._

 _As she walked down the last of the steps, Carly sees that Sonny wasn't alone_ "Oh I'm sorry…I didn't know Jason was here." _she is now standing at the bottom of the steps_

 _Looking over to her, Sonny's eyes drink in the sight of her wearing nothing but his shirt…but then he realizes Jason was still there sitting on the couch._

 _Shooting a quick look over to Jason and seeing him looking straight ahead with his back to Carly, Sonny then looks back at her and yells_ "Caroline what the hell?! Go back upstairs and get dressed!"

 _Standing at the bottom of the staircase, Carly folds her arms over her chest and stares at Sonny with an I know you didn't just yell at me and try to banish me back upstairs to my room like I'm some sort of child look. She shifts her weight onto one hip as she starts tapping her foot while staring straight at him letting him know with the look in her eyes that she wasn't pleased with him right at this moment._

 _Sonny looks back over to Jason and sees that he wasn't staring at Carly which was a good thing because if he was he'd have to kill him best friend or not! Looking back over at Carly as she still just stood there looking back at him, Sonny couldn't help but take in the magnificent sight of how sexy she was as she stood there wearing nothing but his shirt. Wait a minute that's one of my good shirts he says to himself; but damn did she look good wearing it._

 _After hearing Sonny yell at Carly to go back upstairs, Jason decides to make his exit at that moment making sure not to look Carly's way_ "You know what Sonny that's okay I was gonna go ahead on and go anyway…I'll get started on what we discussed and we'll touch base later." _he stands up from the couch and walks around it and straight to the door._

 _Keeping his eyes trained directly on Carly_ "Yeah, yeah you go do that and let me know what you find out…" _Sonny speaks to Jason as he walks to the door._

 _Hearing the door close, Sonny stands up from his chair and walks over to Carly. Sonny could tell she didn't like the way he yelled at her by the way she was looking at him but he didn't care! He'd yell at her a million times more if she was wearing next to nothing and he wasn't the only one in the room looking at her. No way in hell would he allow any other man to look at and admire what was his!_

"What were you thinking coming downstairs dressed like that?!"

"I was thinking I'd come down and see what was holding you up since you hadn't come back upstairs…but what I want to know is who the hell you think you are yelling at me like I'm some child and then banishing me back upstairs!" _Carly argues back_

"You know what I'm not gonna apologize for that because you shouldn't have come downstairs practically naked! Anyone could have been down here Caroline and I will not allow any man to look at you like you are some piece of meat or disrespect me in my own home!"

"Don't you mean our home?"

"You're right our home but that's beside the point right now…you bouncing downstairs wearing only my shirt and nothing underneath can't happen again! You never know who may be down here…what if it wasn't Jason?! What if it was Benny…you could have given him a heart attack or it could have been one of the guards; they all have crushes on you now as it is!"

"You are so jealous right now it is unbelievable…" _Carly says as she just shakes her head at him while trying not to crack a smile since she was still mad at him for yelling at her._

 _Taking another good long look at her wearing his shirt, Sonny looks her up and down as he lightly wets his lips. Carly could tell his jealousy had instantly turned in to desire as his eyes traveled up and down her body. She couldn't understand how Sonny could go from yelling one minute to being turned on the next._

 _Now with the way he was looking her over Sonny was in fact starting to turn her on as well. She always got tingles through her body whenever he'd look at her the way he was now. Carly began to look down at the sash on his robe and imagined herself untying it so she could reveal what he had hidden underneath._

"I should make you march your ass right back upstairs and get dressed…"

 _With a little flirty smile, Carly replies_ "Then why don't you?"

"Why…" _Sonny repeats back as he closes the small space between them. He invades her personal space as he places his hands onto her hips and pulls her lower half to his body._ "Let's just say I've never been one to send a sexy woman that's wearing nothing but my shirt away before giving her a kiss."

"Really…well you almost did not only two minutes ago." _Carly reminds him in a soft tone_

"Yeah well I changed my mind…" _Sonny says in a low sexy tone_ "You got a problem with that?"

 _Shaking her head, Carly then tells him_ "Then why don't you kiss me already…"

 _Not a second after the words were out of her mouth did Sonny do just that; Carly wraps her arms around him as she allows his commanding lips to take possession over hers in an intoxicating kiss. She moans into his mouth as she feels the hard evidence of his desire for her pressed up against her thigh through the silk robe he was still wearing when he left her to go downstairs and make breakfast._

 _Pulling back from her lips, Sonny keeps a hold of her hips as he stares into her eyes and says in a low sexy tone_ "If Jason or the guards were to ever see you like you are now I'd have to kill them."

"Sonny for one thing Jason isn't interested in me in that way and as for the guards I'm sure since they fear you and your wrath they'd make sure not to look for too long. In fact they'd probably break their necks to go back in the hallway so they wouldn't see much anyway."

"Doesn't matter I'd still have to kill 'em…so that's why I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't come downstairs without being dressed." _Sonny tells her the way he should have the first time instead of yelling_

 _Exhaling a sigh, Carly replies_ "Okay, okay if it would make you happy I'll make sure to be fully dressed whenever I come downstairs. Satisfied now?"

"Very" _Sonny replies then goes on to say_ "Now about my shirt you're wearing…"

 _Grinning, Carly says_ "Oh yeah your shirt…doesn't it look good on me?"

 _Lowering his hands from her hips, Carly puts her hand on his chest making him step backwards putting a little space between them. Sonny watches her with interest as Carly makes a little turn so her back is to him and then casts a sexy look over her shoulder at him before she turns back around._

 _Flashing his dimples with a slight nod of his head, Sonny replies_ "Damn good…but uh you know that's one of my good shirts right? You couldn't have put on one of the t-shirts you have to always go for the expensive dress shirt huh."

"Well I can always take it off…" _Carly tells him as began to unbutton the shirt…_

 _Sonny watches with hungry eyes_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah that sounds like a plan…"

 _Remembering his rule of being fully dressed while downstairs, Carly then tells him_ "But then again that would be breaking the rules."

 _Carly starts buttoning the buttons back up again and then makes an attempt to run past him._

"Come here you little…" _Sonny says as he captures her from behind and wraps his arms around her waist causing her to giggle._

"Ah, uh remember this is against the rules…anyone could walk in at any moment remember" _Carly was between fits of laughter_

 _Sonny was now placing kisses at the crook of her neck but then stops when he realizes that she was right…_ "You know what…you're right about that."

 _Releasing her from his hold, Sonny walks over to the door and opens it just enough to speak to the guard_ "Milo no interruptions okay…absolutely no one comes through this door until I say otherwise you got it."

"Sure thing boss" _Milo replies as Sonny closes the door_

 _After closing the door, Sonny looks over to Carly as she stood there looking sexy as hell and making him want her all the more._

"Problem solved…" _Sonny tells her as he slowly walks over to her_

 _Carly began to walk backward as he got closer and closer_ "Don't you have some breakfast to cook."

"Later…" _Sonny replies as he gets walks closer as she continued to walk backward_

"What about Jason…you two seemed pretty chatty when I came downstairs? Didn't I hear him say something about he'd talk with you later."

 _Shrugging his shoulders,_ "Business…" _Sonny simply tells her not giving her any other details_ "Jason can handle things he knows what to do." _When Carly backs up against the dining table, Sonny traps her there as he stands within her personal space_ "Besides…" _he starts unbuttoning the shirt_ "I have some business here that needs my personal attention."

 _Nibbling on her bottom lip when he opens up the shirt to reveal her naked body before his eyes, Carly says_ "Oh really…what kind of business."

 _Placing the palms of his hands on her face, Sonny leans into her lips and whispers_ "This kind of business…"

 _Their lips meet and Carly began to untie the sash of his silk robe so she could feel his body and the warmth of his skin pressed up against her. With his robe now open, she wraps her arms around his back and Sonny immediately lifts her up onto the table. Sonny lowers his hands from her face and places them underneath the back of his shirt at the small of her back pulling her even closer if that were even possible. Her breasts are pressed into his hard chest as she wraps her legs around him._

 _Carly moans into his mouth as Sonny's possessive lips deepen their kiss…she rubs her hands up and down his back underneath the fabric of the silk robe he was still wearing. Tilting her head to the side, Carly enjoys his lips trailing kisses down her neck and behind her earlobe._

"Mmmm" _Carly moans out between heated breaths_ "You're so good at that…"

 _Whispering into her ear, Sonny says_ "You ain't seen nothing yet sweetheart…"

 _Sonny leans her down to the table and Carly lowers her hands from his back so she could lean back onto her elbows; his trailing lips and hot wet kisses meet with her breasts. He takes turns sucking in each of her nipples…he takes turns giving each breast very special attention of his tongue and hot mouth. She nibbles on her bottom lips as his kisses trail even lower down to her navel._

 _Closing her eyes, Carly arches her back a little which makes her breasts and taut nipples stand up at perfect attention as her heated pants of breath escape her slightly parted mouth. Sonny flicks his tongue inside her navel and then places her right leg over his shoulder as his tongue slips inside her heat. With his hands now holding onto her hips, Sonny laps at her sweetness taking in everything she had to offer._

"AHHHHHH!" _Carly moans out as her hips began to jerk up with the rhythm of his stroking tongue_ "OH MY G…." _she spreads her arms out as she lays there on top of the table letting his wicked tongue do naughty things to her pussy_ "SONNNNNNNNNEEEEEE!" _she calls out his name as her heart rate began to quicken and tingles went all through her body from her head down to her tippy toes._

 _Sonny doesn't let up as he keeps going down on her until the last spasm of her orgasm was finally done and her toes began to curl. Lowering her leg from his shoulder, Sonny pulls her back up to him and captures her lips once again in a passionate kissing duel. Carly tastes herself on his lips and it turned her on even more; she grabs onto the waist of his boxer-briefs and tugs them down his ass. Sonny helps her out as he steps back and drops them down around his ankles kicks them off._

 _Not a second later did Carly find herself being pulled to the edge of the table and his fully erect dick penetrating her heat in one swift thrust._

"Shit!" _Sonny curses_

 _Carly intakes a sharp breath as her eyes meets with his and they stare at each other. Sonny places his hands on her hips holding her in place while Carly wraps one arm around his back underneath his robe as her other hand grips onto the table for support._

"Ahhhhh….mmmmmm….yyeeeessss….mmmmm" _Carly moans out when Sonny began to drill her with stroke after stoke after stroke of his rock hard dick_ "Fasterfasterfasterfaster…"

 _Their eyes stay glued on each other as Sonny took her pussy to the hilt with each thrust; he sucks in a breath then exhales sharply as he fucks her crazy on top of the table. Her hips meet his every thrust in perfect rhythm._

 _Sonny grunts as he could feel her about to cum_ "Not yet, not yet, not yet just a little bit longer baby."

"Sonnneeee….AHHHHHHHH….I'm about to…" _her walls began to clench tight around his dick but Sonny continues pumping in and out over and over and over again and again and again_

"Holdonholdonholdonholdonholdon…" _Sonny chants out through gritted teeth_ "There you go…that's it." _With a couple of final pumps, Sonny grunts out her name_ "Caroline…"

 _Carly wraps her other arm around his back and grabs onto his ass with both hands while Sonny places his hands at the small of her back holding her body pressed into him. With one last stroke Sonny's takes her to the hilt as his liquid seeds fill her up and they both finally cum together; their grunts and moans could be definitely be heard out in the hallway. Milo who was on door duty began to blush as he quickly walks across the hall over to Jason's door; no wonder the boss ordered him not to let anyone inside._

 _Back inside the penthouse, the two lovers close the distance between their lips and began to kiss passionately. When they finally come up for air their foreheads press together and Sonny slips himself free as they both work at catching their breath._

"My legs are jelly…no way can I walk after that." _Carly says with a little giggle then places a short sweet kiss to his lips_

 _Grinning_ "I worked you over pretty good huh…" _Sonny says as his dimples deepen_

"Damn good…" _Carly tells him_

"I'll never look at this table the same way again…" _Sonny chuckles then say_

"Mmmm, somehow I have a feeling we're gonna be saying that about every piece of furniture in the place."

"Fine by me…" _Sonny replies then says_ "Maybe next time we'll give the couch a workout whatdoyousay?"

"I like the sound of that…" _Carly replies_

 _Sonny then realizes that he never did make them breakfast_ "I don't suppose you still want me to make us breakfast."

"Babe I think the table pretty much had all the breakfast it can take for one morning…" _Carly giggles then says_ "Besides it's getting late and I have to meet up with Jasmine and Gia soon. We're going to the Port Charles Grill for lunch."

"The Grill?" _Sonny questions then says_ "They have a pretty good chef there but of course he's not as good as me."

 _Carly smirks and shakes her head_ "Your ego never quits does it…"

 _They both laugh a little…_

"Now you're gonna have to carry me upstairs because no way can I make it up after all the naughty things you just did to me."

 _Grinning, Sonny replies_ "Yes ma'am"

 _And with that said, Sonny quickly picks up his boxer-briefs from the floor then scoops her up into his arms and carries Carly up the stairs to their bedroom._

 _Once upstairs, Sonny convinced Carly in joining him in the shower…although it didn't take much convincing. Her legs were still a little weakened from their activities downstairs on the table but she found a sudden burst of energy when he began kissing at the spot behind her ear she loved so much._

 _After enjoying each other in the shower they both decided to be good and keep their hands to themselves; although it was very hard to do they managed to get dressed and ready for the day. Carly is in the bathroom blow drying her hair while Sonny is sitting on the edge of the bed putting his shoes on._

 _Looking over nearby the closet, Sonny spots a towel on the floor; exhaling a breath he stands up and walks over to the towel to pick it up. Looking over to the bathroom where Carly was still inside, Sonny just shakes his head; he knew it had to be hers because the towels they used in the bathroom after their shower he put in the hamper himself so he knows this towel has to be one she used before she came downstairs wearing his shirt. Well he tells himself he's lucky it's just one towel…_

 _Walking inside the bathroom, Sonny behind Carly while holding up the towel_ "You know there is a thing called a hamper…it's right over there" _he points while still holding the towel in his hand then says_ "You should try using it from time to time."

 _Turning off the blow dryer since she was finally done blow drying it out straight, Carly puts it down on the counter top then turns around to face Sonny with a mischievous little smile._

"Oh did I leave that on the floor?"

"Yeah…" _Sonny tells her with a little smirk then walks over to the hamper and puts the towel inside_ "You know you're a slob right." _he says while walking back over to stand in front of her_

"One towel on the floor and I'm a slob…" _Carly laughs_ "Just wait a month and you'll see the real damage I can do."

 _Giving him a little pat on the shoulder, Carly exits out of the bathroom. Sonny just shakes his head and then follows her out. He stands enjoying the view of watching her bending down and putting her shoes on. She was wearing a nice fitted pair of jeans and a red off the shoulder blouse._

 _Feeling his eyes on her, Carly looks up as she finishes strapping her shoes_ "What?" _she stands up_

"Nothing…just enjoying the view that's all."

 _Carly smirks and then says_ "I know that look and you can just stop thinking it because I'm already going to be late meeting Jasmine and Gia…especially after you convinced me in joining you in your shower."

 _As Carly quickly starts walking towards the door and down the hallway, Sonny follows behind her while saying_ "Hey I didn't have to do much convincing so don't put the blame all on me" _he laughs_ "Besides you wanted to join me and you know it…"

 _Sonny chases Carly down the stairs and catches up with her just before she reaches the door knob…Carly giggles and lets out a playful little scream when he grabs hold of her arm, turns her around and starts backing her up to the door._

 _Outside the door, Milo could hear a little thump against the door and the sound of Carly laughing. Were they at it again? Blushing once again he moves back across the hall to Jason's door._

 _Pressing her back up against the door, Sonny places the palm of one hand on the door while his other hand grabs hold of her hip_ "Before you go there's something I need to tell you…"

"Okay…what is it?" _Carly asks with a concerned look since he had a more serious look on his face_

"Now that we're living together I'm going to be assigning you a guard…maybe two just to be safe."

"Okay let me get this straight…you want one or two of your guards following me around like a babysitter?"

"Caroline this is serious…I need you to listen to me okay. We're together now and I have a lot of enemies out there that would love to use you to get to me. No way in hell will I allow my business to hurt you in any way…I'd die before I allow that to happen. That's why the guards are necessary." _he shakes his head then continues on to say_ "It's for your protection and my sanity you get what I'm sayin?"

 _Looking into his eyes, Carly could see the fear for her safety there_ "Okay…I understand."

 _Nodding, Sonny replies_ "Good…I'll assign Johnny and Frances to guard you; they'll meet you downstairs in the lobby and will drive you wherever you need to go."

"Okay"

 _Sonny continues on to say_ "They'll be discrete so don't worry and please don't ditch them for any reason okay."

"Okay…I won't. I'll stay with the guards." _Carly reassures him_

"Good" _Sonny says relieved she agreed to the guards then says_ "Now how about a kiss before you leave." _he flashes her a dimpled smile while glancing down at her lips then looks back up into her beautiful brown eyes_

 _Placing her hand onto his cheek_ "Make it a good one…" _Carly tells him as she stares into his chocolate brown eyes getting lost in them with the way he was looking at her._

 _Sonny lightly wets his bottom lip as he began to slowly inch closer and closer to her lips until finally making contact._

"Mmmm, mmm, mmmmmm…" _Sonny hums when began to deepen the kiss and Carly wraps her arms around his back._

 _His body presses her into the door and Carly moans into his mouth…she could feel the desire to have him all over again came back in full force. When Sonny began to kiss at the side of her neck, Carly leans her head to the side just a bit so he could have enough room…but then she realizes that if she doesn't get out of there she was going to be even more late to meet with Jasmine and Gia at the Grill for lunch. She was already running late as it is since Sonny convinced her to join him in the shower._

"Oooookay its time for me to go…" _Carly say with all the willpower she had inside_

 _Sonny leans back from her neck to look at her_ "No, no, no you don't have to go yet."

 _With a little giggle, Carly tries to push him back to put some distance between them_ "I do, I have to go meet Jasmine and Gia."

 _Placing his hands onto her hips keeping her close so she couldn't push him away, Sonny replies_ "More girl talk…you gonna gossip about me."

 _Smrking and shaking her head at him and his massive ego, Carly says_ "That's for me to know but just to put your mind at ease whenever I do gossip about you I have only _**big**_ and _**impressive**_ things to say." _she smiles sexily at him as she reaches behind to grab the doorknob_

 _Pretending like he's thinking about it, Sonny says_ "Big and impressive?" _he nods his head looking back at her then says_ "That sounds about right."

 _Carly laughs out_ "Shut up you are so bad…" _she places one last quick kiss to his lips and then opens the door_ "I'll see you at home later."

 _Reluctantly, Sonny drops his hands from her waist letting her go_ "Count on it…" _he tells her as she waves a little goodbye before closing the door behind her._

 _Immediately picking up the phone, Sonny calls down to the guardhouse in the garage…_ "Caroline is on her way down to the lobby…tell Johnny and Francis they are on bodyguard duty. Stay close, keep her safe and drive her anywhere she wants…they are now her personal bodyguards." _he hangs up the phone_

* **Port Charles Grill** *

"Girl where are you at we've been sitting here for twenty minutes waiting for you?" _Jasmine says into her cell phone talking to Carly who'd just called her telling her she was on her way._ "No we haven't ordered our food yet we've just been sitting here talking and drinking…well Gia's been drinking water while I've had a glass of wine. Anyways just hurry it up and get here already and I'm not gonna even ask what held you up since we all know the answer to that." _She leaves the rest unsaid_

 _When Jasmine ends the call, Gia asks_ "Has she even left the penthouse yet?"

"Yeah she's on her way over in the limo now…about five minutes away she says. We should have figured she'd be late since last night was her and Sonny's first night living together as a couple."

 _Nodding in agreement, Gia replies_ "Well how about you…since Carly is living with Sonny now will you be moving in with Jason?"

"Haven't really thought about it…Jason hasn't brought it up and besides I like to have my space. I can have my man and still have my own place. Sonny and Carly on the other hand they are two people that when they fall in love they need that closeness with each other. I on the other hand can take it or leave it. So unless Jason asks me then I won't bring it up." _Jasmine replies and then says_ "You know we've been sitting here for twenty minutes now waiting for Carly to show up and in all of that time we've been avoiding the subject of our little get together lunch here."

"Well I just thought we'd wait until we're all here before we…you know start discussing stuff."

"You mean the fact that you think you may be pregnant with my future niece or nephew…"

"Yeah…that…" _Gia says with an exhale of breath then says_ "I'm scared. What if I am…" _she leans in towards Jasmine sitting across from her and whispers_ "Pregnant…" _she sits back in her chair_ "I don't know how to be a mom…and what about your brother. Will he even want a baby?"

"I think you shouldn't stress yourself out about anything just yet because you haven't even taken the test yet so you may not have anything to worry about." _Jasmine tells her in a sympathetic tone_

"Yeah that's true…but what if I do take the test and it comes back positive."

"Then you and Angelo will talk…and I know my brother he will be there for you." _Jasmine reaches a hand across the table and puts it onto of Gia's._

 _At that moment, Carly comes quickly walking up to the table_ "Sorry, sorry, sorry; yes I know I'm late you can yell at me later." _she says that last part looking over to Jasmine. Now sitting down at the table, Carly waves the waiter over_ "I'll have a Pinot Blanc please."

"Yes ma'am" _the waiter replies then looks to Jasmine and asks_ "Would you like another Chardonnay ma'am"

 _Holding up her empty glass, Jasmine says_ "How'd you guess…" _she smirks then says_ "And keep them coming."

"Yes ma'am…" _looking over to Gia the waiter says_ "And I'll bring you back another water and if everyone is ready when I get back I'll take your order."

 _Once the waiter leaves, Carly asks_ "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much we were waiting for you to get here." _Gia tells her_

"I was just telling Gia that if she does turn out to be pregnant that Angelo will be there for her and support her in any way…" _Jasmine says bringing Carly up to speed_

"That's right I know he will; Angelo is a great man and he would never walk away from you if you are in fact…pregnant." _Carly chimes in while looking straight at Gia_

"I know you're both right…it's just the thought of being…you know…is scary for me. I mean like I was telling Jasmine I don't know how to be a mom and then what about my career. I'm just really getting started in my modeling so now my so called career will be over before it really gets started."

"Well you have options you know…have you thought about those?" _Jasmine asks_

"Options…you mean adoption or…" _Gia leaves the other "a" word unsaid_

"Yeah"

"I haven't really thought about those since my head has just been spinning with just the possibility that I might be having a baby…"

"Well I'll say one thing that maybe you can take into consideration with your decision." _Carly says and then goes on to say_ "Bobbie gave me up for adoption…she was sixteen when she found out she was pregnant with me and she was scared out of her mind. She could have easily had a…you know instead of giving me up but she didn't. She chose to have me but she couldn't keep me since she was still a kid herself. It is because of her decision that I'm even sitting here at this table with you today."

 _Gia takes in that information and it is at that moment when the waiter comes over with their drinks setting them down in front of them. Since they were now ready the waiter takes their lunch orders and then leaves them to go put it in with the chef._

"I haven't made any decisions yet because I'm still trying process the idea of it all first…"

"Well first thing is first we need to find out if there is anything to even decide…you need to take the test today." _Jasmine tells her_

"That's right…don't prolong it out just take the test and find out one way or the other…" _Carly adds in then says_ "And don't worry because you know we'll both be there with you for support."

 _Gia smiles_ "Thank you both…I seriously don't know what I'd do without your support and having someone to talk it all out with."

 _Getting a crazy idea, Jasmine says_ "I just had a thought…what if we all took a test together."

 _Gia and Carly look at her like she grew an extra head_ "What? So now you think you may be having a Jason Jr." _Carly asks_

"Bite your tongue…" _Jasmine says shaking her head no that the thought was nowhere in her head_ "I just thought that it would be fun…we all take a test and we all come out negative together and we can have a Girl's Night at my place now since you've moved out and in with your Dimpled Don." _she says the last part while looking over to Carly_ "We can have drinks and celebrate dodging the mommy bullet."

"What if I don't dodge the mommy bullet then what?" _Gia asks_

"Then we'll still have a Girl's Night and we'll talk and Carly and I will support you in any way you need us." _Jasmine replies_

 _Carly adds in with a little chuckle,_ "Yeah, and instead of drinking margaritas we'll drink virgin daiquiri's…"

 _They all share a small little laugh…_

"Okay…after we finish lunch we'll go to the drug store and pick up two more tests and we'll find out once and for all if I'm going to have a baby or not." _Gia tells them both_

 _The waiter comes back over with their lunch orders…he places each of their entrée's in front of them and then leaves the table._

"Now about you being almost thirty minutes late…" _Jasmine immediately brings up once the waiter is out of earshot and looking straight at Carly with a raised eyebrow_

 _With a laugh, Carly shakes her head_ "How did I know you weren't gonna let that go?"

"Because you know I know there's a story to be told especially since you dumped me and now have got yourself a new sexy roommate. So would I be wrong in assuming that your new roomie is the reason you kept us hanging…you and Sonny enjoy some late morning lovin?" _Jasmine asks with a little grin_

"Don't tease her because I'm sure you and Jason did as well…you just happened to make it on time since you and Jason don't live together." _Gia says with a little laugh this being her first time laughing since she woke up this morning after having tossed and turned all night thinking about the possibility of being pregnant._

"Actually since it was so late when we all left Sonny and Carly's place I did stay the night at Jason's and we did partake in some festive morning activities as well but hey at least I was able to take a step back from my sexy blue eyed lover man and get here on time for our lunch date." _Jasmine replies defending herself and then looks over to Carly and says_ "I actually woke up before Jason did so I decided to sneak out of bed and let him sleep in while I took a shower…only thing is that once I was in the shower it wasn't long before I had some company." _They all giggle playfully. Jasmine then turns the subject back onto Carly when she says_ "Enough about me…let's get back to you and Sonny. So out with it…because you know you can't deny it." _Jasmine laughs_ "How many times?"

 _Carly pretends to think about it for a moment before saying_ "Well who can keep track of how many times last night but as for this morning…twice; once on the dining room table and then again upstairs in the shower." _They all smile and laugh. Carly then says_ "Well almost a third time if I would have let him have his way before I managed to get out the door."

"Remind me to never eat at that dining room table ever again…" _Jasmine laughs out while shaking her head_

"Well then I have a feeling it won't be long before you won't be able to sit on the couch…" _Carly tells her with a laugh_

 _Gia laughs then adds in_ "So maybe Jasmine was right in suggesting we all take a test together…with the way you and Sonny and you and Jason can't keep your hands off each other I wouldn't be surprised if a Sonny or a Jason Jr. was in the works."

* **Jake's Bar – Jack's Room Upstairs** *

 _Sitting on the bed, Jack talks into his cell phone putting back on his phony French accent as he talks to Lisa…Eva's sister. He was explaining that he was dropping the case…well trying to anyway. Jack decided that since he was getting a major payday with blackmailing Sonny Corinthos that he didn't have to deal with his bitchy client anymore or any other clients anymore for that matter._

"Well you see Mademoiselle the trail went cold there is nothing else to find I'm afraid to say. I'm sorry to say that we may never know what happened to your sister."

"WHAT THE HELL GOOD ARE YOU IF YOU CAN'T DO A SIMPLE TASK AND FIND OUT WHERE MY SISTER IS?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST!" _Lisa yells into the phone as she sits on her bed in her lavish Penthouse Apartment in Paris. Jumping up from the bed she starts pacing back and forth as she continues to yell_ "OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PHONY! HOW THE FUCK HARD IS IT TO FIND ONE MISSING WOMAN?!"

 _Rubbing the top of his bald head frustratingly as he tries to keep from snapping back and telling her off, Jack continues to say_ "I am the best which is why you hired me but even the best knows when to stop looking for answers that can't be found. I'm sorry I wasn't successful in locating your sister but I don't want to continue to give you false hope in me finding her when I cannot. I did at one point have a lead but it didn't pan out. It seems as though your sister Eva has just vanished without a trace…I'm sorry to say she may never be found unless she wants to that is."

 _Jack spun up a quick pack of lies to tell Lisa so he could get her off his back and he could concentrate on blackmailing Sonny Corinthos. Working for Lisa was chump change compared to the payoff he was going to receive when he'd have Sonny wire his ten million dollars to his Swiss bank account. He had to play this blackmail plan of his very carefully…after all this was a deadly mobster he was dealing with._

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME! YOU KNOW SOMETHING DON'T YOU! TELL ME YOU BASTARD! WHERE IS EVA HIDING? DID YOU FIND HER AND SHE TOLD YOU TO LIE TO ME?! IS THAT IT?! WELL YOU GO BACK AND TELL THAT UNGREATFUL BITCH I SAID TO GET HER ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I WILL NOT TOLERATE HER DISOBEDIANCE AND LACK OF RESPECT! I AM HER MANAGER AND SHE IS COSTING ME A SHIT LOAD OF MONEY WITH HER SUDDEN NEED TO BAIL ON ME WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A HEADS UP!"

 _Getting fed up with her yelling and realizing that he didn't have to take her crap anymore, Jack decides to drop the phony accent and say what he's been wanting to say since the first time he met the heartless harpy when she first hired him._

"You want to know where your sister is lady; I'll tell you! SHE'S PROBABLY HIDING FROM YOU!" _Jack yells into the phone then goes on to rant out_ "You don't care about your sister! All she is to you is a meal ticket! You're nothing but a SELFISH, STUCK UP, PAIN IN THE ASS HARPY! Wherever Eva is I'm sure it's more peaceful than being anywhere around YOU!"

 _Pulling back the phone from her ear, Lisa looks at it shocked that he would speak to her in such a way…_ "Why I have NEVER…"

 _Cutting her off before she could finish, Jack tells her_ "Lady you never will! Hey you know what I pity the man that makes the mistake thinking you'd be a good lay! His dick would break off and run away out of fear of having to poke your _**uptight rich bitch ass**_!"

 _And with that said, Jack ends the call then throws his cell phone down onto the bed…_

* **The PCPD – Mac Scorpio's Office** *

 _Not a second after Lisa's unsettling end to her conversation with Jack did she call her next victim, Mac Scorpio. That bastard Jack yelled at her like she was nothing well she'd make sure to rip in to this commissioner Scorpio and dare him to speak to her in the way that no good private investigator just did. Someone was going to give her some answers!_

 _Sitting at his desk with the phone to his ear while his free hand rubbed the side of his head hoping to sooth the headache that was starting to come, Mac listens to the rants from Lisa Heart. He hadn't heard from her in a while and Mac suspected that it had to do with the short balding private investigator he and Taggert saw the other night at Jake's. Mac thought that since Lisa had her own investigator here in Port Charles to nag then he wouldn't have to deal with her daily calls to the station again._

 _After listening to her ranting and raving Mac found out that her investigator suddenly quit on her which was why she was back to calling him again. He began to wonder why her investigator would all of a sudden just up and quit like that…maybe Lisa was on to something and Jack did find out something but for some reason wouldn't tell her. Maybe Taggert was right…maybe Sonny and Jason are involved in Eva's disappearance and that is what that Jack guy found out. Maybe he's afraid to go up against Sonny and Jason and just decided to drop his investigation because of it._

"Ma'am I assure you…" _Mac tries to get a word in through her rants_ "I assure you that neither I nor the detective I have on this case have given up. We will find out what happened to your sister. I – I will call you back as soon as I have any information to share with you. Thank you and have a nice day." _he quickly says rushing her off the phone then hangs up_

 _Standing up from his desk, Mac walks out of his office and out to Taggert's desk where he sat doing paperwork._

"Have you had any more leads in the missing woman case were you like Corinthos and Morgan as suspects?" _Mac asks while walking up to Taggert_

 _Looking up, Taggert sees Mac standing there…he exhales a sigh before answering_ "No not a one…nobody ever said Sonny wasn't smart. If Sonny is involved in Eva Heart's sudden disappearance he sure did cover his tracks well. There is no doubt in my mind that the punk my sister is dating is up to his eyeballs in this and he went to his new buddies Sonny and Jason to help him cover it up."

"Well we may find out one way or the other right now because I think I just may have come up with a lead." _Mac replies_

 _Immediately standing up from his desk chair, Taggert gets excited as he stares Mac straight in the eyes and asks_ "What kind of lead?"

"First things first do you remember that private investigator guy we saw at Jake's the other day? He's the guy working independently for our missing woman's sister…Lisa Heart." _Mac asks trying to get him to remember_

 _Taggert starts to think back trying to remember…_

* **Flashback** *

"Gentlemen why don't we come over here and sit down and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

 _They all sit down at the table Mac and Taggart recently left…  
_  
"Okay we're sitting…now tells us what you know." _Taggart says_

"I know her name is Eva Heart and she's been missing for almost two months now. She's a fashion model from Paris and her sister Lisa reported her missing. I also know that she stayed at the Port Charles Hotel but hasn't been seen since she checked out. Oh and uh she rented a car that has yet to be returned to the rental company."

"How do you know all this? Who are you anyway?" _Taggart suspiciously asks_

I'm a private investigator; Eva's older sister Lisa hired me to come here and see what I could find out that you cops couldn't."

 _Mac and Taggart look at each other and then back at the man sitting with them_ "So what's your name?" _Mac asks_

"Jack Dawson, but Miss Heart knows me as Jacques DuPont" _Jack says the last part in his phony French accent…_

"So you're a phony" _Taggart points out_

"Hey I'm good at what I do." _Jack defends himself then adds_ "I just find it more profitable to be Jacques DuPont than Jack Dawson. You see Jack Dawson was a practically out of work private dick stuck in a hole in the wall office in the Bronx whereas Jacques is the complete opposite."

"Yeah whatever, I don't care what you call yourself just don't interfere in my investigation." _Taggart tells him point blank_ "Now seeing as though you're such a model citizen I take it that you've told us everything; if not then I'll have no choice than to book you for obstruction of justice."

"I told you everything I know already, there's no need for threats." _Jack lies while looking Taggart straight in the eyes_ "Actually I don't think there's much of a case here; Eva is probably just laying low for a while to avoid her bitchy sister Lisa. Believe me if you ever met the woman you'd hide out just to get away from her too."

 _Mac groans as he remembers the few conversations he's had with Lisa over the phone…he couldn't argue with the fact that she was indeed a pain in the ass bitch. She's called his office numerous times demanding updates on her sister's case and every time he was always left with a throbbing headache._

"Well I can't dispute that…although I've only had phone conversations with her I can testify to her…attitude."

"Quick question…" _Taggart says and then asks_ "If you're so good why are you so quick to think there's no case. You yourself said that Eva rented a car and that it was never returned to the rental company; now why wouldn't she return the car unless something happened to her?"

"Who knows? There could be a number of reasons…"

"You plan on tracking down that number of reasons?" _Taggart asks then adds_ "I mean you said so yourself you're good at what you do. It'd think someone that's so good wouldn't be so quick to throw in the towel."

 _Jack forces a smile as he looks back and forth between Mac and Taggart_ "How's about you stick to your investigation and I stick with mine." _he stands up from his chair_ "Good day gentlemen."

 _And with that, Jack leaves Mac and Taggart sitting at the table as he walks up the stairs to his room._

"I don't trust him" _Taggart tells Mac as they watch Jack walk away from the table  
_  
"He's the least of our worries." _Mac replies as he and Taggart stand up and start walking towards the exit_ "And hey I haven't heard from Lisa in a while so maybe he's good for something at least" _he chuckles then adds_ "And that's keeping her from driving me insane with her daily phone calls. As long as Mr. Dawson doesn't interfere in the investigation then forget about him….right now you just focus on this case and keep me posted with anything new you get."

"Yes sir" _Taggart replies as they leave out the bar_

* **End Flashback** *

"Yeah I remember the guy…" _Taggert replies and then says_ "I didn't trust him but then you said as long as he didn't interfere in the investigation not to worry about him."

"Yeah well it seems as though you may have been right not to trust him…I just got off the phone with Lisa. She called ranting and raving practically biting my head off for us to do our jobs and find her sister. She was on a rampage because her investigator up and quit on her. She said he told her the trail went cold and Eva may never be found…but she got the impression that he knew more than what he was telling her. She's thinking that he found her sister and she's paying him off to keep quiet." _Mac explains_

"So you think Eva is alive?" _Taggert asks_

"I don't know I guess it's a possibility but one thing is for sure…Jack Dawson knows more than what he's saying."

"Well what do you say we go pay our good Mr. Dawson a visit?" _Taggert replies while inwardly hoping that this would lead them down the path to arresting his sister's boyfriend and of course Sonny and Jason._

"I say let's go…"

* **Jake's Bar – Jack's Room Upstairs** *

 _Jack was just finishing up packing his things in his suitcase; he decided that it would be best for him to find another place to stay until he made the exchange of his blackmail money from Sonny for the tape of incriminating evidence. He had no doubt that Sonny would have his people out searching for him and probably by now they were checking the security tapes in the lobby of the Harbor View Towers. He needed to lie low somewhere safe and out of town until he made the deal._

 _Looking over to the closed closet door a small smile comes to the corner of his mouth because inside taped to the wall was another manila envelope; inside the envelop was another letter and a untraceable cell phone so that he could call and get in touch with Sonny with further instructions on how he wanted his ten million dollars delivered. Jack knew that it would only be a matter of time before Sonny's goons found out where he was staying which was why he was getting the hell out of dodge while he still could while leaving behind the cell phone so he could contact Sonny without having to meet up with him face to face._

 _Picking up his suitcase from the bed, Jack makes a quick look around just to make sure he has everything; once he was satisfied he walks to the door and opens it only to be surprised by the two men that were standing there about to knock. It was those two dumb cops that couldn't find their way out of a paper bag he saw the other night downstairs in the bar._

"Going somewhere?" _Taggert asks as he pushes his way past Jack and walks inside the room_

 _Mac walks in behind Taggert then looks back over to Jack_ "Looks that way to me." _he gestures a hand towards the suitcase in his hand then says_ "Otherwise why would you have your suitcase while on your way out the door."

 _Taggert is now snooping around the room seeing if he can find clues he may have forgotten in his rush to leave so suddenly. Jack didn't like the fact that the tall bald cop was searching the room, not that he would find anything, but he still didn't like it…_

"Hey, hey what do you think you're doing? You have no right to search my room!" _Jack snaps out as he glares at Taggert…he didn't want the dumb cop to find the manila envelop he had taped to the wall inside the closet._

 _Both Mac and Taggert look over at him with interest…why is he so nervous unless he had something to hide._

"Well you're leaving aren't you…so it's not your room anymore and that means I can look wherever I want."

"I haven't left it yet so if you don't mind I'd like you to go." _Jack replies back_

 _Wanting to get to the point of their visit, Mac comes out and says_ "So I heard from your client Lisa Heart…excuse me I meant to say your ex client. She says you dropped the case; care to tell us why?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I just don't think this case will ever be solved. All of my leads have gone cold and for that matter we don't know that Eva is actually missing or not. Hey she could have just felt like up and leaving one day just to get away from that bitch of a older sister! Like I said if you ever met the woman believe me you'd runaway too…"

 _Still not buying his story, Taggert suggests_ "Well since your leads have gone cold why don't you give them to us and we'll check them out…who knows maybe we'll have better luck at picking the trail back up."

"No I don't think I will…you see I don't like to share never have and never will. You're the cops of this nice fine town so why don't you do your jobs and find your own leads and track those down!"

"Are you refusing to cooperate with us? How about we continue this conversation downtown at the station?" _Mac asks_

"How about you show me your warrant first?" _Jack tells him and when both Mac and Taggert don't reply back he goes on to say_ "Yeah that's what I thought…look fellas I can't say it's been good talking with you because it hasn't so if you don't mind there's the door." _He points towards the open door for them to leave_

"After you…" _Taggert replies then says_ "Aren't you leaving too since you were obviously on your way out when we showed up."

 _Laughing, Jack says_ "Why so you can follow me? I'm not stupid here guys I didn't just fall of the turnip truck I know what you cops are up to. You think you'll follow me and then maybe I'll lead you to whatever it is you think I'm hiding. Well I have news for you two I have nothing to hide."

"Then why don't you go…why are you so nervous if we were to follow you although I'm not saying that's what we would do but if we did I don't see why an innocent man would be so nervous."

"Who says I'm nervous? Maybe I just don't like you two have you ever thought about that…but hey you're right we can all leave out together." _Jack tells them as he steps outside the door and waits for them to come out as well._

 _When Mac and Taggert walk out of the room, Jack closes the door and they began to walk down the hallway to the stairs. He figured if they did follow him that he'd just ditch them…he was an expert at ditching a tail._

"How about we give you a ride to the airport? I mean if that is where you're going since you're all packed up."

"Sure why not it will save me cab fare…" _Jack replies with a phony smile as he inwardly tells himself that the airport was as good a place to ditch the dumb cops…_

* **Corinthos – Morgan Coffee Warehouse – Sonny's Office** *

 _Sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork, Sonny tries to keep himself busy as he waits for Jason to come inside with any kind of information they could use in order to find the prick that was blackmailing him. After leaving the penthouse after Carly left, Sonny went back to focusing on the new problem they had which was this blackmailer._

 _When Sonny made it to the warehouse he was in a bad mood in the worse way…even though the morning he spent with his Caroline was amazing once he started to focus again on being blackmailed and reading the letter over and over again his mood went from pleasantly happy to mad and then finally pissed the hell off! Just who the hell was this so called Walter Davidson guy that thought he could blackmail Sonny Corinthos and get away with it. Like he was gonna hand him over ten million dollars just like that…the guy must be really sick in the head to think that was gonna happen._

 _As soon as he sat at his desk, Sonny started making calls and barking out orders; one of those calls of course was to Benny putting a fire underneath him to get with Stan once he has the picture of the blackmailer from the security tapes and send out as many guards it took to track the bastard down. Now Sonny was trying to busy himself until Benny contacted him or Jason showed up which was why he was looking over some coffee warehouse paperwork. It wasn't working though because Sonny found himself needing a drink once he catches a glimpse of the blackmailer's letter he had sitting on his desk._

 _Standing up from his chair, Sonny walks over to the little mini bar in his office and pours himself a stiff drink…he walks over to the window and looks out at the view while drinking down the liquor in the glass. It was at that exact moment when the door opens and Jason comes walking inside…_

"Good you're here…" _Jason says as he comes walking inside holding a light blue folder in his hand_

 _Placing down his glass onto the desk, Sonny walks over to Jason as he asks_ "What'd you find out?"

"We were able to get a partial print from the fake driver's license…"

"So we know who Walter really is?"

"Jack Dawson…" _Jason tells him and then opens up the folder and pulls out the photo from the security tapes Stan was able to get. He hands the photo over to Sonny along with the fake license_ "Benny also came through with the background check once we found out his real name."

 _Looking at the picture in his hand, Sonny walks back over to his desk and sits in his chair as Jason takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk._

"This is the rat bastard that thinks he has the balls to blackmail me?" _Sonny snaps out as he looks across the desk at Jason. When Jason doesn't reply, Sonny goes on to say_ "I want Walter, or Jack or whatever the hell he's calling himself found! I want it done yesterday you get what I'm saying Jason; and when you find him before you put a bullet between his eyes I want you to bring him to me!"

"Benny already has guys out looking for him…" _Jason simply replies_

 _Sonny asks_ "What did Benny find out in the background check?"

"Jack Davidson was born and raised in New York. He use to own a small private detective agency but looks like it wasn't making much money. The clients he had weren't rich by any means and he barely had money to pay his staff. He fired his staff I guess he thought that it would be better to work alone so he wouldn't have to pay anyone and he could keep all the profits what little he did make; but then that didn't last long either. He up and closed his detective agency in the Bronx about five years ago…after that he cashed out his life savings then moved to Paris, France where he opened up a more upscale Private Investigative Agency where he only took wealthy clients that could afford his fees. In his new Agency he goes by the name of Jacques DuPont and you won't even believe who his latest client is."

"Okay I'll bite…who is it?" _Sonny asks curiously_

"None other than Lisa Heart…Eva Heart's older sister." _Jason informs him_

 _Shaking his head, Sonny says with a little chuckle_ "So you mean to tell me the private investigator Eva's sister hired is the son of a bitch who thinks he can get away with blackmailing me?!"

"Looks like it…"

"Do you think Lisa is in on this blackmailing scheme?"

 _Shaking his head no, Jason replies_ "My guess is once Jack made the tape recording he figured he could get more money by way of blackmailing you than he could get from having Lisa as a client. It wouldn't surprise me if he dropped the case so he could focus on his blackmail scheme. Probably figures he'll blackmail you then disappear and be set financially for the rest of his life."

 _With a deadly look in his eyes, Sonny says_ "Well he figured wrong Jason…dead wrong."

* **Port Charles Airport** *

"DAMN IT!" _Taggert curses as he and Mac come running outside the airport. Out of breath, Taggert yells out as he kicks a small rock on the ground_ "We lost him!"

"Who'd of thought he could run that fast?!" _Mac says while trying to catch his breath_

"Yeah well we should have figured he was playing us when he pulled the old I gotta take a leak bit…but how he managed to slip out the bathroom without us noticing I'll never know!" _Taggert snaps out_

"Nobody said he was stupid…" _Mac replies then says_ "This only proves he knows more than what he's saying."

"You got that right…"

"I say we go back to Jake's and finish searching his room…I got the feeling he wanted us out of there which was why he kept giving us attitude and insisting we leave once he saw you looking around the place."

 _Nodding, Taggert says_ "Let's go see what it is he didn't want me to find."

* **The Cosmopolitan Hotel – Jasmine and Angelo's Penthouse Suite** *

 _After finishing their lunch at the Port Charles Grill, Gia, Jasmine and Carly make a quick stop at the drug store and pick up two extra pregnancy tests so that they could each take one together. Since Carly had two shadow's following her they all agreed that she would stay inside the limo with Gia while Jasmine went inside to buy the extra tests; they didn't want to take the chance that Johnny and Francis would see exactly what they were buying._

 _Now they are all sitting upstairs on the bed in Carly's old room while the three pregnancy tests sit inside the bathroom as they wait the allotted time for the results._

 _Gia hops up from the bed and starts pacing back and forth…_ "This waiting is absolute torture...UGH!" _she runs a hand through her hair_

 _Jasmine and Carly watch as she paces back and forth until Carly finally says_ "Girl you're making me dizzy…come sit back down here with us it shouldn't be much longer now."

 _Looking at her watch, Jasmine immediately cuts in saying_ "It's time…we can go check now."

 _Gia inhales a shaky breath and then exhales before she says_ "Okay…it's now or never. I'll go first."

 _Jasmine and Carly watch as Gia walks inside the bathroom and then walks out with the skinny pregnancy stick in her hand._

"Okay here goes nothing…" _Gia says standing in front of supporting friends as they still sat on the bed looking at her._

 _Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Gia opens them again then looks down at the test in her hands and finally finds out her results…_

"Well…" _Jasmine says curious of the results_

"What does it say?" _Carly asks since her curiosity was getting to her too_

 _Looking up at them, Gia smiles and says_ "Negative! I'm not pregnant!" _she jumps up and down_

"WHOOOHOOOO!" _Both Carly and Jasmine shout out while jumping off of the bed and they both wrap their arms around Gia in a supportive sisterly hug…_

 _Once they finally released each other from their hug, Gia places a hand to her rapidly beating heart and says_ "Oh my God that was a close one…I really thought it was going to be positive there for a minute."

"Well it's not so you don't have to worry anymore…" _Carly tells her_

"I can't thank you two enough for supporting me" _Gia replies as tears started to cloud her eyes_

"Hey that's what friends are for right…" _Jasmine says placing a hand on Gia's shoulder giving it a rub._

 _Nodding, Gia says_ "Right…and now it's my turn to be supportive while you two go check your results."

"Girl please ain't no babies baking in this oven." _Jasmine laughs_ "But I can't say the same for Carly over there."

 _Carly swats Jasmine's arm as she says_ "Shut up…" _she laughs then says_ "And you don't know you may have a little Jason growing in there so never say never."

"Yeah well I'm more interested in your results…" _Jasmine laughs_

"Well why don't we end the speculation and you two go in there and find out already" _Gia tells them both while place a hand on both of their backs and gives them a little shove towards the bathroom._

 _Watching them walk inside the bathroom, Gia plops down on the bed with a playful bounce. Both Jasmine and Carly come walking out of the bathroom both holding their test in their hand…_

 _Gia impatiently asks_ "Well are you two gonna be baby momma's or not?"

 _Jasmine is the first to speak as she turns around her test and holds it in front of Carly's and then Gia's faces revealing the minus sign as she says_ "It's negative! Negative, negative, negative HA!"

 _Gia jumps up from the bed and takes Jasmine in a big bear hug; they start jumping around in a circle celebrating. Releasing each other from their hug, Gia and Jasmine look over at Carly who was just standing there…_

"Okay chica you're next…what does it say?" _Jasmine asks with a big smile of excitement after proving she wasn't going to be a baby momma_

"What does it say…" _Carly repeats her question then exhales a breath before she turns the test around for them to see the results_ "It's positive…I'm pregnant" _a small crooked smile formed at the corner of her mouth then quickly disappears as she says_ "I'm gonna have a baby…Sonny's gonna be a daddy."

 _Both Gia and Jasmine's jaw's drop open in shock…_

 _Jasmine grabs the pregnancy test out of Carly's hand so she could look at the results up close…it was true. The word pregnant was in the little window of the test; her best friend was going to have a baby._

 _Knowing how she felt when she thought she was pregnant, Gia just walks over to Carly and embraces her in a supportive hug…_ "It's going to be okay…just like you told me Sonny is a good guy. He loves you…he'll be there for you and the baby."

 _Carly returns Gia's hug and then Jasmine immediately takes her in a hug too not a second after Gia released her from her arms._

 _Giving her back a rub, Jasmine takes a step back releasing Carly and looks her straight in the eyes as she says_ "What are we thinking? Are we happy…scared…sad…what?"

"I don't know…" _Carly says shaking her head as her body went numb for a minute. She then makes herself snap out of it as she snatches the test back from Jasmine_ "What if I did it wrong? These things are never a hundred percent right so what if I got a defected one."

 _Jasmine and Gia pass looks at each other when they see that Carly was starting to flip out…_

"Okay…you're right sometimes the test can be wrong so why don't you go to the hospital and have an official test done." _Gia suggests_

 _Nodding in agreement, Jasmine says_ "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Why don't we go down to the hospital right now and see if we can get a doctor to see you?"

 _Shaking her head no, Carly tells them both_ "No I can't go to GH that's where Bobbie works. I don't want anyone to know not even Sonny until I know for sure."

"Okay we don't have to go to GH if you don't want…we can always go to Mercy Hospital." _Gia makes another suggestion_

 _To that Carly replies_ "Yeah okay…I'll go there but only after you two go back to the drug store and buy up every freakin pregnancy test you can find!"

 _Carly quickly walks over to the bedroom door, yanks it open then gestures her free hand telling them to get going…_

 _Jasmine looks at Carly with a raised eyebrow_ "You want us to what?"

"Did I stutter? You heard me! Now get outta here and go get me those tests!"

 _Exhaling a sigh, Gia asks_ "Well what are you gonna do while we're gone? Maybe one of us should stay here with you?"

"No I'll be fine just go. I'm just gonna go downstairs and get a couple bottle waters and start drinking so I'll be ready for when you two get back. Now go…hurry up!"

 _Carly pushes them out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the front door. Once they were gone, Carly heads straight to the kitchen and to the refrigerator._

* **Carly and Jasmine's Boutique** *

 _Angelo walks around the grounds giving out orders to the workers per Jasmine and Carly's request; he's been helping out a lot with the renovations of the boutique. Jasmine had called him earlier this morning and asked if he would go over and oversee things for her and Carly today and he agreed. Angelo didn't mind helping out and besides he knew the whole set up of their other stores so he was like a walking talking blueprint._

 _After he and Gia left Sonny and Carly's last night she asked if he would take her home…she gave him an excuse of being tired but Angelo wondered if it was something else that made her rather go home alone than stay the night with him. Was her brother starting to get to her? Would she dump him to please her brother? Just the thought of that happening made his stomach all tied up in knots._

 _As Angelo continued ordering everyone around he was unaware that someone was indeed standing behind him watching his every move…_

"Do Caroline and Jasmine know you're here taking full run of the place while they're not around?"

 _Startled by the sudden voice behind him, Angelo jumps a little then turns around only to see Sonny standing there…_

"Sonny…I didn't know you were there you scared me." _Angelo replies then says_ "And to answer your question yes they know I'm here…in fact Jasmine called me this morning and asked if I would come over and oversee everything for them here today."

"Oh so you don't expect to see Caroline coming by?" _Sonny says disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to surprise Carly with a visit_

"I'd doubt it…besides aren't Carly and Jasmine having lunch today with Gia?"

"Yeah they are I just thought that after lunch they would have came back here you know…"

 _After his talk with Jason back at his office, Sonny sent Jason out to join the search in finding Jack Dawson. Deciding that he needed to cool off, Sonny thought that he'd pay Carly a surprise visit…just seeing her beautiful face would make his day better in an instant._

"Sorry but Carly's not here…in fact I haven't talked to her at all today…for that matter I haven't seen or talked with Gia either." _Angelo mumbles that last part about Gia as he turns back around and barks out some orders to a worker_ "No, no, no you're doing it all wrong!"

 _Sonny watches with interest as Angelo starts yelling while stomps his way over to some workers as he pulls out a blueprint for the boutique and shows the workers what they are doing wrong. It seemed like to Sonny that he wasn't the only one in a mood today; he knew what his bad mood was about but he was clueless as to what was bugging Angelo. Was he back to stressing over their secret they swore each other to never speak of again?_

 _Once he finished making sure the workers were back on the right track, Angelo turns around and sees that Sonny was still standing there and he was just staring at him._

 _Walking back over to where Sonny stood, Angelo says_ "You're still here? I thought you'd be gone looking for wherever Carly is by now."

"Yeah, yeah normally I would have left but then I started watching you throw your weight around with the workers here…"

 _Cutting him off, Angelo snaps_ "What…are you the only one who can issue out orders here in this town?"

 _Flashing a quick grin that disappears just as quickly as it appeared, Sonny stares straight at Angelo as he says_ "Yeah and don't you forget it." _seeing Angelo shake his head at him, Sonny goes on to say_ "What's your problem anyway? You trying to call our truce off again; if so just say the word so I can know."

 _Exhaling a breath, Angelo apologizes_ "No I'm not trying to call off our truce…I'm sorry I just have some things on my mind." _Lowering his voice some, Angelo says so only he and Sonny could hear_ "And before you ask no it has nothing to do with the thing that's never to be discussed." _Rubbing his hand at the back of his neck, Angelo then says_ "It's about Gia…"

"What about her?"

"I don't know…last night when we left your place she asked if I would take her back home to her place. She gave me some excuse about being tired but I could tell that wasn't it…something else was wrong but she wasn't saying. So I decided not to push it you know…and when I got back to my place I tried calling her just to make sure she was okay but she didn't answer the phone. I even tried to call her this morning and she hasn't answered or called me back. I'm beginning to wonder if she may be having second thoughts about going against her brother for me…I mean after all he is her family you know."

"You're thinking Gia's gonna dump you…choose her brother over you. Kind of like you wanted your sister Jasmine to choose you over Jason in the beginning."

 _Shooting him a frustrated look not liking him bringing that up since they have all made peace with each other…_ "Yeah something like that."

 _Placing a hand on Angelo's shoulder, Sonny says_ "Looks like the tables have turned huh…how do you like the irony in that?" _he chuckles then says_ "But hey Gia doesn't strike me as the kind of woman that rolls over and gives in to anyone let alone Taggert. Besides she stood up to Taggert for you…she said so herself yesterday. Gia's a fighter and something tells me once she has her mind set there's nothing that's gonna change it. I'd say Taggert is in for one hell of a fight if he doesn't back off when it comes to who she dates or anything else he disagrees on for that matter. So I wouldn't worry about Gia dumping you…"

 _Taking in what Sonny just said, Angelo nods then says_ "Thanks man…you're right. I don't know what I was thinking; Gia would never let her brother come between us. Now I just have to figure out the real reason she wanted me to drop her off at home last night instead of staying with me."

"And hey look at it this way…Gia is a very up front and to the point woman. If she ever were to dump you at least you know she wouldn't do it over your answering machine." _Sonny laughs_

 _With a sarcastic look and fake laugh, Angelo replies_ "Ha, ha you're not funny…"

 _Sonny's cell phone starts ringing and he quickly reaches into the breast pocket of his suit jacket to pull it out; looking at the caller ID he sees its Jason calling. This could be important he tells himself since after their talk at his office Jason went out to join the search in finding Jack…_

"What'd you find out?" _Sonny asks_

"I found out where our friend has been staying but it looks like he's not staying there anymore. I'm gonna go up and check out the room and I'll meet you back at the penthouse in about twenty minutes.

"Good work I'll see you in twenty…" _Sonny replies then ends the call. Looking over to Angelo who was still standing there obviously listening to his end of the conversation, Sonny tells him_ "Uh…if Caroline does happen to stop by tell her I came by to surprise her but I'll just catch up with her later."

 _Nodding okay, Angelo then asks_ "Who was that on the phone? Was it Jason?"

"You know you ask a lot of questions about stuff that's none of your business…let's not make that a habit okay picture boy." _Sonny says flashing him a quick smile then turns to leave out of the boutique_

 _Not wanting Sonny to get the last word, Angelo calls out_ "Hey Sonny…" _when Sonny turns back around, Angelo goes on to say_ "You know since you were so gracious in giving me advice about Gia I thought we could talk some about Carly…well Caroline as you like to call her."

"What about Caroline?"

"Well we're friends now right…" _Angelo asks and when Sonny does a slight little nod he goes on to say_ "Good…well Carly and I have been friends for a lot longer and we've come to look out for each other. She's become like a sister to me and as you know I can be protective of her."

"Yeah I've noticed…" _Sonny replies with a slight frown_

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is what are your intentions towards Carly?"

"What are you talking about what are my intentions?" _Sonny practically snaps back_

"Your intentions…do you plan to marry her? I mean you've asked her to move in with you and she finally accepted."

"Has Carly mentioned she wanted me to propose to her?"

"No…" _Angelo shakes his head_ "She hasn't and for that matter I don't think she's even thought that far ahead."

"Then why are you?" _Sonny asks with a chuckle_

"Like I said I'm looking out for her…you say you love her and I believe you even though you two had a rough start when she came up with her plan of using me to make you jealous. Anyways that's over now…you and Carly are together now…in love…living together. My thing is if two people are in love the way you two seem to be then why not propose to her; or are you one of those guys who like to string their woman along for years and years of living together and never get married."

"I love Caroline and yes one day I do intend to marry her but don't you think it's a little too soon for that? We just moved in together…for goodness sakes it was like pulling teeth just to get her to agree to move in with me in the first place. I don't want to scare her again…"

"Hey it's up to you I'm just giving you something to think about…all I know is I know Carly loves you. She fell in love with you despite your past together and despite her head telling her not to. When we were all together in New York and you two had that fight and you walked out and the women kicked us all out because they got sucked into Carly miserable mood…remember that…" _Angelo asks with a little laugh and Sonny listens with a small crooked smile_ "It wasn't even a full twenty four hours and you two were back sucking face…you two stay glued together on your plane on the way back here."

"So what you're saying is you want me to propose…you're giving me your approval."

"Yeah okay…I guess I am. You have my approval; but just know this…if you hurt her I'll be your worst nightmare."

 _And with that said, Angelo turns around and walks off shouting out orders to the workers throughout the building…with a hint of a grin Sonny just stands there for a moment while shaking his head at Angelo then turns and leaves so he could meet up with Jason._

* **Jake's Bar** *

 _After talking to the bartender downstairs at the bar and slipping him a Benjamin Franklin, Jason was able to find out that Jack Dawson did occupy a room upstairs but he left earlier that day. Jason slips the bartender an extra hundred and lets him know not to tell anyone he was asking for information or that he was even there. Of course the bartender took the money and agreed to keep his mouth shut…although he would have anyway without the extra money because there was no way he wanted to be on Jason Morgan's bad side._

 _Now upstairs in Jack's room, Jason searches the room from top to bottom. When he finally looks over to the closet, the last place he hadn't checked, Jason walks over and yanks the door open._

"Here we go…" _Jason says aloud to himself as he sees the manila envelope tapped to the back of the closet wall._

 _Snatching the envelope off the wall, Jason opens the envelope and sees there is another letter inside and what looks like a cell phone inside. Closing the envelope back up, Jason shuts the closet door and makes his exit out of the room._

 _Once Jason drives off on his motorcycle and heads back to the penthouse to meet with Sonny, it was about five minutes later when Taggert and Mac pull up in Jake's parking lot. They immediately go inside and head back upstairs to Jack's room so they could do some searching of their own…but of course they found nothing._

* **The Cosmopolitan Hotel – Jasmine and Angelo's Penthouse Suite** *

 _Jasmine and Gia come walking back inside the penthouse and quickly close the door behind them leaving the bodyguards out in the hallway. Carly jumps up from the couch as she drinks down the last of the bottle water in her hand…this was her third bottle that she'd finished off and boy was she ever ready to take those tests._

"Did you get the tests?" _Carly asks_

 _Jasmine holds up a big brown bag with six different pregnancy tests inside_ "They're all here…I got six different ones so we can make sure the results aren't defected."

 _Practically running over to Jasmine, Carly snatches the bag_ "Thanks" _she immediately runs up the stairs back to her old room and inside the bathroom where she slams the door shut behind her._

 _Jasmine and Gia follow behind her and when they reach the room Carly is already inside with the door shut…_

 _Exhaling a breath, Gia says_ "I know she's probably in there freaking out…I know I was and I was only taking one test she's in there taking six."

"I know she's in there freaking out and if she is pregnant then we'll be there for her…" _Jasmine replies_

"Of course no doubt about that…she's gonna need some time to process it all like I did when I thought I could be pregnant. We'll be there for her no matter what she decides to do…" _Gia says as she looks sympathetically over at the closed bathroom door._

"I have no doubt in my mind she'll keep her baby…especially since she was given up for adoption when she was a baby herself. I know Carly and she would never do to her own child what was done to her…especially since she has the means to keep and take care of her baby."

"Well what about the other option…"

 _Shaking her head no, Jasmine tells her_ "Just like Carly told you earlier…Bobbie also had that option but she chose not to do it. Carly wouldn't do it either…no if Carly is pregnant I have no doubt she's going to keep her baby. She and Sonny are not only gonna to be new roommates but also new parents."

 _A little while later, Carly comes walking out of the bathroom_ "Five minutes…time it." _she says looking straight at Jasmine._

 _Jasmine looks down at her watch_ "Got it…"

 _Gia walks over to Carly and places a hand on her back as she guides her back over to the bed so she could sit down as they await the results of the pregnancy tests…_

"Come sit down…take a deep breath and try to calm down okay" _Gia tells her_

 _Carly nods and sits as she takes a deep breath and exhales_ "This is actually happening isn't it?"

"We don't know that for sure…" _Jasmine says_

 _Gia adds in_ "Yeah we have six tests to wait for before we know anything."

 _With a slight chuckle, Carly looks at both Jasmine and Gia as she says_ "Truth be told it is a real possibility…Sonny and I weren't exactly careful with protection. I reasoned that since I'm on the pill that it would take care of that possibility but hey looks like I was wrong." _Closing her eyes, Carly asks_ "What if I am pregnant? What is Sonny going to say? Will he even want a baby?" _Opening her eyes she goes on to say_ "We just moved in together of course he's not going to want a baby right now…"

"Hey this wasn't planned okay and besides…Sonny loves you and I have no doubt that if you are pregnant that he will love this baby inside of you with all of his heart just because it's a part of you." _Jasmine tells her_

 _A few tears began to trickle down her cheeks as Carly replies_ "You think so" _she sniffs as she wipes away the tears_

 _Nodding_ "I know so…" _Jasmine tells her_

 _Gia goes over to grab a tissue from the tissue box on the dresser then hands it to Carly to use…_

 _Taking the tissue, Carly pats her tears away_ "Thanks"

"No problem" _Gia replies_

 _Looking down at her flat stomach, Carly places a hand there as she says_ "Hey you…are you in there…" _she smirks with a little smile shaking her head then says_ "You probably are since your daddy and I weren't exactly thinking of the consequences when we were…well you'll find out about stuff like that when your older…much, much older."

 _Jasmine and Gia smile looking at each other as Carly spoke to the baby she didn't even know was there or not yet; they look back at her as she continues on to speak to the baby…_

"I want you to know that if you're in there…I love you. Mommy loves you okay."

"So I see you've made your decision…well that is if the results come back positive." _Gia says_

 _Looking up at her, Carly replies_ "There was never really a decision to make…if the results reveal I'm gonna have a baby then that's what will happen. I could never give away my child especially being a child of adoption myself…and I could never get rid of my child either since Bobbie could have done the same when she found out she was pregnant with me. She decided to give me life…how can I not do the same for my child."

 _Looking at her watch, Jasmine says_ "One minute to go…"

 _Standing up from the bed, Carly starts to pace back and forth just like Gia did earlier when she thought she was pregnant and awaiting her test results. Jasmine keeps watching her watch until the full minute is over…_

"Okay it's time…you can go check now."

 _Nodding, Carly says_ "It's time…" _she starts to walk towards the bathroom door then stops and turns around as she says_ "Can you two come with me?"

 _Without hesitation, Gia and Jasmine get up from the bed and they all walk inside the bathroom. They look at the line of pregnancy tests lined up across the countertop…_

 _Picking up the box of the first test in the line, Carly says_ "Okay this one says a plus sign for positive and a minus for negative." _Putting the box down she picks up the skinny pregnancy test stick and reads the results_ "It's positive" _she turns the test stick around to show Jasmine and Gia the plus sign._

 _Nodding, Jasmine says_ "Okay well let's see what the second test says…" _she picks up the test box_ "This one says the little window box will turn blue for pregnant or stay clear for not pregnant." _Jasmine and Gia watch as Carly picks up the second test stick…_ "What's it say?" _she asks_

 _Carly reads the results_ "It's blue…pregnant."

 _Gia picks up the third test box in the row and reads_ "Okay so this one says two blue lines will appear in the window for pregnant and only one blue line for not pregnant."

 _Reaching for the test stick, Carly picks it up and reads the results_ "Two blue lines…" _she smirks then says_ "I'm sensing a pattern here; do I even have to read the other three."

"Oh we bought all these tests because you sent us out to get them so yeah we're gonna read them." _Jasmine tells her with a little laugh_

 _Carly places a hand to her stomach as she says_ "What if the other ones say negative then what? What are the odds that I get all defected tests?"

"Then you are going to the hospital and we'll get a official test done" _Gia tells her_

"Will you stop with the defected tests woman; they are not defected they all say the same." _Jasmine tells her then points to the first three tests they already read the results for_ "Mom, mommy, momma" _she smirks which causes both Gia and Carly to chuckle. Jasmine then continues to say_ "And once you read the last three they will say mommy, mommy, mommy too."

 _Carly reads the last three pregnancy test results and they all came out positive…seven tests in total have come out positive that she was pregnant._

"Well I guess that proves it…Sonny and I are gonna have a baby."

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly exits out of the bathroom and goes to sit back on the bed in the bedroom; Jasmine and Gia follow behind her and sit on the bed as well._

"Are you going to tell Sonny tonight?" _Gia asks_

"I'm going to tell him but I don't know how he's going to react…what if he doesn't want kids. We just moved in together I'm kind of thinking he was expecting it to be just us for a while." _Carly replies_

"Well he'll have you alone for nine months before he has to share you with the baby." _Jasmine tells her_

"What if when I tell him he decides to propose…you know do the right thing for the baby?" _Carly replies_

"So what if he does…you two are in love right? So why not make it official and get married." _Gia says_

 _Jasmine adds in saying_ "I agree…but the look on your face is saying you don't. So what's the problem?"

 _Running a hand through her hair, Carly tells them_ "The problem is I don't want Sonny proposing to me just because I'm pregnant with his baby. Yes I love Sonny with all of my heart…we were finally able to admit it to each other after everything we have been through. Two people should only get married for love not for unforeseen consequences…"

 _Interrupting her, Jasmine says_ "Yeah but like you said you two love each other…you were finally able to admit it so if Sonny does decide to propose it will be for love."

 _Shaking her head, Carly fires back saying_ "No it won't…he's never brought up the topic of marriage before and if he all of a sudden does after I tell him that he's gonna be a daddy then it will only be out of obligation. I don't want Sonny to feel obligated to me I want him to marry me because he can't picture his life without me…not because he wants to do the right thing by our baby."

"I don't think Sonny will see it as an obligation…you are the woman he loves and who is pregnant with his first child. You and the baby are his family forever." _Gia quickly adds in_

"Tell me something…if you weren't pregnant do you think Sonny would propose to you one day and would you accept it if he did?"

"Yeah I think he would and yeah…I would" _Carly little crooked smile appears at the corners of her mouth_

"So what I'm hearing is that you two would eventually get married anyway…only thing is that the baby is moving up the timeline. I understand that you want to know that if Sonny proposes to you it will be for love and not the baby but honey you may have to just accept the fact that it's for both." _Jasmine tries to explain to her_

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly says_ "Yeah I guess you're right…I just wish there was a way I could know for sure you know; but what am I saying we don't even know if Sonny will propose to me or not. He may not want to get married yet…he may just accept the fact that we're living together and we'll just stay living together as a family until the time is right for us to get married."

"Yeah well I just hope that time comes before they wheel you into the delivery room…" _Jasmine replies_

* **Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4** *

 _Standing looking out at the view through the terrace windows, Sonny thinks back to the conversation he had with Angelo about asking Carly to marry him. The truth of the matter is he hadn't thought much of marriage…hell he'd just got Carly to finally agree to move in with him. Last night was their first night officially living together as a couple so maybe asking her to marry him now was rushing things._

 _Now that Angelo had the idea planted in his head he was seriously thinking of possibly asking her to marry him. Sonny began to inwardly think that maybe he should start looking at some rings with his jeweler so that when he decided to make that next step whether it be today, tomorrow, a month or a year from now he'd be prepared. Although he didn't think it would take a year for him to pop the big question he just didn't know if asking her now would scare her. Truth be told he'd marry Caroline tomorrow if she'd have him; Sonny knew in his heart that she was the one and only woman for him. It made no difference to him if they get married now or later as long as he had her in his life was all that mattered; and having her as his wife would just be an added bonus._

 _The penthouse door opens and in walks Jason_ "Sonny…" _he closes the door behind him_

 _Looking over to Jason walking inside, Sonny remembers the reason why they were meeting; it was time to go back into Mob Mode._

 _Walking over to where Jason stood, Sonny began asking questions_ "What'd you find out? Where was he staying? Did the blackmailing bastard leave any clues behind to where he's hiding now?"

 _Jason simply holds up the manila envelope he took off the wall in the closet of Jack's room at Jake's…_ "Jack left it for us…he knew we'd find where he was staying and he was smart enough to know not to be there when we did."

 _Grabbing the envelope, Sonny asks_ "Have you looked inside?"

"Yeah…it's another letter and a disposable cell phone."

 _Sonny opens up the envelope, pulls out the letter then begins to read_ "Don't try to find me. I'll contact you." _he hands the letter over to Jason then reaches inside the envelope and takes out the cell phone_ "This bastard really thinks he's gonna get away with this doesn't he?"

"He won't" _Jason replies in mob enforcer mode_

 _Walking over to the couch to sit, Sonny says_ "Still no word on where he's staying now?"

 _Following behind Sonny, Jason sits on the opposite end of the couch_ "Not yet but we'll find him if he's anywhere in Port Charles…if he's smart he left town."

"Well so far I have to admit he's been playing it pretty smart so we have to start thinking like this guy…where would he go? Where would he feel the safest and think that we won't look?" _Sonny asks_

 _Jason starts to think for a moment and then gets an idea_ "What if he decides to visit his old stomping grounds in the Bronx? Maybe he figures we wouldn't look for him there since he hasn't been back in five years…"

"Good thinking…put some guys on it. Have them check his old neighborhood and see if Benny can find out if he still owns any properties that he may use to hide out in. Once he's found have the guys keep an eye on him. Don't bring him in just yet…I want him to think he's wining and that he's gonna get away with it" _Sonny explains his plan then continues on saying_ "Then when he least expects it…he won't know what hit him."

 _Nodding, Jason replies_ "I'll check it out myself…" _he then starts to think about Jasmine since they were suppose to meet up later tonight_ "I better call Jasmine and let her know I won't be able to meet her tonight."

"Yeah you do that…I wouldn't want you to have any distractions on your mind while you're handling business." _Sonny tells him as a reminder to Jason that the only reason they are going through this blackmail shit is because of his distraction called Jasmine._

 _Jason gets not so subtle message but doesn't remark back to it…he simply just takes out his cell phone while saying_ "I know she was suppose to meet up with Carly and Gia for lunch earlier at the Grill…they should be done by now."

"Yeah they should be but you know the women they like to girl talk so if they're not at the Grill still gossiping then their somewhere else yap, yap yappin about us…" _Sonny says with a little chuckle_

 _With a little grin of agreement, Jason dials Jasmine's number but when she doesn't answer and he hears her voicemail come on a little frown comes over his face_ "She's not answering…her voicemail just came on. I'll have to leave a message." _Hearing the sound of the beep, Jason starts to leave his message_ "Hey Jasmine it's me…I'm just calling to let you know I won't be able to meet up with you tonight. I'm gonna be gone for a little while on business…I hate I can't see you before I go but I promise to make it up to you when I get back." _He ends the call putting his cell back in his pocket_ "I'll keep you updated while I'm gone…"

 _Nodding, Sonny changes the subject as he says_ "When you get back I need to ask you your opinion on something…"

"What is it?" _Jason asks now curious to what he wanted to talk about when he returned; he got the feeling they weren't talking about business any more._

"It's about Caroline…I was thinking about maybe asking her to marry me."

 _With a shocked look, Jason says_ "You two only just moved in with each other yesterday…now you want to propose. What brought on this sudden urge to pop the big question? Is Carly pregnant?"

 _Shaking his head, Sonny replies_ "No she's not pregnant…I love her and I know she's the one I want to spend my life with so why not make it official instead of waiting six months or a year from now. If you know you're in love and you don't want to be with anyone else then why waste time in starting your life together you know what I mean…"

"Again what got you thinking about marriage…I thought you were satisfied by getting her to move in with you?"

"Well I had a talk earlier with Angelo…he brought up the subject and ever since then it's been on my mind. He called himself pulling the protective honorary brother card…he actually sounded like an over protective father asking his daughter's boyfriend what his intentions were with his daughter."

 _They both share a little chuckle over that as Jason shakes his head hearing the new information…_

"So just because Angelo brought it up you now think you want to get married…"

"Well even though picture boy brought the subject up doesn't mean I wouldn't have thought about proposing to Caroline one day. It's just that now that the idea is in my head I can't get it out…and for that matter I don't know that I even want it out of my head."

"Well if you feel that way about it then I say go for it…" _Jason says while standing up from the couch_ "Good luck and if she says yes Congratulations."

 _Sonny stands up as well_ "Thanks man…" _they share a guy hug and Jason pats Sonny on the back while Sonny does the same with Jason. Once they end their guy hug, Sonny then says_ "Well you better get going."

 _Jason turns and walks around the couch and to the door…Sonny watches as he closes the door behind him and then immediately takes out his cell phone to call his jeweler. He wasn't sure when he would pop the question but he wanted to have the ring ready for when he did._

* **The Cosmopolitan Hotel – Jasmine and Angelo's Penthouse Suite** *

 _Now downstairs sitting on the couch, Jasmine, Carly and Gia each have their own pint of ice cream they are pigging out eating while discussing Carly's current situation…._

"Look at you eating yourself into an ice cream coma and you haven't even started having cravings yet." _Jasmine laughs_

"Don't even start you're eating ice cream too so why can't I?" _Carly replies then says_ "Besides I might as well get a jump on the cravings anyway."

"Yeah your so called cravings will be just the excuse you need to pig out on junk food…" _Gia laughs_

 _With Carly sitting in between the two of them Jasmine and Gia give each other a high-five…_

"You know it…" _Jasmine laughs some more_

 _Shaking her head while digging for another spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream, Carly tells them_ "I'm not even listening to you two."

"So have you thought of how you're going to tell Sonny about the baby?" _Gia asks_

 _Putting a big spoon full of the sweet treat in her mouth, Carly eats it down then says_ "I don't know…I'm not sure how to say it. I mean I can't just come out and say hey Sonny I'm pregnant you knocked me up I'm having your baby."

"Yeah I don't think that would be the way to go…" _Jasmine replies_

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly says_ "I want to tell him but then again I'm afraid to because I don't want him to not accept it. I don't know what I'd do if Sonny didn't want this baby…I'd be devastated."

"What makes you think Sonny wouldn't accept the baby?"

 _Carly began to think back to Sonny telling her about his childhood and his abusive stepfather….she knew Sonny was nothing like his stepfather and never would be but as a result of how he grew up he may not want to have kids or be a father. Of course she'd never tell Jasmine or Gia about Sonny's childhood…she wouldn't betray him in that way because she knew it was hard enough for him just to tell her and he wouldn't want her to tell anyone else._

"I don't know…it's just a fear I have I guess." _Carly explains coming up with a plausible excuse_

"Are you going to tell him tonight?"

"I don't know…maybe…or maybe I'll tell him after I go to Mercy Hospital tomorrow and get official results…but then again if I tell him tonight then he can come with me to Mercy so we can find out officially together."

"You still want to go to Mercy even after the seven home pregnancy tests you did?" _Jasmine asks with a slightly raised eyebrow and a little chuckle_

"Yeah…why not? I can have the official test done and get my prescription for prenatal vitamins."

"Yeah getting your vitamins is very important…" _Gia says_

"And besides I don't want to go to GH just yet…I don't want anyone other than us to know about this before I tell Sonny; not even Angelo. Sonny would hate it if Angelo knew about the baby before him."

 _Nodding, Jasmine then asks_ "So what's it gonna be? Are you going to tell him tonight or take him with you to the hospital?"

"Ugh I don't know, I don't know…it all depends on how I feel when I see him at home. I have a feeling I'm gonna freeze, chicken out and not be able to form words."

"Well I wouldn't put it off to long because the longer you take to tell him the harder it will be." _Jasmine advises her_

"Yeah well I can't go home just yet I'm not ready…"

"You don't have to go anywhere…" _Gia tells her then says_ "We'll stay here with you as long as you need until you get ready to go."

 _Carly smiles a little half smile then decides to change the subject off of her and onto Gia…_ "So uh do you think you're gonna tell Angelo about him almost being a daddy?"

"You know I hadn't even thought about that…I mean I've just been so relieved to find out I wasn't pregnant and then we found out you were so I hadn't really had time to think about mentioning it to him."

"But…do you think you will?" _Carly asks again_

"Well…I don't see why not. I guess he has a right to know he was almost a daddy; and hey who knows maybe one day in the far off future…" _Gia says with a little chuckle which Carly and Jasmine share also_ "Way far off future…maybe then we can revisit the subject."

 _Jasmine picks up the remote control turning on the TV as she says_ "Well we might as well see what's on while we pig out."

 _As Jasmine starts to flip through the channels she stops when she gets to a channel that has a woman SCREAMING bloody murder as she gives birth…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _A look of fear comes across Carly's face as her eyes open wide and her mouth drops open as she watches the woman scream in PAIN of childbirth._

"Ewwwwww, that's gross…" _Gia says as she puts down her pint of strawberry ice cream with a disgusted look_

 _Jasmine sucks in a breath before saying_ "And painful…ouch!" _she crosses her legs_

 _The woman on TV giving birth yells out_ "TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _Jasmine places a hand over her mouth as she looks over to Carly while attempting to hide a grin as Carly sat there with a terrified look_ "Just imagine Carly that will be you in nine months."

 _Snatching the remote out of Jasmine's hands, Carly starts flipping through the channels as she says_ "Okay that's enough of that…"

 _Jasmine and Gia pass a look at each other before laughing at Carly…_

"Oh hey look a movie with Hugh Grant…a nice romantic comedy will be nice to watch." _Carly says when she sees the actor then stops flipping through the movie channels_

 _Jasmine realizes exactly what movie it is and says with a little laugh_ "Somehow I don't think you want to watch this one…remember that movie Nine Months?"

 _Carly realizes that's what the movie is and groans as she starts flipping through the channels again…_ "Okay this looks safe…there's Kevin Bacon and from the looks of it, it must be an eighty's movie; oh hey maybe it's Footloose." _she says with a little smile_

 _This time Gia was the one that recognized the movie_ "Uh think again…" _she says with a little chuckle_ "That's not Footloose..." _she shakes her head then says_ "Remember that movie called She's Having a Baby…well this would be it."

 _Carly takes another look and sighs when she sees Gia was right_ "Okay moving on…"

 _As Carly starts flipping through the channels again Gia and Jasmine do their best to keep from laughing…_

"Now this is more like it…Arnold Schwarzenegger he won't let me down. We'll watch him blow shit up." _Carly says looking back and forth between Gia and Jasmine_

 _Jasmine laughs then says_ "I wouldn't start to celebrate just yet girl…look there's Danny DeVito and if my memory serves me correct the only movie I remember them being in together is the one where Arnold is pregnant."

 _Looking back at the TV, Carly says_ "What the hell?! Is it baby night tonight…" _she again flips through the channels_ "This time I'm not stopping until I know for sure what's on…" _Jasmine and Gia couldn't help but burst out laughing at her…_ "And you two can stop your laughing because it's not funny." _Carly says trying not to laugh herself. Finally seeing something she was confident didn't have anything to do with babies or being pregnant, Carly puts the remote down as she says_ "Here we go…we'll watch this."

 _Both Jasmine and Gia say at the same time_ "Pulp Fiction…"

"Yeah…it has nothing to do with babies or being pregnant." _Carly announces with a smile_

 _The scene where Uma Thurman is stabbed in the chest with the adrenalin needle is now showing and Jasmine and Gia both flinch with frowns on their faces while Carly just sits and continues to eat her ice cream. She was more than satisfied that the subject of babies or being pregnant would not come up with this movie on._

 _The three friends sat watching the movie and when it was over, Carly managed to find another movie for them to watch…The Predator. Of course no pregnant talk was discussed with the movie on…Jasmine and Gia knew Carly didn't want to discuss it any further especially with her movie selection she had them watching._

 _Johnny and Francis are still standing outside the door as they wait for whenever Carly came out ready to go back home to the penthouse. The elevator doors open down the hall and Angelo steps out; as Angelo starts walking down the hallway he notices what looks like two of Sonny's guards standing in front of the door of his penthouse apartment he is now sharing with his sister Jasmine._

"What's with you two standing outside the door like a couple of gargoyle statues?" _Angelo asks as comes walking up to the door_

 _Johnny replies_ "Miss. Benson is inside…the boss has us on bodyguard duty."

 _With a little smirk, Angelo then asks_ "You gonna step aside so I can go in? I do live here after all you know."

 _Johnny and Francis step aside and Angelo just rolls his eyes as he opens the door and closes it in their faces behind him. Walking inside, Angelo is met with the site of Carly, Jasmine and Gia sitting on the couch watching a movie…he looks at his watch and it says seven forty-five. He'd had a long day at the boutique supervising everything…he thought that Carly and Jasmine would show up and take over but they never did so he just stayed since he couldn't get in touch with Gia._

 _Since neither of them had yet to acknowledge that he was even in the room, Angelo finally says_ "Another Girl's Day I see…I'm surprised you're not watching a chick flick."

 _Gia looks over to Angelo when she hears his voice; she immediately gets up from the couch and walks straight over into his arms giving him a kiss. Of course Angelo accepts the kiss but he was confused since he knew she was avoiding him today for some reason. Gia on the other hand was happy to see him…for one she wanted to go on and tell him about her almost pregnancy scare but also she needed a excuse to get out of watching something else getting blown up. Yes she wanted to support Carly in any way she needed her but watching blood, guns, guts and whatever else run around killing each other was starting to gross her out._

 _Pulling back from her lips, Angelo says_ "Not that I don't love you greeting me at home with a kiss but uh…I kind of got the feeling that you were avoiding me today so forgive me if I'm a little surprised by the kiss."

"Sorry about that…" _Gia replies_

"So you're admitting you were avoiding me today…why?"

"I'll tell you but let's go to your room first…"

 _Gia takes his hand and they walk to his room; Carly and Jasmine watch as Angelo and Gia leave them alone. Jasmine just shakes her head as she knew Gia used Angelo as her great escape…to bad Jason wasn't here so she could do the same. With that one quick thought of Jason he was now in her head and Jasmine began to wonder why she hadn't heard from him._

"Well it looks like it's just us now since Gia has left us for Angelo." _Carly says as she turns back around to look at the TV…but when she notices Jasmine picking up her purse from the floor and pulling out her cell phone she asks_ "Who are you calling…"

 _Looking at her cell and seeing she had a missed call and a voice message, Jasmine replies_ "I was going to call Jason but it looks like he may have tried to call me since I have a missed call from him and also a voice message. Hold on a minute let me just check my voice mail and see what he wanted; my phone must have been on vibrate since I didn't hear it ring."

 _Carly mutes the TV so Jasmine could hear her message and watches her as she listens to Jason's voicemail message_

 **Voicemail**

 **Hey Jasmine it's me…I'm just calling to let you know I won't be able to meet up with you tonight. I'm gonna be gone for a little while on business…I hate I can't see you before I go but I promise to make it up to you when I get back…**

 **End Voicemail**

 _After listening to the message, Jasmine realizes that she was indeed suppose to meet up with Jason tonight but she had totally forgot about it since she was with Carly…but wait a minute did he just say what she thought he did. Jason had left town and he didn't come see her before he left._

"What is it?" _Carly asks seeing that Jasmine seemed a little upset_

"Jason's gone…apparently he went out of town on business."

"Did he say how long he'd gonna be gone for?" _Carly asks_

 _Shaking her head, Jasmine replies_ "No…he just said he'd be gone for a little while on business and that he'd make it up to me when he gets back."

"Well if you want I can stay here with you to keep you company since it seems like Gia has abandoned us for Angelo."

 _Quickly, Jasmine says_ "No, no that's okay…I mean you should be getting home anyway since it is getting late. Sonny is probably wondering about you and why you're not back yet; besides you have to go home sooner or later and tell him about the baby."

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly turns the TV off then says_ "Yeah…your right. I should go home since I can't very well hide out here avoiding the subject forever. I'm actually surprised that Sonny hasn't been blowing my cell phone off the hook with messages."

"He probably just thinks we're all still together and he knows by now how we are when we get together talking…and since he has two very muscular shadows following behind you I'm sure he knows you're safe and nothing's wrong."

"Yeah…you're probably right." _Carly agrees as she stands up from the couch_

 _Jasmine stands up as well and gives her a hug_ "Go home and talk to Sonny…I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

 _Carly hugs her back and then they release each other_ "I hope you're right…"

"I know I am…but in the rare case that I'm not then you know you can always call me or for that matter come back over…but next time we won't be watching blood and guts. We'll just have another man hater party…"

 _They share a little laugh and then Carly walks to the door_ "I'll talk to you later?" _she asks while looking back over to Jasmine_

"Count on it" _Jasmine tells her_

 _With a slight nod, Carly opens the door and closes it behind her_ "Okay boys let's go home…" _she tells Johnny and Francis as she starts walking down the hallway to the elevator._

* **Inside Angelo's Room** *

 _Angelo and Gia are now laying on the bed looking at each other…she'd just told him about her suspicions thinking she was pregnant but then finding out that she wasn't._

"So you're telling me you thought you might be pregnant…that's why you were avoiding me today? That's why you asked me to take you home last night when we left Sonny and Carly's place."

 _Nodding, Gia replies with a simple_ "Yeah…"

 _Reaching his hand over to her stomach, Angelo gives it a little rub as he says_ "But you're not…pregnant."

"No" _Gia shakes her head_

"Wow…" _Angelo lowers his hand from her stomach_ "You thought you were pregnant…I came real close to being a dad and didn't know it. What…you didn't think you could come to me and tell me?"

"I didn't know how you'd react and I was scared so I talked to Carly and your sister. They were real supportive of me…they helped me get through it all."

"But you still didn't think you could come to me?" _Angelo asks and when Gia tries to open her mouth but nothing comes out, Angelo goes on to say_ "Don't you know I would have been there for you…I could have helped you. I could have listened…I could have been there with you when you took the test. Why did you think I wouldn't want to be there for you in a time like that?"

"I wasn't thinking straight…like I said I was scared and I didn't actually go to Carly and Jasmine and tell them. My purse just happened to fall over and Jasmine saw the bag with the test inside when we were at Sonny and Carly's last night. You were across the hall with Jason getting beer and Sonny was gone in the kitchen."

 _Exhaling a breath, Angelo places a hand onto her cheek then says_ "I want you to listen to me okay…"

"Okay…" _Gia softly replies_

"I don't want you to ever think that you can't come and talk to me about anything…especially with a subject like this. You thinking you're pregnant with our baby is a huge deal and it's something I want you to know that I would be there for you and help support you in any way possible." _Angelo lowers his hand from her cheek then goes on to say_ "I wish you would have came to me and although I understand it's easier to talk to your girlfriends about stuff like this when you're scared but I want to make it clear that I would have been there for you if you would have let me. You didn't have to go through it alone or with anyone else…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you first about my suspicions but I wasn't sure you know…I mean we've been dating for a while but it's not like it's been a year or anything like that and then there is both of our careers and the fact that neither one of us knows anything about being parents. My head was all over the place and when Jasmine and Carly spotted the pregnancy test in my purse it was kind of a relief since it gave me someone I could talk it all out with. They were very supportive of me."

"I'm glad you had them then since you felt you couldn't come to me."

"I'm sorry I didn't…" _Gia apologizes again_

"Don't worry about it now it's over…"

 _Gia then starts to think what he would think if the test came back positive_ "What if the test didn't come back negative…what if it were positive…what if I were pregnant? What would you think then?"

 _Looking straight into her eyes, Angelo asks_ "You want the truth?"

"Yes" _Gia quickly replies_

"I won't lie to you…it would probably freak me out at first but then it would make me happy because it's you. I couldn't think of any other woman I'd want to have my baby."

 _Gia smiles then says_ "You mean it…"

 _Nodding, Angelo simply says_ "I love you, you know that right…"

 _Placing a hand to his cheek like he did hers earlier, Gia replies_ "I know…" _with a slight little smile at the corner of her mouth she tells him_ "I love you too you know."

"I know" _Angelo replies back; he then says_ "Come here so I can kiss you."

 _Their lips meet in a sweet tender kiss and when they finally part, Gia says_ "You know this is how you almost became a baby daddy." _she smirks_

"I'll never be a baby daddy because if and when we do become pregnant I will be a father to our child…a baby daddy is a guy that hardly sees his kids or spends time with them while he's off with another woman. That will never be me because I'm telling you right here and now Gia Campbell…one day I fully intend to make you my wife and have dozens of kids with you."

"Dozens?" _Gia asks with a scared little laugh after getting a flashback of the screaming woman on TV giving birth_ "How about one for starters…but of course that won't happen until some far off distant time in the future."

 _Angelo chuckles then says_ "How about I just hold you in my arms for now and we'll leave the rest up for discussion later."

 _Gia smiles liking the sound of that plan_ "Sounds good to me."

 _Turning around so her back is to him, Gia scoots back into him and Angelo wraps his arms around her then places a kiss to her cheek. They lay there spooned together in bed holding onto each other._

* **Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 4** *

 _Sitting on the couch, Sonny looks down at the ring box in his hand…he began wonder why Carly hadn't come home yet since he thought she'd be back by now. No he hadn't called her to ask her about where she was and when she'd be home because he didn't want it to seem like he was desperate or anything like that; although he had spoken with Johnny earlier and found out she was over to Jasmine's with Gia too. So he knew where she was but he would rather have her home with him. Sonny had made them a romantic dinner for them to enjoy but it was still sitting in the kitchen untouched since Carly had yet to come back home._

 _After Jason left, Sonny called his jeweler and he came over to the penthouse with an exquisite selection of rings for him to look at. Sonny looked them all over and they were all very beautiful…he had a hard time deciding which one he wanted to propose with when he was ready to ask Caroline to marry him but he finally decided on a very eloquent and sparkly princess cut seven carat diamond engagement ring; nothing but the best for when he decided to pop the question. He decided he would wait at least a month before proposing to her since he didn't want to wait six month or even a year…a month seemed a long enough wait for him._

 _Opening up the ring box, Sonny looks at the huge diamond and smiles as he pictures Carly's face when he proposes and opens the box revealing the ring…he could just picture her excitement as he places the ring onto her finger and she kisses him after of course saying yes. After looking at the ring for a moment longer, Sonny closes the box then looks over to the door wondering why she hadn't come home yet. Standing up he places the ring inside the breast pocket of his suit jacket then walks over to the desk where he picks up the phone…he was going to go ahead and call her._

 _Just as Sonny was about to dial her cell phone the door opens and in Carly walks closing the door behind her._

 _Immediately, Sonny puts the phone down as he says_ "There you are…I was starting to worry about you?"

 _Trying not to look directly at him, Carly replies_ "You mean to tell me you didn't get an update from my two shadow's Johnny and Francis?" _she walks past him and kicks her shoes off in the middle of the floor…_

 _Quickly taking hold of her hand as she walked by, Sonny spins her around and pulls her close_ "Wait a minute, wait a minute get back here so I can kiss you."

 _Not a second later did Sonny's lips take possession of hers and of course Carly couldn't protest it sense his lips and his kisses were sinfully craving. Just when she found herself getting too caught up in their kiss, Carly abrupt pulls back…an action that confused Sonny._

"What's wrong?" _Sonny immediately asks_

 _Nibbling on her bottom lip as she looks into his eyes, Carly tries to inwardly ready herself to tell him about the baby…she saw how confused he was when she stopped their kiss and now she could see the concern there as well._

"Hey…you okay?" _Sonny asks_

 _Nodding, Carly runs a hand through her hair as she says_ "Yeah…I'm okay…fine." _she turns around, walks over to the couch and sits down_

 _Walking over to sit next to her, Sonny says_ "Then why don't I believe you" _he sits down next to her_

 _Carly gets up from the couch and Sonny watches her walk over to the mini bar pouring herself a glass of water_ "I don't know why you don't believe me I told you I'm fine and I am. I'm fine." _she drinks down the water in the glass and then pours herself another_

"Don't give me that I'm fine, I'm fine…your obviously not fine." _Sonny stands up and walks over to where she stood_

 _Sonny watches as she drinks down her second glass of water; as she takes the glass from her lips he takes it out of her hand and places it back down on the mini bar…_

"You want to tell me what's going on with you? You come home late without calling me and when you get here you practically ignore me…and right now you're doing everything but looking at me."

 _Now looking straight at him, Carly says_ "That better?"

"What's your excuse for ignoring me?"

"You just kissed me Sonny how is that ignoring you?"

"That's right you just said it…I kissed you not the other way around!"

"What were you kissing yourself because I sure did feel your lips upon mine and your tongue in my mouth?"

"Did something happen while you were gone?" _Sonny asks but when Carly doesn't reply back he goes on to say_ "Johnny didn't mention anything was wrong or happened that shouldn't have when I spoke with him before."

 _Putting her hand on her hip, Carly replies back with attitude_ "Oh so you admit to calling Johnny and checking up on me like I'm some sort of child with a curfew?!"

"Are you trying to start an argument? I don't understand what's going on here? Tell me."

 _Right now it seemed like a swarm of butterflies were swarming around in Carly's stomach…she was so nervous to the point that she was snapping and taking it out on Sonny when she shouldn't have been. She didn't want to be snapping at him like she was but for some reason it was just coming out that way._

"No…I'm sorry I'm just…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Why did you? Did something happen I should know about?" _Sonny asks_

 _Walking over to the couch, Carly says_ "I just have a lot of things on my mind…I guess it was getting to me that's all." _instead of sitting on the couch she just stands there keeping her back to him_

 _Sonny walks over to her and places his hands on the sides of her shoulders giving them a little rub_ "I think I have an idea what's got you so on edge…" _he turns her around to face him_ "It's about the class reunion on Saturday…you still don't want to go."

 _Carly tells herself to go with his explanation for her mood since she was still so nervous about telling him about the baby because she was so afraid that he may not want to have any children especially in his line of work…and then there was the flip side to that. What if she tells him and he immediately asks her to marry him because she's pregnant with his kid; she didn't want the reason they get married to be because of the baby._

 _Exhaling a breath, Carly replies_ "How'd you guess…"

 _Sonny began to wonder if that were really the excuse but then again he tells himself he didn't know anything else that would be bothering her so much so going to the class reunion and seeing Brian and Tiffany again must be the reason._

"Come here…sit down with me." _Sonny says and they sit on the couch; he places a hand underneath her chin_ "You know I knew you didn't want to go and why but I didn't know it was upsetting you so much…so you know what if you don't want to go we don't have to go. I don't want you to have to feel like I'm making you do something you don't want. So just say the word and we'll forget about the whole thing all together."

 _Shaking her head, Carly says_ "No…we can…we can go."

"But if it's upsetting you this much maybe we shouldn't…"

"Yeah well I would rather not go but you were right when you said if I didn't go then I'll never have closure or be able to move on from that part of the past completely so…I guess we're going huh."

"Okay…just as long as you're sure because like I said I don't want you to feel like I'm making you…"

"You're not…I just, I guess I just got to thinking about Brian and then that stuck up bitch of a wife of his…it just started to get to me all over again. I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you." _Carly quickly spins out a plausible excuse_

 _Looking down at her lips, Sonny flashes a hint of a dimpled smile before saying_ "I'll tell you what…if you kiss me I'll forgive you."

"Oh yeah…just one kiss and I'm forgiven?" _Carly replies with a sexy little smile…once he flashed those famous dimples and then of course the way he was looking at her, she couldn't help but want him._

"Well it'll be a start…" _Sonny stands up from the couch and reaches out a hand for her_

 _Placing her hand in his, Carly stands up as well and loosely wraps her arms around his neck_ "What else would I have to do?" _she starts playing with the curls at the nape of his neck_

 _With his hand on her hips Sonny pulls her body onto his as he tells her_ "Come here and you'll find out."

 _Their lips inch closer and closer until they meet in a slow yet passionate kiss; Carly runs her fingers through his hair making his once tamed and slicked back hair now curly and disheveled._

 _Sonny makes a little humming sound_ "Hmm, mmm, mmmmm" _as he leans her backward a little then stands them back upright again_

 _Pulling back from his lips, Carly places a small little kiss at the tip of his nose before asking_ "Am I forgiven yet?"

"You're getting there…" _Sonny tells her with a sexy grin and Carly just shakes her head at him as he goes on to say_ "Remember the kiss was just a start…one kiss is never enough when it comes to my Caroline."

"What else can your Caroline do to make it up to you…" _Carly asks as she lowers her arms from around his neck places them on his chest where she starts unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah keep doing that…"

"You like this huh?" _Carly asks then nibbles a little on her bottom lip_

"I'd like it even better if you'd go a little faster…"

 _Shaking her head_ "Slow is better…" _Carly tells just before placing a kiss below his neck at the small opening of his shirt_

"Mmmm…then again you may be right…"

 _Looking up into his eyes, Carly replies_ "I know I am…"

"Come'er" _Sonny tells her in a low sexy tone_

 _Carly leans in close but just when he thought she was going to kiss him again she pulls back; instead of kissing his lips she places a soft kiss on his chin and another on the tip of his nose then on his cheek. Sonny doesn't protest just yet he decides to allow her to have her fun for now…_

"Tell me what I want to hear first…" _Carly tells him_

 _Sonny lightly wets his lips when she starts to rub her hands up and down his chest even though he still had his shirt on with just the top few buttons undone._

"You're blackmailing me now?" _Sonny says with a little chuckle_

"Think of it as negotiating…" _Carly leans into his lips and whispers_ "You get what you want…I get what I want."

"What was it you want again?"

 _With a little sexy smile, Carly whispers_ "Forgive me…"

"You're forgiven…now tell me what else you want?"

 _Carly places a little kiss at the corner of his mouth and then gives his bottom lip a little suck and tug as she releases it…_ "How about I show you?" _Sonny grins and Carly starts rubbing her hands up and down his chest again_ "First lets get you out of this jacket…"

 _As she grabs onto the lapels of his suit jacket, Carly pulls him down to her lips and they began to kiss hungrily. Sonny rubs his hands up and down her back while Carly rubs her hands down his jacket…but when her hand comes in contact with something inside the right breast pocket of his suit jacket she pulls back from his lips._

"What do you got in here?"

 _As Carly quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box, Sonny says_ "Caroline wait…"

 _Putting some distance between them, Carly quickly dodges his attempts to swipe the small square jewelry box back…_

"Did you get me something…is it expensive?" _Carly asks in excitement_

"Yes I did and yes it's very expensive now hand it over…" _Sonny tries again to get the box back as he walks towards her_

 _Quickly moving out of his reach, Carly brings the little box to her chest holding it secure as she tells him_ "No, it's mine so I get to keep it…"

 _With a dimpled smile, Sonny stands staring at her as she held the box to her bosom and he inwardly tells himself that maybe he should just let her open it since she found it._

"Okay you're right…you found it. So open it…" _Sonny tells her_

 _Giving him a curious look of why he was giving up so easily, Carly lifts the box up from her chest and opens it…Sonny watches her in excitement as he awaits her expression when she sees the ring._

"Oh my God…" _Carly says seeing the humongous diamond engagement ring inside the box_ "Sonny…Oh my…"

"You like?" _Sonny asks as he closes the distance between them and is now standing in front of her_

"It's beautiful…" _Carly says glancing up at him for a quick second then looks back down at the ring still in the box_

 _Shaking his head, Sonny replies_ "Not as beautiful as you…"

 _In that moment, Carly realized that this wasn't just a ring he was giving her…it was an engagement ring. Was Sonny trying to propose to her? Could he actually be asking her to marry him? She hadn't told him about the baby yet and here he was with an engagement ring in his pocket. Was she actually getting her wish…was Sonny proposing to her without knowing about the baby. In that moment tears began to cloud her eyes and fall down her cheek as she came to the realization that Sonny was asking her to marry him for love and nothing else. Now she had no reservations in telling him about their baby._

 _Looking up from the box with tears in her eyes Carly stares into his as she asks_ "Does this mean what I think it does…" _she sniffs and exhales a shaky breath before saying_ "Are you asking me to marry you…Sonny?"

 _Taking the ring box from her, Sonny gets down on one knee, takes the ring out of the box and holds it up to her as he says_ "Caroline Benson…I love you more than my life." _Carly smiles excitedly as she stares down at him; Sonny exhales a breath before continuing on_ "This wasn't exactly the way I pictured asking you…I was going to wait at least a month so I could plan the perfect evening before asking but uh now seems like as good a time as any to ask you."

 _With a little giggle, Carly says_ "Ask me what?" _as if she didn't know_

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me…Caroline?" _Sonny says then pauses for a moment before asking in an emotional whisper_ "Will you be my wife?" 

_By now the tears were streaming down Carly's face…she just stares lovingly at him as she places a hand to his cheek._

 _Wanting and needing to hear her answer, Sonny says_ "You gonna give me an answer here or do I have to ask again?" _he flashes a small dimpled smile as he gazes up at her looking down at him_

"Yes…Sonny Corinthos I will spend the rest of my life with you. I will be your wife."

"Yeah…"

 _Nodding, Carly whispers_ "Yes"

 _Sonny nods_ "You're saying yes you'll marry me."

 _Still nodding, Carly replies_ "Yes I'll marry you Sonny…I will be your wife forever and ever and ever…"

 _Sonny shouts out_ "YES!"

 _Carly lets out a squeal of excitement when Sonny slips the ring on her finger. Sonny stands up and immediately frames her face in the palms of his hands as he pulls her lips to his for a breathtaking kiss. As they stood there kissing like there was no tomorrow, Carly began to tell herself that she needs to go ahead and tell Sonny about the baby._

 _Pulling back from his lips, Carly places a finger to his lips as she says_ "Sonny, Sonny wait a minute."

 _Lowering her finger from his lips, Sonny says_ "Wait, wait I wasn't finished yet…get back here."

 _Leaning back when he tries to pull her back to his lips, Carly tells him_ "I have to tell you something…"

 _Succeeding in pulling her back to him, Sonny says against her lips_ "Can't it wait…you see I just got engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world and all I want to do is make love to her all night long."

 _Their lips come together for another heated kiss_ "Mmmm and I want that too but first I have to tell you something."

 _Sonny starts kissing at her neck and Carly giggles…_

 _Placing one last kiss behind her ear, Sonny pulls back and looks into her eyes as he says_ "Okay you got two minutes."

"You're giving me a deadline…"

"You're wasting time Mrs. Soon to be Corinthos. Say whatever it is you need to say within the next…" _Sonny looks at his watch then says_ "Fifty-five seconds"

 _With a little laugh, Carly replies_ "Wow two minutes sure does go by fast…"

"And you're running out of time…I'd say you got about fifteen seconds left."

 _Carly laughs saying_ "How is that even possible? Your watch must be running fast for it to jump from fifty-five seconds to fifteen?"

 _Sonny starts counting down the seconds_ "ten, nine, eight, seven…"

"Okay, okay here goes nothing…" _Carly says while taking his free hand and places it on her stomach where he had no clue their baby was growing inside…_

 _Continuing his countdown still looking at his watch, Sonny goes on counting_ "Six, five, four, three, two…"

"I'm pregnant" _Carly tells him_

 _Sonny's mouth drops open and then he looks down to her still flat stomach where she had his hands._

"Did you just say…what I thought you said?" _Sonny says still in shock_ "You're pregnant?"

 _Nodding, Carly smiles_ "We're going to have a baby."

"We're having a baby…" _Sonny asks as he gives her stomach a little rub with the hand she still had placed onto it._

"Seven home pregnancy tests prove it…" _Carly tells him and then she starts to nervously nibble on her bottom lip since she was trying to figure out the look that as on his face. Was she wrong to tell him after all?_

"Seven tests?"

"Yeah…seven tests all positive" _Carly replies then flashes a nervous smile_

 _When Sonny continues to just stand there staring at her stomach, Carly really starts to get nervous and the butterflies start swarming around again in her stomach like they were before when she first got home._

"I understand if you don't think you're ready for a baby…it's okay." _Sad tears began to cloud her eyes as Carly tells him_ "You can have your ring back if you want…"

 _Sonny was so caught up in the news he was going to be a father that he wasn't realizing that he'd yet to tell her how excited he was about the baby and how much he loves her for blessing him with their child. Although he does immediately snap out of his trance after hearing her say he can have the ring back._

 _Looking straight up at her, Sonny says_ "Why would I take the ring back?"

"Well obviously you don't want the baby so you probably don't want to marry me now either…" _Carly's tears start falling again…she hoped all of this crying she was doing was a hormonal thing_

"Don't you dare take that ring off your finger; I love you Caroline…you know that. I want to marry you more than anything." _Sonny tells her as he wipes away the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs_

"What about the baby; you don't seem too excited about it."

"Not excited?" _Sonny asks with a confused look then says_ "You want to know how excited I am about the baby…" _he asks as he frames her face with his hands and pulls her into a sweet tender kiss which she accepted and kissed him back just as passionately. As he pulls back from her lips, Sonny places his hands down onto her hips and smiles a deep dimpled smile before saying_ "I'll show you just how excited I am."

 _Bending his knees some, Sonny wraps his arms around her waist, picks her up and spins her around. Finally Carly's smile returns and she began to playfully laugh as he spins her around in a circle._

 _Realizing that he shouldn't be spinning her around like he was, Sonny carefully places her back down onto her feet_ "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that it's not good for the baby…"

 _Placing a hand to his cheek, Carly tells him_ "It's okay…we're okay. I'm just happy to see you so excited since before I didn't think you were."

"Are you kidding I couldn't be happier…you're having my baby…we're having a baby." _Sonny frames her face again and places a kiss on her forehead before looking into her eyes saying_ "You have made me the happiest man on earth you know that right…" _Carly just smiles back loving his excitement and Sonny goes on to say_ "You're so beautiful…you've never looked more beautiful than you are in this moment." _he plants another heated kiss onto her lips_

 _Carly wraps her arms around him and they continue kissing as all the love heat and passion inside comes bubbling up through their lip lock. When Sonny pulls back from her lips once again, Carly looks at him confused as to why he stopped so abruptly but then when she sees him go back down onto his knees and place a kiss onto her stomach she then began to smile again._

 _Speaking to the baby, Sonny says_ "Hey you in there…little boy or little girl…it's your daddy speaking. I love you…"

 _Laughing at him_ "Sonny do you know how crazy you sound…the baby can't hear you he or she isn't even an inch long." _Carly tells him even though she'd spoken to their unborn child earlier_

"He can hear me can't you little guy…" _Sonny smiles at her stomach as he places his hand onto her hips holding her in place._

"What happened to little boy or little girl…now you think it's a boy?" _Carly playfully laughs at him_

"It can be a boy…" _Sonny tells her while looking back up at her_

 _Carly looks down at him saying,_ "Yeah well it can just as easily be a girl too."

 _Standing back up, Sonny tells her_ "Yeah well if it's a girl she's not dating ever…that's it."

"You can't do that to our little girl…"

"You let some punk try to put his hands on my baby girl or break her heart…"

"Sonny she's not even born yet…" _Carly laughs then says_ "And our little girl will be able to date…"

"Okay she can date but not until she's fifty…"

 _Laughing, Carly replies_ "Do you know how cute you look talking about our daughter?"

"Cute…I thought I rate more than cute." _Sonny leans into her neck and starts placing sweet tender kisses up and down the side_

 _Carly enjoys his kisses at her neck as she tilts her head to the side some and says_ "Mmmm, you're right…you're more than cute."

"Oh yeah…what am I?" _Sonny whispers into her ear_

"Hot…"

 _Nibbling at her earlobe, Sonny ways_ "I like that…what else?"

"Sexy too…very, very sexy."

 _Not a second later did Sonny sweep Carly up into his arms and carry her upstairs to their bedroom where he fully intended to make love to her all night long. As he carries her inside the bedroom Carly was placing kisses on his cheek while a sudden thought came to him. Sonny began to inwardly think that maybe they shouldn't be having sex until the baby was born. Was it okay for them to continue to have sex? He didn't want to hurt the baby…this was going to be absolute torture._

 _Gently placing her down onto the bed, Sonny tells her_ "You stay right there and I'll go run you a bath for you to relax then get you something to wear for bed."

 _When Sonny starts to turn and walk towards the bathroom, Carly quickly grabs a hold of his hand and pulls him back making him stand in front of her as she stayed sitting on the bed._

"What do you mean you're going to run me a bath and then get me something to wear for bed?"

"Just what I said…"

"What about your promise to make love to me all night long…are you going to join me in the bathtub?"

 _Shaking his head, Sonny sighs before telling her_ "I don't think that's such a good idea you know…you're pregnant."

"I know that Sonny…remember I'm the one that told you about the baby."

"Yeah, yeah I know but uh…you shouldn't be over exerting yourself you know what I mean. You have to be more careful now that you're pregnant and beside I don't want to do anything to hurt the baby."

 _Looking at him like he was crazy, Carly says_ "Let me get this straight…you're denying me sex? You actually plan on going the whole nine months of this pregnancy without making love."

 _With a slight nod, Sonny tries to explain again_ "I don't want to hurt the baby…so if that means we have to abstain for the remainder of your pregnancy then that's what we're gonna have to do. I mean I know it's not gonna be easy…hell it's gonna be pure torture but I'll do anything to keep this baby safe and healthy."

 _With a little smirk, Carly just shakes her head at him as she says_ "Sonny you can't be serious? Nine months without making love? I'm gonna tell you right now that's not gonna happen babe…and besides you won't hurt the baby. Many couples continue to have sex up until the due date of the baby's arrival so why should we be any different."

"You sure it will be okay…I don't want to take any chances. Maybe I should speak with your doctor first before we do anything…"

"Well if you want you can ask the doctor but I'm sure the doc will tell you the same thing I just did…"

"So we're in agreement…no sex until we talk to your doctor?"

"Hell no we're not in agreement!" _Carly immediately snaps back at him_ "There is no need for us not to make love tonight or any other night for that matter Sonny." _she stands up from the bed and starts to finish unbuttoning his shirt that she started unbuttoning downstairs_

 _Grinning at her, Sonny says_ "Tell me something is it me or is it your hormones that's got you all ready to pounce on me and jump my bones." _he laughs a little_

"Both…" _Carly replies while snatching open his shirt and taking it off his body completely so his naked bronze chest is now exposed._

 _Again Sonny tells her_ "I don't want to hurt the baby…"

"You won't…I promise." _Carly replies while unfastening his belt buckle then pulling it through the loops of his pants and throwing the belt down to the floor with his shirt._

"You don't think all the poking will hurt the baby in any way?"

 _With a little chuckle, Carly repeats his own word_ "Poking…"

"Yeah, you know…the poking and…other stuff."

 _Lightly nibbling on her bottom lip, Carly smiles as she unbuttons his pants then lowers his zipper_ "I happen to like all the _poking_ and other _stuff_ …in fact the more _poking_ the better." _she grins then says_ "Besides don't you know poking is how you make dimples." _Carly pokes her index finger in one of his dimples and Sonny smirks at her comment which makes his dimples deepen even more._ "So we're going to want lots of _poking_ so the baby can have dimples just like its daddy…" _she says the last part with a little laugh and then places a kiss on his bottom lip_

 _Sonny watches as she then began to place kisses on his chest; he was definitely loving the feel of her mouth on his body and any thoughts of not making love were beginning to fade away._

"What about your bath I was going to draw for you to relax in…" _Sonny asks her in a low sexy tone_

 _Looking back up at him, Carly leans into his lips and whispers_ "Later…" _she places a kiss onto his lips then pulls her blouse up over her head and throws it onto the floor behind him._

 _Sonny instantly wets his lips at the sight of her standing there in her bra but once Carly rids herself of the bra as well and her breast are freed from their confinement the look in his eyes became even more hungry to have her; not to mention he could feel the lower half of his body become alert and ready for a lot of poking._

"You don't play fair you know that right…" _Sonny tells her as his eyes drink in the sight of her full naked breasts and perfectly stiffened pink nipples._

 _With a sexy little smirk, Carly tells him_ "This from a Mob Boss…I'm getting a lecture about not playing fair…"

 _Interrupting her, Sonny says_ "You mean coffee importer…"

"Oh yeah that's right; how could I forget about you selling coffee beans?" _Carly smirks_

 _She makes quick work at unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper and before Sonny knew it her hand had slid inside his boxers; he grunts at the touch of her hand cupping his package._

"You're playing a dangerous game Caroline…"

 _Leaning into his lips Carly whispers_ "Yeah but I'm winning…" _she places a kiss at the corner of his mouth while continuing to massage him with her hand_ "Am I right?" _she kisses the other corner of his mouth_ "Do I win?" _she places a soft sweet kiss onto his lips then removes her hand to finish lowering down his pants_

 _When his pants fall to a puddle at his feet, Sonny quickly steps out of them as well as his shoes before he lowers her down onto the bed. Carly is now lying underneath him as Sonny has her straddled down on the bed._

 _Looking down at her, Sonny replies_ "I think we're both about to win…"

 _Smiling up at him, Carly shakes her head as she repeats_ "I win…"

 _Grinning_ "You just gotta hear the words don't you…" _Sonny says with a little chuckle and when she nods her head he tells her_ "Okay you win…but only because you play dirty."

"Did you actually think you were going to be able to resist me?" _Carly asks with a smug little smile knowing all along he couldn't_

"I just don't want to do anything to hurt the baby…are you sure about this?" _Sonny asks once again_

"I'm sure…" _Carly replies then says_ "Now shut up and kiss me…" _she frames his face with the palms of her hands and pulls him down to her lips_

 _With their lips now fused together in a passionate union, Carly wraps her arms around his back and rubs fingertips up and down. They lay there kissing for what seemed like forever just like a couple of newlyweds even though they weren't just yet. Carly loved the way he kisses her; it was becoming a sort of drug for her because every time he kisses her, her heart would race. Sonny was such a natural expert when it came to kissing and using his mouth and she couldn't wait to feel his mouth all over her body; just the thought made her toes curl._

"Mmmmmm…" _Sonny moans as their kiss began to deepen; he could never get enough of kissing her_

 _Sonny inwardly tells himself that she may have gotten her way but he would still take it easy with her and their love making from now on…and he would definitely have to still have that conversation with the doctor. This morning when they did it on top of the dining table couldn't happen again…well at least not until after the baby was born that is. Hopefully she is right and he didn't make a mistake in giving into her tonight…but how could he not give in? She just told him that she was having his baby…the most precious gift that she could ever give to him and he loved her more than his life for blessing him with their child; and besides going nine months without being able to touch her would be absolute TORTURE!_

 _Carly leans her head to the side when Sonny began to trail soft wet kisses down the side of her neck and onto her shoulder. Her eyes flutter shut as she began to nibble on her bottom lip when his trail of kisses continues down to her breasts. She runs her fingers through his hair as his mouth sucks in one of her nipples. The feel of his tongue swirling around her taut little nipple was driving her crazy with anticipation of what it would do next._

 _Taking his time as making love to her breast with his mouth, Sonny finally moves over to the second one and pays it the same attention. He knew that soon he probably wouldn't be able to do this once Carly is further into her pregnancy so he wanted to pay extra special attention to her breasts while he still could._

 _Sitting up on his knees, Sonny looks down at her and their eyes meet as he began to unbutton her pants…_ "You're a little over dressed it seems…mind if I do the honors?"

 _With a little sexy smile, Carly just simply nods her head giving him her answer of approval; Sonny began to lower the zipper of her jeans and she lifts up her lower half helping him out a little so he could slide her pants off her slender legs. Once her jeans were off and forgotten somewhere lying on the floor, Carly was left with only her panties on. When she reaches her arms out for him, Sonny surprises her by pulling her up so she sitting on her knees as well._

 _Not a second later did their lips come together and Carly wraps her arms around his back while Sonny places his hands onto her hips then rubs them down the curves of her ass over her lacy black panties._

 _She moans into his mouth when his hands give her ass a squeeze…_

 _He keeps one hand on her ass while the other slides up to the small of her back holding her in place…_

 _Pulling back from his lips, Carly began to place kisses on his chest as her hands play with the waistline of his boxers…_

 _Sonny wets his lips then grins a little as he looks down at her kissing his nipples…he sucks in a breath when she gives one a little tug with her teeth then sooths it back again with her wet tongue. As she began to slowly lower down his boxers revealing his naked ass, Sonny once again lowered her back down onto the bed. They began to kiss again and Carly rolls him over so she is now on top…after quickly ridding him of his boxers she straddles him so he's still lying underneath her then leans down to his lips giving him a sweet kiss. When Sonny tries to roll her back onto her back, Carly pushes him back down not allowing him too. She wanted him so bad and she wasn't going to deny herself from having him any longer._

"Don't move…" _Carly tells him as she places a finger to his lips stopping him from speaking_

 _Leaning down to his lips she places another kiss at the corner of his mouth then continues a pathway of kisses down his chest and to the little trail of hairs that lead to his manhood. Sonny grunts when her hot wet mouth slowly sucks him inside; looking down at the top of her her messy blond hair as her head goes up and down as he works him over with her mouth. Placing his hands onto her head, Sonny stares up at the ceiling as his heart began to race as her rhythm began to speed up. Carly sucks him expertly while taking him in and out her mouth over and over again…she wanted him good and ready for her when they finally come together as one._

 _Slipping him free of her mouth, Carly once again kisses her way up his chest then sits just above his fully erect dick that was more than ready for her…_

 _Looking down at him as he looks hungrily up at her, Carly says_ "I think you're ready for me now…what do you think?" _she giggles a little then nibbles on her bottom lip_

 _Before she knew it, Carly found herself lying underneath him when he quickly exchanged places so he was now on top…_

 _A second later Sonny was removing her panties and then…_

"Ahhhhhhh…." _Carly moans when his rock hard penis penetrates her heat filling her up oh so good_

 _Leaning into her ear, Sonny whispers_ "Does that answer your question?"

 _All Carly could do was nod her reply since she couldn't form words at the moment…damn did he feel sooooooo goooooooooood inside her walls._

 _Staying true to his promise to himself, Sonny gently and lovingly began to make love to her as he began their rhythm slow and steady. Their naked bodies are covered up by the blue satin sheets as Carly caresses her hands up and down his back. She enjoys the feel of his body ontop of hers…his strokes in and out and in and out slow and steady over and over again…the heat of his breath at the side of her neck as he gently kisses up and down._

 _Needing to feel more of him, Carly calls out to him in a heated whisper_ "Faster Sonnee…I need to feel so much more of you baby…faster."

 _Hearing her request, Sonny gives her what she wants but makes sure not to go overboard since he still wanted to be careful with their love making. He was driving himself insane with the slow torturous pace he'd started them with but now picking up the pace giving her faster strokes both of their breathing began to quicken…_

"Sooooo goooood….sooooo fucking gooooood…." _Carly calls out between pants of breath then tells him_ "More Sonneee…don't hold back on me."

 _Grabbing a hold of his ass, Carly squeezes his cheeks to entice him to give her more of what she wanted…she knew that he was being careful with her since she was pregnant. Somehow she had to show him that she wasn't as fragile as he seemed to think she was now that she was carrying their baby_

 _Rolling him over to his back, Carly places her hand onto his chest as she takes control; she grinds her hips down on him and Sonny grunts as he stares up at her._

 _Leaning down to his lips, Carly tells him in a soft heated whisper_ "Hold on baby; I'm about to take you on a ride you'll never forget…"

 _Sitting back up on him while giving her hair a sexy little flip back as she does, Carly thrusts her hips taking him in and out…she starts them out with a steady pace then gradually speeds up until she is finally bouncing up and down riding him like he was her personal prized stallion. Sonny holds onto her hips grunts when he began to ride him like there was no tomorrow._

 _His eyes follow her jiggling breast bouncing up and down again and again and again…_

 _She nibbles on her bottom lip as she watches him stare up at her…_

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmmm" _Carly moans when his hands move from her hips and up to her breast where his thumbs rub over her taut nipples. Grabbing a hold of his arms, Carly rides him even faster and harder which makes her moan even louder…_ "AHHHHHH! MMMMMMmmmmmm…Sonneeee"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah that's it…" _Sonny chants out…his earlier thoughts of taking it easy was long forgotten by now as he tells her_ "You're so fucking good…give me more baby. Yeah, yeah just like that…" _he grunts and then exhales a heated breath_

 _After a few more thrusts of her hips, Carly's body became overwhelmed with her orgasm as she began to tremble and her walls clenched tightly around his dick._

"Ah shit!" _Sonny curses as he holds himself back from cumming with her_

 _Pulling her down to him, Sonny frames her face in the palms of his hands as he kisses her passionately as she finally came down the height of her orgasm. Of course Carly returns his heated kiss but then soon after realizes she is now on her back with Sonny ontop again. Her hands go to the back of his head running her fingers through his hair as his hot wet mouth rained kisses all down her body until he was between her legs and his tongue flicking inside her pussy walls lapping at her honey._

 _Once again Carly's heart rate began to quicken as she arches her back while enjoying his wicked tongue take her into ecstasy. Sonny places his hands onto her hips holding her in place as he works his magic and enjoys the sound of her moans filling up the room; his tongue works her over real good until she ultimately reached her second orgasm and he drank in all the sweet nectar she offered him. Staring up at the ceiling, Carly tries to catch her breath as Sonny kisses his way back up to her stomach; she glances down at him placing sweet loving kisses all around her navel and then finally kisses his way back up to her lips after flicking his tongue over both of her nipples._

 _In that brief moment when he was kissing her stomach, Sonny couldn't help but picture their baby inside…it made him love her even more if it were possible. Just the fact that Carly was carrying his baby made him fall that much deeper in love with her; he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her and this child and any other children they make in the future. Once again his thought of taking it easy with her came back to him but then he remembered how torturous it was before she took over…he decided that there had to be a happy medium._

 _Wrapping her arms around his back and her legs around his waist, Carly intakes a breath when Sonny swiftly enters her once again as he starts their love making all over again; she didn't even get a chance to moan out his name before his lips took possession over hers as he made love to her in a perfectly steady rhythm…not too fast, not too slow either but just fast and steady enough to get the job done and done oh so AMAZINGLY EXCELLENT to where they both were happy and satisfied. Carly knew this was his way at telling her that she may have gotten her way when she took over earlier but now he's was having his way._

 _Pulling back from her lips, Sonny stares down at her gazing back up at him; he wanted to watch her cum with him this time around._

 _Carly's mouth is slightly parted as pants of breath escaped between them…_

 _With each stroke his dick hit her with a little grunt would escape Sonny's lips…_

 _Carly digs her nails into his back…_

 _Sonny increases his strokes taking her to the hilt with each poke of his dick in and out over and over again and again…_

"Sonneeeee…" _she screams out his name as they once and for all CUM together in their love making…_

 _Staying completely still inside of her, Sonny grunts as they ride out the waves of their orgasm. Carly blissfully moans as a lazy smile comes to her face with the thought that their baby was indeed going to have some killer dimples after all the poking from its daddy tonight. Slipping himself free, Sonny rolls onto his back at her side; they both lay there staring up at the ceiling catching their breath._

 _Finally rolling onto her side, Carly leans on her elbow while placing her left hand with her huge diamond engagement ring on her finger onto his chest as she stares lovingly down at him. Realizing that she's staring at him, Sonny looks at her with a little dimpled smile as he inwardly wonders why she was just staring at him the way she was._

"What?" _Sonny asks with a curious little smile_

 _Placing a soft kiss onto his lips, Carly replies_ "You see you were worried for nothing…"

 _With a slight little nod, Sonny tells her_ "Yeah, yeah maybe you were right but that still remains to be seen. I still have some questions to ask the doctor."

 _Just shaking her head as she smiles at him, Carly says_ "If you want you can come with me to the hospital tomorrow."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away…" _Sonny replies then asks_ "You already have an appointment?"

"Not actually…I was going to go to Mercy Hospital and see if I could get seen. I don't have a doctor here yet so obviously I'll have to get one soon."

"I'll have Benny look into finding out the name of the best pregnant woman doctor there is in Port Charles…" _Sonny tells her_

 _Carly laughs a little as she repeats his words_ "Pregnant woman doctor…you mean OB/GYN."

"Yeah what you said…" _Sonny smirks then asks_ "You laughing at me now?"

"Yeah a little bit…" _Carly giggles and then tells him_ "So I was planning on going to Mercy Hospital tomorrow to get official results and prenatal vitamins…"

 _With a curious look, Sonny asks_ "Why not General Hospital instead of Mercy? GH is better…"

"Well I didn't want to go to GH yet because I didn't want to risk the chance of Bobbie or anyone finding out before I told you. You see I wasn't actually sure I was going to tell you tonight; I was going to go to the hospital and get official doctor's results before I told you about the baby…but since you proposed I figured I might as well tell you about the seven positive home tests I took."

 _Sonny couldn't help but chuckle when he says_ "I can't believe you actually took seven home pregnancy tests…you couldn't have just accepted the first one that came out positive."

"I wanted to make sure…"

"Well if you want we can still go to Mercy…actually I'd like to keep the news between us for a while. I have a lot of enemies out there that would love to take advantage of the news that you're pregnant with my child. I just want you to know that I'll never let anything happen to you or the baby…I'll keep you both safe."

 _Placing a hand onto his cheek, Carly replies_ "I know you will…" _she places another kiss onto his lips then lowers her hand back on his chest as she goes on telling_ "And if you want to keep the news quiet from everyone for a while we will but it's going to be hard since both Jasmine and Gia know about the baby. You see we all took tests together..."

 _Cutting her off, Sonny says_ "All three of you took a pregnancy test?"

"Yeah…" _Carly figures she might as well tell him the whole story_ "Well you see at first Gia thought that she was pregnant with Angelo's baby…Jasmine accidently found the home test Gia had in her purse last night when everyone was here. That is why we decided to meet up for lunch today at the Grill so we could talk about it; Jasmine and I told Gia that we'd support her in any way she needed and then someone decided that we all take a test at the same time. Needless to say mine was the only one that came back positive…"

"And then you freaked so you went back and got six more tests to take..." _Sonny asks knowing that's probably what happened and why she wound up taking seven pregnancy tests in all_

"Actually I sent Jasmine and Gia to get the tests but yeah I kinda did freak out a little in the beginning but only because I wasn't expecting it. I mean I was only taking the test to help support my friend and it comes out that she's not the one pregnant and that I am." _Carly tells him then says_ "But I'm not freaked out anymore…I can't wait to have our baby, Sonny"

 _Lifting her hand from his chest and giving the engagement ring on her finger a look, Sonny places a kiss on the back of her hand_ "I can't wait to make you my wife." _he tells her in a low sexy tone_

 _Looking at the ring, Carly smiles at it then looks back at him as she says_ "It's so beautiful…and huge."

 _Sonny flashes his famous dimpled smile_ "Glad you like it…I figured since I plan to spend the rest of my life with you I should get you the best damn ring ever."

"You did good…" _Carly tells him places a soft kiss once again onto his lips_

 _Rolling her onto her back again, Sonny stares down at her mouth and then back into her eyes as he says_ "I know I did because you know why…"

"Why?" _Carly whispers back as she stares up into his eyes_

"Because when we finally found each other again I was so damn lucky to get you to forgive me for every horrible thing I said to you when we were kids…you didn't have to but you forgave me and I'm forever grateful to you for that because my life wouldn't be the same without you in it Caroline. That first night I saw you at Luke's club even though I didn't recognize who you were I still knew that you were special and I just had to meet you." _Sonny honestly tells her and Carly smiles up at him adoringly as she places a hand to his cheek. Continuing on he tells her_ "I say I did good because you are my whole world…if you hadn't of came to Port Charles and we hadn't of met up again I'd have missed out on the best thing that will ever happen to me. Without you I'd never be complete…you complete me, Caroline. Never forget that…"

 _Their lips come together for a short but sweet kiss before Carly tells him_ "You know for someone who claims not to be good with words when you do find them you sure do know exactly what to say."

 _Staring into each other's eyes for a brief moment their lips began to slowly inch closer and closer until they meet again in a loving kiss…their naked bodies roll around underneath the sheets making out and before long making love all over again._

* **The Next Day – Mercy Hospital** *

 _Sonny and Carly step off the elevator hand in hand all smiles as they walk over to the nurses' station. Once they finally got up this morning they were both anxious to go to the hospital to get official results confirming Carly's pregnancy. Of course Sonny made her a huge breakfast and Carly just laughed at him as she told him that she hoped he was hungry because there was no way she'd be able to eat it all._

 _Placing her hands on the counter, Carly speaks to a nurse that was busy looking at a chart and had yet to notice her or Sonny standing there._

"Excuse me…" _Carly speaks getting the nurse's attention; when she looks up at her, Carly goes on to say_ "Hi, uh…I don't have an appointment or anything but I would like to see if it's possible to see a doctor for an official pregnancy test. I actually took seven home tests that all came back positive but still I thought it would be good to get results from a doctor and to get some prenatal vitamins."

 _After listening to the woman speak and of course recognizing the man standing next to her being Sonny Corinthos a known mobster that practically ruled Port Charles the nurse quickly puts the file she had in her hand down and goes over to the computer as starts typing while saying…_

"Let me just see if I can get you seen today…" _The nurse politely replies and smiles as she does her best to cover up her nervousness of actually seeing a mobster this close up…this was a very dangerous man but she also couldn't help but notice how handsome he was._ "Name please?"

"Caroline Leigh" _Carly replies_

 _The nurse began to steal little glances at Sonny as she typed information in the computer; inwardly she tells herself that his pictures in the newspaper don't do him justice in person. She also notices how beautiful the woman with him was…they were indeed a gorgeous couple. Although it wasn't long before the nurse once again started stealing more looks at Sonny and Carly began to notice._

 _Seeing the glare on Carly's face when she catches her checking Sonny out the nurse quickly looks back at the computer and says_ "Well it looks as though you are in luck…one of our doctor's had a recent cancellation and you can be seen today after all…if you wouldn't mind just having a seat in our waiting room and I'll call you when the doctor is ready to see you."

 _With her arms now folded, Carly doesn't reply back she just stands there giving the nurse a look that got her silent message across…a message that screamed_ _ **BACK the FUCK OFF BITCH**_ _before I scratch your eyes out for checking out my man! Sonny notices that Carly hadn't said anything yet and for that matter she was just glaring at the nurse looking like she was pissed off for some reason._

"Thank you ma'am we appreciate the assistance…" _Sonny replies for Carly…he flashes the nurse a quick smile as he places a hand on Carly's back and leads her over to the couches in the waiting area._

 _As they sit on the couch, Carly immediately asks_ "Why were you smiling at her like that…don't think I didn't notice."

 _Confused, Sonny shrugs his shoulder while replying_ "What are you talking about I just simply thanked the woman for helping us since it seemed like you weren't going to say anything…you looked like you were about to rip her head off or something. You want to tell me what's up with that?"

"Oh like you didn't notice her checking you out…the woman was practically drooling at you while she typed on her little computer." _Carly wiggles her fingers in imitation of typing on a keyboard then tells him_ "But hey it's okay I took care of it...little Miss. Smiley Nurse got my drift that you were off limits to her."

 _Grinning, Sonny says_ "How could she not with the death rays you were staring her down with?" _he smirks and then wraps his arm around her as he leans into her ear to whisper_ "You know you're sexy when you're jealous…" _he starts to kiss on her neck_

 _Carly didn't want to but she wound up smiling; enjoying his kisses on her neck for a few seconds longer she then realizes that she was still mad at him._

 _Giving him a little push back, Carly says_ "I'm still mad at you for smiling back at her so you can stop trying to butter me up…" _she turns her head to look straight at him when she says_ "Because it's not going to work…" _she looks back straight ahead and folds he arms over her chest again_

 _Sonny knew he could get her to change her mind about being mad at him as he inwardly reminds himself that her jealousy was more than likely because of her hormones._

 _Leaning into her ear, Sonny whispers_ "What's not going to work?" _he began to rain soft sweet kisses on her neck_ "Hmmm…" _he kisses just behind her ear and then down her neck again_

 _Trying not to smile, Carly leans away from him while saying_ "That…mmmm…it's not gonna work" _her attempts to avoid his kisses on her neck were useless since he still had his arm wrapped around her preventing her from going far. Nibbling on her bottom lip for a brief second she then tells him_ "So you can just…stop it."

"Stop what?" _Sonny says in a low sexy tone into her ear_ "What do you mean that? That what; stop what?" _he grins then continues kissing her neck some more_

"You know what you're doing…" _Carly tells him. She couldn't help but playfully giggle when she says_ "That…it's not going to work."

"What do you mean it's not going to work…I think it is." _Sonny whispers into her ear before glancing down to her lips then looking back up into her eyes_ "Kiss me…"

 _Placing a hand to his cheek, Carly couldn't help but smirk and then smile at him as she tells him_ "You're so lucky I kinda like you…" _she places a kiss onto his lips_

 _Looking at her with a slight raise of his eyebrow, Sonny says_ "Only kinda like…" _he chuckles then tells her_ "You more than kinda like me…admit it woman." _he leans back into her neck and starts kissing her all over again_

 _Giggling as he kisses her, Carly says_ "Ooookay…okay I admit it."

"Admit what?" _Sonny replies as he leans back from her neck to look at her_

"I love you, Sonny Corinthos…"

 _Placing a sweet kiss onto her lips, Sonny whispers against her lips_ "Don't you forget it…"

 _Just when they were about to start kissing the nurse at the nurses' station walks over to them and clears her throat to get their attention._

"Sorry to interrupt…" _When Sonny and Carly look up at her the nurse tells them_ "The doctor is ready to see you now…follow me and I'll take you back to the exam room."

 _Turning around the nurse starts to lead the way to the exam room; Sonny and Carly quickly stand and follow behind her._

 _Whispering into Carly's ear_ "Retract those claws you have nothing to be jealous about…she's nothing compared to you and besides you're my fiancée not her..."

 _Looking at him as they walk, Carly repeats his earlier words he told her_ "Don't you forget it…"

 _Sonny couldn't help but chuckle at her jealousy…_

 _The nurse opens the exam room door_ "Just wait right inside here and the doctor will be in to see you shortly."

 _Carly of course shoots the nurse another glare as she walks past her inside the room and Sonny makes sure not to make eye contact as he walks by and inside the room; he didn't want to give Carly an excuse to start pulling the nurse's hair out and kicking her ass all over the hospital._

 _Sitting down on the exam bed, Carly looks over to Sonny standing next to her_ "Well this is it…no turning back now."

"Who's turning back?" _Sonny shakes his head…that wasn't even a possibility_ "You nervous?"

 _Nodding, Carly replies_ "A little…I mean what if somehow I did all seven tests wrong and I'm not really pregnant."

"Then we'll just have to get working at getting you good and knocked up…" _Sonny tells her with a dimpled grin and a little chuckle_ "I'm sure with the way we can't keep our hands off each other you'll be pregnant in no time."

 _Smiling at him, Carly then replies_ "You're really excited about us having this baby aren't you?"

 _Sonny doesn't get a chance to reply since the door opens and in walks the doctor…_

"Hello, my name is Doctor Grayson" _the doctor greets them and then says_ "The nurse tells me you think you may be pregnant."

"That's right doctor…I took seven home pregnancy tests and they all came back positive but I just wanted to come in and get a official test done just to make sure I didn't do anything wrong."

"Wow, seven tests huh…well those home pregnancy tests are usually accurate but we'll just take some blood to make sure anyway okay."

"Okay…" _Carly replies nervously while looking over to Sonny_

 _As the doctor goes over to the counter top and puts on a pair of gloves then pulls out a needle from one of the drawers, Sonny thought this was as good a time as any to speak with the doctor._

"Hey doc uh…I have no doubt that my fiancé here is pregnant. I'm sure the home tests were correct but I wonder if you could answer some personal questions and concerns I have about her being pregnant."

 _Carly looks at Sonny while trying not to laugh…she shakes her head at how serious he was at finding out if they could have sex while she's pregnant._

"Sure ask away and I'll do my best to answer…" _the doctor replies with a friendly smile and then proceeds to draw blood from Carly's arm_

"Well you see I was wondering if it's okay to be intimate while she's pregnant…will it do anything to hurt the baby."

 _From that statement alone, the doctor knew Sonny was a first time father_ "You have my guarantee that having sexual relations won't hurt the baby." _the doctor replies while looking up at Sonny with a slight grin; he looks back down to the needle as he goes on saying_ "In fact you might as well get use to the idea since most women when they are pregnant have an extra urge to get lucky." _he laughs at his own joke_ "In fact many doctors recommend a couple to have sex near the due date so the baby can get into position and ready to come out into the world." _now finished taking her blood, he pull the needle out of her arm_ "Now that wasn't so bad was it."

"Yeah…sure" _Carly simply replies since she did not like needles at all_

"I'll have your blood taken to the lab and have them put a rush on the results." _The doctor tells them both_

"Thanks doc…" _Sonny replies as the doctor leaves out of the room_

 _As the door closes behind the doctor, Carly looks smugly over to Sonny as she says_ "Told you so." _she sticks her tongue out at him then says_ "You see you were worried for nothing. The doctor told you the same thing I did; having sex won't hurt the baby…"

"Yeah well it still never hurts to ask and for that matter when he comes back with the results I have some more questions about your diet. You like to eat a lot of junk food crap so I need to speak with the doctor about your eating habits; he may want to put you on a special diet or something."

 _Looking at him like he just grew an extra head, Carly tells him_ "Oh no you don't Sonny Corinthos…I know what you're trying to do. You want to get the doctor to agree that I shouldn't eat junk food well I'm telling you right now that is not gonna happen."

 _They continue to playfully spar back and forth over her eating habits while the doctor was gone getting the results to the test. It wasn't until almost thirty minutes later that the doctor comes walking back inside the room with a folder in his hand._

 _Both Sonny and Carly stare at Doctor Grayson as he looks over the papers in the folder…_

 _Finally not able to take the silence anymore and needing to know the official results, Carly asks_ "So Dr. Grayson what's the verdict."

 _Looking up from the folder, Dr. Grayson says with a smile_ "Your seven home pregnancy tests were correct. You are indeed pregnant."

 _Carly reaches over and hugs Sonny and he places a kiss at the top of her head; the doctor smiles at the happy couple._

"Why don't you lie back down and lift up your shirt and we'll see if we can find out just how far along you are." _Dr. Grayson tells her_

 _Lying back on the exam bed, Carly lifts up her shirt revealing her still flat stomach as the doctor places some cold gel onto it then turns on the ultrasound machine. Sonny stands holding Carly's hand and smiles down at her as she looks up at him. The doctor runs the wand over her stomach until he finds what he's looking for; Sonny and Carly's eyes are glued to the screen as they listen to the squishing sounds coming from the ultrasound machine._

"It's still very early yet but if you look closely right here…" _Pointing to the little screen, Dr. Grayson says_ "Looks like a peanut…"

"That's our baby…" _Carly says looking at the screen_

"That's your baby…and from the looks of it I'd say you're only a few weeks along in your pregnancy. Say about two weeks…" _Dr. Grayson smiles and then says_ "I'll print you out a picture and then write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins."

"Thank you…" _Carly replies then looks up at Sonny just staring at the screen in awe that he was looking at their baby._

 _Dr. Grayson hands Carly the ultrasound picture then writes out her prescription and hands it to her as well…_ "Congratulations" _he tells them both_

 _With big smiles both Sonny and Carly look at their baby's first picture…_

 _Once again, Carly says_ "Thank you"

 _Sonny slips the little picture from her hand and stares at it with a dimpled smile…_

"I'll leave you two alone and you can leave whenever you're ready." _he takes a wet wipe and wipes off the gel from her stomach before leaving out the room_

 _Carly was happy that Sonny was so caught up in looking at the picture that he forgot about asking the doctor about her eating habits._

 _Lowering her shirt back down over her stomach, Carly sits up on the bed as she says_ "Well daddy…are you ready to go."

 _Snapping out of his trance, Sonny replies_ "Yeah…be careful let me help you down."

"I can get down myself…" _Carly tells him with a little laugh at how over protective he was being of her…it was useless for her to protest since he ignored her and helped her down anyway_

"You still have to be careful…" _Sonny tells her once she is now standing on the ground; taking her hand in his, Sonny smiles at the engagement ring on her finger. At that moment his conversation with Angelo came back to him_ "You know what I just thought of something…yesterday I came over to the boutique looking for you. I thought you may have gone there after your lunch with the girls and instead of finding you I wound up seeing Angelo."

 _Sonny places his hand on the small of her back then opens the door letting her walk out with him following behind._

 _Carly looks over at him as they walk their way back to elevators_ "Yeah Jasmine asked him to oversee things while we weren't there."

"Yeah he was doing a good job at that…" _Sonny chuckles remembering how Angelo was bossing everyone around like he owned the place_ "Anyway we got to talking and now that I think back about it it's kind of funny…all while he was giving me a lecture about doing right by you, about what my intentions were with you and if I was just going to string you along for years of living together never asking you to marry me…" _he shakes his head with a little chuckle as he continues saying_ "All while he was playing honorary over protective brother it was his own girlfriend that thought she was pregnant." _he presses the button for the elevator_

 _Snapping a quick look at him, Carly asks_ "Angelo told you to ask me to marry you?"

 _The elevator doors open and they walk inside…_ "No he didn't actually come out and say it he just wanted to know if all I wanted to do was shack up with you…" _Sonny presses the button for the first floor when the doors close_

"Tell me something and I want you to be honest with me…" _Carly tells him as she inwardly hopes that he doesn't disappoint her with his answer_ "Why did you ask me to marry you?"

"What do you mean why did I ask you? I love you that's why; why would you ask me something like that?"

"But how long were you planning on asking me…did you have this planned out for a while and the ring already picked out or was it because of your talk with Angelo that put the idea in your head to propose to me."

"Where's this coming from…"

"Just answer me Sonny! Did you only propose to me because Angelo brought up the subject to you yesterday?!" _Carly snaps at him as she holds back her tears from falling_

"No I didn't…I mean yeah he brought up the subject…I wasn't exactly thinking or planning to ask you just yet but I always knew I would. To be honest after Angelo brought the subject up I couldn't get the idea out of my head and that's when I bought the ring."

 _Looking down at beautiful ring on her finger, Carly says_ "You brought this ring only yesterday?"

"Yeah…I wasn't going to ask you right away, I was gonna wait at least a month then ask but then you found the ring box in my suit jacket so I figured why not go ahead and pop the question."

 _Looking up at him with a hurt look, Carly tells him_ "But you still weren't thinking about it until Angelo stuck his nose in where it didn't belong."

 _Seeing the look on her face, Sonny replies_ "Technically yeah…" _he quickly tries to further explain_ "But that doesn't mean that I never would have asked you."

"Sonny you said yourself you weren't even thinking about asking me to marry you! It wasn't until Angelo put the idea in your head that you went out and bought me a ring."

"Yeah so…what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't want you asking me to marry you because someone else brings up the subject and basically pressures you into proposing to me!"

"Are you kidding me right now?! Picture boy could never pressure me into anything! I do what I want because I want to and I want to marry you so I got you a ring and I asked you!" _Sonny yells back not liking being yelled at and being accused of only proposing to her to pacify Angelo._

"I don't believe you!" _Carly yells at him and then holds up her hand putting the ring in his face as she goes on to say_ "You only bought me this ring because Angelo practically planted the idea in your head! Other than that you wouldn't have got it, I wouldn't have found it and you wouldn't have proposed to me!"

"I would have asked you anyway whether he brought the subject up or not!"

"But not right away right…" _Carly snaps back then cuts him off before he could say anything_ "The fact remains that you only wanted me to move in with you and the idea of marrying me wasn't anywhere in your head until Angelo put it there." _sliding the ring off her finger she tells him_ "That's not how I want the man I love to ask me to marry him…"

 _Seeing that she took the ring off her finger, Sonny asks with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach_ "What are you doing? W-why'd you take your ring off?"

 _Carly continues to tell him as she holds the ring in her hand while looking straight at him_ "When you asked me to marry you I was so excited and relieved at the same time…it meant that I could tell you about the baby and I did." _exhaling a shaky breath she goes on telling him_ "At first I was scared to tell you about the baby because I didn't know how you'd react…I didn't know if you'd want it or if you would be one of those guys that instantly asks the girl to marry him because she's pregnant. I didn't want you to ask me to marry you just because of the baby…and I sure as hell don't want a proposal from you just because Angelo brought it up." _taking his hand she places the ring in his palm and closes his hand back up_ "I can't marry you…not like this…not knowing that you weren't even thinking about the idea." _the elevator doors open_ "Keep your ring…I can't, I can't talk about this anymore" _she practically runs out to the elevator_

 _With his heart breaking, Sonny looks down at the ring in his hand…did he actually hear her right? She couldn't be serious could she? When the elevator doors start to close, Sonny quickly puts his hand between stopping them from closing and then runs out to catch up with her…_

"Caroline wait..."

 _After leaving out the elevator, Carly ran out the automated doors of the hospital and quickly flags down a taxi that just happened to pull up when she came running outside._

"Hey taxi!"

 _Sonny comes running out of the hospital thinking that he could catch up with her since he was the one that drove them to the hospital in his Jag; Carly didn't have the keys so she couldn't get far. However that wasn't the case since Sonny is met with a surprise of seeing Carly jump inside of a taxi cab and slamming the door shut. Running over to the taxi door, Sonny tires to open it but Carly had locked the door seeing him approaching her taxi._

"Caroline wait don't do this…" _Sonny says while pulling at the door handle then knocking on the window as the taxi slowly started to pull away_

"Just go already will you!" _Carly yells at the driver as tears fall down her cheeks…she stays looking forward since she couldn't bear to look back at him beating on the window._

"Whatever you say lady…" _the taxi driver replies_

"Please I'm begging you don't…" _Sonny says while beating on the window_ "Don't do this, Caroline…open the door!"

 _The taxi speeds off leaving with Sonny running behind but not able to catch up…finally he stops running and stares at the taxi leaving him behind as he stands catching his breath._

 _With his hands on his hips, Sonny just stands until he could no longer see the taxi when it turns the corner_

"Come back…" _Sonny whispers as his heart aches for the woman he loves_

 **End of Chapter 31**

 **By**

 **Deonna a.k.a. DCORINTHOS**


End file.
